A donde se fue?
by papaola
Summary: ¿Que está pasando con este nuevo enemigo que hace que las cosas se compliquen mas en sus vidas? ¿a donde se fue lo que sentian Anna e Yoh?¿o en realidad no sentían nada desde un principio? que pasara con el torneo! y que pasa cuando tu familia va en contra de lo que tu más anhelas
1. Misión en Ujumi

Es mi primera historia, pero prometo dos cosas

1- recibir cualquier critica siempre que sea expuesta de forma constructiva

2- si tengo lectores no voy dejar la historia botada en la mitad ( como siempre me pasa a mi con las historias que me gustan :´( )

lean y disfruten :)

\- PERSONAJE: BLABLABLA DIALOGO

[BLABLABLA] pensamientos

Era un día normal en la pensión Asakura; Yoh se encontraba relajado descansando en el jardín ,mientras Manta y Amidamaru conversaban sobre todo lo acontecido durante el torneo de shamanes, el cual había se había suspendido varios meses atrás con el intento de Hao Asakura por tomar los grandes espíritus sin ser legitimo merecedor de estos.

Mientras tanto en una alejada región de Izumo, Anna, la prometida de Yoh se encontraba entrenando fuertemente con sus espíritus Zenki y Goki; ya que su sensei, Kino Asakura, la había mandado a llamar dos semanas atrás para que le ayudara a realizar un exorcismo que por el nivel de poder espiritual que se necesitaría para lleva a cabo solo podría ser ella quien le ejecutara. Kino podría llevar tal tarea según ella, pero sería muy extenuante a su edad llevar tal hazaña por lo cual decidió relegar dicha misión a Anna.

Desde que Anna había llegado a Izumo hace dos semanas Kino se había empeñado en resaltar lo bien preparada que tendría que estar para cumplir dicha misión, la cual consistía en despojar un demonio de su escondite, el cual era un gran árbol sagrado en los más profundo del bosque de Ujumi; el demonio se encontraba estado en estado de hibernación ya hace 300 años.

Kino le relato a Anna que dicho demonio había sido creado por una sacerdotisa de aquella época, la cual impulsada por el rencor que atormentaba su alma en una época de horrorosas muertes y grandes guerras había reunido todo su poder para crear tal demonio y poder destruir todo a su paso ya que sentía que si bien ella no acababa con todo lo haría la devastadora guerra solo que esta lo haría de forma lenta, cruel y solo en beneficio de unos pocos; pero la sacerdotisa sabía que no tenía la fuerza al crear al demonio, así que lo encerró en el árbol sagrado del bosque donde el demonio se alimentaria por 300 años de la fuerza que le brindaba todos los seres vivos que habitaban allí para luego despertar y cumplir con su propósito de destrucción masiva.

Anna podía sentir como crecía la energía negativa cada minuto en el bosque de Ujumi, y sabía que algo muy peligroso estaba por liberarse, por lo cual entreno día y noche durante esas dos semanas que estuvo allí, tendría que estar lista pronto ya que los 300 años se cumplirían dentro de otras 2 semanas.

Dentro de la mansión Tamao, Kino y Yomei pensaban en el gran esfuerzo que había hecho Anna durante ese tiempo y lo fuerte que se había vuelto en tan solo unas pocas semanas; sin embargo Kino se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente fuerte?

En realidad no habían llamado a Anna antes para prepararla para esta misión porque se pensó que para ese tiempo ya se habría coronado un nuevo shaman King que se haría cargo del asunto, además de esto Kino tenia gran fe en que ese sería nada más ni nada menos que su nieto Yoh; sin embargo la situación obligaba a que se tomaran medidas diferentes.

La noche llego a Izumo y aunque Anna quisiera seguir entrenando sabía que en ese momento lo mejor sería volver a la mansión principal, comer con la familia y descansar para poder seguir con toda su fuerza el entrenamiento; apenas Anna llego a la pensión se encontró con que Kino la esperaba en la entrada.

-Kino: Anna veo que has vuelto hoy al fin a la mansión, le diré a Tamao que te prepare un plato en la mesa.

-Anna: Si sensei, descansare por hoy para seguir mañana, aun me falta mucho por progresar.

-Kino: A veces pienso que te esfuerzas demasiado, pero todo sea por un propósito mayor. Anna te has comunicado con Yoh de alguna forma?

Para Anna hablar de Yoh y más con su sensei no era un tema fácil, ya que todos tenían grandes esperanzas en su relación con el sin embargo como poder decirle que en realidad no había ni recordado su existencia hasta ese momento que su sensei se lo menciono.

-Anna: No sensei he estado totalmente enfocada en el entrenamiento, pero lo llamare hoy para ver cómo va todo por la pensión.

-Kino: me parece bien, ese holgazán debe estar durmiendo día y noche de corrido, lo mandaría a venir pero no quiero que se vuelva una distracción en un momento tan importante.

Anna no pudo evitar preguntarse si en realidad haría alguna diferencia si él estuviera allí o no, en realidad ellos se apreciaban mucho, es más se querían y preocupaban por su bienestar mutuamente, pero no era como si por pensar en el fuera a dejar de hacer algo; sin embargo borro esos pensamiento de su mente rápidamente cuando Kino siguió hablándole.

-Kino: Cuando hables con él dile que necesito que se encargue de un favor muy, tendrá que recibir algo por mí en la pensión el día de mañana.

-Anna: Como diga sensei, pero podría decirme de que se trata más específicamente el favor?; estoy segura de que tanto como yo, Yoh querrá saber un poco más de detalles al respecto.

-Kino: no te preocupes por eso, dile que mañana tendrá toda la información que necesita.

Con esto Kino y Anna terminaron su conversación y fueron a comer con Yomei, Tamao y Keiko.

La cena como siempre fue en un silencio sepulcral, a Anna realmente no le importaba esto ya que se había acostumbrado a convivir en silencio con Kino desde muy pequeña, simplemente se preguntaba de vez en cuando si en realidad así son todas las familias, también pensó por un momento en lo diferente que era comer allí que comer en la pensión con Yoh, manta y Amidamaru, ya que con ellos las conversaciones parecían no tener fin.

Terminada la cena Anna llamo a Yoh a la pensión

-Yoh: Hola! Si quien habla? :D

\- Anna: Soy yo, y que se supone que es ese saludo! Deberías responder "pensión EN a su servicio" ¬¬

\- Yoh: Annita! Lo siento es que siempre lo olvido, pero cuéntame cómo va todo con los abuelos?

-Anna: bien muy bien. Yoh te llamo por dos cosas primero tu abuela me pidió que te dijera que mañana tendrás que recibir algo en la pensión por ella, recuerda no es un favor es una obligación así que debes ser lo más diligente posible; y segundo quiero saber cómo está mi pensión! Y recordarte que más les vale que la estén limpiando y cuidando como se los ordene!

Yoh en realidad estaba muy feliz de que Anna lo llamara, porque si bien no tenían la mejor de las relaciones en verdad la extrañaba y sabía que en cierto modo ella también se preocupaba por el más allá de por la pensión.

-YOH: si Anna, todo está en perfecto estado por acá, solo espera a que vuelvas y veras el buen trabajo que ha hecho Manta jijiji :D , por cierto la abuela no te dijo algo más sobre lo que llegara mañana?

-ANNA: no, solo dijo que mañana sabrías todo lo necesario y que era muy importante.

-YOH: ok…emm…. Anna… cuando pien..sass….. volver?

En ese momento Anna se sonrojo un poco ya que sabía cuánto le había costado a Yoh preguntarle eso, aunque ella no sabía si quería saber por qué quería verla o porque quería que tardara más tiempo y así poder vagar a sus anchas.

-ANNA: volveré en un par de semana, 3 a lo máximo.

-YOH: 3! XO pero Anna ya llevas dos semanas allá, no quiero molestarte porque sé que estas cumpliendo con tus obligaciones pero….

Yoh en ese momento se quedó sin palabras, que se supone que iba a decirle? Pero qué? … el solo sabía que quería que Anna volviera, solo que no encontraba una razón lógica para pedírselo, tampoco le encontraba una razón lógica a sentirse de esa manera ya que si Anna volvía significaba que tendría que volver a ser su esclavo personal.

-ANNA: pero?...

Anna por su lado estaba expectante de lo que diría porque tampoco tenía al menor idea de cómo terminaría esa frase o esa conversación.

-YOH: pero también tienes cierta obligaciones aquí… con la pensión, Manta y yo la mantenemos en orden pero creo que solo tú sabes que manejo debes darle para que progrese, al fin y al cabo es tu negocio.

Yoh sintió como el mismo se cacheteaba mentalmente, porque no le dijo simplemente que sentía que llevaba mucho lejos y ya!, bueno ya que, al fin y al cabo lo del manejo de la pensión al menos parecía ser razonable.

-ANNA: si lo sé, apenas vuelva seguiré con todo en marcha. Nos vemos en unas semanas. Adiós.

Anna colgó el teléfono, se sentía enojada?, pero porque si ella tampoco es que le hubiera dicho a Yoh que lo quería ver y él no le había dicho nada malo, solo sentía que le hubiera gustado que Yoh le dijera que volviera por algo menos impersonal, además porque de repente la actitud de Yoh tenía tanto peso para ella si unas horas antes ni recordaba su existencia o no?

Al día siguiente Anna siguió con su entrenamiento y de forma más intensa, quería olvidar el sentimiento de ira que le había causado su conversación la noche anterior con Yoh y más porque no entendía que la había causado realmente. Por su parte Yoh recién se estaba levantando siendo las 11am cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba a la puerta de la pensión; pensó por un momento que era Manta, pero luego recordó que Manta no iría tan temprano sabiendo que Yoh acostumbraba a dormir tarde siempre que podía así que bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta donde se encontró con un muchacho alto de piel morena, cabello corto oscuro, de contextura delgada, ropa a la moda (shorts caquis, tenis y camisa de cuello deportiva)

-MUCHACHO: Eres Yoh Asakura?

\- YOH: EEE? Quien eres tú?

Luego la imagen de Anna diciéndole que su abuela mandaría algo a la pensión vino a su mente así que pensó que si la persona frente a él era un enviado de su abuela muy seguramente le contaría a ella su falta de educación al abrir la puerta y se ganaría un regaño; así que puso en una posición erguida

-YOH: si soy Yoh Asakura, bienvenido a la pensión EN, en que puedo ayudarle?

Al muchacho le causo risa el cambio tan repentino en la actitud del castaño, sin embargo procedió a presentarse de forma debida también

-MUCHACHO: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nate Amay; soy enviado por la señora Kino ,me dijo que te entregara esta carta.

Yoh recibió la carta y se dispuso a entrar a la pensión y leerla, pero luego vio que Nate estaba a esperando a que la leyera ahí mismo así que eso hizo.

YOH,

Este es Nate Amay uno de los mejores monjes/shamanes que he conocido, fue enviado por la familia Tao a entrenar conmigo por un tiempo; le he enseñado todo lo que he podido pero ahora es tiempo de que lo ponga en práctica y que mejor manera de que sigas con tu entrenamiento y de ayudar a Nate con el suyo.

El vivirá en la pensión hasta nuevo aviso, debes reportarme acerca de su progreso y en general de su comportamiento cada mes.

Espero que no sea una molestia.

KINO

Cuando Yoh termino de leer la carta simplemente le dio la bienvenida a Nate, le mostro la pensión, le explico su funcionamiento en general; le contó que vivirían con Anna y Amidamaru, pero que por el momento Anna estaba con su abuela entrenando para una misión como sacerdotisa.

Nate por su parte le comento a Yoh que había escuchado mucho hablar sobre él y Anna en repetidas ocasiones, aunque nunca de forma directa, sino por comentarios sobre lo poderosos que eran, comentarios que había escuchado entre algunas de las personas que aun vivían o entrenaban en la mansión Asakura y también en algunas ocasiones en la mansión de los Tao ya que él se había hospedado allí por un tiempo hace ya varios meses.

Yoh también le hablo a Nate sobre Manta quien pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo en la pensión, y sobre cómo sus amigos de vez en cuando pasaban a visitarlo y se quedaban por unos días.

Entrando en el tema de sus amigos Yoh le pregunto a Nate si conocía mucho a la familia Tao, a lo cual Nate respondió que si bien les debía mucho solo se había relacionado un poco con Len y Jun Tao durante algunos entrenamientos, pero no dio mayores explicaciones lo cual causo curiosidad en Yoh, pero este sabia mejor que andar indagando la vida de un total desconocido de golpe, ya que si Nate quisiera hablar más del tema lo hubiera hecho o ya lo haría a su tiempo; así comenzó la convivencia de Yoh y Nate en la pensión.

Nate era una persona tranquila al igual que Yoh, sin embargo Nate era un poco más despierto en algunos sentidos ya que era una persona muy responsable trataba de mantener todo en orden, cumplir con sus propios horarios de entrenamiento, hacer la cena de vez en cuando como compensación a Yoh por su hospitalidad.

Así pasaron dos semanas rápidamente, Yoh conviviendo cómodamente con Nate con algunas visitas de Manta, quien desde el principio simpatizo con Nate; y Anna en Izumo entrenando día y noche.

Era sábado en la mañana, ese día se cumplirían los 300 años en que el demonio dormido del bosque de Ujumi despertaría; Anna se sentía ansiosa ya que no solo era momento de acabar con la tarea que le encargo su sensei sino que debía probarse a sí misma nuevamente que sus poderes podían seguir creciendo y que ella sería capaz de controlarlos. Se levantó temprano, más de lo común, tomo un rápido desayuno y se dirigió a hacer sus ejercicios de meditación para estar concentrada al 100% y poder realizar adecuadamente el exorcismo; tendría que hacerlo rápidamente ya que solo tendría unos cuantos minutos entre el tiempo en que el sello que mantenía al demonio dormido se abría y que este se despertara completamente; luego de esto sería muy difícil capturar un demonio de tal magnitud para expulsarlo de la tierra sin llevar una ardua batalla de por medio.

Kino quien estaba consciente de que día era exactamente vio a Anna partir desde la entrada de la mansión pero sin decirle ni una palabra [Kino: Anna se quede una forma u otra tú podrás con este reto, solo espero que salgas ilesa y que no haya mayores repercusiones]

Anna llego al bosque de Ujumi, el ambiente era lúgubre; la tensión que se sentía en el aire era tanta que entendía porque hasta los simples humanos sentían algo negativo en el lugar que los alejaba, esto la alivio un poco ya que sabía que no habría nadie que la interrumpiera en su tarea.

Se sentó frente al árbol en pose de meditación con sus ojos cerrados, estuvo allí sentada alrededor de 1 hora cuando de repente sintió que el aire se tornaba frio y más espeso; sintió una gran energía oscura emergiendo del gran árbol por lo cual hizo una serie de movimientos con sus manos, en ese momento un escudo se formó alrededor de ella así que el aire que se encontraba agitado fuera de este no llegaba a ella tampoco.

Sintió como el sello que guardaba a aquel monstruo de rompía de un golpe, con lo que no contaba era con que al mismo tiempo se abrirían cientos de sellos más en los arboles aledaños a ella, esto realmente la tomó por sorpresa ya que ni Kino ni ella se habían percatado de la presencia de más sellos mágicos en el bosque en las varias veces que habían estado allí o hablado al respecto de la situación; sin embargo ella confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades por lo cual lo único que hizo fue empezar a enfocarse en el árbol sagrado que contenía al demonio y pensar que fuera lo que fuera que se liberara de esos sellos su escudo seria lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo mientras ella se encargaba de la tarea principal.

Mientras Anna realizaba sus rezos casi para sí misma aparecieron Zenki y Goki en pose de defensa, ya que entre más rápidos eran sus rezos más viento a presión salía del árbol, este viento para cualquier humano hubiera sido increíble! por la fuerza con la que salía pero al fin y al cabo viento; pero para aquellos con poderes espirituales que pueden sentir las fuerzas sobrenaturales ese viento significaba un ataque directo ya que eso era; el demonio acaba de salir de su sello, era ahora o nunca que Anna debía mandarlo al otro mundo sino quería entrar en una seria confrontación.

Anna mantenía sus manos unidas con fuerza con su rosario enredado en ellas, su rosario despedía varias luces desde sus diferentes puntos que apuntaban al árbol, la escena se mantuvo así alrededor de 3 minutos; Anna podía sentir como el demonio iba cediendo ante su poder así que sonrió para sí misma, en tan solo unos momentos terminaría con la fase de reclusión en la cual el demonio quedaría inmovilizado por sus poderes y pasaría a la fase de expulsión en la cual el demonio seria excluido de este mundo y enviado al otro. Sin embargo empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en el escudo que había creado con su furyoku, intento concentrarse para poder sentir que era aquello que la presionaba desde atrás sin descuidar su ataque, pero lo único que pudo visualizar antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad fue la figura de una mujer sonriendo.

Kino sintió como la energía espiritual de Anna se desvanecía de golpe, no se lo podía explicar! Ella había podido sentir gran parte de la batalla, desde el rompimiento del sello principal, los otros que aparecieron de diversos puntos, pero también como Anna parecía tenerlos bajo control, para que así sin más y de repente su energía pareciera haberse esfumado.

En la pensión Yoh se sentía inquieto, hace dos semanas no hablaba con Anna desde que conversaron por teléfono; él pensó en llamarla varias veces para saber cómo se encontraba o si deseaba que fuera a Izumo a ayudar en algo, pero sabía mejor que estar molestando a Anna ; además pensaba que si Anna llegaba a necesitar algo o a querer hablar con el simplemente encontraría la forma de hacérselo saber o al menos eso pensaba. Se encontraba pensativo ya él no sabía mucho sobre la misión de Anna, solo sabía que si su abuela la había mandado a entrenar por tanto tiempo es porque algo grande debía de ser; además desde la mañana se había sentido angustiado y no entendía el por qué pero sabía que ese tipo de angustia solo la sentía por una persona en especial y esa era Anna, no hallaba una razón lógica pero sabía que la última vez que sintió esa angustia fue cuando eran más jóvenes y se encontraron en el Monte Osore con Anna por primera vez, solo esa vez cuando la vida de Anna realmente peligraba él había sentido ese tipo de angustia.

En ese momento en que Yoh se encontraba tratando de organizar sus ideas y sus sentimientos de preocupación llegaron Manta y Nate quienes estaban terminando de arreglar la pensión como de costumbre.

MANTA: Que te sucede Yoh? Te ves muy pensativo.

-YOH: -

-MANTA: YOH?

-YOH: -

-MANTA: YOHhhhhhhh! -.-

-NATE: Manta déjalo, debe estar pensando en algo muy importante ya que no se le ve así de ensimismado muy seguido.

-MANTA: Tienes razón Nate, bueno no hay de otra; vamos a preparar la cena?

-NATE: Adelántate Manta en un momento estoy contigo.

-MANTA: OK, los esperamos abajo; vamos Amidamaru.

-NATE: Yoh sé que estas escuchándonos, también sé que estas tratando de organizar tus ideas pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte solo házmelo saber.

-YOH (tono serio ): Nate, alguna vez has sentido mucha preocupación por algo, más bien por alguien pero no sabes por qué o si solo estas siendo paranoico; sé que como shamanes podemos percibir algunas cosas de forma más fuerte que otras personas, pero como sabes si en verdad son tus sentidos o si simplemente son sentimientos sin resolver… no sé si me entiendas así que te daré un ejemplo; siento una gran conexión con la gente que me importa, siento cuando están en peligro, cuando Manta está en problemas puedo sentir que me necesita y sé que mis sentidos no me están mintiendo; sin embargo últimamente y especialmente hoy, siento que alguien que es muy importante para mí me necesita pero no sé si mis sentidos estén en lo correcto o mis sentimientos están interfiriendo porque llevo sintiendo esto por un largo tiempo pero esa persona no me ha hecho saber que me necesita por lo cual ya no sé si solo estoy exagerando porque esa persona de una forma u otra siempre me ha preocupado.

-NATE: Ummm.. Yoh entiendo lo que me dices, pero no puedo ayudarte como quisiera porque nunca he sentido algo así; simplemente te digo que sean tus sentimientos o tus sentidos como shaman deberías confiar en ellos y hacer lo que te digan; al fin y al cabo nunca sobra estar pendiente o preocuparse por alguien que es importante para ti, o si?

\- YOH: jijiji gracias Nate tienes razón, aunque eso lo dices por que no has conocido a Annita jeje, si le demuestro que me preocupo demasiado por ella va a pensar que la estoy tomando por alguien débil y el castigo por eso sería insufrible :'( . Pero esto ya va más allá de una preocupación este sentimiento juega con mi tranquilidad así que tienes razón! Mañana mismo me voy a Izumo para ver a Anna! Así me castigue ella por preocuparme y la abuela por interrumpir su entrenamiento! XD

-NATE: o.O* No entiendo muy bien pero si es lo que crees que tienes que hacer! Está bien; por cierto he escuchado mucho de Anna en estas semanas por parte tuya, de Manta y de Amidamaru; no sé qué pensar de ella todos la describen como una persona a la cual debo temerle, pero veo que es muy importante para ti y para ustedes en general; espero conocerla pronto :D así que asegúrate de que este bien!

-YOH: Así será!

Mientras tanto con ANNA

[ANNA: Dónde estoy? Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos por más que intento! Que paso con el demonio! Por qué no siento su energía!? Tengo que abrir los ojos y levantarme a como dé lugar!]

VOZ MISTERIOSA : No te esfuerces por ahora será en vano, ya recuperaras tus fuerzas, o al menos parte de ellas

{ HAHAHAHA RISA MACABRA}

En la mansión Asakura:

TAMAO: Señora Kino, hemos buscado en todas partes pero no hay señales de la señorita Anna por ninguna parte :'( no cree que lo mejor será avisarle al señor Yoh?

KINO: [No puedo creer esta situación, donde esta Anna? No la puedo invocar por lo tanto no está muerta, pero no puedo sentir tampoco su esencia en este mundo] No Tamao, Yoh llegara mañana de todas maneras, ya que de una forma u otra él también sabe que algo ha sucedido.


	2. Donde esta Anna? - Historia Nate Parte 1

Yoh había viajado solo con Amidamaru a Izumo, le había pedido a Manta y Nate que cuidaran la pensión por él, además de que no quería ponerlos en riesgo en caso de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y algo muy malo estuviera pasando.

En todo el camino hacia Izumo Yoh solo se dedicó a pensar en el mucho tiempo que había convivido con Anna, el cómo había sido todo con respecto a ella desde que se conocieron; sin embargo no puedo evitar notar que en todos sus recuerdos y pensamientos al respecto la palabra COMPROMISO estaba presente. ¿Hubiera soportado de Anna todos sus gritos, maltratos y desplantes si no estuvieran comprometidos? le era muy difícil separar las obligaciones que generaban el compromiso de sus sentimientos; así que trataba de racionalizar las cosas preguntándose cosas sencillas a el mismo

¿Se preocupaba por el bienestar de Anna?: si

¿Quería que ella fuera feliz?: si

¿Si la felicidad implicaba que el hiciera algo, lo haría? : si

En definitiva ¿Quería a Anna?: si

Lo difícil para Yoh era que podría hacerse las mismas preguntas pero con respecto a Manta, Nate, Amidamaru o hasta Tamao y las respuestas serían las mismas. Pero sentía que cuando respondía esas preguntas con respecto a Anna había algo más allá, ya que ciertamente nunca se hubiera ni siquiera tomado el tiempo de plantearse esas preguntas por otra persona.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que o el compromiso y toda presión de su familia sobre él lo habían llevado a crear una especie de trauma con tener que pesar siempre en Anna para cualquier decisión por mínima que fuera, lo que significaría para el que solo pensaba en Anna para cumplir con las expectativas de su familia?

O por el otro lado él había empezado a considerar en Anna en todas sus decisiones porque quería que ella estuviera cómoda y feliz con cualquier decisión que el tomara, pero significaba eso que estaba enamorado?

Dio un largo suspiro y decidió no pensar más en eso, ya que definitivamente por mucho que lo meditara no llegaría a ningún lado en ese momento, solo quería despejar las dudas que le había expresado a Nate tratando de desglosar sus sentimientos; pero al parecer seguiría con la duda por otro tiempo.

\- EN UNA CUEVA EN IZUMO-

Anna seguía tratando de abrir sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas o al menos mover una parte de su cuerpo, se sentía desesperada! Ya que se sentía en estado de conciencia pero al parecer solo era mentalmente ya que su cuerpo parecía estar muerto.

Escucho pasos acercándose, sin embargo no pudo sentir ninguna presencia; eso era imposible para Anna ya que los seres vivos, muertos e incluso los demonios tienen una presencia por diminuta que sea, por lo cual la única explicación lógica era que la persona o lo que estuviera allí con ella estaba ocultando su esencia con un conjuro.

Anna trato de enfocar su mente y su energía en crear un escudo para que lo que fuera que estuviera con ella no pudiera tocarla o hacerle daño, sin embargo al poco tiempo sintió unas calientes manos sobre su frente; pero estas manos no parecían querer hacerle daño, es más parecían estar cerciorándose de que estuviera bien. Finalmente sintió como le ponían un paño de agua fría sobre la cabeza y escucho como una voz desconocida para ella decía: " la fiebre ya casi desaparece" seguido por un sentimiento de alivio.

De repente los intentos de Anna por levantarse desfallecieron y sintió que su mente se quedaba dormida mientras la persona que al parecer cuidaba de ella salía del lugar.

\- EN LAS CERCANIAS DE LA MASION ASAKURA –

Yoh corrió desde la estación de trenes de Izumo a la casa de sus abuelos ya que sentía que debía llegar lo más pronto posible, sin embargo le pareció extraño que desde que se estaba acercando a tal sitio solo podía sentir la presencia de su abuela en la mansión y varias presencias como la de su abuelo, Tamao y hasta la de su madre en los sitios aledaños; en especial en un bosque a unos cuantos kilómetros, parecían estar todos dispersos en el mismo lugar caminando en círculos.

Kino estaba esperando por Yoh en la puerta.

KINO: Hola Yoh al fin haz llegado. ¿Cómo estás?

YOH: Abuela ¿qué está sucediendo? No puedo sentir la presencia de Anna y siento un aura misteriosa cerca de donde están mama, el abuelo y Tamao? ¿Por qué no están acá si al parecer sabían que yo vendría?

KINO: Nieto imprudente! (golpe con el bastón directo en la cabeza X$) no piensas saludar a tu abuela primero! Bien, sé que estas preocupado por Anna ya que no se comunica contigo hace tiempo y además sé que no te ha contado sobre lo que vino a hacer aquí durante estas semanas y eso te desconcierta al no saber que sucede con ella.

YOH: -

KINO: Yoh pasa te responderé todas tus preguntas adentro mientras te calmas ya que se nota por tu respiración que has corrido todo el camino desde la estación hasta aquí; pero primero necesito que me digas algo ya mismo… ¿ que esencias puedes sentir que estén en las cercanías, en especial en el punto donde se encuentran tu madre y Tamao?

Yoh se concentró lo que más pudo ya que sabía que si su abuela le pedía hacer algo que ella misma podía hacer es porque necesitaba asegurarse de algo, además sabía que ese algo estaba relacionado con Anna.

YOH: Puedo sentir que en la mansión solo estamos tú, yo y otros tres espíritus que siempre han vivido acá, algunas presencias humanas alrededor pero nada fuera de lo normal, pero cerca de donde se encuentran mama, Tamao y el abuelo siento que solo hay presencias muy pequeñas, deben ser plantas y animales y ellos tres caminando con Conchi y Ponchi casi en círculos; como buscando algo. Además ese lugar tiene un aura extraña.

KINO: ¿extraña cómo?

YOH: como si la muerte rodeara el lugar, como si todo lo que entrara allí empezara a disminuir su fuerza vital poco a poco.

KINO: Es suficiente, entra te contare lo que necesites saber.

-DE VUELTA EN LA PENSION EN- -

MANTA: Que estará pasando con Yoh, no nos dio mayor explicación y se fue a Izumo, generalmente me deja acompañarlo no entiendo por qué esta vez no.

NATE: tienes que confiar en las decisiones de Yoh, algún motivo habrá tenido para viajar solo.

MANTA: no te molesta no haber podido ir? Podrías haber visitado a la señora Kino

NATE: (SUSPIRO) No es el momento, ella dejo muy claro que nos volveríamos a ver cuándo mis fuerzas fueran las suficientes.

MANTA: ¿suficientes? ¿Para qué? Yo que he visto tus entrenamientos con Yoh creo que eres ya lo suficiente poderoso [que planes tendrá la señora Kino para con Nate, ella no es de las que anda ayudando gente porque si]

NATE: no lo se

MANTA: Nate me causa un poco de curiosidad pero que tienes que ver tu con la familia Asakura? ¿Por qué Kino te entrena y por qué tú accediste a entrenar con ella?

Nate miro al cielo y suspiro de nuevo, miro a Manta y rio para sí mismo, le parecía interesante la curiosidad de Manta y como esa curiosidad parecía siempre tener las preguntas exactas.

NATE: La señora Kino y la familia Asakura es bien conocida por sus grandes poderes, yo conocía a los Asakura por la fama de su apellido; pero no fue así que termine siendo discípulo de la señora Kino. Antes de que yo llegara a la casa de los Asakura yo conviví unos meses con la familia Tao, sé que eso solo te generara más preguntas que respuestas pero creo que al final de mi relato todas tus dudas serán respondidas en su mayoría.

HACE DOS AÑOS

Se encontraba un niño en el bosque caminando hacia su casa; vivía en una región rural de la China. El niño se maravillaba con la naturaleza; pero no en la manera común que los humanos admiran la gran obra que es esta, sino porque él podía ver la vida de la naturaleza; los pequeños espíritus naturales puros que convivían en esta. Él sabía que no todo el mundo podía ver estos espíritus y lo había comprobado ya varias veces pero esto no lo desanimo ni lo hizo sentir fuera de lugar, solo lo hacía sentir especial de poder compartir un mundo totalmente distinto con esos seres de luz que lo maravillaban y con los que jugaba a diario.

Este niño era Nate, él vivía con su padre en una pequeña cabaña; su padre casi siempre estaba ausente ya que su trabajo le demandaba no horas sino días enteros en los que no volvía a casa; Nate siempre sintió que así su padre le dijera que trabajaba tan extenuantes jornadas para poder darle lo que el necesitaba había algo más; su padre en realidad era devoto a su trabajo a tal punto que podía verlo con la afición que a una religión, y por qué no sería así si en verdad el padre de Nate trabajaba para la familia Tao.

Nate si bien quería a su padre siempre mantuvieron una relación formal, solo hablaban de vez en cuando si se reunían para cenar pero nunca iba más allá de un saludo y un listado de cosas por hacer como tareas de la casa; así que Nate nunca le comento a su padre acerca de esos maravillosos seres con que compartía sus tardes en el bosque ya que pensó que su padre no lo entendería y lo trataría como invenciones de un pequeño niño solitario.

Un día el padre de Nate llego a su casa después de cuatro días de no haber escuchado anda de él, se encontraba cansado, demacrado y con varia lesiones; para Nate no fue una sorpresa del todo excepto por que nunca lo había visto volver tan lastimado sin haber sido curado antes; el realmente no sabía que hacia su padre pero por lo que le había platicado corría varios mandados para una gran familia con mucho dinero, solo que esos mandados no eran comunes ya que muchas veces volvía con lesiones severas. Nate curo a su padre quien al siguiente día se levantó dispuesto a ir a trabajar de nuevo solo que esta vez sabía que no podría llevar a cabo todas sus tareas solo por los daños físicos que tenía; por lo cual levanto a Nate muy temprano y le aviso que ese día iría a trabajar con él.

Nate no se sentía particularmente emocionado con la idea, pero sabía que si su padre se lo pedía era por algo así que acepto y se alisto en un momento; de camino a la gran mansión de los Tao, el padre de Nate le comento a este que los Taos eran no solo una familia muy poderosa y con gran dinero e influencias, sino que sus miembros, especialmente los del núcleo familiar, tenían dones especiales. Esto capto la atención de Nate ¿qué clase de dones especiales podrían tener, es más compartirlo toda una familia?

Su padre le explico que pertenecer a la familia Tao era un honor y una bendición. La familia se dividía en Jerarquías como las antiguas dinastías; en la cúspide estaban los descendientes directos, consanguíneos y personas que por matrimonio hubieran entrado en la familia Tao, pero que no bastaba con tener esta relación filial, se les requería soportar una serie de pruebas y entrenamientos para estar en esa posición. Entrenamientos que su objetivo era fortalecer esa habilidad especial que tenía la familia.

Debajo de este grupo estaban los servidores principales, en los cuales se encontraban personas que si bien no eran consanguíneos de la familia compartían el mismo don (que aun su padre no le había esclarecido cual era) y que habían desarrollado tal don casi tanto como un Tao principal. Además de esto los servidores principales eran pocos, ya que eran gente de confianza de los principales y que habían demostrado que darían su vida por ellos y por el crecimiento de la familia.

En tercer lugar se encontraban los discípulos eran personas que tenían el don que valoraba la familia Tao, pero que no se encontraban en el círculo de confianza de la familia principal por lo su enteramiento era básico y servía solo para tareas de apoyo (entrenamientos para otros de mayor nivel, peleas con enemigos de bajo nivel que tuvieran el mismo don); sin embargo si estos demostraban algún potencial o se ganaban la confianza de los de la familia principal podrían llegar a ascender a servidores principales.

Y en último lugar se encontraban los lacayos que eran personas cuyos ascendientes habían servido a la familia Tao por gran tiempo pero que no habían heredado el don de sus antepasados y por lo tanto no servían al objetivo de la familia tao sino para labores domésticas y tareas triviales; la mayoría de personas en este nivel se quedaban al servicio de la familia Tao por 4 razones

Servir a los Tao les traía cierta estabilidad (Aunque fuera mínima) económica a ellos y sus familias.

Habían conocido un poco del mundo sobrenatural en el que se desenvolvía la familia Tao y aspiraban que por su cercanía a dicho mundo algún día podrían adquirir las habilidades que habían perdido al nacer ya que sus antepasados alguna vez las tuvieron.

Sabían demasiado y estaban seguros que la familia Tao no dejarían que alguien con tanta información se fuera libremente.

Aunque no creyeran que pudieran subir de nivel en la dinastía creían fervientemente en ella y no conocían otra vida mejor.

Finalmente habían llegado a la puerta de la mansión, cuando padre de Nate le dijo que aquel don tan valorado por los Tao y que los hacia seres únicos era el arte de poder comunicarse con seres que no pertenecen a este mundo y poder usarlos a su conveniencia.

Nate se sintió desubicado por un momento ¿a qué se refería con seres que no pertenecen a este mundo?¿ qué clase de poderes eran los que tenían los tao y como afectaban al mundo que él conocía?¿qué papel desempeñaba su padre en la dinastía?


	3. Historia Nate parte 2 - el regreso de

Al abrirse las puertas de la mansión Tao el ambiente cambiaba radicalmente, pasaba de verse las hermosas paredes y puerta de una gran e imponente mansión a un campo totalmente desolado.

La primera sensación de Nate al adentrarse a la gran mansión fue miedo, sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda, su padre al ver que Nate no avanzaba simplemente lo empujo un poco para que siguiera caminando, sin embargo alguien o algo detuvo su camino.

Dos hombres que pasaban de los dos metros de alto, vestían ropa tradicional china, tenían piel pálida casi gris y una máscara cubriendo la totalidad de sus caras los detuvieron.

-SR. AMAY (PADRE DE NATE): Soy yo, Lung Amay; he venido hoy con mi hijo para que me ayude con mis funciones ya que hace unos días salí gravemente herido en el cumplimiento de mis tareas.

-HOMBRES DELA ENTRADA: -

-SR. AMAY (PADRE DE NATE): Déjanos pasar no queremos llegar tarde.

-HOMBRES DELA ENTRADA:- -

El señor Amay parecía conversar solo ya que los dos extraños hombres no le respondía nada, o eso es lo que parecía; mientras esto se llevaba a cabo Nate no dejaba de mirar a cada uno de estos hombres, había algo que le llamaba la atención a Nate. Estos hombres tenían un tenue brillo que salía desde su pecho y sus ojos, además de esto aunque sus bocas no se movieran en lo más mínimo podía escuchar que hablaban pero no respondiendo a su padre sino entre ellos sin siquiera voltear a mirarse, Nate escucho claramente la conversación entre estos con mucha atención

-HOMBRE 1: Pensé que no volveríamos a ver a este hombre

-HOMBRE 2: yo tampoco, con lo inútil que es pensé que había muerto el otro día con el ataque del joven amo; pero al parecer como las cucarachas sigue con vida sin importar que se les aplaste.

-HOMBRE 1: Además trae otro inútil, espero que este al menos sirva para recoger la basura.

Nate estaba terriblemente enojado por los comentarios de los dos hombres y estaba seguro que su padre diría algo al respecto; sin embargo al voltear a donde su padre estaba lo vio con el mismo semblante de siempre, como si no hubiera escuchado aquella degradante conversación. Al ver que su padre no hacía nada Nate se dispuso a responderles a los hombres pero estos de repente se movieron a un lado dejando el camino libre por el cual su padre siguió rápidamente, dejándolo sin tiempo para decirles nada.

Nate no entendía la actitud de su padre, ni de los hombres en la entrada; su padre siempre había sido un hombre orgulloso desde que podía recordar, ¿por qué dejaría que hablaran así de el en su cara?; además ¿porque lo llamaban inútil si su padre vivía prácticamente por su trabajo?

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que se vio lo lejos una pequeña construcción, esta era una especie de establo, cuando se adentraron a esta Nate noto que no era un establo común, ya que estaba lleno de espadas, lanzas, cuchillas y todo tipo de armas.

Su padre le explico que su labor consistía en mantener en buen estado todas las armas que se encontraban allí, lo cual no podía ser una labor fácil ya que ciertamente habían miles de armas en el establo, varias que se veía acababan de ser usadas por que se encontraban totalmente sucias; en ese momento Nate recordó lo que su padre le dijo de aquellos que servían a la familia Tao. Limpiar armas era una tarea de lo más trivial por lo cual supo que su padre era un lacayo en la gran dinastía Tao, pero entonces ¿qué razón lo mantendrían allí?

¿Era miedo a abandonar a los Tao? ¿Era por el dinero? ¿O era un fanatismo a la familia y su gran poder?

Nate estaba por expresar todas sus dudas a su padre cuando un hombre fornido apareció por la puerta.

-HOMBRE FORNIDO: Amay veo que sigues con vida JAJAJA, quien lo hubiera pensado, y yo que ya estaba buscando quien te reemplazara.

-SR. AMAY: Señor Hang es un placer verlo, le pido me excuse por los días que falte le prometo que repondré el trabajo perdido; es más el dia de hoy traje a mi hijo para poder adelantar mis labores. Nate preséntate ante el Sr. Hang.

-NATE: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Nate Amay, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para realizar mis labores.

-HANG: JAJAJA veo que lo entrenaste bien, solo esperemos que no le pase nada inesperado como a ti, por que dudo que el sí sobreviva a tales cosas.

De repente un enorme lobo entro corriendo a gran velocidad y se paró junto a Hang; esto pareció no molestar en lo más mínimo a Hang ni al padre de Nate, pero a Nate lo tomo por sorpresa ya que quedo al ver el tamaño del animal retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó con los ojos abierto al máximo.

-SR. AMAY: *le susurro al odio a Nate: que te sucede muchacho! párate derecho! No me hagas quedar mal*

-LOBO: Sr. Hang el amo lo solicita.

Nate retomo su postura sin perder de vista a animal ni decir nada más; esto llamo la atención de Hang ya que aquel lobo era su espíritu acompañante y sabía bien o más bien pensaba que Nate y su padre al ser simples humanos no podrían verlo ni oírlo, pero ciertamente el muchacho algo había visto para que reaccionara así a la llegada del espíritu. Hang decidió no decir nada del tema ya que no estaba seguro totalmente y simplemente se marchó por el momento.

Nate y su padre se quedaron solos en el establo, el padre de Nate le mostro como hacer el mantenimiento de las armas y empezaron con su labor juntos; mientras pulían y limpiaban el armamento el sr. Amay le contó a Nate los detalles o más bien lo que el sabia sobre el talento de los Tao, el cual era el shamanismo ( tal como lo había anticipado Christal MP :P jeje), de las demás ramas del ocultismo como el Daoshi o taoísmo (habilidad de controlar un cadáver reanimado), y del objetivo de la familia Tao de convertir al próximo heredero en el Shaman King.

Nate ya sospechaba por las tareas de su padre que este no poseía ninguna habilidad especial y que era un lacayo pero se aventuró y le pregunto la razón por la cual servía a la familia Tao, a lo cual este le respondió que era una mezcla de 2 de las razones que le había expuesto en su camino a la mansión, las cuales eran que si bien no se lo había contado antes la familia de la que descendían había servido a los Tao por generaciones, pero que no siempre habían sido lacayos sino que varios de sus antecesores habían sido shamanes, es más el padre de su abuelo (tatarabuelo de Nate) había llegado a servidor principal por sus grandes habilidades, era apreciado en la familia Tao por sus poderes y entrega a esta, sin embargo este tomo una elección que afectaría a su familia para siempre, el tatarabuelo de Nate se había enamorado de una simple humana sin poderes con la cual se casó y tuvieron al abuelo de Nate, un simple humano sin ninguna habilidad en especial, el abuelo también trabajo en la mansión Tao gracias a la influencia y buen nombre de su padre, pero al no poseer ningún poder le fueron designadas labores cotidianas como mantener limpia la mansión principal organizar a la logística de la casa, etc.

La familia de Amay estaba agradecida con los Tao por los favores que le brindaron en su pasado así mismo los Tao con los Amay, no fue sino hasta que En Tao (el padre de Len) asumió el control de la familia que aquellos que no tuvieran poderes es decir los simples humanos fueron expulsados de la dinastía totalmente; sin embargo En no previo que sus aliados por mas serviciales que fueran no querrían realizar simples labores domésticas ya que se unían al clan Tao por su gran orgullo y sed de reconocimiento y victoria; al ver esto y que en los tiempos que se aproximaban necesitaría a todos sus aliados en la mejor condición posible para luchar y ayudar a su familia a volver a resurgir en la grandeza y depositando toda su esperanza en su hijo y heredero de la dinastía, En permitió que algunos pocos humanos retomaran labores en la mansión; en este momento el abuelo de Nate volvió a sus labores y llevo consigo a su hijo (el padre de Nate) sin embargo al no haber muchos puestos vacantes para los simples humanos se le asignó un puesto en el que hasta entonces se había mantenido, cuidador del armamento.

El tatarabuelo de Nate le inculco a su hijo y este a su paso a su propio hijo la lealtad y el agradecimiento a la familia Tao, sin embargo el padre de Nate nunca pensó que Nate estuviera hecho para esa clase de vida por mucha lealtad que el mismo sintiera, ya que si bien en algún momento de la historia los Tao ayudaron a los Amay brindándoles un techo y un trabajo esto había sido más que pagado con su esfuerzo, trabajo y aguantando maltratos y humillaciones por varios años; siendo esta la razón principal por la que no le había comentado a Nate nada anteriormente.

Y respecto a la otra razón, el padre de Nate sintió que era bastante por ahora y que se lo contaría en otro momento.

Mientras Nate y su padre trabajaban arduamente un pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza entro a la habitación, y empezó a bailar alrededor de Nate tratando de llamar su atención, Nate se percató automáticamente pero no dijo nada a su padre ni puso atención al pequeño espíritu, ya que por fin entendió que eran aquellos seres con los que compartía sus días en el bosque, pero también dedujo que el poseer esos poderes significarían que su destino se hallaría unido al servicio de los Tao, y no solo de él sino el de siguientes generaciones en su familia como había ocurrido hasta ahora. El pequeño espíritu se fue y comento lo sucedido a Hang quien lo había enviado a comprobar si Nate tenía despierto ese sexto sentido, sin embargo el espíritu le transmitió a Hang que Nate no lo había visto ni determinado al igual que su padre y los demás humanos; por lo cual Hang pensó que había sido solo su impresión y una equivocación el pensar que el hijo de un simple humano tendría alguna habilidad especial.

Nate tenía varias dudas sobre su padre, y se dio cuenta que con cada día que lo acompañaba a su trabajo este se abría más con él, por lo cual a la semana de haber estado yendo diariamente a la mansión Tao le pregunto por fin:

-NATE: Padre sé que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar ya que nunca lo mencionas, pero quisiera saber porque llegas lastimado a casa algunos días, sé que pulir y arreglar armas no es lo más fácil de hacer pero no creo que hayas podido recibir mayor daño físico de hacer solo esto?

El padre de Nate sabía que su hijo le preguntaría tarde o temprano, así que hizo lo que había pensado hace tiempo, le dijo la verdad…

-SR. AMAY: Hijo tú ya sabes lo que hago, en donde trabajo y sabes una de las razones por las cuales sigo aquí, pero es tiempo de que sepas la otra razón la cual te contestara tu pregunta… Nate yo siempre he creído que la habilidad de ser un shaman es innata, sin embargo no en todos nosotros se despierta, he conocido casos de personas que al enfrentarse a ciertas circunstancias la adquieres, por lo cual aspiro que algún día esa habilidad despierte en mí y que mejor forma de que suceda que..

-NATE: estar cerca de aquellos que poseen la habilidad .. (completo Nate la frase de su padre con lo que el mismo le había contado una semana atrás)

-SR AMAY: Así es; yo no solo me encargo del mantenimiento de las armas también me encargo de llevarlas al campo de entrenamiento y batallas donde sucede toda la acción, muchas veces las batallas se salen de control y todo el sitio y aquellos que estén alrededor salen afectados, la última vez un ataque que se desvió me impacto directamente, pensé que iba a morir pero me salve milagrosamente, también pensé que gracias a esto mis habilidades de shaman despertarían pero no fue así, por lo cual ya no albergo esta última esperanza de poder adquirir la habilidad.

Nate sintió pena por su padre, claramente ser Shaman significaba mucho para el ¿cómo reaccionaría al saber que el sí tenía la habilidad de ver a seres fuera de este mundo? Sin embargo no le dijo nada y siguieron trabajando en silencio.

El siguiente día seria el ultimo que Nate tendría que acompañar a su padre a la mansión Tao ya que este ya estaba casi totalmente recuperado y había logrado des atrasar el trabajo acumulado; ese día se sentía en la mansión una gran tensión, ya que después de meses y meses de entrenamiento el heredero de los Tao lucharía con la mano derecha de su padre, Hang, quien después de En Tao era el más poderoso de la dinastía. Nate no sabía de este suceso ya que su contacto en la mansión se limitaba a su padre.

-HANG: AMAY, necesito que tengas listas mis espadas y que las lleves a la arena norte a medio día.

-SR. AMAY: Como diga Sr. Hang.

-HANG: Hoy peleare con el malcriado de Len Tao, le enseñare que son buenos modales; lleva a tu hijo para que ayude ya que pienso usar todo mi arsenal y en tu estado no sé qué tan útil me seas.

-SR. AMAY: Yo solo me las arreglare, Nate no servirá de mucho allá además nunca ha presenciado un evento de tal naturaleza… si entiende a que me refiero.

-HANG: es decir es otro inútil como su padre JAJAJA… te digo que lo lleves ya que si pasa lo de la última vez necesitare un repuesto tuyo no pienso quedarme corto de armas contra el mocoso Tao solo porque creas que tu hijo se va a traumatizar y es mi última palabra.

Amay miro a su hijo con remordimiento

-SR AMAY: Si señor Hang se hará como usted diga.

Llego la tarde, Nate y su padre se encontraban en camino a la arena donde se libraría el enfrentamiento; al llegar allí Nate se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos había un ejército entero de hombres parecidos a los que el primer día les impedían el paso a él y a su padre, pero ahora Nate sabía que se trataba de cuerpos sin vida propia los cual eran manejados por alguien ese alguien muy seguramente sería Hang; el cual se encontraba detrás del ejército. Se acercaron a este y le entregaron las dichosas espadas en que tanto habían trabajado, mientras conservaron consigo otras que serían para más adelante en la pelea.

De repente desde el otro lado llego un Joven en su caballo con una capa; se trataba de Len Tao, era la primera vez que Nate lo veía pero su padre le explico quién era así que recordó lo que le había comentado de él: heredero a la dinastía Tao, frio, calculador, fuerte, inteligente, decidió y SIN CORAZON. Nate sintió pena por Len ya que era un muchacho al parecer de su misma edad, como podía tener una mirada tan dura y fría, que podría haber vivido que lo tornara así.

En el momento en que Len llego empezó a atacar al ejército que estaba frente a él, Nate estaba estupefacto ante tal escena, un joven solo acabando a puño limpio con un ejército de hombres que cada uno era 3 veces más grande que él, sin embargo Nate podía ver un brillo amarillo desprenderse de Len y como en cada uno de sus ataques parecía que aumentaba tal brillo; asumió que se trataba de un espíritu que lo estaba ayudando ya que solo los espíritus tenían ese brillo para él. La batalla era intensa, pero cuando Len había acabado con la mitad del ejército de zombies, se retiró la otra mitad abriendo paso a Hang, quien esperaba expectante a Len con una gran sonrisa.

-HANG: Joven Len, espero que aun tenga energía para lo que viene

-LEN: Lo mismo digo viejo decrepito

-HANG: Te enseñare de una vez lo que es respetar a los demás! Malcriado.

-LEN: PFF inténtalo, gusano.

Para la batalla Hang saco una de las espadas recién afiladas que le llevaron, pero al momento de empezar a pelear Nate vio claramente como el lobo que había visto el otro día aparecía de la nada y entraba en la espada causando que esta brillara de un color violeta; esto lo dejo atónito, ese hombre había introducido un espíritu en un objeto común y ahora que atacaba lo hacía con una velocidad y fuerza impresionante, que claramente un viejo de esa edad difícilmente tendría.

Por su parte Len había integrado a un espíritu en su cuchilla antes de empezar sus ataques; la pelea era intensa y Nate la observaba con gran curiosidad, su padre observaba la pelea pero no veía todo lo que ocurría al ser un simple humano. En la pelea Len lanzo un ataque hacia Hang el cual fue esquivado por este pero aun así seguía con su camino y con todo el poder con que Len lo había lanzado, e iba a impactar directo a Nate y a su padre. Nate al ver esto empujo a su pare fuera del camino salvándose ambos pero el ataque impacto una carreta en la que llevaban el demás equipamiento de Hang, el padre de Nate estaba atónito, el no vio nada venir, de hecho la última vez algo similar había pasado él no había visto nada hasta que sintió unan gran fuerza que o golpeaba, como es que Nate hubiera visto que algo venia para poder esquivarlo y a tiempo?

-SR AMAY: Nate tu tu tu…. Tu puedes ver más allá que los demás?

Nate no sabía que responder así que ignoro la pregunta y siguió viendo la pelea detalladamente; por su parte Hang estaba totalmente enojado con Len y con Amay, con Len por haber destruido su valioso arsenal de armas! Y con Amay por haber permitido que pasara! Así que ataco a Len con todo lo que tenía pero esto no fue suficiente, ya que Len pudo acabar con el después de varios ataques. Len había demostrado ser un digno heredero al vencer al segundo más fuerte de la dinastía; sin embargo también se encontraba lastimado por lo cual cayó al piso después de su victoria, en ese momento apareció En Tao junto con Jun Tao y Pai Long. En estaba deleitado con los avances de Len mientras Jun estaba preocupada por las heridas de su hermano.

-EN TAO: Felicidades Len, veo que has subido un poco de nivel, aunque aún te falta mucho si esperas ser el Shaman King y devolver la gloria a nuestra familia.

-JUN: no lo presiones por ahora padre, es momento de que descanse. Pai Long lleva a Len a su habitación, mandare a alguien para que lo cure en unos momentos

-PAI LONG: Como ordene Ama. {cabe aclarar que entonces Pai Long era aún un muñeco sin voluntad}

-EN TAO: Hang

-HANG: Maestro el amo Len se ha vuelto muy fuerte, dio una gran batalla

-EN TAO: es eso, o tal vez tu nivel no es lo suficiente como para contribuir a esta gran dinastía

-HANG: Amo permítame explicarle… ellos {dijo mirando Hang a Nate y su padre}

-EN TAO: No quiero excusas, que me vas a decir que dos simples e inútiles humanos te arrebataron la victoria.. no digas tonterías, recibirás tu castigo; limpia este desorden {dijo mirando En a todos los pedazos de zombies y los que quedaban en pie en el campo de batalla} te espero en mi oficina principal.

-HANG: Si amo

Así como aparecieron En, Jun y Pai Long desaparecieron llevándose a Len; sin embargo no había terminado la batalla para Nate y su padre. Hang agobiado por la ira de haber perdido contra Len, desemboco su ira con los Amay.

\- HANG: NO PUEDO CREERLO! USTEDES! INÚTILES! ME COSTARON LA VICTORIA! COMO PUDIERON DEJAR QUE ESE MOCOSO DESTRUYERA MIS PRECIADAS ARMAS! SI LAS HUBIERA TENIDO CONMIGO DE SEGURO HABRÍA GANADO!

\- SR. AMAY: perdónenos sr Hang, le pedimos mil disculp..

Sin embargo antes que Amay pudiera terminar su frase Hang había lanzado al ataque uno de los zombie que quedaban en pie, y aunque Amay esperaba el golpe este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, su hijo había recibido el golpe por él y se encontraba en posición de defensa.

-HANG: Tu inútil, también recibirás tu merecido, atáquenlo!

De repente varios zombies atacaron al tiempo a Nate, su padre veía desesperado la situación, Nate había recibido varios golpes y ahora se encontraba entre varios zombies que le impedían el paso sin embargo en ese momento el lobo morado que había visto anteriormente salió de la espada de Hang y se puso en posición de defensa frente a Nate gruñéndole a los zombies de su amo.

-HANG: JAJAJA KUZO vuelve acá de inmediato! O no me digas que piensas defender a ese pobre inútil… pff recuerda que eres solo un espíritu y no te puedes materializar solo en este mundo para ayudarlo.

-NATE: En tal caso yo le daré lo que necesite para materializarse!

Nate tomo una de las cuchillas rotas que había en el piso en la cual KUZO (el lobo) se introdujo; y ahora resplandecía de un color morado sorprendiendo a Nate y a Hang

-HANG: Lo sabía! Viste a Kuzo la primera vez! Y también al espíritu que mande, no fue una coincidencia que esquivaras el ataque de Len!, definitivamente es culpa tuya que mis armas se hayan destruido! Lo pagaras caro!

Ahora Hang si estaba enfurecido de verdad! No importaba que tanto quisiera Nate defenderse, no tenía la suficiente fuerza ya que nunca había tenido un entrenamiento; así que en el momento en que Nate estaba totalmente rodeado de los zombies de Hang y sin fuerza para seguir manteniendo su posesión.

-NATE: No puedo más! Lárguense fuera de aquí espíritus del demonio!

Una gran luz cegadora salió de los zombies que estaban atacando, y de repente todos los cuerpos muertos cayeron al piso.

Hang no entendía que estaba pasando, pero ya no tenía posesiones para luchar ya que definitivamente Kuzo, su espíritu guardián no estaba más de su lado y los zombies habían vuelto a ser simples cuerpos sin alma. Intento con varios pergaminos pero nada sucedía, hasta que una voz lo tomo por sorpresa.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Es el! El que nos apresaba y manejaba a su voluntad!

Hang volteo y se encontró con cientos de espíritus, almas molestas.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Nos encerraste en esos muñecos {señalando los cuerpos de los zombies en el piso} y nos usaste para cometer las peores atrocidades, ahora nuestras almas no podrán conseguir la paz eterna. Y tu {dijo señalando a Nate} nos liberaste y por eso estaremos eternamente agradecidos, nunca quisimos lastimarte pero este monstro nos obligaba.

-NATE: No fue nada, pero es mejor que se vayan ya que de seguro si viene otro miembro de la familia Tao no dudara en usarlos de nuevo.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Es cierto, nos iremos, gracias por todo jovencito.

Así las almas que antes se encontraban dentro de los zombies empezaron a irse lejos de allí.

Después de eso Nate y su padre abandonaron el sitio y se fueron a su casa, el padre de Nate no sabía que hacer ya que seguramente Hang le contaría a En lo sucedido y habría un castigo para ellos, por lo cual decidió que encararía lo a En y solo tomaría el castigo por haber dañado a su hombre de confianza.

Nate se encontraba aturdido y muy cansado por lo cual desde que llegaron a su casa cayó en un profundo sueño, mientras que de su lado no se despegó ni por un momento el lobo Kuzo, ya que admiraba la valentía que había mostrado Nate mas para ser un shaman que no conocía sus poderes y no quería volver con Hang quien solo lo utilizaba como una herramienta.

Por su parte Hang tal como lo había predicho el sr Amay le contó lo sucedido a su amo En Tao, pidiendo un castigo ejemplar para Nate y su padre por su subordinación y por haber ocultado lo poderes de Nate ya que si el sr Amay estaba al servicio de la familia Tao y sus intereses debió haberles informado de las habilidades de su hijo desde antes.

En Tao pidió a Hang que le trajera al joven que lo había vencido y a su padre para encargarse de ellos; por lo cual Hang fue al siguiente día a la casa de los Amay y solo encontró a Nate junto con Kuzo, ya que el padre de Nate se encontraba en camino a la mansión para afrontar las consecuencias el solo.

Kuzo no pudo hacer nada cuando Hang llego allí ya que sin un médium él era solo un espíritu sin entidad terrenal, así que no pudo evitar que Hang se llevara a Nate a donde En Tao; pero no contaba con que al llegar donde En, el señor Amay este ya le hubiera contado su versión de la historia al patriarca de los Tao.

En Tao pensaba en los acontecimientos narrados por Hang y por Amay, ciertamente Hang no tenía más un espíritu acompañante, había perdido a sus otros espíritus subordinados de una forma misteriosa para él y le preocupaba que se hubiera vuelto codicioso al respecto de su puesto en la dinastía, ya que parecía que no daría cavidad a que Len o Jun tomaran el papel que les correspondía al querer el ese papel.

Por otro lado era claro para En que el padre de Nate era un simple humano sin mucho que ofrecer a la dinastía, pero le intrigaba los poderes de Nate. Ciertamente podía hacer una posesión de objetos, era un shaman. Pero ¿ cómo pudo romper de golpe la posesión sobre los zombies? No lo entendía.

-EN TAO: Hang has pedido que castigue a los Amay por sus faltas contra tu persona, sin embargo no encuentro falta más que la tuya, ya que el joven Amay no te ataco solo se defendió de ti y en cuanto a que su padre guardara el secreto de sus poderes, me queda claro por sus relatos que él no lo sabía y quien si lo sabía antes eras tú y no lo mencionaste nunca.

Por lo cual Hang serás degradado a discípulo y más te vale conseguir un nuevo espíritu guardián al menos tan fuerte como Kuzo sino quieres que te degrade a lacayo.

-HANG: Pero, pero amo… le he servido a su familia por años, que pasara con Kuzo? Me pertenece! Los que merecen ser castigados son ellos.

-EN TAO: No te pedí que opinaras ni te autorice a que hablaras; pero para aclarar las cosas. Tú has servido a mi familia por años, pero aun así no te has podido ganar la confianza de quien será el siguiente heredero y temo que en algún momento eso interfiera en tu trabajo, los Amay han trabajado para la familia por generaciones y no piden más que lo justo mientras tú crees que el tiempo que llevas acá es un mérito por sí solo. Kuzo no te pertenece, pertenece a la familia Tao, nosotros te lo asignamos porque pensamos que sería apropiado para tu nivel, pero solo has desperdiciado el potencial de una gran arma y por ultimo Amay y su hijo no serán castigados, seguirán al servicio de la familia Tao al igual que tu así que no intervengas en sus funciones. Lung Amay seguirás en tu trabajo en la armería y en cuanto a tu hijo.

-SR AMAY: Amo Tao, yo soy fiel servidor de la dinastía, pero por favor deje a mi hijo escoger su camino, el no sabe gran cosa del mundo del shamanismo todavía puede irse sin causar un daño.

-EN TAO: El daño está causado, tu hijo es un shaman y quiéralo o no necesitamos la mayor cantidad de aliados en este momento, ya me costó la lealtad de Hang al no castigarlos a ustedes como debería ser, el entrenara y ayudara a Len como heredero en todo lo que pueda. Es eso o la muerte para ambos, pero recuerden que ese no será el final por que no dejare a sus almas descansar en paz hasta que sirvan debidamente a la gran familia Tao!

Amay miro a su hijo inconsciente en el piso, acepto y se dispuso a llevárselo.

-EN TAO: A donde crees que vas? Tu hijo se ha vuelto un aprendiz más y por lo tanto ahora vivirá en la mansión con los demás ya que entrenara día y noche. Hashu llévatelo a una de las habitaciones de aprendices.

-HASHU: Si amo

-DIA PRESENTE -– CON NATE Y MANTA EN LA PENSION-

-NATE: Cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación desconocida, recordaba la pelea con Hang por partes, y a mi lado solo se encontraba Kuzo.{aparece Kuzo dándole una gran lamida en la cara a Nate y este la acaricia y le sonríe}

En realidad no estaba de acuerdo con seguir con la familia Tao porque no quiero servir toda mi vida a una causa que no es la mía, quiero tener la libertad de vivir mi vida como quiero y que también mis hijos la tengan, pero el mundo del shamanismo es algo que no quiero perderme y en ese momento sabía que no había nadie como la familia Tao que me introdujera a ese mundo, así que empecé mis entrenamientos y me prometí a mí mismo que me volvería muy fuerte, tanto para derrotar al patriarca de la familia Tao y poder reclamar mi libertad.

-MANTA: Nate :'( nunca pensé que hubieras vivido todo eso.. pero..

-NATE: Pero quieres saber cómo llegue a donde los Asakura jajaja, bien déjame terminar. Entrene y entrene, tanto que con facilidad podía vencer a Hang, podía empatar contra Jun y Pai Long, pero nunca vencí a Len. Cuando Len Tao se fue al torneo de shamanes seguí entrenando, incluso cuando volvió y desafío a En; cuando Len venció a En Tao supe que mi nuevo rival seria él ya que el seria la nueva cabeza de la familia Tao; sin embargo unos meses después de eso se anunció en la mansión que la familia Tao tenía un nuevo objetivo que cumplir si queríamos que se llevara a cabo el objetivo principal de ayudar a Len a ser Shaman King, y ese objetivo era vencer a Hao para lo cual uniríamos fuerzas con otra gran familia de shamanes.

-MANTA: Los Asakura

-NATE: Así es Manta, En Tao había hecho un pacto con los Asakura para derrotar a Hao, por lo cual En Tao quería poner en la línea de defensa a sus mejores hombres; mientras le ofrecía a los patriarcas de los Asakura sus mejores elementos salió a colación mi nombre, En les conto se revelaron mis poderes lo cual llamo la atención de la sensei Kino, ella le explico que el poder que use para expulsar los espíritus de los cuerpos de los zombies no era un poder de un simple shaman sino más una habilidad de monje. Por lo cual pactaron que luego de perfeccionar mis habilidades como shaman iría con Kino a que me ayudara con mis habilidades como monje.

-MANTA: Woww Nate! Ósea que eres doblemente increíble!, pero que es un monje? Qué tipo de poderes tienes?

-NATE: Veras, los monjes son parecidos a lo que llaman sacerdotisas o Itakos en la montaña Osore, como tu amiga Anna; el día que expulse los espíritus de los zombies realice un exorcismo, de modo que expulse los espíritus del cuerpo terrenal que tenían.

-MANTA: XO ¡! No lo puedo creer! Pero Anna siempre usa su rosario para realizar esos tipos de conjuros, cómo pudiste si según entiendo en ese momento solo tenías una cuchilla que habías recogido del piso? :o

-NATE: jajaja no te compliques Manta, veras yo solo los expulse porque no tenía la herramienta adecuada, que sería un rosario, pero no los pude direccionar ni ayudar más porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en el momento.

-MANTA: Es decir que ahora si sabes cómo manejar esos poderes?

Nate saco de su camisa un rosario Rojo parecido al de Anna pero algo más rustico que le mostro a manta con una pícara sonrisa

-NATE: No por nada dicen que soy uno de los mejores discípulos que ha tenido la sensei Kino ;D

-MANTA: jeje veo, siendo la mejor de todas Anna.

-NATE: Así es por eso también tengo curiosidad de conocerla.

-MANTA: Nate, si no te molesta que te pregunte… que paso con tu papá?

-NATE: No te preocupes, es normal que quieras saber después de escuchar mi historia.. el sigue viviendo en nuestra casa en el bosque y trabajando con los Tao.

-MANTA: (xO) COMOO! Después de que lo amenazaron de muerte? Y como hacías para hablar con él si ya no vivían juntos?

-NATE: Él iba a verme en mis entrenamientos, por supuesto que iba en cumplimiento de sus deberes, pero aun así teníamos tiempo para hablar cuando acababa con todos :D eso era otro incentivo para mí para no desfallecer antes de acabar las batallas con los demás jeje. El cree en mí y sabe que lograre nuestra libertad, también está orgulloso de que yo pueda hacer lo que él nunca pudo

-MANTA: Ser un shaman

-NATE: No jeje te equivocas esta vez, tener la posibilidad de luchar por el futuro que quiero.

\- EN IZUMO CON YOH—-

Kino le había comentado a Yoh todo acerca de la misión, los entrenamientos de Anna, lo que paso durante la batalla, los diferentes sellos que se abrieron, la leyenda de la sacerdotisa, etc.

-YOH: Entonces que sucedió con Anna!? Debiste haberme dicho de la misión a mi si era tan peligrosa!

-KINO: No me hables en ese tono de voz jovencito! {bastonazo xP}, Quieres decir que no confías en que Anna pudiera lograrlo sola?

-YOH: Tu sabes que no es por eso, Anna es muy fuerte y tan capaz o más que yo, pero no tendría que haberlo enfrentado sola! Yo pude estar allí!

-KINO: No hubieras podido hacer nada, esto era un trabajo para una sacerdotisa no para un simple shaman

-YOH: ¬¬

-KINO: En todo caso lo que importa ahora es saber dónde esta Anna y que paso con el demonio, no podemos dejar que ande suelto po..

Sin que Kino terminara de hablar Yoh e levanto y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación

-KINO: No he terminado de hablar!

\- YOH: :D lo se abuela y lo siento, pero tienes razón, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Anna, asi que me retiro voy al bosque de Ujumi, no tengo tiempo que perder.

\- KINO: Entiendo y tengo un consejo para ti, te ayudara con Anna: fíjate en lo que sientes y en lo que no.

Por un momento Yoh se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, a que se refería su abuela? Sabría de las dudas que lo venían atormentando tiempo atrás con respecto a su relación con Anna?, sin embargo sacudió esas ideas de su cabeza y siguió en marcha hacia el bosque.

\- UN LUGAR CERCA DE IZUMO Y DEL BOSQUE DE UJUMI – EN LOS CIELOS—-

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Y como esta?

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA 2: A qué se refiere Hao-sama

-HAO: Opacho sabes exactamente a QUIEN me refiero

-OPACHO: Opacho no quería mentirle a Hao- sama :''( . Hao-sama no se enoje con Opacho.

-HAO: jeje no te preocupes Opacho, sé que no tenías intensión de mentir, ya que en ningún momento ocultaste tus pensamientos, solo que me sorprende un poco.

-OPACHO: Opacho lo hizo por Hao- sama, la señorita Anna es muy poderosa y podría llegar a ayudar a Hao-sama.

-HAO: jajaja ya veremos Opacho , pero dime… que paso con el demonio?

-OPACHO: Opacho no lo entiende pero sigue sin liberarse, además cuando la señorita Anna acababa de iniciar..

-HAO: Lose, yo también lo pude sentir se abrieron varios sellos al tiempo.. eran débiles pero eran los suficientes para poder contener a Anna. Es mejor que investiguemos porque esos sellos no eran comunes, es más me atrevería a decir que la persona que los puso estaba esperando que todo esto sucediera tal cual. Por cierto, y el idiota de Yoh?

-OPACHO: Acaba de salir de donde su abuela

-HAO: Ummm es una lastima que tengamos mas cosas que hacer, lo que me hubiera gustado adelantarmele al idiota y dejarlo preocupado por mas tiempo.

Y COLORIN COLORADO, LA IMAGINACION SE ME HA ACABADO :p JEJE ESTOY MINTIENDO.. CONTINUARA

Alice, Lau, Christal MP gracias por leer mi historia! Espero no decepcionarlas :') jeje


	4. El extraño aumento de poderes

Yoh llego al bosque de Ujumi, donde se encontró con Tamao, Keiko y Yomei.

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh! *0*

-YOH: Hola Tamao, mamá, abuelo.

-KEIKO: Yoh! Ya era hora de que llegaras, no hemos podido localizar a Anna :(

-YOH: {con cara seria} lo sé, y por como siento sus esencias deben estar muy cansados ya que se están quedando sin energía cada minuto que pasa, es mejor que se retiren por ahora yo seguiré buscando y nos veremos más tarde en la mansión.

-TAMAO: Esta seguro joven Yoh, yo puedo quedarme con usted *o*

(Esa Tamao más pegada! Cuando no! -.-)

-YOH: jijiji no te preocupes Tamao es mejor que busque solo mientras ustedes recuperan fuerzas, además quiero que tengas una gran comida para cuando volvamos con Annita :D

-TAMAO: ¬¬ Si! Joven Yoh, así será

-YOMEI: Yoh creo que lo has notado en nosotros, y ahora que tu estas aquí en ti mismo; cada segundo que pasas en el bosque, este va robando tu energía.

-YOH: Si abuelo, por eso debo darme prisa si es que Anna está aquí, porque por muy fuerte que sea ella no podrá soportar mucho, mas después de la energía que debió gastar tratando de contener al demonio.

-YOMEI: Exactamente. Ten cuidado no hemos podido localizar al demonio ni volver a detectar ningún sello.

Tamao, Keiko y Yomei se fueron dejando solos a Yoh y Amidamaru, estos se dedicaron a buscar, al principio no se separaron por si el demonio aparecía, pero luego de unas horas decidieron que lo mejor era separarse para abarcar más terreno y encontrar más rápido a Anna. Yoh no cabía en sí mismo de la preocupación! No sabía ni que desear, que Anna estuviera en el bosque para que la pudiera encontrar o que no estuviera allí para que estuviera fuera de peligro ya que cada segundo que estaban allí perdían fuerza. Yoh ya no sabía dónde más buscar, así que decidió sentarse, calmarse y tratar de sentir el bosque y sus alrededores, entro en un estado de meditación profunda sintiendo cada milímetro del bosque, sentía a Amidamaru a unos cuantos kilómetros, las plantas, hasta pequeños animales en la zona, y de repente nada..

Yoh abrió sus ojos de golpe! Y recordó el comentario de su abuela "fíjate en lo que sientes y en lo que no". Claro! Su abuela no estaba hablando de sentimentalismos como él pensaba! Estaba hablando de esencias! Volvió a concentrarse y encontró la misma zona en blanco, no podía sentir nada allí, ni las plantas ni los animales, nada; esto le pareció muy así que salió solo en marcha hacia ese sitio.

Cuando llego allá no vio nada d extraño en el lugar, unos cuantos matorrales, un pequeño lago pero algo llamo su atención, mirando con atención el lugar vio como en algunas partes el pasto que estaba largo se encontraba aplastado, como alguien hubiera pasado por ahí, sin embargo era un rastro diminuto, es más podría haber sido Tamao buscando en ese lugar que dejara tales pisadas. Trato de sentir alguna presencia cercana, pero de nuevo no sentía nada en esa zona, como si no existiera, lo cual era extraño porque veía ardillas moverse entre los árboles. Decidió investigar milímetro a milímetro la zona cuando de repente vio que tras los matorrales que vio al principio había una pequeña entrada a una cueva, trato de entrar a esta pero ¡algo se lo impedía! ¡Un campo de energía!

-YOH: [pensamiento: Debe ser el campo de energía lo que bloquea esta zona! Por eso no la puedo sentir, la única razón por la que habría un campo de energía en esta zona es por qué Annita esta acá protegiéndose] ANNA! ANNA! SOY YO YOH! RESPONDEME! …. ANNITAA ESTAS AQUÍ! ANNNAA!

Yoh gritaba y gritaba, tanto que alerto a Amidamaru que se puso en marcha a donde Yoh, cuando llego ahí se encontró con Yoh quien invocaba pequeños espíritus de la naturaleza para atacar el campo de energía y así poder entrar.

-AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh! Que pasa? ¿la señorita Anna se encuentra dentro de ese campo de energía?

-YOH: No estoy seguro al 100% pero algo me dice que está ahí y que me necesita! Amidamaru posesiona a Harusame! Y ayúdame a entrar en el campo de energía!

-AMIDAMARU: Como ordene Amo Yoh

Tanto los gritos de Yoh, como sus ataques con Amidamaru y Harusame llegaron al interior de la cueva, donde efectivamente se encontraba protegida Anna descansando y recuperando sus fuerzas.

-ANNA: Que es ese ruido!? {se levanta de golpe} donde estoy!? [Pensamiento: al fin logre recobrar el control de mi cuerpo y abrir mis ojos, pero que es esto {mirando un paño que se encuentra sobre su frente, y una cobija que la cubre, así como varias de sus heridas curadas y casi totalmente desaparecidas}, cuanto tiempo he estado aquí, porque las heridas que sentía en mi cuerpo se ven totalmente sanadas]

Yoh seguía intentando entrar en la cueva, pero sus fuerzas y las de Amidamaru no estaban completas al haber estado casi todo el día y parte de la noche en el bosque que absorbía sus fuerzas.

-ANNA: Debió ser Yoh, pero que le pasa por que no hace silencio o porque no me llevo de nuevo a la mansión después de curarme ¬¬ … [Pensamiento: pero de quien fue la presencia que sentí y la voz que escuche antes, no eran de Yoh, además que paso con el demonio del árbol? No siento su presencia, de seguro Yoh acabo con el]

Anna se sintió mal en ese momento, pensó lo decepcionada que estaría Kino por su bajo rendimiento y más por que Yoh había tenido que ir a auxiliarla, como si ella fuera una pobre damisela en peligro. No aguanto más el ruido que hacia Yoh afuera y se levantó a gritarle que se callara! Sin embargo al levantarse de golpe sintió un leve mareo acompañado de dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, además de esto escucho la voz de una mujer

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA DE MUJER: No está bien que te levantes tan rápido, después de todo solo has descansado por un día y medio

-ANNA: ¿Un día y medio!?¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿quién eres? Muéstrate {hablo Anna con su voz dura como siempre}

\- FUERA DE LA CUEVA-

-AMIDAMARU: Escucho eso Joven Yoh! Es la voz de la señorita Anna

-YOH: Es cierto! ..ANNA! ANNA! Me escuchas! Estas bien!?

-DENTRO DE LA CUEVA-

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA DE MUJER: Wow pero quién es ese, se escucha realmente preocupado por ti… Anna.

-ANNA: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, muéstrate

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA DE MUJER: No es conveniente, por ahora dedícate a reunir tus fuerzas que ya me volveré a contactar contigo.

-ANNA: Como te atreves a dejarme hablando sola, Zenki, Goki! Aparezcan

En ese momento parecieron los demonios invocados por Anna, así como varias luces iluminando la cueva, pero para sorpresa de Anna en la cueva no había nadie más que ella y sus demonios.

-ANNA: [pensamiento: pero cómo es posible, yo la escuche, estaba acá... pero no la pude sentir, es más sé que Yoh está afuera porque lo escucho, pero tampoco lo puedo sentir! Que es lo que sucede]

Yoh vio cómo se iluminaba la cueva desde afuera y sintió un gran temblor que provenía de esta, lo cual solo lo asusto más.

-YOH: Amidamaru! No me gusta esto para nada, que fue ese temblor… ANNA! RESPONDEME! QUE SUCEDE AHÍ ADENTRO!?

Entonces Anna lo entendió, Yoh no fue quien la curo, es más Yoh no podía entrar a la cueva había un campo protegiéndola, y no era un campo ordinario ya que este campo estaba ocultando su presencia y las presencias cercanas, pero por qué? Y quien había formado este campo? Estaba segura que no había sido ella ya que de ser así podría quitarlo de golpe. Yoh no tenía la habilidad de crear ese tipo de campos de energía… seria de la mujer que le hablo hace unos instantes? Que otra explicación había, porque claramente ella podía entrar y salir libremente del campo, o de que otra manera le había podido hablar y luego desaparecer del lugar como por arte de magia. Pero este campo de energía la estaba protegiendo o la estaba encerrando ya que claramente no podía salir ella tampoco!

Esto enfureció a Anna de sobre manera, no solo había sido débil ante el demonio sino que ahora era prisionera de alguien que la creía incapaz de protegerse sola para haber tenido que crear un campo alrededor de ella!. Con los su rosario y sus manos hizo que Zenki y Goki atacaran el campo de energía con toda su fuerza e ira! Lo cual causo que la cueva en que se encontrara colapsara sobre ella!

Yoh quien se encontraba afuera estaba más preocupado que nunca, estaría Anna peleando con alguien dentro de la cueva? Con el demonio que su abuela tanto le mencionaba!? Además la cueva acababa de desmoronarse y Anna seguía adentro!.

El campo de energía había desaparecido

\- MANSION ASAKURA- -

-TAMAO: Esa presencia! Es la señorita Anna! Se encuentra con don Yoh

-KINO: me alegra, hace un rato que había dejar de percibir la presencia de Yoh y de Amidamaru.

-TAMAO: Comoo!? O-o

-KINO: No me digas que no te había percatado Tamao ¬¬

-TAMAO: Lo siento señora Kino, estaba enfocada tratando de sentir la presencia de la señorita Anna, no me di cuenta.

-KEIKO: Lo importante es que los dos están vivos : ) sera mejor que preparemos comida y medicina para su llegada, Anna podría estar lastimada.

-KINO:[ pensamiento: me alegra que Anna este bien, pero porque su furyoku creció tanto y tan de golpe, casi podría decir que se igual al de Hao {cara de preocupación }]

-YOMEI: Tú también lo percibes Kino, esa niña tiene un poder impresionante ahora, que pudo ocasionar esto en tan solo un día y medio?

-KINO: No lo sé, ya le preguntaremos que paso cuando regrese.

\- - BOSQUE UJUMI - - - - - -

-YOH: ANNA! ANNITA DONDE ESTAS!?

Yoh buscaba desesperado en los escombros de la cueva por alguna señal de Anna

-ANNA: Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido! Que me duele la cabeza! ¬¬ - - -

-YOH! ANNA! Estas bien!

Yoh no pudo aguantar la emoción y corrió a abrazar a Anna de una forma protectora; Anna estaba enojada por tanto escándalo y confusión pero al sentir la forma tierna y protectora en que la abrazo Yoh se sintió mejor, un poco menos enojada pero también avergonzada.

-ANNA: Yoh estoy bien, no tenías de que preocuparte o por que venir hasta aquí {decía Anna sonrojada y con su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh quien la mantenía abrazada}

-YOH: Lo sé, pero vine porque necesitaba saber que estabas bien para yo también estarlo; sentí que….

Ahora Yoh se estaba yendo de cursi, por lo cual él también se sonrojo y soltó el abrazo rápidamente.

-YOH: sentí que algo no andaba bien y no se mi intuición no me mentía, la abuela me conto todo lo que paso y que no lograban ubicarte así que vine yo mismo a buscarte

-ANNA: a buscarme o a hacer el trabajo que yo no fui capaz de hacer ¬¬ {dijo Anna enojada y con su orgullo lastimado}

-YOH: De que hablas Anna? Yo solo vine a buscarte

-ANNA: Entonces quieres decirme que paso con el demonio?

-YOH: No lo sabemos, pensamos que tú nos lo dirías ya que al parecer cuando tú presencia desapareció también la del demonio. Pero es extraño

-ANNA: Lo dices por el bosque verdad?

-YOH: Así es, yo nunca había estado aquí, pero por lo que me comento la abuela el demonio era la razón por la que se sentía esta extraña energía que succiona la fuerza de quienes están acá, pero si la presencia del demonio desapareció, porque sigue esta extraña aura alrededor del bosque.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Yo puedo responder eso! :D

Anna volteo enseguida al escuchar la voz, para su sorpresa no había nadie

-ANNA: Tu otra vez!

-YOH: ¿Anna estas bien? Si soy yo Yoh otra vez y siempre seré yo

-ANNA: ¬¬ No me refiero a ti! Sino a la mujer que dijo saber que pasaba!

Yoh se miró con Amidamaru sin entender de qué hablaba Anna

-YOH: Anna de que mujer hablas? Acá solo estamos los tres, tu, Amidamaru y yo.

Anna miro a Amidamaru quien tenía la misma cara de confusión que Yoh.

-ANNA: Yoh sabes quién creo el escudo de energía en el que estaba encerrada

-YOH: Ummm…. pensé que habías sido tu Annita, para protegerte de algo o alguien

-ANNA: No, no era mío, por eso tuve que destruirlo para salir

-YOH: Eso explica por qué derribaste la cueva jeje, me preocupe pensé que estabas peleando con alguien allá abajo.

-ANNA: OK, vámonos

Anna empezó a caminar hacía la mansión seguida por Yoh y Amidamaru, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la voz que había escuchado, como es que no había nadie más, no había visto ni sentido otra presencia cuando volteo a mirar de dónde provenía la voz.

Yoh por su parte iba tras de Anna, con sus brazos entrelazados tras su cabeza como de costumbre y mirándola atentamente.

-AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh, ¿no cree que algo extraño le sucede a la señorita Anna?

-YOH: No lo sé Amidamaru, porque lo dices?

-AMIDAMARU: Primero su furyoku ha crecido descomunalmente, sé que ha estado entrenando arduamente estas semanas pero es cómo es posible que ahora tenga tanto poder, casi como Hao; además está más pensativa de lo normal, parece que ni supiera que estamos aquí.

-YOH: Si, ahora que lo dices sus poderes se incrementaron de una manera inexplicable. Respecto a lo otro es normal que este pensativa, debe estar analizando lo que paso con el demonio y lo del escudo, lo cual también me tiene pensativo a mi… crees que Annita haya creado el escudo inconscientemente con sus poderes para protegerse? O quien más lo habrá creado y por qué?

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Tamao y Keiko los esperaban en la puerta, Anna volvió en si de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

KEIKO: {Abrazando a Anna} Gracias a los grandes espíritus que estas bien! Estábamos muy preocupados por ti!, tienes hambre? te duele algo?

Anna se sonrojo por la muestra de afecto de Keiko, Yoh que las miraba desde atrás sonreía para sí mismo, estaba feliz de que su familia quisiera a Anna tanto como él; pero luego recordó sus problemas sentimentales ¿tanto como él? Es decir que él quería a Anna como a un familiar más? Se preguntó a si mismo…

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh.. joven Yoh.. JOVEN YOH!

-YOH: Que pasa Tamao XO porque me gritas?

-TAMAO: Lo siento joven Yoh o.O Lo que pasa es que la señora Kino me dijo que les dijera a usted y la señorita Anna que los esperaba en la sala principal para hablar.

Yoh le agradeció a Tamao y pregunto que donde estaba Anna, sin embargo esta ya se había adelantado ya que Yoh no salía de sus ensoñaciones.

\- - - - -CON HAO- - - - - -

-HAO: ¿que averiguaron?

-KANNA (del trio de la flor): Mi señor Hao, solo nos contaron la misma historia de la sacerdotisa que usted nos trasmitió.

-MARY: Sin embargo, Mary se divirtió mucho :D

-HAO: jaja me alegra, pero porque te divertiste y por qué vienen tan felices si no me traen más noticias?

En ese momento llega Matty con un hombre de avanzada edad amarrado y tirando del otro lado de la soga para que avance hasta donde esta Hao, mientras que Opacho juega a dar vueltas y cantar alrededor del hombre amarrado.

-MATTY: Porque capturamos a alguien que sabe algo, eso divirtió a Mary, sin embargo no pudimos sacarle más información que la que ya sabíamos.

-MARY: {Con una sonrisa en su cara} pensamos en acabar con el :D

-KANNA: pero pensamos que es mejor que el señor Hao determine si tiene más información de su interés o no antes de hacerlo.

-HAO: jajaja gracias chicas, yo me encargo del resto, pueden retirarse. Opacho ve con ellas

El trio de la flor desaparece con Opacho, dejando al hombre amarrado con Hao

-HAO: Así que vamos a ver :) que tanto sabes tú :D JAJAJAJA

\- - - - -MANSION ASAKURA- - - - - -

Kino esperaba junto con Yomei a Yoh y Anna.

-KINO: Anna al fin llegas

-ANNA: Si sensei, primero déjeme decirle que lamento lo ocurrido y segundo que no sé qué paso con el demonio ya que justo antes de poder expulsarlo al otro mundo perdí el conocimiento, cuando recobre la conciencia ya no sentía su presencia por ningún lado, así que asumí que alguien más [Pensamiento: YOH] se había deshecho de él

-KINO: Que directa eres, pero me gusta que vayas al grano, tal como yo.

-YOH: {llega corriendo tras de Anna} lo siento, lo siento me retrase en la entrada.

-YOMEI: No me extraña para nada, pero bueno ya que estas aquí tenemos mucho por discutir así que tomen asiento los dos.

Anna se sentía terrible, no solo no había cumplido su misión, sino que no sabía que había pasado con el demonio! Quien sabe qué tipo de males estaría haciendo, pensaba en su niñez, en los demonios que la perseguían, si este demonio era tan terrible como decían no imaginaba todo el daño que estaba causando cada segundo que ella dejaba pasar. Además la avergonzaba que hubieran tenido que llamar a Yoh para que fuera a rescatarla.

-KINO: Anna sé que te sientes mal, pero déjame decirte que nadie te culpa, las cosas que pasaron fueron inesperadas y se salieron de nuestras manos; además no sirve de nada culparse de cosas que ya pasaron; es como si culpáramos al idiota de mi nieto por no haberse convertido en Shaman King ¬¬

-YOH: ABUELA!

-KINO: el caso, solo queda encontrarle solución a esta situación, que es lo que haremos aquí mismo.

-ANNA: Si sensei

Anna les conto todo lo que había sucedido, incluyendo lo del escudo; sin embargo dejo por fuera hechos como el que alguien la había cuidado y sanado y la voz que escucho en dos ocasiones; ya que no quería tener que responder preguntas de las cuales no tenía la menor idea de la respuesta.

-KINO: Ya veo, bueno ya que Anna apareció y está a salvo, lo que haremos ahora será investigar con Yomei, Keiko y Mikihisa el por qué persiste el aura en el bosque y buscar su origen ya que se supone que era el demonio. En cuanto a ustedes quiero que regresen a la pensión y entrenen lo que más puedan, eso incluye a Nate, el momento en que descubramos algo en el bosque o que tengamos un rastro del demonio los llamaremos.

-ANNA: Disculpe sensei, pero quisiera quedarme a investigar yo misma en el bosque, además quien es ese tal Nate que menciono?

-KINO: No, te iras con Yoh a la pensión, te servirá más entrenar con los chicos allá, en cuanto a quien es Nate Yoh ya te contara todo al respecto; por ahora Yoh ve y dile a Tamao que aliste la comida para ti y Anna, nosotros ya comimos, y necesitamos hablar un momento con Anna a solas.

Yoh lo dudo por un momento, que era eso que solo podían decirle a Anna y que no podía escuchar el, la última vez que lo dejaron por fuera de algo termino en Anna desaparecida en el bosque sin ningún rastro de ella, sin embargo cuando vio el rostro serio d Anna entendió que probablemente ella también querría ese tiempo a solas con sus abuelos, por lo cual asintió y se marchó.

-KINO: Anna tus poderes han aumentado casi al doble desde la última vez que saliste de esta mansión, esto me preocupa de sobre manera ya que 1 puede que no seas capaz de controlarlos y 2 no entendemos la razón de este repentino incremento y por tu historia veo que tú tampoco tienes idea o no la estas ocultando.

La vergüenza que Anna sentía en ese momento estaba desbordándose, no sabía que era peor ya todo lo ocurrido, que su sensei le llamara mentirosa y desconfiara de ella o que pensara que era débil!, débil para no poder controlarse; es cierto que ella noto el incremento en sus poderes desde que uso a Zenki y Goki en la cueva, ella nunca quiso destruir la cueva solo el escudo, pero pensó que desplome de la cueva había sido a causa de la caída del escudo, ahora que lo pensaba más a fondo tal vez había sido por el descontrol de su fuerza al lanzar el ataque. Mientras pensaba en esto Kino y Yomei la miraban detenidamente.

-KINO: [pensamiento: en que estará pensando tanto, tendré razón en haberla llamado mentirosa, tal vez ella sabe tampoco como nosotros]

Anna salió de inmediato de sus pensamientos cuando escucho esto de Kino sin embargo, ella nunca diría eso en público, no aceptaría ni un error ni su falta de conocimiento, además nunca la vio mover sus labios.

-YOMEI: [pensamiento: Pobre creatura, Kino es muy dura con ella, pero si es muy extraño todo esto, en especial el aumento de poderes a tal nivel]

Anna estaba atónita, esos no eran comentarios! Eran pensamientos! Y los escuchaba tan claros como si las palabras salieran de su boca.

-KINO: Anna estamos esperando una explicación.

Anna trato de recomponer su expresión a una seria como siempre lo más rápido que pudo, por primera vez en su vida agradeció que Kino no pudiera ver por qué si viera su cara de terror en ese momento muy seguramente dudaría más de ella, miro a Yomei, el si había visto su expresión, pero pensó por un momento que él no la conocía tanto como para poder llegar a una conclusión al respecto. Anna aclaro su garganta..

-ANNA: Sensei, Señor Yomei, con todo el respeto quiero aclarar que así como ustedes no veo una explicación lógica y esto no infiere a que este mintiendo, más cuando nunca le he mentido sensei me parece indecoroso de su parte que piense eso de mí. El crecimiento de mis poderes si bien es inesperado puede sernos de gran ayuda, ya que yo he peleado y peleare siempre de lado de la familia Asakura como digna prometida del heredero; aprenderé a controlar este incremento, de eso no tengan duda.

-KINO: no puedes prometernos tal cosa muchacha, sabes bien que un incremento tan grande conlleva un riesgo igual de grande, mas con tu historial.

-ANNA: Por eso mismo sensei, le pido que confié que si una vez pude superar mi límite, vuelva a hacerlo esta vez.

-KINO: Esta bien confió, confió en que harás lo que puedas y en todo caso que Yoh y Nate estarán ahí para ayudarte en caso de que tengas dificultades.

-ANNA: No necesito ayuda de nadie!

-KINNO: Así como no la necesitaste antes en el pasado y no la necesitaste hoy..

-ANNA: Es diferente, ahora se de lo que soy capaz y si Yoh no hubiera llegado hoy igual hubiera vuelto por mí misma a la mansión.

-KINO: Ya no puedes controlar ni tu carácter [pensamiento: su furyoku está subiendo cuando se enoja] como vas a controlar tus poderes

-ANNA: [Pensamiento: tengo que calmarme si mi furyoku se eleva más las cosas empeoran y quien sabe que pueda pasar]

-KINO: Anna si no puedes controlas tus poderes, no me quedara más opción que sellarlos definitivamente, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

En ese momento Anna lo pensó, una vida normal, sin batallas, sin estrés, sin preocupaciones… tal como siempre ha querido Yoh… Yoh, una vida sin Yoh; si era una muchacha normal no podría ser la prometida de Yoh. La idea de separarse de él la hería en lo más profundo; pero lo que más le dolía era saber que si ella no estaba más como prometida lo más seguro es que lo comprometieran con Tamao. ¿Qué haría Yoh entonces? ¿Lo aceptaría? … claro que lo aceptaría, sino dijo nada ni cuando lo comprometieron con ella, la peor prometida que pudiera tener alguien según ella misma pensaba: fría, mandona, no le daba descanso. Se entristeció de repente, la propuesta de ser una chica normal no sonaba tan mal, hasta beneficiaria a Yoh y a Tamao, ya que claramente Tamao estaba enamorada de Yoh {claramente para todos menos para Yoh}. Sin embargo en ese momento una voz la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: No lo hagas, piensa en ti, en lo que tú quieres, por que abandonarlo solo por miedo, si hace unos segundos estabas convencida que lo lograrías.

Nuevamente Anna estaba desconcertada! De quien era esa voz! De donde venía y por qué hacía de repente de una conciencia que actuaba en pro de sus mejores intereses.

-ANNA: Tengo que pensarlo sensei, disculpe por mi actitud, estoy muy cansada

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: por que mentirle a esa anciana, que tanto le temes jajaja

Claramente Anna era la única que escuchaba esa voz, por lo cual supo que tenía que salir de ahí antes de que surgieran más preguntas por su actitud.

-ANNA: por lo cual me retiro a dormir, hablaremos luego de este tema si le parece.

Kino dudo por un segundo, Anna parecía haber vuelto a ser la misma persona fría y calmada de antes, pero había algo en su repentino cansancio, sería mejor dejarla descansar, luego seguirían con su charla.

-KINO: Esta bien retírate, pero piénsalo muy bien Anna, sellar tus poderes puede que te quite la vida que tenías planeada pero podría salvar muchas otras si es que no logras controlar tus poderes.

Anna se despidió educadamente de los abuelos y salió con calma de la habitación, se tropezó con Tamao en el pasillo, la cual le dijo que su comida estaba servida y que el joven Yoh la esperaba para comer. Anna ni siquiera se detuvo a responderle, siguió derecho y se encerró en su habitación. Una vez allí se recostó en su cama no podía más, estaba frustrada, tenía miedo.. Cuando de repente..

-TAMAO: [pensamiento: Debería intentar golpear la puerta, de pronto escucho que le hable cuando paso de largo, ayy Tamao porque eres tan tímida que ya no tu voz se escucha cuando hablas]

-YOH: [pensamiento: Tengo hambre :Q_ …. Donde estará Annita?, le importara si empiezo sin ella… una sola probadita.. No Yoh! Contrólate! no la vez hace casi un mes y ahora empiezas sin que ella este en la mesa, pensara que eres un bruto sin modales! Tengo que soportar]

-KINO: [pensamiento: no sé si sea capaz de sellar los poderes de Anna yo sola, tendré que pedirle a Nate que me ayude, pero tengo que pedírselo sin que suene como que lo necesito, ya se! Le diré que es una prueba para medir sus avances jijiji que brillante soy :D]

-YOMEI: [pensamiento: No puedo creer que Kino en verdad este considerando en sellar los poderes de Anna, eso significa que ya no estará con Yoh, esta vieja con corazón de piedra, que no puede ver más allá de sus narices… me merezco un bastonazo por haber pensado eso… que sea lo que los grandes espíritus quieran]

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Si escuchas, todos piensan en ti, te tienen miedo, creen que tu poder los va a destruir, porque habrías de dejar algo por esos que solo quieren destruirte por que te consideran una amenaza, y pensar que creías que eras uno de los suyos.

En ese momento Anna no pudo más, hizo dos hechizos uno que tapara su presencia y otro que la simulara; Anna abrió la ventana y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, tenía que alejarse lo más que pudiera para pensar, con el hechizo que hizo nadie notaria que salió de la mansión y menos tan repentinamente; sin embargo alguien si lo noto.

-HAO: WOW JAJAJAJA Vaya que Anna es buena, hasta en situaciones como esta es capaz de racionalizar y cubrir sus huellas. Opacho.

Aparece Opacho junto a Hao que se encontraba en una rama observando como Anna corría lejos de la mansión.

-OPACHO: Dígame señor Hao

-HAO: Encárgate de que nadie moleste a la presencia de Anna mientras regresa JAJAJA

Opacho miro a la habitación vacía y sintió la presencia, enseguida reconociendo el conjuro y entendido la situación.

-OPACHO: entendido señor Hao :D

Así Opacho quien ya tenía su presencia oculta entro por la ventana que Anna dejo abierta.

Anna corría y corría, sin embargo sentía que sus problemas la perseguían, hasta que de repente vio que una gran sombra paso por encima, pero cuando miro hacia arriba no vio nada; siguió corriendo hasta que la misma sombra la hizo mirar de nuevo. De repente escucho una voz.

-HAO: JAJAJA Es mejor que mires hacia dónde vas, no querrás tropezarte con un árbol.

Anna se detuvo en seco, no podía ser, todos los problemas que tenía y ahora esa voz que era de…

-ANNA: Hao

-HAO: Que no te sorprende verme con vida después de nuestro último encuentro

Le dijo Hao mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro

-ANNA: No, bien dicen que hierva mala, nunca muere; además sabía que encontrarías la manera de volver en el momento que retomara el torneo.

-HAO: Bella, ágil, fuerte e inteligente. Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme verdad Anna

-ANNA: No me hables como si me conocieras!

La ira de Anna en ese momento hizo que la tierra, varias plantas y piedras se levantaran de su lugar haciendo que Hao se detuviera en su lugar

-HAO: Woo tranquila preciosa no te lo tomes todo tan enserio; aunque si quieres que hablemos seriamente ..

-ANNA: No tengo nada que hablar contigo

Anna siguió su caminando y paso de largo por donde estaba Hao parado

-HAO: Esta bien, pero que dirías si supieras que yo se lo que te pasa exactamente {dijo Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa sin voltear a ver a donde estaba ahora Anna}

Anna se detuvo en su lugar

-ANNA: No sé de qué hablas, a mí no me pasa nada

-HAO: ¿Estas segura :D?

De golpe Hao transmitió a Anna todo lo que él vio: los pensamientos de Yoh desde que llego a Izumo en cuanto a su preocupación por Anna; Yomei, Tamao y Keiko buscándola en el bosque; la conversación que tuvo con Kino desde la perspectiva de Kino, como la vio salir de la mansión cubriendo su esencia para que nadie la descubriera.

-HAO: Pero aún hay más mi querida Anna.

Hao le mostro los recuerdos de Opacho, como la salvo después de que perdiera el conocimiento, la cuido, la sano y creo el escudo antes de irse.

-HAO: El pequeño estaba muy preocupado por ti, no sé por qué lo hizo, pero no niego que haya sido una buena decisión de su parte.

Anna estaba atónita, por una lado el misterio de quien había creado el escudo y la había ayudado se resolvía, pero por el otro lado no podía creer que hubiera sido Opacho, el fiel servidor de Hao; además de todo si era un escudo tan fuerte ya que no permitía que Yoh entrara, como era posible que la mujer que le hablaba había podido pasarlo sin mayor dificultad.

Hao se quedó en silencio al ver como Anna estaba hundida de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-Hao: esto no es bueno, al parecer ahora haces mucho eso

-ANNA: A que te refieres¬¬?

-HAO: A quedarte absorta en tu mente… me pregunto, que pasara en ella

Anna se quedó en silencio, sabía que Hao no podía leer su mente como la de los demás, pero que tal esto hubiera cambiado.

-HAO: [Pensamientos: nada… aun no puedo leer su mente; es una lástima, con todo lo que he entrenado y lo interesante que ha de ser entenderla]

Anna se sonrojo ante tal comentario, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo… ahora podía leer los pensamientos de Hao!, tal vez no tan libremente como los de los otros que simplemente llegaban a ella, pero si se concentraba fuertemente podía llegar a hacerlo.

-HAO: En todo caso, aunque no lo creas vengo a ayudarte

-ANNA: No lo creo ¬¬ pero gracias; nos vemos

-HAO: Anna el aumento de tus poderes no es casualidad, y sé que crees que puedes controlarlos tu sola pero lo cierto es que si no haces algo al respecto, vas a morir.

Anna se quedó helada por un momento, Hao podría ser un idiota, egoísta, piro maniaco, loco, desquiciado pero 1 nunca mentía y 2 no jugaba con ese tipo de cosas.

-ANNA: A que te refieres

-HAO: Veras… tampoco es coincidencia que Opacho estuviera cerca para ayudarte ese día; yo sabía de la leyenda de la sacerdotisa y el demonio así como Kino; estuve en el bosque de Ujumi investigue y prácticamente llegue a la misma conclusión que ustedes. El demonio se liberaría, sería una bestia con poderes inimaginables pero… yo nunca pensé en sellarlo.

-ANNA: Claro que no, tu ayudar a alguien…. Ni de milagro

-HAO: JAJAJA no me tengas en ese concepto, la verdad no lo pensé porque yo quería el demonio para mi

Anna guardo silencio, claro que Hao era poderoso, ella lo sabía, pero que sería de el con un aliado así de poderoso, seria definitivamente el final del mundo.

-HAO: veo que entiendes jeje; pero no te preocupes no aspiro destruir el mundo; eso ya hubiera podido hacerlo si quisiera. Sigo interesado en conseguir los grandes espíritus para mí, sé que el torneo se reanudara, ya que debe nacer un nuevo Shaman King o el mundo como lo conocemos terminara en poco tiempo ; pero esta vez dejare que el torneo tome su rumbo natural ya que si vuelvo a interferir seguirá siendo aplazado y nunca podre ser coronado rey :D

-ANNA: ¬¬ Lo dices como si fuera un hecho que vas a ganar el torneo

-HAO: Así es muñeca, o crees que Yoh correrá con la misma suerte de la última vez; o tal vez esta vez te animes a luchar tú con todo tu poder, porque en ese caso debo ir a entrenar más enseguida jajaja :P

-ANNA: No me subestimes {la furia de Anna hizo que varios árboles de alrededor salieran volando en dirección a Hao sin embargo estos se incineraron y volvieron cenizas antes de siquiera tocarlo}

-HAO: Nunca lo haría, de hecho hablo en serio; la única competencia acá seria contigo; claro si tu no estuvieras ya compitiendo contra el tiempo. Como te venía diciendo quería el demonio para mí, así que estaba esperando que se liberara en la fecha indicada; solo que tú decidiste intervenir. Leí en la mente de Kino que lo sellarías apenas se liberara, pero conociendo lo impulsiva que eres, no podía dejar al azar que intentaras algo antes; así que mientras entrenaba mande a Opacho a que te vigilara y me avisara de cualquier movimiento que pudiera amenazar mis planes; no sabes el gusto que me daba venir de vez en cuando y verte entrenar {sonrisa pícara y sexi de Hao ;D} por fin alguien que se toma enserio la importancia de avanzar y cruzar los limites. Así que cuando el día llego, estaba cerca esperando la señal de Opacho cuando de repente la presencia del demonio desapareció y la tuya perdió toda su fuerza de un golpe. En ese momento Opacho intervino.

-ANNA: y no te llamo para que te hicieras cargo del demonio?

-HAO: No tuvo por qué hacerlo, ya que como te digo la presencia del demonio desapareció totalmente.

-ANNA: Y que paso conmigo entonces?

-HAO: Recuerdas los sellos que se activaron apenas iniciaste el conjuro

-ANNA: Si, que tienen que ver?

-HAO: Esos sellos no eran normales... debo admitir que a mí también me tomaron por sorpresa; es más hasta hace unas pocas horas no sabía que eran o que papel jugaban en todo esto.

-ANNA: Hao ve al punto ya! Se claro en todo esto!

-HAO: Tranquila Anna, que no estás hablando con Yoh o con la vieja decrepita.

-ANNA: Como te atreves! { se giró rápidamente para plantarle una cachetada en su estúpida cara, pero Hao fue más rápido y para cuando giro ya estaba detrás de ella sosteniéndole la mano desde atrás}

-HAO: No te pases de lista, que te vaya ayudar no significa que quiera hacerlo o que vaya a soportar tus insolencias.

-ANNA: Entonces qué demonios quieres!? Que ganas tú con venir a ofrecerme tu inútil ayuda?

-HAO: Liberar al demonio

-ANNA: De que hablas? El demonio ya está libre, yo misma vi cómo se rompía el sello.

-HAO: Y no te preguntas donde está ahora? O por que no sientes su presencia

Anna se quedó en silencio

-HAO: Claro que te lo preguntas {Hao la soltó y quedaron frente a frente hablando}. La sacerdotisa que creo el demonio y los sellos no era tan estúpida como pensamos; cuando selló al demonio, escondió esos sellos. Mitsuki era su nombre, ella previó que todo esto ocurriría; que el rumor de aquel monstruo trascendería en la región y en el tiempo, también sabía que por la leyenda de aquel poder destructor no podía ser cualquiera al que mandaran a destruirlo, tenía que ser alguien con grandes poderes; también predijo que la persona encargada intentaría destruirlo en ese bosque maldito antes de que el demonio se liberara totalmente y fuera incontrolable. Ahí es donde entran los sellos, los sellos tenían dos funciones; al momento que sintieran que el sello del gran demonio fuera atacado estos se activarían y buscarían el furyoku de quien atacaba el sello.

-ANNA: Pero los sellos, sus ataques no eran fuertes, no era como si trataran realmente de detenerme.

-HAO: Porque no lo hacían, solo estaban tratando de entrar en contacto con tu Furyoku para poder adaptarse y copiarlo.

-ANNA: Eso no tiene sentido, por que tratarían de copiar mi furyoku?

-HAO: Porque de esa forma podrían mostrarle al demonio que forma adaptaría y ser un puente de entrada para el mientras este se adaptaba a su nuevo cuerpo.

-ANNA:¿ De qué demonios hablas!?

-HAO: Anna que no lo entiendes!, tu furyoku no creció de golpe por que si!, los sellos que te atacaron fueron el puente de entrada del demonio a tu cuerpo, el furyoku demás que hay en tu cuerpo es el poder de ese demonio creado por Mitsuki!

-Mientras en la Mansión Asakura-

-YOH: Anna ya tardo demasiado, me muero de hambre. Tamao, ya le avisaste a Anna que la cena esta lista y que la estoy esperando?

-TAMAO: Si joven Yoh, se lo dije apenas salió de conversar con sus abuelos, pero creo que no me escucho así que llame a la puerta de su habitación ya que se encerró allí hace ya un rato y solo me respondió que bajaría más tarde. Pensé que ya había bajado para entonces.

-YOH: Que extraño, si Anna dice que va a bajar lo hace y ya sino diría que no la molesten y ya. Iré a ver si se encuentra bien, ya que es posible que este cansada o herida después de todo lo ocurrido.

En la habitación de Anna Opacho se divertía jugando con unas viejas muñecas que encontró guardadas en el fondo del closet, hasta que de repente escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta. -OPACHO: [Pensamiento: Debe ser esa fastidiosa mujer de hace un rato -.-]

-YOH: {toc toc toc} Anna, soy yo Yoh.

-OPACHO: [Pensamiento: Es el señor Yoh, espero que sea tan crédulo como aquella joven]

En ese momento Opacho saco un pergamino con el nombre de Anna, se lo puso frente a su boca y empezó a hablar a través de él. Su voz sonaba igual a la de Anna, así que todo dependería de la actitud que pusiera ahora y si era lo suficientemente convincente para engañar a Yoh.

-OPACHO *SIMULANDO SER ANNA: Que quieres?{tono molesto}

-YOH: {un poco asustado por el tono de Anna} jeje perdóname Annita por molestarte, pero quería saber si tienes hambre?

El estómago de Opacho gruñía del hambre en ese momento, no había comido nada aún y no pensó que Anna fuera a tardar tanto con Hao

-OPACHO *SIMULANDO SER ANNA: Ahora que lo dices si tengo un poco de hambre, pero estoy muy cansada para bajar, así que súbeme algo de comer…. Enseguida!

-YOH: Enseguida Annita! O.o!

Yoh bajo corriendo a subir la comida de Anna, pero cuando se encontró con Tamao y le conto lo ocurrido Tamao e Yoh se extrañaron de tal petición, ya que Anna podía ser caprichosa y mandona, pero siempre respetaba las tradiciones de la familia, es decir comer siempre en la mesa; en toda su vida nunca había comido en la habitación. Yoh pensó que tal vez Anna se encontraba malherida y por eso no había querido bajar a comer con él, sabia lo orgullosa que era su prometida, así que decidió que la ayudaría así ella no quisiera!

Yoh golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Anna.

-OPACHO *SIMULANDO SER ANNA: {tono molesto} Ya era hora!

-YOH: Lo siento Annita, es que tuve que recalentar toda tu comida por que se había enfriado. Pero aquí esta.

-OPACHO *SIMULANDO SER ANNA: Esta bien, ya que más da. Dejala en la puerta, cuando me levante la recojo y como.

-YOH: [Pensamiento: es mejor que le siga la corriente si quiero poder ayudarla] Claro Anna aquí te dejo la bandeja.

-OPACHO *SIMULANDO SER ANNA: Gracias

-YOH: O-o! eeee de nada? ..[Pensamiento: Annita debe estar muy mal! Casi nunca me agradece por nada y menos por este tipo de cosas]

-OPACHO *SIMULANDO SER ANNA: o.O [PENSAMIENTO: Ahora si Opacho la rego! La señorita Anna nunca diría gracias x-x que voy a hacer! Me van a descubrir! Y el señor Hao ya no me va a querer! Y no voy a poder ser el padrino en su boda con la señorita Anna! ]

Opacho escucho como Yoh se alejaba de la puerta, eso le dio cierto alivio; sin embargo pensó que era mejor esperar un tiempo más para recoger la comida. Yoh se encontraba en la esquina antes de la habitación de Anna pendiente de que esta abriera la puerta para en ese momento entrar con su botiquín y auxiliarla ya que sospechaba que estaba herida y no quería decirlo; sabía que Anna se molestaría, pero pensaba que primero estaba la salud de Anna antes que sus caprichos, ya se las arreglaría para el curarse solo de los golpes que ella le diera.

* * *

PERDÓN! AVECES ME COMO PALABRAS POR MAS QUE REVISO :D JEJE Y Tambien la pagina edita muchas lineas que pongo! por eso el cambio de escenario aveces no sale como quisiera!. ya no voy a poner mas [pensamiento: xxx] sino solo [xxxxxx] por que creo que ya es mas que obvio es lo que va dentro es un pensamiento.


	5. el verdadero riesgo del demonio de Ujumi

\- - - - - - EN EL BOSQUE CON HAO Y ANNA - - - - -

Anna no sabía que decir a lo que le acababa de decir Hao, por lo que Hao siguió hablando.

-HAO: Mira Anna a mí esto no me gusta más que a ti; el demonio que tanto espere está encerrado dentro de ti esperando por salir; sino lo ha hecho es porque está esperando el momento tal como lo previo Mitsuki. Pero mientras el momento llega ese demonio intentara dominarte para así poder usar al 100% todos tus poderes.

-ANNA: Y tú,¿ cómo es que sabes todo esto?¿ Por qué debería creerte?

-HAO: No esperaba que lo hicieras tan de repente por eso te traje un regalito.

Hao chasqueo sus dedos y de repente apareció el trio de la flor con el hombre atado que le habían llevado ellas anteriormente. Hao retiro bruscamente la cinta que cubría la boca del hombre.

-HAO: Tu! {Dijo señalando al hombre}, cuéntale todo lo que me dijiste hace unas horas.

El hombre le conto exactamente todo lo que Hao había dicho, lo cual Anna escucho atentamente, mientras miraba la expresión del hombre mientras contaba todo esto.

-ANNA: Eso no demuestra nada! Pudiste torturarlo y amenazarlo para que me dijera todo esto.

-HAO: Anna como crees! 0:D , yo seria incapaz JAJAJA, pero hablando enserio, si quieres lee su mente, sabes cómo no puedo alterar los pensamientos, tal como tú solo puedo leerlos .

-ANNA: Como sabes que puedo leer las mentes de los demás?

-HAO: Lo supuse, con el aumento de poderes viene el descontrol y con este era obvio que no podrías mantener el reishi dormido por más tiempo, además vi las dudas en la mente de Kino preguntándose eso mismo lo cual solo me lo confirmo.

-ANNA: Esta bien.

Anna leyó la mente del hombre… todo era cierto. Leyó incluso más allá, la única razón por la que este hombre sabía todo era porque se había casado con la única descendiente que quedaba de la sacerdotisa Mitsuki, la cual le había contado la historia COMPLETA, pero este lo había tomado tan solo como una leyenda que nunca creyó; eso hasta que conoció a Hao y sus seguidores.

Después de que Anna pudo comprobar lo dicho por Hao el hombre no tenía más utilidad para Hao, por lo cual simplemente se lo dio de alimento al espíritu de fuego delante de sus ojos.

Anna se sintió mal, la vida de este hombre fue arruinada y terminada anticipadamente y todo porque se casó con la persona equivocada, una persona que sabía demasiado sin quererlo, una persona que estaba demasiado cerca del fuego sin así quererlo y termino quemado; le pasaría lo mismo a Yoh si seguían juntos, moriría sin tener culpa alguna a causa de ella.

El trio de la flor se retiró, volviendo a quedar solos Anna y Hao.

-HAO: Lo ves querida Anna, no te mentí.

-ANNA: Ya te lo he dicho :I No me hables con tanta familiaridad!, y bueno ahora dime cómo puedes tu ayudarme?

-HAO: jajaja veras eso es sencillo, como el demonio está unido a ti, aprovechando tus grandes e increíbles poderes para incrementar los de él y poder liberarse en su punto máximo, lo que tenemos que hacer es incrementar tus poderes de forma que puedas dominar desde tu interior al demonio y expulsarlo sin que te cause daño. Lo que te propongo es ayudarte a entrenar tu mente, ya que esto será una batalla interna, y en el momento que estés lista, a llevar a cabo el conjuro para que el demonio se separe completamente de ti; claro que cuando esto suceda el demonio quedara bajo mi poder; no creas que lo hago solo por tu linda cara ;)

-ANNA: de verdad crees que voy a dejar que un poder así caiga en manos de un psicópata con complejo de dios. Yo podré arreglármelas por mí misma ya que tengo claro lo que tengo que hacer. Así que gracias por los consejos.

-HAO: De nada Anna, solo llámame cuando estés lista a aceptar. Porque aunque tengas claro lo que tienes que hacer no creas que será tan fácil, yo he vivido dos vidas con el reishi y lo que va de esta tercera, se todo lo que hay que saber sobre el poder y el control de la mente, dudo que tú a tan corta edad, por muy poderosa que seas logres avanzar a tiempo para deshacerte del demonio; porque por si no te lo dije yo o no lo leíste en la mente de aquel hombre todo esto tiene un límite de tiempo.

-ANNA: Lo leí y tengo plena fe de que para entonces lo lograre.

-HAO: Esta bien, pero te recuerdo que te quedan 6 meses para el equinoccio. Ya que aclaramos esto, no quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo en el espíritu de fuego? :D

-ANNA: Ahora que lo mencionas… no. Desaparece.

-HAO: Que carácter :D Nos vemos Annita. No dudes en llamarme, estaré esperando.

-ANNA: Morirás en la espera

\- - - - - - - EN LA MANSION ASAKURA- - - - - - - - -

Opacho había esperado casi una hora, pero ya no podía mas del hambre! Así que se decidió a abrir la puerta y tomar de una vez por toda la bandeja de comida que de por si ya debería estar fría y no tardaría en venir alguien a retirarla por eso.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y cuando fue a tomar la bandeja, se llevó una gran sorpresa! Yoh estaba ya en frente sosteniendo la bandeja.

Yoh no entendía lo que pasaba tampoco, ahí estaba el parado en la puerta de Anna y lo único que veía era una motica negra muy pequeña. En ese momento Opacho empezó a llorar donde estaba desconsoladamente, esto trajo a Yoh de vuelta a la realidad, se agacho y empezó a calmar a Opacho como pudo.

-YOH: Ya ya, todo está bien, nadie te va a lastimar

-OPACHO: Por supuesto que nadie me va a lastimar ¡! ¡! No tendrían como ¬¬ , lloro porque he fallado en mi misión por un simple antojo de comida

Yoh miro en sus manos la bandeja con comida, y viendo la situación hizo lo único que podía, le ofreció la comida a Opacho; el cual al escuchar a su estomaguito rugir de nuevo no le quedó más que aceptar. Mientras Opacho comía, Yoh entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-YOH: Tu eres Opacho verdad?

Opacho simplemente asintió ya que tenía la boca llena de comida.

-YOH: Y eres un seguidor de Hao, no es cierto?

-OPACHO: {Opacho dejo la comida a un lado y contesto fuertemente A Yoh} Opacho no es un simple seguidor de Hao-Sama, Opacho es amigo de Hao-sama.

Yoh sonrió y rio un poco alegremente, Hao tenía un amigo aunque él no lo supiera, ya que él no aceptaba la idea de la amistad.

-YOH: Bueno Opacho ahora necesito que me digas donde esta Anna o si le paso algo malo? Por qué hace rato escuche su voz salir de la habitación y es más aun siento su presencia aquí, pero siento que ella me engaño porque no quiere que sepa que se salió.

Opacho se sonrojo y saco el pergamino con el nombre de Anna y se lo puso sobre su boca.

-OPACHO *SIMULANDO SER ANNA: Opacho respondió fingiendo ser la señorita Anna hace un rato, pero ella no sabe que yo estoy acá; ella solo dejo un conjuro con su presencia para que no supieran que había salido.

Yoh se agacho hasta la estatura de Opacho que estaba sentado en la cama de Anna comiendo y acaricio su cabeza pequeña cabeza mientras lo miraba con ternura.

-YOH: Esta bien Opacho, no le diré a Anna que te vi, mucho menos que estuviste aquí pero necesito que me hagas un favor… si sabes que Anna está en problemas ahora o en algún momento necesito que me lo digas, así ella no quiera ayuda… está bien?

-OPACHO:{Voz enojada} La señorita Anna no es una persona débil, y en todo caso si tuviera problemas ya tiene quien le brinde su ayuda…. Pero está bien, sino le dice que me vio acá prometo decirle al señor Yoh si la señorita necesita algún día ayuda.

-YOH:[Opacho hablara de el mismo cuando dice que tiene quien le dé su ayuda, o se referirá a…] Opacho, dime porque estas acá si Anna no te pidió que la ayudaras mientras esta afuera?

-OPACHO: {Atorándose con la comida} A Opaacho.. A Opacho le simpatiza mucho la señorita Anna desde que la conoció en el torneo, por eso cuando vio que tenía problemas fue a ayudarla.

Opacho no quería, no podía decirle a Yoh que había sido Hao quien lo había mandado por que pondría en riesgo todo el plan de su querido Hao-sama.

-YOH: Y viste que estaba en problemas en su cuarto?

-OPACHO: eee…. No, no Opacho vino a ver como seguía

-YOH: ¿Seguía de qué?

-OPACHO: DE SUS HERIDAS QUE HABÍA SUFRIDO EN EL BOSQUE EL OTRO DÍA!,

-YOH: Ya veo, Opacho…tú fuiste quien ayudo, curo a Anna y creo el escudo?

-OPACHO: Así es! Opacho no quería que la señorita Anna saliera lastimada por que le tiene mucho aprecio.

Bueno al menos eso era cierto, ya que Opacho ayudo a Anna sin que Hao se lo pidiera. Solo estaba omitiendo el cómo llego a donde estaba Anna cuando todo ocurrió.

-YOH:{ sonriéndole de nuevo a Opacho con ternura} Opacho, gracias por ayudar a Anna.. Si te gusto la comida puedes venir cuando quieras y prometo darte más cosas deliciosas.

Opacho se emocionó mucho, ya que si bien le gustaba la comida que cocinaban con su Hao-sama, esa comida era de lo más delicioso que hubiera probado. {Algo bueno debía saber hacer la inútil de Tamao :p solo digo jeje}

-OPACHO: Yoh-sama tiene que prometer no pensar en este encuentro nunca

-YOH: Pero eso es muy difícil de prometer -.- ¿porque me pides eso?

-OPACHO: solo hágalo por favor! Sino de nada servirá guardar el secreto.

Yoh no entendió por qué pero accedió a las peticiones de Opacho por extrañas y difíciles que le fueran a resultar, salió de la habitación dejando solo a Opacho pero antes le dijo.

-YOH: Opacho mándale mis saludes a Hao, dile que espero que este bien

Opacho guardo silencio y se quedó esperando el regreso de Anna.

Desde que Anna había dejado a Hao en el sitio donde tuvieron la conversación estuvo un rato más en el bosque buscando paz en su mente, ya que sabía que tenía cosas importantes que decidir antes de que amaneciera y que una vez volviera a la mansión serian difíciles de pensar en paz gracias al inconveniente regreso de su reishi.

Que debía de hacer, permitir que sellaran sus poderes antes de que las cosas empeoraran? Aceptar la ayuda de Hao? O hacer por ella misma lo que estuviera a su alcance?

La respuesta obvia para ella era la tercera opción, pero luego pensaba… que tal sino lo lograba y dañaba a Yoh y quien sabe cuánta más gente por su exceso de confianza; por el otro lado si aceptaba la ayuda de Hao seria como entregarle en bandeja de plata los grandes espíritus ya que con el demonio de su lado inevitablemente ganaría el torneo, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, además que aniquilaría a Yoh y sus amigos en el camino. La única opción que parecía librar de daños a Yoh y las demás personas era permitir que sellaran sus poderes ya que sellaría con ellos al demonio, pero ella no quería renunciar a su vida como la conocía aunque sonara egoísta, que debía hacer?

Así pasaron las horas, hasta que Anna decidió que debía volver a la mansión ya que pronto amanecería y la llamarían a desayunar y para que le dijera su respuesta a Kino.

Cuando Anna llego a su cuarto encontró a Opacho durmiendo en su cama, pero en vez de enojarse lo vio con ternura, se lo debía, él la había salvado y cuidado por lo cual lo dejo dormir allí mientras ella dormía en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación. De lo que Anna no se percato fue que tanto Yoh como Hao estuvieron pendientes de la hora a la que volvía a casa.

-YOH/HAO: Menos mal se encuentra bien.

Eran las 7 de mañana, Anna debía bajar a desayunar se levantó y vio que Opacho la observaba desde la ventana listo para irse.

-OPACHO: Buenos días señorita Anna, me alegra ver que volvió y logro descansar un rato al menos.

-ANNA: Si…. Opacho gracias por ayudarme el otro día {dijo Anna con dificultad, ya que ella no era de las que se la pasaban expresando cosas y menos gratitud a cualquiera}

-OPACHO: Ni lo mencione señorita Anna, sé que en su lugar usted hubiera hecho lo mismo

Anna le sonrió al pequeño Opacho antes de que este saliera por la ventana, se alisto y salió de la habitación lista para enfrentar el día que vendría.

Cuando bajo al comedor, se encontraban sentados Kino y Yomei, esperándola a ella y a Yoh.

-ANNA: Bueno días Sensei, Buenos días Señor Yomei.

Respondieron a su saludo mientras ella se sentaba en frente a ellos, en ese momento llego como siempre afanado Yoh ya que iba tarde para el desayuno y sabía que era costumbre esperar a que estuvieran en la mesa todos los invitados para empezar, no quería que Anna y su abuela tuvieran que esperar por culpa de él, ya qué se imaginaba las consecuencias, graves y dolorosas consecuencias.

-YOH: Buenos días a todos! como durmieron? {dijo mirando especialmente a Anna quien se hallaba sentada a su lado}

-KINO: Que escandalo es ese!? Y que es esa forma de llegar!? bueno al menos no nos hiciste esperarte como siempre ¬¬… si lo preguntas por mí no pegue un ojo en toda la noche…

Cuando Anna e Yoh escucharon esto se helaron por completo, ¿Kino habría notado la presencia de Opacho en la casa? O peor aún! La ausencia de Anna durante toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana?

-KINO: Poe que Yomei ronca como un oso con congestión! ¬¬

GOTITA EN LA CABEZA GENERAL, pero un gran alivio para Yoh y Anna

-YOMEII: ¬¬ pero que dices Kino si esos son tus ronquidos, en todo caso gracias Yoh yo dormí perfectamente ya que ya me acostumbre a los gruñidos, digo ronquidos de mi amada esposa.

Kino enseguida golpeo a Yomei con su bastón en la cara, sin embargo no pasó desapercibido por Anna los pensamientos de esta mientras lo hacía.

-KINO: [No dormí pensando en la decisión que tomaría Anna, espero que sea la correcta para todos y para ella] Anna cuando termines de desayunar búscame en el jardín, necesitamos terminar la conversación pendiente de ayer.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, bueno para todos menos para Anna, quien seguía siendo bombardeada por los preocupados pensamientos de Yoh.

-YOH: [Como estará Annita? Habrá descansado lo suficiente, llego bastante tarde...]

Cuando Anna escucho esto último casi se atora con el desayuno! Como es que Yoh sabía que había salido y que había vuelto a tales horas! Habría visto a Opacho? Sabría que había estado con Hao? Sin embargo Yoh no se permitía así mismo pensar sobre el encuentro que tuvo con Opacho, distrayendo su mente con cualquier cosa cada vez que su mente se dirigía a ese recuerdo.

Anna se mantuvo atenta a los pensamientos de Yoh, no es que a ella le gustara espiar lo que él pensaba peri tenía que estar segura de que tanto sabia sobre la noche anterior, sin embargo los pensamiento de Yoh eran confusos, empezaban por: [¿cómo estará Anna? Que sentirá respecto a lo del bosque? Y de repente iban a la pensión… que estarán haciendo Manta y Nate?]... de nuevo ese nombre pensó Anna!, quien sería ese tal Nate, podía verlo en los pensamientos de Yoh, pero Yoh no pensaba en como lo había conocido y no era un recuerdo que tuviera muy presente por qué no lo podía encontrar.

Anna termino su desayuno y abandono la mesa antes que los demás, se disculpó y se retiró de la mesa diciéndole a su sensei que tenía que pensar un poco más pero que la esperaría donde ella le había dicho mientras tanto.

Cuando Anna abandono el cuarto, la cara de Yoh delataba sus grandes dudas, que tenía tan pensativa a Anna? De que tenía que hablar con su abuela que fuera tan serio?

-KINO: {carraspeando su garganta empezó} Yoh tengo algo que comunicarte, te lo comento por que suceda lo que suceda tendrá un gran impacto en tu futuro; como te habrás dado cuenta los poderes de Anna se incrementaron de golpe, y eso no es un secreto para nadie, lo cual mos pone en una encrucijada… Anna puede volverse volátil, y puede que no pueda manejar tanto poder; no queremos arriesgarnos a que algo le suceda a ella, a ti o a nadie más por un descuido de ella por lo cual….. le he propuesto sellar definitivamente sus poderes.

La expresión de Yoh cambio de una duda a una más grande aun!

-YOH: ¿Me están diciendo que como le temen a los poderes de Anna los van a desaparecer para siempre?

-KINO: Es una forma de verlo, pero si así lo entiendes, entonces si así es.

-YOH: ¿Y que dijo ella al respecto?

-YOMEI: No lo sabemos, aun lo está pensando pero le dará una respuesta a tu abuela en unos momentos; solo queríamos que lo supieras porque si Anna decide conservar sus poderes será tu responsabilidad ayudarla para que no se salgan de control, también le pediremos a Nate que la ayude ya que puede que contigo no sea suficiente; por el otro lado si Anna acepta que sellemos sus poderes, no será más tu prometida ya que como sabes hemos creado este compromiso con el objetivo de dar continuidad a una descendencia de fuertes shamanes, y si ella no posee poderes no podemos asegurar que esto suceda.

Yoh no tenía palabras! Esto le parecía… inaudito!

-YOH: Es decir que quieren una familia de fuertes shamanes, pero en cuanto alguno sea muy fuerte se deshacen de él y ya!, no puedo creer esto! No creo que haya tal cosa como suficiente para Anna, si ella se lo propone podrá controlar esos poderes nuevos, y si necesita mi ayuda estaré allí para dársela.

-KINO: Y si Anna decide sellar sus poderes? ¿Qué harás?

-YOH: Y así lo hare, la apoyare en lo que sea que decida!

-KINO: Si ella se queda sin poderes, tendrás que comprometerte con Tamao ya que es la única aprendiz de tu edad en que podemos confiar el destino de nuestra familia.

Yoh se quedó silencio pensando en lo que Kino dijo, sentía una gran inconformidad con esa decisión, pero no era como cuando le anunciaron la primera vez que lo comprometerían, antes de que siquiera conociera a Anna, ya que en ese momento lo que había sentido era un que cometían una gran injusticia al decidir por él. Lo que sentía ahora era diferente.. era ira y … miedo de que lo separaran de Anna?

-KINO: que piensas de eso Yoh?

-YOH: {se levantó muy enojado y abandono la habitación sin haber terminado su desayuno} Permiso, tengo más cosas que hacer antes de volver a la pensión.

Yoh salió de con camino a la salida de la mansión, quería ir al bosque a pensar sobre todo este embrollo, de camino a la salida vio a lo lejos a Anna sentada esperando a Kino, quiso ir a donde ella y decirle que decidiera lo que decidiera siempre estaría con ella, pero no lo hizo porque no sabía en qué forma estaría con ella así se lo prometiera… como un familiar, un amigo o como algo más que un amigo? De modo que Yoh siguió derecho y salió corriendo de la mansión. Amidamaru lo vio pasar y se dispuso a seguirlo pero Anna lo detuvo.

-ANNA: Déjalo ir, necesita aclarar sus pensamientos por si solo.

Anna había podido captar las preocupaciones de Yoh aunque no las entendía enteramente, pero vio en su mente que él estaba preocupado por ella y la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar.

No estaría muy lejos de la mansión ya que tan solo había corrido por 10 minutos cuando llego a un enorme árbol. Miro hacia la copa de este y empezó a treparlo, cuando al fin llego a la cima, había alguien más allí esperándolo.

-YOH: No te vi cuando llegue

-HAO: Acabo de llegar por eso no me viste.

-YOH: Me alegra que estés aquí :D Como has estado?

-HAO: {Miro a Yoh de arriba para abajo} definitivamente mejor que otros

-YOH: Jijiji lo dices por mí?

-HAO: ¬¬ Tu qué crees

-YOH: Hao necesito preguntarle algo ya que estas acá

-HAO {miro despectivamente a Yoh, ya que en realidad aun le guardaba odio, solo que Hao lo era de los les gustaba ser grosero con alguien cuando sabía que no le convendría después} Que quieres saber?

-YOH: Es… es sobre Anna

-HAO: Quieres saber qué decisión tomo?

A Yoh no le sorprendió que Hao estuviera enterado de todo, al fin y al cabo el podía leer mentes y sentir los sentimientos de la gente como Anna lo hacía antes.

-YOH: No, no es eso dijo Yoh apenándose ante su hermano.

Esto despertó el interés de Hao, no había leído la mente de Yoh porque pensó que era obvio lo que quería saber, pero al igual que Anna este nunca terminaba de sorprenderlo. Así que empezó a indagar en sus pensamientos.

-HAO: {Sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo en su cara} Así que quieres saber si lo que sientes por Anna es amor o amistad JAJAJAJAJA. Déjame decirte algo, llevo tres vidas hasta el momento y aun para mi es difícil distinguir el sentimiento cuando lo siento en otros, pero entenderás que es porque para mí la amistad no es más que una triste ilusión que se hacen los débiles que requieren de los demás para sobrevivir.

-YOH: y crees en el amor?

-HAO: Quisiera decir que no, pero como lo he experimentado directamente no puedo negar su existencia.

Yoh sonrió ante esto, Hao si podía sentir amor aunque muchas veces pareciera que no. Por su parte Hao se sintió estúpido al compartir algo como esto con el idiota de Yoh.

-HAO: Como sea no te voy a decir que es lo que sientes por Anna, tendrá que sufrir como el resto del mundo tratando de descifrarlo.

-YOH:{miro con cansancio a Hao ya que sabía de antemano que no lo ayudaría así porque si} En todo caso me gustaría saber a qué viniste, ¿porque estás aquí?

-HAO: {soltó un suspiro como de resignación, y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho} Quiero decirte que no debes dudar de tus capacidades ni las de Anna.

-YOH: ¿De qué hablas?

-HAO: Anna no quiere renunciar a sus poderes, pero teme que si no lo hace saldrán lastimadas muchas personas y una de esas personas que más le preocupa que salgan lastimadas eres tú; apóyala que sepa que ella puede sola y que aunque sea de sobra tú estarás ahí para ella.

Hao en realidad no sabía que quería, ya que no solo nunca había podido descifrarla totalmente, sino que no podía leer su mente, al parecer Yoh no sabía esto lo cual le convenía por el momento, ya que si Anna decidiera sellar sus poderes sería más difícil llevar a cabo sus planes de apoderarse del demonio cuando estuviera al tope de sus capacidades. Hao tenia clara una cosa, el no dejaría de ninguna manera que sellaran los poderes de Anna porque primero perdería el poder del demonio ara siempre, y segundo perdería a Anna como prospecto de su reina, ya que nunca podría estar con una humana así fuera Anna. Si Anna decidiera a dejar sellar sus poderes Hao entraría en una prematura confrontación con la familia Asakura tratando de detener a Kino además de esto no podría convencer a Anna de que entrenara con el bajo la excusa de poder librarse del demonio por lo cual el demonio no crecería a su máximo poder antes de liberarse. Pero Hao sabía mejor que andar obligando a Anna, estaba seguro que si Yoh convencía a Anna de que no renunciara a sus poderes todo sería más fácil.

Yoh no entendía por qué Hao aparecía de la nada después de meses solo para ayudarlo, pero las palabras de Opacho resonaron en su cabeza "la señorita Anna ya tiene quien le brinde su ayuda"…Hao quería ayudar a Anna? Puede el quisiera que ella escogiera lo que quisiera por sí misma, aunque por el otro lado Yoh también analizo la posibilidad que Hao no quisiera que Anna se volviera humana porque de esa forma no podría estar con ella, como tantas veces insinuó que era su plan en el pasado.

Yoh había llegado a una conclusión, así que se despidió de Hao y le agradeció por su ayuda y partió de vuelta a la mansión donde encontró a Anna hablando con su abuela.


	6. Un poco de ayuda-que paso con el torneo?

Cuando Yoh llego a la mansión, vio a Anna sentada conversando con su abuela. Decidió intervenir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-YOH {llega corriendo sin aliento} Esperen! Abuela necesito hablar urgente con Anna en este momento.

Kino y Anna se quedaron mirando a Yoh como si estuviera loco, sin embargo Kino entendía que la decisión de Anna también afectaría a Yoh por lo cual le dio un momento para que pudieran hablar a solas, claro no sin antes darle un bastonazo a su nieto por su intromisión.

-YOH: Anna, sé que la decisión que vas a tomar solo te pertenece a ti, pero quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas yo siempre estaré para apoyarte…al fin y al cabo eres una ... persona muy importante para mí.

Anna volteo a ver a Yoh con cara de aburrimiento. Ella no le había contado a la familia Asakura, incluyendo a Yoh, que el riesgo de sus poderes iba más allá de un simple descontrol y sino que terminaría ciertamente en el nacimiento de un temible demonio. Y no lo hizo porque no quería ser tomada por débil de nuevo y que la decisión fuera basada ciertamente en eso, su debilidad. Ya que si Hao tenía razón ella podría salir bien librada con el entrenamiento adecuado.

-ANNA: ¿Yoh que crees que deba hacer?

-YOH: Anna debes tomar la decisión con la que te sientas tranquila, yo confió que sea que sea lo que decidas, todo se solucionara: D

-ANNA: {hablado muy seriamente y mirándolo fijo} Te estoy preguntando para que me des una de las dos respuestas, conservo mis poderes o no? ¿Qué crees que sea lo mejor?

Yoh no quería darle una respuesta a Anna por que el de verdad creía que lo que eligiera ella sería lo mejor, sin embargo recordó lo que le dijo Hao, de que ella quería conservar sus poderes pero no quería lastimar a nadie por lo cual..

-YOH: Consérvalos, creo que deberías conservar tus poderes; sino no serias la Anna que conozco, la que lucha contra toda adversidad y no le teme a nada. Sé que te da... {Iba a decir miedo pero no quería que Anna lo matara}... preocupación este crecimiento desmedido de furyoku, y que pueda lastimar a alguien, pero te prometo que estaré en cada paso del camino, por si llegaras a necesitarme. Además creo en ti al 100%, tal vez porque siempre haces de lo imposible lo posible… y no te digo que mi fe sea una fe ciega porque para creer en ti como lo hago es porque te conozco y conozco de todo lo que eres capaz, así como tu creáis en mí y mis habilidades durante el torneo.

-ANNA: Umm.. {Anna no quería sonrojarse por tal muestra de afecto, pero no pudo evitarlo} lo tomare en cuenta. Pero Yoh sabes que si decido conservar mis poderes… emmm.. el compromiso seguirá en pie.

-YOH: Por mi parte está bien {dijo con una estúpida y tierna sonrisa}, de eso nos encargaremos en su momento.

Lo que Yoh quiso decir era que no basara su decisión solo en eso, no porque no quisiera el compromiso o a Anna porque así como él estaba inseguro de lo que sentía el por ella, estaba más inseguro de lo que ella podía sentir.

Lo que Anna entendió fue que Yoh le decía que luego verían como zafarse de ese compromiso sin que ella tuviera que renunciar a sus poderes. Esto la molesto mucho, pero también le hayo la razón, debía sacar de la ecuación al compromiso en cuanto a su decisión ya que por mucho que les vendieran la idea de un matrimonio para siempre la realidad es que no todos los matrimonios duraban tanto. Lo importante era que Yoh le había dicho que la apoyaría desde el papel que fuera, como amigo, prometido, etc. y eso le quitaba un poco de peso de encima, ya que Yoh no rompía sus promesas.

-ANNA: Iré a hablar con la abuela.

-YOH: [solo espero que Annita sea feliz con lo que decida] Claro, estaré aquí esperando

Hao que miraba desde lejos pensaba en lo cursi que había sido Yoh, pero bueno esperaba que hubiera funcionado y que Anna decidiera luchar, así que se concentró en escuchar los pensamientos de Kino en su conversación con Anna.

-KINO: ¿Que quería el estúpido de mi nieto?

-ANNA: Quería ayudarme a tomar la decisión

-KINO: Metido en todo como su abuelo. ¿Y que dijo cuándo le dijiste que ya habías decidido?

-ANNA: No se lo dije {con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios}, quería saber que pensaba el realmente, si le decía que ya habíamos convenido que conservaría mis poderes hubiera apoyado mi decisión sin siquiera tener razones reales.

Hao no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Anna ya había decidido, aun así había dejado que Yoh hablara e hiciera el ridículo JAJAJA, era en verdad la mujer ideal para él. Sonrió y desapareció en una llamarada. Tendría que estar pendiente de Anna ya que muy seguramente necesitaría su ayuda.

-KINO: jajaja me parece bien, bueno como te decía antes que nos interrumpieran. Confió en que harás lo mejor y que si ves que tienes algún problema hablaras conmigo o con Yoh, recuerda que lo que se juega es más que tu vida y tu orgullo Anna. Espero tengan un buen viaje de vuelta a la pensión, iremos a visitarlos cuando tengamos noticias del demonio o de la situación en el bosque.

-ANNA: SI, sensei. Con permiso.

Anna pensó por un momento en decirle que ella sabía lo sucedido con el demonio, pero ahora que había tomado ella misma su decisión no quería entrar en una discusión con Kino ya que seguramente la obligaría ahora si a renunciar a sus poderes, sin embargo se sentía muy mal de ocultarle la verdad.

Yoh esperaba impacientemente a Anna, quería saber que había decidido. Cuando la vio salir de donde estaba hablando con su abuela se quedó mirándola fijamente. Sin embargo ella pareció no determinarlo y seguir derecho a su habitación. Yoh iba a ir tras ella para preguntarle, pero cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación Anna lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

-ANNA: {con voz seria pero suave} YOH

-YOH: Si Annita? {Yoh se sentía fatal al escucharla así, sin aminos}

-ANNA: carga mis maletas, nos vamos para la pensión, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

-YOH: {con la mayor de las alegrías} eso significa que?

-ANNA: que mejor te apresuras porque quiero llegar antes de la noche a la pensión {arrojándole todas las maletas}

-YOH {Enterrado entre las maletas de Anna} Si Annita O.o!

\- - - - - - -EN LA PENSION - - - - - - - -

-MANTA: llame a la mansión principal Asakura y me dijeron que Yoh y Anna volverían hoy en la tarde!

-NATE: Me alegra mucho, espero que le haya ido bien a Yoh, y que haya podido resolver sus dudas :D

-MANTA:¿ Cuales dudas? ¬¬ Yoh no me dijo nada y se supone que soy su mejor amigo! :'(

-NATE: jeje no te fijes Manta, era una pregunta sobre shamanes

-MANTA {un poco triste al saber que no puede ayudar mucho en ese aspecto} aaaa...Veo. Iré a preparar la cena para cuando lleguen.

-NATE: no te deprimas Manta, yo tampoco le pude ayudar mucho jeje era algo que solo podía descubrir por sí mismo. Te ayudare con la cena ya que he terminado mi entrenamiento por hoy.

-MANTA: Eso me recuerda, Tamao me dijo que llamaras a la mansión cuanto antes, Kino quiere hablar contigo.

-NATE: [¿Querrá la señora Kino que vuelva a Izumo o peor a China? :'( pero todavía me falta mucho por mejorar si quiero vencer a Len Tao!]

Mientras Nate llamaba a Kino, la puerta de la entrada sonó así que Manta fue a ver quién era.

-MANTA: Serán Yoh y Anna? Pero si se vinieron hace unas pocas horas. Además que no saben que estoy en la cocina! Todo yo todo yo! Mantaciento! :'( es que el papel de Tamao ya me está quedando como grande :'( …. YA VOY!

Cuando manta abrió la puerta se encontró con una gran limosina y un hombre de avanzada edad abriendo la puerta de esta.

Dentro de la pensión Nate conversaba con Kino telefónicamente, esta le comentaba lo acontecido en el bosque y el crecimiento inesperado de los poderes de Anna.

-NATE: Ya veo, entonces ¿quiere que ayude a la señorita Anna con sus poderes?

-KINO: más que ayudarla por ahora necesito que la vigiles. Ella es muy fuerte como bien sabrás, pero temo que por la misma forma en que la eduque y por su forma de ser, no aceptara cuándo necesita ayuda en verdad. Además de esto debes seguir con tu entrenamiento, no solo con Yoh como shaman, sino con Anna como monje.

-NATE: entiendo.

\- - - - - - - - - - DE VUELTA A LA PUERTA DE LA PENSION - - - - -

Al abrirse la puerta de la limosina se bajó de esta nada más ni nada menos que…. Len Tao

-MANTA: :O LEN! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- LEN: Hola Manta, ¿cómo estás? Vine a ver Yoh

-MANTA: Yoh no está en este momento, llegara en la tarde; pero sigue mientras tanto

-LEN: Gracias Manta

En cuanto Manta dejo entrar a Len, recordó que Nate estaba adentro! Y toda la historia que le había contado sobre la familia Tao!

-MANTA: {entra detrás corriendo} Len! Espera!.

Pero ya era tarde Len se había encontrado con Nate en la sala.

-NATE: {En tono solemne sin inmutarse} LEN

-LEN: {con una pequeña sonrisa} Amay, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-NATE: No el suficiente, ¿qué haces aquí?

-LEN: Lo mismo me pregunto yo; no estabas con los abuelos de Yoh entrenando tus poderes especiales de sacerdote JAJAJA

-NATE: Monje ¬¬ y si estuve allá por un tiempo, pero ahora estoy entrenando con Yoh {le dijo con una sonrisa desafiante}

-LEN: Sigues pensando que pueden vencerme jaaaaa, pues bien te alegrara saber que vine a lo mismo, entrenar con Yoh.

-NATE/MANTA: QUE!? ¿Piensas quedarte?!

-LEN: Así es ¬¬ tienen algún problema con eso?

-MANTA: No ninguno o.O¡ jeje , pero creo que quien toma la decisión en ultimas es Anna :D

-LEN: Hablare con ella, estoy seguro que no tendrá ningún problema ya que al fin y al cabo es una pensión y yo si pienso pagar por mi hospedaje

-MANTA: [se nota que recuerda bien a Anna, no hay forma que ella pase de una oportunidad de hacer dinero] Estaré preparando la cena para Yoh y Anna, llegaran en unas cuantas horas. Siéntete como en tu casa. Pero por favor no rompan nada XD

-LEN: No te preocupes, no vengo a pelear con este, para mi será como si no existiera.

\- - - - - - - EN LA ALDEA APACHE - - - - - - -

-GOLDVA: Oficiales del torneo los he reunido hoy por que he recibido nuevas órdenes de los grandes espíritus. Ellos quieren que se retome el torneo dentro de 1mes. Algunas de las reglas cambiaran, pero se llevara a cabo aquí en la aldea en su totalidad.

-SILVER: Que hay de Hao, no encontramos su cuerpo, y su esencia no está en el mundo de los espíritus... lo más seguro es que esté vivo y que vuelva a presentarse al torneo {tono serio de estrés}

-GOLDVA: lo sé, pero te pido me dejes terminar. Los grandes espíritus quieren que retomemos el torneo, y esta vez ellos elegirán a los competidores. Por ahora solo les daré a cada uno una lista de a quienes deben convocar cada uno. Las nuevas normas se las daré posteriormente. No habrán rondas preliminares ya que de por si los elegidos son pocos y escogidos bajos los criterios de los grandes espíritus.

-KALIM: ¿Qué criterios?

-GOLDVA: eso no lo sé. Por ahora se les avisara mediante el oráculo virtual a los elegidos que hayan concursado anteriormente en el torneo, ustedes deberán avisarles en persona también a ellos para saber si aceptan participar de nuevo; a aquellos que no hayan participado les deberán entregar un nuevo oráculo si es que aceptan participar. Aquí están las listas que le corresponden a cada uno. Les pido que cumplan al pie de la letra lo que les he dicho, y no se dejen llevar por sus propias emociones.

-KALIM: Solo tengo 4 participantes, todos en Sur América, mejor parto ahora ya que tengo que ir a Chile, Argentina y Perú. ¿Qué tal tú?

-SILVER: Tengo que volver a Asia, tengo 6 participantes y solo dos países Japón y China {dijo con algo de alivio al ver su lista}

\- - - - - - - - EN EL TREN DE REGRESO A FUMBARI CON YOH Y ANNA - - - - - -

Anna quería aprovechar el tiempo en el tren para leer uno de los antiguos libros que había tomado de la biblioteca de la mansión, ya que según había entendido de Hao necesitaría un hechizo para poder separarse del demonio antes de que este decidiera salir por sí solo, además si Hao tenía razón cada minuto que pasaba corría el riesgo que el demonio empezara a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Sin embargo desde que subió al tren no hacía más que tratar de bloquear la oleada de pensamientos que la atacaban.

Yoh observaba a Anna, se veía muy estresada. Tenía un libro abierto pero claramente no estaba enfocada en este. Por más que intentara Anna los pensamientos seguían llegando a ella

[GENTE EN EL TREN: ¿Porque no me llamara?-¿Cuantos costara ese arreglo?- Tengo que llevar el dinero antes de que acabe la semana- Necesito más tiempo para pensar las cosas- Ojala todos los días fueran como este- No he estudiado lo suficiente- Comprare el grande mejor….]

Tantos pensamientos, tantas emociones… no podía empujarlas más fuera de su mente. Empezó sudar frio, sentía que todo le daba vueltas… o no ese sentimiento, algo esta drenando su energía y ella sabía muy bien que era lo siguiente que ocurriría si no lograba hacer algo.

-ANNA: {sudando pero tratando de simular normalidad} Debo ir al baño por un momento, espérame acá.

-YOH: ¿Anna te encuentras bien?

Pero Anna se levantó rápidamente en dirección al baño del tren dejando a Yoh con la pregunta.

En el baño Anna se echaba agua en la cara, intentaba normalizar si respiración pero sentía que esta solo aumentaba de velocidad y que su corazón iba a estallar de lo fuerte que latía. Abrió la ventana del baño para que entrara algo de aire. Sin embargo de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo perder el equilibrio pero antes de que golpeara el piso alguien la sostuvo. Sintió que caía en unos calientes y fuertes brazos y ya no podía escuchar nada sino el latido del corazón de esa persona.

Se recobró como pudo para mirar a quien la había ayudado, ya que ella se encontraba encerrada en un baño individual! No se supone que hubiera nadie más allí.

-HAO: jeje :D te sorprendí no es así?

-ANNA: {tratando de que su voz sonara normal} Como te atreves a entrar al baño cuando hay una dama adentro!? Sal de aquí enseguida!

-HAO: Estas segura de que quieres que salga ya?

En ese momento alguien empezó a golpear en la puerta… era Yoh quien estaba muy preocupado por cómo se fue Anna. Hao se reía silenciosamente mientras miraba la cara de por si pálida de Anna.

-ANNA: {respondiéndole a Yoh} Que no puedo tener un minuto en paz! Estoy bien, regresa al puesto!

-YOH: Esta bien, te espero allá {y se fue al puesto}

-ANNA: Bueno ya vete de aquí {mirando a Hao}

-HAO: No creo que eso te convenga, viendo lo que acaba de suceder y el estado en el que estas.

-ANNA: fue un simple tropiezo, nada raro.

-HAO: ¿entonces qué es esto? {Dijo Hao mientras chasqueaba los dedos y aparecía una pequeña jaula de fuego conteniendo un pequeño demonio}

Anna estaba totalmente asombrada ¿ese demonio, lo había creado ella? Ciertamente era lo que había tratado de evitar antes de casi desmayarse.

-HAO: Así es Anna, este pequeño demonio lo creaste tú, no es más grande porque intervine a tiempo al cortar el flujo de pensamientos que llegaban a ti. Suerte para ti que yo estaba lo suficientemente cercar para evitar que hiciera de las suyas además.

-ANNA: Yo hubiera podido manejarlo sola perfectamente, nunca te pedí tu ayuda.

-HAO: Jaaa, y que le hubieras dicho a tu querido Yoh, no crees que el hecho que este pequeño demonio apareciera sería más que prueba suficiente de que tu reishi volvió y que tus poderes no están tan bajo tu control como quieres hacer creer.

-ANNA: Es suficiente, lárgate de aquí, de Yoh y de mis poderes me encargo yo y punto.

-HAO:¿ Y qué tal de esto?

De repente todos los pensamientos que antes bombardeaban a Anna estaban de vuelta en un segundo, empezaba a sentirse débil otra vez; hasta que Hao le puso un dedo en la frente levemente y de nuevo hubo silencio.

-HAO: Lo vez Anna, por muy fuerte que seas necesitas un pequeño empujoncito y yo te lo puedo dar si me lo permites.

Anna no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, era claro que no aguantaría mucho en ese tren sin la ayuda de Hao. Así que en contra de su mejor juicio..

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero quita esa estúpida cara de victoria, solo será por hoy y es porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar una sarta de estupideces de la gente en este tren. Dime que debo hacer para detener los pensamientos que vienen?

-HAO: No es tan simple preciosa, Roma no se construyó en un día sabes ;) Te puedo ayudar yo mismo si así lo deseas por hoy, pero te costara.

-ANNA: ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-HAO: Que colabores conmigo para liberar el demonio

-ANNA: Sabes que nunca haría eso

-HAO: Buena suerte en el viaje entonces, solo faltan 4 horas de recorrido: D

Otra vez las voces volvían y Anna comenzaba a sudar de nuevo

-ANNA: Espera! Hagamos un trato

-HAO: Esta bien, te escucho

-ANNA: Me ayudaras a entrenar de forma que pueda expulsar el demonio por mí misma, pero cuando lo libere no me quedare de manos atadas ya que no pienso dejarte el camino libre a ti.

-HAO: Ummm… solo era eso, entonces trato hecho;) , al fin y al cabo así quieras detenerme en ese momento no podrás lograrlo. Sobre el entrenamiento debo decirte soy muy exigente cuando entreno, no creas que por ser tu voy a ser más amable.

-ANNA:¿Tan confiado estas de que obtendrás ese demonio?

-HAO: umm... no dudo que des una buena pelea, pero si lo estoy; además quien quita y al final me lo entregues tu misma, no podemos asegurar que no te unirás a mí al final de todo esto.

-ANNA: JAAAA nunca me uniría a ti

-HAO: Pues no lo sé, debe ser duro que luches contra alguien que te guste tanto, más siendo ese alguien yo ;p

-ANNA: No me hagas reír ¬¬

-HAO: jajaja bueno esperemos a ver qué pasa; mejor vuelve a tu asiento… el idiota de Yoh se está impacientando y no tardara en venir… estaré cerca por si me necesitas ;)

-ANNA: Espera, hay algo más… no te acerques a Yoh

-HAO: JAJAJAJ ¿que temes que le haga? Pensé que tenías más fe en el pobre ;P

-ANNA: Y la tengo, pero no quiero que se vea enredado en todo esto, y menos que sepa que yo tengo que ver algo contigo.

-HAO: Como tú quieras, lo que haga o piense el estúpido de Yoh no es de mi interés[por ahora]{Anna seguía con el bloqueo mental que le había puesto Hao, por lo cual no escucho ese último pensamiento de él}

Anna salió del baño y se dirigió a su asiento al lado de Yoh, este trato de entablar una conversación con ella preguntándole como se sentía o cosas por el estilo, pero esta simplemente se concentró en el libro que traía consigo. Mientras tanto Hao estaba en feliz en el techo del tren disfrutando del panorama con Opacho, cuando escucho que algo sonaba {BIP BIP}

-OPACHO: Mire Hao-sama! Nuestros oráculos están sonando!

-HAO: Así es Opacho ya era hora! :D

Al mismo tiempo el oráculo de Yoh, Len y otros ex participantes sonaron anunciando:

"BIENVENID A LA CONTINUACION DEL TORNEO DE SHAMANES. EL TORNEO DE RETOMARA EN 1 MES EN LA ALDEA APACHE EN NORTE AMERICA, LAS NUEVAS REGLAS SERAN DADAS A CONOCER ENTONCES. RECIBIRA LA VISITA DE UN OFICIAL DESIGANDO DEL TORNEO PARA CONFIRMAR SU PARTICIPACION, ESTA VEZ NO HABRA RONDAS PRELIMINARES YA QUE SON POCOS LOS ELEGIDOS PARA CONTNUAR EN ESTA NUEVA ETAPA. QUE LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS LOS ACOMPAÑEN".

Yoh leía junto con Anna su oráculo en el tren.

-ANNA: Con que al fin se retomara el torneo, ya era hora

-YOH: jiji si Annita, me pregunto quién más participara ya que aquí dice que se escogieron a pocos shamanes esta vez?

-ANNA: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que fuiste escogido, tendrás que entrenar muy duro, ya que no sabemos a qué te enfrentes en esta ocasión.

-YOH: :'( Si Annita [adiós vacaciones :'(]

Tanto Yoh como Anna se preguntaban en sus mentes si Hao seria convocado al torneo nuevamente, lo más seguro es que si o encontraría la forma de entrar; también pensaban en que debían decirle el uno al otro que Hao estaba vivo y en perfecto estado para el torneo ya que ninguno sabía que el otro había tenido contacto con él.

Para Anna el hecho que el torneo se retomara en ese momento era lo peor que podía pasarle porque primero el demonio solo incrementaría la oportunidad de Hao de ganar si es que lo expulsaba de ella a tiempo para el torneo, y segundo porque debía enfocarse no solo en entrenar ella sino en entrenar a Yoh y llevar por su lado el entrenamiento con Hao.

-YOH: Annita ….{dijo Yoh con una sonrisita tonta e inocente en su cara} tengo algo que decirte, hoy en la mañana cuando salí de la mansión por un poco de aire… me encontré con Hao.

-ANNA: ummm ya veo… [Maldición en este momento desearía poder leer su mente! Este bloqueo de Hao no es tan bueno como creí] ¿Y te dijo algo importante?

-YOH: [No puedo decirle a Annita que nuestra conversación fue sobre ella :o ] No, nada en especial solo quería saludarme.

-ANNA: Esta bien, ¿crees que participara en el torneo?

-YOH: Me imagino que encontrara la manera. Pero no te preocupes todo se solucionara: D

-ANNA: No te lo tomes tan a la ligera! No sabemos con qué sorpresa pueda salir Hao.

\- - - - - -EN LA PENSION - - -

Len y Manta conversaban sobre la reanudación del torneo, especulado como serían las nuevas reglas, quienes participarían, quienes de sus amigos habrían sido seleccionados para seguir compitiendo.

-NATE: Así que el dichoso torneo se reanudara

-MANTA: Nate ¿tu participaste a última vez?

-NATE: No Manta no lo hice porque sentía que aún me faltaba mucho por avanzar, pero si me hubiera sentido tan capaz como en este momento créeme que participaría sin pensarlo.

-LEN: JAAA no me hagas reír, no lograrías pasar ni la primera etapa! Además no creo que un cero a la izquierda como tú cuente en algo para los apaches, menos en algo tan importante como lo es este torneo.

-NATE: [estúpido prepotente] Son muy grandes palabras para alguien que no ha logrado conseguir el trono.

-LEN: Es solo cuestión de tiempo

Nate sabía cómo sacar de quicio a Len y no perdería la oportunidad

-NATE: Quien sabe tal vez Yoh pueda ganar y ser el próximo Shaman King, yo que he peleado con ambos creo es bastante probable que así sea.

-LEN: ¡Claro que no! He entrenado arduamente desde que volví a China después de que se interrumpiera el torneo, el vencedor seré yo!

Mientras la discusión seguía, se abrió la puerta de la pensión

-YOH: YA LLEGAMOS! :D MANTA, NATE!

MANTA, NATE Y LEN se dirigieron a la puerta al escuchar la voz de Yoh.

-YOH: Len! Que haces aquí: D?

-LEN: Hola Yoh, vine porque quería entrenar un poco y que mejor manera de hacerlo que contigo; y creo que no pude haber venido en mejor momento ya que el oráculo me aviso hace unas horas que el torneo se reanudaría.

-YOH: Así que tú también volverás a competir jijiji… tendré que seguir entrenando entonces.

-MANTA: Que tal tu Yoh? También participaras?

Anna entrando

-ANNA: Claro que sí! Y ganara el torneo {con sus brazos cruzados}… Manta, Len {llama su nombre a forma de saludo}… ¿y quién se supone que eres tú? {Señalando directamente a Nate}

-YOH: jijiji perdona, con todo lo que ocurrió con el oráculo se me paso hablarte de Nate. Anna, Nate es un discípulo de la abuela, también entreno con la familia de Len por un tiempo; la abuela lo mando a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo para que siguiera su entrenamiento.

-NATE: Mucho gusto señorita Anna {dijo inclinándose levemente} mi nombre es Nate Amay, espero que nos llevemos bien y que mi presencia no sea una molestia.

-ANNA: Más te vale ser útil aquí y seguir con mis reglas.

-MANTA: Anna no te preocupes, Nate es muy ordenado en todo lo que hace y me ha ayudado con todo el trabajo de la pensión en tu ausencia.

-ANNA: Ya veo… Bueno ¿y mi cena?

{Gotita general}

-MANTA: pasen a la mesa yo me encargo de servirla ya que Nate prácticamente la hizo toda.

-ANNA: Voy a refrescarme pero vayan sirviendo la cena, no tardare en bajar.

Anna subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella

-ANNA: Solo han pasado unas horas y ya estas acosándome de nuevo.

-HAO: JAJAJAJ es difícil estar lejos de ti {le dijo acercándose de repente a ella – solo había un poco espacio entre sus caras}

-ANNA: Pues que mal {dijo girando su cara y alejándose un poco} porque yo no te quiero cerca de mí… a que viniste ahora?

-HAO: Quería informarte que mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento muy temprano, ya que como sabes nuestros horarios están por complicarse aún más ;D

-ANNA: Lo dices por el torneo

-HAO: Claro por qué más seria, si para mí lo único que podría mantenerme alejado de tus deleitantes gritos es el trono que del shaman King que tanto me espera.

-ANNA: Y continúan tus halagos JAAAA, entonces los apaches te convocaron a participar de nuevo. Que estúpidos, no aprenden de sus errores ni con mil años de experiencias fallidas contigo.

-HAO: jajajaja es que saben que sea como sea encontraría la manera de participar ;) . En todo caso vendré por ti a las 4 de la mañana

-ANNA: mejor dime a donde debo llegar ¬¬ no te quiero en mi habitación de nuevo.

-HAO: Como quieras, solo quería evitarte la caminata; en tal caso nos veremos en el parque que queda cerca.

-ANNA: Ya que estas acá, quítame el bloqueo mental.

-HAO: Estas segura? Hay mucha gente en la casa

-ANNA: Solo hazlo

-HAO: JAJAJA está bien preciosa no te sulfures, pero me inquieta saber qué es lo que tanto quieres escuchar, que yo sepa no hay nada interesante en ninguna de la mente de esos insectos, con decirte que la más interesante es la del humano cabezón.

-ANNA: solo quiero que te alejes y que el bloqueo no sea una excusa tuya para que merodees mi casa en la noche. Ahora me voy tengo mucha hambre.

Y sin más Anna salió de la habitación mientras Hao desaparecía en una llamarada con la más dulce de las sonrisas , como le gustaba pelear con Anna, había algo en ella que lo intrigaba, nunca sabia con qué respuesta iba a salirle.

Abajo los chicos esperaban a Anna para iniciar la cena, esta llego a la puerta del comedor y antes de entrar a este dio un gran respiro ya que desde ahí ya podía escuchar varios de los pensamientos. Cuando entro a la habitación Yoh, Nate, Manta y Len voltearon a mirarla.

-YOH: Mira Annita Nate hizo varios de tus platos favoritos

-NATE: jejeje En realidad no sabía que eran sus favoritos, lo que prepare es porque a mí también me gusta mucho, espero sean de su gusto señorita Anna.

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, Yoh, Nate y Manta conversaban amenamente mientras Len y Anna solo comían. Anna estaba tratando de concentrarse para no dejar entrar más pensamientos de los que pudiera manejar, en parte maldecía su suerte! Como era posible que ni en su casa tuviera paz ya que se encontraba llena de gente siempre.

Cuando Anna termino su comida, llamo la atención de los muchachos haciendo ruido con su garganta.

-ANNA: Muy bien, desde mañana empezaran los entrenamientos. Yoh tu retomaras la rutina que tenías durante el anterior torneo; Amay, ya que la sensei Kino te envió aquí a entrenar no puedo decepcionarla por lo que realizaras la misma rutina que Yoh, él te la explicara; Len no sé cuáles son tus planes pero más te vale no estar de inútil por aquí.

-LEN: Al contrario Anna, me gustaría unirme al entrenamiento de Yoh, si me lo permites; además de pedirte permiso para quedarme en la pensión en lo que se retoma el torneo ya que me gustaría poder entrenar con Yoh durante este tiempo. Por supuesto pagare mi estadía y demás gastos.

-ANNA: Ummm, está bien. Pero eso no te salvara de ayudar en las tareas de la pensión: Manta, seguirás encargado del aseo general y de las comidas ya que los demás estaremos muy ocupados entrenando.

-MANTA: Si Anna como digas [estarán ocupados ellos entrenando y ella vigilando que cumplan el entrenamiento jejey torturándonos]

Al escuchar el pensamiento de Manta Anna decidió aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, ya que no sería común para Len y para Manta verla entrenar a ella también; aunque claramente no les daría los detalles que sabían Yoh y ella.

-ANNA: Yo también entrenare… ya que no puedo permitir que mis poderes se deterioren.

Len y Manta se extrañaron de esto último, se notaba en sus caras; Nate no conocía mucho a Anna pero noto en los demás que debía ser algo extraño en ella, lo cual lo extraño a él ya que podía sentir el enorme furyoku que esta poseía, como era posible que semejante poder se construyera sin un arduo entrenamiento diario!

Otra cosa que sorprendía mucho a Nate era el respeto que demostraba Len hacia Anna, sabía que la describían como una persona temible, pero para el hasta ahora ella era una persona seria y con mucho carácter, eso le gustaba y le recordaba en parte a Kino. También le pareció extraño que Yoh con lo flojo que era aceptara órdenes que implicaran tal esfuerzo. Pero por que dejaba que ella lo mandara… cual era la relación entre Yoh y Anna? Era ella su entrenadora asignada por la familia Asakura?

Este último pensamiento de Nate impacto la mente de Anna mientras ella dejaba la habitación. Tal comentario le molesto… como es que Yoh llevara 1 mes!i conviviendo con Nate y no le hubiera dicho quién era ella y mucho menos que relación tenían! Sintió que el enojo se apoderaba de ella, pero con el día que había tenido decidió tranquilizarse, ya que seguramente si se enojaba más su furyoku subiría y no solo se enterarían los habitantes de la casa, sino que seguramente el idiota de Hao vendría en persona a ver qué pasaba.

Anna siguió su camino a su habitación tratando de calmarse

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA {la de siempre}: Porque tanto enojo Anna? Jajajaja {risa maliciosa}

-ANNA: Otra vez tú! Muéstrate de una buena vez!

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: ¿Para qué? No haría ninguna diferencia

-ANNA: Entonces por qué no lo haces de una buena vez!

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Pero mi cara ya la has visto, ha sido solo una vez pero ya lo has hecho.

-ANNA: ¿Donde? ¿De dónde te conozco?

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: en el bosque

-ANNA: De que hablas si en la cueva desapareciste como toda una cobarde cuando quise enfrentarte

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: no, yo no hui a ninguna parte, además me refiero a antes de que perdieras el conocimiento cuando intentabas expulsar a MI demonio.

-ANNA: tu demonio? ….Así que tú eres…. Mitsuki! La sacerdotisa.

-MITSUKI: Woww pero que inteligente eres Anna, veo que no me equivoque contigo al escogerte.

-ANNA:¿Escogerme para qué?

-MITSUKI: para alimentar al demonio que llevas dentro. Por cierto déjame decirte que ese plan que tiene con el que llaman Hao, no funcionara..

Anna se quedó en silencio, quería saber que más le decía Mitsuki

-MITSUKI:… no funcionara para expulsarnos a mí y a mi demonio de tu cuerpo ya que es más difícil de lo que creen, me atrevería a decirte que es imposible, al menos hacerlo sin que pierdas tu alma y por supuesto tu vida en el proceso, ya que desde que entramos a tu cuerpo mi demonio se aferró no solo a tu furyoku sino a tu alma misma.

-ANNA: Espera! Ósea que la razón por la que te escucho es porque entraste a mi cuerpo al igual que tu inútil demonio!{Cara seria}

-MITSUKI: ¡Mi demonio no es ningún inútil! : .Y sí entre a tu cuerpo por que no podía dejar mi creación a su suerte.

-ANNA: {Abriendo los ojos como platos} [No puede ser Mitsuki ha estado un paso al frente todo este tiempo al saber lo que planeo, escuchando mis conversaciones con Hao, pero hasta ahora no ha hecho más que hablarme, claramente no puede hacer mucho más que eso. Como lo pensé antes… INUTIL ¬¬]

-MITSUKI: Bueno por ahora descansa, necesitaras todas tus fuerzas mañana para el entrenamiento, no queremos que tus poderes se "deterioren" como les dijiste a los demás JAJAJAJAJA.

-ANNA: [Que extraño no se molestó porque la llamara inútil a ella y si a su demonio, pero esta vez solo lo pensé, eso puede significar que así este dentro de mí…NO PUEDE ESCUCHAR MIS PENSAMIENTOS … al fin y al cabo no sabe bien quien Hao, quien es Yoh o la razón de mi enojo hace unos minutos que podría ver más que claramente si viera en mi mente. Debo comprobarlo]. Mitsuki te tengo una propuesta [Que tú y tu asqueroso demonio salgan de mi cuerpo si no quieren que los mande ya al infierno para toda la eternidad]

Mitsuki se quedó esperando que Anna le dijera su propuesta ya que ella solo dijo la primera parte de ese enunciado y la otra segunda parte la pensó.

\- MITSUKI: Me vas a decir tu propuesta o no!

-ANNA: [Como lo pensé, no puede escuchar lo que pienso y no creo que escuche los pensamientos de los demás que llegan a mi mente, sino en verdad sabría que el comentario de Nate fue el que me enojo ya que fue lo único que escuche antes de retirarme, tengo que encontrar una forma de usar esto a mi beneficio] te propongo que salgas ya de mi cuerpo con tu demonio sino quieren pasar la eternidad en el infierno!

-MITSUKI: Jajajaja de verdad crees que esa amenaza funcionara. Espero que entrenes fuertemente así mantendrás mi demonio con un buen nivel.

Anna no estaba mucho más allá de estar molesta! Cuantas más entidades se albergarían en su cuerpo!¬¬ pero ya vería esa Mitsuki! con el entrenamiento, y por desgracia con la ayuda de Hao, expulsaría ese demonio a tiempo de su cuerpo!

A la mañana siguiente Anna salió de la casa sin que nadie lo notara y llego al parque donde Hao la esperaba junto con Opacho.

-OPACHO: :D Buenos días señorita Anna!

-HAO: Ya era hora!

-ANNA: De que hablas! Estoy a tiempo ¬¬. Buenos días Opacho

-HAO: jejeje lo sé! Solo que las ganas de verte me tenían impaciente ;) Bueno ya que estas aquí...

Hao se acercó a Anna mientras se le acercaba lentamente y tomaba suavemente su hombre. Le guiño el ojo y antes de que Anna pudiera reaccionar para matarlo de una cachetada los envolvió una llamarada que tan rápido como vino desapareció. Ahora estaban en un bosque realmente hermoso. Anna miro a su alrededor maravillada por la belleza de la naturaleza que la rodeaba.

-HAO: No te preocupes aún seguimos en Japón si es lo que te preguntas

-ANNA: No es eso, es que, no creí que existieran lugares así

-HAO: Claro que existen! Son los lugares donde el hombre no ha puesto aun sus garras.

-OPACHO: El señor Hao y yo venimos aquí todo el tiempo :D es nuestro sitio secreto, ahora el secreto será de los 3

Anna le sonrió a Opacho, realmente era un niño muy inocente, creía que Hao era lo mejor.

-ANNA: Bueno empecemos de una buena vez, ya que tengo que volver antes de que los inútiles con los que vivo se dé cuenta de mi ausencia.

-HAO: JAJAJA ¿Qué pensaría mi hermanito si se levantara y no encontrara a su querida prometida? :D

La mención de Yoh y la palabra prometida le recordó lo que tanto le había costado olvidar la noche anterior para poder dormir! La ira estaba a punto de desatarse en ella!

-ANNA: No lo sé, lo mismo que si no estuviera cualquiera de sus estúpidos amigos! [Por que le había dicho eso a Hao! Lo que le faltaba que el supiera que tenía problemas con Yoh -.-¡]

-HAO: Woww de donde viene tanto amor, las cosas con el inútil van bien por lo que veo {dijo sarcásticamente}. Pero bueno eso no es lo importante ahora. Lo primero que harás será aprender a bloquear los pensamientos de los demás ya que si no lo haces nunca podrás estabilizarte y no podremos progresar.

El entrenamiento comenzó con pequeños ejercicios de meditación, Anna debía encontrar su equilibro mental; esto no le costó mucho ya que generalmente lo hacía antes de entrenar. Luego de esto empezaron con la creación de escudos de Furyoku, técnica que Anna ya conocía desde antes, sin embargo aquí vendría la parte difícil, debía crear un escudo de furyoku que se ajustara a su mente, es decir que no se extendiera más allá, ya que si creaba un escudo de furyoku normal que creara un perímetro alrededor de ella no podría moverse con libertad mientras bloqueaba pensamientos de los demás ya que su escudo chocaría con todo lo que la rodeara, incluso gente.

Hacer esto no era tan fácil ya que primero tenía que identificar la área que delimitaba su mente y esto no era un área reconocible físicamente o visible lo cual lo hacía difícil de entrada; cuando por fin la identifico tuvo problemas creando el escudo de dicho tamaño y forma ya que requería mucha concentración para que fuera perfecto y no hubieran grietas en el que permitieran la entrada de pensamientos o emociones.

Por más que Anna quiso avanzar, la mañana le gano y ya era hora de que volviera a la pensión, ya que pronto Yoh volvería con Nate y Len de correr y la llamarían a desayunar.

-ANNA: Ya casi son las 8, debo regresar a la pensión.

-HAO: está bien, lo hiciste muy bien por hoy… pero necesito que sigas practicando para poder avanzar más la siguiente sesión, que será en 2 días. Pero esta vez entrenaremos en la noche para tener más tiempo.

-ANNA: Esta bien, llévame al parque.

-HAO: Segura que no quieres que te deje en la pensión ;D no me molestaría que nos invitaras a desayunar a mí y a Opacho.

-ANNA: Ni que estuviera loca, sin embargo no me molestaría invitar a Opacho {dijo viendo con una sonrisa al pequeño que se encontraba durmiendo en un árbol}

-HAO: ¬¬ bueno, vámonos de una vez {mientras alzaba a Opacho para llevarlo}

Cuando estaban a punto de irse empezó a soplar un fuerte viento, en seguida Anna y Hao voltearon a mirar a un punto fijo donde después de que se formara un pequeño tornado apareció Goldva (la líder de la tribu apache).

-GOLDVA: Vaya vaya vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa; vengo buscando a Hao solamente pero me encuentro con que esta con dos personas que también necesitaba visitar más tarde, bueno en todo caso así es mejor. Aunque no es raro ver al pequeño Opacho con él, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti Anna.

-HAO: Me buscas a mi Goldva, a que debo el gran honor?

-GOLDVA: Solo hago lo que me indican los grandes espíritus, vengo a preguntarte, aunque este de más, si participaras en el torneo esta vez?

-HAO: JAJAJAJ pero la pregunta ofende, claro que si... y si eso es a todo lo que viniste puedes irte de una vez.

-GOLDVA: No puedo irme aún, debo preguntarle a todos los competidores que han sido invitados por los grandes espíritus a participar.

-OPACHO: Opacho participara si Hao-sama se lo permite, Opacho quiere volver a acompañar a Hao-sama a luchar :D :D

-HAO: Esta bien Opacho, participa si quieres. Ya puedes irte Goldva, que no ves que estamos ocupados aquí.

-GOLDVA: No, aun necesito saber si tú participaras {señalando a Anna}

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Hao y Anna, porque estaría ella invitada a participar si no estuvo anteriormente en el torneo.

-ANNA: {con su pose y voz retadora} Pensé que solo invitaban a lo que habían participado en la primera parte del torneo; por que los grandes espíritus me invitarían ahora?

-GOLDVA: En realidad no lo sé, yo solo ejecuto ordenes… así que dime participaras o no? Si aceptas te entregare tu oráculo virtual y quedaras automáticamente inscrita ya que esta vez no hay preliminares.

Anna no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería participar ya que sabía que los grandes espíritus no tomaban decisiones porque si ni al azar, pero por otra parte ya estaba bastante ocupada tratando de manejar sus poderes, podría solo complicarle las cosas.

-HAO: Anna que vas a hacer? Deberías aceptar ;) prometo no hacerte mucho daño si nos enfrentamos, es más te invito a ser parte de mi equipo si quieres, y mira que ese es un gran honor :D

-OPACHO: SIII la señorita Anna se unirá a Hao- sama y Opacho!

-ANNA: {Brota una venita de ira en la frente de Anna} Claro que no me uniría nunca a tu equipo estás loco! Yo apoyo a Yoh hasta el final. Goldva acepto quiero entrar al torneo.

-GOLDVA: Me parece perfecto, ten tu oráculo, en el podrás leer toda la información.. Aunque si has estado con Yoh o Hao sabrás ya que debes estar en la aldea apache para el inicio del torneo en 1 mes, bueno 30 días ahora. Bueno nos veremos, aun debo hablar con otros participantes.

Y sin decir nada más Goldva desapareció.

-HAO: Porque esas repentinas ganas de entrar al torneo querida Anna?

-ANNA: No que sea de tu incumbencia, pero como lo dije mi deber es ayudar a Yoh y que mejor forma, además no me consta que hayan invitado a Fausto o a Ryu esta vez al torneo y no puedo permitir que por eso cualquiera se una al gran equipo de las aguas termales de Fumbari!

-HAO: jajaja me encanta esa actitud luchadora!, Mira nuestros oráculos son del mismo color (rojo) no creo que sea coincidencia ;) jeje… estas segura que no quieres estar en mi equipo :D mira que en unos años podrías ascender a co-capitana como mi primera dama {sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja ;D}

-ANNA: ¬¬ no gracias, prefiero ser capitana del equipo de las aguas termales y ya. Vámonos ya {mientras miraba al oráculo en sus manos}

Anna llego a tiempo a la pensión, mientras se cambiaba de ropa la llamaron a desayunar, guardo el oráculo en su escritorio, ya hablaría con Yoh… y con Kino, ya que de todas formas se enteraría. Bajo tranquilamente a desayunar con los demás.

El día paso de lo más normal, Manta limpiaba la pensión mientras los demás entrenaban; eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde cuando los chicos acabaron sus rutinas de entrenamiento. Anna les había dejado una rutina más larga de lo normal no solo porque necesitaba que Yoh retomara el tiempo que estuvo sin entrenar porque ella estuvo en Izumo, sino porque mientras ellos entrenaran no la interrumpirían en su propio entrenamiento.

-YOH: {Secándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla} Manta has visto a Anna?

-MANTA: Pensé que estaba supervisándolos por que no la vi en todo el día sino solo cuando todos almorzamos.

-YOH: Iré a buscarla :D

Nate estaba cansado por el entrenamiento, pero se sentía satisfecho, hace mucho no sentía que un entrenamiento lo retara de tal forma, definitivamente Anna era una buena entrenadora, Yoh tenía suerte de que ella le ayudara. Nate prefirió ir a dar una pequeña caminata antes de bañarse, se dirigía a la calle por la puerta principal de la pensión cuando vio que a un costado por fuera de la casa, bajo un gran árbol estaba Anna sentada meditando. Sin querer se le quedo observando.

Anna sintió que alguien la observaba pero decidió seguir con su entrenamiento, ya que en las horas que había tenido para practicar sentía que había avanzado bastante, ya podía crear el escudo del tamaño ideal rápidamente, solo que aún le costaba perfeccionar la forma por lo cual se creaban grietas. Forzó lo que más pudo el escudo para que se adapte a la forma, sin embargo una voz la tomó por sorpresa

-MITSUKI: ¿Ya pudiste avanzar en algo?

-ANNA: Que demonios, abrió los ojos de golpe, pero lo primero que vio fue a Nate observándola.

-NATE: Disculpe señorita Anna no quise desconcentrarla. [ ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento estará realizando?]

-ANNA: No es tu culpa, solo que un escuche un molesto ruido ¬¬

-NATE: jumm que extraño, yo no escuche nada

-ANNA: Mejor iré a ver cómo va todo en la pensión {levantándose de su pose de meditación}

-NATE: No, disculpe usted, me marchare para que siga entrenando en paz; solo me preguntaba qué clase de entrenamiento hacia? [Estoy seguro que aprenderé mucho de ella como monje]

-ANNA: [este chico es un monje además de un shaman?, que extraño, porque no me di cuenta] Estaba creando un escudo de furyoku {claro que Anna no le iba a dar más detalles}, ¿sabes cómo crear uno?

-NATE: He escuchado de ellos pero nunca he visto uno así que no sé cómo crearlos tampoco, donde aprendió esa técnica si no le importa que le pregunte?

-ANNA: La aprendí de la bitácora mágica, un libro escrito hace 1000 años por el Hao Asakura.

-NATE: Woww he escuchado de ella! Y por lo que entiendo no es un poder que cualquiera pueda manejar… me preguntaba si podría enseñarme a realizar un escudo?

Anna soltó un largo suspiro, ¿Por qué había continuado esta conversación? Ahora tendría que enseñarle a Nate ya que si Kino lo envió de seguro era para que aprendiera lo más que pudiera y ya que ahora sabía que también era monje significaría que ella también debería enseñarle varias cosas que había aprendido sin la ayuda de Kino.

-ANNA: Esta bien.

Le enseñaría lo básico, no iría tan lejos como enseñarle lo que ella estaba intentando ya que dudaba que Nate necesitara ese tipo de escudos tan especializados.

Mientras Anna le enseñaba a Nate como hacer un escudo Yoh, quien había buscado a Anna por toda la pensión, los vio de lejos practicando; no quiso interrumpirlos así que simplemente se quedó observándolos.

-YOH: [Annita es muy buena maestra , me gusta verla practicar con sus poderes, se ve que le gusta mucho tenerlos ya que los domina a la perfección, me alegro que no haya tenido que renunciar a ellos]

-LEN: {tomando leche para refrescarse después del pesado entrenamiento también} que haces aquí Yoh? Pensé que buscarías a Anna.

-YOH: Si :D solo que la encontré practicando con Nate { Len mira hacia donde Yoh se encuentra observando con su cara de idiota feliz}

-LEN: Ya veo, y se puede saber por qué te pone tan feliz verlos entrenar?

-YOH: jejeje solo pienso en lo buena que es Anna manejando sus poderes

-LEN: Yoh, por que los poderes de Anna han crecido tanto?, la última vez que la vi era fuerte, pero no tanto… su nivel de furyoku es más alto que el tuyo, y por mucho que me pese decirlo, que el mío. Sol podría compararse con el de … ya sabes…ese sujeto.

-YOH: jeje pues que te digo Len, es una larga historia… peor lo único que necesitas saber es que ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué fue, ya que podría decirse que el incremento se dio de golpe después de que ella tuviera un accidente.

-LEN: Un accidente que te duplica las fuerzas, que extraño… y estas seguro que ella tampoco sabe la razón?

-YOH: no ella tampoco sabe la razón.

-LEN: Yoh no quiero decir que ella te esté mintiendo, pero no es extraño que después de algo así ella este tan tranquila.

-YOH: Ahora que lo dices… no, Annita nunca ha sido de las que demuestren su preocupación, además de que le serviría preocuparse por algo que no puede cambiar.

-LEN: jajaja olvide con quien hablaba, señor todo se solucionara, puede que tengas razón, y ella se parezca más a ti de lo que pensaba en ese sentido. Sin embargo no le quita lo extraño.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Que están observando?

-YOH: A Annita y a Nate entrenar …o.O! pero quien!?{ voltea rápidamente a ver quien habla}..Silver!

-SILVER: Tiempo sin verte Yoh , Len, cómo están?

-YOH: muy bien, y tú? Que te trae por aquí?

-ANNA: Sentía que habían unos fisgones en el área. {Llegando con Nate a donde estaban todos}

-YOH: jijiji para nada Annita, de hecho te estaba buscando para avisarte que ya acabe el entrenamiento, solo que me entretuve hablando con Len y Silver.

-ANNA: Ummm… que quieres acá Silver? [Espero que no abra su bocota y le diga a Yoh que entre al torneo antes que yo]

-SILVER: Hola Anna, veo que sigues igual de enérgica que siempre. Vengo a preguntarle algo a Yoh, pero presiento que ya sé la respuesta; Como saben el torneo de Shamanes reanudara, los grandes espíritus han escogido esta vez a los concursantes, es mi deber como oficial preguntarle a aquellos elegidos si aceptan participar esta vez?, así que que dices Yoh volverás a participar?

-ANNA: Por supuesto que lo hará!

-YOH: jijiji pues ya ves Silver, si lo hare :D { con sus brazo cruzados tras la cabeza}

-LEN: Yo también participare!

-SILVER: Lo siento Len pero tu nombre no está en mi lista.

-LEN: Pero el oráculo me aviso que yo también estaba invitado a participar {sonrisa engreída y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho}

-SILVER: Ya veo, debe ser que mandaron otro oficial a esta con una lista diferente de participantes [ esto no puede ser! Eso significa que un queda la posibilidad que Hao haya sido invitado a participar]

-YOH: Tal vez el oficial de Len sea el designado en China y por eso no está en tu lista; debe estar buscándote allá Len, y como no te encontró en tu casa ya no puedas participar :D jijiji

-LEN: No digas eso ni en broma!{ Sacando su lanza y con su peinado creciendo 3 metros por la ira]

-SILVER: No lo creo, porque yo también tengo que ir a China por un tal Nate Amay.

-YOH/LEN: NATE AMAY! :O :O ¡!

-NATE: Yo?

-SILVER: Tu eres Nate Amay de china?

-NATE: Así es

-SILVER: Felicidades entonces, los grandes espíritus te han escogido para participar en el torneo, debes saber que te juegas la vida y no hay garantía de que vuelvas a tu hogar; aceptas entrar?

-NATE: Pero claro que sí!

-SILVER: Perfecto, aquí tienes tu oráculo virtual, la demás información que necesites la encontraras allí, además por medio de este aparato nos comunicamos con los participantes, tienes 30 días para llegar a la aldea apache; si viajas con Yoh te será fácil llegar, ya que él ya ha estado allí antes.

-LEN: Un momento! Como puede ser que alguien como él entre al torneo así como así! Nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas en la primera etapa para que cualquiera pueda llegar y competir con los de nuestro nivel! Esto es inaudito!

-NATE: No te sulfures Len, debe ser que de los anteriores participantes no había nadie que valiera la pena para ser coronado, sin ofenderte Yoh.. :D

-YOH: jijiji no te preocupes: D

-LEN: Que dijiste! … Bueno no importa una cucaracha como tú no cambiara nada.. pero.. Silver dinos… sabes que paso con Hao, participara?

-SILVER: Francamente no lo sé, ya que no sabemos siquiera si sigue vivo…en caso de que asi fuera tenía la esperanza de que como la zona en que él vivía anteriormente me correspondía a mí y su nombre no estaba en mi lista, significaría que él no había sido convocado… pero ahora que sé que hay más oficiales que puedan estar por este continente.. Además pensándolo bien puede que el ahora resida en otro lado y por eso mismo no estuviera en mi lista.

-YOH: No me sorprendería que el también estuviera en el torneo, ya que… el sigue con vida jijiji y si me preguntan en muy buen estado de salud.

-LEN/SILVER: QUE! COMO SABES ESO!?

-YOH: jijii porque lo vi hace unos días cerca de la mansión en Izumo.

-LEN: Y por qué no lo dijiste antes!?

-YOH: No quería hablar de eso si no era necesario, ya que solo nos causaría estrés innecesariamente, ya que de igual manera debemos entrenar lo que más podamos este Hao en el torneo o no. En todo caso Silver… puedes decirnos quien más está en tu lista ;D?

-SILVER: No debería, pero igual se enteraran, en mi lista además de ustedes dos están Horo Horo, Fausto y Mary y Matty del trio de la flor

-LEN: Mas inútiles jemmm

-SILVER: Ya hable con fausto, me dijo que no tenia deseos de participar esta vez, pero que la última palabra la tendrías tu Anna, en caso de que necesitaras que estuviera en el equipo de Yoh.

-ANNA: Ummm… déjalo así, el ya no tiene nada que lo impulse a esforzarse al máximo [además que no quisiera que muriera por una causa ajena más sabiendo que Hao participara]

-SILVER: Bueno seguiré con mi camino, los veré en unas semanas.

Pero cuando Silver estuvo a punto de irse una fuerte ventisca cayó sobre ellos.

-SILVER: Señora Goldva! Pero que hace aquí!

-GOLDVA: Pues tu qué crees!, lo mismo que tu ¬¬! Hola a todos. Len Tao..

-LEN: Si acepto, quiero participar.

-GOLDVA: Al menos déjame terminar! Ya que por tu culpa tuve que ir hasta China! Y luego volver acá cuando supe que estabas acá!

-LEN: Cual es el punto de que de un discurso si ya sé que va a decir y usted ya sabe mi respuesta.

-GOLDVA: Como quieras … bueno entonces ustedes 4 definitivamente van a..

Goldva iba a decir que si los 4 presentes iban a participar en el torneo, refiriéndose a Yoh, Len, Nate y Anna; pero cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase de la nada apareció Hao con Opacho en el espíritu de fuego.

-SILVER/LEN: HAO!

-HAO: Por que lucen tan sorprendidos si ya todos sabían que sería cuestión de tiempo para vernos.

-SILVER: Eso significa que tú también participaras en el torneo?

-HAO: Así es, Goldva me invito cordialmente; solo pasaba a cerciorarme que Yoh participaría también

-OPACHO: Opacho también participara! :D:D:D

-HAO: En todo caso Goldva, Silver no tienen más participantes a los que avisarles?

-SILVER: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, o que planeas acabar con ellos antes de que nos den su respuesta¬¬

-HAO: JAJAJAJA no estaría mal, pero no tengo necesidad de hacerlo ya que estoy seguro que dentro de esos otros participantes se encuentran mis aliados, que por ciertos por si buscan a las chicas del trio de la flor están en el bosque donde nos vimos esta mañana Goldva, para que no tengas que buscar más por Kanna.

-GOLDVA: Ummm, será mejor que me vaya para terminar de una vez con la lista de participantes que me correspondió y poder volver a mis otras funciones, nos vemos pronto.

-SILVER: Iré con usted, ya que me corresponde las otras dos chicas Mary y Matty.

Y así desaparecieron los apaches dejando solo a los chicos.

-ANNA: Bueno ya nos dijiste lo que querías, por que no te vas de una buena vez. {Dirigiéndose a Hao}

Aunque en verdad Anna se alegraba que Hao hubiera aparecido en ese momento, ya que también previo un poco tarde lo que iba a decir Goldva, ella tenía que decirle Yoh cuanto antes que había entrado al torneo, o terminaría enterándose por otra persona; no es que ella tuviera miedo de lo que le dijera ya que ciertamente la decisión había sido de ella, pero era lo más decente de hacer siendo prometidos.

-HAO: Y yo que pensé que nos invitarías a comer a mí y a Opacho

-ANNA: No lo creo, esfúmate

-HAO: Esta bien, pero solo porque no quisiera que me cayera mal la comida por compartirla con algunos seres insignificantes {dijo mirando a Yoh y a Len, luego dirigió su mirada a Nate} Con que tú eres el tal Nate Amay, el monje/shaman que se unió a la causa de los Asakura de acaba conmigo, será mejor que te cuides

-NATE: PPFFF de quién? De ti jaaaa

-HAO: No solo de mí, ya que veo que no soy el único enemigo que tienes por acá {mirando a Len} Bueno nos veremos luego { esto último lo dijo mirando a Anna con una picara sonrisa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yoh ni los demás}

Sale Manta de la pensión

-MANTA: Chicos! Ya está la comida!

Sin embargo todos siguen mirando al sitio donde desapareció el SOF (SPIRIT OF FIRE: ESPIRITU DE FUEGO)

-MANTA: eehh chicos? Me perdí de algo?

-ANNA: Yoh, necesitamos hablar sígueme.

Ahora la atención de todos seguía el camino por el que había entrado Anna a la pensión. Yoh la miro con preocupación y la siguió enseguida, que sería lo que tendría que decirle tan seriamente.

Yoh siguió a Anna hasta su habitación, ella generalmente no lo dejaba entrar así que se extrañó, que era tan grave de decirle que nadie podía estar ni cerca mientras le decía. Yoh cerró la puerta detrás de él después de entrar.

Anna se apoyó en el marco de la su ventana, Yoh hizo lo mismo. Los dos miraban las estrellas como si no supieran que el otro estaba allí o que estuvieran ahí para hablar.

-ANNA: Yoh, entre al torneo de Shamanes.

Hay estaba lo que Anna quería decirle, rápida, directo… Yoh no puede decir particularmente que se alegró de lo que le dijo ya que no era así, le preocupaba que Anna se expusiera a tal peligro, la primera parte del torneo había sido brutal! Tantas muertes y sufrimiento.

-YOH:¿ Porque lo hiciste? { pregunto de forma tranquila aun mirando las estrellas}

-ANNA: Mentiría si digo que lo hice solo por ti, para ayudarte aunque si es parte del por qué; lo hice porque no creo que sea una coincidencia que los grandes espíritus quisieran que participara, quiero saber por qué me convocaron.

-YOH: Anna tu más que nadie sabes lo peligroso que es… no quisiera que nada malo te pasara

-ANNA: Que no confías en mi {le dijo ahora si dirigiéndole la mirada ya que antes cada uno seguía mirando por la ventana}

-YOH: {él también le dirigió la mirada a ella} No es eso, es solo que… no quiero que te presiones más de lo que debes, esta mañana estabas pensando si sellar tus poderes porque creías que sería peligroso conservarlos, y ahora sales con que entraste al torneo, me parece que hace que el riesgo crezca mucho, ahora tendrás que controlar el aumento de poderes en menos de un mes

-ANNA: Y no crees que lo logre?

-YOH: No lo sé, es demasiado poder, no quisiera que por la situación volviera de repente tu reishi, sería muy arriesgado

-ANNA: No tienes que preocuparte por eso, al fin y al cabo ya volvió

-YOH: {esa respuesta sí que había despertado el enojo de Yoh} Y me lo dices así no más?! ¿Hace cuánto que volvió!? Por qué no me lo dijiste!? Te dije que estaba contigo en esto, pero pareciera que no lo crees; no te pido que me incluyas en tus decisiones porque te conozco y confió que decidirás lo mejor, pero si vamos a TENER que compartir una vida juntos al menos me gustaría saber que pasa en ella!

-ANNA: Bueno por la vida que VAMOS A TENER QUE COMPARTIR JUNTOS, no te preocupes porque aunque estemos comprometidos nada está escrito en piedra, hace unos días no más el compromiso estaba en duda con el sellamiento de poderes, y si lo único que te preocupaba era que volviera el reishi entonces creo que esta conversación termino.

Anna se dio vuelta para irse, sin embargo Yoh tomo su brazo rápidamente antes de que pudiera irse.

-ANNA: Yoh suéltame, ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte.

-YOH: Pero yo no, Anna, te lo dije enserio, cuentas conmigo en todo! Siempre! No porque TENGA que ser así, sino porque quiero estar para ti cuando me necesites; no quiero que me escondas secretos porque siento que no puedo ayudarte.

-ANNA: Yo no necesito tu ayuda

-YOH: Pero yo si necesito ayudarte {dijo soltándola del brazo pero mirándola directamente a los ojos con voz de tristeza}, no quiero que nada malo te pase, más si puedo evitarlo.

Anna se sintió mal en ese momento, nunca pensó más que en su orgullo, ahora se daba cuenta que era egoísta de su parte no dejar que Yoh la ayudara ya que él estaba genuinamente preocupado por ella, como no se dio cuenta antes Yoh nunca dejo de estar preocupado por ella desde que se conocieron.

-YOH: Anna yo…yo no quiero que hayan más secretos entre los dos,{dijo esto mirando el piso} porque si me escondes cosas no puedo estar tranquilo, hazlo más que por ti por mí, por mi tranquilidad.

-ANNA: Yoh..

Pero que debía hacer ahora? Contarle todo? El por qué sus poderes aumentaron? La voz de la sacerdotisa en su cabeza? Los encuentros con Hao? Yoh no iba poder hacer nada al respecto, solo lo preocuparía más en vano; se lo contaría a su tiempo, cuando todo fuera más claro para ella

-YOH:{ volviendo a mirar a Anna a los ojos} Anna por favor, dime que pasa?

-ANNA: Mi reishi volvió desde que desperté en la cueva en Ujumi, ha sido difícil manejar los pensamientos de los demás que llegan a mi cabeza; pero he estado practicando [con Hao] formas de que esto no me afecte tanto y así poder controlar mejor mis poderes.

-YOH: Ese día en el tren… era eso? Los pensamientos de toda esa gente en el tren?

-ANNA: Si, de hecho apareció un Oni [que atrapo Hao] era pequeño y no fue difícil deshacerse de él.

-YOH: eso es todo?

-ANNA: [NO] Si, eso ha sido todo…bueno eso además de tener que escuchar tus pensamientos preocupados y los de tus amigos, que en verdad son muy fastidiosos.

-YOH: jijiji tratare de mantener mis pensamientos en bajo volumen para no molestarte

-ANNA: No te molesta que pueda leer tu mente de nuevo?

-YOH: No, porque siempre te he dicho lo que pienso. Además no tendría por qué mentirte, menos ahora que no habrá ningún secreto entre nosotros: D … Anna una última cosa… Estas segura de querer participar en el torneo?

-ANNA: Si no lo estuviera no hubiera aceptado

-YOH: está bien…[ tendré que entrenar más,, tengo que ser capaz de defenderla de cualquiera, hasta de Hao {suspiro triste mental}]

-ANNA: Yoh no puedes protegerme de todo, y tienes que confiar más en mí y mis poderes.

-YOH: {totalmente sonrojado} lo siento jeje no puedo controlar mis pensamientos … mejor vamos a comer

Se dirigieron a la salida de la pieza, pero antes

-YOH: Anna, tengo que decirte algo que si no lo sabes ya igual lo sabrás

-ANNA: si

-YOH: Te quiero

-ANNA: {se sonrojo como un tomate y miro al piso,, ahora si que se sentía pésimo por mentirle}

-YOH: Ahora si vamos a comer! :D muero de hambre!

ABAJO EN EL COMEDOR

-MANTA: Que pasara con Yoh y Anna, ya han tardado bastante

-LEN: Déjalos deben estar hablando cosa de pareja

-NATE: De pareja!? Es decir que ellos son novios!?

-MANTA: No me digas que no sabes qué relación hay entre Yoh y Anna? :O

En ese momento entro Anna, seguida de Yoh al comedor y escucharon el comentario de Manta.

Anna simplemente se sentó y empezó a comer, para ella no tenía sentido aclararle a Nate o a nadie más que relación había entre ella e Yoh si ni con la conversación que acababan de tener era claro para ella.

-YOH: {un poco nervioso en especial por la conversación que acababa de tener y con la mirada clavada de Manta y Len} Veras Nate …

-ANNA: eso no te incumbe. Tengo un anuncio que hacer {esto llamo la atención de todo en la mesa} Entre al torneo de Shamanes.

Esta noticia sorprendió a Manta, Nate, Len y….. Horo Horo?

-HORO HORO: QUE!? Pero como! ¿? Xo

-YOH: Hoto hotoo! Que hace aquí?

-HORO HORO: Vine para ver si también los llamaron al torneo, y me encuentro con que la bruuuj… Anna .-.! va a participar! , solo falta que me digan que el loco piro maniaco volvió y también está invitado al torneo.

-YOH: jijiji pues si asi es, el también ira

Bueno.. Después de que Horo Horo llorara por casi media hora a cascadas, mientras los demás comían, le presentaron a Nate. Tomo un poco de tiempo de suplicas de Horo y de Yoh pero Anna permitió que Horo también se quedara en la pensión, claro a cambio de ser su esclavo personal.

* * *

Si se preguntan jeje (como Alice) por que adelante la historia tan rápido es por que me dan ataques de inspiración y me pongo a escribir. Espero les guste :) por que ya me esta dando problemas la continuación, ya que ni yo se que va a pasar jejeje


	7. La situación sobrepasa a Anna?

Era un nuevo día en la pensión, no había amanecido aún, pero Anna no podía dormir más; tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza : El torneo de shamanes, la situación con Yoh que la confundía bastante, el compromiso, la conversación que debería tener con Kino sobre el torneo, el hecho de que le sería imposible encontrar paz en una mansión repleta de gente, los entrenamientos con Hao, Mitsuki, el demonio, el reishi…En realidad solo la mitad de cosas sería bastante para cualquier persona, pero Anna no era cualquiera; solucionaría sus problemas! Hizo una lista mental de las cosas que debía hacer ese día

Entrenaría hasta la hora del desayuno ya que debía tener bajo control el escudo para el siguiente día en loche.

Llamaría a Kino cuando fuera posible

Seguiría con el entrenamiento de los chicos

Si bien no era mucho, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, y así empezó su día. Aprovecharía que los chicos no se habían levantado y que cuando lo hicieran irían a correr afuera para entrenar en el patio de atrás.

Estuvo cerca de 2 hora sola practicando con el escudo, todo parecía fluir con facilidad, nuevo día nuevas energías; pero aún le faltaba si quería que como en las palabras de Hao "le resultara natural hacerlo".

-MITSUKI: Vaya que eres de las que se levanta temprano?

-ANNA: Cállate, estoy concentrándome

-MITSUKI: si, eso veo… pero cuando comenzara el entrenamiento de verdad? Hasta ahora no veo que hayas incrementado en nada tus poderes, solo desperdicias el potencial que te ofrecemos.

-ANNA: Pues si no te gusta salgan de una buena vez y búsquense quien escuche sus estúpidas demandas.

-MITSUKI: Vaya carácter, con razón todos aquí parecieran temerte

-ANNA: Se llama respeto, pero ya cállate de una buena vez

-MITSUKI: estoy segura de q…

Anna logro crear el escudo mientras hablaba con Mitsuki lo cual milagrosamente hizo que su voz desapareciera de su cabeza! Anna sintió como a medida que se consolido el escudo la voz de Mitsuki se iba quedando por fuera e iba silenciándose! Ahora que lo pensaba bien, en todo el tiempo que tuvo el escudo de Hao en el tren la voz de Mitsuki había estado ausente y no fue sino hasta poco después de que Hao levanto el escudo que volvió a escucharla; bueno al menos ya sabía cómo sacarla de su cabeza aunque fuera momentáneamente. Mantener el escudo le costaba un poco así que mientras este cedía la molesta voz de Mitsuki volvía a ella.

Anna suspiro y se dejó descansar, Mitsuki pronto se aburrió de que Anna la ignorara y se quedó en silencio, al fin tenia paz, o eso pensó Anna; de la nada su furyoku empezó a aumentar al principio de poco a poco, luego de manera descomunal como cuando se enojaba.

Ella no lo entendía, ella no estaba haciendo nada ni menos sintiendo nada extraño… pero ahí estaba en la mitad del patio envuelta en una atmosfera que se tornaba oscura cada segundo. Despedía pequeños rayos negros y rojos a su alrededor, empezaba a sentir que el nivel de furyoku la quemaba! No soportaría mucho a ese paso!

-MITSUKI: Entonces, vas a seguir ignorándome?

-ANNA: Pero como? … {dijo casi perdiendo el conocimiento, pues el dolor era devastador}

-MITSUKI: ya te lo dije, mi demonio está unido a tu furyoku, y a quien crees que obedece para hacer algo como esto; no me subestimes Anna, el hecho de que no pueda hacer más que hablarte desde adentro por ahora no significa que no tenga mis trucos.

Este aumento de furyoku no pasó desapercibido, los chicos en la casa lo sintieron y enseguida fueron a ver que era, ya que sabían perfectamente que esa presencia era la de Anna, algo muy malo debía estar pasando. Hao también lo sintió y fue enseguida, pero para cuando llego, vio como Anna estaba en los brazos de Yoh siendo llevada adentro de la casa en estado de inconsciencia mientras sus amigos se preguntaban cada uno que habría pasado… además el jardín no había salido ileso… en donde Anna estuvo parada ya no había pasto; parecía arrancado desde su raíz.

Yoh cargo a Anna hasta su habitación, estaba muy preocupado. Por qué Anna estaría afuera a las 3:30 de la mañana? ¿Y que causo esa erupción repentina de furyoku? Estaría peleando con alguien? ¿O con algo?, su cuerpo tenia algunas heridas, cortadas y pero no eran cortadas normales; parecía que las cortadas fueran echas con calor ya que también parecían quemar.

-HAO: Como se encuentra? {Entrando por la ventana de Anna, y viendo que Yoh la curaba}

-YOH: Creo que bien, al parecer solo perdió el conocimiento; no tiene ninguna herida grave; pero expulso demasiado furyoku a la vez, puede que este inconsciente por días mientras se nivela.

Hao se acercó lentamente, estiro su mano poniéndola sobre Anna

-HAO: me permites?

-YOH:{ Interponiéndose en su camino protectoramente y quitando la mano de Hao} Que vas a hacerle?

-HAO: Deja de actuar como un niño, solo pienso acelerar su recuperación

-YOH: Y por qué harías eso?¿ es más que haces aquí a estas horas?¿tuviste que ver algo con esto?

-HAO: {molesto por la actitud de Yoh} Si Yoh ataque a tu prometida en la madrugada frente a tu casa para luego venir a curarla {dijo sarcásticamente} No seas idiota, el poder de Anna es muy grande, sentí una gran explosión de Furyoku por que casualmente seguía por acá y vine a ver qué ocurría; y esto me intriga tanto como a ti, quisiera saber que paso.

-YOH: Así que también sabias que sus poderes habían incrementado tanto, me imagino que sabes lo que significa.

-HAO: Seguramente que su reishi volvió

-YOH: Así es, bueno no me has respondido igual ¿por qué quieres ayudarla?¿qué ganas con hacerlo?

-HAO: {ya más que molesto por la estúpida actitud de Yoh, además que le pasaba él era un idiota que confiaba en todo y todos, era Anna tan importante para el que no podía confiar en lo más mínimo en que no la dañaría, tanto miedo tenia de perderla… es cierto Yoh tenía miedo de perder a Anna JAJAJA Esto era una mina de oro por explotar} Mira Yoh ya me estas cansando así que te lo diré de una buena vez; no quiero que nada malo le suceda a Anna porque ella es muy valiosa, no solo como un potencial aliada, sino porque tengo un genuino interés en ella, me interesa como mujer, ya que a diferencia de otros yo si tengo claro lo que quiero, así que quítate de una buena vez del camino.

Las palabras de Hao sonaban muy sinceras, así que Yoh cedió un poco, por lo cual Hao lo empujo totalmente tirándolo fuera del camino… mientras Yoh se reponía del empujón, Hao poso una mano sobre Anna de donde salieron varias luces azules hacia las diferentes partes del cuerpo de la chica. Luego de esto Anna recupero un gesto pacífico y sin dolor, además varias de sus heridas ya no estaban, ni cicatrices le habían quedado.

Yoh se sorprendió al ver esto, no solo por los poderes de su hermano; sino porque al parecer no mentía al respecto de lo que acababa de decir.

Hao por su parte estaba pensativo, era extraño, recuperar la salud de Anna le había tomado más energía de la que pensó, pero por qué? Como es que una parte tan grande de sus poderes servía solo para cubrir cierta parte de la perdida de los de ella. Además que era esa esencia que sentía tan profundamente en Anna, no podía ser el demonio porque lo que sentía era otra presencia humana, aunque de manera débil y casi imperceptible para cualquier otro.

Hao se levantó lentamente miro a Yoh

-HAO: Cuídala bien, si no quieres que venga yo a hacerlo por ti.

Y así como había llegado, Hao se fue dejando un atónito Yoh y una Anna en mejor estado.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Len y Nate habían vuelto de trotar, Manta terminaba el desayuno, Horo Horo recién se levantaba. Mientras Yoh miraba a Anna en total confusión [que habra pasado? Cuando despertara?]

-ANNA: Si no bajas el volumen de tus pensamientos la respuesta es Ya pero para matarte!

-YOH: {la miro con alivio, estaba bien} perdona Annita, ¿quieres que te traiga algo o que me retire?

-ANNA: Ya da igual, tengo que levantarme, no puedo dormir con tanto ruido y tantos pensamientos abajo.

-YOH: JIJIJI si Annita, perdona, les pedí a los chicos que no hicieran ruido para molestarte, pero no podía pedirles que dejaran de pensar por que les parecería extraño y sería casi imposible.

-ANNA: Si , es cierto, creo que hasta para el idiota de Horo Horo seria difícil no pensar, aunque fuera en las típicas bobadas de siempre.

-YOH: jajajaja me imagino en qué tipo de cosas piensa

-YOH/ANNA {al tiempo}: Comida

Esto saco una pequeña sonrisa en Anna y una risilla en Yoh, los dos se sentían cómodos estando solos y se entendían bien.

-YOH:[ Hace mucho no teníamos un momento así solos con Annita, como lo extrañaba]

-ANNA: {con un pequeño sonrojo} Bueno me iré a arreglar así que por favor sal de mi habitación

-YOH: Si Annita, aunque..

-ANNA: Si, luego hablaremos de lo sucedido [¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir?]

Anna sabía que debía darle una explicación a todos en la casa, ya que todos sabían lo que había pasado, incluso Manta que había llegado esa mañana se había enterado por Horo Horo.

No podía decir que no lo recordaba, ya que sería extraño que fuera igual que la situación en Izumo. Muy decidida bajo a la mesa del comedor pero lo que encontró necesitaba más explicaciones.

-ANNA: Y qué demonios se supone que haces tú aquí?

-HAO: Buenos días …Annita :D {Molestando a Yoh ¬¬ y a Anna¬¬}

-ANNA: No me llames así! Y responde mi pregunta?

-YOH: Vino a ver como seguías, ya que esta madrugada él fue también estuvo aquí y de hecho fue quien te curo I:8

Anna miro sus brazos, era cierto, las heridas que había sentido que tenía ya no estaban.

-YOH: Y ya que nos ayudó anoche lo invite a desayunar

-ANNA: Yoh! Estás loco! No puedes invitar a un loco como este a nuestra casa!

-YOH: Pero Annita, no solo es eso recuerda que él también es un Asakura

-ANNA: [no esa cara de perro mojado ¬¬ como la odio!... pero es cierto se lo mucho que Yoh detesta la mala situación entre él y Hao, solo quiere pasar tiempo con su hermano…mmm.. bueno será solo por una hora máximo] Como sea, ¿Manta dónde está mi desayuno?, tengo más cosas que hacer hoy apresúrate.

-Manta: aquí esta Anna… O.o Que hace el aquí!?{Señalando a Hao y poniéndose azul del miedo!}

-HAO: Humano escandaloso, que no escuchaste! Yoh me invito a desayunar, aunque tiene razón como Asakura es más que obvio que esta casa que también me pertenece.

-LEN: {entrando} No creo que nada aquí te pertenezca ¬¬ , o que no sabes lo que es ser desheredado; Anna veo que ya estas mejor, me alegra mucho.

-ANNA: Así es, veo que no te sorprende ver a este idiota piromaniaco acá.

-LEN: En absoluto, Yoh me conto que él te había curado, por lo cual sabía que volvería a molestarnos en cuanto pudiera. Lo que no me queda claro es por qué te ayudo? {Mirando sospechosamente a Anna y a Hao} [¿Qué interés tendrá en ella? No puedo olvidar la mirada que le lanzo el otro día antes de irse. Yoh no debería dejar de ser tan confiado, ellos dos son muy parecidos, no sería raro que ella se uniera a él y lo traicionaran]

Tanto Anna como Hao escucharon el pensamiento de Len. Este pensamiento deprimió un poco a Anna, como era posible que pensara que ella hacia algo así, más cuando siempre había estado junto a Yoh y su grupo; por su lado Hao al notar esto se molestó.

-HAO: Lo que pasa es que yo sé cuándo una persona vale la pena, Anna es muy poderosa por que habría de no ayudarla y dejar que ese potencial se desperdicie, por otro lado si el herido hubiera sido otro {mirando fijamente a Len} lo hubiera dejado morir, es más lo hubiera ayudado a que fuera más rápido así dejaban de dañar este hermoso planeta con su inmunda presencia.

Estaba a punto de empezar una pelea en la mesa, cuando entraron Horo y Nate, también sorprendidos por la presencia de Hao, más que parecía que una pelea estaba a punto de empezar. Pero Yoh intervino.

-YOH: Bueno ya cálmense muchachos jiji mejor desayunemos en paz así Hao puede volver a lo suyo y no tenemos más problemas.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, lo que era normal para ellos, peleas entre Horo y Ren; malas miradas entre Len y Hao, Anna tratando de alejar los pensamientos de los demás. Hasta que..

-MANTA: Anna me alegra que ya estés bien, pero ¿podrías decirnos que fue lo que paso anoche? Ya que no solo es bastante extraño sino que personalmente me tienes preocupado.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Anna, ya que todos querían saber que diría.

-ANNA: Tuve una confrontación…con una de las seguidoras de Hao. Ella enloqueció por qué cree que Hao tiene algún tipo de interés romántico en mí, cosa que es absurda {mirando de reojo a Len} ya que como le trate de explicar somos enemigos; pero ella no quiso racionar así que empezó una lucha en la cual me había tendido una sucia trampa, no pude librarme de esta ya que me tomo de sorpresa y salí un tanto lastimada; me imagino que Hao me ayudo por que se sintió culpable de no poder controlar a la loca se su subalterna.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Hao como esperando que validara lo que dijo Anna

-HAO:{con una enorme gotita ¬¬!} siiiii así es... lo que pasa es que …. Mmmm…mmm.. Marion, es decir Mary es muy celosa… y no le gusta que muestre interés en nadie que no sea del grupo, como Opacho había estado hablándome tanto últimamente tanto de Anna y ella sabe la buena imagen que tengo de ella decidió atacarla, por supuesto que ya me encargue de darle un apropiado castigo por su subordinación.

-LEN: Pero si ella pensó eso sería por algo. {Recordando de nuevo la mirada y la sonrisa que Hao le había dado a Anna unos días antes}

-HORO: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! No sé qué es más loco, pensar que alguien se interesaría en la brujj…digo en Anna de esa forma… o que la loca de Mary esté interesada en el loco piro maniaco JAJAJAJAJA :'D

Anna miraba a Horo Horo con una venita en su frente a punto de explotar de la ira, Yoh lo observaba con algo de enojo, que tenía que alguien se fijara en Anna, ella era muy bella, inteligente y una de las mejores personas que conociera..

-HAO: [Imbécil, que no ve que Anna lo va a matar…Bueno ya que, al fin y al cabo ya le eche el mismo cuento al idiota de Yoh, al menos todo tendría sentido para estos idiotas, Anna ya tendrá que darme las explicaciones necesarias y más le vale que esas si sean ciertas¬¬] Pues para que sepas no tiene nada de loco, la verdad es que si, no tengo por qué esconderlo, me interesa Anna más allá que por sus poderes, su actitud y fuerza de voluntad me parecen únicas. Solo lamento haber caído en las trampas de Marion y no haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que todo esto pasara, por lo cual dijo acercándose a Anna por detrás, espero puedas perdonarme Anna, prometo estar más atento y cerca para que nada de esto vuelva a ocurrir.

Anna se detuvo de inmediato ya que estaba próxima a mandar volando a Horo a China de una patada; Horo e Yoh escupieron de golpe la comida que estaba en sus bocas, Manta, Nate y Len solo miraban expectantes la reacción de Anna.

-ANNA:[este idiota como se le ocurre decir eso! ¬¬! Solo está empeorando la situación] Bueno basta! No digas estupideces, solo mantente alejado de nosotros, tú y tus seguidores. Ya todo está aclarado así que terminen sus desayunos y a entrenar.

-YOH:[Que pensara Annita de lo que dijo Hao, sonaba sincero hoy y también ayer cuando lo dijo, preferirá estar con él? Tal vez sería más feliz así, al fin y al cabo se parecen mucho en unas cosas y comparten un pasado similar]

Cuando Anna escucho esto se quedó fría, aunque lo supo simular muy bien y seguir comiendo.

-ANNA: [Hao le dijo lo mismo ayer a Yoh! ¬¬! Que se trae este idiota, cuál es su plan con esto, y que carajos les pasaba a todos que ahora pensaban que ella y Hao se parecían y podrían estar juntos!]

-LEN: [Lo sabía, Hao siempre ha mirado a Anna de una forma particular, sería una lástima que ella le correspondiera y mis sospecha se hicieran ciertas; Yoh sufriría mucho, él también ha de quererla de la misma forma para aguantar tantas humillaciones, maltratos y aun así ponerla siempre en un pedestal]

-NATE:[Hao está interesado en la señorita Anna!, bueno no me extraña del todo, ella es muy bella, fuerte, bien educada, y por lo que veo hasta ahora inteligente; Quisiera poder pasar más tiempo con ella, pero que clase de relación tendrá con Yoh?]

Este desayuno se había vuelto la hora de especular sobre Anna y su vida romántica, que según ella era no nula sino que inexistente. Estaba enojada y sorprendida por los pensamientos de los muchachos, por lo cual Anna se levantó sin decir nada y salió del comedor dejando a todos aún más pensativos.

-HORO HORO: Y a esta que mosco le pico?

-HAO: {quien también había escuchado todos los pensamientos y algunos le habían caído como una patada, y ya se estaba haciendo una idea del por qué} Sera mejor que sean muy cuidadosos con lo que piensan! Si aspiran llegar al torneo con vida, bueno para que pueda acabarlos de todas formas después. {También se levantó y desapareció}

-NATE: ¿Que sucede con él?

-YOH: lo que pasa es que Hao puede leer la mente y corazones de la gente, ya te acostumbraras como todo aquí, ya que es seguro que lo volvamos a ver más si lo que decía era cierto; a lo mejor leyó algo que no le gusto. Termine mi desayuno: D gracias Manta me retiro a entrenar ;) nos vemos chicos.

Anna había escondido su esencia, no quería que nadie la siguiera… y se había ido caminando por la parte más sola del parque que había cerca a la casa; se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y empezó a pensar en cuanto su vida se había complicado tanto.

Hao también se fue lejos, quería analizar muy afondo sus sentimientos, porque le molestaba que Anna se sintiera lastimada por los comentarios de los demás, o que un idiota quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella?, él sabía que le interesaba Anna por sus poderes, por el demonio; pero además de eso disfrutaba genuinamente pasar tiempo con ella así fuera molestándola. Demonios! Él estaba empezando a enamorarse de Anna, ya no era solo un discurso para molestar a Yoh o hacer que la historia fuera más convincente.

-HAO: {hablando para sí mismo mientras miraba el cielo desde el SOF} Debí saberlo desde el momento en que me subí a ese tren para vigilar que nada pasara. Bueno solo queda hacerme cargo de lo que siento

Yoh había empezado con su entrenamiento yendo a trotar ya que en la mañana no lo había hecho, también quería aprovechar que estaba solo para pensar sin tantas interrupciones, eso le causo un poco de risa a sí mismo, seria eso lo que sentía Anna todo el tiempo cuando estaba con los demás, ya que el al menos podía pedirle a sus amigos que guardaran silencio por un rato, pero para Anna esas voces seguían presentes así ellos se callaran… Por qué desde hace un tiempo se preocupaba tanto por Anna, lo que pensara, lo que sintiera… no quería pensar más en eso!, estaba agotado, Anna era muy difícil de descifrar para él y por más que lo intentara sabía que siempre faltarían piezas en ese rompecabezas. Le molestaba mucho que Hao le hubiera declarado a Anna sus intenciones! .. Estaba sintiendo CELOS!, pero por que! Los amigos no sienten celos! O al menos el no había sentido nunca eso al respecto de Tamao, Pilika o Jun… entonces el de verdad sentía algo más por Anna?, y si era así por que no era capaz de decírselo como Hao, tal vez no estaba tan seguro como él. Pero no quería que Anna estuviera atada a él cuándo ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ofrecerle mínimo el amor que le ofrecía Hao, y eso era mucho decir, ya que.. Hao.. dando amor..vamos.. era muy triste que hasta Hao la tuviera más clara en ese departamento -.-¡.. Tenía que hacer algo radical, no podía seguir con esa indecisión, podría arruinar no solo su vida sino la de Anna. Tenía que asegurarse de lo que sentía, no quería también llenar a Anna de sus dudas, establecería una posición clara! Y pues que fuera lo que los grandes espíritus quisieran.

Anna decidió volver a la pensión y enfrentar lo que viniera, había meditado un largo rato y en verdad, que le importaba los pensamientos de una manada de idiotas, al fin y al cabo ella tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento, llamar a Kino.

Iba llegando a la puerta de la pensión, no sabía que le iba a decir Kino ya que nunca habían hablado de ella participando en el torneo, pensaría como Yoh que era un error correr ese riesgo?... decidió quedarse en la puerta unos momentos más, cuando escucho una voz ..

-NATE: Parece que tiene muchos problemas por su semblante

-ANNA: Eso no te importa a ti

-NATE: Tiene razón, lo lamento, solo que me parece una persona muy interesante; me gustaría pasar más tiempo con usted y conocerla mejor.

A Anna la sorprendió que lo que él dijo era igual que lo que pensaba, generalmente la gente maquillaba sus palabras a conveniencia, pero el simplemente le dijo lo que ella ya había escuchado antes

-ANNA: Jaaa no me dirás que también estás enamorado de mí y esas estupideces como Hao.

-NATE: jajaja no, lamento decepcionarla pero sus encantos aun no me han atrapado.

Esto hizo que Anna sonriera aunque fuera en su mente

-NATE: Pero digame, porque no entra y ya, le aseguro que será peor si alguien más la encuentra aquí, solo le harán más interrogatorios, ya que al parecer varios tienen mucho interés en lo que hace y deja de hacer en estos días.

-ANNA: Tienes razón. Y tú te vas a quedar aquí afuera de portero? Por qué bien que nos vendría uno con tanta gente indeseable que parece últimamente

-NATE: jajaja no, por desgracia ese puesto no me va, no es un reto para mi quedarme parado a saludar gente y hacer de puerta, entrare con usted. Por cierto, le agradezco mucho que me enseñara a crear un escudo, seguiré practicando hasta que lo perfeccione.

-ANNA: Solo cumplía con mi deber, al fin y al cabo la sensei Kino te escogió de aliado para esta lucha, lo menos que podría hacer es darte las armas necesarias.

-NATE: Me parece bien, si tiene tiempo y quiere ¿podría enseñarme algo más?

Anna no tenía un real apuro en llamar a Kino, con tal no pasara de ese día estaría bien, y le vendría bien despejar su mente de tantos problemas así que acepto y empezó a enseñarle a Nate la nulificacion de furyoku. Nate era bueno, avanzaba rápido, lo cual llamo la atención de Anna.

-ANNA: Amay me sorprende que siendo tan bueno no tengas un mejor nivel.

-NATE: {XP que directa} jeje lo que pasa es que solo he estado en esto del shamanismo por poco tiempo, casi dos años hasta ahora.

-ANNA: Como es eso?

Nate le conto su historia a Anna, justo como se la había contado a Manta, sentía que Anna no tenía malas intenciones sino un interés genuino en ayúdalo a mejorar y que mejor forma que conociendo su historia; al final de esta Anna sintió cierta simpatía por Nate, él también era una persona cuyo destino estaba atado a una familia que no era realmente la suya, que depositaba varias expectativas en el y que le había dado un propósito aunque no fuera uno propio. Sin embargo el hecho que Nate supiera que más allá de cumplir con el propósito que le encomendaron los Tao, estaba allí para poder cumplir su propio sueño de liberarse a él y a su padre la conmovió en lo más profundo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella? Viviendo para cumplir con lo que Kino le había encargado, casarse con su nieto y ayudarlo a derrotar a Hao, pero que era lo que ella hubiera querido hacer si no la hubieran adoptado los Asakura en su familia? Ella no sabía ni siquiera que quisiera casarse con Yoh, y sabía que él tampoco sabía lo que quería de ella. Tendría que empezar a tomar decisiones radicales su quería que su vida tuviera un objetivo para ella y no para los demás.

-ANNA: Gracias Amay, por compartir tu historia conmigo.

-NATE: No fue nada señorita Anna, gracias por dedicarme tiempo para entrenar, sé que su misión principal es entrenar a Yoh.

-ANNA: Sabes que, esa era mi misión principal, la cumpliré por que di mi palabra pero de ahora en adelante también luchare por lo que quiero, permiso debo hacer una llamada que he estado posponiendo desde que llegamos. Por cierto puedes llamarme Anna, no necesitas hablarme de usted tampoco.

-NATE: Como ordene señorita, digo Anna . Puedes llamarme Nate, cuando dices Amay me recuerda a mi padre hehe.

-ANNA: Esta bien, con permiso Nate

Yoh había tardado ciertamente en volver a la pensión, ya que había corrido muy lejos esta vez, se decidió a buscar a Anna apenas llegara y la encontró, hablando por teléfono con Kino

-ANNA: Sensei soy yo, Anna.

-KINO: Que bueno escucharte Anna, como va todo por la pensión?

-ANNA: Muy bien sensei, cada uno está entrenando lo que necesita

-KINO: Pero creo que no llamas solo a decirme que todo marcha perfecto

-ANNA: En realidad no sensei, llamo para informarle que….el torneo de shamanes se reanudara

-KINO: Lo sé, es lo que comentan los espíritus, incluso me han dado unos poco detalles.

-ANNA: [Es ahora o nunca, o tal vez ya hasta lo sepa] Participare en el torneo esta vez.

Anna esperaba una reprimenda de Kino por no haberle preguntado, por no haber pensado en las consecuencias..

-KINO: Me alegra mucho eso hija, felicidades. Deberás esforzarte mucho más ahora para controlar tus poderes a tiempo para el torneo

-ANNA: Si sensei, pero no está molesta por que no se lo consulte es más que participe?O.o.

-KINO: Porque habría de hacerlo, te crie bien, sé que si tomaste la decisión no lo hiciste a la ligera; en cuanto a que participes no le veo nada de malo, sabes que nuestro objetivo principal es evitar que Hao tome el trono, si ganas tu o Yoh soy indiferente, para mi ambos son de mi familia y sé que harán lo correcto con el poder.

Anna estaba atónita, Kino en verdad confiaba en ella tanto

-KINO: Anna no estés tan sorprendida, si no insistí para sellar tus poderes fue porque luego de pensarlo mucho llegue a esa misma conclusión, sin embargo espero que aun sigas apoyando a Yoh como prometiste en un principio… y que pase lo que pase el compromiso siga en pie.

-ANNA: De eso también quería hablarle, yo apoyare a Yoh en todo lo que pueda, ya que no tengo ningún interés genuino en tomar el trono [Anna no quería tener que luchar toda la vida en contra de sus poderes, ser shaman queen significaría lo contrario], pero en cuanto al compromiso… no sé qué tan en pie pueda seguir, le debo mucho a usted y a la familia Asakura, pero no creo que mi vida y mi futuro sea un precio justo a pagar.

-KINO: De que estas hablando muchacha? Nadie te está pidiendo que te sacrifiques, ser miembro de la familia Asakura no es una carga como si es un privilegio

-ANNA: Yo no quiero esos privilegios, no quiero que decidan con quien voy a estar el resto de mi vida, más cuando no creo que esa persona tampoco quiera estar conmigo; sé que esta no es la forma de hablar este tema, por teléfono; pero no quiero seguirla engañando hasta que nos veamos en algo tan delicado, pero se ha vuelto una carga muy pesada para mi simular que todas mis decisiones deben ir en pro de la familia Asakura y mi deber de futura esposa, no voy a seguir poniendo de lado lo que yo quiero por hacer lo que más les conviene a ustedes.

Kino estaba sin palabras, al igual que Yoh que había escuchado todo esto sin querer.

-KINO: Tienes razón, esto no debe ser discutido por teléfono; nos veremos en unos días. Por cierto dile a Yoh que la presencia negativa a desaparecido del bosque y no hay aun señales del demonio.

Y así Kino colgó. Anna se sentía mal por Kino, pero de cierto modo más libre; solo ella decidiría que quería, ya estaba hecho, de seguro romperían en compromiso pero mientras eso pasaba formalmente ella trataría de descubrir que era lo que realmente sentía. Sin amarres ni obligaciones.

Anna subió a su habitación, no noto que Yoh estaba aún parado del otro lado escuchando. Manta quien venía llegando vio a Yoh en su estado pensativo parado tras la pared del corredor.

-MANTA: que sucede contigo Yoh?

-YOH: mmm… nada, es solo que… escuche a Anna hablar con la abuela sin querer, y .. Quiere romper el compromiso.

-MANTA: que! :O Estas seguro? No habrás escuchando mal?!

-YOH: No lo creo peque, crees que debería hablar con ella?

-MANTA: No lo se, tu quieres seguir con el compromiso?

-YOH: YO… yo .. yooo… no quiero que se vaya.

-MANTA: Yoh yo nunca opine en su relación porque realmente pienso que no está bien que decidan por ustedes. Además aún son muy jóvenes. Tal vez sea lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo si de verdad quieren estar juntos puede que suceda cuando ya estén seguros de que quieren.

-YOH: Creo que tienes razón. Pero no creo que la abuela vaya a dejar el futuro de la familia al azar, seguramente me buscara otra prometida, posiblemente Tamao, para asegurarse de la continuidad de la familia y sus poderes.

-MANTA: En eso tienes razón, pero míralo por este lado. Puede que tú y Tamao sean felices; y de paso le des a Anna la oportunidad de ser feliz ya que por lo que me dices ella no quiere seguir con el compromiso, no tendría sentido que intervinieras y la obligaras a quedarse si en verdad la quieres así sea solo como una amiga.

-YOH: Manta, para ser tan chiquito eres muy inteligente; seguiré entrenando, esperare a que Anna quiera hablar del tema y aceptare lo que diga.

Anna por su parte estaba .. feliz! No podía negarlo, una carga menos, ya no tendría que vivir con las expectativas de una familia entera encima; aun tenía que dominar al demonio y ayudar a Yoh a vencer a Hao, pero esas son cosas que genuinamente quería hacer, así que no le molestaba que requirieran de su esfuerzo.

Bajo al jardín donde los chicos entrenaban cada uno por su lado; se dirigió a donde Yoh directamente.

-YOH: 38,39,40,41 {HACIENDO SENTADILLAS}

-ANNA: Termina esa serie en 100 y empieza 3 horas de la silla eléctrica.

Yoh solo miro a Anna y siguió como le dijo

-YOH:[Lo que daría por leer mentes ahora]

-ANNA: No es tan bueno como crees {sentada a un lado de Yoh} Ahora guarda silencio total que necesito meditar!

Yoh se quedó observando a Anna mientras meditaba, Anna practicaba con los escudos ya que tenía que seguir avanzando. Esa noche entrenaría con Hao como habían acordado. Al final de las 3 horas Yoh ya no podía más de sus piernas, y de su mente!

-YOH: [ANNA NECESIITO HABLAR CONTIGO YA!]

Pero Anna no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, seguía en estado de meditación. La verdad era que Anna había podido mantener el escudo mental por casi media hora de forma perfecta y por eso no escucho los pensamientos de Yoh en ese momento, solo fue hasta que escucho que Yoh se había parado y entrado a la pensión que noto cuanto tiempo llevaban allí.

Nate se acercó a Anna

-NATE: Anna! Creo que lo he logrado! El escudo y la anulación. Te importaría si te muestro?

Anna parecía complacida, al fin un poco de acción, analizo su cuerpo mente y furyoku, se encontraban en calma y en orden así que no le vio nada de malo a un encuentro amistoso.

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero no esperes que sea amable contigo porque hasta ahora llevas poco tiempo de práctica. Zenki, Goki!

Los dos demonios aparecieron de repente frente a Anna, y con el movimiento de sus dedos empezaron a envestir a Nate!, este enseguida salto y esquivo el golpe; no era un golpe nada suave el que iba a recibir, ya que el estruendo llamo la atención de Horo y Len que se encontraban en el jardín luchando también.

Anna era increíble! Sus ataque eran perfectos, solo impactaban donde ella deseaba, la rapidez era extraordinaria!. Nate intentaba crear escudos y anular el furyoku de Anna lo más rápido que podía pero estaba quedándose atrás; no tuvo más opción que sacar de su bolsillo una daga que se extendía tanto como una espada y hacer la posesión de objetos para poder frenar los ataques.

-ANNA: Pensé que querías mostrarme que podías manejar los escudos y la anulación de furyoku .

-NATE {respirando rápido y sudando por el gran esfuerzo que hizo para no salir lastimado}: Eso quería, pero era esto o morir de un golpe jejeje

-ANNA: Esta bien, después de todo es normal que uses tu posesión de objetos, sigamos con el entrenamiento, ataca.

-NATE: Estas segura? No querría lastimarte

Hao como de costumbre apareció de la nada en un árbol en el jardín

-HAO: JAJAJAJA más bien el que debería preocuparse por no salir lastimado es otro. Vamos Anna! xD

-LEN: JAJAJ Ahora eres su porrista personal pff

-HAO: Porque no :D yo solo vine por un buen espectáculo

Nate empezó con sus ataques, eran rápidos y fuertes; pero no lo suficientes para inmutar a Anna, es más ni para hacerla moverse. Cada ataque que recibía Anna era directo, sin embargo ninguno la tocaba todos rebotaban

-NATE: Ya veo, quieres enseñarme cómo usar un escudo, pero si quieres ganarme tendrás que hacer más que eso y atacar.

Nate lanzo otro ataque directo a Anna con todas sus fuerzas, estaba seguro que lograría perforar el escudo y alcanzarla; pero de repente su posesión se desvaneció en la mitad del ataque, Anna había usado la nulificación desde una distancia considerable, Nate quien se había lanzado con todo quedo suspendido en el aire, no lo entendí estaba levitando?

Len y Horo estaban estupefactos también, que demonios estaba haciendo Anna!

En ese momento Nate trato de llamar a Kuzo de nuevo para retomar la posesión y que lo ayudara a bajar el aire, pero cada vez que Kuzo se acercaba, rebotaba a lo lejos

-NATE: No estoy flotando, estoy dentro de un escudo! O.o!

Nate empezó a sentir como el espacio del escudo se volvía cada vez más y más pequeño, seria aplastado sino hacia algo… intento hacer la nulificacion de furyoku pero le fue imposible, la fuerza de Anna era demasiada para anular con la suya propia.

-ANNA: Te rindes?

-NATE: Esta bien ¬¬!

Anna dejo ir a Nate de escudo, parecía que caería y que se impactaría contra el piso de cara, pero Goki lo atrapo en el aire antes de que esto pasara.

Horo fue a ver como estaba Nate.

Hao bajo del árbol donde estaba y se acercó a Anna con una gran sonrisa

Len simplemente guardo silencio y entro a la casa después de presenciar tal despliegue de fuerzas, Anna no había usado a sus espíritus guardianes, los cuales el sabia de primera mano que eran muy fuertes y aun así había ganado con facilidad.

-HAO: Felicidades preciosa ;D

-ANNA: Ya te dije que no me digas así ¬¬!

-HAO: Veo que lo poco que te he enseñado te ha servido de algo, me alegra

-ANNA: {Mirando que nadie los oyera} ¿Seguiremos hoy con el entrenamiento?

-HAO: Claro que sí, no me lo perdería por nada; además no se te olvide que me debes varias explicaciones ¬¬ o debería llamar a Marion para que venga y las obtenga.

-ANNA: jajaja puede que ella sea más eficiente.

Yoh había observado todo el combate desde la ventana de su cuarto, estaba impresionado por las habilidades de Anna, se sentía orgulloso; pero no pudo evitar ver como Hao se acercaba libremente a Anna o como ella parecía reír libremente con él. Ella pocas veces reía con el así, y menos en público. Tendría que hablar con ella cuanto antes mejor, así ella no quisiera además estaba determinado aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que sus abuelos intervinieran con el tema del compromiso y demás.

-HAO: Solo vine a avisarte que nos veremos en el parque a la media noche, ya que se no quieres que nadie sepa que sales conmigo ;) menos después de mi declaración amorosa.

-ANNA: Sigo sin entender por qué inventaste todo eso, con que hubieras reconocido que Mary estaba loca bastaba.

-HAO: Ya sabes como soy de comprometido en todo lo que hago :D quería que no hubiera lugar a dudas, además sé que leíste en la mente del idiota de Yoh que le había dicho lo mismo a noche anterior, porque el muy disimulado no pudo dejar de pensar en eso toda la mañana luego de mi declaración pública.

-ANNA: Estoy segura que lo hiciste en ese momento solo para molestar a Yoh.

-HAO: Velo como quieras, lo importante es que por ahora quieras o no tienes una cita conmigo esta noche ;)

-ANNA: si si si.. como sea márchate.

Así Hao desapareció y Anna entro a la pensión a descansar y ver televisión.

Mientras Anna veía la televisión noto que se acabaron sus galletas, así que se paró a la cocina por mas, en ese momento Yoh entro a buscarla en la sala del televisor; pero cuando llego encontró solo el televisor prendido, estaban dando una novela que Anna veía siempre… en la novela la protagonista no estaba segura de sí amaba a un hombre o a otro, que resultaba ser su hermano gemelo {que coincidencia¬¬! No?} Así que resolvió besarlos a ambos para saber que sentía…

Yoh no sabía mucho del amor pero tenía sentido, un beso era algo intimo que le podría dar una idea más acertada a él y a Anna de que sentían el uno por el otro, claro que cabía la posibilidad que Anna lo asesinara en el intento o si o lograba; pero ya que más daba al fin y al cabo lo peor que podía pasarle era casarse con alguien que no quería o dejar ir a alguien que si por indeciso, así que cuando Anna volvió a la habitación con las galletas..

-ANNA: Yoh que haces acá?

-YOH: aaaaa

-ANNA: ¿y bien?

-YOH: [Que los grandes espíritus me protejan]Yoh se acercó rápidamente a Anna, la tomo de los hombros firme pero suavemente, la miro directo a los ojos y…

-HOLAA HERMANITO! QUE HACEN!—

Era Hao! Los había interrumpido, Anna e Yoh se quedaron quietos en silencio por un segundo, luego tomaron un poco de distancia y miraron cada uno a un lado diferente.

-HAO:[Ufff… casi no llego, menos más los pensamientos del idiota de Yoh eran lo suficientemente fuertes para escucharlos desde afuera … un momento… yo escuche los pensamientos desde lejos y vine a impedir que la besara… lo que significa que { se quedó mirando fijamente a Anna}]

-YOH: Venía a decirle a Anita que me iré a dormir ya; tu qué haces acá más bien ¬¬?

-HAO: Vine a darle las buenas noches a este ángel {tomando la mano de Anna y besándola suavemente} asi es que se trata a una dama, no como en esas vulgares novelas que están de moda {mirando despectivamente al tv}

Yoh se sintió más pequeño que una hormiga, no solo en reconocer su sentimiento sino en todas las cosas del amor Hao le ganaba por dos vidas.

-YOH: eee... bueno si ya lo hiciste vete, además te voy a pedir que no molestes a Anna, ella es…{quería decir que su prometida pero quien sabe si eso aún era cierto} ..ta muy cansada a lo mejor y necesita paz, no que la acoses.

-ANNA: Esta bien Yoh, yo puedo defenderme sola. Pero si también me retiro ya a dormir, buenas noches a ambos {y se retiró de la habitación}

-HAO: JAJAJAJA quita esa cara hermanito, solo te salve de la vergüenza del rechazo

-YOH: Hubiera preferido que Anna me rechazara! Al menos así sabría qué siente ella [y podría saber de paso que siento yo], buenas noches.

Anna se encontraba en su habitación, pensado es lo que acababa de ocurrir, Yoh casi la besaba, ella lo sabía, lo había leído en su mente, ella se armó de valor para entrar en la sala en ese momento y ver que sucedía; pero el estúpido de Hao tenía que llegar! ¬¬!

No podía sacarse de la cabeza la mirada de decisión de Yoh y la forma en que la miro a los ojos, se sintió como... como algo que nunca había sentido pero que deseaba volver a sentir

Yoh por su parte estaba igual en su propia habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en las sensaciones que sintió cuando tuvo tan cerca a Anna, ciertamente fue algo muy bello para él, lo lleno de paz y emoción al tiempo. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo! No se daría por vencido!

Se levantó de su futon y fue a la pieza de Anna, golpeo varias veces sin respuesta alguna; por lo que decidió abrir la puerta ya que era imposible que se hubiera quedado dormida tan rápido; pero encontró la habitación vacía, Anna había vuelto a engañarlo dejando un hechizo con su presencia para que no supiera que había salido. Pero a donde habría salido de noche eran casi las 10 pm. Decidió ir a investigar así que cubrió su presencia también para que Anna no supiera que había dejado la pensión ya que si llegaba a sentir que él estaba afuera a esas horas seguramente sería para mal.

Yoh busco en los alrededor por casi 1 hora y media, cuando no encontró nada decidió volver a la pensión, iba atravesando el parque cuando la vio allí en la oscuridad sentada meditando, se fue a acercar pero de la nada apareció en una llamarada Hao.

-HAO: Hola preciosa! Llegas temprano a nuestra cita; tanto querías verme ;D

-YOH:[ preciosa? Cita? o.O quería verlo?!]

Hao volteo a mirar hacia donde Yoh, ya que le pareció haber escuchado algo, pero no vio ni sintió nada así que pensó que era un gato insignificante o algo así.

Yoh tendría que mantener sus pensamientos lo más bajo que podía así como sus emociones, ya que Anna o Hao podrían escucharlo o sentirlo.

-ANNA: No seas estúpido, solo quería entrenar un poco más antes de que nos viéramos. Tampoco pensé que fueras a llegar antes.

-HAO: Ya ves como soy siempre pensando en no dejarte esperando ni un segundo JAJAJA

-ANNA: Si claro, bueno ya que estas aquí vámonos

-HAO: Como ordenes prec.. {mirada matadora de Anna}.. Anna

Y así desaparecieron en una llamarada; Yoh estaba desconcertado! En los límites! Anna quería estar con Hao? Se había citado con él en la noche, sabiendo lo que el sentía por ella! Seria por eso que quiso romper el compromiso? Pero entonces porque le dijo a la abuela que me seguiría ayudando a derrotar a Hao?

-LEN: sabía que había algo extraño con esos dos.

-YOH: Que haces aquí Len? {Hablando triste y con desaliento}

-LEN: Vi que Anna salía y cubría su esencia así que la seguí hasta acá hace casi dos horas, vi que estaba solo entrenando, lo cual me pareció mas sospechoso ya que por que vendría hasta acá a media noche casi a hacer algo que puede hacer en la casa a cualquier hora. Luego vi lo mismo que tú viste.{ mirando a Yoh con tristeza} Lo lamento mucho Yoh.

La noche paso rápidamente para Anna y Hao que no dejaron de entrenar. Hao le enseño a Anna que debía mantener su escudo por tanto tiempo como pudiera ya que tendría que usar por tiempos prologados y también a enfocarse en otra cosa mientras mantenía el escudo al 100% ya que muy seguramente tendría que mantener el escudo firme durante una batalla en la cual no podría estar solamente pendiente del escudo mental. Esto era duro para Anna, pero Hao la ayudaba lo mejor que podía.

Antes de volver a la pensión paso lo que Anna más temía

-HAO: Anna he sido paciente, ahora si dime… que paso esa noche? Y quiero la verdad.

-ANNA: [Tendré que decírselo, de todas formas él es quien sacara el demonio de mi cuerpo y debe saberlo si quiero tener mejores oportunidades de sobrevivir, pero si se lo digo así no mas Mitsuki sabrá que él lo sabe y quien sabe que pueda hacer] La verdad es que, no pude controlar mis poderes, reuní los suficientes pensamientos negativos en la pensión, eran demasiados no podía controlarlos y cree un Oni, salí herida tratando de destruirlo; nadie en la pensión alcanzo a verlo ya que todos dormían pacíficamente, así que no fueron conscientes de lo que sucedió. No me gusta hablar de eso porque siento que el Oni me observa y podría volver.

-MITSUKI: {En la mente de Anna} así es, es lo más inteligente que has hecho hasta ahora Anna, con eso dejara de preguntar.

-ANNA: [¬¬ como la detesto, espero que Hao entienda]

Anna trato de leer los pensamientos de Hao con gran esfuerzo y lo logro

-HAO: [Parece que dijera la verdad, lo dice muy convencida, pero por qué me dice algo tan estúpido que sabe que no voy a creer como que el Oni me escuchara y volverá, ella sabe que así no funciona eso. Sabe que los onis solo nacen de la acumulación de muchos sentimientos negativos… un momento, todo sucedió a las horas de la madrugada, por lo que se en la pensión solo estaba ella y los idiotas, no creo que entre ellos tengan tanta negatividad para hacer que Anna cree un Oni, sino crearía uno todos los días que pasa con ellos. Además si estaban dormidos pacíficamente no podían estar expulsando pensamientos negativos, ella quiere que sepa que miente, pero por qué?] Ya veo, entonces un Oni te hizo todo ese daño.

-ANNA: Si así es {sabía que Hao estaba tratando de averiguar que pasaba}, pero no quiero hablar más de eso.

-HAO: Porque el mismo Oni podría volver?

-ANNA: Si así es. Vámonos ya

Hao lo tenía claro, lo que fuera que hubiera herido a Anna podía volver si la escuchaba hablando de eso, pero eso significaba que estaba cerca; ¿pero dónde? Necesitaba encontrar una forma de hablar con ella sin que nadie los oyera y creía saber la manera de hacerlo.


	8. sentimientos aclarados-nueva prometida?

Para Yoh la noche fue eterna, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, sentía que no había podido ni elegir entre su confusión, ya alguien había elegido por él, Anna seguramente no lo veía como más que un amigo y si las cosas seguían así terminaría yéndose con Hao.

-YOH:[Tal vez sea lo mejor, si es lo que ella quiere, al fin y al cabo yo ni se lo que siento por ella… pero eso que sentí el otro día cuando la tuve tan cerca… que será? Que se sentirá besarla?]

Salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando escucho un pequeño ruido, Anna había vuelto; eran casi las 6 de la mañana. Yoh no supo por qué pero algo dentro de sí mismo lo empujo a hacerlo, entro a la habitación de Anna por la puerta apenas ella entraba por la ventana sola.

-ANNA: Yoh yo…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Yoh la tomo de la cintura, la acerco suave pero firmemente a él y le dio un beso! El primer beso para ambos, fue fuerte, lento ya que ninguno parecía saber lo que hacía, sin embargo emocionante, el mejor sentimiento que los dos habían sentido hasta ahora.

El beso aunque lento fue corto, se separó lentamente y se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin separarse mucho; con que ahí estaba la respuesta…

-YOH: Anna sé que quieres romper el compromiso, y estoy de acuerdo.

-ANNA: ¿Cómo lo sabes? [ QUE? Quiere romper el compromiso, entonces cuando me beso no sintió lo mismo que yo :'( ] Como tú quieras.

-YOH: Anna, no sé lo que sentiste pero ahora que yo ya sé exactamente lo que siento no voy a guardármelo

-ANNA: [Ya sé que no sintió nada! Para que me lo va a echar en cara, ya está más que claro que por eso rompe el compromiso.]

-YOH: Anna yo había estado luchando conmigo estos días porque quería saber si te amaba o si todo lo que te quiero que es demasiado era solo amistad, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reconocerlo y no quería decirte algo sin estar seguro porque puede que te estuviera mintiendo sin quererlo o sin saberlo. Y llegue a la conclusión que no se si te amo, porque no sé qué es el amor… lo que siento por ti no encuadra en lo que otros me dicen que es, o en lo que yo pensaba que era…

Anna se sentía devastada, Yoh no la amaba, ella tampoco había estado segura hasta ese momento de que sentía, pero ahora que lo estaba sin sentir que era el deber la que la tenía allí parada era tarde. Anna volteo a mirar hacia la ventana, pensaba salir de la misma forma de la que había entrado, ya que más daba a Yoh no debería importarle lo que hacía, mejor se ahorraba la explicación de donde había estado anoche}

-YOH: Anna mírame, no he terminado de hablar… { Tomo su cara suavemente para que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos}.. lo que siento por ti no tiene nombre pero tratare de describírtelo: No quiero que me abandones nunca, quiero que estés siempre conmigo, que confíes en mi como lo has hecho hasta ahora porque no quiero nunca perder tu confianza, es lo más grande que tengo; quiero poder contar contigo y que aunque no estemos juntos todo el día en la noche cuando vuelva a casa saber que vas a estar aquí conmigo , quiero poder mirarte a los ojos como ayer, y como ahora cada vez que pueda porque en ellos veo que tu sientes ese mismo sentimiento cálido que me envuelve de paz... no sé si es amor, pero es lo que me haces sentir; y nunca había sentido algo así antes {dijo sonriéndole} jijiji y sé que somos muy jóvenes pero no quiero esperar a ser más viejo para descubrir que lo que teníamos acá era amor y lo deje ir por qué no lo supe reconocer.

Anna estaba totalmente anonadada, por un lado no podía creer todo lo que Yoh había dicho, ya que ella sentía eso mismo solo que lo había llamado simplemente amor mientras Yoh se había tomado la tarea de describirlo tal como era.

-ANNA: {Volteo a mirar a la ventana} Yo… yo también siento esas cosas que acabas de decir…¬¬ por eso no puedo creer que aun así me digas que quieres romper el compromiso! :I

-YOH: QUE! Pero si tú fuiste la primera que quiso romperlo! Yo t escuche cuando le decías a la abuela!

-ANNA: Primero! Como te atreves a escuchar mis conversaciones! Y segundo ¬¬ solo lo hice porque …{Ummm suspiro largo}.. Porque al igual que tu estaba insegura de lo que sentía, no sabía si te quería porque así me nacía o porque tenía el compromiso que me hiciera sentir esa responsabilidad de quererte a como fuera lugar.

-YOH: jijiji ves pensábamos casi lo mismo pero por separado.

-ANNA: Si, tal vez… pero dime tu ahora! Porque aun quieres acabar con el compromiso? No dices que ahora si estás seguro?

-YOH: y lo estoy Anna, es solo que… alguien me dijo algo que me dejo pensando… tu y yo aún somos muy jóvenes y aún nos falta mucho por vivir y crecer. Eso no significa que lo que siento por ti es algo que no creo que vaya a durar, porque en realidad es una de las cosas más solidad y ciertas que hay en mi vida… Solo que no quiero que estemos bien ahora y que en algún momento si lo que hay entre los dos se acaba nos sintamos de alguna manera atados por el compromiso, no quiero limitar tu futuro ni tu felicidad Anna.

-ANNA: Eso a mí me suena a una excusa ¬¬

-YOH: JIJIJI lee mi mente, nunca te he ocultado nada importante… y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

-ANNA: entonces que va a pasar?

-YOH: Te propongo lo siguiente :D estemos juntos, pero no comprometidos; lo que quiero decir Annita jeje… es si quisieras ser mi novia ¿?

-ANNA: Que cursi eres Yoh, pero bueno si … Ahora ve y explícale a tu abuela que no estamos comprometidos sino que somos solo novios… buena suerte

-YOH: Me vas a dejar que le diga yo solito {juntando los dedos índices y con voz de niño consentido}

-ANNA: Ummm, bueno, creo que podemos explicarle ambos, al fin y al cabo dijo que vendría pronto a vernos para arreglar ese tema.

-YOH: :o pensé que tendríamos más tiempo para pensar en que decirle, pero conociéndola de esta semana no pasa… bueno nos preocuparemos de eso mañana… puede ahora mi hermosa novia decirme :D… DONDE ESTUVO TODA LA NOCHE! Y QUE HACIA CON MI HERMANO GEMELO EN EL PARQUE! ¬¬

-ANNA: O.o si hubiera sabido que ibas a ser así de celoso mejor terminábamos el compromiso y todo aquí…

-YOH: ANNNAAA ¬¬

-ANNA: bueno está bien, te contare todo, pero no te va a gustar…

Yoh y Anna se sentaron en el piso a charlar, Anna le contó a Yoh todo lo que había pasado en realidad todo ese tiempo {claro que omitió lo de la voz de Mitsuki y la verdad del "ataque de Mary" ya que tampoco podría explicarle eso sin hablar de Mitsuki} sobre el tren, el demonio y los entrenamientos con Hao.

-YOH: Ya veo, pero no veo por qué no me lo dijiste antes, cuando te pedí que fueras totalmente honesta conmigo ¬¬ yo te había dejado claro que siempre te ayudaría fuera en lo que fuera y fuéramos lo que fuéramos.

-ANNA: Lo se Yoh, solo que no quería preocuparte más, de por sí ya andabas paranoico desde que volvimos de Izumo, sumándole el torneo.

-YOH: En verdad ahora me siento más tranquilo que preocupado; sé que la situación no será nada fácil, pero ahora que se mejor como puedo ayudarte y como debo cuidarte me alivia un poco.

-ANNA: {totalmente roja, se acercó un poco a Yoh y le dio un pequeño y tímido beso en la mejilla que quedo aún más rojo y con la sonrisa más grande que hubiera tenido y rascándose la cabeza por detrás con una mano}

-YOH: jijiji de nada Annita, pero .. Eso porque fue :D jijii ?

-ANNA: Por siempre haberte preocupado por mí, porque me quieres; y no porque pensaras que fuera débil.

-YOH: Bueno lo mejor será que bajemos a desayunar… tengo que explicarle a los chicos por que no fui a correr con ellos, y tu señorita Anna tienes que descansar apenas puedas {dijo acariciándole la mejilla levemente a Anna}

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero… ni se te ocurra tratarme así en frente de esa partida de idiotas .. y el depravado de Horo Horo.

-YOH: Pero que tiene de malo Annita { le dijo acercándola a él para abrazarla}… si tú y yo nos queremos que importa lo que piensen los demás { poniendo su cara entre la cabeza y el cuello de Anna}

-ANNA: YOHHH O.o! ni cuando estábamos comprometidos nos mostrábamos cariño en público, menos ahora!

-YOH: ashh Annita no seas así… tu sabes que era diferente, además porque te molesta que vean que estamos felices juntos?

-ANNA: {Soltando un suspiro vencida} En realidad, no lo sé… es solo que hay cosas que quiero que sean mías y solo mías.

-YOH: Esta bien Annita como tú digas {dándole un dulce beso en los labios}

En la mesa del desayuno:

-YOH: BUENOSS DIAS A TODOS! :D:D:D:D!

\- LEN, MANTA: buenos días? ¬¬ [como puede estar tan feliz después de lo de ayer?]

-HORO HORO: GUUUUENOSS GUIIIASS{CON LA BOCA LLENA DE COMIDA}

-NATE: Buenos días Yoh! amaneces con mucha energía; pero que paso? Por qué no fuiste a correr con nosotros?

-YOH: Jijiji es que me quede dormido jijii

Anna entra

-ANNA: Buenos días {tono seco y normal}

-YOH: Pero tuve el mejor sueño de mi vida! Por eso no me levante a correr, no quería que terminara.

-MANTA:{susurrándole a Yoh} shhh de pronto Anna no noto que no fuiste a correr y no te castigara.. pero cállate.

-ANNA: Quieres decir algo enano cabezón?

-MANTA: no nadita o.O

-ANNA: Por incitar a Yoh a que me mienta el que tendrá un castigo es otro ¬¬

-LEN: Pero que ahora pagan justos por pecadores [ como puede venir y creerse mejor que los demás, después de engañar Yoh con Hao, y a todos nosotros haciéndonos creer que es la mujer perfecta cuando no es más que una…] PUMMMM!

-HAO: {aparece y le da un fuerte puño a Len y con cara muy enojada le advierte!} Yo de ti tendría más cuidado con lo que pienso :x

-LEN:{levantándose a atacar a Hao} Canalla! Como te atreves! {pero cuando está apunto de atacarlo Yoh se atraviesa con su posesión de objetos}

-YOH: Len es mejor que te calmes, todo tiene una explicación :D jijii

Len no lo podía creer! Como podía ser Yoh tan estúpido!, quien sabe con qué tonterías le habría llenado Anna la cabeza para que ahora defendiera a Hao. Definitivamente Yoh estaba ciego!

-LEN: Nunca creí que fueras tan estúpido Yoh {desvaneció su posesión y se dispuso a irse}

-ANNA: Len {le dio una fuerte cachetada}… sígueme tenemos que hablar.

Len miro muy enojado a Anna! Como se atrevía!

-LEN: A mí no me vas a poder comprar con cualquier cuento barato como a otros {mirando a los demás}

-ANNA: Sígueme..

Len y Anna abandonaron el comedor

-HAO: [Con que eso era jojana que bien se lo tenía escondido el chinito]

-YOH: Bueno! Vamos a desayunar! :D:D:D

-HAO:[Y a este idiota que le pasa? Le dieron confeti de desayuno? ¬¬!]

Pero luego los recuerdos de la madrugada que seguían muy presentes en la mente de Yoh inundaron la cabeza de Hao

-HAO: [Maldito Yoh! Me gano una batalla, pero no la guerra!... además Anna tiene otro secreto que no le ha contado y que estoy a punto de descubrir]…Oye Yoh, sabias que tu amigo el chinito {Yoh miro a Nate} No idiota, el otro chinito. ¬¬!

-YOH: Te refieres a Len?

-HAO: Si ese… no seguía a Anna solo por venir y reportarte a ti

-YOH: ¿A qué te refieres?

-HAO: Que no es la primera vez que Len seguía a Anna… y no la seguía en nombre de su dichosaaa amistad, es más me parecer que si la seguía era en contra de eso.

-YOH: Hao! Se claro

-HAO: JAJAJA A lo que me refiero es que al chinito le gusta mucho Annita.

Horo, Manta, Nate e Yoh estaban sorprendidos… a Len le gustaba Anna?

-HORO: No creas todo lo que dice este Yoh, seguro lo hace para disgustarte… además Len es tu amigo, deberías escuchar primero que tiene que decirte el.

-NATE: No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, Horo tiene razón, además puede que sea cierto, pero uno no elige de quien se enamora, y tampoco es como si Len hubiera hecho algo al respecto. Es más yo nunca lo veo cerca de Anna.

-HAO: Cree lo que quieras Yoh, igual no te preocupes que para cuidar a Anna estoy yo :D

Y así Hao desapareció.

\- - - EN EL JARDIN - - - - - - -

Anna y Len permanecieron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que..

-LEN: Bueno me vas a dar una excusa, una explicación o algo de por qué te escabulles con Hao a escondidas?

-ANNA: No tendría por qué hacerlo, tú no eres nadie para reclamarme nada.

-LEN: Soy en amigo de Yoh! Y…

-ANNA: No me vengas con esa estupidez, tu y yo sabemos que cuidabas tus intereses no los de tu amigo

-LEN: No entiendo de que hablas...{Brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando al horizonte con cara seria}

-ANNA: No solo debes cuidar tus pensamientos alrededor de Hao

-LEN: ¿QUE?

-ANNA: creerme mejor que los demás? después de engañar a Yoh con Hao? haciéndolos creer quien sabe que tantas cosas si solo no soy una no sé qué? ¬¬

-LEN: O.o!.. Anna yo…

-ANNA: No tienes que decirme nada {volteo a mirarlo compasivamente} sé que es difícil para ti encargarte de tus sentimientos, porque para mí también lo es; pero tendrás que afrontar lo que te voy a decir…Tu no me interesas de esa manera. Además lo que pasa o deja de pasar con Hao no es asunto tuyo, pero para que no me vuelvas loca con tus dudas todo el día, te diré que Hao solo me ayuda a entrenar ya que él sabe usar el reishi mucho mejor que yo.

-LEN: Pero no lo hace de gratis¬¬

-ANNA: No, y cuando llegue mi momento saldare esa deuda

-LEN: Él está igual o más interesado que yo

-ANNA: no lo sé Len, tampoco me interesa… puedes pensar lo que quieras en realidad no me importa tampoco lo cierto es que voy a dejar que andes difamándome por cosas que no sabes o no comprendes. Tampoco quiero que me sigas más, o que escuches mis conversaciones ya sea con Kino o con Nate… porque solo alimentan tu imaginación.

-LEN: Anna lo siento, no es que yo quisiera..

-ANNA: Lo sé, uno no elige estas cosas. Pero si elige como actuar alrededor de ellas… así que por favor no me hagas pensar que prefiero a Hao cerca que a ti.

-LEN: Esta bien, me mantendré al margen… pero eso si te aclaro, hay algo que no me cierra en todo esto. Y no es precisamente lo de Hao.

Anna no se sentía como para darle más explicaciones a Len, así que lo miro y se retiró a desayunar dejándolo ahí solo.

-YOH: Annita volviste 333 :D:D como esta todo con Len ¬¬?

-ANNA: Luego hablaremos de eso, mejor desayunemos en paz que todos tenemos que seguir entrenando.

Así pasaron rápidamente tres semanas, todos entrenando, Yoh y Anna teniendo pequeños encuentros sin que nadie los viera, Anna había seguido entrenando con Hao sin mayores interrupciones de Mitsuki o su demonio ya que Anna estaba cumpliendo su objetivo de fortalecerse cada vez más; ahora que Yoh lo sabía de los entrenamientos de Anna con Hao la acompañaba cada vez, ya que no quería que Hao intentara algo indecoroso contra su querida novia. Luego de que Anna confrontara esa mañana a Len, este decidió volver a China sin mayores explicaciones ni despedidas… ya solo faltaban unos días para que tuvieran que estar en la aldea apache, partirían en 3 días, de modo que tuvieras al menos 4 días antes de que iniciara el torneo para asentarse en el lugar; pero esa mañana…

TOC TOC TOC

-MANTA: Ya voy!.. Buenos días...Señores Asakura! Xd!

-KINO: Muévete a un lado muchacho, necesitamos hablar con Yoh y con Anna.

-HORO HORO: Manta la bruja quiere saber quién es….{apenas vio a Kino que entraba intempestivamente } DIOS MIO! ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO O.o… Buenos días señores Asakura :D

-KINO: Dile a ANNA y a mi nieto que los espero ya en el comedor! ¬¬

-HORO HORO: Como usted diga jejeje y salió corriendo…

\- - - YA REUNIDOS EN EL COMEDOR- - -

-ANNA: Buenos días sensei, señor Yomei. A que debemos su visita?

-KINO: NO ME VENGAS CON ESO ANNA! Sabes perfectamente porque estamos aquí! Y créeme que si no vine antes es porque tenía muchas cosas que arreglar. Como es eso de que no quieres seguir con el compromiso!?

-ANNA: Como le dije en esa ocasión, estoy muy agradecida con usted y la familia Asakura… pero no quiero tener que pagarla con mi futuro.

-KINO: ¿Yoh que piensas tú al respecto?

-YOH: Abuela creo que Anna tiene razón, ella no debería tener que estar con alguien por que deba sino porque quiere. Y de igual manera yo; yo respeto a la familia y sus tradiciones, pero no quiero que decidan por mi todo.

-KINO: Ves lo que has hecho Anna, no solo estas incumpliendo tu palabra, sino que ahora pones en riesgo el futuro de la familia Asakura por meter esas ideas en su cabeza; quiero que ambos entiendan que la grandeza implica sacrificios, Yoh la tradición shamanica está desapareciendo del mundo, pero el mundo necesita de los shamanes para que mantener el equilibrio, sabes cuantos demonios y espíritus malignos estarían atormentando a las personas si no hubiera quien los detuviera?

-YOH: Abuela lo sé, sé que es importante que sigan existiendo shamanes en el mundo, pero el hecho de que Anna y yo nos comprometamos no garantiza nada, no sabemos que pueda pasar; de pronto no podremos tener hijos o no elijamos hacerlo.

-KINO: Yoh si te comprometimos con Anna es por qué tenemos un mínimo de certeza que así será, el momento que los comprometimos leí el futuro y me aseguraba que habría descendencia después de haber tomado la decisión.

-YOH: o.O : de que hablas abuela! No tienes derecho a meterte en esas cosas! Y menos como si estuvieras jugando ajedrez y poniendo piezas en un tablero esperando un resultado.

-ANNA: Sensei, lo que Yoh y yo queremos que entienda es que el compromiso no es un seguro.

-KINO: Diablos que si lo es! O como creen que nació Yoh sino es porque la familia Asakura siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa en cuanto a su descendencia; y tú no será la excepción Yoh Asakura! Tendrás un matrimonio arreglado así que decidan, será contigo Anna o con otra candidata que escojamos nosotros.

-YOH: Abuela, nosotros no dijimos que no queramos estar juntos; solo que no queremos que se vuelva una carga el estarlo; queremos ser libres de escoger.{dijo Yoh sonrojándose y tomando la mano de Anna , lo cual también causo que esta se sonrojara ya que ellos nunca mostraban afecto en público}

-YOMEI: Ya veo, ustedes ya han aclarado las cosas entre ustedes. Pero entonces no entiendo por qué no se comprometen de una buena vez y ya¬¬

-ANNA: Como Yoh ya les dijo, el compromiso hace que esto se vuelva una obligación, no queremos volver a sentir que cualquier cosa que pase va a derrumbar el nombre de la familia.

-KINO: Entonces es la decisión final, no seguirán con el compromiso?

Anna e Yoh se miraron el uno al otro, ya lo habían hablado ya que esperaban la visita de Kino

-YOH: Así es abuela, Anna y yo seguiremos juntos pero no comprometidos.

-KINO: Ya veo, está bien; Anna alista tus cosas; volverás Izumo.

Yoh y Anna sabían que Kino no sería fácil de hacer entender y menos de aceptar, así que querían ver a donde iba todo antes de hacer algo

-ANNA: Aun tengo que entrenar a Yoh y a Nate. Además partiremos en un par de días a la aldea apache para el torneo.

-KINO: Si quieres participar en el torneo aún está bien por mí, ya que sé que no tomaras el puesto si Yoh puede tomarlo; pero no vamos a apoyar que sigan viviendo juntos ya que no aprobamos una relación tan inestable que no garantice la continuidad de la familia. Anna porque nos has ayudado mucho y por el aprecio que te tengo seguirás siendo como parte de la familia aunque no tendrás todos los privilegios que hasta ahora, tendrás que ayudarme en Osore con las nuevas sacerdotisas.

-ANNA: Con todo el respeto sensei, si quiere que me vaya de la pensión lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo es su casa; pero no voy a irme a Osore, yo también los considero familia y no intento deshonrar eso, pero es hora de que tome mis decisiones y encuentre mi camino, buscare un trabajo y donde vivir pero será lo que yo quiera.

-YOH: Anna tú no tienes por qué irte a ningún lado! Esta es mi casa también y yo puedo invitar a quien quiera!

-ANNA: Esta bien Yoh, de todas formas seguiremos juntos aunque viva en otra parte, es algo que me gustaría hacer. Encontrar mi camino y lo que quiero de todas formas.

-KINO: No he terminado, Yoh necesitamos un seguro de que habrán descendientes… Por lo cual tendrás una nueva prometida.

-YOH: Por supuesto que no! Que no escuchas que Anna y yo seguiremos juntos!

-KINO: No lo creo, como sabía que Anna no cambiaría de parecer y creemos que esta relación es muy inestable, hemos estado buscando otra candidata para ser tu prometida… y tras varias lecturas con los espíritus encontramos una chica que se vuelve una garantía para la familia.

-YOH: No la aceptare… además déjame adivinar, es Tamao ¬¬

-KINO: No, no es Tamao. Lamentablemente los espíritus me aseguraron que si los comprometía como quería yo no habría descendencia garantizad.

-YOH: Eso no cambia nada, no acepto.

-KINO: Entonces no será más un Asakura.

Yoh se quedó congelado, no pensó que su abuela llegara a eso; al fin y al cabo no había más descendientes que el para tomar la familia.

-YOH: Entonces también destinaras a la familia Asakura a la extinción.

-KINO: Lamento informarte Yoh que no es así, existe otra rama de la familia. Llevan la sangre de los Asakura, solo que no tienen formalmente el apellido. Lo único que haremos será cederles a ellos el poder de la dinastía bajo el compromiso que guarden el nombre y lo transmitan.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Yoh y a Anna..

-YOMEI: Entonces Yoh que decides?

Anna sabía que Yoh quería de verdad a su familia, así no estuvieran siempre juntos para Yoh era muy importante sus padres y abuelos, esto los alejara definitivamente.

-ANNA: Sensei, podría hablar con Yoh a solas un momento

-KINO: No tarden

Yoh y Anna salieron al jardín a hablar

-ANNA: no puedes abandonar a tu familia

-YOH: Anna, no me voy a comprometer con otra persona; es mas no me quiero comprometer con nadie tu mejor que nadie lo sabes

-ANNA: pero tampoco puedes dejar a tu familia, piensa en tu madre; estará devastada y estoy segura que ella no apoya esto

-YOH: Lo se… pero que debemos hacer entonces

-HAO: Fácil, comprométete con la otra chica

-ANNA: Que demonios haces escuchando nuestra conversación! ¬¬!

-HAO: Lo siento Annita ;* jeje no pude evitarlo; mira Yoh si te comprometes con [mi] Annita volverían a lo mismo de antes, no sabrían si quieren estar juntos o solo están comprometidos; en cambio con la otra chica puedes dejarle claro de entrada que no tienes intensión de estar en un compromiso, ella lo romperá y Kino tendrá que buscar otra nueva persona que tome su puesto y créeme que si se tardó 3 semanas para encontrar a la nueva, le tomara al menos lo mismo encontrar su reemplazo; para entonces ya estará en Norte América y por lo que dure el torneo no tendrás que pensar en eso, y como yo ganaré el torneo tampoco tendrás que preocuparte después porque seguramente acabare con los Asakura de una buena vez por toda y contigo ;)

-ANNA: Eso no va a pasar, pero el idiota tiene un buen punto.

-YOH: Anna no te importa que me comprometan con otra?

-ANNA: Claro que si Yoh, pero nunca pensamos que esto fuera a ocurrir. Necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para pensar las cosas [y para ver si funcionan otras entre nosotros]. Además no creo que la nueva chica se comprometa contigo si sabe que tienes novia.

-YOH: Esta bien.

Hablaron con los abuelos y aceptaron el rompimiento de su compromiso, el que Anna se marchara. De todas formas estarían juntos en América aunque sus abuelos no quisieran.

Kino y Yomei se quedarían en la noche en la pensión, esa noche seria la ultima cena de Anna en la pensión, estaban todos juntos: Yoh, Anna, Kino, Manta, Nate, Horo.

\- - DURANTE LA CENA - - - -

-KINO: Yoh tiene un anuncio que hacerles a todos

-YOH: YO?

-KINO: Si nieto idiota, sobre lo que decidimos hoy

-YOH: Aaaaaa, eso ¬¬ [ por qué quiere que todo sea público, bueno igual es por el momento no cambia nada].. La visita de los abuelos se debe a que …{tomo aire} vinieron a terminar el compromiso entre Anna y yo.

-MANTA/ HORO/ NATE: O.o! QUE!?

-NATE: Un momento! Ustedes estaban comprometidos! Y durante todo este tiempo nadie me dijo nada! :O

-KINO: Es por que no era una relación seria, si ni sus amigos que viven con ustedes lo sabían

Este último comentario molesto a Yoh y a Anna, que no le dijeran a Nate de su compromiso o que los demás no supieran que en realidad llevaban un noviazgo porque lo llevaban públicamente no le quitaba lo real que era ¬¬

-YOH: Como sea, esto significa que Anna ya no vivirá con nosotros

-KINO: Y que Yoh tendrá otra nueva prometida

-MANTA/ HORO/ NATE: O.o!

-YOH: mmm.. si eso { suspiro molesto y se sentó para seguir comiendo, pero antes de que eso pasara alguien golpeo en la puerta}

Mientras Yoh fue a abrir

-MANTA: ¿Anna entonces donde vas a vivir ahora?¿volverás a Izumo?

-ANNA: {mirando a Kino} no lo creo Manta, en esa familia ya no hay cavidad para mi y lo que yo quiero… asi que me quedare contigo por estos días… después del torneo buscare un trabajo y un sitio para vivir.

-MANTA: ¬¬ Esta bien {A manta en realidad no le molestaba, apreciaba a Anna como una muy buena amiga} eres bienvenida el tiempo que quieras :D

\- - - -MIENTRAS TANTO CON YOH EN LA PUERTA- - - -

-CHICA DESCONOCIDA: Buenas noches. Es esta la pensión EN?

En la puerta se encontraba una chica muy linda, en realidad tierna; era de contextura delgada y pequeña, pelo castaño crespo ojos marrones claro, y vestía con un pantalón negro pegado a su cuerpo y una camisa blanca que aunque era holgada dejaba ver que era delgada al no tener mangas; Además de esto llevaba consigo una gran maleta.

-YOH: buenas noches si, esta es… en que puedo ayudarte? Estas buscando una habitación para alquilar, porque no creo que sea el mejor momento jijiji

-CHICA DESCONOCIDA: jeje no, no es eso; Estoy buscando a la señora Kino Asakura

-YOH: A mi abuela :O que extraño… pero pasa a la sala, le diré que tiene visita, me podrías decir tu nombre para decirle quien la busca?

-CHICA DESCONOCIDA: {CON UNA ENORME SONRISA!} Claro :D Mi nombre es Val Guell, Gracias

Yoh le informo a su abuela de la llegada de Val, enseguida Kino y Yomei fueron a recibirla mientras los demás terminaban su comida.

Al terminar la cena, todos se retiraron a dormir; sin embargo Kino le dijo a Yoh que se quedara en el comedor después de que levantara los platos.

-KINO: Muy bien Yoh, de acuerdo con lo que hablamos en la tarde tenemos algo más que anunciarte. Valery ven aquí.

En ese momento entro Val a la habitación.

-YOH: Valery? [oh NO! NO PUEDE SER LO QUE CREO! NO TAN PRONTO! XO ]

-VAL: Si señora Kino, con permiso.

-KINO: Yoh esta es Valery Guell, será tu prometida de ahora en adelante. Valery este es mi nieto Yoh, la futura cabeza de la familia Asakura; según como lo acordamos con tu familia, él es tu prometido desde este momento.

-VAL: Si señora Kino , Yoh es un gusto! Espero que nos llevemos bien. {Sonrojada pero con una sonrisa muy tierna}

-YOH: jijiji mucho gusto de nuevo {rascándose la cabeza y con su típica risita jijii}

-KINO: Valery vivirá contigo de ahora en adelante, además te acompañara al torneo de los shamanes para apoyarte en lo que necesites y que así puedan conocerse mejor. Y ya que Anna se ira mañana de esta casa, ella tomara su habitación frente a la tuya ya que es la mejor en la casa y es lo que le corresponde a una digna futura esposa de los Asakura.

-YOH: No creo que sea necesario que ella vaya hasta norte América conmigo, además hay muchas más piezas listas para ser usadas.

-KINO: No te lo estoy preguntando, es una orden.

-YOH: Como quieran

Yoh se levantó y abandono la sala sin decir nada más.

-YOMEI: Dale tiempo, él es un buen muchacho; solo que aún es joven y no comprende la importancia del compromiso.

-KINO: Y recuerda todo lo que hablamos; debes hacer que respete tu lugar pase lo que pase.

-VAL: Si señora Kino.

Yoh subió y golpeo en la pieza de Anna

-YOH: Annita soy yo

-ANNA: Pasa

Anna estaba empacando sus cosas en una maleta.

-YOH: {sentándose en el futon de Anna} Annita en verdad piensas irte

-ANNA: Yoh ya hablamos de esto {dejó la maleta cuando vio la tristeza en la cara de Yoh}, lo importante es que sabemos lo que sentimos y seguiremos estando juntos {levantando levemente la cara de Yoh para darle un pequeño beso en la frente}

-YOH: Anna tengo algo que decirte

-ANNA: Si es sobre Valery, ya lo sé. Escuche lo que Kino planeaba apenas ella llegó a la casa durante la comida.

-YOH: Y?

-ANNA: Y qué? Sabíamos que algo así pasaría {con tono y cara neutral}

-YOH: Anna no vuelvas a cerrarte como antes, si eso te molesta no tienes por qué simular que no es así.

-ANNA: {Soltando un gran suspiro} Si, me molesta y me molesta mucho; pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… además creo que tendremos un problema.

-YOH: más O.o! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-ANNA: Kino sabía que algo planeábamos, y que ese algo sacaría a Valery del medio. Así que le advirtió que no podía romper el compromiso por nada del mundo.

-YOH: NOOOO! Yo no quiero que ella se quede en la casa!, menos en tu habitación! Y mucho menos que vaya conmigo al torneo!

-ANNA: Solo te queda intentar lo que planeamos… puede que ella entienda.

-YOH: Eso espero. Annita no quiero que te vayas :'(

-ANNA: Lo sé, pero nos veremos para el torneo

-YOH: Y estos dos días que quedan?

-ANNA: Estaré entrenando, así como tú también debes hacerlo aunque yo no este.

-YOH: Ummm… bueno.. -.- … podrías hacerme un favor entonces?

-ANNA: Que quieres?

-YOH: {Tomando a Anna en sus brazos y colocándola sobre sus piernas} puedes darme los besos que me vas a quedar debiendo de los días que no estés :D

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} Yo no soy la que va a quedar en deuda, eres tú.

Así compartieron un largo, apasionado y profundo beso. Anna e Yoh habían avanzado mucho en su relación esas semanas, compartían momentos como ese antes de dormir, en las mañanas o cuando no había nadie cerca. Claro que no habían llegado a más que a unos cuantos besos y caricias… por ahora.

TOC TOC TOC KINO Golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Anna haciendo que Yoh y Anna se separaran con cara de fastidio a quien los interrupia.

Anna se levanto

-ANNA: Quien es?

-KINO: Soy yo {abriendo la puerta}

Yoh y Anna casi se desmayan del miedo

-KINO: Vengo a asegurarme que ya estés lista para irte mañana. Pero siento que tienes visita… Yoh que haces en la habitación de una chica, y más una que no es tu PROMETIDA.

-YOH: {cara de fastidio aunque Kino no la viera} Solo quería darle las buenas noches a Annita y recordarle cuanto la quiero y que siempre estaré cerca de ella aunque ya no viva acá. ¬¬

-KINO: Si bla bla bla mejor ve a asegurarte que tu prometida este cómoda y no necesite nada.

-YOH: Con permiso {dejando la habitación} [ Aprovechare la ocasión para hablar con Val, solo espero que quiera acabar el compromiso}

-KINO: Anna no te parece indecoroso de tu parte estar encerrada sola en una habitación con un hombre que tiene una prometida. Así no fue como te eduque, me decepcionas.

-ANNA: Entonces ya somos dos las decepcionadas; pensé que tenía un poco más de fe en mí y en su nieto

-KINO: Yo tengo fe, pero también tengo claro que no todo se puede dejar a la obra de los grandes espíritus.

-ANNA: Si eso es todo lo que quiere sensei, le pido que se retire, aun me falta mucho por empacar.

-KINO: No, en realidad vengo a pedirte algo… aléjate de Yoh.

-ANNA: Que teme que Valery no pueda contenerlo? Jaa {con una sonrisa burlona}

-KINO: Exactamente. Mira Anna tu sabes cuánto Yoh valora a su familia, y no querrías que POR TU CULPA tenga que quedarse sin esta.

-ANNA: Pero si el acepto comprometerse, pensé que eso era lo que quería

-KINO: Anna no soy estúpida, claramente Yoh solo acepto mientras encuentra como escapar del compromiso y volver corriendo contigo. Pero no será tan fácil. Nosotros no podemos aceptar estos comportamientos de Yoh, si él quiere seguir en la familia deberá aceptar el compromiso de forma seria y no solo mientras nosotros estamos mirándolo, o que crees que pensaran de la familia si el futuro líder tiene una prometida mientras se pasea con otra, siendo tú la otra; nunca pensé que te gustara ese papel Anna.

-ANNA: {Anna estaba enojada! Furica! Casi histérica!} PUES SI NO QUIERE QUE SEA ASI NO HAGA QUE TENGA OTRA Y YA.

-KINO: Mira muchachita, no me levantes la voz; la cosa es así, ve al torneo de shamanes, es más haz lo que quieras como tanto deseas! pero aléjate de Yoh; si me llego a enterar que entre mi nieto y tu sigue pasando algo no dudare en quitarle el apellido y sacarlo de la familia.

Después de decir esto Kino dejo la habitación. Anna tenia demasiado coraje!... no sabía qué hacer, sería tan terrible para Yoh dejar de lado una familia como esa, que lo controlaba con amenazas? Si, si lo seria, el apreciaba a su familia demasiado como para pedirle que renunciara a ella {suspiro resignada y siguió empacando; tal vez Yoh tendría suerte al hablar con Valery.

-TOC TOC TOC-

-YOH: Valery soy Yoh!

-VAL: Adelante

Yoh no quería entrar en la habitación de una chica que realmente acababa de conocer.

-YOH: MMM…

Valery abrió la puerta y le sonrió a Yoh

-VAL: ¿Porque no sigues?

-YOH: MMM no prefiero que hablemos aquí

-VAL: OK :D Dime Yoh ¿qué sucede?

-YOH: Mira Valery

-VAL: jejeje llámame Val, que pareciera que estuviéramos enojados ;)

-YOH: Ok ..Val… Quería decirte que lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar el compromiso. Yo no sé si lo entiendas pero no quiero que mi familia elija por mi algo tan importante como el con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida, además de eso… yo estoy… como decirlo… ya tengo alguien que quiero de esa manera que se supone que debería querer a una prometida.

-VAL: ¿Quieres decir que estás enamorado de otra persona? :O

-YOH: MmMMMm [Podria llamar amor a lo que siento por Anna, no creo que pueda explicarle a Val como lo hice con Annita] si, asi es.

-VAL: No importa.

-YOH: QUE! O.o

-VAL: La señora Kino ya me lo había advertido :D

-YOH: Y aun así aceptaste el compromiso y viniste hasta aquí!?

-VAL: Mira Yoh, en mi familia también todos los matrimonios han sido arreglado excepto por uno, el de mi tía. Hasta el momento todos han funcionado menos ese. No digo que haya ningún matrimonio perfecto pero los matrimonios arreglados nos hacen tomar conciencia de que las relaciones no son desechables, requieren trabajo y dedicación. No sé cómo sea tu relación en este momento pero déjame decirte que de solo amor no se mantiene una relación; mi tía se casó estando muy enamorada, en verdad cuando la escuchaba hablar de su pareja pensaba como podía haber tanta devoción en una persona!, ella renuncio a nuestra familia para estar con un hombre común y corriente, ¿sabes en que termino ese dichoso amor? Ella deshecha y sola porque un día su esposo decidió que no la quería más y se fue; le falto comprometerse… no en el sentido formal sino como un vínculo irrompible más allá del simple hoy quiero y mañana quien sabe. Además no quiero defraudar a mi familia, este compromiso es muy importante para ellos y por lo tanto para mí; el poder llegar a estar vinculados con tu familia es un gran orgullo para mis padres, ya que nuestra familia no solo es pequeña sino que nunca ha sido reconocida sino por cosas negativas en el mundo de los shamanes.

-YOH: ganar reputación no es motivo suficiente para estar con alguien, mucho menos llegar a casarse; además sé que las relaciones requieren esfuerzo pero ese esfuerzo no debe ser una obligación sino algo que nace del amor que se siente hacia la otra persona!

-VAL: míralo como quieras pero de aquí no me voy a ir {cruzándose de brazos}

-YOH: Val no quiero causar problemas entre tú y tu familia, pero no crees que te están usando solo para ganar reputación?

-VAL: yo no lo veo así, creo que mi familia está buscando un futuro con mejores oportunidades tanto para mí como para ellos y eso es algo que no tiene nada de malo.

-YOH: Yo no podría llegar a quererte mientras tenga en mi corazón a otra persona

-VAL: Eso que crees sentir puede ser pasajero, hoy ella esta, mañana no. Un compromiso como el nuestro es para siempre. Estoy muy cansada del viaje. Buenas noches Yoh {dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y entrando a su habitación}

-YOH: [QUE VOY A HACER!]

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, todos estaban a la mesa esperando por Kino para empezar a comer, esta llego seguida por Val. Kino tomo la palabra.

-KINO: Desde el día de hoy Valery Guell {quien se paró en ese momento para que Kino la introdujera} vivirá en la pensión, sean respetuosos y amables con ella ya que ahora esta también es su casa. Ella es la nueva prometida de Yoh.

-VAL: Hola a todos, mucho gusto; Soy Valery Guell; pueden llamarme Val ;D espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Manta, Nate y Horo miraron a Val, era una chica muy linda y tierna; pero ellos tenían un gran aprecio por Anna, y aunque Anna e Yoh ya no estuvieran comprometidos ellos sentían que esto era un gran golpe al orgullo de Anna, así que le devolvieron el saludo de forma desganada.

Anna observo a la chica, era ciertamente bella y agraciada; además su actitud le recordaba un poco a la actitud espontanea de Pilika. No le hacía nada de gracia que Yoh viviera con ella y que ella tomara su lugar pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto así que siguió su desayuno tranquilamente.

Yoh estaba mirando a Anna y su reacción, no debía ser nada lindo para ella todo lo que estaba pasando.

Kino y Yomei no se marcharon hasta que se aseguraron que Anna había abandonado la pensión con sus cosas y que Val había tomado la habitación que le correspondía; pero antes de irse le advirtieron a Yoh que debía tomar el compromiso con Val seriamente si quería seguir siendo parte de la familia, le desearon suerte en el torneo y se fueron.

Anna había llegado a la casa de Manta, este le mostro su habitación y todas las facilidades de la enorme mansión.

-MANTA: espero que estés cómoda, cualquier cosa que necesites házmelo saber o pídesela a cualquier empleado de la casa.

-ANNA: Ok

-MANTA: [tengo que preguntarle ahora o nunca!] Anna, si no te molesta que te pregunte, porque rompieron el compromiso con Yoh?

-ANNA: Manta, si toda tu vida te hubieran programado para querer algo y de repente un día te levantas y te das cuenta que eso que te hicieron creer que querías no significa nada para ti, ¿qué sentirías?

-MANTA: eso fue lo que te paso con Yoh!?

-ANNA: no precisamente, solo que me di cuenta que varias de las cosas que se supone eran cosas que yo quería, eran cosas que alguien quería para mí; así que empecé a preguntarme que cosas de las que habían en mi vida eran realmente lo que quería de corazón… y sabes a qué conclusión llegue al menos con el compromiso? …. Que no lo sabía; no sabía que sentía por Yoh ya que siempre di por sentado que estaríamos juntos por que sí y ya; pero eso no es algo que me gustara mucho a mí, así que le pedí a la señora Kino que lo rompiera, quería estar cerca de Yoh sin sentir la presión de su familia; solo que Kino no lo acepto y trajo una persona que no le importe nada más que estar con Yoh aunque no tenga un motivo real para hacerlo.

-MANTA: Pero… tuu.. Quieres estar con Yoh?

-ANNA: sí, quiero estar con él, pero por que sea nuestras propia decisión no por que tengamos que hacerlo y ya.

-MANTA: PERO ENTONCES!? SI EL SIGUE CON VAL NUNCA VAN A ESTAR JUNTOS!

-ANNA: Yo no puedo pedirle que renuncie a Val o al compromiso, porque si lo hiciera su familia se volvería contra el por no querer seguir con sus ideales y planes; el mismo tiene que decidir que quiere para su vida, ya sea estar conmigo, o con Valery y conservar a su familia.

-MANTA: confías en él no es así ? lo digo porque te ves muy tranquila

-ANNA: Si confió en él, pero no porque tenga la certeza que vaya a estar siempre conmigo; sino porque sé que siempre intentara hacer lo mejor que pueda.

-MANTA: Tienes razón Anna, así es él

Rápidamente pasaron tres días, en la pensión los chicos entrenaban al máximo; así mismo Anna se concentró en entrenar con Hao ya que ahora tenía más libertad de hacerlo al no estar en la pensión con todos los amigos de Yoh. En la pensión Val trataba de acercarse a Yoh pero este siempre la esquivaba con el pretexto de tener que ir a entrenar, pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácil.

Así el día en que partirían a la aldea apache llegó; Yoh estaba muy emocionado ya que vería a Anna nuevamente, él había convencido a Val para que se quedara en la pensión y no fuera al torneo con él, cómo Kino quería, ya que no tendría un lugar para quedarse al no ser una participante y que además no tendría sentido que fuera ya que él estaría ocupado entrenando. Ella no estaba muy convencida pero decidió ceder ya que no quería presionar a Yoh y causar una pelea, pensaba que ya tendrían tiempo para estar juntos cuando el volviera del torneo.

Val sabía que la persona de la cual estaba enamorada Yoh era su ex prometida, pero no sabía que ella estaría presente en el torneo, es más no sabía que era la persona que había abandonado la pensión el día que ella llegó.

Yoh, Horo y Nate llegaron muy temprano al aeropuerto; Manta les había ofrecido uno de los aviones de su padre para que viajaran ya que él también quería ir. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que Len los estaba esperando con Manta.

-YOH: Hola Manta! Hola Len! Tiempo sin verte :D

-LEN: si, decidí viajar con ustedes por si se presenta algún inconveniente llegando a la aldea, no nos consta que esta vez llegar sea fácil solo porque ya estuvimos allá una vez.

-HORO: SI claro! Por qué no nos dices que viniste a ver a Anna :P jajajaja

-LEN: CLARO QUE NO! YO SOLO VINE POR LO QUE LES DIJE! ¬¬

-HORO: No te avergüences Len! Al fin y al cabo ella ya no es la prometida de Yoh.

Esto tomo a Len por sorpresa, pero una buena sorpresa; Anna estaría libre y él podría acercarse a ella durante el torneo, pero primero debería averiguar más al respecto para saber qué tan conveniente era ya que no quería tampoco dañar su amistad con Yoh.

-LEN: No es de mi interés y tampoco de mi incumbencia… pero es eso cierto Yoh?

-YOH: ¬¬ SI asi es… pero que ya no estemos comprometidos no significa que no la quiera o que ella me haya dejado de querer a mi.

-LEN: Entonces si se querían y querían estar juntos por que rompieron el compromiso?

-YOH: Como dijiste antes eso no es de tu incumbencia

-LEN: Woww Yoh no te conocía esas actitudes. Debe ser un tema delicado, pero bien ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso.

-NATE: Oye Manta donde esta Anna?

-MANTA: jejeje pues… pues… ella decidió viajar por aparte

-YOH: ¿? Qué? A que te refieres? Se fue sola en otro de tus aviones!? [y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verla y compartir aunque sea unas horas con ella en paz en el vuelo de ida -.-]

-MANTA: No, de hecho ella se fue hace dos días … con Hao.

-YOH: COMOO!? Y por qué no me dijiste nada!? A donde se fueron hace tanto? A la aldea?

-MANTA: Lo siento Yoh Hao me advirtió que no te dijera nada… el quería entrenar con Anna sin que tu interrumpieras; además según les entendí entrenarían en un sitio que era más conveniente para ellos y llegarían luego a la aldea apache.

Yoh se sintió decepcionado, no solo no vería a su Annita por otro día, sino que ella se había ido tan solo hace unos días de la pensión y ya sentía que se estaban alejando, para peor ella se había ido con Hao!

-YOH: Esta bien Manta, no te preocupes jijiji mejor vámonos ya.

\- - - En un nevado en EEUU- - -

Hao y Anna entrenaban juntos, Hao lanzaba ataques a Anna tanto físicos como mentales; ella los recibía y contra atacaba.

-HAO: Vamos Anna! Te estas conteniendo! {Mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego directo a ella}

-ANNA: Entonces pelea mejor {anulando aquellos ataques antes de que la tocaran}

-HAO: Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes. TORBELLINO DE FUEGO!

Un gran tornado empezó a formarse en los pies del espíritu de fuego, hasta que este fue totalmente consumido por el tornado, un enorme tornado que se dirigía con toda su fuerza y magnitud hacia Anna.

Ella puso sus manos hacia al frente con su rosario, varias luces que se desprendían de el empezaron a rodear el tornado intentando contenerlo , pero mientras esto sucedía Hao apareció detrás de Anna listo para atacarla con sus proyectiles de fuego, para lo cual aparecieron Zenki y Goki para recibir los impactos mientras Anna se encargaba del tornado de fuego.

-ANNA: Eso es todo lo que tienes?

-HAO: Tu lo pediste

Hao empezó atacar la mente de Anna con la suya, intentando romper el escudo que ella había creado, mientras continuaba sus demás ataques. Anna parecía tener todo bajo control hasta que varias imágenes de momentos terribles durante una guerra empezaron a pasar por su cabeza!... el escudo que había creado no había sido lo suficiente y había dejado entrar los pensamientos de Hao… esas imágenes y pensamientos negativos empezaban a crear un dolor en el pecho de Anna! Le quemaba ese dolor! Anna intento reinstituir el escudo en su mente, pero requería demasiado poder y temía que si lo usaba perdiera el control de este.

-HAO: Anna se que puedes sacarme de tu mente! Solo tienes que usar más poder! Hazlo!

Anna trataba de presionar lentamente a Hao fuera de su mente, pero no estaba funcionando, no iba a servir de nada, necesitaba usar más fuerza!

El furyoku de Anna empezó a elevarse peligrosamente! Hasta que estalló en sí mismo y lanzo a Hao fuera de la mente de Anna! Al tiempo que comprimió al tornado que al detenerse solo mostraba al SOF aprisionado en una cadena echa por el rosario.

-HAO: Ves! No tienes que contenerte! Sino seguir presionando los limites! Sino no podrás manejar toda esa fuerza que tienes dentro.

-ANNA: Si creo que tienes razón, mientras desaparecía las cadenas del SOF y a sus guardianes.

-HAO: Bueno Anna, el torneo comenzara en 4 días exactamente, sé que ha sido un mes duro, especialmente los últimos días pero creo que estas lista para el siguiente paso.

-ANNA: Que es lo que sigue?

-HAO: Sígueme...{mientras caminaban por un pequeño bosque que había dentro de la montaña congelada y nevando}… Anna no vinimos a entrenar aquí solo por las duras condiciones climáticas; esta montaña es la montaña Lakho, es un lugar que durante siglos lo consideraron sagrado porque aquí hay un medio muy especial para purificar el alma de las personas.

Anna y Hao llegaron al borde de un pequeño lago, este pequeño lago no era normal, tenía una luz propia y una esencia que hacía que pareciera que tuviera vida propia. Además el lago se encontraba en estado líquido total a simple vista, lo cual era extraño porque con ese clima de la montaña debería de estar congelado.

-HAO: Veo que ya sentiste que no es un lago común, a lo que voy es que lo siguiente que deberás hacer es entrar a este lago, pero no lo harás solo para purificar tu alma, veras, cuando un alma se purifica se desprende de TODO lo que no es de su esencia, esto generalmente tom días; pero por ser tú y por qué sé que lo has hecho antes de otras formas no dudo que tomara máximo 1; pero tu misión será no solo desprenderte de todo lo que no hace parte de tu esencia, sino identificar la esencia del demonio y la tuya perfectamente delimitándolas con el escudo que has estado practicando; de forma que cuando vayamos a expulsar al demonio de tu cuerpo no alteremos tu esencia en lo más minino porque ya podrás separar las dos esencias.

-ANNA: Cuanto tiempo me tomara aprender a identificar mi esencia y la del demonio?

-HAO: No lo se, pero espero que lo hagas en menos de 3 días jajaja si no quieres perderte el torneo. En todo caso yo estaré esperando para despertarte del trance en que entraras el tercer día ya que tu cuerpo no resistirá más tiempo.

-ANNA: Y no me ahogare si entro por 3 días a un estanque? ¬¬ o como se supone que respire

-HAO: Es un estanque especial, no creas que es agua solo porque parece que lo fuera. Por cierto, no podrás entrar con tu rosario allí adentro, también te recomiendo que te quites los zapatos, chaqueta y bufanda, así podrás tener mayor libertad

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero por si las dudas {Anna lanzo su rosario al aire mientras hacía un rezo con el cual este brillo y luego desapareció} No pensaras que te iba a dar mi preciado rosario.

-HAO: JAJAJA no, pero tampoco tenías que trasportarlo al otro lado del mundo, una simple advertencia me bastaba para no tocarlo;P

Anna se quitó las demás prendas que Hao le aconsejo y se las entregó a él, se dispuso a entrar en el estanque, pero antes de esto Hao le dijo: Anna no he olvidado lo que me dijiste hace un mes, que no querías hablar del Oni por que temías que si este te escuchaba volvería, solo quería decirte que no debes preocuparte y que si vuelve a suceder simplemente me dejes entrar.

Anna no entendió lo que Hao quería decir, así como tampoco Mitsuki que había escuchado obviamente la conversación. Mitsuki no había intervenido con los entrenamientos de Anna ya que estaba convencida que a la larga lo que Anna mejorara se sumaría al poder de su demonio, sin embargo después de pasar tanto tiempo con Hao desde el cuerpo de Anna, empezaba a preocuparse ya que Hao parecía una persona recursiva y brillante. Tendría que idear algo para interponerse.

De esta manera Anna entro al estanque, se sumergió y desapareció de la vista de Hao ya que el estanque empezó a brillar y luego volvió a la normalidad pero sin rastro de que Anna estuviera en él.

\- - EN EL AVION CON LOS CHICOS - -

Manta y Nate conversaban amenamente, mientras Horo Horo dormia desde que habían despegado; serian varias horas de vuelo. Yoh pensaba en que estaría haciendo Anna, aunque tampoco podía dejar de pensar en que estuviera con Hao, pero sabia que debía confiar en ella, después de todo ella confiaba en el que estaba viviendo con la mujer que era su nueva prometida.

-LEN: Yoh, podemos hablar?

-YOH: {saliendo de sus pensamientos} jeje claro Len, de que quieres hablar?

-LEN: Yoh la razón por la que me fui sin despedirme la última vez que nos vimos es … que…

-YOH: No tienes que explicarme nada que no quieras, de verdad esta bien

-LEN: Pero quiero hacerlo, Yoh me fui de tu casa de esa manera… por que me sentia muy atraído por Anna {cara totalmente roja y mirada al piso}

-YOH: Esta bien Len, ese dia Hao nos lo comento, solo que le quize creer, no hasta hablar contigo.

-LEN: Pues bien ya lo sabes, es cierto

-YOH: Y?

-LEN: Como que y? pues es… bueno era tu prometida no?

-YOH: Si, pero si te enamoraste de ella no hay nada que pueda hacer, nadie manda en los sentimientos no crees

-LEN: Si, asi es. Pero Yoh quisiera saber… tu que sientes por ella?

-YOH: jijiji es gracioso que lo preguntes, por que lo que siento por ella es algo muy especial, que no lo puedo clasificar bajo solo una palabra ya sea amor, amistad u otra cosa

-LEN: Yoh se claro… la amas?

-YOH: Ya te lo dije no es tan fácil… pero bueno, si tuviera que ponerle un nombre a ese sentimiento podría sé que con lo que más se identifique es con AMOR, y aun así no cubriría todos los aspectos de lo que siento.

-LEN: Entonces por que terminaron con su compromiso? Ya que si tu la quieres significa que la que no quizo seguir más fue ella { dijo len con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios}

-YOH: Mira Len, no quiero que te lastimes, porque no es así como tú lo ves; Anna fue la que pidió que se terminara el compromiso, pero no por las razones que crees, y en verdad es por cosas que no voy a entrarte a explicar por que hacen parte de nuestra intimidad.

-LEN: No lo creo, solo veo una razón lógica por la cual ella terminaría el compromiso y es por qué no quiso estar más contigo; creo que no lo aceptas por que no quieres que piense que ahora podría tener una oportunidad con ella ya que no es nada tuyo.

-YOH: Quien dice que no es nada mío solo porque no estamos comprometidos?, ya te lo dije que no haya un compromiso de por medio no significa que no estemos juntos.

-LEN: Tendré que verlo para creerlo, pero Yoh porque somos amigos te lo diré de frente y no seguiré siendo el cobarde de hace un tiempo, si veo que tengo la más mínima oportunidad de estar con ella, no la desperdiciare; porque conociendo a tu familia me parece muy extraño que te hayan dejado terminar el compromiso y seguir con Anna así tan libremente.

-YOH: Esta bien Len, como también te considero mi amigo independientemente de este tema te lo aclaro, yo solo te lo decía porque no quiero que sigas alimentando falsas esperanzas.

El resto del vuelo fue tranquilo y muy callado entre todos, ya que varios tenían muchas cosas en que pensar. El avión llego al día siguiente a su destino, la aldea apache sin mayor contrariedad, los chicos aterrizaron unos kilómetros antes y llegaron caminando hasta el sitio donde se encontrarían con los demás competidores, incluyendo a Hao y Anna.

-SILVER: Bienvenidos muchachos! Como estuvo el viaje?

-YOH: Hola Silver! Estuvo muy bien! Además esta vez todo fue mucho más fácil ya que sabíamos dónde encontrar la aldea jijiji

-SILVER: jajaja si es cierto, bueno les asignare sus habitaciones {sacando una hoja que tenía los nombres de los participantes y las habitaciones asignadas}

-YOH: Oye Silver de casualidad sabes si Anna o Hao ya llegaron?

-SILVER: Déjame mirar… umm.. no ninguno se ha registrado aún… pero es extraño pensé que Anna vendría con ustedes.

-YOH: jijii es que ella tenía más cosas que hacer antes de venir

-SILVER: aaa ya veo, te hare saber si la veo, no te preocupes.

\- - - MONTAÑA LAKHO- - -

-HAO: [Anna ya lleva casi un día entero, no debe faltar mucho para que termine con la primera parte de su entrenamiento… espero que todo salga bien]

-ANNA: {hablando desde su subconsciente con los ojos cerrados y flotando en el estanque} Ya casi purifico mi alma completamente, puedo sentir como mi esencia y mi furyoku vuelven a ser los de antes..

* * *

Gracias por tu review Christal MP :) Si había pensado en algo así entre Anna y Nate! jeje pero es que aveces no se ni como hacer que cuadren las cosas para que sigan teniendo sentido :'( jajaja

Seguiré actualizando seguido ya que tengo tiempo y ganas de escribir! :D


	9. Regreso a la aldea Apache

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE NUEVO :) Lau, Christal MP ... Si tienen alguna sugerencia de mi forma de escribir es bien recibida, por que se que aveces cuando uno escribe es claro para uno lo que quiere decir pero de pronto no para los demás jeje.. o si quieren menos diálogos y más que cuente la historia de corrido me avisan :) Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo! disfrútenlo! y perdón por las palabras que a lo mejor me comí o están de repetidas o demás.

* * *

Anna hacia lo mejor que podía, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba purificándose pero estaba segura que estaba a punto de lograrlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba ensimismada en su mente pero pudo ver con claridad como si tuviera los ojos abiertos como la oscuridad de repente desaparecía y ahora todo era blanco.

\- - - - - - Mientras tanto con Hao en LAKHO - - - -

-HAO: Veo que ya es hora Espíritu del fuego!

El espíritu del fuego apareció detrás de Hao mientras este se quitaba su poncho, zapatos y guantes.

-HAO: No dejes que nadie ni nada se acerque.

Una vez dicho esto Hao entro al estanque donde se encontraba Anna.

\- - - - De vuelta con Anna- - - -

Miro a su alrededor solo podía ver blanco a todo su alrededor. Camino alrededor de 15 minutos tratando de llegar a algún lado pero nada… miro hasta donde su vista daba y pudo ver un punto negro a lo lejos, así que camino hacia él; debió tomarle alrededor de media hora para llegar hasta allá, cuando estuvo cerca noto que la gran masa negra, era enorme!, además parecía estar respirando; se acercó para ver que era, pero no lo entendía, ¿era un ser vivo?

-ANNA: Oye tu! Lo que quiera que seas! Quien eres y que haces aquí!

Nada sucedió, la masa no se inmuto, simplemente seguía respirando como hace unos momentos.

-ANNA: TE ESTOY HABLANDO! MASA DEFORME! QUIEN ERES! O QUE ERES!

Pero aun nada.. Anna no sabía que era así que se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de esta, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla una voz a su espalda le habló.

…. - : NO LA TOQUES! O tendrás que iniciar el ritual de purificación de nuevo.

Anna volteo enseguida, allí se encontraba Hao.

-ANNA: Que haces aquí? [Será alguna clase de alucinación]

-HAO: Necesitaba hablar contigo, pero no sabía si de otra forma seria seguro, ya que no sabía si en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos alguien nos espiaba o nos escuchaba.

Anna volteo alrededor, solo estaba ella Hao y esa enorme masa. Trato de detectar en su mente algún rastro de Mitsuki, pero no encontró nada.

-ANNA: Lo dices por lo que el Oni que cree esa noche, y que podría escucharme y volver? Porque aún no estoy segura de que no suceda en este momento.

Hao miro a Anna sospechosamente, la persona o lo que hubiera lastimado a Anna esa vez, no solo era un peligro afuera, sino que dentro de la mente de la propia Anna? Como era posible…

-HAO: [Anna me escuchas?]

Anna noto que eso había sido un pensamiento de Hao... en respuesta asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-HAO: [Anna que fue lo que te ataco aquella noche que dijiste que había sido Marion, claramente no fue un Oni porque ellos no vuelven solo porque hables de ellos, además muchas cosas en como lo creaste no me cierran.]

Anna no estaba segura si Mitsuki estaba escuchando así que quiso hacer una prueba.

-ANNA: Hao voy a contarte la verdad de lo que paso esa noche que me curaste.

Luego de decir esto, los dos quedaron en total silencio; Anna estaba esperando que Mitsuki se hiciera presente de alguna manera, ya que sabía que no le permitiría decirle a Hao sobre ella así de fácilmente. Paso alrededor de un minuto de total silencio… nada paso.

Anna estaba segura, Mitsuki no estaba escuchándola.

-ANNA: esa noche no me ataco un Oni, sino la sacerdotisa que creo al demonio, Mitsuki.

-HAO: Pero cómo? Ella debió morir hace siglos

-ANNA: El demonio no fue lo único que se unió a mi ese día en el bosque de Ujumi, Mitsuki también lo hizo para encargarse de que nada le pasara al demonio mientras se libera; ella siempre está presente porque está dentro mío; por eso no puedo hablar de ella sin que se entere. Ese día se molestó e hizo que el demonio incrementara mi furyoku con el suyo de golpe, no lo pude controlar y salí lastimada por esa razón.

Ahora más cosas tenían sentido, Hao recordó que el momento en que curo a Anna esa misma noche sintió algo extraño en ella, una presencia casi imperceptible y pequeña, pero aun así fuera de lo común.

-HAO: Pero ella entonces sabe estas entrenando para liberar el demonio sin que este tome tus poderes, como ella quería.

-ANNA: Así es, solo que ella también está usando a su favor, ya que entre más entreno mi fuerza crece y piensa que terminara sumándose totalmente a la del demonio.

-HAO: Pero por que esta tan segura de que el demonio tomara toda tu fuerza y que no podremos sacarlo, para permitir eso?

-ANNA: No te lo había podido decir, tampoco es que quisiera, pero al fin y al cabo si alguien sabe de esto eres tu; el demonio no solo se aloja en mi cuerpo y homologa su furyoku con el mío… está atado a mi alma.

Esto último dejo a Hao frio, atónito, en shock! Como era esto posible! Algo así era irremediable. Con razón esa vieja sacerdotisa no estaba preocupada en lo más mínimo. Una cosa era separar el furyoku del demonio del de Anna, pero su alma? Él no sabía cómo manejar eso, si cuando su alma se dividió fue un error del destino.

-ANNA: Por tu reacción veo que es tan grave como lo pensé. No podrás apoderarte solo del demonio como habíamos dicho, porque no podrás separarme de el a tiempo.

Hao lo sabía, el demonio surgiría, tendría que entrenar mucho para dominarlo si el demonio contaba con su fuerza y la de Anna ahora; pero más allá de eso, Anna dejaría de existir… Él no quería que eso sucediera.

-HAO: Solo necesito tiempo para encontrar una solución, pero necesito que me mantengas al tanto de todo.

-ANNA: ¬¬ ¿Y cómo? Que no escuchaste, Mitsuki es consciente de todo lo que escuchan mis oídos y ven mis ojos. Es más no entiendo dónde está ahora?

-HAO: Es por la purificación, tu esencia está dentro de tu cuerpo aún, pero está separada de todo lo que no es propio de ella, como por ejemplo Mitsuki y su demonio {señalando a este último}. Así que ella debe estar también rondando por aquí, por eso necesito irme rápido para que no sepa que hablamos sin que ella estuviera presente.

-ANNA: Entonces como podremos comunicarnos luego de que salgas de aquí?

-HAO: Mitsuki también escucha los pensamientos de los demás que llegan a tu mente?

-ANNA: No lo creo, también tuve la misma duda pero muchas veces no sabe cosas que sabría de haber escuchado esos pensamientos.

-HAO: Si eso pensé, al fin y al cabo esta en tu cuerpo pero tu mente sigue intacta…Ummm…solo veo una salida… y créeme que no me gusta para nada…

-ANNA: ¿cuál?

-HAO: {suspiro resignado} Dejare que leas mi mente cuando sea necesario

-ANNA: -.-! Lamento informarte… que eso ya podía hacerlo… y que eso solo resuelve la mitad del problema… porque podre saber lo que quieres decirme sin que ella se entere pero como podrás saber lo que yo quiero decir?

-HAO: o.O haz podido leer mi mente todo este tiempo! Pensé que solo lo había sucedido hoy por que baje mi barrera permitiéndolo…

-ANNA: Que ahora TU justamente me vas a dar un discurso sobre la privacidad de la gente ¬¬

-HAO: JAJAJA para nada Anna, solo que en verdad, nunca dejas de sorprenderme, además yo aún no puedo leer tus pensamientos… así que tienes razón no podremos comunicarnos bien de esa manera, a no ser que aprendas como yo a bajar esa barrera que me impide leer tus pensamientos.

-ANNA: Si claro, ya quisieras tu que te dejara entrar en mi mente; pero aun así no es como hacerlo {dijo con una leve decepción]

-HAO: Bueno tengo otra solución, es un poco más rudimentaria, pero funcionara

En ese momento Anna y Hao sintieron una presencia que se acercaba a ellos.

-HAO: Debe ser Mitsuki, debo irme; solo acepta lo que te voy a dar después sin que parezca sospechoso.

Y así Hao desapareció dejando a Anna y a la masa oscura a solas.

Pocos minutos después, llego caminando una mujer.

-Mitsuki: Con que aquí estaban, llevo buscándolos casi una hora; bueno en realidad te buscaba a ti Anna, no pensé que hubieras hallado a mi pequeño {mirando casi que con amor a la masa negra que era el demonio}… No es hermoso y enorme.

-ANNA: Claro si te gusta la basura amorfa.

-MITSUKI: Es solo una etapa, no sabes cuanto a crecido y cambiado desde que llegamos a tu cuerpo {sonrisa malévola dirigiendo ahora su mirada a Anna} Ya verás que muy pronto mejorara.

-ANNA: Bueno al fin puedo verte a la cara… no crees que es suficiente, porque no terminas con todo esto de una buena vez, ni siquiera entiendo porque te empeñasen criar esta creatura.

-MITSUKI: Pero si ya conoces la leyenda querida Anna, este mundo está cubierto en la miseria y créeme que después de todo este tiempo lo único que ha cambiado es quien la controla.

-ANNA: Mitsuki yo entiendo que la época en que viviste fue difícil, pero las cosas han mejorado si no te has dado cuenta, y van a seguir haciéndolo.

-MITSUKI: Si? Cuando?... cuando el psicópata de Hao se convierta en shaman King, destruya a los humanos y cree un mundo con solo lo que el desea… o si gana tu EX prometido y deja que todo siga como hasta ahora, un mundo lleno de guerras y miseria que aunque no la vivan unos de primera mano no significa que no exista… Este plante tiene el tiempo contado, yo solo hago que llegue a un fin rápido y más justo, ya que no solo acabare con los débiles, sino con los que los oprimen a ellos también.

-ANNA: Mira, sé que las cosas se ven mal, pero no lo son… yoo… yo solía pensar lo mismo que tú, que este mundo no valía la pena, luego conocí a Yoh y no voy a decirte que el amor me cambio, sino que él me mostro que incluso en las peores situaciones hay una solución y una salida, pero depende de nosotros tomarla. Muchas circunstancias de las que describes que pasan en el mundo si bien son terribles ayudan a la gente a comprender que debe luchar por sus opciones y ese camino que recorren para salir de la oscuridad es que los lleva a ser quienes realmente pueden apreciar la luz.

-MITSUKI: No te conocía ese lado tan cursi Anna, pero no me convence. La podredumbre en este planeta es demasiada, no hay una luz al final del camino, no la hubo en mi época y no la hay ahora. Así que mejor acepta lo que viene, al fin y al cabo no podrás cambiar tu destino ni el de los demás.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro para Anna nuevamente. Solo podía escuchar de nuevo sus propios pensamientos mientras sentía que flotaba en el vacío, había podido lograr identificar la esencia del demonio desde que lo vio, y la de Mitsuki durante el tiempo que converso con ella. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente en caso de que Hao ideara otro plan para deshacerse del demonio.

Hao por su parte salía del estanque en el momento que dejo de hablar con Anna.

-HAO: {Mientras se secaba y se ponía su poncho} Estuvo cerca. {Volvió a mirar al estanque} [Espero que Anna este bien, y que no tarde, ya que el torneo de reanudar mañana]

\- - - -En la aldea apache- - - -

Los chicos estaban comiendo {como raro ¬¬}. Ya habían llegado varios de los participantes del torneo; el equipo se había re encontrado con Chocolove y Liserg; quién a su vez se hallaba con Marco y la doncella Jean de los soldados X, solo que esta vez ellos se encontraban vestidos de manera normal sin ningún uniforme.

Liserg le contó a Yoh y los demás que la doncella y Marco habían decidido participar ya que no descartaban la idea de que Hao reapareciera, sin embargo no habían reunido nuevos camaradas ya que no querían arriesgar la vida de más gente; como sus camaradas que habían muerto en la primera parte del torneo en las manos del terrible Hao.

Marco y Jean no desconfiaban más de Yoh y sus amigos, ya que no solo los habían ayudado varias veces en el anterior torneo, sino que fueron los más cercanos en el intento de destruir a Hao. Claro que cuando le preguntaron si había sabido algo de este, Yoh se limitó a responder que Hao estaba con vida y participaría nuevamente en el torneo.

Además de esto habían otros participantes que no conocían bien sea por que no se los habían cruzado en la primera parte del torneo o por que al igual que Anna y Nate eran nuevos.

Estaban todos comiendo cuando entro al restaurante el equipo Hanagumi (trio de la flor); esto tenso el ambiente, ya que Marco y Liserg se habían puesto alerta y listos para atacar…hasta que…

-YOH: Hola! :D

{Gotita general de parte del grupo de Yoh}

-KANNA: ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬

\- YOH: Quería saber si han sabido algo de Hao? O de cuando llegara a la aldea?

-MARY: {jajajaja riendo por lo bajo} El señor Yoh quiere saber de el señor Hao o de quien lo acompaña?

-YOH: {Yoh se tensó un poco, recordando que Mary supuestamente había atacado a Anna en el pasado por celos, que haría ahora que claramente sabía que Hao y Anna estaban juntos}

En ese momento entro Opacho jugando y sonriente con Matty.

-OPACHO: Señor Yoh! :D:D … el señor Hao no se ha comunicado con ninguno de nosotros, pero llegara a tiempo para el torneo; además el siempre cuidara bien de la señorita Anna, téngalo por seguro

Yoh se agacho y acaricio a Opacho en la cabeza son una sonrisa.

-YOH: Gracias Opacho, si los ves diles que los estoy esperando

El trio de la flor y el pequeño Opacho siguieron derecho hasta otra mesa alejada de la de Yoh. Yoh retorno a su mesa donde todos lo observaban con cara de duda.

-Chocolove: Brody! No me digas que la guerita te abandono por tu hermano! Peor aún! Por tu hermano gemelo malvado! O.o {Disfrazándose de mujer en vestido elegante} Parece un culebrón mexicano!

\- Liserg: Yoh es cierto eso? La señorita Anna se unión a Hao? {Mirándose con preocupación con Jean} Por lo que me ha dicho la doncella Jean ella esa muy fuerte, tal vez tanto para derrotar a Hao… si están unidos será casi imposible.

-HORO: Es cierto! Anna se va a cambiar de bando! Ahora que ya no es más la prometida de Yoh se fue a buscar alguien mejor! Que le de todos los esclavos que quiera o.O!

-YOH: jijiji no se hagan cuentos, Anna solo esta con Hao por el momento por que las circunstancias así se dieron, estén seguros de que ella seguirá de nuestro lado.

-LEN: Si, Anna prometió que estaría del lado de Yoh EN LA BATALLA CONTRA HAO {dijo aclarando}… y yo {dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos a modo de resignación} le creo.

-MANTA: Así es! Y así Anna e Yoh ya no estén juntos, ella es nuestra amiga.

-SILVER {apareciendo con la comida}: Así que es cierto lo que dicen los espiritus, ¿el compromiso de ustedes termino?

Todos miraron a Yoh

-YOH: -.-! Algo por el estilo [no quería decir que si porque él seguía con Anna, aunque fuera con otro tipo de relación y no le constara a nadie más; pero no quería decir que no porque si los espíritus estaban hablando de ello, no dudaba que escucharan esto y se lo contaran a su abuela]

-LEN: Antes me dijiste que sí, que Anna había terminado el compromiso {con una sonrisita de medio lado triunfal}

-YOH: {un poco desanimado, pero tratando de mantener la sonrisa} Saben, tengo más cansancio que hambre jiji mejor me voy a dormir {se levantó y se fue sin decir más}

-NATE: En realidad si es así formalmente, la señora Kino no lo confirmo en la pensión hace unos días. Aunque no sabía que Anna era quien había roto el compromiso… ¬¬! Pero bueno yo ni sabía que estaban comprometidos hasta después de que rompieran esa relación

-SILVER: Pobre Yoh, Anna siempre fue su mayor soporte, ella es una persona muy..mmmm… {con una pequeña sonrisa}

-LEN: Fuerte

-MANTA: Decidida

-NATE: Inteligente

-HORO: Mandona o.O

-SILVER: JAJAJA todo eso.. Pero lo que quería decir era especial para Yoh.

-JEAN: Solo esperemos que siga el camino del bien y no se deje tentar por el mal.

-MARCO: Sino no habrá más opción que destruirla {poniéndose bien sus gafas con un dedo}

Todos pensaron en lo que Marco dijo, era cierto; Anna había desarrollado una especie de relación con Hao, no sabían de qué modo, pero el parecía siempre estar hay para ella y ella por su lado lo trataba igual que a ellos, que para ser un trato viniente de Anna era mucho!. Además varios como Horo, Chocolove y Liserg pensaban que ya que no había un compromiso entre Yoh y Anna no había nada que le impidiera simplemente ir del lado de Hao y más ahora que sabían que estaban juntos.

Yoh caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, pensaba en Anna… como estaría? ¿Cuándo la volvería a ver?, ¿Hao habría intentado algo con ella? Yoh confiaba en Anna, pero sabía que su hermano tenía intenciones más allá que el apoderarse del demonio. Tenía muchas ganas de compartir un instante con Anna por pequeño que fuera, también quería protegerla y ayudarla, no solo Hao tenía la capacidad de hacerlo.

\- - - - MONTAÑA LAKHO- - - - -

-HAO: Ya es hora de sacarte de allí {dijo mientras el espíritu del fuego adentraba su mano en el estanque y sacaba delicadamente a Anna que estaba totalmente inconsciente}

Hao se acercó a la mano del espíritu de fuego donde estaba Anna, y la miro fijamente

-HAO: [que hermosa se ve, tal vez si pudiera tan solo… besarla]

Pero no lo haría, no si ella no estaba consciente o no quería hacerlo. Se quitó su poncho y se lo puso a ella para que no tuviera frio. Y levantándola suavemente.

-HAO: Es hora de ir a la aldea apache, el torneo comenzara mañana.

Así desapareció en una llamarada con Anna en sus brazos.

\- - - ALDEA APACHE 11:50 PM - - -

Silver iba caminando con la lista de los participantes en sus manos.

-SILVER: [Ya va a terminar el último día de plazo para llegar a la aldea, parece que ya llegaron todos los que aceptaron participar, a excepción de Hao y Anna; me alegra que el no llegara, así no ocurrirá ninguna desgracia]

Frente a Silver se surgen pequeñas llamas, y de repente una gran llamarada, en la que aparece Hao con Anna en sus brazos {cabe recordar que ella sigue inconsciente, cubierta por su poncho y por lo tanto Hao solo en pantalones}

-HAO: JAJAJA De verdad creías que no iba a venir, solo tenía otras cosas que hacer antes. JAJAJA

-SILVER: HAO! QUE PLANEAS HACER!?

-HAO: {en voz calmada pero con mirada muy dura hacia Silver} Cállate, no vez que hay alguien descansando.

Silver miro a Anna inconsciente en los brazos de Hao.

-HAO: Puedes calmarte no le hice nada malo, así como lo escuchaste hace unas horas ella se fue conmigo. Solo vine para que supiéramos que Anna y yo llegamos y que claramente vamos a participar en el torneo, ya se cuales es mi cabaña así que iré siguiendo.

Hao volvió a desaparecer.

-SILVER: [Debo avisarle a Yoh que Anna esta con Hao y que esta inconsciente]

Se puso en marcha, pero de repente apareció otro oficial avisándole que Goldva los necesitaba ya a todos de forma inmediata; ya que había acabado el plazo para llegar les dictaría las reglas a los oficiales ya que las anunciaría en la mañana a los participantes. De forma que Silver no tuvo otra que ir con el otro oficial a cumplir sus deberes con el torneo primero.

\- - - - CABAÑA DE YOH- - -

En la cabaña de Yoh se estaban quedando Manta, Horo, Nate, Len y por supuesto Yoh.

Todos se encontraban durmiendo cuando escucharon que alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

El primero en levantarse a ver quién era fue Manta, {en realidad el único, los demás de hicieron los locos o no escucharon jejeje:P } que se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta, enseguida fue a levantar a Yoh.

-YOH: Que sucede Manta? Por qué me levantas a estas horas {bostezando y con cara muy dormida}

-MANTA: Yoh! Es que… tienes una visita, será mejor que bajes ya.

Yoh se emocionó, ya que quien más podría ser a tales horas de la noche sino Anna! Que había llegado a tiempo para el torneo, bajo corriendo…

-YOH: ….Tamao? Que haces aquí o.O! ¿?

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh me mando la señora Kino -.-…. Quería que viniera a darle esta carta {le entrego un pequeño sobre} y a acompañar a…

-VAL: YOH!{Colgándosele del cuello con un gran abrazo}

-TAMAO: ¬¬ a la señorita Valery ya que ella nunca había venido.

-YOH: -.- Gracias Tamao? … Val que hacer aquí ¬¬ te dije que había lugar para ti por que no participas en el torneo, además es peligroso.

-VAL: Lo se Yoh! Pero yo quería estar contigo para darte ánimos!, además cuando hable con tu abuela estaba muy sorprendida y enojada porque me había quedado en vez de venir contigo :D así que arreglo con Tamao para que me acompañara hasta acá!. También me conto que los apaches no tenían problema con que viviera gente de espectadora! Ya que significaba que tenían mas ganancias en sus restaurantes y tiendas :D:D asi que traje mucho dinero para gastar y comprarte toda la comida que quieras! :D:D

-TAMAO: ejm ejmm no será necesario, señorita; las cabañas tienen cocina y yo puedo cocinar lo que el joven Yoh quiera comer, ya que sé que le gusta :D

-VAL: Pues que bien Tamao! Así podrás enseñarme como alimentar de la mejor manera a MI futuro esposo :D

-YOH: Bueno, mañana hablaremos de eso, porque no creo que sea seguro que ninguna de ustedes se quede; el torneo es muy peligroso y no sabemos que pueda pasar, menos esta vez que los competidores son menos y posiblemente más fuertes.

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh… es cierto que la señorita Anna participara en el torneo?

-YOH: {Suspiro} así es Tamao, pero ella no está aquí por el momento, y al decir verdad no sé dónde se encuentre en este momento.

-TAMAO: Estaré apoyándolos a ambos!

Tamao si bien estaba enamorada de Yoh desde muy jóvenes, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Anna, ya que aunque le doliera aceptarlo Anna era lo que Yoh necesitaba y tenía presente que los dos se querían profundamente aunque no lo demostraran mucho. Por lo que le había tomado por sorpresa el rompimiento del compromiso, en un principio se alegró pensando que si el destino había querido que se rompiera sería por algo que estaría sucediendo, y quien sabe tal vez a ella le favorecería. Pero en cuanto supo que Yoh estaba comprometido de nuevo, al mismo día de haber roto con Anna supo que Yoh no estaría bien, él no era de los que tomaban esa clase de compromisos a la ligera y también pensaba en lo mucho que lo afectaría que lo alejaran de Anna.

-VAL: Quien es esa tal Anna?

-TAMAO: La SEÑORITA Anna… es una persona muy querida para el joven Yoh, sus amigos y para mí; ella era la anterior prometida del joven.

-VAL: ES DE LA CHICA DE LA QUE ESTAS ENAMORADOO!? Y ESTARÁ EN EL TORNEO TAMBIÉN!? ¿ES POR ESO QUE NO ME QUERIAS AQUÍ!?

-MANTA Y TAMAO: O.o

A Yoh le molesto que Val gritara y más que gritara que él estaba enamorado de Anna, ya que él se lo había dicho solo a ella, aunque fuese para que rompiera el compromiso.

-LEN: ¿Que son esos gritos? ¬¬ que no ven que tarde!

-NATE: Que sucede Yoh? …Val! O.o!?

-YOH: Lo siento chicos, lo que sucede es que Tamao y Valery acaban de llegar

-LEN: Y quién demonios es ella? Oye niña no ves que es muy tarde para que andes haciendo escándalos {dirigiéndose a Val}

-VAL: NO ME HABLES ASI! NO VES QUE SOY ..

-YOH: Ya es muy tarde, todos necesitamos descansar! [Si Len se entera que me comprometieron de nuevo no dejara de buscar a Anna -.-¡]

-VAL: YOH RESPONDEME! ¬¬ lo que te pregunte antes! ¬¬

-YOH: Hablaremos de esto mañana. Tamao, Valery duerman en mi cuarto, ahí otro futon en el armario… yo dormiré en la sala.

-MANTA: Te puedes quedar en mi habitación, allí también hay otro futon extra.

-YOH: Gracias peque - vámonos todos a dormir, mañana será un gran día.

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

En la cabaña de Hao había varias habitaciones, sin embargo los apaches habían asignado solo a Hao y a Opacho a esta gran cabaña, ya que no querían que hubiera pleitos innecesarios entre Hao y otros participantes.

-OPACHO: Hao-sama! Que alegría me da verlo

-HAO: A mí también Opacho

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna se encuentra bien?

-HAO: Si solo está algo cansada, despertara mañana a tiempo, no te preocupes.

-OPACHO: Piensa llevarla a donde el señor Yoh?

-HAO: JAJAJA No Opacho, lo mejor será dejarla descansar sin interrupciones, dormirá aquí esta noche.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó.

-ANNA: ¿Dónde estoy?¿qué sucedió?¿que día es hoy?

-MITSUKI: lo mismo me pregunto yo, al parecer si no estás consciente yo tampoco lo estoy ¬¬

Anna recordó todo lo que había pasado mientras estuvo en el estanque… así que se levantó, y empezó a mirar alrededor.

-ANNA: Estas cabañas… debemos estar en la aldea apache [solo espero que hayamos llegado a tiempo para el torneo]

-MITSUKI: Porque estas usando un poncho? ¿es el poncho de Hao? :O

-ANNA: {sonrojándose ¬¬} eso parece… Huele a comida {el estómago de Anna gruño al instante}… Ahora que lo pienso no he comido en días.

Anna bajo las escaleras, encontró a Hao y Opacho desayunando tranquilamente, era una imagen tierna, pero extraña de presenciar.

Hao y Opacho habían preparado el desayuno, generalmente lo hacían juntos también, solo que preparaban cosas muy simples ya que ellos eran muy sencillos en ese aspecto; pero como Anna desayunaría con ellos esta vez se esmeraron por hacer un buen desayuno.

-OPACHO: BUENOS DIAS SEÑORITA ANNA! COMO SE SIENTE!?

-ANNA: Buenos días {tono neutral}, muy bien Opacho

Anna tomo asiento al lado de Hao ya que ahí estaba puesto otro plato, asumía que era el de ella.

-OPACHO: Hao-sama y Opacho se esforzaron mucho en hacerle el desayuno señorita! Espero que le guste :D

-ANNA: siii…. Gracias Opacho…. {Dirigiéndose ahora a Hao}… que ahora eres un chef? Jaaaa

-HAO: Buenos días preciosa. No sé de qué te sorprendes, los días primeros días la montaña ya había cocinado para ti, bueno aunque como estábamos acampando no tuve la oportunidad de hacerte algo tan elaborado como hoy ;)… Qué bueno que despertaste, dentro de poco los apaches darán los anuncios matutinos, y son grandes noticias hoy! :D

-ANNA: ¬¬ Si…bueno… entonces llegamos a tiempo para el torneo?

-HAO: Y me lo preguntas!?...claro que si llegamos a tiempo…Sé qué crees que eres el centro de universo Anna, pero ni por ti me perdería el torneo!

\- - - PARLANTES POR TODA LA ALDEA:

-GOLDVA: GHHH GHH ESTA ENCENDIDO? … Bueno creo que si…Bienvenidos sean todos a la aldea Apache y a la continuación del torneo de shamanes, el día de hoy es muy importante, ya que iniciara el torneo con los participantes que llegaron hasta el día de ayer que era la fecha límite establecida por los grandes espíritus!, además de esto impartiremos las reglas de esta etapa en el estadio central… así que todos deben estar allí en 1 hora! NO LLEGUEN TARDE!

-ANNA: {levantándose luego de terminar su delicioso desayuno} Bueno me iré a bañar y a cambiar.

-HAO: ¿Pero porque? ;) Si te ves tan bella con mi ropa ;D jajaja {cara de picardía}

Anna se sonrojo ante tal comentario, pero siguió derecho a la habitación donde había dormido ya que Hao también había dejado allí su maleta y sus cosas que había empacado para llevar a norte América.

-ANNA: [¿Dónde estará Yoh?, ¿sabrá que ya llegue a la aldea?.. bueno de seguro lo veré dentro de 1 hora en el estadio]

\- - - CABAÑA DE YOH - - -

Todos se encontraban despiertos y en el comedor, Tamao y Nate habían preparado el desayuno juntos, ellos no se conocieron sino hasta entonces, pero se llevaron muy bien de entrada, ya que Nate era muy simpático, caballeroso y además tranquilo.

Escucharon el anuncio dado por Goldva, así que todos se levantaron después de comer para alistarse y salir.

Yoh recordó la carta que le había entregado Tamao la noche anterior, la carta era de parte de Kino, la saco de su bolsillo y la leyó para si mismo:

Yoh,

No puedo creer que te hayas ido al torneo y no hayas ido con Valery como te instruí la última vez que nos vimos!. Ella y tú necesitan pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse, sé que Anna también estará en el torneo, pero te recuerdo que tu compromiso ya no es con ella, sino con Valery y con tu familia. Sé que trataras de disuadirla de que se vaya, pero ella sabe muy bien que no debe hacerlo, y confió en que no lo hará.

Quiero pensar que respetaras a la familia y a Valery y no te acercaras más a Anna, y en caso de que lo hagas, me enterare, mandare a alguien por Valery y Tamao y NO SERÁS MÁS PARTE DE ESTA FAMILIA de forma permanente y definitiva.

Tu madre te manda sus mejores deseos y te pide que seas fuerte.

Mucha suerte.

Kino.

Tan pronto Yoh termino de leer la carta es recostó en la pared y se deslizo al piso.

-YOH: Ahora que voy a hacer {cara de tristeza y desilusión}

-AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh que sucede? ¿Que dice la carta?

-YOH: ….. Dice que no debo acercarme a Anna, o no seré más parte de la familia.

-AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh… no sé qué decirle, sé que usted quiere mucho a la señorita Anna, pero también se lo importante que es la familia. Tal vez deba dejarlo así por ahora, más adelante si la señora Kino ve que usted no tiene intenciones de estar con la señorita Anna de esa manera, puedan retomar su amistad sin ningún problema.

-YOH: Ese es el problema Amidamaru que lo que hay entre Anna y yo no es una simple amistad; perdóname por ocultártelo todo este tiempo pero… hace mucho aclare mis sentimientos y las cosas con Anna {mirando al piso y sonrojándose} le pedí que fuera mi novia jijiji… sé que es cursi y que te preguntaras por que terminamos el compromiso… pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que {poniéndose triste} no puedo renunciar a mi familia y no puedo renunciar a Anna.

-AMIDAMARU: ¿Y entonces que hará?

-YOH: Creo que tengo una idea jijiji…pero no preguntes más. [Nadie puede saberlo, sino las cosas se complicaran, solo decírselo a Amidamaru podría significar que alguien más escuche]

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba Yoh estaban los espíritus acompañante de Tamao

-CONCHI: ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer?

-PONCHI: Jummm… no sé, esperemos a ver qué pasa para tener algo que decirle a la señora Kino.

-CONCHI: Crees que deberíamos decirle a Tamao a lo que nos envió la vieja… que tal nos descubra…

-PONCHI: Preocúpate por que no nos descubra la señorita Anna.

-CONCHI: O.o si! Es cierto! No sé quién da más miedo entre ella y Kino… Además recuerda lo que esa anciana nos dijo sobre tener cuidado con lo que pensamos alrededor de ella y de Hao.

-PONCHI: Si, si si… {Rascándose la oreja mientras flota} me preocupare cuando los vea.

Yoh bajo a esperar a sus amigos, pero mientras esperaba sonó la puerta…

-YOH: [Sera Annita! :D :D … no un momento no puede ser! Si Val me ve con ella le dirá a la abuela.. que hago! o.O mi plan no funcionara si nos vemos con ella acá en este momento] …MANTA PUEDES ABRIR PORFAVOR!

-MANTA: Pero Yoh si tu estas más cerca de la puerta ¬¬!

-YOH: jijiji lo se.. pero es que… se me durmió la pierna y no me puedo parar :D jijiji

-MANTA: ¬¬ OK.. YA VOY! …. HOLA SILVER!

-SILVER: Hola Manta, necesito hablar con Yoh urgente {entrando a la cabaña}

-YOH: [UFF… aunque lastima, tengo muchas ganas de verla ] Hola Silver! que sucede?

-SILVER: Yoh, es Hao… bueno es Anna…. Anoche muy tarde Hao llego a la aldea, traía a Anna inconsciente en sus brazos; no sé qué habrá pasado, no me dijo nada y volvió a desparecer con ella.

En ese momento Tamao y Valery bajaban ya listas para salir.

-YOH: AAA ok, no me interesa. Anna puede cuidarse sola, y sino pues ya ves que tiene a Hao para eso.

-SILVER/MANTA/ TAMAO: O.o! QUE!?

-MANTA: Pero que estás diciendo Yoh? No te interesa lo que le sucedió a Anna? Si hace unos días…

-YOH: Anna ya no es nada mío… hace unos días todo era muy diferente… como sea ya están todos listos?

En ese momento iban bajando Horo, Nate y Len, que escucharon lo que Yoh había dicho.

-LEN: Me alegra escuchar eso {sonrisilla malvada} … Silver donde se está quedando Hao? Voy a ver si Anna se encuentra bien.

-NATE: [Que sucede con Yoh, siempre me dio a entender que Anna era muy importante para él] Espera Len, yo iré contigo, hace días no sabemos nada de Anna y quisiera saber también cómo se encuentra.

-SILVER: {mirando extrañado a Yoh} Si, vengan… yo les muestro donde es y de paso les cuento lo que le comentaba a Yoh de anoche.

-VAL: EEE! :D Bueno Yoh! Mejor vamos yendo nosotros dos SOLOS! {Cogiéndolo del brazo y jalándolo}

-YOH: {desanimado y soltándose de Val} em.. -.- si vamos… Tamao, Manta, Horo… vienen?

-MANTA: umm.. No adelántense… aún queda algo de tiempo, vamos ayudar a Tamao con los platos… después de todo no queremos que ANNA se enoje si viene acá y ve este desorden.

-VAL: La tal Anna no va a venir… no ves que acá no hay espacio para que se quede DAAAAA ;p …Además ya escucharon a Yoh él no quiere saber de ella, así que si tanto quieren ustedes saber de ella será mejor que vayan a su cabaña a visitarla.

-HORO: Pues lo siento! Pero esta también es nuestra cabaña..[no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto-.-].. Y Anna también es nuestra amiga! Así que si te molesta que venga o que la invitemos a quedarse la que se puede ir eres tú.

-YOH: Chicos no pelen, por favor; seguramente Anna tiene otra cabaña asignada ya que ella también está participando en el torneo; ella puede venir cuando quiera acá, a mí ni me molesta ni me interesa. Bueno nos vemos en el estadio.

Yoh salió de la cabaña seguido por Val.

-HORO: Esa niña! Cada vez me cae peor! Cuando no está encima acosando a Yoh viene con sus ínfulas de ser la dueña de todo… pero quien se ha creído!... Anna! XP

-TAMAO: Recuerde que es la nueva prometida del joven Yoh, y le debemos el mismo respeto que le mostrábamos a la señorita Anna cuando lo era.

-MANTA: Lo siento Tamao, pero Anna se ganó mi respeto no por que dijera que era la prometida de Yoh, sino siendo la persona decidida, fuerte y con carácter que es!

-HORO: UYYY pero que otro que cae con la bruja ;P jajajaj

-MANTA: CLARO QUE NO! … Es solo que la admiro mucho.

-TAMAO: Lo sé, yo también. Espero que todo se solucione pronto, no quisiera ver que el joven Yoh o la señorita Anna salgan lastimados… tampoco la señorita Valery.

\- - - - CON YOH Y VAL - - -

Yoh caminaba sin prestar menor atención a Val, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y se sentía triste por no poder estar cerca de Anna, además de estar muy preocupado por lo que le había contado Silver.

-VAL: Yoh… perdóname si me puse como loca ayer… es solo que no me gusta que me tomen por tonta, yo me quede en la pensión aunque sabía que debía venir contigo porque pensé que querías que me quedara para no molestarte, quería darte tu tiempo y espacio; pero saber que querías que me quedara para estar con otra chica sabiendo que tienes un compromiso conmigo me enojo mucho.

-YOH: Lo siento Val, pero también es cierto que es muy peligroso que estés acá y no quisiera que salieras lastimada por acompañarme.

-VAL: Esta bien, pero lo que no entiendo es… si esa chica Anna es por lo que entiendo tu ex prometida y la persona de la que me dijiste hace unos días que estabas enamorado, ¿porque le dijiste a tus amigos que ya no te importaba? ¿Así de rápido se te acabo el amor?

-YOH: No es eso, mira Val yo lo estuve pensando todos estos días que estuve lejos de ella, y tal vez tengas razón y no tenga sentido arriesgarme a perder a mi familia solo por algo que tal vez no dure… yo aún le tengo mucho afecto a ella, después de todo somos amigos desde que somos niños; pero no voy a dejar de lado mi compromiso con mi familia… ni contigo por ahora… ya que de igual manera pienso que no quiero estar comprometido; así que no te preocupes, mientras este contigo no me acercare a ella, pero ya resolveremos esto del compromiso una vez acabe el torneo. [No quiero mentir, pero espero que con esto me crea, la abuela se entere y me dejen en paz]

-VAL: Bueno, espero que cumplas con lo de respetarme a mí y al compromiso al menos por ahora, ya veremos si no has cambiado tu opinión para cuando termine el torneo y seamos coronados rey y reina! :D

\- - - EN LA CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

-HAO: Ya están listos para irnos?

-OPACHO: OPACHO ESTA MUY EMOCIONADO! :D y si ya esta listo

-ANNA: Bueno vámonos entonces. Volveré después del anuncio por mis maletas.

-HAO: No tienes porque, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, hay mucho espacio.

-ANNA: prefiero quedarme con…

-HAO: JAJAJ Que Yoh y Valery; Kanna me comento que ella se está quedando en la cabaña con él y todo el sequito, estarás más cómoda acá.

-ANNA: Entonces le pediré a Silver una habitación en otra cabaña

-HAO: Bueno, las habitaciones fueron asignadas por los apaches esta vez; la tuya está muy cerca de aquí, tus compañeras de cabaña son la Hanagumi

-ANNA: umm… [tal vez lo mejor sea quedarme acá, al fin y al cabo no puedo ir con Yoh si esta la tal Val, no quiero quedarme con esas tres locas, todas mis cosas ya están acá y Opacho y Hao no cocinan mal del todo.] …tendré que pensarlo.

-HAO: Antes de que nos vayamos… ten… un pequeño obsequio. {Hao le dio una pequeña caja a Anna}

Anna recordó las palabras de Hao dentro del estanque "solo acepta lo que te voy a dar después sin que parezca sospechoso". Abrió la caja y dentro había una pequeña pulsera con una esfera roja, Anna en realidad pensó que era una linda, aunque claro que no lo admitiría, es más no la aceptaría de no ser por lo que Hao le había dicho.

-ANNA: ¿Y que se supone que esto?

-HAO: Para la buena suerte, en el torneo ;) te ayudara a enfocar tus poderes y usarlos lo mejor que puedas. {Hao sabía que Anna nunca aceptaría un regalo de el a menos que lo considerara útil, así que trato de hacerlo sonar lo más convincente para que Mitsuki no sospechara}

-ANNA: Umm, bueno solo por eso lo aceptare.

-HAO: Déjame que te lo ponga :D

-ANNA: Esta bien ¬¬

Apenas Anna tuvo la pulsera en su muñeca sintió algo extraño en su mente, como si una barrera se bajara y quedara indefensa.

-HAO: [Anna sé que puedes oírme, mientras uses este brazalete nos podremos comunicar desde nuestras mentes, telepáticamente]

-ANNA: [QUE!? Me estás diciendo que ahora podrás escuchar lo pienso! :O ]

Hao se rio en su mente jajaja, nunca había escuchado a Anna tan sorprendida… es más nunca la había escuchado sorprenderse hasta ese momento, aunque fuera en su mente que se sorprendió]

-HAO: [JAJAJA Si así es, así que ahora también tu ten cuidado con lo que piensas de mí ;P no vaya a ser y te descubra pensándome cada rato ;P]

-ANNA: Idiota -.-

-HAO: [Trata de simular al menos, no querrás que Mitsuki nos descubra] porque Anna :D no te gusto el brazalete :D?

-ANNA: [El idiota tiene razón, tengo que ser más cuidadosa] No.. noo al contrario, es solo que tuvieras más cuidado mientras lo cerrabas, pudiste pellizcarme con el cierre.

-HAO: -.- eeehh si Lo siento; mejor vamos yendo. [Tras de que la ayudo, me maltrata; como sea tengo que seguir investigando lo de como separar tu alma de la del demonio, porque aún no lo tengo claro]

-ANNA: Si, vámonos [ Y me hiciste ponerme esta cosa solo para decirme eso! Empiezo a creer que este brazalete es más para que puedas meterte en mis pensamientos a molestarme a tu antojo! -.-]

-HAO:[ JAJAJA Puede ser, solo que sería muy raro que te diera luego un regalo como este sin motivo alguno y peor aún que lo aceptaras sin tus típicos reclamos preciosa ;)]

\- - - MIENTRAS TANTO CON LEN, NATE Y SILVER - - - -

-NATE: Entonces la señorita Anna se debió quedar claramente donde Hao si estaba inconsciente como nos dices.

-SILVER: Si así es, sin embargo esta mañana fui a checkear en la cabaña que se le había asignado a ella para ver si de casualidad había llegado, pero su habitación estaba intacta.

-LEN: ¿Es decir que estaba asignada en una cabaña diferente a la nuestra? Eso es extraño considerando que a nosotros nos tocó todos juntos.

-SILVER: Recuerda que los grandes espíritus lo ven todo, hasta el rompimiento del compromiso, esa pudo ser la razón; aunque no explicaría el por qué le correspondieron las compañeras de cabaña que le tocaron

-NATE: Con quien tiene que compartir cabaña?

-SILVER: Con tres seguidoras de Hao, el trio de la flor. Además a Hao y sus seguidores se les asignaron cabañas aparte de los otros participantes para que no hubiera disputas o enfrentamientos innecesarios, es por eso que es más extraño aún.

-LEN: Tal vez sea porque los seguidores de Hao saben que no deben meterse con Anna.

-SILVER: ¿A qué te refieres?

-LEN: A que todos sabemos que Hao está interesado en ella y no permitiría que algo le pasara.

-NATE: De todas formas ella sabe cuidarse sola.

-ANNA:{saliendo de la cabaña de Hao, seguida por él y Opacho} Y es mejor que lo recuerden. Len, Nate, Silver {a modo de saludo}

-NATE: Anna! Que alegría verte! ¿Cómo estás?

-ANNA: Estoy bien como pueden ver, así que ya pueden dejar su preocupación. [ que extraño...Donde esta Yoh? Por qué no vino con ellos si claramente iban a buscarme donde Hao]

-HAO: [YOH YOH YOH. El idiota no vino a lo mejor porque está ocupado, ya lo veras más en el coliseo ¬¬]

-ANNA: [Tienes razón… y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa… aún tenemos más que hablar, si no es por que aparecieron ellos]

-SILVER: Es mejor que nos apuremos sino quieren llegar tarde. Ya tendremos tiempo de charlar.


	10. Nuevos compañeros - nuevas amistades

Yoh llego al estadio con Val, al poco tiempo se les unieron Horo, Tama y Manta; por ultimo llegaron Anna, Nate, Len y Hao. Tan pronto como Anna llego busco a Yoh con su mirada, pero lo encontró sentado entre Val y Horo; Yoh también noto cuando Anna llego al estadio, verla allí en perfecto estado de salud le quito un gran peso de encima; sin embargo cuando sus miradas se encontraron fue por pocos segundos ya que Yoh enseguida corto el contacto mirando hacia otro lado sin siquiera saludarla.

Anna noto esto y le pareció extraño, ¿que Yoh estaba molesto con ella? Por haberse ido con Hao todo ese tiempo seguramente; bueno ya hablaría con el después.

Apenas se sentaron salieron en el centro de la Arena Goldva seguida por los oficiales del torneo.

-GOLDA: Bienvenidos sean todos al torneo de Shamanes, felicidades s ustedes que han sido los elegidos por los grandes espíritus. Como pueden ver son pocos los elegidos, para ser más exacta 32, de los cuales solo aceptaron el reto 20. Siguiendo con el deseo de los grandes espíritus se dividirán en parejas, pero a elección de nuestras deidades.

Cada pareja tendrá un combate con otra, la pelea será al igual que las batallas la última vez; lucharan hasta que uno de los equipos pierda su posesión por completo, está prohibido matar a sus contrincantes bajo cualquier circunstancia, es decir ni dentro de las batallas ni por fuera; el participante que lo haga será automáticamente descalificado, sin embargo si esto sucede dentro de una batalla, su pareja podrá seguir participando siempre que no haya tenido que ver en la muerte y gane la batalla para seguir en la siguiente ronda.

La pareja que pierda será descalificada. Por lo tanto al final de esta ronda solo quedaran la mitad de los participantes, los que pierdan están invitados a quedarse hasta el final del torneo, ya que la decisión que aquí se tome sobre el siguiente rey los afectara a todos de una u otra forma.

Están prohibidas las batallas por fuera de las programadas del torneo, a menos de que sean de práctica, de ser así deberán contar con la presencia de un oficial que la supervise. No queremos tener problemas como la última vez… y si eso va dirigido a Hao y sus seguidores!... Al finalizar la ronda se dictaran las normas de la siguiente ya que no tendrá la misma metodología.

Ahora anunciaremos las parejas que se formaran:

1-Doncella Jean y Len Tao

2- Tom Z Y Maia Frunch

3-Opacho y Horo Horo

4- Matilda (Matty) y Chocolove

5- Elena Navarro y Hugo Guardamino

6- Anna Kyoyama y Nate Amay

7- Jonh Stamos- Maximo Dutty

8- Hao e Yoh Asakura

9- Kanna Bismarck y Marco

10- Liserg Diesel y Marion (Mary)

De mañana en adelante tendrán la información de las batallas, aprovechen el tiempo de hoy para poder entenderse con sus parejas, ya que como pueden ver los grandes espíritus han juntado personas muy distintas para afrontar este reto.

Tras haber dicho esto, Goldva abandono el estadio con los demás oficiales. Los participantes empezaron a comentar entre ellos y buscar sus parejas.

-Yoh: {levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde estaban sentados Anna y Hao, estiro su mano para dársela a Hao} Por una vez lucharemos juntos

Hao apenas lo miro, sabía que todos los observaban.

-HAO: Si si… solo no lo arruines, aunque bueno conmigo es más que suficiente. {Le devolvió el apretón de manos}

-YOH: [ANNAAA…ANNITA.. ANNAAA ME ESCUCHAS!?]

Este pensamiento de Yoh llamo la atención de Anna y de Hao… si quería hablar con ella porque simplemente no lo hacía.

En ese momento Nate se acercó también a ellos.

-NATE: Señorita Anna, será un honor luchar a su lado.

-ANNA: Gracias Nate, entrenaremos juntos esta tarde.

-NATE: Como tú quieras

-YOH: [Anna sé que me escuchas, tenemos que hablar, pero tiene que ser sin que nadie se dé cuenta… no me puedo acercar a ti por ahora, mientras Val este cerca mío.]

-ANNA: [Esto es extraño. ¿Que habrá pasado mientras me ausente? ¿y porque esa chica vino hasta acá?]

En ese momento se acercaron todos los demás del grupo.

-HAO: Pero vaya vaya, que hace hacen la rosadita acá y… {risa maliciosa} tu {mirando a Valery} … debes ser la nueva prometida de Yoh :D

-LEN: [NUEVA PROMETIDA!..Eso significa que Yoh y Anna definitivamente ya no están juntos :D, pero … ella ha estado con Hao todo este tiempo, significara algo?] Con que tu nueva prometida {risa maliciosa}

-YOH: [ -.- por que Hao! Ahora Len no dejara nunca en paz a Annita¬¬] Si, algo así por el momento.

-VAL: SI! Soy su prometida :D .. y tú debes ser el hermano gemelo malvado… el temible Hao Asakura, si no me equivoco?

-HAO: Claro que si cuñadita :D , lamento que tengas que conformarte con el inútil de Yoh, pero así es el destino.

-VAL: Entonces tú.. {Señalando a Anna y mirándola mal} debes ser la tal Anna.. ¬¬ Te recuerdo de la pensión, solo que desapareciste un día y no supe hasta hace poco quien eras en realidad.

-ANNA: {voz tranquila y mirada normal aun sentada con su pierna cruzada} Así es, y primero no te permito que me señales con tu dedo, y ten más respeto... Para ti señorita Anna.

-VAL: {Ofuscada ya que Anna la había ofendido públicamente} Esta bien, he escuchado mucho de ti

-ANNA: Que? Yoh solo habla de su ex prometida con su nueva prometida jaa.. no debe ser nada cómodo para ti {sonrisa levemente malvada}

-VAL: No al contrario, él nunca habla de ti… esta mañana nos decía que ni quería saber de ti, que Hao podía hacerse cargo… no es así Yoh :D ¿?

Anna y Hao voltearon a mirar a Yoh, lo que decía Val no era mentira y lo sabían porque ella revivió el recuerdo en su mente de Yoh diciéndole esto a Silver.

-YOH: {Soltando un suspiro tristemente} Si, Anna creo que puedes cuidarte sola ahora que no estamos juntos, y si Hao está cerca de ti el también podrá hacerlo [Annita si me estas escuchando no es lo que crees! Por eso tenemos que hablar cuanto antes]

-HAO: Esta bien Yoh tienes razón, Anna siempre ha merecido algo mejor, y por suerte estoy yo para eso :D ..Por cierto sabias que la adorable Anna ha aceptado quedarse en mi cabaña aunque tenía otra asignada {pasando su brazo alrededor de Anna. Cosa que molesto no solo a Yoh sino a Len}

-ANNA: Aun no he decidido nada, y si lo llegara a hacer es porque es opción menos peor entre otras, no porque sea la mejor.{retirando bruscamente el brazo de Hao} [si me vuelves a abrazar o a decir adorable perderás algo más que un brazo¬¬] Si me disculpan tengo mejores cosas que hacer {parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida} Nate nos veremos esta tarde a las 12 frente a McPatch, almorzaremos allí y luego entrenaremos toda la tarde.

-NATE: Por supuesto Anna, nos vemos entonces.

-HAO: Espérame preciosa {dedicándole una sonrisa pícara a los demás} Aún tenemos cosa que hablar entre nosotros.

-Opacho: Hao-sama Opacho se quedara con el señor Yoh y a conocer al tal Horo Horo, está bien?

-HAO: Claro Opacho, nos veremos más tarde. Cuídate… Y ustedes ¬¬ {mirando a Len y Liserg} … No intenten nada gracioso sino quieren vérselas conmigo, aunque Opacho es bastante capaz de cuidarse solo.

Así Hao y Anna se fueron por su lado. Iban caminando de regreso a la cabaña de Hao.

-ANNA: Que creas que suceda con Yoh?

-HAO: No lo sé… pero me imagino que encontraras la forma de hablar con él sin que la tal Val los interrumpa.

-ANNA: Eso espero… te molesto que te tocara luchar con el verdad?

-HAO: Ya sabes que no lo soporto, claro que me molesto… en realidad me molesto la división de parejas en general… pensé que por fin lucharías a mi lado Anna :D pero bueno ya será en otra ocasión.

-ANNA: No lo creo ¬¬ … por mi parte estoy satisfecha con mi pareja

-HAO: Que no me vas a decir que te simpatiza mucho ese inútil chinito ¬¬

-ANNA: Y si así fuera que ;) ¿? … O crees que porque hemos pasado algún tiempo juntos últimamente te debo algo o que jajaja

Hao tomo a Anna del brazo deteniéndose ambos en seco, y se acercó a ella lentamente

-HAO: No me provoques Anna, sabes que no me gusta la idea de que te intereses en mi estúpido hermanito, mucho menos voy a dejar que te fijes en el primer idiota que se te cruce.

Se observaron con odio por un momento, hasta que Anna se soltó con fuerza del agarre de Hao.

-ANNA: Me agrada Nate, me siento cómoda con él y siento que es el primero de los amigos de Yoh que me aprecia por quien soy y no por Yoh, además que tenemos mucho en común… Aunque no sé por qué te estoy explicando esto… no es de tu incumbencia.

Siguieron su camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cabaña, donde Anna empezó a subir las escaleras.

-HAO: Entonces te quedaras con las chicas Hanagumi.

-ANNA: {volteando a mirar desde el barandal de las escaleras} No, me quedare aquí… pero no te hagas la idea equivocada, es solo que no quiero tener que lidiar con las locas de tus seguidoras/fans.

-HAO: :D me parece bien

\- - - - - EN EL ESTADIO - - - - -

Apenas Hao se fue, Jean se acercó a los demás.

-JEAN: Len Tao, veo que seremos compañeros, espero que nuestras fuerzas puedan derrotar al mal.

-LEN: Si, claro…emm… doncella… como sea, nos vemos iré a entrenar. Espero que nuestra primera batalla sea en contra tuya {hablándole a Yoh} y del loco piromaniaco…sería interesante ver una batalla entre némesis.

-HORO: Y tú que enano {dirigiéndose a Opacho} .. Quieres ir a entrenar también?

-OPACHO: Opacho no lo necesita :D Opacho ha entrenado lo suficiente con el señor Hao y la señorita Anna

-HORO: Con Hao y Anna o.O ¿? [Este enanito debe ser más fuerte de lo que aparenta] Entonces a que te quedaste?

-OPACHO: Opacho quería darle su espacio al señor Hao con la señorita Anna :D

-YOH: [QUE! ESTO NO ME GUSTA NADA, TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ANNA CUANTO ANTES!O.o] Iré a entrenar nos vemos luego {salió corriendo solo sin decir nada más}

-VAL: ESPERA YOH! [Más le vale no haberse ido corriendo detrás de Anna]

Cada uno cogió su camino…

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

Anna estaba en su habitación meditando, pero no podía concentrarse… que demonios pasaba con Yoh!? Porque estaba Val allí!? Habría pasado algo entre ella e Yoh?.. no no, ella confiaba en Yoh…

Se levantó molesta de golpe a mirar por la ventana.

-MITSUKI: Que sucede Anna? Te cansaste de meditar

-ANNA: No es nada que te importe

-MITSUKI: Que sucedió con Yoh? No que estaban tan enamorados? Jajaja ya ni te determina… además su nueva prometida es muy dulce y bella

-ANNA: - - MMMM- si eso es todo lo que quieres decirme porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez.

-MITSUKI: De hecho venía a preguntarte si sientes eso?

-ANNA: De que hablas?

-MITSUKI: escucha con atención

Anna cerro sus ojos y escucho con mucha atención… y entonces

Bum bumm bum—bum bumm bum—bumm bumm bumm

-ANNA: Es un latido de corazón…. Viene de mí… pero… no es mío, es demasiado rápido

-MITSUKI: Así es, es el demonio; está terminando su primera etapa de desarrollo, y lo está haciendo más rápido gracias a todo tu esfuerzo Anna JAJAJAJA {RISA MALVADA}

-ANNA: Y eso que significa exactamente?

-MITSUKI: Digamos que es una sorpresa jajaja

En ese momento en que Anna estaba hablando con Mitsuki, una piedra golpeo su ventana, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Anna volteo a mirar hacia abajo ya que se encontraba parada justo frente al vidrio. Era Yoh.

Anna abrió la ventana en ese momento.

-ANNA: ¿Yoh que haces aquí?

-YOH: Anna necesita verte y hablar contigo urgente.

En ese momento Yoh dio un gran salto y entro por la ventana haciendo que Anna retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-YOH: Te he extrañado mucho {acercándose a ella y dándole un gran abrazo}

Esto también fue agradable para ella, así que permitió el abrazo y se lo devolvió

-YOH: Anna tengo que decirte algo muy importante {separándose del abrazo y mirándola fijamente} Hable con Valery, ella no está dispuesta a romper el compromiso, le dije lo que sucedía, que quería estar contigo pero aun así dijo que no le importaba.

-ANNA: Ya veo … y entonces te siguió hasta aquí?

-YOH: Yo no quería que Val viniera, de hecho la convencí de que se quedara en la pensión mientras pasaba el torneo y pensábamos en algo más para salir del compromiso; pero la abuela la hizo venir con Tamao para que estuviera conmigo y peor aún, creo que también para vigilarme y que este lejos de ti ya que me mandó una carta diciéndome que si me acerba a ti ella lo iba a saber y actuaria inmediatamente, excluyéndome definitivamente de la familia.

-ANNA: Entonces?

-YOH: Anna sabes que te quiero, y mucho más que eso… pero no puedo renunciar a mi familia.

-ANNA: Yoh no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo quiero que aclaremos esta situación.

La tensión era mucha en la habitación; Yoh tenía algo pensado que decirle a Anna, pero ahora que la tenía al frente se dio cuenta que era suicidio.

-YOH: Anna, yo quiero estar contigo, de verdad; eres muy importante para mi {tomando suavemente sus manos} no sabes cuánto te he extrañado estos días que estuvimos aparatados. No podía dejar de pensarte ni un momento {Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios}.

-ANNA: Yoh yo también te he extrañado mucho, y quiero estar contigo. Pero no me has aclarado nada sino lo que ya sabía…. Lo que quiero decir es…{esto le costaba a Anna, tal vez porque tenía miedo de la respuesta, tal vez porque aún seguía siendo muy orgullosa…} vamos a estar juntos sí o no?

Aquí venia Yoh se la jugaría toda, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con cada una de sus palabras.

-YOH: Anna no puedo dejar a mi familia y eso significa que no puedo romper el compromiso con Valery…por ahora… pero es no significa que no podamos estar juntos… seria como antes en la pensión sin que nadie lo supiera.

-ANNA: ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que sea la otra a escondidas? {Dijo Anna en un tono frio, pero no era un tono de enojo sino más de tristeza}

-YOH: Anna no lo veas así, tu sabes que eres la única para mí.

-ANNA: Y entonces que es Valery?

-YOH: Anna por favor, encontraremos una forma de romper ese compromiso.

-ANNA: Y si no? Además no quiero que digas que encontraremos una forma, porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto en este caso, yo encontré la forma de romper el compromiso por mi parte, pero tú no sé si algún día los hagas… no creas que no pienso en que si yo no hubiera decidido terminar nuestro compromiso las cosas seguirían igual que antes entre nosotros.

Yoh no sabía que decir, era cierto todo lo que Anna decía. Pero no sabía qué hacer. Él era aún muy joven! Como se supone que supiera que era lo correcto hacer.

-YOH: Anna es diferente, yo por Val no siento nada

-ANNA: Por mí tampoco sentías nada al principio o al menos te tomo bastante tiempo descubrir que así era, como sé que no va a pasar lo mismo. Sabía que Kino haría algo así, y hasta lo entiendo, pero no lo que no puedo creer o entender es que me pidas que este contigo mientras estas con otra persona con un compromiso como este que no parece tener un fin próximo. Yo no voy a ser la otra de nadie!

-YOH: Anna yo no puedo hacer nada por ahora sin perder a mi familia.

-ANNA: está bien, no quiero que te quedes sin tu familia… no es algo que le desearía a nadie, el estar en mi situación; así que déjame hacer esto más fácil para ti Yoh… no podemos estar juntos, porque tú ya tienes un compromiso.

Yoh no podía creer lo que le decía Anna, pensó en decirle que entonces rompería en cuanto antes el compromiso con Val y le pedirle que ellos volvieran a comprometerse; pero mejor que nadie sabía que ella no aceptaría, no era ella que algo quisiera, no de ese modo.

-YOH: Anna {los ojos de Yoh comenzaron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir} dime que debo hacer y lo hare; no quiero perderte.

-ANNA: No voy a tomar tus decisiones Yoh porque el que tiene que vivir con ellas eres tú. Por favor déjame sola, necesito meditar antes de ir a entrenar.

-YOH: {con la voz entre cortada} Anna por favor… yo.. yoo..yooo

-ANNA: Yoh por favor vete antes de que alguien sepa que estuviste aquí y le vayan con el cuento a Valery o peor a Kino. {dijo Anna alejándose de Yoh y dándole paso para que saliera de nuevo por la ventana}

-YOH: Anna no podemos quedar así {acercándose para tocarla}

-ANNA: Bien quédate, la que se va soy yo {mientras saltaba por la ventana y aparecía Zenki para recibirla y desaparecer con ella en le aire}

Anna necesitaba alejarse cuanto antes, necesitaba estar sola, no quería llorar y si se quedaba ahí lo haría indudablemente y peor aún, frente a Yoh.

-YOH: ANNA!{Gritando por la ventana}

Yoh iba a salir tras de ella cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo con fuerza

-HAO: Déjala en paz!

-YOH: Déjame ir! Necesito hablar con ella.

Hao le dio un puño a Yoh ya que este parecía no calmarse, dejándolo derribado en el piso de la habitación.

-HAO:¿Y de qué? ¿De cómo eres tan cobarde que no puedes renunciar a nada por estar con ella? O como aun tienes tus dudas y por eso no tomas una decisión radical al respecto?

Yoh guardo silencio y miro hacia el piso… ¿sería posible que Hao tuviera más claros sus propios sentimientos que el mismo?

-HAO: No te preocupes que si yo lo sé, ella también lo debe tener muy presente. Y si me preguntas en mi opinión que deberías hacer lo que te recomiendo es que te alejes y la dejes en paz de una buena vez, ella merece alguien que lo de todo y más.

-YOH: No me digas! Y ese que! Eres tú!? {Gritando muy enojado}

-HAO: Yo seré para ella lo que ella necesite, y sin algún día tengo la oportunidad, no seré tan estúpido como tú de arruinarla. Ahora lárgate de mí cabaña! Y llévate a estos dos insectos.

Hao chasqueo sus dedos y de dos llamaradas salió una pequeña jaula de fuego que contenía a Conchi y Ponchi muy aplastados.

-YOH: Conchi? Ponchi? ¿Qué hacen aquí? O.o

-HAO: Déjame ahorrarte el interrogatorio y a ellos las excusas; Kino los mando para asegurarse de que no te acercaras a Anna y que le reportaran si lo hacías. Los muy estúpidos creyeron que podían pasar desapercibidos y hasta trataron de ocultar sus pensamientos cuando los atrape espiando, pero como gusanos débiles que son sus mentes cedieron ante la primera amenaza. Agradezcan que no alimento nunca a mi espíritu con porquerías, sino ya no seguirían acá.

Así Yoh se fue con Conchi y Ponchi.

Yoh caminaba muy pensativo, se notaba de lejos que estaba triste, muy deprimido.

-CONCHI: Yoh estas bien?

-PONCHI: Yoh por favor háblanos…. Somos tus amigos también, nos preocupas ..

-YOH: Se dicen ser mis amigos pero me espían! Y sirven de informantes a mi abuela!?

-CONCHI: Yoh.. nosotros no queríamos, pero sabes cómo es ella, nos amenazó con mandarnos al mismo infierno sino lo hacíamos!

-PONCHI: Además nosotros no sabíamos que la información que Kino nos pedía era para sacarte de la familia! Sino no hubiéramos dudado en mentir!

-CONCHI: Y aun así tampoco pensamos que fueras a desobedecerla y menos por encontrarte con el ogro de Anna.

-YOH: No me digan nada más… miren ya no importa… al fin y al cabo ya pueden decirle a la abuela que entre Anna y yo ya no hay nada para que este tranquila.

-CONCHI: Yoh … nosotros no sabíamos que de verdad la querias … de verdad lo sentimos mucho.

-PONCHI: No quiero que pienses que no respeto a la familia y a sus deseos… pero deberías luchar por la chica!

-CONCHI: SIII YOH! No te des por vencido! Donde esta esa sonrisa y esa frase que siempre dices? ¿Todo estará bien?

-YOH: todo se solucionara… {con una pequeña sonrisa} … es cierto chicos. Siempre hay una solución, no me puedo dar por vencido tan fácil :D

-CONCHI : Viva! Ese es el Yoh que conocemos!

-PONCHI: Y no te preocupes por nosotros! Le diremos a Kino lo que sucedió hoy con Anna en la mañana para que piense que todo está bien por el momento.

-YOH: jijiji gracias chicos

-PNCHI: Pero Yoh... por favor no le digas a Tamao que te estábamos espiando… y menos que te incentivamos a seguir con Anna… porque nos mataría.

-CONCHI: Y también se cuidadoso, porque conociendo a tu abuela no creo que seamos los únicos que tengamos la tarea de seguirte y mirar que haces.

-YOH: Esta bien! :D .. por cierto… tienen alguna idea de que deba hacer :P?

-CONCHI: estás hablando con expertos Yoh ;) JAJAJA me sorprende que no hayas venido antes a nosotros por consejos:D

-YOH: Pero … no sabia que ustedes tenían novia o algo por el estilo?

-PONCHI: -.-¡ lo que pasa es que somos más teóricos que prácticos… pero bueno lo que debes hacer si quieres tener a Anna de vuelta es tener detalles románticos con ella! :D las mujeres aman eso!

-YOH: Pero Annita no es muy romántica que digamos -.-¡ además no creo que acepte nada de mi parte mientras este comprometido con Valery.

-CONCHI: Ummm… es cierto… es más fue muy atrevido de tu parte pedirle que fuera la otra

-PONCHI: Yo diría que fue muy valiente! :D {en pose de guerrero}

-YOH: Entonces?

-PONCHI: ….

-CONCHI: -

Conchi y Ponchi se miraron entre los dos seriamente, se dijeron varias cosas al oído entre ellos y respondieron en coro: NO SABEMOS!

-YOH: {gotita -.-¡} Eeeee… ok gracias de todas formas chicos. [Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es demostrarle a Anna que aunque no podamos estar juntos por ahora me importa ella, y la sigo queriendo… así será cuestión de tiempo mientras busco como romper el compromiso y que pueda volver a estar con ella]

Anna se encontraba en una parte alejada de la aldea, se sentía muy triste, ella de verdad quería estar con Yoh., le partía el tener que terminar las cosas con él; pero no se dejaría derrumbar! No señor! Ella era Anna kyoyama! Lo era antes de Yoh y lo seguirá siendo después de él… Además tenía más cosas en que pensar… cual sería la sorpresa de Mitsuki y su maldito demonio, además tenía que meditar en verdad antes de iniciar su entrenamiento con Nate, más ahora que se encontraba emocionalmente inestable.

Empezó su meditación, pero un pensamiento la distrajo

\- : Se encuentra bien, que alivio.

-ANNA: Hao se que estas allí! Y que escuchaste toda la pelea! Así que deja de esconderte!

-HAO: No te enojes conmigo preciosa, era difícil ignorar tanta tensión y tantos gritos en la cabaña… además que Yoh no se tomó ni el trabajo de cubrir su presencia. Por eso el sorro y el mapache lo encontraron tan fácilmente.

-ANNA: Espero que le informen a Kino todo lo que paso y me deje de una buena vez en paz.

-HAO: No te preocupes, le dijeron a Yoh que lo harían para que se quedara tranquila por un rato… pero … también le aconsejaron que luchara por ti… que piensas de eso?

-ANNA: Por mi Yoh puede hacer lo que quiera. Yo no voy a ser la segundona de nadie.

-HAO: Me sorprende verte tan tranquila ;P , pensé que te encontraría llorando… hasta te había traído pañuelos y mi hombro para que lloraras JAJAJA {risa burlona pero molestándola}

-ANNA: Hace falta más que eso para que me derrumbe. Ya ves que estoy bien así que retírate, tengo que meditar.

-HAO: Esta bien, nos vemos esta noche; también entrenare un poco. Le pediré a Opacho que prepare algo extra especial… ya sabes para que te suba el ánimo :D

Valery caminaba por la aldea buscando a Yoh. Ya que no le gusto la forma en que este se había ido.

-VAL: Que estoy haciendo… siguiendo a un hombre por toda una aldea {suspiro de resignación}

Apareció a su lado su espíritu acompañante ya que ella también era una shaman, un pequeño simio con largos brazos, café claro y muy tierno como ella llamado Chunk.

-CHUNK: Lo mismo me pregunto yo!, es que tanto te importa en realidad?

-VAL: No quiero quedar mal con Mamá y Papá; este compromiso los puso realmente felices, no quiero que se rompa si puedo impedirlo.

-CHUNK: Val ese chico a lo mejor está persiguiendo a la otra chica que tanto le gusta… estas segura que podrás vivir una vida así, persiguiéndolo mientras el persigue a otra?

-VAL: Es algo momentáneo, Yoh ya se dará cuenta que su lugar está a mi lado y lo aceptara.

-CHUNK: Espero que así sea; mira…{viendo a lo lejano en el bosque en que se había adentrado con Val buscando a Yoh} no es aquella la otra chica, Anna?

-VAL: Tienes razón, y se encuentra con Hao; entonces Yoh en realidad no está con ella, debe estar entrenando como dijo. Eso me tranquiliza, mejor volvamos a la cabaña.

Anna paso todo lo que quedaba de la mañana meditando, aunque le costó un poco al principio con tantas cosas en su cabeza y con ese latido presente en su cuerpo, pero lo logro. Cuando eran casi las 12 del día se dirigió a McPacth para verse con Nate. Cuando llego allí él ya la estaba esperando en frente.

-NATE: Hola Anna! Como estas?

-ANNA: Bien gracias, tengo mucha hambre comamos de una vez {entrando de una vez al local}

-NATE: Esta bien

Ordenaron y estaban ya sentados en la mesa en silencio.

-NATE: Anna está todo bien? Siento que estas muy tensa.

-ANNA: No es nada, es la presión por el torneo.

-NATE: No lo creo, por lo que te conocí durante el mes que convivimos en la pensión, tú no eres de las que se pone nerviosa por esas cosas.

-ANNA: En todo caso no es nada que te incumba, así que déjalo así.

-NATE: mmm… está bien. Pero sabes que si quieres hablar de algo no se lo contare a nadie.

-ANNA: Solo quiero que hagas silencio, es mucho pedir.

-NATE: -

La comida casi no tardo en llegar, pero en cuanto llego; también llego Yoh al local.

-YOH: Hola chicos! :D {feliz como siempre}

-NATE: Hola Yoh que haces aquí?

-ANNA: Lo miro y empezó a comer sin dirigirle ni una palabra [ que hace aquí este idiota! Además no que estaba muy triste… imbécil]

-Yoh: tenía hambre y recordé que habían quedado de verse aquí para comer, les molesta si los acompaño? :D

-ANNA: No te estará esperando tu prometida con un almuerzo en la cabaña? {Diciéndolo resentimiento en su voz}

Nate noto que desde que Yoh había llegado Anna se veía no solo más molesta de lo que había estado cuando llego sino que ahora parecía triste y casi herida por la presencia de Yoh.

-NATE: Lo siento Yoh, pero tengo muchas cosas que platicar con Anna, y no creo que sea conveniente que te quedes. Además tenemos prisa por ir a entrenar apenas terminemos de comer.

Esto sorprendió a Anna… porque Nate daba excusas por ella para que Yoh se fuera?

-YOH: Umm.. ya veo… bueno entonces mejor voy a comer con Manta o con Horo.

-NATE: Si será lo mejor, nos veremos después {dando por terminada la interrupción de Yoh}

Yoh se retiró muy confundido, sabía que Anna no lo quería cerca por que estaba enojada, pero por que Nate le seguiría el juego a ella.

Anna y Nate siguieron comiendo en silencio… Anna no entendía a Nate, claramente la había querido ayudar, pero como supo que esa había sido la mejor forma, además porque no le hizo ninguna pregunta después de que Yoh se fue?.

Trato de leer la mente de Nate, pero en ella solo pudo ver pensamientos positivos, como recuerdos felices de el con su padre, de el con su espíritu o con otros espíritus del bosque.

Porque estaba pensando en eso Nate? No debería estar pensando en el torneo? En el entrenamiento o en por que acababa de tratar así a su amigo? Esto confundía a Anna. Pronto acabaron de comer.

-ANNA: Entrenaremos cerca del gran lago que queda detrás de la aldea.

-NATE: Como quieras.

Cuando llegaron al lago Anna le explico a Nate los ejercicios que harían, eran más que todo hechizos de ataque en los que invocaban a los distintos elementos. Entrenaron toda la tarde sin dirigirse la palabra más que para lo necesario, hasta que eran casi las 6:30pm.

-ANNA: Creo que es suficiente por hoy {mientras se sentaba y sumergía sus pies en el lago}

-NATE: Me parece bien, {limpiando el sudor de su frente y sentándose junto a Anna en el lago} ya estaba agotado hace dos horas.

-ANNA: Pero no te quejaste ni nada por el estilo.

-NATE: Si me quejara en vez de forzar mis límites a crecer no estaría entrenando como se debe sino perdiendo mí tiempo y haciéndote perder el tuyo.

Anna no supo que decir, sonaba como algo que ella pensaba en la época en que entrenaba con Kino hasta desmayarse del cansancio.

-ANNA: Entiendo, respeto todo el empeño que le has puesto; estoy segura que si sigues así podrás vencer a Len un día muy cercano.

-NATE: jeje eso espero, aunque sé que el también entrena muy arduamente.

-ANNA: Pero tú lo haces por una muy buena razón, estoy segura que ese impulso te llevara lejos.

-NATE: jejeje tú crees? Gracias Anna, significa mucho viniendo de alguien como tu :D

Esa sonrisa y esa actitud de Nate le recordó a Anna un poco a Yoh por un momento, pero sacudió rápidamente el pensamiento de su cabeza.

-ANNA: No al contrario, necesitaba algo en que distraerme y este entrenamiento me ayudó mucho.

-NATE: A no pensar en Yoh?

Anna le dio a Nate una mirada fría.

-ANNA: Para nada, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que en lo que hace o deja de hacer… además ya te dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-NATE: jeje lo siento Anna, pero ahora estoy más que seguro que lo que te tiene distraía es el, ya que solo mencionarlo te puso en el humor que tenías antes; y lo siento no es mi intensión meterme y mucho menos hacerte pasar un mal rato pero creo que deberías afrontar la situación.

-ANNA: a que te refieres?

-NATE: De que sea el problema que tienes con Yoh no se va a ir a ningún lado sino lo afrontas, lo digo porque cuando Yoh llego a McPatch escondías tu mirada de él cómo esperando que desapareciera, y por el comentario que le hiciste me imagino que es un problema muy personal que involucra a Valery.

El análisis de Nate sorprendió aún más a Anna, sería posible que Nate también leyera mentes!

-NATE: No puedo imaginarme lo que debe ser estar comprometido con alguien por tantos años y que de un día para otro el compromiso termine y comprometan a esa otra persona de nuevo en un segundo.

-ANNA: Yo no quería ese compromiso, así que no es nada de lo que te imaginas.

-NATE: no querías el compromiso, pero dudo que no quisieras a Yoh… Anna Yoh siente algo muy especial por ti, cuando lo conocí no me dijo que estuviera comprometido pero me contó que había alguien muy especial en su vida por quien siempre se había preocupado de una forma diferente a la de por los demás; tras ver como es contigo tengo la certeza que esa persona eras tú. Y tienes razón no me debería meter más porque no sé cómo son las cosas y menos en este momento, pero lo que yo veo son dos personas que se quieren y un compromiso que no significa nada.

-ANNA: Eres menos idiota de lo que aparentas.

-NATE: jejeje me gusta disimular :P … ya repuso un poco de energía… quieres entrenar un poco más?

-ANNA: Esta seguro? Ya es muy tarde…

-NATE: No te preocupes, con este respiro podría aguantar toda la noche :D lamento haber traído tus problemas a colación, solo que quería ayudarte… pero creo que solo puedo darte mi opinión y que tu sola lo resolverás… si te ayuda a aclarar tu mente y sentirte mejor entrenaremos hasta que ambos caigamos desmayados jajaja

-ANNA: Esta bien {con una sonrisa pequeña}… y … gracias.

\- - - -CABAÑA DE HAO - - - -

-HAO: Donde estarán Anna y Opacho?

-OPACHO: {pareciendo de la nada} Opacho estuvo toda la tarde en la cabaña del señor Yoh! Preparare en seguida la comida :D

-HAO: jeje gracias Opacho… has sabido algo de Anna?

-OPACHO: No señor Hao, pero puede que siga entrenando ya que el tal Nate tampoco estaba en la cabaña del señor Yoh.

-HAO: umm… está bien… prepara algo exquisito para Anna, debe estar agotada y con mucha hambre.

-OPACHO: SI HAO-SAMA! :D

\- - - - - - EN LA CABAÑA DE YOH- - - - - -

-LEN: Hola Yoh, donde estuviste toda la tarde?

-YOH: Fui a entrenar, pero termine quedándome dormido bajo un árbol después de correr unos cuantos kilómetros jijiji…donde están los demás?

-LEN: fueron a comprar los ingredientes para la comida… excepto por tu NUEVA PROMETIDA está arriba en su habitación {con una sonrisa burlona}, se quedó dormida esperando que llegaras pero le pidió a Tamao que le avisara cuando llegaras… deberías ir y saludarla XD

-YOH: Mira Len, Valery es mi prometida pero solo es momentáneamente, ella sabe que yo a quien quiero es a Anna.

-LEN: Que le temes a un poco de competencia Yoh… bueno en realidad acá no hay competencia por que tú no puedes competir ya jajaja.

-YOH: No voy a hablar de eso contigo Len, voy a darme un baño antes de comer.

-HORO: YA VOLVIMOS! :D

-TAMAO: Hola joven Yoh que bueno que ya volvió, debe tener hambre.

-MANTA: Hola Yoh! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?, te perdiste el almuerzo hasta lo compartimos con Opacho XD

-YOH: jijiji me alegra, estuve entrenando y descansando por ahí … Donde esta Nate? No estaba con ustedes?

-HORO: Noo, dijo que iba a entrenar con Anna, que no recuerdas cabeza de chorlito ;p

-YOH: jijii sí, pero pensé que ya habría vuelto para entonces! Es muy tarde… lo mejor será ir a buscarlo

-VAL: YOH! { apareció en las escaleras desperezándose y bostezando} Pense que había escuchado tu voz :D …Que tal estuvo tu entrenamiento!? :)

-YOH: Bien…. Pero ire a dar una vuelta mientras esta la cena

Pero antes de que saliera corriendo de nuevo Val lo atrapo del brazo

-VAL: Que bien! Entonces voy contigo :D asi podemos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos hoy

-YOH: Emmm…estas segura? El frio puede hacerte daño

-VAL: Awww que dulce eres Yoh, pero no te preocupes. Vamos! :D

-YOH:[Ummm yo quería ir a revisar que Annita estuviera bien] bueno vamos …[ espero que no nos tropecemos con ella para que no se lleve una idea equivocada]

Anna y Nate habían entrenado por una hora más, hasta que Anna recordó que Hao había dicho que Opacho le tendría una gran cena lista, así que le dijo a Nate que debía irse. El simplemente acepto e insistió en acompañarla hasta su cabaña ya que era la cosa más caballerosa de hacer.

El camino no era largo, pero fue lo suficiente para que entablaran una amigable conversación; Anna pocas veces se sentía cómoda con alguien y menos para compartir momentos amigables como ese… llegaron rápidamente a la cabaña de Anna, se despidieron y Nate se fue.

-ANNA: Ya llegue, y mi comida?

-HAO: ¬¬ Si buenas noches….ya casi esta lista

-ANNA: está bien, iré ayudar a Opacho con la mesa

-HAO: Woww! A que se debe tanta alegría y amabilidad? Destrozaste al tal Nate en el entrenamiento? :D

-ANNA: ¬¬ claro que no, hubiera necesitado conseguir un oficial que supervisara la batalla… simplemente practicamos juntos varios conjuros… el aprende muy rápido

-HAO: Nunca te escuche decir algo positivo de alguien que no fuera Yoh :O

-ANNA: umm… no muchas personas me impresionan para darles un elogio

-HAO: Jajajaja… cuando será que digas algo bueno de mi? No te parezco lo suficientemente impresionante o que :P jjajaja … ese Nate debe ser de verdad algo, podría decirle que se una a mi :D

-ANNA: Dudo que lo haga… no es tan estúpido

-HAO: Woww! Un segundo elogio a el en una misma vida!... Anna vas a hacer que me ponga celoso JAJAJA

-ANNA: Como sea… voy a poner la mesa y como Opacho cocinó… adivina a quien le tocara limpiar los platos ¿? Jajaja

-HAO: ¬¬

El paseo de Yoh y Val fue casi eterno para ambos.

Yoh no dejaba de pensar en Anna y no le ponía atención a Val; Val insistía en pasar tiempo de calidad con Yoh, pero él no le ponía nada de atención, así que al final ella se aburrió y caminaron simplemente en silencio, hasta que iban de vuelto a la cabaña y se encontraron por el camino a Nate.

-YOH: Hola Nate :D

-NATE: Yoh! Val! Que hacen afuera a esta hora?

-YOH: Iba a caminar un poco antes de comer y Val insistió ¬¬ en acompañarme…

-NATE: jejeje ya veo…

-YOH: Y tú que haces por aquí a estas horas?

-NATE: Estaba acompañando a Anna a su cabaña ya que terminamos muy tarde el entrenamiento.

-YOH: AAAA… ok…y que tal les fue?

-NATE: Bastante bien, ella es muy buena entrenando tienes suerte de que te entrenara por tantos años

-YOH: sii jiji… aunque es muy estricta no lo crees?

-NATE: Ummm… creo que eso es bueno, sino no hubiera podido avanzar tanto en tampoco tiempo

-YOH: si si ¬¬ tienes razón… y van a seguir entrenando? Porque podríamos entrenar todos juntos como antes..

-NATE: No lo sé, tendré que preguntarle pero por mi estaría bien.

-VAL: ejemm ejemm… si ya terminaron su "interesante" conversación vamos a la cabaña que muero de hambre! :Q_ [No puedo descuidar a Yoh ni por un minuto, sino terminara detrás de ella en cualquier momento]


	11. 1ra batalla - Una no muy feliz victoria

Llego un nuevo día y con este nuevas expectativas de parte de todos.

\- - - - - CABAÑA DE YOH - - - - -

Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa para el desayuno cuando sus oráculos virtuales empezaron a timbrar.

-MANTA: Yoh! ¿Qué dice el oráculo?

-YOH: Dice que hoy lucharan 4 equipos, es decir que habrán dos batallas. ANNA y NATE VS. ELENA y Hugo a medio día en el estadio del oeste; HORO- HORO y OPACHO VS. MATTY y CHOCOLOVE a las 5 de la tarde en el mismo estadio.

-MANTA: WOW! ¿Nate estás listo? Después de todo estuviste todo el día de ayer entrenando hasta tarde con Anna?

Este comentario molesto tanto a Yoh como a Len

-LEN: Es cierto, debieron entrenar mucho ya que no se te vio sino hasta casi después de la hora de la cena.

-NATE: {ignorando a Len por completo} Si Manta me siento preparado totalmente! Estoy seguro de que con Anna ganaremos de seguro :D … será mejor que vaya y termine de arreglar detalles con ella ya que la pelea será al medio día.

-TAMAO: Joven Nate! Estaremos allá para apoyarlos a usted y a la señorita Anna Buena suerte!

-HORO-HORO: Y que a mí nadie me va a dar animo! O no les importa que tenga que luchar contra el morocho :´( ¿?

-YOH: Claro que si Horo! También iremos a tu batalla! Pero los apoyaremos a ambos! :D jijiji

Nate termino su desayuno, lavo sus platos y se dirigió a la cabaña de Anna. Mientras los demás se dirigieron a hacer sus respectivos entrenamientos. A Val no le gustaba la idea de que Yoh fuera a ver la batalla de Anna, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho y que también lucharía uno de sus amigos, por lo cual también iría ella aunque sea para que Yoh recordara con quien es que estaba comprometido!

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO Y ANNA - - - - -

Mientras tomaban el desayuno.

-HAO: AAASHHH es una lástima hoy lucharan tú y Opacho y a mí no me tocara nada de acción; bueno no importa los iré a apoyar para entretenerme al menos :D

-ANNA: No tienes por qué ir a mi batalla, no es como si fuera a afectar en algo que estés allá de estorbo o no

-HAO: JAJAJAJ No te alagues Anna, si tengo muchas ganas de verte luchar, pero también quiero ver a mi hermanito y sus amigos [En especial al tal Nate ese, ya que puede que sea de ayuda en un futuro]

-OPACHO: Opacho! Está muy emocionado! También quiere ver a la señorita Anna pelear! Si no le molesta?

-ANNA: Como quieran {mientras seguía con su desayuno} Lo que no quiero es que vayan y causen problemas innecesarios {mirando a Hao acusadoramente}

-HAO: Lo dices por mí? {Mirando a Anna con una sonrisa cínica y angelical}.. yo sería incapaz de causarte problemas ;P Además los apaches me tienen en la mira y no quiero darles motivos para que estén más encima mío y de mis seguidores.

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero Opacho y Matilda son ambos tus seguidores… no te molesta que necesariamente uno tenga que ser descalificado tan pronto?

-HAO: {mientras terminaba de dar un sorbo a su te} A ti te molesta que descalifiquen a Horo- Horo o Chocolove? O tienes preferencia en que pase alguno de ellos a la siguiente ronda ya que ambos son tus amigos?

-ANNA: umm, entiendo lo que dices… pasara el que demuestre que debe pasar. Aun así son amigos de Yoh y no míos realmente así que tampoco me interesa mucho.

-HAO: JAJAJAJA todos sabemos que son tan amigos tuyos como de Yoh, no sé por qué te niegas en ocultarlo… o tal vez como yo no crees en el estúpido concepto de la amistad {hao mirando a Anna fijamente}

-ANNA: No lo sé… { Se quedó en silencio procesando las palabras de Hao}… [Tal vez nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad para poder comprobarlo, es decir todos son personas que he conocido por Yoh o por la familia…. Manta, Tamao, Len, Nate…. Nate… me siento cómoda con él, me interesa escuchar lo que dice y a él lo que yo pienso y digo… tal vez él es lo que debería considerar como amigo}

-HAO: Ejemm ejemm… lamento interrumpir tus ensoñaciones

Ya que Hao había escuchado lo que Anna pensó y le había molestado que de todos los idiotas amigos de Yoh, ella se sintiera especialmente identificada con uno.

-HAO: Pero no crees que deberías ir a alistarte para el combate

En ese momento Anna, Opacho y Hao se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta, donde a los pocos segundos se escuchó que la tocaban.

-NATE: {TOC TOC TOC} Anna soy yo Nate.

-ANNA: Me retiro, tengo que terminar de entrenar con Nate antes de la batalla.

-HAO: Perooooo….. Aun no estas lista! No te molestes, Opacho abrirá la puerta tu ve y termina de alistarte, le diré a Nate que espere.

Anna miro a Hao directamente, sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones al ofrecerse con tanta amabilidad, pero no pudo leer nada extraño en su mente solo lo que el acababa de decir.

-ANNA: Esta bien, Opacho por favor ábrele a Nate, bajare en unos minutos

Opacho le abrió la puerta a Nate y lo saludo cordialmente, lo hizo seguir hasta donde se encontraba Hao aun desayunando y le dijo que Anna no demoraría en bajar.

-HAO: Opacho, ve a donde las Hanagumi y diles que quiero verlas antes de la primera batalla del día.

-OPACHO: Si Hao-sama

Opacho desapareció enseguida dejando a Hao y Nate solos. Hao tenía una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada turbia hacia Nate, este por su lado se le veía un poco incómodo por la mirada con que Hao lo examinaba pero se mantenía tranquilo en silencio.

-HAO: Así que tú eres el famoso Nate Amay

-NATE: Si, ya nos habíamos visto antes por si no lo recuerdas

-HAO: Es cierto, no recuerdo siempre a todos los gusanos con que me cruzo, pero de ti si me acuerdo; con que eres shaman y monje…

-NATE: Así es [¿A dónde querrá llegar con esto?]

-HAO: Y no solo esto sino que por lo que veo son dones que se desarrollaron de forma totalmente natural en ti… que interesante

-NATE: No veo por qué, según se tú tienes los mismos poderes desde tu primer nacimiento en este mundo.

-HAO: Así es, pero lo mío mas que ser un simple sacerdote es la capacidad de manejar los elementos a mi gusto, de forma que puedo usar diversos conjuros, pero no de la misma forma que tú y Anna.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Nate, eso quería decir que él y Anna poseían habilidades que el gran Hao Asakura no? Sin embargo Hao leyó esta pregunta en la mente de Nate

-HAO: JAJAJAJA No te equivoques, yo tengo las mismas habilidades solo que las empleo de una forma distinta, y no necesito de un catalizador {dijo esto señalando al rosario que sobresalía de la camiseta de Nate} como ustedes.

-NATE: Ya veo.

-HAO: JAJAJAJA Eres una persona de pocas palabras, aunque sé que en tu mente rondan muchas preguntas sobre mí no te animas a hacerlas… no sé si considerar eso algo bueno o algo malo… ¿tú qué crees?

-NATE: Es natural que tenga dudas sobre ti… después de todo eres el "gran hao Asakura", solo que no es de mi incumbencia la respuesta a esas preguntas, no cambiaría en nada para mí el hecho de conocer muchas respuestas.

-HAO: Ya veo por qué Anna te tiene en tan buen concepto. Yo no necesito preguntarte nada, ya que lo que quiero saber de ti ya lo leí en la mente de los Asakura y los Tao.

-NATE: Y no en la de Anna?

-HAO: JAJAJA una interesante pregunta… no la mente de Anna es un misterio para mí en muchas cosas, además nunca buscaría una información tan inútil allí dentro.

-NATE: [¿Su mente es un misterio para él?¿Será que Hao no puede leer la mente de Anna a su voluntad como hace con la de los demás?] Entonces…

Nate iba a hacer la pregunta que acababa de cruzarse por su mente pero Hao lo interrumpió antes de poder plantearla.

-HAO: Necesito que pelees la batalla de hoy sin que Anna tenga que intervenir.

-NATE: ¿Por qué haría eso? Anna es más poderosa que yo y no es de las que les guste estar al margen de la situación.

-HAO: Crees que no la conozco, ella está viviendo aquí… conmigo por si no lo recuerdas ¬¬ … sin embargo lo digo porque es lo más conveniente; Kino te informo de su situación y del incremente de sus poderes, ella ha avanzado mucho, sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre la batalla de hoy.

-NATE: ¿Un mal presentimiento? Es decir que te preocupa que le pase algo a ella

-HAO: Así es… y sé que tú también te preocupas por ella ya que la consideras como una amiga, es más la admiras profundamente por su fuerza y carácter JAJAJA, bueno en eso nos parecemos tu y yo. En todo caso, si no quieres que nada malo le pase a nuestra querida Annita {con una risa amenazadora y diabólica} Sera mejor que me hagas caso.

-NATE: Que ahora me vas a decir que si ella sale lastimada es mi culpa y me las tendré que ver contigo?¬¬

-HAO: JAJAJA no lleguemos a esos extremos, ella sabe cuidarse sola y sé que no le pasara nada malo, pero prefiero prevenir que tener que hacerte lamentarlo toda la vida :D

En ese momento Hao se paró con su plato y se fue a la cocina de la cabaña, dejando solo a Nate con sus pensamientos. A los pocos segundos Anna bajo por las escaleras

-ANNA: Lamento la demora, espero que el idiota de Hao no te allá fastidiado mucho.

Hao estaba en la cocina pero había oído ese comentario a lo cual le respondió a Anna mentalmente

-HAO:[ No más de lo normal jejeje :D:D]

-NATE: {saliendo de sus pensamientos} No te preocupes, vamos a entrenar.

-ANNA: Si vamos ¬¬

Eran las 9 de la mañana, así que Nate y Anna entrenaron hasta las 10:30am de modo que tendrían 1 hora y media para reponer su energía para la batalla. Decidieron ir al estadio que estaría vacío ya que aún faltaba tiempo para iniciar el encuentro, y se sentaron en las graderías de este a descansar en silencio.

Anna tenía un mayor control sobre el escudo que ponía sobre su mente, trataba de llevarlo permanentemente para no tener que estar escuchando los pensamientos de los demás ya que no solo le hacía mal a ella sino que sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de los otros, la única excepción era Hao, ya que con él no se comunicaba por el reishi sino gracias a la pulsera que el le había dado.

El silencio entre Nate y Anna era cómodo para ambos, tanto que ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, lo cual hizo que su escudo mental se apagara inconscientemente.

-NATE: [¿Debería intentar luchar yo solo como dijo Hao? ¿Qué tal si tiene razón y Anna sale lastimada?]

Este pensamiento despertó a Anna, que siguió simulando estar dormida en su silla, pero la dejo con una gran duda, que era lo que estaba pensando Nate? Y que era eso que le había dicho Hao? Así que decidió escuchar los pensamientos de este por un momento más, ya que al fin y al cabo lo que estaba pensando Nate era sobre ella y afectaría la batalla que tendrían en unas horas.

-NATE: [Tal vez simplemente debería decirle a Anna para que este aún más atenta en la batalla, pero no quiero estresarla por una simple especulación sin fundamentos, ya que Hao no me dijo nada en concreto… que debo hacer?]

Nate miro hacia su lado, Anna estaba recostada con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados en una de las sillas del estadio

-NATE:[ Se le ve muy pacifica cuando descansa, no voy a despertarla solo por una bobada, pero tampoco voy a tratar de dejarla al margen de la pelea, ella es fuerte y confió en que podrá lidiar con lo que pase; simplemente estaré extra atento a ella mientras lucho]

Este último pensamiento hizo sonrojar a Anna un poco, ya que Nate la miraba fijamente y ella no solo podía ver su propia imagen en la mente de Nate, sino que sentía la mirada fija que este le daba. Además el irradiaba en ese momento un gran sentimiento de paz y alegría parecido al que irradiaba Yoh al estar con ella, por lo cual ella fingió que se movía dormida girando de forma que quedara de espaldas a Nate.

-ANNA: [Por qué me siento nerviosa de repente, el solo me estaba mirando…. Aunque de forma perturbadoramente fija… bueno en todo caso! Que fue eso que Hao le dijo para que quiera dejarme al margen de la batalla!... ya vera ese idiota cuando lo vea]

\- - - - - MIENTRAS TANTO CON YOH - - - -

Yoh, Horo y Len terminaban su entrenamiento cerca del desierto. Mientras se alistaban para volver a la cabaña empezaron a conversar.

-HORO: Creen que Opacho sea muy poderoso? Nunca lo vi luchar ya que Hao siempre acababa con todos solo sin que sus compañeros de equipo en el torneo anterior intervinieran

-LEN: JAJAJA Que tienes miedo por qué sabes que no podrás solo contra la loca del equipo Hanagumi y con Chocolove

-HORO: NO LO DIGO POR ESO! ¬¬ Conmigo basta y sobra!... solo que me da curiosidad ya que el otro día cuando le dije que si quería que entrenáramos me dijo que ya había entrenado lo suficiente con Hao y Anna -.-¡ . Yo no quiero echarle flores a Hao, pero si es tan fuerte es porque algo de extraordinario deben tener sus entrenamientos, además los entrenamientos de Anna son el infierno mismo y ella también es muy fuerte, no creo que lo dejaran entrenar con ellos si no tuviera al menos un nivel parecido.

-YOH:JIJIJIJI es verdad Annita y Hao son muy fuertes, pero no te preocupes Horo, ya veremos al pequeño en acción esta tarde y en todo caso tu eres lo suficientemente fuerte… aunque Chocolove también lo es… y también esa chica Matty … jijiji

-HORO: No estas ayudando en nada sabes ¬¬

-LEN: Yoh, que sucede entre Anna y Hao? Por qué ella se queda en la misma cabaña si tenía otra asignada?

En ese momento el ambiente entre los tres cambio a uno pesado.

-YOH: Ummm… la verdad no lo sé Len, solo sé que como Horo nos dijo entrenan juntos, pero no creo que haya algo más si es lo que estas pensado ¬¬

-LEN: JAAA no crees o no quieres creer… Anna no tiene nada que la ate más a ti y por consiguiente nada que le impida estar con Hao. Además si me lo preguntas se les ve muy cómodos estando juntos, o que no viste el otro día en el estadio como hablaban tranquilamente en susurros y se miraban fijamente.

-YOH: Len estás viendo lo que TÚ QUIERES ver, Anna y Hao son … Ummm…. La palabra que defina la relación entre conocidos pero sin llegar a ser amigos...

-HORO: No lo sé Yoh, puede que Len y tu estén afectados por sus propias relaciones o sentimientos que han tenido con Anna, pero desde mi punto de vista objetivo creo que Len tiene razón, cuando estábamos en la pensión él iba a verla a ella entrenar y a ayudarla, cosa que no creo que haga con nadie más; y ella lo trataba como nos trata a nosotros, pero ayer en el estadio era diferente, era como dice Len, ellos se veían más cercanos.

-YOH: No lo sé…

-LEN: Bueno es cierto además así sea cierto o no, no hay nada que puedas hacer porque tu estas comprometido. ;d

-YOH: Que este comprometido no significa que no me interese, Anna y yo éramos amigos antes del compromiso y lo seguiremos siendo hasta que..

De pronto Yoh no supo cómo acabar esa frase… hasta qué? Hasta que el rompiera su compromiso con Val y de paso relaciones con su familia y volvieran a ser novios? O hasta que Anna se cansara de verlo con Val y ya no lo quisiera cerca ni de amigo ni de nada…

La cara de Yoh ya no era seria sino que triste de repente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Len ni por Horo.

-LEN: Mira Yoh no estoy diciendo que no te importe, aunque ayer decías lo contrario, sé que te importa Anna sea como sea, solo digo que me parece extraña la cercanía que tiene con Hao.

-HORO: AYY AYY EL AMOR EL AMOR JAJAJA :P {molestando a Len} Como nos ha cambiado al chinito :D jajaja

Len se sonrojo y siguió caminando más rápido en frente de ellos para no escuchar las burlas de Horo Horo.

-HORO: Yoh pero enserio, si te importa tanto Anna, por que rompieron el compromiso y por qué ayer dijiste que no te importaba que Hao se hiciera cargo de ella?

-YOH: De repente estas atento a todo Horo Horo jijiji :D … No fue por nada en especial, solo que… UMMM

A Yoh le costaba decirlo pero no tenía nada que ocultarle a Horo él era su amigo.

-YOH: Anna no quiso seguir con el compromiso por que se sentía presionada, y le hallo la razón… ella debe querer muchas más y mejores cosas para su vida que estar obligada a estar conmigo y ser parte de mi familia; la razón por la que dije que no me importaba y que Hao se hiciera cargo de ella, es porque mi abuela me obligo a comprometerme con Val luego de que rompió el compromiso con Anna y me dijo que si me acercaba a Anna yo no sería más un Asakura cortándome de raíz de la familia, así que lo dije por que no pensaba acercarme más a Anna [ mejor dicho por qué era lo que quería que pensara Val y cualquiera que escuchara y le dijera algo a la abuela], pero es más difícil de lo que creía. {Yoh dio un suspiro largo de tristeza y agotamiento}

-HORO: Yoh… nunca te lo he preguntado… Pero… ¿tú de verdad quieres estar con Anna?. A mi ella en verdad no me cae mal ni nada por el estilo, pero….ustedes dos son muy diferentes, ella es muy estricta y tú eres… demasiado relajado jeje…. Ella es muy fría y seria… tu… eres muyyy tranquilo y cálido en tu forma de ser… Es más creo que te veo más con Valery que con Anna.

-YOH: Y más a Anna con hao? {Con una sonrisa triste}

-HORO: No, en verdad no con Hao…. Con Len. No la veo con Hao porque aunque se parezcan mucho a ella nunca estaría de acuerdo con los ideales que el profesa y si una meta puede unir tanto como te unió a ti y a Anna en acabar a Hao, una meta como la que él tiene los separaría totalmente, porque ella no creería en esa meta desde un principio. Desde que Hao nos contó que Len estaba enamorado de ella estuve pensándolo, al principio por que no creí que fuera posible, pero luego pensé en todo en general, el pasado, como se comportaba Len, como se portaba con ella… y creo llegue a la conclusión que si era posible… los dos tienen el mismo tipo de carácter.. y que carácter jejeje. Ellos podrían entenderse mejor porque son muy parecidos en su forma de ser.

-YOH: Nunca has escuchado que los opuestos se atraen? Jiji por que se complementan :D

-HORO: Bueno por lo que parece a ti te atrae jajaja sino no estriamos ni hablando de esto porque no tendría importancia, pero no sé si sea suficiente por todas las diferencias de fondo que te mencione. Además perdona que lo diga pero si Anna rompió el compromiso fue porque no creyó que hubiera suficiente razones para que siguieran juntos.

-YOH: Ummm… bueno puede que sea asi…Sabes, todos ustedes tenían una opinión respecto a mí y a Anna estando juntos, sin embargo ninguno me dijo nada hasta ahora que ya no lo estamos.

-HORO: No queríamos influir en una decisión tan personal, y no queríamos meternos porque no nos incumbía… además que no queríamos que Anna nos matara por decirte algo como lo que te acabo de decir jejeje.

-YOH: Entonces…que creas que deba hacer? Crees que Anna este mejor si esta con alguien como Len?

-HORO: No lo sé… eso solo lo puede decidir ella, pero en cuanto a ti no quiero verte más triste… así que te aconsejaría que hagas lo que te hace feliz sin mirar las demás consecuencias.

-YOH: jijiji es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo

-HORO: Lo sé, pero siempre ahí consecuencias negativas peores que otras. Tienes que mirar con cuales son las que puedes vivir.

Yoh y Horo llegaron a la cabaña, faltaba una hora para la batalla. Así que cada uno fue a alistarse.

Yoh se alisto lo más rápido que pudo ya que quería llegar antes al estadio y desearle buena suerte a Anna sin que Val o nadie más lo interrumpiera, pero cuando llego al estadio, vio a Anna sentada en una silla de las gradas durmiendo mientras que Nate la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa fijamente. Esto le molesto a Yoh, ya no solo era Hao el que se acercaba a Anna sin restricciones, al parecer Nate también podía hacerlo.

Yoh ase acerco a donde estaban sentados Nate y Anna descansando, pero ahora Anna en realidad se encontraba dormida. Por lo cual Yoh le hablo a Nate en tono muy bajo para no despertarla.

-YOH: Hola Nate :D veo que decidieron descansar un poco antes de la batalla

-NATE: Si, entrenamos una hora por la mañana y no queríamos llegar agotados a la batalla así que decidimos sentarnos acá a relajarnos, sin embargo Anna se relajó tanto que se durmió jejeje debe ser que no soy muy buena compañía .

-YOH: Al contrario, ella solo se siente cómoda junto a pocas personas y más para quedarse dormida. [Antes solo hubiera estado así de cómoda conmigo, que tanto ha cambiado todo en unos días… o tal vez ya se sentía así de cómoda con Nate y nunca me di cuenta]{Yoh soltó un gran suspiro}

-NATE: Yoh, Hao me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento de la batalla de hoy respecto a Anna.

-YOH: Un mal presentimiento? Por qué?

-NATE: No lo sé, no me dijo nada más, sino que tratara de luchar solo para que a ella no le pasara nada. Pero sabes cómo es ella, si se lo digo no aceptara y es más trataría de luchar sola para demostrarme lo equivocado que estoy.

-YOH: [Por que Nate conoce a Anna tanto… en verdad lo que dice sería muy típico de Anna] lo sé, entonces luchen juntos pero…

-NATE: Si si .. no tienes por qué decirlo, estaré más pendiente de ella.. jeje… no tienes que preocuparte. Por cierto, que haces aquí tan temprano?

-YOH: JIJIJII no… es que estaba cerca y decidí venir de una vez al estadio para no tener que ir hasta la cabaña y volver {gotita en la cabeza de Yoh}

En ese momento Anna empezó a hablar dormida, con un gesto de disgusto y casi dolor… llamando la atención de los dos chicos

-ANNA: Déjame…. Déjame en paz….. HAO! {Mencionando el nombre de Hao de forma más dura casi como un leve grito}

\- - - SUEÑO DE ANNA- - - -

Anna se encontraba en el desierto, caminando en una dirección fija, solo que no sabía por qué lo hacía, es como si tuviera que llegar a algún lado pero no sabía a donde solo que era en aquella dirección. Aunque estaba en el desierto y era de día, no sentía calor, solo caminaba y caminaba entre la arena sin ninguna temperatura, cuando empezaron a llover hojas de libro… al principio eran pocas; sin embargo entre más hojas caían se empezaba a volver más difícil el camino entre las hojas y la arena hasta que se desato un tornado. Mientras esto ocurrida Anna podía escuchar el viento agitado y la voz de una mujer que rezaba un cantico, como un hechizo… este cantico iba acompañado de tambores como los de las tribus indígenas… esto empezó a desesperar a Anna, el ruido y la situación le causaban una gran angustia en su pecho y no podía calmarla por más que intentara, así como no podía dejar de caminar entre la tormenta. Entre más rápido era el rezo de la mujer, más rápido eran los tambores y más rápido palpitaba el corazón de Anna! Se sentía muy agitada tanto que pensó que estallaría por el golpeteo de los tambores y su corazón que escuchaba en sus oídos, pero su cuerpo seguía caminando sin mostrar cambio alguno, se sentía encerrada dentro de si misma. Hasta que de repente reconoció la voz de la mujer, era la sacerdotisa Mitsuki!

-ANNA: Es Mitsuki! Así que ese canto debe tener que ver con el demonio

-MITSUKI: {Mientras todo seguía igual en el desierto, las hojas, el tornado, los tambores, el cantico} Así es mi estimada Anna, soy yo… y esta es la sorpresa que te tenia!, hoy mismo mi demonio entrara en la segunda fase de su crecimiento gracias a mi cantico. Esperemos que tu cuerpo lo soporte, de lo contrario mi demonio no llegara a su máximo punto de desarrollo…. Aunque no te preocupes que aun así será lo suficientemente poderoso para liberarse y destruirlo todo.

-ANNA: Lo dudo, si requiere de mi poder es porque no es más fuerte que yo y tú y yo sabemos que Hao estará allí para dominarlo apenas salga, así que tu demonio solo será una herramienta más de injusticia y destrucción porque le dará la ventaja a él para cumplir su objetivo… se volverá lo que más odias y una de las razones por la que lo creaste en primer lugar.

-MITSUKI: JAJAJA Estas subestimándonos, Hao podrá ser muy poderoso pero no hay nada que él pueda hacer contra el demonio no más observa.

Mientras todo seguía igual en el desierto apareció Hao con su espíritu de fuego quien luchaba por llegar a donde se encontraba Anna, que aun seguía caminando con dificultad ya que no podía controlar su cuerpo a voluntad sino para hablar con Mitsuki. De repente la arena y las hojas de libro lo cubrieron totalmente de forma que no se podía ver más a Hao, esta situación se mantuvo en el aire por casi 4 minutos, hasta que el viento y las hojas que envolvían a Hao comenzaron a descender desde muy alto a toda velocidad bruscamente hacia el suelo.

La voz de Mitsuki empezó a resonar con más fuerza con los tambores, en los oídos de Anna! Por lo cual ella empezó a gritar.

-ANNA: Déjame…. Déjame en paz! [Que es este sentimiento de angustia tan grande en mi pecho]

Entre más rápido iban los tambores más cerca estaba la ráfaga con Hao del piso amenazando con chocar con gran fuerza, cuando esta estuvo de impactar la ráfaga se transformó en una bola de fuego que choco de forma inminente contra el frio desierto.

-ANNA:.. HAO!

Luego de esto cayo de golpe la noche en el desierto y desapareció el viento, las hojas y no habían señales de Hao, pero Anna seguía caminando sin poder detenerse, aun sentía la agitación en su pecho; con la mirada hacia al frente diviso a lo lejos un bosque, era muy llamativo ya que estaba en la mitad del desierto, además le parecía conocido, como si ya hubiera estado allí, de golpe estuvo en la entrada del bosque, pero cuando estuvo adentrada en este, el bello bosque que veía de lejos paso a ser un bosque muerto, llego de plantas podridas y cadáveres de animales muertos por doquier, esto la angustiaba mucho, más que parecía ser una simple pasajera en su cuerpo que no dejaba de caminar. Sintió como alguien la sacudía, aunque no veía a nadie frente a ella y escucho voces que decían su nombre.. ANNA! ANNA! ANNA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!... Estas voces eran conocidas… eran..

-NATE: ANNA! ANNA!

-YOH: ANNA DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!

Anna se despertó de su horrible pesadilla para encontrarse con que estaba en el estadio y que Yoh estaba frente suyo sacudiéndola de los brazos mientras le pedía que se despertara, la preocupación se denotaba en la cara del pobre muchacho, así como en la de Nate que seguía sentado en la silla del lado llamándola también.

-ANNA: {se despertó y recompuso de golpe alejando a Yoh para que la soltara} Que sucede! Porque hacen tanto escándalo!

Yoh y Nate se tranquilizaron al ver que Anna volvía a ser ella, aunque se le notaba un poco agitada para ellos que la conocían.

-YOH: Lo sentimos Annita, es solo que parecías tener una pesadilla y no una pesadilla normal, por eso tuvimos que despertarte así.

\- ANNA: A que te refieres con que no era una pesadilla normal?

Anna recordó todo lo que vio en sus sueños, para ella tampoco era normal, pero como podían ellos saberlo o si quiera pensarlo.

-YOH: Empezaste a hablar dormida, pedias que te dejaran en paz, estabas muy inquita y tu furyoku empezó a subir de golpe peligrosamente.

-ANNA: Ya veo, y que dije mientras soñaba?

Yoh y Nate se miraron entre ellos con preocupación antes de responderle.

-YOH: Pedias que te dejaran en paz a alguien, y por lo que dijiste te referías a Hao. Anna, dime la verdad… que sucede con Hao?

Yoh y Anna se miraban fijamente de manera seria, cosa extraña de ver en Yoh.

-NATE: Creo que iré a tomar algo antes de la pelea [como que sobro aquí] no vemos en 20 minutos en la entrada a la arena.

-ANNA: No, espera Nate. Iré contigo [si alguien sobra acá es Yoh y sus reclamaciones]

-YOH: Anna no me vas a decir nada? Por qué le dices a Hao que te deje en paz en tu sueños, y más en uno que no era un simple sueño claramente!

-ANNA: Mira Yoh no se lo que escuchaste, pero te aseguro que no es lo que piensas

-YOH: Entonces no quieres que Hao te deje en paz? QUE ES LO QUE TE HIZO HAO!?

Yoh estaba furico! Tanto Anna como Nate se sorprendieron por la forma en que este había gritado a Anna! Y la forma en que la estaba mirando acusadoramente. Anna no soporto más y le dio una cachetada a Yoh como hace mucho no lo hacia

-ANNA: A mí no me vas a hablar así.. ME ENTIENDES ASAKURA! {con los mechones de su rubio cabello cubriendo sus ojos} Hao no me ha hecho nada, y si así fuera, no es problema tuyo, yo puedo defenderme sola.

Yoh se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de la cachetada, le dolía, le dolía mucho, no el golpe, sino la forma en que estaban tratándose con Anna.

Anna se retiró, bajo la mirada de Yoh y Nate.

-NATE: Yoh estas bien? {Con cara de preocupación}

-YOH: {aun en shock} Si… pero tu escuchaste que dijo lo mismo que yo mientras dormía?

-NATE: Si, lo escuche… pero no lo interprete de la misma manera… sé que dijo que quería que algo la dejara en paz, pero al final llamaba a Hao, no pensé que le dijera a el que la dejara.

-YOH: {Con una sonrisa pequeña y triste} Después de todo Len no es el único que escucha y ve lo que quiere… será mejor que vayas con ella.

-NATE: Esta bien, tratare de calmarla antes de la pelea. Pero tú también trata de calmarte, no me gusta verte así, en ese estado de infelicidad y amargura.

-YOH: Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy jiji, algo mal debo estar haciendo. Anda tranquilo, y buena suerte a ambos

Nate se fue a buscar a Anna mientras Yoh se sentó de nuevo en las graderías del estadio a pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

-YOH: [¿Cómo puede todo estar tan mal con Anna de repente, ya no me querrá? ¿Tendrá Val razón en que el amor sin compromiso no dura nada?... además yo escuche claramente que decía Hao, tal vez si lo saque de contexto… pero ella no me cuenta ya nada, cada día está más lejos y yo cada día la extraño más]

-VAL: YOHHH! Por qué no me esperaste!... t espere que volvieras de entrenar para venir juntos y luego me entero que te fuiste sin mi!

-YOH: aa eres tu Val, lo siento

Val tenía muchas ganas de pelear con Yoh, pero al verlo tan desanimado se sintió mal y cambio su actitud.

-VAL: Esta bien, lo importante es que te encontré {sentadose a su lado y abrazándose del brazo de Yoh} Que sucede Yoh, te noto triste y desanimado?

-YOH: jeje no es nada, solo que el entrenamiento me deja agotado y con sueño.

-VAL: [ Yo lo he visto después de entrenar queda cansado pero siempre queda feliz por haber terminado como satisfecho de haber culminado un logro grandioso, esto es muy extraño] ok… Los demás dijeron q nos alcanzarían, después de todo llegaste muy temprano.

-YOH: Si, quería desearle suerte a Nate por ser su primera batalla oficial.

-VAL: Y donde está el? [Más bien donde está el y la tal Annnnaa-.-]

-YOH: [No quiero hablar más, no le mentiré, pero si le cuento toda la verdad buscara pelear… y además hasta le daré más la razón en todo lo que me ha dicho] Bajo a la arena ya que estaba listo para luchar.

Después de esto Val e Yoh se quedaron en silencio hasta que empezaron a llegar los demás.

\- - - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - - -

-KANNA: Señor Hao, Opacho dijo que quería vernos.

-HAO: Así es Kanna, que averiguaron de los oponentes de Anna?

-KANNA: Bueno como bien sabe son Elena Navarro y Hugo Guardamino. La chica es de Perú y el chico es de Brasil, por lo cual han tenido un poco de dificultad en su comunicación. Ambos tienen espíritus naturales de sus regiones, sin embargo el de la chica es una especie de deidad, por lo que tiene mayor poder que el muchacho.

-HAO: Con que una deidad?

-KANNA: Si señor Hao… un tal dios Wakon

-HAO: JAJAJA Con el dios de la sequía, que interesante… me imagino que debe tener habilidades especiales y ocultas.

-MARY: Así es Hao-sama, pero según averiguo Mary la más importante es una especie de tormenta de arena, usa la fuerza de sus creyentes para invocarla y por lo tanto es más fuerte que el mismo médium al usar las almas de otros para formarse.

-HAO: Y el muchacho? Que espíritu tiene?

-MARY: JAJAJA… A Mary le causo gracias, pero tiene un pájaro

-HAO: ¿? Un pájaro? O.o

-KANNA: Así es, es una guacamaya, simboliza el espíritu del amazonas… no es una deidad como tal, pero es muy fuerte, su ataque especial implica la manipulación del viento y de la fauna silvestre.

-HAO: Ya veo, ¿y serán un problema?

-KANNA: No lo creo, el poder de Anna los sobrepasar a ambos… solo debe cuidarse de no caer en ninguna trampa ya que las habilidades especiales que le describimos acabaron con más de un oponente que los superaba en niveles de furyoku el torneo pasado.

-HAO: Esta bien, pueden retirarse… Buena suerte en tu batalla hoy Matty

-MATTY: Gracias señor Hao! Daré lo mejor! Y tratare de no lastimar mucho a Opacho :D

-HAO: JAJAJA Me alegra.

\- - - VESTUARIOS DEL ESTADIO - - -

-NATE: Anna con que aquí estabas. Te he estado buscando, ya es hora de la batalla! como te sientes?

-ANNA: Bien… vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Anna y Nate se encontraban en el pasillo que los llevaría a la Arena de batalla donde ya se veía gente llegar a las gradas y Silver que sería el árbitro de la pelea, cuando apareció Hao frente a ellos en una llamarada.

-HAO: Anna vengo a desearte mucha suerte en tu primera batalla oficial, aunque se que no la necesitas ;D

-ANNA: emmmm… gracias… no piensas desearle también suerte a Nate, también es su primera batalla oficial {mirada y risa malévola de Anna a Hao}

-HAO: Ummm…. él puede morir si quiere… pero para que veas que soy un caballero… Buena suerte Amay no mueras hasta que acabe la batalla al menos

-NATE: {Gotita en la cabeza 0.o!} Gracias…. Creo, Mejor voy yendo a la arena {dijo mientras se retiraba, dejado a Anna con Hao}

-HAO: Anna ten mucho cuidado con las habilidades especiales de esos sujetos

-ANNA:¿Porque lo dices?

Hao le conto a Anna lo que habían dicho las chicas del trio de la flor.

-ANNA: Ammm ok, pero si Kanna dice que no serán un reto para mi, por que debo preocuparme?

-HAO: No te lo dije antes porque quería ver si podía captar lago más, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esta batalla.

-ANNA: Deja de ser exagerado, si tú no has podido conmigo menos estos ceros a la izquierda de los que nunca habíamos oído.

Anna iba a pasar de largo por el lado de Hao para ya salir a la arena, pero este la tomo del brazo impidiendo su paso.

-HAO: Es enserio Anna, yo no soy de los que anda teniendo presentimientos absurdos, estate atenta y deja que Amay lo maneje de ser necesario.

Anna vio la cara de preocupación de Hao, en verdad parecía serio; sin embargo ella tenía plena fe en sus poderes y en ella. Se soltó del agarre de Hao y salió a la arena de batalla donde ya estaban todos los demás reunidos.

Hao subió a las gradas a observar el espectáculo, allí se encontró con Opacho que estaba sentado junto a Yoh y todo su combo.

-OPACHO: Hao-sama! Hao- sama! Por aquí! Le guarde un puesto a mi lado! :D

-HAO: jeje gracias Opacho, aunque no entiendo porque te sentaste junto a todos estos perdedores ;D

-LEN/HORO: A QUIEN LLAMAS! PERDEDORES!

-MANTA: muchachos tranquilícense, ya va a empezar el combate

-HAO: Háganle caso al enano

Hao vio a Yoh a lo lejos, se veía preocupado y pensativo. Además no que extrañara o algo pero Yoh no lo saludo con su estúpida sonrisa de costumbre. Por lo cual Hao empezó a indagar en la mente de Yoh, donde encontró como raro preocupación por Anna, al parecer Yoh también tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la pelea… aunque Hao pensó para sí mismo que Yoh se había vuelto ultra paranoico cuando de Anna se trataba, así que lo tomo como algo en el estado natural de Yoh y siguió esculcando en su mente. Encontró la cachetada que le había dado Anna, la forma en que él se había atrevido a gritarle a ella! Lo cual lo enfureció, pero también encontró la razón de la pelea… Yoh pensaba que el! , HAO ASAKURA, Le había hecho algo a Anna, algo malo y contra de su voluntad! Y que el sueño del que la había despertado era una señal de eso, además de las ideas que le metían Len y Horo en la cabeza no ayudaban mucho. Hao estuvo a punto de pararse a meterle un puño a Yoh por estar pensado que él se atrevería a hacerle algo a Anna, pero el sonido del micrófono lo detuvo a tiempo.

-SILVER: Bienvenidos sean todos a la primera pelea de la continuación del torneo de shamanes, el día de hoy lucharan ANNA KYOYAMA y NATE AMAY contra ELENA NAVARRO y HUGO GUARDAMINO... Las reglas serán las mismas de la vez pasada, los dos equipos lucharan hasta que uno quede sin posesión o no pueda luchar más, no se permite asesinar o serán expulsado del torneo, la audiencia no puede interferir o será expulsado el equipo al cual quisieron ayudar y si son participantes los que intervienen también serán expulsado de paso sin derecho a pelear ni la primera batalla. El equipo que pierda será descalificado del torneo y el que gane seguirá en la siguiente ronda. Que los grandes espíritus los acompañes… 3,2,1 Empiecen!

Nate hizo la posesión de objetos con Kuzo, Elena y Hugo con sus respectivos espíritus, mientras Anna saco su rosario e invoco a Zenki y Goki.

La posesión de Nate era parecida a una espada, ya que era sobre una daga, pero esta parecía tener una forma de colmillo como los dientes de Kuzo; La posesión de Hugo era echa sobre una especie de sombrero o corona hecha de varias plumas de guacamaya, pero tenía la forma de un ave guacamaya azul del tamaño de una persona, mientras la posesión de Elena era echa sobre un collar de oro, que se veía como una antigüedad precolombina, y tomaba la forma de un ser parecido a un indígena hecho de oro (parecido al segundo espíritu acompañante de Chocolove Pascal Avaf)

La batalla comenzó, los ataques iban y venían, aunque el único que atacaba de forma directa era Nate ya que los demás enviaban a sus espíritus a atacar libremente. La batalla parecía ir muy bien para Nate y Anna ya sus ataques causaban grandes daños a las posesiones de sus contrincantes, de forma que gastaban grandes cantidades de furyoku reparándolos.

-HORO: VAMOS! EQUIPO! ALAVIOO LAVAOO A LA VINVOMVAOO! ANNA! NATE! RA RA RA! ;D

-MANTA: Anna y Nate son increíbles, no han recibido un solo ataque directo solo atacan y atacan!

-LEN: Eso no es normal manta

-MANTA: ¿Por qué lo dices?

-HAO: el chinito tiene razón, el otro equipo solo está jugando defensa, deben estar esperando que Anna y Nate se agoten para atacar, el problema es que Anna es más inteligente que ellos y solo manda ataques que tomen mucho furyoku del otro para reparar y no perder la posesión, de forma que el equipo contrario está preocupado, porque no han podido llevar a cabo su plan de guardar sus poderes para cuando Anna y Nate se agoten.

-LEN: Vaya, entonces por qué luces insatisfecho

-HAO: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Todos los que estaban en las gradas junto con Yoh voltearon a mirar a Hao después de que dijo esto. Hao miraba fijamente a Anna que se mantenía parada de brazos cruzados viendo como Zenki y Goki atacaban, ella se veía bien, estaba controlando con Nate la situación cuando de repente…

Anna se encontraba en la Arena pensando en que descuidados habían sido los del otro equipo con su plan, ella no quiso leer sus mentes para no tener una injusta ventaja, pero después de ver los primeros movimientos era más que obvio lo que intentaban hacer, hasta Nate lo había descifrado sin tener que decirse una palabra con Anna empezaron el mismo modo de ataque, ya que si se quedaban como en otro equipo en modo defensivo la batalla seria largaa y aburrida hasta que alguien cambiara de estrategia.

-ELENA: Me voy quedar sin energía antes de lo previsto, lo mejor será seguir con la segunda parte del plan… WAKON! Inicia!

Wakon se elevó en lo alto donde Nate no podía llegar ya que no volaba y empezó a tambalearse como una maraca, esto llamo la atención de Anna y Nate, sin embargo Nate decidió atacar directamente a Elena antes de que Wakon hiciera lo que planeara hacer, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo la guacamaya azul de Hugo se dividió en múltiples aves iguales pero más pequeñas que formaron un escudo en movimiento alrededor de Hugo y Elena.

Anna y Nate empezaron a atacar el escudo hecho por las miles d aves, pero por más aves que desintegraran surgían más y más, por lo cual Anna le pidió a Nate que se apartara, ya que lanzaría un ataque de anulación de furyoku para entrar a ese escudo de una buena vez por todas, Nate se corrió a un lado esperando que Anna lanzara su ataque de anulación, sin embargo no pasó nada, cuando Nate volteo a mirar hacia atrás vio a Anna muy pálida y mirando a Wakon.

Wakon había empezado a crear una especie de efecto de tambores que cada vez iba más rápido, al parecer este ruido estaba afectando a Anna, pero Nate no entendía el por qué.

Hao también noto desde las gradas que Anna no estaba bien así que intento comunicarse mentalmente con ella para hacerla reaccionar ya que estaba en una clase de shock.

-HAO: [ ANNA! ANNA! Que sucede! Reaccióna!]

Pero nada pasaba, por lo cual Hao se decidió a entrar en la mente de Anna, ya después lidiaría con las consecuencias.

Dentro de la mente de Anna Hao podía escuchar el sonido de los tambores de Wakon, pero sonaban mucho más duro desde allí adentro, lo cual no era lógico, Anna estaba más cerca que Hao a Wakon pero tampoco para escuchar así de duro ese sonido, ya estando mas adentrado en la mente de Anna, Hao volvió a intentar.

-HAO: [ ANNA! REACCIONA! QUE SUCEDE]

-ANNA: [ HAO! No puedo moverme]

-ELENA: WAKON! DIOS DE LA SEQUIA! AHORA!

Los tambores de Wakon se aceleraron y empezó a caer arena desde donde se encontraba Wakon, Esto en conjunto con las aves de Hugo crearon una gran ventisca de arena.

-YOH: ANNA!

-LEN: Que sucede! No puedo ver que pasa desde aquí, pero Anna parecía no reaccionar antes de que la tormenta empeorara.

-MANTA: ANNA! NATE!

-ANNA: [Los tambores, la tormenta de arena… es… es como en mi sueño…. Que es esto que siento en el pecho…me duele..]

Anna sentía unas fuertes palpitaciones, y empezaba a sudar frio. Nate dejo de atacar el escudo de aves y corrió de vuelta a donde estaba Anna, ella no se veía nada bien y su furyoku se sentía muy inestable.

-NATE: ANNA! ANNA ESTAS BIEN..?

Como no respondía Nate empezó a zarandear a Anna, él había creado un escudo alrededor de ellos para que la tormenta no los hiriera, sin embargo Anna seguía sin reaccionar.

Todos estaban preocupados en las gradas, ya que sentían que el furyoku de Anna variaba mucho, subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba al límite. El más preocupado por el momento era Hao, ya que podía ver en la mente de Anna como ella revivía el sueño que había tenido esa tarde y lo real que se estaba volviendo.

Las palpitaciones que Anna sentía eran tan fuertes que de repente se volvieron un chillido en sus oídos, esto sumado a la angustia que le causaba y el dolor terminaron por derrumbar a Anna quien frente a los ojos de Nate cayo de rodillas mientras esta cerraba los ojos y se trataba de tapar los oídos para detener el sonido de los tambores y el zumbido ensordecedor.

El otro equipo no entendían que sucedía con Anna ya que realmente ellos no habían logrado atacarla aun, menos con el escudo que Nate había puesto, sin embargo mientras Nate trataba de ayudar a Anna, Elena y Hugo atacaban con todo lo que tenían el escudo para poder penetrarlo y acabar con ellos.

-MITSUKI: Te lo dije Anna, es tiempo para que mi demonio despierte! Así que prepárate, porque de aquí en adelante la que será un simple pasajero de tu cuerpo serás tú JAJAJAJA {RISA MALVADA}

De golpe Anna se levantó, sus ojos no lucían como normalmente lo hacían, lucían opacos, casi grises y sin vida.

-NATE: Anna! Gracias a los grandes espíritus! Que te sucedió? Te encuentras bien?

Pero Anna aparto a Nate con su mano, empujándolo lejos de ella, empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Elena y Hugo, sin importarle salir del escudo creado por Nate al caos de la tormenta

-NATE: Anna espera! {Dijo el corriendo detrás de ella, pero cuando la fue a alcanzar se tropezó con un escudo que ella había creado alrededor de ella, haciendo que este se golpeara con el de frente y callera sentado hacia atrás}

Anna atravesó el escudo de Nate como si no estuviera allí y salió protegida con su escudo, Elena y Hugo miraban como Anna se acercaba, caminaba hacia ellos de la forma más tranquila, ni la tormenta de arena ni las aves que la atacaban con toda su fuerza parecían tener el menor efecto, cuando estuvo al frente de ellos, atravesó es escudo de aves que los rodeaba de igual manera que el de Nate, sin la más mínima dificultad.

En las gradas todos estaban muy preocupados, que estaba sucediendo adentro, porque el furyoku de Anna parecía moverse y el de Nate parecía estar lejos de ella y de los otros participantes, además Zenki y Goki seguían en pie lo cual los tranquilizaba un poco, el problema era que estos se encontraban fuera de la tormenta de arena, es decir lejos de Anna y de poder ayudarla en cualquier caso.

-HAO: [ANNA! QUE SUCEDE! RESPONDEME!]

-ANNA: [Es Mitsuki y su maldito demonio! Ellos… están controlando mi cuerpo, no puedo moverme como quiero, Nate no pudo detenerme y estoy a punto de atacar al otro equipo]

-HAO: [Anna trata de poner una barrera entre tu esencia y la del demonio y Mitsuki]

-ANNA: [Eso intento, pero no puedo… no puedo delimitar bien la esencia del demonio, es como si se hubiera expandido y se hubiera unido más a mi… además siento que mi poder se está consumiendo demasiado rápido y no creo que pueda mantener más tiempo arriba mi barrera mental]

-HAO: [No Anna! Donde está el estúpido de Amay!, trata de aislar a Mitsuki del demonio y de ti, tal vez eso lo confunda ya que no tendrá quien le dé ordenes sino tu]

Mientras tanto Nate siguió a Anna hasta donde Hugo y Elena, pero se encontró de nuevo con el escudo de aves

-NATE: No de nuevo! Como se supone que debo entrar! Como se supone que Anna entro!

Nate atacaba con su espada, pero no estaba llegando a ningún lado nuevamente, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea… usar la anulación de Furyoku!, claro de que otra forma habría entrado Anna!

El cuerpo de Anna estaba frente a Elena y Hugo, estos no tenían forma de atacarla, ya que estaban ahora dentro del escudo de Anna y sus espíritus no podían llegar a ellos. Hugo pensó en atacarla directamente con un ataque físico, pero cuando se fue a mover no pudo hacerlo. Elena se encontraba en una situación similar, no podía moverse y empezaba a sentir que algo la presionaba desde los lados sacándole el aire y aplastándola.

-ANNA: [Nooo! No puedo concentrarme, estoy a punto de asesinar al otro equipo encerrándolos y presionándolos dentro de un escudo…. Yo…no quiero ser una asesina]

Esto último le llego a Hao muy al fondo, sentía la desesperación de Anna, el mismo la sintió alguna vez cuando perdía el control, además ver a Anna tan vulnerable lo conmovió hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-HAO: [Que hago, no puedo dejar que Anna pase por esto, pero si intervengo seré descalificado del torneo al igual que Anna]

Anna escucho ese pensamiento de Hao, él estaba en verdad considerando renunciar al torneo por ayudarla a ella?

-ANNA: [Tengo que calmarme, de lo contrario las cosas solo empeoraran para todos…]

Anna volvió a intentar crear el escudo en su mente, pero alrededor de Mitsuki como Hao le había dicho, no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo pero lo logro, en ese momento Hugo y Elena seguían atrapados en los escudos, pero estos no parecían seguir cerrándose , lo cual le daba un poco de tiempo.

-HAO: Opacho, necesito que bajes a la plataforma ya ayudes a Anna.

-LEN: No puedes hacer eso! Descalificaran a Anna, al idiota de Nate y a tu sirviente. {Mientras hacia su posesión de objetos impidiéndole el paso a Opacho}

-OPACHO: A Opacho no le importa! Opacho está aquí para ayudar al señor Hao a convertirse en el Rey Shaman!

-HAO: Entonces prefieres que Anna salga lastimada con tal no salga del torneo {mientras parecía tras de el SOF}

-LEN: Si no es importante que te saquen del torneo, entonces porque no vas tu?... a claro por qué no quieres ser descalificado

-MANTA: Muchachos tranquilícense! Si empiezan acá una batalla serán todos descalificados por llevar a cabo una pelea sin el permiso ni supervisión de un oficial

Esto pareció calmar los ánimos de pelea por un segundo hasta que Yoh hablo

-YOH: Hao, que pasara si no ayudamos ya a Anna? Morirá?{ dijo Yoh muy tenso sosteniendo a Harusame al borde de las gradas}

-HAO: No creo que muera, pero será un daño irreparable para ella, puede que no vuelva a ser la misma nunca.

Estas palabras dejaron a todos helados, en especial a Yoh y a Len… a que se refería con un daño irreparable.

-YOH: Len deja pasar a Opacho, yo asumo las consecuencias frente a Anna y Nate por su descalificación.

-LEN: Esta bien, pero me parece el colmo, que también mandes al pobre niño para no ser descalificado tú

-YOH: {estresado y con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello} No creas que no quiero intervenir, desde el momento en que empezó la pelea he tenido que luchar conmigo mismo para no estar allá abajo, pero no puedo hacerle esto a ella… ella no quiere el trono, ella quiere que yo lo gane si hago que ambos seamos descalificados le estaré fallando a ella, y no quiero hacerle eso más.

Todos se sintieron mal por Yoh, en verdad le importaba mucho lo que pensara Anna. Hasta Val se quedó callado por la emotividad del momento.

Cuando Opacho estuvo a punto de entrar a la Arena, la ventisca termino ..

-SILVER: EL GANADOR ES EL EQUIPO DE ANNA KYOYAMA Y NATE AMAY.

Todos en las gradas observaban sorprendidos, Nate y Anna estaban en el piso al igual que los otros dos contendientes, como pudieron haber ganado?

Pero luego notaron que Zenki y Goki se mantenían de pie y luego de que se anunciara al ganador se desvanecían.

Hao salto de inmediato a la arena para revisar a Anna, mientras los demás corrían también para ayudar a Anna y a Nate.

Como Hao llego primero pudo mantener una pequeña conversación con Anna antes de que esta perdiera el conocimiento totalmente.

-HAO: ¿Que sucedió? [Encerraste a Mitsuki como te dije?]

-ANNA: Ayuda a Nate, luego llévame a la cabaña.

Luego Anna perdió el conocimiento en los brazo de Hao. Los demás llegaron en ese momento.

-YOH: ANNA! Annita! {Tratando de arrebatarla de los brazos de Hao}

-HAO: que crees que haces? ¬¬ te recuerdo que Anna se está quedando conmigo así que la llevare a casa a descansar.

-YOH: No ella necesita atención médica! {Poniéndose muy firme contra Hao}

-HAO: Mira Yoh sé que estas preocupado, y por eso no te mato aquí mismo pero yo sé lo que ella necesita así que no interfieras.

-LEN: Yo voy contigo, quiero saber cómo esta

Hao no le prestó atención y paso de largo caminando, pero luego recordó lo que dijo Anna, debía ayudar a Nate, aunque no sabía por qué pero si Anna se lo decía era por algo. Se devolvió ante la vista sorprendida de todos y con una mano sin soltar a Anna, empezó a curar a Nate ya que este no solo estaba desmayado sino que tenía grandes heridas como hemorragias y cortadas. Luego de esto Hao retomo su camino y desapareció junto a Anna y Opacho.

-LEN: Voy a la cabaña de Hao, nos vemos.

-HORO: Espera no quieres saber que pasara con Nate?

-LEN: Para que, solo esta inconsciente, Hao restauro hasta sus fuerza, se va a levantar como si la batalla no hubiera ni ocurrido.

-YOH: Espera Len yo voy contigo

-VAL: A donde crees que vas!? Hao ya se está ocupando de esa niña así que no tienes por qué ir corriendo detrás de ella, o es que eres médico o que!?

-YOH: Val entiende, Anna es mi amiga por sobre todo, quiero saber cómo esta.

-VAL: Tao puede traerte el recado después, no tienes nada que hacer allá; mejor vamos a almorzar. TAMAO!

-TAMAO: {Mientras cuidaba a Nate que estaba en el piso} Si señorita Valery?

-VAL: Ve yendo a la cabaña a hacer el almuerzo, nosotros llevaremos a Nate y nos vemos allá

Tamao lo dudo por un momento, pero al ver la cara de seriedad de Valery accedió, ya que Horo le había dicho que el llevaría a Nate ahora mismo hasta la cabaña para almorzar antes de su batalla en la tarde.

Quedaron en el sitio Yoh, Val y Manta. Valery no daba señales de querer ceder su posición. Estaba dispuesta a llevar a las últimas consecuencias esa pataleta ya que había sido más que humillante para ella que Yoh hiciera tan obvio el amor que sentía por Anna cuando estaban viendo la pelea..

-YOH: Valery entiende, solo voy a ver como esta Anna, ella es muy importante para mí porque la conozco desde que somos niños, es mi amiga de toda la vida.

-VAL: Pues a Tamao la conoces de más tiempo y no creo que te desvivas así por ella

-YOH; Esto es ridículo! Si quieres ven conmigo solo vamos a ver como esta Anna

-VAL: Además de que vas a salir corriendo detrás de ella pretendes que yo lo haga! Ni loca. Que pensara tu abuela al respecto

-YOH: - - -

-VAL: Que pensaría de que su nieto, y legítimo heredero de la familia no le importa ser descalificado del torneo, que solo está en el por capricho su ex prometida, además que está actualmente es la mayor aliada de Hao Asakura! El ser que prometió destruir un día.

-YOH: Así no son las cosas {con mirada seria y fría}

Manta no quería que Yoh peleara con Valery porque al fin y al cabo sabía que terminaría en una pelea con Kino y la familia, más desde el punto de vista que Valery planteaba la situación.

-MANTA: Yoh yo voy a ver a Anna, no te preocupes cualquier cosa yo le digo a Amidamaru que te informe.

-YOH: {Mirándose fijamente con Valery de forma fulminante} Esta bien Manta. AMIDAMARU.

-AMIDA: Si amo Yoh?

-YOH: Ve con Manta, asegúrense de que Anna este bien y cualquier cosa estaré en la cabaña.

Valery sonrió para sí misma, pero enseguida se sintió mal; que estaba haciendo! Ella no era así! Además ella también estaba preocupada por Anna así no le tuviera un gran afecto. Yoh se fue adelante ya que no quería tener que estar todo el camino de vuelta con Valery.

-VAL: CHUNK (mono espíritu acompañante de Val por si no lo recordaban)

-CHUNK: Que sucede Val?

-VAL: Viste todo lo que paso?

-CHUNK: Si, y me preguntaba, por qué actuaste así con Yoh; el solo quería cerciorarse de que su amiga estuviera bien, pudiste haber ido con y evitar toda esta pelea.

-VAL: Lo sé, es solo que me molesta que quiera correr tras de ella todo el tiempo; como si no supiera que la razón por la que se fue antes de la batalla sin mí era para verla a ella.

-CHUNK: Pero él te lo dijo de entrada, él está enamorado de ella, no deberías ser tan intransigente

-VAL: Si, no solo ya no me va a querer sino que me va a odiar… me pregunto si a mis padres les paso algo parecido cuando los comprometieron {soltando un suspiro cansado}

-CHUNK: jijiji la única forma de saber es preguntándoles, pero tú sabes bien que ninguna relación es perfecta menos si fuerzas las cosas… trata de ser más comprensiva sino quieres que esto se vuelva un infierno para ambos.

-VAL: Lo intentare, ahora debo buscar una forma de reconciliarme con Yoh, se ve que estaba molesto.


	12. Yoh cuida de Anna -que paso en la pelea?

\- - - - CABAÑA DE HAO- - - -

Hao llevo a Anna a su cuarto y la recostó en su futon, no tenía heridas graves a simple vista, solo unos cuantos raspones; sin embargo su furyoku estaba demasiado bajo, peligrosamente bajo por lo cual Hao junto sus manos y empezó a pasarle del suyo directamente, le paso la mayor cantidad que pudo pero no era suficiente, él le había pasado casi el 85% de su poder y parecía que Anna no había recuperado ni el 50% de su energía; en qué momento había gastado ella tanto furyoku y por qué había tanta diferencia de poderes ahora.

Hao estaba agotado, pero sabía que Anna por el momento estaba fuera de peligro, así que le puso un baño con agua fría en la frente para refrescarla y se quedó observándola fijamente mientras descansaba.

Verla así lastimada e intranquila le dolía a él, lo cual a su vez lo enojaba consigo mismo. Como se pudo ocurrir así fuera por un segundo entrar en la arena para ayudar a Anna sabiendo que podía ser descalificado!, que había pasado mucho tiempo con Yoh o escuchando sus pensamientos que se le había contagiado la estupidez, sin embargo veía Anna frente a él y pensaba todo lo que daría por verla bien en ese momento, así fuera para que lo gritara y lo tratara de idiota.

{toc toc toc}

-HAO: Si Opacho que sucede?

-OPACHO: Hao-sama, Len Tao está en la puerta, dice que quiere ver a la señorita Anna y que no se marchara hasta que lo haga.

-HAO: {Molesto por la interrupción de Len} Dile que suba, pero que sea rápido; no quiero que se les vuelva una costumbre a esos idiotas venir a importunarme en mi cabaña!

Len entro enseguida

-LEN: No se me da bien esperar, además mientras Anna este acá vendré las veces que quiera a verla

Hao no quería pelear, estaba contrariado por lo que había sucedido, ya que aún no sabía que había pasado en la pelea, y si quería saberlo tendría que esperar a que Anna despertara, lo cual no sería próximamente.

-HAO: Cuando Anna despierte hablaremos de eso, porque tampoco creo que ella sea de las que les encante andar recibiendo visitas. Necesito que le des furyoku a Anna, ella sigue muy débil y tardara mucho tiempo a este paso en reponer toda su energía.

Len miro por un momento a Hao y luego a Anna, es cierto, sentía que el poder de Anna había subido un poco desde que se la llevo Hao del estadio, pero que aún no estaba completo.

-LEN: Porque no le das del tuyo?

-HAO: Por si no lo recuerdas yo ya cure a tu "amiguito" dándole parte de mi furyoku, además le di gran parte a ella para que no corriera ningún riesgo por lo bajo que estaba, no le doy más porque necesito un mínimo para protegerme de gusanos como tu [y protegerla a ella en caso de que algo sucediera ahora]

-LEN: Esta bien, que debo hacer?

-HAO: Acércate y estira tus manos sobre su cuerpo, SIN TOCARLA! ¬¬

-LEN: JAJAJA {RISA ODIOSA} resultaste más celoso que tu hermano… bueno ahora qué?

-HAO: Enfoca tu furyoku en tu mano como si fueras a lanzar un ataque. Ahora empieza a expulsar ese furyoku de forma lenta y moderada sintiendo la esencia de Anna, así sabrás que parte necesitan de esa fuerza para completarse.

Len hizo lo que Hao le indico hasta que se sintió agotado, dándole gran parte de su energía por el momento a Anna.

-LEN: Ahora Anna estará bien?

-HAO: Ummm… tu nivel de furyoku no es nada en comparación al de ella, pero digamos que ayudaste a que se recuperara al menos 9 horas más rápido.

-LEN: ¬¬ Como sea, cuando despertara? Hay algo malo con ella?

-HAO: Perdió mucha energía en la pelea [además ese maldito demonio la está carcomiendo por dentro]

-LEN: Es muy extraño [ que están escondiendo Anna y Hao, yo no me como ese cuento de que la pelea la agoto, los oponentes no eran nada para ella], No logro entender bien lo que ocurrió dentro de la ráfaga en la arena.

-HAO: [Maldito chino, quiere seguir indagando… lo mejor será dar esta conversación por terminado pronto] Yo tampoco, por lo cual tengo que hacer mis averiguaciones. OPACHO!

-OPACHO: Si Hao-sama?

-HAO: Ve y busca al idiota de Yoh y tráemelo como sea. Apresúrate no quiero que te pierdas de tu batalla por mi culpa.

-OPACHO: En seguida Hao-sama

-LEN: Para que mandas a llamar a Yoh?

-HAO: No es de tu incumbencia, ya viste que Anna está bien, ahora largo.

Len miro a Anna, ella seguida totalmente inconsciente, pero no la veía mal, tal vez agotada y estresada pero no enferma; seguramente despertaría en unos días, y podría hablar con ella.

-LEN: Esta bien, me iré; pero volveré a ver cómo sigue. No creas que es la última vez que me ves por aquí.

Cuando Len iba saliendo de la cabaña se tropezó con Manta.

-MANTA: Len ya te vas? Como esta Anna?

-LEN: Ya está mejor, solo necesita reponer su fuerza; lo mejor será dejarla descansar. Hao la está cuidando

-MANTA: o.O crees que me deje verla?

-LEN: {RISA MALEVOLA} No lo sé, ¿eres lo suficientemente valiente para pedírselo?

-MANTA: {Pasando saliva asustado} CLARO QUE SI! Le di mi palabra a Yoh de que le informaría sobre su estado, además también quiero saber si puedo ayudarla en algo!, ella también es mi amiga.

-LEN: {Mirando a Manta pero ahora con una sonrisa casi melancólica} Eres un enano valiente, no creo que Hao tenga problema en dejarte verla, al fin y al cabo sabe que Anna te tiene cierto aprecio.

Sin decir más Len se fue de allí, Manta golpeo en la puerta de la cabaña la cual fue abierta por Hao, tomo un poco de ruegos por parte de Manta pero Hao accedió a que se quedara para cuidar a Anna, al fin y al cabo sabía que Manta no tenía malas intenciones y que de verdad apreciaba a Anna.

\- - - - CABAÑA DE YOH Y LOS CHICOS - - - - -

-TAMAO: EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO!

Se sentaron a comer Horo, Yoh, Tamao y Val.

-VAL: Este almuerzo esta delicioso! :D no lo crees Yoh!?

-YOH: - - - {SIGUIO COMIENDO}

-TAMAO: :'( Si quiere puedo prepararle algo más joven Yoh

-YOH: No te preocupes Tamao, si esta delicioso es solo que estaba un poco pensativo

-VAL: [Si claro, no me responde por que está enojado! Pero no me daré por vencida tan fácil] Horo! Estas listo para tu batalla!? Será muy emocionante! Iremos a apoyarte todos!

-HORO: emm si gracias, yo también estoy ansioso y sé que me ira bien, pero no sería mejor que alguien se quede a cuidar a Nate?

-TAMAO: Yo puedo quedarme, por mi está bien, le mandare todo mi apoyo desde aquí joven Horo! :D

-HORO: Gracias Tamao

-VAL: Bueno entonces Yoh y yo iremos contigo! :D

-YOH: Ajamm

En ese momento aparece Opacho en la puerta

-YOH: Hola Opacho! Nos acompañas a almorzar antes de tu batalla

-OPACHO: :Q_ Opacho quiere comer acá! Ese almuerzo se ve delicioso, además no preparamos almuerzo hoy con Hao-sama porque estábamos ocupándonos de la señorita Anna :'(

-YOH: Opacho como se encuentra Anna?

-OPACHO: :'( Ella sigue inconsciente, además no vine solo de visita. El señor Hao me envió a buscar con urgencia al señor Yoh!

-YOH: De urgencia!? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-OPACHO: Opacho no lo sabe, pero me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible para llevarlo.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Val, ya que todos sabían que la única razón por la que Yoh no estaba allá era por ella.

-YOH: Valery…

-VAL: Si tanto tienes que ir ve! ¬¬ [debo calmarme! No debo perder la serenidad de nuevo…respira hondo ….]

-YOH: Ok

Yoh se paró para irse

-VAL: Pero espera! Yo voy contigo!

-YOH: ok -.- …Opacho si Hao no te necesita quédate y almuerza con los demás

-OPACHO: No les molesta?

-HORO: Desde luego que no! Además te necesito con toda la batería recargada para la batalla :D

-OPACHO: Esta bien!

-YOH: Nos veremos en el estadio para la batalla, buena suerte chicos :D

El humor de Yoh había cambiado radicalmente y eso todos lo podían notar, ahora se encontraba más feliz.

Yoh corrió todo el camino hasta la cabaña de Hao, Val se quedaba atrás por ratos ya que no estaba tan emocionada como Yoh por ir allá. Cuando llego a la cabaña Hao abrió la puerta antes de que este siquiera golpeara.

-HAO: Casi que no! Te mande a llamar hace casi media hora! Que estabas haciendo!

Enseguida llego Val atrás de Yoh muy cansada por correr tanto

-HAO: Aaaaa ya veo, como sea sigan.

-YOH: Gracias jijii, Opacho se quedó en mi cabaña almorzando

-HAO: Esta bien, él sabe lo que debe hacer y lo que no; además cumplió su deber de ir por ti, aunque no se por qué viene también esa niñita {señalando despectivamente a Valery}

-VAL: HEYY! Esta niñita es tu futura cuñada! Así que más respeto!

-HAO: Como sea.. Yoh necesito que subas enseguida conmigo; tu niñita quédate acá

-VAL: No por supuesto que no! Vine hasta acá acompañar a Yoh y estar con él, no solo para que me dejara en la puerta esperando.

-HAO: Por supuesto, nadie dice que te quedes en la puerta… puedes quedarte en la sala o en cualquier lado del primer piso :D Lo que no voy a permitir es que te acerques a Anna ya que tu presencia podría molestarla hasta cuando duerme… y la entiendo, como puedes soportar una prometida tan caprichosa Yoh.

Yoh se sintió mal, Hao estaba siendo extremadamente rudo con Val, pero él no tenía cabeza para eso en ese momento; quería ver a Anna.

-YOH: Val espérame acá, no tardare.

-VAL: No! [ . respira… no busques más peleas que no puedes ganar sin perder más…] no tardeees :D {risa ficticia -.-}

Hao e Yoh miraron a Val, claramente estaba enojada pero no quería seguir peleando. Así que subieron sin decir más.

En la habitación de Anna ella seguía durmiendo, mientras Manta la observaba cuidadosamente de lejos.

-MANTA: Yoh! Viniste!

-YOH: Peque! Gracias por cuidar a Anna por mi como se encuentra?

-MANTA: {Con cara de preocupación} sigue inconsciente, pero Hao dice que se recuperara si descansa lo suficiente.

-HAO: Yoh te traje aquí por dos razones; 1 para que ayudes a que Anna se despierte más rápido y 2 para que la cuides mientras salgo.

-YOH: Hare lo que pueda para ayudarla, solo dime que debo hacer

Hao le explico a Yoh lo mismo que a Len, de forma que Yoh pasó gran parte de su energía a Anna, si por el fuera se la hubiera pasado toda con tal de que se recuperara lo más pronto posible, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse y Hao lo alejo ya que se dio cuenta de la situación.

-HAO: Hiciste un buen esfuerzo, con esto estoy seguro que Anna despertara a más tardar mañana en la noche.

-YOH: MÑANA EN LA NOCHE! AUN ES MUCHO TIEMPO! Podríamos pedirle a Horo, Tamao, Liserg que le brinden más energía para que se recupere antes!

-HAO: No así está bien, ella necesita el descanso de todas formas. Enano baja a ver si la loca de Valery no ha destruido mi cabaña.

-MANTA: -.- Con que me corrieran de forma decente alcanzaba {dijo saliendo de la habitación}

-YOH: Hao que le sucedió a Anna?

-HAO: Esa pregunta, la llevas gritando en tu cabeza desde que llegaste a esta casa… pero para serte franco, no lo sé a ciencia cierta; solo sé que es culpa del demonio.

-YOH: Pero porque si hasta ahora no había actuado? Porque de repente le hace daño, aún falta tiempo para que se libere no es así?

-HAO: Mira Yoh no sé qué tanto te haya dicho Anna y no pienso meterme ya que no pienso darte más información de la que ella te dio, lo único que te puedo decir es que ella no estará segura hasta que ese demonio no se separe totalmente de ella; y que eso no será tan sencillo como pensamos en un principio.

-YOH: Pero, por qué? No se supone que tú la ayudarías con eso? O ya cambiaste de idea y no te importa que le pase a Anna con tal de obtener el demonio ¬¬

-HAO: {soltando un largo suspiro} Ojala fuera así [ si algo es al contrario, ahora no me importa obtener ese demonio con tal de ayudar a Anna]… Yoh necesito irme para averiguar que paso en la arena de batalla antes de que Anna despierte, necesito que te quedes con ella mientras vuelvo.

-YOH: No tienes que pedírmelo, yo estaré con Anna y la cuidare mientras pueda. Pero porque me lo pides a mí? Se que Len estuvo aquí se lo pudiste pedir a él, o a uno de tu seguidores, o hasta a Manta.

-HAO: No creas que es porque fueras mi primera opción… Opacho tenía su batalla al igual que Matty; y no sé cuánto tarde así que no quería que se la perdieran por mí, Kanna y Mary tienen cada una sus misiones así que necesito que se enfoquen en eso, en tus amigos no confió de a mucho, en el tal Len porque sé que tiene intensiones turbias con Anna y ella no querría que él estuviera aquí cuidándola si pudiera elegir, el enano es solo un humano, no puede hacer mucho en caso de que algo suceda. Así que solo quedabas tú.

-YOH: Umm... Bueno lo tomare como que confías en mi algo tan importante jijiji

-HAO: [Como puede ser tan estúpido… como sea más le vale hacer un buen trabajo y que no le pase nada a Anna mientras no estoy] Sé que no dejaras que nada le pase. Nos vemos

Hao salió por la ventana en ese momento dejando solos a Yoh y Anna en la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo Manta discutía con Val, ya que ella quería saber que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo a Yoh!

-MANTA: está charlando cosas importante con Hao!

-VAL: Cosas importantes de la rubia esa!, que no puede cuidarla Hao y dejarnos en paz.

-MANTA: No importa quien la cuide, Anna es importante para nosotros y lo único que importa es que se recupere, y si Yoh puede hacer que sea más rápido no deberías meterte.

-VAL: ME ESTAS DICIENDO METIDA! Más te vale que no me faltes al respeto, serás muy el mejor amigo de Yoh pero yo soy su prometida! Que no se te olvide.

-HAO: {Apareciendo desde la puerta de entrada} QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE ESCANDALO!

Manta y Val se asustaron de inmediato, los dos sabias lo cruel que podía ser Hao y o temible que era; y en ese momento su cara denotaba furia total.

-HAO: Enano vete de acá, y llévate a esta escandalosa contigo!

-VAL: Yo,,yooo…yoo me voy si Yoh sigue acá…

-HAO: Mira Valery o como te llames, Yoh ahora tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, pero lo veras más tarde así que vete de aquí.

-VAL: {Mirándolo con miedo} No [ no puedo dejar a Yoh solo con la rubia esa, no puedo dejar que me lo quite:'(]

Ese pensamiento hizo reír a Hao

-HAO: Con que es eso, tienes miedo de que Anna te quite a Yoh… Anna esta inconsciente! Si crees que te gana hasta en ese estado es porque ya perdiste.

Tal comentario hizo que Val se sintiera peor, ella estaba luchando contra Anna, una persona que ni siquiera podía hacerlo en su estado.

-HAO: Mira lo que pasa entre ellos no es algo que me haga feliz a mí tampoco, pero ciertamente la decisión de que eso llegue a su fin es solo de ellos. Entre más presiones a Yoh más lo vas a alejar de ti. No sé ni me importa el por qué o que de su compromiso pero piénsalo así, ustedes ya están comprometidos que es un más ( + ) a tu favor, no empieces a llenar la ecuación de signos negativos, es decir no lo hagas odiar más el compromiso de lo que ya lo hace.

Val lo pensó por un momento, Hao tenía razón, presionar a Yoh a que dejara lo que quería por estar en el compromiso no era bueno, solo lo hacía tener más afán de romperlo; pero ella no quería que Yoh siguiera pasándole por encima a ella y al compromiso, aunque a estas alturas que más diferencia haría, Yoh quería estar con Anna, pero no podía, estaría con el formalmente y que el hiciera lo que quisiera por su lado, al fin y al cabo ella estaba segura que lo que pasaba entre Yoh y Anna era pasajero, es más ella notaba que ellos tenían muchos conflictos por la forma fría en que se trataban generalmente. Solo tenía que hacer lo que le decía Hao sumar puntos positivos para que el compromiso fuera lo más placentero para ambos.

-VAL: Esta bien, me voy. Veré a Yoh más tarde.

Vale se fue dejando a un Manta atónito

-HAO: Ves enano, así es como se maneja a las mujeres, más a una histérica como esa :D Me voy si quieres puedes quedarte y hacerle compañía a Yoh mientras cuida a Anna… pero eso si no quiero más entrometidos acá!

Manta subió después de que Hao se fue, pero encontró una escena tierna y conmovedora que decidió no interrumpir así que después de unos segundos también se fue de la cabaña.

\- - - EN LA HABITACION DE ANNA- - - - -

Yoh observaba a Anna sentado al lado de su futon mientras ella dormía, la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación, dolor y sobreprotección mientras arreglaba algunos cabellos en su frente y le hablaba como si ella estuviera despierta.

-YOH: Annita te vas a mejorar pronto, y vas a volver a ser la misma de siempre, enérgica, inteligente, activa, decidida, y todo lo que extraño de ti todos los días. Annita que está sucediendo contigo, porque esa batalla que debía ser pan comido para ti llego a estos extremos? Por qué te refugias con Hao en vez de venir a mí? …jeje bueno tal vez porque cuando vienes a mí siempre terminamos peleando o salimos ambos lastimados…quiero que sepas que la verdad no sé qué hacer, me siento perdido, soy infeliz, y creo que todos lo están empezando a notar. Todo el día estoy pensando en que estarás haciendo y si estarás bien, eso no me deja disfrutar lo demás que hago, no es que sea tu culpa Annita jijiji, pero es que a veces siento que tu tu ausencia me está matando; hemos estado separados por periodos más largos de tiempo, pero es la primera vez que nos separamos desde que aclaramos nuestros sentimientos, y mira que desde ese día que te dije todo lo que sentía mis sentimientos no han cambiado… o bueno si… antes me preocupaba que no fueran lo suficientes para considerarse como amor, ahora estoy seguro que esa palabra les queda pequeños…jijiji sé que si me escucharas me dirías que soy un cursi… o tal vez me dirías que soy un mentiroso porque te digo todo esto y sigo comprometido con Valery; pero es que no puedo renunciar a mi familia, sabes la familia es solo una en la vida… creo que tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. Pero el amor? Habrá más de uno en la vida? Y si no porque arriesgamos este tan estúpidamente… Annita si tú quieres ahora si puedo prometer que te daré toda mi vida, antes no estaba seguro porque no sabía que era el amor y tenía miedo de que lo que sentía por ti no fuera algo serio o completo, pero sé que lo que siento por ti es inigualable y que no quiero perderlo nunca, pero no sería justo que te pidiera que te comprometieras conmigo de nuevo solo por miedo a perderte y más ahora que sé que no quieres vivir bajo las expectativas de la familia Asakura. No sé cómo, pero encontrare una manera de que estemos juntos, si es lo que aun quieres…

Y así siguió Yoh hablándole a Anna mientras ella dormía, le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido desde el día que ella se fue de la pensión.

\- - - CON HAO- - -

Hao había ido a buscar al equipo contra el que lucho Anna, el repuso la energía de Elena y Hugo para que estos recobraran el sentido y pudieran decirle lo que había pasado; sin embargo esto había sido tiempo perdido ya que Hugo había perdido la consciencia desde que Nate había entrado en su escudo de aves. Elena aunque estuvo consciente por más tiempo, pero no vio más que unas sombras borrosas moverse ya que estaba aturdida por la falta de aire al ser comprimida por un campo de energía de Anna. Hao vio los recuerdos en las mentes de ambos e "indago" los hechos por no decir torturo a los testigos hasta que le dijeran todos los detalles de sus recuerdos.. solo le quedo claro algo después de eso.

Ni Hugo ni Elena habían herido a Anna o Nate, ya que no estaba en sus recuerdos ni en sus posibilidades por cómo se dio la situación. Entonces por qué Anna los dos habían aparecido desmayados y mal heridos? ¿Había una tercera entidad con ellos? ¿Podía ser que el demonio además de controlar a Anna se materializara para causarle daño?

A Hao se le acababan las opciones, solo quedaba interrogar a Nate, que seguramente despertaría esa misma noche; o esperar a que Anna se despertara y tener que lidiar con lo que fuera entonces.

\- - - - ESTADIO 4:53 PM - - -

-HORO: No puedo creerlo! El único que vino a apoyarme fueron Manta y el Chinito -.-

-OPACHO: ellos también apoyan al señor Chocolove asi que no están apoyándolo a usted sino a todos :D jejeje

-HORO: Morire solo :'( solitoooo

-CHOCOLOVE: Hola Brodi! Como siguieron la guerita y el otro chinito?

-HORO: Emmm, Nate está descansando; de Anna no he sabido nada, pero supongo que esta bien ya que Hao estaba muy preocupado y se la llevo para cuidarla.

-CHOCOLOVE: AYAYAYYYYY Eso como que paso de culebrón mexicano a collage venezolano… ahora todos quieren a la guerita ;P

-OPACHO: Es por que la señorita Anna es única! :D Opacho la admira y le tiene mucho aprecio!

-MATTY: JAAAAA Opacho no olvides que ella no está con nosotros! No puedes confiar en esa mujer tanto así como así

-OPACHO: Pero Hao-sama dice que la señorita Anna debe ser tratada como él.

-MATTY: Si, pero no mientras este del lado de los perdedores.

-HORO: A quienes llamas perdedores! AHORA SII MOROCHOO LO SIENTO POR TI! PERO PREPARENSE PARA ESTAR DEL LADO DE LOS PERDEDORES!

-KALIM: BIENVENIDOS A LA SEGUNDA BATALLA DE ESTE TORNEO… LAS REGLAS SON LAS DE SIEMPRE…. 3,2,1, PELEEN!

La pelea duro alrededor de 45 minutos, después de numerosos ataques entre Horo Horo y Matty, Horo pudo desvanecer la posesión de la chica, a duras penas y casi perdiendo todo su poder; mientras que Opacho se divertía esquivando los ataques de Chocolove, cosa que era sorprendente por la velocidad con que estos eran lanzados, Chocolove se sentía agotado ya que prácticamente había perseguido a Opacho a toda velocidad por 30 minutos sin siquiera haberle podido tocar un pelo, así que se detuvo por un segundo cuando perdió de vista al pequeño! No era posible!... no fue sino hasta que sintió un duro golpe en su espalda que notó que el pequeño estaba tras de el en su forma de oveja (oversoul de Opacho)

-OPACHO: Opacho ya se cansó de jugar! Y quiere irse a casa

Opacho pateo a Chocolove con gran fuerza hacia un lado, pero antes de que este tocara el suelo lo golpeo con la misma intensidad otras 5 veces, mandándolo de un lado para otro de la arena; termino lazándolo hacia arriba varios metros e impactándolo contra el piso con una patada con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento el oversoul de Chocolove desapareció; dándoles la victoria a Opacho y Horo Horo.

-HORO; Buen trabajo Opacho! Quien iba a decir que podías vencer al morocho tu solo!

-OPACHO: El sorprendido es Opacho! :D pensó que tendría que jugar solo contra Matty y el bufón {señalando a Chocolove}

-MATTY: Felicidades Opacho, buen trabajo. Hao-sama estará complacido contigo

-OPACHO: Gracias Matty tú también lo hiciste muy bien, se lo recordare a Hao-sama cuando le cuente como me fue hoy. Por cierto, me dijo que te recordara que debes ayudar a Mary en su tarea.

Matty asintió y desapareció enseguida.

Manta y Len se acercaron a la arena

-MANTA: Felicidades Horo-Horo, felicidades Opacho! La pelea estuvo sensacional!

-LEN: Estuvo bien, el que más me sorprendió fue el enano, y pensar que casi queda descalificado ayer por Hao, jajaja hubieras perdido inevitablemente Hoto- Hoto

-HORO: no venían a felicitarme ¬¬ por cierto…¿dónde están los demás?

-MANTA: Tamao esta cuidado a Nate que aún debe seguir descansando, Val está en la cabaña porque no quería venir sin Yoh… Yoh está con Anna ya que Hao le pidió que la cuidara mientras él hacia otras cosas.

-LEN: Entonces Hao le pidió a Yoh que la cuidara! ¬¬ ese infeliz! No me dejo quedarme aun cuando necesitaba ayuda! Malditos Asakura! AAAAAAAAA!

\- MANTA/ HORO/ OPACHO: (O.o)! ( O.o )! (O,o)?

-HORO: Okkkkkkkkkkk…. Lo mejor será ayudar al morocho y luego ir a la cabaña

-MANTA: De acuerdo

-OPACHO: Opacho va con ustedes! Ya que Hao-sama también estará allá

-LEN: En nuestra cabaña!?

-OPACHO: Si así es

-MANTA: Y que hace Hao allí?

-OPACHO: {con la mirada perdida como mirando otro sitio del mundo/en trance} Está esperando que el tal Nate despierte…jajaja esa mujer de rosado, está muy asustada! Jajaja Opacho le da mucha risa esa mujer cobarde JAJAJAJ

\- HORO: Es cierto! La pobre Tamao debe estar que se infarta porque Hao esta allá y no tiene quien la defienda!

\- - - - CABAÑA DE HAO Y ANNA- - - -

Anna seguía inconsciente, aunque ahora tenía una expresión más tranquila. Anna podía escuchar todo lo que Yoh le decía, aunque estaba segura que era un sueño; extrañaba tanto a Yoh que soñaba que él le decía esas cosas cursis que aunque lo negara, la conmovían y la llenaban de sueños. También podía imaginarse vívidamente las cosas que en su sueño Yoh le contaba, las peleas con Horo-Horo, las pláticas con Nate, los paseos con Manta y Amidamaru… como extrañaba la pensión y esa vida simple.

De repente la voz de Yoh se silenció. Empezó a escuchar truenos, truenos devastadores, de repente estaba un bosque marchito, parecido al que había soñado esa tarde…En sus sueños caminaba, y caminaba; como en su sueño, como en la batalla… no podía detenerse su cuerpo se manejaba solo… de pronto en su sueño apareció Nate, justo frente a ella

-ANNA: [NOO! Nate! Aléjate!]

Pero las palabras no salían de su boca, eran puros pensamientos

-NATE: ¿Anna que sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Nada cambiaba, sin embargo la mirada de Nate cambio de una preocupada a una llena de horror

-NATE: Anna no! Que haces! Detente!

Anna no entendía que sucedía, ella aún no se movía y todo seguía igual. Hasta que de pronto varias heridas empezaban a producirse de la nada a lo largo del cuerpo de Nate, parecían ser cortadas…

-ANNA: [ NOO NATE! TENGO QUE AYUDARLO!]

Anna intentaba crear un escudo para proteger a Nate, pero su cuerpo no respondía… ella pareció rendirse hasta que vio que sin su voluntad su mano empezaba a levantarse y en ella su rosario.

Al ver esto los ojos de Nate se abrieron más transmitiendo dolor y miedo..

-ANNA: la primera simboliza a mi padre,[QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!], la segunda simboliza a mi madre, la tercera simboliza a mis hermanos a y mi pueblo que están dispuestos a rezar con migo[DEBO DETENERME! NO DEBO INVOCAR A NADIE]… aquellas almas que se encuentran dormidas en lo más profundo del bosque vengan a mi!

El rosario de Anna se transformó en un portal, de que no salía un solo espíritu sino que cientos de ellos! Pero estos espíritus no eran cualquier tipo de espíritus, eran espíritus malignos, negros que tenían un aura a muerte, que poco a poco envolvían a Nate en sus garras, lo estaban asfixiando! Le estaban succionando la fuerza vital, él se empecinaba en atacarlos pero eran demasiados para él, el trato de sacar su rosario y exorcizar estos espíritus del mundo pero en cuanto lo iba a intentar…

-ANNA: {Con una mirada gris, fría y carente de vida dijo de forma casi silenciosa} Nulificación

Y así nulifico el Furyoku de Nate! Dejándolo indefenso… su rosario no funcionaba.

Anna no podía creer lo que pasaba! Ella misma estaba a punto de destruir a Nate, las almas que ella invoco lo estaban dejando sin energía y todo era culpa de ella, ella era quien había lastimado a Nate, no podía soportarlo más así que con todas sus fuerzas intento gritar!

-ANNA: BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo logro! En ese momento el portal se cerró, sin embargo ella cayo de rodillas al piso, estaba más allá de agotada, la desesperación la invadía así como un gran dolor interno, miro hacia al frente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramarse y vio a Nate sosteniéndose con dificultad de pie e intentando llegar a ella

-NATE: Anna… est…as… bien?

Pero antes de que la alcanzara el callo desmayado y herido frente a sus ojos. Segundos después Anna también se desplomo. Volviendo a la oscuridad.

-ANNA: Que fue eso? Se sintió tan real

-MITSUKI: Y lo fue… que no recuerdas que así termino la batalla de hoy

-ANNA: IMPOSIBLE! Casi mato a Nate!

-MISTSUKI: No solo a Nate, también a los otros dos competidores… pero tenías que poner ese estúpido escudo!

-ANNA: escudo?

-MITSUKI: No juegues a la tonta conmigo, no sé de donde se te ocurrió pero me aislaste! El demonio no supo que hacer y volvió a dormir… pero esto no ha terminado… ya despierto el demonio una vez es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se mantenga despierto… de eso me encargare yo

-ANNA: NO! No lo permitiré!

Sin embargo un gran dolor quemaba su pecho, era tan doloroso que las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de sus ojos

Yoh se encontraba en silencio observando a Anna, había pasado de tener un semblante de paz a uno muy angustiado, parecía estar adolorida; vio como ella empezaba a llorar aun estando dormida, esto lo preocupo de sobre manera! Estaba Anna teniendo una pesadilla? O algo peor estaba sucediendo dentro de ella!? Maldito demonio! Maldito destino! Maldita suerte! Y maldita su impotencia! Dónde diablos estaba Hao! Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, el tenia mayores posibilidades de ayudarla por ahora!, más que a su parecer su hermano sabía mucho más del demonio y de la situación en general!

Las lágrimas de Anna seguían derramándose, hasta que fueron acompañadas de un ligero sollozo, esto le partió el alma a Yoh, ver a Anna llorar y de tal manera le causaba un dolor punzante. De repente Anna abrió los ojos de golpe y se reincorporo en su futon sentándose y abrazándose a sus propias rodillas.

-YOH: Anna! Annita estas bien?

Pero Anna seguía llorando sin determinar a Yoh

-YOH: Anna por favor respóndeme

Yoh abrazo a Anna de manera protectora

-YOH: Todo estará bien, no dejare que nada te dañe, estoy aquí para cuidarte, Annita por favor tranquilízate

Anna empezó a entrar en razón, el dolor se iba poco a poco, hasta que desapareció completamente.

-ANNA: Yoh yo… {Decía Anna entre sollozos}

-YOH: Anna estas a salvo, dime necesitas algo?¿cómo puedo ayudarte? {Decía Yoh mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas tiernamente}

Anna se sentía mal, vulnerable, asustada… así que mientras se calmaba le devolvió el abrazo a Yoh, no quería estar sola, no quería que el la dejara ir. El abrazo fue reconfortante para los dos, como si estar así juntos les diera fuerzas nuevamente para seguir adelante. Cuando Anna se sintió mejor, se parto un poco de Yoh, de forma que quedaron frente a frente a milímetros de distancia, Yoh no lo soporto más y se aventuró intentando besar a Anna; pero esta simplemente corrió su cara hacia un lado y con la mirada hacia el piso le pregunto..

-ANNA: Como esta Nate?

-YOH: Emmmm {triste por lo que acababa de suceder} él está bien, está descansando… Hao lo curo después de la batalla por que al parecer había perdido mucha energía como tú, aunque sus heridas externas no eran graves, solo unas cuantas cortadas, rasguños y moretones.

Anna estaba de por si deprimida, se sentía muy mal por todo lo ocurrido, y ahora tenía que sumarle a esa indisposición los sentimientos de tristeza de Yoh, ya que ella estaba muy cansada para levantar la barrera alrededor de su mente así que los pensamiento y sentimientos de Yoh la invadían y la cortaban como un cuchillo, más al saber que gran parte del sufrimiento de Yoh se debía a ella.

-ANNA: Yoh gracias por cuidarme, pero por favor necesito que te retires.

-YOH: Anna no pienso dejarte sola! Menos ahora… mira como estabas hace solo unos momentos. No me pienso ir.

-ANNA: Yoh por favor

-YOH: No Anna! Yo quiero estar contigo y quiero ayudarte en lo poco que pueda ya que no me permites hacerlo mucho.

-ANNA: [Esto solo va a empeorar las cosas pero qué más puedo hacer] Yoh si me quieres ayudar vete!, tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos son muy fuertes, no tengo la fuerza para detenerlos y solo me hacen más daño… no quiero crear un demonio por culpa de eso! Ya que en este momento no podría soportarlo ni enfrentarlo!

-YOH: Anna yo lo siento… no puedo

-ANNA: {sosteniéndose la cabeza ya que estaba empezando a tener un serio dolor de cabeza} VETE!

Yoh se levantó y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de salir por la puerta, miro a Anna fijamente y le dijo de forma muy decidida: TE AMO…

Anna apenas abrió los ojos para ver como Yoh se iba de la habitación.

EL dolor de cabeza se empezó a detener gradualmente y la frustración que sentía había disminuido un poco, pero lo suficiente para hacerla llevable.

Yoh bajo y salió de la casa, no sabía cuál era la distancia apropiada para alejarse de Anna y no lastimarla con sus sentimientos así que se alejó casi 300 metros de la casa, donde se detuvo,

-YOH: AMIDAMARU

Amidamaru apareció

-AMIDA: Dígame amo Yoh.

-YOH: Necesito que te quedes con Anna, ella está mal en este momento y yo no puedo estar cerca de ella porque yo mismo me encuentro mal emocionalmente… mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos la hieren {dijo esto casi con dolor}. Quédate pero no dejes que detecte, si algo pasa, me avisas inmediatamente; voy a estar en mi cabaña. No dejes que nadie la moleste, porque creo que en este momento necesita estar sola, o la única persona que probablemente pueda ayudarla sea Hao, pero no sé dónde está ni cuanto tarde.

-AMIDA: Como usted diga Amo Yoh.

Yoh se marchó hacia su cabaña, Amidamaru se quedó como le había ordenado cerca de la cabaña de Anna.

Anna en su habitación pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar

-ANNA:[ Me ama? Como puede saberlo tan de repente si hace unos días no lo hacía… bueno él ya me había dicho sus sentimientos que aunque no los llamara amor eran lo que yo describiría como tal, además lo que soñé que me decía era un sueño? O era el en verdad que me hablaba?... no importa el sigue con Valery y yo no voy a ser la otra… si me ama por que no la deja, no es serio lo que el dice…. {suspiro hondo y largo} tampoco es justo que le pida que deja su familia por mi… por más que pienso y pienso no hay una solución razonable, Yoh tendría que renunciar a algo importante para él, yo no quiero ser la que le cueste su familia… pero no sé qué hacer… bueno eso no importa por ahora… tengo más cosas que solucionar! #1 tengo que hablar con Nate y ver como esta]

Anna se levantó con mucho esfuerzo ya que aún se sentía débil, no solo necesitaba reponer su energía al 100% sino que necesitaba dejar descansar su cuerpo ya que tanto desgaste de furyoku también implicaba un gran esfuerzo físico.

-ANNA: Amidamaru… sé que estás ahí

-AMIDA: Lo siento señorita Anna, el amo Yoh…

-ANNA: lo sé, y no te preocupes estoy bien, es más voy a salir…pero necesito que me hagas dos favores… 1- no le digas a Yoh que voy a salir ni que hablaste conmigo y 2- ve a la cabaña de los chicos y revisa si Nate ya se despertó ya que me imagino que debe estar reponiéndose aun.

-AMIDA: Si señorita Anna

Amidamaru fue y volvió en menos de 1 minuto

-AMIDA: Señorita Anna, el joven Nate sigue durmiendo… pero escuche que Tamao decía que según sus predicciones, el despertaría en menos de una hora.

Se bañó, se cambió y partió hacia la cabaña de Nate, que por desgracia para ella también era la de Yoh, Len y Horo… como si no fuera poco de Val y Tamao… pero bueno era más importante hablar con Nate, ya se las ingeniera para no verse afectada por el pelotón que vivía en esa cabaña.

\- - - EN LA CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS - - - -

Se encontraban comiendo Val, Manta, Len, Horo y Opacho, cuando llego Yoh a la cabaña

-MANTA: Yoh amigo llegaste!

-HORO: Te perdiste mi pelea! ¬¬

-YOH: Lo se jijiji lo siento.. pero cuéntame todo! Como te fue! :D ¿?

-HORO: Lo normal :D ganamos… no es así Opacho?

-OPACHO: SIII! Y nos divertimos mucho!

-YOH: JIJIJI Me alegra .. Entonces vienes a celebrar con una deliciosa comida Opacho?

-OPACHO: No. Opacho vio que Hao-sama vendría aquí así que lo está esperando.

-YOH: [Hao me va a matar por dejar a Anna sola, pero que más podía hacer en esa situación {suspiro de tristeza}] Está bien, como sigue Nate?

-MANTA: Sigue dormido, Tamao lo está cuidando.

-LEN: Y como sigue Anna? No me digas que la dejaste sola ¬¬!

-YOH: Ella ya despertó, está bien, un poco cansado… ella necesita estar SOLA

-LEN: Ya veo, bueno si lo dices es por algo, será mejor darle su espacio

-MANTA: Y no te dijo nada acerca de la batalla?

-YOH: No, me pidió que la dejara sola apenas de levanto, así que no tuve tiempo de preguntarle… ya nos contara ella o Nate en todo caso.

Hao se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, cuando sintió la presencia de Yoh, por lo cual fue a la cabaña de inmediato.

-HAO: Yoh que haces aquí? te dije que te quedaras con Anna! ¬¬! Opacho..

-OPACHO: como ordene Hao-sama

-HAO: Por cierto felicidades en tu combate muy buen trabajo, lamento habérmelo perdido

-OPACHO: Gracias Hao-sama

Y así sin más Opacho desapareció ya que sabía que lo que Hao quería era que fuera a cuidar a Anna.

-YOH: Necesito hablar contigo…

Yoh y Hao salieron de la cabaña para hablar los dos

-HAO: Bien lo que quieras dímelo rápido! No tengo tiempo que perder ya que debo ir a hacer lo que tú no fuiste capaz de hacer ni por unas horas… cuidar a Anna.

-YOH: Yo no me fui por que no fuera capaz o por que no quisiera estar allí, lo hice porque era lo mejor para ella {dijo Yoh con rabia y tristeza}

Hao leyó la mente de Yoh quien claramente quería transmitirle lo sucedido con Anna hace menos de una hora…

-HAO: Ya veo… hiciste lo correcto.. bueno casi

Yoh sabía de lo que hablaba Hao, el haberle dicho que la amaba…

-YOH: No me arrepiento de decirle que la amo, por que independientemente de la situación que está pasando y de todos los problemas es verdad.

-HAO: JAJAJA Y tu como lo sabes!, hace un mes ni sabias que era el amor

-YOH: Y tal vez no lo sepa aun con toda la certeza, pero lo que siento por Anna es tan grande que me sobrepasa y me llena, no creo que haya un sentimiento más grande que ese así que si no es amor no me importa, no quiero sentir amor, quiero sentir lo que siento por Anna por siempre y sé que así será-

-HAO [Que demonios le paso a este idiota, como crecido tan de golpe] Bueno, igual decírselo en este momento solo la va a confundir más y la va a hacer sentir peor, o que crees que sienta Anna cuando la persona con la que quiere estar le diga que la ama pero no puedan estar juntos-

En eso Hao tenía razón, pero para Yoh haberle dicho a Anna lo que sentía no era algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

Antes de que Yoh pudiera decir algo, Opacho apareció de nuevo

-OPACHO: Hao-sama! Opacho está preocupado! La señorita Anna no está en la cabaña y no la pude encontrar porque oculto su presencia :'(

-HAO: Tranquilo Opacho, esto no es tu culpa {mirando con odio a Yoh} ella está bien, es fuerte.

-YOH: Amidamaru!

Aparece Amidamaru

-AMIDA: Llamo usted Amo Yoh?

-YOH: Amida donde esta Anna? No me dijiste que ella salió de la cabaña

-AMIDA: Lo siento Amo Yoh, ella me pidió que no dijera nada, además pensé que estaría con usted ya que según entiendo, ella venia para acá a ver al joven Nate.

-HAO: A Amay?¿Para qué?

-AMIDA: Eso no lo sé, pero ella sabe que el joven Nate despertara en pocos minutos así que si viene a hablar con él no tardará en llegar

\- - - HABITACIÓN DE NATE EN LA CABAÑA - - -

Nate se encontraba acostado en su futon, cuando empezó a levantarse lentamente, bostezo, se desperezo… miro a los lados… y vio a Tamao en una silla cerca de la puerta dormida. Esto causo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, de seguro Tamao se había quedado dormida mientras lo cuidaba, ella era tan dulce y servicial.

Luego volteo lentamente su cabeza hacia el lado de la ventana, donde vio una silueta de alguien sentada mirando hacia el cielo, no podía reconocer bien quien era ya que estaba a oscuras el cuarto además la persona se encontraba a contra luz, pero algo le decía que sabía perfectamente quien era.

-NATE: {En tono suave para no despertar a Tamao} Anna?

La silueta bajo del borde la ventana y se acercó al futon despaciosamente y se sentó a un lado.

-ANNA: Nate… yo…..lo siento mucho { bajando su cabeza de forma que su cabello cubría sus ojos}

-NATE: Anna {con una pequeña sonrisa triste} no te preocupes, yo estoy bien… nada malo ocurrió al final

-ANNA: Pero pudo ocurrir… y es culpa mía

-NATE: Anna, no creo que tu quisieras que sucediera nada de lo que ocurrió o si?

-ANNA: Por supuesto que no!

-NATE: Entonces como voy a culparte

-ANNA: Porque tienes que ser tan bueno {dijo con un poco de fastidio e ironía en su voz}

-NATE: Porque para ser malo ya tenemos a Hao jejeje

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} eres un idiota

-NATE: jeje pero así te agrado o no :p

-ANNA: Y cómo te sientes?

-NATE: Bien, la verdad me siento como nuevo, debo haber dormido por diasss!

-ANNA: En realidad no, la pelea fue tan solo esta tarde… lo que pasa es que Hao te ayudo a reponer tus poderes

-NATE: Hao? O.o? y el por qué haría eso?

-ANNA: yo se lo pedí, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo -.-¡

-NATE: Anna {dijo tomando una de sus manos suavemente} yo no creo en lo más mínimo que tu tengas la culpa, ya no te preocupes más

-ANNA: Y no piensas preguntarme que fue lo que sucedió? Por qué paso lo que paso!?

-NATE: No te niego que me inquieta y mucho, pero no quiero ponerte peor en este momento, ya hablaremos de eso cuando estés más tranquila y ninguno de los dos este convaleciente jeje te ves agotada, porque no vas a descansar, además porque gastas energía ocultando tu furyoku, eso solo te agota más rápido

-ANNA: No quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy acá, porque no quiero tener que darles explicaciones por ahora… solo quería pedirte perdón y saber que estabas bien.

-NATE: jeje pues ya ves que sobrevivi! Pero es por que descanse lo necesario! Cosa que tú no estás haciendo…

Nate empezó a pararse lentamente

-ANNA: Que crees que haces?

-NATE: Lo lógico! Te voy llevar a tu cabaña para que descanses, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí, en tal caso te podría ceder mi habitación pero seguramente levantaría más dudas de los demás cuando me vean deambulando buscando donde dormir jejeje

-ANNA: Amay…. Eres un idiota {con una leve sonrisa} no te preocupes por llevarme, Hao está aquí me iré con el así que descansa un poco más.

-NATE: Esta bien

Nate se reacomodo en su futon y enseguida volvió a quedarse dormido, Anna lo observo por unos minutos… Estar con Nate y charlar un poco con él le había quitado un gran peso de encima, se sentía más tranquila y estable, sería capaz de mantener un escudo sobre su mente ahora que se sentía más estable, le tomaría la misma energía que esconder su esencia… además escucho los pensamientos de Yoh y Hao, estaban esperando que ella pareciera ya que Opacho les había dicho que no estaba en casa.

Anna dio un gran respiro y lentamente dejo que el hechizo que escondía su esencia desapareciera lentamente.

-HAO: Esa presencia

-YOH: Es Anna…. Y está dentro de la cabaña

Cuando Yoh entro seguido por Hao, vio que todos excepto Manta observaban hacia la puerta de la habitación de Nate.

-MANTA: Que sucede chicos? Que miran todos?

-LEN: Es Anna, está en la cabaña, en la habitación de Nate… pero su presencia apareció de la nada

-HAO: Es por que la estaba escondiendo… lo extraño es si se estaba escondiendo por que aparecer su esencia de golpe?

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, de esta salió Anna cuidadosamente cerrando la puerta para no despertar a Nate ni a Tamao que seguían dormidos dentro.

-YOH. Annita que haces aquí? te ves mucho mejor que hace unas horas :D me alegra mucho

Anna se sonrojo al ver a Yoh, pero lo disimulo lo mejor que puedo… volteando a mirar rápidamente hacia donde Hao.

-ANNA: Vine a ver como estaba Nate y a conversar con él, despertó por unos momentos, pero seguía estando muy cansado así que lo deje para que pudiera volver a dormir; yo también sigo muy cansada así que me retiro; cualquier pregunta que tengan sobre la batalla, que sé que las tienen podrán hacerlas después..

Anna siguió derecho hasta la puerta seguida de la mirada de todos los presentes. Hasta que Hao salió tras de ella.

\- - - ESTANDO AFUERA DE LA CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS SOLO HAO Y ANNA- - -

-HAO: Anna cómo te sientes?

-ANNA: Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un poco más

-HAO: Entonces qué demonios haces acá!? Se suponía que debes estar descansando, esto no es un juego[ Anna que paso con el demonio y Mitsuki]

-ANNA: Lo sé, por eso te pido que nos vayamos lo antes posible.

-HAO: Esta bien…

Anna y Hao desaparecieron en una llamarada…llegaron a su cabaña donde Anna se fue directo a su habitación a dormir. Dejando a Hao con muchas inquietudes y mucha preocupación.


	13. es un lindo brazalete el que tienes ahí

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - - -

Hao se encontraba en su habitación pensando en varias cosas

-HAO: ¿Chicas que averiguaron?

Aparecen detrás de Hao Mary y Matty

-MARY: Señor Hao el bosque de Ujumi se encuentra destruido, todas las plantas y animales murieron de golpe.

-HAO:¿ Y ya saben por qué ocurrió?

-MATTY: Es difícil de saber, no hay testigos; los humanos no se acercaban a ese lugar

-HAO: ¿Y los espíritus?

-MATTY: También pensamos en eso, pero los pocos que rondaban el bosque están ahora en la mansión Asakura, ¿quiere que procedamos?

-HAO: No déjenlo así por ahora, si los Asakura tienen a los espíritus del bosque es porque están indagando también los hechos y ya nos enteraremos de lo que averiguaron. Pueden retirarse.

-MATTY/MARY: Si Hao-sama {desaparecieron después de hacer una reverencia}

\- - - - CABAÑA DE YOH - - - -

Yoh estaba cansado, había sido un largo día hasta para él, así que decidió tomar un largo y relajante baño para poder pensar en paz sin que nadie lo molestara.

YOH: [No es posible, acabo de verla hace menos de una hora y ya la extraño, jijiji a veces no sé si estoy enamorado o estoy enfermo y tengo una clase de obsesión con Annita.. jijiji soy Annita dependiente … lo cierto es que la situación no puede seguir así, ya no soy yo mismo, me la paso enojado, ansioso, pienso mal de los que más quiero… he perdido totalmente la paz de mi alma… es momento de tomar una decisión radical; Horo- Horo tiene razón, cualquier decisión que tome tendrá repercusiones pero con cuales estoy dispuesto a vivir.. sin Anna o sin mi familia?]

Yoh siguió pensando en esto, cerca de una hora… hasta que llego a una importante decisión, no sabía si era la correcta pero sabía que era lo que su corazón le decía, mañana a primera hora arreglaría su vida! Ya no tenía que dudar más.

\- - - MANSION ASAKURA IZUMO - - - - - -

-KINO: Con que eso fue lo que paso

-ESPIRITU DEL BOSQUE: {Asintió con su cabecita ya que no hablan sino que se comunican a través de imágenes}

-YOMEI: Es muy extraño

-KINO: Lo sé, además estoy segura que la que sentí ese día en el bosque antes de que todo eso sucediera era la presencia de Anna.

-YOMEI: Como puede ser, ella debería estar en el torneo en Norte América, además porque desapareció su esencia de golpe y que tiene que ver ella con la muerte del bosque entero, ella no aparece en la memoria de los espíritus a los que les hemos preguntado.

-KINO: Esto no me gusta nada, terminemos de hablar con los otros espíritus que estuvieron presentes en ese momento. Ya hablaremos con Anna.

-YOMEI: También debemos informarle a Yoh, en caso de que esto tenga que ver con el demonio que aún no aparece.

Yomei y Kino terminaron de investigar esa noche entre los espíritus que estuvieron en el bosque de Ujumi hasta ese día; al parecer todo se encontraba muy tranquilo, Yomei y Kino habían revisado varias veces el sitio desde que Yoh y Anna habían partido, sin embargo esa tarde sintieron una gran acumulación de energía maligna en el bosque; tratando de averiguar que sucedía Kino se concentró lo que más pudo y pudo sentir de forma intermitente la esencia de Anna en el bosque, como podía ser, si Anna estuviera cerca ella debía haberlo sabido antes, estaría en peligro?¿Que estaría sucediendo en el bosque?... Kino, Yomei y Keiko partieron al bosque rápidamente pero cuando llegaron allá se encontraron con un bosque muerto, marchito y sin vida.

Kino llamo a los espíritus que estaban escondidos entre las ruinas, los pocos que se habían quedado para indagar sobre los hechos. Pero la información que había podido sacar de ellos era poca. Todos le mostraban lo mismo pero de diferentes perspectivas: La tarde tranquila y común y corriente, cuando de repente el bosque se oscureció de golpe, el viento empezó a soplar de manera fuerte y sobre natural; un enorme agujero se abrió de la nada en la mitad del bosque donde antes se encontraba el árbol y desde diferentes puntos del bosque, árboles, arbustos y demás empezaron a brotar espíritus oscuros que se dirigían al agujero a gran velocidad, esto transcurrió alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que el agujero se cerró de golpe y dejo atrás solo un bosque marchito y destruido.

-KINO: Yomei necesitamos hablar con Anna, puede que ella sepa que paso en el bosque; así que alístate viajaremos mañana mismo a norte América.

-YOMEI: Esta segura? Podríamos enviar un espíritu a que hable con ella y nos dé la razón

-KINO: Anna no es de las que anda dándole detalles a cualquiera, necesito hablar personalmente con ella, además sería bueno ver cómo van las cosas con Yoh y Val; el zorro y el mapache me dijeron que Yoh y Anna habían tenido una discusión con la que habían terminado del todo su relación, pero no lo creo del todo.

-YOMEI: Esta bien, hare los arreglos para viajar cuanto antes.

\- - - - AL SIGUIENTE DÍA - EN LA CABAÑA DE HAO- - -

Anna se encontraba mucho mejor, sabía que tenía explicaciones que dar así que se preparó mentalmente para bajar a desayunar con Hao y Opacho cuando

{bip bip bip} era el oráculo virtual

Anna reviso su oráculo y termino de bajar las escaleras hasta el comedor donde estaban Opacho y Hao ya sentados a la mesa mirando sus propios oráculos.

-ANNA: Por la sonrisa que tienes veo que ya sabes que hoy pelearas.

-HAO: ASI ES preciosa :D vendrás a apoyarme verdad ;) ¿?

-ANNA: Tal vez, no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer por ahora [Yoh también peleara, será mejor que vaya]

-HAO: [ Escuche eso! ¬¬ además no creas que se me olvida que me debes muchas explicaciones de ayer] {comiendo su desayuno con más fuerza}

-ANNA: [yo no le debo explicaciones de nada a nadie ¬¬]

-HAO: [AAA si entonces crees que yo ando mágicamente por el mundo curando gente!... que le sucedió al tal Nate! Y a ti!]

Era cierto Hao había curado a Nate y la había ayudado a ella a recuperarse, lo sabía ya que de contrario su fuerza no se habría recuperado tan rápido, además recordó lo preocupado que había estado Hao durante la pelea, era lo mínimo que le debía, una explicación.

-ANNA: [Esta bien, igual no creo que importe mucho si lo digo en voz alta, al fin y al cabo si no se los digo yo se los dirá Nate]

En ese momento una presencia apareció fuera de la cabaña

-HAO: Kanna adelante

-KANNA: Gracias Hao-sama {entrando a la cabaña y al comedor}

-HAO: ¿qué averiguaste?

Kanna miro a Hao y luego a Anna como dudando

-HAO: Kanna lo que vayas a decirme puedes decirlo frente a Anna, entre ella y yo no hay secretos ;) JAJAJA Verdad Annita

Anna se limitó a seguir tomando su desayuno con un pequeño sonrojo, era cierto, entre ellos ya no había secretos, no porque ella así lo quisiera sino por el estúpido brazalete, Anna bajo la mirada por hasta su muñeca, ese brazalete lo odiaba en cierta medida pero al tiempo le daba cierta seguridad y la reconfortaba, era igual que Hao para ella.

-KANNA: Los ancianos de la familia Asakura vienen en camino, estuvieron indagando acerca del incidente del bosque de Ujumi y están seguros de que Anna tiene algo que ver al respecto, vienen a interrogarla y a ver cómo va el compromiso del Señor Yoh.

-HAO: Esta bien, gracias Kanna; puedes retirarte. Opacho ve con ella.

Cuando Hao y Anna estuvieron solos

-ANNA: ¿A qué se refiere con el incidente del bosque?

-HAO: No te lo pude decir por que estabas inconsciente ayer, pero las chicas han estado visitando seguido el bosque tratando de buscar algo que nos ayude con la cuestión de demonio; el día de ayer cuando volvieron encontraron con que el bosque estaba…

-ANNA: Muerto..?

-HAO: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-ANNA: Umm… tuve una corazonada {mientras recordaba su sueño, cosa que Hao vio claramente}

-HAO: Ya veo… Anna muchas veces las corazonadas, presentimientos y hasta SUEÑOS son premoniciones del futuro…. Por eso es importante que no los pases por alto, podrían ayudarte en algún momento.

-ANNA: [Es cierto, mi sueño de ayer en la tarde fue similar a la batalla… y lo del bosque también sucedió… pero eso significa que {miro a Hao con un poco de sorpresa y extrañeza} Hao saldrá mal herido tratando de ayudarme] Veo.

-HAO: {mientras simulaba mirar a otro lado y pensando} [Anna no te preocupes por eso, no voy a dejarte en esto sola] No sé qué relación hay entre tú y lo que sucedió en el bosque, ya que los únicos testigos están con los Asakura, tratar de acercarme conllevaría a un conflicto innecesario viendo que ellos vienen en camino y podríamos averiguarlo una vez lleguen. Pero sea lo que sea podrá sernos de ayuda, por lo cual estaré presente cuando hables con Kino.

-ANNA: {casi escupe su chocolate mientras lo bebía} Y tú crees que la sensei Kino va a estar tan tranquila de que tu estés escuchando, es más ya me imagino que pensara cuando sepa que estoy viviendo contigo.

-HAO: Anna tú ya no les debes nada a esa familia, ellos pueden pensar lo que quieran… además necesito recolectar toda la información necesaria [para poder ayudarte] Así que fin de la discusión estaré allí quieras o no {mirándola de forma retadora y dando por terminado el tema}

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Hao retomo la palabra.

-HAO: Anna, ¿qué sucedió ayer en la pelea?

-ANNA: {largando un suspiro} Esta bien, lo que sucedió fue…

-MITSUKI: NAA NAA NAA… que crees que haces!?

Anna se quedó en silencio… por que no podría contar lo que paso! Al fin y al cabo Nate también fue testigo.

-MITSUKI: No nos conviene que sepan que el control en este cuerpo ya no te pertenece exclusivamente, será mejor que inventes algo sino quieres causar un gran desastre en este momento.

-HAO: Anna … que fue lo que sucedió .. Por qué no me lo cuentas? {mirándola de forma preocupada y seria}

La tensión en el ambiente se sentía al límite

-ANNA: {soltando un suspiro} No puedo decírtelo… a ciencia cierta porque.. No lo recuerdo… Y si me disculpas necesito descansar un poco más {Anna se paró rápidamente y subió a su habitación dejando a Hao muy intrigado}

\- - - EN la habitación de Anna - - -

Anna ya podía hablar con Mitsuki libremente

-ANNA: No crees que es estúpido decir que no recuerdo si Nate si lo puede recordar y al fin y al cabo les contara todo

-MITSUKI: JAJAJA Y que recuerda el exactamente…. Que lo atacaste? Que casi lo matas a él y a los demás

-ANNA: Yo la di a entender que no fue mi culpa ¬¬

-MITSUKI: Pero no le dijiste nada en concreto, él puede pensar muchas cosas no tiene necesariamente que enterarse que la que quería matarlo era yo

-ANNA: Eres una enferma…. POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Toc toc toc {Hao golpeaba la puerta al escuchar a Anna gritar}

-HAO: ¿Anna estas bien? [¿Con quién hablas?]

-MITSUKI: SHH SHHS SHH Cuidadito con decir algo {empezando a elevar el furyoku de Anna poco a poco...}

Anna recordó su sueño, Hao podría salir lastimado y aunque no sabía porque, no le gustaba la idea; él podía ser un loco, egocéntrico y piromaniaco… pero había estado con ella todo este tiempo, era posible que se hubiera encariñado con su peor enemigo? Ahora si Anna sentía que estaba loca!

-ANNA: No es nada no te preocupes, estaba…. Ahuyentando un insecto ¬¬ [La inútil de Mitsuki no me deja contar libremente lo que paso, pero espera allí en silencio y te lo contare]

-HAO: Ok… Me voy ahora… debo hablar con Yoh antes de la batalla… nos vemos en el estadio [esconderé mi esencia pero aquí sigo]

Anna espero unos momentos hasta que la presencia de Hao desapareció del todo.

-ANNA: Bueno entonces según tu qué quieres que diga que sucedió?

-MITSUKI: No me importa con tal no les digas a los demás que soy yo y el demonio los que hicimos todo… ya se te ocurrirá algo, tu eres muy inteligente o no Anna JAJAJA

-ANNA: Me tienes harta! Necesito descansar para terminar de reponer mis energías y pensar en algo creíble ya que Hao no es el único que querrá saber, y lo que diga tiene que coincidir con lo que ya hable con Nate.

-MITSUKI: Y con lo que digan los ancianos de los que hablaba Hao en la mañana también

-ANNA: Que quieres decir con eso? Ellos que tienen que ver en lo que paso?

-MITSUKI: Que lo que paso en el bosque no fue una coincidencia, en realidad fuiste tu..

-ANNA: Yo? Pero como?

-MITSUKI: El portal que abrimos cuando atacaste a Nate, eran los espíritus que había escondido en Ujumi, solo los traje acá ya que no me servían de mucho estando allá tan lejos.

-ANNA: Esos espíritus, eran los que absorbían la energía vital de todo en el bosque! Es por eso que Nate estaba tan débil en poco tiempo {cara de pánico} Que hiciste con ellos!?

-MITSUKI: Dirás que hicimos con ellos JAJAJA… Fácil los liberamos y ahora que te tengo a ti puedo invocarlos cuando quiera, no te alegra… serás más fuerte ya que la energía que ahora ellos absorban se sumara a la del demonio, es decir a ti :D BUAJAJAJAJA

-ANNA: Yo no soy ese demonio! No me compares con esa cosa ¬¬

-MITSUKI: Míralo como quieras, en algún punto los dos se volverán uno y estarán bajo mi control

-ANNA: es suficiente, ahora déjame descansar

Anna se recostó en su futon y simulo quedarse dormida para que Mitsuki no sospechara nada

-ANNA:[ HAO sigues allí? ]

-HAO: [Si aquí estoy preciosa, ahora si puedes aclararme porque hablas sola y todo lo demás]

-ANNA: [ No estaba hablando sola.. bueno veras…]

Anna le conto a Hao que cuando Mitsuki hablaba solo la podía escuchar ella, pero que para que ella la escuchara Anna tenía que hablar en voz alta, Hao ya lo suponía pero ahora estaba más clara la situación; Anna le conto y le mostro lo que había pasado en la batalla y lo que le había dicho Mitsuki acerca de lo sucedido en el bosque de Ujumi. Hao conocía a Anna lo suficiente ahora para saber que la situación la tenía al borde de la desesperación, el mismo sentía que lo que antes pensó una sencilla misión para él se le estaba saliendo de las manos; quería ayudar a Anna pero no sabía cómo, era muy difícil atacar al demonio mientras estuviera atado a su alma. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y rápido.

-HAO: [Bueno y que les vas a decir a los demás que sucedió? De seguro Nate ya les abra contado al menos una versión de los hechos]

-ANNA: [Lo sé, por eso necesito que vayas y averigües que les dijo para poder construir algo alrededor de eso y que suene lo más convincente que pueda ser]

-HAO:[ Ummm no me gusta interactuar con esos idiotas más de lo necesario, pero por ti muñeca hare una excepción, pero no creas… estarás en deuda conmigo JEJEJE :D]

-ANNA:[ Solo ve de una vez! Antes de la pelea]

-HAO: [Asumo que en verdad iras… así que nos vemos en el estadio]

Así Hao se fue de la cabaña mientras Anna simulaba seguir durmiendo.

\- - - CABAÑA DE YOH - - -

Estaban todos desayunando cuando recibieron la información del Oráculo; ese día se llevaría a cabo en las horas de la tarde la batalla entre Yoh y Hao VS. John y Máximo. Yoh estaba emocionado ya que por primera vez lucharía junto a su hermano y no contra él.

Yoh decidió entrenar un poco antes de la batalla, al fin y al cabo aún tenía tiempo para descansar después de esto, se alistaba para salir a correr cuando un pequeño espíritu que él conocía muy bien apareció frente a él y reventó suavemente dejando una nota en sus manos.

La nota era de su abuelo, tal como lo sospechaba. Y decía:

YOH,

TU ABUELA Y YO HEMOS DECIDIDO IR A APOYARTE EN PERSONA DURANTE ESTE NUEVO TORNEO. HAZ LOS ARREGLOS PERTINENTES PARA NUESTRA ESTANCIA. LLEGAREMOS HOY EN LA NOCHE.

YOMEI

Luego de leer la nota Yoh se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-YOH: [Es ahora o nunca, tomare el hecho de que vengan como una señal y hare lo que creo que es correcto]

De la nada apareció una llamarada sacando a Yoh de sus pensamiento, de esta salió Hao.

-HAO: Vaya vaya vaya… con que los queridos abuelos vendrán de visita… que … conveniente no lo crees

-YOH: No sé por qué lo dices, ellos vienen a apoyarme y de seguro a revisar cómo va todo por aquí.

-HAO: Si tú lo dices… Bueno no vengo a hablar de eso… Hoy tenemos nuestra primera batalla

-YOH: Si! Quieres entrenar un poco antes :D ¿?

-HAO: JAJAJA yo no necesito entrenar pero bueno está bien al menos así no serás tan débil… pero antes dime… que dijo Amay del incidente de ayer?

-YOH: emmm… jiji no sé, desayune y salí; además Nate no se había bajado a desayunar aun, así que no creo que haya podido contarle nada a nadie aun… Como esta Anna? ¿Qué dijo ella al respecto?

-HAO: También seguía durmiendo cuando salí, no la quise despertar ya que es un milagro que se haya levantado ayer y haya venido hasta acá sabiendo que necesitaba reposar.

-YOH: Ya veo, ¿pero está mejor? [Espero que vaya la batalla de hoy, tengo muchas ganas de verla… aunque no le diré nada hasta que solucione todo por mi lado]

-HAO: Ella está mejor [por ahora] y no te preocupes, estoy segura de que ira a la batalla... A VERME A MÍ por supuesto: D {sonrisa engreída} [¿ a qué se referirá con que hasta que solucione todo por su lado?]

-HAO: Oye tu Silver… deja de esconderte

-SILVER: Solo venía a saludar a Yoh

-HAO: JAJAJA si claro y para eso trataste de ocultar tu esencia, solo te falto ocultar mejor tus pensamientos. Bueno no importa, necesito entrenar con el inútil de Yoh antes de la batalla de esta tarde, así que tendrás que supervisar la batalla de entrenamiento.

-SILVER: Esta bien. Pero recuerda que si lo llegas a matar, serás descalificado...

-HAO: Si si si.. como sea, si algo hasta lo reviviré

-SILVER: No importa si lo matas así lo revivas..

-HAO: Como sea, empecemos de una vez [lo mejor será mantenerme cerca de la cabaña hasta que el inútil de Amay de despierte, así podre escuchar lo que sea que le diga a los demás] ESPIRITU DE FUEGO {Formando la posesión en forma de espada para luchar con Yoh}

Yoh y Hao empezaron su lucha de práctica frente a la cabaña, esto llamo la atención de aquellos que estaban dentro desayunando aun. Al principio se mostraban sorprendidos por la situación, pero Silver les aclaraba que era un combate de práctica así que simplemente se quedaron mirando la batalla.

Estaban como espectadores Len, Manta, Horo, Tamao y Val.

-HORO: Vamos Yoh! Acaba con el tú puedes!

-VAL: Yoh Yoh RA RA RA! Yoh es el mejor!

La realidad era contraria a los ánimos de los demás, Yoh luchaba con todo lo que tenía, pero para Hao parecía solo un juego, los ataques de Yoh no lo alcanzaban porque Hao era más rápido, y los pocos que lo alcanzaban eran anulado antes de siquiera tocarlo. Llevaban cerca de media hora y Yoh estaba sudando mientras Hao se veía tan sereno como siempre.

La posesión de Yoh se desvaneció una vez más y este trataba de recuperar su aliento y secarse el sudor de la frente.

-HAO: JAJAJA Aun te falta mucho, y la verdad esto ya me está aburriendo un poco, te propongo algo… {Dijo mientras se quitaba su poncho y lo colgaba en un árbol cercano} ya que termino este patético calentamiento, dejare que me ataquen tú y tus amiguitos que se ve que están que entran a la pelea.

Hao volteo a mirar a los chicos, era cierto estaban impacientes por ayudar a Yoh y por intentar atacar a Hao ya que Yoh claramente no lo había logrado en lo más mínimo.

-HAO: Además de esto, no usare en absoluto al espíritu del fuego.

-YOH: ¿y entonces como te defenderás y atacaras?

-HAO: JAJAJA por mí no te preocupes, yo se me muchos más trucos

-YOH: Silver, podemos luchar todos contra él?

-SILVER: eee… si no hay ninguna regla que lo prohíba con tal yo este supervisando [sé que va en contra de mis deberes como oficial, pero espero que logren destruirlo así tengan que ser eliminados del torneo]

-HAO: JAJAJAJA Tú y tus buenos deseos como siempre Silver

-SILVER: o.O! Deja de fisgonear en mi mente, y luchen de una buena vez que no tengo todo el día para estar acá ¬¬

Los chicos empezaron de nuevo la batalla, todos intentaban atacar a Hao con sus mejores ataques, pero este simplemente saltaba tranquilamente esquivando todos sus ataques.

Empezaron atacando individualmente, luego empezaron a hacerlo los tres al tiempo.

-HAO: No puedo creer que ni al tiempo logren causarme un rasguño JAJAJA

-LEN: Cállate y deja de jugar! ¬¬ {atacando a Hao directamente con su cuchilla}

Pero Hao no esquivo la cuchilla, la detuvo a milímetros de su cara con su dedo, pero no recibió el más mínimo daño. Anulo de furyoku de Len y cuando lo tuvo así de cerca lo pateo en el estómago duramente, haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás.

-HORO: Es muy poderoso aun sin el espíritu de fuego :O

-HAO: Es porque a diferencia de ustedes no me la paso perdiendo el tiempo y no necesito alguien que me obligue a entrenar unas pocas horas al día {apareciendo detrás de Horo y pateando sus pies de forma que este perdiera el equilibrio y se callera estúpidamente}

-HAO: JAJAJA Que patéticos son… no sé porque Anna pierde el tiempo entrenando a una partida de simios sin gracia, cuando puede entrenar conmigo :D {Mirando de forma retadora a Yoh y con una pequeña sonrisita malévola}

-YOH: {ATACANDOLO CON DE FRENTE CON SU ESPADA} Ella no pierde su tiempo, no si está conmigo!

Pero antes de que el golpe llegara a Hao este desapareció ante los ojos de Yoh, Hao reapareció por detrás y le dio un leve pero certero golpe en el cuello; haciendo que Yoh perdiera su posesión y callera al piso.

-HAO: JAJAJA Como lo sospeche :D ni un rasguño ni una gota de sudor :D

En ese momento Hao percibió que Nate estaba despertándose, y no solo eso…estaba recordando la batalla con Anna, esto lo distrajo, el poder ver desde la perspectiva de Nate el sufrimiento de Anna, sus ojos opacos sin vida mientras era controlada.

-LEN: TOUGEN KYOU! {Levantándose rápidamente y enterrando su espada posesionada en el piso ( ataque en que surgen varias espadas del piso)

Hao reacciono cuando vio el ataque de Len acercarse a gran velocidad, y lo esquivo casi a tiempo; sin embargo una de las cuchillas había rasgado la bota de su pantalón.

Esto sorprendió a todos, pero en especial a Yoh y a Len.

A Silver, Manta, Val y Tamao porque uno de los ataques al fin había logrado tocar a Hao.

A Yoh y a Len porque al rasgarse el pantalón de Hao pudieron ver que este llevaba en su tobillo una especie de pulsera, y esta era idéntica a la que tenía Anna en su muñeca (pulsera dorada con una pequeña piedra roja).

-YOH: [Esa pulsera la he visto en algún lado, pero en dónde?]

-LEN: [Anna tiene la misma pulsera desde que empezó el torneo, ¿será una coincidencia?]

-HAO: Sera mejor terminar por ahora, ya que estarás muy agotado para la batalla en la tarde Yoh.

-YOH: eemm, si claro.. Me iré a bañar.

-HAO: Bueno nos vemos en el estadio, por cierto tengo algo de sed... te importa si paso y tomo un vaso con agua.

-YOH: No tranquilo, adelante [si no nos hirió en la pelea dudo que lo haga por ahora]

Todos entraron a la cabaña de Yoh, incluyendo a Hao. Este se sentó a beber el vaso de agua en el comedor; mientras Tamao, Manta y Val limpiaban alrededor de él la cabaña. Hao pensaba en terminar su vaso de agua y subir a hablar con Nate sobre lo que había pasado en la batalla con Anna, pero este se adelantó y bajo a donde estaban los demás.

-NATE: Buenos días :D jeje creo que dormí un poco demás

-MANTA: Nate! Ya estás bien! Me tenías preocupado! Tú no eres de los que duerme hasta tarde.

-NATE: jeje lo se Manta, pero no te preocupes, fue solo mientras recuperaba toda mi energía!

-TAMAO: Le serviré su desayuno enseguida

Nate le agradeció a Tamao mientras se sentaba en el comedor frente a Hao.

-NATE: eee.. que sorpresa y tú que haces aquí Hao?

-HAO: Estaba entrenando con Yoh, ya que hoy será nuestra batalla en la tarde.

-NATE: Que bien… Hao necesito hablar contigo a solas {dijo levantándose de la silla} No tomara mucho tiempo.

Nate y Hao salieron de la cabaña seguidos de las miradas dudosas de Manta y Val.

-HAO: Bien Amay, que quieres decirme? [Será mejor preguntarle que paso en la batalla?¿O simplemente leer sus recuerdos?..… no puedo fiarme mejor le pregunto ya que la gente no siempre dice todo como es, es mejor escuchar su versión de los hechos}

-NATE: Quiero saber, que sucede con Anna?

-HAO: De que hablas?

-NATE: Ayer antes de la batalla me advertiste que algo malo sucedería, y sucedió… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, pero tampoco sé que hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo ya que no tenía mayor información

-HAO: Lo que dije fue porque tuve un presentimiento, no por nada en especial… pero dime, que paso en la batalla… no era muy claro desde las gradas debido a la arena y el revuelto de aves

-NATE: Eso pensé… ¿Anna no te dijo lo que sucedió?

-HAO: No he podido hablar con ella aun, está muy cansada y lo mejor es dejarla descansar… pero me lo contara cuando se sienta mejor

Nate se quedó pensativo

-NATE: [Es mejor que hable con Anna antes de contarle a alguien lo que sucedió, al fin y al cabo no tengo muy claro aún el por qué ella actuó de esa manera, puede que haya una explicación lógica, y debe haberlo ella no haría algo asi porque si]

-HAO: Ejemm ejemm… no olvides que puedo escuchar lo que piensas ¬¬ … pero veo que no piensas decirme nada por ahora… y ya que es por proteger a Anna respetare tu privacidad y la de ella, no mirare tus recuerdos aunque estos sean vividos y me pidan que los vea.

-NATE: jeje gracias, es solo que no quiero decir algo de lo que no estoy seguro {poniéndose serio} no me gustaría equivocarme y hacer quedar a Anna como algo que no es.

\- HAO: [Vaya, aún existe la gente correcta] JAJA veo… Amay no has considerado unirte a mi :D mira que con el poder que puedo ayudarte a despertar, sería más que suficiente para vencer al mocoso de Len Tao.

-NATE: jeje veo que ya conoces mi historia… pero no gracias, no quiero ataduras ni a los Tao ni a nadie.

-HAO: Eso es respetable, te diré algo… por que no siento malas intenciones en ti, por lo que has ayudado a Anna y por qué me gustaría mucho ver la cara de Tao cuando le gane uno de sus sirvientes, te invito a que entrenes con nosotros.

-NATE: O.o Nosotros?

-HAO: Conmigo y con Anna, así podrás perfeccionar tanto tus habilidades como monje y como shaman, con los mejores profesores del mundo ;P.

-NATE: Vaya… suena interesante, con tal no haya NINGUNA condición que restrinja mi libertad en el futuro… Acepto. [Está bien, confió en Anna no creo que ella me arrastrara a algo que me perjudicara]

-HAO:{ ESTRECHANDO LA MANO DE NATE} Te hare saber cuándo empezaremos a entrenar [Tiene potencial, puede que sea de ayuda al momento de separar al demonio de Anna] Debo ir a cambiarme para mi pelea {mirando su pantalón desgarrado} pero dile al idiota de Tao que me debe un pantalón! ¬¬

-NATE: jajaja lo hare… por cierto, que es ese amuleto que llevas en el tobillo

-HAO: JAJAJ Que observador… es solo una pequeña [esto será interesante] señal de compromiso :D

-NATE: ¿De compromiso?

-HAO: Si así es, un recordatorio de alguien importante para mí… si sabes a lo que me refiero ;) bueno me voy. Nos veremos luego.

Luego de decir esto Hao se marchó para su cabaña, estaba seguro de que Nate no diría nada hasta que hablara con ella y aclarara lo sucedido, así que tendría que informarle a ella para que pudiera inventar algo.

Nate entro de vuelta a la cabaña en donde mientras desayunaba los demás hablaban entre si y pasaban el tiempo en la sala contigua al comedor, asi que estaban prácticamente todos juntos.

-YOH: Nate! Qué bueno que ya te recuperaste, como te sientes?

-NATE: bien Yoh, gracias jeje… hace mucho no dormía tanto. Me entere que tu combate será hoy!? Estas emocionado? :D

-YOH: Si, algo… un poco nervioso pero nada que no se pueda solucionar. Tamao por cierto, recibí un mensaje de los abuelos, vendrán a visitarnos… llegaran esta noche.

-VAL: La señora Kino vendrá hasta aca! :O y a que se debe eso?

-YOH: No lo sé, me imagino que quieren ver cómo va todo en el torneo.

-TAMAO: No se preocupe joven Yoh, hablare con uno de los oficiales para hacer los arreglos pertinentes.

-LEN: Bueno basta de hablar de estupideces.. Amay dinos que sucedió ayer durante la batalla… no entiendo como termino y como es que salieron tan lastimados contra unos debiluchos. ¬¬

Todos se quedaron en silencio y miraron a Nate enseguida, en realidad todos tenían curiosidad al respecto, pero ninguno había querido abordar el tema de golpe hasta que Len lo saco así tan de frente…. Típico de Len… al grano sin anestesia.

-NATE: Por ahora no quiero hablar de eso, ya que no tengo claros muchos detalles de la situación; pero lo importante es que Anna y yo estamos bien, lo demás se los hare saber tan pronto aclare mis ideas y recuerde todo con detalles.

-LEN: Espero que no estés escondiendo nada, y que sea solo eso… que no recuerdas bien algunos detalles.

-NATE: ¬¬ No tengo porque darte explicaciones…

-LEN: Seguro que no? ¬¬ … sirviente …

-NATE: ¬¬ No me provoques Tao. Tamao gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso. Tengo más cosas que hacer pero Yoh a qué horas y en donde será tu batalla?

-YOH: emm… te vas?... a las 3pm , en la arena que queda al finalizar el bosque

-NATE: Allá estaré para apoyarte con permiso

Nate se fue del lugar… quería pensar, caminar luego ya hablaría con Anna. Por su parte Anna había hablado con Hao sin que Mitsuki se enterara, y había empezado a pensar en que decirle a Nate, se sentía más tranquila ahora que Hao le había dicho que Nate no hablaría al respecto del tema sin consultarle antes a ella.

Anna decidió que lo mejor sería hablar cuanto antes con Nate, de forma que si se encontraba con los demás a la hora de la batalla de Yoh y Hao ya pudiera dar una respuesta clara. Busco desde su habitación la presencia de Nate y la encontró, Nate estaba cerca del lago donde habían entrenado hace unos días. Así que ella se dirigió para allá.

Cuando Anna llego se encontró con que Nate no estaba solo, estaba con Tamao. Que haría!, decidió esperar de seguro Tamao tendría que irse en cualquier momento a hacer el almuerzo ya que era casi medio día, en ese momento intervendría para hablar con Nate.

-TAMAO: Tenía razón joven Nate…Este un sitio muy hermoso y pacifico

-NATE: jeje lo se… estuve aquí entrenando y me gusto la sensación que me dejaba este sitio

Anna no quería espiar la conversación pero realmente necesitaba hablar con Nate y si no estaba pendiente el podría irse.

-TAMAO: es cierto, genera un sentimiento de paz que es extraño encontrar en este sitio y más en esta situación.

-NATE: ¿A qué te refieres?

-TAMAO: A la aldea apache, ya que aquí todos son competidores que luchan uno contra el otro.

-NATE: Si, es cierto… a mí no me gusta pelear

-TAMAO: Entonces por que entro al torneo joven Nate

-NATE: jejeje sabes que me he preguntado eso muchas veces… la verdad es porque sentí que era lo que debía hacer, si los grandes espíritus me citaron acá es porque algo debo hacer en este sitio y no quiero pasar por alto el saber que es.

Anna sonrió levemente, como podía ser tan parecida a Nate en lo que pensaba, ella sintió lo mismo cuando acepto para participar en el torneo.

-NATE: Tamao, tu porque viniste hasta acá? Sé que es porque los Asakura te lo pidieron, pero no creo que te quedaras solo por eso.

-TAMAO: Eso es cierto joven Nate {sonrojándose} Yo vine porque me lo pidieron, pero me quedo porque quiero estar acá… cerca del joven Yoh y de los demás… yo los valoro mucho y aunque no sea de gran ayuda en las batallas, me gusta pensar que les ayudo a tener una mejor convivencia y a estar más cómodos si los atiendo.

-NATE: es muy noble de tu parte Tamao [Es obvio que esta enamorada de Yoh, por como planteo el por qué se quedaba y la forma que actúa alrededor del]

-ANNA {escuchando la conversación desde un árbol sin que la vean} [Hasta Nate se da cuenta, pobre Tamao… o bueno tan vez el único que no se da cuenta es el idiota de Yoh]

-NATE: Tamao sé que tus intensiones son buenas y no quisiera meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero creo que deberías empezar a vivir más para ti y menos para los demás, no me lo tomes a mal, todo lo que haces por nosotros es algo muy especial y dulce de tu parte; solo que no quisiera ver que por estar pensando solo en ayudar a los demás a cumplir sus metas dejes que las tuyas se marchen.

-TAMAO: No se así joven Nate… yo…. [Es cierto no tengo un sueño propio, o tal vez si pero es un sueño imposible, después de todo el joven Yoh esta con la señorita Val y si no lo estuviera estaría con la señorita Anna]

-NATE: No tienes que decir nada Tamao, solo tómalo como un punto de vista de alguien que sabe que mereces disfrutar lo mejor de la vida.

-TAMAO: Lo mejor de la vida?

-NATE: jejeje si lo mejor de la vida :D … aunque creo que eso depende de cada persona… por ejemplo para mí lo mejor es seguir mis corazonadas! Porque aunque no siempre me dejen lo mejor parado, siempre me hace feliz ser fiel a mí mismo y a lo que creo.

-TAMAO: Es un hermoso pensamiento joven Nate, y hay que ser muy valiente para seguir una filosofía así jeje

-NATE: jeje gracias Tamao, es cierto que muchas veces el miedo aparece en mi camino también, pero no quiero dejar de hacer cosas por el miedo nunca.

-TAMAO: [En eso se parece un poco al joven Yoh, trasmiten paz y confianza al hablar] Debo retirarme joven Nate. Lo veré en la cabaña para almorzar.

-NATE: No creo que vuelva para el almuerzo Tamao, pero gracias por tu compañía también. Nos veremos más tarde.

Tamao se fue, Anna se quedó mirando a Tamao por un momento.

-ANNA: [En eso Tamao tiene razón Nate trasmite paz y confianza, pero no solo al hablar… sino solo siendo el… bueno llego la hora de hablar con el]

Anna salto del árbol en que estaba, y se iba a dirigir a donde Nate estaba sentado hablando con Tamao, pero cuando miro Nate ya no se encontraba allí.

-ANNA: A donde se….

En ese momento Nate salió de detrás de otro árbol cercano

-NATE: Con que eras tú la que nos escuchaba jeje… nunca pensé que fueras chismosa Anna

-ANNA: {totalmente sonrojada con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa} No estaba espiando… estaba esperando que terminaran de conversar para poder hablar contigo..

-NATE: jeje solo lo digo bromeando Anna, créeme que de ti solo pienso cosas buenas. Pero dime si me buscabas por que no simplemente te acercaste y ya?

-ANNA: Porque necesito que hablemos a solas

-NATE: Bueno, entonces dime que pasa?

-ANNA: [Como puede ser tan vivaz para unas cosas y tan distraído para otras -.-] Quiero que hablemos de lo que paso durante nuestra batalla.

-NATE: OK.

-ANNA: ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas exactamente?

-NATE: Bueno, recuerdo que todo iba bien hasta que la chica, esta… Elena invoco el poder especial de su espíritu, ya que en ese momento tú te pusiste muy mal; retrocedí para ver que tenías ya que te veías pálida y muy contrariada, pero cuando me acerque me alejaste bruscamente y empezaste a caminar fuera del escudo que yo había creado hasta donde se encontraban el otro equipo, por unos momentos te perdí de vista cuando entraste a la tormenta y luego al escudo de aves que ellos tenían, pero cuando por fin entre a donde estaban tú estabas atacándolos de la misma forma que me atacaste en la pensión cuando practicamos hace un tiempo, con un escudo. En un momento me asuste por que los estabas presionando mucho y pensé que los matarías, pero luego de golpe de detuviste, eso me tranquilizo así que me acerque a ti para ver como estabas… sin embargo parecías en transe y no solo eso, tu furyoku estaba como no sé cómo decirlo… inestable…. Cuando intente tocarte no pude ya que era como si despidieras electricidad, temí que tus poderes estuvieran fuera de control y tu cuerpo no pudiera resistirlo así que seguí intentando acercarme. Hasta que levantaste tu rosario y creaste un portal por donde invocaste varios espíritus que me atacaron, no sé qué clase de espíritus eran ya que nunca me había cruzado con algo así, pero era como si cada vez que se acercaban me quitaban fuerza… intente usar mi rosario para mandarlos al otro mundo, pero tu nulificaste mi poder… pensé que moriría en ese momento porque no me quedaba más fuerza, pero cuando mire hacia donde estas aun de pie, me miraste con preocupación, tus ojos volvían a ser normales y los espíritus habían desaparecido intente acercarme a ti a ver como estabas, pero creo que el dolor y el cansancio me ganaron por que luego desperté en la cabaña y te vi a ti y a Tamao en mi habitación. Sé que ganamos la batalla por que pude escuchar a los chicos hablar de eso en la cabaña, pero no entiendo como lo hicimos ya que cuando yo me desmaye aún estaba en pie la posesión de Helena y la mía ya había desaparecido, así que asumo que fue la tuya la que nos salvó.

Anna estaba pensando, en el relato de Nate, era exactamente igual a lo que ella vio en su sueño, no cabía duda no era un sueño era un recuerdo de la batalla. Pero aun así, si el mismo vio con sus ojos como ella actuaba ¿porque seguía confiando en ella?, ¿o tan seguro estaba que había una explicación más allá de lo que había pasado que ni habiendo vivido de primera mano todo eso se le ocurría que ella era la única culpable?

-ANNA: Si así fueron las cosas, la última posesión en desvanecerse fueron Zenki y Goki, mis guardianes. Nate como te dije ayer lo que ocurrió es culpa mía, no quería que pasara, pero al fin y al cabo por mis descuidos ocurrió {soltando un gran suspiro}. La verdad es que no pude controlar mis poderes, y casi los mato a todos… incluyéndote a ti, no era mi intensión pero cuando dejo que mis poderes sean libres estos me sobre pasan de forma que cualquier ataque que haga es desmesurado. El ataque que te lastimo fue por que estabas en el camino, ya que iba dirigido al otro equipo con el fin de ganar la batalla como fuera… lo lamento

-NATE: Anna hay algo más que no me estás diciendo, la forma en que actuabas era muy extraña no escuchabas nada, y era como si tus ojos no fueran más los tuyos… además sabes que aun sin usar esa cantidad de poder hubiéramos ganado como para que extralimitaras con un ataque.

-ANNA: Mira Nate tu no me conoces tanto si, la verdad es que quería demostrar que había podido dominar mis poderes a la perfección, pero no fue así; Yo sé que Kino te dijo que la mantuvieras informada al respecto desde que llegue a la pensión, me falta control, por eso entro en ese estado de trance por que dejo de racionalizar y me vuelvo una máquina de destrucción. Así son las cosas aunque me pese aceptarlas, así que por que no las aceptas ya de una vez. Sino lo crees puedes preguntárselo a Yoh, él ha sabido como soy desde mucho antes.

-NATE; No tengo por qué ir a preguntarle eso, la verdad quiero creerte pero algo en mi me dice que no lo haga.

-ANNA: AAAA bueno entonces si crees que soy una mentirosa dime tu cual es la verdad? O porque habría yo de mentirte si tú mismo viste lo que paso!

-NATE: Yo no me fio de simples y superficiales impresiones, y porque te he conocido en el último mes que convivimos en la pensión es que no sé qué pensar; sé que tus poderes crecieron de golpe mientras estabas en una misión en Izumo, pero yo creo que los tenías lo suficientemente bajo control para que no ocurriera algo así, sin embargo también sé que no eres una persona que mienta; entonces lo que no me cierra es ¿porque tus poderes se descontrolaron de tal manera en ese momento para que no pudieras ni tener control de a quién atacabas?

-ANNA: Si te hace feliz saberlo…. es porque tenía mucho estrés, las cosas no han sido fáciles últimamente para mí, tener que irme de la pensión, el rompimiento del compromiso, convivir con Hao, pelear con Yoh, la llegada de la tal Valery… esas cosas se suman y la verdad el día de ayer sentí que estas situaciones me estaban aplastando y que la batalla era un buen escape, solo que se me fue la mano.

-NATA: Anna… {Mirándola con entendimiento y preocupación} [Sera cierto? Ella no es de las que se deja sobrepasar por ese tipo de circunstancias] Si te sentías así pudiste hablar conmigo, sé que no somos los mejores amigos y que nos conocemos hace poco, pero quiero que confíes en que si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte lo hare.

-ANNA: [Lo que faltaba, me toco ponerme de pobre y débil victima…¬¬ pero es eso o la verdad….Además aun duda de lo que le dije] Gracias Nate, es solo que no es fácil para mi reconocer cuando una circunstancia me excede; solo te pido que me perdones por haberte lastimado, de ahora en adelante seré mucho más cuidadosa paran o lastimar a nadie más.

-NATE: [No veo motivo para que mienta, además para que muestre debilidad conociendo como es ella, lo mejor será creerle, aunque algo me dice que algo más pasa] Anna lo chicos quieren saber que sucedió en la batalla ya que ellos desde donde estaban no vieron nada de lo que hablamos… yo personalmente no voy a decirles nada, ya que si es como dices no quiero que tengas que entrar a publicar detalles como los que me acabas de compartir, porque son cosas que al fin y al cabo son solo tuyas y de tu intimidad.

-ANNA: Gracias Nate [parece que habla enserio, no creo que le diga nada a nadie] sin embargo tus amigos son muy chismosos, no creo que dejen de preguntar si es que aún no lo han hecho.

-NATE: emmm… no importa, simplemente les diremos que fue un ataque final que se salió de control y por eso salimos ambos lastimados.

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} eso suena como una mentira pero no deja de ser verdad, que astuto.

-NATE: A mí tampoco me gusta mentir, solo que no veo la razón de entrar en detalles, al fin y al cabo la batalla ya paso y hablar de eso no cambiara en nada las cosas.

-ANNA: Es cierto [Nate es muy maduro para nuestra edad]

-NATE: Anna, para cerrar con este tema solo te quiero pedir algo, y espero que no lo tomes a mal…. Si tienes algún problema que sientas que te sobrepasa, no dudes en decírmelo, la verdad te he tomado mucho aprecio y te considero mi amiga… no me gustaría que nada te pasara si puedo evitarlo.

-ANNA: Esta bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya casi es hora de la batalla de los chicos.

-NATE: Woowww es cierto no me di cuenta en que momento paso el tiempo tan rápido jeje, no quieres que pasemos por algo de comer antes ya que nos perdimos la hora del almuerzo.

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero más vale que sea en un sitio que valga la pena la comida.

Anna y Nate terminaron yendo a comer c un sitio de sushi en la aldea, no era el mejor sushi del mundo, pero era el único en la aldea. Mientras comían Nate noto que Anna tenía el mismo brazalete que Hao, pero en su muñeca.

-NATE: [Entonces la persona que es muy importante para Hao es Anna?.. no debería sorprenderme, según había escuchado él era una persona cruel y despiadada; pero en realidad no pareciera ser así con ella. Pero si ese brazalete significa un compromiso, ¿porque lo usa Anna, acaso para ella Hao también es especial? Se referiría a compromiso como en el caso de Yoh y Valery]

Anna no estaba escuchando los pensamientos de Nate, ya que respetaba mucho su privacidad para hacerlo, ahora que podía controlar el escudo mental a su antojo, solo escuchaba los pensamientos de los demás de ser necesario.

-NATE: Es un lindo brazalete el que tienes allí.

-ANNA: {sin darle mayor importancia} aaa si

-NATE: Significa algo en especial

Anna observo el brazalete por un segundo

-ANNA: Es simplemente un regalo

-NATE: Ya veo, de seguro la persona que te lo dio te conoce muy bien, ya que se ve que es muy de tipo… hasta es rojo... tu color favorito sino estoy mal ;)

-ANNA: No lo había notado, pero si me gusta que sea rojo [Nate es muy observador, además pensé casi lo mismo que yo cuando lo recibí]


	14. segunda ronda- a donde va Yoh?

Era hora de la batalla; todos estaban realmente inquietos ya que verían a Hao en acción.

Todas las personas de la aldea, competidores y oficiales se encontraban presente.

-HAO: Vaya por fin algo de acción {mirando a sus competidores}

-MAXIMO: El gran Hao Asakura, ya veremos si vives a la altura de tu nombre, y quien es ese, tu hermano?, debe serlo por el parecido y por qué tienen el mismo apellido.

-HAO: Eres estúpido o que, claramente somos gemelos ¬¬ aunque por mi pueden acabar con el antes de que yo acabe con ustedes así me quitaran un estorbo más de encima.

-YOH: O.o! [Por qué es tan odioso conmigo!]emm bueno muchachos será mejor que empecemos con la pelea.

-HAO: Es cierto, no queremos que la gente se impaciente más

En ese momento Hao miro hacia las gradas donde vio a Anna sentada apartada de los demás, pero en compañía de Nate.

-HAO: [Al parecer ya hablo con él, espero que le haya creído lo que fuera que le dijo; se le ve más tranquila así que a lo mejor todo salió bien]

El oficial encargado dio las pautas generales de la pelea como siempre, luego dio la señal de pelea, el equipo de Maximo y Jonh crearon rápidamente su posesión, Yoh también lo hizo con gran agilidad, mientras Hao se tomó mas todo con calma mientras observaba a los contrincantes.

-HAO: Yoh, encárgate.

-YOH: O.o! Yo solito?

-HAO: Tan débil eres que no crees que puedas con dos basuras insignificantes ¬¬

-YOH: No es eso, ¬¬ pero pensé que lucharíamos juntos, después de todo somos un equipo.

-HAO: No hace falta realmente, además te servirá de entrenamiento… eso sí que te hace falta.

YOH: Bueno… ya que..

Yoh se lanzó al ataque con todo lo que tenía, Hao observaba a la distancia con su posesión al mínimo pero en realidad no parecía estar allí del todo, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

La situación era clara para todos, Yoh estaba peleando solo, pero por qué? Hao era una persona que amaba las batallas, y hacer sentir a los demás como unos perdedores cada vez que podían.

-NATE: Porque Hao deja que Yoh pelee solo

-ANNA: Tal vez no quiera perder energía en dos debiluchos como sus contrincantes. {mientras no perdía de vista la pelea de Yoh, aunque sabía el ganaría ya que Maximo y Jonh eran fuertes pero no tanto para ser un problema}

-NATE: jajaja pues si suena muy como él. Oye Anna, esta mañana Hao me hizo una extraña invitación

-ANNA: {aun viendo atentamente a Yoh pelear} Ya me imagino que te invito a ser parte de su sequito… es un idiota

-NATE: Jajajaja si pero obviamente no acepte, pero no me refiero a eso, me dijo que si quería entrenar con ustedes dos.

Esto llamo la atención de Anna quien volteo a mirar a Nate automáticamente.

-ANNA: [Hao quiere que Nate se haga más fuerte para querer entrenarlo de cerca, pero por qué? ¿Para que lo necesitara?… espero que no le haga daño] ¿Y?

-NATE:¿Quería saber que pensabas al respecto?

-ANNA: Que sería extraño ya que tu principal objetivo como parte de la dinastía Tao es vencerlo, pero bueno yo he entrenado con el aun cuando me considero en deuda con los Asakura… creo que no estaría mal, él podría enseñarte mucho [además yo estaré hay para asegurarme que nada malo pase], solo ten cuidado.

De repente en la Arena Hao salió de su letargo y acabo en un golpe con sus competidores.

-APACHE: El ganado es el equipo de los ASAKURA

-HAO: Estabas tardando mucho {hablando con enojo a Yoh}

-YOH: jijiji lo siento, solo no quería ser tan duro con ellos [ por que ese extraño cambio en su actitud? Parece molesto]

Los chicos fueron a felicitar a Yoh por su victoria y su desempeño, estaban todos hablándole cuando se acercaron por ultimo Nate y Anna; Yoh al ver a Anna se alegró, estaba feliz que ella se quedara y que no fuera solo por acompañar a Hao.

-NATE: Felicidades Yoh, veo que has avanzado mucho desde que nos conocimos, no dudo que serás un duro rival.

-YOH: Gracias Nate jijii {rascándose la cabeza por detrás y sonriendo}. Que te pareció a ti Annita?

-ANNA: Pues, Hao fue el que acabo la pelea… pero lo hiciste muy bien.

Anna estaba a punto de dedicar una pequeña sonrisa a Yoh, cuando Val interrumpió lanzándose a Yoh para abrazarlo del cuello.

-VAL: Verdad que Yoh es el mejor! :D estoy muy orgullosa de ti!

Esta situación molesto mucho a Anna, de forma que simplemente se dio la vuelta para irse, al fin y al cabo ya había hablado con Yoh para felicitarlo. Nate vio el malestar en la cara de Anna así que decidió irse con ella, mientras Yoh solo trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Val.

Anna camino fuera del estadio lo más rápido que pudo, estaba agotada de la situación… se sentía enojada con Yoh y no se sentía con ganas de ir a la cabaña junto con Hao. Así que se paró en la mitad de la calle frente al estadio pensando a donde podría ir a estar en paz y distraerse de esos sentimientos negativos.

-NATE: Anna espera

-ANNA: Nate no quiero hab…

-NATE: Quería saber si quieres ir a dar un paseo, todavía no conozco toda la aldea y me la podrías enseñar tu que ya has estado aquí antes… Prometo que no te molestare jeje ni siquiera tiene que hablarme si no quieres, con que me acompañes basta.

Anna lo pensó por un momento, no sonaba tan mal el plan, al fin y al cabo no tenía un lugar específico al que ir. Sabía que Nate lo hacía porque sabía que necesitaba distraerse, pero él era una buena compañía que no la molestaba en lo absoluto.

-ANNA: Esta bien, vamos.

\- - - - CABAÑA DE YOH Y LOS DEMÁS - - - -

Era de noche, Yoh esperaba que sus abuelos llegaran; estaba nervioso porque había llegado a una decisión. Les hablaría con el corazón, Yoh lo había pensado a fondo y decidió que no le importaba más que lo exiliaran formalmente de la familia, ser una familia debía ser más que compartir un apellido, el seguiría queriéndolos de todos modos y esperaba que en algún punto ellos podrían superar el enojo que les causaría ya que al fin y al cabo sabía que a su manera pero lo querían.

Pero no solo estaba nervioso! Ansiaba el momento en que pudiera dar por terminado el compromiso y decírselo a Anna!, la extrañaba de sobre manera y quería arreglar las cosas con ella en cuanto pudiera. Luego recordó por un momento a Val, él no la quería, no como a Anna, además ella era una persona que no terminaba de comprender, era alegre a veces, a veces se enojaba de forma explosiva, a veces era amable y cariñosa…. sabía que ella quería el compromiso para complacer a su familia y se sentía mal de tener que arrebatarle eso, pero él no quería estar con ella.

-YOH: Val podemos hablar antes de que lleguen los abuelos.

-VAL: Claro Yoh :D de que quieres hablar?

-YOH: Sera mejor que conversemos afuera

\- - - YA ESTANDO AFUERA A UN LADO DE LA CABAÑA - - - -

-YOH: Mira Val, yo te lo dije desde un principio, yo no quiero este compromiso

-VAL: Si ya sé por qué estás enamorado de Annaaaa xP … pero ya te lo dije a mi eso no me importa eso es pasajero

-YOH: No Val, no lo es o no quiero que lo sea… lo que te quiero decir es que apenas lleguen los abuelos hablare con ellos y acabare con el compromiso

-VAL: Pero Yoh eso significa que ya no serás un Asakura, tu familia te repudiara

-YOH: Lo sé, pero creo que si me quieren algún día me perdonaran así no me devuelvan el apellido, ya que entiendo que para ellos es muy importante su continuidad y tendrán que cederlo a otra rama de familiares.

-VAL: Yoh por favor no hagas esto, no nos hemos dado siquiera la oportunidad

-YOH: yo no quiero darme la oportunidad con nadie que no sea con Anna

-VAL: ESTAS TAN OBSESIONADO CON ESTAR CON ELLA QUE NI SIQUIERA PIENSAS EN QUE LAS COSAS PUEDEN NO FUNCIONAR, QUE ES LO MÁS PROBABLE! QUE VAS A HACER EL DIA QUE YA NO ESTE ELLA Y TAMPOCO TENGAS A TU FAMILIA POR SU CULPA!

-YOH: No lo sé, si llega ese día lo solucionare cuando pase… por ahora quiero estar con ella porque es lo que siento.

-VAL: Yoh por favor piénsalo mejor… este compromiso es muy importante para mi y para mi familia

-YOH: lo se Val, y lo siento… pero no puedes pedirme que renuncie a ser feliz por darle un gusto a tu familia.

En ese momento Val e Yoh escucharon pasos y la risa de Nate, por lo cual se quedaron en silencio intentando ver por dónde venía ya que estaba oscuro y ellos estaban a un costado de la cabaña.

Nate venía hablando con Anna, bueno más bien hablando solo mientras Anna le mandaba miradas de "eres un idiota" mientras él contaba una anécdota. Al final Nate y Anna terminaron pasando toda la tarde juntos, al principio en silencio caminando por ahí, luego de un rato llegaron a donde delimitaba el desierto con el bosque y se quedaron allí sentados por 2 horas observando la belleza de la naturaleza; luego de eso Anna rompió el silencio, aunque fuera solo para decirle a Nate que le había gustado el sushi que habían almorzado. Nate sabía que Anna no era de las que hablaba de cosas triviales, debía hacerlo para distraerse de sus problemas así que decidió seguirle la corriente y hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Cuando notaron lo tarde que era (9 p.m.) decidieron volver a sus cabañas, solo que Anna insistió en que esta vez ella lo acompañaría a él hasta la suya, ya que ella quería tener un poco de tiempo sola ese día así fuera solo el recorrido desde la cabaña de Nate hasta la de ella.

-NATE: Bueno ya llegamos, estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu cabaña?

-ANNA: No está bien. {Dándose la vuelta para irse}

En ese momento Nate empezó a abrir la puerta de su cabaña…

-ANNA: Nate…. Gracias…. Sé que no debí ser muy buena compañía hoy, pero aprecio tu actitud y tu esfuerzo.

-NATE: Esta bien, para mí tampoco fue un mal día al fin y al cabo conocimos sitios que me gustaron mucho. Espero que ya te sientas mejor.

-ANNA: Quien dijo que me sentía mal? ¬¬

-NATE: jeje no yo solo digo… buenas noches {entrando rápido a la cabaña antes de hacer molestar más a Anna}

Apenas el cerro la puerta Anna se quedó parada mirándola y se le escapo una pequeña pero tierna y sincera sonrisa. –ANNA:[ Es un idiota, pero es un buen idiota]

Luego de eso Anna se fue. Toda la escena fue presenciada por Yoh y Val.

-VAL: Lo ves! Ella se lleva mejor con él o hasta con Hao… porque crees que contigo va a ser feliz y que las cosas van a funcionar mágicamente cuando ni siquiera los he visto cruzar más de 10 palabras en estos días.

-YOH: {Yoh de forma pensativa} Mira Val, te voy a pedir que no te metas en eso, al fin y al cabo mi relación con Anna no te incumbe, lo cierto es que nuestro compromiso no va más, lo lamento y espero que no me odies por esto.

Val entro a la cabaña y se dirigió a su habitación, se sentía muy herida, no sabía que hacer; no quería rendirse aún, no llevaban nada de conocerse con Yoh.

Yoh y Tamao por su parte esperaban la llegada de los abuelos en la sala. Pero ya era muy tarde y aun no sabían nada de ellos, lo cual los tenía algo preocupados.

\- - - - - - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - - -

Hao había vuelto hace poco, pensó que Anna ya estaría para entonces en la cabaña, pero no era así. Estuvo distraído durante la pelea por que había escuchado los pensamientos de Yoh, él iba a romper su compromiso para estar con Anna; eso le molestaba ya que de seguro Anna se iría con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él no quería eso, Anna era una gran compañía para Hao, y ciertamente él le había llegado a tener un gran aprecio a la chica, además de que no dudaba que se sentía muy atraído hacia ella.

De pronto escucho la puerta de la cabaña abrirse, era la presencia de Anna. Ella subió rápidamente a su cuarto, así que Hao solo se dispuso a dormir ya que no tenía nada que decirle ni tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Llego la mañana siguiente, los abuelos de Yoh no habían llegado aún a la aldea, Yoh sabía que si sus abuelos decían que llegarían a determinada hora era porque sería así efectivamente, lo cual lo tenía preocupado. Intento sentir su presencia, pero no podía, eso significaba que ninguno estaba cerca, intento mandando a Amidamaru a la mansión en Izumo para ver si seguían allá, pero Amidamaru no los encontró, los otros espíritus del lugar le informaron que ellos habían salido según lo planeado.

En la cabaña de Yoh todos se sentían mal por Yoh y de la misma forma preocupados por los patriarcas Asakura. Tamao intento ubicarlos con su tablilla pero lo único que esta le decía era "ya aparecerán". Yoh decidió salir a correr como era de costumbre, no había nada más que pudiera hacer por el momento sino esperar a tener noticias de ellos o que llegaran.

Ese día se llevarían a cabo la dos últimas batallas de la primera ronda: la doncella Jean y Len Tao VS. Tom Z Y Maia Frunch; Kanna Bismarck y Marco VS. Liserg Diesel y Marion (Mary).

La de Len seria en horas de la mañana, a las 11 am, mientras la de Liserg se llevaría a cabo en la tarde a las 6pm.

Todos se dispusieron a seguir con sus rutinas diarias ya que de igual forma el torneo seguía y la segunda ronda se acercaba rápidamente. Por su parte Hao había salido desde temprano de su cabaña. Anna desayuno sola con Opacho, se preguntaba por qué Hao estaría tan "perdido de ella" desde el día anterior ayer, sin embargo pensó que a lo mejor tenía más cosas que hacer ya que él tenía su propia vida además de estar ayudándola a ella con el demonio.

Ni Mitsuki ni el demonio habían dado señales de vida desde la última vez que hablo con Mitsuki, pero estaba segura que ese silencio solo era la calma que antecedía a la tormenta; en realidad Anna estaba muy preocupada, no quería que volviera a pasar algo como en su batalla y menos en la mitad del torneo, pero no tenía más opciones que confiar en que Hao la ayudaría ya que si ella empezaba a buscar por su lado una solución se la daría a Mitsuki de entrada. Decidió que iría a la batalla de Len, al menos eso sería algo interesante.

Mientras Yoh se encontraba trotando cerca de la aldea, sintió que alguien lo observaba; y no estaba equivocado, Hao apareció de la copa de un árbol y se acercó a él.

-YOH: Hola!

-HAO: Si.. hola… Yoh necesitamos hablar de algo importante

-YOH: De que?

-HAO: De Anna

-YOH: que le paso a Anna?

-HAO: Por ahora nada muy grave, pero me preocupa la situación con el demonio por que no he podido encontrar una forma de separarlo de ella

-YOH: Pero pensé que ya sabias como y que ese era el punto de que entrenara contigo ¬¬

-HAO: Las cosas se complicaron, me entere que el demonio no está solo dentro de Anna, sino que su alma está unida a la de ella y esa unión se va haciendo más sólida y fuerte a medida que pasa el tiempo… sino hacemos algo cuanto antes no estoy seguro de poder ..

-YOH: De poder que?

-HAO: …{ soltando un suspiro agotado}…salvarla, si su alma y la del demonio se compenetran totalmente la Anna que conocemos desaparecerá para siempre; y si quieres destruir al demonio como piensan ustedes hacerlo tendrás que destruirla a ella también.

Yoh sé que pálido y en shock ante lo que le había dicho Hao… desaparecería su Annita… tendría que acabar con ella para acabar con el demonio

-YOH: NO! Debe haber una manera…

-HAO: QUE CREES QUE NO LA HE BUSCADO! {hao gritándole a Yoh con furia}, mientras tu andas con tus estúpidos problemas yo me dedico a buscarle una solución a este. Varios de mis seguidores han estado indagando alrededor del mundo sobre si hay alguna solución, pero lo más cercano que han llegado es a un antiguo mito.

-YOH: Cual mito?

-HAO: Es más que un mito una teoría griega, realmente sin fundamentos. En la antigua Grecia decían que el alma como esencia única, es eterna e inmortal, y se encuentra unida al cuerpo de manera accidental, por lo cual para purificar un alma esta debe salir de su cuerpo y decantarse, hasta que vuelva de forma natural y se una a este. Ahora ves el problema que te planteo?

-YOH: no estoy seguro, pero si un alma sale del cuerpo, el cuerpo morirá inevitablemente, ¿no es así? Entonces no podrá regresar sino como una posesión y no como un ser vivo.

-HAO: Exacto, además que si retiramos el alma de Anna debemos encontrar un método para decantar al demonio, así que no serían dos los problemas. En realidad para el primer problema creo tener una solución pero tampoco estoy seguro de que funcione por eso no descarto que sea una idea peligrosa y casi absurda.

-YOH: Cual sería la solución para que no muera su cuerpo al separar su alma?

-HAO: Inducir a Anna a un estado de Pseudo-Muerte, es casi como un estado de coma. Reemplazando su alma de manera momentánea por otra, solo que el cuerpo en algún momento rechazara el alma usurpadora por no encontrar su esencia original y empezara a morir realmente.

-YOH: Y Anna que opina al respecto?

-HAO: No se lo he dicho, por qué no quiero darle soluciones a medias.

-YOH: Y no crees que si ella se entera sepa algo que pueda ayudar?

-HAO: No, estoy seguro que sabe tan poco como nosotros de esto… así que ni se te ocurra mencionárselo! [si se lo dice y lo escucha Mitsuki estaremos perdidos]

-YOH: Y por qué me lo dices a mi entonces?

-HAO: aaa pensé que aun te interesaba ayudarla JAAA

-YOH: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI! Es solo que no se más que tu del tema, y no tengo los recursos para investigar al respecto.

-HAO: Es ahí donde te equivocas… puede que seas inútil, pero tienes algo a tu favor, la familia Asakura. Necesito que averigües como decantar un alma, no es un conocimiento básico que alguien pueda darte porque sí, pero estoy seguro que en la biblioteca de Osore (el monte donde Anna vivía con Kino y donde Yoh conoció a Anna) encontraremos algo que nos ayude.

-YOH: En Osore? Por qué allá?

-HAO: Yoh! Por el amor de Dios! Ponle sentido! Osore es un lugar de sacerdotisas… las sacerdotisas son especialistas en que?

-YOH: …AMMM… AMMM…AMMM

-HAO: ¬¬ Y dices conocer a Anna! Al menos sabes que es lo que ella hacia allá?... bueno el punto es que son especialistas en invocar almas o desterrarlas de este mundo según la necesidad. Así como yo estudie en mis vidas pasadas el manejo de los 5 elementos y deje escrita la bitácora mágica que conoces, varios sabias en la materia del manejo de almas vivieron por en Osore mientras estudiaban el comportamiento de estas, ya que como bien sabes Osore es un sitios de gran concentración de todo tipo de almas.

-YOH: Entonces ahí encontraremos la respuesta a la decantación de almas?

-HAO: No lo sé, pero vale la pena intentar. Ni yo ni mis seguidores podemos acercarnos al sitio, ya que Kino no es estúpida y tiene muy bien asegurado el lugar, considere entrar a la fuerza, pero francamente es más rápido y menos estrepitoso que tú lo hagas ya que para ti no habría problema.

-YOH: Lo haré!, pero el único problema es como llegaremos allá, eso es en Japón! Al otro lado del mundo.

-HAO: -.-¡ [Definitivamente la estupidez se la llevo toda el] Lo se capitán obviedad… yo puedo llevarte en el SOF, pero tenemos que esperar que anuncien la metodología de la otra ronda para saber con qué tiempo contamos, ya que no solo será el tiempo que gastemos yendo y volviendo, sino el tiempo que tu gastes buscando en los libros.

-YOH: Esta bien. Por cierto, sabes algo de los abuelos? Dijeron que llegarían ayer en la noche, pero nada que llegan.

-HAO: No la verdad es que no se nada, tampoco me importa en realidad. Recuerda no le menciones nada de esto a Anna.

Después de dicho esto Hao desapareció.

Yoh volvió a su cabaña, aún no había señales de sus abuelos. Todos se habían ido a animar a Len menos Val que estaba encerrada desde el día anterior en su habitación. Yoh se sentía mal al respecto, sabía que ella estaba molesta pero bueno ella debía entender y no tomárselo tan personalmente.

-YOH: {Hablándole desde la puerta de la habitación cerrada}VAL! Estas bien?

Pero ella no le respondía

-YOH: Val, quieres comer algo?

-VAL: - - -

-YOH: Bueno, espero que dejes de estar enojada y me entiendas; cualquier cosa que necesites todos estamos pendientes. Por ahora iré a ver la batalla de Len y a apoyarlo.

Cuando Yoh estuvo a punto de dejar la cabaña escucho un sonido proveniente de la habitación de Val.

-VAL: AAAA! QUE QUIERES! QUE NO VES QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! DEJAME EN PAZ!

Enseguida Yoh subió corriendo y abrió la puerta de un golpe, se encontró con que un espíritu trataba de comunicarse con Val, pero ella estaba en la cama bajo las cobijas tratando de ignorarlo.

-YOH: Tu! Eres el espíritu de la casa de los abuelos… que haces acá?

El espíritu toco ha Yoh y le trasmitió un mensaje de su abuela.

-KINO: Yoh tu abuelo se encuentra muy mal; volamos como te dijimos para visitarte, pero en el camino Yomei se descompenso, tuvimos que aterrizar antes de emergencia; nos encontramos en una aldea al borde del desierto, a unos 70km al sur de la aldea apache. Sé que estas ocupado con el torneo pero en cuanto puedas ven, el sitio se llama PRIM, estamos en el único hotel que hay en todo el pueblo.

-YOH: No puede ser!

-VAL: Que sucede? Como te atreves a derribar la puerta! … {pero luego vio la cara de preocupación de Yoh}…. Yoh que te sucede? Estas bien?

-YOH: Val, el abuelo está mal, eso nunca había pasado antes; se encuentra con la abuela en un pueblo a 70km de aquí. Tengo que ir.

-VAL: Yo voy contigo!

-YOH: No sé si sea lo mejor..

-VAL: No te estoy preguntando, yo también me preocupo por tus abuelos, ellos han sido muy amables conmigo.

-YOH: Esta bien, le pediré a Silver que me ayude a conseguir transporte.

\- - - ESTADIO – BATALLA DE LEN - - - -

Los chicos llegaron para apoyar a Len, y se encontraron allá con Anna acompañada de Opacho.

La pelea fue rápida y sencilla, ya que tanto como Jean y Len eran realmente hábiles, no les tomo más de 10 minutos acabar con sus contrincantes; cuando acabaron se encontraron con todos fuera del estadio.

-LEN: Anna, veo que viniste a ver la pelea, que tal te pareció?

-ANNA: Estuvo bien, felicidades.

-JEAN: Gracias eso solo demuestra que el poder del bien siempre triunfara.

-ANNA: eeee si como digas. {Anna miro a los demás que venían llegando, estaban Nate, Horo, Tamao y Manta; no había señales de Yoh ni de Valery}

-MANTA: Felicidades chicos! Fue una batalla impresionante.

-LEN: Por supuesto, no esperen nunca nada menos de mí

-NATE: Si tengo que admitirlo, fue una batalla limpia y rápida.

-LEN: es una lástima que algunos se la hubieran perdido, podrían aprender mucho… Anna donde esta Hao? Es raro que no esté aquí de guardaespaldas {mirando a Anna fijamente con una leve sonrisa}

-ANNA: No lo sé, que me quede en su cabaña no significa que me diga todo lo que hace o que tengamos que pasar todo el tiempo juntos. {cruzándose de brazos firmemente y mirándolo de manera retadora}

Este movimiento llamo la atención de Len.

-LEN: [Tal como lo pensé, es exactamente el mismo brazalete que lleva Hao en el tobillo] Bueno ya que no es así me gustaría invitarte a almorzar con nosotros, estoy seguro de que como siempre Tamao preparara un platillo exquisito.

-TAMAO: jejeje {sonrojada} preparare algo para celebrar que todos han pasado ya a la segunda etapa! Por favor señorita Anna acepte la invitación.

Anna no quería ser grosera, pero en realidad no tenía ganas ver a Valery colgada encima de Yoh mientras comía, de seguro le causaría indigestión; además donde estaba Yoh? Y era coincidencia que tampoco estuviera la escandalosa de Valery? Yoh no se perdería la batalla de su amigo porque si, esto era extraño.

-NATE: Vamos Anna! La comida de Tamao es la mejor, además la celebración también es para ti.

Anna estaba a punto de venir con una excusa cuando apareció Silver.

-SILVER: Hola chicos… disculpen que los interrumpa pero tengo un mensaje de Yoh para ustedes… me dijo que les dijera se ausentara por el día de hoy y posiblemente el de mañana, que no se preocupen por él y que esta chica… eee…. cuál es su nombre…Valery también.

-MANTA: Pero por qué? Algo le sucedió?

-SILVER: Lo siento Manta lo único que mando a decir fue eso; y en realidad tampoco se mucho, solo me pregunto que como podía conseguir transporte para llegar cuanto antes a una ciudad cercana de acá llamada PRIM, le dije que podía hablar con el apache encargado de los suministros de la aldea ya que es el único con un automóvil, al parecer él los va a llevar hasta allá.

-TAMAO: De seguro recibió noticias de sus abuelos, ellos debían llegar ayer en la noche pero no lo hicieron y el joven Yoh estaba pendiente de escuchar algo de ellos.

-LEN: Bueno ya nos lo contara cuando vuelva. Espero que llegue para la segunda ronda, ya que hoy es la última pelea de la primera.

-SILVER: Si también me pregunto por eso, pero le dije que no se preocupara ya que esta mañana nos informaron que habrá un poco de tiempo entre esta ronda y la siguiente.

-ANNA: Un poco de tiempo? De cuánto tiempo hablas?

-SILVER: Esa información no se las puedo dar aun, sería injusto para los demás participantes

Sin poder evitarlo Silver pensó la respuesta a la pregunta[15 Días], cosa que Anna leyó en su mente.

-ANNA: ok [ que estúpido, y por qué tanto tiempo entre una y otra ronda! Más que esta la hicieron en tan solo 3 días -.- Bueno, más tiempo para controlar al demonio y a Mitsuki]

Silver se fue después de la conversación, Anna no tenía una razón para no poder ir a almorzar con los demás; ella disfrutaba de la compañía de Nate, Manta y a veces hasta la de Len y Tamao, así que dijo que iría solo si iba Opacho, el cual se emocionó de ser incluido y acepto felizmente, después de todo él también había pasado a la segunda ronda y podía celebrar!

El almuerzo fue relativamente tranquilo, con algunas peleas entre Len y Horo y amenazas de Anna para que dejaran de ser tan escandalosos. Len había invitado a Anna porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella, pero por desgracias para el ella paso la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Nate y Manta.

Anna se sentía bien hablando con ellos, en un punto no recordó más la ausencia de Yoh, hasta que Manta lo trajo a colación en un comentario, en ese momento Anna pensó como nunca se había sentido realmente parte de ese grupo, ya que ella siempre era la prometida de Yoh, la cual estaba allí solo por llenar ese puesto, pero en ese momento no era así, ella era simplemente Anna y el puesto de la prometida de Yoh lo cumplía otra acompañando a Yoh a cumplir sus deberes, se sentía bien.

Eran casi las 6 de la tarde.

-OPACHO: Señorita Anna, me retiro, es hora de la pelea de Kanna y Mary. Opacho quiere ir a verlas.

-HORO: Es cierto! También es la pelea de Liserg, voy contigo Opacho!

-LEN: Vienes Anna? Parece que será una pelea interesante jajaja Ángeles contra demonios pero mezclados.

-ANNA: Esta bien

-TAMAO: Yo me quedare por si hay noticias del joven Yoh o sus abuelos.

-NATE: Yo me quedare también, tengo que reponer el tiempo entrenando ya que no lo hice en todo el día.

-MANTA: jejeje Nate si que eres dedicado, deberías tomarte un descanso

-NATE: jajaja lo sé, es solo que entrenar me gusta porque me relaja y más después de haber comido un banquete tan delicioso pero grande como el de hoy ;)

-MANTA: Yo me quedare ayudando a Tamao a recoger los platos

Así partieron para el estadio Horo con Opacho jugando entre los dos, seguidos por Len y Anna, serios como siempre.

-LEN: Parecen niños pequeños

-ANNA: Opacho lo es, no se cuál es el problema de tu amigo

-LEN: Anna como has estado?

-ANNA: llevamos toda la tarde juntos… como para que lo preguntes hasta ahora

-LEN: Puede que llevemos toda la tarde juntos pero no hemos podido hablar mucho, es más hace tiempo no hablamos.

-ANNA: Len si vas a empezar con tus melodramas, mejor ahórratelos {mirando fríamente hacia al frente}

-LEN: No son melodramas, solo quiero saber cómo estas, me preocupe por tu estado después de la pelea

-ANNA: Estoy bien no tienes por qué preocuparte. Además Nate ya les conto lo que sucedió por si piensas seguir indagando.

-LEN: No tienes por qué ponerte a la defensiva, si no quieres no hablaremos de eso..

Luego de unos momentos de silencio

-LEN: Como va todo con Hao?

-ANNA: ¿Todo de qué?

-LEN: No se… la convivencia, los entrenamientos… no debe ser fácil llevarse bien con el

-ANNA: La verdad es más fácil vivir con el que con una partida de idiotas ruidosos ¬¬ {dijo mirándolo de medio lado sin voltear la cara}

-LEN: [Ahora prefiere estar con el que con Yoh o con cualquiera de nosotros] Ya veo {soltando un suspiro triste}

Anna leyó el pensamiento de Len y se sintió un poco mal ya que sabía que lo estaba lastimando

-ANNA: de igual manera casi no nos tropezamos con él aunque vivamos en la misma cabaña, el hace sus cosas y yo hago las mías, es por eso que es más fácil.

-LEN: [será que está leyendo mi mente?, bueno entonces qué más da simplemente se lo preguntare de una vez y ya] Anna piensas quedarte con Hao después del torneo?

-ANNA: [Ya empezó la novela de las 7 ¬¬… maldito melodrama-.-¡] No… como te he dicho varias veces, con Hao lo único que hay es que compartimos cabaña y a veces entrenamos juntos, pero para mí el sigue siendo el mismo loco piromaniaco de siempre.

-LEN: Entonces ¿esa pulsera? {Señalando la muñeca de Anna} Hao tiene la misma… ¿es una coincidencia?

-ANNA: [Hao tiene la misma?... bueno así debe ser que funciona… y si ya se la vio no tiene sentido que lo niegue ni que diga algo que haga sospechar a Mitsuki] No, no es una coincidencia; Hao me la dio, pero no la uso por que se vea linda ni por que sea un regalo de él, simplemente me ayuda a focalizar mi poder.

-LEN: Ummm… bueno tal vez por eso el usa una igual, porque le ayuda con sus poderes [que extraño nunca escuche algo así… la única vez que vi algo parecido fue en un libro de Jun, y eran una piedras que ayudaban a sincronizar las mentes de quienes las usaban]

Ese pensamiento de Len llamo la atención de Anna. El sabia la verdad de los brazaletes, si llegaba a mencionar algo al respecto haría que Mitsuki sospechara.

-ANNA: Cambiando de tema… a que venían los abuelo de Yoh a la aldea?

-LEN: MMMM… no lo sé, la verdad es que solo escuche que venían… pero me imagino que era a checkear como iban las cosas entre Yoh y Val [por que dije eso -.- seguramente es lo último que Anna quiera oír]

-ANNA: Ya veo [justo lo que Kanna dijo, bueno la mitad… solo falta que venga hasta acá a interrogarme acerca de lo del bosque, si descubre la verdad no dudara en sellar mis poderes, tengo que ser muy cuidadosa]

Llegaron al estadio donde presenciaron la pelea entre Kanna y Marco VS. Liserg y Mary.

Fue una pelea en verdad bastante complicada; Kanna se dedicó a atacar a Liserg, mientras Marco atacaba a Mary; no parecía que fueran equipos en lo más mínimo ya que no ayudaban a sus compañeros aun cuando tenían la posibilidad, es más de vez en cuando podían lanzar un ataque que impactara a su enemigo de pelea y su compañero de equipo. AL final de la batalla solo quedan en pie Kanna y Mary; había sido una clara derrota para los soldados X, pero sin embargo tenía que haber un ganador de los equipos asignados.

Kanna volteo a ver a Marco que apenas podía mantenerse de pie por los ataques que había recibido de Mary. Esta le sonrió con una mirada cruel (Kanna a Marco) y deshizo su posesión.

-KALIM: El equipo ganador es el equipo de Liserg y Mary! Con esto se cierra la primera etapa del torneo; felicidades a los 10 competidores que siguen en la batalla, las instrucciones de la siguiente etapa las recibieran por medio de sus oráculos virtuales.

-MARCO: {botado en el piso herido} POR QUE! Por qué deshiciste tu posesión! Eres una …

-JEAN: Marco! Las malas palabras son el inicio del mal camino!

-MARCO: Pero doncella Jean, usted vio que ella se rindió a propósito

-KANNA: JAJAJAJA UPSSS :D … Felicidades Mary! Y si tienes razón lo hice a propósito, no digo que Mary no sea fuerte ya que ella también pudo ganarme, pero nada se compara a la satisfacción de ver tu cara de endemoniado. Y Al fin y al cabo, yo estoy acá para servir al señor Hao y verlo llegar al trono, no importa si sigo en el torneo o no

-MARY: JEJEJE Gracias Mary se siente feliz de haber pasado a la siguiente ronda junto con el señor Hao

-MARCO: Desgraciada!

-JEAN: MARCO! … ya que tienes energía para usar ese lenguaje, levanta a Liserg y vámonos.

Luego de la pelea todos se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas.

\- - - CABAÑA HAO Y ANNA - - -

-OPACHO: Señor Hao! Ya llegamos!

-HAO: JEJE Hola Opacho! Que tal estuvo tu día? {mientas lo levantaba y lo ponía en sus hombros a modo de juego}

-OPACHO: Opacho se divirtió mucho! Vio las dos batallas! Y almorzó con la señorita Anna!

-HAO: Me alegra mucho que Anna te dedicado todo un día! Te prepare algo de comer por si tienes hambre.

-OPACHO: SII! {dijo Opacho saliendo corriendo a la cocina}

-ANNA: Wow {dicho de forma irónica} Quien lo diría tienes un lado amable que hasta cocina.

-HAO: si… si… me imagino que estuvieron todo el día con el idiota de Yoh y sus amiguitos

-ANNA: JAAAA Eso que detecto son celos? { Preguntando con los brazos cruzados, una sonrisa burlona y la ceja arriba}

-HAO: Pfff… por favor… {mirando hacia otro lado} Es solo que… no me gusta que Opacho pase tanto tiempo con esos haraganes, no son un buen ejemplo

-ANNA: Jajaja hablo el padre de familia del año ¬¬ … en todo caso estuvimos casi todo el día con ellos, pero no Yoh no estuvo, al parecer el y "Val" {dicho con ironía y molestia} tuvieron que abandonar la aldea.

-HAO: Umm, ya veo… es extraño, más justo cuando acaba la primera ronda

-ANNA: Lo sé, pero me imagino por eso mismo que debió ser por algo importante. Igualmente la segunda parte del torneo iniciara hasta dentro de 15 días

-HAO: Como lo sabes?

-ANNA: Lo lei en la mente de Silver, darán el anuncio cuando indiquen las instrucciones de la segunda fase

-HAO: [Perfecto, es lo que necesitábamos]

Anna escucho ese pensamiento, y le pareció extraño… porque hao necesitaba tiempo? Y a quien se referia con lo que necesitaMOS en plural?

-HAO: [Upss] perfecto! Ahora tendremos más tiempo para entrenar :D jeje

-ANNA: ¬¬ OK.. Hablando de eso… invitaste a Nate a entrenar con nosotros...¿porque? Tú no eres del que anda ofreciendo tus grandes dones por qué si

-HAO: ;) JAJAJ me halagas Anna, que tu reconozcas que mis dones son grandes son más que suficiente pago.

-ANNA: Hao…

-HAO: Esta bien, es solo que ese chico tiene mucho potencial [ y podría ser de ayuda con lo del demonio]

-ANNA: [NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ni se te ocurra involucrar a Nate en todo esto!] No lo se… no parece ser tan fuerte.

-HAO: [ Anna estoy buscando soluciones tu solo buscas problemas!... además no intervendrá a menos que no sea necesario, al fin y al cabo no le diremos para que lo entrenamos específicamente, pensara que simplemente es un acto de buena fe] Lo es… fue suficientemente bueno para entrenar con Kino

-ANNA: Si… pero…. Tal vez no pueda progresar más y perdamos el tiempo [NO Y PUNTO! Si no puedes ayudarme tu pues lo hare yo sola, pero no involucrare más personas en este fiasco]

-HAO: a mí me parece que te preocupa que pueda salir lastimado ese imbécil o por que no quieres que entrene conmigo, ya que tu si entrenas con él? ¬¬

-ANNA: [diablos…] Haz lo que quieras… pero lo que pase será culpa tuya directamente

Luego de esto Anna subió a su habitación, no quería comer, no quería pensar en nada… por que todo era tan complicado, luego empezó a percibir algunos pensamientos de Hao. Miro su muñeca y se quitó la pulsera. No quería saber nada de nadie. Además quería poder pensar libremente sin que Hao se metiera en sus pensamientos por un rato… donde estaría Yoh? Estaría bien? Porque tuvo que irse así sin decirle nada a nadie, ni a ella? Por qué se había ido con Valery? Tendría razón Tamao y habría habido algún problema con Kino y Yomei.

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con el sonido de sus oráculos virtuales.

BIP BIP BIP

Felicidades a los ganadores de la primera etapa. La segunda etapa comenzara en 15 días, pero esto no significa que deban usar el tiempo para relajarse, sino para prepararse. Para esta fase se volverán a formar parejas pero esta vez serán de libre elección, tienen 3 días para inscribirse con su pareja ante cualquier oficial, de no hacerlo se entenderá que abandonaron el torneo. En esta fase se llevara a cabo búsqueda del tesoro, en la que afrontaran retos no solo físicos sino mentales, es fundamental que lleguen a conocer a su compañero a fondo en estos días ya que será clave para esta etapa la buena comunicación. Se seguirá un sistema de pistas y retos que solo conocerán hasta el día de la competencia; al ser 5 equipos habrán 5 puestos, los últimos 2 puestos (o equipos) que terminen la búsqueda serán descalificados del torneo; siguen en pie la regla de no matar a sus contrincantes, también de las peleas de practica solo bajo supervisión de un oficial; además de esto no pueden interferir con los otros equipos durante la búsqueda del tesoro a menos de que sea totalmente necesario. Los integrantes del equipo que termine de primeras la búsqueda del tesoro pasaran instantáneamente a la semifinal del torneo.

Luego de leer el mensaje Anna se levantó de su cama, sería un nuevo día! Nuevas oportunidades! Se puso un pantalón pesquero deportivo negro de licra y un saco holgado rojo opaco, tomo un rápido desayuno y salió a trotar un rato, a ella le gustaba ejercitarse, sentía que le daba de energía y más ahora que tenía un motivo más para hacerlo! El torneo.

Hao sintió la presencia de Anna alejarse de la casa y trato de hablarle desde su mente para saber si todo estaba bien, pero no pudo, así que se asomó por la ventana y la vio salir con su ropa deportiva, se veía linda y más con su cabello cogido en una cola alta de caballo y algunos mechones despeinados. Apenas la perdió de vista y fue a la habitación de ella y como lo pensó, Anna había dejado la pulsera, no podrían comunicarse sin que Mitsuki lo notara, esto preocupo a Hao, pero luego pensó que Anna sabía lo que hacía, igual estaría pendiente de si su furyoku sufría alguna irregularidad así fuera en la distancia ya que tenía más cosas que hacer. Empezando por ubicar al idiota de Yoh para ir a Osore ya que tendrían el tiempo.

Nate también se había levantado después de leer el anuncio del oráculo y como de costumbre salió a entrenar temprano, una sorpresa fue para el cuándo vio una chica corriendo al igual que el y más cuando se dio cuenta que esa chica era Anna.

-NATE: Hola Anna! Que linda mañana! Veo que decidiste aprovecharla para ejercitar también

-ANNA: Si, hace mucho no salía solo a trotar me ha venido muy bien. Pero aún me faltan unos cuantos kilómetros para terminar.

-NATE: ¿Cuantos?

-ANNA: 5

-NATE: y cuantos llevas?

-ANNA: 7

-NATE: 12! Correrás 12 km hoy! … no me lo tomes a mal pero no crees que es mucho si generalmente no lo haces?

-ANNA: Para nada, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo extenuante que es el entrenamiento con la sensei Kino. Además me gusta trotar en la madrugada, me ayuda a despejarme.

-NATE: Es cierto y más con este clima fresco… te molesta si te acompaño

-ANNA: No me gusta hablar mientras corro

-NATE: Esta bien, a mí tampoco.

-ANNA: De acuerdo

Nate y Anna siguieron corriendo hasta que completaron los 5 km que le faltaban a Anna.

Anna se veía un poco agotada, pero era normal ya que había corrido más que Nate ese día. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol a hacer estiramientos, apenas Anna termino se recostó a ver el cielo,, sin embargo Nate empezó a hacer abdominales, lo cual sorprendió a Anna un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a que entrenaran sin que ella estuviera presionándolos para hacerlo, así que se quedó en silencio observando a Nate. El tenía gran resistencia, hizo abdominales alrededor de una hora. Luego simplemente se recostó en el pasto donde estaba a mirar el cielo.

-ANNA: Es curioso, pareciera que disfrutas entrenar y ejercitarte, no como Yoh y Horo que sufren por cada abdominal o flexión que hacen.

-NATE: JEJEJE si me gusta ejercitarme, me hace sentir que aprovecho al máximo mi cuerpo!

-ANNA: ¿'?

-NATE: Bueno pienso en aquellos que por un problema u otro no pueden usar libremente su cuerpo como quisieran y creo que es una bendición que yo pueda, entonces por qué desperdiciarlo; además el ejercicio me deja fresco como lechuga jeje… elimino el estrés que pueda tener y me llena de energía!

-ANNA: [Parece comercial de gym -.-¡ pero tiene razón]

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un gran rato simplemente disfrutando del paisaje y el clima, pronto serían las 9 de la mañana.

-NATE: Y ya tienes pareja para la siguiente ronda?

-ANNA: No había pensado en eso [que tonta asumí instantáneamente al leer el mnsj que sería Yoh pero eso no podrá ser, causaría problemas]

-NATE: quieres ser mi pareja?

Ante tal comentario Anna se sonrojo… eso sonaba extraño, aunque ella sabía que se refería al torneo.

-ANNA: No lo sé… Convénceme [si, por que no… es fácil entenderme con Nate y entrenar con el… además de seguro Yoh participara con uno de sus amigos]

-NATE: O.o… pues no traigo mi hoja de vida conmigo jeje pero pienso que nos entendemos bien y según veo la comunicación es clave para la etapa que viene. Además podemos seguir saliendo a trotar en las madrugadas :D

-ANNA: Bueno, lo considerare {dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no escapo de la vista de Nate}

-NATE: Ahora dime tu, por que debería aceptarte yo como pareja ;P ? jejeje ;D

-ANNA: jajaja porque tú me acabas de preguntar si quería serlo ¬¬

Nate no había visto reír a Anna muchas veces pero ahora que había sucedido y gracias a él le parecía una muy linda imagen.

-NATE: Bueno si.. jeje.. entonces creo que ya lo considere de antemano jajaja

Anna y Nate iban de vuelta hacia la aldea ya que se habían alejado un poco mientras trotaban, cuando sintieron la presencia de Hao. Este apareció en una llamarada frente a ellos

-HAO: Buenos días Anna, Amay… veo que se levantaron muy temprano a ejercitarse, Annita debo sentirme ofendido de que nunca hayas ido a correr conmigo ;)

-ANNA: ¬¬ Que quieres aquí?

-HAO: Vine a decirte que no te preocupes, seré tu compañero para la segunda fase.

-ANNA: En realidad, Nate va a ser mi compañero

-HAO: {mirando con odio a Nate} No lo creo, ya nos inscribí con Silver

-ANNA: Que tu que! o\ /o!?

-HAO: Que ya nos inscribí :D por cierto, se te quedo esto en la cabaña {extendiéndole la mano con la pulsera en ella}

Anna apenas miro la pulsera en la mano de Hao y siguió derecho caminando.

-ANNA: No tenías derecho a tomar esa decisión por mi… ire a hablar con Silver

-NATE: Anna espera…

Dejando a hao solo y muy enojado

-NATE: Anna no te enojes así, de seguro lo hizo con la mejor intensión, recuerda que él quería pelear contigo en la primera etapa pero los grandes espíritus no dejaron que así fuera

-ANNA: Ni los grandes espíritus, ni yo! Quien se cree que es!?

-NATE: Anna no vale la pena, tranquila… por mi está bien, yo puedo hacer equipo con Yoh o con Horo

Nate tenía razón, no valía la pena enojarse por eso; Hao no era un mal compañero tampoco, era fuerte y muy astuto y además si era por comunicación usando la pulsera para sincronizar sus mentes de seguro ganarían.

-ANNA: HAO!

Hao apareció de la nada junto a ella con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-HAO: Si preciosa :D ?

-ANNA: Esta te la voy a cobrar caro.. { suspiro con resignación} … y quien será el compañero de Opacho?

-HAO: mmmm… {cara pensativa con la mano en el mentón}… de seguro será Mary

-ANNA: bueno… dame la estúpida pulsera

-HAO: Aquí tienes :D

Apenas Anna se puso la pulsera de nuevo todos los pensamientos de Hao la invadieron

-HAO: [Que diablos Anna! Sabes lo preocupado que estuve esta mañana cuando no escuche nada de tu lado de la cabaña! -.- Por cierto como que tu primera opción de compañero es Amay! Que no recuerdas lo que paso en la anterior batalla! ¬¬!]

En ese momento Anna se sintió mal de nuevo, era cierto era mejor para Nate no estar de compañero con ella, y también Hao había estado en realidad preocupado por ella y ella ni le había dado importancia por tratar de alejarse de sus problemas.

-NATE: [Entonces definitivamente la pulsera es algo que comparten ellos dos, deben tener algún tipo de relación más allá de lo que parece]

Ese pensamiento llego a Hao causándole una sonrisa y se replicó en Anna, causándole a ella malestar el que Nate pensara eso.

-HAO: Bueno empezaremos a entrena hoy mismo en la tarde, ya que tendré que viajar por unos días antes de que empiece la segunda ronda. Amay como te había dicho estas más que invitado a los entrenamientos, si es que puedes sostenerte a nuestro nivel. Ya hable Nichrom (oficial del torneo), el supervisara todas nuestras peleas de práctica, aunque no las llevaremos a cabo aquí porque sería muy peligroso destruir la aldea jajaja y no quiero que vuelvan a suspender el torneo.

-NATE: Esta bien, entonces los veré en la tarde en su cabaña.

-HAO: Ok, nos veremos allí a las 2pm

Nate se despidió de Anna y se marcho.

-ANNA: Más te vale no querer pasarte de listo

-HAO: Anna por que no te preocupas más por ti y menos por el idiota de Amay, o es que tanto te importa de verdad que algo le pase.. bueno no sería de sorprenderse, con ver cómo te pusiste por el pensamiento que tuvo sobre nosotros JAJAJA A mí personalmente me gusta que sepas que los demás ven que tenemos química ;)

-ANNA: No tenemos química! Ni nada! Lo que tenemos es la mala suerte de que nos una un maldito demonio! .. pero bueno como sea… a donde iras en los siguientes días?

-HAO: Jmmm pero quien entiende a las mujeres, que me odias, que tenemos la mala suerte de que nos una un demonio pero luego me vienes con tus reclamos de novia celosa ;P

-ANNA: Haz lo que quieras, solo no llegues tarde para la competencia si te vas muy lejos

-HAO: JAJAJA no lo hare, si hay alguien interesado en el torneo soy yo y lo sabes!.. pero por si te interesa mucho tengo que viajar a Japón por que deje unos problemitas sin resolver antes de venir al torneo.

-ANNA: [Jummm problemitas? Que escondes?]

-HAO: [Nada Anna de veras!] :D


	15. Abuela de que quieres hablar con Anna?

\- - - - PUEBLO DE PRIM - - - - -

Yoh y Val habían llegado hasta el hotel donde se encontraban los abuelos de Yoh; al entrar a la habitación la escena era desoladora, todo estaba oscuro pero Kino estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Yomei rezando con su rosario. Yomei estaba dormido pero se veía que sentía algo de dolor y que tenía fiebre.

-YOH: Abuela que sucedió?

-KINO: Veo que al fin has llegado, y que vienes con Valery… veras nosotros ya no somos jóvenes y es normal que nuestro cuerpo empiece a sufrir los síntomas de la vejez; tu abuelo sufrió una decaída por bajas de defensas al parecer, no es algo grave a simple vista pero sumado a nuestra edad puede volverse complejo.

-YOH: {acercándose a su abuelo muy preocupado} ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer para que se recupere?

-KINO: Solo podemos esperar que su cuerpo reactive sus defensas… pero lo mejor será no moverlo mientras eso sucede.

-YOH: Entonces me quedare con ustedes mientras tanto.

-KINO: ¿Y el torneo?

-YOH: Acaba de terminar la primera ronda, la segunda iniciara en 15 días.

-KINO: Esta bien, pero no dejare que descuides tu entrenamiento solo porque estés acá. Valery tráeme una taza de té.

-VAL: Si señora Kino, con permiso {retirándose de la habitación}

-KINO: Como van las cosas con Valery?

-YOH: Ummm la verdad abuela… [no sé si sea el mejor momento para decirle lo que tenía planeado].. Van igual, mal.

-KINO: Es por que no le has dado la oportunidad, y no te has tomado el compromiso enserio como ella.

-YOH: Abuela… sabes que no quiero ese compromiso… pero bueno ya hablaremos de eso cuando el abuelo se recupere {mirando a su abuelo preocupadamente}

-KINO: Esta bien, y dime como les ha ido en el torneo a ti y a Anna?

-YOH: Muy bien abuela, los dos pasamos a la segunda etapa.

Yoh le conto a su abuela sobre la primera ronda, los equipos y los detalles de la segunda ronda que había recibido esa mañana.

-KINO: Los deseos de los grandes espíritus son impredecibles, ponerte a ti y a Hao a luchar juntos jeje... eso es lo que llamo como una ironía del destino, pero bueno por suerte no pasó nada malo, no me gusta que este cerca de ti o de ustedes, es peligroso.

Yoh no pudo evitar pensar en Anna, qué pensaría Kino cuando supiera que ella no solo entrenaba con el sino que vivían en la misma cabaña, de seguro terminaría por cortar cualquier relación que tuviera Anna con la familia.

-KINO: Por cierto, necesito hablar con suma urgencia con Anna, deberás traerla hasta acá

-YOH: Con Anna? ¿Para qué?

-KINO: Yoh no te estoy pidiendo un favor, te estoy dando una orden… ya después te diré todo lo que necesites saber.

-YOH: Pero abuela acabo de llegar y no me gustaría dejar al abuelo en ese estado.

-KINO: No seas estúpido, manda a Amidamaru a q la traiga ¬¬

-YOH: JIJII Está bien [espero que Anna quiera venir, sino la situación se pondrá más tensa entre ella y la abuela]

-KINO: bueno y quien será tu compañero en la nueva fase? Según me dijiste requiere no solo fuerza sino inteligencia, así que qué no me vayas a salir con que estarás con el aniu cabeza hueca.

-YOH: JIJII Horo-Horo? Pero él es muy bueno… bueno en realidad no lo he pensado mucho [quisiera que fuera Annita] porque hasta esta mañana me entere y ya estaba de camino para acá [pero de seguro Annita ya estará inscrita con Hao -.- ]

-KINO: Bueno entonces soluciónalo cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que te descalifiquen por no conseguir pareja.

-YOH: Si abuela

-VAL: Lamento la demora, no es fácil conseguir te del que le gusta acá, casi todos son instantáneos o fríos.

-KINO: Esta bien hija, acércate. Yoh y tú se quedaran acá con nosotros mientras Yomei se recupera. Yoh encárgate de lo que te pedí. Ya mande a pedir dos habitaciones más para ustedes.

\- - - ALDEA APACHE - - - -

Anna se encontraba con Hao, estaban esperando a Nate frente a la cabaña de ellos.

-NATE: Hola!

-ANNA: Llegas tarde ¬¬

-NATE: De que hablas? Son las 1:50 pm y quedamos que a las 2?

-ANNA: No importa, siempre que hagas esperar a alguien es por que llegaste demasiado tarde.

-HAO: JAJAJA Perdona a Anna, es que está muy impaciente por entrenar :D

-ANNA: Como sea vámonos

-NATE: A dónde vamos?

-HAO: Ya lo veras

Estaban a punto de desaparecer en una llamarada pero apareció en ese momento Amidamaru.

-AMIDAMARU: Señorita Anna! Espere!

-ANNA: ¿Que se te ofrece Amidamaru? {Anna miro alrededor, no había señal de Yoh…extraño}

-AMIDA: El amo Yoh me mando a darle una razón

-HAO: JAJAJA que ser samurái no paga lo suficiente y ahora te toco irte de mensajero ;D JAJAJA

-AMIDA: {sonrojado e ignorando a Hao} El amo Yoh se encuentra en una aldea al sur llamada PRIM, esta allá por que el señor Yomei y la señora Kino lo mandaron a llamar también, ellos necesitan hablar con usted urgentemente.

-ANNA: [Debe ser de lo del bosque] Pues yo no tengo tiempo para estar yendo hasta allá. Si tanto afán tienen que vengan ellos.

-HAO: Ya la oiste, ahora si no te importa desaparece {haciéndole un ademan con la mano para que se fuera} estas desperdiciando nuestro valioso tiempo de entrenamiento.

Amidamaru miro a Nate con cara de sorpresa

-AMIDA: Es decir que los TRES van a entrenar juntos? O.o?

-ANNA: Si, asi es… que tiene de malo? Yo entreno con Nate a veces y otras con Hao, lo más lógico es que entrenemos los tres. ¬¬

-AMIDA: jeje no lo siento señorita Anna, es solo que me parece extraño… pero por favor el amo Yoh me dijo que la llevara como fuera.

-ANNA: No querrás decir que Kino le dijo a Yoh que me mandara a ir allá como fuera? -.-

-AMIDA: emmmm… pues vera señorita Anna, la razón por la que debe ir allá es para hablar con la señora Kino asi que si indirectamente es una orden de ella.

-ANNA: Pues dile a Yoh que le diga a Kino que no iré, que si necesitan andar ordenándole a alguien que mueva cielo y tierra por ellos ya tienen a Valery para eso. Y fin de la discusión. Vámonos ya. [no tengo por qué ir, además solo quieren saber lo del bosque y no me conviene]

-AMIDA: Si señorita Anna {suspirando con cara decepción [sabía que no sería nada fácil, que hare? No puedo entrar en más detalles para convencerla]

-NATE: Amidamaru por favor dile a Yoh que estuvimos hablando con los chicos en la cabaña y Horo participara con Len en la siguiente fase, así que si está bien con Yoh podríamos participar juntos.

-AMIDA: Esta bien Joven Nate, de hecho el joven Yoh me dijo que les dijera algo parecido. Por favor inscríbalo con usted, el volverá cuando pueda. O antes {mirando fijamente a Anna}

Dicho esto Hao desapareció con Anna y Nate.

\- - - - PUEBLO PRIM - - -

-YOH: Ya veo…Con que eso fue lo que paso. Me lo suponía y hasta la entiendo. Supongo que tendré que ir yo mismo y hablar con ella explicándole toda la situación

-AMIDA: Si no le importa que pregunte amo Yoh… ¿cuál es la situación? Al fin y al cabo la señora Kino no le dijo por qué necesitaba ver a la señorita Anna.

-YOH: Lo sé, y no quiere decírmelo. Pero creo que Anna entenderá que si los abuelos vinieron hasta acá es por algo de importancia, además con el abuelo estando enfermo dudo que ella se niegue, al fin y al cabo ella les tiene un gran aprecio aunque este enojada por el momento por la situación.

-AMIDA: Espero que así sea.

-YOH: Y no te dijeron de casualidad a donde iban a entrenar o cuánto tardarían?

-AMIDA: No amo Yoh, usted sabe que la señorita Anna y Hao no son personas muy expresivas ni explicativas

-YOH: Es cierto, lo que también me sorprende es que Nate entrene con ellos… no es que tenga nada de malo, pero me parece extraño que Hao lo permita.

-AMIDA: Usted cree que el joven Nate se vaya a unir a Hao.

-YOH: No lo creo Amidamaru jiji, creo que gran parte de que entrenen juntos tiene que ver con Annita, al fin y al cabo ellos dos se llevan muy bien con ella {diciendo esto último con desanimo}

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh {mirándolo con tristeza}

-YOH: No te preocupes, iré a hablar con la abuela.

Yoh le comento a su abuela que Anna estaba "muy ocupada" con el torneo y que por eso no quería ir hasta allá, Kino no era estúpida, sabía que Anna se había negado rotundamente más sabiendo que Val estaba allí con Yoh. Pero como en realidad era importante para ella hablar con Anna acepto que Yoh fuera a la aldea para convencerla de ir, al fin y al cabo si él no podía convencerla nadie lo haría y en tal caso sí tendría que ir ella misma hasta la aldea apache dejando a Yomei solo.

Yoh viajo hasta la aldea apache de vuelta ese día, estaba feliz de que podría ver a Anna, sin tener a Valery encima. Sin embargo no quería decirle nada a Anna de lo que había pensado hacer hasta que no fuera una realidad, y más ahora que no quería darles otro disgusto a sus abuelos en esa situación y quien sabe cuánto tardaría Yomei en recuperarse.

Yoh llego tarde en la noche a la aldea, eran alrededor de la media noche, así que decidió ir a su cabaña a dormir ya que Anna de seguro estaría dormida, más si había estado entrenando con Hao y Nate. Cuando llego a su cabaña, se encontró con Len y Manta hablando en la sala.

-YOH: Holal chicos! :D

-MANTA: YOH! Que sorpresa! Por qué te fuiste así tan de repente? Nos tenías preocupados.

-YOH: JIJIJI Lo siento peque, fue una pequeña emergencia familiar, pero no es nada grave. Que hacen despiertos a esta hora?

-LEN: Nada en especial, solo practicábamos acerca de la siguiente etapa. Por cierto Nate te inscribió con él para formar un equipo ya que no sabíamos si llegarías antes de que finalizara el periodo de inscripción y no queríamos que te quedaras por fuera del torneo.

-YOH: Esta bien :D Amidamaru ya hablo con el… y por cierto… tú con quien te inscribiste?

-LEN: JAJAJAJA Tranquilo no fue con Anna…. Paso por mi mente el pedírselo, pero Silver nos contó que Hao la había inscrito con el muy temprano.

-YOH [Tal como lo sospeche] JEJE entonces con quien te inscribiste?

-LEN: Con Horo, al fin y al cabo ya estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con él desde el último torneo. Por cierto donde está tu prometida? Es extraño que no esté detrás de ti proclamándose como tu dueña ;D

-YOH: emm… aaa sii.. se quedó con mis abuelos, en un pueblo cercano llamado Prim, de hecho solo estoy de paso, vine a…. recoger unas cosas y mañana me devuelvo.

-MANTA: ¿Por qué Yoh todo está bien?

-YOH: Si no te preocupes, solo que necesito estar con mis abuelos qu eme necesitan por unos días, pero volveré apenas pueda. Mejor me voy a dormir por ahora, estoy muy cansado {estirándose y bostezando}.. por cierto saben si Nate se fue a dormir hace mucho, necesito explicarle todo antes de irme mañana.

-MANTA: Nate no ha vuelto, pero nos dijo que estarían entrenando desde que salió en la tarde, así que no creo que haya de que preocuparse.

-YOH: O.o No ha vuelto! [Eso significa que Annita sigue entrenando aun y con Hao también]Y… saben en donde iba a entrenar?

-LEN: No, solo dijo que quería prepararse lo mejor posible así que estaría ausente mucho esta semana.

-MANTA: Sucede algo Yoh, te ves un poco inquieto?

-YOH: JIJIJI No …no es nada, iré a dar una vuelta.

-LEN: Pensé que estabas muy cansado? ¬¬

-YOH: Si, pero necesito estirarme después de viajar tanto además así de pronto me encuentro con Nate y le digo todo de una vez.

Yoh salió corriendo después de eso sin dar más explicaciones, se dirigía a la cabaña de Hao, de seguro si Opacho estaba allí sabría cómo comunicarse con Hao o donde estaba. Cuando llego allá no sintió ninguna presencia, no había nadie… hasta que sintió algo detrás de el.

-KANNA: Hasta que al fin te encuentro Yoh Asakura

-YOH?: O.o!¡? Me estabas buscando? ¿Para qué?

-KANNA: El señor Hao necesita hablar contigo, pero no tiene tiempo para jugar al gato y al ratón… tiene cosas más importantes que hacer

-YOH: [Si claro como estar molestando a mi Annita ¬¬] Sabes donde esta Hao? Puedes llevarme con el ahora.

Kanna miro a Yoh por un momento…

-KANNA: Si, vamos

Dicho esto desaparecieron de la aldea Apache y re aparecieron en una montaña nevada. Era tarde y había una gran tormenta de nieve. Yoh sentía que se congelaba instantáneamente, no solo no llevaba un abrigo sino que sus sandalias se hundían en la nieve.

-YOH: Hace mucho frio! Por qué no me dijiste que veníamos para acá así hubiera usado un abrigo o algo! ¬¬

Pero cuando dijo esto y miro a Kanna quien ciertamente usaba menos ropa que el (top negro y shorts como en la serie de tv) quedo inmutado, la nieve no la tocaba, es como la vez que habían visto a Hao cerca del lago congelado, es como si la nieve huyera de ella.

-KANNA: te vas a quedar mirándome como estúpido o vamos a seguir

-YOH: Como puedes… la nieve?

-KANNA: Es muy fácil, tan solo cree un escudo así puedo mantener mi calor corporal…no me digas que ni eso sabes hacer -.- ¿?

Yoh sabía hacer escudos de furyoku también, solo que nunca pensó que servirían para eso, le faltaba mucho por aprender. Caminaron unos minutos subiendo la montaña, A lo lejos podían ver explosiones en el cielo, de seguro era el espíritu de fuego, este fue impactado por algo y cayo con gran velocidad a la nieve, causando una gran avalancha que se dirigía justo a ellos.

-YOH : POR LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS! {Trato de cubrirse con sus brazos ya que veía la nieve venir a gran velocidad, espero el golpe y el frio ya que de seguro su escudo no aguantaría tanto, pero el golpe nunca llego}

Yoh abrió sus ojos, ya no estaba en medio de la avalancha, estaba en una cueva con Kanna, fuera de la cueva aún se veía nieve y se sentía la fuerza de la batalla.

-OPACHO: Kanna! Señor Yoh

-KANNA: Hola Opacho , el señor Hao me mando a buscar a su hermano. Tengo más cosas que hacer así que lo dejo acá.

-OPACHO: Ummm… no sé, el señor Hao necesitaba que lo encontraras, pero no sé si sea lo mejor que lo hayas traído acá.

-KANNA: Él está buscando a Anna y al otro muchacho, así que creo que estará bien.

-OPACHO: Tienes razón le hare saber eso al señor Hao.

Kanna sonrió y con una pequeña seña se despidió de Opacho y desapareció. Yoh no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, porque si Hao lo buscaba estaría mal que lo llevaran con él y que diferencia habría ahora que sabían que buscaba a Anna y Nate.

-OPACHO: Son muy fuertes :D {mirando hacia afuera de la cueva donde claramente se llevaba a cabo una batalla}

Yoh miro hacia afuera y sintió el furyoku de Anna, Hao, Nate y otro que no estaba seguro de quien era, pero no era muy grande y se encontraba estático fuera de la pelea.

-YOH: Si lo son ,¿quién está con ellos?

-OPACHO: Es Nichrom, el oficial que supervisa la pelea de práctica.

-YOH: Ya veo… bueno creo que Annita y Nate podrán con Hao

-OPACHO: JIJIJII El joven Nate no está peleando con la señorita Anna, sino contra ella.

-YOH: Es decir que Anna y Hao luchan contra Nate o.O! ¿¡?

-OPACHO: No, Hao-sama y el joven Amay están luchando contra la señorita Anna :D

Esto desconcertó a Yoh, Nate era muy fuerte y seguramente después de entrenar con Anna lo era más, pero Hao, él era imparable! Como se supone que esa era una pelea justa!

-YOH: O.o! Debo ir a ayudarla

Yoh se paró de golpe, iba a salir corriendo de la cueva pero se golpeó con algo fuertemente y callo hacia atrás

-OPACHO: La cueva está protegida con un campo de energía muy fuerte para que si hay una avalancha no le pase nada, si quiere salir debe romperlo. Pero será difícil ya que lo creo Hao-sama para proteger a Opacho :D

-YOH: Entonces estas acá encerrado! :O?

-OPACHO: No! Opacho puede teletransportarse como Kanna lo hizo para salir :D El único atrapado aquí es el señor Yoh :D Pero no se preocupe, la señorita Anna estará bien, Hao-sama solo quiere ayudarla, además la pelea lleva cerca de dos horas y ella sigue bien, el que más daño a recibido es el joven Nate.

Yoh pensó en las palabras de Opacho, era cierto el furyoku de Anna se sentía bien, pero como era posible después de una pelea de 2 horas con Hao! Yoh decidió calmarse y esperar.

Tras otra hora de espera los golpes de la batalla terminaron. Opacho ya se encontraba dormido en la cueva alumbrada por el fuego que de seguro Hao había dejado prendido. Yoh estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió una brisa fría entrar a la cueva, seguida por unos pasos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Hao estaba parado frente a él. Se le veía agotado, una imagen extraña para Yoh.

-HAO: Vaya, Vaya, vaya… Yoh que sorpresa… con que Kanna te encontró rápidamente.

-YOH: Hao, yo… porque me estabas buscando?

-HAO: Hablaremos luego de eso a sola, pero por ahora no digas ni pienses al respecto de eso.

Luego de esto se escucharon otros pasos llegar a la cueva.

Era Nate, quien llevaba a Anna en su espalda, ella se encontraba totalmente dormida. Pero no parecía tener un daño grave solo cansancio y unos cuantos raspones.

-YOH: Anna! Que le sucedió? {Levantándose rápidamente para tomarla en sus brazos}

-NATE: jeje Hola Yoh {con mucho cansancio en su voz y muy mal herido}

Nate estaba muy cansado así que puso a Anna en los brazos de Yoh ya que no quería caerse y de paso tirarla a ella.

-NATE: Estaba agotada, así que decidimos detenernos por hoy

Yoh recibió a Anna en sus brazos, hace mucho no la tenía cerca, y ahora que la tenía así no sabía si podría dejarla ir algún día. La miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y adoración, era tan bella y frágil en ese momento. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Nate ni Hao.

-HAO: ejemm ejem… disculpa te estamos incomodando con nuestra presencia.. {Mirando mal a Yoh} será mejor que la dejes descansar. Señalándole un sleeping al fondo de la cueva cerca al de Opacho.

-YOH: ¿Es decir que piensan pasar la noche acá?

-HAO: A menos que tengas un avión contigo es lo más recomendable ya que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para transportarnos de vuelta {dijo esto mientras se quitaba su poncho, se podían ver algunas heridas en su cuerpo} Además seguiremos entrenando mañana, sería una pérdida de tiempo ir y volver.

-NATE: ¿Por cierto Yoh que haces aquí? {Dijo mientras se sentaba en otro sleeping y se quitaba su ropa dañada}

-YOH: emm yo.. pss veras…

-HAO: Vino a hablar con ustedes

-NATE: Conmigo y con Anna?

-YOH: Si, así es… Nate quería agradecerte por inscribirme contigo en el equipo y a decirte que por unos ..Problemas familiares me ausentare de la aldea por unos días, así que podemos entrenar juntos cuando vuelva, pero no te preocupes que estaré listo para la segunda fase.

-NATE: Esta bien Yoh, pero no te hubieras preocupado en venir hasta acá solo por eso.

-HAO: También vino por que piensa llevarse a Anna como Amidamaru no pudo.

-NATE: Ya veo, bueno ya hablaran mañana, por ahora es mejor descansar

-YOH: Nate te encuentras bien, te ves muy agotado.

-NATE: jeje y lo estoy, me desmaye 2 veces, Anna tuvo que curarme y pasarme de su furyoku las dos veces para que pudiera seguir en pie.

Dicho esto se quedó totalmente dormido.

Hao, es cierto es hora de descansar, tendrás que compartir el sleeping con Nate, ya que no sabía que Kanna te traería hasta acá y no hay otro libre.

Yoh puso a Anna en su sleeping

-YOH: No necesito un sleeping dormiré acá cerca de Annita por si necesita algo.

Esto no le gusto a Hao en lo absoluto, pero también estaba muy cansado para pelear. Anna ya lo pondría en su lugar cuando se despertara. Todo se quedó en silencio, el ambiente era cálido dentro de la cueva gracias al fuego de Hao. Yoh no podía dejar de mirar a Anna, la extrañaba tanto, hace mucho no podía estar así con ella, aunque no estuvieran solos para Yoh era como si lo estuvieran, puso una mano encima de ella pero no la toco, simplemente le pasó algo de su energía para que se recuperara más rápido.

Luego de hacer esto Anna empezó a moverse un poco en sus sueños, Yoh seguía observándola, con que estaría soñando? … parecía hablar dormida, se acercó más para escuchar que decía pero lo único que pudo percibir fue que decía suavemente el nombre de Nate.

Yoh no entendía, Anna estaba soñando con Nate? Sería un sueño o una pesadilla?, el generalmente soñaba con Anna, o con Hao; es decir con personas que le causaban sentimientos muy fuertes ya fuera de amor u odio.

-HAO: {hablando por lo bajo desde su sleeping para no despertar a Anna u Opacho} Veo que también lo escuchaste jeje… no es por nada pero no es la primera vez que la pesco pensando en él, y no son sentimientos de odio como quiera.

\- YOH: No tiene nada de malo, ellos son ...amigos… se llevan muy bien y han pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, eso es todo.

-HAO: Es cierto, Anna nunca se fijaría en una basura como el, menos teniéndome a mí a su lado.

-YOH: Anna no se interesaría en ti tampoco, además me tiene a mi ¬¬

-HAO: Pero tú tienes a Valery… y tu yo sabemos que eso solo aleja a Anna de ti cada día más… o cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una conversación con ella… a yo la recuerdo, ese día en mi cabaña donde Anna te corto el rostro y te abandono jajaja.

-YOH: Ya cállate {con una rabia muy extraña en Yoh que hasta sorprendió a Hao}. Anna me quiere a mí y yo la quiero a ella pésele a quien le pese. Buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente Anna abrió sus ojos y se encontró con que Yoh estaba acostado a pocos centímetros de ella pero en el piso duro y frio. Como extrañaba a Yoh, hasta tenía alucinaciones. Estiro su mano sacándola de su calientito sleeping para tocar su mejilla, y la sintió… eso no era una alucinación! Yoh estaba de verdad allí, pero como! Ella solo recordaba estar en la montaña combatiendo contra Hao y Nate, luego de que lanzara un ataque contra Hao en el que él le pedía que no se contuviera ya que gastaría más fuerza tratando de contenerse reteniendo tal poder, todo se puso negro. De seguro de habría desmayado.

Anna observo a Yoh durmiendo por varios minutos mientras jugaba con un mechos de su cabello, era muy lindo y atractivo; puede que fuera igual a Hao pero Yoh le despertaba sentimientos que Hao no. Luego recordó Hao, la pulsera, y se sintió muy avergonzada por estar pensando esas cosas y que Hao las pudiera escuchar, así que volteo a ver alrededor, Hao estaba dormido aun en su sleeping, cerca estaba Opacho durmiendo en otro y luego había otro sleeping vacío… enseguida Anna pensó en Nate, ese debía ser su sleeping , pero donde estaría ahora?

Anna se levantó tomo unas manzanas de una mochila, de seguro era de Hao y salió de la cueva.

-ANNA: [Hao debió levantar el escudo]

Mientras miraba alrededor sintió el furyoku de Nate, así que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba este, lo encontró meditando bajo una cascada tan solo en sus pantalones. Ella nunca se había fijado antes, pero Nate era muy apuesto, casi tanto como Yoh.

Nate sintió que lo observaban y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una Anna roja mirando en su dirección.

-NATE: {saliendo de la cascada} Hey Anna! Buenos días te encuentras bien?

Anna salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de Nate sobre su frente, se sentía muy frio por el agua helada en la que estaba.

-NATE: jeje lo siento olvide que estoy muy frio, es solo que te vi un poco roja y pensé que podrías tener fiebre, pero ya se te quito lo roja.

-ANNA: No es solo que el frio me pone así a veces [que vergüenza, será mejor que deje de mirarlo]… que haces levantado tan temprano, ayer estabas muy agotado si mal no recuerdo

-NATE: JEJE si es cierto, pero gracias a ti no fue tan grave… me levante porque quería empezar con mi meditación antes, claramente me falta mucho para igualarme contigo y con Hao, esa batalla de ayer… eres sorprendente Anna

-ANNA: Emm.. Gracias… por cierto que hace Yoh aquí?

-NATE: Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo y conmigo, yo ya hable con el anoche así que asumo que estaba esperando que despertaras para hablar con él.

-ANNA: Ummm ya me imagino de que

-NATE: Si es de que vayas con él a donde sus abuelo, pues si es por eso según dijo Hao jeje

Anna soltó un suspiro, resultaba una molestia para ella, no que Yoh estuviera allá sino que solo fuera por eso y más mientras ella estaba entrenando tan arduamente, el debería dedicarse a entrenar también, no solo a ser el mandadero de Kino.

-ANNA: Quieres que entrenemos un poco mientras?

-NATE: Pero Nichrom se fue ayer y dijo que no volvería sino hasta hoy en la tarde.

-ANNA: Podemos entrenar nuestras mentes mientras tanto, recuerda que eso es tan importante como ejercitar el físico.

-NATE: Esta bien… por dónde empezamos?

Yoh se despertó poco después de que Anna saliera, y Hao también ya que Yoh no era muy cuidadoso al levantarse con sus pasos.

-HAO: shhh despertaras a Opacho.

-OPACHO: No se preocupe Hao-sama Opacho ya durmió más que suficiente, si no le molesta iré a buscar algo de comer ya que de seguro con solo frutas no bastara.

-HAO: Esta bien Opacho, gracias-

-YOH: JIJII Lo siento, por cierto donde esta Anna?

Hao se concentró por un momento, sintió la presencia de Anna y Nate, estaban cerca, pero no escuchaba pensamiento alguno de Anna ni de Nate, de seguro estaban meditando.

-HAO: Esta con Nate meditando no muy lejos de aquí..

Yoh iba a salir en busca de Anna, pero Hao lo detuvo.

-HAO: Espera, necesito hablar contigo, no te traje aquí solo para que pudieras estar cerca de Anna y para molestarla.

-YOH: Ummm… bueno tengo un poco de prisa así que dime rápido para que me querías?

-HAO: Es sobre lo que te dije, de Osore, es el momento perfecto para ir.

-YOH: No sé si sea el mejor momento, el abuelo

-HAO: si si… Yomei está enfermo ya lo sé… pero no te preocupes el no morirá, no por ahora ¬¬ La que si necesita ayuda ahora es Anna… se la darás o no cuento contigo?

-YOH: Por supuesto que sí, solo debo hacer algo antes… luego partiremos a Osore

-HAO: No creo que Anna quiera ir a ver a tus abuelos, ella ya sabe de qué quieren hablarle

-YOH: Y me imagino que tú también ¬¬… podrías decirme de una buena vez de que se trata

Hao no sabía que tan conveniente era contarle todo a Yoh, tampoco quería decirle algo demás que pudiera delatar lo de Mitsuki. Era mejor que Anna decidiera si contarle o no, ya que cualquier cosa que el dijera podía hacer que la historia de Anna sobre la batalla perdiera validez.

-HAO: Eso es problema de Anna, será mejor que le preguntes a ella… Pero dile que si decide ir yo puedo llevarla hasta donde tus abuelos así no perdemos más tiempo en viajes.

-YOH: Ósea que hay una posibilidad según tú de que Anna acepte ir :D?

-HAO: No lo sé, es decisión de Anna, pero conociéndola si le mencionas que Yomei está enfermo de seguro ira… ella no es una malagradecida como tu familia.

-YOH: JIJI gracias Hao… pero entonces tendrás tiempo de ir conmigo a Osore, no tienes que entrenar con Anna y con Nate?

-HAO: Mira Yoh si aquí alguien tiene que entrenar eres tú ¬¬ así que no te preocupes, no tardaremos más de 4 días, mientras Anna y Nate entrenaran y cuando volvamos tu y yo nos les uniremos.

-YOH: :o Quieres que entrene contigo! :D?

-HAO: ¬¬ No, pero desde que Anna no está contigo presionándote no lo haces como debería ser, no me sirves si sigues siendo un enclenque debilucho.

-YOH: Aun piensas absorber mi alma? {Tono serio y mucha tensión entre ellos}

-HAO: No valdría la pena en este momento, tu nivel no es el mejor que podría ser… pero si no creas que porque ayudo a Anna he dejado de lado mis planes, yo seré el shaman King, obtendré el demonio de Ujumi y tu volverás a donde perteneces.

-YOH: Y Anna?

-HAO: Ella estará bien, y tarde o temprano entenderá que su lugar es a mi lado.

Yoh no sabía que decirle a Hao, él se veía muy seguro de lo que decía, pero algo en él había cambiado… decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo así por ahora, en ese momento lo que importaba era hablar con Anna.

Cuando Yoh llego a donde estaban Nate y Anna, los encontró sentados frente a frente bajo la cascada. Yoh observo la situación detenidamente, no le gustaba lo cerca que estaban, pero claramente estaban meditando, eso no tenía nada de malo. Se sentó cerca para no molestarlos mientras terminaban su ejercicio. De pronto Nate había salido del estado de meditación y se tambaleaba amenazando con caerse al agua helada y las piedras bajo de ellos, pero cuando esto estuvo a punto de pasar Anna abrió los ojos y lo atrapo con su mano fuertemente. Yoh se apresuró a ayudar a Nate, lo cual distrajo a Anna.

Anna perdió el equilibrio al ver a Yoh, así que cayó con Nate al agua fría. Yoh se acercó preocupado, pero enseguida Anna y Nate salieron del agua y del lago.

-NATE: JEJEJE lo siento Anna, me hubieras dejado caer a mí solo, es mejor que nos cambiemos o nos resfriaremos

Anna empapada y muy molesta

-ANNA: No nos hubiéramos caído de no ser porque me distraje {mirando mal a Yoh}

-YOH: JIJII Annita lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte {acercándose para abrazarla y darle calor}

-ANNA: No te molestes { poniendo su mano de forma que Yoh no se acercara} me iré a cambiar y luego hablaremos… que igual ya sé por qué viniste.

\- - - DENTRO DE LA CUEVA - - -

-HAO: Woww que les paso a ustedes JAJAJAJA...

-ANNA: Nada que te importe… ahora todo el mundo fuera! Que voy a cambiarme!

-HAO: Esta bien, Opacho traerá el desayuno, comeremos afuera

-ANNA: Que estás loco? No has visto que afuera solo hay nieve y más nieve

-HAO: ;) Yo me encargo de eso :D

Cuando Anna salió de la cueva, llevaba ropa un poco más abrigadora (cortesía de Hao) y se encontró con una sorpresa, un pequeño "bosque en la mitad de la montaña nevada"

-ANNA: Pero como :o ¿? {cara de sorpresa}

-HAO: Pensé que te gustaría más después de ese chapuzón jejeje ;D

Hao había derretido la nieve para dar lugar a un pequeño "oasis en la montaña", luego con ayuda de sus poderes ayudo a que el pasto quemado por la nieve y las flores crecieras de nuevo, en la mitad estaba Opacho organizando un pequeño picnic para desayunar.

-ANNA: Es hermoso {con una pequeña sonrisa}

-HAO: Alguien merece unas gracias no lo crees ;)

En ese momento lo más sorprendente del mundo paso!

Anna le dio las gracias a Hao, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, lo hizo de forma baja de forma que nadie más escuchara y siguió derecho hasta donde estaba Opacho.

Hao se quedó viéndola pasar, ese gracias era más que suficiente para el más viniendo de ella que pocas veces agradecía las cosas expresamente.

-YOH: Annita! Ya estas mejor :D no es hermoso el lugar que creo Hao

-ANNA: Si lo es, pero déjame desayunar en paz, ya hablaremos de lo que quiere tu abuela

Dicho esto Anna siguió derecho y se sentó cerca de Opacho.

-YOH [Annita, también vine porque no podía estar más lejos de ti, pero ni aun así consigo que me mires]

El desayuno fue delicioso, Anna hablaba con Nate y con Opacho, animadamente, Yoh y Hao solo la observaban, se veía feliz y muy bella con ese semblante, puede que no fuera una sonrisa totalmente pero se veía felicidad en sus ojos. La verdad el detalle de Hao había alegrado mucho a Anna, era una distracción dentro de tantos problemas, además se sentía bien que alguien hiciera algo tan "mágico" por ella, más considerando que Yoh parecía no poder mover ni un dedo o hacer algo así nunca, es más ella sentía que el solo había ido porque sus abuelos lo habían mandando sino de seguro seguiría con ella y con Val sin siquiera importarle que hacia ella.

Para Yoh era extraña esta nueva faceta de Anna, una Anna más sociable y alegre; ella habría sido siempre así? Por qué en la pensión poco hablaba con sus amigos en la mesa… bueno no era cierto ella siempre había hablado con Nate desde que el llego con ellos. Ellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos a su parecer, y si Hao también lo pensaba era por algo.

Anna volteo a mirar a Yoh quien la miraba fijamente pero parecía no notar que ella lo miraba, esto la molesto.

-ANNA: ejmm ejmm… Yoh será mejor que hablemos de una vez, así me dejas en paz.

Yoh salió de sus pensamientos y siguió a Anna dentro de la cueva.

-ANNA: Ya se a lo que viniste y como le dije a Amidamaru, no pienso ir hasta allá solo por el capricho de tu abuela y más teniendo tanto que hacer acá.

-YOH: Anna no es solo un capricho… es…

-ANNA: Entonces que es? [ni sabrá que quiere Kino conmigo, ya me hubiera preguntado por lo del bosque] Al menos sabes para que quiere que vaya hasta allá?

-YOH: Ps…. No realmente, pero algo me dice que tú ya lo sabes…. {Yoh se sintió estúpido diciendo eso, al final de cuentas Anna tenía razón él estaba haciendo lo que su abuela quería y no sabía ni por qué}… Tu sabes que los abuelos no habrían venido tan lejos de no ser importante.

-ANNA: Y si es tan importante y ya que viajaron tanto como es que no llegaron a la aldea en vez de ponernos a todos a pasear.

Yoh dio un suspiro y puso cara de tristeza.

-YOH: ellos planeaban llegar a la aldea Apache en principio, pero el abuelo se enfermó y tuvieron que aterrizar de emergencia y quedarse en el pueblo que están mientras él se recupera.

Anna se sintió terrible al ver la cara de Yoh y su tono de tristeza, tenía que ser cierto, Yoh nunca mentiría con algo así.

-ANNA: Y? como sigue Yomei?

-YOH: Él está bien, fue una baja de defensas al parecer, pero no podrá moverse de donde esta al menos por unos días.

-ANNA: Ya veo, Yoh de verdad consideras importante que vaya hasta donde tu abuela?

-YOH: No me atrevería a molestarte de no pensar lo contrario jiji… por favor

Anna no quería ir, porque tendría que dar más explicaciones o mentir y no quería hacerle eso más a Kino. Pero Kino se había tomado el trabajo de ir tan lejos para hablar personalmente con ella… que debía hacer

-ANNA: No lo sé Yoh, no quiero perder tiempo yendo y viniendo..

-YOH: Hao dijo que si accedía el mismo te llevaría para que no perdieras tiempo :D

-ANNA: [Ese Hao, que estará tramando] Ummm… está bien, pero será lo más rápido posible, se que tus abuelos no quieren que este cerca de ti.

-YOH: Anna de eso también quería hablarte… {dijo mientras se le acercaba} yo… te extraño mucho.. y te necesit..

-ANNA {dando un paso para atrás} Yoh no sigas… ya se lo que me vas a decir, y aunque yo te extrañe también las cosas siguen estando igual sino es que peor, tú sigues estando comprometido y cada vez más a la orden de lo que quiere tu familia, no más venir hasta acá e interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento solo por qué tu abuela te lo pidió.

-YOH: Anna no es solo por eso, yo quería verte…

-ANNA: {una pequeña risa salió de los labio de Anna, pero más una sonrisa de ironía que de felicidad} Yoh hemos estado todo este tiempo en la aldea y hasta ahora te dieron ganas de verme, perdóname pero eso suena muy extraño… Además ya te lo dije no quiero que dejes a tu familia por qué claramente quieres estar con ellos, solo no pretendas que quieres estar conmigo solo cuando ellos no están mirando.

-YOH: Anna no es así, yo de verdad te amo… solo necesito tiempo para solucionar todo esto.

-ANNA: Mira Yoh {dijo mirándolo con tristeza} yo no te estoy diciendo que yo te vaya a dejar de querer de golpe, por qué no es así, pero no me voy a quedar esperando que algún día decidas que ya no quieres estar con tu familia y que ahora es mi turno de ser feliz. No trates de forzar las cosas, ni de forzarte a ti a renunciar a algo que te importa de forma apresurada, si vamos a estar juntos se dará de forma natural, de otro modo te pido que me dejes en paz.

-YOH: Anna yo..{ acercándose de golpe y tomándola de la cintura} perdóname

Yoh beso a Anna de forma tierna al principio, ella lo permitió por que también era lo que quiera muy en el fondo. Pero luego el beso se tornó más pasional, en ese momento Anna quiso separarse de Yoh empujándolo con sus manos, pero el parecía no ceder.

-ANNA: Yoh ya… basta… esto no, esto no es así

-YOH: Anna por favor

-NATE: {aclarándose la garganta y entrando a la cueva} Disculpen interrumpir…

Yoh soltó a Anna y la vio salir de la cueva…

-NATE: Yoh que te sucede? Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama… además perdóname que me meta pero que hay de Val

Yoh soltó un suspiro y miro a Nate con remordimiento

-YOH: Lo sé, es solo que …. Ya no sé qué hacer, la extraño demasiado

Nate miro a Yoh con lastima, claro que Yoh estaba mal, si Anna también lo estaba.

-NATE: Tranquilo Yoh, es como tú dices, todo se solucionara, pero no deber forzar las cosas y menos así. Si no hubiera entrado yo sino Hao esto se hubiera convertido en una tragedia

-YOH: Hao? ¿Por qué?

-NATE: Vamos Yoh todos sabemos bien que él está muy interesado en Anna… además…

-YOH: Además que?

-NATE: No lo sé, creo que entre ellos pasa algo más de lo que hay a simple vista… Los he visto cómo interactúan cuando están juntos, de verdad se entienden muy bien… es más Hao le regalo una pulsera a Anna que al parecer es una pulsera que indica algún tipo de compromiso según él me dijo…

-YOH: Pulsera? COMPROMISO O.o!? … Anna no le gustan los obsequios… por que recibiría un regalo de parte de él {en ese momento Yoh recordó, la pulsera que tenía Anna con una pequeña piedra roja, era la misma del tobillo de Hao}… que te dijo él?

-NATE: umm pues en realidad no me dijo nada de Anna, solo que el tiene un tipo de talismán en el tobillo que me llamo mucho la atención, él me dijo que era un tipo de compromiso con alguien muy especial para él; poco tiempo después note que Anna tenía la misma pulsera pero en su muñeca, ella me contó que había sido un regalo y ya. Pero no se Yoh, no te lo digo por ser chismoso y ni enojarte, sino para que te des cuenta de que ella también tiene derecho a buscar su felicidad, al fin y al cabo tu estas con Valery

\- - - FUERA DE LA CUEVA - - -

-HAO: Entonces nos vamos a Prim?

-ANNA: Escuchaste toda la conversación? ¬¬

-HAO: No solo la escuche, la vi de primera mano! {Levantándole a Anna su muñeca como haciendo obvia la presencia de la pulsera}

Anna se soltó del agarre de Hao que no era nada fuerte.

-HAO: Créeme que si no entre y le partí la cara fue por que Amay ya iba para allá cuando me di cuenta, a él también se le sentía bastante enojado… lástima que no sea como yo o Len por que hubiera puesto a Yoh en su lugar de una vez pero no con simples palabritas.

-ANNA: Nate vio lo que sucedió o.O?

-HAO: Vio la última parte, y era una escena bastante deplorable desde su punto de vista… pero a ti que te importa lo que haya visto Amay o no…

HAO se quedó mirando fijamente a Anna, algo le estaba escondiendo ella…

-ANNA: No te estoy escondiendo nada! Así que déjame tranquila… {dijo mientras seguía de largo hasta donde Opacho para terminar su desayuno}

-HAO: Partiremos a Prim en cuanto termines de comer

\- - - ALDEA APACHE - - -

-TAMAO: El joven Nate no ha vuelto ni a comer ni a dormir… se encontrara bien?

-HORO: No te preocupes por él, debe estar entrenando arduamente :D ya volverá

-MANTA: Buenos dias! Yoh ya salio?

-TAMAO: El joven Yoh ya volvió? :D

-LEN {bajando las escaleras}: Estuvo aquí anoche, pero al parecer no se quedó a dormir

-MANTA: Es cierto no volvió al cuarto nunca, pensé que de pronto se había quedado en la sala o alguien más lo había visto.

-TAMAO [Espero que todo se encuentre bien, con el señor Yoh y sus abuelos]

-LEN: Me voy

-HORO: Que! No vamos a entrenar hoy!?

-LEN: Si pero más tarde, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que resolver..

-HORO: Si claro {hablando por lo bajo a Manta} de seguro va a buscar a Annitaaa ;P

-LEN: Eso no es de tu incumbencia! { mientras su cabello crecía 3 veces su tamaño!}

\- - MONTAÑA NEVEADA CON ANNA – HAO- YOH –NATE - OPACHO- - - -

-HAO: Bueno al parecer nuestro entrenamiento se verá interrumpido momentáneamente. Iremos con Anna e Yoh a Prim, un pueblo cerca de la aldea apache, ya que Anna tiene algo que arreglar allá y no quiero que vaya sola.

-YOH: Hey! Yo también voy a estar allí

-HAO: {mirando mal a Yoh y con los brazos cruzados} por eso… Amay puedes quedarte acá con Opacho y entrenar mientras volvemos con Anna, ya que no creo que tardemos mucho; o puedes volver a la aldea Apache y nos veremos allá tan pronto acabemos para volver acá y seguir con lo de ayer.

-ANNA: Es mejor que vuelva a la aldea Apache hasta que solucione lo que tengo que hacer, al fin y al cabo no sabes cuánto tardare efectivamente.

Todos miraron a Anna.

-HAO: [El necesita entrenar más]

-ANNA: [No confió en que se quede acá solo con uno de tus sirvientes]

-HAO: [Que desconfías de Opacho]

-ANNA: [ No al contrario, porque sé que es muy efectivo y leal contigo.. desconfió de ti y tus intensiones para con Nate]

-NATE: Esta bien, creo que volveré a la aldea, Anna tiene razón no sé cuánto vayan a tardar, entrenare igualmente allá para no desaprovechar ese tiempo.

-HAO: Esta bien está decidido, Opacho lleva a Nate contigo. Nos veremos luego.

Luego de esto Hao desapareció en una llamarada junto con Yoh y Anna.

\- - - PRIM - - - -

-HAO: Bueno ya llegamos {apareciendo frente al hotel donde estaban los abuelos de Yoh hospedados}

-ANNA: Espérame aquí, no tardare nada ¬¬

-HAO:[Ya hablamos esto, voy a entrar contigo…] No lo creo preciosa, quiero saludar a los viejos también ;D

-YOH: No sé si sea lo mejor [ puede causarle un disgusto muy grande al abuelo…el no está nada bien]

-HAO: Pues que mal porque voy a entrar con o sin ustedes {mientras entraba al hotel}

-ANNA: {hablando por lo bajo y siguiendo a Hao} Idiota ¬¬

TOC TOC TOC

-YOH: esperen aca {hablándole a Anna y Hao}. ABUELA SOY YO

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-VAL: Hola Yoh! Como te fue …? Anna? Hao?

-HAO: Sorpresa cuñadita! Veo que Yoh no te dijo por qué se fue :D jajaja

-VAL: [Esto es todo, Yoh va a romper nuestro compromiso para irse con Anna!... pero que le pasa no ve como esta su abuelo! Además para que trae a Hao]

Anna y Hao escucharon ese pensamiento

-ANNA: Vine a ver a la señora Kino, tengo asuntos pendientes con ella.

-VAL: umm ok. Adelante, esperen en la sala voy a llamarla.

Val desapareció y momentos después volvió con Kino.

-KINO: Anna con que te decidiste a venir a visitar a esta pobre anciana

-ANNA: {A modo de reverencia y saludo} Sensei

-KINO: Necesito hablar contigo a SOLAS

Dicho esto Val se retiró, Yoh dudo en hacerlo pero su abuela le hizo una señal de que se fuera; Hao no se movía de su lugar, mientras Yoh no dejaba de mirarlo, si él no se iba él tampoco lo haría

-KINO: Que no entienden váyanse de aquí y déjenme con Anna.

-HAO: No

-KINO: No entiendo por qué estás aquí, y menos acompañando a Anna, pero te exijo que te vayas.

-YOH: Abuela Hao nos trajo a mí y a Anna para que pudiéramos llegar más rápido

-KINO {dándole un bastonazo a Yoh en la cabeza} LO QUE FALTABA! Que ahora le debes un favor a este… y por qué no te has retirado Yoh!

-HAO: Si Yoh! Hazle caso a la abuela, no querrás que le dé un infarto acá mismo

-YOH: Claro como a ti no te importa…

-ANNA: Ya cállense los dos. Yoh retírate. Hao no me importa si te quedas pero ya basta

-KINO: Tú no eres quien para decidir quién se queda Anna

-ANNA: Con todo el respeto sensei, pero no quiero perder más tiempo acá, Hao no se ira y no me importa al fin y al cabo aquí todos sabemos que no necesita estar en el salón presente para saber de lo que aquí hablamos. Si quiere hablar conmigo hágalo ahora, de lo contrario me retiro con su permiso.

Kino lo analizo por el momento.

-KINO: Umm… está bien, Yoh retírate [bueno de paso puedo aprovechar para que el me aclare unas cosas, si se queda es porque algo deberá aportar]

-YOH: Pero abuela, yo también quiero quedarme, más si es algo que es concerniente a Anna.

-ANNA: Yoh… por favor vete.

Yoh no quería hacerlo pero no quería pelear con Anna ni con la abuela. Se resignó y salió de la habitación.

-KINO: Bueno ya por fin podemos hablar. Pero dime Anna como va todo? Como te ha ido en el torneo?

Anna y Hao pensaron que era extraño, Kino siendo tan cordial de repente, porque no iba al punto y ya, pero decidieron seguirle el juego para saber a dónde iba, ya que la anciana tenía muy claro cómo proteger sus pensamientos después de haber pasado tantos años con Anna.

-ANNA: Bien sensei, todo va bien. Pero aun tengo que seguir entrenando, no será un torneo fácil

-KINO: Lo se… y tu Hao..

-HAO: Que ahora quieres saber cómo me va en el torneo? JAJAJA

-KINO: ¬¬ No, quiero saber por qué estás aquí y por qué de repente eres tan servicial con mi nieto?

-HAO: Ya ves Kino como son las vueltas de la vida, aunque en realidad no estoy acá por hacerle un servicio público a tu querido nieto, vine porque quería hablar contigo también, y ya que Yoh y Anna venían para acá preferí venir con ellos.

-KINO: A si? Y de qué quieres hablarme?

-HAO: De nada más y nada menos que nuestra querida Anna

Esto sorprendió tanto a Kino como a Anna… que estaba tramando Hao

-HAO: Veras… ha llamado mi atención que al parecer Yoh tiene una nueva prometida y me estaba preguntando si eso significaba que Anna ya no era parte de la familia?

-KINO: Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero no… Anna ya no es formalmente miembro de la familia, sin embargo para nosotros siempre será como una nieta.

-HAO: Ya veo, bueno entonces ya que yo no soy parte de tu familia ni formal y informalmente. Y tú eres la abuela informal de Anna vengo a pedirte, que me des su mano en matrimonio :D

-ANNA: O.o! [What the!... que diablos crees que haces!]

KINO: O.o! o.O! Como se te ocurre pedir eso! {Kino estaba desconcertada} De ningún modo! Nunca aprobaríamos ninguna clase de vinculo contigo!

-HAO: JAJAJA Bueno al menos lo intente :D

-ANNA: [Por qué diablos hiciste eso?]

Pero en ese momento los pensamientos de Kino dejaron de ser un misterio para Hao y Anna

-ANNA: [Ya veo, quería que se desconcentrara lo suficiente para poder ver lo que tanto escondía en su mente]

La brecha fue muy pequeña, ya que Kino se recompuso rápidamente y volvió a cubrir sus pensamientos lo mejor que pudo.

-ANNA: Bueno ya dejémonos de payasadas… y díganos porque quería hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?

Kino llamo uno de los espíritus que habían estado en el bosque el día de la batalla de Anna, el espíritu le mostro todo a Anna y a Hao.

-KINO: Quiero saber qué piensas al respecto de esta situación Anna?

-ANNA: No lo sé, es extraño y difícil de entender sin haber estado en el momento precisamente, pero yo lo que veo es un portal que se abre y por el que entran unos espíritus que estaban ocultos en el bosque; además son espíritus fuera de lo común según los recuerdos que vimos.

-HAO: Además no entiendo [sí que entendía] por qué llama a Anna para que vea esto? ¿Que tiene que ver con ella?

-KINO: La verdad no estoy muy segura, pero el día que sucedió eso pude sentir la presencia de Anna cerca en ese bosque… díganme ustedes si eso es una coincidencia o como se explica?

-HAO: Tal vez alguien con una esencia muy parecida JAJAJA, O simplemente alguien que la sabe imitar muy bien

-ANNA: Sensei porque no nos dice lo que realmente piensa y nos dejamos de rodeos?

-KINO: Veo que no me equivoque, has recuperado el reishi… bien… estoy segura que no es una coincidencia y que algo tienes que ver con lo que paso.

-ANNA: Pues… no se equivoca. Fui yo

Esto tomo por sorpresa tanto a Hao como a Kino, nunca pensaron que Anna lo aceptaría así tan campante.

-ANNA: La verdad pensaba mentirle, pero no veo motivo después de leer su mente. Usted cree que me he unido a Hao y que ahora soy una gran amenaza para su familia y no puedo creer que tomara una alternativa tan baja para asegurarse de que no hiciera nada en contra de ustedes… pedirme que volviera con Yoh bajo mis propias condiciones solo para luego sellar mis poderes poniendo como excusa la seguridad de Yoh… no quiero saber qué pensaría él si se enterara que el solo es una pieza más en su juego de ajedrez, porque al fin y al cabo luego nos alejaría de nuevo.

-KINO: Que querías que pensara después de enterarme que no solo entrenas con el sino que vives con él por tu propia elección! Además las lecturas del futuro me muestran que serás su perdición y por lo tanto la de mi familia.

-ANNA: Yo nunca haría nada para atentar contra Yoh ni contra su familia… sus lecturas han cambiado mucho desde que me comprometió a mí con Yoh, no cree que ya es hora de que empiece a creer más en él y sus decisiones en vez de estar armándole y desarmándole la vida cada vez que sus lecturas le muestran algo que no quiere ver.

-KINO: Anna no puedo confiar más en ti, y no voy a permitirte que…

-HAO: ¿No va a permitirle qué? … Anna a superado tus poderes por mucho… así que no me hagas reír con ese pergamino que tienes escondido bajo la manga, no podrás sellar sus poderes y mucho menos conmigo estando presente.

AL decir esto se incendió el pergamino que tenía Kino en la manga causándole a esta que lo soltara. Había sido Hao.

-KINO: Eso es lo que quieres Anna, ser como él?

-ANNA: No, pero tampoco quiero ser como usted, así que con permiso; espero que de ahora en adelante no me moleste más; y no se preocupe no le diré nada a Yoh, ni me acercare a él; así podrá dejar de culparme de la ruina de su familia. [al fin y al cabo Yoh siempre estará con ellos y yo francamente ya no puedo soportar ni verlos]

-KINO: Anna espera… que tienes que ver tú con lo que sucedió en el bosque de Ujumi?

-ANNA: {Se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir} Es muy simple sensei… En la última misión que usted me encargo no salí bien librada del todo, el demonio que tanto está buscando y al que me mando a destruir está dentro mío, es por eso que mis poderes crecieron de golpe y es por eso que los espíritus del bosque me obedecieron… por que el poder que tenía ese demonio, es ahora mío.

Kino quedo realmente impactada, si no hubiera estado sentada se hubiera caído en el piso. Eso si nunca lo vio venir, pero al menos explicaba muchas cosas.

Anna salió de la habitación, en ese momento Hao se paró para ir tranquilamente tras ella. Pero antes de irse dijo estando de espaldas a Kino

-HAO: JAJAJA Veo que Anna por fin se libró de las cadenas que la ataban a ti, ya no teme que la censures ni que la selles, para mi desde el inicio me pareció una idea absurda pff una decrepita como tu poder con Anna, por favor.

Hao formo una gran llama en su mano. Kino solo abrió los ojos de sobre manera, no estaba en condiciones de defenderse de Hao. Y Yomei estaba en cama recuperándose en la habitación del lado. Hao soltó la bola de fuego la cual no le pego a Kino sino que cayó en las flores de la mesa frente a ella consumiéndolas de golpe.

-HAO: Agradécele a Anna, si no fuera porque sé que la molestaría al hacerlo, ni tu ni el inútil de tu esposo enfermo seguirían en este mundo. Adiós.

Yoh entro corriendo y vio la escena, las flores quemándose, su abuela en silencio mirando al vacío perpleja. Pero no había rastro de Anna ni de Hao. Trato de sentir sus presencias pero no pudo, de seguro ya no estaban en el hotel ni en el pueblo.

-YOH: Abuela que fue lo que sucedió?

-KINO: Yoh, necesito que llames a Len Tao y a Nate Amay.

-YOH: Si abuela, pero donde están Hao y Anna? {Apagando el fuego de las flores con el agua del florero}

-KINO: Se fueron, pero necesito que entiendas lo que te voy a decir muy bien… Anna ya no es la persona que conocías, ella ha sido poseída por un demonio.

-YOH: {mirando a su abuela como ajaa si si} Si lo dices por Hao el simplemente…

-KINO: No Yoh, me refiero a un demonio legendario, el demonio de Ujumi.

-YOH: aaa eso..

-KINO: Yoh tú lo sabias y no nos dijiste nada!? {Levantándose de golpe de la silla}

-YOH: {tratando de tener calma} Abuela, la situación era complicada, además Anna y Hao la están manejando.

-KINO: No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, sabias todo lo que pasaba y aun así preferiste callarte y darles la ventaja a ellos. Que no entiendes, tanto Anna como Hao son una amenaza para este mundo, es nuestro deber acabar con ellos.

-YOH: No es cierto abuela, Anna no es una amenaza, ella tiene las cosas bajo control…

-KINO: Bajo control? Acaso sabes lo que sucedió en el bosque de Ujumi hace unos días?

-YOH: En el bosque donde estaba el demonio?

Kino llamo al espíritu que había sido testigo de lo sucedido en el bosque, Yoh no podía creerlo, el bosque había muerto en cuestión de minutos.

-KINO: Todo esto lo hizo Anna hace tan solo unos días

-YOH: Abuela, Anna no pudo ser, ella estaba en el torneo aquí en Norteamérica.

-KINO: Ella me lo acaba de confesar

Yoh miro al espíritu que se encontraba presente aun, el simplemente asintió ya que había sido testigo de lo ocurrido.

-YOH: Quiero que me muestres {acercándose para toca al espíritu}

Pero Kino no lo permitió, no le convenía ver todo lo que había conversado con Anna, necesitaba a Yoh de su lado en ese momento, seguramente ver lo que decía Anna lo confundiría más.

-KINO: Yoh, sé que es difícil para ti de aceptar, pero la Anna que creció contigo ya no existe; que no lo ves, no solo ha sido corrompida por ese demonio sino que solo será cuestión de tiempo para que este de lado de Hao. Sabías que Hao solo vino aquí para pedirme la mano de Anna en matrimonio.

-YOH: O.o! o.O! [NO ES POSIBLE!] QUE? De que hablas? QUE DIJO ANNA?

-KINO: No dijo nada Yoh, porque yo negué de inmediato ya que un pensaba que ella de un modo u otro era parte de nuestra familia.

El espíritu que estaba junto a Kino simplemente asintió, cosa que hizo que Yoh quisiera morirse por dentro!

-YOH: Hao siempre ha estado interesado en Anna, eso no significa que ella lo acepte…

Pero de pronto recordó la conversación con Nate, la forma en que actuaba Anna alrededor de Hao, la pulsera que ambos compartían…la forma en que ella lo había rechazado ese mismo día a él… el detalle que tuvo Hao en la mañana en la montaña, claramente había sido para Anna.

-KINO: Yoh piénsalo, sé que las cosas se ven distintas desde tu perspectiva, eres joven y están enamorado. Pero ni tu puedes negar la realidad y los hechos.


	16. Entrenando e investigando

Un agradecimiento especial a Christal MP y a Alice por seguir leyendo la historia :D Siempre tengo en cuenta sus sugerencias aunuque no sea de forma inmediata, pero es para hacerlas sufrir un poco con la intriga ;P

Espero que disfruten!

* * *

\- - - -ALDEA APACHE - - - -

Opacho había llevado a Nate a su propia cabaña.

-NATE: Gracias Opacho : ) nos veremos luego.

Pero cuando Opacho estaba por irse llego Len.

-LEN: Espera… Opacho sabes dónde están Anna?

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna esta con Hao-sama y el señor Yoh. Tengo que irme.

Opacho desapareció. {PLUM!}

-LEN: Espera… Amay… que hacías con ese pequeño? Y por qué Anna se fue con Yoh y Hao?

-NATE: si, bueno días Len.. yo también amanecí bien…¬¬

-LEN: Déjate de estupideces y dime que sucede {amenazándolo con su cuchilla}… es una orden.

-NATE: A mí no me amenaces {mientras seguía derecho hacia la cabaña}

-LEN: Amay!... yo…. Solo quiero saber si Anna está bien

-NATE: {deteniéndose aun de espaldas} Anna está bien, tuvo que viajar con Yoh y Hao a Prim, porque allá se encuentran los abuelos de Yoh y tenía que hablar algo con ellos.

-LEN: Me imagino que te encontraste entonces con Yoh, él te buscaba anoche.

-NATE: Si así es, ya hable con él, ahora si no te molesta…

En ese momento apareció Basón, el espíritu de Len.

-LEN: Bason qué demonios? Te estaba buscando

-BASON: Lo siento señorito, pero la señora Kino Asakura me invoco con su rosario; ella me dijo que les dijera a usted, la señorita Tamao y a Amay que necesitaba verlos cuando antes el pueblo de Prim.

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO Y ANNA - - - -

Hao y Anna se habían ido cuanto antes de Prim, Anna se veía muy molesta y no era para menos, después de todo lo ocurrido. Hao se sentía mal, no le gustaba ver a Anna así y menos por culpa de su dichosa familia.

-HAO: Anna, no te preocupes no dejare que esa vieja se acerque y menos que intente sellar tus poderes.

-ANNA: Hao sé que quieres el demonio para ti, pero que tal sea lo correcto? No quiero darle la razón a Kino porque ella solo quería sellarme para que dejara de ser una amenaza para ella y su familia, pero yo… a veces creo que puede que las cosas se me salgan de las manos… no quiero ser un monstruo ni una asesina.

Anna se veía muy deprimida, y ese comentario le había caído como un balde de agua fría a Hao… Anna pensaba que el solo veía en ella el monstruo que lo ayudaría, y tenía razón eso era lo que el quiso en un principio y lo que siempre le dio a entender, pero ya no… él quería ayudar a Anna.

-HAO: Escucha Anna, yo… de verdad me preocupo por ti, y voy a hacer lo que pueda para ayudarte a TI, independiente de lo que suceda con el demonio. {Dijo esto mientras la miraba directo a los ojos}

Anna se sentía perdida, sola, triste. Hao parecía genuinamente preocupado, él había estado en verdad con ella muy pendiente todo este tiempo.

-ANNA: ¿Tú de verdad te preocupas por mí?

-HAO: Jeje no es algo que este orgulloso de aceptar…. Pero si Anna, la verdad te tengo mucho aprecio y si pudiera decirse así un cariño muy especial.

Hao sabía lo que Anna sentía y quería ayudarla, que supiera que no estaba sola. Anna no podía dejar de pensar en Kino y su charla, sabía que ahora Kino haría lo posible para destruirla así como quiso que ella destruyera el demonio en un principio. Además no es que fuera fiel creyente de las lecturas del futuro, ya que ella bien sabía que el futuro cambiaba con cada decisión que se tomaba, pero no quería ser como dijo Kino "la perdición de Yoh". Ella quería que él estuviera bien, que fuera feliz y si no podía ser con ella le partía en alma pero lo quería lo suficiente para hacerse un lado, no que fuera tan difícil tampoco ya que Yoh seguramente obedecería a su familia y terminaría en contra suya en algún punto… sería difícil para él, y para ella.

-ANNA: Es la primera vez que pienso que no es tan malo que existas {le dijo a Hao con una sonrisa triste}

-HAO: JAJAJA gracias Anna

Hao se acercó a Anna y le dio un pequeño abrazo. Anna lo recibió, en ese momento en verdad lo necesitaba.

Luego de un tiempo que rompieron el abrazo Hao volvió a hablar.}

-HAO: Anna entiendo por qué le dijiste a Kino lo del demonio, al fin y al cabo ella quería sellarte incluso antes de saberlo. Pero entiendes que ahora estas junto conmigo en la lista de enemigos públicos de la familia Asakura, es más después de que Kino se enterara que entrenas y vives conmigo no me sorprendería que estemos en el mismo reglón.

-ANNA: Lo se… ve al punto

-HAO: No solo los Asakura como Yoh estarán contra ti, de seguro Kino querrá que los Tao como sus aliados también estén en tu contra… eso significa

-ANNA: Nate y Len… Crees que llegue a tanto?

-HAO: La verdad creo que sí, y es culpa mía… no debí entrar contigo

-ANNA: No… está bien, si no hubieras intervenido no hubiéramos sabido lo que planeaba…. Ella venia dudando mucho sobre mi capacidad para controlar mis poderes, lo del bosque de Ujumi lo tomo como la prueba de que no podía… Creo que el hecho de que supiera que me relacionaba contigo le servía más como una excusa para terminar de convencerse.

-HAO: Lo sé, esa Valery ya las pagara… por andar abriendo su bocota… no dudo que lo hiciera con la intensión de embarrar tu nombre frente a los viejos

-ANNA: Esta bien, igual ella no mintió, nosotros si estamos viviendo juntos, así sea solo por conveniencia… Kino solo lo tomo como quiso… también quería agradecerte, yo no hubiera podido leer su mente a tiempo… de seguro hubiera logrado sellar mis poderes si se lo proponía.

-HAO: No lo sé Anna, tu eres mucho más poderosa que esa vieja

-ANNA: Si, pero me hubiera resultado difícil atacarla… al fin y al cabo ella fue la que me educo y me crio. {Recordando con tristeza}

-HAO: Anna… no pienses en eso… tenemos muchas más cosas en que pensar, lo que sea que pase de aquí en adelante podrás afrontarlo, yo te ayudare. [y quien sabe tal vez las cosas entre nosotros puedan mejorar]

-ANNA: Hao -.- {Anna había escuchado ese último pensamiento} necesito tiempo… por ahora necesito estar sola.

Anna se retiró, pero Hao se quedó muy sorprendido, Anna por primera vez no lo había rechazado rotundamente, ¿significaba eso que más adelante tendría la oportunidad?. Opacho apareció y saludo a Hao, le comento que se había quedado vigilando a Len y Nate ya que pensó que iban a pelear, hasta que pareció Bason y les dio el recado de Kino.

-HAO: Esa anciana, no pudo esperar ni un segundo.

Nate y Len les comentaron a Tamao y los demás que tendrían que viajar a Prim al igual que Yoh, y que muy seguramente Anna estaría allá con Hao también; esto llamo la atención de los demás (manta y Horo) que decidieron ir con ellos. Viajaron al siguiente día en la mañana mientras arreglaban lo del transporte.

\- - - HOTEL EN PRIM - - -

-KINO: Bienvenidos sean chicos… veo que los acompañan sus otros amigos.

-NATE: Si señora Kino, ellos como nosotros estamos preocupados por Yoh por eso decidieron venir también, se encuentra todo bien?

-KINO: Me gustaría decirte que si Nate, pero mi esposo se encuentra enfermo y no podemos irnos de aquí debido a eso, además hemos descubierto que tenemos un nuevo y poderoso enemigo, que por sí solo podría significar la total destrucción … pero no está solo, se ha unido a Hao.

-LEN: A Hao? … pero no se supone que él está aquí junto con Yoh y Anna?

Kino se acomodó sus gafas oscuras como mirando a Len.

-KINO: No sé por qué crees que Hao estaría acá, tu por ser de la dinastía Tao sabe que Hao no es bien recibido donde estemos nosotros… además de ahora en adelante tampoco lo será Anna?

-HORO/MANTA/TAMAO/LEN Y NATE: Anna? (o.O)!(O.O) (0.O)(0.O)!

-LEN: ¿Por qué Anna?¿ pensé que era su mejor aprendiz y la apreciaba independiente de que el compromiso terminara?

-KINO: Y así era… hasta que ella decidió unirse con Hao y usar los poderes del demonio de Ujumi

-NATE: El demonio del bosque que ella fue a eliminar?

-KINO: Así es… Anna es muy peligrosa y me ha venido demostrando que es muy volátil… es nuestro deber como detenerla antes de que cause más daño.

-HORO: Esta segura?, Anna podrá ser volátil como usted dice, mandona, gritona, una bruja, a veces antipática… pero no es mala y no creo que se una a Hao..

-KINO: Entonces por qué está viviendo con él?

-NATE: Eso es más una coincidencia, que tiene que ver con el arreglo del hospedaje en el torneo

-KINO: Pero ella tenía otra cabaña asignada, y prefirió quedarse con Hao igualmente.

-LEN: Mire no intento faltarle el respeto ni nada por el estilo, pero no cree que está exagerando un poco, Anna no es una mala persona lo que usted dice del demonio y de Hao debe tener una explicación.

-TAMAO: Es cierto, además yo no he visto a la señorita Anna usar un demonio… bueno solo a Zenki y Goki.

-KINO: Miren, yo tampoco quisiera que fuera así pero Anna estuvo aquí ayer con Hao, ella misma me lo dijo, ella posee al demonio de Ujumi y es por eso que sus poderes crecieron de golpe, cosa que ustedes pudieron notar después del incidente en Ujumi; ella sabía que estábamos buscando a ese demonio para eliminarlo ya que es muy peligroso y ella aun así lo escondió de mí.

-LEN: Sus razones tendría, además ella no ha hecho ningún daño aun teniendo al demonio.

-KINO: Eso hasta donde tú sabes… hace unos días, en el bosque de Ujumi se abrió un portal, el portal absorbió toda la energía vital del bosque y libero unos espíritus malignos muy peligrosos también. Nosotros sentimos que Anna estaba cerca al momento que eso ocurrió, por eso vinimos hasta acá para hablar con ella sobre eso, y ella descaradamente me admitió que había sido ella la que causo tal incidente, es una suerte que ninguna persona haya salido lastimada.

Esto los dejo a todos pensativos, porque Anna haría algo así… no tenía sentido.

Por su parte Nate recordó la batalla, eso parecía explicar lo que le paso a él, pero tampoco explicaba el actuar de Anna, sería como ella dijo un simple problema de control, todo parecía diferente ahora que se unía a la ecuación el demonio que ella estaba escondiendo.

-MANTA: Estoy seguro que si hablamos con Anna podremos hallarle una solución a esto, ella no es mala en realidad y puede que se lleve bien con Hao, pero no se va a unir a él, es más personalmente todos nosotros hemos tenido acercamientos con él en los últimos días y eso no nos hace ser malos.

-KINO: Mira jovencito ustedes pueden pensar lo que quieran, pero los hechos son los hechos. Anna es ahora un peligro muy grande para nosotros más estando con Hao, y así lo demuestran las pruebas. Llame a Tamao porque necesito que me ayude acá con Yomei y a Len y a Nate para recordarles que su familia se comprometió a ayudarnos acabar con Hao por el bien del mundo… y aunque esto me duela, también implica que Anna como su aliada y peligro que es ahora debe ser también destruida.

En ese momento Nate iba a replicar, él no quería ser parte de eso, le agradaba Anna mucho, que demonios, hasta le agradaba Hao; pero al menos sabia de entrada que acababa con él porque su propósito era una locura, destruir a los humanos como su propio padre, no tenía sentido; pero Anna, ella no era mala, él lo sabía y no le importaba si había una relación entre ella y Hao, el no acabaría con una persona que no lo merecía y menos una tan buena y que apreciaba tanto como a ella. Sin embargo Len se le adelanto…

-LEN: Mire señora, mi familia y la familia Asakura están de acuerdo en que debemos acabar con Hao, él está loco y sin duda acabara con todos nosotros si no acabamos con el primero, pero en ningún momento aceptamos acabar con Anna, ella goza no solo de mi aprecio sino también el de mi hermana, como sucesor y futura cabeza de la familia Tao le digo aquí y de una vez que cumpliremos con nuestra palabra y haremos todo lo posible para que Hao no se vuelva shaman King, pero no levantaremos ni un dedo en contra de una persona inocente como lo es Anna.

-KINO: Eres un necio, Anna no es inocente, desde el momento en que empezó a escondernos el demonio dejo de serlo; o dime porque ella guardaría el demonio para ella sino piensa usarlo…

-LEN: … ….. ….

-KINO: Y por qué ese repentino interés por estar con Hao?, ella más que nadie sabe de lo que él es capaz y lo que quiere… Puede que tú no la conozcas como yo y mi familia, pero Anna no es muy distinta a Hao en el fondo.

Ese comentario dejo más que pensativo a uno, es cierto ellos eran similares, algunos de los presentes sabían (Len, Manta) sabían que hasta compartían el mismo poder (Reishi) y que este no se lo habían ganado de gratis, sino por la dura infancia que vivió cada uno.

-MANTA: Yo conozco la historia de Anna, ella misma me la conto! Y ella ha cambiado y ha tenido que luchar mucho por ser quien es ahora… ella pudo que se pareciera a Hao en su momento, pero ya no.

-KINO: Yo pensé que Anna era distinta lo acepto, deposite muchas de mis esperanzas en ella, pero esa niña se me ha salido de las manos desde mucho antes de que rompiera el compromiso… ella sabe que un peligro para ella y para todos los demás, lo mejor será sellar sus poderes.

Los demás quedaron pasmados… ¿sellar sus poderes? Ninguno de los presentes (Excepto Manta) podría imaginar cómo sería su vida como simples humanos, ellos vivían en un mundo sobrenatural y lo amaban, podía ser difícil a veces si… pero tenía una belleza innegable.

-LEN: Ya se lo dije, no moveré un dedo en contra de Anna; conmigo no cuente… vámonos Amay… {Dándose la vuelta para irse}

Nate miro a Len, le alegraba que él se hubiera negado, él no quería estar en contra de Anna, si lo hubiera aceptado sería difícil para el por qué al fin y al cabo el seguía siendo parte de la dinastía Tao, un subalterno de Len.

Horo y Manta también salieron tras de ellos, Tamao se quedó ya que ella no tenía muchas opciones, además debía cuidar de Kino y Yomei.

\- - - -ESTANDO FUERA DEL HOTEL… - - - -

-MANTA: Len, Nate espérennos!

-HORO-HORO: Esa anciana, está loca! Primero nos dice que tenemos que hacer todo lo que Anna diga, luego nos dice que es el enemigo, que familia tan complicada.

Len y Nate estaban pensativos y en silencio…

Len quería creer en Anna, pero también le resultaba extraña toda la situación, en especial por Hao. Pero ella seguía siendo la misma de antes? O no? Era difícil de saber, ahora Anna participaba en el torneo de los shamanes, seguiría queriendo que Yoh ganara, o ahora querría el trono para ella o peor aún para Hao… ellos eran compañeros de entrenamiento, de cabaña y en la nueva ronda hasta de equipo… que podría hacer.

Por su parte Nate, conocía bien a Anna, o eso pensaba… se entendían bien, ella lo había ayudado con sus habilidades, él la había ayudado a distraerse de sus problemas… pero también estaba Hao, estaría equivocado con Anna, él pensaba que Hao era una buena persona, pero NO según todos los demás y hasta el propio Hao, él no lo era; podría ser la misma situación con Anna? Además también estaba Yoh, todos pensaban que Anna nunca se uniría a Hao estando Yoh de por medio, pero él había visto la situación, ellos se querían pero no podían estar juntos y es más pareciera que últimamente la balanza estaba más del lado de Hao ya que compartía muchas más cosas con él. Algo dentro de él le decía que no se equivocaba aunque todo le dijera que sí, Anna era una buena persona, podía tener sus secretos pero era buena… además él también había entrenado con Hao, pero no por eso se había unido a Hao. Tendría que hablar con Anna en cuanto pudiera.

-MANTA: yo no creo que Anna se una a Hao… ella lucho arduamente durante el último torneo para acabar con él, y ella tampoco cree en sus ideales.

-LEN: Ella luchaba por que estaba del lado de su prometido, de Yoh… pero ellos ya no están más juntos… porque ella misma rompió el compromiso.

-HORO: Entonces piensas que Anna está del lado de Hao o no? ¬¬

-LEN: Yo… no lo se

-YOH: Anna no está del lado de Hao, es más creo que ahora Hao está del lado de Anna

-MANTA: YOH! Amigo dónde estabas?

-YOH: JIJI Fui por un poco de aire

-MANTA: Yoh… tu abuela…

-YOH: Lo se peque… también hablo conmigo…

-MANTA: Y qué piensas hacer?

-YOH: Nada :D

-HORO- HORO: Como que no piensas hacer nada! no ves que se acaba el mundo y tú sigues así de campante! {Sacudiéndolo de la camisa}

-YOH: Pero Horo, que hemos hecho contra Hao hasta ahora?

-MANTA: Pues además de hablarle, invitarlo a comer, que entrenen con el… nadaaaa

-YOH: Exacto… yo luchare con Hao si llega el momento. Pero porque mi objetivo no es destruirlo, mi objetivo… mi objetivo es ser el shaman King e impedir que Hao destruya el mundo que conocemos.

-HORO-HORO: Y qué tal si el gana y ya es muy tarde para hacer algo?

-YOH: Todo se solucionara: D

Horo empezó a zarandear a Yoh de nuevo con fuerza! Como podía estar tan tranquilo!

-LEN: A que te refieres con que Anna no está del lado de Hao, sino que Hao esta del de Anna?

Yoh se puso serio en ese momento al igual que los demás.

-YOH: Bueno la abuela ya les conto lo del demonio asi que no tiene sentido ocultarlo más

-MANTA: Que tu ya lo sabias!? :O

-YOH: JIJIIJI SI hace tiempo

Yoh les conto lo que sabía del demonio, que se albergaba en el cuerpo de Anna pero que esto no era bajo su voluntad, como ella había pensado en dejar que Kino sellara sus poderes al principio para no causar ningún daño, pero que al final ella había decidió enfrentar la situación con el apoyo de Yoh.

-HORO: Woww… Anna es muy valiente, ese aumento de poderes puso haberla matado, además ese demonio que espera por salir, si no hace algo de seguro la destruirá! :O

-YOH: ¬¬ Si, pero no me gusta pensar en eso…. Gracias

-LEN: Pero que tiene que ver Hao en todo esto?

-YOH:{soltando un gran suspiro} Hao está ayudando a Anna para que pueda expulsar el demonio sin tener que sacrificarse ella ni tener que perder sus poderes.

-LEN: Es por eso que entrena con él hace tanto?

-YOH: Si así es, ella me lo confeso todo la noche que los vimos en el parque fuera de la pensión Len.

-LEN: Y Hao que gana con ayudar a Anna?, no creo que lo haga solo porque está interesado en ella

-YOH: Tienes razón, el… piensa quedarse con el demonio una vez lo expulse de Anna…

-HORO: Pero entonces Kino tiene razón! Anna le dará la victoria segura a Hao si el demonio es tan poderoso como dicen! :O

-YOH: Nadie dijo que le dejaríamos el camino libre a Hao para que se apodere del monstruo… y ahora que lo saben confió en que será más fácil detenerlo con su ayuda :D

-MANTA: Yoh … no sería mejor y más fácil sellar los poderes de Anna antes de que algo peor pase?

Todos miraron a Manta en ese momento, el podía ver fantasmas, pero no entendía realmente la importancia que tenían sus poderes en sus vidas.

-MANTA: Porque me miran así? Que dije 0.O?

-YOH: Mira peque, no es algo fácil de explicar, pero para Annita sus poderes son muy importantes, así como para todos nosotros son los de cada uno; ella perdió mucho debido a sus poderes y bien lo sabes, pero ella fue valiente y hace años y enfrento la situación, los domino y ahora son una parte de quien es ella… pedirle que renuncie a ellos ahora sería como pedirle que deje de ser quien es y que todo su pasado sea en vano.

-LEN: Es cierto, a causa de mis poderes he vivido cosas y sufrimiento in imaginable, pero no me imagino mi vida sin ellos, más después de todo lo que he luchado. Pero Yoh que pasara con tu abuela? Ella está empeñada en sellar los poderes de Anna antes de que se vuelva un mayor problema…

-YOH: Lo se {soltando un suspiro cansado} por ahora estoy esperando que el abuelo se recupere para hablar con él, tal vez él pueda hacer que la abuela reconsidere todo… pero yo tratare de hacerla entender, no será fácil.

-NATE: Y anna?

-YOH: Ella al parecer se fue muy enojada… se fue con Hao… la verdad es que estuve a punto de darle la razón a la abuela, en que Anna ahora estaba del lado de Hao. Pero recordé una conversación que tuve hace poco con él; el está haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a Anna, y sé que pareciera que solo lo hace para conseguir al demonio, pero no creo que sea así, él ha hecho cosas por Anna que muestran un interés más allá…

-LEN: {molesto por lo que decía Yoh} Es obvio, él está interesado en Anna y en el demonio; pero siempre han sido claras sus intenciones respecto a lo que quiere de ella a nivel más…..umm… personal.

-YOH: Lo sé, y créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta, pero a lo que voy es que Hao en es el mismo del torneo anterior, él ha empezado a abrir su corazón gracias a Anna, pero no lo ha hecho solo con ella, con todos nosotros; antes nunca me hubiera imaginado que una pelea con él en la que yo no terminara muerto, o no pensé que alguna vez pudiera si quiera compartir una mesa con nosotros... él ha cambiado

-HORO: Yoh no quiero romper tus ilusiones, pero eso no significa que sea bueno… ni que sus planes para con el mundo hayan cambiado… solo que por mucho no destruirá a Anna.

-LEN: Entonces en tal caso, haremos lo que dice Yoh y lucharemos con el hasta el final.

-NATE: Es cierto… no quiero luchar solo porqué si, estoy seguro que si nos esforzamos, como dice Yoh … todo se solucionara.

Los chicos decidieron quedarse con Yoh por un rato después de aclarar todo, volverían ese mismo día a la aldea. Sin embargo antes de irse

-NATE: Yoh podemos hablar?

-YOH: Claro Nate, que sucede.

-NATE: Yoh no quise decir nada antes porque no me parece bien ventilar este tipo de problemas frente a los demás, pero… que va a pasar con Anna si decide unirse a Hao? Me refiero si en determinado caso ella decidiera unirse a su causa… lucharías contra ella?

-YOH: Ummm.. lo dices por lo que hablamos antes verdad en la cueva?

-NATE: asi es…

-YOH: Creo que debo separar mis sentimientos y ser objetivo. Yo quiero a Anna y quiero estar con ella, pero si ella decide ir por un camino como el de la destrucción, es un camino que yo no puedo seguir.

-NATE: Es decir, si lucharías contra ella

-YOH: Me resultaría difícil, pero si lo haría… pero no creo que suceda, ella no es así.

-NATE: En realidad crees que hay un futuro en que tú y Anna puedan volver a estar juntos?

-YOH: Me gusta pensar que si, aunque por ahora hay muchos obstáculos en el camino y las cosas se han complicado mucho, yo voy a luchar por ella… es lo que me dice mi corazón.

-NATE: jeje eres un romántico Yoh… pero está bien que luches por lo que quieres, Anna merece alguien que luche por ella y que la haga feliz.

-YOH: Lo sé, espero ser el indicado, ya que por desgracias tengo una seria competencia jijiji

-NATE: Hao y Len? Jeje es cierto… debes luchar con todo lo que tengas! … pero hazlo de la forma correcta….me refiero a Valery, sé que no quieres ese compromiso; pero no es justo para ella ni para Anna que sigas sin antes definir la situación.

-YOH: Es difícil, la verdad estaba esperando que llegaran mis abuelos a la aldea para terminar de una vez con el compromiso; pero luego sucedió lo de mi abuelo y la pelea de la abuela con Anna… no creo que sea el momento indicado para traer un tema tan delicado a colación.

-NATE: Entiendo, pero según veo yo de aquí en adelante cada vez habrán menos momentos indicados, espero que para cuando hagas algo no se demasiado tarde.

\- - - - - - - … ….. ….. ….. - - - - …. … ….. - -

Pasaron 5 días, dejando tan solo 9 más para la segunda fase…

Durante ese tiempo Hao se dedicaba a entrenar con Anna y Nate. Nate había decidido no decirle nada a Anna sobre su encuentro con Kino ya que el confiaba en Anna y decírselo no aclararía nada, era mejor según Nate ver como seguían las cosas, ya que era más importantes las acciones que las palabras. Esto no significaba que Anna y Hao no supieran lo que había pasado con los chicos y con Kino, ellos habían leído la mente de Nate, además Hao había mandado a Opacho ese día a que escuchara la plática…

Los entrenamientos eran extenuantes, pero rendían sus resultados, los tres habían mejorado considerablemente.

Yoh había estado con sus abuelos todo ese tiempo, el ambiente era muy hostil por momentos, Kino empeñada en convencer a Yoh de que debía ayudarla a derrotar a Anna para poder sellar sus poderes, pero Yoh no cedía; Yomei ya estaba mucho mejor, pensaban que en un par de días ya podrían viajar para quedarse definitivamente en la aldea apache hasta el final del torneo. Yoh entrenaba por su cuenta y pensaba a menudo en sus amigos y Anna. El deseaba estar en la aldea con ellos, pero sabía que no era posible, además seria solo por poco tiempo ya los vería. Lo inquietaban de vez en cuando las palabras de Nate, ya que eran ciertas… no podía seguir esperando mucho tiempo en cuanto a arreglar las cosas con Anna, menos estando Len y Hao de por medio.

Estaba trotando una tarde por fuera de Prim, cuando Hao apareció frente a sus ojos

-HAO: Hola hermanito… veo que al menos entrenas de vez en cuando

-YOH: JIJIJI Hola!, pues sí, no puedo dejar de hacerlo considerando que tú y Anna son competidores muy fuertes :D

-HAO: Y hasta ahora te das cuenta -.- ... bueno vengo porque es hora de que vayamos a Osore, a menos que hayas cambiado de parecer gracias a los buenos consejos de Kino

-YOH: No para nada, una de mis prioridades sigue siendo ayudar a Annita, ¿cómo esta ella?

Hao pensaba en Anna, había estado triste notoriamente decaída esos días, y por lo que había leído en su mente era por Yoh, ella quería estar con él, lo extrañaba de sobre manera pero no quería que resultara perjudicado por culpa de ella, no quería causarle dolor y no quería que perdiera a su familia por ella… solo había encontrado una solución… alejarlo definitivamente.

-HAO: Ella está muy bien, hemos estado quedándonos en la montaña de aquella vez con Anna y con Nate para seguir entrenando, y déjame decirte que Anna es formidable! Nunca para de sorprenderme.

-YOH: JIJJI Si suena como Annita [como la extraño :'( pero me alegra que este bien]

-HAO: Bueno, entonces… te parece si partimos esta noche a Osore, porque he tratado de buscar más soluciones y respuestas, pero todo parece indicar que estamos estancados con la que te dije.

-YOH: Esta bien, cuanto crees que tardemos?

-HAO: No lo sé, calculo que uno días, depende de que tan rápido seas buscando…

-YOH: Bueno, creo que sería de ayuda llevar con nosotros a Manta, él es muy bueno investigando en cuestiones de libros y esas cosas… además los chicos ya saben lo del demonio.

-HAO: Si lo sé, bueno iré por el si crees que de algo servirá, aunque para mi sigue siendo un pobre y estúpido humano.

-YOH: No le digas así, él es muy inteligente y es un gran amigo

-HAO: Como sea, nos veremos aquí en la noche a las 9 pm, llegaremos a Osore mañana en la madrugada..

-YOH: Pensé que nos transportarías hasta allá…

-HAO: Lo iba a hacer, pero si viene el humano puede que no resista, será mejor transportarnos a una distancia intermedia y luego volar otra tanta en el SOF.

-YOH: Crees que Anna este bien mientras nos ausentemos?

-HAO: Pues, el demonio no ha dado ninguna señal últimamente, en todo caso ella se quedara con Nate, confió en que el podrá ayudarla con lo que le he enseñado últimamente….Además Opacho sabe en donde estaremos, en cualquier caso puedo volver en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si el me informase que algo sucede.

-YOH: Esta bien… te importaría..

-HAO: NO!... No te voy a llevar con ella ahora, solo la harías sufrir como la última vez en esa cueva… no creas que no sé lo que paso y te advierto de una vez que no voy a dejar que la lastimes, tu ni tu familia, ni nadie… además ella te lo aclaro que las cosas no podían ser no de esa manera y que yo sepa tu situación no ha cambiado.

-YOH: Hao, por favor, solo quiero verla…

-HAO: Yoh te estas escuchando, eres patético… solo quieres verla, luego solo vas a querer hablarle… y todo para que para seguir dañándola… yo no voy a incentivar eso.

Yoh se quedó en silencio, Hao tenía razón. Era patético. Pero ya aclararía todo cuando volviera, al fin y al cabo para esa entonces su abuelo ya estaría bien, y si el mundo se le venía encima, pues que así fuera.

La tarde paso rápidamente…

Hao fue a la cabaña de los chicos a buscar a Manta, no los había visto desde antes del incidente con Kino así que las cosas estaban un poco tensa cuando el llego allá… en especial con Len que insistía en preguntarle por qué el y Anna se habían ausentado de la aldea por tanto tiempo. Hao simplemente lo ignoro y fue a hablar con Manta, no le dio grandes explicaciones solo le dijo que si quería ayudar a Yoh debería estar listo para irse por 3 días y que el volvería más noche para llevarlo con Yoh. Manta acepto sin dudarlo, además consideraba que Hao no le haría daño a él ya que no ganaría nada con eso y con mentirle respecto a ayudar a Yoh.

Luego de eso Hao volvió a la montaña donde se encontraban Nate, Anna y ocasionalmente Opacho ya que no le gustaba mucho el frio de la región.

-HAO: Anna, tengo que hablar contigo.

-ANNA: Que sucede?

-HAO: Tengo que salir de viaje por un tiempo como te había dicho antes, tardare máximo 4 días; creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí con Nate para seguir entrenando.

Anna se quedó mirando directamente a Hao, quería saber a dónde iba … en realidad solo quería saber por qué no le decía a donde iba y aún más porque se empeñaba en encubrir sus pensamientos al respecto.

-HAO: [Deja de intentar leerme Anna… no te estoy escondiendo nada, es solo un viaje sin importancia, problemas que deje sin solucionar antes de venir al torneo]

-ANNA: [No lo creo, o porque tampoco puedo leer a dónde vas, con quien … ni que hiciste en la tarde ¿?]

-HAO: [ JAJAJA Anna Annita Anna… pareces una esposa celosa, eso me gusta ;P que me cuides porque si no me vas a perder]

-ANNA: ¬¬ Si adiós, que tengas un buen viaje y no vuelvas nunca.. {Dijo dándole la espalda}

Hao encontró graciosa la actitud de Anna…

-HAO: Ouchh Anna no me castigues con tu indiferencia JAJAJA sé que no quieres que me vaya, pero te prometo que volveré pronto ;P

Anna se volteó y lo miro fijamente, extrañaría a Hao, pero no lo aceptaría, él la había animado esos días, él sabía lo que ella sentía… seguramente cuando él se fuera se sentiría sola.

Hao leyó esos pensamientos y también se sintió mal… aunque peor por lo que tuvo que decir para animarla

-HAO: No te preocupes Anna, Amay no es tan mala compañía, ya hable con él y se quedara acá contigo… si en algún momento quieres volver a la aldea, no dudes en pedírselo a Opacho él te llevara de un segundo, o si me necesitas Opacho también me lo hará saber.

-ANNA: Que extraño, y Opacho no podría llevarme a donde tu estés si se lo pido? ¬¬

-HAO: O.o! No, porque… no es un lugar para ustedes

-ANNA: bueno no es que quisiera ir contigo de todas formas, tengo mucho que hacer aquí aun, vete… nos veremos en unos días. [Cuídate]

Hao escucho este último pensamiento que le causó una dulce y pequeña sonrisa, aunque Anna no la viera ya que había empezado a caminar de nuevo a la cueva donde estaban quedándose.

\- - - - -HOTEL EN PRIM - - -

Yoh estaba comiendo con sus abuelos, Val y Tamao.

-YOH: ejemm ejemm.. tengo algo que decirles… esta noche partiré de nuevo a la aldea Apache

-KINO: Por qué tan de repente y por qué tan tarde? [ de seguro yo aguanto más para salir corriendo detrás de Anna, pero no lo voy a permitir]

-YOH: Porque no he entrenado debidamente desde que llegue, además le prometí a Nate que volvería para que entrenáramos juntos ya que él es mi compañero de equipo y no quiero dejarlo colgado; además el abuelo ya está bien y en unos días podrán partir ustedes también para la aldea si así lo desean.

-KINO: me parece bien que quieras entrenar y cumplir tu palabra ante tu compañero, pero no lo apruebo. Es mejor que esperes, de ser necesario partiremos todos mañana contigo a la aldea.

-YOH: [Sabia que me pondría un pero] Abuela, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te lo estoy informando, es una decisión tomada. Ustedes quieren que sea el shaman King, deberán empezar a confiar en mis decisiones, además deberías apoyarme sabiendo que voy a entrenar, no ponerme más trabas.

Kino iba a empezar a pelear con Yoh pero Yomei intervino

-YOMEI: Esta bien Yoh, vete apenas quieras, buena suerte, te alcanzaremos en unos días

-KINO: Pero que estás diciendo Yomei? Que estas senil o que!

-YOMEI: Dime una razón concreta para que Yoh no pueda partir esta noche, después de que ha estado los últimos días con nosotros obedeciéndonos en todo.

-KINO: A mí no me cierra ese repentino afán de irse, dinos cuales son los verdaderos motivos de tu partida Yoh?

-YOH: Ya se los dije, no quiero quedar mal con Nate, él es mi amigo y es muy serio en cuanto a entrenar se trata, no sería justo que por mi falta de entrenamiento él se viera perjudicado en la siguiente ronda.

-TAMAO: Es cierto, el joven Nate es muy responsable en cuanto a entrenar se trata

-KINO: Silencio Tamao… Bien, vete, pero Valery … iras con el

-VAL: Yo? A estas horas? O.o!

-YOH: Es muy tarde para que ella viaje, de seguro yo pediré aventón hasta el pueblo, no quisiera arriesgarla por tu desconfianza.

-KINO: Confió en que podrás proteger a tu prometida de cualquier peligro que merodee por aquí ;D

-YOH: Esta bien, como quieras, iré a alistar mis cosas [Ummm que hare, no me convenía pelear más sospecharía, pero que hago con Valery?] Me retiro.

-KINO: [umm, tal vez si era sincero en cuanto a lo de ir a entrenar, si no no llevaría a Valery con él]

Yoh estaba en su habitación alistando su maleta, eran casi las 9.. y aún tenía que llegar al sitio acordado, que quedaba a una distancia de al menos 2 KM del hotel… además no podía llevar a Valery, ella de seguro no iría con Hao y menos por ayudar a Anna, es más de seguro se lo contaría todo a su abuela.

TOC TOC TOC

-YOH: Adelante

-VAL: Yoh soy yo…

-YOH: Si Val, que quieres…

-VAL: Tu abuelo me dijo que te dijera que no es necesario que viaje contigo

-YOH: 0.o! lo dices enserio? :O

-VAL: ¬¬ Si pero no es para que te pongas tan triste ¬¬

-YOH: JIJIJI Lo siento… es solo que es muy tarde y en verdad sé que no será un viaje cómodo

-VAL: Esta bien, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de viajar a esta hora… Pero…te costara :D ya que sé que no quieres que viaje contigo y no es precisamente por mi comodidad

-YOH: [-.- Sabia que tanta dicha no podía ser cierta] no se a lo que te refieres jeje

-VAL: Bueno entonces iré contigo {entrando a la habitación del todo ya con su maleta lista}

-YOH: -.- Bueno está bien que quieres?

-VAL: Quiero que tengamos una cita :D

-YOH: Una cita?... Val tu sabes que yo..

-VAL: SI BLA BLA BLA Estas enamorado de Anna y no quieres saber nada de nuestro compromiso y lo vas a romper apenas puedas…

-YOH: Entonces si ya lo sabes, para que quieres que tengamos una cita?

-VAL: Es… es que yo nunca he tenido una {sonrojándose y mirando al piso}

Yoh se quedó observándola por un momento, ella no era una mala persona, podía ser fastidiosa cuando quería y muy estresante a veces, pero todo eso venia de un buen lugar, del amor que sentía por su familia.

-YOH: Esta bien… tendremos una cita…. Como amigos

-VAL: COMO AMIGOS! Los amigos no tienen citas! ¬¬

-YOH: Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte… tómalo o déjalo

-VAL: Bueno está bien, pero yo escojo el sitio, el día y no puede terminar antes de la media noche

-YOH: Pero tampoco puede durar más de 3 horas

-VAL: 4

-YOH: 3

-VAL: 5

-YOH: ¬¬ está bien 4

-VAL: Por último, no puedes decir nada de Anna ni del compromiso ni nada que sea negativo hacia mi durante la cita {ofreciéndole la mano a Yoh}

-YOH: está bien, trato hecho {devolviéndole el apretón de mano}

Luego de esto Yoh salió corriendo, llegaría tarde y Hao se enojaría de seguro. Cuando llego Hao y Manta ya lo esperaban, él se disculpó pero enseguida partieron… en el camino mientras volaban en el SOF Hao le explico todo a Manta así sabría con más precisión que estarían buscando. Llegaron a Osore como lo planeaban en tempranas horas de la mañana.

Manta e Yoh tendrían que entrar a Osore y buscar la biblioteca, también deberían pasar inadvertidos de los pocos espíritus de la casa y las sacerdotisas que aun residían allí, ya que si los descubrían podrían enviar un espíritu que le contara a Kino sobre los invasores, y si se enteraba que uno de ellos era Yoh, tendría muuuuucho que explicar.

Yoh y Manta lo lograron entraron a la casa, y después de buscar un rato encontraron la biblioteca, esta se encontraba en el sótano y era enorme, además de estar cubierta de polvo y muy desordenada.

-YOH: :o Esto no tomara 4 días! Sino 4 años! Son demasiados libros y papeles

-MANTA: Tranquilízate Yoh no tenemos que leerlos todos, empezaremos mirando los temas en el índice, si algún tema parece servir en lo más mínimo lo ponemos acá {señalándole una mesa} estos serán los libros que posiblemente sirvan y los que seguramente si leeremos.

-YOH: Menos mal viniste Manta jeje

Y asi empezaron a desglosar la biblioteca…

\- - - - MONTE PRIM - - - -

-NATE: Buenos días Anna : )

-ANNA: Buenos días Nate… estás listo para iniciar el entrenamiento

-NATE: Por su puesto… Nichrom ya está aquí, será mejor empezar ya

Nate y Anna empezaron una batalla de práctica. Nichrom ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos pelear, pero ciertamente aún se sorprendía que hubiera alguien tan fuerte como Hao, es decir Anna; y alguien como Nate que progresara tan rápido.

La batalla empezó Con Nate haciendo su posesión de objetos, esta era mucho más fuerte que desde la primera vez que Anna la había visto, aunque no era tan grande ya que Hao le había enseñado a Nate a concentrar su poder. Anna por su parte había aprendido nuevas técnicas y había empezado a desarrollar otras más desde lo que Hao le había enseñado, ella había logrado el manejo básico de los elementos de la naturaleza, y ya que el agua era la más fácil de manejar según ella y Hao, utilizaría la nieve que los rodeaba a su favor.

-ANNA: ¿Sin escudos?

-NATE: Sin escudos ;) ni anulación de Furyoku

-ANNA: Te quieres hacer el interesante conmigo? {Con una pequeña sonrisa}

-NATE: Jejeje no solo que sé que tu defensa es muy buena, quisiera ahora probar más directamente tus ataques :D

-ANNA: Esta bien

Nate ataco a Anna directamente con su espada posesionada, Anna no se movió ni un milímetro.

Nate se quedó estático con su espada, tratando de acercarla a Anna, pero no podía.

-NATE: No acabamos de decir que..

-ANNA: Me estas llamando tramposa {sonrisa maliciosa} …fíjate bien

No era un escudo, era una ráfaga de aire la que lo mantenía allí, solo que esta soplaba con gran fuerza contra el filo de la espada no más.

-NATE: Woww… eso si que es diferente

-ANNA: Si… pero yo de ti estaría más atento

La espada de Nate con su posesión estaba empezando a congelarse poco a poco, ya no era solo viento sino que el agua y el frio hacían de las suyas.

Nate se alejó de un salto hacia atrás, parte de su espada tenía hielo, y no podía romperlo ni separarlo de la espada.

En ese momento la nieve bajo los pies de Nate empezó a moverse, haciendo que él se corriera hacia un lado, pero donde quiera que saltara la nieve trataba de capturarlo.

-ANNA: Que solo vas a seguir huyendo?

-NATE: No, solo estaba tratando de llegar hasta acá jeje

En ese momento Nate había llegado una gran piedra que estaba prácticamente libre de nieve

-ANNA: Ya veo…

Pero apareció detrás Zenki y ataco a Nate directamente, el apenas logró esquivar el ataque… el golpe de Zenki rompió la piedra, pero Nate uso esto a su ventaba, se mantuvo sobre un gran pedazo al cual paso parte de su posesión, parecía que usaría la piedra como tabla de snowboard y así fue. Se dirigía rápidamente hacia Anna con su espada al frente… si ella no hacía algo la impactaría en unos pocos segundos, pero cuando estuvo cerca la tabla cambio de dirección, Anna estaba manipulando la nieve bajo la tabla mandándolo hacia otro lado. Pero Nate fue más rápido que esto y salto de la piedra de forma que caería sobre Anna… solo que Zenki lo atrapo en el aire antes de que la tocara.

Anna tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, esta batalla no era la batalla de titanes que generalmente se llevaba con Hao presente pero le gustaba poder usar sus nuevos poderes y le causaba gracias la cara de sorpresa de Nate y su forma de improvisar, que de un modo u otro funcionaban…

Nate mantuvo una fuerte pelea con Zenki por un tiempo, hasta que logro partirlo a la mitad con su espada… aunque él sabía que donde estaba Zenki… estaba inevitablemente… GOKI!

El otro demonio apareció y empezó a atacar a Nate al doble de velocidad que lo hacia Zenki, en un punto Nate juraba que había más de un Goki porque lo veía en todas partes, no fue sino hasta que cayó al piso después d un gran golpe que se dio cuenta que así era, Anna había multiplicado a Goki x 5… pero Nate sabía que aunque los 5 pudieran causarle gran daño por separado, con que venciera al principal desaparecerían los demás, así que intento sentir la mayor concentración de Furyoku entre los 5 para atacar la principal… y no lo encontró, mientras esquivaba los golpes, volteo a mirar a Anna, ella se nota que se estaba divirtiendo. Luego miro a Nichrom, parecía que el miraba hacia atrás suyo y no estaba mirando la pelea… y Nate lo supo… El Goki verdadero no era ninguno de esos 5… salto lo más alto que pudo y quedo frente a Nichrom

-NICHROM: Que demonios… {Viendo como los 5 Gokis seguían a Nate, si no se quitaba de seguro saldría herido}

Detrás de Nichrom estaba el verdadero Goki así que en cuestión de segundo Nate lo ataco con toda su fuerza y todos los Gokis desaparecieron antes de impactar a Nate y a Nichrom… los cuales suspiraron en alivio.

Solo que no tuvieron en cuenta que por el golpe de Nate, ya roca en la que Nichrom se encontraba parado empezaba a desmoronarse rápidamente. La roca se vino abajo causando una pequeña avalancha que se los llevo a ambos… y los enterró por completo.

Solo se veía la nieve ahora in móvil… el furyoku de Nate disminuyo de golpe, por lo cual Anna se acercó rápidamente para ver que había pasado, pasaron unos minutos y el furyoku disminuía más y más… aun no habían señales de Nate. De repente algo salió de la nieve a gran velocidad en dirección a Anna.

-ANNA: Jaaa lo sabía, ocultaste tu furyoku… pero a mí no me podrás engañar!

Anna puso una mano frente a su cara, de forma que lo que venía con rapidez fue detenido por la nieve que lo envolvía frente a ella.

-ANNA: O.o Nichrom!.. donde esta…

Desde atrás escondido entre la nieva salió Nate al ataque con su espada para lo cual Anna en su sorpresa creo un escudo para protegerse… pero antes de que Nate impactara el escudo.. el detuvo su ataque..

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente ya que por la sorpresa actuó por reflejo cerrando los ojos, poniendo su brazo en forma de protección hacia al frente y creando el…escudo

-NATE: WOHOO! Gane! :D

-ANNA: ¬¬ Fue solo suerte

-NATE: No… fue porque te confiaste ;P creaste un escudo, rompiste las reglas :P

-ANNA: ¬¬ ESTA BIEN.. Acepto la derrota… pero tomare la revancha

-NATE: Cuando estés listas :D

-NICHROM: Esperen!

Anna y Nate lo voltearon a mirar, habían olvidado su presencia totalmente

-ANNA: Es cierto, el misil humano…

-NATE: JEJEJE Lo siento Nichrom, te encuentras bien :D?

-NICHROM: Tu qué crees!? Me atacan por sorpresa, me cae una avalancha encima y luego me usas de señuelo…

-NATE: ps yo te veo muy bien si aún puedes quejarte al respecto ;D

-NICHROM: Necesito descansar un rato… así que se suspende la pelea de practica por ahora

-ANNA: ¬¬

-NATE: Esta bien, podemos entrenar sin batallar por un rato : ) no es así Anna?

-ANNA: Esta bien…

Nichrom se fue a la cueva en que dormían Anna y Nate… allí podría descansar por el momento.

-NICRHOM: Como pueden dormir acá o.O! será mejor ir a cambiarme de ropas, sino pescare un resfriado de seguro en este frio. {Saliendo de la cueva, levantando una mano mientras un águila creada de una posesión de objetos lo llevaba volando}

\- - - PUEBLO DE PRIM- - - -

-KINO: Entonces Yoh se fue solo anoche!? O.O!

-VAL: Lo siento señora Kino, el señor Yomei dijo que estaría bien.

-KINO: Ese Yomei! No entiende lo que pasa ni aunque pase en sus narices, pero ya hablare con el! Ve a alistar tus cosas, hoy mismo nos iremos a la aldea Apache.

Kino hablo con Yomei, no entendía por que su esposo apañaba el comportamiento de Yoh y la desautorizaba frente a los demás.

-YOMEI: Mira Kino, solo trato de ponerme en los zapatos de Yoh, él ha sido muy obediente… y ha sido duro para el seguir el deber sobre el querer, solo creo que deberíamos darle un poco más de libertad y confiar más en su actuar, al fin y al cabo no basta con que siga nuestras órdenes para que sea un digo heredero, él debe aprender a comportarse por sí solo.

-KINO: Tal vez tengas razón Yomei, pero de igual manera partiremos hoy mismo para la aldea Apache.

-YOMEI: No me siento del todo bien, partiré en dos días al menos; si quieres vete con Valery, yo iré después con Tamao.

-KINO: No, está bien… partiremos en cuanto te sientas mejor, pero Valery tendrá que irse hoy, al fin y al cabo la razón de que este aquí es para que pueda conocerse mejor con Yoh y él está allá.

\- - - - BIBLIOTECA MONTE OSORE - - - -

-YOH: Mis ojos no dan más! Son demasiados libros y la luz acá es terrible! Como pueden vivir solo con velas!

-MANTA: Yoh recuerda que las sacerdotisas son generalmente ciegas, no necesitan luz sino velas para hacer sus ceremonias.

-YOH: JIJIJI Es cierto, no puedo creer que Anna creciera aquí… es tan silencioso.

-MANTA: De pronto por eso le molesta tanto el ruido en la pensión.

-YOH: :o Tienes toda la razón… peque puedes seguir mirando mientras voy al baño

-MANTA: Si, pero ten cuidado de que nadie ni nada te descubra…. Sino será en vano lo que hemos separado hasta ahora {mirando la mesa de libros seleccionados para leer… en la mesa habían cerca de 30 libros, pero ya habían descartado por temática al menos 100, iban a un buen ritmo, pero aún les faltaba}

Yoh subió las escaleras con cuidado, no había nadie… camino por la casa hasta que estuvo frente a un puerta que recordaba mucho; era la puerta de la habitación que pertenecía a Anna hace varios años. Recordó cómo fue su primer encuentro y como habían hablado a través de esa puerta la primera vez que el la invito a salir… una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y sin notarlo estaba posando su mano en la puerta tal como aquella vez. Escucho ruidos acercándose, alguien venia.. .así que abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro. Vio como una silueta pasaba frente a la puerta… de seguro sería una de las sacerdotisas que vivían en Osore, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, porque si bien esas mujeres no veían, sus otros sentido funcionaban al 300%, incluso su habilidad para detectar presencias. Yoh había ocultado su esencia desde que entraron al lugar, y Hao había hecho un conjuro sobre manta para disminuir más su esencia de forma que si alguien la sentía la podría asimilar a la de un gato o tal vez un ratón.

Cuando estuvo seguro que la mujer se había ido totalmente se dio la vuelta y vio el cuarto de Anna.

Parecía que nadie había estado allí en años, de seguro las cosas que estaban ahí aun pertenecían a Anna, lo sabía especialmente por los posters de Awaya Ringo, la cantante favorita de Anna desde que era pequeña. Yoh detallo la habitación, miraba todas las esquinas, hasta se atrevió a abrir los cajones del pequeño tocador que había en la habitación.

Dentro encontró ropa, algunas camisas negras, jeans muy pequeños que de seguro ya no le quedarían a Anna, algunos vestidos como el negro que solía usar pero en tonalidades de gris, alguna ropa de invierno que también ya era muy pequeña para ella y debajo se está ropa una pequeña caja de cartón tan grande como una caja de fosforos… esto llamo su atención. Que habría allí dentro?... la abrió con mucho cuidado y encontró que dentro 4 llaves pequeñas e idénticas.

-YOH [LLAVES? De qué será? Y por qué Anna las habrá escondido?]

Yoh volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación, habían pocas posibilidades, ya que allí lo único que podía requerir llave era un pequeño cofre… lo tomo entre sus manos e intento con las 4 llaves, pero ninguna funciono, ahora tenía la inquietud de las llaves y del pequeño cofre, Yoh giro el cofre en sus manos y descubrió que la llave de este estaba pegada justo debajo, se emocionó ya que al menos lograría ver que había en el cofre, inserto la llave en la cerradura y lo abrió, dentro había una pequeña bailarina… cuando Yoh vio esto casi se desmaya!... era un cofre de música! De seguro los descubrirían por el ruido de este!... pero no pasó nada, la bailarina no se movió, por suerte el cofre necesitaba que le dieran cuerda para funcionar y nadie le había dado cuerda a este en años… dentro del cofre de música no había gran cosa, un juego de aretes con una extraña forma aplanada, a lo mejor un regalo, y como a Anna no le gustaban los regalos ni ese tipo de cosas nunca los uso.

Yoh siguió buscando en el cuarto a que más podían pertenecer las llaves, pero no encontró nada. Así que se acostó sobre el futon y miro al techo.

-YOH: [Debo volver a la biblioteca con Manta, no quiero preocuparlo]

Pero cuando fue a pararse, apoyo su mano en el futon y sintió que había algo debajo, levanto el futon para ver que era, era una tabla suelta, pero parecía que alguien la había quitado apropósito y con cuidado ya que no se veía dañada por ningún lado. Yoh levanto la tabla pero no pudo ver que había abajo en el hueco debajo de esta ya que estaba muy oscuro, así que decidió aventurarse y simplemente meter la mano…Esperaba que no hubiera un ratón o una araña que lo mordiera o lo picara… pero no solo sintió una pequeña caja de meta, la saco con cuidado de no hacer ruido y volvió a meter la mano revisando si había algo más, pero no sintió nada. Puso la tabla y el futon de vuelta en su lugar y observo con cuidado la caja metálica, seria de Anna?

La observo desde todos sus ángulos, y luego noto que la caja tenía un cerrojo, de seguro una de las llaves podría servir con la caja. Yoh intento con las dos primeras y nada, pero cuando intento con la tercera, funciono, la llave correspondía a la caja.

Yoh se emocionó mucho y abrió la caja de inmediato, solo para descubrir que dentro de la caja había otra caja solo que un poco más pequeña, intento con las otras llaves y de nuevo otra sirvió!, ya sabía al menos la utilidad de 2 de las 4. Dentro de esta caja encontró 2 cajas de la mitad del tamaño de la primera. Yoh pensó que claramente las dos llaves restantes serian de esas dos cajas, pero cuando lo intento, no era así.

-YOH [QUE DEMONIOS!, COMO SE ABREN ESTAN CAJAS! Y PARA QUE SIRVEN ESTAS DOS LLAVES ENTONCES!]

Yoh busco en la habitación de nuevo por más llaves, pero no encontró nada, se sintió derrotado, además ya había pasado mucho tiempo tenía que volver, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo. Pensó en llevarse las dos cajas e intentar abrirlas afuera, pero sabía que si Hao las veía enseguida buscaría en su mente de donde las había sacado y enseguida se las quitaría ya sea para proteger la privacidad de Anna o para abrirlas el mismo… el caso es que de seguro el nunca sabría que habían dentro si eso pasaba, sabía que estaba mal esculcar en el cuarto de Anna, así ella no lo usara hace años, pero quería saber más de ella, más ahora que la sentía tan lejos de su alcance.

Yoh guardo las cajas en su puesto y volvió con cuidado al sótano, Manta ya había pasado al menos otros 100 libros de los cuales solo había escogido 20 entre lo útiles… les faltaba mucho aun.

\- - - MONTAÑA NEVADA CON ANNA Y NATE - - -

Como Nichrom se había ido Anna y Nate habían empezado con otros tipos de entrenamiento.

Mientras Nate meditaba bajo la cascada tratando de purificarse, Anna practicaba con los elementos, había logrado manejar con facilidad el agua y el aire; pero la tierra, el fuego y el rayo… aun eran complicados para ella. Tenía que darle merito a Hao, no era tan fácil como él lo hacía ver.

Anna estaba intentando crear una pequeña chispa en el ambiente, Hao le había dicho que no sería tan fácil en la montaña debido al nivel de humedad, pero diablos si el podía hacerlo! Ella también!

Se concentraba lo más que podía, pero no lo lograba! Esto duro por horas hasta que al fin! Una pequeña llama había surgido frente a Anna! Ella se sentía muy contenta! Intento manipular la llama pero esta desapareció rápidamente!

-ANNA: Maldición! Bueno es hora de almorzar al parecer, mejor busco a Nate.

Anna fue hasta donde estaba Nate y lo vio allí nuevamente bajo el agua, con una enorme tranquilidad en su cara… esa tranquilidad de Nate era casi tan contagiosa como la de Yoh, Anna estaba empezando a pensar en Yoh, ella no quería, no debía permitírselo a ella misma, Yoh ya no estaba con ella, y después del encuentro con Kino de seguro no estaría con ella nunca más. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de sacárselo de la mente. Hasta que..

-NATE: Anna te encuentras bien?

Anna abrió los ojos y se encontró con un Nate, muy preocupado, muy cerca de ella y muy mojado sin camisa. Esto la hizo sonrojarse de golpe..

-ANNA: Emmm si si, estoy bien… es mejor que te pongas ropa seca si no quieres enfermarte

-NATE: JEJEJE está bien, ya me estoy acostumbrando a este clima, lo encuentro refrescante, pero tu si deberías cuidarte… estas roja de nuevo y además hace unos momentos parecías tener un dolor de cabeza.

-ANNA: No deja de preocuparte, me encuentro bien, es solo que tengo… hambre.

-NATE: Opacho no debe tarde en traer algo delicioso y caliente, será mejor que esperemos en la cueva.

Opacho llego con la comida y acompaño a Anna y Nate mientras almorzaban. Les dijo que Nichrom no podría volver sino hasta mañana y que de ahora en adelante solo iría en horas de la mañana ya que como oficial tenía varias obligaciones que eran más entre más se acercaba la fecha de la segunda competencia. Cuando terminaron de comer Opacho se retiró.

-NATE: Que quieres hacer?

-ANNA: No lo sé, creo que ya entrenamos bastante por hoy, quería otra batalla pero será mejor esperar a que vuelva Nichrom.

-NATE: Bueno te tengo una propuesta :D

-ANNA: ¬¬

\- - - ESTANDO YA FUERA DE LA CUEVA - - -

-ANNA: Me estás diciendo que quieres que me deslice sobre la nieve encima de esta piedra como esta mañana hiciste tú en la pelea ¬¬?

-NATE: Si! :D en verdad fue muy emocionante! Y muero por volver a hacer!... además te propongo algo! Lo haremos a modo de competencia, el primero que llegue hasta ese árbol de allá… ganara… se vale usar todo tipo de poderes para llegar, pero no para evitar que el otro llegue.

-ANNA: Ummm, pero ya me canse de ganarte siempre…

-NATE: La humildad ante todo no ¬¬ ¿?

-ANNA: jaja es solo que creo que el poder controlar la nieve me dará ventaja

-NATE: Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos, te diré algo… para que tengas un mayor incentivo.. el que gane tendrá que obedecer al otro por la siguiente hora sin replicas

-ANNA: pensé que apreciabas más tu libertad Amay {con una pequeña sonrisa}

-NATE: Y lo hago :D por eso creo que debes esforzarte más sino quieres perder por 1 hora la tuya

-ANNA: ¬¬ Esta bien, acepto

-NATE: En sus marcas…listos

-ANNA: Fuera!

Los dos empezaron a deslizarse, Nate controlaba su roca gracias a su espíritu acompañante, aunque esto no evitaba que fuera difícil ya que había rocas y árboles en el camino. Anna controlaba la nieve para avanzar, pero tampoco le era fácil ya que debía mantener el equilibrio y cada vez la bajada era más rápida y no podía controlar la nieve a su conveniencia a dicha velocidad.

La carrera estaba reñida, no parecía que ninguno tuviera ventaja sobre el otro, hasta que Anna perdió el control al tropezar con una gran piedra que no la vio al estar cubierta entre más nieve y salió volando… Nate que estaba muy cerca la atrapo en el aire gracias a que su posesión le ayudaba a mantener mejor el equilibrio, ya que Kuzo no lo dejaría caer…

-NATE: Pensé que tenías la ventaja ;P

Anna se sonrojo no solo por el comentario sino que ella y Nate estaban muy cerca y él la tenía alzada apretándola contra su pecho con mucha fuerza.

-NATE: Bueno hasta aquí llego el paseo gratis {deteniéndose de golpe a unos cuantos metros de los árboles que indicaban la meta}

Nate se detuvo, puso a Anna suavemente en el suelo de forma que quedara parada en el terreno estable, le guiño el ojo y retomo su camino, ganando la carrera a pocos metros de Anna.

-ANNA: ¬¬ Maldición

-NATE: Bueno que empiece el reinado de Nate! :D pero no se preocupen queridos súbditos será un rey benevolente ;D

-ANNA: jajaja si hablando de humildad.. bueno es mejor que empecemos a subir

-NATE: No hay problema, podemos subir con Kuzo posesionando la roca de la misma forma que bajamos-

-ANNA: Prefiero subir a pie o con ayuda de..

-NATE: naa na naa naa.. acaso escuche una réplica en la hora de Nate!

-ANNA: ¬¬

Nate posesiono la piedra y se subió a ella… le ofreció la mano a Anna para ayudarla a subir y sosteniéndola por la cintura cerca el, empezaron a subir de nuevo. Anna tenía un poco de miedo, pero en cierto modo sabía que Nate no la dejaría caer, así que se relajó un poco y empezó a disfrutar… Nate tenía razón era muy divertido. Nate hacia algunas piruetas, pero no muy bruscas ya que no quería que Anna se callera o no disfrutara. Llegaron rápidamente frente a la cueva.

-NATE: Vez que soy un buen soberano :D me preocupo por tu diversión y seguridad ;P

-ANNA: jaja si supongo que hay reyes más déspotas… bueno y ahora que quieres hacer?

-NATE: Quiero.. {Dijo acercándose lentamente a Anna}… yo quiero…

-ANNA O.o! [Qué diablos cree que está haciendo!?]

-NATE: Quiero que me prepares una comida! :D

-ANNA: ¬¬!

-NATE: JEJEJ pues es que nunca te he visto cocinar

-ANNA: Pero si acabamos de comer hace poco! Y falta mucho para la comida

-NATE: Lo sé, pero es que solo tengo una hora! Y si espero a la hora de la comida ya no lo harás!

-ANNA: Pero aquí no tenemos cocina ni ingrediente?

-NATE: Donde está tu instinto de supervivencia Anna!;P Adentro ahí algunas verduras y comida no perecedera… además por cocinar no sé de qué te preocupas, sé que eres capaz de prender fuego, así podríamos improvisar una pequeña estufa :D

-ANNA: Ummm… bueno está bien… pero luego no me culpes si no queda bien la comida o si se va la hora entera en eso.

-NATE: Esta bien :D

Anna decidió preparar un poco de ramen, ya que dentro había la pasta y las verduras necesarias para sazonarlo. Le tomo un poco de tiempo pero logro prender una llama y así prender ya de forma normal una fogata, y mantenerla prendida en ese clima con sus poderes. Gracias a Dios, había ollas ya que Hao era precavido y había llevado de todo.

Cuando Anna termino de preparar todo, solo quedaban 15 minutos de la hora de Nate.

-ANNA: Aquí tienes {dándole una olla con ramen]

-NATE: Gracias :D

Anna miro como Nate lo probaba lentamente, está a la expectativa de lo que dijera ya que a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas solo de la mejor manera posible, no quería excusarse en la falta de algunos implementos para haber realizado una comida menos que perfecta.

-NATE: …. Mmmm..m… esto esta… delicioso :D Woww Anna! La verdad pensé que no cocinabas por que no sabías como jeje, pero creo que lo haces porque si cocinas tú te tocaría hacerlo siempre, tienes muy buena sazón.

Anna se sintió feliz por el comentario de Nate, hace mucho no cocinaba pero era buena en ellos y eso lo confirmaba.

Nate termino de comer mientras Anna levantaba la improvisada cocina.

-ANNA: Upss bueno creo que se acabó la hora de Nate :D

-NATE: Al contrario, quedan 5 minutos! Y son más que suficientes para lo último que te voy a pedir.

-ANNA: [Ahora que?] mmmmm…

-NATE: Quiero que… me digas realmente como estas… porque te he visto un poco triste los días anteriores… Hao no es el único que se da cuenta de las cosas sabes..

-ANNA: [Es cierto he estado triste, y Hao lo sabía pero no pensé que Nate también lo notara] Estoy bien..

-NATE: Anna… son replicas ni excusas

-ANNA: {suspirando con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados} Es cierto, he estado un poco triste y es por…{ le costaba decirlo, pero quien quita tal vez hablar de eso le quitaría un peso de encima, además era un tema que no quería tratar con Hao ya que sabía que lo lastimaba en parte oír se eso} ..es por Yoh.

-NATE: Por Yoh?

-ANNA: Si, toda la situación con Kino solo me comprueba que él y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos… yo sé lo que Kino le dijo a él y ustedes, así que por favor no trates de negarlo.

-NATE: No lo iba a negar, si no te lo mencione antes es porque no creí que cambiara en algo las cosas, o bueno al menos no para mí.

-ANNA: Lo sé, y te lo agradezco…

-NATE: Anna, Yoh te quiere mucho… estoy seguro que la cosas se arreglaran eventualmente

-ANNA: No, no lo harán… lo que pasara eventualmente es que Kino buscara como sellar mis poderes, como poner a Yoh en mi contra o en el peor caso Yoh perderá a su familia por mi culpa

-NATE: Esa es una decisión de Yoh, no puedes culparlo por seguir a su corazón

-ANNA: No sé, pero no quiero que este conmigo si eso le hace algún daño, y según Kino y sus predicciones eso es lo que pasara de seguro.

-NATE: Anna… ya le haces daño al no estar con el… al menos que sea un daño que valga la pena.

…. Se quedaron en silencio cerca de un minuto

-NATE: Bueno como mandato final en mi asombroso! Reinado! Yo decreto que… te voy a dar un abrazo! Y no podrás negarte!

Nate se acercó a Anna y la abrazo, ella no se movió ni un milímetro, podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente y el de él cerca del suyo latiendo, luego Nate se alejó lentamente y le sonrío :D

-NATE: Es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando uno de mis mejores súbditos están tristes ;)

Dicho esto Nate salió de la cueva, y Anna se quedó parada donde estaba.

-ANNA: [Que es esto que siento cuando estoy cerca de Nate?, porque aun puedo sentir su abrazo como si no quisiera que terminara:/ ]

\- - - OSORE - - - -

En un lugar del monte a unos cuantos kilómetros de la mansión, dentro de una tienda de acampar

-HAO: esperarlos es muy aburrido -.- ZzZzZ…

-MANTA: ya volvimos {de forma muy cansada}

-HAO: Ya era hora! ¿Qué tal les fue?

-YOH: Ya no veo nada! Leí demasiado

-HAO: ¿Y? Encontraron algo que sirviera!?

-YOH: No, estamos separando los libros que pueden servir de los que definitivamente no… luego leeremos los que sí.

-HAO: Bien pensado…

-YOH: Se le ocurrió a Manta -.- ZzZzZzZ

-MANTA: Por cierto trajimos unos libros que puede que sirvan, por si quieres ojearlos mientras no estamos y así de paso avanzamos más rápido {dijo abriendo su maleta y sacando un libro gran y otros 3 pequeños} .. no cabían más en mi maleta pero mañana traeré otros {bostezo bostezo}

-HAO: Esta bien, los leeré esta noche para que los puedas devolver mañana mismo

Hao leyó toda la noche mientras Yoh y Manta dormían. Habían varias cosas interesante, pero nada especifico que sirviera para decantar el alma de Anna de la del demonio y Mitsuki.


	17. La cita, el beso y la reconciliación?

Manta e Yoh le se levantaron temprano, volverían a la biblioteca ese día. Hao les devolvió los libros que le habían llevado… Así paso otro día entero para ellos, Yoh volvió a la habitación a intentar abrir los cofres pero no era fácil, más que no podía forzarlos ya que haría demasiado ruido.

Nate y Anna, entrenaban por su lado, ya fuera con Nichrom o sin él pero aun así podían disfrutar varios momentos juntos en la nieve.

Val había vuelto a la aldea Apache pero no había encontrado a Yoh claramente, Len y Horo no sabían dónde estaba, sin embargo Manta fue lo suficientemente precavido y había dejado una nota diciendo que se iría con Yoh por unos días ya que Yoh tenía planeado un entrenamiento especial al cual acompañaría a Yoh para apoyarlo. Val no lo creía del todo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora más que esperar a que el volviera y le diera una explicación; el paradero de Nate también era un misterio para Len y Horo, el simplemente había dicho que se ausentaría para entrenar por su lado y que volvería antes de la siguiente fase del torneo.

Rápidamente pasaron tres días desde que Manta e Yoh habían llegado a Osore, era ya el cuarto día.

-MANTA: listo ese era el último libro por clasificar

-YOH: :/ Si pero ahora tenemos que leer los 188 libros que seleccionamos :'( no lo lograremos! Tendremos que quedarnos más tiempo

-MANTA: Sera contra producente ya que al fin y al cabo de verdad debes entrenar para el torneo, y a lo mejor tus abuelos deben estar ya en la aldea preguntándose donde estas.

-YOH: No nos podemos ir hasta que no encontremos al menos algo que nos ayude

Manta observo a Yoh con un orgullo

-MANTA: En verdad harías cualquier cosa por Anna no es así?

-YOH: Claro que sí, ella vale todos los esfuerzos del mundo… aunque los míos muchas veces no sean lo suficientes {suspirando por lo bajo}

-MANTA: Te diré que, no son muchos los libros que necesitamos… en comparación a la cantidad que tienen acá… lo mejor será usar este día para llevárnoslos, así los leeremos en la aldea. Solo que tendremos que entrar y salir varias veces para poder cargarlos todos.

-YOH: Esta bien, empecemos a llevar y le diremos a Hao lo que planeamos.

Así lo hicieron. Hao sabía que era lo más conveniente así que acepto la idea, ya que él estaba empezando a estresarse ya que durante esas noches había leído al menos 30 libros y ninguno le había dado una idea contundente aún. Fueron y volvieron todo el día, ya que tenían que tener cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Ya faltaban pocos libros, cuando Yoh volvió a pasar frente a la pieza de Anna, todos los días entraba por unos momentos y más para tratar de descubrir como abrir el cofre, esta sería la última vez…

-YOH: [Tal vez pueda llevarme el cofre y abrirlo allá, solo tendré que ser muy cuidadoso con que nadie lo vea]

Mientras pensaba eso se cruzó con la pequeña caja de música, la volvió a abrir ya que estaba seguro que no sonaría y se quedó mirando los extraños aretes… ahora que los veía de cerca, no parecían aretes sino porque eran iguales y estaban dentro de una caja que tenía vocación de joyero… tal vez solo tal vez.

Tomo uno de los "aretes" e intento usarlo como llave en una de las cajas, la pequeña figura entraba en la cerradura perfectamente, la giro despacio… pero no sucedió nada, luego intento en la otra caja con el mismo arete… CLIC! Estaba abierto!

Yoh se emocionó mucho, abrió la caja y encontró varios papeles… eran dibujos, parecían ser hechos por un niño.

En el primero había una niña sola, rodeada de personas oscuras con formas difusas; a lo mejor la niña era Anna ya que su cabello estaba pintado con un crayón amarillo, y las personas a su alrededor eran espíritus que ella podía ver en su juventud.

El siguiente dibujo se veía un poco más perfeccionado, en él se veía una niña de cabello rubio de nuevo, junto a lo que parecía ser una anciana, la anciana le parecía conocida, debía ser Kino.

En el último papel estaba la misma niña dibujada, pero ahora con Kino y varias personas a su alrededor, solo que las personas en vez de tener una cara tenían un signo de interrogación… quiénes serían?

Bajo esos dibujos habían otras hojas, pero eran al parecer recortes de revistas y periódicos, recortes de gente junta, más que todo familias, parecían ser recortados sin tijeras, algo arrugados. Y bajo todos esos papeles se encontraba una pequeña cruz de madera, era una especie de collar, ya que la cruz colgaba de una larga cuerda negra. Seria esa cruz de Anna también? Y si si por que la mantenía guardada con esos dibujos y recortes?

En ese momento Yoh vio la otra caja, y la abrió con la otra llave, dentro había un libro pequeño cerrado con una llave…más llaves -.- … intento con una de las dos llaves restantes y milagrosamente la llave coincidia!.. apenas abrió el libro vio que dentro había escritura muy parecida a la de Anna, solo que no tan elegante como la de ella… leyó los primeros reglones…

"Esta es mi vida y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo…"

Enseguida Yoh cerro el libro! De seguro era el diario de Anna!, el no podía leerlo! Era algo muy íntimo… lo miro por fuera varias veces, se veía viejo y lleno de polvo, pero podía verse que tenía varias páginas escritas desde afuera. Yoh no sabía qué hacer, si lo dejaba allí serian meses hasta que pudiera volver y verlo si es que alguna vez podía volver allí, además ya había estado casi media hora allí, no podía dejar a Manta solo haciendo todo… Yoh tomo el diario, lo abrió, metió los dibujos y los recortes dentro para no dañarlos y guardo la cruz de madera en su bolsillo. Salió de la habitación dándole un último vistazo y siguió con su tarea.

\- - - ALDEA APACHE - - -

Ese día los abuelos de Yoh llegaron a la aldea Apache, y se encontraron en un principio con Silver, quien los saludo muy cordialmente ya que se había enterado de la situación de salud del señor Yomei, les dijo que Yoh le había pedido hace varios días una habitación para ellos ya que planeaban quedarse durante el torneo así que los guio hasta una cabaña diferente a la de Yoh ya que en esa no habían más habitaciones libres.

-KINO: Silver donde esta Yoh?

-SILVER: La verdad no lo he visto hace un tiempo, pero es porque he estado ocupado con la preparación del torneo y vigilando las batallas de práctica de algunos competidores, pero debe estar con sus amigos entrenando o en su cabaña.

-YOMEI: Tamao, te quedaras en la nueva cabaña con nosotros; también Yoh y Valery… ve a buscarlos

-TAMAO: Si señor Yomei.

Tamao llego a la cabaña pero no había nadie, tendría que esperar a que volvieran.

\- - - CON ANNA Y NATE - - -

-NATE: se supone que Hao volverá hoy a más tardar.

-ANNA: Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Sera mejor que vayamos a la cueva, parece que se acerca una gran tormenta hoy.

\- .- …. -…. -…. -

Manta, Yoh y Hao habían reunido los libros que llevarían, los amarraron de forma que no fueran a dañarse ya que tendrían que volar todo el camino de vuelta por seguridad de los libros y de Manta, seguramente no llegarían a Norteamérica sino hasta el siguiente día; eso fue hasta que Opacho apareció.

-HAO: Opacho como va todo por allá?

-OPACHO: Hao-sama! Opacho lo ha extrañado mucho!.. todo está bien, la señorita Anna y Nate han estado entrenando todos los días, Nichrom los acompaña solo en las mañana y en las tardes entrenan por su cuenta. Opacho siempre almuerza con ellos! La señorita Anna cocina delicioso!

Este comentario dejo boquiabierto no solo a Hao, sino a Yoh y a Manta.

-YOH: Anna cocina? O,o!

-MANTA: Y cocina bien? O.o!

-OPACHO: Si!, que tiene de malo?

-YOH: Nada nada jiji es solo que ella nunca ha cocinado cuando está conmigo {Yoh miro a Hao}

-HAO: A mí no me mires, el tiempo que ha estado conmigo cocinamos yo y Opacho.

-OPACHO: Es muy buena, ella y el joven Nate se turnan para hacer las comidas ya que dicen que Opacho no debería tener que preocuparse por eso :D

-HAO: Esta bien… y que haces aquí Opacho?

-OPACHO: Los abuelos del joven Yoh llegaron hoy a la aldea y mandaron a la peli rosada a buscarlo.

-YOH: 0.o! que voy a hacer!? Será mejor irnos cuanto antes… ellos no saben que no estoy en la aldea…

-OPACHO: Asi es, y la señorita Valery lleva ya varios días allí esperando que vuelva el joven Yoh, de seguro le dirá a sus abuelos que usted ha estado desparecido por días.

-MANTA: Pero yo deje una nota a Horo y Len diciendo que acompañaría a Yoh a hacer un entrenamiento especial.. No alcanzara con eso?

-HAO: No lo creo, Kino no es tan ingenua sabe que si ese fuera el caso Len y Horo lo hubieran acompañado.. lo mejor será que Yoh se adelante.. Opacho ve con Yoh así llegaran enseguida… Yo volare con Tanma..

-MANTA: Es Manta -.-¡

-HAO: Como sea y con los libros, estaremos allá temprano

-OPACHO: Si Hao-sama

-YOH: Gracias jijiji

-HAO: No lo hago por ti, sino porque no quiero provocar a Kino innecesariamente estando Anna de por medio.

Opacho desapareció con Yoh y reaparecieron enseguida frente a la cabaña de Yoh.

-OPACHO: Aquí estamos, bueno tengo que irme… suerte señor Yoh

-YOH: Jijii si gracias Opacho.

Yoh entro a la cabaña donde se encontró sola a Tamao, ella lo saludo y le informo lo que había dicho sus abuelos, él se sentía sofocado de nuevo, claramente el pedirle que se mudara a la otra cabaña era simplemente una forma más de controlarlo.

-YOH: Pero entonces el abuelo ya se encuentra bien?

-TAMAO: Si! Está en perfecto estado, de hecho solo llegamos hasta hoy para estar seguros de que se recompusiera totalmente… por cierto podría decirle a la señorita Valery lo que le dije para que lleve sus cosas a la otra cabaña.

-YOH: Emm… si si claro, yo iré apenas pueda.

Tamao dejo la cabaña para volver con Kino y Yomei; Yoh se sentó en la sala solo a pensar; Yomei ya estaba bien, era lo que él estaba esperando, le costaría mucho, pero ya se había decidido! le diría a sus abuelos que estaría con Anna fuera como fuera y que aunque ya no fuera un Asakura para el siempre serian su familia y seguiría luchando por los mismos ideales, bueno al menos en los que sentía que hacia lo correcto.

-VAL: YOH! Donde has estado!?

-YOH: Hola Val… estuve… entrenando..

-VAL: Y donde esta Manta? El no se suponía que estaba contigo

-YOH: JIJII Si..es solo que tenía otras cosas que hacer asi que yo me adelante en volver… pero eso no es importante, Val los abuelos llegaron hoy a la aldea, y quieren que nos quedemos en la cabaña que des dieron a ellos junto con ellos y Tamao.

-VAL: Esta bien iré por mis cosas

-YOH: Espera… Val hoy mismo romperé el compromiso, así que de seguro yo volveré aquí a mi cabaña

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Val, no que ella no lo esperara, pero no pensó que fuera a ser así una noche cualquiera y más luego de que Yoh la dejara sola por 4 días sin saber nada de él. Pero luego recordó algo que Yoh le debía.

-VAL: Esta bien, pero no podrás hacerlo hoy… ya que hoy tendremos nuestra cita

-YOH: {Yoh estaba de por si cansado} Val de veras crees que sea necesario, es decir no va a hacer ninguna diferencia

-VAL: Bueno si no lo hará entonces cual es el problema, aunque si habría una diferencia, romperías tu palabra para conmigo y recuerda que me lo debes, yo no me como el cuento de que te hayas venido esa noche a la aldea y mucho menos que hayas estado entrenando estos días, si algo te siento es aún más débil como si hubieras estado sentado todo el tiempo descansando.

-YOH: Mmmmm..

-VAL: Vamos Yoh! Lo prometiste! Además tus abuelos apenas llegaron hoy, déjalos descansar esta noche sin ningún problema.

-YOH: Ummm… está bien.. [Bueno al menos parecerá que intente hacer funcionar las cosas con Valery y será algo menos que podrán reprocharme] déjame tomar un baño y nos veremos aquí en 1 hora

-VAL: Bueno, pero ponte algo lindo! No querrás desentonar conmigo

-YOH: Ajamm…y a dónde iremos?

-VAL: Es una sorpresa :D

Yoh se fue a abañar, Val estaba desesperada no tenía la menor idea de que hacer! No había planeado nada para esa noche! De repente entro Len y Horo

-VAL: Horo! Len! Por primera vez que alegría me da verlos!

-HORO: nos hablas a nosotros? ¿?

-LEN: Que quieres mocosa¬¬ ¿?

-VAL: [ya sé quién me puede ayudar] Len necesito hablar contigo ya a solas!

-HORO: Bueno yo como que sobro así que hasta mañana

-LEN: Bueno dime que quieres….

Val le conto a Len que Yoh había vuelto, y que había decidido romper el compromiso con ella de una vez ya que quería estar definitivamente con Anna. Esto no le gustó nada a Len, si Yoh terminaba su compromiso ya no habría nada que lo separara de la rubia, claro que Valery también le metió cizaña al respecto para terminar de convencerlo…

-LEN: Bueno yo no soy de los que juegan sucio, pero si lo que me pides que te ayude a pasar una buena noche con Yoh de forma inocente y sin trucos baratos no le veo nada de malo.

-VAL: Entonces me ayudaras?

Len saco su celular, déjalo todo en mis manos… ve a arreglarte.

En menos de una hora Len arreglo que los apaches organizaran una cena romántica cerca al lago donde el ambiente era en realidad mágico. La cena no tomaría 4 horas por sí sola, dependía de Val hacer que el tiempo contara.

Yoh bajo desanimado, no tenía ganas de salir y menos a una cita con Val, Valery lo esperaba abajo, ella estaba usando un delicado vestido negro que la hacía ver muy bien, había alisado su cabello y estaba usando brillo labial, en realidad se veía muy bien; por su parte Yoh usaba la misma ropa de siempre, simplemente que se había puesto una chaqueta tipo blazer encima.

-VAL: Estas listo :D!?

-YOH: Emm si.. Vamos

-VAL: No me vas a decir nada!

Yoh la miro detenidamente

-YOH: Si… umm… se te ves muy bonita?

-VAL ¬¬ si gracias… Tu también te ves muy bien :D

Yoh y Val llegaron al sitio arreglado gracias a Len, a Yoh le pareció en verdad muy bonito, habían luces colgadas en los árboles, canastas con frutas (naranjas) que decoraban el ambiente, una mesa perfectamente arreglada y a su lado una mesa igualmente bien decorada con un pequeño buffet de comida sellado para que no se enfriaran los platos.

-YOH: Woww Val! Esto se ve muy bien

-VAL: JEJEJE Gracias Yoh [mejor dicho gracias Len!] … espero que pasemos una noche muy especial

-YOH: Val tu sabes..

-VAL: noo no noo.. Prometiste no hablar de ya sabes quién ni ya sabes qué..

-YOH: JIJIJI Lo siento, está bien

Yoh y Val se acercaron a la mesa, Yoh no era muy caballeroso pero lo menos que podía hacer por Val quien se había tomado todo ese trabajo era correrle la silla para que se sentara, esto dejo muy feliz a Val, Yoh no era tan malo después de todo.

-YOH: Bueno y de que quieres hablar?

-VAL: No se.. de que se habla en las citas?

-YOH: JIJII La verdad tampoco lo se… nunca he tenido una como esta

-VAL: O.o! QUE! Pero pensé que…. Emmm… tú y ya sabes quién pues tenían una relación romántica

-YOH: JIJIJI Pues no es así como tú digas que romántica es esa relación, además pensé que no querías hablar de ella

-VAL: Pues, no quiero, pero… solo respóndeme esto… que clase de relación exactamente es la que tienen tú y Anna?

-YOH [ANIITA 333] Pues es difícil de explicar y sé que no quieres hablar mucho de eso así que lo diré de la forma más concreta; Anna y yo no somos personas románticas, no nos gusta hacer escenas públicas porque lo que tenemos lo queremos solo para nosotros, la he conocido desde que era muy pequeño y puedo asegurar que nunca conocí alguien tan increíble como ella, sé que la amo y nunca nadie podrá reemplazar su lugar en mi corazón. Cuando estuvimos comprometidos no tenía claro todo esto, porque siempre di por sentado que ella y yo estaríamos juntos pero no una razón real más allá del porqué; desde que ella decidió que ya no quería más estar comprometida conmigo me di cuenta que estaba a punto de perder lo más valioso y único que tengo y fue ahí que le declare mis sentimientos que resultaron ser correspondidos! :D todos los días que paso separado de ella siento que pierdo lo más importante una y otra vez, hasta que tal vez ya será muy tarde para recuperarlo.

Valery quedo pensativa, no pensó que Yoh fuera tan profundo y menos en esos temas, el de verdad quería a Anna, pero a su parecer Anna no lo quería a él tanto, sino porque no simplemente se mantuvo firme en su compromiso.

-VAL: Ya veo… bueno basta de hablar de ese tema, más bien cuéntame, como fue tu infancia?

Yoh decidió seguir la conversación con Valery, al fin y al cabo él le había aclarado que solo estarían allí como amigos y ella no era en realidad tan mala; le conto sobre su vida en Izumo cuando pequeño, partes felices y tristes, sobre como llego a Fumbari, como conoció a Manta y sus demás amigos…

Valery escuchaba atentamente la historia de Yoh, también compartió algo de su historia con él. Comieron charlaron de forma agradable y ya al final de la noche volvieron a la cabaña de siempre.

-VAL: Gracias Yoh, no sé cómo son las citas pero esta me gustó mucho : )

-YOH: Al contrario Val, pase una buena velada y la comida estuvo deliciosa! Sé que debiste esforzarte mucho para organizar algo así. Espero que tengas una buena noche

Yoh se iba a retirar a su habitación, cuando Val lo tomo desprevenido; lo jalo de la mano haciendo que volteara rápidamente y le planto un beso en los labios!

Yoh apenas pudo reaccionar pocos segundos después, alejándola despaciosamente y con cuidado, no quería lastimarla, tal vez la había confundido con la situación, no debió darle tanta confianza.

-VAL: Buenas noches Yoh :D

Val subió corriendo las escaleras ante la mirada preocupada de Yoh.

\- - - HABITACION DE VAL - -

-CHUNK (espíritu acompañante de val) Val estas bien?

-VAL: {recostada en su futon con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar} No lo entiendo Chunk, pase una noche fantástica con Yoh, sin embargo cuando lo bese no sentí nada… solo remordimiento.

-CHUNK: Val {acercándose a consolarla}

-VAL: Ese fue mi primer beso, y no lo pude disfrutar como quisiera

Val lloro un poco hasta que se quedó dormida, ella pensaba que le gustaba Yoh, pero ese beso la hizo dudar, si sentía esa incertidumbre ahora no más que besaba a su prometido que le esperaría el resto de su vida si el compromiso se llevaba a cabo, una vida insatisfecha con un hombre que no le provocaba los sentimientos que ella esperaba.

\- - - MONTAÑA CON NATE Y ANNA - - -

Nate y Anna llevaban desde casi las 6 de la tarde en la cueva, había una ventisca terrible afuera.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo dentro de la cueva hasta que..

-MITSUKI: Sorpresa!

-ANNA: [No puede ser! No ahora y no frente a Nate]

-MITSUKI: Sé que no me responderás porque ese muchacho esta acá y está bien… Anna no creas que te había abandonado, solo que tenía reponer el daño que nos causaste a mí y a mi demonio al aislarme durante la batalla, no sabes el trabajo que me ha tomado reconectar con él, más después de que creyó que lo había abandonado.

-ANNA: [Para lo mucho que me importa] jummm { gruñido bajo de anna}

-NATE: Dijiste algo?

-ANNA: No, solo un poco de tos

-MITSUKI: En todo caso quieres ver lo que aprendimos a hacer :D?

En ese momento la fogata que había prendida frente a Anna y Nate empezó a crecer muy rápido! Tanto que Nate salto a un lado para que no salir quemado, cuando hizo esto salto hacia donde Anna estaba sentada tratando de protegerla a ella también.

-NATE: Que fue eso? {Mirando hacia el fuego que ya se había normalizado}

Luego Nate volteo a mirar a Anna

-NATE: ¿Te encuentras bien? {Volteando a mirar a Anna}

Él estaba encima de ella en una posición un poco incomoda, cuando Nate volteo a mirar a Anna sus caras quedaron a escasos milímetros, tanto que con su nariz pudo tocar la de Anna sin querer.

-MITSUKI: Upss… será mejor que manejes esto por ahora… aunque después de observarlos los últimos días estoy segura que ambos sabrán como

Anna y Nate se miraron estáticos por lo que pareció una eternidad, podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus caras. Anna llevaba varios días estando con Nate, él la hacía sentir… feliz, cuando estaba con él, el vacío que le producía la ausencia de Yoh no parecía tan grande, él le producía calma y felicidad… no supo de donde o porque pero viendo a Nate tan cerca tomo un impulso y unió sus labios a los de él.

Anna estaba besando a Nate, ella misma había propiciado el beso! Cuando Nate sintió los labios de Anna sobre los suyos se sorprendió mucho, sin embargo él le devolvió el beso. El beso se volvió más intenso, ninguno de los dos parecía ceder, y empezaron a venir las caricias.

Nate sostenía a Anna por la cintura con fuerza tratando de acercarla más a el de ser posible, mientras Anna delimitaba con sus manos la fuerte espalda de Nate, la situación duro unos pocos minutos hasta que Nate soltó a Anna y detuvo el momento.

-NATE: Lo siento, esto no debió pasar

Luego de esto Nate salía de la cueva a la tormenta.

Anna solo se quedó sentada en el lugar donde Nate la dejo {se tocó sus labios suavemente} y dijo como en un suspiro con tristeza… Nate.

Nate no volvió a la cueva en toda la noche, Anna estaba muy preocupada. La tormenta era intensa, pero que podía hacer, es había decidió irse, además no estaba segura de que le diría si lo encontrara o si el volviera. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, ese beso con Nate había sido justo lo que ella necesitaba, su calor la habían vuelto a sentir viva y querida de una forma especial. Como podía ella sentir eso por Nate, no se supone que ese sentimiento especial era el que sentía por Yoh?... En medio de sus cavilaciones no noto que Opacho había llegado a la cueva.

-OPACHO: : ) Buenos días señorita Anna, como amaneció?

-ANNAA: - … -

-OPACHO: Señorita Anna, se encuentra bien? {Acercándosele y sacándola de sus pensamientos}

-ANNA: Opacho, que haces aquí?

-OPACHO: Vengo a decirle que el señor Hao vendrá en una horas, el viajo durante toda la noche desde muy lejos, así que decidió descansar un poco antes de venir a verla a usted y al joven Amay.

-ANNA: Ya veo…

-OPACHO: Nichrom vendrá hoy en la tarde ya que el señor Hao desea ver que tanto han avanzado usted y Amay en una pelea, por favor dígale esto a él, me retiro : )

-ANNA: Gracias Opacho

Luego de que Opacho se fue Anna salió de la cueva y miro hacia las montañas blancas por la nieve.

-ANNA: Que debo hacer?

Miro hacia su muñeca y vio la pulsera de Hao, se la quito de golpe y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos, no quería que Hao estuviera husmeando en su mente y menos en esos momentos. Camino unos cuantos pasos en la nieve e invoco a Zenki

-ANNA: Necesito alejarme de todo por un rato, vamos

Anna subió sobre uno de los hombros de Zenki y este empezó a correr a gran velocidad, dejando atrás la montaña.

Eran casi las 10 de la mañana, Anna se había ido de la cueva hace unas 2 horas, cuando Nate volvió. El paso la noche afuera pensando en lo que había pasado. Se sentía terrible, sentía que traicionaba a Yoh, ya que él siempre lo incentivo a que luchara por Anna y ese era la menor de sus culpas; Anna, él la apreciaba mucho, incluso sabía que la quería pero no fue sino hasta ese beso que empezó a pensar que había allí algo más que aprecio y admiración por su parte.

-NATE: Que he hecho?

Kuzo, su espíritu acompañante lo miraba apenas con pena.

-NATE: Esto solo complicara más todo, para mí y para Anna. Estando Yoh, Hao y hasta Len de por medio {solo un suspiro y entro a la cueva. Tenía que hablar con Anna y afrontar la situación, está seguro de lo que le diría, de seguro no sería fácil pero era lo correcto}

Pero cuando Nate llego a la cueva no había nadie allí. Y ya se lo sospechaba, no había sentido la presencia de Anna mientras se acercaba, esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

De la nada pareció Hao en una llamarada, estaba acompañado de Nichrom.

-NATE: O.o Hao!

-HAO: Que tal Amay?...{Hao miro alrededor} … me podrías explicar donde esta Anna?

-NATE: [Aquí fue! De seguro me quema y luego me tira a la nieve a que me congele]

Hao escucho este pensamiento…

-HAO: Donde esta Anna! {Cogiéndolo de la camisa agresivamente}

Hao iba a empezar a leer los pensamientos de Nate para indagar sobre lo que había pasado, pero de pronto lo que era tan claro de escuchar se quedó mudo

-ANNA: Que se supone que hacen {entrando a la cueva y sorprendiéndolos a todos}

-HAO: No lo sé, dímelo tu

Hao trato de leer los pensamientos de Anna también, pero… nada

Miro enseguida a su muñeca, Anna no estaba usando el brazalete, y no solo eso de seguro era ella quien ocultaba los pensamientos de Nate… esto no le gustaba nada, que podían estar escondiéndole

-ANNA: Veo que has vuelto, que tal tu viaje? {Mirando fijamente a Hao y pasando de largo de Nate sin siquiera mirarlo}

-HAO: {soltando a Nate dejándolo caer al piso pero aun así pensativo} Bien, bien, lamento haber tardado más de lo planeado pero ahí ciertas obligaciones que no se hacen esperar. Y tu, de dónde vienes? Opacho no te dijo que llegaría en unas horas?

-ANNA: Si así fue, solo que decidí ir a caminar, no soy muy buena esperando y menos después de haber estado por 4 días en esta caverna.

-HAO: Si supuse que te aburrirías en algún punto, pero bueno comprobaremos que tanto han avanzado y luego volveremos a la aldea Apache. Alístense, los esperaremos afuera.

Hao salió de la cueva dejando a Nate y a Anna solos

-NATE: Anna yo..

-ANNA: Nate no te preocupes… ya se lo que me vas a decir y tienes razón… fue un error, no te preocupes por eso

-NATE: O.o! pues no es lo que iba a decir o no si al menos… podemos hablar al menos

-ANNA: No es una buena idea por ahora… pero necesito pedirte que dejes de pensar en eso

-NATE: Como lo …{ en ese momento Nate lo entendió Hao no era el único que podía leer mentes a su gusto}

-ANNA: Así es, pero lo importante es que no Hao no puede saber lo que paso, en mi mente está seguro porque él no puede llegar allí, pero la tuya podría leerla en cualquier momento y realmente no quisiera causarte problemas innecesario.

-NATE: Esta bien, hare lo posible… pero tomara un tiempo

-ANNA: Lo sé, mantendré tus pensamientos a salvo de él mientras pueda, pero no podrá ser por mucho tiempo ya que él ya se pregunta por qué oculto tu mente de él.

Anna iba a salir de la cueva, pero Nate la retuvo por un momento más jalándola suavemente del brazo..

-NATE: Anna yo...

Anna ya sabía lo que Nate había concluido, él la quería si, la apreciaba pero no más allá de una amistad, no puede negar que le dolía un poco, pero tal vez Nate tenía razón y ella estaba confundida ya confundía la paz de los momentos que pasaban con la que según ella él le brindaba. Lo mejor sería alejarse por un tiempo mientras ella aclaraba todo con Yoh.

Anna Y Nate tuvieron su batalla tal como Hao quería, ellos eran muy buenos en lo que hacían y ya habiendo aclarado mejor las cosas no dejarían que eso afectara su pelea. Hao estaba satisfecho por los avances tanto de Anna como de Nate, seguramente habían entrenado día y noche arduamente. Cosa que corroboro con Nichrom… Hao vio los recuerdos que las batallas de Anna y Nate en la mente del oficial, le causaba gracia ver como Nate y Anna se divertían luchando más cuando lograban meter a Nichrom en la pelea para molestarlo.

La batalla acabo después de casi 1 horas… Anna y Nate estaban agotados, pero la ganadora había sido Anna.

-HAO: Muy bien Anna, veo que ya manejas mejor los elementos de la naturaleza. Es hora de que volvamos a la aldea Apache.

-ANNA: Esta bien

Ese mismo día Anna, Nate y Hao volvieron a sus cabañas.

\- - - CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS - - -

-MANTA: {En la mesa del comedor en la mitad de varios libros} Nate! Veo que volviste! Que tal tu entrenamiento?

-NATE: jeje Hola Manta, bien estuvo bien… aprendí mucho

-HORO-HORO: Nate! Tiempo sin verte! Te ves agotado! Debiste entrenar muy duro no es asi?

-NATE: Si jejeje

-LEN: Ya era hora que aparecieras…

-NATE: Si no les molesta, ire a descansar y a limpiarme, con permiso

Luego de que Nate subiera a su cuarto.

-HORO: Que le sucede, parece triste?

-MANTA: {concentrado en un libro} Si, a lo mejor es el cansancio

\- - CABAÑA DE KINO Y YOMEI - - -

-KINO: Hola Yoh, Tamao nos dijo que no viniste anoche con Val porque estaban teniendo una cita

-YOH: JIJII{sonrojándose} si es cierto abuela

-YOMEI: Veo que las cosas han mejorado entre ustedes… Te lo dije Kino debías confiar más en él.

-KINO: Cállate Yomei, bueno entonces me imagino que hoy ya al fin se mudaran acá

-YOH: Puessss… en realidad no lo creo abuela, yo vengo a hablarle de algo muy importante

La tensión se sentía en el cuarto.

-KINO: Bueno habla de una vez muchacho… que es la cosa importante que vienes a decirnos.

-YOH: [Bueno ya que…] Abuelos {haciendo una reverencia ante ellos, lo cual era extraño en Yoh} yo los respeto mucho, respeto a la familia y a las tradiciones; y no solo porque tenga que hacerlo sino porque quiero hacerlo, ustedes saben lo importantes que son en mi vida y por eso es muy difícil para mí decir esto…. No pienso casarme con Valery nunca…

-KINO: Ya veo, entonces la cita de ayer fue todo una mentira

-YOH: No, en realidad fuimos a la cita solo fue como amigos ya que no somos ni nunca seremos nada más.

-KINO: Esta bien, buscare otra prometida

-YOH: Abuela creo que no estas entendido, yo no quiero estar con Valery ni con ninguna otra persona… porque yo quiero estar solo con Anna {mirando con decisión hacia sus abuelos}

-YOMEI: Yoh, ya sabes lo que pensamos al respecto de la importancia de un compromiso, además Anna ya no es una persona en la que nos podamos fiar.

-YOH: Bueno eso son ustedes, porque yo en ella confió con mi vida.

-KINO: Yoh sabes las consecuencias de que no quieras aceptar un compromiso por la familia, ya habíamos hablado de eso..

-YOH: {suspirando} Lo sé, y no fue una decisión fácil, pero he decido seguir a mi corazón, si no confió en él no podría confiar en nadie más; espero que algún día puedan perdonarme por mis errores así como yo los he perdonado por los suyos.

-KINO: Creo que no estás pensando bien la magnitud de las cosas Yoh, si no te comprometes no serás más parte de la familia; pero si te vas con Anna te convertirás en un enemigo más para nosotros al igual que ella y Hao.

-YOH: Abuela creo que estas exagerando la situación, Anna no es mala y Hao no lo es tanto.

-KINO: Mira Yoh así son las cosas aunque no nos gusten. Es tu decisión ya que nosotros no podemos obligarte a ser el digno heredero de la familia que esperábamos que fueras.

Esas palabras en verdad hirieron a Yoh, pero él ya estaba jugado.

-YOH: Esta bien abuela, abuelo… lo siento no seré más un Asakura, luchare por estar con Anna pero nunca seré su enemigo.

Tras decir esto Yoh se marchó muy triste, y no era el único Yomei y Kino se sentían desolados, no por el heredero que perdían sino porque ellos también querían a Yoh y sabía que algo así podría separarlos de el para siempre.

Cuando Yoh iba saliendo de esa cabaña se encontró con Val, ella traía sus maletas consigo.

-YOH: Val…

-VAL: Por tu car ya me lo imagino… está bien Yoh no te preocupes, no te puedes obligar a sentir cosas por alguien.

-YOH: Gracias Val, buena suerte.

Val quería hablar con Yomei y Kino, si se había acabado el compromiso le pesaba, pero ella había hecho todo lo que pudo. Sería mejor volver de una vez a su hogar y explicar todo, de seguro sus padres se decepcionarían pero se les pasaría, la querían y ella lo sabía.

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO Y ANNA - - -

-HAO: Anna tenemos que hablar..

-ANNA: Ahora no Hao, quiero ir a darme un baño y luego a comer algo que no sea preparado por mi

-HAO: Bueno que dices si después de que te bañes te invito a comer… ahí un sitio en la aldea que según escuche es muy bueno.

Anna miro a Hao por un momento, no podía evitarlo por siempre, menos viviendo juntos. Sería mejor que hablaran y si era en un sitio público al menos no le haría ninguna escena, o eso esperaba.

Tan pronto como Anna estuvo lista salieron…

-HAO: Es acá… un restaurante de sushi

-ANNA [Es el sitio a donde vine con Nate] … y quien te hablo de este sitio?

-HAO: Ummm creo que fue Amay… me dijo que le había gustado mucho

Anna se quedó pensativa, cosa que Hao noto.

-HAO: Bueno entremos de una buena vez

Estando adentro ordenaron y empezaron a comer… Hao detallaba los gestos de Anna, se veía pensativa un poco preocupada pero no se veía triste como antes de que se fuera él.

-HAO: Anna, cuéntame cómo te fue los días que me ausente?

-ANNA: Bien .. {jugando con su plato sin prestar gran atención a Hao}

-HAO: wow, extrañaba ese entusiasmo ;P

-ANNA: {Anna puso una sonrisa fingida} Muy bien {y volvió a mirar al plato}

-HAO: Anna {tomándola de la mano y acariciando su muñeca como indicando la ausencia del brazalete, cosa que Anna noto, así que retiro su mano rápidamente}

-ANNA: Solo necesito un tiempo solo con mis pensamientos, y es normal después de 4 días casi en reclusión con el idiota de Nate.

Hao se sorprendió, Anna nunca se refería a Nate de esa manera, es más podría jurar que de todas las personas a excepción de Yoh y tal vez a veces él, era al que más le tenía afecto.

-HAO: Así que problemas en el paraíso? JAJAJA ;)

Esto sorprendió a Anna, porque Hao decía eso {lo miro intensamente por un momento}

-HAO: Tranquila Anna es solo una expresión, sé que él no tiene ese tipo de intensiones contigo sino nunca habría permitido que se quedase en la cueva contigo.

Escuchar eso de Hao la … ¿entristecía?, hasta Hao sabía que Nate no sentía nada por ella

-ANNA: No digas estupideces, es solo que estar allá tanto tiempo me aburrida… no había mucho que hacer

Eso era mentira, no estuvo aburrida ni un segundo de los que paso con Nate, con el siempre tenían algo de qué hablar o el inventaba cosas como la carrera de snowboard.

-HAO: JEJEJE Anna por que no dices que me extrañaste y ya ;P

-ANNA: ¬¬

-HAO: Bueno, cambiando de tema. A que no sabes quién está ahora en la aldea?

-ANNA: Pareces una vieja chismosa… pero déjame adivinar, Kino y Yomei

-HAO: Sentiste su presencia verdad?

-ANNA: No simplemente lo vi en algún lado [tu mente] {esos la hizo reírse un poco}

Hao había extrañado esas pequeñas risas que Anna tenia y que siempre trataba de simular

-ANNA: Y que tiene que ellos estén acá ahora?

-HAO: Solo quiere que estés precavida, no me fio de esa anciana ni de su familia.

-ANNA: Si si si, bueno creo que descansare lo que queda el día de hoy.

-HAO: Me parece bien, porque mañana tú y yo partiremos de nuevo

-ANNA: Partiremos? A dónde?

-HAO: Aún quedan unos días, y me gustaría que entrenáramos nuestras mentes un poco más, iremos a un pantano al sur de este país, te explicare como funciona todo una vez lleguemos allá.

-ANNA: Y Nate? Vendrá también esta vez

-HAO: Decídelo tú, yo ya le enseñe lo que necesitaba… Nos vemos en la noche tengo cosas que hacer

Hao sospechaba algo, por supuesto que lo hacía! Ella estaba cubriendo los pensamientos de Nate y Hao no tardaría en averiguar que era. Tenía que llegar a el rápido, le enseñaría a crear el escudo alrededor de su mente.

Anna fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cabaña de Nate, si se encontraba a Hao por el camino simplemente le diría que tenía que hablar con Nate acerca del nuevo entrenamiento, aunque ella al final no lo invitaría ya que no quería estar cerca de el de no ser necesario.

Llego a la cabaña de los chicos

-MANTA: {entre aun varios libros} Hola Anna!? :D Como has estado?

-ANNA: Bien Manta gracias… sabes donde esta Nate

-MANTA: Si llego hace un tiempo pero se fue a dormir, estuvo entrenando por varios días quien sabe dónde, debe estar muy agotado.

-ANNA [No quiero despertarlo, mejor esperare acá] ¿Qué es lo que tanto lees enano cabezón?

-MANTA: JEJEJ [No puedo decirle lo que hago o Hao me matara ya que no quiere decirle a Anna hasta saber algo concreto] Nada, es solo que el mundo del shamanismo es muy interesante, y conseguí estos libros en una vieja biblioteca al respecto.

Anna tomo uno de los libros en sus manos…

-ANNA: Este libro [mientras lo observaba detenidamente]… creo que ya lo he leído, es sobre lenguajes de él alma, no es muy bueno {botándolo hacia atrás}

Anna tomo otro libro, también familiar para ella…

-ANNA: Este habla sobre la sobrevivencia del alma…{lo boto para atrás y tomo otro} y este sobre los diferentes significados del alma en las diversas culturas{ tirándolo hacia atrás} … porque el repentino interés en las almas enano?

Manta no respondía nada y se le veía muy nervioso, así que Anna decidió que leería su mente pero antes de hacerlo alguien entro a la cabaña.

-YOH: Annita! Qué bueno verte!

Anna simplemente observo a Yoh, aun sentía lo mismo por él, solo que ahora también sentía un poco de miedo y no sabía por qué.

-ANNA: Sera mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos Manta.

-YOH: Anna espera, tengo que hablar contigo {mientras la seguía fuera de la cabaña}

-ANNA: Lo siento Yoh tengo más cosas que hacer.

-YOH: Anna por favor {cogiéndola de una de sus manos}

En el momento en que sus pieles hicieron contacto es como si todo el mundo despareciera, el calor de la piel de Yoh la hacía sentir completa. Por lo cual Anna se detuvo.

-ANNA: Que sea rápido, tengo que ir a otro lado {aun de espaldas a él mientras el sostenía su mano}

-YOH: Anna mírame por favor

Ella no quería, pero el paso por su lado y se paró frente a ella en ese momento. Haciendo que ella tuviera que mirarlo.

-YOH: Annita sé que las cosas han sido difíciles las últimas semanas y comprendo que de alguna forma estés enojado conmigo porque yo también lo estaba, es decir conmigo JIJIJI, lo que quiero decir es que, sabes lo que siento por ti, y si aún tu sientes lo mismo por mi podemos darnos la oportunidad.

-ANNA: Jumm… si tu yo y Val? ¬¬

-YOH: Que te parece solo tú y yo ;)

-ANNA: Yoh ya hablamos de esto…

-YOH: si pero eso era antes y esto es ahora, esta mañana estuve hablando con los abuelos… rompí el compromiso con Val :D

-ANNA [Creo que imagino cosas, acaso dijo que…] Bueno, buena suerte con la nueva prometida {tratando de pasar por el lado}

-YOH: Anna no va a haber otra prometida, yo solo quiero estar contigo y ya lo dije muy claro frente a mi familia.

-ANNA: Pero eso significa que ..

-YOH: Que tú y yo podremos estar juntos sin que nada este en el camino :D

Después de decir esto Yoh se acercó a Anna y la beso suavemente por unos segundos, luego se alejó y la miro directamente a los ojos, hace mucho no se sentía así de feliz! Se sentía que estallaría de la emoción! Podría conquistar el mundo, vencer a Hao al que fuera ahora que tenía a su Annita de vuelta.

-ANNA: Yoh pero tu familia, ellos no solo no aprueban que no tengas un compromiso sino que si estás conmigo a lo mejor tu abuela..

-YOH: No nos preocupemos por eso, no voy a negarte que fue difícil para mí. Pero después de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta de que hay errores que pesan más que otros, nunca me hubiera podido perdonar a mí mismo dejarte ir por cobarde. Yo aún quiero a mi familia aunque no se me considere un Asakura, espero que ellos puedan llegar a la misma realización.

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} Vaya te tomo bastante tiempo darte cuenta

Anna estaba feliz, Yoh estaba con ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo de la familia de Yoh y extrañamente por Nate.

Yoh le dio un abrazo a Anna, quería sentirla cerca y no dejarla ir nunca más. Anna le devolvió el abrazo.

-YOH: Anna tengo que contarte algo, porque no quiero que alguien más te lo cuente y pienses cosas que no son. El día de ayer tuve una cita con Valery, no fue nada romántico ni nada de lo que podrías pensar, es solo que se lo debía ella me ayudo y a cambio me pidió una cita.

-ANNA: ¬¬ Y tu tan ofrecido como se la ibas a negar {soltó un suspiro molesta} bueno está bien confío en que no pasó nada en esa cita.

-YOH: JIJIJI {rascándose la cabeza por detrás} pues veras… cuando volvíamos al cabaña

-ANNA: yohh! ¬¬ habla de una buena vez!

-YOH: Annita te lo juro que no fui yo!... no me mates pero… ella me beso

La cara de Anna no tenía precio, no era de enojo ni de ira asesina como Yoh esperaba, era más bien de sorpresa mezclada con… ¿tristeza?

-YOH: Anna no te pongas así, no significo nada y si te lo digo es porque no quiero que lo leas de su mente y pienses cosas que no son..

Anna se sentía enojada por lo del beso de Yoh y Valery, pero se sentía culpable, porque ella también había besado a alguien y a diferencia de Yoh ella no podía decir que había sido Nate el que lo inicio y tampoco que no significaba nada porque si así fuera no seguiría pensando en ello.

-YOH: Annita? Estas bien?

-ANNA: Si Yoh, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa… pero bueno está bien… sé que no fuiste culpable

-YOH: Te amo Annita, eres la mejor { le dio un beso} no quiero que nuestra relación empiece mal. Y por eso hay algo que te quiero preguntar….

Esto saco a Anna de sus cavilaciones

-ANNA: Si que pasa?

-YOH: Annita, que es lo que sucede entre tú y Hao?

-ANNA: Nada, entre él y yo no hay nada. Por qué lo preguntas {mirándolo fijamente}

-YOH: JIJIJI no es solo que pasan mucho tiempo juntos y el pss siempre ha estado interesado en ti…

-ANNA: Con Hao no sucede, no sucedió y no sucederá nada

-YOH: Esta bien Annita yo te creo

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

Hao se encontraba leyendo los libros que habían traído de Osore, él se los había dividido con Manta…. Ya había leído varios y no encontraba nada hasta que…ELEMENTOS QUE CONFORMAN EL ALMA… de seguro si podían identificar los elementos que componían un Alma podrían decantarla y mientras más leía más se daba una idea del como lo harían.

\- - - CABAÑA YOH - - -

Yoh y Anna estaban sentados frente a la cabaña de Yoh hablando, hace mucho no pasaban tiempo así juntos en paz.

-MANTA: Hola chicos! Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire… Anna Nate ya se despertó por si aún lo necesitas.

Anna recordó porque había ido allá y ahora más que nunca tenía que hablar con Nate, ya que no solo no quería que Hao se enterara sino tampoco Yoh, no quería que dañaran su amistad para algo que según los términos de Nate era "un error, sin importancia"

-ANNA: Gracias Manta. Yoh vuelvo enseguida {entrando a la cabaña}

-MANTA: Que sucede Yoh pensé que iban a pelear por el modo en que salió Anna antes y ahora te veo aquí muy feliz con ella {haciendo cara de piyin!} no me digas que hubo reconciliación ;) jejeje {dándole codazos a modo de broma}

-YOH: JIJIJI {sonrojándose} Pues veras… si! :D

-MANTA: y tu familia? Ya lo sabe? Que les vas a decir? Que pasara con Val?

-YOH: Ya hable con ellos, rompí el compromiso con Valery, están muy enojados y no creo que me perdonen fácilmente

-MANTA: Entonces por qué te ves tan feliz?¬¬

-YOH: Por qué ahora que Annita volvió me siento vivo y feliz de nuevo! Con la fuerza para derrotar a todos en el torneo y hacerla la shaman queen más hermosa y joven de la historia de la humanidad!

-MANTA: JEJE me alegra verte de nuevo así de alegre Yoh y pues felicidades, cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten


	18. a mi me sellaran pero a ti te mataran

\- - - - CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS - - -

-ANNA: Nate necesito decirte algo

-NATE: jeje Anna que sorpresa verte por acá

Anna miro alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie escuchándolos.

-ANNA: Nate necesito pedirte que no le digas a nadie nunca lo que paso en la cueva… tu sabes acerca de { sonrojándose y mirando al piso}

-NATE: No te preocupes Anna, yo no soy de los que va hablando de sus intimidades, además creo que solo generaría líos innecesarios.

-ANNA: Y otra cosa, Hao sabe que algo escondemos así que tengo que pedirte que aprendas a hacer un escudo mental de forma que él no pueda entrar en tu mente mientras sea un peligro.

-NATE: Y como podré hacerlo?

-ANNA: Yo te enseñare, no es sencillo y requiere mucha práctica. Pero no puedo en este momento, vendé más tarde para mostrártelo, luego de eso me iré con Hao con unos días, deberás perfeccionarlo durante ese tiempo.

-NATE: Está bien, pero si no te molesta que pregunte… a donde irán?

-ANNA: Iremos a entrenar antes de la siguiente etapa, lo demás no es de tu incumbencia {dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la cabaña}

-NATE: Aunque no lo creas me importas mucho {diciéndolo por lo bajo y con cara triste} y lamento si nuestras amistad se va a ver afectada por un momento de debilidad.

Anna escucho eso ultimo y también se sintió mal, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer; ella se sentía como una idiota tenia a Yoh como había querido, estaba feliz por eso; pero ahora es como si su felicidad no pudiera ser completa sin Nate, solo que obviamente no podía tenerlos a ambos, y más considerando que Nate la consideraba una amiga nada más.

Anna salió de la cabaña.

-YOH: Annita quieres ir a caminar un poco conmigo :D?

-ANNA: Si claro, vamos… pero en la noche comeremos aquí… asi que enano..

-MANTA: si prepare una buena comida :/

-YOH: Annita Manta tiene más cosas que hacer, si quieres podemos salir a comer a donde tú quieras.

-ANNA: No… cenaremos acá {con los brazos cruzados estableciendo su postura}

-YOH: Bueno si quieres yo puedo cocinar jijiji {rascándose la cabeza}. Aunque hace mucho no lo hago siempre será un placer hacerlo para ti :D jiji

-ANNA: Esta bien, entonces vamos a comprar los ingredientes y volvemos de una vez para que empieces a cocinar de una vez [eso me dará tiempo de estar cerca de Nate….{se sonrojo al pensar eso y se auto cacheteó mentalmente}…. Para enseñarlo lo del escudo]

Iban de camino a la tienda cuando Anna sintió una presencia pequeña y conocida.

-ANNA: Opacho

-OPACHO: {apareciendo frente a Anna} Dígame señorita Anna

-ANNA: ¿Porque me sigues?

-OPACHO: Lo siento señorita, no quise molestarla. Pero Hao-sama piensa que es mejor que alguien la cuide mientras los Asakura estén cerca {mirando a Yoh seriamente}

-YOH: Yo nunca le haría daño a mi Annita! Ni dejaría que nada le pasará! Además ..

Yoh iba a decir que el ya no era un Asakura, pero Anna lo detuvo levantado su mano en señal de silencio.

-ANNA: Basta de peleas, Opacho recuérdale a Hao que YO NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME CUIDE {acercándose al pequeño y mirándolo seriamente} Entendido?

-OPACHO: Si señorita Anna

-ANNA: Espera… dile que llegare tarde hoy.

-OPACHO: Si señorita

Luego de esto Opacho desapareció

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

-HAO: Así que eso fue lo que sucedió [¿qué te traes entre manos Anna? Y que hacías sola con el idiota de Yoh?]

-OPACHO: Así es Hao-sama… ¿entonces debo seguir vigilándola?

Hao miro los libros que aún le faltaba por leer, además sentía que tenía la respuesta muy cerca y en sus manos {largo un suspiro}

-HAO: Déjalo así, Yoh no permitirá que nada le pase por ahora. ¿Y no te dijo por que llegaría tarde?

-OPACHO: No Hao-sama la señorita Anna nunca da explicaciones.

-HAO: JEJEJE ES Cierto. Bueno ya hablare con ella mañana. Iremos a entrenar al sur. Pero necesito que te quedes y vigiles a los Asakura

-OPACHO: si Hao- sama {desapareciendo del cuarto}

-HAO: Yo aquí leyendo y leyendo e Yoh divirtiéndose con Anna ¬¬

Hao tomo el siguiente libro cercano a él… este era diferente… no se veía tan viejo aunque si algo sucio. Además tenía una especie de cerradura con la llave adentro.

Lo abrió y se preparó para seguir leyendo

"Esta es mi vida y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo… vivo en el monte Osore con mi la sensei Kino y junto a otras mujeres que al igual que ella no pueden ver. No sé cómo llegue aquí ni cuando podre irme, solo sé que odio este lugar pero cuando salgo de aquí cosas malas pasan…al parecer no hay salida"

-HAO: Este no es un libro como los demás {paso rápido las hojas y lo examino por fuera, unos cuantos papeles sueltos cayeron al piso donde pudo ver los dibujos y recortes que Yoh había guardado allí}… parece ser un diario… y si no estoy mal puede que sea… de Anna :O!

\- - - CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS - - -

-LEN: Entonces Yoh salió a comprar las cosas de la cena… con Anna?

-MANTA: Así es { aun leyendo}

-LEN: Y Anna se quedara a cenar con nosotros hoy?

-MANTA: Así parece {leyendo}

-LEN:[Esto no me gusta]

Len se retiró molesto a su habitación topándose con Horo que acababa de llegar

-HORO: Y a este que bicho le pico?

-MANTA: Creo que no le cayó muy bien la noticia de que Yoh y Anna… {Manta levanto su mirada y vio a Horo con cara de duda… no era su lugar decirle que Anna e Yoh habían vuelto} fueron a comprar las cosas para la cena jeje

-HORO: Tanto show por eso pfff…pero porque Anna va a comprar las cosas para la cena de acá?... no me digas que se aburrió de Hao y ahora viene a explotarnos en nuestra cabaña :'(… se aprovecha de la nobleza del idiota de Yoh { a modo de broma}… Pobres de nosotrosss!

-NATE: Por qué tanto drama Horo? Jejeje

-HORO: Que no te enteraste de las ultimas? Anna se aburrió de explotar a Hao y va a volver a explotarnos a nosotros! Empezando con el idiota de Yoh!

-MANTA: No le pongas atención, lo que pasa es que Anna comerá hoy con nosotros así que fue con Yoh a comprar las cosas de la cena.

Nate se quedó pensando… Habría Anna tenido problemas con Hao? O por que más decidiría cenar con ellos..

Así mientras Manta leía, Horo dramatizaba y Nate estaba pensando en que habría podido ocurrir

-YOH: Hola chicos! Ya volvimos! :D { cargando todas las bolsas del mercado pero con sonrisa de oreja a oreja!}

-HORO: YOH! Es verdad que …

-ANNA: Que que Horo? {entrando tras de Yoh}

-HORO: …EEE… que hay descuento en las carnes rojas el día de hoy?! :D jejejeje {rascándose la cabeza}

-ANNA: no, no es cierto [IDIOTA ¬¬]… Pero si es cierto que me quedare a comer hoy aquí y que Yoh preparara la cena

Yoh paso hacia la cocina… todos podían ver que estaba feliz! Extremadamente feliz como hace mucho no se le veía.

-MANTA: Me retiro, por ahora {tomando algunos libros} por favor avísenme cuando la cena este lista :D {Subió a su cuarto}

-ANNA: HORO…. Ve a ver si ya puso la marrana ¬¬

-HORO: Marrana? De que hablas?

-ANNA: Solo desaparece¬¬

-HORO: Si si jiji … {se fue a su cuarto}

-NATE: ¿Está todo bien? {ya estando solo con Anna}

-ANNA: ¿Porque habría de no estarlo? Vine a enseñarte el escudo como te dije esta tarde

-NATE: Ok…

-ANNA: Yoh, iré a tomar aire con Nate… avísanos cuando la cena este lista

Yoh apenas asomando su cabeza desde la cocina y batiendo algo

-YOH: Si Annita :D

Anna y Nate salieron de la cabaña… en donde Anna le dio las indicaciones de cómo debía hacer el escudo.

Le explico que para él sería más fácil ya que solo bloquearía los pensamientos de salida, ya que ella tenía que bloquear era todos los pensamientos de entrada. Paso cerca de media hora. Anna ya no podía hacer más por Nate sino esperar que perfeccionara con practica el escudo.

-ANNA: La cena ya casi estará lista, iré a ver cómo va Yoh

-NATE: Veo que las cosas han mejorado entre ustedes

-ANNA: Así es y aunque no lo creas estoy muy feliz por eso

Luego Anna entro a la cabaña

-NATE: [ Me alegro mucho por Yoh y Anna, pero no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de… celos?]

-LEN: Amay… te he observado la última media hora… que hacían tú y Anna solos afuera?

-NATE: Solo estábamos entrenando unos poderes que ella me enseño hace un tiempo, por si acaso

-LEN: Esta bien… la cena ya está servida será mejor entrar

\- - - - DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA - - -

Estaban ya todos en la mesa listos para comer: Horo, Len, Nate, Manta, Yoh y Anna

-YOH: TARANN! Bon apetite! Espero que les guste

-MANTA: Vaya Yoh se ve delicioso! Se ve que te esmeraste mucho

Yoh voltio a mirar a Anna con ternura

-YOH: Así es Manta, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por las personas que quiero

-LEN ¬¬ Pues esperemos que sepa tan bien como se ve

Todos sabían que cuando comían con Anna ella era la primera en probar la comida, si la aprobaba todos podrían comer, sino… el que la preparo tendría que repetirla hasta que fuera lo suficientemente buena.

Anna estiro sus palillos alcanzando un poco de pescado, lo puso sobre su arroz y revolviéndolo un poco llevo un mordisco a su boca

-ANNA: Esta bien

Eso significa que estaba exquisito! Anna generalmente solo decía que "estaba bien" cuando Tamao preparaba banquetes en ocasiones especiales… todos empezaron a comer rápidamente; Yoh se sentía complacido! Había podido darle un gusto a Anna… todos estaban comiendo.

-MANTA: Nate que sucede porque no pruebas el pescado! Esta delicioso!

Manta lo dijo de forma que solo Nate lo escuchara, pero esto igual lo oyó Anna

-NATE: Jejeje no me gusta el pescado

-MANTA: No te gusta! Pero es delicioso! No te gusta este pescado o ninguno?

-NATE: No me gusta ninguno en ninguno de sus presentaciones {y siguió comiendo de todo lo demás}

-ANNA: {mirando con disimulo a Nate} [No le gusta el pescado? Pero cuando comimos sushi pareció disfrutarlo… y también las pocas veces que lo cocine en la montaña… aunque es cierto el nunca cocino pescado…que extraño además le dijo a Hao que le había gustado mucho el sitio de sushi, donde solo venden pescado]

-MANTA: Faltan pocos días para la siguiente etapa, se sienten listos?

-HORO: Si que si! {con la boca llenada comida}

-LEN: Aún nos falta mucho por entrenar

-HORO: Más! :'( :'(

-NATE: Yo he entrenado fuertemente pero creo que debo entrenar con Yoh para sincronizarnos mejor

-YOH: Es cierto jiji

-MANTA: Y que tal tu Anna?

Todos la voltearon a ver ya que todos sabían lo fuerte que era y de seguro lo sería más si había entrenado con Hao.

-ANNA: Aun me falta por entrenar

-NATE: Más! :O?

Llamando la atención de todos

-NATE: Jejeje digo, ya eres bastante fuerte deberías tomar un descanso de vez en cuando

-ANNA: Siempre se puede entrenar más, además dedique estos día a entrenar mi cuerpo, aun debo entrenar mi mente

-MANTA: Y como harás eso? Será como cuando Yoh entro a la cueva cerca de Izumo hace unos años?

-ANNA: Algo parecido, en realidad iré a un pantano

-LEN: Pero que yo sepa aquí cerca no hay pantanos, es clima seco desértico con unos pocos oasis

-ANNA: Así es, por eso viajaremos mañana con Hao a sur {dijo esto último mirando a Yoh, había olvidado decírselo, esperaba que entendiera}

-YOH: Y por cuanto tiempo estarán en el pantano?

-ANNA: No lo sé, pero ten por seguro que volveremos antes de que empiece la siguiente fase {dándole una pequeña y tierna sonrisa a Yoh para no preocuparlo, sonrisa que no pasó inadvertida por los demás}

-HORO: Hay algo que nos perdimos nosotros? O que está pasando acá señalando a Yoh y a Anna

Yoh dio un suspiro, no había punto en negarlo, al fin y al cabo ya era una realidad que lo alegraba mucho a él, solo que no quería incomodar a Anna, pero pensó que lo mejor era disipar las dudas de los demás de una vez, ya que pronto se enterarían o por los abuelos o Tamao.

-YOH: {parándose} Pues chicos verán JIJIJI… el día de hoy hable con mis abuelos muy temprano y para hacer corto el cuento rompí mi compromiso con Val

-HORO/LEN: QUE! O.o! (o.O)!

-YOH: Y como algunos saben, eso es algo muy serio para mi familia, por lo cual… me excluyeron formalmente de la familia Asakura.

-LEN: Entonces la familia Asakura dejara de existir ya que Hao tampoco puede ser el heredero?

-YOH: No lo sé, al parecer hay otra rama de la familia que podrá seguir con el nombre; lo importante aquí es que, gracias a que pude romper el compromiso con Valery, ahora puedo estar con la persona que yo quiero… y esa persona es Annita {poniéndose muy rojo y rascándose la cabeza :D JIJIJI}

Ahora las miradas se posaban sobre Anna

Miradas de sorpresa como la de Horo y Nate, de felicidad como la de Manta y de insatisfacción como la de Len.

-ANNA: Bueno ya! Terminen de comer de una buena vez! ¬¬

-LEN: Ya termine, con permiso.

-MANTA: Yo estoy muy feliz por ustedes! :D

-HORO: Bueno al menos ahora Yoh dejaras de andar como alma en pena {mientras aun comía} y si la cena siempre va a ser así de deliciosa! Pues felicidades! ;D

-NATE: Me alegro por ustedes chicos : ) { con una tímida sonrisa y mirando a Anna}

-YOH: JIJIJI Gracias chicos! :D sabía que podía contar con ustedes

Anna sentía la mirada de Nate por lo cual simplemente siguió comiendo pero sin querer escucho uno de sus pensamientos

-NATE: [Así será mejor… ella merece ser feliz también Yoh]

Después de la cena Yoh acompaño a Anna hasta su cabaña, iban caminado hasta allá…Yoh estaba demasiado feliz! No cabía de la felicidad… pero recordó que Anna se iría al siguiente día con Hao.

-YOH: Annita… por qué no me dijiste que te irías con Hao?

-ANNA: La verdad lo olvide hasta que salió a colación.

-YOH: Anna, quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo ahora que arreglamos las cosas.

-ANNA: Lo sé y yo también, pero tú también debes entrenar…con Nate

-YOH: crees que Hao le importe si Nate y yo vamos con ustedes :D?

-ANNA: NO!... La verdad es que este tipo de entrenamiento no les servirá de mucho… es algo más del… control del reishi [genial ahora miento -.- ]

-YOH: Ya veo… bueno, espero que les vaya bien. Estaré esperando que vuelvas : )

Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la cabaña.

-ANNA: Buenas noches Yoh

-YOH: Annita no me piensas dar el besito de las buenas noches :D? jijiji

-ANNA: [Hao está dormido al parecer o no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, está muy quieto allá arriba]

Anna se inclinó y beso a Yoh con mucho amor y ternura.

-ANNA: Buenas noches Yoh : )

Anna entro a la cabaña y se dirigió en seguida a su pieza. Hao no estaba dormido, estaba totalmente concentrado leyendo el diario de Anna.

El diario de Anna, era… como decirlo… triste muy triste… Hao no entendía como la Anna de antes había llegado a ser la Anna de ahora, seria en verdad todo gracias a Yoh.

En el diario Anna describía su infancia, se sentía sola, siempre sola. Había vivido con Kino desde que tenía memoria, Kino no era mala con ella, solo tal vez muy dura para una niña de esa edad y más con las carencias afectivas y problemas de reishi que tenía Anna. Anna hablaba de los lúgubres días en Osore, donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo encerrada en su pieza, solo salía para comer o cuando Kino quería que intentara usar sus poderes, solo que Anna no colaboraba mucho, siempre hacia en mínimo esfuerzo ya que tenía miedo de sus propios poderes por lo cual hubo una época en la que Kino empezaba a dudar de las capacidades de Anna, pero Anna lo sabía ya que podía leer claramente la mente de Kino. Anna también pensaba que si Kino no tenía más expectativas en ella eventualmente la dejaría en paz, así como a las demás sacerdotisas de Osore, a quienes Kino les daba tareas pero nunca revisaba como las hacían o las presionaba por mejorar como hacía con ella. Eso hasta que un día Kino le pidió a Anna que fuera al pueblo a comprar provisiones de comida… Anna no recordaba lo que era estar afuera de esa casa, ya que por mucho salía al jardín que era un sitio muerto y lúgubre cubierto por la niebla y habitado por algunos espíritus que servían en la mansión y por eso no era que hablaran mucho.

Anna salió ese día por las cosas que Kino le encargo, pero cuando llego al pueblo empezó a escuchar mucho ruido, era como si todos gritaran, Anna volteaba a mirar a todo lado, la gente estaba en silencio, pero sus pensamientos no, ella nunca había estado cerca de tanta gente! La estaba volviendo loca se sentía mal… Anna no describía las escenas desagradables en el diario, pero al parecer un Oni se había hecho presente y causado varios estragos en el pueblo, por lo cual Anna huyo, volvió a la mansión de Osore y se encerró en su pieza… las miradas de la gente, los gritos, el que la llamaran demonio, ella sentía que ya había vivido eso y no era la primera vez, solo que no parecía poder recordar más allá de la sensación. Kino había regañado a Anna por no haber vuelto con lo que le pidió y prácticamente la obligo a salir de nuevo, Anna estaba asustada, pero sabía que tendría que obedecer, por lo que entro al pueblo lo más rápido que pudo con sus oídos tapados por sus manos ya que no quería escuchar nada… entro a la tienda, miro alrededor y no había nadie, se destapo los oídos y rápidamente busco lo que Kino le había pedido… cuando se acercó a la caja a pagar todo, el hombre que atendía estaba mirando unas fotos, estaba realmente distraído con ellas hasta que Anna llamo su atención para pagar, el hombre se disculpó y enseguida registro lo que Anna llevaría, vio que Anna miraba con curiosidad las fotos que anteriormente tenía en sus manos así que se las mostro con una gran sonrisa… le explico que eran fotos de él y su familia… pero eso solo genero más dudas en Anna que sin querer se le escapo la palabra familia a modo de pregunta, el hombre la miro con dudas… esa niña no sabía que era una familia? Que extraño, de pronto era una huérfana… ese pensamiento llego a Anna… familia? Huérfana? No entendía que significaba eso… el hombre le dijo que la familia era las personas con las que pasabas la mayoría de tu tiempo en casa y las cuales se ocupaban de ti… luego de esto Anna se fue con más dudas, quien era su familia?... tan pensativa estaba que salió a la calle y no se dio cuenta sino hasta que el ruido la volvió a atacar estrepitosamente, intento cubrirse sus oídos y correr, pero por desgracia era muy tarde… había aparecido otro Oni causando muchos daños de nuevo al parecer. Anna volvió a la mansión lo más rápido que pudo y dejo las compras en la entrada para Kino y se en cerro nuevamente en su pieza. Allí permaneció encerrada por casi dos días, los gritos la perseguían, gritos de gente siendo lastimada, la gente hablaba de un demonio!.. Ahí fue cuando Anna empezó a recordar más, la palabra demonio, no solo la había escuchado varias veces… era la palabra que alguien más usaba para referirse a ella.

Era casi la madrugada, Hao no quiso leer más por el momento… sabía lo que había sentido Anna, él también lo había sentido y leer que le paso a ella solo reavivaba su odio. Cerró el diario y lo guardo, no sabía cómo había llegado ese libro allí, de seguro Anna lo escondía en la biblioteca cuando era pequeña ya que de seguro no muchos irían allí al ser la mayoría de habitantes de esa casa personas que no podían ver. Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Anna, entro despaciosamente y en silencio, ella estaba totalmente dormida, se veía muy pacifica, como una persona tan angelical y pura podía existir en un mundo lleno de basura como ese, la observo dormir por unos momentos y luego él se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Anna de despertó temprano, eran casi las 6 de la mañana, pero no podía dormir más, saldrían con Hao en unas horas, seguramente después del desayuno. Así que decidió ir a correr un poco.

Corrió pocos kilómetros cuando vio alguien más, al parecer la persona estaba meditando, no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, no fue sino hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para evitarlo que vio que se trataba de Nate. Anna iba a pasar corriendo de largo pero el noto su presencia y abrió los ojos.

-NATE: Anna… buenos días

Anna se detuvo un poco antes de pasarlo

-ANNA: SI, buenos días {se preparó para seguir trotando pero Nate parecía querer conversar con ella}

-NATE: He estado practicando el escudo mental casi por una hora, y anoche también, te importaría ayudarme ya que además de Hao tu eres la única persona que conozco que pueda leer mentes

Anna soltó un suspiro y volteo a mirar a Nate fijamente..

-ANNA: Esta bien..

Nate creo el escudo y Anna intentaba penetrarlo… tenía que aceptar que había hecho un muy buen trabajo… hasta que encontró una grieta.

-ANNA: No Yoh no ira conmigo y con Hao, él tiene que entrenar contigo.

-NATE: JEJEJE Veo que aún me falta mucho

-ANNA: No tanto como crees, solo fue una pequeña grieta

-NATE: Pero aun así, de tener a una grieta a no tener escudo no hay diferencia

-ANNA: Es cierto… bueno me tengo que ír

-NATE: Anna espera… Yo quiero saber, si las cosas entre nosotros van a volver a ser como antes algún día?

-ANNA: Umm… son igual que antes o no, somos…solo amigos…

-NATE:¿En serio? Entonces porque siento que me evitas y que me contestas como si no quisieras que te hablara…

-ANNA: Asi soy yo, por si no te has dado cuenta así los trato a todos, por igual

-NATE: Lo sé… pero entonces no los consideras tus amigos por qué me tratas como a Horo o a Len y así no eras antes, o no lo eras conmigo.

-ANNA: No sé de lo que me hablas…

-NATE: Anna yo sé que conmigo hablabas cosas que con ellos no, hacías cosas que con ellos no… cocinar? Por favor Anna Yoh me contó que nunca habías cocinado en todo el tiempo que viviste con él…

-ANNA: Es porque para eso están ellos… si me disculpas {Anna iba a seguir pero Nate se paró frente a ella impidiendo el paso}

-NATE: ¿Anna porque estas tan enojada conmigo? Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas …{mirándola fijamente y con una ceja levantada} no es así?

-ANNA: Si, además no hay nada que aclarar, lo que paso no significo nada entonces podemos seguir como antes.

-NATE: Bueno… entonces te molesta si te acompaño a correr? … como antes

Para Anna era difícil, era claro que Nate pensaba que si las cosas no seguían como antes era por… el incidente y es que había mucho que especular al respecto desde el punto de vista de Nate: ¿porque Anna le daba tanta importancia?, ¿le daba la suficiente para que las cosas tuvieran que cambiar tanto? ¿Y si así era por qué? ¿Qué quería ella de él?

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero hoy solo correré otros 3 KM ya que tengo más cosas que hacer

-NATE: Esta bien :D

Empezaron a correr en silencio, era un silencio incomodo… no era lo mismo que antes. Iban de regreso pasarían por la cabaña de Anna y Nate seguiría a la suya ya que la de Anna solo le quedaba de camino. Eran las 7am pasadas, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cabaña de Anna.

-YOH: Hola! :D

-ANNA: Yoh que haces acá?

-YOH: Quería verte antes de que te fueras, así que acabo de llegar… iba a golpear pero sentí que tu presencia se acercaba así que decidí esperar. Y ustedes que hacen?

-ANNA: Que no lo ves ¬¬ fuimos a correr… bueno {miro a Nate} en realidad fui SOLA a correr y me encontré con Nate en el camino.

-NATE: jeje así es

-ANNA: Sera mejor que sigamos esta conversación un poco retirados de la cabaña, no quisiera despertar a Hao y tener que lidiar con él y ustedes en este momento

-YOH: JIJIJI Bueno {tomando la mano de Anna para caminar}

Anna se sonrojo pero no retiro su mano, le agradaba el contacto de Yoh. Nate prefirió retirar su mirada y caminar solo frente a ellos. Se sentaron en una banca cercana.

-YOH: Annita te ves muy linda con ropa deportiva : )

-ANNA: Gracias Yoh : )

-NATE: Ejemm ejem… Entonces te iras hoy SOLA con Hao?

-ANNA:¬¬ Si así es…

-NATE: Que hay de Opacho y Nichrom?

-ANNA: tienen más cosas que hacer, además Nichrom no será necesario en esta ocasión-

-YOH: Es cierto, ustedes entrenaron juntos durante estos días : ) … Que tal estuvo todo?

Anna y Nate se miraron y luego cada uno volteo a mirar hacia otro lado.

-ANNA: Nada en especial… entrenamos en el nevado que estuviste con nosotros ese día.

-YOH: Algo me comento Hao al respecto, me imagino que han mejorado bastante!

-NATE: Si, fue duro por momentos… pero valió la pena {volviendo a mirar a Anna aunque ella seguía mirando a otro lado}

Nate sintió que sobraba en el lugar, cuando vio la mirada de Yoh y su sonrisa fija en Anna…{ dio un suspiro}

-NATE: Bueno mejor sigo yendo… nos veremos, buena suerte en tu entrenamiento Anna

Así Nate se fue bajo la mirada de culpabilidad de Anna.

-YOH: JIJIJI ahora que Nate fue… buenos días Annita! {Dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz, que llamo toda su atención hacia Yoh y le saco una sonrisa a ambos}

-ANNA: Buenos días Yoh {dándole un beso en la boca}

-YOH: A qué horas sales hoy?

-ANNA: seguramente después del desayuno, por ahí a las 8:30… por qué?

-YOH: Para saber cuánto más tiempo para estar cerca de ti {dándole un abrazo}

-ANNA:{Sonrojada} Sí que andas cursi últimamente ¬¬

-YOH: JIJII Lo sé, es la cursilería que se me acumulaba desde que no estaba contigo

-ANNA: Cursi ¬¬

-YOH: JAJAJA lo siento…

-ANNA: Yoh, no olvides que tienes que entrenar, yo estoy en el torneo y daré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero ser la reina de los shamanes no es mi sueño es el tuyo… confió en que lo lograras : )

-YOH: Si confías en mí de seguro así será… es una lástima que ya tengamos nuestras parejas para la otra ronda, me hubiera gustado estar contigo…

-ANNA: Si yo también pensé en ti cuando anunciaron que sería de parejas… solo que el idiota de Hao ¬¬ ya me había inscrito con él

-YOH: JAJAJAJA Está bien, creo que eres una buena influencia para él

-ANNA: Enserio, no crees como tu abuela que él es más bien una mala influencia para mí? ¬¬

-YOH: Eso también jeje, pero tú no eres de las que se deja influenciar fácilmente

-ANNA: Has pensado en que pasara en cuanto acabe el torneo?

-YOH: Puess… la verdad si y no

-ANNA: ¿? Si o no?

-YOH: JIJII pues la verdad me imagino viviendo contigo, cada uno estudiando y teniendo trabajos… pero que cuando volvemos a por la noche estamos juntos solos y podemos darnos los besos y las caricias que queramos.

-ANNA: Si lo has pensado… porque decías que no entonces?

-YOH: Por qué… también está el trono del torneo… si gano

-ANNA: Cuando ganes...

-YOH: JIJI Cuando gane… no podremos volver a nuestras vidas normales… es decir de seguro tendremos que vivir aquí para estar cerca del territorio de los grandes espíritus.

-ANNA: Ya veo {muy pensativa}

-YOH: ¿Qué cosa?

-ANNA: Que al parecer son futuros muy diferentes, pero en los dos estamos juntos

-YOH: Pues claro! Mi vida en paz y tranquilidad solo puede ser donde tú estés Anna.{ con una sonrisa tierna y apacible}

Anna estaba muy conmovida, se acercó a Yoh y lo beso, por un largo rato.

-HAO: Ejmm ejemmm… disculpen que los interrumpa! Pero los pensamientos de Yoh no me dejaban dormir… y eso que mi cabaña está casi a 3 cuadras…veo que ustedes dos… Ummm… Ummm..

-YOH: JIJI Lo siento

-HAO: Anna, partiremos ya…

-ANNA: Bueno

-YOH: Cuídate mucho Annita

Anna y Hao desaparecieron en una llamarada y re aparecieron en una región pantanosa.

Aparecieron en el aire por lo cual Anna casi cae al aguan del pantano ya que Hao seguía flotando donde habían aparecido.

-ANNA: Que diablos crees que haces!? {Mientras detenía su caída con una corriente de aire, parecía que caminara sobre el agua}

-HAO: Upss… lo siento ;D

-ANNA: ¬¬ Veo que estás enojado por…

-HAO: ENOJADO!... Enojado se queda pequeño! {Mientras el agua alrededor de Anna se levantaba}

-ANNA: Sabias que tarde o temprano pasaría, yo quiero estar con él.

-HAO: Si! Pero nunca pensé que te importara tan poco al menos para decírmelo… me levanto y lo primero que oigo en mi cabeza es {imitando la voz de Yoh} " Annita como te amo! Tus labios son lo más delicioso que he probado…." GUACK!

-ANNA: Tienes razón… lo siento

-HAO: O.o! Lo dices en enserio?

-ANNA: BUENO QUE NO ACABAS DE ESCUCHAR! SI LO SIENTO!... {dando un suspiro largo con los ojos cerrados} Yo sé lo que sientes por mí, lo veo cada vez que te miro y créeme que muchas veces desee sentir lo mismo y poder corresponderte, al fin y al cabo nada haría más sentido que tu y yo juntos.. pero las cosas no se dieron así… yo… estoy con Yoh y no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa, en cuanto volvamos me mudare de cabaña.

-HAO: Anna… {en voz triste} no te lo voy a negar, me duele… no sé como pero creo que en verdad me enamore de ti. Jeje ni yo lo creía, hace siglos no me pasaba… pero aunque no lo creas me alegra que estés con el idiota de Yoh, claro que lo odio más ahora… pero prefiero verte feliz con el que infeliz por su culpa… no tienes que mudarte de la cabaña… al fin y al cabo somos un equipo al menos hasta la siguiente ronda {mirándola con una sonrisa triste} no es asi?

-ANNA: Ya veremos qué pasa

-HAO: Bueno ya habiendo aclarado esto.. Toma {Hao tenía la pulsera que Anna se había quitado hace unos días}

-ANNA: Pero cómo?

-HAO: Estaba en el piso de tu pieza

-ANNA: [Si me la pongo no podré volver a pensar en Nate ni en lo que ocurrió, es muy peligroso] La guardare por ahora… y la usare cuando sea necesario, lo mejor será entrenar sin ayudas.

-HAO: [Aun me sigue escondiendo algo… tendré que investigar mejor y se dónde empezar]

Ana y Hao entrenaron sus mentes, esos días… de vez en cuando Mitsuki molestaba a Anna, pero nada más allá de mostrarle que ella podía controlar los elementos brevemente desde el cuerpo de Anna. Anna sabía que eventualmente sería un problema pero por ahora debía concentrarse en la segunda fase del torneo.

En la aldea los chicos entrenaban lo mejor que podían entre ellos, en un combate supervisado por Silver pudieron notar que Nate había mejorado notablemente, de seguro en ese momento si quería podría derrotar a Len. Todos tomaron esto como una señal de que debían mejorar rápidamente para mantenerse en la pelea.

Era el día antes de la segunda fase cuando Anna y Hao regresaron a la aldea. Era medio día casi y los chicos estaban entrenando fuera de la cabaña.

-YOH: Esa presencia es!

-LEN: Anna volvió…

-NATE: Esta con Hao… pero algo no está bien

-YOH: Es cierto, se siente algo débil, la presencia de Hao.

Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que sintieron eso, Jean, Liserg y Marco; así como Kino y Yomei también lo sentían.

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

-ANNA: Ve por las Hanagumi ahora!

-OPACHO: Si señorita Anna {desapareciendo rápidamente muy preocupado}

Anna había llevado a Hao a su cuarto, él estaba casi inconsciente en ese momento. Se encontraba mal herido y no era el único Anna tenía varias raspaduras y cortadas que no era para pasar por alto.

-HAO: Vienen para acá

-ANNA: Lo sé. Y no no te dejare solo… al fin y al cabo es mi culpa que estés así.

FLASHBACK

Anna y Hao estaban entrenando en el pantano, era una batalla silenciosa, cada uno sentado en una roca sobre el agua a una distancia de al menos 10 metros.

De pronto el agua se levantó fuertemente frente a Anna y varios árboles de alrededor se cayeron.

-HAO: Veo que desviaste el ataque jeje

-ANNA: tu truco de ensordecerme hasta que me vuelva loca no funcionaría de todas formas conmigo

-HAO: Estas seguro, he escuchado decir que ese ruido te penetra el cerebro y luego nunca te abandona

La roca en la que estaba Hao, se partió por la mitad, pero él no cayó al agua simplemente siguió levitando donde estaba.

-HAO: JAJAJA Y se supone que esa era la distracción mientras tratabas de atacar mis recuerdos para usarlo a tu favor, no sé si estar orgullo, asustado o insultado por la poca imaginación del ataque.

-ANNA: Puedes intentarlo tu si quieres… upss no puedes entrar en mi mente ni queriendo ;P {pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que aunque ambos tuvieran os ojos cerrados sabían que Anna tenia}

-HAO: Ya veras

Hao empezó a crear una llamarada, que de pronto consumió todos los arboles de alrededor de ellos, Anna estaba por apagar el fuego con el agua del pantano, pero Mitsuki intervino.

-MITSUKI: JAJAJA veamos que hace Hao con esto

El fuego creado por Hao empezaba a ser controlado por Anna pero no lo iba a atacar a el, iba en contra de la misma Anna.

Hao abrió los ojos de golpe

-HAO: Anna!

Hao aprecio rápidamente y recibió el ataque de espaldas mientras trataba de cubrir a Anna, cayendo sobre ella y de paso los dos al agua... Pero el aguan no era refrescante quemaba! Las llamas eran tantas que el agua parecía estar en su punto de ebullición.. Hao había recibido el ataque directamente, Anna lo sostenía intentando salir y no ahogarse ambos… Anna se calmó e intento crear un escudo pero en cuanto lo hizo.

-MITSUKI: Le estas quitando toda la diversión

El escudo desapareció y el agua los volvió a golpear con fuerza, además de las grandes rocas y pedazos de árboles que había en ella…y la alta temperatura, parecía que se ahogarían pero el espíritu de fuego apareció y los saco del agua… llevándolo a un sitio lejano al fuego. Hao estaba muy mal herido sin embargo siguió consciente y vio a Anna acostada, casi tirada a su lado así que con un gran esfuerzo levanto su mano e intento curarla, pero solo pudo quitar las graves quemaduras antes de desmayarse…

-ANNA: {recobrando el sentido pero aún muy herida} Hao…. Necesita ayuda… Espíritu de fuego!

El SOF (SOF: Spirit of fire = espíritu de fuego) re apareció junto a ellos… y solo observo a Anna. Llévanos con Opacho.

En seguida el fuego los envolvió y aparecieron frente a su cabaña en la aldea.

Opacho enseguida salto desde la ventana

-OPACHO! Hao-sama! Señorita Anna!

-ANNA: {Tratando de pararse} Opacho ayúdame a llevarlo adentro, necesita que lo cure.

Cuando estuvieron arriba Opacho le paso un botiquín a Anna, iba a empezar a curar a Hao, pero Anna lo detuvo.

-ANNA: Espera, él está fuera de peligro, solo necesito detener las hemorragias y poner algo en sus heridas sino se infectaran. Estoy segura que más de uno sintió nuestra llegada y que sus poderes están bajos, de seguro atacaran… Necesito que ahorres tus fuerzas por si eso pasa, porque yo no puedo pelear tampoco por ahora { sosteniéndose su pecho con algo de dolor}

-OPACHO: Pero señorita Anna… Hao-sama

-ANNA: Ve por las Hanagumi ahora!

\- - - - - -FIN FLASHBACK - - - -

Yoh y los demás corrían lo más rápido que podían para llegar a la cabaña de Hao y Anna ya que su presencia se encontraba allí.

-HORO: Esperen un segundo… estamos yendo con afán para acabar con Hao ahora que su presencia es débil o para ayudarlo?

-YOH: Estamos yendo para ver que paso…

-LEN: Además Anna se encuentra allí, puede ser que algo grave allá pasado y este en peligro

-NATE: No somos los únicos que vamos para allá {viendo como Jean, Liserg y Marco pasaban volando por encima sobre Shamash (el espíritu de Jean)

-HORO: Sera mejor que nos apresuremos… KOLORO! {Posesionando la tabletilla que le dio Pilika hace un tiempo} Suban, volando será más rápido.

\- - - frente a la cabaña de Hao - - -

-LISERG: Permítame doncella Jean yo acabare con Hao, al fin y al cabo no importa que me descalifiquen por acabar con su vida, usted es la indicada para tomar el trono del rey shaman.

-MARCO: Es cierto, además yo también ya estoy descalificado, y será un honor cumplir con el objetivo de nuestros amigos y nuestro con mis propias manos.

-JEAN: Recuerden que este debe ser un acto de redención y no de venganza.

-KANNA: Hablo la virgen María JAAA no me hagan reír.

-MARY: Ustedes no tocaran a nuestro señor Hao! Así tengamos que Matarlos! {CARA DE LOCA SADICA}

-MATTY: Opacho ve con el señor Hao. Apenas puedas sácalo de aquí.

-MARCO: No lo permitiremos! Ángeles! Ataquen!

Los ángeles invocados por Marco buscaban atacar a Opacho y de paso a la cabaña de Hao, pero Matty no lo permitió. Una gran batalla empezó allí mismo, esto no pasó desapercibido por los apaches.

\- - -CUARTEL DE LOS APACHES - - -

Viendo todo lo que pasaba en un televisor reunida la tribu

-GOLDVA: No me vas a decir nada Silver? O que acaso solo me pides que me entrometa cuando es en contra de Hao.

-SILVER: MMM … MMM {Mirando la escena}[espero que logren destruirlo]

-NICHROM: Hao saldrá bien librado de esto. {CON UNA SONRISA MIRANDO A SILVER}

-KALIM: No deberíamos intervenir? Según las reglas deberíamos descalificar a los soldados y a la seguidora de Hao

-GOLDVA: No, los grandes espíritus desean que no intervengamos por ahora, fueron ellos quienes pidieron que los reuniera acá para observar todos lo que pasaba aunque fuera de lejos. Se hará lo que quieran los grandes espíritus, no somos nadie para cuestionarlos.

\- - - - - - CON HAO Y ANNA - - - -

Anna hacia lo que podía con lo que tenía, limpiaba las heridas de Hao, pero la mayoría eran quemaduras así que no podía hacer más que cubrirlas; tuvo que quitarle el poncho ya que estaba mojado y sucio, de seguro infectaría peor las heridas abiertas.

-HAO:{semi-consciente aun} Vaya, así hasta vale la pena haber recibido el golpe… Anna será mejor que te vayas, Kino viene para acá también, no podrás protegerte nos sellara a ambos.

-ANNA: {Vendando las heridas} No creo que tengas tanta suerte, puede que a mí me selle pero tú no saldrás con vida.

Yoh y los demás llegaron y vieron la batalla desde el cielo, las Hanagumi hacían todo para proteger la cabaña, y podían sentir que Anna y Hao seguían adentro y muy débiles para poder defenderse de los soldados X.

-HORO: Que debemos hacer?

-YOH: Yo voy a ver qué pasa dentro, quiero hablar con Anna y ver como esta.

-LEN: Yo voy contigo!

-NATE: Bien, Horo y yo los ayudaremos a entrar y esperaremos su señal para saber qué hacer.

Yoh y Len saltaron desde la posesión de Horo hacia la el techo de la cabaña, una vez allí se encontraron con Opacho, parecía estar en posición de ataque así que ellos también mantenían arriba su guardia con sus posesiones.

-YOH: Opacho {bajando la posesión por completo} que sucede?

-OPACHO: El señor Hao y la señorita Anna están lastimados, llegaron así pero no sé qué les paso, pero sé que debo proteger a mi señor Hao!

-YOH: Yo no quiero lastimar a Hao, solo quiero ayudar a Anna y ver como esta… me dejarías pasar?.. por favor..

Opacho seguía con un gesto serio, poco frecuente en el… miro a Yoh a los ojos y luego escucho la voz de Hao en su mente.

-HAO: Opacho déjalo seguir, no tiene malas intensiones

-OPACHO: Y el otro? {Mirando ahora a Len, desde la perspectiva de Len e Yoh Opacho hablaba solo}

-HAO: Solo a Yoh.

-OPACHO: Bien, puede pasar señor Yoh… pero solo usted {mirando mal a Len}

Yoh volteo a mirar a Len, los dos asintieron, Len bajo su posesión.

-LEN: Esta bien, ve rápido… esperare aquí.

Yoh entro por una de las ventanas de la casa ya que no había entrada desde el techo… busco el cuarto donde sentía la presencia de Anna Y Hao y los encontró

-YOH: Anna que sucedió? {viendo el estado deplorable en que se encontraban ambos}

-ANNA: Yoh menos mal, necesito que me ayudes a curar a Hao.

-YOH: Curar a Hao? O.o! { Yoh no sabía qué hacer, no iba a matar a Hao en ese estado, pero curarlo}

-YOH: Déjame curarte a ti primero {poniendo una mano sobre ella}

Anna golpeo la mano de Yoh quitándola de encima

-ANNA: No necesito que le pases energía a él! {Mirándolo seriamente}

-YOH: {Suspiro} Bueno si tú lo dices

Yoh puso su mano sobre Hao, empezó a pasarle poco a poco de su energía, Yoh no tenía la habilidad de curarlo como la tenían Hao y Anna, pero con esa energía de seguro Hao estaría mejor y hasta podría defenderse.

Hao empezó a abrir sus ojos, Yoh le había pasado cerca de la mitad de su energía, era suficiente para que Hao pudiera levantarse al menos. Hao iba a sentarse, pero sus heridas le dificultaban hacerlo, se puso una mano sobre su propio estómago y una luz ver empezó a brotar de ella, cuando la retiro las heridas ya no estaban, pero Hao se veía cansado y sudaba mucho.

-ANNA: No seas estúpido, vas a gastar la poca energía que te dio Yoh en eso, lo mejor será que descanses.

-YOH: Anna tiene razón, ya te curaras cuando estés más fuerte.

Se escuchó de pronto una gran explosión afuera que hizo que la casa temblara violentamente.

Yoh se asomó a la ventana, Shamash estaba a punto de ejecutar a las Hanagumi! El no podía soportar la muerte, así fuera de quien fuera y no por la violencia, iba a llamar a sus amigos, pero al parecer ellos pensaban lo mismo ya que habían empezado a atacar a Jean, Liserg y Marco.

-LISERG: QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO! QUE NO VEN QUE ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACABARLO!?

-NATE: Si no puedes vencerlo limpiamente entonces no mereces ganar!, él no está en condiciones de pelear.

-LEN: Es cierto, además podrá ser lo que sea pero no nunca nos atacó por la espalda, solo de frente… seriamos unos cobardes si decidiéramos hacerlo nosotros.

-JEAN: La justicia no es cobarde, simplemente ejecuta los actos necesarios para llegar al bien. SHAMASH!

La pelea seguía, pero ahora se llevaba a cabo entre Jean, Liserg, marco contra Nate, Len y Horo.

La pelea era dura, pero la clara ventaja la tenían los chicos, ya que los soldados X habían gastado gran parte de su energía luchando con las Hanagumi que ahora estaba inconsciente pero a salvo gracias a los chicos.

Los golpes no cesaban afuera.

-HAO: Opacho { apareció de repente}

-OPACHO: Señor Hao

-HAO: Ya estoy mucho mejor, sácanos de aquí.

-OPACHO: Si Hao-sama

-KINO {Apareciendo en la puerta con Yomei y Tamao} No lo permitiré! {Quemando 4 unos pergaminos en sus manos} PARÁLISIS!

-HAO:[No puede ser… estamos…]

-ANNA: [Paralizados!]

-KINO: Tamao mantén oculta nuestras presencias sino de seguro nos interrumpirán

-TAMAO: Si señora Kino

Tamao se sentía terrible, no por que fueran a destruir a Hao, sino porque de seguro Kino sellaría los poderes de Anna, Yoh y Anna jamás de lo perdonarían, pero ella no tenía más en el mundo que a la familia Asakura, ya que ella también era una huérfana, y no era tan fuerte como Anna según ella misma, para enfrentar al mundo sola.

Yoh y Opacho observaban aterrorizados como Kino se acercaba a Hao y a Anna, trataban de moverse para impedirlo pero no podían hacerlo. Anna seguía débil pero intentaba contrarrestar el hechizo de Kino desde su mente, eso era lo que había estado entrenando con Hao! Maldición si tan solo tuviera la suficiente fuerza! Estaba perdida, sellarían sus poderes y peor aún matarían a Hao de la forma más vil y cobarde frente a sus ojos y por su culpa.

Mitsuki quien veía la situación estaba empezando a preocuparse, si sellaban los poderes de Anna quedaría ella y el demonio encerrados en un cuerpo incapaz de manifestar poderes sobrenaturales.

-MITSUKI: Anna tienes que hacer algo!... trabajaremos juntas….sé que no puedes hablarme pero me escuchas… intentaremos invocar un elemento para protegernos.

-ANNA: [no es tan fácil, no tengo casi energía, lo que haga tiene que ser contundente porque solo habrá una oportunidad, solo tengo suficiente energía para salir de la parálisis por unos segundos e invocar un elemento]

-MITSUKI: Lo mejor será que intentemos con el fuego, es el único elemento que podrá ser útil de solo un golpe, ya que con el aire, agua y la tierra requeriría más de un solo ataque o de uno prolongado y no creo que tengas la energía suficiente por el momento. Además que el rayo no lo manejas muy bien.

Anna y Mitsuki se enfocaron…

Fuego. Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego. . Fuego.

De pronto una chispa surgió en la mitad de la habitación, era el momento..

-KINO: Hao está invocando a su elemento

-YOMEI: no lo permitiré…espíritus

Yomei invoco varios espíritus pequeños que atacaran a hao, pero antes de que estos pudieran tocarlo

-ANNA: {Poniendo su mano en su frente y sorprendiendo a Kino de que aun pudiera moverse!} Fuego..{ casi dicho como un suspiro}

La pequeña chispa creció de golpe y ataco como un lanzallamas a Yomei y a Kino.

Yoh estaba preocupado por sus abuelos ahora! Estarían bien… Luego de que el fuego se detuvo vino el humo, y cuando este empezó a salir por la venta, se pudo ver a Kino y Yomei sanos y salvos detrás de la posesión de Tamao.

-KINO: Lo ves Yoh! Esto es lo que Anna hace a la persona que la educo! A la familia que todo le dio, ella y Hao son el mismo demonio! Hasta el mismo elemento usan ahora… será cuestión de tiempo antes de que te traicione a ti también.

Dicho esto Kino saco su rosario, sellaría los poderes de Anna aunque le costara la vida, además ella también estaba débil y más después de ese ataque en que gasto sus últimas fuerzas.

-KINO: Tamao los pergaminos!

Tamao entro rápido a la habitación y puso 5 pergaminos alrededor de Anna.

Luego de esto Kino empezó a rezar con su rosario… Los pergaminos empezaron a brillar, y una estrella de 5 puntos apareció alrededor de Anna, el piso dentro de la estrella y alrededor de Anna empezó a brillar con gran fuerza.

-HAO: [ANNA! NOOO!]

-YOH: [ANNA!]

-ANNA:[NO hay nada que pueda hacer]

-KINO: [Lo siento Anna, pero eso lo mejor para todos]


	19. Segunda fase del torneo

La luz que envolvía a Anna era muy brillante, era muy difícil ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

-KINO: Que demonios!

De pronto la luz se apagó de golpe pero Anna ya no estaba en la mitad de la estrella formada por los pergaminos. En lugar de eso. Nate se encontraba muy cerca de allí con Anna en sus brazos, ella había perdido el conocimiento, pero Nate había llegado a tiempo.

En ese momento Kino sabía que no podría contra Nate ya que él se había vuelto demasiado fuerte, y Tamao tampoco era una gran ayuda así que decidió retirarse, ya entendería otra oportunidad.

Nate sostenía a Anna en sus brazos mientras la veía con mucha preocupación. Miro alrededor, los demás estaban paralizados, Yoh solo tenía la mitad de su energía tal vez menos y Hao estaba en muy mal estado. La batalla afuera continuaba aunque ahora solo eran Horo y Len contra Jean. La habitación estaba llena de humo y la cabaña se había tambaleado tanto que no tardaría en colapsar.

Nate puso a Anna con cuidado en el suelo. Luego saco su rosario y con este realizo un rezo acompañado de varios movimientos de sus manos.

CRACKK! Era como si un vidrio se rompiera, los muchachos se podían volver a mover, incluso Anna que estaba desmayada parecía respirar con mayor facilidad. Nate volvió a levantar a Anna en sus brazos.

-NATE: Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí cuando antes.

-HAO: Llévense a Anna.

-YOH: Y que pasara contigo? Aun estas muy débil y Jean no te dejara marcharte así como así

-HAO: Opacho me ayudara, pero debemos salir ya de acá! Yoh… lleva esos 5 libros que están en mi armario. Son los únicos que se que de seguro servirán de algo.

Nate e Yoh hicieron lo que Hao dijo, salieron con Anna y los libros de la cabaña, de seguro Jean no le importarían ya que ella buscaba acabar con Hao. Opacho y Hao se tele transportaron lejos de allí.

-JEAN: Hao se ha marchado, y todo gracias a ustedes.

-LEN: Ups… bueno tendrás que vencerlo en otra ocasión

-MARCO: {Malherido desde el piso} NO OLVIDAREMOS ESTA OFENSA TAO! Tu y tus amigos se han aliado a ese demonio y pagaran las consecuencias.

-JEAN: Vámonos {desapareciendo con Liserg y Marco malheridos}

-HORO: Vaya, que cobardes! … pero en donde están los demás {mirando a la cabaña y sintiendo que no había nadie adentro.

-LEN: Vámonos {deshaciendo su posesión}

Yoh y Nate llevaron a Anna a su cabaña. Yoh acomodo a Anna en su habitación mientras la curaba de sus heridas.

-NATE: Como se encuentra?

-YOH: Tienes varias heridas y creo que ha perdido bastante sangre. No creo que este bien para mañana.

-NATE: Lo importante es que se recupere

-YOH: Lo se… por cierto, gracias Nate. Si no hubieras llegado en ese momento, no se que hubiera pasado {mirando a Anna con mucho dolor} No puedo creer que la abuela se aprovechara del estado de debilidad en que se encontraba Anna.

-NATE: No pienses en eso, el pasado ya paso solo nos queda esperar que todo mejore. A donde crees que se haya ido Hao?

-YOH: No lo sé, pero tampoco se veía muy bien

-NATE: Te preocupa, no es así?

-YOH: Si, pero no solo porque sea mi hermano, sino porque sé que también es muy importante para Annita, ella misma me pidió que lo ayudara antes de que todo empeorara.

-NATE: Si en verdad ella lo valora mucho [sino porque le importara tanto que se entere lo que paso entre nosotros si no tiene importancia]

\- - - Oasis en el desierto - - -

-OPACHO: Señor Hao, las chicas del trio de la flor se encuentran bien.

-HAO: Gracias Opacho. Podrías ir a mirar cómo se encuentra Anna

-OPACHO: Pero señor Hao… usted aún está débil

-HAO: No te preocupes Opacho, quiero que estés cerca de ella, por si Kino vuelve a atacarla

-OPACHO: Señor Hao { con lágrimas en los ojos} lo lamento, no pude defenderlo en la cabaña

-HAO: jeje no te preocupes Opacho, esa anciana también me tomo por sorpresa, no supe que estaba cerca sino hasta que la vi ahí parada con los pergaminos, tienes que ser más cuidadoso.

Opacho se fue dejando a Hao mientras se recuperaba.

La noche cayo y todos se encontraban comiendo en la cabaña de Yoh mientras Anna aun dormía.

-HORO: Que creen que haya pasado con Hao y con Anna? Porque estaban en ese estado?

-YOH: No lo se, ya nos lo dirá Annita cuando despierte {jugando triste con la comida}

-LEN: A donde se fue Hao? Dudo que vuelva a esa cabaña, estaba en muy mal estado.

BIP BIP BIP BIP {eran los oráculos virtuales}

-MANTA: Que sucede Yoh? Que dice?

-YOH: Dice que el punto de encuentro para la segunda fase es mañana a medio en el Pico de la Vela.

-HORO: Pico de la Vela? ¿Dónde es eso!?

-LEN: Es la montaña que queda hacia el suroeste en el desierto, queda a unos 10 Kilómetros de la aldea.

-HORO: Como lo sabes? -.-

-LEN: Porque yo si me educo ¬¬

-HORO: Me estás diciendo mal educado!

-YOH: {suspiro triste}

-HORO: {DETENIENDOSE EN LA PELEA} Yoh… estas bien?

-YOH: si Horo es solo que..

-LEN: Estas preocupado por Anna y por lo que paso

-YOH: JIJII Soy tan obvio

-MANTA: No eres obvio, solo que estás enamorado jeje

-NATE: Anna estará bien, ella es muy fuerte

\- - - - AL SIGUIENTE DIA - - - -

-MANTA: Buenos días

-YOH: buenos días Manta

-MANTA: Yoh como sigue Anna?

-YOH: Ya ha recuperado gran parte de su energía, pero aun no despierta.

-MANTA: Entonces participara hoy en el torneo

-HAO:{pareciendo} Por supuesto que si

-YOH: Hao! Que gusto que estés bien, pero como es que te mejoraste tan rápido?

-HAO: Fácil, le robe la energía a unos inútiles que no la merecían

-YOH: O.o! no me dirás que..

-HAO: No, no los mate si es lo que te preguntas ¬¬ .. Ahora con permiso, quiero ver a Anna

-YOH: ella aun no despierta…

-HAO: Lo se la curare y así los dos estaremos bien para la prueba

-YOH: {dudándolo un poco} bueno… está bien.. Sígueme

Yoh llevo a Hao hasta su habitación, allá Anna seguía durmiendo, aún tenía varias heridas aunque Yoh la había vendado bien. Hao curo las heridas de Anna pero no le paso energía ya que si lo hacía de seguro gastaría gran parte de la suya y Anna estaba relativamente bien de energía; con que durmiera unas horas más seria suficiente, además hasta ahora eran las 7 de la mañana, tenía más que suficiente tiempo.

Hao bajo y desayuno con los demás, claro que todos no dejaban de observarlo, tenías muchas preguntas sobre lo del día anterior.

-HAO: Bueno ya! Que quieren saber!

-LEN: Que paso ayer? Por qué Anna y tu volvieron tan débiles?

-HAO: Estábamos entrenando y tuvimos un pequeño accidente, por eso estábamos asi

-LEN: Pequeño? Estaban tan lastimados y débiles que según entiendo a ti casi te cuesta la vida y a ella sus poderes-.-

-HAO: Bueno no fue pequeño, pero esas cosas pasan, simplemente que el SOF nos trajo a la aldea para que Opacho nos ayudara.

-HORO: Fue una pésima idea, casi acabamos con el pueblo en la pelea ¬¬

-HAO: Lo sé, pero eso es culpa de ustedes… nosotros no teníamos otra opción, necesitábamos atención inmediata y Opacho era el más indicado.

-HORO: Agárrenme porque lo mato! Culpa nuestra! Si antes los estábamos ayudando! Y ni sabíamos por que!

-HAO: Entonces que quieres que se los agradezca… por que no va a pasar {comiéndose el ultimo croissant de la mesa}

-HORO: Eres un monstruo! :'(

-HAO: Bueno si me disculpan… tengo mejores cosas que hacer, díganle a Anna que nos veremos en el punto de encuentro para competencia ;) {Desapareciendo}

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, Anna se despertó le dijo a Yoh prácticamente lo mismo que había dicho Hao cuando le pregunto. Era la hora de la batalla así que todos se encontraban en el Pico de la Vela

\- - PICO DE LA VELA- - -

-HAO: Hola Anna, veo que ya estas mejor

-ANNA: Tú también, me alegra.

-HAO: Estas lista para ganar!?:D

-ANNA: Si… por que no

-HAO: [¿No estas olvidando algo? Donde está el brazalete, puede que nos sea de ayuda en la competencia, además no me has explicado que paso en el pantano por que dudo que fuera idea tuya lanzar ese ataque ¬¬! O me equivoco]

-ANNA: [No, no te equivocas]{mientras movía la pulsera azul que hacia pareja con su rosario, Anna ya se había puesto la pulsera solo que no estaba tan visible como antes}

-HAO: [JAJAJA Ahora si, dime que escondes Anna!]

Hao pensó que al preguntarle eso Anna inevitablemente pensaría en lo que trataba de esconder, pero Anna no era estúpida, ya estaba lista para algo así, por lo cual simplemente empezó a pasar imágenes en su mente de sus tiernos y como ella diría cursis momentos con Yoh]

-HAO: [Bueno si ya entendí, no me meteré en lo que no me importa ¬¬ Ughh]

-GOLDVA (con el micrófono): Bienvenidos sean todos a la segunda fase de este torneo. Esta etapa constara de 5 retos, pero no basta con que los pasen, al final de cada reto se les dará una pista, si la descifran sabrán donde es el otro reto sino no podrán seguir avanzando. Los esperaremos en la meta cuando hayan cumplido todos los retos, la meta también está en un sitio que solo podrán llegar con la última pista de la competencia. Para ganar deberán llegar los dos miembros de cada equipo, no podrán atacar a los miembros de los otros equipos a menos que sea totalmente necesario, y de serlo no podrán matarlos. Los oficiales del torneo estarán pendientes de avisarles si están incurriendo en una infracción. Como ya saben hay 5 puestos porque son 5 equipos, solo los primeros 3 seguirán en el torneo, el equipo que llegue primero pasara automáticamente a la semi-final. Para que la carrera sea más pareja no se podrá volar ni tele transportarse a los lugares que los lleve cada reto. Así que todos ¬¬ [HAO] respeten las reglas.

El primer desafío será dentro de esta montaña el Pico de la Vela, como pueden ver en una montaña con varia cuevas y no solo eso, es su cima se encuentra un gran cráter bajo el cual yace los restos de un volcán, así que de ustedes no me acercaría si piensan que pueden causar una erupción. Bien dentro de la montaña hay escondidas varias banderillas como esta {mostrando una pequeña banderilla morada en forma de triángulo}, cada equipo deberá reunir 4 banderillas del mismo color… de un vez les digo que hay 5 colores de banderillas así que todos podrán pasar al siguiente reto si las encuentran, solo que hay unas más difíciles de encontrar que otras y cada minuto que se tarden es un minuto de ventaja para sus adversarios. Por cierto, podrán quitarles las banderillas a sus oponentes siempre y cuando no sean más de 2, de forma que no puedan esperar a que alguien más las coleccione para quitárselas y no podrán coleccionar más dos colores en un grupo, para que no acaparen las posibilidades de los demás, so pena de que los oficiales les quiten todas las banderas las re escondan y deban iniciar de nuevo desde 0.

Los equipos registrados son:

1-Hao- Anna Kyoyama

2-Doncella Jean - Liserg

3-Len Tao-Horo Horo

4-Nate Amay - Yoh Asakura

5-Marion - Opacho

Alguna duda?

.. … …

No?

Bueno EN SUS MARCAS, LISTOS! FUERA!

* * *

-HAO: [Separémonos, vete con Zenki por si acaso y manda Goki a buscar por otro lado; el SOF buscara por un lado también diferente al mío; coge cualquier bandera que encuentres, el primero que encuentre cualquier color deberá avisar al otro]. Hao y Anna procedieron enseguida como acordaron.

-YOH: Sera mejor también separarnos

-NATE: Pero Yoh nosotros no podemos comunicarnos como Hao y Anna o.O

-YOH: JIJI es cierto, ya se… yo iré con Amidamaru y tú con Kuzo, en caso de que encuentres una manda a Kuzo para que me diga y viceversa.

Len y Horo hicieron lo mismo que Yoh y Nate.

Marion y Opacho se separaron también.

Jean y Liserg prefirieron buscar juntos.

Había pasado alrededor de 15 minutos eran la 12:15

-HAO:[ Anna! Encontré 1! Es de color verde]

-ANNA: [Yo acabo de encontrar una también pero es roja]

-HAO:[ Sigamos buscando para saber cuál es mejor reunir]

12:33

-AMIDAMARU: Joven Amay el amo Yoh encontró 1, de color verde

12:50

-ANNA:[ Encontré otra, es verde]

-HAO: [Perfecto… ]

-ANNA: [Donde encontraste la primera verde]

-HAO:[Dentro una de las cuevas en la parte baja de la montaña]

-ANNA: [Yo encontré la segunda verde también en una cueva, pero en la parte media… crees que…]

-HAO:[ Sea una secuencia … no lo sé, donde estaba la roja?]

-ANNA:[ En la copa de un árbol]

-HORO: WOHOOO! ENCONTRE UNA BANDERA ROJA!

-HAO: [Escuchaste eso?]

-ANNA:[ Al parecer la encontró en un árbol también, pareciera que si es una secuencia… vamos a las otras cuevas]

1:20 PM

-MANTA: Que estar sucediendo :(

-SILVER: Es una situación difícil…

1-Hao- Anna : 2 verdes y 1 roja

2-Doncella Jean - Liserg: 3 amarillas

3-Len Tao-Horo Horo: 1 roja y 2 azules

4-Nate– Yoh: 1 verde y 1 roja

5-Marion - Opacho: 1 azul y 2 moradas

-MANTA: Es decir que Yoh y Nate llevan las de perder , como puede ser que Liserg y Jean vayan tan bien!

-SILVER: Era obvio que así seria ya que él puede usar la radiestesia para ubicarlas más rápido… pero no te preocupes aún queda mucho camino por recorrer

1:25 PM

-ANNA: [Goki encontró la otra bandera verde, está en una cueva en la cima de la montaña, pero es muy grande para entrar por ella, derrumbaría la cueva… iré por ella]

-HAO [Esta bien, yo acabo de encontrar la última verde, apenas la consiga nos veremos en la cima]

* * *

-HAO: Yoh! Entrégame la bandera verde!

-YOH: No lo hare! Así que si la quieres tendrás que pelear por ella

-HAO: Ni aunque sea para Anna :D

-YOH: ¬¬ Anna no le interesa ganar el torneo, si fuera por ella sé que me las daría a mí en vez de quitármelas

-HAO: Bueno a la fuerza será entonces… ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO!

* * *

-LEN: Parece que Yoh y Hao van a luchar, se puede sentir sus furyokus subir

* * *

-ANNA: [Idiotas ¬¬… bueno al fin y al cabo nosotros tenemos casi todas las banderas verdes ya]

* * *

La batalla fue corta, en realidad no podía llamarse batalla ya que Hao ataco a Yoh solo para distraerlo y sacarle la bandera en su primer acercamiento.

-HAO: Bueno.. Gracias por todo Yoh, Annita y yo te lo agradecemos de corazón ;)

* * *

Anna iba de camino a la cima, cuando vio en otro árbol otra banderilla roja, mando a Zenki por ella y luego le entrego la otra que ya tenía.

-ANNA: Llévale esas banderas a Yoh

Zenki salió corriendo en dirección a el

* * *

-YOH: No puede ser! Amidamaru dile a Nate lo que sucedió!

-YOH: Zenki?...o.O Amidama!...

Yoh pensó que Zenki lo atacaría o algo, pero este simplemente le entrego las dos banderas rojas y una pequeña nota de Anna

NOTA DE ANNA: Eres un idiota por dejar que Hao te engañar, la otra la tiene Horo… así que muévete!

-YOH: JIJII Ayyy Annita, dile que gracias…

Zenki se volvió a ir

-AMIDAMARU: Me llamaba amo Yoh?

-YOH: Si, dile a Nate que ya tenemos 3 rojas, y que la ultima la tiene Horo Horo

1:40PM

1-Hao- Anna 3 verdes

2-Doncella Jean - Liserg 3 amarillas

3-Len Tao-Horo Horo 1 roja y 3 azules

4-Nate– Yoh 3 rojas

5-Marion - Opacho 1 azul y 3 moradas

Anna llego a la cima donde Goki la esperaba frente a la cueva en cuestión. Juntos entraron a la cueva, el problema parecía ser que al fondo de la cueva había un pequeño pasadizo que llevaba a la bandera. Anna examinó el sitio, el espacio por el que debía pasar era muy pequeño tal vez hasta para ella, si entraba gateando tal vez alcanzaría la bandera, así que lo intento. Entro en el pequeño espacio y cogió la banderilla con su mano! Éxito! Pero parecía estar atorada! Intento jalarla pero la banderilla no cedía.

-HAO: Anna estas aquí?

Anna salió del pequeño espacio

-ANNA: Esta allí dentro pero al parecer esta atorada

-HAO: Ummm {mirando de donde había salido Anna} yo no quepo ahí, tendremos que romper la piedra.

Hao empezó a manipular el elemento de la tierra para sacar la banderilla, pero de repente la cueva en la que estaban empezó a temblar y desmoronarse haciendo detenerse.

-ANNA: SI sigues así tumbaras la cueva y no podremos encontrar la bandera fácilmente entre escombros, sin mencionar que el golpe podría activar el volcán

-HAO: Es cierto eso complicaría más las cosas para los demás… pero bueno problema de ellos :D

-ANNA: QUE ¿?O.o!

Hao siguió moviendo la tierra para que la banderilla se zafara, la cueva empezó a caerse rápidamente!

* * *

-NATE {Ya con Yoh en dirección a donde se supone que estaba Horo} Que fue ese temblor?

-YOH: No lo sé pero parece que hubo un derrumbe en la cima [espero que Anna este bien]

* * *

-SILVER {Con manta y otros oficiales}: El primer equipo ya termino. Debo irme.

-MANTA: Espera! No me dirás quien fue!?

-SILVER: Liserg y Jean… ahora debo cerciorarme que sigan las reglas al seguir la pista… bueno cuando la descifren… no te preocupe Yoh lo está haciendo bien ;)

\- - -cima de la montaña - -

-ANNA: {con cara de fastidio} tenías que hacerlo no ¬¬ {parada en la mitad de los escombros de la montaña

-HAO: No sé de qué te preocupas el escudo nos protegió y también sirvió el escudo para proteger a la bandera y que no se perdiera

En ese momento apareció Kalim

-KALIM: Felicidades son el segundo equipo en completar la primera prueba, ahora deben

-ANNA: SEGUNDO! Como puede ser!? O.O! ¬¬

-HAO: Liserg uso la radiestesia

-ANNA: ¬¬ Maldito tramposo!

-KALIM: Ejemm ejemm.. Como les decía, ahora deberán descifrar las pistas que los llevaran al siguiente desafío

-ANNA: Bien, danos las pistas…

-KALIM: Ustedes ya las tienes… están en las banderas

Anna y Hao reunieron las banderas, en ese momento aparecieron en ellos varias figuras que antes no estaban.

-HAO: Parecen letras… a lo mejor hay que formar una palabra

Intentaron tres veces pero no parecía tener lógica, además algunas letras no estaban muy bien definidas en su forma.

-ANNA: Déjame intentarlo a mi {cogiendo ella las banderas y mirándolas fijamente}

Anna empezó a mover las banderas y a girarlas

-HAO: Woww! Tienes razón no eran letras es una figura! Pero que significa la imagen

La imagen que se formaban al unir las banderas parecía ser un gran tazón pero sobre ese habían 4 estrellas siendo la de arriba la más oscura..

-ANNA: Creo saber que es

-HAO: Estas pensando lo mismo

-ANNA/HAO [Es estadio norte de la aldea]

-HAO: En marcha! ESPIRITO DE FUEGO!

-KALIM: ejem ejemm cof cof

-HAO: Que estás enfermo o que!? ¬¬

-KALIM: No pueden ir hasta allá volando o tele transportándose

-ANNA: Ummm.. Creo tener una idea {mirando los escombros de la cueva}

\- - -UN POCO MÁS DEBAJO DE LA MONTAÑA - - - -

-HORO: Umm no sé si dárselas, claramente ya no les puedo quitar las otras 3, pero no me conviene que se vayan antes que nosotros

-YOH: UMMM.. Por favor Horo :D Horitoo

-HORO: Len me mataría si simplemente se las doy

Horo, Yoh y Nate escucharon de pronto un ruido muy fuerte que venía en dirección a ellos desde arriba.

-NATE: Esas presencias, son Hao y Anna… y se dirigen para acá muy rápidamente

Todo fue muy rápido pero vieron pasar casi por encima a Hao y a Anna sobre una gran roca plana, la roca estaba siendo manejada por el SOF, sobre la roca venia Hao parado feliz y Anna detrás suyo sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas a él ya que parecía tener miedo de caerse

-HORO/YOH/NATE: O.o! (o.O) (O.O)?

-HORO: Ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo?

-NATE: A Hao y a Anna usando una roca poseída por el SOF como tabla?

Horo e Yoh asintieron aun mirando el sitio por el que se habían ido…

-YOH: Bueno… matanga! :D jijiji {rapándole la banderilla y corriendo} Loooo sientoooo….

-NATE: O.o! Yoh espera!

-HORO: O.O Len me va a matar!

2:00PM

1-Hao- Anna 4 verdes

2-Doncella Jean - Liserg 4 amarillas

3-Len Tao-Horo Horo 3 azules

4-Nate– Yoh 4 rojas

5-Marion - Opacho 1 azul y 3 moradas

* * *

-LEN: Bueno eso fue fácil… que es lo que miras idiota? {mirando a Horo que aún seguía mirando por donde se fueron todos los demás}

-HORO-HORO: Pss veras…

-OFICIAL DEL TORNEO: Felicidades, son el cuarto equipo en reunir las banderas

-LEN: EL CUARTO! Rápido danos las pistas para la siguiente competencia!

-HORO: Conseguiste la otra bandera azul? o.o?

-LEN: Si, la tenía la loca seguidora de Hao, dio una buena pelea pero nada que sea un reto para mi ;D


	20. Donde se cruzan el desierto y el bosque

Anna y Hao se dirigían a toda velocidad al estadio, solo pudieron usar la roca en que se deslizaban hasta la entrada del pueblo ya que de por si la habían usado solo para bajar de la montaña gracias a su inclinación, solo que Hao después uso su poder sobre los elementos sobre la tierra, junto con la posesión del SOF en la piedra para lograr deslizarlas en la planicie, pero no podría seguir usando esa técnica dentro de la aldea sin causar serios daños al suelo.

Anna y Hao entraron corriendo al estadio y miraron alrededor, no había nada de extraño.

-ANNA: Sera que nos equivocamos de lugar?

Pero luego apareció Kalim

-KALIM: Ahora empezaran la segunda prueba

Cuando Kalim dijo eso el piso del estadio empezó a vibrar fuertemente, la arena que conformaba el suelo se empezaba a levantar y de ella salían una especie de personas formadas de arena. Anna y Hao miraron a su alrededor, todo el estadio, hasta las gradas estaban llenos de esos hombres extraños.

-KALIM: Deberán derrotar a los hombres del desierto, pero tengan cuidado, ellos han presenciado todas las batallas que se han llevado aquí desde la creación de la aldea apache, así que conocen varias técnicas usadas en los torneo por diversos shamanes. La prueba terminara cuando encuentren la llave que los conducirá a la siguiente etapa.

-ANNA: Podrías ser un poco más específico para saber que buscamos?¬¬

-KALIM: …No… -.- {dicho esto Kalim salto hacia atrás dando paso a los ataques de los hombres de arena}

\- - PICO DE LA VELA- -

-NATE: Entonces la clave está entre las banderillas?

-NICHROM: Así es

-YOH: Ummmmm

-NATE: ummmm

-YOH: UMMMMmMm

-NATE: Que opinas Yoh?

-YOH: Es obvio :D

-NICROM: Lo es? -.-¡

-YOH: Claro! Si pones esto, aquí, y esto aquí, y esto asiii

-NATE: Tienes razón! Es un…

-NATE: Coliseo - YOH: Tazón de comida! {Simultáneamente}

-NATE: Un tazón?

-YOH: Claro! Debemos ir al restaurante de noodles! Son los único que tienen este tipo de platos!

-NATE: Y que significan los puntos de arriba? Claramente hay 5 y el de la mitad esta resaltado

-YOH: No lo sé jeje…

-NATE: Creo que es uno de los estadios de la aldea por los símbolos que están en él… y no sé si lo has notado pero en la aldea solo hay 5, y creo que esto indica que es el que queda en el centro.

-YOH: Esta bien, vamos!

Poco después de que Hao y Anna partieran para el estadio norte, Jean y Liserg habían descifrado también la pista, e dirigían al estadio sur, los seguían Yoh y Nate y muy de cerca Horo y Len; los últimos es conseguir las banderas fueron Opacho y Mary que se dirigían al estadio correspondiente.

Todos afrontarían la misma prueba pero en diferentes sitios.

\- - -LEN Y HORO - - -

-LEN: No puedo seguir atacándolos con mi cuchilla, son demasiados; mi energía se acabara antes de que encontremos la pista.

-HORO: Tengo una idea

Horo lanzo una ventisca que congelo el estadio entero… esto funciono… por menos de un minuto, porque el hielo se empezó a derretir y los hombres de arena volvieron a atacar.

-HORO: No puede creer que no funcionara! O.O!

-LEN: Hazlo de nuevo

-HORO: Pero…

-LEN: Que lo hagas pero ya!

Horo volvió a hacerlo

-LEN: Mira allá a la derecha

Uno de los hombres de arena brillaba a través del hielo

En seguida Len lo ataco con su cuchilla, todos los demás hombres de arena desaparecieron de golpe y frente a donde había atacado Len salió una pequeña luz dorada que sostuvo en su mano… era una llave con una pequeña nota pegada a ella.

\- - -ANNA Y HAO - - -

-HAO: ¿Has detectado algo?

Mientras Hao atacaba a los hombres de arena, Anna estaba sentada tras de el en pose de meditación, trataba de detectar alguna anomalía o diferencia que la llevara a encontrar la pista

-ANNA: Nada aun

-HAO: No podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo aquí, debemos pensar algo más.

-ANNA: Tengo una idea

Anna levanto sus manos y empezó a moverlas en círculos en el aire. El aire empezó a moverse rápidamente formando un torbellino sobre Anna, los hombres de arena empezaban a deshacerse por la rapidez y fuerza del aire. Hao observaba todo desde abajo del torbellino junto a Anna.

-ANNA: ¿ves algo?

Hao observaba por todas partes del estadio, sin ver nada de raro. Pero un pequeño brillo dentro del torbellino de arena llamo su atención.

-HAO: Sigue haciendo eso por un momento más

Hao salto dentro del torbellino, era difícil ver dentro de tanto viento y arena así que Hao creo un escudo y ahí fue q la vio, era una llave dorada! Estiro su mano para atraparla, apenas la tocó la arena desapareció de golpe. Anna al ver esto detuvo su ataque.

-ANNA: {acercándose a Hao} ¿y bien?

-HAO: Lo tengo {abriendo su mano con una gran sonrisa y mostrándole la llave que tenía una nota pegada a ella}

\- - - YOH Y NATE - - -

 _Donde los granos dorados se tornan verde, como el día y la noche son, la línea de horizonte que separa el fresco follaje del ardiente y sofocante sol. El sol revelara sus secretos, pero no todo lo que ves es real, antes de que la noche caiga o de otra forma nunca lo encontraras._

-YOH: ¿Qué crees que signifique la nota?

-NATE: {limpiándose el sudor, pues acababan de terminar una larga batalla con los hombres de arena en el estadio que les correspondía} Es difícil de decir, además para que servirá la llave?

-YOH: -.- Las llaves me persiguen! :O

-NATA: ¿?

-YOH: JIJIJI Nada

-NATE: Tenemos que descubrir que significa la pista rápido… la última frase me hace pensar que si no lo encontramos antes de que anochezca no podremos continuar

-YOH: Bueno… los granos de dorados suenan como si hablaran de arena.

-NATE: Es cierto gran parte de la frase parece ser una metáfora del desierto… pero porque dice que se torna verde

En ese momento Nate recordó ..

\- - -FLASHBACK - - -

{CAPITULO 14}

Anna y Nate se encontraban sentados en silencio, habían pasado la tarde juntos luego de la batalla de Yoh, Nate le había pedido a Anna que lo acompañara a conocer mejor la aldea, aunque en realidad era una excusa de Nate para distraer a Anna ya que se veía enojada en esa entonces a causa de Yoh y Val.

-ANNA: El almuerzo no estuvo tan mal.

Nate volteo a ver a Anna, llevaban horas en silencio, de seguro ya estaría lista para hablar, pero por el tema aprecia que solo lo haría para deshacerse de sus pensamientos que la agobiaban.

-NATE: Si, me alegra que lo disfrutaras : )[ fue buena idea sugerir el sitio aunque realmente fue Yoh el que me dijo que a él y ella les encantaba el sushi]

-ANNA: Me gusta mucho este sitio {mirando hacia al frente}, es como si estuvieras en dos lugares a la vez, apreciando la belleza de dos mundos diferentes pero desde un solo sitio.

Nate y Anna se hallaban sentados en el pasto bajo unos árboles, la zona era donde terminaba el desierto e iniciaba el bosque que había en la aldea.

-NATE: Es cierto, puedes ver la majestuosidad del desierto y lo grande que es {mirando hasta donde sus ojos le permitían reconocer y empezaba la línea del horizonte} desde la comodidad y frescura del bosque.

-ANNA: Es mi segundo sitio favorito en la aldea

-NATE: Y cuál es el primero? {Mirándola ahora fijamente, aun se veía un poco melancólica}

-ANNA: {dando un suspiro} …las tiendas…

-NATE: O.o!

Luego de eso Anna y Nate siguieron conversando de cosas triviales hasta que fue hora de volver.

\- - -FIN DEL FLASH BACK - - -

NATE: Creo saber dónde es… en marcha…

\- - - LIMITE DEL DESIERTO Y EL BOSQUE ALDEA APACHE - - - -

-HAO: Creo que tienes razón, es el único punto donde se cruza el desierto y el bosque, de resto el bosque está rodeado por la aldea en los otros lados. Además si no podemos volar ni tele transportarnos no debe ser un sitio que no pueda llegarse al menos caminando y menos si hay un límite de tiempo.

-ANNA: El problema es que el bosque se extiende otros 13 KM más hacia el lado que limita con el desierto, debemos encontrar el punto exacto del que habla la pista.

-HAO: Sera mejor que nos dividamos ya son las 4:30 p.m. queda una hora y medio más o menos para que anochezca.

-ANNA: Esta bien, tu ve por allá y yo hacia el otro lado [no creo que el amuleto sirva a tal distancia] Si ves algo incrementa tu furyoku de golpe yo llegare lo más rápido posible, yo haré lo mismo en caso que yo vea algo.

Cada uno empezó a caminar hacia diferentes direcciones, habían pasado a rededor de 20 minutos.

-NATE: Anna! Veo que estamos en el sitio correcto ya que también estas aquí.

-ANNA: O tal vez estamos todos en el sitio equivocado {pasando de largo de Nate y de Yoh}

-YOH: Annita, me imagino que al igual que nosotros buscas la siguiente prueba, podemos buscar juntos si quieres.

-ANNA: Como quieran, solo no me hagan perder el ritmo {mirando el sol, ya faltaba poco para que anocheciera y al parecer no habían señales de la siguiente prueba…¿estarían en verdad todos equivocados de sitio?}

-NATE: Donde esta Hao? {Mirando alrededor}

-ANNA: Nos separamos para encontrar más rápido… lo que sea que estemos buscando…{mientas seguía caminando y mirando alrededor meticulosamente}

Anna camino junto con Nate y con Yoh buscando por otra media hora… claramente no estaban llegando a ningún lado… Anna miro a su lado derecho, Yoh iba caminando y buscando algo fuera de lo común, sin embargo no se veía preocupado en absoluto, se veía apacible, esa era su mirada desde que había vuelto con ella, esto causo que Anna tuviera una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer no solo él le hacía bien a ella sino que ella a él también.

Luego miro hacia su otro lado, allí estaba Nate, se veía más serio de lo normal, parecía no estar tan pendiente como Yoh de la búsqueda, se veía más ensimismado y pensativo, Anna no pudo evitarlo, que estaría pensando que lo tenía así de distraído en un momento como ese… y vio en su mente, los vivos recuerdos de la vez que él y ella habían estado allí. Ella no lo recordó sino hasta entonces, había sido un buen momento después de uno amargo a causa de Yoh. No era un recuerdo que ella especialmente tuviera presente ya que no habían hablado de nada en particular ese día, pero ahora que lo miraba en perspectiva era un momento especial por haberlo compartido con Nate, extrañaba eso, pero por una razón que ella no entendía, no podía volver a ser las cosas como antes eran.

….

Un escalofrió, Yoh, Anna y Nate voltearon a mirar hacia atrás…

-YOH: Es Liserg… su furyoku se está elevando

-ANNA: Esta con Hao… vamos

Empezaron a correr hacia donde sentían que estaban ellos, ahora que corrían de vuelta no tardaron casi en recorrer la distancia caminada antes con tanto detenimiento.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una peculiar escena.

Hao estaba junto con Mary y Opacho; mientras Jean trataba de calmar a Liserg

-JEAN: Tienes que calmarte, de lo contrario lo atacaras sin razón aparente y si nos descalifican seria como dejarle el camino libre {mirando a donde habían llegado Anna, Yoh y Nate} ya que al parecer todos ahora están de su lado.

-ANNA: Hao, vámonos no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-HAO: Veo que no tuviste suerte tampoco, ya iba a buscarte hacia allá no hay nada.

-NATE: Puede que todos hayamos mal interpretado la pista

-HAO: No lo creo, ya que veo en las mentes de todos que no cabe otra interpretación que quepa en los parámetros que buscamos, o no uno lógico.

Anna se alejó un poco de los demás ya que estaban empezando a discutir, hacia el desierto y luego hacia el cielo, faltaba menos de una hora para que anocheciera, que estarían pensando esos estúpidos apaches, de seguro ninguno llegaría a tiempo y no podrían terminar de nuevo el torneo como la última vez. Pateo una pequeña roca que estaba cerca de su pie, vio hasta donde llegaba esta, pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, la roca había caído en la arena pero se había hundido en esta como si fuera agua, es más parecía que donde la roca impacto en la superficie la arena generaba hondas tal como el agua de un lado.

Anna se quedó mirando fijamente el sitio, algo extraño había allí.

Los demás estaban discutiendo, Horo y Len habían llegado también y ahora parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría una pelea entre todos.

-ANNA: [HAO, algo extraño ocurre acá]

Hao escucho el pensamiento de Anna y volteo a donde ella se encontraba y se quedó mirando hacia donde ella miraba fijamente.

-HAO:[tienes razón, además siento la presencia de los apaches cerca hacia allá, pero no veo ninguno por ese lado]

-ANNA:[Sera mejor investigar] caminando hacia donde había caído la piedra lentamente.

Hao la miraba mientras tanto desde donde estaba, esto también llamo la atención de Yoh, Len y Nate que se quedaron observándola, caminaba lentamente hacia el desierto de forma muy precavida, era extraño.

De pronto Anna dio un paso y desapareció… su presencia se sentía muy lejana pero estaba aún allí.

Hao e Yoh al ver esto corrieron hacia el lugar donde Anna estaba hace unos segundos.

-YOH: Anna! {Corriendo}

Ante la vista de todos Yoh y Hao desaparecieron también.

Mary y Opacho corrieron detrás de Hao

-MARY/OPACHO: Hao-sama!

-LEN/HORO: YOH! {Corriendo detrás y desapareciendo}

-JEAN: Sera mejor ir Liserg, al parecer eso es lo que habíamos estado buscando .Siento la presencia de los apaches en ese lugar también {yendo tras los demás}

Anna camino varios pasos, estaba en el desierto y de repente ya no.

Se encontraba en un sitio extraño, una pradera totalmente desolada y oscura, parecía ser de noche pero no había estrellas ni luna solo la luz tenue propia que tenía el suelo, la cual no era lo suficiente para ver a lo lejos.

Anna estaba mirando ese escenario, de pronto Hao e Yoh se encontraban a su lado mirando igualmente perplejos ese sitio, fue cuestión de segundos para que los demás llegaran.

-SILVER: Bienvenidos, veo que todos han logrado llegar a tiempo {apareciendo frente al grupo}

-KALIM: {apareciendo al lado de Silver} Bien, la tercera prueba será un poco más difícil que las anteriores ya que implica un poco más de sacrificio personal, la llave que encontraron en la etapa anterior sirve para abrir un cofre, el reto consistirá en conseguir el cofre y abrirlo. Para conseguirlo deberán entrar en unas puertas que encontraran un poco más adelante. Hay 5 puertas, solo una persona puede entrar a la vez por puerta, si hay alguien adentro la puerta no servirá hasta que la persona salga. No será un problema solo necesitan repartírselas, no es necesario que entren los dos integrantes de cada equipo ya que se supone que con que uno entre ya podrá traer el cofre de vuelta. Los competidores que no entre deberán esperar a sus compañeros ya que conseguir el cofre es solo parte de la prueba y de seguro necesitaran del otro para poder abrirlo.

-HAO: ¿Y qué hay detrás de las puertas? ¿Por qué solo puede entrar una persona?

-YOH: JIJII Además como sabremos qué hacer para abrir el cofre unas vez lo consigamos?

-KALIM: Eso no lo podemos responder, tendrán que encontrar la respuesta por ustedes mismos.

-HORO: Bueno pues dejemos de perder el tiempo {corriendo hacia al frente}

Len, Nate e Yoh corrieron tras de él.

Mientras Anna, Hao, Opacho y Mary caminaron en la misma dirección.

Seguidos de Jean y Liserg quienes estaban conversando entre ellos.

\- - FRENTE A LAS PUERTAS - -

-HORO: Quien de los dos deberá entrar?

-LEN: Lo hare yo, no confío en que consigas el cofre a tiempo.

-HORO: Como quieras, mejor para mi podré descansar mientras tanto acá {sentándose en el piso}

Len lo miro y entro a una de las puertas, al fin y al cabo todas se veían iguales desde afuera.

-YOH: Quieres entrar o quieres que entre?

-NATE: Entrare yo, tu debes seguir agotado de la pelea en el estadio yo tengo casi toda mi energía completa.

-YOH: Esta bien : ) esperare aquí, buena suerte! {Sentándose al lado de Horo}

Nate entro a otra de las puertas.

-ANNA: Con que Nate y Len entraron ya. Hao entra tú.

-HAO: ¬¬ Si como digas… bueno igual quería entrar yo ya que no sabemos que pueda haber detrás de las puertas o que pueda pasar. {Entrando a otra de las puertas después de observarlas por un momento}

-MARY: Opacho, Mary entrara.

-OPACHO: Esta bien, esperare con la señorita Anna {yendo hasta donde Anna y sentándose en sus piernas, ya que Anna se había sentado en el piso un poco más separada de Yoh y Horo con sus piernas dobladas}

Opacho le dio una tierna sonrisa a Anna, que ella respondió con gusto, le había cogido cariño al pequeño mientras convivía con él.

-OPACHO: Opacho se siente tranquilo cuando esta con la señorita Anna.

-ANNA: Yo también me siento a gusto contigo Opacho.

Yoh y Horo sonrieron al ver la tierna escena.

-LISERG: Permítame entrar a mi doncella Jean, no sabemos que pueda pasar al otro lado y es mejor que se quede y descanse mientras pueda.

-JEAN: Esta bien Liserg, ten cuidado y recuerda porque estamos acá, no cometas imprudencias innecesarias.

Jean se sentó lejos de los demás con los ojos cerrados, al parecer meditaba para incrementar su furyoku y hacerlo más estable.

\- - DENTRO DE LA PUERTA DE NATE - - -

-NATE: Que significa esto!?


	21. Espejismos y secretos

HOLA A TODOS! Quería contarles que por problemas técnicos jeje y de logística ;P de la historia, cambien un pedazo (como 5 reglones) del capitulo 19 para que todo tuviera sentido :D en cuanto a que alguien (tu sabes quien eresss :P jeje ) me hizo caer en cuenta de que la batalla frente a la cabaña de Hao no había tenido ningún oficial que la supervisara y según las reglas del torneo todos prácticamente debían ser descalificados, pero bueno ya todo esta bien (un tanto pegado con babas como diríamos en mi país jeje) ...el cambio fue en la conversación de Goldva con los otros oficiales por si alguien se lo pregunta.

Gracias a Christal MP y a Lau por leer mi historia! y a cualquiera que lo haga pero no comente jeje... espero que la disfruten y pues si encuentran algo que pueda mejorarse me avisan por que no se el sentido común aveces me falla ;)

* * *

Nate miraba todo a su alrededor con gran sorpresa, se encontraba afuera de la pequeña cabaña donde vivía con su padre en China hace un tiempo, antes de que tuviera que ir a vivir con los Tao, camino un poco alrededor de esta.

-NATE: [Estoy de nuevo en China? ¿Pero cómo?]

Todo se veía muy real.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de Nate. Era su padre.

-SR. AMAY: Nate {con una pequeña sonrisa} has regresado! {Acercándose lentamente a él}

-NATE: Padre!, yo…

Nate detallo a su padre, se veía mucho más viejo y acabado que la última vez que lo había visto, parecía que quedaba poca vida en él.

-NATE: Padre, ¿te encuentras bien?

La sonrisa del señor Amay desapareció de repente…

-SR AMAY: Nate ¿qué haces aquí? En la mansión dicen que entraste al gran torneo de shamanes junto con el señor Len.

Nate sabia como era su padre, si no quería hablar de algo no lo haría, así que decidió responder su pregunta en vez de presionarlo más con la que el mismo había hecho.

-NATE: Es cierto padre, estoy en el torneo… {Mirando alrededor de nuevo}, por eso no puedo explicarme como es que volví aquí tan de repente.

-SR AMAY: Sera mejor que entremos, está empezando a hacer algo de frio.

Al decir esto el clima cambio rápidamente volviéndose muy nublado, venteado y frio. Entraron juntos a la cabaña donde conversaron por unos minutos hasta que alguien empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta. El padre de Nate se paró a abrir la puerta con pasos lentos, ya que su cuerpo se veía en muy mal estado.

Desde donde Nate estaba sentado no podía ver quien era, pero al parecer era un hombre y sonaba enojado.

-VOZ HOMBRE: lo solicitan enseguida en la mansión

-SR AMAY: Iré en cuanto pueda

-VOZ HOMBRE: Lo solicitan ahora! No en cuanto pueda

-SR AMAY: ¿Sucede algo?

De pronto hubo un silencio… y apareció una nueva voz, una voz que Nate conocía de antes

-HANG: Que sucede Amay {hablándole al padre de Nate en la puerta de la cabaña}, no creíste que todo iba a quedar así JAJAJAJA, es hora de que aprendas la lección de una vez por todas…

Se escucharon golpes por lo cual Nate se levanté rápidamente, debía ayudar a su padre. Cuando llego a la puerta vio como su padre luchaba por que lo soltaran los hombres que acompañaban a Hang. Nate sabía que estos no eran hombres comunes, sino zombies por lo que creo rápidamente su posesión y empezó a luchar, el problema es que luego de vencer a los dos primeros parecía ser que llegaban más y más hasta que se halló totalmente rodeado de ellos.

Nate escuchaba los gritos de su padre y la risa burlona de Hang, esto le provocó una gran ira de forma que libero gran parte de su furyoku acabando con los zombies, luego ataco a Hang acabado rápidamente con él, pero cuando trato de encontrar a su padre lo vio fuera de la casa a través del marco de la puerta, que estaba ya de por si todo destruido por la pelea. Su padre estaba siendo pisoteado en la espalda por nada más ni menos que ..

-NATE: LEN TAO!

Nate corrió hacia donde su padre, pero apenas atravesó la puerta se encontró con un panorama totalmente diferente.

Era un campo de batalla, en este habían varios soldados formados en grades cuadrillas de filas.

Nate no podía ver las caras de los soldados, pero miraba a todas partes tratando de encontrar a su padre, la persona parada frente a soldados levanto su arma, parecía ser su comandante.

-NATE: De seguro ese es Len!{corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el}

De repente Len señalo a alguien de las filas de soldados, la persona señalada dejo su puesto en la fila y se paró frente a todo el régimen. Pero este soldado si tenía una cara, era reconocible para Nate.

-NATE: {Cara de sorpresa y tragedia} Ese…. Soy yo? {Deteniéndose en donde estaba}

Luego de atrás de las filas de soldados salieron una persona más, pero no parecía ser un soldado pero tampoco podía vérsele la cara.

El doble de Nate y la nueva persona empezaron a combatir con todas sus fuerzas bajo la vista del general del ejército y los demás. Nate solo podía observar estupefacto! Como era eso posible! No podía ser siquiera un recuerdo porque él nunca había estado en dicha situación. Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas para el doble de Nate, estaba perdiendo antes el otro soldado, además él podía observar que la pelea no era una pelea común, era entre shamanes ya que podía sentir el furyoku y ver una sombra que al parecer sería una posesión de almas sobre la espada de su oponente.

Nate no podía observar más, tenía que intervenir, pero cuando fue a acercarse a la escena una voz lo detuvo.

-VOZ MISTERIOSA: Déjalo

Nate volteo enseguida, esa voz le pertenecía a …

-NATE: ANNA?

Pero un grito de dolor volvió a concentrar su atención en la pelea del soldado y su doble

-ANNA: Perderá inevitablemente {mirando al doble de Nate}

-NATE: Por qué dices eso?

-ANNA: porque tienes miedo

-NATE: Eso no es cierto {mirando mal a Anna} no tengo miedo

-ANNA: ¿Esta seguro? {Mirando al competidor con el que se enfrentaba el doble de Nate}

En ese momento la pelea término, el doble de Nate fue vencido y Anna camino hacia el vencedor, cuando estuvo frente a él le dio una sonrisa muy tierna que sorprendió a Nate {al real que observaba todo lo que ocurría}. El ganador de la batalla sonrió y su cara apareció clara ahora, era Yoh.

-NATE: YOH!? ¿Pero cómo? Él no podía entrar al tiempo que yo a la habitación

Siguió observando la escena frente a él, en esta Yoh y Anna se besaban de forma tierna y después muy apasionada mientras su doble los miraba herido desde el suelo.

Luego de esto todo oscureció. Y solo quedo Nate en la mitad de la oscuridad

-VOZ DE ANNA: Temes el no poder salvar a tu padre, temes no poder ser libre sino un sumiso más de los Tao y… temes seguir a tu corazón porque significaría pelear con alguien que aprecias mucho.

Nate se quedó en silencio por un momento

-NATE: Es cierto...

-ANNA: Es una lástima, ya que das por perdidas luchas que no has tenido

-NATE: De que hablas, yo sé que puedo ganarle a la dinastía Tao y liberarnos a mí y a mi padre. No pierdo la esperanza

-ANNA: No tienes por qué mentir o excusarte, ya que solo estamos viendo lo que sucede en tu corazón.

-NATE: ¿En mi corazón?

-ANNA: Tus dudas y tus miedos… están allí aunque no quieras reconocerlos. Has avanzado bastante pero aun así no has retado a Len Tao, sabes que ahora podrías ganarle si quisieras.

-NATE: No tengo afán de hacerlo, o no en este momento…debo acabar primero con el torneo.

-ANNA: si …sii..sii por que es tannnn importante para ti ¬¬ JAAAA…

-NATE: Bueno está bien, solo estoy esperando el momento más conveniente.

-ANNA: ¿Y mientras tu padre?, o quieres volver a ver lo de recién?

Nate se quedó en silencio, era cierto. Su padre estaba esperando por él, y cada día que pasaba corría riesgos en la mansión o cerca de personas como Hang.

-NATE: Es cierto, no he desafiado a Len porque no tengo aun la suficiente confianza en que podré vencerlo.

-ANNA: Y mientras solo alimentas ese miedo... y le das mayores oportunidades a Len

-NATE: {pensativo} debo creer en mí, sino no tendrá sentido haber escogido este camino!... no estoy aquí para ser el shaman King! Estoy aquí para adquirir el suficiente poder y vencer a Tao!

-ANNA: Eso suena mejor, y ahora al respecto de… lo otro

-NATE: mmmm… se a lo que te refieres, pero… no hay nada que pueda hacer en ese aspecto, ya que no solo tengo miedo de salir yo herido, no quiero que Anna, bueno tu jeje sufras… ni tampoco Yoh.

-ANNA: {soltando un largo suspiro} El amor es impredecible, no hay garantías de que siempre salgamos bien librados, pero son de las cosas que valen correr el riesgo.

De pronto Anna y Nate se encontraban en aquella cueva en la montaña nevada que tan bien recordaban. Nate puedo observar de nuevo la escena del beso con Anna, pero esta vez se detalló más cosas de las que pudo en ese momento.

Además que la escena esta vez no termino para el cuándo salía corriendo de la cueva, sino que pudo presenciar como Anna se queda totalmente desolada cuando el huía, con sus ojos vidriosos a punto de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Nate se acercó a la Anna que estaba en la cueva sentada mirando hacia donde él se había ido luego del beso.

-NATE: {agachándose a su altura y tratando de tocarla a modo de reconfortarla} Así que tú fuiste la que me beso jejeje, todo este tiempo pensé que había sido un accidente y en parte mi culpa. Tal vez… solo tal vez…noo!... De que estoy hablando ella ya está con Yoh, y es feliz así.

-ANNA: {mirando de nuevo a la Anna de la cueva} Si se nota ¬¬

-NATE: Esto es por que eso fue antes de que arreglaran las cosas

-ANNA: Mira, si las cosas fueran fáciles tal vez no tendrías miedo y no estaríamos hablando de eso aquí… pero el miedo es una señal de que estamos tras algo grande, si crees que no vale la pena entonces estas renunciando no solo a seguir a tu corazón sino al valor que eso requiere.

-NATE: Puede que tengas razón, además no hemos podido hablar de lo que paso realmente yo solo di por hecho que era un error y trate de convencerme de eso.

-ANNA: Lo sé, es lo que escuche en tu mente cuando volviste al siguiente día. {SUSPIRO TRISTE} Mira acá lo importante es que tengas el valor de enfrentar a Len, de luchar por tu libertad y por lo que sientes, no hay respuestas ni resultados garantizados: es más no hay caminos fáciles.

-NATE: Entonces… eso significa que tu... bueno Anna, ya no se ni quien eres jeje… el punto ella siente algo por mí?

-ANNA: Eso es algo que solo tú puedes averiguar con la Anna que se quedó tras la puerta.

-NATE: Entonces lo hare, luchare por desaparecer mis miedos

Anna se quedó mirándolo, apareció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y luego ella desapareció dejando detrás solo una luz muy brillante en su lugar.

Nate observo la luz y estiro su mano, apenas la toco se volvió...

-NATE: ¡El cofre!

\- - - PUERTA DE HAO - - -

-HAO: ¿Que será este lugar?

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AYUDAME!

Hao observo atentamente alrededor, parecía ser una pradera muy conocida para el, pero no estaba seguro de donde estaba exactamente, además alguien lo estaba llamando.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-HAO: Espíritu de fuego!

EL SOF Apareció y Hao se elevó con él al cielo para tener una mejor visibilidad y encontrar a quien fuera que lo llamara.

En cuanto el SOF estuvo lo suficientemente arriba apareció una casa en la mitad de la pradera, pero esta estaba en llamas.

-HAO: No puede ser! Es….. Madre! Espera ya voy!

Hao y el SOF bajaron en picada a la casa.. Hao generalmente podía controlar el fuego con solo mirarlo, pero este fuego parecía no extinguirse, así que Hao no perdió más tiempo intentándolo y entro a la casa en llamas, todo parecía arder dentro.

-ASANOHA (Madre de hao en su primera vida): HAOOO AYUDAME!

-HAO: Madre donde estas!{gritaba Hao desesperado buscándola por toda la casa}

Hao abrió otra puerta... al fin! Allí estaba su madre de espaldas tratando de protegerse del fuego!

-HAO: Madre ya estoy aquí!

Pero cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ella, el fuego la consumió por completo.

-HAO: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cuando el fuego en que estaba Asanoha se calmó apareció otra persona en su lugar.

-HAO: Anna?

Pero ella estaba igualmente dentro de algunas llamas. Hao trataba de acercarse, pero entre más se acercaba más fuego había alrededor de ella. Hao notando esto dejo de caminar hacia ella.

-HAO: Anna debes hacer algo, yo no puedo acercarme más o de seguro el fuego te consumirá como a ….

De pronto Yoh apareció por el otro lado de la habitación, pero al contrario de Hao el parecía tener una mirada apacible en su cara.

-HAO: Yoh no te acerques!

Pero Yoh parecía no ver ni escuchar a Hao. Yoh llego hasta al frente de Anna, ella lo miro y de pronto todo el fuego de la casa se desvaneció, al igual que todo alrededor, ahora solo quedaba Hao en la mitad de la oscuridad.

Luego de esto Hao miro a su alrededor con precaución, no había rastro de Yoh ni de Anna… luego vio que algo en la distancia se movía, pero no reconocía que era hasta que se acercó más.

-HAO: Opacho?

Opacho venia directo hacia Hao ahora, asi que Hao se agacho a su altura para hablar con el tan pronto llegara, pero cuando este llego siguió corriendo y como si fuera un espíritu atravesó a Hao completamente.

-HAO: No puede ser! Que significa esto.

Volteo a mirar hacia donde corría Opacho, y los vio. Yoh y Anna caminando.

-YOH: Opacho :D

Opacho se alegraba de ver a Yoh tanto que se colgaba de su cuello a abrazarlo. Luego seguía su camino junto con Anna y Opacho, felices los 3 sonriendo como una hermosa familia. Hasta que desaparecían a lo lejos. Y Hao se quedaba de nuevo en la oscuridad, solo.

-VOZ DESCONOCIDA: Eso es a lo que tanto temes?

Pero antes de que la frase terminara Hao giro rápidamente haciendo la posesión de la espada de fuego con el SOF y apunto la espada a la garganta de quien hablaba.

-HAO: Yo no le temo a nada.

-YOH: JIJI seguro, pero no creo que sea la primera vez que sueñas algo parecido.

Hao sabía que Yoh tenía razón, seguido soñaba con su madre y que esta lo llamaba para que la ayudara y en los últimos días ahora soñaba que la que lo llamaba era Anna pero que esta generalmente terminaba herida a manos de un gran demonio, de seguro el dominio de Ujumi.

-HAO: Tú no eres el estúpido de Yoh, no hay forma de que el supiera eso.

-YOH: Jijiji tienes razón, no soy el… pero en parte si ya que tengo gran partes de sus memorias para poder hablarte como él lo hace generalmente :D

-HAO: Si hasta la estúpida sonrisa esa tienes {bajando la posesión}… Bueno dame el cofre y así puedo seguir.

-YOH: Quisiera, pero no puedo… solo se revelara cuando afrontes el miedo de tu corazón.

-HAO: mm…mmm… está bien, temo no poder salvar a Anna as como no pude ayudar a mi madre .

-YOH: {mirando alrededor} parece ser que eso no es todo

-HAO: Claro que si! Yo no le temo a nada más.

-YOH: Analicemos el sueño nuevamente…

El sueño se repitió una vez más… pero esta vez la última parte pasó en cámara lenta.

-YOH: Ves! Aquí {señalando al Hao del sueño} esa es tu cara cuando ellos desaparecen.

-HAO: Y? solo me pregunto por qué Opacho no puede verme eso es todo

-YOH: Es solo eso, o no te gusta que te hayan dejado….solo

-HAO: No definitivamente no es eso, creo que deberíamos analizar mejor la situación

-YOH: No lo creo… además porque te niegas en negarlo, en realidad ambos sabemos de qué se trata esto.

-HAO: {mirando como quien no quiere la cosa a lo lejos} Mis temores

-YOH: Así es :D y sabes por que soy yo, o bueno Yoh el que viene a hablar de eso contigo

-HAO: Por que tenían que combinar mis temores con mis odios?

-YOH: NO ¬¬ Por que parte de tus temores se fundan en mi.

-HAO: En que sentido?

-YOH: Bueno primero que todo al parecer temes que yo sea el único que pueda salvar a Anna y eso te quita utilidad en su vida, además crees que soy gran parte del por qué estarás solo algún día ya que ella está conmigo en el mundo exterior, y tu pequeño amigo últimamente ha pasado mucho tiempo cerca de mí…además aunque no lo aceptes tampoco quieres que yo me marche.

-HAO: Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado JAJAJAJA. Tu salvar a Anna? Que Opacho te prefiera a ti? Y que no quiere que te vayas? JAJAJAJA Vaya creo que les falta investigar mejor a sus víctimas.

-YOH: {cara seria} Hao…

-HAO: Bueno puede que lo de Anna me preocupe un poco, ella se ha vuelto muy importante para mi y ciertamente eres importante tu para ella; pero en lo otro te equivocas totalmente.

-YOH: Entonces por qué ya no piensas en absorberme ni en matarme como lo hacías antes?

-HAO: Por qué tengo mejores cosas en que pensar.

-YOH: Bueno podemos estar aquí cuanto tiempo tú quieras hablando de esto, pero recuerda que el tiempo sigue corriendo en el exterior de esta habitación. {Sentándose en forma relajada en el piso}

-HAO: Esta bien! Si! No quiero que Opacho pase tanto tiempo contigo porque sé que es muy feliz con ustedes! Puedo leerlo en su mente cada vez que vuelve de esa cabaña ¬¬ Y pues no me desagradas tanto como antes… pero eso es… por la influencia de Anna, a ella le hace feliz verte y a mí me hace feliz el verla feliz aunque en parte me duele.

-YOH: No se siente mejor haberlo dicho y ya:D ¿

-HAO: No realmente ¬¬

-YOH: Bueno lo que tienes que saber es que el amor no es un recurso limitado, es infinito y renovable.

-HAO: A que te refieres?

-YOH: Sería imposible en este siglo convencerte de la existencia de la amistad; así que lo hablare en términos que sé que reconoces como reales. Cuando empezaste a querer a Anna, dejaste de querer a Opacho?

-HAO: No por supuesto que no, él siempre ha estado conmigo.

-YOH: Exacto, simplemente nació un sentimiento de amor aunque fuera algo diferente por ella; Opacho puede quererte a ti y a Yoh y no te va a querer menos, y lo mismo con Anna, ella te tiene un cariño muy especial en su corazón.

-HAO: Pero no el suficiente y no tan especial como el que te tiene a ti {con molestia y rencor}

-YOH: Los sentimientos no se pueden forzar, Anna te quiere a su modo tenlo por seguro, no debes menos preciar ese cariño solo porque no es lo que esperabas de ella.

-HAO: Lo se {soltando un suspiro}

-YOH: Y en cuanto a mí, para mí siempre será mi hermano mayor y ese es un tipo de cariño muy especial, porque solo es un derecho de nacimiento.

Hao volteo a mirar a Yoh con curiosidad, seria ese un pensamiento del verdadero Yoh. Posiblemente ya que siempre lo trato bien independiente de las circunstancias, aunque ese idiota trataba bien a todos.

-YOH: Yo trato bien a todos, pero por pocos lucharía tanto como por ti :D

-HAO: Acaso estas o.O LEYENDO MI MENTE!?

-YOH: JIJIJIJI No es tan divertido verdad :P

-HAO: Psss…. Bueno como sea creo que tienes razón, el amor no es tan malo y viene en diferentes clases pero definitivamente no es limitado

-YOH: Me alegra que comprendas

Luego de decir esto Yoh desapareció y en su lugar apareció una gran luz, en donde se encontraba el cofre. Hao lo atrapo en sus manos y lo miro por un rato, tenía una inscripción en la tapa:

" _Algo te ha costado conseguirme, algo más te costara abrirme, si mis secretos quieres conocer piensa en algo que me puedas ofrecer, un cambio justo y razonable de lo contrario no piense si quiera en molestarme. Secretos, secretos, secretos, ese será el precio de este nuevo reto. Solo no fíjate en que vas a decir no vaya a ser que luego te vayas a arrepentir"_

-HAO: Ummm, que clase de reto es este… será mejor que vuelva cuanto antes.

Hao miro al frente y apareció una puerta igual a la que había usado para entrar, así que camino hacia esta y entro.

\- - - Puerta de Len- - -

Al igual que Hao e Yoh Len tuvo que afrontar aquellos temores y dudas en su corazón, para él sus miedos se resumían en el miedo al fracaso. La imagen dura y confiada que siempre mostraba no era más que la fachada del miedo que tenía a recaer en la oscuridad o a no poder llegar a ser la persona que quería, el había luchado mucho para dejar de ser ese muchacho sin corazón ni escrúpulos que había creado su padre, pero a veces las dudas o hasta las más pequeñas cosas encendían su miedo a volver a ser el de antes.

Así que la persona o esencia que lo guio a través de todo esto fue… el mismo, Len reconocía que su mayor rival entonces era su yo mismo del pasado y que debía seguir luchando para que fuera solo eso, el pasado.

Luego de esto puedo encontrar el cofre y salir de la habitación.

\- -…. - …..- …..-

Por su parte Liserg y Mary tuvieron también sus reflexiones (que no escribiré porque a nadie le importan jeje y seria ya muy largo sin tener una relevancia real en la historia ;P)

\- -…. FUERA DE LAS PUERTAS - -… -

Hao y los demás habían partido hace cerca de 20 minutos y aún no había señal de ellos.

Yoh se paró y se dirigió a donde estaba Anna jugando con Opacho.

-ANNA: {mirando hacia arriba ya que estaba sentada} Que quieres?

-YOH: JIJIJI Annita no me hables así que pareciera que estamos enojados{sentándose a su lado}, hola Opacho! Como te ha ido en esta ronda?

-OPACHO: {Parándose frente a Yoh} Opacho se ha divertido mucho con Mary! :D aunque extraña un poco estar en el equipo de Hao-sama :'(

-YOH: Te diré que! La siguiente vez tu podrás hacer equipo con Hao y yo con Annita :D asi todos estaremos felices :D

Opacho observo a Yoh por unos segundos, como analizando lo que decía… luego…

-OPACHO: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! :D está bien! : ) Iré a dar una vuelta por acá cerca mientras Mary vuelve

-ANNA: Ten cuidado {mientras lo veía irse}

-YOH: eres muy buena con Opacho : )

-ANNA: Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo… desde el incidente en Ujumi {poniéndose pensativa}

-YOH: Annita no pienses en eso {mientras pasaba su brazo por la espalda de ella para acercarla}

-ANNA: Yoh! Que estás? haciendo el BAKA! De Horo-Horo nos vera ¬¬

-YOH: Y eso que jiji ya todos saben que te quiero, y que no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti por tanto tiempo {acercándola un poco más}

Anna resistió un poco pero luego simplemente dejo que Yoh la abrazara al fin y al cabo a ella también le hacía bien.

-YOH: Annita tengo que agradecerte de alguna forma por lo de las banderas en la primera fase… {mirándola fijamente a los ojos con mucha ternura}

Pero antes de que Yoh intentara algo más Anna lo detuvo

-ANNA: Ni se te ocurra Asakura! En público eso sí que no!

-YOH: Annita pero que hice jijiji {poniéndose aún más rojo} [de seguro leyó en mi mente mis intenciones]

-ANNA:{con una pequeña sonrisa} No tengo necesidad de hacer, te conozco muy bien y se lo que planeabas desde que te paraste de el otro lado.

-YOH: :O Lo dices enserio!?

-ANNA: Así es…

-YOH: Annita, quería decirte algo pero no había podido hacer…. Quería saber si… quisieras mudarte a mi cabaña ya que la tuya está en muy mal estado :D?

-ANNA: Yoh yo {poniéndose un poco roja} no sé si sea lo mejor… no quiero empeorar las cosas con tus abuelos y además….

-YOH: Te preocupan Hao y Opacho jijiji verdad?

-ANNA: No es eso! [si es eso también o.O]

-YOH: JIJII ves! Yo también te conozco aunque no quieras aceptarlo! :D … Si quieres ellos también pueden venir contigo.

-ANNA: Yoh no hay suficiente espacio en tu cabaña para todos nosotros ¬¬ además no creo que le agrade mucho a Len y a Horo, sin mencionar a Hao…

-YOH: Déjamelo a mi :D

Anna miro a Yoh y su gran sonrisa, sabía que de nada serviría en ese momento decirle que no más veces así que decidió seguirle la corriente por el momento y porque dejara el tema por ahora.

De pronto una de las puertas empezó a abrirse…y de ella salió:

-HORO: Len! Eres el primero! Wohooo apresurémonos ahora que tenemos la delantera!

En ese momento apareció Silver

-SILVER: Veo que ya salió el primero, bueno como verán este sitio no es normal, estamos dentro de lo que muchos humanos llaman un espejismo, pero los apaches hemos sabido usarlo a nuestra conveniencia y disposición desde tiempos inmemorables, por eso pudieron presenciar lo que presenciaste dentro de la puerta.

-HORO: Que viste! Que había adentro! :O ¿?

-LEN: Cállate BAKA!{Mirando hacia el piso por un momento y luego a Silver}

-SILVER: Bueno pero no vengo solo a decirles esto, verán, si recuerdan y entendieron bien lo que decía la pista que los trajo aquí debían llegar antes de que anocheciera, eso es debido a que solo se puede entrar y salir del espejismo cuando en el mundo exterior hay luz de sol. {miro su reloj} En este momento son las 11 de la noche allí por lo cual no hay luz solar en el cielo.

-ANNA: Osea que estamos encerrados aquí hasta mañana ¬¬

-SILVER: Así es o.O! JEJE… Pero no es de coincidencia, sabíamos que tendrían que pasar la noche aquí, ya que como Len ya debe saber no basta con haber conseguido el cofre, ahora deben encontrar como abrirlo, eso les tomara unas horas; por lo cual más hacia allá {señalando hacia la derecha} podrán encontrar unas carpas con comida, baño y lo necesario para dormir. Podrán partir tan pronto amanezca en el mundo exterior, pero igual la pista para saber a dónde deben ir está dentro del cofre, así que de nada les servirá irse sin abrirlo primero.

-LEN: Vamos Horo, abramos esto rápido

-HORO: Esta bien! Y luego vamos a comer! :D {Corriendo tras de Len que iba en dirección a donde Silver les dijo que estaban las carpas.

El siguiente en salir fue Hao.

-ANNA: Llegas tarde!

-HAO: O.o! Lo siento {miro alrededor} no me digas que el chinito y el cabeza de alcornoque ya se fueron!?

-ANNA: Si Len salió antes que tú, pero no se han ido. Ven te lo contare todo {caminando hacia las carpas también mientras Hao la seguía impacientemente}

Luego de esto salió Mary, a quien Opacho le conto todo lo que Silver dijo pero decidieron ir hacia otro lado por decisión de Mary para poder abrir en cofre sin interrupciones.

A los pocos segundos salió Nate.

-YOH: Nate! Como te fue :D?

-NATE: {mirando seriamente a Yoh} eee… bien… bien… pero será mejor que nos apresuremos a abrir el cofre {viendo que solo quedaba Jean sentada a una distancia corta}

-YOH: No te preocupes, aún tenemos algo de tiempo.

Yoh le contó a Nate lo que había dicho Silver y que Len, Hao y Mary habían vuelto también ya.

Nate por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había vivido dentro de esa puerta, era tan real y sus sentimientos ahora los sentía más reales aun, ahora que ya no estaban opacados por el miedo. Tendría que hablar con Anna, ya encontraría el momento.

\- - - CAMPAMENTO EN EL ESPEJISMO - - -

-HORO: Solo hay 5 carpas, creo que tendremos que quedarnos por equipo.

-HAO: Por mi está bien! Compartiré mi carpa y hasta si quieres mi sleeping contigo Annita :D

-ANNA: ¬¬ [ Ni lo pienses!]

-HAO: O bueno a menos que quieras quedarte en una carpa con Jean o con Mary! JAJAJAJA [Tus mejores amigas ;)]

-YOH: {llegando con Nate} De que hablan chicos?

-LEN: Solo hay 5 carpas, creo que si será mejor dormir por equipos para evitar conflictos.

-NATE/YOH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [Hao y Anna nooo!]

Este pensamiento llego a Anna y Hao que solo los miraron como (O.o)!(o.o) ¿que diablos les sucede?

-HAO: SIIIIII! Ven Anna vamos a nuestra carpa :D entrando a una de las carpas.

-ANNA: Ni se te ocurra… puedes dormir con tus seguidores.

-HAO: Como crees Anna! Las carpas son apenas para dos, además no quiero incomodar a Mary, ella se sentirá cómoda con Opacho porque es un niño pero no creo que conmigo.

-ANNA: Bueno entonces puedes dormir afuera, no hace tanto frio y si llega a hacer pues prendes una fogata y ya.

-HAO: O.o! Ni creas! ¬¬ no voy a dormir afuera! {Entrando definitivamente a una de las cabañas} así que ven de una vez para que podamos abrir el cofre y descansar un poco al menos!

Anna dio un suspiro de resignación y se dirigió a la carpa en la que Hao había recién entrado..

-YOH: Annita! Espera… no pensaras dormir allí con Hao o si ¬¬

-ANNA: mmmm…mmm…. No sabes que tienes razón

-YOH: :D enserio! Entonces donde dormirás? : )

-ANNA: Tampoco creas o.O! {Sonrojándose ya que Yoh pensó que entonces dormiría en una carpa con el}… Lo mejor será que… tu duermas con Hao

-YOH: Y TU DORMIRÁS CON NATE!?o.O! {Grito que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes es decir Horo, Len, Nate y hasta Hao dentro de la cabaña que estaba que explotaba de la risa}

-NATE: [Conmigo! O.O! No puede ser! Además tengo que hablar con ella pero no…no en esta situación]

-ANNA: ¬¬ No y ya todos dejen de mirarme…. Nate, tú y Hao dormirán juntos en una cabaña para que yo pueda dormir sola en la otra en paz.

-YOH: JIJIJIJ Está bien Annita por mi está bien…Nate te molesta?

-NATE: No al contrario, está bien por mí también…

-ANNA: HAOOO SE QUE YA ESCUCHASTE! ASI QUE TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ AFUERA PARA PODER ABRIR ESA CAJA Y PODER DORMIR UN RATO!

-HAO: ¬¬ Esta bien… pero solo porque te necesito al 100% de energía mañana a las 5 am!

Anna y Hao tomaron unos cuantos bocadillos de las tiendas y se fueron a un sitio aparte con su cofre.

Len y Horo entraron a su tienda con el suyo al igual que Nate e Yoh.

\- - ANNA Y HAO - -

-ANNA: bien que sucedió allí adentro

-HAO: Nada, solo un juego de imágenes y otras estupideces.

-ANNA: Seguro? Por qué suena a que me mientes.

-HAO: Ay sii ahora ya me conoces muy bien pff no me hagas reír

-ANNA: Bueno como sea, enséñame el cofre.

Annna examino el cofre y leyó la leyenda en este.

-ANNA: Los apaches andan muy cursis con tanta rima ¬¬ …bueno ya intentaste abrirlo?

-HAO: No apenas lo obtuve Salí de allí, pero creo que es obvio lo que debemos hacer, contarle un secreto para que se abra.

-ANNA: Bien entonces hazlo

-HAO: AAA no no no no {moviendo la cabeza y el dedo índice de la mano en forma de negación} yo ya entre por él, ahora es tu turno…

-ANNA: Ummm… hubiera entrado yo y ya

-HAO: No… era mejor que yo lo hiciera… hubieras podido salir un poco lastimada…

Anna observo a Hao por un minuto en silencio, no parecía tener heridas o nada por el estilo, pero se veía diferente como si algo en él hubiera cambiado para bien, no tenía ya esa soledad en sus ojos.

-ANNA: Bueno si voy a contarle un secreto a esta cosa entonces vete para que pueda hacerlo

-HAO: Seguro que no quieres compartir también conmigo Annita ;) jejeje

-ANNA: ¬¬ VETE!

-HAO: JAJAJ está bien pero estaré allí por si me necesitas.

Hao se alejó bastante, no podría escuchar desde allá nada, pero por si acaso Anna se quitó su brazalete de forma que Hao no leyera lo que fuera a decir mientras pensaba.

-ANNA:[Que puedo decirle, que sea lo suficiente para que se abra , ya que si no es algo importante puede que no lo tome como un cambio justo… además dice que me fije en lo que digo para que después no me arrepienta, porque habría de arrepentirme?]

Anna saco la llave que habían obtenido en la etapa anterior y puso en la cerradura, intento girarla primero, pero nada…

-ANNA: Bueno ya que… {suspiro} mi secreto es que tengo no solo un demonio dentro mío sino a la sacerdotisa que lo creo arruinándome la vida ¬¬

-MITSUKI! OYE!

-ANNA: Que! Nadie más va a saberlo!

Anna intento abrir el cofre, pero ….nada….

-ANNA: [Tal vez no sea un secreto lo suficientemente bueno, o tal vez es porque Hao ya lo sabe ¬¬] secreto...otro secreto… haber… Ummm…. Odio los cumpleaños… porque yo no tengo uno propio…

Giro la llave nuevamente…. Y nada aún

-ANNA: {agitando el cofre} Que diablos quieres de mi!

En ese momento que toco el cofre sintió una fuerte palpitación en su corazón, acompañado de un sentimiento que para ese momento ella conocía muy bien.

-ANNA: Esta bien… mi secreto… mi mayor secreto…es… que estoy insegura de lo que siento por Yoh, el renuncio a muchas cosas por mí y eso solo hace que sea peor, porque aunque lo quiera y algo sienta por el… muchas veces no puedo dejar de pensar en…. Otro…

El cofre empezó a brillar con gran intensidad, Anna lo tomo en su mano…trato de girar la llave y CLIC!

El cofre se abrió … no era un cofre normal… era una caja musical y una tonada empezó a salir d esta tan pronto se abrió..

"los secretos son para guardarse, el amor nació para ser libre…Anna Kyoyama yo te liberare… la siguiente vez que pueda tus dudas despejare"

Anna quedo en shock! C¿omo sabia la caja quien era ella! ¿?¿Y porque le decía eso!?

También había un pequeño papel dentro de la caja.

Hao se acercó al ver la gran luz, escucho la tonada, pero para el esta no tenía letra era solo música instrumental de una caja musical.

-HAO: ¿Y bien?

-ANNA: O.o! ¿y bien qué?

-HAO: ¿No me vas a decir?

-ANNA: Que quieres que te diga!

-HAO: a ver Anna!... quiero que me digas que hay dentro de la caja! ¬¬

-ANNA: Escuchaste la tonada? o.O

-HAO: Si una horrible música sin ritmo ni letra para poder cantarla al menos…

-ANNA: emmm siii -.-

-HAO: ¿Te sucede algo? ¬¬

-ANNA: Emmm… no…no es nada, es solo qué… tengo mucho sueño, leamos que dice el papel y vámonos a dormir.

\- - - YOH Y NATE - - -

-YOH: Con que un secreto?

-NATE: Así es, o es lo que infiero por la lectura de lo que dice la inscripción

-YOH: Bueno, tu entraste a la puerta, lo menos que puedo hacer es abrir el cofre jijiji

-NATE: Quieres que te deje solo para que puedas decir tu secreto con calma…

-YOH: JIJIJI Pues… te molestaría :D ¿

-NATE: No tranquilo, llámame cuando termines para poder mirar que sigue {dijo saliendo}

Yoh se recostó en uno de los sleepings mirando la caja detenidamente..

-YOH: Con que un secreto Ummm…creo que no tengo ninguno jijiji

En ese momento la caja brillo un poco en las manos de Yoh, esto le causo un sentimiento que él reconocía enseguida ya que no es algo que le gustara y que hubiera sentido muchas veces en su vida, pero ahí estaba el y el cofre pidiéndole que se lo contara.

-YOH: Bueno está bien… mi secreto es… que a veces siento odio contra mi familia….

En ese momento el cofre de abrió y al igual que con Anna empezó a brillar y una canción empezó a sonar..

"Ese sentimiento no debes reprimir, pero si sigues alimentándolo no podrás dormir, por eso es que yo voy a intervenir… Yoh Asakura de ahora en adelante se lo podrás decir…

-YOH: O.o! decir… decir a quién? ¿Qué?

-NATE:{entrando a la carpa} Yoh estas bien, vi una gran luz saliendo de aquí… oooh, veo que abriste la caja, que dice la nota?

\- -LEN Y HORO - -

-HORO: bueno vete si tanto quieres que lo haga yo! ¬¬ no voy a contar mis secretos delante de ti!

-LEN: Como sea… solo no te demores {saliendo de su carpa}

-HORO: Mi secreto… umm mi secreto… mi secreto es que quiero una novia 0.O! ….

Luego de varios intentos…

-HORO:… Bueno entonces si debo ser totalmente sincero… mi secreto… es que tengo miedo de no poder estar a la altura de mis amigos… ellos han avanzado mucho en cuanto a sus habilidades, además tienen algo de por sí que les da ventaja! Len con sus habilidades y fortaleza… e Yoh con su frescura innata! Hace que todo funcione en realidad…en cambio yo, no soy más que un simple Aniu {soltando un suspiro}

La caja se abrió y de nuevo una melodía salió:

Horokeu Usui tu nombre nunca debes olvidar, tu presencia imponente no es algo que desestimar, ellos te valoran y pronto lo sabrás… por que tus poderes han de despertar.

-HORO: O.o! gracias? Cajita jijiji…que es esto? {Levantando la nota de la caja}… 50 metros de profundidad? … el único sitio que puede tener esa profundidad por aquí es.. el lago de la aldea? O no?

\- …. - …. -

Anna y Hao leyeron el papel y dedujeron lo mismo que Horo. Luego de esto Anna se apresuró a ir a dormir entrando a su carpa, antes de eso quedo con Hao de levantarse a las 4:30am para estar listos de ser posible a las 5 y salir antes que los demás con los primeros rayos de sol.

Nate e Yoh estaban en la carpa, habían acabado de leer también la pista y se alistaban para dormir cuando entro Hao…

-HAO: Hola perdedores! {con una gran sonrisa burlona} espero que me dejen dormir sino quieren amanecer rostizados… {mientras acomodaba el sleeping que había sacado de donde Anna para el}

-YOH: Nosotros tambien necesitamos dormir asi que si vas a amenazarnos puedes dormir afuera {tono totalmente serio}

-HAO/NATE: (O.O) O.o! YOH?

-YOH: QUE? Ya me escuchaste, ya me canse de que siempre estés indisponiéndome! Yo solo trato de ser el mejor hermano que puedo, pero no es nada fácil con el señor quemo todo lo que no me gusta {haciendo gestos mientras lo decía e imitando a Hao}

-NATE: yoh…. Estas bien? Creo que necesitas descansar {tratando de evitar una pelea}

-HAO: JAJAJAJA Aunque por fin me dices lo que piensas sin pelos en la lengua… bien por ti…. Hermanito JAJAJA

Luego de esto Yoh se rio junto con Hao y volvió a su estado normal :D

-YOH: JIJIJI Lo siento, es solo que no quería causar más peleas innecesarias entre los dos, pero en realidad se sintió muy bien :D ijiji

-HAO: JAJAJA lo entiendo… pero no te acostumbres ¬¬ [que bicho le habrá picado]

-NATE: bueno será mejor dormir… mañana será un largo día.

Anna en su cabaña no podía dormir…

-ANNA: Estúpida canción que habrá querido decir?


	22. Del agua a la oscuridad

Era muy temprano en la mañana…

-HAO: Pss Anna…Anna {hablando muy bajo}

-ANNA: Ummm…déjame en paz

Hao sacudió ligeramente a Anna logrando que esta se despertara.

-ANNA: Que demonios quieres! Y que haces en mi tienda!¬¬?

-HAO: Alístate ya, son casi las 4:40 a.m.

-ANNA: dormir un poco demás pero en un momento estaré lista, ya se levantó alguien más?

-HAO: solo Jean y Liserg pero no han salido de la carpa aún

Anna se quedó pensando en la noche que había pasado, no había logrado dormir muy bien, lo del cofre la inquietaba bastante.

Eran las 5:10 de la mañana Hao y Anna estaban fuera de las carpas cuando vieron que en el sitio por el cual habían llegado empezaba a verse algo de luz, era como ver a través del agua.

-HAO: Esa debe ser la salida…vámonos!

Len ya estaba despierto para entonces, solo que Horo era difícil de levantar; algo similar sucedía con Nate que no lograba despertar del todo a Yoh.

-LEN: muévete! Anna, Hao, Jean y Liserg ya se fueron!

-HORO: Un segundito más :Q_ ZzZzZ

-LEN: ¬¬! MUEVETEEEE IDIOTA {atacándolo con su cuchilla!}

-HORO: O.o! Ya voy ya voy!

\- - - ANNA Y HAO - - -

Anna y Hao corrían de camino hacia el lago, debían llegar lo más rápido posible ya que por lo que habían visto de las pruebas anteriores estas tomaban siempre más tiempo del planeado.

Cuando llegaron frente al lago miraron este en toda su extensión.

-HAO: Mira allá {señalando casi la mitad del lago}

Donde Hao señalaba había una bandera apenas visible

-ANNA: Es cierto, nunca antes había visto eso allí, será lo que estamos buscando?

-HAO: Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo {mientras se quitaba su poncho y sus pantalones (quedando en boxers claramente jeje)}

-ANNA: ¬¬ Podrías simplemente volar hasta allá…

-HAO: JAJAJA Lo sé, pero no sé si este permitido volar en este momento también y no quiere problemas estúpidos con los apaches, además no está muy lejos {lanzándose al agua}… estate pendiente por si necesito que vayas hasta allá.

-ANNA: Solo apresúrate sí.

Anna ya tenía puesto de vuelta el brazalete así que no habría problemas respecto a la comunicación.

Hao llego hasta la bandera esta apenas decía "50 MTS" y una pequeña flecha que señalaba hacia abajo.

-HAO: Definitivamente este es el sitio indicado.

Hao empezó a nadar hacia abajo ya que era el sitio que indicaba la flecha, nado y nado hasta donde el aire le alcanzo pero no vio nada, ni siquiera veía el piso del lago, asi que se devolvió a la superficie por aire.

-ANNA: {aun desde la orilla del lago} [Que sucede?]

-HAO {en el lago tomando aire en la superficie} [La bandera indica que debemos hundirnos pero no vi nada, de pronto está más al fondo lo que buscamos, solo que es difícil llegar allá porque se me acaba el aire]

-ANNA: [Entonces?]

-HAO: [Tranquila, dije que era difícil no que fuera imposible]

En ese momento Hao llamo al espíritu de fuego y empezó a levitar sobre el agua.

-ANNA: ya veo

Hao creo un escudo alrededor de él y volvió a entrar al agua rodeado por este escudo, era como un submarino.

En ese momento llegaron los demás desde otro lado del lago.

-NATE: Miren no es Anna la que se encuentra allá?

-LEN: Si es ella, pero parece estar mirando algo en el lago

Todos voltearon a mirar

-YOH: Puedo sentirlo, Hao se encuentra allí adentro

-HORO: Miren eso en la mitad del lago, es… una bandera?

Horo llamo a coloro y con su ayuda se deslizo en su tabla sobre el agua y llego a la bandera.

\- -….- …..- -

-HORO: Supongo que es por eso que Hao esta allá abajo. Horo se lanzó de la tabla y al igual que Hao en un principio nado y nado hasta donde el aire le alcanzo. Luego volvió a la orilla para hablar con Len de lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto Yoh y Nate habían nadado juntos hasta la bandera para poder avanzar.

Opacho y Mary que llegaron minutos después que todos resolvieron que Opacho iría hasta la bandera. Cosa que hizo fácilmente caminando sobre el agua como si fuera el suelo normal.

Liserg también fue nadando hasta la bandera y volvió hasta donde Jean para informarle sobre la bandera.

-LEN: Lo que sea que este allá abajo no debe ser algo rápido de solucionar, Hao no ha salido a la superficie desde que llegamos hace varios minutos.

-HORO: Tú crees! Que… se ahogó!? :O

-LEN: No tenemos tanta suerte jee… además aún se puede sentir su presencia tan fuerte como siempre. Iré yo… lanzándose al agua.

-HORO: No espera! Iré también {lanzándose de nuevo, pero antes removiéndose su chaqueta ya que le impedía moverse libremente bajo el agua}

-….. -…. -

-YOH: Hao lleva mucho tiempo abajo, como puede aguantar la respiración por tanto tiempo? Además que está haciendo que tanto tiempo le toma? Tú crees que… allá tenido que luchar bajo el agua con algo o alguien o.O!?

-NATE: No lo creo, porque su furyoku se siente tranquilo.

-YOH: Que haremos?

-NATE: Lo mejor será sumergirnos y mirar que hay allá abajo.

-…. -….. -…

-ANNA [ Ya encontraste algo?]

-HAO: [No, llegue casi al fondo pero no veo nada]

-ANNA: [Bueno busca en todas partes no solo hacia debajo de la bandera]

-HAO [Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ¬¬ porque no me ayudas mejor!]

Anna dio un pequeño suspiro, tenía razón el lago era grande le tomaría tiempo buscar a él solo por todas partes.

Creo un escudo y entro al agua al igual que Hao.

-ANNA: [Que demonios! No puedo manejar el escudo {mientras empezaba a hundirse con el escudo y todo]

-HAO: [JAJAJA vez que no es tan simple, debes manejar el agua fuera del escudo para poder direccionarte]

-ANNA: [¬¬ Ya lo sabía]

Y así empezó a buscar algo que le sirviera en el lago.

\- ….- -….- -….- -

Yoh y Nate estaban en la superficie tomando aire, no habían logrado llegar muy lejos ni encontrar nada tampoco.

-NATE: Viste eso? Anna entro al lago

-YOH: Si pero parecía que el agua cerca de ella no la tocaba.

-NATE: Es muy inteligente debe estar usando un escudo para mantener el agua afuera y el aire dentro.

-YOH: Podemos intentarlo!

Nate e Yoh intentaron hacer cada uno un escudo, pero el de Yoh no era muy fuerte así que la presión del agua a los pocos metros lo hacía ceder, mientras que el de Nate podía mantenerse pero sufría el mismo problema que Anna al principio, solo iba en una dirección, hacia abajo.

-YOH: :´( Que vamos a hacer?

-NATE: No lo sé, no logro direccionar mi escudo, pero siento que Anna se siente más libremente en el de ella…como lo habrá logrado?

Yoh y Nate miraron a su alrededor, Opacho y Mary estaban en silencio mirando el lago, se seguro pensando también que hacer, Horo y Len seguían intentando nadar por diferentes sitios buscando pero no se podían mantener más que unos minutos dentro del agua, y Liserg y Jean estaban fuera del lago por completo mientras Liserg estaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados y con su péndulo buscando algo.

-YOH: Lo tengo!... Amidamaru!

\- -…- -….- -…..-

Anna y Hao buscaban cada uno por su lado, Hao ya había comprobado que no había nada bajo la bandera ni llegando a los 50 metros de profundidad, asi que estaban buscando por todo el lago…

-HAO: [Que es eso!?]

Hao fue hasta donde vio una pequeña luz en el agua. Era una pequeña esfera de vidrio, pero esta se encontraba atada por una cadena de seguro al fondo del lago de forma que no flotara hasta la superficie.

-HAO Sera esto lo que buscamos? Espíritu de fuego!

El espíritu de fuego apareció dentro del escudo junto a Hao pero en su forma chibi (pequeña)

-HAO: Corta esa cadena

Antes de desaparecer Hao cambio las propiedades del espíritu y este apareció afuera del escudo pero de un color azul y ahora parecía ser formado por agua. Corto la cadena, Hao simplemente siguió la esfera hasta la superficie detrás en su escudo.

-…. -…. -

Nate e Yoh habían mandado a Amidamaru y a Kuzo a buscar dentro del lago ya que ellos no necesitaban respirar.

-AMIDA: Amo Yoh, más hacia allá, a unos 25 metros bajo el agua ahí una esfera muy extraña amarrada al suelo del lago por una cadena de metal.

-YOH: Extraña? En qué sentido?

-AMIDA: Bueno primero en el lago solo hay peces y fauna marina, es el único elemente extraño y cuando me acerque a ella sentí que … no sé, casi como si me llamara o me invitara a acercarme

-YOH: Muéstrame donde es y avísale a Nate también por favor.

\- …..-…. -…. -

-HORO: Es imposible! {Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire}

-LEN: No es imposible! Sigue buscando! {Volviéndose a sumergir}

Cuando Len estaba bajo el agua vio a lo lejos…

-LEN: Kuzo? [He sido un estúpido]

Len volvió a la superficie y así como Yoh y Nate, Horo y Len enviaron a sus espíritus acompañantes a buscar por ellos.

-….- -….- -….- -

-AMIDAMARU: Es aquí Amo Yoh, joven Nate…

-NATE: Ya veo, pero está a 25 metros de profundidad y atado con una cadena verdad?

Amidamaru simplemente asintió…

-YOH: Bueno pues… lo mejor será hacer un escudo para poder llegar hasta allá con aire

-NATE: Y como romperemos la cadena? No podemos atacarla ya que el escudo contendrá dentro el ataque…

-YOH: umm es cierto… bueno cuando lleguemos allá podemos deshacer el escudo y lanzar un ataque para romper la cadena, al fin y al cabo que no podríamos volver arriba con el escudo

-NATE: Es cierto, pero es un tanto arriesgado, el ataque tendría que ser exacto porque luego tendríamos que nadar 25 metros hasta la superficie..

-YOH: Lo lograremos :D

\- ….-…. -

Liserg y Jean por su parte estaban tratando de encontrar algo desde fuera del lago con el péndulo de Liserg y así lo hicieron, ahora que habían encontrado algo mandaron a Morfing sola a mirar, ella le contó a Liserg que evidentemente había una especie de bola de cristal pero que estaba atada a una cadena.

-LISERG: Lo mejor será enviar a Morfing en el péndulo, ella podrá romper la cadena y traer la esfera con mi posesión.

-… -…- ….- -

-ANNA: {ya en la superficie con Hao} Entonces eso es lo que buscábamos.

-HAO: No lo sé, pero es lo único que encontré {golpeando levemente la esfera}

-ANNA:¿Para qué creas que sirva? {Mirando fijamente la esfera}

En ese momento Anna y Hao vieron varias imágenes que se proyectaban en la esfera, en ella podían ver: el centro de la aldea y luego como si alguien que fuera caminando viera lo que sucedía, como de allí llegaba una cueva en lo profundo del bosque, dentro de esta cueva no se veía gran cosa ya que estaba oscuro, pero luego de lo que parecía ser caminar un tanto dentro de ella había una gran puerta dorada que se abría.

-ANNA: Es hora de irnos.

\- -….-…. -…. -

Yoh y Nate ejecutaron su plan, les costó un poco llegar a la superficie pero lo lograron. Vieron lo mismo que Hao y Anna y fueron también hacia donde la esfera de cristal les mostraba.

\- ….-….- -

Bason encontró una de las esferas, pero al parecer estaba casi a 40 metros de profundidad dificultando todo para Len y Horo.

-HORO: Que haremos? No podremos llegar tan abajo.

-LEN:{pensando… pensando….}.. no lo sé

-HORO: Además Anna, Hao, Nate e Yoh ya se fueron :'( ¡! Vamos a perder!

-LEN: Callate! Si quieres ayudar aporta ideas no te andes quejando!

-HORO: Lo siento…

En ese momento llego muy feliz koloro.

-HORO: Koloro ya te iba a llamar…

Koloro se acercó a Horo para decirle algo…

-HORO: Ahora no Koloro {alejándolo con su mano} necesito pensar en algo pero ya!

Koloro intento de nuevo.. pero Horo solo lo alejaba.. así que se alejó de Horo y le susurro algo en el oído a Bason.

-BASON: QUE!?

El grito de Bason llamo la atención de Len y Horo.

-LEN: QUE SUCEDE BASON! QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE CONCENTRARNOS! ¬¬

-BASON: Lo siento Señorito, pero Koloro me dijo que encontró otra esfera, y que esta está a tan solo 14 metros de profundidad de la superficie

-LEN: Como!? Horo-Horo! Por qué no lo dijiste antes!

-HORO-HORO: Jejeje lo siento Koloro debí escucharte desde el inicio

Koloro digno con Horo simplemente se fue para mostrarle a Bason el sitio, seguido de Len y un arrepentido Horo.

\- -…. ..- -

Por su parte Jean y Liserg habían encontrado una esfera y se dirigían al mismo sitio que Anna, Hao, Nate e Yoh.

\- -… -….. - -

Mary y Opacho encontraron gracias a los poderes de Opacho la esfera que encontraron Len y Horo en un principio.

-MARY: No te preocupes Opacho Chuck (espíritu acompañante de Mary)ira por ella! CHUCK!

Mary llamo a su espíritu que enseguida posesiono al muñeco y este se lanzó al agua.

Luego de unos minutos salió el muñeco directo hacia las manos de Mary, y emergió hacia la superficie la esfera.

-….- -…- - -

Anna y Hao llegaron a la entrada de la cueva…

-HAO: Es aquí

-ANNA: Así es.. {Entrando a la cueva}

-HAO: Lo mejor será crear algo de luz, ya que después de unos metros no se veía casi nada

Frente a ellos aparecieron varias llamas pequeñas creadas por Hao.

Anna y Hao caminaron cerca de 15 minutos cuando se encontraron con la primera bifurcación en la cueva.

-ANNA: Que camino debemos tomar?

-HAO: Ummmm… Ummm.. derecha

-ANNA: Como lo sabes ¬¬?

-HAO: JEJE solo una corazonada

\- - …. - …

-YOH: Esta es la cueva! :D vamos!

-NATE: Espera! Adentro debe estar oscuro y según lo que nos mostró la esfera el camino dentro tomara algún tiempo… {cogió un gran pedazo de madera y otro cuantos pequeños para prender algo de fuego y así prender una especie de antorcha} Esto funcionara por ahora, pero es mejor que tomemos otro tronco por si acaso.

-YOH: JIJIJI Tienes razón {tomando otro tronco para prender luego por si el primero se consumía totalmente}, ahora si vamos.

\- … - ….

Poco tiempo después llegaron Jean y Liserg, luego Len y Horo y por ultimas Opacho y Mary.

Estos entraron así no más.

-…-…-…. Con ANNA Y HAO - …- …

-ANNA: Estamos perdidos, llevamos aquí alrededor de una hora y no hay señales de la puerta dorada ¬¬

-HAO: No estamos perdidos! Solo que a lo mejor tomamos un camino largo jejej :D

-ANNA: ¬¬! No ya no más! Ahora dirigiré yo!

-HAO: No! Puedo sentirlo! Vamos por buen camino!

-ANNA: Que no! {encontraron una bifurcación más, pero esta vez una con 3 caminos}

-HAO: Tomaremos la del centro

-ANNA: No! Tomaremos la de la derecha!

-HAO: NO CENTRO!

-ANNA: Ya! Basta! Toma la que quieras y yo tomare la que yo quiera, el que encuentre la puerta dorada llamara al otro.

-HAO: Ummm, considerando que llevamos una hora sin resultados..{dando un gran suspiro} ..está bien, pero ten cuidado, no te confies en que estas cuevas estén solas

-ANNA: {caminando por donde ella pensaba que era} si si si .. sé cuidarme sola.. {Creando ella misma una pequeña llama que le alumbrara ahora que hao no iría con ella}

Hao observo como Anna se alejaba…

-HAO: Espíritu de fuego… ve con ella…

\- -…- -… - ….-

Todos llevaban vario tiempo en la cueva y al parecer ninguno había encontrado la puerta aun, ese lugar más que una cueva parecía ser un laberinto, las cosas eran especialmente difíciles para aquellos a oscuras, si bien sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad no podían ver más que unos cuantos centímetros delante de ellos.

-YOH: Estaremos perdidos?

-NATE: No lo sé, además no te parece extraño… Hao y Anna se supone que están aquí pero no puedo sentir la presencia de ninguno de los dos

-YOH: Es cierto, solo siento las nuestras…

Un gran viento soplo y la antorcha que cargaban Nate y Yoh se apagó

-NATE: Genial, ahora no veremos y será más difícil…

-YOH: No necesariamente jijii, la vista no nos ha llevado a ningún lado aquí adentro, lo mejor será confiar en nuestros otros sentidos…

-NATE: Tal vez tienes razón {dejando la antorcha apagada en el piso}

Yoh y Nate siguieron caminando por otros 20 minutos…

-NATE: Yoh, creo que mis ojos se acostumbraron un poco más a la oscuridad…

…..

…..

….

-NATE: O.o! Yoh?... Yoh estás ahí?


	23. Traición y AMOR - todo lo pueden (LEMN)

ALERTA DE LEMMON! muchoo más abajo :D

* * *

-NATE: [No puede ser, donde estará Yoh... lo mejor será seguir buscando la puerta y encontrarme allá con el ya que si no puedo sentir su presencia tampoco Kuzo podrá encontrarlo si lo envio]

\- -.. - ….

Anna caminaba buscando algo que le indicara que estaba siquiera cerca a la puerta que buscaba, pero todo parecía igual, hasta empezó a pensar que estaba caminando en círculos.

-ANNA: [¿Hao habla encontrado algo? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?¿Por qué no siento la presencia de nadie más?]

Anna siguió caminando, y encontró otra bifurcación pero esta vez sus sentidos le decían con mucha fuerza que fuera hacia la derecha y así lo hizo, camino otros 3 minutos de prisa ya que sentía que algo la esperaba al final de corredor.

Anna tenia visibilidad del camino ya que ella había creado una pequeña llama que alumbrara a su alrededor, por lo que vio que había alguien al final del corredor, y como si no pudiera evitarlo empezó a caminar más rápido mientras en su mente se repetía la canción del cofre: "los secretos son para guardarseee, el amor nació para ser libre Anna Kyoyama yo te liberareee, la siguiente vez que pueda tus dudas despejareeeeee"

Anna freno en seco cuando estuvo frente a la persona que estaba al final de ese "corredor", no podía ver su rostro hasta que este giro y hablo…

-NATE: Anna gracias a …

Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Anna lo beso sin darle tiempo ni de reaccionar….

"... tus dudas despejareeeeee…..tus dudas despejareeeeee….…tus dudas depejareeeeee…..…. tus dudas despejareeeeee….."

Se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Anna mientras continuaba el beso con Nate

…..-….-…-

-HORO: No puedo ver nada! Como sabes que vamos por el camino correcto?

-LEN: No lo sé, pero confió en mi intuición… allá a lo lejos, ahí un resplandor!

-HORO: Debe ser la puerta dorada que vimos en la esfera!

Horo y Len empezaron a correr hacia el resplandor que veían a lo lejos, pero cuando llegaron a este…

-HORO: ANNA!?...NATE!? QUE DEMONIOS! O.o!

-LEN: - -

Horo y Len habían encontrado a Anna y Nate besándose, el grito de Horo hizo que Nate se alejara de Anna, el solo se quedó estático mirándola, ella parecía no reaccionar.

-LEN: {aclarándose la garganta} Podrían explicarnos que está pasando acá? O las explicaciones las están guardando para Yoh? ¬¬

-ANNA: Yo yo yoo…. {Miro hacia Nate, él se veía tan confundido como ella, miro a Horo él se veía impactado y algo enojado y por ultimo a Len quien estaba con cara de asesinar a alguien si no decía algo pronto}

-LEN: TU QUE! ANNA! HABLA! {Acercándose a ella mientras gritaba}

-NATE: Cálmate Len! {Poniéndose en frente de Anna ya que Len parecía que perdería el control en cualquier momento}

Len empujo violentamente a Nate a un lado con toda su fuerza, se estaba acercando más a Anna pero antes de que diera otro paso el SOF se materializo frente a ella y rugió de forma imponente hacia donde Len haciendo que este se alejara de ella.

-ANNA: [El SOF O.o! eso significa que! :O]

Anna miro hacia todos lados esperando que Hao apareciera de repente, de seguro sería una situación más complicada aún, pero no había señales de él, ya que él había enviado al SOF solo a proteger a Anna sin que esta lo percibiera antes.

-HORO: Nate, no puedo creerlo…. Y tampoco de ti Anna, Yoh no merece algo así {con cara de mucho enojo}

-ANNA: Lo sé, y lo siento… todo esto culpa mía… yo fui la…

-NATE: No tienes por qué explicarles nada {mirándolos seriamente}, si, no estuvo bien pero las únicas explicaciones acá serán entre nosotros y con Yoh. Ya luego podrán enterarse una vez aclaremos todo. Sera mejor que todos sigamos buscando ya que es a lo que vinimos.

Nate siguió caminando hacia donde iba pasando de largo a los demás, incluyendo a Anna. Horo y Len miraron a Anna aun enojado y siguieron detrás de Nate ya que ellos también iban hacia allá. Anna se quedó parada en donde estaba viendo como ellos se alejaban.

-ANNA:[ ¿Por qué?, que he hecho!]

Anna dejo que la chispa que había prendido se apagara quedando totalmente en la oscuridad, luego de esto se sentó en el piso lentamente, se sentía mal físicamente mal por lo que acababa de pasar, las caras de enojo de Horo y Len seguían en su mente, sabía lo que venía, Yoh se enteraría y la odiaría?, el renuncio a su familia por ella y ella le paga así. Y por otra parte estaba Nate, el parecía realmente molesto por el beso… el beso, su segundo beso con Nate, aun tan intenso como el primero pero a la vez diferente.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió de los labios de Anna.

-ANNA: Es momento de seguir adelante.

Anna se paró y siguió pero hacia el lado contrario del que se fueron los chicos.

-…..-…-…-

-NATE: [Aun no puedo creer lo que paso… no puedo decir que este enojado con Anna totalmente porque ese beso fue algo especial, parecido al primero, pero no… no fue igual esta vez no hubo tanta pasión, como si amor… amor? Bueno fue un beso más cálido, reconfortante… tengo que hablar con ella cuanto antes no puedo seguir posponiéndolo]

-LEN: Ejemm jemm {aclarándose la garanta y pasando por el lado del Nate empujándolo fuertemente} Que te saque de tus ensoñaciones{diciéndolo con odio y sarcasmo} pues no sabes cuánto me alegra..

-HORO: Len ya déjalo así, debemos buscar la puerta… con el traidor de Nate ya hablara Yoh {pasando también bruscamente junto a Nate}

-NATE: De Horo-Horo lo entiendo, siempre ha sido leal a sus amigos; pero en cambio tu Len, te molesta lo que paso o que no paso contigo ¬¬

Len se detuvo de repente en seco.

-LEN: Mira Amay, lo mejor será que tengas más cuidado, yo no soy Len para ti soy Señor Tao, no olvides tu lugar y en cuanto a eso, yo estoy interesado en Anna y eso Yoh lo sabe, yo nunca fui a sus espaldas {siguió caminando} y mucho menos lo animaría a estar con ella para luego apuñalarlo como otros.

Len y Horo tomaron un camino distinto en la siguiente bifurcación al que Nate tomo.

-….-…-

-HAO: Donde diablos estoy! {Golpeando la pared con su puño}, estoy seguro de que ya pase por aquí al menos 4 veces!

En ese momento escucho un silbido acercándose.

-HAO:[Quien será? No puedo sentir ninguna presencia desde que entre a esta maldita cueva y no escucho pensamiento alguno]

-YOH: HOLAAAA… Hay alguien allí? {Gritando ya que veía un pequeño brillo perteneciente al fuego que usaba Hao para ver}

-HAO: [-.- Porque a mí!] Yoh, veo que te has separado de Nate…

-YOH: JIJIJI si nos perdimos accidentalmente, pero asumo que si encuentro la puerta lo encontrare allí… por cierto {mirando alrededor} donde esta Anna? No me digas que también se perdieron! :O ¿

-HAO: ¬¬! No, nosotros decidimos separarnos para abarcar una mayor área más rápido…

-YOH: AAAA ya veo, y como harán para avisar al otro una vez encuentren la puerta? Ya que acá no pueden sentirse esencias así que ni los espíritus pueden encontrarlos

-HAO: Con que también lo notaste, es simple… confió en que los dos encontraremos la puerta de una u otra manera antes que los demás… después de todo somos los más capaces :D

-YOH: ¬¬ Siii y por eso se separaron?

-HAO: Bueno como sea, interrumpes mi búsqueda adiós…{caminando}

-YOH: JIJII Yo también iba para allá, así que podemos ir juntos hasta la siguiente bifurcación {mientras camina tras de Hao con su pose relajada con los brazos tras la cabeza y sonriendo}

-…..-…-…..-

Anna camino por lo que calculo seria otra hora, empezaba a preguntarse que tan perdida estaba y si otro ya habría encontrado la puerta dorada, es más habría Hao llegado ya, de seguro la asesinaría si no llegaba pronto, pero bueno ella que más podía hacer, y tampoco es que le tuviera miedo al idiota ese, solo no quería perder.

Anna caminaba a oscuras como los demás, había decidido que ver no le estaba ayudando mucho así que simplemente empezó a caminar tranquilamente como si no tuviera rumbo, cuando vio a lo lejos un brillo…

-ANNA: [Bueno hasta que encontré al menos al idiota de Hao] {pensando que era el fuego que el usaba para ver}

Anna llego a la esquina y cuando doblo…

-ANNA: [Laaaa puerta! :O ]

Miro alrededor, no había nadie más así que camino lentamente hasta ella.

-ANNA: espíritu de fuego…

Este apareció de repente…

-ANNA: Sé que no será fácil ya que no puedes sentir su presencia aquí adentro pero busca al idiota de Hao y tráelo aquí cuanto Antes.

EL SOF asintió y desapareció para buscar a Hao.

Anna inspecciono minuciosamente la puerta, era grande dorada, parecía ser de oro! La rodeo y..

-ANNA: [Que extraño, está en la mitad dela nada no es la entrada a ninguna lado]

La puerta estaba construida como un momento al parecer más que como una puerta real, Anna se acercó e intento abrirla, pero al parecer o estaba muy dura o era muy pesada o estaba atascada.

Intento con Zenki y Goki, pero tampoco pudo moverla ni un milímetro.

Nada pasaba… y ya llevaba allí alrededor de media hora más.

-ANNA: [¿Sera que hay más de una puerta como esta acá? Si es así me tomara otra eternidad encontrar la correcta, además el SOF debe traer a Hao a esta, que debo hacer?]

Anna escucho unos pasos acercándose y volteo a mirar de quien se trataba, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que era…

-ANNA: Nate {dicho casi como un susurro}

Nate se detuvo cuando vio a Anna, ella parecía muy sorprendida de verlo allí. Anna observo a Nate se veía muy serio para ser él.

-NATE: {acercándose} con que esta es la puerta?

-ANNA: No lo sé, llevo acá un tiempo y nada ha sucedido

Nate inspecciono rápidamente la vuelta y luego volvió frente a Anna.

-NATE: Anna tenemos que hablar.

-ANNA: {Con cara seria y tranquila como siempre} Así es, primero déjame decirte que lo siento por los problemas que pueda causarte con los idiotas y con Yoh, asumiré toda la culpa por que fui yo quien te bese {Anna bajo la mirada al piso} no solo hoy sino la otra vez también.

-NATE: Esta bien Anna, no tienes que preocuparte por eso {acercándose a ella y con una mano sosteniendo el rostro de Anna para que no mirara al piso sino que lo mirara a él} la verdad es que las dos veces me tomaste por sorpresa jeje pero no estoy molesto así que no necesitas disculparte.

Esa reacción llamo la atención de Anna, la cual miraba ahora a Nate fijamente estando ambos muy cerca.

-ANNA: no estas molesto por que eres muy bueno, tal vez demasiado… yo sé que piensas que es un error y créeme que no quise causarte problemas, es más no quise causar problemas entre nosotros {alejándose un poco de Nate}

-NATE: Esta bien, pero no has leído mi mente nuevamente… lo que leíste esa vez… no fue 100% lo que yo pensaba y lamento haberte dejado creer que lo era, la verdad estaba confundido…. Y …tenía miedo, la verdad Anna creo que siento algo más que amistad por ti {mirándola fijamente} pero sabia y sé que tú quieres a Yoh.

-ANNA: No te entiendo, que quieres decir….?

Nate se acercó a Anna nuevamente, ella era un poco más baja que el por lo cual se agacho un poco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-NATE: Lo que quiero decir es que, eres muy especial para mí y lamento si tarde en decírtelo, sé que estas feliz con Yoh, él es una persona extraordinaria también, pero si me dejas estoy dispuesto a luchar por lo que siento… {con una pequeña sonrisa}…. Jeje asi deba enfrentarme a Yoh, Hao y hasta a Len… jeje vaya Anna no sé qué tienes pero traes a varios muertos ;P

Este último comentario saco una sonrisa aunque algo amarga de Anna, extrañaba el humor de Nate ya que habían estado un poco distantes desde lo de la montaña.

Anna iba a responderle a Nate, pero en ese momento empezó a sonar un crujido que hacía temblar toda la cueva.

La puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente detrás de ellos, mientras al mismo tiempo Hao e Yoh aparecían corriendo tras el SOF que los había guiado hasta allí.

-HAO: La puerta! :D {Mientras corría con toda sus fuerzas}

-YOH: Annita! Nate! Qué bueno que están aquí {corriendo tras Hao}

Anna y Nate se miraron por un segundo hasta que Hao paso corriendo y tomo la mano de Anna para jalarla hacia dentro de la puerta; luego de esto Yoh entro corriendo detrás seguido de un lento Nate.

-.- AL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA -.-

La puerta se abrió y al otro lado no estaba la cueva por extraño que fuera, daba al sitio donde había iniciado la carrera el día anterior.

-GOLDVA: Felicidades Kyoyama Anna y Asakura Hao, ustedes son los primeros en terminar a segunda etapa del torneo, por lo cual pasan automáticamente a la semifinal.

-HAO: ¿qué paso con el quinto desafío?

-GOLDVA: ¿Que no les basto con estar por horas en la cueva buscando la puerta como desafío? ¬¬!

-HAO: JAJAJAJA Bueno pues ya que! Ganamos! En tu cara! {Señalando a Yoh que llego segundos después}

-YOH: JIJIJI si ya veo, felicidades Annita, y también a ti Hao…

Luego de esto llego Nate.

-GOLDVA: Asakura Yoh, Amay Nate… ustedes son el segundo equipo por lo tanto seguirán en el torneo aunque tendrán que luchar otra etapa si quieren llegar a la semifinal para combatir contra Anna y Hao.

-NATE: Me parece bien {aunque un poco distraído mirando a Anna quien había sido abrazada por Yoh}

-YOH: Annita te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí! :D

-ANNA: Más te vale {mirando hacia otro lado un poco incomoda y seria como siempre}

-HAO: Entonces el siguiente equipo que entre por la puerta será el último equipo que clasificara en el torneo de shamanes :D JAJAJA no puedo esperar para ver quien será!

Pasaron algunos minutos, alrededor de 20 cuando alguien entro por la puerta.

-HORO: AL FINNN! UNA SALIDA! ALELUYA!

Len caminando detrás tranquilamente no como Horo que salió corriendo como loco

-LEN: EN China hay cavernas que no tienen salida y puedes estar atrapado toda tu vida.

-GOLDVA: Felicidades Tao Len, Usui Horokeu son el ultimo equipo que califico en el torneo de shamanes. Competirán con Amay Nate y Asakura Yoh para llegar a la semifinal contra Asakura Hao y Kyoyama Anna.

-LEN: Ya veo, con que esa era la meta, bueno ya era hora.

Len se quedó mirando fijamente a Anna, ella parecía tan tranquila como siempre al igual que Yoh y Nate. Claramente no le habían dicho nada.

-LEN: Entonces el primer equipo en llegar fueron Hao y Anna?

-YOH: Así es :D de hecho Annita fue la que encontró la puerta y mando al SOF por Hao para llevarlo hasta allá y yo estaba con el de casualidad, cuando llegamos, Nate ya estaba allí con Anna así que simplemente entramos…que suerte no jijiji

-LEN {muy molesto} aaa ya veo, así que Anna y Nate estaban JUNTOS… SOLOS esperándolos.

-YOH: :D siip

-LEN: Bueno es una suerte que Anna sea tan hábil y RAPIDA… para que encontrara la puerta, y que no se distrajera por ahí en otras cosas que no debía.

El tono de Len era amenazador, Anna y Nate sabían lo que venía de seguro… ellos sabían que habían estado mal, especialmente Anna que había sido quien lo inicio, pero pensaban cada uno por su parte hablar con Yoh solo que no querían que se enterara así, podría llevar a malos entendidos.

-HORO:{hablando bajo} Len ahora no…

-HAO: Ahora no que Usui habla! ¬¬

-LEN: Mejor que hablen Anna o Nate, que ambos saben muy bien cómo arreglar las cosas …{ había mucha tensión en el sitio}

-GOLDVA: Diesel Liserg, Doncella Jean… lamentablemente son el cuarto grupo en llegar, por lo cual quedan descalificados del torneo de los shamanes. Están invitados a quedarse hasta que acabe el torneo… sin causar lios y respetando las reglas de convivencia.

-LISERG: COMOO PUEDE SER! {viendo que Hao ya se encontraba allí} Él no puede haber ganado! No lo permitiré {lanzando un ataque con su péndulo hacia Hao}

-HAO: na naa na naa naa…. Tranquilízate Liserg {mientras el péndulo impacto un escudo creado por Hao y reboto a un lado} tienes que ser un buen perdedor, no eso lo que te ha enseñado tu doncella {mirándola en forma de burla}

-JEAN: {con cara molesta} No ganaras, este no es el fin de la intervención de Dios. SHAMASH!

En ese momento llegaron Mary Y Opacho.

-OPACHO: {transformado en oveja} Parece que llegamos de ultimas, lo siento Mary {volviendo a su forma normal}

-MARY: {llegando atrás con Chuck abrazado fuertemente} Esta bien Opacho, Mary ya estaba cansada de estar en ese hueco! Solo quería salir.

Shamash atrapo a Opacho y a Mary ya que estos no estaban en guardia cuando salieron de la puerta.

-JEAN: Castigalos Shamash

-HAO: JAJAJAJA Eres tan débil que no me atacas a mi si no a mis seguidores pffff, no me hagas perder el tiempo. {mientras se cruzaba de brazos a observar}

Mary y Opacho estaban dentro de unas jaulas que aparecieron de la posesión de Jean alrededor de ellos, todos parecían estar en posición de ataque (Yoh, Len, Horo, Nate) ya que pensaban que Jean haría una locura. Pero Anna y Hao permanecían tranquilos al igual que Mary y Opacho.

-JEAN: Solo es para que veas que el mal recibe su castigo en cualquier momento, ya sea tarde o temprano. AHORA!

Shamash lanzo un ataque directo a las jaulas, todos estaban impactados por la fuerza del ataque, de seguro Mary y Opacho estarían …

-HORO: Miserables! Solo era un niño!

Pero Jean parecía insatisfecha, cuando la luz del ataque desapareció se vieron las jaulas totalmente vacías.

-LEN: ¿Como puede ser? ese ataque muy rápido y directo! No hay forma en que allá podido..

-MARY: Escapar? AJAJAJA {apareciendo tras de Jean}…Que mujer más desagradable. Chuck

El muñeco de Mary (Chuck) aumento de tamaño casi 100 veces hasta ser del tamaño de Shamash.

-LISERG: imposible! Murfin!

-OPACHO: Hao-sama…

-HAO: Como quieras Opacho

-OPACHO: Si señor Hao!... maamaa! En forma de oveja{ opacho se volvió una oveja pero esta empezó rápidamente a multiplicarse}

Mary estaba acabando con Jean y Opacho con Liserg, si seguían asi de seguro los soldados x morirían ya que se veía que pelearían hasta no poder más.

-ANNA: Ya basta! {Saco su rosario llamando la atención de los demás, y realizo unos rezos en bajo volumen}

-HAO: Anna le quitas toda la diversión {con los brazos tras su cabeza como Yoh pero quejándose como niño pequeño}

En ese momento las posesiones de Jean, Liserg, Mary y Opacho desaparecieron.

-JEAN: Como pudo!? Sellar a Shamash?:O ¿?

-LEN: Los o.o selló!?

-ANNA: No, o no definitivamente… pero lo hare si siguen siendo una molestia asi que ustedes {señalando a los soldados x} ya basta márchense sino quieren morir.

-LISERG: Lo sabia! Te has unido a Hao! Y amenazas con matarnos pff por favor! Otro asesino más, era de esperarse.

Este comentario molesto mucho a Anna, Yoh y Hao lo sabían, era un tema para Anna un tanto delicado.

-ANNA: Piensa lo que quieras peor no te estoy amenazando, te estoy salvando tu patética y miserable vida, o que creen que pueden vencerlos a ellos {señalando a Mary y Opacho} y luego que se enfrentara a Hao aquí mismo, ya me imagino los resultados JAAA…

-JEAN: Liserg, vámonos… {mirando mal a Anna} pero sepan que el mal nunca podrá tener la palabra final.

-HAO: JAJAJAJA bueno estoy cansado será mejor que nos vayamos, pero ¬¬ te importaría devolverle a mis aliados sus posesiones AHORA!

-ANNA: ¬¬ A mí no me des ordenes, pero si lo haré porque no quiero que los maten después y me echen la culpa {movió su rosario y Mary y Opacho recuperaron sus posesiones}

-YOH: JIJIJI Bueno es hora de que nos vayamos, Hao, Opacho… se que su cabaña quedo dañada durante la pelea de hace unos días, si quieren pueden venir a la nuestra :D pueden ocupar el cuarto que Valery y Tamao dejaron libre… Annita ya acepto.

-HORO/LEN/ NATE: O.o! comooo!?

-YOH: No les molesta muchachos jijiji o si?

-LEN: Yoh no creo que sea lo mejor…. Además tengo algo muy importante que decirte {mirando mal a Nate}

-YOH: Que tiene de malo jiji .. pero bueno dime…

-SILVER: Perdonen que me meta, pero ya se les asigno otra cabaña a razón de los daños que sufrió la anterior ¬¬ pero esta vez compórtense que no tenemos dinero para andar reparando más

-HAO: Mejor… no quería tener que vivir en semejante hacinamiento ¬¬ …. Ahora si vámonos…

-ANNA: Yoh… tengo que hablar contigo YA.

-HORO: Len tenía algo que decirle antes ¬¬

-ANNA: Tú no te metas, aniu estúpido ¬¬

-HORO: Además de traicionera! Grosera!

-YOH: Chicos que sucede?{cara seria de confusión}

-HORO: Yoh veras… lo que sucede es que…

-ANNA:[ bueno igual se va a enterar, es una lástima que tenga que ser así -.-.. Espero que me deje explicarle]

-NATE {viendo la cara de tristeza y preocupación de Anna}: Lo que sucede es que… besé a Anna… Len y Horo nos vieron y como son muy buenos amigos querían contártelo, Yoh lo siento mucho, la verdad es que {miro a Anna y con una pequeña sonrisa admitió} estoy enamorado de ella, sé que actué mal pero mis sentimientos se apoderaron de mí, no merezco tu perdón. La culpa es totalmente mía ella no tuvo nada que ver.

La cara de Yoh era entre enojada y muy pensativa. Hao solo observaba a Anna con mucho enojo ya que acababa de leer gracias a la pulsera en la mente de ella la realidad de la situación, Len y Horo miraban a Nate con recriminación y Anna solo miraba a Yoh con temor.

Un minuto entero paso en silencio… hasta que…

Yoh le dio un puño a Nate en la cara de la nada.

-ANNA: YOH! {Agachándose a ayudar a Nate} ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

-YOH: ¿QUE ME SUCEDE A MÍ? QUE TE SUCEDE A TI!? ÉL TE BESÓ SABIENDO QUE TÚ Y YO ESTAMOS JUNTOS Y AUN ASÍ LO DEFIENDES! ….

-ANNA: Yoh las cosas no son como las piensas

-YOH: {viendo como Anna ayudaba a Nate} SI, AL PARECER SOY MÁS ESTÚPIDO DE LO QUE PENSÉ! ANNA! DIME QUE EL TE BESO Y QUE NO TUVISTE NADA QUE VER!

-ANNA: - …-

-NATE: {hablando bajo aun en el piso} vamos Anna díselo…

-ANNA: …

-YOH: ANNA!... {cara de decepción} …. Yo ….no puedo creerlo

-ANNA: Yoh lo siento, lo siento mucho… {era lo más raro que todos hubieran presenciado, Anna empezaba a tener los ojos aguados}

-YOH: Anna …. {la miro y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea}

-ANNA: {parándose y yendo tras el} ESPERA! QUE NO PIENSAS QUE NECESITAMOS HABLAR!

-YOH:{mirándola con ira} HABLAR! ANNA SIEMPRE TE PIDO QUE HABLEMOS! QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE SUCEDE! Y AHORA QUE PASA ESTO AHORA SI QUIERES!... PUES AHORA EL QUE NO QUIERE SOY YO… déjame en paz

Esas últimas palabras "déjame en paz"…. Fueron como un duro golpe en el pecho de Anna, Yoh nunca la había tratado así, no solo eso, la decepción en su semblante, el dolor en sus ojos, eran muy difíciles de tolerar para Anna.

-ANNA: Yoh {hablando muy bajo a las espaldas de Yoh} ..prr favor {soltando una lagrima}

Yoh se volteó lentamente y con tristeza en su voz respondió..

-YOH: no por favor tu Anna, que más quieres de mí, tienes mi vida, mis sueños, mi amor por favor déjame mi paz aunque sea por un momento..

Dicho esto Anna se giró y miro a donde Hao, el seguía con su semblante enojado y podía leerlo en su mente, él no podía creerlo tampoco! Que no estuviera con el por qué estaba con el estúpido de Yoh era una cosa, grave dolorosa pero aceptable ya que él había estado primero; pero que se fijara en Nate, es más que todo pasara bajo sus narices y que además hubiera sido una traición era algo que ni él no podía soportar.

-HAO: Marion, Opacho…vámonos…{desapareciendo en una llamarada}

Yoh continúo caminando hacia la aldea, seguido de Horo y Len quienes le dedicaron un dura pero triste mirada a Anna y a Nate mientras se alejaban del lugar.

Los apaches que estaban presentes simplemente se fueron sin decir nada más, hasta que solo quedaron Nate y Anna.

-NATE: {levantándose y con sangre en la boca por el puño}Anna…

Ella tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en sus mejillas y parecía estar en shock…

Nate se sentía terrible, pero no por él, a él le dolía perder la amistad de Yoh, también de Horo y hasta en cierto punto se sentía mal por Len, pero lo que más le pesaba era Anna, bastaba verla para ver que estaba destrozada. Así que en vez de decirle algo más simplemente la abrazó. Anna al sentir este contacto salió de su trance pero simplemente devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- - - CABAÑA DE YOH - -

-MANTA: Chicos! Como les fue! :D Yoh tengo buenas noticias! Yoh?

Manta había estado leyendo y había llegado a un libro similar al que Hao había leído sobre los elementos que conforman el alma, pero este libro no solo le habían dado la misma idea a Manta que Hao sino que tenía información de más ayuda al respecto; Manta estaba emocionado por compartir esto con Yoh hasta que lo vio entrar con una cara muy extraña.

-MANTA: ¿Yoh estas bien? ¿Que sucede?

Yoh ignoro a Manta por completo, y siguió derecho hasta la habitación donde se encerró sin decir nada.

Luego de esto llegaron casi en el mismo estado Len y Horo..

-MANTA: Chicos que sucede! Que tiene Yoh y por que ustedes…

En ese momento Len dio un grito y empezó a golpear la pared con toda su fuerza…

-MANTA: len?

Horo solo lo miro, entendí a qué Len estuviera así, él había estado enamorado de Anna por un largo tiempo ahora, y no solo la imagen de ella se cayó para el sino que paso en sus narices con alguien que nunca consideraron que pudiera llevar algo así acabo.

-HORO: Sera mejor que hablemos afuera Manta…

\- - - AFUERA - - - - -

-MANTA: Horo me estas asustando! Que sucedió en esas pruebas!?

-HORO: No fueron las pruebas. Nosotros calificamos para la siguiente etapa del torneo, al igual que Hao y Anna… y por supuesto Nate…

-MANTA: Entonces que sucedió? Y donde esta Nate?

-HORO: Veras Manta, en la prueba final, la cual se llevaba a cabo en una cueva muy oscura, Len y yo…. Nos tropezamos con Anna y con Nate…. Ellos estaban a solas…. Y….

-MANTA: Y?

-HORO: Estaban besándose, como si nos les importara nada más en el mundo..

-MANTA O.O! COMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? 0.O!?

-HORO: Lo se, yo tuve la misma reacción, por supuesto la de Len fue de enojo…

-MANTA: Pero entonces Yoh?

-HORO: Len se lo iba a decir, pero Nate se adelantó y se lo confeso, asumió toda la culpa pero..

-MANTA: Pero qué? Si el beso a Anna porque Yoh esta tan mal, sé que lo de Nate lo debe poner mal al fin y al cabo son amigos pero se ve demasiado deprimido

-HORO: Lo que sucede es que parece ser que Anna no es tan inocente como Nate quería hacerla ver… y desde mi punto de vista es cierto, porque cuando los vimos besándose Nate fue el que se alejó terminando de beso y además parecía tan sorprendido en parte como nosotros.

-MANTA: Entonces Anna….? Está jugando con Nate y con Yoh?

-HORO: Tampoco lo creo, ella se veía muy desconcertada por la reacción de Yoh, ella está casi igual o peor que él, ella… casi llora cuando Yoh se fue y le dijo que lo dejara en paz, la verdad me sentí mal por ella, pero tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer, al fin y al cabo ella y Nate traicionaron a Yoh y de la peor forma.

-MANTA: Pobre Yoh… no puedo creer que Anna y Nate hicieran eso!

-HORO: Hasta Hao estaba molesto, el también se fue dejando a Anna sola con…Nate.

\- - - OASIS DESIERTO - - -

-HAO: Déjenme solo..

-OPACHO: Pero Hao-sama

-HAO: QUE ME DEJEN SOLO!

Mary y Opacho desaparecieron en el acto.

-HAO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! {gritando con furia a todo pulmón}AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El oasis empezó a arder en llamas en ese momento.

-HAO: Porque lo hiciste! Por qué tenías que ser una traicionera como todos! FUI UN ESTÚPIDO! Porque más escondería los pensamientos de ese insecto! MALDITAAA! Yo confié en ti! {Arrojando bolas de fuego}, el estúpido de Yoh confió en ti! En ustedes! COMO PUEDEN SER TAN BASURASSSS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [ Ella nunca fue mía, y nunca lo será, pero un traidor es un traidor ahora y siempre}

Hao se arrancó la pulsera del tobillo y la tiro lejos en el desierto consumido por las llamas.

\- - - ANNA Y NATE - - -

Anna y Nate estaban sentados en la orilla del bosque que daba al desierto, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos.

-ANNA: Nate, lo siento mucho.

-NATE: Anna ya que dije que no tienes por qué disculparte, no me molesta que me besaras, ya sabes que mis sentimientos son correspondidos.

-ANNA: Es por eso que lo siento, yo te tengo mucho aprecio, pero a la persona que realmente quiero es a Yoh.

-NATE; {mirando tristemente a Anna la cual seguía absorta en la vista hacia el desierto} pero entonces por qué..

-ANNA: Porque te bese {una pequeña sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios}, veras, como sabes en la tercera parte de la prueba ayer teníamos que abrir el cofre, dándole un secreto…. Yo abrí el mío contándole que estaba confundida ya que si bien quería a Yoh, no podía dejar de pensar… {Mirando a ahora a Nate} en ti Nate. Cuando el cofre se abrió me dijo que la siguiente vez que pudiera me ayudaría a despejar mis dudas y así lo hizo, te bese por que el cofre me incito a hacerlo, y no lo tomes a mal no es que no lo deseara, solo que no era lo que hubiera tenido en mente para salir de la duda. El beso que compartimos en él nevado, me despertó sentimientos que no pensé tener sino solo por Yoh, y tenerte cerca todo este tiempo solo me lo recordaba constantemente…

-NATE: Pero entonces, que paso? ¿No sentiste nada con el segundo beso?

-ANNA: al contrario, sentí que era un beso cargado de sentimientos, pero que era diferente al primer beso que nos dimos {pequeña risa} bueno que te di, el primero fue un beso lleno de pasión y el segundo fue un beso de amor; pero no como el que siento por Yoh.

-NATE: ¿Es decir que me amas en cierto modo peor no tanto como a él? {Mirando triste al piso}

-ANNA: Por desgracia, es algo así… durante este torneo he aprendido muchas cosas… sobre el amor; el amor es algo muy grande, tanto que existen varias clases… está el amor que sientes quienes te dan compañía y se preocupan por ti [pensando en Manta y Opacho], el amor que sientes por las personas que te entienden más que a nadie y te aceptan por quien eres hasta cuando ven el monstruo que llevas dentro [ pensando en Hao], el amor que sientes por la persona que lleva consigo tus ilusiones y sueños del futuro y que es tan grande que puede consumirlos con solo su presencia [Yoh] y el amor que sientes por la persona que te saco una sonrisa y te escucho cuando más la necesitabas y que no te dejo caer y hundirte en la oscuridad cuando pensaste que era inevitable… Estoy segura que existen muchas más clases de amor, pero estos son los que he podido experimentar yo hasta ahora y cada uno es muy importante para mi aunque ninguno sea igual que otro.

-NATE: Yo soy el ultimo verdad?

-ANNA: Así es, e Yoh es el amor tan grande que me consume y lleva consigo mis sueños

-NATE: Anna, estas segura? Yo no puedo ofrecerte mucho pero si me das la oportunidad tratare de ser la persona que te llene de sueños y te haga feliz.

-ANNA: Tú ya me hacías feliz, siendo mi amigo. Pero entiendo que no puedas seguir siéndolo porque no puedo ofrecerte más y lo siento. {Anna se levantó y sacudió su falda por detrás} Nate perdóname por todo esto, y te juro que haré lo que pueda por arreglar las cosas entre tú, los idiotas e Yoh.

-NATE: No te preocupes por eso Anna, yo les tengo mucho aprecio pero merezco esto por no haber sido sincero en un principio contigo ni con Yoh, solo espero que todo mejore para todos.

Anna se fue dejando solo a Nate con sus pensamientos.

-NATE: [ no hay camino fácil ni seguro de que el amor sea como uno espera, y para que mentir, duele y duele bastante; pero valió la pena recuperar el coraje de vivir y la valentía para hacer las cosas sin temor una vez más!, solo falta enfrentar a Len y en eso si no voy a fallar}

\- …. - …. - ….

Anna busco a Silver para ver cuál había sido la cabaña que les habían reasignado, no sabía si Hao fuera estar allí pero ella necesitaba un sitio para dormir y si se lo encontraba de paso, mejor podría aclarar las cosas con el de una vez.

Cuando llego allá Hao estaba encerrado en una de las habitaciones, Anna no podía escuchar sus pensamientos así que sabía que no solo se había quitado el brazalete sino que estaba manteniendo un escudo mental para que ella no pudiera leer sus pensamientos; esto no le extrañaba ya que debía estar bastante enojado. Anna fue se ducho, descanso un poco, sabía que debía hablar con Yoh solo quería darle tiempo para que asimilara todo, así que mientras tanto haría las demás cosas que debía hacer.

Hao sabía que Anna estaba en la cabaña nueva, ya que la sintió llegar; en parte le había molestado su osadía, como se atrevía a volver así tan campante. Pero luego de 3 horas escucho como ella salía de nuevo de la cabaña, lo cual era extraño ya que pronto serían las 8 de la noche.

Hao bajo al poco tiempo a ya que tenía hambre y lo que encontró lo sorprendió mucho.

Anna había preparado la cena, y no una cena cualquiera sino que se veía tenía mucho esfuerzo y varios platos que él no sabía como pero eran sus favoritos y ella lo sabía, se acercó a la mesa llena de manjares y encima de estos había una pequeña nota: "Lo siento, sé cuánto odias a los traidores"

Hao sabía que para que Anna se disculpara! y más así era porque de verdad los sentía…

-HAO {arrugando el papel y botándolo al piso} Pero sabes que la traición no es algo que se pueda perdonar.

\- …- ….- CABAÑA DE YOH - ….. - ….. -

-MANTA: YOH LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!

-YOH: -

-MANTA: {yendo ahora hasta la puerta de la habitación} Yoh? Estas bien…

-YOH: …

-AMIDAMARU: El amo Yoh se encuentra escuchando música bajo las cobijas, no quiere que nadie lo moleste, lo siento joven Manta.

-MANTA: Esta bien Amidamaru, lo mejor será dejarlo solo por el momento.{bajando a comer con Horo y Len}

-HORO: Aun sigue triste y es lógico, le tomara algo de tiempo reponerse de esto… a todos nosotros

-LEN: {Atascándose de comida} Es por que se hecha a la pena en vez de hacer algo productivo, asi su mente nunca dejara de pensar en eso.

-HORO: Si claro, entonces debería golpear todo y embutirse comida como otros ¬¬

-LEN: A que te refieres con "otros"? ¬¬

-HORO: No a nadie en específico ¬¬!

\- - - HABITACION DE YOH - -

-YOH: [ Por que…. Yo le ofrecí todo y a ella no le importó, tal vez no fui lo suficiente para ella… pero igual no debió hacerlo!, pero que hizo?, será que fue solo Nate? Pero porque lo defendió!, pero también ella se veía triste cuando me fui, bueno tampoco la trate del todo bien… pero que estoy pensando! Era lo mínimo que se merecía! Se besa con Nate y lo defiende!, o el la beso y ella es inocente? AAAA] AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Me voy a volver loco {sacando la cabeza de las cobijas y mirando hacia la luna a través de la ventana}… Annita {deprimido}

-ANNA{saliendo de las sombras}: Dime

-YOH: o.O! {triste y refregándose los ojos} creo que estoy alucinando..

-ANNA: No no lo estás {acercándose y sentándose a la cama}

-YOH: Anna… tu, que haces aquí?{con enojo en la voz}

-ANNA: Vengo a hablar contigo de lo que paso, y se que quieres explicaciones aunque estés enojado… además te las mereces así que podemos hablar?

Yoh la miro y lo pensó por un momento, es cierto tenía muchas dudas y quería varias explicaciones, pero no quería salir lastimado más en cierto punto hasta le daba miedo saber, y además no quería volver a caer es "los juegos de Anna".

Anna leyó los pensamientos de Yoh, la herían, el creía que ella solo quería lastimarlo y mentirle… el ya no confiaba en ella.

-ANNA: {Dio un largo y triste suspiro} Yoh, sé que no confías en mi entonces hagamos una cosa para que no creas que te estoy engañando para beneficiarme o algo (Esto le dolía mucho decirlo a ella pero sabía que en parte lo merecía)… Te voy a responder todas tus preguntas que tengas, pero no te voy a pedir que me perdones.

-YOH: Que acaso no crees que lo que hiciste estuvo mal!? Para que no me pidas perdón!?

-ANNA: No es eso, estuvo mal … muy muy mal. Pero si te digo las cosas q quieres saber vas a creer que las digo de una forma diferente a la que es solo para que me perdones; entonces si sabemos que al final igual no me vas a perdonar no tendría motivo según tu lógica para decir cosas que no son ya que al fin y al cabo no habría diferencia.

-YOH: Esta bien, pero entonces ten eso muy presente digas lo que digas y sean como sean las cosas esto que había entre nosotros se terminó definitivamente y nunca pero nunca te voy a perdonar.

Este era un Yoh totalmente diferente al de siempre, pero Anna sabía que era culpa de ella así que simplemente lo acepto.

-YOH: Y no hay necesidad de que leas mis pensamientos porque te voy a decir todo lo que pienso sin censurar nada!...así te ofenda por que dudo que te duela, si no no habrías hecho lo que hiciste… pero bien ahora dime, que sucede entre tu y Nate?

-ANNA:{soltando un largo suspiro} Bien, es una larga historia pero la resumiré lo más que pueda; tu sabes cómo conocí a Nate en la pensión, desde que lo conocí me agrado pero nada más, o bueno si no es normal que a mí me agrade de entrada tanto alguien, pero la verdad me sentía identificada con él en varios aspectos; empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos el mes que vivimos en la pensión antes de que Kino llegara con Valery y en todo ese tiempo él y yo solo fuimos amigos ya que tú y yo… bueno tu sabes [recordando los dulces momentos con Yoh después de que se hicieran novios], en todo caso no pasó nada con él en Japón, nunca cruzo por mi mente como más que el aprendiz que vivía con nosotros en pensión.

-YOH: Ajamm y luego? ¬¬

-ANNA: Luego de eso llegue a América junto con Hao, no supe de ustedes por varios días ya que luego de que me fui de la pensión a causa de Kino me dedique a entrenar, hasta el día que nos viéramos acá en la aldea, solo que cuando ese día llego tu llegaste y no estabas solo sino con Valery, y no solo eso sino que al parecer no me determinabas en lo más mínimo, bueno eso hasta que te apareciste en mi ventana con la propuesta de que fuera umm … la otra en tu relación y pues bueno tu sabes lo que paso, la verdad es que esa época aunque corta fue muy dura para mi Yoh, todos los días pensaba en que estarías haciendo y más con Valery que te rondaba cada rato y la verdad es que ella no era del todo fea ni desagradable, es más creo que tenía más cosas que pudieran atraerte de las que tenía yo..

-YOH: Anna… eso no es cierto, además no entiendo por qué me dices todo esto o es que acaso me vas a decir que es culpa mía lo que paso con Nate! Porque yo termine mi relación con Valery para estar contigo! Así que no me vengas con eso ahora..

-ANNA: Bueno te estoy contando como fue para mi que paso todo esto y como llego a pasar lo de Nate asi que escúchame y al final piensa lo que quieras… el punto es que no solo estaba preocupada y triste por eso, la verdad me empecé a sentir …. Pss.. Muy sola

-YOH: ¬¬ SOLA! SI VIVIAS Y TE LA PASABAS CON HAO! QUE SE DESVIVIA O SE DESVIVE AUN NO LO SE POR TI!

-ANNA: {mirando al piso} por eso mismo, como querías que le dijera a Hao que estaba mal por ti cuando sabía que lo pondría mal escuchar eso de mí, además era muy difícil! Por qué… tenía que tratar de no pensar en eso así me estuviera comiendo viva… tu sabes que Hao puede…[bueno no le puedo decir lo del amuleto pero al menos él no sabe que Hao no puede leer mi mente como la de los demás]

Yoh nunca había pensado en eso, Anna pudo sentirse así y claro no podía hablarlo con la única persona cercana a ella porque él estaba enamorado de ella también y ella aunque no lo admitiera se preocupaba por sus sentimientos.

-ANNA: Luego empecé a entrenar día y noche para no pensar en esas cosas, y Nate empezó a entrenar conmigo ya que él quería mejorar también, y empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntos, yo solo lo veía como un amigos hasta que, tu desapareciste con Valery por que fuiste a Prim, luego la pelea que tuve con Kino, sabía que ella te separaría de mi definitivamente y más que tu parecías solo querer hacer lo que tu familia te decía, yo estaba muy sola Yoh y estaba segura de que tu no estarías conmigo nunca más, entonces decidí que lo mejor sería olvidarme de ti ya que tu también podrías sufrir por mi culpa eventualmente. Pensé que la única forma de hacerlo sería fijándome en otra persona y créeme que pensé en darle una oportunidad a Hao, pero con el simplemente no sentía nada, nada de lo que sentía contigo así que descarte la idea casi de inmediato lo cual no fue difícil porque Hao se fue por varios días y me dejo sola con ..

-YOH: Sola con Nate… [ y nosotros buscando una solución a lo del demonio! No puedo creer lo estúpido que fui! Aunque bueno menos mal Hao no se quedó sino quién sabe si ella no estaría ahora con el]

-ANNA: Asi es, yo había estado reprimiendo mis pensamientos y emociones todo ese tiempo para que no llegaran a Hao, aunque el claramente se daba cuenta de lo deprimida que estaba por que no era fácil simularlo; cuando el se fue, fue un respiro para mí, solo que Nate también había notado que yo no estaba bien asi que se dedicó a hacerme sentir bien a disfrutar más las cosas [recordando los días en la nieve con Nate], y la verdad esos días empecé a sentir que Nate me hacía feliz como hace mucho no lo estaba y que no pensé que lo estaría en tan poco tiempo. Solo eran pensamientos, no había pasado nada…. {Anna bajo la mirada y se quedó en silencio}

-YOH: {mirándola fijamente} no había pasado nada y?

-ANNA: {mirando hacia la ventana ahora} y una noche, la noche antes que volviera Hao hubo un pequeño incidente en el que Nate y yo nos acercamos mucho y yo…. Lo bese.

-YOH: {mirando a Anna quien le daba la espalda}…

-ANNA: No sé por qué lo hice y sé que no es lo que quieres oír pero, me ayudó mucho, me hizo sentir viva y querida de nuevo; sin embargo no era lo que Nate quería así que él se alejó de mí y lo tomo como un error, un accidente y lo dejamos así; al día siguiente volvimos a la aldea y bueno me encontré contigo, ahí fue cuando me dijiste que habías cortado relaciones con tu familia para estar conmigo, esto me tomo por sorpresa, pero créeme cuando te digo que me hizo muy feliz, porque te había extrañado de sobremanera todo este tiempo {ahora volviendo a mirar a Yoh}, en cuanto volvimos a estar juntos me sentía feliz y completa de nuevo, pero en cuanto recordaba lo que había pasado con Nate, me sentía fatal, además que mi amistad con él estaba arruinada por mi culpa.

-YOH: Si querías estar con él me lo debiste decir entonces Anna, no lo crees!?

-ANNA: Pero yo no quería estar con él, quería estar contigo, la mayoría del tiempo hasta que me encontraba con él y empezaba a dudar de nuevo sobre lo que sentía por él.

-YOH: Y entonces qué tipo de relación tenían? Me engañabas con él hace mucho entonces? {con una risa sínica}

-ANNA: No, yo no te engañe con él o no por mi voluntad. Sé que no me lo creerás pero yo nunca te haría algo así por muchas dudas que tuviera, lo que paso en la cueva fue… bueno yo venía teniendo mis dudas, en la prueba del cofre sabes que tenías que dar un secreto para abrirlo, yo le ofrecí varios secretos al cofre pero el único que acepto fue ese, que yo tenía dudas acerca de lo que sentía respecto a ti por Nate, cuando el cofre se abrió me dijo que me ayudaría a resolver mis dudas sobre eso, pero yo no entendía cómo podía ser… hasta que vi a Nate en la cueva y las palabras del cofre

-YOH: Empezaron a sonar en tu cabeza, como una canción que no se detuvo sino hasta que hiciste lo que decía el cofre qué harías.

-ANNA: Si así es, pero tú? Como lo sabes?

-YOH: Yo también le di un secreto mío al cofre y me "ayudo" de forma parecida. Pero entonces, Nate no te beso a ti como él dijo, tú lo besaste a él?' ¬¬¬¬¬ por segunda vez!¬¬

-ANNA: {sonrojándose y sintiéndose como lo peor!} Si, el solo lo dijo para ayudarme, pero el no tuvo la culpa de nada.

-YOH: Anna el acepto que está enamorado de ti! Y no me caben dudas! Por qué más se echaría toda la culpa!?

-ANNA: Bueno, si el después de… que lo besara con impulso del cofre!, me dijo que si tenía sentimientos por mí, pero que no había hecho nada al respecto porque no quería lastimarte ni causar problemas entre nosotros, Yoh él te aprecia mucho, y se que mi palabra es nada para ti ahora pero por favor considera a Nate, el no hizo nada malo la que actuo fui yo, el nunca lo hizo porque de verdad te respeta.

-YOH: Pero tampoco vino a mi cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, ni tu ni el, y más sabiendo ahora que entre ustedes ya había pasado algo!

-ANNA: Si no te lo dijo fue porque yo se lo pedí, hasta oculte sus pensamientos de Hao para que nadie lo supiera

-YOH:{tristemente} tan importante es para ti protegerlo?

-ANNA: Si, porque es mi amigo y no quería que tuviera problemas por lo que yo hice.

-YOH: Bueno y que sientes exactamente por él? Por qué me dices que estabas confundida y ahora dices que es tu amigo..

-ANNA: En verdad el cofre hizo lo que prometió, me ayudo a aclarar mis sentimientos, por lo cual es una lástima que todo allá llegado a estos extremos.{soltando un largo suspiro} Cuando volví a besar a Nate

-YOH: POR SEGUNDA VEZ¬¬

-ANNA: ¬¬ Si por segunda vez… no fue lo mismo que antes, sentí que lo quería, pero que ese sentimiento no era nada en comparación a lo que siento… por ti, Nate fue la persona que me ayudo cuando lo necesite y creo que confundí las cosas en el momento porque no sabía si ese apoyo que él me daba era lo que me hacía sentir bien o era el. Yo aclare mis dudas y ya hable con el luego de que lo golpeaste y te fuiste ¬¬ , el sabe que lo quiero, pero que nunca lo querré de la forma que te quiero a ti Yoh{ bajando la cabeza mientras sus mechones escondían sus ojos y una lagrima se escurría por su mejilla}

-YOH {mirándola con tristeza} Anna..

-ANNA: Esta bien, sé que la culpa es mía por que no te dije las cosas como eran, y permití que la duda creciera hasta este punto. {Limpiando la lágrima ya que no quería llorar, no frente a Yoh} Como sea, espero que eso responda tus dudas y asi te des cuenta de que ni tu estás loco ni Nate es culpable.

-YOH: Pero tú, si lo eres y eso es lo peor que puede pasarme

-ANNA: Lo sé, porque sé que querías creer en mí y que te dijera que nada de esto fue mi culpa, pero no es así, yo no voy a mentirte no a ti, no nunca más aunque ya sea muy tarde.

-YOH: Lo es, ahora entiendo a Hao, la confianza sagrada. Yo base mis sueños pensando en que tú siempre estarías conmigo y que podríamos compartir todo, pero no es asi, la confianza que perdí lo hace imposible.

-ANNA: Lo sé, y aunque no sirva de nada lo siento mucho, me duele mucho que estés así y que sufras por mi culpa. Pero no dejes de confiar en los demás por mi causa. Bueno ya te dije todo lo que necesitaba aclarar, ahora me voy {parándose de la cama}

-YOH: {sujetándola de la mano y jalándola de vuelta con la cara baja mientras su cabello castaño tapa su cara} Espera, yo no te he dicho lo que necesito decirte.

-ANNA: Lo que me vayas a decir esta demás, ya te dije como era todo y ya sabemos que no me vas a perdonar así que…

Yoh jalo a Anna en ese momento de forma que ella callo sobre él, el tomo su cara y la besó en los labios, pero no un beso cariñoso como los que solían compartir sino un beso lleno de pasión casi violento.

 **ALERTA LEMMON!~ ALERTA LEMMON!~ ALERTA LEMMON!~ ALERTA LEMMON! !~ ALERTA LEMMON! !~ ALERTA LEMMON! !~ ALERTA LEMMON!~ ALERTA LEMMON! !~ ALERTA LEMMON!~ ALERTA LEMMON!**

Anna no lo entendía, pero no le importaba ella necesitaba de Yoh y si ese iba a ser su último encuentro lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Anna e Yoh siguieron besándose con mucha fuerza, las caricias empezaron a venir era como si los dos tuvieran la necesidad de estar más cerca del otro. Yoh acariciaba los brazos de Anna hasta que llego a su espalda donde con sus brazos la abrazaba tratando de acercarla más a él. Anna puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh también presionándolo hacia ella, y de vez en cuando acariciaba la cara de Yoh tratando de delinear sus rasgos tiernamente.

Por un momento ambos se detuvieron y se miraron fijamente con mucha intensidad, luego de esto una pequeña y tierna sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Yoh, la cual se replicó en la de Anna, luego de esto Yoh tomo la cara de Anna firmemente y la acerco con ternura a la de el quedando frente contra frente y cada uno ahora con los ojos cerrados.

-YOH: No sé si pueda confiar en ti por lo que haces, pero lo que me haces sentir {tomando ahora la mano de Anna y acercándola a su pecho para que ella sintiera su rápido latir} me hace estar seguro de solo una cosa.. y esa es que…

-ANNA: …te amo….

Yoh abrió los ojos lentamente sin separarse de ella, Anna nunca le había dicho esas palabras a él, y por lo que sabía a nadie…

-YOH: ¿Anna tu?

Anna soltó su mano del agarre de Yoh suavemente para tomar la de el en la suya ahora, y así mismo acerco la mano de Yoh a su pecho, Yoh podía sentir el corazón de Anna, ciertamente latía tan rápido como el suyo en ese momento, pero luego de esto Anna siguió moviendo la mano de Yoh desde su pecho casi hasta su ombligo.

Lo cual hizo que Yoh dudara que quería decirle Anna en ese momento ya que nunca antes le había permitido tocarla así.

-ANNA: Seria la primera vez y solo podría ser con la persona que amo… no tienes que confiar en mi sino quieres, yo confío en ti tanto que cuenta por los dos.

Luego de esto Yoh volvió a besar a Anna pero con más ternura. Yoh empezó a acariciar a Anna, ahora desde sus piernas, pero cuando llego a la parte alta de la falda, sus manos dudaron y en vez de seguir las saco y empezó a acariciar su cintura, no tomo tiempo para que la boca de Yoh dejara los labios de Anna y empezara a besar su cuello.

Anna soltó unos leves suspiros que llegaron a oídos de Yoh incentivándolo a seguir, y más aún ahora que Anna pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Yoh invitándolo a seguir explorando. Yoh era tan inexperto en esos temas como Anna pero aun así parecía ser que la química que había entre ellos hacía que las cosas fluyeran de forma más natural. Yoh empezó a recostar a Anna lentamente en la cama mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus piernas largas bajo el vestido negro que acostumbraba usar ella.

Anna quiso sentir más de la piel de Yoh así que metió sus manos bajo la camisa de este empezó a sentir sus abdomen, y vaya que el entrenamiento había dado frutos!, sentía la perfecta delineación de los músculos de Yoh, las manos de Anna acariciaban el contorno ahora hasta de sus brazos. Yoh sintió que su camisa estorbaba a las caricias de Anna así que rápidamente se levantó un poco y se despojó de su camiseta, luego de esto se recostó nuevamente sobre Anna y la envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza, el contacto de la cálida piel de Yoh hacia que Anna sintiera deseos de nunca dejarlo ir y de que el momento nunca acabara.

Ahora Yoh se sentía más libre y comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Anna y un poco más allá, pasó sus manos lentamente acariciando desde sus rodillas hasta el ombligo de Anna dejando el vestido levantado. Yoh adentro sus dos manos bajo el vestido de Anna pero esta vez hasta su cintura, definitivamente, era muy diferente sentir sus curvas directamente que desde encima del vestido, la piel de Anna era tan suave y se sentía tan caliente en sus manos, que le costaba ahora detenerse. Cada vez iba más arriba hasta que…

-YOH: Quítate el vestido {dijo Yoh tímidamente, y tan suave que creyó que Anna no lo habría escuchado}

Anna o escucho y le causó un gran sonrojo pero también una sonrisa, Yoh tenía tantas ganas de sentirla como ella a el.

Así que Anna paso una de sus propias manos hacia atrás y bajo la cremallera del vestido ante los sorprendidos ojos de Yoh.

Luego de esto Anna miro a Yoh con un sonrojo en su cara y bajando la mirada hasta lo bajo del abdomen de Yoh.

-ANNA: Ahora es tu turno

-YOH: JIJIJIJIJI :D

Yoh bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones, pero a diferencia de Anna él se quitó la prenda de una vez quedando solo en sus boxers ahora.

Anna no pudo por la vergüenza y volteo a mirar hacia arriba ya que sentía que su cara para entonces estaría más roja que un tomate, cuando Yoh noto esto se recostó sobre ella sin apoyar su peso encima sino sosteniéndose con los codos un poco más elevado.

-YOH: Eres tan pero tan hermosa, que me cuesta creer que cuando te sonrojas y te pones asi nerviosa lo seas más jijiji

Esto saco una sonrisa de Anna, Yoh beso su nariz tiernamente y volvió a acariciarla por dejado de su vestido pero desde la abertura de la cremallera en la espalda, Yoh termino de bajar la cremallera del vestido negro y lo empezó a jalar suavemente hacia al frente hasta que los brazos de Anna estuvieron fuera y luego la mira a los ojos directamente y con lentitud bajo el vestido haciendo que Anna quedara solo en su ropa interior.

-ANNA: Que me miras {mirándolo igual a los ojos ya que él seguía haciendo contacto visual directo}

-YOH: jijiji esperaba que te sonrojaras de nuevo cuando termine de quitarte tu vestido :D

Este comentario hizo que Anna se sonrojara.

-YOH: Ahí esta! Jiji ese sonrojo!

Luego de esto los besos iban y venían más rápido con las caricias, Yoh empezó a besa el cuello de Anna primero suavemente luego a dar mordiscos con un poco de fuerza, estos parecían agradarle a Anna ya que cada vez que Yoh lo hacia ella enterraba sus dedos un poco más fuerte en la espalda desnuda de Yoh incitándolo a seguir. Yoh se dejó llevar y ahora sus manos masajeaban los pechos de Anna por encima del del brasier , Yoh estaba empezando a sentirse realmente excitado, los pechos de Anna eran tan suaves y tan sensuales asi que no aguanto más y como pudo abrió el brasier por detrás, dudo un poco para retirarlo pero cuando vio que Anna no objetaba lo hizo. Era la primera vez que veía los pechos de una mujer en vivo y en directo, sabía que los hombres normalmente estaban obsesionados con las "bobbies" de una mujer y ahora lo entendía, los pechos de Anna eran la perfección, suaves, blancos como ella, no muy grandes no muy pequeños y firmes. Yoh los tomo entre sus manos y empezó a sentir el contorno de estos cada vez con más fuerza, entre más fuerza ejercía más sentía como Anna lo tocaba con más energía y casi desesperación, él se sentía igual, entre más los tocaba más parecía que él no podría parar y así fue, Yoh beso a Anna desde el cuello hasta la mitad de sus pechos y luego se dirigió a uno de los pezones, primero lo toco solo con su lengua, sintió que apenas lo toco este se puso un poco más rígido así que paso su lengua sobre este repetidas veces hasta que tuvo la necesidad de poner su boca totalmente sobre este y succionarlo con fuerza.

Anna sentía gran placer con cada toque de Yoh, debía tenerlo más cerca pero eso era prácticamente imposible ya que estaban piel sobre piel lo más juntos que antes habían estado.

Yoh volvió a estar frente a frente con Anna, definitivamente habían llegado lejos en este encuentro la beso en la boca mientras dejaba que Anna recorriera su cuerpo con sus manos, Anna había empezado a sentir el bulto que hacia presión desde los boxers de Yoh en su entrepierna, asi que de armo de valor y bajo su mano hasta este tocándolo por encima de la tela. Sintió como el cuerpo de Yoh temblaba con cada caricia asi que se abrió camino para sentirlo directamente por primera vez y lo cogió con una de sus manos. El cuerpo de Yoh dio un pequeño brinco, seguido de un sonido proveniente de la boca de Yoh que Anna califico como placentero, asi que Anna siguió tocando al "pequeño amigo" Yoh mientras recorría ahora el cuerpo del castaño sin restricciones más que la inhibición propia. Ahora la única prenda que había entre Anna e Yoh era la ropa interior de la parte baja de Anna.

Yoh detuvo los besos y las caricias para acercarse al oído de Anna, y entre jadeos le dijo:

-YOH: Anna, estas segura?

-ANNA: ¿Que tu no lo estás?

Yoh sintió que se formó una sonrisa en la cara de Anna asi que se alejó un poco para poder ver su cara, ella estaba sonrojada con una sonrisa que él nunca antes había visto en ella, pero que de seguro nunca olvidaría.

-YOH: Te amo

-ANNA: Te amo

Yoh bajo las panties de Anna con su mano, luego de esto la acomodo bien en la cama sin perder el contacto visual con ella, se situó con cuidado encima de ella y sobre sus piernas.

-YOH: también será mi primera vez jiji, y será contigo la primera y única.

-ANNA: Serás el único ahora y siempre, es un compromiso {con una pequeña risa que genero una gran sonrisa en Yoh}

Yoh tomo su miembro y lo llevo hasta la entrada de la parte intima de Anna, luego de que sintió que estaba en el sitio correcto empezó a adentrarlo poco a poco, sabía que podría lastimar a Anna si hacia las cosas rápido y de afán , Anna tenía sus ojos cerrados y sostenía con fuerza la espalda de Yoh ya que temía lo que venía.

Yoh fue lento hasta que sintió una pequeña barrera que no lo dejo seguir más, sabía lo que era y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, miro a Anna que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar el dolor, ella supo que Yoh la miraba y simplemente asintió.

Yoh tomo un respiro profundo y se adentró en el cuerpo de Anna con toda su fuerza, pudo sentir como la penetraba y algo dentro cedía. Anna no hizo ruido, sabía que no podía solo trato de relajarse para que el dolor se fuera rápidamente, así que se pegó más al cuerpo de Yoh e inicio un leve vaivén de forma que Yoh lo siguiera, el enseguida siguió con el ritmo que Anna había empezado, el vaivén empezó de forma lenta y rápidamente fue tomando fuerza, tanto Yoh como Anna lo disfrutaban. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, no había forma de estar más cerca, formaban parte del otro. Yoh sintió en su órgano erecto como las paredes de la vagina de Anna se tensionaban al tiempo que el sentía que iba a explotar, nunca había sentido algo así era increíble!, lo mismo sentía Anna era como si su cuerpo le pidiera que no parara y que fuera más rápido y con más fuerza! Hasta que Anna soltó un suave gemido. Algo dentro de ella había hecho explosión y había tomado toda su fuerza, en ese momento Yoh sintió la reacción de cuerpo de Anna y el mismo sintió algo parecido, su cuerpo había llegado al climax y se había llevado toda su fuerza, de forma que se dejó caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo agitado de Anna.

Yoh estuvo acostado sobre Anna casi una hora, mientras los dos recuperaban la fuerza y se dedicaban a acariciar el cuerpo de su amante lentamente como tratando de grabar cada detalle en sus mentes.

-ANNA: Ya casi va a amanecer, será mejor que me vaya. Sé que Manta no vino a la habitación porque sabía que querías estar solo pero de seguro apenas se levante va a venir a ver como sigues.

-YOH: No…no te vaya {abrazándose al cuerpo de Anna y asiendo pucheros} déjame sentirte así cerca por un rato más

 **FINAL DEL LEMMON - FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON- FINAL DEL LEMMON-**

-ANNA: No Yoh, debo irme. Pero {mirándolo a los ojos} nunca olvidare esta noche, y tú nunca olvides lo que te dije.

-YOH: JIJIJI Si eso que sería? {Molestando a Anna}

-ANNA:{siguiendo la corriente y molestando a Yoh}: Si no lo recuerdas entonces no vale la pena que te lo diga {pequeña sonrisa}

-YOH: Pues déjame a ver si recuerdo jijiji.. era algo de que me Amasssssssssss, casi tanto como yo a ti, pero eso no es posible. O que voy a ser el único ahora y siempre.

-ANNA: jeje veo que algo si recuerdas

Yoh se acercó y beso a Anna lentamente mientras ella se sostenía de su cuello para profundizar el beso.

-YOH: Anna, lo que dijiste es enserio?

-ANNA: Yo lo dije muy enserio, pero no tienes que creerme sino quieres {mirando hacia otro lado de forma triste}

Yoh volvió a besarla lentamente, se separo de ella.

-YOH: Digamos que estas en un periodo a prueba ;P jijiji

-ANNA: ¬¬ me crees o no, asi como no hay verdades a medias no hay medio creo o medio no

-YOH: ¬¬ …ummm {soltando un largo suspiro} bueno… te creo, pero no quiero más secretos NUNCA!

-ANNA: {dándole la mano como cerrando un trato} Hecho!

Anna e Yoh se levantaron y empezaron a vestirse cada uno, cuando ya los dos estuvieron presentables…

-YOH: Hay otra cosa…

-ANNA: SI? {mirándolo con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados}

-YOH:{poniéndose serio} Anna, te quiero, te amo, y cuando pensé que te había perdido me partió el alma; sé que fue menos de un día pero fue lo suficiente para saberlo, tu eres mi corazón, mi felicidad y mi alma no hay manera de que pueda vivir sin ti y si la hay entonces no importa porque no quisiera estar sin ti nunca, sé que no te gusta lo cursi pero tienes que saber que soy serio en esto, que no es que sea fácil para mí.

Yoh se agacho en una rodilla frente a Anna, despelucado como estaba y aun sin camisa solo en pantalones.

-YOH: Este soy yo, sin secretos ni nada que esconder, y me gustaría que tú, Anna Kyoyama, aceptaras lo que soy no solo hoy ni hasta que la muerte nos separe sino por toda la eternidad y más allá.

-ANNA:O.o! Yoh soy yo o esto suena a ..

-YOH: JIJIJI Si así es… compromiso :D

Anna se puso pálida por la impresión, que se supone que estaba haciendo Yoh! Ellos ya habían estado comprometidos y no habían podido seguir por que no estaban seguros de lo que sentían, pero un momento ella ya estaba segura de lo que sentía más que segura, es más en la noche le había dicho a Yoh que sería el único, era un…

-ANNA: Compromiso {como un susurro}… {Limpiándose la garganta}… Yoh Asakura… yo Anna Kyoyama {agachándose para quedar frente a Yoh} te acepto como eres, y espero que me aceptes por quien soy {dando un gran suspiro} Y me COMPROMETO contigo hasta la eternidad, porque te quiero y te amo como nunca amé a nadie ni podré hacerlo jamás.

Yoh besó a Anna luego de que ella dijera esto, parecía que las cosas iban a pasar de nuevo a mayores, pero ..

-ANNA: No Yoh! Tengo que irme, No tardan en despertarse y no quiero que me encuentre acá contigo{{dijo acercándose a la ventana para salir como había entrado el día anterior}

-YOH; Bueno entonces no hay de otra jijiji{acercándose a la ventana también} tendré que ir contigo :D {saltando fuera}

-ANNA: ¬¬ Nunca le pedí que viniera {pero miro hacia abajo y lo vio con esa gran sonrisa} pero que bueno que asi sea


	24. Nate el traidor- emboscada

-HORO: Bueno días! Manta no me digas que dormiste aquí en la sala?

-MANTA: Jeje pues ya ves, no quería molestar a Yoh o despertarlo si ya se había quedado durmiendo

En ese momento llego Nate a la cabaña, él había pasado la noche afuera tratando de asimilar lo sucedido con Anna ya que había muy duro para el aceptar esos sentimientos que trato de negarse tanto tiempo para que en un santiamén todo terminara de esa forma.

-NATE: [Es hora de enfrentar este desastre {suspiro largo mientras abría la puerta de entrada} Buenos días

La tensión era palpable, Nate lucia demacrado y cansado, y era obvio ya que no había vuelto a la cabaña desde el día que salieron al reto de la segunda etapa. Horo y Manta lo observaron por un momento con decepción y enojo.

-MANTA: No puedo creer lo que hiciste! Después de que Yoh te recibió con los brazos abiertos y te ofreció su amistad.

-HORO: Espero que sepas que por TU culpa y la de Anna, Yoh no ha salido de la habitación desde que llego ayer muy deprimido.

-NATE: Lo sé, y no se preocupen, hablare con los oficiales para que me cambien de cabaña pero antes quisiera hablar con Yoh.

-LEN: {bajando las escaleras} Pues tendrás que esperar y en otro lado, porque Yoh no está {mirando a Manta} La habitación está vacía.

-MANTA: Amidamaru!

-AMIDA: {apareciendo} si joven Manta

-MANTA: Ummm pensé que estarías con Yoh, sabes dónde está?

-AMIDA: No sigue en la habitación?

-HORO: No, al parecer salió, pero debió salir por la ventana porque Manta paso la noche acá en la sala y lo hubiera visto o escuchado. Yoh está muy mal {mirando mal a Nate} será mejor buscarlo para que no le pase nada, además creo que ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar desde ayer.

-LEN: Vamos a buscarlo, pero antes Amay ven conmigo {saliendo de la cabaña}

Horo, Manta y Amidamaru fueron en búsqueda de Yoh mientras Len hablaba con Nate.

-LEN: Y bien? Tienes algo que decir de tu comportamiento

-NATE: {soltando un gran suspiro} mira Len.. digo Tao… bueno como sea… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti por que por mucho que lo desees no eres Yoh.

-LEN: Y QUIEN DIJO QUE YO DESEARÍA SER EL ESTÚPIDO DE YOH!

-NATE: me refiero a tener el afecto de Anna como el… en todo caso, estuve mal lo que hice fue de cobardes sin honor y aceptare el castigo que merezca como subordinado de la familia Tao.

-LEN: Entonces… {Sacando su cuchilla} tu castigo será enfrentarme de una buena vez {apuntando a Nate}

-NATE: Como quieras… Poniéndose muy lentamente en guardia debido a su cansancio

-LEN: Pero no será tan así como crees; primero, no será ahora, ya que claramente tendría toda la ventaja por el estado en que te encuentras y segundo, si te venzo, jajaja que digo cuando te venza será todo, no podrás volver a luchar nunca más por tu libertad así como tanto has venido pensando.

-NATE: No puedes evitar que luche por mi libertad! Lo hare hasta que la consiga, además tengo la confianza que ganare, he entrenado mucho para eso.

-LEN: Pues eso lo veremos, ya que claramente todo el tiempo que decías estar con Anna entrenando lo usaron para otras cosas menos productivas, son unos ..

-NATE:{Con ira} A Anna la respetas! Ella es la persona más respetable que conozco y no voy a permitir que blasfemes de ella y menos por cosas que no sabes. En cuanto a mí, no me arrepiento de nada y tú más que nadie debería entenderlo…. {Caminando hacia la cabaña}… yo no elegí enamorarme de ella, simplemente sucedió, por más que trate de evitarlo… por desgracia como tú, tampoco soy correspondido.

Len se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Nate, él también había tenido muchas ilusiones con Anna, se enamoró de ella aunque trato de no hacerlo en un principio por la amistad que llevaban él e Yoh. Sabía que el amor llegaba y pumm! Te dejaba desarmado y no había nada que pudieras hacer más que vivir con él o matarlo en el intento.

-LEN: [Pero si Amay no es correspondido, significa que Anna realmente no lo beso?... Tal vez Nate sea tan culpable como yo de haberse enamorado de la persona menos indicada, lo único que nos diferencia en realidad es que el si se atrevió a seguir su corazón yo me quede callado por mucho tiempo hasta que Anna y Hao me descubrieron… lo importante ahora será encontrar al idiota de Yoh]

Nate estaba preocupado por Yoh también, así que decidió darse un baño, cambiarse e ir al igual que los demás a buscarlo. Ya hablaría con él, y trataría de convencerlo que la culpa no era de Anna, ya que de seguro si no la perdonaba ella sufriría por un corazón roto tanto como él lo estaba sufriendo en el momento.

Nate iba saliendo de la cabaña cuando frente a él apareció una gran llamarada, era Hao.

-HAO: {con su semblante serio} A ti te quería ver sabandija {sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa}… maldito traidor!

-NATE: {tratando de respirar por el agarre} no soy un traidor.. y si lo fuera no tendría por qué darte explicaciones a ti

Hao soltó a Nate, haciéndolo caer fuertemente al piso.

-HAO: Así que ahora puedes hacer un escudo para proteger tus pensamientos JAAA está de sobra preguntar de quien lo habrás aprendido, pero que me sorprende si entre ustedes pasaban muchas más cosas de las que parecían… puede que no me hayan traicionado directamente a mí, ya que si es cierto entre Anna y yo no sucede nada, pero traicionaron la confianza de varias personas y por experiencia sé que un traidor siempre será un traidor, no importa las circunstancias.

-NATE: [Por que tiene Anna que tener tantos pretendientes, cuantos más vendrán a confrontarme hoy antes de que aparezca Yoh ¬¬] Sé que piensas que Anna y Yo hicimos todos esto a propósito, pero no es así… primero que todo entre Anna y yo TAMPOCO HAY NADA{ suspiro triste}

-HAO: {Mirando a Nate de forma sospechosa} Que tan rápido Anna te cambio por otro? JAAA bueno que esperabas una historia que empieza en traición solo puede terminar de una misma manera…

Nate miro hacia otro lado, no tenia la fuerza emocionalmente para aguantar los insultos de Hao ni su actitud

-NATE: Bueno dime a que viniste y déjame, tengo que encontrar a Yoh

-HAO: Bueno esa es la cosa, Yoh es muy suave con la gente y aunque claramente lo traicionaron de la peor manera, él es tan estúpido que podría hasta perdonar una basura como tú con el tiempo y las palabras correctas. Yo estoy aquí para que eso no pase {apareciendo el SOF detrás de él},como te lo dije un traidor es un traidor siempre no puedo dejar que la basura como tu ronde tan feliz y llanamente por este hermoso planeta.

-NATE: Entonces piensas matarme? {tensionándose y apareciendo Kuzo en modo de ataque}

-HAO: Es lo que más quisiera, cuando pienso que una basura como tu siquiera tuvo entre sus sucias manos a Anna, es más que yo misma la puse allí dándoles todo ese tiempo para que se escurrieran como gusanos frente a todos nosotros…. {se podía ver el fuego en los ojos de Hao, la ira}… pero el trono está muy cerca y no lo voy a arriesgar siendo descalificado por matar una plaga como tu… NICROM

-NICHROM: {APARECIENDO} Dígame señor Hao :D

-HAO: Vas a supervisar una batalla, una muy especial

En ese momento una llamarada los cubrió a los tres y ya no estaban en la aldea apache, ahora estaban en la mitad del desierto con un sol verdaderamente consumidor.

-NATE: {mirando alrededor} donde se supone que estamos?

-HAO: Eso no importa… ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!

Hao empezó a tacar a Nate con gran furia, los ataques no dejaban de ir contra el pobre y el solo podía defenderse ya que no solo estaba agotado aun sino que Hao era claramente más fuerte que el así el pudiera ahora usar escudos y anulación de furyoku contra algunos ataques.

-HAO: JAJAJAJA Eso es todo lo que tienes? No me has atacado ni una sola vez, que triste y pensar que eres mucho mejor que hace unas semanas y sigues siendo patético.

-NATE: {respirando rápido y sudando mucho por el cansancio} Pensé que no me ibas a matar

-HAO: Y no lo haré, esta solo es una batalla de practica o no Nichrom

Nichrom solo miro seriamente y asintió con su cabeza.

-HAO: Pero que sea de práctica no implica que no puedas salir seriamente lastimado

La batalla duro 20 minutos, Hao ataco a Nate de la forma más cruel lo arrastro lo pisoteo y pateo cuando este ya no podía más claramente. Nate no podía ya ni mantener una posesión, estaba apenas consciente cuando Hao se acercó a él lentamente y se agacho hasta donde estaba su rostro lleno de sangre y golpes.

-HAO: Ahora veamos qué es lo que tanto escondían tú y Anna.

Nate no pudo mantener el escudo mental por más tiempo por lo que Hao pudo ver los recuerdos de Nate, este tenía muy presente todo lo ocurrido con Anna, el primer beso, los momentos con ella, lo que vivió en el espejismo, el segundo beso y el rechazo de Anna.

Hao estaba muy sorprendido, el primer beso de Anna y Nate había sido cuando el no estuvo y claro que el hecho que él los hubiera dejado solos había jugado un gran papel en todo eso, se sentía tan estúpido! Anna y Nate habían compartido mucho como amigos y aun así después de lo que paso en el nevado, era claro que eso no era una simple aventura o al menos no para Nate. El espejismo llamo la especial atención de Hao, el mismo vivió de primera mano los efectos de haber entrado a la habitación en el espejismo, si Nate tenía tan presente a Anna en su corazón era por qué de verdad la amaba y tenía miedo, miedo de lastimar a Yoh actuando sobre sus sentimientos… y luego el último beso, Anna claramente había besado a Nate sin motivo alguno de su parte, el solo iba caminando y claro todo lo que él vio cuando descubrió la verdad fue los recuerdos de Horo y Len además de los sentimientos de culpa de Anna. Nate era un traidor? … claramente él no había querido que las cosas fueran así y para más en realidad no tenía nada con Anna, ella lo había rechazado cuando el al fin se animó a decirle lo que sentía.

-NICRHOM: Hao-sama que hará con él, si lo mata los grandes espíritus lo sabrán y no podré hacer nada para defenderlo contra las reglas.

-HAO:{levantándose y mirando aun a Nate en el piso} No lo matare, el desierto se encargara de eso…

Hao y Nichrom desaparecieron dejando a un Nate en muy mal estado que al poco tiempo se desmayó bajo el ardiente sol del desierto.

\- - NUEVA CABAÑA HAO Y ANNA - -

-YOH: ¿Annita estas segura?

-ANNA: Hao me considera una traidora {mirando el piso con tristeza} y lo soy, sé que él también se encuentra afectado por lo que paso, lo mejor será pedirle a Silver que me asigne otra cabaña y evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios.

-YOH: Te diría que si quieres irte a mi cabaña como te había dicho antes pero…. {Pensativo}…[no quiero a Nate cerca de ella…además Len y Horo harán que la convivencia sea insufrible estando todos allí]

-ANNA: Yoh… {Anna leyó lo que Yoh pensó} … con Nate no va a pasar nada, no estés paranoico, pero tienes razón con Horo y Len… lo mejor será hablar con Silver.

TOC TOC TOC

-ANNA: Espera aquí yo abriré, de seguro es Kanna o una de esas locas seguidoras de Hao.

-LEN: Disculpa Anna, no quise molestarte {mirándola con odio} no que te importe realmente que pase con él o algo claramente, pero has visto a Yoh? Lo hemos buscado por todo lado y no lo hemos podido encontrar.

-ANNA: [De seguro no puede sentir su presencia aquí por el hechizo que dejo Hao puesto en la cabaña para pasar desapercibido por los demás, Yoh querrá que sepan que está conmigo, aún no ha hablado con ellos, es más aun yo no sé si Yoh quiere hacer pública la relación después de todo lo que paso].. No, no lo he visto..

Anna empezó a cerrar la puerta groseramente en la cara de Len, pero este la detuvo con su pie.

-ANNA: ya te dije que no lo he visto! Qué demonios más quieres!

-LEN: Anna quiero hablar contigo…

-ANNA: Y de qué? {con sonrisa irónica} … para ti no soy más que una mentirosa, traidora y no que tantas cosas más, ahora solo tienes odio por mi bla bla bla… déjame decirte que eso me tiene sin cuidado así que por mi sigue pensando lo que quieras que yo de ti no pienso nada {tratando de cerrarle}

-LEN: DEMONIOS ANNA SOLO QUIERO QUE ME ESCUCHES UN MINUTO! {Gritando y empujando la puerta para poder pasar}

-YOH: {acercándose a la puerta ya que él estaba arriba antes} Que es lo que sucede aquí?

-LEN: YOH!?O.o! …. Creí que no lo habías visto {mirando mal a Anna}

-ANNA: Pues ya ves {soltando ahora la puerta} una vez mentirosa siempre seré una mentirosa.

-YOH: Len que haces aquí?

-LEN: Vine porque estaba buscándote… {Mirada de odio ahora d Anna a LEN}….{Suspiro de Len} y por qué quería hablar con Anna.

-YOH: y de que quieres hablar con ella si se puede saber?{mirándolo sospechosamente}

-LEN: Solo quería su versión de los hechos sobre lo de ayer ya que todo fue muy rápido y creo que me exalte un poco con la situación y la presión de la competencia… pero bueno más bien explícame tu qué haces aquí! Esta mañana fuimos a mirar como estabas y resulta que habías desaparecido! Y más en el estado de depresión que estabas ayer pensamos cualquier cosa.

-YOH: O.o… lamento haberlos preocupado, pero tenía que aclarar las cosas con Anna así que vine a verla cuando me sentí listo para hablar.

-LEN {mirando a Yoh y Anna, parecían mucho más tranquilos que ayer, casi como si nada hubiera ocurrido}: Ya veo, bueno veo que estas bien entonces me retiro, ya hablaremos en otro momento {mirando a Anna}

-ANNA: No lo creo… lo que quieras decirme dilo al frente de Yoh {Pose seria y retadora}

-LEN: Jaaa… ahora me vas a decir que con él no se tienen secretos…

-ANNA: Que secreto podría tener yo contigo que él no pueda escuchar más bien…

Esto llamo la atención de Yoh y dejo un poco desconcertado a Len, claro que entre ellos no había nada que pudiera ser un secreto, solo que no se sentía cómodo haciéndole reclamos a Anna que le correspondían a Yoh o tampoco quería que sus sentimientos por Anna lo hicieran decir algo demás enfrente de su amigo.

-LEN: Es cierto, Anna quiero saber que sucede con Nate, y ya sé que me vas a decir que no es mi lugar preguntar eso, pero es más que obvio que con lo que vimos defraudaste la…. Confianza…de más de uno.

-ANNA: {masajeándose la cien en señal de fastidio} Mira Len como bien lo dices no es tu lugar preguntar eso, pero solo para que no te hagas ideas que no son más que ayer, entre Nate y yo no hay nada así que ya déjame en paz a mí y déjalo en paz a él, ya bastante tiene el pobre con estar amarrado a tu loca y acosadora dinastía.

-LEN: Y el beso? Y por qué el proclamo ayer tener sentimientos por ti

Este tema le traía malestar a Anna, habérselo explicado a Yoh la había agotado y tener que hacerlo de nuevo no lo hacía más fácil ya que aún se sentía mal por Nate.

-YOH: Len… déjalo así… yo ya aclare eso con Anna y.. {Mirando a Anna}.. Creo que todo esto ha sido un mal entendido.

-LEN: ESO LO DICES POR QUE NO LO VISTE DE PRIMERA MANO! Como puedes ser tan estúpido Yoh no me digas que ella ya te convenció con unas cuantas palabritas? ¬¬

-YOH: No con palabritas no, con {mirando a Anna ahora con cariño} con la verdad… yo, creo en ella. Sé que las cosas que sucedieron no son fáciles de explicar o de entender, pero si yo que soy EL PRINCIPAL afectado puedo dejar las cosas así creo que tú también podrás.

-LEN: Es decir que …

-YOH: Anna y yo seguiremos juntos.

Luego de que Len escuchara esto se fue muy molesto, ya que claro Yoh era un estúpido siempre creería en Anna sin importar que tan absurdas fueran las cosas y peor aún él no había conseguido ni una explicación por parte de Anna.

Yoh paso toda esa tarde con Anna, pero luego decidió que debía ir a su cabaña para tranquilizar a los chicos y tratar de apaciguar las cosas, Anna dormiría esa noche allí ya que quería hablar con Hao igualmente y al siguiente día hablaría con Silver para el cambio de cabaña.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando Hao volvió y encontró a Anna comiendo sola en el comedor.

-ANNA: Ahí más comida en la cocina por si tienes hambre.

-HAO: Sabes con comida no puedes arreglar todo {tomando un plato y sentándose a comer con Anna}

-ANNA: Lo sé, pero al menos mientras podemos hablar…

-HAO:{mirando directamente a Anna con una ceja levantada} Y hablar de qué?

-ANNA: Sé que estas molesto por… lo que paso

-HAO: Tendría por qué estarlo? Pensé que el enojado debería ser Yoh

-ANNA: Sé qué piensas que soy una traidora y eso te disgusta, además de que

-HAO: Que…que te fijaras en el insignificante de Nate y no en mi JAAA, por favor no te alagues Anna, es cierto que en algún punto me interese en ti pero como lo acabas de decir eres una traidora y si hay algo que no tolero además de la debilidad es la traición, que no es otra cosa que un efecto de la debilidad…

-ANNA: Entonces si estas molesto como lo pensé {bajando su plato}, Hao lo siento por no ser la persona que esperabas pero lo que sucedió no puedo cambiarlo es más no sé si lo haría.

-HAO: {bajando con fuerza el plato y golpeando la mesa} vaya ya no sé si eres muy valiente, descarada o solo… tonta.

-ANNA: {parándose enojada} NO TE PERMITO QUE ME HABLES ASI! Mira Hao lo único que quiero decirte es que mañana mismo me voy, no quiero tener que convivir más contigo y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo.¬¬

-HAO: {parándose también} me parece perfecto, no quisiera un día levantarme con una puñalada en la espalda tuya o bueno como en el caso del estúpido de Yoh con unos cuernos adornándole la frente, y prepárate Anna por que no tendré más consideraciones contigo como las he tenido hasta el momento.

-ANNA: Como sea {subiendo las escaleras}

Anna subió las escaleras y se encerró en su pieza lista para dormir, había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones, unas buenas y que nunca olvidaría y otras no tanto.

-MITSUKI: Vaya parece que no tendré que preocuparme más porque Hao se meta jajaja

-ANNA: Cállate, quiero estar sola [no puedo creer que lo olvide y Mitsuki fue testigo de todo lo que paso con Yoh {poniéndose muy roja}

-MITSUKI: Si si… ya se que ahora solo disfrutarías de la compañía de una cierta persona

-ANNA: No voy a dejar de vivir mi vida por ti sabes.

-MITSUKI: JAJAJA no te preocupes, apenas vi lo que iba a pasar con Yoh preferí desconectarme de tu consciencia al fin y al cabo no era de mi interés, tómalo como un regalo ya que pronto tu vida como la conoces se terminara.

-ANNA: Déjame adivinar tu demonio y tu van a acabar conmigo

-MITSUKI: Así me gusta, que te resignes.

En ese momento apareció Kuzo, el espíritu de Nate. Se veía muy preocupado.

-ANNA: Kuzo?

Kuzo era un lobo, nunca había hablado o no en presencia de Anna, ella no sabía cómo ella y Nate se comunicaban en realidad. Kuzo se acercó a Anna hasta que ella estiro una mano y la puso sobre él, en seguida en la mente de Anna se proyectó una desagradable imagen de Nate muy lastimado y tirado en el desierto.

-ANNA: Ese es Nate en este momento?

Kuzo solo asintió

-ANNA: ¿Que sucedió? ¿Dónde está?

Kuzo solo camino hacia la ventana y miro a Anna como pidiéndole que lo siguiera. Anna enseguida salió de su cama, aún estaba en su piyama (pantaloneta roja y camisa de tirantas blanca) pero no le importó, las heridas de Nate precian ser de gravedad y por el estado que parecía estar no aguantaría mucho estando en l mitad del desierto. Anna tomo un bolso y puso en él un botiquín y unas botellas de agua antes de salir de la cabaña corriendo tras de Kuzo.

-ANNA: {mientras corría} [debería avisarle a Yoh, pero no tengo tiempo de ir hasta su cabaña ya que al parecer Nate se encuentra hacia el lado contrario]

\- - - CABAÑA DE YOH - - -

-MANTA: Yoh! Donde estuviste todo este tiempo! Te buscamos por todas partes!

-YOH: JIJIJI Lo siento Manta tenia cosas que resolver. Pero pensé que Len les había avisado que estoy bien.

-HORO: No el tampoco ha vuelto, pensamos que seguía buscándote ¬¬

-YOH: JIJI lo siento… por cierto Nate está en su habitación? …necesito hablar con él

-MANTA: No, él estuvo aquí en la mañana se veía terrible al parecer no paso la noche aquí, pero cuando nos fuimos se quedó hablando con Len.

-HORO: No me extrañaría que Len lo hubiera corrido después de todo lo que paso…. Pero Yoh dinos…tu como estas? Ayer te veías muy deprimido y ahora apareces tan tranquilo como siempre y no se… pareces de hecho…feliz? Estas bien? {Acercándose a mirarlo detalladamente y tomándole la temperatura con la mano}

-MANTA: Es cierto Yoh {también inspeccionándolo} te ves .. no lo se diferente? Que sucedió?

-YOH: JIJIJI Pues…. Es difícil de explicar, pero… todo va a estar bien

-MANTA: A que te refieres?

-YOH: Hable con Anna

-HORO: :O! Y QUE PASO! Ya sé! Le cortaste la cara! Y le dijiste que no la querías volver a ver! :O

-YOH: eee pss..

-HORO: Ayy ya se! se quedó llorando desconsoladamente!... déjame decirte Yoh sé que lo que hizo estuvo muy muy mal, pero hacerla llorar, aunque no parezca ella es una mujer!

-YOH: Pues… hable con ella y… creo que todo ha sido un mal entendido.

-HORO : O.o! .. Disculpa puedes explicarte mejor…. Como es que se besa a alguien en la oscuridad cuando creen que no hay nadie cerca, ese alguien después admite tener sentimientos por ella y es un malentendido?

-YOH: No voy a entrar en detalles, {soltando un suspiro} lo cierto es que… voy a confiar en Anna y vamos a seguir juntos asi que les pido que respeten mi decisión así no la compartan.

-MANTA: Bueno Yoh, yo la verdad no te entiendo muy bien, de hecho tengo muchas preguntas sobre todo este tema pero si es estás seguro tienes mi apoyo, además Anna para mi es una buena persona entonces creo que algo debio pasar además de lo poco que me ha contado Horo.

-HORO: No lo sé Yoh a mí no me cierran muchas cosas, yo vi de primera mano… pss tu sabes lo que vi con Len y no entiendo cómo puede haber algo que explique esa situación para que estés así de campante.

-YOH: Horo por favor, solo confía en mis decisiones, si yo puedo perdonar lo que paso espero que ustedes también.

-HORO: Pues no es tan fácil teniendo solo la información que nos das ¬¬

-YOH: Ya luego hablaremos de eso, por ahora estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir jijiji, mañana hablare con Nate.

\- - DESIERTO - -

Anna había seguido a Kuzo corriendo por al menos dos horas, ya estaba cansada además el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que la arena hiciera que la visibilidad fuera más difícil.

-ANNA: Necesito descansar por un momento, pero falta mucho

Kuzo la miro sin responder nada más

-ANNA ¬¬ Bueno sigamos..

Luego de otra media hora Kuzo se detuvo en seco

-ANNA: Que sucede? Es aquí? Mirando alrededor

Kuzo estaba seguro que ese era el sitio donde Nate estaba cuando él se fue, empezó a olfatear el piso hasta una pequeña montaña de arena… al parecer Nate había sido cubierta por esta. Kuzo empezó a aullar y a estar muy inquieto al lado del montón de arena, llamando la atención de Anna.

Anna entendió lo que Kuzo quería decirle así que se agacho y empezó a quitar la arena con sus manos rápidamente hasta que sintió algo más que arena… Nate!

-ANNA: {con mucha desesperación y terminando de quitar al arena que lo cubría} Nate! Nate! Despierta

Kuzo estaba al lado muy preocupado, Nate parecía no reaccionar. Anna no sabía que hacer, al parecer seguía vivo por que pudo sentir su pulso, su respiración era muy leve y parecía no tener fuerzas.

-ANNA: Nate por favor resiste… {Poniendo sus manos sobre el} [espero que esto funcione ya que solo lo he hecho una o dos veces y no en situaciones tan graves]

Anna intento curar a Nate ya que Hao le había enseñado hace un tiempo como hacerlo, pero no estaba segura si funcionaria, además de esto también le paso de su furyoku ya que el de él estaba muy bajo.

Luego de un rato de intentarlo parecía que funcionaria, Nate empezó a respirar de forma más regular. Anna estaba agachada al lado de él así que ahora que no temía moverlo lo levanto suavemente y lo puso sobre sus piernas, ella tenía un poco de frio y se notaba que el estaba ya casi congelado ya que el desierto podía alcanzar temperaturas de hasta -4 grados centígrados en la noche, no estaba tan baja pero sin embargo el frio era fuerte y no ayudaba a la situación de Nate.

Nate empezó a reaccionar lentamente, apenas podía abrir los ojos, no veía más que una sombre pero por la esencia sabía que era Anna, intento hablar pero empezó a toser fuertemente, Anna saco una botella de agua y le dio un poco, al parecer estaba deshidratado, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, es más como había llegado hasta ese sitio?

Anna empezó a vendar unas cuantas heridas de Nate que no había podido curar totalmente, también limpio algo de la sangre que tenía en su cara y sus brazos.

-ANNA: Parece que pasaremos la noche aquí, mientras sacaba una pequeña manta de su bolso y cubría con ella a Nate.

\- - -…. - -…. -

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron con un

BIP BIP BIP BIP

Era el oráculo virtual: Bienvenidos a la tercera ronda del torneo, desde ahora el torneo se llevara a cabo con batallas de forma individual. Asakura Hao y Kyoyama Anna como ganadores de la ronda anterior pasan automáticamente a la semifinal, por lo cual quedan otros dos puestos libres para esa ronda. Asakura Yoh, Amay Nate, Usui Horokeu y Tao Len se disputaran estos puestos de la siguiente forma:

\- Asakura Yoh VS. Usui Horokeu

\- Amay Nate VS. Tao Len

Las dos batallas se llevaran a cabo dentro de tres días de forma simultánea, la primera en el estadio norte y la segunda en el estadio sur.

-LEN: veo que no tendré que esperar mucho para poner a Amay en su lugar {risa maliciosa}

\- DESIERTO - -

-ANNA: Esta seguro que puedes moverte?

-NATE: Si, no te preocupes {mientras trataba de pararse sostenido por Anna}

-ANNA: Lo mejor será ir despacio… por cierto mientras aun dormías llego un mensaje a los oráculos, tendrás que pelear en tres días… contra Len.

\- - CABAÑA CHICOS - -

-MANTA: Entonces las batallas seguirán pronto, no puedo creer que tengan que enfrentarse todos simultáneamente! Será una ronda dura.

-YOH: JIJI Lo se peque, por cierto alguien sabe dónde está Nate?

-MANTA: Es cierto anoche tampoco volvió

-LEN: Debe estar alistándose para la batalla, porque sabe lo que se le viene {pequeña sonrisa}

-HORO: Sabes que sucedió con el ayer? cuando nos fuimos estaba hablando contigo y luego no volvió al parecer aquí

–LEN: Umm… con que no durmió aquí entonces, no cuando me fui el entro a la cabaña pero no lo volví a ver, a lo mejor se fue a otra cabaña porque esta avergonzado de lo que hizo

-MANTA: No lo creo, todas sus cosas siguen en su habitación

-HORO: Eeee… ya aparecerá, recuerden que cuando entrenaba para las rondas anteriores desaparecía por días enteros sin decir donde iba a estar.

-YOH: [pero en esa entonces estaba con Hao y Anna, podría ser que…. No no tengo que confiar en Anna, aunque me gustaría hablar con Nate cuando antes] Bueno chicos ire a correr un rato jiji no puedo descuidarme para mi siguiente batalla :D jjiijiji

-HORO: JAJA Asi es! Creeme que hasta aquí llego tu racha en el torneo Yoh! ;P

\- ….-…..

Yoh salio a trotar, por el camino después de un tiempo se encontró con Silver.

-YOH: Hola Silver :D

-SILVER: Yoh, que bueno es verte de buen humor…después de… umm bueno lo que sucedió con Anna

-YOH: JIJI no te preocupes, todo fue un mal entendido y todo está solucionado ahora

-SILVER: Me alegra escuchar eso, definitivamente no podía creer que Anna fuera, bueno hiciera algo asi…

-YOH: JIJI siii..eee… por cierto ya hablaste con ella?

-SILVER: De que?

-YOH: Ella me dijo que hablaría contigo para pedir una habitación en otra cabaña ya que puede que la convivencia con Hao… eee… se torne un tanto complicada

-SILVER: Ya veo, el también parecía enojado ese día… pero no, no he hablado con Anna.

-YOH: Bueno, será mejor seguir mi entrenamiento, gracias Silver nos vemos {corriendo en dirección a la actual cabaña de Hao y Anna} [ Habrá decidido quedarse? Pero por qué? Será que arreglo todo con Hao… no lo creo con esos caracteres lo más seguro es que el se fuera o que ella se quedara para no darle el gusto a él]

TOC TOC TOC

-OPACHO: Buenos días Señor Yoh!

-YOH: Hola Opacho! {todo sudado por correr} Disculpa podrías decirle a Anna quela estoy buscando :D

-OPACHO: ¿? … la señorita Anna no se encuentra, de hecho no paso la noche aquí

-YOH: COMO!? Pero ayer estuve aquí con ella toda la tarde y me dijo que se quedaría aquí en la noche

-OPACHO: No lo sé, cuando llegue en la noche ella no estaba.

-YOH: Ya veo, y Hao se encuentra?

-OPACHO: Hao-sama está entrenando pero volverá en aproximadamente dos horas.

-YOH: Gracias Opacho, nos veremos después. [Donde estará Anna? Habrá ido a entrenar sola?] AMIDAMARU!

-AMIDA: Si amo Yoh?

-YOH: Podrías por favor buscar a Anna, no siento su presencia en la aldea, pero no creo que este muy lejos o tal vez haya ocultado su esencia y por eso no la encuentro.

-AMIDA: Como ordene {desapareciendo}

Yoh siguió caminando por la aldea, no había señales de Anna ni Nate….extraño. Alguien lo llamo a sus espaldas y volteando a mirar encontró a …

-TAMAO: emmm {súper roja y nerviosa} Hola Joven Yoh

-YOH: aaa… eres tu Tamao… ¿qué quieres?

Yoh no había olvidado que Tamao había ayudado a su abuela cuando intento sellar a Anna y los paralizo a los demás presentes.

-TAMAO: Yoo yo… joven Yoh necesito hablar con usted urgentemente… es sobre la señorita Anna.

Tamao se disculpó con Yoh, le explico que ella no había sabido que más hacer cuando Kino le pidió (exigió) su ayuda ese día, ella no tenía nada más en la vida que servir a la familia Asakura, sin embargo ella sabía que lo que paso con Anna estaba mal ya que ella la consideraba aun su amiga, Tamao había estado muy conflictuada y afligida desde ese día. Además Kino insistía buscar formas de sellar a Anna. Tamao trato de mantenerse al margen hasta que el día anterior a altas horas de la noche.

-FLASHBACK -

-KINO: Anna está abandonando la aldea

-YOMEI: Si también puedo sentirla, ¿porque ira sola a estas horas de la noche hacia el desierto?

-KINO: Los espíritus me dicen que en la dirección hacia la que va hay un herido, al parecer es Nate Amay

-YOMEI: ¿TE REFIERES AL MUCHACHO CON EL QUE ENGAÑO A YOH!?

-KINO: JAJAJA Yomei viejo chismoso, pero si veo que no soy la única a la que los espíritus le cuentan lo que pasa en la aldea.

-YOMEI: ¿Y qué haremos?

-KINO: Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad, ella generalmente no está sola y al parecer Amay se encuentra gravemente herido y bastante lejos.

-YOMEI: Pero no sé si tengamos la suficiente fuerza para detenerla…

-KINO: si la atacamos desprevenida tendremos una mejor oportunidad

\- FIN FLASHBACK -

-YOH: Entonces Anna está en el desierto con Nate desde anoche?

-TAMAO: Así es, lo comprobé con mi tablilla… joven Yoh, yo no se muy bien que paso entre usted y la señorita Anna, pero es cierto que…

-YOH: Que me engaño con Nate? ¬¬

-TAMAO: puesss… fue lo que escuche de sus abuelos o.O

-YOH: Eso es complicado y es una historia para otro día… lo importante ahora es saber que va a hacer la abuela! Debemos detenerla y ayudar a Anna!

Tamao se quedó en silencio y mirando hacia el piso

-TAMAO: Vera joven Yoh, yo no creo que pueda ayudarlo más, yo sé que lo que la señora Kino hace no está bien, pero por favor entienda yo no tengo a nadie más, los Asakura son la única familia que conozco desde pequeña… solo vine a decirle para que usted ayudara a la señorita…

-YOH: Entiendo Tamao, no comparto tu decisión pero la respeto y te agradezco que hayas venido a mí, sé que es arriesgado para ti, pero sabes que va a hacer la abuela contra Anna?

-TAMAO: Lamento no poder ayudarlo más joven Yoh, luego de eso la señora Kino se encerró a hablar con el señor Yomei y no pude escuchar más

-YOH: Esta bien Tamao, podrías hacerme un último favor…podrías buscar con tu tablilla a Anna

\- -BOSQUE ALDEA APACHE - -

Hao estaba entrenando, trataba de meditar pero no podía dejar de pensar en Anna y en Nate. En sus vidas anteriores había experimentado varias traiciones de todo tipo, de aliados, familiares, y demás. Según el si una persona traicionaba a cualquiera no le costaría hacerlo de nuevo con otras más, por eso se sentía tan enojado, además que traicionaran a alguien tan inocente y amable como Yoh, era no tener perdón! Sin embargo había algo que no le cerraba, parecía que la traición de Anna y Nate no había sido a propósito, pero traicionar era traicionar y solo mostraba la debilidad de los demás siguiendo sus propios y egoístas intereses sin importar a quien le pasaran por encima.

-KANNA: {apareciendo} Señor Hao, su abuelos planean atacar a Anna.

-HAO: Ya veo… ella podrá defenderse sola

-KANNA: Entonces…

-HAO: Déjame solo {voz seria}

-KANNA: Como ordene {despareciendo}

\- - - DESIERTO - -

-ANNA: Sera mejor que descansemos, el sol es muy fuerte

-NATE: Sera lo mejor {bastante cansado y sudando mucho}

-ANNA: Toma un poco de agua

-NATE: {Mirando la botella} mejor toma tú, ya no queda mucha y yo me he tomado la mayoría

-ANNA: Yo no soy la que está herida y necesita ayuda, así que si no la quieres ahora la guardare para después.

En ese momento un ruido ensordecedor empezó a sonar como viniendo del cielo, Anna y Nate voltearon a mirar hacia arriba, algo venía de lejos a toda velocidad hacia ellos y era algo grande.

Anna y Nate apenas se arrojaron a un lado evitando un golpe directo.

-ANNA: Que demonios!

Cuando miraron atrás lo que había caído era un ángel, y no cualquiera, el espíritu acompañante de Marco!

-MARCO: KYOYAMA ANNA! Prepárate para tu castigo!

-ANNA: ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-KINO: Veras Anna, como bien sabes la misión principal de los soldados X desde un principio ha sido acabar con Hao, definitivamente él es una gran amenaza y más ahora que tiene una aliada como tú. Marco aquí concuerda con nosotros en que para derrotar a Hao debemos atacarlo de todos los lados posibles, y definitivamente por lo que todos hemos podido observar en este torneo tu eres uno de sus puntos débiles.

-ANNA: Eso es lo más absurdo que he escuchado, y eso que he pasado bastante tiempo con Yoh y Horo-Horo.

-MARCO: La señora Asakura tiene razón, no solo convives con él, sino que fuiste su pareja en la etapa anterior del torneo ayudándole a conseguir la victoria según los relatos de Liserg y la doncella Jean.

-ANNA: Y? yo vivo donde quiera y también estoy participando en el torneo, es lógico que haga mi mejor esfuerzo en cada ronda y si Hao era mi compañero y se beneficiaba de eso que?

-KINO: Es suficiente… Anna entréganos tu rosario

-ANNA: ¿? Definitivamente están más locos de lo que creí… por qué haría eso

-MARCO: {ajustándose las gafas y con una gran sonrisa} lo harás sino quieres que tu querido amiguito se muera aquí mismo

Anna miro hacia donde Nate estaba antes, el sitio estaba vacío, luego miro hacia a Marco, el ángel que callo antes atacándolos sostenía a Nate con fuerza y podía verse en su cara el dolor, además Nate seguía muy débil aún. Anna lo pensó por un momento, si luchaba podría ganar seguro, pero sería muy arriesgado ya que Nate era su rehén.

-ANNA: {suspiro y mirando directamente a Nate} Esta bien… arrojando su rosario hacia los pies de Kino.

-KINO: Y ahora arroja el bolso que traes contigo… no creerás que soy tan estúpida de olvidar que también posees el rosario de los 1080.

-ANNA: ¬¬ está bien {quitándose el bolso}, pero prometa que dejara a Nate con bien

-KINO: está bien

Anna miro a Kino con duda… no podía fiarse de ella, aunque sabía que ellos no tenían nada contra Nate.

-KINO: Anda muchacha si quieres lee mi mente, Amay saldrá ileso si colaboras.

-NATE: {apenas pudiendo hablar} Anna… no lo hagas… sellaran tus poderes..

Anna lo sabía, pero tampoco podía dejar a Nate a su suerte.

-ANNA: {con una pequeña y triste sonrisa} No te preocupes… todo estará bien

Anna se quitó el bolso y lo arrojo a los pies de Kino también, esta lo abrió y lo vacío de golpe, efectivamente allí se encontraba el rosario de los 1080 como lo había pensado.

-ANNA: Bien ya hice lo que querían, déjenlo ir, su problema es conmigo.

-KINO: Anna por favor… crees que no sé qué apenas lo suelte saldrás con uno de tus trucos, lo dejaremos ir, en cuanto logremos lo que queremos, y eso definitivamente no era solo quedarnos con tus rosarios.

Kino hizo varios movimientos con sus manos y los rosarios de Anna desaparecieron en seguida

-ANNA: [Los tele transporto…¿pero a dónde? No puedo sentirlo cerca o.O]

-MITSUKI: Esto no me gusta…. Si sellan tus poderes el demonio no podrá salir! Haz algo o lo hare yo!

Anna sabía que podía aun usar ciertos poderes como la anulación de furyoku, escudos y los elementos básicos, pero la posición de Nate era complicada.

-ANNA: [Que debo hacer, si Mitsuki usa mi cuerpo para atacarlos, Nate saldrá lastimado, claramente a ella no le importa...debo actuar ya…la única oportunidad que tengo es la anulación de furyoku]{

Anna empezó a levantar una de sus manos para hacer la anulación, pero Kino sabia mejor..

-KINO: No no noo…

Aparecieron otros tres ángeles apuntando hacia Nate, esto hizo que Anna se quedara quieta en el acto

-KINO: Como lo pensé, querías usar una de las habilidades que el monstruo de Hao te enseño, pero no será tan fácil. Parálisis {sacando un pergamino y quemándolo}

-ANNA: [No de nuevo… ahora si no hay nada que hacer]

Nate observaba todo con mucha rabia, todo era su culpa según él. Anna no se defendía por ayudarlo, es más estaba allí sola por irlo a ayudar a él! Tenía que hacer algo, pero no tenía fuerza además el ángel lo sujetaba de forma apremiante.

-MARCO: Bueno que espera! Selle los poderes de la mocosa ya!

-KINO: {golpeando a marco con el bastón en la rodilla} no me hables así! Muchacho insolente, no es tan fácil…. Anna es muy poderosa me tomara un tiempo hacerlo sola.

-ANNA [Si rompo la parálisis sería muy obvio atacarían a Nate, pero no puedo dejar que me selle]

\- - … - ….. -

Había tardado un poco pero Tamao le había dicho a Yoh hacia donde se encontraba Anna, Yoh corría con toda sus fuerzas, pero aún estaba lejos y era fácil perderse de dirección en el desierto sino tenia cuidado. Sintió varias presencias conocidas…

-YOH: [Es la presencia de Anna, Nate, Marco la abuela y …Hao?] {Mientras corría}

\- ….. - ….. -

-KINO: Bueno empecemos {poniendo los pergaminos en forma de la estrella de cinco puntas en unas tablas alrededor de Anna}

Kino empezó a rezar, y la estrella se formaba dejando a Anna en el centro

-NATE: ANNA!

-MITSUKI: Esto es suficiente, si no haces nada lo hare yo… intentare con el fuego como la última vez, discúlpame con tu amigo porque apenas vean que te mueves de seguro el muere.

-ANNA [NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Una pequeña flama se formó frente a Anna como la última vez que la habían intentado sellar.

-KINO: Pero como! No puede moverse ni ha rompido el sello de la parálisis!

Todo paso muy rápido, la llama creció de golpe, pero no era una simple llama, era …

-NATE: EL ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!

-ANNA: [imposible O.O]

-HAO: Se puede saber qué demonios sucede aquí {mirando a Nate, ya que no creía que siguiera vivo}…con que eso es lo que hacías en la mitad del desierto Anna, tal vez debí dejarlo muriendo más lejos.

-ANNA: [ES POR ESO QUE ESTABA ASI DE MAL HERIDO Y ACA! MALDITO HAO! YA LAS PAGARAS TODAS!]

-MARCO: Vienes a salvar a tu noviecita y a este mocoso? JAAA

-HAO: Pff por mi mátenlo si quieren, yo fui el que lo dejo en ese estado y solo porque si lo mataba hubiera sido descalificado del torneo..

-KINO: Pero de seguro vienes a ayudar a Anna…que predecible

-HAO: Pues para que veas que ni tanto, no iba a hacerlo... solo que {mirando a Anna} no me conviene que sellen sus poderes por ahora. SOF!

Empezó a prenderse fuego alrededor de Marco y Kino

-ANNA: [es mejor hacerlo ahora]

Anna rompió el la parálisis con su poder mental y empezó a correr hacia donde Nate.

En el camino recibió varios ataques de los otros ángeles pero ella los esquivaba hábilmente con escudos y anulación de furyoku.

Cuando llego a donde Nate miro a donde Marco, claramente él no había hecho nada por que no podía verla a través del fuego de Hao, así que Anna empezó a mover sus manos llamando a varios elementos en su ayuda, pero era difícil ya que si usaba fuego o el rayo de seguro lastimaría a Nate, casi no había agua en ese ambiente y el viento y la tierra no eran muy útiles para un rescate rápido.

Anna se elevó impulsada por la arena y el aire hasta la altura de Nate y uso la anulación de furyoku cuando estuvo cerca haciendo que Nate fuera soltado por el ángel y deteniendo la alta caída con el mismo viento.

Hao había mantenido mientras tanto una pelea con Marco y Kino, llevaba todas las de ganar, hasta que vio por un momento hacia donde Anna, ella acaba de liberar a Nate y estaba tratando de ayudarlo ya que él seguía en muy mal estado, estaba tan concentrada en eso que no vio que uno de los ángeles de marco se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para Hao. El ataque del ángel impacto directamente a Anna, había mucha arena y viento, pero cuando se disipo Anna estaba en el piso y al parecer él no había sido un golpe leve, ya que se encontraba rodeada de sangre, su camisa blanca rápidamente se tiñó de rojo en la espalda.

-NATE: {levantándose con mucha dificultad} ANNA!

El mismo ángel se dirigía nuevamente hacia Anna, Nate trato de apresurarse para interceptar el golpe cubriendo a Anna con su cuerpo, pero el golpe nunca llegó, cuando Nate miro hacia arriba el SOF se encontraba deteniendo al ángel, nunca había visto a Hao tan enojado en su vida, ahora más que nunca creía que Hao era el mismísimo diablo y eso que no lo creyó ni antes cuando lo dejó a su suerte en el desierto.

Hao acabo con todos los ángeles de un golpe y claramente asesinaría a Marco y a Kino en ese momento, pero gracias a los grandes espíritus apareció Yoh para evitar una tragedia mayor, defendiendo la posición de Kino y Marco con su posesión de objetos.

-HAO: QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES DEFENDIENDO A ESAS SABANDIJAS! QUE NO VES QUE POR POCO MATAN A ANNA!

-YOH: Debes calmarte… No te dejare que los mates, no porqué defienda sus COBARDES ACCIONES, sino porque Anna necesita más tu ayuda ahora para curarse que para vengarla.

Hao miro hacia atrás, Nate parecía desesperado, trataba de hacer presión en la herida de Anna, pero ella ya había perdido demasiada sangre, a ese paso moriría en unos minutos.

Hao miro con cara seria a Yoh…

-HAO: No puedo creer que luego de lo que te hicieron aun te preocupes por ellos…

-YOH: Así es, pero veo que no soy el único ya que no fui el primero que llego aquí

-HAO: JAA no lo mal interpretes todas las heridas que tiene el estúpido de Amay quien crees que se las causo, y en cuanto a …ella…. Sabes que no voy a dejar que la sellen mientras tenga el demonio dentro

-YOH: Entonces no la dejes morir por favor… eres el único que puede ayudarla {con cara de mucho dolor y angustia}

Hao dio un largo suspiro y fue junto a Anna

-HAO: Muévete estorbo {empujando a Nate lejos del cuerpo de Anna

Hao puso sus manos sobre ella y empezó a curarla rápidamente, ella tenía casi todo furyoku completo las heridas eran físicas, Hao la curo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Anna aun no despertaba ni reaccionaba, se veía muy pálida

Yoh también estaba junto a ella ahora, la preocupación se denotaba totalmente en su cara

-YOH: Que sucede! Por qué no reacciona

-HAO: Perdió mucha sangre {cara de angustia} no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, lo único que podría ayudarla ahora es una transfusión pero no tenemos lo necesario para realizarla, lo único será no moverla y esperar que se mejore por si sola.

Nate miraba la situación a unos cuantos metros, estaba muy preocupado por Anna!, se notaba que los tres lo estaban.. pero sabía que si Hao no podía hacer nada en ese momento nadie más podría.

-NATE: No puedes tele transportarte con ella a un hospital para que a ayuden?

-HAO: {volteando a mirar muy mal a Nate} sería muy riesgoso por el estado en que se encuentra… tal vez hubiera sido mejor haberte matado en el momento o al menos mandar a uno de mis secuaces a que lo hicieran… así ella no hubiera venido hasta acá y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-NATE: Tal vez! Si no me hubieras atacado en primer lugar nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-HAO: PUES SI NO HUBIERAS ANDADO SEDUCIENDOLA NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!

-YOH: Chicos por favor, este no es el momento ni el lugar ahora lo importante es ayudar a Anna… Hao por favor {con cara de desesperación

-HAO: Esta bien…. {cruzándose de brazos} pero que conste que no lo hago por ella… sino porque si muere no podré obtener el demonio

Hao desapareció y apareció a los pocos minutos con una gran maleta y una tienda de acampar.

-HAO: Ármenla ya y éntrenla allí, si se queda al sol solo empeorara.

Una vez armaron la carpa, trasladaron a Anna con sumo cuidado a esta. Le pusieron unas toallas frías húmedas ya que el calor era fuerte y si su temperatura subía sería mucho peor

-HAO: Bueno no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, me retiro

-YOH: No vas a quedarte por si acaso

-HAO: Mira Yoh, no soy tan…como decirlo… idiota, imbécil, estúpido como tú… si quieres perdonar a Anna allá tú, además creo que ya tiene aquí quien la cuide {mirando mal a Nate} al fin y al cabo si está aquí es por su culpa.

Yoh no dijo nada, las palabras de Hao eran duras, pero el aún tenía mucho enojo al menos con Nate por lo que había pasado y así Anna le hubiera explicado como él no había tenido la culpa realmente de lo que había pasado.

Hao desapareció.

Yoh estaba muy preocupado por Anna, no sabía que hacer solo podía esperar y rezar que todo saliera bien, simplemente se quedó arrodillado a su lado por horas sujetando su mano y esperando algún cambio.

Nate estaba dentro de la carpa observando la escena, sabía que gran parte de la culpa era suya ya que Anna fue hasta allá por el y salió lastimada por ayudarlo a él, además no se sentía del todo bien viendo a Yoh tan cerca de Anna. Así pasaron casi 4 horas, todo en silencio y muy quieto.

-NATE: Yoh yo…

-YOH: Ahora no Nate, no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso

-NATE: Lo entiendo…

Paso media hora

-YOH: Porque Anna estaba contigo en el desierto?

-NATE: [será mejor decirle todo para que Anna no tenga más problemas] tuve una pelea con Hao unos kilómetros más adentro del desierto, él…me dejo muy mal herido, la verdad creí que iba a morir, pero Kuzo fue a la aldea y trajo a Anna consigo para que me ayudara. Ella curo la mayoría de mis heridas y repuso mi fuerza, íbamos caminando de vuelta a la aldea cuando Marco y Kino nos emboscaron, querían acabar con Anna por qué consideran que es una peligrosa ayudante de Hao y su punto débil, las cosas iban muy mal para nosotros por qué por mis descuidos fui capturado y Anna no quería hacer nada ya que me tenían de rehén…luego llego Hao y pues ya sabes la historia para adelante.


	25. Ayudas y segundas oportunidades

-YOH: Ya veo, eso fue lo que paso.

-NATE: Si no te molesta que te pregunte Yoh, como sabias donde estábamos? Ya que este sitio no es uno que frecuentes mucho hasta donde yo se

-YOH: Tamao me dijo que la abuela planeaba algo contra Anna que al parecer venia al desierto, así que el pedí que me ayudara a ubicarla con su tablilla, solo que no pude llegar a tiempo para ayudarla {voz de mortificación y tristeza}

-NATE: Creo que llegaste a tiempo, además vez que aunque Hao y yo estuvimos aquí no pudimos hacer nada tampoco al respecto {cabizbajo y triste}

-YOH: … Pero si yo hubiera estado .. no hubiera dejado que nada le pasara a ella… {mirando ahora a Nate con un poco de ira en su mirada}

-NATE: Ok …{devolviendo mirada a Yoh pero como de cálmate brooo}

Llego la noche, Anna aún seguía inconsciente. Yoh y Nate seguían en la carpa observándola sin dirigirse la palabra. Cuando sintieron que una presencia aparecía afuera y la puerta de la carpa de abria, ambos se tensionaron por un momento hasta que

-OPACHO: Hola!

-YOH: Opacho? Que haces aquí?

-OPACHO: Vine a ver a la señorita Anna…{acercándose lentamente a ella con cara de preocupación}… ella está?

-YOH: Ella se encuentra bien Opacho {dándole una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño}, solo necesita descansar un poco.

-OPACHO: Uff bueno, no quiero que nada malo le pase a ella, Opacho quiere mucho a la señorita Anna!

-YOH: Eso me alegra mucho Opacho, pero como supiste que estábamos aquí?

-OPACHO: Kanna {aun mirando a Anna}… Kanna le dijo a Opacho que la señorita Anna había sido atacada y estaba en el desierto, así que Opacho decidió buscarla por si necesitaba ayuda

-YOH: No te preocupes, por suerte Hao llego a tiempo

Opacho sonrió ante tal comentario, llamando la atención de Yoh

-OPACHO: Opacho sabía que el señor Hao no podía seguir molesto con la señorita por mucho tiempo, además Opacho no cree que nada de esto haya sido culpa de ella {mirando ahora mal a Nate}

-YOH: Eso ya no importa Opacho, lo importante es que Anna estará bien : )

-OPACHO: Bueno me retiro, volveré en la mañana para ver cómo sigue la señorita y si necesita algo

-YOH: Espera, podías llevarte a Nate contigo…por favor… el también necesita descansar y no se si este sea el mejor sitio para eso {aun mirando a Anna y hablando con voz seca}

Opacho miro por un momento a Nate

-OPACHO: Esta bien, pero solo por que moleste a la señorita cuando despierte

-NATE: No te preocupes Opacho, yo me quedare aquí

-YOH: Por Anna no te preocupes que de ella me encargo yo… su PROMETIDO

Estas palabras confundieron a Opacho y Nate, sabían que ellos habían estado comprometidos anteriormente pero eso había terminado, por qué Yoh se proclamaría ahora el prometido de Anna, sería solo para que Nate entendiera que el siempre sería más importante para Anna?

-NATE: Bueno yo Nate su AMIGO no pienso irme cuando fue el que la puso en esta horrible situación en primer lugar y segundo… Yoh sé que no quieres pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

Yoh miro a Anna, luego miro a Nate…soltó un largo suspiro y se levantó, saliendo de la carpa

-YOH: Opacho por favor vigila a Anna mientras hablo con Nate afuera

Nate siguió a Yoh hasta fuera de la carpa

-YOH: Bueno aquí me tienes {mirándolo retadoramente} así que dime rápido lo que quieras decirme y ya [de seguro querrá disculparse y excusarse en todo lo que pasó]

-NATE: Esta bien, Yoh estoy enamorado de Anna

-YOH: {Levantando la ceja y mirándolo con duda} Eso ya me lo habías dicho el otro día

-NATE: Lo sé, pero te lo dije por qué el momento lo exigía nunca por qué era lo que correspondía como amigos que somos… o bueno éramos.

-YOH: Ya es muy tarde para que quieras ser honesto no crees

-NATE: No lo creo, nunca es tarde para la honestidad, y por eso tengo que decirte algo más… yo por Anna estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario ya que nunca había sentido esto por nadie. Pero por desgracia para mí, ella a quien quiere es a ti {con un dejo de dolor en su voz}, por lo cual quiero preguntarte… aunque suene descarado de mi parte, si vas a … seguir con ella o no

-YOH: Si me parece descarado de tu parte que me preguntes eso!… pareces un buitre esperando para atacar en cuanto pueda.{mirando seriamente a Nate}

-NATE: jejeje lo haces sonar peor de lo que es, pero puede que así sea. La verdad no presionaría nunca a Anna, como te digo estoy dispuesto a esperar si hace falta porque sé que como ella te quiere a ti, de cierta forma me quiere a mí y si tú ya no estas puede que en algún momento pueda darse la oportunidad, solo no quiero hacerlo de forma cobarde. Yoh sé que piensas que Anna y yo te traicionamos y no fue así, ninguno de los dos busco que nada que te lastimara pasara, yo me equivoque en tratar de negarme mis sentimientos a mí mismo por un largo tiempo, pero en cuanto supe que era lo que pasaba conmigo debí haber tenido esta conversación contigo y por eso si lo siento, no por sentir lo que siento por ella.

-YOH: Mira Nate, yo ya hable con Anna y ella me conto como paso todo por su parte y sé que ella tampoco quería lastimar a nadie, {solo un suspiro cansado} o bueno eso parece. No sé cómo ocurrieron las cosas para ti y no me interesa saberlo, pero quiero que sepas que no te culpo tampoco, porque no creo que seas una mala persona… es solo que me es difícil dejar de sentir esta ira en contra tuya. Tú, amenazaste con quitarme lo más valioso para mí, es más sabias lo importante que era Anna y muchas veces me aconsejaste que luchara por eso que sentía y ahora vienes y sigues amenazándome con que me vas a quitar a Anna, eso es algo que no puedo permitir… no quiero que te le acerques más a ella ni a mi

-NATE: Tú no puedes prohibirme acercarme a ella. Mira yo no estoy amenazándote, solo que… así como tu lucharías por Anna hasta el final como lo has hecho y veo que piensas seguir haciéndolo, eso mismo siento yo, ella es muy especial para mí y si puedo estar con ella luchare por eso, pero yo sé que eso no es lo que ella quiere, al menos no mientras estés tu… por eso te pregunto si vas a seguir con ella pero como veo que sí, no haré nada.

-YOH: Me acabas de decir que no renunciarías a ella pero ahora dices que no haras nada?

-NATE: No haré nada no porque no sienta algo por ella, sino porque sé que si lo hago la lastimare más. Ella quiere estar contigo y lo tiene claro, yo no tengo por qué complicarle la vida innecesariamente si tú en verdad vas a estar con ella.

-YOH: Así es, ella y yo seguiremos estando juntos por que nos AMAMOS y lo siento Nate por ser así de franco, pero quiero que lo tengas muy presente yo no renunciare a Anna tampoco mientras ella me ame.

-NATE: Esta bien, yo no me meteré en eso pero tampoco se van a ir mis sentimientos de un día para otro. Por ultimó Yoh lamento haberte causado cualquier tipo de sufrimiento, eres una muy buena persona y fuiste siempre un buen amigo, lamento no haber podido estar a la altura de la situación de ahora en adelante no me acercare a ti porque sé que no lo deseas y pues en cuanto a Anna, espero que sepas entender que ante todo ella y yo somos amigos y lo juro por mi padre que por el respeto que te tengo ti esa línea de la amistad no la cruzare mientras estés tú en la vida de ella.

Yoh observo a Nate se veía muy serio, también sentía un poco de dolor en sus palabras, ciertamente sus sentimientos por Anna eran intensos además el en parte sabia por el relato de Anna que Nate hizo lo posible por alejarse de ella mientras pudo, él no era del todo una mala persona.

-YOH: Yo quiero confiar en que será así, y no puedo hacer más que hacer eso… yo perdone a Anna por qué la amo y no imagino una vida en la que no esté con ella, no será fácil para mí pero creo que sí puedo confiar en ella puedo confiar en que no pasara nada más contigo. {Soltando un gran suspiro} Bueno ahora que me aclaraste lo que sientes por ella y tus intensiones a futuro quiero que me digas sinceramente…. Crees que pueda confiar realmente en ti?

-NATE: La confianza es difícil de ganar y una vez se pierde casi imposible de reconstruir, yo perdí ese privilegio contigo al no contarte lo que pasaba por mí, y eso me pesa. Pero entiende que si ahora te cuento todo esto no es con el objeto de recuperar tu confianza sino porque sé que es lo correcto de hacer y por miedo no voy a dejar de hacerlo, nunca más; ahora sé que es mejor lastimar con la verdad que mantener una paz imaginaria y superficial con mentiras. No tienes que confiar en mí pero yo no mentiré nunca más sobre mis sentimientos a nadie.

Eso no era lo que Yoh pensó que oiría de Nate, pero por alguna extraña razón lo dejó mucho más tranquilo.

-YOH: Esta bien, será mejor entrar de vuelta por si Anna despierta…. {Dándole la espalda}… no tienes que irte si no quieres, pero por tus heridas sería mejor que descanses, al fin y al cabo en pocos días te enfrentaras a Len.

-NATE: {pequeña sonrisa} Gracias Yoh, me iré por esta noche por que sé que Anna está en buenas manos contigo pero volveré temprano para ver cómo sigue, ya que al fin y al cabo si ella está en esta situación es por mi culpa.

Yoh entro de nuevo a la carpa, Anna seguía dormida bajo la mirada inquita de Opacho.

-YOH: Nate se ira contigo Opacho, si aún nos haces el favor :D

-OPACHO: Esta bien, hasta luego señor Yoh, dígale a la señorita Anna que espero se mejore pronto cuando despierte {saliendo y despareciendo con Nate}

-YOH: {hablándole a una dormida Anna} Ayy Annita, espero que despiertes pronto no soporto verte así {acariciando su cabello}

\- - - CABAÑA DE LOS MUCHACHOS - - -

Nate entro bajo la vista de Manta, Horo y Len

-MANTA: Pero que te paso?

Viendo a Nate sucio, con ropa rasgada y lleno de sangre

-NATE: No es nada, solo necesito descansar

-LEN: Que Yoh te dio tu lección JAAA, bueno no lo creo el es demasiado blando para esas cosas

-NATE: {mirando mal a Len} Que si así fuera te alegrarías y me dejarías en paz de una buena vez?

-LEN: No, pero sería un comienzo

-NATE: {dando un largo suspiro y dirigiéndose a los 3 chicos} Miren muchachos, y Len ¬¬. Lamento lo que paso por de una forma u otra traicione su confianza pero quiero que sepan que no lo hice nunca con esa intensión, yo he llegado a tenerles mucho aprecio y no espero que me entiendan por que los sentimientos son difíciles de explicar y casi imposibles de entender; pero sepan que los estimo mucho y en cuanto termine la pelea con Len me iré de la aldea, ya que yo no quiero convertirme en Shaman King y la verdad no tengo mucho por lo que quedarme acá ahora que sé que no soy bien recibido y que estoy tan cerca de mi meta.

Horo y Manta se sintieron mal por Nate.

-HORO: Mira Nate, lo que hiciste es algo, de lo peor… pero veo que estas arrepentido, conmigo está todo bien, tal vez no tanto como antes pero lo hecho echo esta y solo queda enmendar las cosas, y si Yoh puede perdonarte, según entendí cuando hable con él no veo por qué yo no.

-MANTA: Es cierto, además seria hipócrita de nuestra parte perdonar a Anna y no a ti, me imagino que sus razones habrán tenido ya que las cosas han estado muy extrañas últimamente.

-LEN: A mí no me importa si estas arrepentido o no! Todo lo que tenga que arreglarse entre nosotros se hará en batalla! Y recuerda que es todo o nada, si pierdes.. Pierdes y ya

-NATE: Esta bien, me retiro a descansar… por cierto ya hable con Yoh, no digo me haya perdonado del todo per ose que al menos entendió la situación, es una gran persona. El no vendrá a dormir hoy aquí

-HORO: O.o! por qué? No me digas que se va a quedar con la Anna en plan de reconciliación {con cara de pervertido}

-MANTA Y LEN O.o! O.O!

-NATE: {suspiro largo} si se quedara con ella, pero en plan de recuperación…

Nate les conto a los chicos lo que había pasado, desde la pelea con Hao hasta que dejo a Anna con Yoh (omitiendo la conversación que tuvo con el sobre Anna)

-MANTA: Entonces Anna de verdad está muy mal!

-LEN: malditos soldados X! y maldita anciana!

-HORO: También Hao, ocasiona todo esto y luego llega a hacerse el salvador!

-MANTA: Deberíamos ir para ayudar a Yoh

Len, Horo y Nate miraron a Manta…

-NATE: Mira Manta créeme que si alguien quería estar allá para ayudar soy yo, pero la verdad es que no hay nada que podamos hacer, además Anna está en buenas manos…{suspiro} Yoh es el más indicado para cuidarla

-HORO: Me alegra que lo entiendas, mañana en la mañana te acompañaremos para ver cómo sigue todo, será mejor que vayas y descanses.

\- - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

Hao se encontraba leyendo algunos libros de los que había traído de Osore. Pero no podía dejar de ver de vez en cuando el diario de Anna ya que estaba entre esos, no quería seguir leyéndolo por que le causaba dolor ver cuánto había sufrido Anna en el pasado y tan sola.

-OPACHO: {apareciendo} Hao-sama

-HAO: como siguió Anna?

-OPACHO: Sigue inconsciente, pero se recuperara… Opacho no entiende, si Hao-sama esta tan preocupado por la señorita Anna por que no va a verla?

-HAO:{cerrando el libro y mirando a Opacho} Es complicado Opacho, pero sabía que si Kanna te decía tu iría y la verías por mí por eso le pedí que te lo contara.

-OPACHO: jiji Opacho sabía que no era coincidencia, Hao-sama lleve al joven Amay a su cabaña hice mal?

-HAO: No está bien Opacho, claramente no moriría ahora como yo quería en primer lugar, pero no quiero que ayudes más a esos inútiles.

-OPACHO: Si hao-sama

Luego de que Opacho se fue a dormir Hao se armó de valor y volvió a abrir el diario de Anna…

 _ **15 DE SEPTIEMBRE**_

 _Las cosas malas siguen pasando, cada vez que salgo esos horribles seres aparecen y destruyen todo a su paso, creo que Kino sabe que algo sucede conmigo ya que dice que siente el aumento de mis poderes cuando salgo, pero no sé a qué se refiere o que tenga que ver con esos demonios, solo sé que ahora me presiona más para que entrene… Dice que mi fuerza es inigualable, yo no lo creo ya que durante los entrenamientos pocas veces logro lo que me pide._

 _El día de hoy Kino se reunión por largas horas con unas personas que nunca había visto, al parecer vienen de un lugar llamado Izumo. Luego de que hablara con ellos me llamo, a la entrada de la sala me cruce con una mujer muy hermosa, por su ropa sé que también es una sacerdotisa, pero ella no es ciega como las demás que he conocido ya que apenas pase se me quedo mirando fijamente, creo que no le agrado por que me miro como si examinara y pude escuchar como decía en su mente "No creo que esto sea una buena idea", no se a que se referirá pero me trasmitió un miedo que nunca antes había sentido, miedo a lastimar a alguien muy importante al parecer. Kino me llamo para que siguiera, cuando llegue estaba ya sola; me pregunto que cuales eran mis planes para el futuro, que pregunta estúpida yo no tengo futuro, no puedo ir a ningún lado y no tengo a donde ir si pudiera, simplemente le respondí que ninguno. Me pregunto si sabía que era una familia, yo no estaba segura, ya que la única vez que escuche de eso directamente fue cuando el tendero me mostro la foto y me dijo que era, luego de eso empecé a ver varios periódicos y revistas en los que habían imágenes de gente reunida, solo que no siempre parecían ser de familias así que solo me quede con algunos recortes que pensé que realmente lo eran, yo realmente no estoy segura aun de que es eso, porque si es con quien convives y pasas tiempo en casa mi familia son los espíritus que viven en la posada, pero ellos nunca me hablan y siempre van unos y vienen otros, la única constante es Kino así, que asumo que ella es mi familia; sin embargo le respondí que no lo sabía así ella podría darme una definición y puede que complemente la que me dijo el tendero entonces, Kino me dijo que familia era un grupo de personas unidas por sangre o por matrimonio, me conto que la familia de ella vivía en Izumo y que estaba conformada por su esposo que era la persona con la que se había unido en matrimonio (sea lo que sea eso), su hija, la persona con la que su hija se unió en matrimonio también y el hijo de ellos, su nieto. Me dijo que actualmente estaban buscando a alguien que se uniera a su familia por matrimonio con su nieto; ahí me di cuenta que Kino no era parte de mi familia como pensé porque yo no era parte de la suya al parecer; le pregunte que donde estaba mi familia, ella pareció incomoda con la pregunta pero simplemente respondió que no lo sabía pero que de seguro no los vería nunca por que no habían aparecido en los años que llevaba allí. Luego de eso me dijo que si quería podía ser parte de su familia, si me "casaba" con su nieto cundo fuera mayor, pero que tendría que ser una persona muy fuerte para eso ya que no podía permitir que alguien débil se uniera a su familia. Yo no sé la verdad si es bueno o malo estar en una familia, así que Kino me dijo que lo pensara, me fui a mi cuarto y trate de imaginarme que sería vivir en una familia de verdad mirando los recortes que tenía y dibujándome con una familia, solo que era difícil pintar personas a las que nunca había visto. Las personas en las revistas parecían felices con su familia, el tendero era feliz pensando en su familia, hasta Kino que nunca sonríe parecía estar feliz cuando me hablo de su familia, no podía ser tan malo… o no peor que no tener un futuro aquí. Al siguiente día le dije a Kino que quería unirme a su familia y que me dijera que debía hacer, al parecer esto la complació ya que me dio una pequeña sonrisa, y me dijo ….entrenar…_

 _ **10 de DICIEMBRE**_

 _Al parecer tener una familia requería hacer lo que yo ya hacía porque igual Kino me entrenaba igual que siempre, solo que ahora le poni un poco más de esfuerzo según dice Kino, además de esto desde que acepte unirme a su familia Kino y yo hemos compartido más cenas juntas que nunca, y me ha enseñado más cosas, ya no solo leo los libros de la biblioteca porque si sino que ella me da libros de diversas áreas como ciencias, matemáticas, lenguaje. Dice que quien se una a su familia debe ser no solo fuerte como shaman sino culta como una dama, y en los libros de historia y literatura que me ha dado las damas son los seres más bellos y maravillosos que hay, no se parecen a lo que soy yo, no sé si pueda hacerlo, no he leído que hayan damas shamanes ni tampoco damas que cundo salgan de sus casas causen daños como pasa conmigo._

 _ **27 DE DICIEMBRE**_

 _Kino me dijo que el día de mañana un familiar de ella nos visitara, al parecer es muy importante ya que lleva varios días hablando con espíritus que le traen recados del lugar en que vive su familia. Me dijo que la persona que vendría es mi futuro esposo, ahora que he leído sobre matrimonios y esposos me pone nerviosa el tema porque no sé si pueda pasar toda mi vida con alguien que ni conozco, es más puede que no nos agrademos en lo más mínimo, pero es la única forma de tener una familia. Normalmente no puedo leer los pensamientos de Kino con tanta facilidad como los demás, pero en cuando me habla de esta persona puedo ver imágenes de un niño castaño, ella se refiere a él como Yoh, tiene una sonrisa un tanto estúpida y molesta, parece ser que Kino tampoco lo ve muy seguido, lo cual es claro porque ella siempre está aquí y nunca lo he visto acá desde que llegue, me sorprende que ella tenga una imagen de él ya que ella no puede ver, pero al parecer son imágenes que le ha mostrado en su mente un espíritu._

 _ **4 DE ENERO**_

 _Hace unos días vino la persona que de la que Kino tanto hablaba, mi futuro esposo, su nombre es Yoh Asakura, la verdad es que todo ha sido muy rápido y confuso, el día que llego no pude esperar y fui a ver quién era hasta el pueblo, pero percibí en sus sentimientos insatisfacción él no quería casarse, dudo que cuando me conociera cambiara de opinión, la verdad yo tampoco estoy muy segura así que decidí enfrentarlo para que fuera de una vez pero no funciono, el simplemente se quedó mirándome como un estúpido luego que le dijera que se quitara y se muriera. Decidí volver a casa antes de que algo peor pasara, pero sin embargo paso y no como siempre en cualquier lado sino donde estaba el idiota de Yoh, nunca vi que alguien pudiera vencer uno de esos monstruos, pero Yoh lo hizo… bueno haciendo corta la historia Yoh es una persona especial, al parecer no le importa que sea una persona triste, solitaria infeliz, porque leí en sus pensamientos que él también se sentía de cierto modo así y tal vez solo tal vez por eso me entendía y se acercó a mí… el me salvo de la muerte, aunque casi le cuesta su vida y le costó la de su primer y único amigo, estaré en deuda con él para siempre y quizás esto no sea tan malo ya que según me dijo la sensei Kino luego de que Yoh volviera a Izumo, él también me ha aceptado como su futura esposa._

 _****_ PARA ENTENDER MEJOR LA HISTORIA DEBEN HABER LEIDO EL MANGA LOS TOMOS DE COMO YOH Y ANNA SE CONOCIERON EN OSORE****

-…CARPA YOH Y ANNA…-

Yoh estaba pendiente de Anna, no apartaba su mirada de ella, hacia un poco de frio así que decidió que sería mejor si se acercaba a ella de forma que ninguno de los dos tuviera frio, entro dentro de la manta que la cubría, Anna seguía usando la piyama con la que salió de la cabaña, pero esta estaba llena de sangre y un tanto rasgada en la parte posterior de la camisa, el lugar donde había sido herida por Marco aunque gracias a Hao ya no quedaba ni la marca de eso, Yoh paso suavemente su dedo por la espalda de Anna tratando de sentir cualquier señal de la herida. La piel de Anna era tan suave, pero este suave rose de Yoh sobre su piel la hizo reaccionar y despertarse.

-ANNA: {mirando confundida hacia los lados lentamente}¿dónde estoy?

-YOH: Annita estas en una carpa en el desierto conmigo, todo está bien no te preocupes

Anna se giró lentamente, ella estaba en una carpa desconocida para ella, bajo una manta con Yoh. Rápidamente Anna toco su espalda como tratando de sentir la herida donde Yoh la había tocado, pero no encontró el menor rastro, luego de esto ella se sentó de golpe y miro alrededor.

-ANNA: ¿Dónde está Nate?

La cara de Yoh paso de preocupación a molestia, no era que Yoh quisiera seguir enojado, pero no estaba haciéndosela fácil con esas escapadas al desierto a media noche y Anna levantándose y preguntando de una vez por él.

-YOH: él está bien si es lo que te preocupa, se fue a la cabaña a descansar ya que también estaba algo herido y muy cansado.

-ANNA: {mirando la cara de enojo de Yoh}… ¿y que paso con Marco y Kino?

-YOH: Hao lo derroto yo llegue pare evitar que los matara, él estaba muy enojado…después de verte tan lastimada

-ANNA: ¿Entonces el me curó?

-YOH: Así eso, pero luego se fue, aunque claro que antes trajo todo esto {mirando la carpa y unas maletas con comida y medicamentos.

-ANNA: Yoh yo..

-NATE: no te preocupes Nate me explico por qué estabas en el desierto… y está bien, no es como si prefiriera que hubieras dejado morir a Nate.

-ANNA: Iba a decírtelo solo que todo fue muy rápido y pensé que lo mejor sería llevar a Nate a la cabaña rápido y decírtelo una vez allí ya que tampoco había mucho más que pudieras hacer, solo que no tome en cuenta que Kino me tendería una trampa como esa {mirando el piso}

Yoh tomo el mentón de Anna para mirarla directamente a los ojos, al parecer aún la lastimaba las acciones de Kino.

-YOH: Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, cada vez puedo creer menos las acciones de la abuela. Pero me alegra que estén bien tu….y Nate.

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} gracias Yoh, eres maravilloso {dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla}

-YOH: jijiji si siempre me lo vas a agradecer así no me costara mucho intentar serlo :D

Yoh se acercó a Anna y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, al fin y al cabo estaban solos. Anna respondió al beso y paso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Yoh tratando de acercarlo más a ella, Yoh no se quedó atrás empezó a acariciar a Anna de la cintura subiendo por la espalda de esta debajo de la camisa de la piyama que llevaba, pero se detuvo al recordar que hace unas pocas horas Anna estaba muy mal herida.

-ANNA: Que sucede? {mirando a Yoh que se había quedado casi petrificado}

-YOH: No sé si sea conveniente, necesitas recuperarte y no quisiera causarte daño {con mirada muy preocupada}

Anna sonrió y miro a Yoh, como podía ser que cada segundo lo amara más se preguntó a ella misma.

-ANNA: No te preocupes, me siento 100% perfecta, además mis heridas están totalmente curadas examinándose ella misma sus brazos y piernas.

-YOH: Sabes Annita jiji nunca te había visto esa piyama, es una lástima que este arruinada porque te ves muy hermosa con ella. Pero por favor no salgas así en público, no quiero que alimentes la imaginación y menos de Nate y Hao que claramente también te vieron así.

Anna se sonrojo de nuevo, ella no recordaba ese detalle, ella salió en esa piyama por el afán.

-ANNA: Te lo dije, salí de afán por eso no tuve tiempo de avisarte ni menos de cambiarme o.O!

-YOH: Bueno y pues ya que estas bien y volviendo a lo que estábamos jiji

Yoh se acercó de nuevo a Anna y empezó a besar su cuello esta vez, Anna soltaba pequeños suspiros, como amaba el contacto de Yoh, y estar a solas así con él, no tardo casi nada cuando Yoh acompaño sus besos de caricias a la piel descubierta de Anna, Yoh acaricio los brazos de Anna y los subió lentamente, de forma que una vez arriba retiro la dañada camisa de su cuerpo, se vieron envueltos nuevamente en la pasión y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, disfrutaron de sus cuerpos con algo más de libertad que la primera vez ya que ahora no solo estaban en realidad solos sino que lo nervios habían desparecido aunque no del todo, para Yoh y Anna cada rose del cuerpo del otro era una emoción nueva que los llenaba totalmente de emociones. Cuando hubieron saciado su necesidad uno del otro se recostaron de nuevo bajo la manta que los cubrió antes, Anna se recostó sobre el pecho de Yoh y antes de quedarse dormida le dijo en un leve susurro que lo amaba, Yoh que por supuesto escucho esto sonrío, beso la cabeza de Anna ya que estaba frente a su cara y le dijo: Y yo a ti.

Anna se quedó dormida rápidamente, necesitaba reponer más energía que Yoh, el simplemente sé quedó viéndola dormir, examinando sus gestos, su respiración, le costaba a él creer también cuanto habían crecido sus sentimientos en tampoco tiempo, sentía que la amaba más que a la vida misma, no se arrepentía de haber renunciado a su familia ni de haberla perdonado, mientras estuvieran juntos nada más le importaba.

Llegó rápidamente la mañana Nate y los demás emprendieron su camino hacia donde se encontraban Anna e Yoh, no habían caminado mucho dentro del desierto cuando vieron a lo lejos alguien acercarse, eran Anna e Yoh.

Venían lado a lado, Anna llevaba puesta la camisa de Yoh y su pantaloneta de piyama, mientras Yoh llevaba solo sus pantalones y tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus manos tras de su cabeza, se veía muy relajado, cuando Anna los vio acercándose se sintió avergonzada, no solo sabía que las cosas seguían tensas sino que el hecho ella fuera cubierta con la camiseta de Yoh se veía muy mal, solo que Yoh no le permitió ponerse su camisa de piyama de vuelta ya que decía que no solo era muy reveladora sino que estaba en muy mal estado ciertamente.

-YOH: HOLA! :D

-MANTA: eeem… hola Yoh, Anna... cómo están? {viendo a Anna en shorts y la camisa de Yoh, era una escena muy extraña}

-YOH: Bien… empezamos a volver cuando Annita se sintió mejor… no sé si Nate les conto lo que ocurrió ayer

-LEN: Si..si lo hizo {mirando intensamente a Anna}, pero veo que Anna se recuperó del todo rápidamente

-NATE: Como te sientes? {Mirando a Anna}

Todos voltearon a mirar a Nate, claramente no esperaban que el le siguiera hablando de manera tan formal y libre y menos frente a Yoh.

-ANNA: Estoy mucho mejor, Yoh me cuido muy bien… como te encuentras tú?

-NATE: Estoy bien, gracias a ti… lamento todo lo que sucedió con los soldados X

-ANNA: No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya {caminando de largo hacia el pueblo}

Los chicos simplemente caminaron tras de Anna

-MANTA: {hablando bajo a Yoh} Yoh… no quiero ser metido pero… como que la reconciliación con Anna estuvo muy bien {mirando con cara de pillín a Anna}

-YOH: JIJIJIJI Pues que te puedo decir Manta, cada momento que paso con ella es mágico

-ANNA:{ESCUCHANDO LA CONVERSACION SIN QUERER} [Espero que no se le ocurra decir nada más ¬¬]

-MANTA: Entonces tu y ella o.O!...?

-YOH: {mirando a Manta con duda} yo y ella que?

-MANTA: Pues tu sabes…. {uniendo los dedos y muy rojo mirando al piso}

-YOH: Estamos juntos definitivamente? Jijiji…. Por qué si así es, como les dije antes ya hable con ella y de hecho ya hable con Nate también y creo que lo que paso debemos dejarlo en el pasado para poder disfrutar el presente y el futuro

Anna escucho esto último y le pareció una de las cosas más dulces que había escuchado en su vida, hizo lento su paso hasta que quedo al lado de Yoh y con una sonrisa y mucho valor tomo su mano.

Yoh le devolvió la sonrisa y apretó la mano de Anna al sentirla, lo hacía muy feliz saber que a ella tampoco le importaba más lo que pensaran los demás sino estar bien con él. Los demás se sorprendieron pero entendieron que Yoh y Anna estaban juntos y lo estarían por mucho tiempo.

Yoh acompaño a Anna hasta su cabaña, mientras los demás volvieron a hacer sus cosas ya que al siguiente día serían las batallas.

-YOH: Bueno Annita, debo ir a ponerme algo de ropa jijii, podemos vernos para almorzar si así lo deseas...

-ANNA: Esta bien, nos veremos en McPatch a la hora del almuerzo, pero luego {pequeña sonrisa}

Un escalofrió cruzo por la espalda de Yoh, conocía esa sonrisa bastante bien…

-ANNA: Entrenaras hasta el anochecer :D {Sonrisa maliciosa y decidida}

-YOH: :'( POR QUE!...Bueno está bien… por cierto, te quedaras acá o hablaras con Silver

Hao salto de la ventana del segundo piso en ese momento quedando detrás de Yoh

-HAO: No tienes por qué irte, al fin y al cabo aun me debes algo y lo sabes

-ANNA: No te debo nada, es más me las arreglare yo sola

-YOH: Annita, creo que es mejor que hables con Hao bien las cosas, no vale la pena arriesgar tu vida por algo que ya se solucionó {mirando a Hao}

-HAO: A mí no me importa que ustedes se arreglen se peleen o lo que quieran, para mi simplemente es una cuestión de principios, pero como te lo digo Anna, a mí no me importa si vives aquí o no, pero si quieres mi ayuda será mejor que te quedes. {Brazos cruzados y mirando a Anna seriamente}

Anna mantuvo la mirada con Hao, era un reto de control, quien bajaría primero la mirada…

-ANNA: Lo pensare {entrando a la cabaña} nos veremos luego

Hao sonrió triunfante, Anna cedió ante él, aunque fuera por el momento.

-YOH: Hao, dime la verdad… aun piensas ayudar a Anna con lo del demonio?

-HAO: Lo haré pero no por ella, ella no merece mi ayuda… lo haré porque quiero el demonio para mí como les dije desde antes.

Yoh miro a Hao por un momento, sabía que seguía enojado por lo que paso, pero no precia que hubiera vuelto a ser el mismo desalmado de antes, prueba de eso era que los había ayudado el día anterior, aunque claro que también había dejado a Nate medio muerto en el desierto.

-YOH: Como quieras, Manta me comento que había encontrado algo que podría ayudar, tal vez podrías hablar con él.

-HAO: Jaaa un humano útil, eso sí es extraño, pasare después por su cabaña a buscarlo, ahora tengo más cosas que hacer {desapareció en una llamarada}


	26. Preparandosé para la tercera fase

Yoh llego a McPatch como había quedado con Anna, pero cuando llego allí se llevó una pequeña sorpresa, Ann no llevaba su típico traje negro con ella, llevaba un traje deportivo (pesquero negro y saco holgado rojo como cuando corrió con Nate)

-YOH: Annita! {acercándose a besarla y abrazarla} que hermosa te ves:D

Anna puso su mano deteniendo a Yoh

-ANNA: Estamos en público, alguien podría verno

-YOH: {Haciendo pucheros}pero Annita pensé que ya no te importaba eso

-ANNA: No es eso, solo que no me gusta dar de que hablar, como sea almorzaremos, descansaremos 30 minutos después de eso haciendo ejercicios de concentración y luego iremos a correr

-YOH: :D Quieres decir que entrenaras conmigo! :?

-ANNA:{ con una pequeña sonrisa} que tiene de malo que quiera entrenar con mi …. Novio {con un leve sonrojo}

-YOH: ¬¬ Quieres estafarme? No tienes nada de malo que entrenes con tu ….prometido :P jjijijiji

-ANNA: O.o Bueno vamos a comer, ya hablaremos de eso en otro tiempo.

Hicieron lo que Anna dijo, y corrieron alrededor de 12 km, Yoh no entendía como es que Anna tenía tanta resistencia! Si no la había visto correr tanto nunca… pero pensó que bueno él nunca había entrenado con ella de esa forma porque ella generalmente lo hacía con Hao y Nate. Terminaron su maratón llegando al bosque, donde se encontraron con Silver.

-YOH: {secándose el sudor y tratando de respirar por el cansancio} Hola Silver! Que haces aquí?

-SILVER: Hola Yoh : ), pues Anna me dijo que nos veríamos aquí a esta hora, pensé que lo sabias..

-ANNA: Así es, por qué necesito que supervises la pelea.

-YOH: Cual pelea? De que hablas O.o!

En ese momento el viento empezó a agitarse alrededor de Anna y golpeo a Yoh de frente tirándolo al suelo

-ANNA: No pensaras que ese fue el entrenamiento o si? {risa burlona} , Yoh veo que no has tomado el entrenamiento en serio hace mucho; por eso tu y yo lucharemos hoy para ayudarte a mejorar tus ataques y defensa en batalla.

-YOH: O.O! Pero Annita, no traje mi espada y tú no tienes tus rosarios desde que la abuela…

-ANNA: Eso no importa, y tu espada esta allá {señalando un árbol donde estaban las espadas de Yoh}

Anna había preparado todo para el entrenamiento definitivamente, para Yoh era extraño no solo luchar con Anna sino en una situación en la que ella no tuviera sus rosarios para invocar espíritus y atacarlo.

Yoh lo dudo por un momento pero Anna estaba lista para atacar en cualquier momento así que corrió hacia las espadas, pero cuando iba a llegar a estas un muro de fuego se levantó impidiendo su paso.

Yoh miro hacia atrás, acaso Hao tenía que ver en esto? Pero aun solo estaban Anna y un sorprendido Silver.

-ANNA: Vamos que espera o me atacas o tratas de llegar a tus espadas, no creas que te será fácil pero en batalla tampoco sería tan simple como para que te tomes tu tiempo haciendo todo.

-YOH: Esta bien, veo que no serás nada suave de contrincante jijiji. AMIDAMARU!

Yoh recogió una rama del suelo y la posesiono Amidamaru, cuando la tuvo en su mano la manejo tan bien como una espada y se dirigió directamente hacia Anna con gran agilidad, Anna esquivo el ataque simplemente dando un paso al lado, Yoh giro rápidamente para atacarla por detrás pero cuando parecía que así seria…

-YOH: Un escudo…. Jiji bien pensado Annita

-ANNA: Deja de jugar y felicitarme esto es enserio! {Levantando la otra mano y lanzando lejos a Yoh con una ráfaga de viento}

Yoh se recompuso rápidamente… y lanzo el ataque de las cuchillas de buda hacia donde Anna estaba…al parecer, solo que se desvío por varios centímetros y el ataque no tenía la potencia que siempre tenía. Parecía que Yoh no atacaría a Anna enserio, esto molesto a Anna, acaso seria eso lo que Hao sentía con ella todo el tiempo! Que no lo tomaba enserio por que no atacaba con todas sus fuerza y se contenía. Pero esto paso rápido ya que Yoh corría hacia donde había impactado el ataque, él no estaba tratando de golpear a Anna sino con el viento del ataque darse una entrada a las paredes de fuego para recuperar las espadas.

Yoh sonrió cuando hizo la posesión más fuerte que tenía…

-YOH: Ahora si estoy más que listo

Yoh lanzaba rápidos ataques a Anna, ella sin embargo tenía un estilo de pelea muy parecido al de Hao, se movía ágilmente tanto que parecía como si leyera los movimientos de Yoh y los que recibía los anulaba o usaba un escudo para detener el impacto.

-YOH: Veo que tú y Hao tienen una forma similar de pelear jijiji :D

-ANNA: O de entrenar contigo {desapareciendo y apareciendo tras Yoh}… Veras Yoh si no he lanzado un ataque es porque quiero que veas que tu forma de atacarme no está funcionando… por qué crees que sea?

-YOH: Ummm, porque lees mis movimientos antes de ejecutarlos?

-ANNA: entonces que crees que debas hacer? {Parada con los brazos cruzados}

-YOH: Pensar menos! {Lanzando un ataque casi intuitivo hacia donde escuchaba a Anna tras de él}

Pero para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba allí…

-YOH O.o! Anna!? {miró alrededor, todo se veía quieto demasiado quieto}

Escucho un ruido detrás y volteo a mirar, luego de eso sintió un golpe en el pie que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, cuando cayó Anna se sentó encima de él y con su mano cogió del filo la espada acercándola lentamente al cuello de Yoh mirándolo directo a los ojos seriamente.

-ANNA: Quiero que mejores tu estilo de batalla, porque las mismas habilidades que tengo yo las tiene Hao y sabes a lo que me refiero, no basta ya con que seas fuerte física y mentalmente sino sabes ejecutar bien una estrategia de pelea.

Anna se levantó suavemente y se alejó unos pasos…

-ANNA: Deja las espadas…

Yoh se levantó e hizo lo que ella le decía…

-ANNA: Ni tu ni yo hemos recibido entrenamiento en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo desde pequeños como lo han hecho Hao o Len… pero eso no significa que no puedas aprender un poco para usarlo cuando lo necesites… Atácame sin Amidamaru directamente.

-YOH: Anna estas segura?

-ANNA: Te parece que es una broma ¬¬

Yoh se lanzó a atacar Anna, de seguro ella lo detendría como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora con un escudo. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella la perdió de vista por un segundo, segundo en el que ella se corrió y le hizo una zancadilla, pero antes de que tocara siquiera Yoh el piso Anna le dio una patada en la espalda muy al estilo de Hao.

-ANNA: Ves a lo que me refiero, tus movimientos son obvios cuando Amidamaru no está al mando, y siento que cuando haces la posesión lo dejas solo encargarse de los movimientos de la espada pero no del ataque completo, así que o confías en Amidamaru plenamente o aprendes a usar verdaderos ataques..

Yoh y Anna practicaron alrededor de dos horas combate cuerpo a cuerpo al principio sin Amidamaru para que Yoh pudiera aprender un poco el por el mismo y luego como Anna sabía que no tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo empezaron a hacer con Amidamaru.

Yoh ahora cedía más control ante su espíritu, ya que este tenía ciertamente más experiencia en ese tipo de batallas y agilidad, los breves momentos que Yoh dudaba de Amidamaru y su decisión de ataque ahora no eran tan letales ya que Yoh empezaba a ser más intuitivo en cuanto a ese tipo de batallas.

Anna también empezaba a verse cansada, ella había usado escudos durante ese tiempo para evitar los golpes que fueran a ser un poco duros ya que ella tampoco pensaba salir lastimada en un combate de practica; Silver estaba sorprendido, en pocas horas Yoh había mejorado su estilo de pelea considerablemente, Anna era muy buen profesora aunque fuera un poco dura.

Había oscurecido y la batalla de Yoh sería al siguiente día, debía descansar. Así que Anna le dijo a Yoh que sería todo por hoy, ella tenía plena fe que podría ganarle a Horo incluso antes del entrenamiento de ese día… ambos volvieron a la cabaña de Yoh, ya que él se había ofrecido a hacerle la comida a Anna incluso si estaba cansado, Anna sabiendo que Hao ya no le prepararía nada acepto y fue con él.

\- CABAÑA DE YOH -

-YOH: Hola muchachos! Como estuvo su día?

-LEN: Claramente no tan bien como el tuyo… a que se debe tanta felicidad?

Anna entro enseguida a la cabaña tras de Yoh

-LEN: Olvídalo ya me imagino

-MANTA: Hola Anna! Nunca te había visto en ropa deportiva!

-ANNA: Estuve entrenando con Yoh, era lo más apropiado

-HORO: Ósea haciendo lagartijas, la silla eléctrica y cosas asi! O.O!

-ANNA: Por supuesto que no idiota, esas cosas son muy básicas… corrimos y luego tuvimos unos combates de práctica

-HORO: ¬¬ [QUE ODIOSAA] Me parece bien que te prepares para mañana Yoh! Porque la victoria será mía así como el trono

-ANNA: Pero las ridiculeces que hay que escuchar! Yoh será el ganador! Asi que no te ilusiones Aniu

-HORO: no lo creo… la victoria mañana será mía, estoy mas que seguro!

-ANNA: {pequeña sonrisa} quieres apostar ¬¬

-HORO: O.O! Pues…pues..

-ANNA: Ya veo hasta tu sabes que Yoh ganara, pero no te culpo

-YOH: JIJIJI ya tranquilos muchachos… iré a hacer la comida {entrando a la cocina}

-HORO: Bueno que quieres apostar? Porque estoy seguro de que perderás… como Yoh :D

-ANNA: ¬¬ Pues no tienes nada que realmente quiera pero bueno, si pierdes… que así será de seguro….tendrás que

-HORO: Tendré que que!? Cocinar limpiar? Ser tu esclavo? ¬¬

-LEN Y MANTA: ¬¬ ¬¬!

-ANNA: No sería interesante apostar algo que ya has hecho mil veces sin tener que apostar… {sonrisa maliciosa} tendrás que cederme tu habitación en esta cabaña

-MANTA/ LEN/ HORO: O.O! O.o! O.0! QUE!?

-HORO: Y tu para que quieres mi cuarto!? Que te piensas pasar a vivir aquí?

-ANNA: ¬¬ Por qué? Te molesta {mirada asesina}… alguno tiene algún problema con eso

-MANTA/ LEN/ HORO: O.O! O.o! O.0! No.. no para nada Anna

-ANNA: Entonces esta hecho, cuando pierdas tu habitación será mía… mejor ve buscando donde más dormir

-HORO: NO lo creo! Yo ganare mañana… y cuando lo haga :D … tu tendrás que… ser mi esclava por un día… para que sientas como es que nos trates como nos tratas!

MANTA/ LEN: O.O! O.o!

-ANNA: JAAAA…

-HORO: Es enserio! Si gano… no podrás reclamar y tendrás que cumplir como nosotros te obedecemos en la pensión

-ANNA: HECHO!

Luego de esto Anna se quedó platicando con Manta mientras Yoh hacia la comida, así mismo Len y Horo estaban también en la sala hablando y peleando como siempre, Anna no pudo evitar notar que era algo tarde y que Nate no había llegado aún, no pregunto ya que sabía cómo sonaría eso ante los chicos que al parecer habían vuelto a la normalidad con ella.

Yoh sirvió la comida, todos estaban a la mesa menos Nate…

-YOH: oigan, donde esta Nate?

-MANTA: Se fue desde la tarde, dijo que quería entrenar un poco más antes de mañana

-LEN: Es natural, sabe que no entreno lo suficiente y de seguro perderá..

Este comentario enojo a Anna, ella sabía que si alguien había progresado y se había esforzado en ese torneo era Nate! Y sabia sus razones por lo cual tenía toda su fe puesta en que el vencería a Len como lo había deseado todo ese tiempo.

La cena transcurrió de forma normal, ya era hora de Anna para irse a su cabaña, Yoh ofrecía acompañarla pero ella le dijo que no ya que el tenía que irse a dormir ya para estar fresco mañana, por mucho que Yoh insistió Anna se puso firme y se marchó sola a su cabaña.

Anna iba a tan solo unas casas de distancia de la cabaña de Yoh cuando vio que se acercaba alguien en la oscuridad, parecía estar bastante cansado y lastimado ya que cojeaba e iba muy lento, Anna vio que este era Nate y se acercó a él.

-NATE: Anna {con gran cansancio} que haces aquí tan tarde?

-ANNA: Estaba comiendo con los muchachos… ya sabes antes de las peleas de mañana

-NATE: jeje si lo se… lamento haberme perdido la cena entonces, es solo que estaba entrenando un poco más

-ANNA: No es algo que yo diga muy seguido, pero creo que has entrenado más que suficiente, estoy segura de que vencerás a Len

-NATE: Gracias Anna, significa mucho viniendo de ti … estoy un poco nervioso

-ANNA: ¿Porque? ¿Ya has peleado con Len antes o no?

-NATE: SI solo que…{suspiro} veras Len me dijo que nuestra batalla sería la definitiva, sino ganó mañana mi libertad, dijo que no tendría otra oportunidad…

-ANNA: Pero… yo creo en verdad que le ganaras y en caso extremo que no pudiera ser así no veo porque no podrían volver a pelear más adelante..

-NATE: Veras Anna, Len no necesariamente tiene que pelear conmigo cuando se lo pido, tu más que nadie sabes cuantos servidores poderosos tiene la familia Tao, si Len se negara a luchar conmigo más adelante bastaría con que los mandara a ellos ya que de seguro yo no podré contra todos… pero bueno mañana daré mi mejor esfuerzo tenlo por seguro! Más sabiendo que tengo tu confianza de mi parte.

-ANNA {con una pequeña sonrisa} De seguro lo lograras, no te preocupes.

Anna se acercó y con su mano curo varias de las heridas de Nate así como recupero casi toda su energía.

-ANNA: No quiero que llegues mañana sin toda tu energía. Sera mejor que descanses un poco más.

Nate le sonrío a Anna y siguió hacia la cabaña

Anna pudo captar que los pensamientos de Nate eran muy fuertes, se encontraba de verdad estresado por la pelea con Len, y era obvio vencer a Len era su objetivo principal, sino sus sueños tendrían un final muy próximo. Era una lástima que la pelea de Yoh fuera a la misma hora.

\- - CON HAO - -

-HAO: Maldita anciana ¬¬ no pudo ponerlo en un peor sitio!

Hao se encontraba en el monte Osore, casi en la cima de la montaña escalando con sus propias manos entre montañas rocosas con nieve, ya que cuando Kino desapareció los rosarios de Anna los envió allí. Uno de los rosarios se encontraba en la cima de la montaña en un pequeño templo, Hao intento tele transportarse hasta allá peor cada vez que lo hacia aparecía por mucho al pie de la montaña, intento volar con el SOF pero la posesión desaparecía en cuanto llevaba unos pocos metros de subida. Hao no encontraba el punto en que Kino hubiera escondido lo que estuviera bloqueando sus poderes para poder subir allá de otra manera. Era una subida difícil y un tanto peligrosa por qué había algunos demonios en el camino de los cuales no se podía deshacer fácilmente sin usar su posesión, le tomo casi todo el día llegar hasta arriba y cuando lo logro al fin! Solo encontró lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar de madera sellado, peor él lo sentía el rosario de Anna estaba allí!.

-HAO: Al fin!

Le tomo un poco más de tiempo abrir el altar ya que tenía un escudo protector, pero después de un tiempo lo pudo penetrar con la anulación de furyoku ya que intento atacarlo con todos los elementos pero no tuvo efecto alguno.

Dentro estaba el rosario azul de Anna, pero ahora debía ir por el rosario de los 1080, este al parecer estaba escondido en el monte también y por lo que encontró Hao en una parte cercana a la casa principal donde vivía Kino con las otras sacerdotisas, esto no sería fácil ya que la casa tenía muchos sellos para protegerse en especial de él, es más él estaba seguro que la principal razón por la que Kino protegía tan bien el sitio era por él.

-HAO: [Ummm esto no será tan fácil, en especial porque no tengo claro en qué parte especifica está el rosario, Kino lo escondió muy bien]

\- … -…-

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos para las batallas, el oráculo les aviso que las batallas serian a medio día en el respectivo estadio asignado antes.

-YOH: Buenos días! {Saludando a los de su cabaña, ya todos desayunaban}

Todos estaban a la mesa, se veían igual de entusiasmados que siempre, aunque Len parecía estar más emocionado de lo normal y Nate un poco tenso.

-MANTA: Buenos días Yoh! Te ves con mucha energía el día de hoy

-YOH: JIJIJI Es que todo está muy bien por ahora! Y no dudo que me vaya bien hoy tampoco!

-HORO: JAAA ya lo veremos! No solo te sacare de la competencia sino que tendré mi propia esclava personal aunque sea por un día!

-YOH: Con más razón no voy a perder ;P … aunque tampoco quiero que tengas que irte Horo jejeje, puedes quedarte conmigo cuando pierdas tu habitación :D {Ya que Yoh había vuelto a la habitación que antes era de Tamao y Val}

-HORO: Ni lo sueñes!... pero no te preocupes Yoh no seré tan duro con Anna como ella lo es con nosotros! Por qué nadie más que ella puede ser tan cruel en el mundo!

En ese momento llego Anna haciendo que todos temieran por la vida de Horo que no se callaba por que no l escucho entrar

-HORO: Déjame decirte que no sé como puedes estar con una persona tan cruel!, uuuu yo la primera vez que la conoci tuve pesdillas como por una semana! Y creeme que aveces aun las tengo! Ella me grita y me grita hasta dejarme sordo y luego me pone a limpiar todo el mundo sin descanso :'( cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia!

-ANNA: ejmm ejmm.. con que si?

-HORO: O.O! Anna!... yo… hablaba de otra bruja cruel.. digo de una bruja cruel que yo conozco…por favor piedad! No me matess

-ANNA: {con una sonrisa sádica pequeña} Horo…. Sabes que

Horo estaba temblando del miedo, mientras todos los demás observaban temiendo por su vida!

-ANNA: No te voy a hacer nada….por ahora

-HORO: O.O!

-ANNA: Pero… no te confíes cuando menos te lo esperes … Bang! {Haciendo el ruido duramente y haciendo saltar a Horo del miedo}

-HORO: Eeeee…eemm.. yooo, mejor voy a…calentar antes d el pelea…. Nos vemos en el estadio después O.o! {saliendo corriendo de la cabaña}

-YOH: Annita {con un poco de miedo en su voz}… de…de verdad piensas dejarlo irse así de fácil?

-ANNA: {sentándose junto a Yoh} si…. Manta sírveme el desayuno

-MANTA: Si enseguida {yendo a la cocina}

-LEN: No lo entiendo, antes lo hubieras matado de un golpe y se lo merecía! Es muy molesto

-ANNA: Lo mejor será dejarlo ir con la amenaza {una pequeña sonrisa salío de su boca} será más que suficiente

-LEN: ya veo… por eso le dijiste que no le harías nada por ahora… jeje… de seguro estará paranoico por un largo rato.. con que jugando con su tranquilidad… es una buena técnica.

-ANNA: O puede que me aburra antes de que se vuelva loco y simplemente lo golpee como se lo merecía

-YOH: JIJIJI Annita no deberías ser tan mala y vengativa… pero bueno igual no perderé tenlo por seguro!

-ANNA: Lo se por eso no me preocupo, confío en que lograras la victoria

-LEN: {Parándose para irse} bueno iré a calentar también un poco… me gustaría que fueras a ver mi batalla y la derrota de Amay, pero me imagino que iras a apoyar a Yoh {dirigiéndose a Anna}

-ANNA: Así es, pero buena suerte

Nate se mantenía callado pero ahora la conversación de Anna había llamado su atención y la miraba fijamente.

Anna percibió que Nate estaba más allá de nervioso, necesitaba calmarse si quería vencer a Len

-ANNA: Aunque estoy más que segura que no lograras vencer a Nate, él ha entrenado más que suficiente para esta batalla.

Este comentario saco una leve sonrisa de Nate, una mirada de ira de Len y una cara de molestia de Yoh.

Yoh no sabía la historia de Nate, en realidad el solo se la había contado a Anna y a Manta, entonces Yoh no sabía que tan tensionante era la situación para Nate.

-LEN: Olvidaba con quien hablo, su fan #1… peor bueno es una lástima que te pierdas la batalla y yo la oportunidad de mostrarte que tan equivocada estas al respecto de él.

Len se fue dejando a Anna con Manta, Nate e Yoh.

Manta y Anna miraban a Nate, se veía estresado muy estresado… y era entendible.

-MANTA: Nate creo que te ira muy bien hoy! No te preocupes, Len siempre cree que va a ganar pero no sería la primera vez que se equivoca en eso.

-NATE: Gracias Manta… {Pequeña sonrisa}

Anna quería ir a poyar a Nate en su batalla, al fin y al cabo sabía que Yoh le ganaría a Horo, pero no podía decirle a Yoh que no iría a su batalla por ir a ver la de Nate, podría tomarlo de la manera equivocada y no quería pelear con él.

-ANNA: Manta deberías ir a la pelea de Nate y Len, Yoh y Horo tienen ya varias personas que los animen

-MANTA: Te molestaría Yoh?

-YOH: No claro que no Manta está bien jiji Len y Nate también son nuestros amigos... también quisiera poder ver su pelea si acabamos rápido la nuestra con Horo.

-MANTA: jeje bueno entonces iré a ver la pelea de Nate! Y si acaba rápido iré a la tuya así sea para ver el final

-NATE: jeje gracias Manta…[desearía que Anna fuera a apoyarme también, pero bueno su lado está junto a Yoh] no sabes lo que significa para mi tener una cara conocida en el público, aunque nos apoyes a los dos.

Este último pensamiento fue escuchado por Anna, no pudo evitar sentir más ganas de ir, pero era imposible.

-NATE: bueno me retiro, tengo que ir a calentar un poco antes de la pelea. Permiso.

-ANNA: Manta limpia los platos

-MANTA O.O! Como digas Anna {dejando el comedor hacia la cocina}

-YOH: JIJIJI me parece a mí o te quisiste deshacer de Manta {acercándose peligrosamente a Anna}

-ANNA: {pequeña sonrisa} tal vez {permitiendo la cercanía de Yoh}

-YOH: Buenos días Annita {dándole un beso en la boca}

-ANNA: Buenos días : ) … {con un pequeño sonrojo}

-YOH: JIJII Amo que aun te sonrojes. Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos

-ANNA: No vas a empezar de cursi o si ¬¬

-YOH: JIJIJI lo siento… pero cada vez es más difícil no serlo ;P por cierto, a que se debe que vengas tan temprano :D?

-ANNA: {acercándose a los labios de Yoh} vine por… que… {Dicho en voz baja y sexi}….. Tienes que entrenar! Ya que aún quedan varias horas para la pelea y no te dejare desperdiciarlas!

-YOH: :´( Pero Annita

-ANNA: Pero nada… ve a darle 10 vueltas a la aldea, y cuando termines te espero aquí!

-YOH: Pero terminare muy cansado para la pelea!

-ANNA: Pues entonces apresúrate para que tengas tiempo de descansar antes


	27. Peleas :Nate- Len, Horo-Yoh,Yoh-Anna?

Yoh se encontraba trotando alrededor de la aldea ya que Anna lo había enviado. Anna por su parte se quedó tomando algo de té y viendo revistas mientras Manta terminaba de arreglar la cabaña. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Hao apareció allí intempestivamente.

-HAO: Tanma necesito que vengas conmigo

Anna se quedó mirando a Hao con extrañeza, que quería de Manta?. Hao apenas noto que Anna estaba allí cubrió rápidamente sus pensamientos.

-MANTA: A mí? O.o! pero por qué?

-HAO: No más pregunta vamos {acercándose a él}

Anna se paró rápidamente no quería que Hao lastimara a Manta y no podía leer su propósito al estar allí.

-ANNA: Manta tiene muchas más cosas que hacer aquí no puede irse

-HAO: Si se nota que esta ocupado JAAA… No te metas en esto si ¬¬

-ANNA: ¬¬ Yo me meto en lo que quiera

Luego de mantener las miradas por un buen tiempo y de mucha tensión

-MANTA: Anna esta bien, no creo que pase nada malo

-HAO: Si Anna deja de ser paranoica, solo que necesito un favor del enano

Anna lo pensó de nuevo, Hao no era el de antes, que posibilidad era de que dañara a Manta? Si lo fuera hacer no se lo llevaría a solas sino que lo haría frente a los demás y ya…

Anna mirando a Manta ahora con precaución…

-ANNA: Esta bien… pero más te vale que vuelvas para la pelea…. {girando para sentarse}…Nate cuenta contigo

En ese momento Hao y Manta ya habían desaparecido

Hao llevaría a Manta hasta Osore, ya que el rosario de los 1080 estaba dentro de la mansión pero Hao no podía entrar a buscarlo por la cantidad de sellos que habían protegiéndola, Manta había entrado sin ningún problema con Yoh la última vez y el podría buscar el rosario con mayor libertad una vez escondiera su esencia, les tomaría un tiempo ya que Hao tendría que llevar a Manta volando en el SOF la mitad del camino. Hao le explico a Manta lo que debía hacer..

-MANTA: Ya veo… pero entonces por qué no le dijiste eso a Anna, de seguro ella estaría agradecida de que estuvieras recuperando sus rosarios

-HAO:{mirando hacia el horizonte mientras volaban en el SOF} JAAA ella agradecer algo, lo dudo…además no lo hago por ella, sabes lo pienso de los traidores {ahora clavando su mirada en Manta}

-MANTA {Sudando de miedo} jeje siii sii lo sé, pero entonces no entiendo por qué recuperas los rosarios o no piensas entregárselos a ella?

-HAO: Anna sigue estando en el torneo y los necesitara en la siguiente ronda de seguro … además el rosario de los 1080 nos servirá para sacar el demonio…

-MANTA: Hablando de eso, yo quería decirte que encontré algo que podría servir, aunque no estoy 100% seguro ya que no se tanto del shamanismo como ustedes…

Manta le conto a Hao que había encontrado un libro sobre los elementos que conforman el alma, esto sorprendió a Hao, Manta era más útil e inteligente de lo que pensaba ya que él también había encontrado una teoría parecida, hablaron de eso por un tiempo, pero Manta a Hao un dato con el que no contaba…. Que los elementos del alma una vez deparados cuando se volvían a poner juntos no podían separarse de nuevo, esto preocupo a Hao ya que si decantaba el alma de Anna y no la unía de la manera debida, ella no volvería a ser la misma nunca más. Hao ya tenía una idea de que debía hacer ahora, pero requeriría de ayuda para que todo saliera como debía ser.

\- CABAÑA DE YOH- -

Faltaban 2 horas para la batalla, Yoh acababa de volver y Anna lo había mandado a descansar ya que correr lo había agotado un poco. Anna le dijo a Yoh que tenía más cosas que hacer así que se verían en el estadio para la batalla, Anna iba de camino a su cabaña y vio a Nate a lo lejos, estaba meditando, o bueno eso intentaba percibía su mente muy desconcentrada, asi que se acercó a él para ayudarlo.

-ANNA: Deja de pensar en la batalla… y más aún en las pasadas que has tenido con él

-NATE: jeje es muy difícil, no pensé que fuera a estar así de nervioso {perdiendo su sonrisa y poniendo una cara de tristeza}

Anna observo a Nate por unos segundos, luego puso su mano en la frente de Nate llamando la atención de este.

-ANNA: tienes muy bellos recuerdos guardados aquí, lo mejor para despejar tu mente es usar uno pacifico

Anna estaba esculcando en su mente hasta que encontró uno que podría funcionar… no era uno que ella personalmente hubiera querido revivir pero era más que suficiente

-ANNA: Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la montaña nevada y me ganaste por que use un escudo y luego en la carrera de snowboard

Nate sonrió ante tales recuerdos

-ANNA: Ese fue el momento en que te diste cuenta que podías hacer lo que te propusieras y que estabas listo para vencer a Len.

-NATE: O.o! Como lo sabes?

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} Por qué todos tus recuerdos vienen acompañados de emociones que evocan lo que sentiste en el momento

-NATE: jeje {se sentía un poco más tranquilo} gracias Anna, tienes razón la verdad es que ese momento me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a Len, solo que deje que eso se opacara por cosas que pasaron después {mirando al piso y sonrojándose un poco}

Nate estaba empezando a recordar el beso con Anna de esa primera vez, así que Anna retiro su mano rápidamente y subió su escudo de nuevo.

-ANNA: {parándose y sacudiendo su ropa} Buena suerte Nate

-NATE: : ) Gracias Anna… {parándose también} Sera mejor que vaya de una vez al estadio, prefiero llegar ante spara visualizar todo y poder tranquilizarme.

-ANNA: Me parece una buena idea

-NATE: {mirando su reloj} quieres acompañarme? Aun tienes tiempo para llegar al estadio donde lucharan Yoh y Horo

Anna lo dudo por un momento, pero luego vio la cara de Nate, el de verdad necesitaba alguien en ese momento.

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero será rápido

Anna acompaño a Nate hasta el estadio, donde se sentaron a platicar con hace mucho no lo hacían, casi podía sentir que las cosas eran como antes, cuando no era nada complicado entre ellos dos. El tiempo paso muy rápido, ya faltaban 20 minutos para la pelea.

-NATE: Anna creo que es mejor que te vaya si quieres llegar a la batalla de Yoh

Anna miro alrededor, era cierto el estadio ya empezaba a llenarse de seguro el otro estaría igual.

-ANNA: Tienes razón {se paró y miro a Nate con una sonrisa que ella no daba a cualquiera} Buena suerte

-NATE: Gracias de nuevo, por tu ánimo y por acompañarme, de verdad lo mejor fue despejarme antes de la pelea sino creo que me hubiera vuelto loco solo pensando cada segundo que se acercaba más, de seguro Manta debe estar por llegar.

-ANNA: [Umm Manta siempre llega antes, no creo que allá vuelto aún] si… bueno nos vemos

Anna empezó a caminar fuera del estadio, trataba de percibir la presencia de Hao ya que de seguro si Hao estaba por ahí Manta también lo estaría. Pero nada…. Solo la presencia de

-ANNA: Opacho

-OPACHO: {apareciendo} dígame señorita Anna

-ANNA: Donde esta Hao?

-OPACHO: Ummm… el señor Hao viajo y de seguro volverá mañana en horas de la tarde

-ANNA: ¿Y Manta?

-OPACHO: También se encuentra con él

Anna miro sospechosamente a Opacho

-ANNA: Porque Hao necesita a Manta {tratando de leer la mente de Opacho}

-OPACHO: Opacho no lo sabe :´( El señor Hao no le dijo nada más…

Era cierto, Opacho no lo sabía… Anna soltó un pequeño suspiro y empezó a caminar hacia el estadio del que acababa de salir de nuevo

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna no piensa ir a ver al señor Yoh?

-ANNA: {brazos cruzados y sin girar de su dirección} Yoh de seguro ganara, Nate necesita más de nuestra compañía

-OPACHO: ¿Quiere que me quede con usted?

-ANNA: Como quieras Opacho, pero hazme un favor antes…

\- ESTADIO NORTE - -

-HORO: ¿Que nadie va a venir a apoyarnos? {Calentando en la arena con Yoh}

-YOH: JIJIJI Manta va a ir a apoyar a Nate y Len, y Annita me dijo que nos veríamos acá

-HORO: QUE! Nadie me va a apoyar a mi :'(

-TAMAO {Llegando}: Joven Horo! Joven Yoh!

-HORO: TAMAO! :D no sabes cómo te he extrañado! A ti… y a tu comida :D

-TAMAO: jeje gracias joven Horo, vine a desearles suerte en su batalla

-YOH: Gracias Tamao

-TAMAO: También vinieron…. Sus abuelos {con nerviosismo}, quieren ver que tan fuerte es ahora..

-YOH: Eso no me importa, pero adviérteles que será mejor que no se acerquen a Anna ¬¬, ella se puede defender sola, pero si veo que me necesita no dudare en abandonar la batalla para estar junto a ella

-TAMAO: O.o! Si joven Yoh.

-SILVER: Bueno es hora de comenzar

-TAMAO: Me retiro, mucha suerte a ambos : )

\- YOH {Mirando alrededor} [que extraño Anna no ha llegado]

-OPACHO: Señor Yoh

-YOH: Hola Opacho!

-HORO: Opacho cierto que vienes a animarme a MI :D Tu ex compañero de equipo...

-OPACHO: jejeje no… Opacho solo vino a darle una razón al señor Yoh… Señor Yoh la señorita Anna le manda a decir que se excusa pero no podrá asistir a la batalla, pero que no se preocupe por que se verán más tarde… también dice que más le vale ganar sino quiere que ella se quede viuda antes de tiempo jijiji… pero que está segura que lo lograra

-HORO: Que extraño, pensé que Anna sería la mayor interesada en la batalla… pero bueno

-YOH: ummm… y sabes por qué no va a venir?

-SILVER: Ya es hora chicos, Opacho debes retirarte de la arena ahora mismo

-OPACHO {mirando mal a Silver} buena suerte señor Yoh {desapareciendo}

-YOH: -.- Bueno ya hablare con ella… de todas formas no puedo perder!

-SILVER: Bienvenidos sean todos a la tercera ronda del torneo, el día de hoy se enfrentara Usui Horokeu contra Asakura Yoh por un puesto en la semifinal las reglas de la batalla… bla bla bla… 3, 2 ,1 comiencen

\- ESTADIO SUR - -

-NATE: Anna? Que hace aquí aún?

-ANNA: Manta no podrá venir, pero eso no significa que tengas que afrontar esto solo

-NATE: Anna… pero Yoh

-ANNA: Pero nada!.. Yoh va a ganar estoy 300% segura… más bien enfócate ahora sí yo estaré animándote desde las gradas… {Pequeña sonrisa} buena suerte

-LEN: {llegando a la arena} Anna, veo que decidiste ver una pelea de verdad {sonrisa arrogante}

Anna apenas lo miro y camino derecho las graderías

-NICHROM: Es hora de empezar… Nate.. Tao ¬¬ { A modo de saludo pero con mucho odio hacia Len, ya que el hermano de Nichrom fue asesinado por este}

-LEN: Ya lo sabes Amay hoy es todo o nada, así que ve despidiéndote de tus estúpidos sueños de libertad

-NATE: Eso ya lo veremos

-NICHROM: Bienvenidos todos a la pelea de shamanes, hoy se decidirá quien pasa a las semifinales entre Amay Nate y Tao Len… las reglas de la batalla son las de siempre…. 3,2,1 PELEEN!

\- ESTADIO NORTE-

La batalla entre Yoh y Horo empezó con un ataque de Horo directo, Yoh lo recibió con su espada, apenas lo movió unos cuantos milímetros de su sitio, luego Yoh inicio sus ataques, pero esta vez eran diferentes parecían ser mucho más fluidos desde el punto de vista de Horo.

-HORO: No sé qué demonios te enseño Anna en tan poco tiempo pero no será lo suficiente para que ganes hoy :D

-YOH: JIJIJI Al contrario será más que suficiente, además no puedo permitirte ganar por qué si Anna se vuelve tu esclava no solo la pagare yo sino tú apenas acabe la apuesta

Horo se dio cuenta que era cierto, Anna podría tener que ser su esclava por un día, pero él tendría que pagar tal humillación el resto de su vida

-HORO: Eso no importa, te ganare y cuando sea el shaman King ni ella podrá hacer algo al respecto

La batalla parecía bastante pareja, pero luego de media hora llego a su fin

-SILVER: El ganador ASAKURA YOH! Pasará a la semifinal.

-HORO: Bueno Yoh, debo aceptarlo {bastante herido y sudando} fue una gran batalla… felicidades

-YOH: {también bastante cansado} Gracias Horo, hubieron momentos en que pensé que no lo lograría… de todas formas fue una gran batalla..

-YOH: Silver como va la batalla de Len y Nate? Ya termino también?

-SILVER: umm al parecer es bastante complicada pero aún no termina

-YOH: Si nos apresuramos a lo mejor podemos llegar antes de que termine

Yoh y Horo iban a salir corriendo pero ..

-KINO: Yoh felicidades, veo que has mejorado mucho

-YOH: Si {mirándola con algo de resentimiento}, la verdad todo es gracias a mi esfuerzo y al de ANNA

-KINO: Es extraño no siento que esté presente ni que lo haya estado durante toda la batalla… tampoco siento que Hao este aquí… será que acaso decidieron que tenían algo mejor que hacer JUNTOS

-YOH: Eso no es tu incumbencia… permiso {dándole la espalda a Kino para salir de una vez de allí}

-KINO: No creas que no sabemos todo lo que ha pasado…. Con Anna y Nate… y déjame decirte que no me sorprende

-YOH {Quedándose quieto en donde estaba} Ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia abuela..

-KINO: Yoh por que no te das cuenta de una vez… a esa muchachita no le importa sino hacer lo que le viene en gana, el día que se aburrió de la familia acabo el compromiso, el día que se aburrió de ti se fue con Hao y ahora a lo mejor se aburrió de él y se fue con el tal Nate…

-YOH: Ya…? Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir? … bueno ahora yo te voy a aclarar… Anna y yo seguimos juntos y vamos a estarlo por mucho más tiempo así que no se te ocurra hablar mal de ella frente a mí nunca MÁS… también te pido como tu nieto que si en algo te importa mi felicidad en lo más mínimo dejes de atacarla cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad por qué no quiero tener que enfrentarme contigo pero no me estas dejando otra salida.

-KINO: Yoh… por qué eres mi nieto te lo digo… ella no es la persona que crees, vas a salir muy lastimado y no solo emocionalmente.

-YOH: No me importa {dejando el estadio}

\- ESTADIO SUR - -

PELEEN!

Nate y Len hicieron sus posesiones cada uno, pero ninguno parecía que fuera atacar próximamente, simplemente estaba parado observando a su adversario.

De pronto una explosión! Y mucho polvo…

Cuando se recuperó la visibilidad, Nate estaba parado en el mismo sitio pero con varias armas que salían del piso en su dirección, estas habían sido lanzadas por Len pero Nate las detuvo con un escudo

Sin embargo Len ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad a atacar a Nate por detrás, pero Nate fue igual de rápido y bloqueo el ataque con su espada (daga alargada parecida a colmillo de acero en inuyasha)

-LEN: Veo que no eres tan débil como antes {Saltando hacia atrás para dar distancia}

Nate aprovecho ese momento y ataco directamente a Len

-LEN: Pero tú sigues siendo igual de engreído

Len detuvo el ataque con su cuchilla… forcejearon un poco hasta que ambos saltaron

LEN: {lanzando su cuchilla lejos y sacando la espada de la dinastía Tao} Veo que no puedo seguir subestimándote

La batalla era muy rápida y dura, los golpes entre las espadas eran estrepitosos

Len era muy rápido, había logrado hacer algunos cortes en los brazos de Nate, sin embargo Nate aún no lograba más que golpearlo levemente… sin embargo Len parecía estar de cierta forma también agotado de detener los fuertes ataques de Nate y esquivarlo.

Nate se sostenía el brazo, la cortada no era tan seria pero si era un tanto dolorosa, empezaba a estresarse mucho… perdería? No podía ser? Sin embargo por un momento vio a Anna atrás en las gradas, ella tenía cara seria y tan pacifica como siempre… ella confiaba en él y eso era bastante, ya que ella no era de la que confiaba ciegamente sin razones. Así que Nate trato de tranquilizarse de nuevo.

-NATE: he estado luchando solo tratando de lastimarte, pero no de ganar la pelea definitivamente… y por eso he sido torpe y descuidado, pero no más

Nate ataco a Len de frente de nuevo, Len se preparó para recibir de frente el ataque, pero cuando pareció que estaba a punto de impactarlo Len sintió un golpe antes de que hiciera el contacto… Nate uso un escudo antes de llegar a len para empujarlo, claro que el golpe no sería igual de duro que si fuera un ataque con la espada, pero fue lo suficiente para distraer a Len mientras Nate salto y callo detrás de él para patearlo con fuerza en la espalda desde el lado.

Len recibió el golpe y callo varios metros lejos de donde estaba, el golpe lo había herido en la espalda pero él no se rendiría tampoco, se paró y escupiendo un poco de sangre ya que había caído con fuerza de cara se lanzó a donde Nate con su espalda, otra vez forcejeaban las espadas, Len se hizo hacia atrás y lanzo un ataque a distancia pero Nate anulo el ataque usando la nulificación de furyoku dejando sorprendido a Len

-LEN: Vaya no sabía que podías hacer eso… debe ser una de las ventajas de ser TANNN CERCANO A ANNA, ella puede enseñarte sus trucos.

Nate sabía que Len trataba de hacerlo enojar con sus comentarios ahora, y esto más que enojarlo lo motivo más, si Len recurría a eso es por qué sentía que estaba en problemas.

Nate se quedó esperando el siguiente ataque de Len… luego vio que Len se acercaba de nuevo a gran velocidad así que se preparó con su espada, pero en cuanto Len estuvo cerca, no uso su espada posesionada como hasta ahora sino que le dio un ataque directo, usando artes marciales, esto hizo que Nate dudara un poco ya que el que no era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, asi que solo uso escudos para detener los golpes de Len cuando no podía esquivarlos. Len no dejo de atacar y de pronto re integro su espada a la pelea, Nate que no lo vio venir así recibió el golpe directo en su hombro derecho, la herida era bastante grande y escandalosa, hasta Anna estaba empezando a preocuparse, le sería difícil luchar por mucho tiempo así. Pero Nate decidió que era el momento, todo o nada ya que perdía sangre rápidamente, saco su rosario y sujeto la espada de Len, esta parecía aprisionada y una gran luz que salía del rosario empezaba a envolverla… Nate trataba de sellar la posesión de Len y eso tomaba bastante energía, así como para Len combatir este ataque también lo hacía. La luz se volvió segadora, las personas en las gradas tuvieron que taparse los ojos por tanto brillo.

En ese momento también llegaron Horo e Yoh corriendo.

-NICHROM: Y el ganado es… AMAY NATE!

Tanto Nate como Nate había perdido todo su poder espiritual y estaban tirados en el piso, pero Nate no solo había gastado todo su furyoku sino que estaba gravemente herido de su hombro.

Anna al ver esto bajo rápidamente hacia donde Nate. Ella vio que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre así que lentamente lo giro, el seguía consciente.. la miro y le sonrió suavemente con la poca fuerza que tenía

-NATE: Y? … que tal estuve

Anna lo miro orgullosa y le devolvió la sonrisa

-ANNA: Perfecto

Yoh llego a la arena en ese momento y observo aquella escena… claramente Anna había estado durante toda la pelea y estaba feliz de que Nate ganara, esto lo molesto, ella se había perdido su batalla por estar en la de Nate y ella decía que él era más importante para ella que Nate Jaaa..

Horo observo la misma escena, pero desde su punto de vista era algo bastante inocente al fin y al cabo ellos seguían siendo amigos, así que Horo siguió derecho hasta donde Len, el si estaba inconsciente totalmente… no habría más que cargarlo hasta la cabaña.

Anna había empezado a curar las heridas de Nate cuando vio a Horo pasar derecho..

-ANNA: [La pelea de Yoh ya termino] {volteo a mirar atrás donde estaba Yoh parado mirandola con un poco de enojo en su cara}

Anna giro y siguió curando a Nate, tenía que acabar antes de poder ir a hablar con Yoh que claramente estaba molesto, esto solo molesto más a Yoh que se dio la vuelta y salió del estadio.


	28. Demonio asesino

Yoh salió del estadio lentamente, estaba molesto con Anna ya que ella se había perdido su pelea por ir a la de Nate y le molestaba también la cercanía que había entre ellos cuando los vio en el estadio, el trataba de no estar molesto pero era difícil después de todo lo que había pasado y hace tan solo pocos días.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a caminar para despejarse un poco, pero a las pocas cuadras se encontró con Tamao

-TAMAO: Hola Joven Yoh :D

-YOH: {con desanimo} Hola Tamao…

-TAMAO: Me dirigía al estadio sur para ver si aún seguía la pelea del joven Nate y el Joven Len

-YOH: {mirando como con fastidio a Tamao}… emm sii ya termino…el ganador fue Nate, aunque no llegue a tiempo para verlos luchar asi que no puedo hablar nada al respecto

-TAMAO: Me alegra mucho por el joven Nate, el se ha esforzado mucho en este torneo considerando que solo ha sido un shaman por poco tiempo

-YOH: Si supongo

-TAMAO: Sucede algo joven Yoh, lo noto un tanto enojado? O.o

-YOH: No Tamao no es nada, es solo que estoy un poco cansado por la pelea

-TAMAO: No se preocupe, si quiere puedo acompañarlo a su cabaña y cocinarle algo : ) después de todo se lo merece por su excelente pelea y su victoria

-YOH: JIJI Gracias Tamao, está bien vamos

\- - ESTADIO SUR - -

-HORO: Anna cuando termines de curar a Nate, te molestaría ayudar a Len?… casi no tiene furyoku y esta inconsciente…me preocupa

-ANNA: {Asintió}

-HORO: Por cierto a donde se habrá ido Yoh estaba aquí hace tan solo unos momentos

Anna termino de curar a Nate, el ya no tenía heridas y había subido en gran parte su nivel de furyoku perdido pero aún así estaba agotado por la batalla por lo cual se movía difícilmente y con lentitud.

-ANNA: No lo sé, pero lo mejor será llevar a Nate y Len a que descansen {parándose y yendo a donde Len para ayudarlo a elevar un poco su furyoku}

Anna ayudo a Len en lo que pudo, pero de seguro le tomaría un poco de tiempo recuperar la consciencia ya que el desgaste había sido total, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas… la única manera que sabía cómo hacerlo. Horo tuvo que cargar a Len y Anna ayudar a Nate a apoyarse todo el camino de vuelta…

-ANNA: Oye aniu… {Sonrisa malvada} tú me debes algo recuerdas

-HORO: {Sudando frio y nervioso} eee noo de que hablas? :D jeje

-ANNA: Quedamos que si Yoh ganaba yo me quedaría con tu habitación

-HORO: Y como sabes que el gano si no estuviste allí!?

-ANNA: Es apenas lógico

-HORO: Bueno no es lógico, porque la batalla fue muy reñida… pero es cierto el gano

-ANNA: Lo sabía {gran sonrisa}… entonces espero que desocupes mi habitación rápido por qué creo que ando con ganas de mudarme

-HORO: ¬¬! Que tan malo es vivir con el señor quemo todo lo que quiero?

-ANNA: No… es solo que en tu cabaña hay más personas que cocinen y aseen el sitio, mientras allá solo están Hao y Opacho que de por si poco tiempo tienen para esas cosas…

-HORO: Ummm.. como digas ¬¬

Horo y Anna llegaron a la cabaña ayudando a los heridos, y se encontraron a Yoh sentado con Tamao en el comedor felizmente comiendo y hablando como si nada más en el mundo pasara…

-ANNA: ejemm ejemm {aclarándose la garganta} Yoh te molestaría ayudarnos a cargar a tus amigos que se encuentran un tanto heridos y pesados ¬¬

Yoh apenas miro a Anna y siguió platicando amenamente con Tamao, esto hizo que todos en el cuarto sintiera la tensión ya que no era normal que alguien contradijera a Anna mucho menos ignorarla y peor aún Yoh que siempre había hecho todo lo que le decía en el acto.

-NATE: {tratando de pararse por sí solo} No te preocupes Anna, y gracias por la ayuda y todo lo de hoy… será mejor que me vaya a descansar.

-TAMAO: Joven Nate felicidades en su victoria : )

-NATE: Gracias Tamao

-TAMAO: Si tiene hambre prepare unos cuantos bocadillos para celebrar la victoria del joven Yoh pero usted los merece también!

-HORO: {cansado con Len a sus espaldas} y para mí no hay nada! Ni un premio de consolación :´( ¿?

-TAMAO: jeje claro que si joven Horo, un premio por su esfuerzo!

-HORO: Bueno una vez deje a este pesado en su habitación bajare por algo de comida! {Subiendo las escaleras con Len}

Anna observaba a Yoh desde que llegó el claramente la estaba ignorando por qué estaba molesto, y una cosa es que estuviera molesto por que no fue a la batalla, pero ella tenía una buena razón para hacerlo desde su punto de vista además si él estaba enojado era por qué aún desconfiaba de ella sino por qué le importaría tanto que fuera con Nate que estuviera, y que quería que lo dejara lastimado en la arena solo por qué él había llegado y molesto; y además verlo en esa actitud….

-ANNA: Me retiro… felicidades en tu victoria Yoh

-TAMAO: ¿Señorita Anna no se quedara a comer algo?

-ANNA: No tengo mucha hambre y tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Yoh ni siquiera volteo a mirar a Anna una vez mientras esta se iba

-NATE: Gracias por todo, nos veremos : ) {subiendo muy lentamente a su cuarto}

\- - MONTE OSORE - -

Hao había dejado a Manta cerca de la mansión, y cubierto su esencia… ahora Manta debía buscar muy bien el rosario, que según Hao debía estar en alguna parte del ala oeste de la casa… Manta busco por horas ya que no solo no tenía muchas pistas de donde debía estar el rosario sino que tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto.

-MANTA: [Si yo fuera Kino donde escondería ese rosario]…mmm…mmm… [Además que tanto hay en el ala oeste que no haya en las demás para haberlo puesto allí?]…mmm…mmm…[LO TENGO!]

Manta cayo en cuenta que lo único diferente en esa ala de la casa era la habitación de Kino ya que cuando habían estado allá con Yoh él le había señalado donde quedaba, pero ahora debería entrar allí y peor buscar entre las cosas de la anciana, era una misión suicida ya que de seguro la habitación tendría algún tipo de seguridad siendo Kino tan precavida y tan parecida en alguna cosas a Anna… que debería hacer?

Manta se encontraba frente a la puerta pensándolo y tratando de reunir valor, cuando escucho unos pasos cercanos! Alguien venia en su dirección tenía que esconderse a como diera lugar! Pero donde!... pues donde le toco en la habitación de Kino! Una vez la persona que venía paso de largo por la habitación adentro Manta miro alrededor, era una habitación muy sencilla solo había un pequeño altar con velas y un cofre encima, un futon y una silla… si el rosario estaba en alguna parte de seguro seria en el altar y allí solo estaba el cofre así que podía que estuviera adentro. Manta se acercó al altar y cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos aparecieron dos espíritus, al parecer espíritus de dos mujeres que solían ser sacerdotisas.

-MUJER 1: Quien eres tú y que haces aquí?

-MANTA O.o! yo..yo …yo

-MUJER 2: SI? Tu… tu …tuuu que? ¬¬que no sabes que este es el dormitorio de la maestra Kino Asakura! Nadie está permitido entrar aquí!

-MANTA: jejeje lo siento es solo que…[que voy a decir! Me descubrieron!] Vine a limpiar jiji la señora Kino me castigo por mis malos modales limpiando toda l mansión :'(

-MUJER 1: jajaja suena como la señora Kino…. Recuerdo en vida la vez que me puso el mismo castigo

-MUJER 2: Es cierto jajaja… pero todos los que conviven acá saben que nunca por ningún motivo y bajo ninguna circunstancia se debe entrar a la habitación de la señora Kino ¬¬! Así que explícate que haces aquí!

-MANTA: Eeeemmm… pues verán yo no sabía que esta era su habitación por que no llevo mucho tiempo aquí pero lo lamento y me retiro…

-MUJER 1: Vete ya…

Manta simulo que se iba y luego giro rápido y tomo el cofre para correr con todas sus fuerzas fuera del sitio!

-MUJER 2: DETENTE! AYUDAA AYUDAA ¡

Las demás sacerdotisas de la mansión se apresuraron al cuarto, Manta no tuvo más que salir por la ventana y menos mal era un primer piso… corrió hasta donde sus piernas le alcanzaron y alli frente a el apareció Hao

-HAO: {mirándolo misteriosamente} y a ti que te paso? Sentí que venias para acá corriendo y vine a ver que sucedía

-MANTA {recuperando el aliento} yoo…yoo.. me descubrieron!

-HAO: Y al menos encontraste el rosario antes

-MANTA: No estoy seguro {mostrándole el cofre}… busque por casi todas las habitaciones del ala oeste como dijiste pero casi todas estaban totalmente vacías la única diferente era el cuarto de Kino donde sobre un altar y protegido por dos espíritus estaba esto.

-HAO: Ósea que el rosario de los 1080 PUEDE estar allí dentro como puede que no pero ya de seguro no podrás volver a entrar?¬¬

-MANTA O.o! así es

-HAO: Por tu bien espero que aquí este, aunque por lo que me dices y lo que siento de ese cofre creo que podrías tener razón…

\- - - ALDEA APACHE - - -

Yoh dejo que Anna se fuera sin decir nada, y sé que comiendo con Tamao y Horo. Anna decidió simplemente irse a su cabaña estaba enojada por esa actitud infantil de Yoh y si bien en un principio pensó en explicarle bien las cosas para no pelear ahora no estaba tan segura ya que definitivamente el no la quería escuchar y ella no le iba a rogar.

-MITSUKI: Pareces molesta?

-ANNA: No es nada que te importe

-MITSUKI: Claro que si Anna, no ves que si no la espera por liberar a mi monstruo se hace más aburrida! Jeje aunque ya faltan pocos meses y lo sabes

-ANNA: Como sea… que quieres

El cuerpo de Anna se detuvo en ese momento en seco

-ANNA: {costándole hablar} que demonios estasss haciendo? {sudando frio ya que claramente ella no era la que estaba controlando su cuerpo}

-MITSUKI: Nada solo llevo a mi pequeño demonio por un paseo para que no se aburra

Anna, bueno el cuerpo de Anna empezó a caminar hacia el desierto, se veía tensa al caminar ya que ella luchaba internamente por detenerse pero al parecer no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener el demonio. El demonio y Mitsuki la llevaron hasta el pico de la Vela, el lugar donde inicio la segunda etapa del torneo.

-ANNA: Que hacemos aquí?

-MITSUKI: me pareció un buen lugar la última vez que estuvimos aquí, apartado, tranquilo un tanto parecido a Ujumi, bueno eso antes de que lo destruyéramos JAJAJA

-ANNA: ¬¬ querrás decir que tú lo destruyeras ¬¬

-MITSUKI: Esas son tecnicidades, como sea hoy vamos a entrenar

-ANNA: Pero yo entreno casi diario

-MISTU: Si pero me refiero a mí y a mi pequeño demonio

La mano de Anna se levantó y de ella salió una gran llamarada que de golpe incinero varios arboles

-MITSU: Bien podemos controlar mucho mejor ahora el fuego

Así intento con los demás elementos, hasta el rayo, Anna había mejorado mucho y Mitsuki se aprovechaba de eso. También intento con los escudos y podía manejarlos bien, intento un poco de movimientos de agilidad con el cuerpo de Anna para ver que tanto era el control que tenía y luego de un tiempo de forcejear contra la mente de Anna lo logro, el demonio movía el cuerpo de forma ágil y a voluntad. Anna observaba todo como una película en la cual aunque ella era la protagonista no podía intervenir ni hacer nada, no sabía en qué momento el demonio se había vuelto tan fuerte, tal vez fue descuidado de su parte dejar que esto llegara tan lejos y fuera por tanto tiempo, pero que debía hacer sin la ayuda de Hao era casi imposible para ella zafarse de Mitsuki ya que ella siempre estaría presente.

-MITSUKI: Bueno esto ha sido divertido, pero creo que necesitamos un mejor entrenamiento… y creo saber cual

Mitsuki y Anna estuvieron por horas en el Pico de la Vela, hasta que Mitsuki decidió que era mejor irse, pero no tomaron el mismo camino de vuelta.

-ANNA: A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino de vuelta a la cabaña?

-MITSU: Lo sé, es solo que no quiero que acabe la diversión… no sientes que hay más adelante?

Anna se concentró y lo supo…

-ANNA: LISERG!

-MITSU: JAJAJA Así es, que gracias tiene tener todos estos extraordinarios poderes y no poder probarlos adecuadamente en alguien JAJAJA

-ANNA: Atacarlo no se justifica, además harás que me descalifiquen del torneo si lo matas, es más con solo atacarlo

-MITSU: Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso no pasara, ya que solo te pueden descalificar si luchas con alguien que está dentro del torneo, el ya no es un competidor, y al respecto de matarlo pues no me importa realmente al fin y al cabo mi propósito no es que te vuelvas la reina Shaman.

Anna trataba desesperadamente de detenerse pero no lo logro, lo único que podía hacer era avisar a Liserg que ella se acercaba ya que de seguro no se había dado cuenta o no lo había tomado como una amenaza… así que empezó a subir y bajar de manera alarmante su furyoku, cosa que Mitsuki detecto y detuvo después de unos momentos.

-LISERG: {mirándola despectivamente} Aaaa es usted

Anna no dijo nada, Mitsuki llevaba el control y dejarla hablar no era una opción

Liserg se quedó mirándola esperando que dijera algo, él estaba cerca de la aldea entrenando aún ya que sabía que no podía irse hasta ver derrotado a Hao así tuviera que hacerlo el mismo. Sin previo aviso un circulo de fuego se prendío y rodeo a Liserg

-LISERG: HAO! {mirando alrededor y haciendo su posesión}

Pero no logro verlo, es más no sentía su presencia, así que miro a Anna, era ella la que lo atacaba?, era lógico de esperarse según Liserg de otra seguidora de Hao.

Liserg uso su péndulo para salir del fuego colgándose de una rama de un árbol cercano. Pero apenas estuvo fuera de este Anna lo ataco directamente con un puño que fue magnificada la fuerza de este con el aire a presión que ella manejaba, Liserg voló unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo, se levantó y la miro con odio

-LISERG: Cuando se dará cuenta Yoh con la clase de persona que está?

Liserg lanzo su pendulo pero este solo reboto contra un escudo, luego de esto Liserg intento varios ataques pero todos fueron nulificados, estaba quedándose sin opciones, decidió usar su mejor ataque, el big bang fantasmagórico, pero apenas lo direcciono Anna desapareció del sitio, de pronto toda la cuerda del péndulo de Liserg se prendío en llamas no teniendo más opción que desaparecer la posesión quitándose el péndulo sino quería quemarse el de paso.

Apenas esto sucedió Anna reapareció y con una patada directa en el estómago con gran fuerza lo dejo en el piso tratando de retomar el aire y muy mal herido, Murfing apenas podía tratar de alertar a Liserg de que Anna seguía en pie a su lado y de interponerse inútilmente en el camino, parecía que sería el final de Liserg, Anna rezaba que no lo fuera desde sus adentros! No quería hacerlo, no quería ser una asesina, no quería dañar a Liserg ni a nadie, menos a alguien inocente.

-ANNA: [NOO! PORFAVOR NOO! TE LO RUEGO]

De todas formas Anna sabía que Mitsuki no escucharía sus suplicas mentales y no había podido retomar el control de su cuerpo en lo más mínimo en todo ese tiempo.

El cuerpo de Anna siguió y sin piedad lanzo una gran bola de fuego a Liserg. Era su fin. Luego de esto Anna (bueno el cuerpo de Anna) se retiró sin decir más…

Anna había dejado de pelear en su interior, estaba estupefacta, si tuviera el control de su cuerpo de seguro se sentaría en el piso en posición fetal a llorar, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la aldea el cuerpo de Anna parecía tener el mismo semblante serio de siempre pero unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

Mitsuki le cedió el control de vuelta tan pronto llegaron a la cabaña, Anna simplemente se quedó de pie en la puerta de está mirando al piso, de seguro Liserg estaba muerto y era todo su culpa, ella no supo controlar a Mitsuki, no supo controlar al demonio. Que haría ahora?

Yoh por su parte termino de pasar el día con sus amigos, aunque su mente pensaba muy seguido en Anna, estaba enojado pero sabía que debería hablar con ella eventualmente, solo que no sería ese día y no sería el quien la buscaría ya que si alguien le debía una explicación era ella.

Hao llego a su cabaña en la noche, antes dejando a Manta en la suya… Había tomado algo de tiempo para Hao abrir el cofre debido a la cantidad de sellos que tenía, pero él era Hao Asakura, para el no habían imposibles, efectivamente dentro del cofre estaba el rosario de los 1080. Cuando llego todo estaba en silencio, sin embargo la presencia de Anna se encontraba dentro de la habitación de ella, Hao miro su reloj, era extraño no eran apenas sino las 7 y Anna parecía ya estar durmiendo. Pero bueno que más daba él estaba muy cansado así que siguió derecho a su cuarto luego de comer un pequeño bocadillo y se fue a dormir también.

\- CABAÑA DE NATE -

A la mañana siguiente

-NATE: BUENOS DÍAS!

-HORO: Nate! Ya te sientes mejor me alegra! : ) Felicidades en tu victoria!

-NATE: Gracias Horo… emm… Lamentó que…

-HORO: Ni lo menciones, pero bueno me quedare a animarlos hasta el final del torneo!

-NATE: Me parece bien, pero si quieres puedes quedarte en mi cuarto ya que Anna no dudara en reclamar su premio en cualquier momento

-HORO: Jeje Gracias Nate… seré un buen compañero de cuarto jeje

-NATE: No tienes que preocuparte, yo me iré cuanto antes, ya he logrado mi cometido aquí y ese no es ser el rey de los shamanes

-HORO: Que! Entonces cual era?

-LEN {bajando las escaleras} Vencerme a mí

Len y Nate se miraron con odio por unos segundos antes de que Len siguiera hablando

-LEN: Supongo que debo felicitarte?

-NATE: Como quieras, fue una victoria justa y bien ganada

-LEN: {soltando un largo suspiro} supongo que lo fue

-HORO: QUE! {escupiendo el cereal con leche que comía}… que no estás enojado? Nate hizo que salieras del torneo!? … jeje no que quiera provocar una pelea…

-LEN: {mirando a Horo} que tú estás enojado con Yoh por eso? Porque hasta donde escuche eél también te saco del torneo

-HORO: pss… {pensándolo y rascándose la cabeza} pues lo estaba en el momento pero él me ganó limpiamente.. pero tu no eres de los que perdona así de fácil ¬¬

-LEN: Tienes razón, estoy molesto… pero no con Amay, yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo y no fue el suficiente, estoy molesto conmigo por haber salido del torneo… pero lo que si me molesta de Amay es que me saque del torneo y se vaya como un cobarde!

-NATE: No me voy como un cobarde, sabes bien a que vine y no tengo nada más que hacer acá!

-LEN: Pfff estupideces! Es que con que te quedes y termines lo que empezaste tu sueño cumplido dejara de serlo… yo ya mande a Bason a hablar con mi padre, tu padre estará en libertad hoy mismo, podrá hacer lo que quiera con advertencia de que nadie lo retendrá ni dañara..

-NATE: Lo dices enserio O.O!...pues gracias Len, la verdad pensé que tendría que volver a China y enfrentar a tu padre para lograr eso

-LEN: Yo te di mi palabra, así como sé que si yo hubiera ganado hubieras respetado la mía ¬¬ aunque claro era por qué no hubieras tenido opción..

-NATE: En todo caso, yo no tengo nada más que hacer acá… y lo siento si te saque del torneo para luego retirarme, es solo que mi lugar ahora no es aquí.

-YOH: Buenos días {bajando las escaleras}…Len veo que ya te sientes mejor

-LEN: Así es… felicidades en tu victoria

-YOH: jiji gracias… entonces que harán ahora tú y Horo?

-LEN: Nos quedaremos hasta el final, queremos ver quien será el ganador del torneo… mi dinero está puesto en Anna JAJAJA

-HORO: Yo no volveré a apostar en contra de ella :´( así que lo siento chicos pero el mío también

-MANTA: Buenos días chicos!

-YOH: Manta! Donde estuviste ayer?

-MANTA: jejeje [no sÉ si pueda decirles o Hao me asesine] Lo siento, tuve unos problemas que tenían que ser resueltos cuanto antes… eee… con mi familia… pero cuéntenme como les fue?

-YOH: Bien peque, yo gane mi pelea y {mirando un poco mal a Nate}… Nate gano la de él

-MANTA: Cuanto me alegra… aunque lo siento Horo y Len

-HORO: No te preocupes, era obvio que no todos podíamos ganar..

-MANTA: Nate lamento no haber ido como te lo prometí…

-NATE: {con una pequeña sonrisa} no te preocupes por eso, no estuve solo

Esa pequeña sonrisa y comentario de Nate molestaron mucho a Yoh, ya que claro no estuvo solo por qué su Annita lo acompaño.

-MANTA: Nate me alegra mucho en verdad que ganaras!

-LEN: Bueno ya Manta, deja de refregarme mi perdida en la cara ¬¬

-MANTA: jeje lo siento…

\- - CABAÑA DE HAO Y ANNA - - -

-HAO: Buenos días Opacho

-OPACHO: Buenos días Hao-sama… como le termino de ir ayer con el joven Manta?

-HAO: Bien Opacho, muy bien

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna estuvo preguntando por ustedes..

-HAO: Umm ya veo… y ella ya desayuno?

-OPACHO: No Hao-sama no ha salido de su habitación

-HAO: [Que extraño, ella no es de las que duerme hasta tarde y menos de las que se queda en la pieza] Ve y dile que el desayuno está listo [seria el momento indicado para hablar con ella y darle sus rosarios]

-OPACHO: Si Hao-sama! {con una gran sonrisa}

Opacho bajo a los pocos minutos..

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna no responde… {cara de tristeza}… se sentirá mal o seguirá dormida?

-HAO: umm yo siento su furyoku normal… déjala ya bajara cuando quiera

Anna estaba en su habitación, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, no había podido dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de Liserg… esperaba el momento en que vinieran a notificarle su muerte y su expulsión del torneo, no le importaba realmente lo del torneo tanto como escuchar de boca de otra persona que ella Anna Kyoyama era una asesina. Cuando Opacho llamo a su puerta decidió ignorarlo no quería saber nada de nadie, así que ni se molestó en leer que quería en su mente.

El día transcurrió de manera normal, hasta la mañana siguiente…

-OPACHO: Hao-sama a Opacho le preocupa la señorita Anna, ella no ha bajado a comer ni ha salido de su habitación desde el día de ayer

-HAO: Ummm… ya veo

Hao también lo encontraba extraño… así que fue hasta la habitación de Anna y golpeo en la puerta

-HAO: Anna

-ANNA: - … -

-HAO: Anna [golpeando nuevamente] me escuchas?

-ANNA: - ….-

-HAO: [Esto es extraño, su presencia está adentro, será que es un truco?] voy a entrar

Hao entro a la habitación, todo estaba oscuro pero Anna se encontraba allí acostada en su futon, no era un truco para simular su presencia ella efectivamente estaba allí

-HAO: Anna… Ummm (Hao aún seguía enojado por lo que paso con Nate)…. Opacho está preocupado por ti… me dijo que viera por qué no bajabas a comer..

Pero Anna no respondió, ni siquiera se inmuto a la presencia de Hao. Hao pudo ver un poco del rostro de Anna en la oscuridad, se veía un tanto sucio y tenía ojeras además de tener ciertos rastros de lágrimas en su cara más notorios por la suciedad en su cara. Hao se sintió mal, ella estaba en un estado que nunca había visto antes en ella.

-HAO: Anna {agachándose hasta donde ella} que sucedió?

Cuando Anna vio a Hao cerca reacciono y se cubrió con sus cobijas…

-ANNA: {tratando de sonar normal} no es nada, solo que me siento un poco mal

Hao la observo por un momento, no sabía que pasaba pero vio cuando ella uso su mano para jalar las cobijas y cubrirse que ella aún tenía el brazalete que él le dio ya que la pequeña piedra roja reflejo algo de luz de la habitación.

-HAO: Ya veo, bueno Opacho te subirá algo de comer. Adiós

Hao salió de la habitación, todo eso le parecía extraño, le pidió a Opacho que le subiera comida a Anna y que la vigilara mientras el salía. Luego de esto se dirigió a la cabaña de Yoh, si alguien sabía algo era él.

\- - - CABAÑA DE YOH - - -

Yoh se encontraba solo con Manta en la cabaña, Yoh esperaba que Anna fuera a hablar con él pero al parecer siguiera esperando. Estaban en la sala cuando llego Hao

-YOH: Hola… que haces aquí?

-HAO: Necesito hablar contigo… a solas {MIRANDO A MANTA}

Manta abandono la habitación en seguida

-HAO: Yoh que sucede con Anna?

-YOH: A que te refieres?

-HAO: La viste en día de ayer?

Yoh miro hacia otro lado… claro que no la había visto aunque esperaba verla

-HAO: {después de leer la mente de Yoh} Aaaa ya veo, entonces no eres tan piadoso y perdonador como decías Jaaa.. pero bueno es normal después de todo no más motivos para confiar que para desconfiar, bueno es todo lo que quería saber. Nos vemos {desapareciendo}

-MANTA: {volviendo a la habitación} Yoh que sucede? Que quería Hao?

Yoh se sentía mal al respecto de la pelea y más ahora que Hao lo sabía así que decidió contarle a Manta lo ocurrido.

-MANTA: Entonces estas peleando con Anna por qué fue a apoyar a Nate y no a ti?

-YOH: Así es, créeme que quisiera no estar molesto pero ella me aseguro que yo era más importante para ella y luego a la primera oportunidad se va con el

-MANTA: Yoh… créeme que se cómo se ve la situación pero creo que hay algo que tú no sabes…

-YOH: Y eso que sería {mirando fijamente a Manta}

-MANTA: Sabes por qué me ofrecí a acompañar a Nate en su batalla

-YOH: Supongo que por qué no había nadie más que los acompañara a él y Len?

-MANTA: {soltando un suspiro} mira Yoh, nunca te has preguntado la razón por la que Nate está acá y entrena tan arduamente como entrena si nunca ha mencionado que quiera ser el Shaman King.

-YOH: {pensándolo} no la verdad es que no

-MANTA: Bueno no voy a entrar en detalles por qué no me corresponde, pero la única razón por la que Nate entreno por tanto tiempo es para vencer a Len

-YOH: ¿Vencer a Len y para qué?

-MANTA: Lo que sucede es que Nate y su padre, que es la única familia que él tiene, son subalternos de la dinastía Tao, Nate no quiere serlo más y quiere que él y su padre sean libres; pero como sabes con los Tao nada es tan sencillo, así que la única forma que Nate tenía de liberarse a el y a su padre era venciendo a la cabeza de la familia Tao

-YOH: ¿En Tao?

-MANTA: Pues en este caso como Len venció a En anteriormente.. Sería Len

-YOH: Entonces..

-MANTA: Entonces Nate no peleaba por permanecer en el torneo sino por su libertad y la de su padre que es su sueño más grande… Anna lo sabía ya que él también le conto su historia, yo no sé si entre Anna y Nate siga habiendo algo más que amistad, pero no lo creo por qué sé que ella te quiere a ti, pero como su amiga no creo que estuviera mal que quisiera apoyarlo en un momento tan importante para él.

-YOH: ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo desde el principio y ya?

-MANTA: Anna no quería que Nate estuviera solo según veo, ella pensó que conmigo sería suficiente, pero ella estuvo aquí cuando tuve que irme por …mis asuntos pendientes… tal vez supo que no volvería a tiempo y decidió ir ella aunque en principio tuviera la intensión de ir contigo

-YOH: No lo sé peque, eso explicaría mucho… sin embargo ella no ha venido a hablar conmigo

-MANTA: Ummm… según me conto Horo ella estuvo aquí después de la batalla y el que no quiso hablar con ella en lo más mínimo fuiste tú.

Yoh pensó en lo que dijo Manta, vaya que el estúpido era él, no le dio la oportunidad a Anna de explicar nada, y si todo era como Manta lo pintaba ella no sería culpable sino de ser una buena amiga con Nate, cosa que no le agradaba por completo pero que tampoco se la podía negar.

Hao por su parte fue a un lugar lejano a pensar y meditar un poco… donde de pronto apareció Kanna

-KANNA: Señor Hao aquí esta lo que nos pidió {estirando la mano}

Hao apenas observo lo que sostenía Kanna, era el brazalete que él había tirado en el desierto cuando sufrío el ataque de rabia a causa de lo de Anna y Nate.

-HAO: {recibiéndolo y poniéndolo en su bolsillo} Gracias, puedes retirarte

-KANNA: Señor Hao, hay algo más…

Hao volteo a mirar a Kanna con duda

-KANNA: Marco y Jean, están tramando algo… solo que no estamos seguras de que es

-HAO: Déjalos, ellos siempre están tramando algo contra mí, solo no bajen la guardia

Kanna desapareció y Hao se quedó sentado mirando el cielo solo

-HAO: así que eso es lo que te tiene así… una simple pena de amor… una pequeña pelea con mi hermano te pone así.. qué decepción ver lo blanda que te has vuelto pff

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO Y ANNA - - -

TOC TOC TOC

-OPACHO: si diga {abriendo la puerta}

-NATE: Hola Opacho : )

-OPACHO: ¬¬ SI?

-NATE: Opacho quisiera hablar con Anna

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna esta indispuesta y no creo que quiera recibir visitas

-NATE: ¿? Por que? Que pasa con ella

-OPACHO: Nada que le importe {cerrándole la puerta en la cara}

Nate evito que cerrara la puerta totalmente

-NATE: Opacho por favor, yo solo vengo a…despedirme

Opacho lo miro con duda en su rostro…despedirse?

-NATE: Así es, hoy mismo me devuelvo a China… solo quería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mi… por favor

Opacho lo pensó por un momento, él no tenía malas intenciones además si era cierto que se iba Anna podría enojarse luego por no haberse despedido de él.

-OPACHO: Espere aquí, el preguntare a la señorita

Nate siguió a la sala mientras Opacho subía, Nate espero unos momentos y decidió subir y ya, ya que cabía la posibilidad que Anna no quisiera y no sabía si la volvería a ver alguna vez después de ese día, cuando Nate llego a la habitación donde escucho la voz de Opacho se asomó y la vista lo asombro mucho..

Anna se encontraba acostada, en medio de la oscuridad, una bandeja de comida al lado sin probar y ella en posición fetal bajo las cobijas en el futon… Opacho le hablaba pero ella no parecía determinar su presencia asi que Nate decidió entrar

-OPACHO: Le dije que esperara abajo!

-NATE: Lo siento Opacho, pero que sucede aquí?

Opacho miro a Anna que no reacciono tampoco con la presencia de Nate en la habitación y dio un leve suspiro

-OPACHO: No lo sé lleva así desde antier, no sale de la habitación, no come y no habla con nadie..

-NATE: Y que ha dicho Hao al respecto?

-OPACHO: Nada, como sabe la relación de Hao-sama y la señorita se rompió por culpa suya {mirándolo mal ahora}

-NATE: Ya veo… podrías dejarme a solas con ella?

Opacho lo pensó pero bueno que más daba Anna no reaccionaba con nada, lo mejor que podía pasar era que Nate la sacara de ese estado si era posible, sino moriría de hambre a ese paso

-OPACHO: Esta bien, pero no tarde!

Opacho salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Nate se acercó a Anna y se sentó al lado del futon empezando a hablarle como un día cualquiera

-NATE: Hola Anna! Como estas?

-ANNA: … - ….

-NATE: Ya veo jeje tan conversadora como siempre

-ANNA: … - ….

-NATE: Anna tengo buenas noticias, Len nos ha liberado a mi y a mi padre de nuestros deberes con su familia! Ahora soy libre como siempre soñé!

-ANNA: … - ….

-NATE: Y tengo que decirte que gran parte de esta alegría te la debo a ti!, gracias por ayudarme a ser fuerte con tus entrenamientos y a calmarme con tus palabras

-ANNA: … - ….

-NATE: Ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a ti… así que no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que te sucede

Anna ya había notado que Nate le hablaba, solo que aun así ella no quería hablar con él, ni con nadie. La culpa por Liserg la carcomía desde adentro, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera contar para liberarse. Estuvieron en silencio por al menos media hora… Nate parecía hablar en serio ya que no se había movido en lo más mínimo… 1 hora… Opacho fue a ver qué pasaba pero Nate simplemente le hizo señas de que por favor se retirara… 3 horas más…

-NATE: Anna… ahora soy libre… tengo toda la vida para estar aquí si eso es lo que se requiere

Anna ya no podía más, había tratado de estar calmada mientras Nate se iba pero no pudo contenerse más y empezó a sollozar bajo sus cobijas. Nate escucho esto y se sorprendió mucho… Anna estaba llorando? Lo que fuera que pasara debía ser muy muy grave… así que retiro lentamente la cobija que la cubría para observar su rostro. Anna no lo impidió, cuando la vio su corazón se partió al ver a Anna en tal estado, sus ojos parecían haber llorado por días, tenía grandes ojeras y la cara un poco sucia.

Anna siguió llorando con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió el contacto de la mano de Nate en una de sus mejillas, el limpiaba suavemente sus lágrimas, Anna reacciono y abrió enseguida sus ojos.

-NATE: {observándola con cara apacible y preocupada} Anna por favor dime que sucede, o que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Anna se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentada, su ropa estaba sucia desde el día que Mitsuki la hizo entrenar en la montaña y atacar a Liserg… ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, tenía un gran dolor por dentro de ella Nate lo percibió y sin decir más le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla.

Anna lloro en los brazos de Nate por un largo tiempo, se sentía terrible y no sabía qué hacer, ella era un peligro para ella y para todos los demás. Nate no entendía que pasaba pero no quería dejarla así, no podía al fin y al cabo ella era su amiga y la persona que lo ayudo más que nadie a cumplir su meta y sueño.

TOC TOC TOC

-OPACHO: Si diga..

-YOH: JIJI Hola Opacho… como estas?

-OPACHO: Bien gracias señor Yoh, que se le ofrece

-YOH: Se encuentra Annita?

Opacho lo miro con confusión, que debía hacer? Ella estaba en un estado terrible y peor aún Nate estaba arriba con ella hace horas, de seguro Yoh se enojaría y solo le haría peor a ella eso.

-OPACHO: Ummm…eee… la señorita Anna esta indispuesta y no puede recibir visitas..

-YOH: Indispuesta? Acaso esta enferma?

-OPACHO: emm.. no lo que pasa es que ha estado entrenando arduamente y llego muy cansada a tomar una siesta

-YOH: Bueno no importa esperare a que despierte {entrando a la cabaña como pedro por su casa}

-OPACHO: Puede que despierte hasta mañana, pero si quiere le diré que estuvo aquí en cuanto se levante

Yoh lo pensó por un momento, no quería molestar a Anna más si estaba tan cansado como decía Opacho

-YOH: Bueno gracias Opacho, por favor dile que vine y que quiero hablar con ella cuanto antes

Yoh se fue de la cabaña, a los pocos minutos bajo Nate…

-NATE: Yoh estuvo acá verdad?

-OPACHO: si Yoh-sama estuvo acá! Y Opacho tuvo que mentir por culpa suya! Lo mejor es que se vaya ya ¬¬

-NATE: Lo siento Opacho en realidad solo baje por qué Anna me pidió que no dejara que Yoh subiera, además quería decirte que ya comió algo ya que sé que estabas preocupado por eso.

Opacho observo a Nate por un tiempo examinándolo…

-OPACHO: Esta bien, puede estar un poco más de tiempo si es lo que necesita la señorita Anna

Nate volvió a subir

-NATE: Yoh ya se fue, pero estoy seguro que volverá en cuanto pueda

Anna apenas miro a Nate y volvió a recostarse con la mirada perdida en la pared.

-NATE: Anna sé que no quieres hablar de lo que esté pasando, pero confía en mí, no te voy a dejar sola en lo que sea que sea… sabes que… eres muy importante para mí

Este comentario solo hizo que el corazón de Anna se estrujara más, ella lastimaba a todos… Nate era una persona muy especial y sufría por su culpa…

-ANNA: Es mejor que te vayas…

Nate se sorprendió Anna solo le había dirigido la palabra dos veces en toda la tarde, una para decirle que no dejara que Yoh subiera y esta vez

-NATE: No te voy a dejar en este estado

-ANNA: Que no entiendes que quiero estar sola…LARGATE!

Nate la miro, estaba herido por la forma en que lo trato pero sabía que la situación debía ser grave y no deseaba alterarla más

-NATE: Esta bien, me iré por ahora… pero volveré en la mañana por si necesitas cualquier cosa

Hao volvió más noche a la cabaña, Opacho le comento todo lo que había ocurrido… Hao pensó que era muy extraño ya que si Anna no recibió a Yoh y hecho a Nate de esa manera no podía ser lo que él pensaba un simple lío amoroso, además pensándolo bien Anna no era de las que se echaba a morir por esas cosas, ella las afrontaba y ya.

Hao subió a la habitación de Anna, ella se había quedado dormida llorando, de seguro estaba agotada. Acaricio levemente su rostro limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas, y se fue a su habitación.

-HAO: {poniéndose la pulsera} Veamos qué es lo que sucede dentro de tu mente

Hao espero hasta que Anna se despertó, lo cual no tomo más que casi una hora, el sintió que se despertó de golpe y muy angustiada y de pronto empezó a captar varias imágenes desde los pensamientos de Anna, Anna viendo a Liserg a lo lejos, el hablándole, ella atacándolo de la nada y ella…. Acabando con él

Hao estuvo totalmente desconcertado… estos eran recuerdos, y recuerdos muy dolorosos por qué sentía que se hundían como una daga en su corazón. No pudo soportarlo más fue a la habitación de Anna donde ella sollozaba lentamente y con mucho dolor, ella apenas levanto la cabeza al escuchar los pasos entrar intempestivamente y escucho en su mente

-HAO: [No te preocupes Anna, todo va a estar bien]

En ese momento Anna miro su muñeca, ella olvido que tenía el brazalete ya que Hao no lo uso más luego de lo de Nate, él había visto lo que había hecho en su mente no había punto en negarlo

Anna empezó a llorar con mucha fuerza, Hao simplemente se agacho y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, ella devolvió el abrazo, sentía que el dolor la invadía pero que Hao la podría salvar si se aferraba a él.

A la mañana siguiente Yoh volvió a la cabaña de Anna, pero esta vez Hao lo esperaba afuera.

-YOH: HOLA :D

-HAO: Si hola… Yoh tenemos que hablar

-YOH: Tiene que ser ahora? Vine a hablar con Annita y a arreglar las cosas

-HAO: Si tiene que ser ahora jalándolo lejos de la cabaña

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos

-HAO: Yoh Anna está muy mal…

-YOH: De que hablas! {Poniéndose muy serio}

-HAO: La situación con el demonio se está saliendo de control, no puedo darte muchos detalles pero ella necesita que estés con ella sin que le preguntes nada

-YOH: Pero, como podré ayudarla? Que fue lo que sucedió?

-HAO: Yoh… sin preguntas… por favor… sino no dejare que te acerques

-YOH: No puede prohibirme estar con ella…ella es mi

-HAO: Bla bla bla bla si novia prometida, como quieras… pero no soy yo el que no quiere que te acerques, es ella

-YOH: Ella? Pero por qué?

-HAO: Lo que sucedió la afecto mucho, ella teme que pues… te afectara a ti es más no quiere estar cerca de nadie porque no quiere lastimar a nadie… yo personalmente creo que lo peor que puede hacer en este momento es aislarse y dejarse vencer por ese miedo pero no puedo obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera o podría empeorar de golpe

-YOH: No entiendo muy bien pero dime, que debo hacer para ayudarla

-HAO: Solo ve, esta con ella un rato no le preguntes nada que no quiera responder y no la presiones, si te pide que te vayas de verdad hazlo.

-YOH: Esta bien

-HAO: Por cierto {mirando hacia atrás de Yoh} no eres el único que quiere ayudarla…allí viene su amiguito

Yoh volteo a mirar y Nate iba claramente de camino a la cabaña de Anna, volteo a mirar a Hao pero él ya había desaparecido

-NATE: Hola Yoh! Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-YOH: Eso mismo me pregunto yo de ti?... yo vengo a visitar a MI ANNITA

-NATE: jeje que bien yo vengo a verla también, pero según me dijo Opacho ayer no está muy de humor para recibir visitas… tal vez no sea bueno que estemos aquí {recordando que Anna ayer no quería ver a Yoh}

-YOH: No te preocupes yo sé que Anna no está bien y para eso estoy yo SU PROMETIDO…

-NATE: [PROMETIDO O.o! entonces él y Anna se volvieron a comprometer después de todo] jeje ya veo… pues bueno yo solo quería saber cómo estaba ya que también supe que no se sentía muy bien, pero tienes razón si ella necesita de alguien es de ti…su…prometido?

-YOH: hablaremos luego y te diré como encuentra {dirigiéndose a la cabaña}

Nate vio como Opacho abrió la puerta a Yoh sin este siquiera golpear y le permitía libremente la entrada, Nate suspiro y se fue devuelta por donde vino, pensaba irse de la aldea, pero no lo haría hasta saber que Anna estuviera bien, volvería más tarde o esperaría noticias de Yoh.

-OPACHO: Yoh-sama buenos días!

-YOH: Hola Opacho… como esta Anna?

-OPACHO: Umm… el señor Hao dijo que le conto que no estaba muy bien

-YOH: Así es Opacho, necesito pasar a verla

-OPACHO: Opacho no se interpondrá pero por favor, llévele este {pasándole una bandeja con frutas, un jugo y granola} Es el desayuno que le prepare! Ella necesita comer ya que no lo ha hecho muy bien los últimos día.

-YOH {sonriendo y recibiendo la bandeja} gracias Opacho

Yoh subió hasta la habitación de Anna, abrió la puerta lentamente y la vio, al igual que Hao y Nate, en el futon en posición fetal, parecía ser que le doliera algo, además se notaba que había llorado mucho y que no había dormido bien en los últimos días.. Ella no se movió en lo más mínimo, como si no supiera que Yoh estaba allí. Yoh sintió que moría al verla en tal estado. Cuanto tiempo llevaba así? Como pudo ser tan estúpido de haberla dejado así aunque fuera por un día

-YOH: Annita…

-ANNA: Dejame Yoh… quiero estar sola

Yoh puso la bandeja en una mesa y camino hasta donde ella estaba acostada sentándose cerca a sus espaldas

-YOH: Y yo quiero estar contigo

-ANNA: QUE NO ENTIENDES, VETE!

-YOH: no

Anna simplemente se cubrió con las cobijas de nuevo, no quería que Yoh la viera así y sabía que en cualquier momento la culpa la atacaría de nuevo y empezarían a correr las lágrimas.

Yoh la observo con mucha preocupación pero en vez de alejarse se a cerco más a ella y acostándose la abrazo por la espalda, Anna sintió el calor de Yoh y aunque al principio se sorprendió no se movió ni un milímetro dejándose envolver por sus brazos y la seguridad que le brindaban, pero esta vez no lloro, ya había llorado bastante.

Estuvieron así por un largo tiempo…

-YOH: Annita… no tienes que decirme que sucede si no quieres, solo estoy aquí para que sepas que te amo y lo siento si fui un estúpido.

Anna solo se quedó escuchando lo que decía Yoh

-YOH: Lamento haberme enojado por qué fueras a la pelea de Nate, créeme que intente no hacerlo pero me da miedo lo cercana que te has vuelto con el aun cuando me dices que al que quieres es a mí me da miedo que cambies de opinión, por qué aunque me duela decirlo, él también es una persona increíble… jeje dejando de lado el hecho que quiera robarte de mi lado jiji

Esto hizo que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de Anna, ella se volteó lentamente hacia donde Yoh y corriendo un poco las cobijas le permitió a el que entrara bajo de ella para ella poder abrazarlo de frente y sin las cobijas de por medio

Yoh hizo lo que Anna quería y la abrazo de vuelta, no podía ver nada bajo las cobijas pero sabía que Anna tenía una gran tristeza así que luego de abrazarla fuertemente se alejó un poco y le dio un beso en l frente para luego poner su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella de forma que la cara de Anna quedara entre su cabeza y su cuello. Anna se relajó un poco, había estado muy tensionada y por alguna extraña razón la cercanía de Yoh la ayudaba bastante, tanto que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Yoh escucho que la respiración de Anna era más lenta y pacífica, se había quedado dormida y le alegro ya que de seguro lo necesitaba por su semblante, el solo se quedó abrazándola, quería estar allí cuando se despertara y aunque no pudiera preguntarle nada quería que ella supiera que siempre estaría ahí para ella sin importar que.

Anna durmió tranquila por casi 3 horas hasta que sus sueños vividos le recordaron lo que había pasado, ella se despertó de golpe muy asustada y entre sollozos asustando un poco a Yoh que estaba aun con ella abrazándola.

-YOH: Annita estas bien?

-ANNA: Yo… yoo…yooo {mientras las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos}

-YOH: Annita tranquila, todo está bien todo fue una pesadilla, ya pasó

Anna no podía más la culpa la iba a matar desde adentro, tenía que decirle a Yoh lo que había hecho, el merecía saberlo, es más el terminaría enterándose de uno u otro modo y de seguro la odiaría por lo que hizo, quien podría querer a una asesina.

-ANNA: {parándose de golpe del futon y dándole la espalda a Yoh}Yoh yo…

Yoh solo la observo aun sentado en el futon, ella tenía la ropa sucia con tierra, lo que le hubiera pasado la había dejado así, lo cual lo preocupo mucho..

-ANNA: yo…{pasando grueso saliva}…. Yo….. Asesine a Liserg

-YOH {parándose de golpe} TU QUE!? {Acercándose a ella}

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control de los ojos de Anna ahora que lo había aceptado en voz alta era más real que nunca el hecho.

-ANNA: Yo{entre sollozos} …yo no queriaa {mirando sus manos como si viera sangre en ellas}… yo..

-MITSUKI: na na naa… será mejor que no le digas más sino quieres que sufra en mismo destino

Anna empalideció ante lo que dijo Mitsuki, matar a Liserg la estaba matando por dentro, pero llegar a matar a Yoh… no podría perdonarse nunca, prefería morir ella ya en ese sitio.

Yoh se acercó a Anna lentamente

-YOH: Anna tranquila… dime que sucedió

-ANNA: yo …yoo {con cara de trauma mirando a Yoh} No te me acerques

-YOH: Anna cálmate por favor

En ese momento Anna no pudo más y lanzo un leve ataque contra Yoh, manejando el viento para empujarlo contra la pared mientras ella salía por la ventana de la habitación, todo fue muy deprisa y Anna no estaba muy bien así que en cuanto a la caída se lastimo el tobillo pero no le importó corrió y corrió hasta donde pudo.

Yoh se levantó para seguir a Anna pero no pudo verla ni detectar su presencia, lo que ella dijo era muy grave, ella no era una asesina además si lo que Hao decía era cierto la muerte de Liserg tendría que ver con el demonio ya que de seguro eso era lo que tenía así a Anna y no era para menos. Yoh salió rápidamente por la ventana y busco a Anna con ayuda de Amidamaru por todas partes, pero nada..

-AMIDAMARU: Que hará entonces amo Yoh?

-YOH: Debo buscar a Jean para corroborar si efectivamente Liserg esta…. Muerto

\- … - …. -

Hao había estado todo el día tratando de buscar más pistas y soluciones a la decantación del alma para ayudar a Anna, pero al parecer esa sería la única opción y tendría que ser rápido ya que Mitsuki y el demonio les estaban llevando la delantera y Anna estaba en muy mal estado por lo que ocurrió.

Estaba en una antigua biblioteca cuando apareció Opacho

-OPACHO: Hao-sama! La señorita Anna desapareció de la cabaña

-HAO: QUE!? Que sucedió? Y donde estaban tú y el estúpido de Yoh?

-OPACHO: Lo siento Hao-sama {con lágrimas en los ojos} Opacho estaba pendiente pero todo sucedió mientras el señor Yoh estaba con la señorita Anna, ellos estuvieron un largo tiempo tranquilos a solas pero luego ella se alteró lo ataco y escapo

-HAO: [Que Anna atacó a Yoh?]{Sorpresa denotada en su rostro}

Esto era demasiado, de seguro el demonio y Mitsuki estaban detrás de todo esto, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que el idiota de Yoh hubiera presionado a Anna para decirle que le pasaba y este hubiera sido el brillante resultado.

-HAO: Bueno Opacho será mejor encontrar a Anna cuanto antes, vamos

Hao busco a Anna pero no era fácil ya que ella escondía su esencia… decidió que lo mejor era buscar a Yoh para que le contara lo que había pasado, fue fácil ubicarlo él se encontraba de vuelta en su cabaña, eso le pareció un tanto extraño que ya había encontrado a Anna o simplemente no le importaba que sucedía con ella más?

-YOH: Hao! Gracias a los grandes espíritus… Anna..

-HAO: Lo se… {miró hacia los lados y escucho con calma, efectivamente estaban solos}… que sucedió?

-YOH: Ella… umm… ella estaba durmiendo tranquila cuando de pronto se despertó muy sobre saltada, luego de esto me miro con mucho temor alejándose de mí y me dijo algo que… yo no se si es cierto

-HAO: Que asesino a Liserg?

-YOH: Tú lo sabias… y no me lo dijiste

-HAO: Por qué si te lo hubiera dicho ella hubiera podido ver en tu mente que lo sabias y eso la hubiera alterado mucho, además…. Ella no lo asesino…

-YOH: A que te refieres?

-HAO: Veras, ella no me lo dijo lo leí en su mente… pero sentí su agonía, ella no quería hacerlo sino... bueno eso es algo que no puedo explicarte por ahora, el punto es que esta mañana apenas me fui de la cabaña, fui a buscar el cuerpo de Liserg, de seguro si revivía al idiota la culpa de Anna se alivianaría un poco, pero no pude encontrar el cuerpo en donde según Anna lo había asesinado

-YOH: Los soldados x?

-HAO: Así es ellos habían recogido el cuerpo de Liserg antes

-YOH: ¿Entonces Jean lo revivió?

-HAO: Tampoco, de hecho el no murió, solo que Anna pensó que así fue… la verdad es que el ataque con que Anna pensó que lo había matado fue con una gran llamarada, hubiera funcionado de no ser porque Liserg también es un soldado X

-YOH: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-HAO: Como su único y principal objetivo es acabar conmigo como todos sabemos ellos siempre están preparados para luchar conmigo, en cualquier momento… La ropa de Liserg era resistente al fuego de forma que el ataque de Anna le causó gran daño sí, pero no lo mato ya que Jean llego a tiempo con el aviso del hada de Liserg.

-YOH: Pero Anna cree que lo mato! Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-HAO: Pensaba decírselo cuando volviera, por qué tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer! Solo que no sabía que tú la ibas a alterar tanto como para que decidiera huir antes de que yo volviera! ¬¬

-YOH: Yo… lo siento, deje que ella escapara y en ese estado

-HAO: Si es cierto es culpa tuya, pero con que lo sea no solucionamos nada, debemos encontrarla cuanto antes… o podrían atacarla

-YOH: ¿Quién va a atacarla?

-HAO: Sé que buscaste a Jean para corroborar lo de Liserg y no es una coincidencia que no los encontraras en su cabaña ni en el sitio que llaman su "cuartel", ellos planean algo grande contra Anna por lo de Liserg y más que creen que yo la mande a atacarlo


	29. sellada

Anna se sentó cerca de un pequeño estanque que había dentro de la parte frondosa de la montaña, vio su reflejo en el agua, estaba terriblemente sucia y ojerosa, dio un pequeño suspiro y enjuago su cara en el estanque. Que debía hacer, lo mejor sería que Kino sellara sus poderes, ella había tenido razón desde el principio, necesitaba idear un plan para que Kino pudiera hacerlo ya que de seguro Mitsuki no dejaría que fuera tan fácil.

También tenía que afrontar lo que había pasado, la muerte de Liserg, ella no lo había matado a voluntad pero se sentía culpable de no haberlo impedido y de ella misma haber sido el arma homicida. No tenía intensión de volver a la aldea por ahora, era peligroso para la gente ya que Mitsuki definitivamente no le importaba matar al que fuera y ella no podía permitir eso, y menos estando Yoh allí. Lo mejor sería irse lejos, mientras pensaba una forma de acabar con el demonio fuera como fuera, estuvo pensando un largo tiempo, se fue a parar pero no pudo, miro su pie derecho, era cierto cuando salto por la ventana si tobillo había sufrido una lesión.

-NATE: Sera mejor que no te fuerces, corriste mucho con un pie lastimado

-ANNA: Nate o.O! Que haces aquí?

-NATE: Jejeje no estoy orgulloso de lo que voy a decir pero… {Mirando a otro lado y rascándose la cabeza con una mano} te seguí

-ANNA: ¬¬ Si eso lo veo.. Pero por qué?

-NATE: La verdad fui a verte en la mañana como te dije ayer, pero me encontré con Yoh que iba también a verte, no quería causar problemas ya que de por si él se veía molesto de verme allí así que decidí esperar que él se fuera para entrar y ver como estabas… solo que antes de que eso sucediera sentí como tu furyoku se elevó de golpe y luego saliste por la ventana corriendo.

-ANNA: Por si no lo notaste entonces, salí de allí por qué quiero estar SOLA…lo entiendes?¬¬

-NATE: Si, es por eso que no te moleste durante todo este tiempo que estuviste sentada junto al estanque… es solo que, no puedo dejarte sola en ese estado que estas

Anna lo pensó por un momento, claro estaba sucia, con ojeras, con el pie lastimado y además había llorado frente a Nate el día anterior, era obvio que algo muy malo le pasaba.

-ANNA: Pues tranquilo ya todo está mejor {levantando su mano y con una luz que salió de ella curando su pie}… lo ves?

-NATE: Anna no me refiero a eso y lo sabes… sé que no quieres hablar de lo que te molesta y según mi experiencia contigo es mejor no presionarte jeje solo déjame acompañarte para saber que estas mejor y luego te juro que me voy

-ANNA: Lo siento Nate pero lo único que me haría sentir mejor en este momento es estar sola… por favor

Nate vio la cara de Anna había mucho dolor en sus ojos…

-NATE: No, lo siento Anna no me voy a ir por nada del mundo {sentándose en donde estaba}

-ANNA: Pues bien yo me voy entonces

-NATE: Bien pues yo te sigo {parándose}

-ANNA: Pensé que no me ibas a presionar ¬¬¡?

-NATE: Pero tampoco te voy a dejar a tu suerte

-MITSUKI: Quieres que me encargue de él JAJAJA

Anna temió por la vida de Nate, tenía que alejarlo como fuera…

-ANNA: {mirándolo de frente con brazos cruzados y cara seria} Mira Nate sé que crees que tu deber es ayudarme por qué erróneamente crees que somos amigos y un montón de estupideces más, pero lo cierto es que estoy cansada de ti… deja de perseguirme y de hostigarme es muy molesto que siempre que necesito estar en paz estés ahí fastidiando.

Las palabras de Anna eran duras para Nate pero él no se iría así de fácil

-NATE: si pienso que somos amigos es por qué así lo es, tú me los has demostrado en más de una ocasión así que no me voy a ir {poniendo los brazos cruzados serio}

-ANNA {No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero es mejor que se vaya de una vez antes de que Mitsuki se meta} Nate ya por favor no te das cuenta me das lástima… pareces un cachorro siguiendo a su dueño… a mí no me interesas como amigo ni como nada, si estuve tanto tiempo cerca de ti o si llego a pasar algo entre los dos fue por qué quería divertirme un poco, olvidarme de mis problemas con Yoh pero eso fue todo así que ya por favor DEJAME EN PAZ!

Ouch eso sí que fue un golpe bajo muy bajo para Nate, el tomo un gran respiro después de esto

-NATE: Bueno puede que te de lástima y que solo me hayas usado como una distracción, pero no me voy a ir… algo me dice que lo que dices no es enserio y que te lástima decirlo tanto como a mi oírlo, además no solo es por que seas tú, no podría dejar a nadie en un estado tal como el tuyo, así que sigue ofendiéndome todo lo que quieras no me voy a ir.

-MITSUKI: Creo que es momento de que yo intervenga jajajaja

-ANNA: NO!... emmm… no está bien, puedes quedarte… solo no me molestes, necesito meditar {dándose rápidamente la vuelta y cerrando los ojos en pose de meditación sentada}

-MITSUKI: Buuu matas la diversión, bueno será en otra ocasión, seria sospechoso que dijeras eso y luego lo atacaras.

-NATE: Ok {Sentándose otra vez en donde estaba y solo observando a Anna de espaldas.}

\- …. - ….. -

Yoh y Hao buscaron a Anna por todas partes, y no eran los únicos, sus espíritus, las Hanagumi y Opacho también lo hacían. Tampoco detectaban la presencia de los soldados X, definitivamente estaban planeando hacer un ataque sorpresa y si encontraban a Anna primero no habría forma de ayudarla.

-YOH: Ya no sé dónde más buscarla, quise pedirle ayuda a Tamao pero no quería que la abuela se enterara del estado de indefensión de Anna, eso solo la pondría en mayor peligro.

-HAO: Mis seguidores están alerta de cualquier señal de los soldados o de Anna, pero no han detectado nada… seguiré buscando pero es mejor que vayas a la cabaña y le pidas ayuda a los idiotas, puede que ellos la hayan visto o puedan al menos ayudarnos.

Era tarde cuando Yoh llegó a la cabaña

-YOH: Muchachos necesito su ayuda

-LEN: ¿Cálmate Yoh que sucede?

Horo y Manta también estaban allí y miraban con la misma preocupación a su amigo, se veía muy preocupado.

-YOH: Es Anna… ella no aparece… ustedes la han visto hoy?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y negaron con su cabeza ya que ninguno la había visto desde el día de la batalla de los chicos.

-LEN: A que te refieres con que no aparece!?

-YOH: Nosotros… bueno ella tuvo un problema que no les puedo explicar ahora por qué ni yo lo entiendo muy bien, pero huyó

-MANTA: Pero Yoh si Anna huyó significa que quiere estar sola, no crees que es mejor esperar que vuelva y ya?

-HORO: Concuerdo con Manta, Anna no se iría así por qué sí, de seguro solucionara sus problemas y volverá

-YOH: Es que ustedes no entienden, ella… no está en condiciones de luchar y los soldados X están tras de ella, si la encuentran primero… no quiero pensar en lo que pueda pasar

-LEN: Y por qué los soldados X están tras de ella? Yo sé que piensan que es ayudante de Hao pero no la han atacado solo por eso en todo este tiempo sino solo cuando tu abuela se los pidió

-YOH [no quiero mentirles, pero no puedo decirles la verdad, ellos no entenderían, ni yo entiendo totalmente] Lo sé, es solo que ellos saben que Anna no está bien y ustedes saben que ella es importante de una forma u otra para Hao, ellos también así que si la encuentran podrían lastimarla solo para herirlo a él.

Todos miraron a Yoh, no parecía muy conveniente la razón pero en parte era cierto y lo sabían

-LEN: Bien vamos a buscar a Anna, ya después ella nos contara bien que sucede {parándose} Bason

-BASON: Busca a Anna y si la encuentras avísanos

-YOH: Ella está escondiendo su esencia, pero si sientes la de ella o la de los soldados X también háznoslo saber por favor Bason

Horo y Manta también se unieron a la búsqueda pero antes de salir de la cabaña…

-LEN: Y qué hay de Nate? No lo he visto en todo el día? Acaso ya se marchó?

-HORO: No lo creo, sus cosas siguen en el cuarto (ya que ahora Nate compartía cuarto con Horo ya que el pensó que Anna lo echaría del suyo a la primera oportunidad)

-MANTA: No creerán que…?

Todos miraron a Yoh como con pena ajena

-YOH: No lo creo… yo estuve con Anna cuando ella decidió irse, solo que no pude detenerla {con tristeza en su cara} ella huyó estando sola.

-LEN: Esta bien, vamos a buscarla si aparece Nate es obvio que se una a la búsqueda

-HORO: Deberíamos pedirle a Liserg o a Tamao que nos ayuden a encontrarla con el péndulo o la tablilla.

-YOH: NO!... Liserg… emm… es parte de los soldados X aunque me pese decirlo y Tamao esta con la abuela, y no quiero que ella sepa también que Anna está sola y más desde que ella le quito sus rosarios para defenderse.

-MANTA: Pero… quieres decir que… ella aun no los ha recuperado?

-YOH: No Manta ya que no es posible saber a donde los envió la abuela tan fácilmente

-MANTA: [Entonces Hao los va a conservar o qué? Anna los necesita] ammm ok… mejor vámonos

\- - - PICO DE LA VELA - - -

Anna estaba sentada pensando que hacer… suicidio?... no Mitsuki no lo permitiría y ella tampoco quería morir si había otra opción… sellar sus poderes… si, pero como lo haría sin que Mitsuki se diera cuenta… la única opción era estar en un estado de inconsciencia o muy débil físicamente frente a Kino de forma que Mitsuki no pudiera evitarlo… pero como haría eso?

Anna miro a Nate, seguía a unos metros de ella, parecía estar meditando…

-ANNA: [Lo tengo! debo iniciar una pelea de forma que salga lo suficientemente lastimada para llamar la atención de Kino y ella venga a sellarme, pero como puedo recibir suficiente daño, no quiero subestimar a Nate pero no creo que él pudiera ganarme aun sin mi rosario… Yoh… Ummm no quiero que salga lastimado y aunque él es lo suficiente fuerte para ganar de seguro no me heriría hasta tal grado y tampoco dejaría que Kino me selle… mi última opción es…Hao… pero el tampoco dejaría que sellaran al demonio… que debo hacer? Por qué no deje que me sellaran desde un inicio! {Suspiro triste}]

-NATE: ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-ANNA: Yo estoy bien…

-NATE: Anna… por qué no me dejas ayudarte con lo que sea que esté pasando, las cosas solo pueden mejorar si buscamos la solución juntos.

-ANNA: no lo creo... mira Nate yo no te quiero involucrar en problemas que no te corresponden…

-NATE: Anna si son problemas tuyos me corresponden… no olvides que tú me ayudaste a mí a solucionar los míos

-ANNA: Jaaa… lo dudo, tu venciste a Len por qué era tu objetivo, yo solo te he causado problemas in necesarios

-NATE: {Mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa} No lo creo, me diste el valor para luchar por lo que quería de nuevo

-ANNA: Nate… por favor no

Nate miraba a Anna fijamente, tenerla cerca lo hacía sentir muchas emociones que transmitía sin querer a Anna

De pronto Nate empujo a Anna y cayó sobre ella de paso

-ANNA: Que demonios te pasa!? {Quitándolo de encima}

Una gran explosión golpeo el estanque que estaba al frente levantando casi toda el agua

-NATE: Nos están atacando

Anna no lo percibió antes por qué estaba demasiado cansada…

-ANNA: Soldados X {con una gran tristeza en su voz}

-MARCO {apareciendo entre los arboles} Así es… Kyoyama Anna pagaras lo que has hecho

-JEAN: Te dimos varias oportunidades de redención… pero la compañía del demonio conocido como Hao Asakura te llevo a condenarte con tus bajas acciones.

Anna simplemente bajo la mirada molesta, ni siquiera podía culparlos, ella era una asesina, lo que fuera a pasar lo merecía, solo lamentaba no poder defenderse ya que estaba agotada por no haber dormido ni comido bien.

-ANNA: [Eso es! de seguro Marco y Jean podrán atacarme y dejarme sin suficiente fuerza para evitar que me sellen, pero… Podría terminar muerta si no tengo suficiente cuidado, además {miro hacia un lado} Nate no me dejara sola de seguro saldrá lastimado también… solo había una opción] Así es y saben que{levantando una mano en modo de ataque} no me arrepiento…

Pero en vez de atacar a los soldados X, ataco con el agua que estaba alrededor a Nate lanzándolo lejos hacia el bosque

-NATE: AAA! Anna!

-MARCO: Jaa eso solo demuestra que cada vez es más como Hao… no tiene piedad ni con los que están de su lado

-ANNA: Así es y no tendré piedad con ustedes tampoco así que ataquen si es lo quieren!

Anna decidió que no quitaría el escudo que escondía su presencia, la de Nate y la de los soldados al estar en el mismo sitio hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente débil para que Kino pudiera sellarla, pero requería que Kino estuviera pendiente para llegar antes que Hao y los demás

-ANNA: Pero les advierto que ni la muerte me detendrá, así como Hao he aprendido a controlar la vida y la muerte... su única opción será sellar mis poderes, pero ustedes nunca lograran

-MARCO: Doncella, si ella puede reencarnar al igual que Hao nunca acabara esta cadena del mal, lo mejor será sellarla

-JEAN: Es cierto [aunque es extraño que ella misma nos lo dijera]… Serafín

Apareció un ángel al lado de Jean

-JEAN: {hablándole bajo al ángel} trae cuanto antes a Kino Asakura, dile que esta es su oportunidad para sellar a Anna Kyoyama pero que se apresure y no llame la atención de Hao ya que si nos encuentra antes arruinara la oportunidad.

El ángel asintió y desapareció

-ANNA: [Parece que funciono, lo mejor será hacerle a Mitsuki creer que peleo lo mejor que puedo para que no se entrometa antes de tiempo, también debo gastar la mayor cantidad de energía posible… y si muero… será una justa retribución por la vida de Liserg?... bueno al menos por las de él y las que se salvaran con la muerte del demonio]

La batalla comenzó entre Marco y Jean contra Anna, ellos la atacaban con bastante agilidad, ella esquivaba unos golpes y otros no, esto llamo la atención de Jean, por qué Anna esquivaba un golpe complejo y luego recibía varios pequeños casi a propósito.

-MITSUKI: QUE DIABLOS HACES ANNA! SI SIGUES ASI PERDERAS Y TE MATARAN!

Anna en ese momento ataco con el fuego y el viento causando un gran remolino, esto alcanzo a herir a Jean y a Marco un poco

-MITSUKI: Así me gusta más! Ya me estaba aburriendo de verte ser golpeada

Nate no estaba muy lejos y podía ver los estragos del fuego, estaba muy preocupado por Anna pero se preguntaba que estaba pasando? Por qué la atacaban ellos y por qué ella lo ataco a él. Se paró un tanto adolorido por el golpe y empezó a correr de vuelta al sitio de la pelea.

Anna había recibido varios golpes y lanzado varios ataques "fallidos", empezaba a agotarse y esto no pasaba desapercibido para Mitsuki ni los soldados X..

-MITSUKI: Estas gastando mucha energía en los ataques y no apuntas bien!

-ANNA: {hablando bajo para que no la oyeran} lo sé, es solo que estoy muy cansada por que no he dormido bien en días-

-MITSUKI: Pues entonces deja que yo me encargue!

En ese momento Mitsuki tomo el control y ataco a Marco directamente, se acercó lo más que pudo con escudos y anulación de furyoku para esquivar los ataques de su ángel y le lanzo una llamarada de fuego directo en la cara hiriéndolo gravemente

-ANNA: [No! No puede ser, va a pasar lo que paso la última vez!... que debía hacer ahora!]

Jean volteo a mirar a Marco, estaba vivo pero las quemaduras eran graves por la cercanía… Miro a Anna y arrojando unos cuantos clavos al piso dijo suavemente… Reclusión

De la nada una jaula apareció aprisionando a Anna, pero no era una jaula normal, esta tenía grilletes que sostenían cada una de sus extremidades con fuerza y una especie de medio casco que tapaba sus ojos con un metal que cubría su boca.

-MITSUKI: Que diablos es esto!

-ANNA: [Ya era hora! Jean estaba siendo muy blanda!]

-JEAN: Anna Kyoyama, no sé qué sucede contigo, pero tu comportamiento no es normal, actúas como si quisieras que te ganáramos pero luego peleas de verdad y casi matas también a Marco {con enojo en su voz}

-ANNA [También... como a Liserg {pensó con tristeza}… Kino ya debe estar cerca, lo siento… será mejor gastar lo que me queda de energía y bajar el escudo]

En ese momento llegó Nate y vio a Anna en la jaula, ella estaba malherida, había recibido varios golpes claramente, marco estaba cerca de Jean en el piso con el rostro quemado pero aun respiraba, Jean solo observaba a Anna con duda en su rostro… Nate iba a atacar a Jean con su posesión para liberar a Anna, pero algo lo detuvo… un cable?

-NATE: Liserg

Liserg salió de entre los árboles, tenía muy bien atado a Nate con el cordón de su péndulo

-LISERG: Así es, y no dejare que te entrometas en la misión que venimos a cumplir

-ANNA [Esa voz… es de Nate y…Liserg?]

Ahora Anna estaba desesperada por ver, estaba Liserg realmente allí o seria solo su espíritu que buscaba venganza, pero si era un espíritu como podía estar deteniendo a Nate? Claro a menos que Jean le hubiera dado una entidad terrenal mediante una posesión para que la ayudara.

La atención de Jean seguía en Anna, pero empezó a hablar de todas formas a Nate

-JEAN: Esta persona que tanto defiendes Anna Kyoyama… no es más que una sanguinaria más como Hao Asakura… días atrás ataco a Liserg sin razón alguna, el trato de defenderse pero..

Anna no quería escuchar más, no quería que Nate supiera lo que había hecho, ni ella misma quería recordarlo más así que empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de furyoku tratando de anular el de Jean y de paso terminar su reserva de energía… era demasiado el furyoku que expulsaba…

-MITSUKI: Detente si expulsas más furyoku vas a morir!

Mientras Mitsuki y el demonio detuvieron a Anna, esta dejo bajar el escudo que escondía sus presencias, al fin y al cabo Kino ya había llegado al límite del escudo.

-NATE: ANNA! DETENTE!

\- - - ALDEA APACHE - - -

-YOH: Esa es Anna! Y está expulsando demasiado furyoku! Empezando a correr hacia donde sentía la presencia

\- - PICO DE LA VELA - - -

La posesión de la jaula desapareció, pero Anna había gastado demasiada energía ya y estaba muy cansada así que cayó al piso inconsciente desde unos metros en el aire.

-KINO: Vaya Jean veo que es cierto, esta es la oportunidad

-JEAN: {mirando a Anna con extrañeza} creo que aquí hay algo más de lo que se puede ver…

-KINO: Anna siempre ha sido de las que guarda secretos así que no te fijes si actúa de forma extraña, lo mejor será sellarla ya, Hao e Yoh ya se percataron de su presencia y vienen para acá

-JEAN: Esta bien, permítame

Jean volvió a crear un escudo para esconder rápidamente sus esencias y que no fueran interrumpidos

\- - - ALDEA APACHE - - -

-HAO: Demonios! Estoy seguro que sentí la presencia de Anna por unos momentos, estaba débil pero era hacia allá {mirando hacia donde era el Pico de la Vela}

-LEN: Con que también la sentiste… está en esa dirección… a unos 6 kilómetros más o menos si no estoy mal, pero ella… expulso demasiada energía ..

-HAO: Sera mejor apresurarnos, también sentí la presencia de Jean, Nate y de la anciana esa! {Desapareciendo con Len en una llamarada}

\- - PICO DE LA VELA - - -

Kino situó los sellos alrededor de una inconsciente Anna y empezó a recitar sus rezos, Anna aún no reaccionaba… los sellos empezaron a brillar y a formar la estrella de cinco picos

-NATE: [ANNA! GRANDES ESPIRITUS AYUDENNOS!]

BANG! Un golpe…

-KINO: [debo apresurarme, él ya está aquí]

Hao había llegado con Len y trataban de penetrar el escudo que había puesto Jean, pero esto no era fácil ya que ella no era débil.

-HAO: MALDICION! {Atacando de nuevo… está usando todo su poder para mantener el escudo!}

En ese momento llego Yoh corriendo junto con Horo

-YOH: ¿Entonces Anna esta tras el escudo?

-LEN: Así es, pero el escudo es de Jean y está usando todo su furyoku en el

-YOH: Debemos apresurarnos! Sentí la presencia de la abuela por un momento antes de que se ocultaran otra vez todas las presencias!

\- - DENTRO DEL ESCUDO - - -

Anna empezó a reaccionar, así como Mitsuki..

-ANNA: [no puede ser no lo ha hecho aún] {medio abriendo los ojos}

-MITSUKI: NOOO! Esa anciana de nuevo es momento de que acabe con ella de una vez por todas!

Con la poca energía que quedaba Anna, bueno en realidad Mitsuki, creo un escudo alrededor de Anna e hizo que esta rodara unos metros fuera de la estrella. Kino, Jean y Liserg miraban incrédulos la escena, como podía tener aun fuerza para moverse… en realidad el usar el escudo fue más que suficiente para el cuerpo de Anna de forma que apenas rodo fuera de la estrella volvió a perder el conocimiento pero debido a la pelea el piso estaba un poco destruido y donde cayó fue el estanque….

Nate miraba preocupado la escena, el estanque no era muy grande pero quien sabe que tan hondo sería en realidad, y Anna había caído inconsciente en el sin dar señales de salir próximamente.

-JEAN: Debemos sacarla de allí, si muere antes de que la sellemos reencarnara como Hao

-KINO: [No puedo creer que Hao le enseñara a Anna como controlar su vida como lo hace él!] Entonces haz algo, el ritual no ha terminado aún, apenas y he podido identificar y contener el centro de su energía mística.

-JEAN: Liserg sácala

Liserg soltó a Nate rápidamente y con su péndulo saco a Anna del estanque, al parecer este tenía al menos 5 metros de profundidad y Anna estaba casi en el fondo. Nate aprovecho la oportunidad e hizo su posesión atacando a Jean, ella noto que esto sucedía y lo inmovilizo de la misma manera que había hecho con Anna antes, en una jaula, pero esta jaula solo tenía cadenas que amarraban sus extremidades.

-JEAN: Con eso bastara, no querrás perderte el renacimiento de Anna a una vida como un humano normal.

-NATE: Ustedes son unos monstruos! Como pueden aprovechar el estado de indefensión de una persona para hacer esto!

-JEAN: Te refieres a como ella te ataco cuando tenías la guardia abajo

Nate se quedó callado ante tan comentario, era cierto y el no entendí por qué Anna lo había hecho.

Liserg situó de nuevo a Anna en la estrella, mientras Kino seguía con sus rezos rápidamente… Parecía que faltaba poco ya que ahora el cuerpo de Anna empezaba a brillar y la luz que tenía se empezaba a desprender de ella. Era esa energía mística que le permitía estar en el mundo de los shamanes.

-NATE: Deténgase!

Una explosión… Hao y los demás habían logrado romper el escudo de Jean ya que ella había empezado a usar parte de su energía para contener a Nate, cuando los chicos llegaron hasta donde estaban la escena era de lo peor

Nate en una jaula cerca de Anna presenciando como Anna en la mitad de la estrella desprendía cierta luz, Kino rezaba rápidamente ya que sabía que en cualquier momento la detendrían… Liserg ayudaba a Marco mientras observaban a Anna y Jean miraba molesta a Hao por haber roto su escudo.

-HAO: PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO!

La rabia en los ojos de Hao era lo más terrible que hubieran presenciado hasta ahora!

Hao no espero más y atrapo con el SOF a Kino con mucha fuerza, el brillo alrededor de Anna desapareció, Yoh corrió hasta donde estaba Anna, ella se veía en muy mal estado y muy agotada además de estar empapada.

-HAO: no la toques {cortando el paso de Yoh} Su energía esta inestable por el conjuro necesita ser terminado

-YOH: Pero… si termina el conjuro sus poderes serán sellados..

Hao lo sabía, todos miraron a Anna… no podía ser que estuviera pasando esto

-HAO: Lo sé, pero hay otra forma de terminar el conjuro… y de que no pierda sus poderes

-JEAN: No lo permitiré. SHAMASH!

En ese momento Hao no movió ni un dedo ya que Yoh en el estado de ira en el que estaba ataco la posesión de Jean y la desapareció, hasta la jaula en la que estaba Nate desapareció.

-YOH {con los ojos cubiertos por su cabello} Que no lo permitirás! YO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE LE ACERQUES A ANNA!... y te haces llamar servidora de la justicia! Ella no merece esto

-JEAN: Ella es una asesina… ella

-YOH: Yo sé lo que hizo… pero aun así… Liserg está acá con vida y lo creas o no…. No fue culpa de ella

Todos miraban a Yoh con tristeza, él estaba muy enojado y muy triste por la situación en que vivía Anna y aunque no supieran bien que pasaba se sentían mal por el sufrimiento de su amigo y de Anna que también era una amiga para ellos.

-HAO: {con ira en su voz} será mejor que te largues y te lleves a esta basura contigo… haciendo que el SOF soltara a Kino luego de haberla apretado por un largo tiempo

Liserg ayudo a Kino mientras Jean ayudaba a Marco, no había forma que pudieran ganarle a ellos sin arriesgar sus vidas y ni aun así lo lograrían en ese momento. Yoh miro con rabia a su abuela, ella estaba lastimada, pero no tanto como Anna así que decidió no decirle nada.

-HAO: No creas que te estoy perdonando la vida KINO… es la tercera vez que amenazas su integridad… y he sido paciente por qué sé que no es lo que ella quisiera, pero apenas solucione esto prepárate por que otro día no vives.

-YOH: No voy a dejar que la asesines así ella sea la culpable de esto…al fin y al cabo es NUESTRA abuela {mirando serio a Hao}

-HAO: Ella no es nada mío!... y ya veremos qué pasa con la anciana, a menos que quieras ya pelear por eso en vez de ayudar a Anna…

Los chicos se quedaron mirando mientras Hao situaba nuevos pergaminos que el mismo había escrito alrededor de Anna sobre los que Kino uso. Hao les explico que Anna no despertaría hasta que el hechizo fuera concluido, ya que su esencia se encontraba inestable por el momento y si la tocaban podía que parte de ella se transmitiera a sus cuerpos. Pensó por un momento en decantar el alma de Anna de una vez, pero sería peligroso ponerla en un estado de pseudo muerte con su energía tan baja y también que aún tenía dudas sobre el método, así que por ahora ayudaría a Anna a salir del estado en que Kino la había dejado. Los nuevos pergaminos que Hao situó eran para sellar los poderes de Anna, pero solo de manera momentánea, ya que él no podía alterar sustancialmente el hechizo inicial creado por Kino, no era lo ideal pero podría regresar a Anna sus poderes en poco tiempo ya que seguirían vivos dentro de ella solo que inactivos casi en estado de hibernación.

Hao inicio un rezo, los pergaminos nuevos brillaron pero esta vez en un color azul, definitivamente el hechizo era diferente. La luz que de desprendía de Anna antes volvió a aparecer, esta salió completamente de su cuerpo y luego se agrando quedando del tamaño y forma del cuerpo de Anna para luego descender sobre ella y cubrirla, la luz fue desapareciendo gradualmente hasta que solo estuvo sobre su frente.

-HAO: Ese es el centro de los poderes de Anna

Todos miraron y escucharon con atención

-HAO: Anna entiende el mundo sobrenatural ya que su mente es muy desarrollada y puede ver más allá de lo simple, muchas personas {mirando a Yoh} lo tienen cerca de su pecho ya que pueden ver lo sobrenatural gracias a su intuición, la diferencia real viene al momento en el que lo usan ya que puede ser para cosas lógicas o cosas activadas solo por la emoción

Esto dejo a todos pensando

-YOH: Cual es el centro de tus poderes?

-HAO: JAJAJAJA y crees que te lo voy a decir?, además creo que es apenas lógico… Tu y yo somos un alma partida en dos… tu actúas siempre sin pensar y por como tu corazón te lo ordena… por lo tanto yo

-LEN: Tu eres la parte lógica, te pareces en eso a Anna también

-HAO: Así es, pero aun así {mirando mal a Yoh} ella prefiere estar con Yoh, debe ser que ella busca más un complemento que alguien que la entienda tan bien como yo.

-NATE: ¿Que pasara con Anna? ¿Cuando despertara?

-HAO: umm… ella en este momento es un simple humano que ha gastado demasiada energía, le tomara d días reponerse totalmente además de esas heridas que tiene en el cuerpo

-YOH: No la curaras?

-HAO: No lo creo

-YOH: Que… por qué ahora es solo humana ya no te interesas en ella {mirándolo mal}

-HAO: no {dicho tranquilamente} … ella es humana MOMENTANEAMENTE en un tiempo sus habilidades volverán por completo ya que están en su naturaleza… solo que si l curo ahora puede que su cuerpo no reciba bien mi furyoku y no sirva de nada, al fin y al cabo el cuerpo de los humanos no es tan resistente a lo sobre natural

-HORO: Bueno lo mejor será irnos de aquí

-LEN: Me parece bien {empezando a caminar}

-YOH: Ustedes adelántense, necesito hablar con Nate y Hao

-LEN: Como quieras… podemos llevar a Anna si quieres

-HAO: ¬¬ No te preocupes, ella vive aún conmigo, yo me encargare!

-LEN: Como sea. Adiós {yéndose con Horo}

-HAO: Bueno Amay no creas que no nos debes explicaciones! Que estabas haciendo acá, por qué la presencia de Anna estuvo escondida por bastante tiempo y dudo que tu llegaras antes que yo una vez supieras donde estaba, es más como sabias que estaba desaparecida, ninguno de nosotros te encontró para avisarte.

-NATE: La verdad es.. {mirando a Yoh y luego al piso} que vi a Anna salir de su cabaña y la seguí. Yo ayer la vi y no sé que le paso pero estaba muy mal, así que cuando sentí que su furyoku subió de golpe y la vi salir por la ventana me preocupe mucho y no podía dejarla sola.

Yoh observo a Nate por un momento, él no le había dicho que había visto ayer a Anna, además cuando la dejaría en paz! Porqué la seguía?... por el otro lado menos mal lo hizo ya que al menos estuvo con ella en el momento.

-YOH: esta mañana dijiste que habías escuchado que estaba mal?

-NATE: Lo sé, pero ella no quería que supieras que estaba mal y no era mi lugar decírtelo más si irías a verla en ese momento. Y sé que te pregunta por qué la sigo y l respuesta es que por que al igual que tú me preocupo por ella.

-HAO: Bueno… Bueno calma, eso no es lo importante ahora, si quieren más tarde se matan a cuchillazos como dos Otelos (referencia a obra del negro celoso jeje)..Quiero que me digas que paso con Anna después de que huyó de la cabaña?

-NATE: Pues, ella estaba muy cansada y lastimada por qué al caer de la ventana su tobillo se dobló, pero aun así corrió con toda su fuerza hasta aquí sin detenerse, luego se sentó frente al estanque y estuvo pensando por mucho tiempo, cuando noto mi presencia intento echarme, la verdad me dijo cosas que nunca espera escuchar de ella y se veía mucho dolor en sus ojos así que no pude dejarla sola, luego dejo de agredirme y de pronto me dijo que me podía quedar pero que no la molestara y se sentó a pensar más tiempo hacia el estanque.

-HAO: Y luego llegaron los soldados x?

-NATE: Si, pero ella no lo noto por qué estaba muy distraída

-HAO: Bueno entonces de algo sirvió que la estuvieras siguiendo al menos de alarma sirves ¬¬

-NATE: Bueno como venía diciéndoles, ellos le reclamaban por sus acciones y ella se veía muy decaída casi como si los reclamos que le hacían le llegaran de verdad y luego paso lo más extraño ella me ataco a mi lanzándome muy lejos.

-YOH: Que Anna te ataco!? A ti? O.O!

-HAO: Woww… ves Yoh ni en eso eres especial a él también lo ha atacado JAJAJAJA

-NATE: {tono serio} no es una broma, ella me ataco y cuando recobre la consciencia y volví Anna estaba encerrada en una jaula formada por el poder espiritual de Jean, pero no solo había atado sus extremidades como en mi caso sino que paso sus ojos y su boca, quería que quedara totalmente sin sus sentidos. Luego de eso Jean me dijo que Anna había atacado a Liserg sin razón alguna pero Anna se alteró mucho y expulso todo su poder espiritual quedando libre de la jaula pero sin fuerza

-YOH: Eso fue lo que percibimos en ese momento el escudo que la escondía desapareció…

-NATE: luego de eso llego Kino, al parecer Jean la había mandado a llamar tiempo antes y empezó con el ritual, Anna estaba desmayada pero por un momento recupero la conciencia creo un escudo y rodo hacia el estanque

-HAO: Es por eso que esta mojada umm ya veo

-NATE: Así es, me preocupe mucho… yo estaba atrapado por Liserg y no podía moverme

-YOH: Entonces Liserg está bien y Anna lo sabe

-NATE: pues no sé por qué lo dices pero si él está bastante bien casi no se metió en la batalla por que pareció solo hasta que yo volví, pero dudo que Anna lo viera por qué Jean la había cegado con la jaula en ese momento y luego Anna estuvo inconsciente casi todo el tiempo

-HAO: Esa maldita Jean, dejo que Anna pensara que Liserg estaba muerto para luego usarlo de elemento sorpresa! {con ira en su voz}

-NATE: Muerto?

-YOH: Termina de contarnos y ya aclararemos tus dudas

-NATE: Bien, pues ella callo al estanque y me asusté mucho, pensé que la dejarían morir ahogada, pero Jean le dijo a Kino que no la dejara morir hasta que sellara sus poderes ya que ella podría reencarnar como Hao? …Anna puede hacer eso

Yoh y Nate miraron a Hao con duda.. Hao estaba pensativo

-HAO: {Ummm con la mano en la barbilla y mirando a Anna} Yo nunca se lo he enseñado, ya que no es algo que de por si se pueda enseñar, pero no me parecería extraño que alguien como Anna lo lograra, pero dudo que tenga motivos como yo para reencarnar nuevamente.

-NATE: bueno luego Liserg la saco del agua yo aproveche para atacar a Jean que me encerró y ahí fue cuando ustedes llegaron.

-HAO: Vaya, esto se está complicando demasiado

-NATE: Si, pero ahora cómo es eso de que Anna pensó que Liserg estaba muerto

Hao e Yoh se miraron, tendrían que decirle la verdad a Nate?

-HAO: Saben que, les diré de una vez por todas lo que pasa… por qué lo que pasara cuando Anna recupere sus poderes no será nada lindo

Hao les contó a Yoh y Nate lo que en realidad pasaba, es decir que no solo el demonio estaba dentro de Anna sino también su creadora Mitsuki, ella y su demonio se volvían más fuertes cada día, y no solo eso sino que controlaban el cuerpo de Anna a su voluntad, le s explico que eso fue lo que paso en la primera batalla de Anna cuando Nate salió lastimado, y que había vuelto a pasar cuando él y Anna estaban entrenando en los pantanos saliendo Hao lastimado y sucedió de nuevo pero peor con Liserg ya que Anna bajo el control del demonio y Mitsuki pensó que lo había matado.

-NATE: Eso explica muchas cosas, pero si la tal Mitsuki está presente siempre con Anna como es que tú sabes todo eso sin que Mitsuki sepa que sabes de ella?

-HAO: Eso es una larga historia, pero podría decirse que si Mitsuki no sospecha de que yo sé es gracias a esto {levantándose el pantalón levemente y mostrándoles el amuleto}

-NATE: Es igual al que le diste a Anna

-HAO: Así es, la verdad es que nunca he podido leer la mente de Anna como la de los demás me imagino que es por qué ella al igual que yo tiene el reishi y desarrollo una barrera natural para que no pueda leer sus pensamientos

-YOH: Pero ella si puede leer tu mente o no? Pensé que así era como ustedes se comunicaban, o eso parecía al menos en la segunda fase del torneo ya que se sincronizaban muy bien ¿?

-HAO: Pues… no como les decía yo no puedo leer su mente, pero ella si puede leer la mía aunque con un poco de esfuerzo y cuando no pongo una barrera demás, este brazalete nos permite comunicarnos telepáticamente ya que sincroniza nuestras mentes y así ella podía decirme lo que pasaba con Mitsuki

-YOH: Ya me parecía extraño que mi Annita recibiera regalos tuyos y más de ese tipo¬¬

-NATE: además dijiste que esa pulsera era de algún tipo de compromiso ¬¬

-HAO: JAJAJA Pues lo es, es el compromiso de que no la dejaré sola en esto… aunque ganas no me faltaron después de leer sus pensamientos el día que termino la segunda fase {mirando mal a Nate}

-NATE: O.o! [no puede ser… él sabe todo lo que Anna piensa de mi]

-HAO: Si así es! {Leyendo los pensamientos de Nate ya que no tenía puesto el escudo} y no me hagas ni recordarlo porque te mato aquí mismo!

-YOH: ¿? De qué hablan?

-HAO: Nada… solo de los pensamientos no tan inocentes de Anna, que por cierto Yoh felicidades en ser el protagonista de muchos de ellos

-YOH: O.o! JIJIJI Entonces tu sabes que piensa Annita de mí!?

-HAO: Si si de los dos… y de todos… pero eso es privado de ella y aunque nuestras mentes se sincronicen no es como si pudiera conocer nada uno de sus pensamientos, solo los que tiene presentes en el momento o si busco cuidadosamente algo en específico.

-YOH: Entonces ella también sabe bien lo que piensas?

-HAO: {cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos} pues… casi de la misma forma… En todo caso lo importante es que yo me entero de lo que pasa por que Anna me lo muestra o me lo cuenta a través del brazalete, y lo que sé es que Mitsuki no va a dejar que sellen los poderes de Anna por que el demonio quedaría también sellado, también que Mitsuki ha ganado mucho terreno y ahora puede controlar al demonio y por lo tanto al cuerpo de Anna a su voluntad; entonces por consiguiente cuando los poderes de Anna vuelvan lo más posible es que Mitsuki tome el control por completo … hasta el momento que pueda liberar al demonio del cuerpo de Anna en unos cuantos meses en el equinoccio.

-YOH: Tenemos que hacer algo!? Tal vez lo mejor sería sellar los poderes de Anna de una vez entonces {con mucha tristeza y mirando a Anna}

-HAO: Lo sé, pero no sé si es lo que ella quiera y mientras allá alternativas podemos intentarlas.

-NATE: Entonces cuando Anna despierte, Mitsuki y el demonio?

-HAO: Estarán en su cuerpo pero estar como ausentes en hibernación, ya que lo que pasa con ellos hace parte de las habilidades de ver lo sobrenatural de Anna.

-YOH: Y si hs sabido esto todo este tiempo por qué hasta ahora no lo cuentas?

-HAO: {SUSPIERO TRISTE} Anna no quería que lo supieran porque piensa que puede solucionar todo sin ayuda, además era un peligro para ella que más personas lo supieran, Mitsuki podría enterarse y ya no simularía ni daría libertad de nada a Anna.

-NATE: En cuanto tiempo volverán los poderes de Anna?

-HAO: Por el sello que hice creo que dentro de un mes aproximadamente

-NATE: Entonces no podrá participar más en el torneo de shamanes

-HAO: No, lo siento pero era lo único que podía hacer en vez de sellararla definitivamente

-YOH: Ella nunca quiso participar ni ganar realmente, aun así espero que no se moleste por eso

-NATE: Entonces solo quedan en la pelea tú y Hao

-YOH: ¿A que te refieres que hay de ti?

-NATE: Mi sueño tampoco es ser el shaman King, yo solo necesitaba vencer a Len y ya lo hice, de hecho ayer que fui a ver a Anna solo quería despedirme ya que me iba a ir de la aldea, pero cuando la vi así… no pude

-YOH: Eres un buen amigo Nate… bueno de Anna… pero no deberías renunciar así como así, piensa que si llegaste hasta aquí es por algo

-HAO: A mí me da igual al fin y al cabo la única competencia para mí era Anna y obviamente ya no podrá participar, es una lástima.

-YOH: ¬¬ Si claro, además no creas que me vencerás tan fácil!

-HAO: Como sea, ahora que saben lo que pasa, no se lo mencionen a nadie, solo se los digo por qué una vez Anna despierte hablare con ella y le diré que ya encontré una solución para expulsar al demonio y a Mitsuki, pero ella deberá aceptar los riesgos que implica si decide usarla, y si es así necesitare de tu ayuda Amay, tu eres el único monje que tiene un nivel que se acerca remotamente al mío y al de ella.

-YOH: Y por qué me contaste a mi entonces? También puedo ayudar

-HAO: No lo creo Yoh, si te conté es por qué ella te contó lo de Liserg, así fuera por la pura culpa que la carcomía y era obvio que era la verdad o una mentira en la que Anna se hubiera vuelto una asesina por gusto propio.

Luego de esta platica los chicos se fueron a sus cabañas llevando a Anna aun inconsciente , Yoh insistió en quedarse con ella para cuidarla, Hao no dijo nada ya que sabía que Yoh estaba muy preocupado y además no sabía cuándo podían atacar Kino o los soldados x.

\- … - …. - ….. -

Pasaron tres días desde que Hao había sellado los poderes de Anna. Y como él lo predijo Anna despertó ese día en la tarde. Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en su habitación en la cabaña, estiro sus brazos, le dolían mucho, todo su cuerpo le dolía, miro sus brazos estaban llenos de vendajes y moretones…

En ese momento Anna recordó todo lo que había pasado… y dio un largo suspiro, no sabía cómo había vuelto allí, pero de seguro y por cómo iban las cosas para cuando se desmayó por completo Kino ya habría sellado sus poderes.

Se incorporó lentamente en su futon y se sentó mirando sus hacia sus manos con mucha tristeza, ahora sería una simple humana… lo mejor era irse cuanto antes que pasar eso frente a Hao y los demás. Pero bueno al menos ya no sería una amenaza y de seguro Jean y Marco ya la dejarían vivir con esa penitencia por haber asesinado a Liserg.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, Anna ni lo noto hasta que..

-YOH: Buenos días Annita!... jiji bueno tarde! Te traje algo de comer ya que Amidamaru me dijo que te habías levantado

Anna apenas se asustó al ver a Yoh entrar, no había podido sentir su presencia, y ahora que miraba alrededor no veía a Amidamaru… ella era… humana.

Yoh vio la cara de desconcierto y tristeza de Anna y puso la bandeja con comida a un lado

-YOH: Anna que sucede te sientes mal? {Tocando su frente para ver si tenía fiebre}

-ANNA: No es eso {quitando la mano de Yoh} es solo que… [Bueno de seguro ya lo sabe… pero no lo sé no escucho ninguno de sus pensamientos] … Yoh como me encontraste y como llegue aquí?

-YOH: Pues {rascándose la nuca} es una larga historia, lo mejor será que comas y luego hablaremos de eso

Anna sintió que tenía muchísima hambre, bueno era una humana ya matarse de hambre no iba a cambiar nada. Así que empezó a comer lentamente bajo la mirada de Yoh.

-HAO: Buenas tardes Anna! Veo que al fin te despiertas :D

-ANNA: {pasando lo que tenía rápidamente} que demonios quieres aquí… ahora soy solo …

-HAO: Humana jeje

Anna miro a Hao con fastidio, era obvio que lo sabía, pero ahora volteo a mirar a Yoh, como lo tomaría el, pero la cara de Yoh era igual que siempre, no le importaba en lo más mínimo?

-ANNA: Así es… {poniendo la bandeja a un lado} y tratando de pararse

-YOH: Annita será mejor que descanses un poco más, tu cuerpo aún sigue muy lastimado

-ANNA: Dejame en paz { parándose y alejando la mano de Yoh que parecía querer ayudarla}… que no escuchaste ahora soy solo una humana más, no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-YOH: pero Anna.. a mí no me importa que seas humana, shaman o lo que sea {mirándola tiernamente y tomando su mano} Yo te amo por ser quien eres y no por que tengas poderes o no

-HAO: Ughhh! Pueden guardarse la novela para cuando salga de aquí!

Anna seguía mirando a Yoh, ya no podía leer su mente pero sentía que seguía siendo igual de honesto que siempre con ella.

Anna dio un pequeño respiro y en voz normal dijo

-ANNA: Bueno ya comí podrían explicarme qué demonios paso?

Hao e Yoh le contaron a Anna todo lo que paso desde que ella huyó, como la habían buscado hasta que sintieron su presencia, luego le contaron a grandes rasgos los que les contó Nate de la pelea pero sin dar detalles sobre lo que se había hablado entre ellos o en la pela misma.

-ANNA: Ya veo… entonces soy humana… por el momento no más?

-HAO: Así es {con sonrisa orgullosa} y puedes agradecerme todo a MI! :D

-ANNA: Entonces {mirando a Yoh y luego a Hao} el demonio y …

-HAO: Si en hibernación con tus poderes, como si no existieran…

-ANNA: AAA bueno…entonces déjame decirte que…. YO QUERIA QUE KINO SELLARA MIS PODERES DEFINITIVAMENTE! POR QUE TE ENTROMETISTE!

-YOH Y HAO: O.o! O.o! QUE!?

-YOH: Pero por que querías que te sellaran definitivamente Annita? Pensé que no querías renunciar a tus poderes!

Anna dejo salir un largo suspiro y miro a Yoh

-ANNA: Mira Yoh la verdad es que me he vuelto un peligro para mi y para lo demás…{paso saliva grueso} como te lo dije {cerrando su mano con fuerza ya que le costaba decirlo} yo… asesine a Liserg

-YOH: Anna…

-HAO: Ya le conté lo que en verdad sucedió… Tooooodooooooooooo

-ANNA: QUE TU QUE!? ¬¬!

-YOH: Annita no te enojes, el solo quiso ayudar, además como más hubieras podido explicar lo de Liserg, o me ibas a decir que te habías vuelto una asesina en serie o qué?

-ANNA: No, pero casi! Que no entiendes que no podía controlar mi cuerpo y pude haber matado a cualquiera… {con los ojos un poco llorosos} te pude haber matado a ti

-YOH: Pero no eras tú la que querías era esa odiosa mujer y su demonio {cara de enojo}

Cuando Anna escucho esto se tensó, estaba acostumbrándose ya a vivir con las amenazas de Mitsuki y tenío por Yoh en ese momento

-HAO: Anna ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no mientras estén sellados tus poderes

-ANNA: Por eso mismo, quiero que sean sellado permanentemente, no quiero lastimar a nadie más

-HAO: Anna es mejor que lo pienses con calma y no dejes que le miedo tome la decisión por ti…además tienes que saber que Liserg no murió

-ANNA: O.o! que?

-HAO: ¬¬ No! Cuando me entere por ti de lo que paso, fui a buscar su cuerpo y resulta que Jean llego a tiempo para salvarlo así que nunca murió… no eres una asesina

Anna no lo podía creer, eso le quitaba un enorme peso de encima

-ANNA: De todas formas cuando vuelvan mis poderes lo seré, Mitsuki no se dejara engañar una segunda vez {cara de tristeza}

-HAO: Pero no todo es tan oscuro como lo vez, Anna he…mos {mirando a Yoh} estado investigado junto con Yoh y el enano de Tanma.. y encontramos una solución para separar el demonio de tu alma

-ANNA: Enserio? {mirando a Yoh sorprendida de que el hiciera algo así}

-HAO: Así es, lo único es que tiene un riesgo ya que es algo que de por si nunca he visto que se haga sino que obtuvimos varias ideas de varios libros…

-ANNA: De la biblioteca en Osore…

-HAO: Así es, pero como lo sabes?

-ANNA: Vi que Manta tenía varios libros que yo conocía pero él no me dijo de donde los había sacado, además vi a Kino con unos espíritus que viven en Osore, al parecer alguien se metió a la casa y saco algo importante.

-HAO: JAJAJA que lista eres… y pues si, aunque yo no fui al que descubrieron en la casa saqueando…fue a Tanma

-YOH: Manta¬¬ …. Manta? O.o …Pero cuando estuvimos allá nadie nos vio

-HAO: Eso fue la primera vez ¬¬ el día de las peleas de la tercera ronda yo fui con el enano a Osore de nuevo…

-YOH: Y a que volvieron? Por qué le dijiste a Manta y no a mí?

-HAO: Por qué tu tenías la pelea ¬¬ además no era nada peligroso e hizo un buen trabajo…claro hasta que lo descubrieron

-ANNA: Pero que fue lo que robo Manta de Osore? Más libros? Dudo que a la sensei… digo a Kino le importen tanto para ponerles un guardián.

-HAO: {se levantó y salió de la habitación volviendo a los pocos segundos con dos cajas} Esto es lo que estábamos buscando con…Manta… {Entregándole las cajas a Anna}

Anna tomo las cajas en sus manos, sentía que lo que hubiera adentro era especial pero no sabía que era, abrió la primera y se pudo ver la felicidad en su rostro... por unos segundos..

-ANNA: Mi rosario… pero para que lo quiero ahora, no puedo usarlo y no volveré a necesitarlo jamás {cerrando fuertemente la caja}

Yoh y Hao la miraron con tristeza, Anna no era la de siempre y no lo seria sin sus poderes

-YOH: Annita créeme que en la decisión que escojas yo te apoyare y estaré siempre contigo, pero Hao tiene razón deberías pensarlo un poco, la última vez que la abuela te dio la elección decidiste no hacerlo y no me dijiste por qué, pero… tus razones tendrías

-ANNA: La última vez que tuve la opción no estaba a punto de convertirme en una asesina serial! Déjenme… necesito estar sola

Yoh y Hao la miraron por un segundo, ella solo miraba el rosario en la caja

-HAO: Vámonos, necesita pensar sin presiones.

Los gemelos abandonaron la habitación y bajaron a la sala

-YOH: Amidamaru

-AMIDA: {apareciendo} dígame Amo Yoh

-YOH: Por favor quédate con Anna, ella… no sabrá que estas allí pero no quiero que este sola y le pasé algo

-HAO: Que piensas que se va a suicidar o que ¬¬ … es humana no estúpida

-YOH: ¬¬ CLARO QUE NO! Es solo que no quiero un ataque sorpresa o que ella se escape y vaya a donde la abuela sin pensar bien las cosas para que selle sus poderes

-HAO: Eso no sucederá, porque primero tengo totalmente cubierta la zona, segundo Anna ya no puede cubrir su esencia y por leve que sea la sentiremos y tercero, Kino no podrá sellar sus poderes de forma definitiva hasta que vuelvan a activarse.

-YOH: No me importa, Amidamaru ve!

\- - CABAÑA DE LOS MUCHACHOS - -

-MANTA: Entonces Yoh sigue en la cabaña de Hao?

-NATE: Así es, dijo que se quedaría viviendo allá hasta que Anna se mejorara y viniera aceptara venir a vivir acá

-MANTA: Pero como sabe que ella aceptará? Jeje

-HORO: No creo que le cueste mucho, ella me quito mi pieza por qué ya pensaba hacerlo antes de todo esto :'(

-LEN: No puedo creer que Anna vaya a ser una simple humana, aunque sea esporádicamente {cruzándose de brazos}

-MANTA: ¬¬ Lo dices como si fuera algo malo!

-NATE: Jeje no lo tomes a mal Manta, es solo que es extraño...

-HORO: Es cierto, aunque ella puede ser aterradora aun sin sus poderes jeje no creo que todo cambie tanto

-LEN: Que harán con el torneo, ella ya no podrá participar

-NATE: Pues hasta ahora no han avisado nada de la semifinal así que puede que para cuando suceda haya recuperado sus poderes y pueda participar

-MANTA: Es cierto, esperemos que así sea, Nate no deberías renunciar tampoco, solo le das más oportunidades a Hao de ganar

-NATE: Lo siento Manta, la verdad no creo que haga mucha diferencia que me quedé o no… pero no me iré por ahora si puedo ayudar a Anna en algo [más si decide hacer lo que Hao planea]

En ese momento apareció Bason

-BASON: Señorito, tengo buenas noticias, fui a visitar a Amidamaru y al parecer la señorita Anna ya despertó y se encuentra bien.

-LEN: Bien? En qué sentido?

-BASON: Pues Amidamaru me dijo que tiene algunas heridas aun pero nada grave, pero no lo pudo ver a el es decir que si sellaron sus poderes espirituales

-LEN: Lo mejor será esperar para ir a verla, no debe sentirse muy bien por ahora

Todos asintieron y siguieron platicando sus cosas

\- - - CON LOS ASAKURA - - -

-KINO: Entonces los poderes de Anna han sido sellados?

-TAMAO: Así es, eso es lo que me dice mi tablilla

-KINO: Me alegra, sabía que Hao también sabía que no tendría otra opción más que completar el conjuro

-TAMAO [Que extraño la tablilla dice que sí y luego que no]

-KINO: Sucede algo Tamao?

-TAMAO {guardando la tabla} emm no.. no señora Kino solo me quede pensando en la señorita Anna, se seguro estará algo triste por lo que sucedió

-KINO: Ya se le pasara, al fin y al cabo ahora podrá llevar una vida normal y ordinaria


	30. Anna no esta

Anna estaba sentada en su futon desde que Yoh y Hao se fueron… tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza, que pasaría con ella ahora? Que pasaría cuando sus poderes de volvieran a despertar? De seguro Mitsuki la controlaría del todo, como es que Yoh y Hao no lo veían?

-ANNA: {soltó un suspiro} [Necesito respirar aire puro y salir de aquí, no quiero lidiar con la actitud lastimera de Yoh y Hao hacia mi…pero como… de seguro alguien me espía en este momento y ni cuenta me doy]Bueno… lo mejor será darme un baño… más vale que NADIE me interrumpa…

Anna entro al baño, sería imposible que la espiaran mientras se duchaba, miro hacia la ventana del baño, era lo suficientemente grande para salir y la caída no era muy grave, pero de seguro Hao e Yoh sentirían su presencia alejarse e irían por ella en un santiamén

-ANNA: {sentándose en el piso derrotada} Que puedo hacer? {soltando un suspiro}

TOC TOC TOC

-OPACHO: Señorita Anna? Se encuentra bien?

Anna levanto la cara en ese momento y una pequeña sonrisa apareció, se levantó rápido abrió la puerta y metio a Opacho al baño sin dejarlo decir nada, Anna tapo la boca de Opacho y abrió la ducha para que creyeran que se bañaba.

-ANNA: Opacho quiero que hagas algo muy importante por mi : )

….. - … - …

Horo, Len y Nate paseaban por la aldea, se habían aburrido de estar en la cabaña, no había mucho que hacer por ahora allí

-HORO: Que aburrido estoy!

-LEN: Si quieres podemos pelear para que te desaburras…. Burro

-HORO: JA JA JA ¬¬ Si muy gracioso picudito ¬¬

-LEN: Que quieres pelear! Pues que sea aquí y ahora!

-NATE: Cálmense muchachos {parándose en la mitad}

-HORO { distrayéndose} Oigan muchachos… que esa que va allí, no es Anna?

Len y Nate voltearon a mirar rápidamente, era ella efectivamente, pero que hacia afuera si hace poco estaba muy lastimada, además sola en tal estado de indefensión?

-LEN: Sera mejor seguirla

-HORO: O.o! que! Están locos! Si nos descubre nos mata!: o

-NATE: No creo que eso suceda, además ella no tiene sus poderes y no sabe que estamos aquí por qué no nos siente

-HORO: :o es cierto! Bueno entonces si :D

Los chicos siguieron a Anna hasta el bosque…

-LEN: Que hará aquí?

-NATE: Este uno de sus lugares favoritos

-LEN: ¬¬ A verdad que tu lo sabes todo de Anna ¬¬

-NATE: jeje no solo me lo comento por casualidad

Anna se sentó en la orilla entre el desierto y el bosque, quería irse de la aldea, no saber nada más de nadie. Pero si lo hacia sus poderes volverían y Mitsuki haría con ella lo que se le viniera en gana, que debía hacer?

ACHUUU!

Anna volteo a mirar… Horo Horo acababa de estornudar, Nate y Len le tapaban la cara pero era muy tarde… los habían descubierto!

-ANNA: Que quieren? ¬¬

Los chicos la miraron con temor, se notaba que estaba enojada y fastidiada con su presencia

-HORO: Jeje noo nadita, solo íbamos de camino pero ya nos íbamos o.O

-LEN: No es cierto {cruzando los brazos y con mala cara} queremos saber cómo estabas…después de {poniendo un semblante un poco más tranquilo y apacible}

-ANNA: Despúes de que ¬¬

-LEN: {soltando un pequeño suspiro} después de que Hao sellara tus poderes…

-ANNA {Volteando a mirar de nuevo al desierto y con voz triste} como quieres que este

-LEN: {Acercándosele} es solo algo temporal, tus poderes volverán

Anna siguió con su mirada perdida en el desierto, eso era lo que ella temia, que volvieran..

-ANNA: Solo váyanse si

Los chicos la miraron por un segundo con tristeza, ellos de un modo u otro la apreciaban y trataban imaginaban por lo que estaría pasando Anna siendo lo orgullosa que es.

-HORO: Mira, se que las cosas se ven mal ahora pero no te preocupes, Yoh y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte en lo que podamos, hasta el loco de Hao te ayuda en lo que puede

Anna no respondio nada, pero el escuchar eso de Horo Horo la hizo sentir menos peor

-LEN: {hablando bajo a Nate y Horo} lo mejor será dejarla para que piense…

Los chicos se empezaban a retirar, pero Anna los detuvo

-ANNA: Gracias… Nate necesito decirte algo..

Len y Horo miraron a Nate, no les gustaba que él y Anna se quedaran allí solos después de todo lo que paso

-ANNA: {soltando un suspiro pero aun sin girar} No sean mal pensados es algo importante y luego el podrá irse y dejarme en paz.

Len y Horo se miraron el uno al otro y continuaron su camino dejándolos solos

Anna no determinaba a Nate asi el se hubiera sentado a su lado, el observaba en paz de la misma forma el desierto..

-ANNA: Entonces ya lo sabes?

-NATE: Lo de la sacerdotisa?... si Hao me lo contó

-ANNA: Y quien más lo sabe? {aun mirando al horizonte}

-NATE: Pues que sepa Hao, Yoh y yo no más

-ANNA: Ese día en el pico de la vela… yo…

Nate sabia a lo que se referia Anna ella no solo lo trato de la peor manera que pudo sino que lo ataco sin motivo, era obvio que le inquietaba, asi que dejo de ver el desierto para verla a ella

-ANNA: Yo te dije las cosas que te dije y te ataque, para protegerte… de mi

-NATE: De ti?

-ANNA: no quería que estuvieras cerca por que Mitsuki, la sacerdotisa, podía tomar el control de mi cuerpo como aquella ocasión durante nuestra batalla, saliste muy lastimado {recogiendo sus piernas y escondiendo su cara en ellas}

-NATE: Anna {con tristeza al verla así} ya todo paso… y yo estoy bien, todos lo estamos, no te preocupes por eso

Hubo unos instantes más de silencio

-ANNA: Entonces piensas abandonar la aldea?

-NATE: Como lo… lo olvide jeje tu puedes leer mi mente

-ANNA: Podia…. {con un largo suspiro}, es extraño todo ese tiempo odie esa maldita habilidad y ahora es como si hasta la extrañara…

-NATE: jeje debe ser difícil escuchar todo, todo el tiempo

-ANNA: En realidad trato de no hacerlo, solo que a veces si me descuido algunos pensamientos llegan hasta mi… como el hecho que vas a dejar el torneo y la aldea

-NATE: Eso pensaba hacer pero… {mirandola por un leve segundo}… no me ire hasta saber que…todo este bien

-ANNA: Me parece bien, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible para evitar que Hao llegue al trono

-NATE: Sabes que ese no es mi objetivo, era el de los Tao no el mio

-ANNA: Si te importan los humanos lo es… o que hay de

-NATE: De mi padre… lo se… y lo he pensado mucho, no creo que Hao siga siendo el mismo que me describían antes, lo he visto interactuando con todos y en especial con Manta; además dudo que odie mucho a los humanos y más ahora que una de sus personas favoritas lo es jeje

-ANNA: No deberías confiarte, Hao puede que haya cambiado, pero un deseo de mil años no es como para cambiar de la noche a la mañana

-NATE: Sigue sin ser mi objetivo… además creo que con Yoh y contigo basta para detenerlo

-ANNA: Si solo que yo ya no tengo como detenerlo por si no lo recuerdas…

-NATE: pero lo tendrás

-ANNA: No… es muy peligroso, yo creo…. {dudando un poco} que lo mejor será sellar mis poderes de forma definitiva

-NATE: Anna…

-ANNA: No te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy afirmando

-NATE: Entonces no me digas que me quede en un torneo que ni tu misma vas a seguir participando

-ANNA: Es diferente… tú tienes la oportunidad de hacer una diferencia

-NATE: que no confías en Yoh o que Jaaa {con un poco de odio en su voz}

-ANNA: Confió en el, pero preferiría que no tuviera que llevar solo toda esa carga, después de todo Hao sigue y seguirá siendo su hermano

-NATE: {pensándolo un momento} lo siento Anna, por mucho que aprecie a Yoh no hay suficientes razones para mi para quedarme en el torneo

-ANNA: se que no quieres ser el shaman King, pero deberías quedarte y terminar lo que empezaste

-NATE: Y tu no? No creas que no se que si por ti fuera ya te hubieras ido de la aldea, lo veo en tu rostro

-ANNA: también es diferente

-NATE: Te diré que… si tu te quedas y participas en el torneo… cuando regresen tus poderes, yo me quedare también y lo haré…asi ya no será diferente

-ANNA: Es algo muy egoísta de pedir

-NATE: Y no es egoísta de tu parte pedirme que arriesgue mi vida por una causa que no es la mía?

-ANNA: Es la causa de todos

-NATE: Entonces hazla tuya también volviendo al torneo

-ANNA: no hay garantía de que la siguiente etapa no sea antes de que mis poderes vuelvan, además que los pondría a todos en riesgo

-NATE: No si luchamos juntos para ayudarte… yo lo hare hasta el final y sé que Yoh y Hao también lo harán, solo tienes que intentarlo

-ANNA: Tu no lo entiendes

-NATE: Tal vez no, pero entiendo que no serias tu sino luchas ahora, y que no quieres abanadonar tus poderes en realidad solo estas jugando a lo seguro, pero se que algún punto te arrepentiras

-ANNA: De renunciar a mis poderes para mantener a los que me importan a salvo? {mirándolo fijamente}

-NATE: No, de no haber tenido el valor de luchar por lo que era importante {mirandola a los ojos}

Anna no dijo más se quedó con su cara agachada sobre sus rodillas. Nate solo dejo de observarla y se quedó a hacerle compañía sin decir nada más.

\- - CABAÑA DE HAO - -

-YOH: Voy a ver como se encuentra Annita

-HAO: Pero si que eres intenso… ¬¬ igual la esta cuidado tu espiritu de seguro esta bien, dejala que este en paz

-AMIDA: Se equivocan yo baje hace un tiempo

-YOH: Y por que?

-AMIDA: La señorita Anna dijo que se daría un baño, no podía espiarla en esas condiciones {sonrojándose}

-YOH: Tiene razón, voy a mirar si ya salio entonces

Yoh subio, la ducha seguía sonando… pero cuanto llevaría Anna adentro?

-YOH: Amidamaru… hace cuanto entro a bañarse Annita?

-AMIDA: UMMM ahora que lo pienso, fue hace casi una hora

-YOH: COMOO!? O.o! .. ella nunca tarda más de unos minutos!...ANNA! ANNA! Soy yo Yoh {golpeando la puerta}

-HAO: Pero que es este escandalo {subiendo las escaleras}

-YOH: Annita lleva 1 hora bañándose y no responde cuando golpeo!

-HAO: Que extraño, ella nunc tarda en la ducha.. déjame intentar… {toc toc} Anna soy yo Hao… estas bien? O quieres que te talle la espalda? :D {sonrisa malvada}

-YOH:¬¬ Como le dices eso a mi prometida! … Anna! Anna! Responde!

Yoh se impaciento demasiado y abrió la puerta con un duro golpe

-HAO: Opacho? O.o! que haces aquí adentro! No se supone que Anna estaba bañándose

-OPACHO: jeje lo siento Hao-sama, la señorita Anna me dijo que la cubriera y simulara su esencia mientras ella salía por un poco de aire, dijo que necesitaba estar sola o se volveria loca, se que no debi hacerlo, pero se veía muy alterada cuando lo pidió {con car triste}

-HAO Ya hablaremos de esto Opacho {mirándolo con enojo}, ahora Anna está afuera sola y quien sabe que le pueda pasar con los soldados X alla afuera {saliendo del baño rápidamente}

-YOH: Espera! Yo también voy a buscarla!

Hao e Yoh salieron de la cabaña

-YOH: Como la encontraremos? No puedo sentir su presencia… es muy leve ahora que está sin sus poderes

-HAO: Lo sé, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos en el estado que esta… lo mejor será ir a los sitios que ella frecuenta… tu ve a tu cabaña a ver si ha ido por allá, yo la buscare en las tiendas

Los gemelos se fueron por sus caminos…

Hao había revisado ya dos tiendas que Anna frecuentaba, y llego a la tercera, un restaurante de sushi en el que había estado junto con el..

-HAO: Idiotas {refiriéndose a Len y Horo que comían allí}

-HORO: ¬¬ Que quieres?

-HAO: JAJAJA pero te identificas con el nombre ya y todo…

-LEN: ¬¬ Que diablos se te ofrece… estas arruinando mi comida {sigue comiendo}

-HAO: Estoy buscando a Anna la han visto?

-HORO: Jumm pues quien es el idiota ahora… si la vimos pero no te diremos nada :D

-LEN/ HAO: ¬¬? ¬¬!

-HAO: Esta bien… gracias idiota, ya lei en tu mente donde esta {saliendo y burlándose de el}

-LEN: Si que eres idiota ¬¬

\- …. -

Por su parte Yoh llego a su cabaña. No había nadie…

-YOH: Donde estará? {suspirando triste} [será mejor seguir buscándola]

\- CON ANNA Y NATE -

Anna y Nate llevaban un buen tiempo en silencio sin dirigirse ni la mirada…

-HAO: Vaya Vaya Vaya… no sé por qué no me sorprende ya encontrarlos juntos {con clara molestia en su voz}

-NATE: Que tiene, solo estábamos sentando pensando cada uno en lo suyo

-HAO: Yo sé en lo que estabas pensando y que sepa no es para nada tuyo

-NATE {rojo como un tomate} déjate de estupideces… que quieres?

-HAO: JAJA pues estoy buscando a la inconsciente de Anna {mirándola despectivamente} que se fue y nos dejo a Yoh y a mi preocupados escabulléndose por la ventana del baño ¬¬

-NATE: jeje pero que aventurera eres

Hao y Nate miraron a Anna, esperando su reacción, pero no pasó nada, ella seguía encogida abrazando sus piernas y con su rostro escondido en ellas

-HAO: Anna? {Acercándose lentamente para tocarla}

Nate extendió su brazo para negárselo, ya que sabía cómo era Anna y que lo mejor era dejarla en paz, pero Hao se molestó y retiro la mano de Nate de forma brusca

-HAO: Si alguien entiende a Anna soy yo y lo que necesita es confrontar esto no seguir evitándolo como si fuera un secreto. {Poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Anna y llamando su atención}

Anna apenas miro a Hao, mientras el la miraba fijamente.

-ANNA: El tiene razón, no puedo seguir esperando que el problema se solucione solo {parándose y dejándolos a ambos}

-HAO: Espera que vas a hacer?

Anna se detuvo y miro a Hao confundida

-ANNA: Es decir que aun no puedes leer mi mente?

Hao miro enojado hacia un lado y con los brazos cruzados exclamo un suave

-HAO: no

-ANNA: Bueno entonces no tener mis poderes no es tan malo después de todo {con una pequeña sonrisa y siguiendo su camino}

Nate y Hao simplemente la siguieron, ella se veía de mejor ánimo aunque dudaban de que sería lo que ella planeaba

Yoh volvió a la cabaña de Hao despues de unas horas de buscar a Anna sin resultado, cuando llego encontró a Anna con Nate y Hao tomando el te tranquilamente

-YOH: ANNITA! DONDE ESTABAS! ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO!

-ANNA: {traquilamente y aun tomando su te} no tienes por que gritar te escucho perfectamente

-YOH: JIJII lo siento, es solo que te busque por un largo rato y nadie ¬¬ {mirando mal a Hao} me aviso que estabas aquí… por cierto que haces aquí Nate {tomando asiento junto a Anna}

-NATE: Simplemente me encontré con Anna y decidi hacerlo compañía por un rato :D

-YOH: ¬¬ aaaa… ok

-ANNA: Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasa… por que me guste o no ….necesito de su ayuda

Los tres chicos se quedaron serios mirandola

-HAO: Y que clase de ayuda es la que quieres?

-ANNA: Quiero que selles mis poderes de forma definitiva

Hubo un silencio que parecio eterno

-YOH: Annita estas…

-ANNA: Si Yoh lo estoy, no creas que es algo que quiero pero es lo correcto de hacer y prefiero pedírselo a Hao que tener que pedírselo a Kino, pero si no me quedara otra salida lo haré.

-HAO: No… si es lo que de verdad quieres, yo…. lo hare, pero hagamos un trato te parece?

Anna ni siquiera lo miro… sabía que el trato de Hao trataría de disuadirla

-HAO: Sellare tus poderes pero solo si es lo que quieres dentro de un mes que es el momento aproximado en que podre hacerlo cuando desparezca el sello temporal, tendrás que pensarlo durante este tiempo y tener en cuenta que yo te ofrezco otra alternativa para deshacerte de Mitsuki y el demonio

-ANNA: No tengo nada que pensar

-HAO: Entonces no lo hare

-ANNA: {miro a Hao seriamente… ella en verdad no quería darle la razón a Kino en todo lo que había pasado pidiéndole que la sellara} … está bien lo pensare, pero ten en cuenta que ya lo he pensado bastante ya que esta no es una decisión que haya tomado a la ligera

-HAO: Hecho!

-YOH: Annita y que pasara con el torneo?

-ANNA: {Anna dio un suspiro y miro a Nate recordando la conversación que había tenido} no lo sé

-HAO: la siguiente etapa no se llevara a cabo sino hasta dentro de un mes excatamente

-YOH: Como lo sabes?

-HAO: :D lo leí en la mente de un apache mientras buscaba a Anna, harán pronto el anuncio

-NATE: Y por que tomara tanto tiempo?

-HAO: No lo se, el apache tampoco lo tenía muy claro, pero ha de ser el deseo de los grandes espiritus

-YOH: Entonces Anna? Para entonces ya podrás..

-ANNA: NO LO SE YOH! { parándose y subiendo las escaleras}

-HAO: Sera mejor dejarla que piense mientras pasa este tiempo… y bien Amay veo que ahora dudas sobre dejar el torneo… y que sorpresa {dicho de forma ironica} la razón por la que lo haces ¬¬{con risa burlona}

-NATE: Eso no te incumbe, además entonces ya lo sabes… yo no estoy aquí por el trono ni para detenerte

-YOH: Entonces?

Nate miro hacia otro lado mientras la mirada de Hao se clavó en el.

-NATE: Estaré aquí el tiempo que Anna me necesite

-YOH: {mirándolo seriamente} esta bien… {subiendo ahora las escaleras detrás de Anna}

TOC TOC TOC

-YOH: Annita soy yo

-ANNA {abriendo la puerta} que quieres? { de forma cansada}

-YOH: Solo vine a pasar un poco de tiempo contigo en paz…está bien? {Dándole una gran sonrisa}

-ANNA: {pensando si dejarlo pasar a la habitación} umm… supongo {quitándose de la puerta}

Anna solo camino hasta el marco de la ventana y se sentó en un costado mirando hacia afuera, dentro de poco anochecería, Yoh solo la observo, aun en la situación y el sitio que estaban ella se veía serena y calmada, la admiraba por eso y por mucho más.

Yoh se acercó a Anna y la abrazo por detrás, ella solo recibió el abrazo, se sentía bien que al menos una cosa no hubiera cambiado

-YOH: Solo diré una única cosa y no hablaremos más del tema por todo el mes si es lo que quieres… Te amo y estoy contigo en la decisión que tomes, solo que quiero que sea la que sea te haga feliz, porque no quiero pasar mi vida arrepintiéndome de no haberme entrometido lo suficiente para ayudarte a serlo.

Anna escucho a Yoh pero no dijo nada, después de unos minutos se giró lentamente aun entre los brazos de Yoh y mirándolo a los ojos se acercó lentamente a él poniéndose de puntitas ya que él era un poco más alto que ella, y lo beso lentamente.

Yoh recibió con mucha felicidad el beso, era un beso lento y lleno de amor, le alegraba saber que Anna lo quería y se lo demostraba, él la amaba demasiado no se explicaba cómo no se dio cuenta antes ya que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo allí solo que no le prestó atención hasta que paso lo que paso con el compromiso.

Anna por su parte quería dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, no quería pensar en nada, racionalizar, estaba cansada, solo quería sentirse bien y los brazos y besos de Yoh eran la cura perfecta. El beso se volvió intenso, la cercanía superficial no era lo suficiente, así que entre caricias y besos en el cuello Yoh empezó a recostar a Anna en el futon.

-ANNA: Espera…. Hao y Nate están

-YOH: Annita eso no importa ellos no van a interrumpirnos

-ANNA: Pero de seguro Hao está leyendo tus pensamientos en este momento… y

Yoh lo pensó por un momento, podía ser cierto y no quería que Hao experimentara de ninguna manera ese tipo de imágenes de Anna.

-YOH: Tienes razón… {Separándose un poco de ella}… aunque me cuesta mucho no tenerte cerca sabes {acariciando la mano de Anna}

-ANNA: {mirándolo con ternura} también a mí, pero todo a su debido tiempo

\- - - CABAÑA HAO – PRIMER PISO - - -

Hao percibio los pensamientos de Yoh, no por que quisiera sino por que sus emociones eran muy fuertes, pero el no era asi, en cuanto sintió lo que iba a pasar simplemente subio su escudo para no detectar mas de lo que Yoh pensaba, claramente no le gustaba que estuviera en esa situación con Anna, pero el sabia bien que Anna era feliz con Yoh de una forma que nadie más podría hacerla feliz por eso trataba de no meterse.

-NATE: Bueno mejor me voy, ire a despedirme de Anna

-HAO: No creo que sea buena idea, creo que … se quedó dormida… yo también voy a salir ya así que vamos

Yoh y Hao salieron de la cabaña, mientras Yoh y Anna seguían en la habitación acostados sobre el futon solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro

-YOH: Sientes eso?

-ANNA: ¬¬ QUE?

-YOH: JIJI lo siento, lo olvide… Hao y Nate se fueron, la cabaña está sola {con una mirada picara} jiji

-ANNA: A lo mejor Hao sintió nuestras intenciones y prefirió irse

-YOH: Sea como sea recuérdame agradecérselo jiji {mientras acercaba a Anna que estaba acostada junto a el y la empezaba a besar nuevamente}

 **-ALERTA LEMMON- LEMMON-ALERTA LEMMON- LEMMON-ALERTA LEMMON- LEMMON-**

 **-ALERTA LEMMON- LEMMON-ALERTA LEMMON- LEMMON-ALERTA LEMMON- LEMMON-**

Anna no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Hao por un momento, pero ella tenía derecho a disfrutar de su amor así que nuevamente se dejó llevar, Yoh la besaba con mucha pasión de seguro el hecho que hubieran tenido que detenerse tan de repente antes lo había dejado con ese impulso, besaba el cuerpo de Anna casi con adoración y la sujetaba con gran firmeza, Anna empezaba a preguntarse por qué Yoh estaba tan… firme? Las dos veces en que habían estado juntos había sido más "tierno y cuidadoso", no que la estuviera tratando de forma ruda o brusca, solo que había un claro cambio en la actitud del castaño, no le disgustaba tampoco ella disfrutaba de cada toque de Yoh solo le llamaba la atención. Luego de una larga sesión de besos y caricias, y en que los dos se habían despojado de todo su vestuario Yoh miro a Anna fijamente a los ojos mientras la sostenía de la cadera y se situaba entre sus piernas. Anna solo lo observo, parecía querer decirle algo pero no lo hizo, simplemente prosiguió, Yoh penetro a Anna con fuerza y ferocidad, ella disfrutaba que el tomara el control era algo que no siempre veía en el pero le gustaba; Anna había llegado al climax sin embargo Yoh parecía seguir queriendo más así que siguió, levanto a Anna con cuidado y la poso encima de su cadera mientras marcaba un vaivén con su cuerpo y la presionaba de su cintura para penetrarla mejor, Ahí iba de nuevo Anna nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida pero cada vez sentía más que se quedaba sin fuerzas mientras Yoh parecía querer seguir… Yoh retomo su posición encima de Anna y luego de unos minutos cuando sintió que Anna estaba cansada el mismo se permitió llegar al tan esperado climax. Luego de eso se dejó caer junto a Anna, los dos sudorosos por la intensidad de sus acciones pero los dos felices de poder estar juntos. Yoh beso a Anna con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, la beso con pasión de nuevo, Anna no entendía de donde sacaba tanta emoción y potencia en el momento pero le correspondió el beso de manera suave. Luego de cortar el beso descasaron, Yoh de forma protectora abrazando la espalda de Anna mientras con una mano acariciaba levemente su espalda y con su boca tan cerca del oído de Anna que ella podía sentir su suave aliento.

-ANNA: será mejor que nos arreglemos, pronto será hora de la comida y volverán Hao y Opacho {parándose mientras se cubría con la sabana}

-YOH: Es una lástima, creo que había encontrado mi sitio favorita :D

Anna lo miro casi como con sospecha, que Yoh se había vuelto un pervertido o qué?

-YOH: JIJI me refiero a tu lado en tu cama contigo entre mis brazos… no lo mal interpretes

Anna lo miro y le sonrió levemente, luego se dio la vuelta para ir al baño y ducharse, pero escucho la leve voz de Yoh antes de seguir

-YOH: {tono suave} ¿te gustó?

Anna se quedó quieta y pensando, que si le había gustado? Pues claro que si! Cada roce de la piel de Yoh la encendía y le daban nuevas ganas de vivir, ella lo amaba y nunca tendría suficiente de él.

-ANNA: Por qué lo preguntas? {aun de espaldas}

-YOH: JIJI {como con pena} es solo que, no se soy nuevo en esto y quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo, por qué yo lo disfrute mucho Annita

-ANNA {volteándose lentamente y de forma seria} esta vez fue diferente a las anteriores..

Yoh la observo con duda, que significaba eso…diferente bueno? Diferente malo?

-ANNA: {sentándose de nuevo en el futon cerca de Yoh} Le ponías… como decirlo… más energía

-YOH: ¿Entonces te gusto más?

Anna solo observo a Yoh por un momento y luego se acercó lentamente a él para besarlo suavemente por unos momentos y luego se alejó.

-ANNA: ¿Te gusto más ese beso que los otros que te he dado?

-YOH: JIJIJI todos tus besos me gustan Annita

-ANNA: Entonces ya sabes mi respuesta

Yoh sintió que había sido estúpido, él había puesto un "extra esfuerzo" ya que quería complacer a Anna lo que más pudiera, y no quería admitirlo pero sentía celos de Nate y tenía miedo de perderla, por eso pensó que debía complacerla en todo lo que pudiera.

 **-FIN LEMMON-FIN LEMMON-FIN LEMMON- LEMMON-FIN LEMMON- FIN LEMMON-FIN LEMMON- LEMMON-ALERTA LEMMON- LEMMON-ALERTA LEMMON-FIN LEMMON- FIN LEMMON- FIN**

Esa noche Yoh se quedó por primera vez a dormir con Anna, tomo un poco por parte de el en convencerla pero bueno ella sabía que ya todos ya sabían que se querían y estaban juntos así que no le importaba más, además estar con él la hacía sentir menos la ausencia de sus poderes que de por si ya empezaba a extrañar.


	31. Ceremonia de celebración

Temprano en la aldea apache

-YOH: Bueno días Annita : )

Anna e Yoh habían dormido juntos la noche entera por primera vez, los dos se sentían felices y cómodos, era extraño en realidad para ellos pensar que nunca antes hubieran compartido una habitación, parecía ser lo obvio y natural

-ANNA: {levantándose y poniéndose su bata sobre la piyama} Bueno días Yoh… será mejor alistarnos antes de que se levanten Hao y Opacho

-YOH: {desperezándose aun acostado en el futon} Si, aunque es obvio para ellos que pase la noche aquí, al fin y al cabo pueden sentir mi presencia en la cabaña desde ayer

-ANNA: Si pero eso no significa que quiera darles de que hablar si nos ven bajando juntos {arrojándole una toalla a Yoh}

-YOH: JIJIJI no te preocupes Annita, no creo que sean tan valientes como para hablarte de algo que saben que es de tu intimidad

-ANNA: {pequeña risa} no lo sé a veces pienso que tu hermano es un tanto suicida, ire a bañarme {dejando la habitación}

-YOH: {levantándose rápidamente y deteniendo a Anna} olvidaste algo

Anna se detuvo y miro a Yoh con duda, el simplemente sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella para besarla suavemente

-YOH: Buenos días mi Annita, espero que este sea la primera de muchas mañanas que compartamos juntos

-ANNA: {sonrojada pero feliz} eres un cursi …

-YOH: Eso no importa mientras me quieras y me dejes estar cerca de ti, seré todo lo cursi que me nazca JIJIJI {rascándose la cabeza}

Anna e Yoh se alistaron y bajaron a desayunar, sin embargo Hao ya estaba levantado mientras Opacho empezaba a hacer el desayuno

-YOH: Buenos días!

-HAO: ¬¬ si si.. como digas… Te preguntaría como dormiste Anna pero no creo que sea necesario

-ANNA: ¬¬ Y mi desayuno?

-HAO: Opacho lo está preparando, pero si tienes mucho afán podrías hacerlo tu… o pedirle a uno de tus seguidores que lo haga por ti mejor

-ANNA: De que seguidores habl..

-NATE/LEN: Buenos días {entrando al comedor}

-HAO: En realidad no creo que este mal que tengas tu sequito así como yo, pero se está volviendo una molestia tener a todos estas personas en mi cabaña, asi que has algo

-YOH: Que hacen aquí chicos?: )

-LEN: Yo quiero hablar con Anna.. a solas si es posible

-NATE: yo solo vine a ver como seguías, ya que ayer subiste enojada y te quedaste dormida antes de poder despedirme

-ANNA: {recordando el día de ayer y sonrojándose} Dormida?

-HAO: Si… le dije que se fuera ya que de seguro estabas cansada por el día que tuviste o preferías que lo dejara subir ¬¬ a tu habitación en ese momento?

-ANNA: Esta bien {saliendo de la habitación} Hablemos rápido Tao, quiero desayunar in interrupciones

Anna y Len salieron de la cabaña.

-ANNA:¿ Y bien que quieres?

-LEN: Anna quiero aclarar las cosas contigo

-ANNA: A qué cosas te refieres {con brazos cruzados y mirada retadora}

-LEN: Tu ..{Sonrojándose y mirando lejos} tú sabes que para mí eres una mujer especial

-ANNA: …

-LEN: Bien… sé que lo sabes hace mucho porque lo leíste en mi mente, y sé que nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo de frente más que la vez que me confrontaste al respecto, y aun asi no cambio en nada la situación por eso quiero que sepas…. Que lo entiendo. Desde un principio no tuve oportunidad porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente de decirte frente a frente lo que sentía y aun así seguí viviendo con ese sentimiento y viéndote pasar con tus problemas con Yoh, con Nate y hasta en cierto modo pensé que con Hao, lo cierto es que sé que no sientes nada por mí, diablos jajaja dudo que te agrade en lo más mínimo … pero ya no voy a seguir con esto. {acercándose Anna}, Anna se que estas con Yoh y que el te hace feliz, como nadie más puede hacerlo, me duele verlo y aceptarlo pero durante el tiempo que él estuvo con Valery y que tuve la oportunidad no hice nada para acercarme a ti o ayudarte si quiera, solo me quede viendo como Hao y Nate lo hacían, jaja {risa baja} tal vez fue por miedo de que aun cuando Yoh estaba con otra persona aun así lo seguías prefiriendo que sobre a mi.. lo cierto es que termine, con esto.. no quiero seguir pensando en ti, preocupándome por ti para darme cuenta que no hago la menor diferencia en tu vida.

-ANNA: Ok…{dándose la vuelta para entrar pero deteniéndose frente a la puerta}… no hubiera cambiado en nada que me dijeras tus sentimientos antes, pero no porque ya los conocieras ni por que estuviera Yoh de por medio, es solo que no tengo ningún sentimiento en especial por ti, es más para mi solo eres y siempre serás uno de los mejores amigos de Yoh

-LEN: No te importa en lo más mínimo que me aleje verdad?

-ANNA: No, nunca estuviste realmente cerca tampoco, solo que tus sentimientos te hacían sentir cerca pero en la realidad no lo estuviste nunca sino para reprocharme mis errores… en todo caso, haz lo que sea mejor para ti.

-LEN: De acuerdo {girando para irse} en todo caso, espero que soluciones tus problemas, ayer que te vi pude ver que necesitabas ayuda… pero sé que no la mía aunque te la ofreciera

-ANNA: Me alegra que te des cuenta de como son las cosas y las aceptes... Además aunque no lo creas a Yoh más que molestarle lo que sientes le duele que no pueda ayudarte a ser feliz en esta situación

-LEN: Él te lo dijo?

-ANNA: No

-LEN: Lo leíste en su mente?

-ANNA: No, solo lo conozco un poco más que tu…

\- - -DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA- - -

-HAO: Bueno uno menos

-YOH: Que dijiste?

-HAO: Que a qué horas se piensan ir de acá ¿?¬¬

-YOH: JIJIJI no seas tan odioso… además no hemos ni desayunado aun

-HAO: Bueno se que estuviste ocupado con Anna, pero lograste hablar de ella al respecto de la situación ayer?

-YOH: No… y no voy a presionarla, confió en lo que decida

-NATE: Yoh tiene razón, Anna es una persona inteligente y responsable, sabrá que es lo mejor…

-ANNA {entrando} así es .. y ya basta es mi problema no necesito que me digan que hacer ni que me lo recuerden cada segundo

-YOH: Donde esta Len?

-ANNA: Tenia cosas que hacer

-HAO: JAJAJAJA Si ir a hacerse un lavado cerebral de emergencia

ANNA: ¬¬

-YOH/NATE: ¿?

BIP BIP BIP

-YOH: Son los oráculos…

 _Apreciados shamanes, es mi placer invitarlos esta noche a la celebración de la clausura del torneo. Como saben la competencia está a punto de terminar quedando en ella solo cuatro concursantes: Amay Nate, Asakura Hao_ _, Asakura Yoh y Kyoyama Anna. Esta noche no solo será de celebración, también obtendrán información para la semifinal del torneo. Esperamos verlos en la plaza central de la ciudad en la noche._

-HAO: Quien está de ánimo para una fiesta? :D

-YOH: Una fiesta, suena divertido! De seguro los chicos querrán ir también

-NATE: Tu que dices Anna?

Anna estaba callada mirando aun su oráculo, ella no tenía ganas de salir, de estar rodeada de gente pero sabía que era importante ir y escuchar que sucedería con la final y la semifinal, ya que según sus planes ella no participaría al no tener más poderes.

-ANNA: No tengo muchas ganas, pero será mejor ir para enterarnos de primera mano sobre lo que pasara con el torneo.

Los chicos pasaron un día de lo más normal, Anna superviso el entrenamiento de Yoh, Nate se fue a la cabaña, el no quería seguir entrenando, ya no tenía una razón para hacerlo según él, Hao se fue con Opacho a entrenar también, Hao sabía que era fuerte pero siempre buscaba superar los límites y más ahora que quería ayudar a Anna y sabía que no sería tan fácil no solo convencerla sino ayudarla en verdad.

Llego la noche a la aldea, los chicos estaban emocionados por la celebración, sería un momento para relajarse y disfrutar mientras podían ya que no podían olvidar que seguían en el torneo y de los peligros que los rodeaban.

\- - CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS - -

TOC TO TOC

-MANTA: Yo voy!... pero que hacen aquí!? :D

-PILIKA: HOLAA!

-JUN: HOLA : )

-HORO: Pilika? Que haces aquí?

-PILIKA: {arrojandosele encima aparentemente para abrazarlo} HERMANO :D… como es posible que perdieras! Y que fueras eliminado del torneo! ¬¬ {ahorcándolo ahora}.. que pasara con nuestro sueño!

-HORO: Lo siento :´( Pilika! Pero no tenías que venir hasta aca para castigarme

-PILIKA:{Tranquilizándose} lo sé, sé que diste lo mejor y lamento no haber venido antes a apoyarte, es solo que no sabía si debía hacerlo, hasta que llego una carta a la casa, era de los apaches diciéndonos que podríamos llegar el día de hoy para una celebración y para poder ver el final del torneo ya que es un asunto que nos afectara a todos.

-JUN: chicos, alguno sabe dónde está Len?

-HORO: No ahora que lo dices no lo he visto en todo el día…

-MANTA: me pareció verlo en la parte de atrás de la casa entrenando, solo que se veía muy concentrado y no quise distraerlo

-PILIKA: Y para que entrena? El también fue eliminado no?

\- JUN: Es solo su forma de liberar el estrés, alguien podía explicarme que sucedió

-NATE: {bajando las escaleras} Yo lo haré {haciendo una leve reverencia} señorita Jun

-JUN: Nate! Que alegría ver que estas bien!, felicidades por pasar a la semifinal del torneo… le conté a tu padre! Estaba muy orgulloso, además sé que ya debes saberlo pero Len envío a Bason ordenando que lo dejaran irse si así lo deseaba… yo lo invite a venir con nosotras.

-NATE: Y?

-JUN: {con una sonrisa} está afuera esperando : )

-NATE: Muchas gracias señorita

-JUN: Dime solo Jun por favor : ) … pero por favor explícame antes que paso con Len

Nate le conto a Jun resumidamente a solas como él había sacado a Len del torneo, y de paso le explico que así había ganado su libertad. Jun se sentía mal por Len, pero sabía que Nate merecía esa victoria, en el poco tiempo que lo conoció siempre le pareció una persona correcta.

-JUN: Ya veo, pero no creo que eso sea lo que tiene molesto a Len, además eso paso ya hace un tiempo no creo que el liberara a tu padre si guardara un resentimiento muy grande al respecto.

-NATE: No lo sé, él se veía serio esta mañana cuando fuimos a la cabaña de Hao y luego simplemente desapareció sin decir nada luego de hablar con Anna

-JUN: Anna… ya veo… o.O! FUERON A LA CABAÑA DE HAO? … QUE HACÍAN TODOS ALLÁ?

-NATE: jeje es una larga historia, pero Hao no es tan malo como parecía ser, estábamos allá porque fuimos a hablar con Anna…ella vive con el

-JUN: O.o! entonces Anna esta con Hao!?... escuche que su compromiso con Yoh termino pero nunca pensé que algo así pasara

-NATE: {mirando hacia el suelo} en realidad Anna esta con Yoh, su compromiso si fue roto por su familia pero ellos querían seguir estando juntos al fin y al cabo… claro que les costó un poco al principio pero ellos están muy bien ahora.

Jun se pudo dar una idea de lo que sucedía, ella sabía lo que Len sentía por Anna, el mismo se lo había confesado una vez volvió a China luego de que Anna lo confronto en la pensión, el hecho de que Anna hubiera terminado con Yoh y luego vuelto la hacía pensar que Len sintió como una oportunidad se le iba entre las manos, además según lo que le dijo Nate, Len se fue extrañamente luego de hablar con ella esa mañana. Sería mejor ir a hablar con su pequeño hermano, él era inexperto en cuanto a amor y sentimientos y debía ayudarlo.

-JUN: Esta bien, tu padre debe estar impacientándose, ire a ver a Len tu ve con tu padre… y gracias

-NATE: ¿pero porque?

-JUN: Por qué sé que ahora le tienes un poco de aprecio a Len, el es una persona muy solitaria pero desde que conoció a Yoh a tenido la oportunidad de relacionarse con gente maravillosa como ustedes : )

-NATE: El no es una mala persona, y debo agradecerle porqué gracias a él pude superar mis propios limites

Jun fue a donde se encontraba Len y Nate con su padre

Len estaba en la parte trasera de la cabaña como Manta dijo, se encontraba entrenando mientras Bason lo observaba de lejos, Len estaba todo sudado llevaba barias horas haciendo ejercicio físico.

-BASON: Señorita J..

-JUN: Shhh {sonriéndole y pidiéndole que se fuera en silencio}

-LEN {aun de espaldas y entrenando con la cuchilla} que haces aquí hermana?

-JUN: Que no puede una hermana atravesar medio mundo por su hermano favorito : )

-LEN: Soy tu único hermano hasta donde se

-JUN: una razón más para venir jeje… como has estado?

-… - … - …..

-SR. AMAY: NATE!

-NATE: PADRE!

-SR. AMAY: Nate! Me alegra que estés bien!

-NATE: Y a mi que estes aquí!... padre yo

-SR. AMAY: Lo sé Nate, estoy muy muy orgulloso de ti… no por que seas un shaman y que seas uno muy fuerte, sino por luchar por tus sueños y ayudarme a encontrar a mi nuevos

-NATE: Gracias padre, espero que encontremos juntos una nueva vida libre de ataduras

-SR. AMAY: Asi será, pero cuéntame cómo está todo por aquí? Lo único que me dijo la Señorita Jun es que estas en la semifinal del torneo con los otros 3 shamanes más fuertes del mundo y al parecer de la historia.

-NATE: Es una larga historia…

-SR AMAY: Pues quiero escucharla toda, sé que nuestra relación no fue siempre la más abierta, pero desde que te fuiste de la casa sentí que tu ausencia era similar a lo que tu debiste sentir, yo nunca estaba y cuando lo estaba era casi como si no estuviera ahí. Pero ya no más, ahora seremos la familia que mereces hijo.

\- …. -DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA - ….-

-PILIKA: Ya veo, entonces Anna está viviendo con Hao ya que Yoh y ella terminaron su compromiso y él se vio forzado a vivir con una nueva prometida que ya no está, pero ahora Anna volvió con Yoh, y ellos, Hao junto con otro chico llamado Nate están en la final del torneo, pero Anna no tiene sus poderes por ahora debido a un "accidente" del que no me vas a hablar y no saben si pueda seguir participando.

-HORO: pues si eso es todo en resumidas cuentas

-PILIKA: Hermano!... siento que hay mucho de fondo que no me estas contando ¬¬

-YOH: Hola! Ya volvimos! {LLEGANDO MUY SUDADO Y SEGUIDO POR ANNA}

-MANTA; wow! Pero que te paso?

-ANNA: Estuvo entrenando lo que no entreno los días que estuve inconsciente… vaya Pilika que haces aquí? {mirándola con duda}

-PILIKA: Jijiji Hola chicos! Los apaches nos invitaron a la fiesta de clausura y al final del torneo

-ANNA: ¿Nos?

-JUN: Hola chicos… Anna, Yoh que bueno verlos, veo que sigues entrenando duramente jeje

-ANNA: Jun, así que también viniste al final del torneo

-JUN: Así es, lamento que Len no participe más, pero felicidades a ustedes por llegar tan lejos

-ANNA: Gracias {sentándose mientras manta le servía un te}, Yoh ve y alístate no debemos llegar tarde para escuchar que pasara en el torneo.

-YOH: JIJIJI si Annita : )

-HORO: Bueno será mejor que me aliste también

-MANTA: Y yo… con permiso chicas

Así se quedaron solo las chicas tomando te en el comedor

-PILIKA: Anna me contaron que terminaste tu compromiso con Yoh pero que siguieron juntos de todas formas! Que romántico! :D el amor contra toda adversidad! {Corazoncitos en los ojos}

-ANNA: {tranquila y evitando el sonrojo} si… algo así

-JUN: No te sonrojes Anna, a mí también me contaron algo y me alegra mucho que sean felices juntos

-ANNA: Estoy rodeada de chismosos {tomando otro sorbo y haciendo reír a las chicas}… por cierto ahora que están acá se quedaran en esta cabaña verdad?

-JUN: Supongo, no he hablado con Len al respecto la verdad

-ANNA: Pueden compartir la habitación de Horo – Horo, me iba a pasar allí pero ustedes la necesitan más y el me la debe

Jun y Pilika no preguntaron ya que sabían que a lo mejor Horo había hecho algo estúpido para deberle esa habitación a Anna, pero aceptaron con gusto ya que era una buena idea.

-JUN: Anna perdona que te lo pregunte, pero no me queda del todo claro.. porque estás viviendo con Hao… no creo que a los Asakura les agrade mucho la idea

-ANNA: Entonces Len solo te conto parte del chisme {riendo por lo bajo irónicamente}. No no les hace gracia, pero yo ya no tengo relación alguna con esa familia… y vivo con Hao por que la situación asi se dio, el… no es tan malo como era antes.. {mirando hacia otro lado} [lo que faltaba, yo defendiendo al loco piromaniaco]

Jun y Pilika la miraron con extrañeza, ella solo sabían cómo eran las cosas por encima, pero Anna no era de las que tomaba nada de eso a la ligera, sus razones tendría para vivir con él y para hablar pues... no tan mal de él.

-JUN: Len solo me conto las cosas importantes por qué no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, pero bueno si dices que la situación se dio asi me imagino que por que así fue… aunque tampoco entiendo que sucedió con los Asakura? Hace un tiempo llego a la mansión un requerimiento para que la alianza que tenemos con ellos para acabar con Hao no sea solo contra el sino, al parecer contra uno de sus más grandes aliados, entenderás mi sorpresa cuando vi que se referían a ti; la verdad no supe que pensar en ese momento pero lo negué rotundamente y sé que Len tampoco lo aprobaría por lo cual pude disuadir a mi padre.

Anna dio un largo suspiro a ella no le gustaba estar contando sus cosas, pero era claro que ella terminarían enterándose y era mejor que se enteraran por ella que podía dar la versión exacta de los hechos, así que les conto como rompió el compromiso con Yoh, como el se re comprometió con Valery y estuvieron separados por el momento y por eso era mejor para ella estar en la cabaña de Hao ya que de por si entrenaba con Él, claro que no les contó nada al respecto del demonio ni de Nate. La chicas entendieron a Anna, ellas habían simpatizado durante el último torneo y las pocas veces que se vieron consecuentemente.

-JUN: Entonces es cierto también, tus poderes fueron sellados momentáneamente, por eso no fue tan fácil sentir tu presencia… pero entonces que harás con el torneo?

-ANNA: No lo sé, mi deber es ayudar a Yoh a ganar, no ganarlo yo y confío en él, solo que no quiero que lleve la carga solo, él ha podido convivir un poco más con Hao últimamente y sé que le es difícil tener que luchar con su hermano al fin y al cabo.

-PILIKA: Y ese otro muchacho, Nate… el no piensa que es importante derrotar a Hao?

-ANNA: El… {mirando a Jun} ya cumplió su sueño y no necesita del título para eso, dice que no participara más.

-PILIKA: Vaya que sujeto tan egoísta! Además de que saco a Len del torneo se va asi no más (horo le conto que Nate vivía con ellos y había sacado a Len del torneo en la última batalla)... Se que dices que Hao no es tan malo como antes, pero sigue siendo Hao después de todo no?

-ANNA: No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar las cosas a la suerte

-JUN: No hay ninguna forma de convencer a Nate de que se quede en el torneo?

Anna sabía que si, que había una, pero ella no quería seguir participando ya que tendría que tener sus poderes

-ANNA: No lo creo, pero espero que cambie de opinión mientras empieza la semi final

-JUN: Y por que no se ha ido si no va a seguir en el torneo?

-ANNA: Quiere estar acá…para apoyar a sus amigos mientras pueda

-PILIKA: Osea a Yoh? Ya que es el único en el torneo aún… la mejor forma de apoyarlo sería luchando!

-ANNA: Lo sé, pero este torneo es muy peligroso… no sería justo en realidad pedirle a alguien que arriesgue su vida por un sueño que no es de ellos {recordando lo que nate le dijo a ella}

En ese momento los muchachos bajaron listos para irse.

\- - PLAZA CENTRAL ALDEA- - - -

La plaza central estaba llena de gente, y las calles estaban todas decoradas con pequeñas luces y cintas de varios colores, así como de hermosas decoraciones típicas de los apaches que representaban los elementos, todo lucia mágico y además de eso los grandes espíritus en el fondo que se hacían visibles para tal ocasión iluminaban la hermosa noche levemente.

En la mitad de la plaza había una fogata en un hueco construido perfectamente para ello, atrás de la fogata una mesa larga con unas pequeñas etiquetas y los nombres de a quien pertenecía el sitio, con varias mesas alrededor para los demás invitados.

Anna llego junto con Yoh, Manta, Horo, Pilika y Jun. Len le había dicho a Jun que se verían allá ya que no quizo entrar a la cabaña sabiendo que Anna estaba allí, Nate había pasado la tarde hablando con su padre, le contó todo lo que le había pasada, incluyendo lo de Anna, claro que sin hablar del demonio que vivía dentro de ella ya que no solo el no lo entendería sino que sabía que era algo personal de ella; Hao estuvo con Opacho lejos entrenando pero el asistiría junto con sus seguidores.

-SILVER: Hola muchachos! Que bueno verlos a todos juntos {hablándole a Yoh y su grupo}

-YOH: JIJI Hola Silver!

-SILVER: Yoh, Anna necesito que vengan conmigo

-ANNA: Para que?

-SILVER: ustedes como semifinalistas tendrán un lugar especial en la misa principal de la tribu, además la tradición requiere que sigan un pequeño ritual ya que son personas especiales en el torneo.

-YOH: Que clase de ritual {preocupado por Anna ya que ella no tenía poderes y no quería que nada malo le pasara, menos si era un tipo de prueba más o algo}

-SILVER: NO te preocupes, es algo muy común, es una bendición que se les da de parte de la tribu pero no implica esfuerzo ni peligro.

-ANNA: Necesito hablar con Goldva {a modo de orden}

-SILVER: {gotita en la cabeza} si, ella dijo algo parecido… sígueme… Yoh por favor ve con Kalim y si ves a Nate y Hao diles que también deben ir con él.

Anna siguió Silver hasta donde Goldva, ella la esperaba en una pequeña tienda especial que habían puesto con motivo de la fiesta

-GOLDVA: Anna {a modo de saludo}

-ANNA: Goldva {devolviendo el saludo}… escuche que quería verme {pose imponente}

-GOLDA: Así es, toma asiento {señalándole donde y sirviéndole algo de té}

Anna se sentó y miro el té con algo de desconfianza, ella no sabía las intenciones de Goldva y aunque le doliera aceptarlo, estaba en desventaja sin sus poderes en un mundo rodeadas de cosas sobrenaturales y más en el centro de la pelea de shamanes.

-ANNA: Y bien?

-GOLDVA: No creas que no sé qué no tienes poderes

-ANNA: Es obvio… No es algo que esté tratando de ocultar o que pudiera

-GOLVA: Sabes que esto es una pelea de shamanes y no podrás participar si no eres uno

-ANNA: Entonces estoy fuera?

-GOLDVA: No, extrañamente los grandes espíritus (GE) fueron los que me dijeron de la situación; ellos dicen que es algo temporal… por lo cual la siguiente etapa del torneo se llevara a cabo dentro de un mes, ya que según ellos para entonces tus poderes volverán.

-ANNA: Mis poderes no volverán

-GOLDVA: Por qué? Solo están sellados temporalmente? Volverán naturalmente

-ANNA: Bueno y si no volvieran por cualquier razón.. qué pasaría? Me sacarían lógicamente del torneo

-GOLVA: Eso es lógico, pero solo sería hasta el día que siga la siguiente etapa ya que antes no habría razón para hacerlo, esos son los deseos de

-ANNA: si si los grandes espíritus…

Anna sabía que los GE eran seres omnipresentes y omnipotentes, pero porque pospondrían el torneo por ella si ella estaba segura de que no volvería a tener sus poderes, que sabían ellos que desconocía ella? O era su destino ser poseída por la horrible Mitsuki y su demonio? Además no era coincidencia desde un principio que ella fuera invitada al torneo, lo sabía.

-GOLDVA: Entonces como sigues en el torneo y eres una semifinalista debo prepararte para lo que viene

-ANNA: El ritual?

-GOLDVA: Así es, sígueme

\- … - … - ….. - …. -

-YOH: [Anna estará bien? No me gusta que este sola cuando esta indefensa]{caminando buscando a Kalim}

-HAO: {apareciendo} no deberías preocuparte tanto… después de todo Anna nunca estará indefensa, mientras yo esté aquí…además yo ya he estado antes en este ritual, no es nada del otro mundo

-YOH_ ¬¬ bueno…en todo caso ¿sabes dónde…?

-HAO: Si Anna está en una de las tiendas de por allá {señalándolas} con Goldva teniendo una conversación muy interesante.

-YOH: Puedes escucharla desde acá? :o

-HAO: No seas estúpido… ni siquiera puedo oír los pensamientos de Anna ¬¬ Opacho está cuidándola y puedo escuchar lo que el escucha en sus pensamientos … Como sea lo mejor será ir con Kalim {señalándolo a lo lejos}

-KALIM: Los estaba buscando

-YOH: Y nosotros a ti jiji

-HAO: Yo no, ya sabía dónde estabas… solo que estaba ocupado en cosas mejores¬¬

-NATE: Hola Kalim! Me dijeron que me buscabas

-KALIM: Así es, entren {abriendo la puerta de otra carpa como en la que estaba Anna}

\- … - …

-YOH: Entonces tenemos que ponernos estas cosas para el ritual? {mirando despectivamente la ropa que le paso Kalim}

-HAO: A mi me parece que se ven muy bien {y con la ropa puesta y mirándose a un espejo}

La ropa era típica de la tribu, parecida a la de Silver, solo que no llevaban puesta camiseta llevando el pecho descubierto.

-NATE: Yo… no creo que deba estar aquí… después de todo no creo que siga en el torneo y esto es para semifinalistas.

-YOH: Pero Nate!

-HAO: Déjalo que se vaya… o que quieres que siga detrás de tu novia todo el tiempo

-YOH: Pues…

-SILVER {ENTRANDO a la carpa} les falta mucho? Anna ya está lista y esperando para salir.

-YOH: Annita también se puso ropa de este tipo o.O!?

-SILVER: claro, ella también es una semifinalista…

-NATE: Es decir…que seguirá en el torneo?

-SILVER: Pues… sii… hasta donde se sí

-NATE: [Si sigue no puedo dejarla sola en esto, yo mismo le dije que no lo haría] Está bien me cambiare rápido {tomando la ropa}

\- …- .- EN EL FESTIVAL ….-….. -….-

-GOLDVA: {AL MICROFONO FRENTE A LA FOGATA} …BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS, LES AGRADECEMOS SU ASISTENCIA A ESTA NOCHE TAN ESPECIAL… EL DIA DE HOY HONRRAREMOS A LOS GRANDES GUERREROS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA ESTA ETAPA, NO ES FACIL SER UN SHAMAN Y NO ES FACIL SER UNO DE LOS MEJORES… AMAY NATE {sale Nate con el traje de guerrero}, ASAKURA HAO {sale Hao}, ASAKURA YOH {sale Yoh}, KYOYAMA ANNA {sale Anna}..

Cuando Anna salió varios se quedaron anonadados, en especial Hao, Yoh y Nate, ella se veía muy hermosa, tenía un traje de la tribu pero el diseño era para mujer, llevaba puesta una falta larga pero que delineaba su figura muy bien, con estampados de la tribu y un top que parecía una camisa pequeña, con mangas cortas, cuello redondo, y que dejaba ver gran parte de su abdomen, además de un collar con piedras de varios colores.

En el publico la reacción era similar, aunque no solo por Anna.

-PILIKA: Wow! Quien es ese chico!? {Señalando a Nate} es muy guapo!

El cuerpo de Nate estaba casi tan tonificado como el de Hao ya que el también entrenaba arduamente.

-HORO: ¬¬ Pilika! Tu eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas, pero ese es Nate, el vivirá con nosotros… asi que por favor contrólate!

Horo sabia como era Pilika, se enamoraba rápidamente, y el sabía que Nate tenía fuertes sentimientos por Anna, no quería a su hermana involucrada en ese desastre.

-JUN: Wow! Todos se ven muy bien, la ropa apache les sienta, en especial a Anna, nunca la había visto con ropa que no fuera oscura o y menos con esos colores tan brillantes.

-GOLDVA: {AL MICROFONO FRENTE A LA FOGATA} EJEMM EJEMM… PROSIGUIENDO… ESTOS VALIENTES GUERREROS HAN LLEGADO HASTA ACA DESPUES DE DIVERSAS PRUEBAS, GRACIAS A SU INTELIGENCIA, PERSEVERANCIA Y FUERZA, PUEDO DECIR CON CERTEZA QUE SON DE LOS GUERREROS MÁS FUERTES EN LA HISTORIA {ahora mirando a Hao, ya que el más poderoso era el en su vida anterior antes de que su alma se partiera} PERO SER EL SHAMAN KING …O QUEEN… REQUIERE MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO, REQUIERE QUE SUS ALMAS ESTEN LISTAS PARA SUPERAR CUALQUIER RETO, DESDE ENFRENTAR SUS MÁS GRANDES TEMORES Y VIVIR LOS PEORES DOLORES, SI NO ESTAN DISPUESTOS A ESO NO PODRÁN SUPERAR LA SIGUIENTE PRUEBA, QUE SE LLEVARA ACABO EN UN MES SEGÚN LOS DESEOS DE LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS. EN ESTE MOMENTO LA TRADICION EXIJE QUE LOS SEMIFINALISTAS SIGAN UN RITUAL POR EL CUAL SE LES DA LA BENDICION DE LOS GRANDES ESPIRITUS.

Goldva se dirigió a Nate, cuando estuvo frente a el otro oficial le paso un pequeño plato con una especie de pintura, en ese momento Goldva cerró los ojos y empezó una especie de rezo por lo bajo, aun en ese estado de trance tomo en sus dedos algo de pintura y escribió con esta en su torso y abdomen algunos símbolos; así mismo hizo con Yoh y Hao. En cuanto a Anna Goldva llevo frente a esta y empezó el mismo proceso de trance, pero le pinto unos pocos símbolos en los brazos y unas líneas en la cara, por un momento ella se detuvo y abriendo los ojos con mucha sorpresa salió del trance… su cara de sorpresa se volvió una tierna sonrisa… en ese momento con mucha lentitud Goldva toco el estómago descubierto de Anna y lentamente dibujo un pequeño símbolo sobre este.

-GOLDVA: {AL MICROFONO FRENTE A LA FOGATA} AHORA COMPRTIREMOS LA COMIDA ANTES DE EMPEZAR A CELEBRAR. TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS A SENTARSE EN LA MESA QUE DESEEN, LOS GUERREROS COMPARTIRAN LA MESA {señalando la única mesa larga, ya que las demás eran redondas cortas} CON LA TRIBU, EN SEÑAL DE UNION.

Tan pronto como Goldva termino de hablar todo el mundo volvió a hacer ruido y empezaron a buscar mesa, Hao, Yoh, Nate y Anna se dirigieron a la mesa larga con Goldva.

-GOLDVA: Cada uno puede invitar un acompañante ya que son los invitados de honor, pero deberán sentarse en los puestos asignados según el deseo de lo GE.

Los chicos observaron la organización, en la mitad se sentaría Goldva, a cada lado de esta Lip y Rap {las niñas de la tribu}, la lado de Lip se sentaría el acompañante de Anna, seguido de Anna, luego Nate y luego el acompañante de Nate. Mientras que del otro lado de Goldva junto a Rap se sentaría el acompañante de Yoh, Yoh, Hao y el acompañante de Hao.

-HAO: Bueno es una lástima que Anna ya tenga un puesto en la mesa, ya que quería que fuera mi invitada {guiñándole coquetamente el ojo} de todas formas nos veremos después de la cena para un baile… {yendo a su puesto}

-YOH: ¬¬ … Anna es MI ACOMPAÑANTE! Si algo…

-ANNA: no te preocupes Yoh, al fin y al cabo él tiene razón yo ya tengo mi puesto, puedes invitar a Manta que estoy seguro que es lo que quieres {dándole una pequeña sonrisa}

-YOH: Eres la mejor {acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla}

Anna se sorprendió, eso fue espontaneo y ella no era fan de las muestras de afecto en público pero tampoco le había molestado ya que le agradaba el amor de Yoh. Nate por su parte simplemente miro hacia otro lado, no quería ver la escena.

-YOH: Entonces a quien invitaras Annita?

Anna no lo había pensado, en realidad ella hubiera simplemente invitado a Yoh, en segunda opción a Nate y en tercera a Hao, pero ellos ya estarían en la mesa con sus respetivos invitados…

-ANNA: No lo sé, la verdad no quiero que me molesten durante la comida así que a nadie.

-YOH: Estas segura Annita? Podrías invitar a una de las chicas…

-ANNA: No, ellas acaban de llegar, deben querer pasar tiempo con sus hermanos

-NATE: No te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado por si te aburres : )

-YOH: ¬¬ [Por que le toco a él a su lado y no a mi...no falta que él no invite a nadie y cenen juntos solos!]… y tu Nate a quien invitaras?

-NATE: jeje a alguien muy especial… es una sorpresa

-ANNA: ¬¬ [odio las sorpresas.. por cosas como estas extraño leer mentes] como sea… me voy a mi asiento

Hao invito a Opacho para estar en la mesa con él, ya estaba sentado entre el e Yoh, esperando que iniciara la cena.

-HAO: Anna se ve muy hermosa, no lo crees? {sonrisa malvada}

-YOH: Si, Annita se ve hermosa siempre, pero el atuendo que trae la hace verse diferente : ) {suspiro enamorado}

-MANTA: Que significan esos símbolos que les dibujaron encima? {mirando a Yoh y a Hao}

-HAO: Veras, los grandes espíritus nos dieron el buen augurio, a mí me dibujaron el símbolo de la sabiduría, por qué es parte esencial de mi ser, claramente; a Yoh le toco el de la pureza, a Nate y Anna el de la fortaleza, pero Anna debe tener dos grandes cualidades ya que Goldva le dibujo dos… solo que no estoy seguro de que significa el otro.

-MANTA: Cual? El de sus brazos o el de su abdomen?

-HAO: El de su abdomen… se parece al símbolo de la vida y el renacimiento, pero eso no tiene sentido porque eso no es una cualidad.

-YOH: Y si le preguntamos a Goldva?

-HAO: Ella no nos lo dirá, porqué tampoco sabe que son, ella solo dejo que su cuerpo ejecutara las acciones de los GE.

-MANTA: Ya veo…

-YOH: Lo que no entiendo es porque Anna accedió a hacer el ritual… ella dijo que no seguiría en el torneo?

-HAO: Tendremos que preguntarle luego, yo tengo una idea del porque lo hizo por lo que escuche que le decía Goldva, pero tratándose de Anna es difícil saber a ciencia cierta.

\- …. - ….-

Anna estaba sentada en su puesto, miraba de forma aburrida la fiesta, miraba a la gente pasar… de pronto vio una cara un poco familiar pero no muy grata para ella entre la multitud

-ANNA: [Mitsuki o.O!]

Anna se paró de golpe, pero ella ya no estaba allí…

-NATE: Anna

-ANNA: -

-NATE: Anna {pasando su mano frente a su rostro ya que anna parecía mirar a la nada}

-NATE: Anna … estas bien?

-ANNA: Amm {mirándolo confundida}[de seguro estoy imaginando cosas, Mitsuki no puede estar aquí, es más de estarlo yo no podría verla sin mis poderes}

-NATE: Anna quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante para mi {con una gran sonrisa} ..el es mi padre

Anna se sorprendió mucho, no pensó que el padre de Nate estuviera allí, el debía estar muy lejos en China, pero era bueno conocer a la persona que tanto lo inspiraba y que era tan importante para el

-ANNA: Mucho gusto {haciendo una pequeña reverencia} Señor Amay, yo soy..

-SR AMAY: Anna Kyoyama, mucho gusto jovencita, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti… es un placer conocerte {dándole la mano} Asi que tu eres una de las shamanes más fuertes del mundo? Pareces una linda jovencita es difícil de creer jeje

-NATE: JEJE disculpa a mi padre Anna, es que es cierto te ves como una chica hermosa y delicada.. no que no lo seas, pero es difícil creer que dentro de ti se esconde tanta fuerza y poder :D

-ANNA: no se preocupe, no son los primeros que lo piensan [pero si los primeros que lo dicen fuera de sus mentes]… entonces vino a apoyar a Nate en el torneo?

-SR AMAY: Pues más que a apoyarlo en el torneo a ver como esta y apoyarlo en lo que haga, ya que como sabes el no tiene interés en seguir en esto

-ANNA: Lo sé, por eso no me explico {ahora mirando a Nate} que haces aquí? Pensé que no harías el ritual y renunciarías?

-NATE: Lo mismo te digo a ti… la verdad solo estoy aquí porque Silver nos dijo que tu harías el ritual y que por consiguiente seguías en el torneo

-ANNA: Umm… ya hablaremos luego de eso… mejor comamos por ahora y ya

-NATE: Me parece bien, por cierto sé que no querrás oírlo, pero te ves muy hermosa con esa ropa {mirándola con ternura}

-ANNA: {Sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado} emm si... gracias

Empezaron a servir la comida, Anna hablaba con Nate y su padre, el padre de Nate sabía que su hijo estaba muy enamorado de la chica, no solo porque se lo hubiera dicho sino porque podía verlo en su forma de actuar con ella.

Yoh y Hao observaban como Anna se desenvolvía con los Amay, se veía cómoda con ellos, además parecía ser que lo que fuera que dijera Nate era muyyyy gracioso ya que Anna sonreía bastante.

-HAO: Podrías calmar tus celos, que ya no se si son míos o los tuyo que llegan con tanta intensidad {mirando la escena}

-YOH: {serio} lo siento, es solo que no se… todos sabemos las intensión de él y ella parece casi aceptarlas y avalarlas…pero…

-HAO: pero ella no está haciendo nada malo en realidad

-YOH: Asi es… no me gusta sentirme así… {miro a Hao}…no me imagino que sientes tu…pues sabiendo que también te interesa y mucho

-HAO: Por favor… tu y yo seremos iguales por fuera… y eso.. por qué claramente yo si me he sabido cuidar bien… pero por dentro no nos parecemos en nada… yo soy lo suficientemente maduro y fuerte para aceptar tu relación con Anna… y hasta las escenas teatrales que montan con Amay… por qué son cosas pasajeras, al final de todo esto ella estará con quien debe ser, es decir conmigo

-YOH: ¿Tu de verdad crees eso?

-HAO: Mira Yoh tu sabes cómo son las cosas acá, yo gano el torneo, yo me quedo con tu alma, yo me vuelvo el shaman King y yo me quedo con Anna

-YOH: Nada está escrito aún, además si me ganas justamente está bien lo aceptare pero no piensas que si… {mirando a Anna}

-HAO: Que si devoro tu alma la lastimare a ella?... JAAA… ella ya sabe mis planes no creas que no y aun asi se ha mantenido a mi lado…no crees que es por algo?

-YOH: No creo que sea por las razones que crees, ella se preocupa por ti, pero no por eso te va a apoyar en todo lo que haces.

La cena trascurrió rápidamente, luego de eso Goldva anuncio que empezaría el baile invitándolos a todos a participar. La música era lenta, asi que las personas empezaron a bailar en pareja.

-SR AMAY: Nate deberías invitar a la señorita a bailar, es lo mínimo que puede hacer un caballero {empujándolo hacia Anna}

-NATE: {totalmente rojo} emmm… no lo se Anna, pues si tu quieres…

Las palabras no salían

-SR AMAY: Por supuesto que ella quiere… ella también se ve que es una chica de buenos modales, no te va a rechazar {sonriéndole a Anna}

Anna se sintió muy incómoda, el padre de Nate era una persona humilde y muy amable no quería darle una mala impresión ya que el fue muy cortes y amable durante la cena.

-ANNA: Esta bien {parándose y siendo seguida por Nate hasta al frente de la fogata donde las parejas bailaban}

-….-…. MESA DE HORO Y LOS DEMÁS -….-….

-JUN: Pai long vamos a bailar si :D ¿?

-PAI LING (su zombie acompañante): claro Jun {con tierna sonrisa}

-PILIKA: Que romántico!... yo quiero que alguien me saque a bailar! … donde está tu amigo que es muy guapo?

-HORO: Te refieres a Nate ¬¬ - jummm

-PILIKA: No es acaso ese {señalándolo}… y va a la pista de baile con ANNA! :O! QUE!?

-HORO: [esto no se ve bien {soltando un suspiro}] Ven Pilika vamos por un postre, yo te invito

\- …. - ….. -

Yoh hablaba entretenidamente con Manta, mientras Hao conversaba con Opacho.

-YOH: Bueno será mejor ir con los demás

-MANTA: Con los demás o con Anna {cara de pícaro} uyy piyin jeje, tranquilo ve… jeje

-HAO: JAJAJA no la vas a encontrar sentada esperándote {señalando el otro lado de la mesa}

-YOH: Donde… {mirando hacia todo lado…hasta que}

-MANTA: emm… creo que está en la pista de baile {señalándola}… con Nate

-YOH: Ó.ó! solo ha pasado un minuto desde que comenzó la música!

-MANTA: Cálmate Yoh… [no le conocía que ese lado tan celoso y agresivo… aunque es apenas lógico después de lo que paso] solo están bailando…

-HAO: Eso es lo que se ve, pero en la mente de Amay no no no JAJAJA déjenme decirles que es obvio que Anna no puede leer más sus pensamientos sino ya lo hubiera tirado a la hoguera

-MANTA: Yoh no dejes que te controlen los celos, si vas enojado solo lograras una pelea con Anna

-YOH: ¬¬! {Echando chispas por los ojos y muy enojado mirándolos} lo sé manta, pero… estoy cansado de esta situación! Él siempre está encima de ella y ella lo permite!

\- ….. - …. -EN LA PISTA DE BAILE -…-…

-ANNA: Tu padre es un hombre muy agradable

-NATE: emm si—{rojo y mirando hacia otro lado por la pena}

-ANNA: Que te sucede? Generalmente el que inicia las conversaciones eres tú, te sientes bien?

-NATE: Si es solo…

Nate sentía a Anna muy cerca y lo inquietaba ya que no solo estaba él sin camiseta sino que el al poner su mano en la cintura de ella para bailar como era normal sintió su piel ya que la camisa que llevaba era corta y no la cubría hasta allá, la piel de Anna era muy suave y se sentía caliente en su contacto; además no quería verla de frente ya que ella lucía para el preciosa y temía no poder controlarse con la cercanía y querer besarla.

Nate no puedo evitarlo más, sentía la mirada de Anna clavada en el… así que volteo su mirada para verla

Todo el escenario era mágico, estar bailando lentamente con ella, ella viéndose tan hermosa y el sentir su piel con su mano.

-NATE: Anna yo {acercándola un poco lentamente ya que la tenía tomada de la cintura por el baile}

Anna se sintió un poco incomoda pero no sabía las intenciones de Nate así que solo lo miro fijamente, él estaba actuando muy extraño.

La fogata en el centro de la celebración creció de golpe llamando la atención de todos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hao ya no estaba más en la mesa molestando y provocando a Yoh, sino que ahora estaba tras de Nate.

-HAO: ¿Me permites? {Cogiendo a Nate del hombro con mucha fuerza y alejándolo de Anna}

Nate soltó a Anna y quito el agarre de Hao, su hombro ahora tenía una pequeña quemadura con la forma de la mano de Hao.

-ANNA: Porque no me sorprende que hagas tanto escándalo con la fogata y todo solo para aparecer ¬¬

Hao tenía su mirada clavada en Nate hasta que Anna hablo

-HAO: Jejeje tu sabes que soy de entradas grandes! Vine para que me concedas este baile si :D ¿? {Estirando la mano hacia Anna y mirándola con una sincera sonrisa, tan sincera que le recordó a Yoh}

-ANNA: No lo creo, debo ir a encontrar a Yoh {dejando a Hao y Nate}

-HAO: {viendo a Anna irse} Mucho cuidado Amay! {Tono amenazante}

Nate se quedó en silencio, sabia a lo que Hao se refería, si él no hubiera llegado en ese momento, el indudablemente hubiera besado a Anna, en verdad el trato de resistir lo que más pudo, pero tenerla tan cerca era difícil, muy difícil.

Luego de esto Hao paso empujándolo a un lado…

-PILIKA: Hola…soy Pilika, la hermana de Horo

Nate solo vio el camino de Hao ya que seguía a Anna

-PILIKA: Hola…yujuu…oye! {poniendo suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Nate}

-NATE: Ocuhh {saliendo de sus ensoñaciones} que… {mirando a Pilika con extrañeza}

-PILIKA: Lo siento, no sabía que tenías el hombro herido {mirándolo ahora de cerca}… te decía, soy Pilika, la hermana de Horo- Horo, de ahora en adelante viviré con ustedes en la cabaña :D

….-…-….-

Anna se dirigía a la mesa principal, si Hao la vio bailando con Nate, de seguro Yoh también y no quería que se llevara la impresión equivocada.

-KINO:{atravesándose en su camino} Veo que seguirás en el torneo, pero no me explico como si no tienes poderes {con una sonrisa burlona}

Anna la miro con odio, como era que Kino, su sensei podía tratarla así después de tantos años conviviendo y sirviéndola.

-HAO: {llegando tras Anna} Eso no es de tu incumbencia anciana metida

-KINO: No sé qué te ven mis nietos… claramente debes ser también bruja para tenerlos así a ambos

-HAO: Aaa de repente soy también tu nieto JAAA… por favor a mi no me metas en ese costal, además la última vez que escuche Yoh tampoco era más un Asakura… como van con mis otros descendientes, ya les entregaron lo poco que les queda de dignidad y el apellido

-KINO: {notoriamente enojada por las palabras de Hao} Yoh entrara en razón en cuanto se le pase el deslumbramiento por esta….muchachita…. hasta entonces no haremos nada … aunque no se que te importa

-HAO: Es cierto, no me importa… ustedes, ellos, los que sean, no existirán más luego de este torneo… como shaman King no lo permitiré y ni sus almas se salvaran, así que disfruten sus últimos días de existencia :D {caminando derecho de Kino}…vienes Anna?

-ANNA: {miro a Hao que la esperaba} Kino tiene algo que decirme, hablare con ella

-HAO: Como quieras… mucho cuidado…

-KINO: Veo que lo tienes bien entrenado JAJAJA

-ANNA: Que quiere?

-KINO: Por que sigues en el torneo?, se que no tienes poderes

-ANNA: Entonces en que le preocupa, ya no soy la amenaza que tanto temía

-KINO: JAAA yo temer… desde que estés con Hao y lo apoyes serás una enemiga más…

-ANNA: Por milésima vez, no estoy con Hao… {Frotándose la cien en señal de molestia}

-KINO: Vives con él, participaste la ronda anterior con él, el claramente está pendiente de ti claramente, o como más sabía dónde estabas el otro día para llegar y meterse…

-ANNA: Como sea, solo déjeme en paz

-KINO: No hasta que te marches y dejes en paz a Yoh

-ANNA: Algo más que quiera? JAAA… mire usted no tiene poder para decirme donde vivir, con quien juntarme o si puedo o no estar con Yoh… asi que puede perseguirme hasta el final de los tiempos pero yo no voy a hacer lo que usted quiere por un capricho estúpido

-KINO: Tu no perteneces más a este mundo Anna, saldrás lastimada… y arrastraras a Yoh contigo

-ANNA: No se preocupe, el puede cuidarse solo asi como yo… con permiso

Anna siguió derecho, hasta la mesa donde encontró a Yoh con Manta, Yoh se veía un poco enojado.

-MANTA: Con permiso, voy a ir a donde los otros chicos.

-ANNA: {sentándose junto a Yoh en donde estaba Manta} te ves molesto {mirándolo de forma aburrida}

-YOH: -

-ANNA: -

Los dos se quedaron mirando de forma aburrida hacia el fuego de la fogata, estuvieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que…

-SR AMAY: Hola Anna, disculpa has visto a Nate?

-ANNA: No, no lo he visto

-SR AMAY: Ya lleva un tiempo desde que se fueron a bailar y el no ha vuelto a la mesa.

Yoh parecía más fastidiado con la conversación que antes.

-ANNA: Lo siento no sé donde está

-SR AMAY: Podrías decirle que me sentí cansado por el viaje y me devolví a la cabaña

-ANNA: Ummm… esta seguro que sabe donde es? o necesita que alguien lo acompañe?

Yoh miro a Anna con extrañeza… desde cuando era tan amable? Claro pero era el padre de Nate por supuesto que ella iba a ser amable con el pff… solo faltaba que lo dejara solo por ir a buscar a Nate.

-SR AMAY: {mirando a Yoh que lo miraba con molestia} No te preocupes, se cómo llegar no es nada complicado; además creo que estas ocupada.

Anna volteo a mirar a Yoh, el miraba muy seriamente al padre de Nate, casi de forma grosera.

-ANNA: No se preocupe, él es Yoh…es amigo de Nate.

-SR AMAY: Mucho gusto, Nate me ha hablado también de ti {ofreciendo la mano a Yoh}

Yoh miro la mano del sr Amay y le devolvió el saludo con algo de molestia.

-YOH: Si mucho gusto, Yoh Asakura… amigo de Nate…supongo y EL PROMETIDO DE ANNA

-SR AMAY: Con que prometido… jeje…es extraño ver que comprometan a jóvenes como ustedes ahora, en esta época, pero bueno Japón es un país diferente al mío.

-YOH: No, no nos comprometieron, nosotros mismos lo elegimos así.

-SR AMAY: Ya veo, bueno felicidades… por favor denle mi mensaje a Nate.

El señor Amay se fue dejándolos solos.

-ANNA: Eso fue muy grosero e indiscreto de tu parte {mirándolo con enojo}

-YOH: Claro que no, o es que tiene algo de malo que la gente sepa que tú y yo estamos comprometidos? ¿O es que tanto te molesta que el padre de Nate lo sepa? Porque si mal no recuerdo antes la que le decía a todos que estábamos comprometidos eras tú para darte tu lugar.

-ANNA: {enojada por la actitud de Yoh} No estoy diciendo que sea un secreto, solo que lo trataste mal sin razón alguna y se lo dijiste más como amenaza…

-YOH: Claro por qué tratas muy bien a todos siempre ¬¬

-ANNA: YO SOY ASI! TU NO! TU ERES SIEMPRE AMABLE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!?

-YOH: ESE ES MI PROBLEMA, QUE SOY SIEMPRE AMABLE, SOY AMABLE CON NATE LUEGO DE LO QUE HIZO, SOY AMABLE Y BLANDO CONTIGO Y TU MIENTRAS SIGUES CON EL COMO SI NADA…

Anna miro a Yoh con tristeza, él nunca la había gritado de esa forma; quería entenderlo y no quería pelear, pero no podía darle la razón, ella y Nate eran amigos, nada más…

-ANNA: {respirando hondo}…estas en esa actitud por Nate?... Yoh, ya te lo dije el y yo somos amigos… no pasa nada entre nosotros, yo me equivoque y me disculpe contigo, no hay nada más que pueda hacer si tu no confias en mí.

-YOH: Anna el esta enamorado de ti y lo sabes, es más ahora me pregunto como no me di cuenta antes, es muy obvio y tu le permites que se acerque a ti, estás dándole falsas esperanzas cada vez que eso pasa

-ANNA: Claro que no! El sabe que quiero estar contigo, todos lo saben… parece que el único que no se da cuenta eres tu!

-YOH: mira yo no quiero pelear, pero me molesta que este siempre cerca, es como si no pudiera estar lejos de ti… no quiero que te acerques a el

-ANNA: Disculpa?{con cara de sorprendida}

-YOH: LO QUE ESCUCHASTE! NO TE ACERQUES A NATE!

-ANNA: TU NO ME VAS A PROHIBIR NADA!

-YOH: ANNA! YO DEJE TODO POR TI… DEJE A MI FAMILIA, MI ORGULLO DESPUÉS DE LO QUE ME HICISTE Y TU NO PUEDES DEJARLO A EL? QUE TAN IMPORTANTE ES PARA TI!

Anna se quedó muda y muy muy sorprendida… que demonios le pasaba a Yoh?

-ANNA: No es por Nate, yo… no puedo estar contigo si no confías en mí, y no voy a abandonar algo cada vez que a ti no te parezca; ese día.. en que según tu abandonaste tu orgullo te pregunte si ibas a confiar en mi y dijiste que si, pero no lo haces; además nunca te pedí que dejaras algo tan importante como tu familia, esa decisión fue tuya y te lo dije que no me iba a meter por que no podía hacerme responsable de tus acciones.

Yoh miro a Anna, ella se veía muy triste, no la gustaba verla asi, y más saber que el culpable de eso era el. Estaría Anna en lo correcto?... para el era difícil saberlo, los celos lo estaban comiendo vivo… pero entonces si sentía celos es porque no confiaba en ella?

-YOH: Lo sé, lo siento… yo escogí esto… lo que no escogí es sentirme así… no me gusta verte con Nate, me molesta mucho, y puede que si sea yo el que esté haciéndome películas en mi mente pero Anna no puedo dejar esto que siento, y sé que no es bueno… por favor aléjate de Nate al menos por un tiempo, no te lo estoy prohibiendo, te estoy pidiendo el favor por mi paz; te lo juro que encontrare la manera de lidiar con esto pero no sé cómo hacerlo por ahora.

-ANNA: {mirando a Yoh} No es cuestión de alejarme de Nate, mañana podrías empezar a imaginar que pasa algo entre yo y Hao, o Len o Horo… me pedirías entonces también que me alejara de ellos y la verdad es que entonces el problema no son ellos sino que tu no confías en mí

Yoh se quedó en silencio, era cierto, él la amaba pero no confiaba en ella, o al menos no confiaba en que no lo fuera a dejar y eso lo asustaba.

-ANNA: Yo no quiero que las cosas sean así, cuando actúas así me da miedo, no veo la paz, el amor, la felicidad que tanto te caracterizan, si quieres que estemos juntos confía en mi, yo no voy a mentirte nunca ni a traicionarte.

-YOH: Y nunca me abandonaras? {tomando la mano de Anna suavemente y ya con una cara más apacible}

-ANNA: No mientras seas el Yoh del que me enamore, no estoy diciendo que no vayas a cambiar con el tiempo, pero mientras las cosas que te hacen ser quien eres sigan en ti, yo estaré contigo {dándole una pequeña sonrisa}

-YOH: Anna, lo siento… tienes razón, es solo que… te vi con Nate toda la cena, te veías muy feliz y luego bailando con él y Hao que me decía sobre los pensamientos de Nate en ese momento {con enojo en su voz por recordarlo}

-ANNA: Hao solo quiere sacarte del camino, no veo porque le haces caso y le das esa ventaja, yo no puedo corroborar si Nate pensaba o no algo malo, pero no lo creo por que no se propaso en ningún momento, en cuanto a que me vea feliz o no, trataba de ser amable con su padre porque… ellos han sufrido mucho y él estaba muy agradecido conmigo porque cree que gracias a mi Nate logro lo que logro.

Yoh se sentia como el mayor tarado en la historia de la humanidad, grito a Anna, le armo una escena totalmente injustificada, no se supone que el era quien debía cuidarla y más ahora que ella se sentía desprotegida.

-YOH: Lo siento, de verdad… yo… tratare de controlar mis celos, yo confio en ti… solo que se que Nate es importante para ti y me da miedo que un día descubras que lo que sientes por el es algo más que amistad.

-ANNA: Yoh no te preocupes por esas cosas, yo no te voy a mentir y la verdad dudo que eso pase

-YOH: Dudas… puede pasar… el futuro es totalmente incierto

-ANNA: Bueno que tal si mañana te levantas y conoces a alguien más y te enamoras perdidamente… podrías asegurarme que eso no va a pasar?

-YOH: Eso no va a pasar, menos mientras me levante a tu lado cada día como hoy {con una tierna sonrisa y acariciando la mano de Anna}

Ahí estaba de vuelta su dulce Yoh, sin celos ni preocupaciones absurdas

-ANNA: Bueno, tal vez no mañana o de esa manera pero puede pasar, lo importante es que el amor es algo que no se puede elegir o no de entrada, yo me enamore de ti y elijo estar contigo cada día, una y otra vez..

-YOH: Hasta hoy? Cuando me porto como un idiota y no merezco que me quieras?

-ANNA: {mirándolo con dulzura} Especialmente en días como hoy… mira enamorarse no es difícil, amar si lo es… y mientras pueda te seguiré amando y espero que tú también, porque quiero que estemos juntos pero felices.

-YOH: Cuando te volviste tan experta en esto del amor? {acercándose peligrosamente a Anna}

-ANNA: Al mismo tiempo que te volviste tan bobo en ello que ahora me toca a mi ser la cuerda en la relación {RIENDOSE POR LO BAJO}

-YOH: Anna… se que no te gusta que lo haga en público…pero…puedo besarte?

Anna miro alrededor, había mucha gente y sabia que más de uno estarían observándolos por que estaban en un sitio muy visible y habían tenido una fuerte pelea por momentos, pero luego miro la cara de Yoh, parecía rogar por un beso.

-ANNA: umm… no lo mereces, pero solo por esta vez… {cerrando los ojos}

Anna espero el beso, pero lo que sintió fue un beso en la mejilla muy tierno, seguido de una caricia.

-YOH: Es mejor si te lo doy cuando podamos disfrutarlo ambos… jijiji {tomando su mano y sonriendo como siempre}…. Por cierto Annita, olvide decírtelo pero, te ves muy hermosa esta noche..

-ANNA: {con una sonrisa} tu también te ves muy bien Yoh… {Jalándolo de la mano que tenían unida}…quieres …bailar? {sonrojándose}

-YOH: JIJIJI pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, por supuesto que sí! Como no bailar con mi hermosa prometida!

\- …. - ….. - …..

Pilika hablo con Nate durante largo rato, ella era una persona muy extrovertida y le gustaba hablar mucho, el solo la miraba divertido, no podía creer que se pareciera tanto a su hermano en una manera positiva, eran igual de risueños y amables; por su parte Pilika estaba encantada con la amabilidad y caballerosidad de Nate, además de su cuerpo que se veía increíble en ese traje apache.

-NATE: Disculpa, Pilika.. me tengo que ir, me gustó mucho hablar contigo pero mi padre me está esperando.

-PILIKA: AAA si el venia conmigo y con Jun, es una persona muy callada pero agradable

-NATE: jeje si es el, y por eso debo ir a ver como esta ya que lo deje solo en un sitio donde no conoce a nadie por mucho tiempo.

-PILIKA: Esta bien, iré contigo y de pasó buscaré a mi hermano, hace mucho no lo veo, el venia conmigo y de repente desapareció.

\- …. - …. - ….

Anna e Yoh estaban bailando, se sentían felices de estar juntos y de no haber seguido peleando, era lindo compartir un momento así aunque ellos no fueran personas cursis ni románticas.

-YOH: Mira… esos que están bailando allí…no son Tamao y Horo o.O!?

-ANNA: Asi es, que extraña pareja, pero… se ven bien juntos {mirándolo bailar con ternura}

-YOH: JIIJI Annita el amor te ha cambiado ;P …dudo que entre ellos pase algo

-ANNA: que te molestaría ¬¬ ¿?

-YOH: No por que lo dices?

Yoh era un estúpido, todos sabían que Tamao estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, el era el único que no lo veía

-ANNA: ¬¬! No por nada… Tamao merece alguien que le de felicidad… y Horo-Horo.. pues no es una mala persona, solo muy estúpido

-YOH: JIJIJI que mala eres Annita, pero si… los dos merecen sentir algo tan especial como lo que siento yo por ti {mirándola con profundo amor}

-NATE: Disculpen no quiero interrumpir {llegando por un lado con Pilika}

-YOH: ¬¬ Si me imagino… que pasa?

-NATE: Anna, has visto a mi padre? No lo encuentro por ningún lado y el no conoce a nadie aquí, me preocupa

-YOH: El dijo que iria a la cabaña por que estaba cansado

-NATE: Gracias chicos… también buscamos a Horo Horo

-ANNA: Esta alla {señalándolo} con Tamao bailando

-PILIKA: QUE!O.o! pero si mi hermano odia bailar! :o

-NATE: jeje pues no lo hace nada mal…bueno me retiro me ire a la cabaña también

-PILIKA: No! Espera! Tu papa esta bien y Horo ya apareció… yo también quiero bailar aunque sea una pieza en la fiesta! :D

Nate miro a Pilika por un momento, ella era una niña caprichosa pero le agradaba, le parecía tierna.

-NATE {mirando a Pilika y de forma cortes} Me permitiría esta pieza señorita? {dándole la mano}

-PILIKA: SI! :D {tomando la mano de Nate}

-NATE: Bueno nos vemos…{sonriéndole a Yoh y Anna, dejando que Pilika lo jalara a bailar}

-YOH: En que estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran? :D

-ANNA: {mirando por donde habían ido ellos} ….

-YOH: Anna?

-ANNA: …

Anna se quedó mirando por un momento por donde se fueron entre la gente, pero luego vio como hace unas horas al inicio de la fiesta, la cara de Mitsuki entre la gente, esta vez Mitsuki parecía mirarla con enojo a lo lejos directamente a los ojos y de pronto…todo oscureció para Anna.

-YOH: ANNA!

Anna se desmayó, pero como estaba entre lo brazos de Yoh el detuvo la caída.

-HAO: {apareciendo de la nada} Que sucedió? {mirando hacia los lados} [esa presencia…]

-YOH: No lo se, ella estaba extraña y luego se desmayó… no reacciona

-NATE: Que sucedió? {muy preocupado}

-HAO: No sabemos se desmayó… puede ser porque aún no se acostumbra al cambio en su energía, puede estar forzando mucho su cuerpo… será mejor llevarla a descansar. {Estirando sus brazos como para tomar el cuerpo de anna del agrre de yoh}

-YOH: Tienes razón… pero la llevaré yo…

-HAO: Está bien, pero los llevaré yo así será más rápido.

-NATE: Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-YOH: No …yo la cuidare, dile a los demás que me quedare de nuevo donde Hao.

-HAO: No es un hotel sabes ¬¬

-YOH: No me iré de su lado hasta que este bien {mirándolo seriamente}

Luego de esto Hao e Yoh desaparecieron con Anna, la gente alrededor preguntándose que estaría sucediendo.

\- - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - -

-YOH: Ya la puse en su futon, pero me quedare en su habitación por si despierta o necesita algo.

-HAO: Esta bien, espera… {creando un escudo alrededor de ellos}

-YOH: Que sucede?

-HAO: Momentos antes de que Anna se desmayara, sentí la esencia de Mitsuki, aunque fue algo muy rápido

-YOH: Pero como puede ser…no está sellada dentro de Anna?

-HAO: No lo sé, eso pensé también, pero me preocupa, no sé si es coincidencia el desmayo de Anna y la presencia de Mitsuki

-YOH: Que podemos hacer?

-HAO: Estar pendientes, si en realidad Mitsuki no está sellada como pensamos tratara de hacerle algo a Anna y Anna…

-YOH: No puede ni verla de ser así… no me separare de ella ni un segundo

-HAO: Esta bien, yo mantendré el escudo alrededor de la cabaña como precaución, pero lo mejor será no decirle nada a Anna, la preocuparíamos por algo que ella no puede solucionar, se sentirá peor.

-YOH: Está bien, no se lo diremos… por ahora por que no está completamente bien, pero en cuanto lo este lo haremos, ella debe saber todos los hechos y así estar preparada para lo que venga.

-HAO: Vaya, maduraste de golpe…pero creo que tienes razón.

Yoh subio a la habitación de Anna, ella seguía inconsciente, el solo se sento a su lado y la miro dormir durante toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Anna retomo la consciencia muy temprano

-ANNA: [¿Que sucedió?¿dónde estoy?] {mirando al frente}

-YOH: Annita, como te sientes? No te levantes…

-ANNA: Que paso? Como llegamos aquí?... que paso en la fiesta?

-YOH: No sucede nada Annita, te desmayaste mientras bailábamos, Hao dice que es porque tu cuerpo aún no se acostumbra al cambio de energía.

-ANNA: Ok [puede que sea cierto, además he tenido mucho estrés últimamente todo mi cuerpo esta alterado como si mi ritmo cambiara]… ya me siento mejor {sentándose}…

-YOH: Quieres algo de comer?

-ANNA: umm no lo creo, de hecho mi estómago me duele un poco…

-YOH: Que extraño, comimos lo mismo y yo me siento bien

-ANNA: No te preocupes no es nada grave… [debe ser porque pronto será ese día del mes…pero que extraño nunca me había dolido antes]

-YOH: Esta bien, mejor descansa un poco más

-ANNA: Y tu? Dormiste algo en la noche? Te ves un poco cansado

-YOH: JIJI no te fijes, es que me gusta verte dormir [no le puedo decir que me quede despierto por que Mitsuki puede estar cerca y atacarla]

-ANNA: {destapándose y viendo que aún seguía con la ropa de la ceremonia} Hace algo de frio y no llevas ni camisa desde ayer, será mejor que te cubras o te enfermaras {pasándole la cobija mientras ella se levantaba}

-YOH: A dónde vas!?

-ANNA: Esta ropa no es cómoda, quiero cambiarme… {sacando una piyama de su cómoda}

-YOH: Es una lástima {acercándose y posando sus manos sobre las caderas descubiertas de Anna} no es muy seguido que logro ver tu hermoso ombligo

Las manos de Yoh estaban frias para su piel, haciéndola saltar un poco al contacto

-ANNA: No es la primera vez que vez mi abdomen {sonrojándose y posando sus manos cálidas sobre las de el que aun la sostenían de los lados}

-YOH: JIJIIJI Lo se, pero es que para mi cada vez que te miro es como la primera vez.

Yoh se agacho a la altura del estómago de Anna

-YOH: Que símbolo más extraño el que te dibujo Goldva {mirándolo de frente}

-ANNA: Lo sé, se supone que es el símbolo de la vida y el renacimiento, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo

-YOH: Hao dijo algo parecido… pero bueno {acercándose al estómago de Anna y dándole un beso en el} … es una lástima que no solo podré ver esta parte de tu cuerpo de vez en cuando

Anna sintió cosquillas en su estómago, unas bellas cosquillas cuando Yoh la beso allí

-ANNA: De vez en cuando? {volviendo a la realidad}

-YOH: JIJIJI Claro, cuando estemos solos tu y yo ;P aunque si prefieres de ahora en adelante andar en ombligueras yo no me opongo JIJIJI {parándose a la altura de Anna nuevamente}

-ANNA: jajaja estás seguro? Por qué si me las pongo no serás el único que esté presente mientras

-YOH: Jumm … pensándolo bien no… no quiero que nadie más pueda disfrutar de algo tan hermoso

-ANNA: Que egoísta te has vuelto {poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh}

-YOH: JIJIJI Hay cosas que no pueden compartirse… como este amor tan grande que tenemos {besándola tiernamente}

-ANNA: {separándose un poco luego del beso} bueno ire a ponerme esta piyama… será mejor que descanses un poco mientras tanto

-YOH: Esta diciendo que? O.o!

-ANNA: {de espaldas} te puedes quedar a dormir lo que queda de la mañana conmigo {con una sonrisa que Yoh no vio}

-YOH: JIJIJI Gracias Annita, no puedo esperar para despertarme de nuevo a tu lado

\- …. - …..CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS - …. - …. -

Eran una horas más tarde, casi las 9 de la mañana.

-MANTA: Alguien ha visto a Yoh? Creo que no volvió anoche

-PILIKA: No lo sabes?... Anna se desmayó en la fiesta, asi que Yoh y Hao la llevaron a su cabaña, Yoh dijo que se quedaría alla para cuidarla

-MANTA: Espero que Anna este bien

-LEN: Debe ser por el cambio en sus poderes, tiene que acostumbrar a su cuerpo…

-JUN: Deberíamos ir a ver como sigue! :D

-NATE: No lo creo, de seguro quiere descansar… ella vendrá cuando se sienta mejor, porque Yoh sigue viviendo aca y ella de seguro lo acompañe ¬¬

-PILIKA: Yoh y Anna {suspirando} hacen una hermosa pareja!, ayer los vi bailar, se nota que están enamorados…casi tanto como Horo de Tamo :D jejeje

-HORO: O.o! de que hablas Pilika! Yo no estoy … que?

-LEN: JAJAJA todos te vimos Hoto-Hoto muy acarameladito con la rosadita… nunca pensé que Tamao tuviera tan mal gusto, pero bueno.. estadísticamente alguien tenia que fijarse en ti

-MANTA: jejeje uyy Horo que bien guardado te lo tenías! Jiji

-HORO: {totalmente rojo} QUE LES PASA! A MI NO ME GUSTA NADIE! O.o!

-LEN: Si si, entonces te pones rojo por qué?

-HORO: Me tienen arto -.-¡ nadie me comprende :´(

-NATE: jeje no molestemos a Horo, no es nada lindo que estés enamorado y todos lo comenten

-LEN: Pues que culpa si hay mucho que dan de que hablar ¬¬ {mirándolo mal}

-JUN: Len.. no te vi en la fiesta... pensé que nos veriamos allí

-LEN: Estuve un rato, luego vi una escena desagradable y preferí irme …{parándose y saliendo del comedor} no tengo hambre, nos veremos luego

-JUN: Len {dicho bajo con preocupación}


	32. erase una vez un dia normalhasta que

Rápidamente pasaron dos semanas y media, Nate pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con su padre, estaba feliz de tenerlo con él, aunque se sentía preocupado ya que sabía que la aldea no era un lugar seguro para un humano y más como su padre que desconocía el alcance del mundo de los shamanes. Horo compartió tiempo con Tamao, él se sentía a gusto con ella aunque ella al parecer solo lo veía como un amigo. Hao e Yoh entrenaron mucho bajo la supervisión y ordenes de Anna.

Por otro lado Anna e Yoh ahora compartían una pieza juntos aunque solo lo sabían Hao y Opacho, para los demás Yoh ahora vivía en la cabaña de Hao pero nunca se especificó en qué habitación. Anna no se había estado sintiendo muy bien, pero atribuía sus malestares al estrés y a la nivelación de energía, aunque ya llevara un buen tiempo sin sus poderes, ella no le decía nada a nadie, no quería que pensaran que era débil.

\- - - - CABAÑA HAO - - -

-YOH: Creo que voy a morir -.- Anna se excedió hoy con el entrenamiento xp {cayendo en una silla de la sala medio muerto}

-HAO: Exageras mucho, los entrenamientos que hemos tenido con ella han sido más duros, lo que pasa es que tú eres un debilucho y aunque no te des cuenta ella te ayuda disminuyendo lo que te iba a poner en principio {sentándose y limpiándose el sudor}

-ANNA: El tiene razón, mañana harás el entrenamiento entero más lo que te quite de hoy {entrando y siguiendo a la cocina}

-YOH: QUE! PERO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¬¬

-HAO: :D JAJAJAJA Sera mejor que descanses, o no creo que sobrevivas a mañana

TOC TOC TOC

-YOH: {sentando aun} QUIEN SEA PASE! {gritando a la puerta}

-HAO. Como que pase!? Esta es MI cabaña te lo recuerdo!

-YOH: ¬¬ entonces ve y atiende TU puerta :D jijiji

-HAO: ¬¬ Como sea son los molestos anius y el enano cabezón…

-PILIKA/ HORO/ MANTA: HOLA! :D

-PILIKA: UYYY pero que les sucedió?

-MANTA: jeje ya me imagino que esto tiene que ver con el entrenamiento de Anna {burlándoseles}

-HORO: Pobres… si yo tuviera que soportar una pesada como..

-ANNA {volviendo de la cocina con un agua} pesada como quien ¬¬!?

-HORO: No como…. Eee… comoo {mirando a todos lados mientras todos lo miraban con lastima}…Lo siento Anna.. por favor no me mates! {rogándole y llorando}

-MANTA: [El se lo busco ¬¬!]

-HAO: [Hasta lastima me da, esas cachetadas uuuu! Si que duelen]

-YOH [ :´( Lo siento Horo]

-PILIKA [Por que siempre es tan imprudente] {poniéndose una mano en la cara como de vergüenza}

-ANNA: Bueno me voy a mi cuarto.. {retirándose}

Horo y los demás que quedaron anonadados! Anna había perdonado a Horo? Que no lo escucho? O que pasaba?

-YOH: eee… emmm.. Annita …te sientes bien? {con cara de susto}

-ANNA: Si es solo que… quiero estar sola {subiendo las escaleras y dejándolos a todos mirándola}

-MANTA: Que extraño, es la primera vez que Anna deja pasar algo así

-HORO: Ustedes creen… que luego me la cobrara y con intereses! {muy asustado}

-PILIKA: Hermano! Eso te pasa por ser un imprudente! ;p

Pero Yoh y Hao no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron mirando por donde se fue; ellos notaban que últimamente algo sucedía con Anna, mientras ellos estrenaban ella solo los miraba y a veces parecía que eso parecía ser suficiente para agotarla, además que no había comido mucho y pasaba mucho tiempo últimamente en su habitación.

Anna subió al cuarto lo más normal que pudo, en cuanto estuvo en su pieza, cerro la puerta y se deslizo sobre la pared.

-ANNA: [ Porque tengo tanto sueño? Hoy solo estuve sentada todo el tiempo, aunque bueno es normal ya que llevo varias noches con insomnio … {bostezo}… será mejor que me recuest…. ZzZzZzZz]

\- - - ABAJO EN LA CABAÑA - - -

-YOH: Y chicos… a que se debe su visita? :D

-MANTA: Vinimos a visitarte Yoh, las cosas por nuestra cabaña están muy aburridas… Nate se la pasa con su padre, Jun con Pai Long, Len sigue entrenando de sol a sol y no habla con nadie y nosotros no tenemos más que hacer en la aldea!

-HAO: Me retiro… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar problemas de niñitos inútiles {saliendo de la cabaña}

-YOH: JIJI perdonenlo, es que no le gusta que usemos la cabaña como sitio de reuniones

-HORO: A nosotros tampoco nos gusta venir aquí! Pero de otra forma ya no te vemos! Siempre estas con Anna y Hao!

-MANTA: No quiero sonar molesto, pero es cierto {mirando el piso}, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte Yoh y sabemos que estas ocupado entrenando, pero deberías pasarte por la cabaña más seguido.

-YOH: Chicos… {mirándolos con una sonrisa triste} lo siento jijijiji… tienen razón, déjenme me baño y me cambio y saldremos a divertirnos lo que quede del día! :D

-HORO: WOHOO! Asi se habla!

-PILIKA: YAY! Le avisare a los demás para que se unan… nos veremos en nuestra cabaña en media hora si?

-YOH: De acuerdo :D

Los chicos se fueron e Yoh subió, él iba a invitar a Anna a salir con los chicos por lo cual entro a su habitación, pero la encontró recostada en el piso contra la pared, se preocupó mucho al verla así, parecía desmayada, pero cuando se acercó a revisarla se dio cuenta que estaba simplemente durmiendo, y se veía muy tierna y apacible de esa manera. Yoh se acercó a ella y la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos para depositarla en el futon y que estuviera cómoda, sin embargo este leve movimiento fue suficiente para despertarla

-ANNA: Yoh? Que sucede? {Bostezando y frotándose los ojos}

-YOH: JIJI No es nada Annita, solo te estoy poniendo en el futon para que estés más cómoda, debes estar cansada, últimamente no has dormido bien {con una pequeña sonrisa}

-ANNA: {hablando con mucho sueño} emm… como lo- {bostezo}… sabes?

-YOH: JIJIJI porque me gusta verte dormir, pero hace un tiempo cuando voy a hacerlo te veo un poco inquieta.

-ANNA: …está bien… solo necesito… descansar….. un poc… ZzZzZz

Yoh sonrió ante tal escena, Anna parecía una niña pequeña y el la cuidaba, acaricio levemente su rostro y se acostó por unos minutos cerca de ella acurrucándose contra su cuerpo y abrazándola por la espalda levemente para no despertarla.

-YOH [Bueno será mejor alistarme, no quiero dejar a Anna sola… tendré que decirle a Opacho que la cuide y le diga que salí por un rato, ya que no puede dejar a los chicos esperándome {mirando a Anna} de seguro no tardare]

Yoh se alisto, le encargo a Opacho que cuidara a Anna y que le dijera que estaría con los muchachos por si quería unirse o que de lo contrario el no tardaría; y se fue.

Hao volvió un poco tiempo después de que Yoh se marchó, el había estado inquieto desde que sintió la presencia de Mitsuki la noche de la fiesta, y más porque luego se eso no la volvió a sentir más…dónde estaría? Tendría algo planeado?

Se fue a su habitación, se encontraba leyendo en su futon… cuando…

-HAO: Que es eso? Parece ser…el furyoku de Anna! {Levantándose de golpe y corriendo a la habitación de Anna}

Opacho ya estaba allí, la habitación estaba en descontrol, Anna estaba acostada al parecer aun durmiendo pero de su cuerpo se desprendía un aura casi eléctrica que hacía que las cosas de la habitación se alejaran como expulsada por una fuerza que aceleraba el viento de la habitación.

-HAO: Opacho ve por Amay ya!

Opacho desapareció enseguida

Opacho apareció en la cabaña de los chicos, pero sin que nadie lo viera o lo sintiera se dirigió a la habitación de Nate.

-NATE: Hola Opacho! Que haces aquí :D ¿?

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna esta en problemas, necesita su ayuda de inmediato

La cara de Nate cambio inmediatamente de semblante a uno muy asustado

-NATE: Pero que sucede? En donde esta ella?

-OPACHO: Venga conmigo {estirando su manito}

Nate apenas la sujeto y los dos desaparecieron del lugar

\- - - CABAÑA CHICOS PRIMER PISO - - - -

-HORO: Sintieron eso?... la presencia de Nate…desapareció de golpe o.O?

La mayoría en la habitación lo sintió y subieron rápidamente al cuarto de Nate… no había nadie.

-SR AMAY_ {Llegando} Hola chicos, han visto a Nate? Se supone que me esperaría mientras me bañaba para salir a comer algo..

-YOH: No, de hecho lo estábamos buscando… pero parece que desapareció

Algo no estaba bien, Yoh podía sentirlo… pero no podía sentir nada fuera de lo normal además de la desaparición de Nate tan repentina…

-LEN: Que extraño, es como si se hubiera tele trasportado… {Cruzado de brazos y pensando}

\- - - CABAÑA HAO - - -

Nate y Opacho habían aparecido frente a la cabaña a unos cuantos metros de esta.

-OPACHO: La señorita Anna y Hao-sama están adentro, solo que hay un escudo alrededor y por eso no se pueden sentir sus presencia y no pude acercarlo más. {Corriendo hacia la cabaña seguido por Nate}

-NATE: pero que es lo que sucede?

Apenas Nate entro a la cabaña, traspasando el escudo ya que Hao lo permitió, lo sintió también…

-NATE: Ese furyoku…. Es de Anna? {en shock}… pensé que no volverían sus poderes hasta dentro de una semana más y que de por si ella quería que fueran sellados}

-OPACHO: No lo sé, pero mejor vamos {subiendo}

Nate siguió a Opacho hasta el cuarto de Anna, las cosas estaba revueltas por toda la pieza, y había mucho viendo y electricidad en el ambiente al parecer proveniente de Anna.

-HAO: Hasta que llegas!... necesito que me ayudes…

-NATE: QUE SUCEDE CON ANNA?

-HAO: Sus poderes, volvieron antes de lo que planeábamos… y si no hacemos algo el demonio y Mitsuki se apoderaran de ella apenas terminen de despertar {con notable preocupación y miedo en su voz}

-OPACHO: Señorita Anna! {mirándola con lágrimas}

-HAO: Opacho…. Necesito que salgas del escudo y no dejes que nadie nos interrumpa

Opacho solo miro a Hao, él quería ayudar a Anna y no entendí que sucedia..

-HAO: OPACHO!

Opacho solo asintió y volvió a desaparecer.

-NATE: Y bien? Que vamos a hacer?

\- - - CABAÑA CHICOS - - -

Los chicos habían bajado al comedor, era extraño que Nate desapareciera así… o no? Bueno él no era de los que siempre avisaban a donde iban o cuando volvían, pero su presencia se borró PUFF de la nada.

-YOH: Que extraño… a donde habrá ido…y cómo?

-LEN: No lo se, el no tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse… o si? {mirando a Yoh con duda}

-YOH: {pensándolo un momento} no no no… que sepa no es nada fácil de aprender, no pudo hacerlo… los únicos que puedes son … los seguidores de Hao.

-LEN: Apoyándose contra la pared y cerrando los ojos} Entonces Amay se fue con un servidor de Hao?

-MANTA: o con el propio Hao

Todos lo miraron..

-HORO: Pero por qué?

-LEN: Bueno no creo que debamos preocuparnos, el sabe cuidarse y no es como si le fueran a hacer algo, no ha hecho nada que los moleste últimamente…o si? {Mirando a Yoh con sospecha}

-YOH: Y porque me miras a mi!? Yo como puedo saberlo jijii {rascándose la cabeza}

-LEN: {suspirando} pues tú convives con Hao, sabes lo que le molesta y has estado con el todo este tiempo, si hay algo que pueda involucrar a Amay con Hao tú debes saberlo..

-YOH: Yo no se nada, pero podemos ir a la cabaña y comprobarlo… asi al menos saldríamos de dudas

-HORO: No lo sé, no creo que algo malo le haya pasado, a lo mejor tenia cosas que hacer y ya

-LEN: Y por que oculto su presencia entonces?

Todos se quedaron tratando de sentirlo, y nada… al parecer la presencia de Nate no estaba en la aldea…

-YOH: Habrá dejado la aldea? Pero porque? Cómo?

-PILIKA: Es extraño, el nunca dejaría a su padre así como así, yo no creo que se haya ido

-YOH: Tengo un mal presentimiento, será mejor ir a la cabaña y preguntarle a Hao

-HORO_ QUE! Pero si acabas de llegar casi! ¬¬

-YOH: JIJIJI Lo siento, será la siguiente ocasión… {sale corriendo} …. Lo sientoooo muchachos!

\- - - CABAÑA HAO - - -

-NATE: TU QUIERES QUE YO QUE! O.o!?

-HAO: Que me ayudes a decantar el alma de Anna para sí sacar al demonio y a la vieja sacerdotisa esa! Es la única manera!

Nate observo la situación, las circunstancias eran apremiantes, debían hacer algo y ahora!

-NATE: Pero…. Ella quería que selláramos sus poderes {con voz triste}

-HAO: Tu sabes muy bien que eso no es lo que ella quiere… además no sé si sea posible {mirándola en el centro del torbellino y muy serio}… para sellarla de nuevo debemos esperar a que todos sus poderes se repongan y por la velocidad a la que despiertan, será casi imposible hacerlo si que el demonio despierte antes, y el no va a dejarse sellar de seguro una segunda vez.

Nate miraba a Anna y lo pensaba, tendría Hao razón? o solo diría eso porque no quería sellar los poderes de Anna…


	33. mereces mas que nadie la felicidad

Nate lo pensó… él quería ayudar a Anna, y…. También Hao, él sabía que al igual que el Hao sentía algo profundo y especial por ella, no haría algo que la lastimara.

-NATE: Esta bien, hagámoslo… ¿qué debo hacer?

-HAO: Primero induciré a Anna a una pseudo muerte, tu trabajo es que durante este tiempo yo retirare su alma y de paso la del demonio, mientras yo separo sus esencias tú deberás mantener el cuerpo de Anna con vida mientras hago esto.

-NATE: ¿Y como se supone que lo haga?

-HAO: Debes introducir un alma en su cuerpo mientras tanto, usa a tu espíritu acompañante, pero no puedes dejar que su alma se separe del cuerpo de Anna, porque una vez la expulse su cuerpo empezara a morir; además en cuanto haya separado el alma de Anna de la del demonio tendré que contenerlo, así que tu deberás reintroducir el alma de Anna a su cuerpo y sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible por si algo sale mal.

-NATE: Y estas seguro que funcionara?

El viento y la estática en la habitación aumentaron más violentamente

-HAO: {tratando de llegar a Anna} No lo sé… pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos…

Hao se acercó con mucha dificultad ya que el aura de Anna lo dañaba a cada paso que se acercaba, cuando al fin estuvo cerca puso una de sus manos en la mente de Anna y la otra en su pecho sobre su corazón y con los ojos cerrados empezó a hacer unos rezos. Nate observaba sorprendido, el viento dentro de la habitación empezaba a calmarse, pero una luz azul empezaba a salir del cuerpo de Anna y de Hao.

\- - - FUERA DE LA CABAÑA - - -

Yoh llego rápidamente, se dirigía a la cabaña pero poco antes de llegar Opacho apareció frente a el haciéndolo frenar en seco.

-OPACHO: No puede seguir

-YOH: Porque Opacho? Que sucede?

-OPACHO: Hao-sama dijo que nadie ni nada podía entrar…el… esta ayudando a la señorita Anna… sus poderes volvieron al parecer {dicho con mucha tristeza}

-YOH: QUE! O.o! CON MAS RAZÓN NECESITO ENTRAR! COMO ES NO ME DIJERON NADA!

-OPACHO {atravezandose} No lo puedo dejar seguir, es peligroso para ella

-YOH: Opacho por favor! Tengo que ayudarla!

Yoh paso corriendo de largo.. pero Opacho lo ataco antes de que diera un paso más.

\- - -DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA - - -

Hao estaba en trance… de pronto abrió los ojos y la luz azul que lo rodeaba desapareció, ahora la luz solo provenía de Anna, lentamente la Hao levanto sus manos de donde Anna y empezó a subirlas lentamente sobre el cuerpo de ella haciendo círculos en el aire, en ese momento miro a Nate que estaba ya a su lado.

-HAO: apenas salga la luz

Nate saco su rosario y se puso en posición con Kuzo

Hao termino de da mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Anna y cuando iba a empezar a subirlas con el alma de Anna que era la luz que desprendía de su cuerpo se detuvo en seco y con los ojos totalmente abiertos como platos…

-HAO: [QUE ES ESTO…. NO…NOOO…NOOO PUEDE SER]

De pronto la luz azul volvió al cuerpo de Anna y empezó de nuevo a crearse un ambiente hostil..

-NATE: ¿Que sucede? Por qué no sacaste su alma!?

Pero Hao parecía no escuchar nada, tenía los ojos y la boca abierta, empezaba a sudar, frio…

-HAO [Como es esto posible…. {Mirando a Anna ahora con mucha preocupación}…YOH!]

El aire estaba volviendo a ser incontrolable!

-NATE: HAO! {Sacudiéndolo} reacciona …HAO!

Hao no se movía solo miraba a Anna con enojo y sorpresa

Hao no iba a reaccionar, que podía hacer, tenía que hacer algo no podía dejar a Anna sola, Nate se acercó a Anna, él no sabía cómo hacer lo que Hao haría, lo único que podía hacer era intentar sellarla, había visto a Kino y a Hao hacerlo y algo había leído al respecto, pero no sabía si sería capaz de llevarlo a cabo… pero era eso o dejar que Anna fuera poseída por el demonio.

Nate empezó a hacer los símbolos para sellarla a su alrededor, la situación parecía ser imposible… necesitaba un milagro

-HAO: Tienes que irte..{hablando bajo a Nate}

-NATE: QUE? De que hablas?

-HAO: FUERA! {con mucho enojo y gritando}

-NATE: No me voy a ir! Ella necesita ayuda y tú no estás bien…

Hao estaba sudando y Nate no sabía el porqué de su actitud solo que Anna necesitaba ayuda fuera como fuera. Hao se calmó un poco.

-HAO: No puedo decantar su alma… es …muy peligroso…{con tristeza en su voz}

-NATE: Entonces que haremos!? Sellaremos sus poderes

-HAO: No… no hay tiempo {acercándose a Nate} solo hay una salida… {apareciendo rápidamente tras de Nate} y tu no me sirves para eso..{golpeándolo con fuerza en el cuello y dejándolo inconsciente}

-HAO: sácalo de aquí

El SOF apareció y levanto a Nate desapareciendo con él en una llamarada.

Ahora estaban solos Hao y Anna en la mitad de ese desastre

-HAO: {acariciando difícilmente la cara de Anna ya que cada contacto le mandaba electricidad del cuerpo de Anna} Porque… no se suponía que las cosas fueran así {con tristeza}…que debo hacer? Dímelo…

Anna estaba inconsciente.

-MITSUKI: Ya es tarde {apareciendo frente a Hao}

-HAO: JAAA sabía que no había sido sellada en el cuerpo de Anna…

-MITSUKI: No, gracias a Dios pude reaccionar y salir a tiempo

-HAO: Pero tu monstruo se quedó adentro … es decir que no tienes nada

-MITSUKI: eso crees jajaja {acercándose a Hao}, los poderes de Anna están por restablecerse, una vez sea asi podre volver a estar en contacto con el demonio y ya sabes lo que viene JAJAJA

-HAO: Sellare sus poderes antes de que eso pase {mirándola con odio}

-MITSUKI: Sera que lo lograras?

-HAO: Tu y yo sabemos que no hay imposibles para mí, de seguro lo lograre

-MITSUKI: Sera un esfuerzo muy grande para el cuerpo de Anna {Risa burlona}

-HAO: [ella no puede saberlo, no creo siquiera que Anna] Ella es fuerte, lo soportara

-MITSUKI: Ella sí, pero el pequeño no lo creo

-HAO: [Lo sabe]{mirada seria} pues… si es la única salida

-MITSUKI: JAJAJA ya lo sabes también, con razón no llevaste a cabo la decantación no querías acabar con la vida de …tu sobrino JAJAJA

-HAO: [diablos] la verdad solo lo pensé mejor, es obvio que es más fácil sellar sus poderes, al fin y al cabo es lo que ella quería desde hace un tiempo

-MITSUKI: Si claro, trata de convencerte la verdad es que si decantas su alma él bebe muere y si la sellas completamente de seguro también

-HAO:[Que debo hacer?] bueno en todo caso al final del día ni tu ni tu demonio molestaran más

-MITSUKI:{poniéndose seria} Sacrificarias a la vida que crece en su interior solo por acabarnos? {sorprendida}

-HAO: Seria lo más lógico de hacer… aunque te propongo una solución mejor…

\- - - FUERA DE LA CABAÑA - - - -

Yoh intentaba entrar desesperadamente, escuchaba fuertes golpes dentro de la cabaña, cosas rompiéndose… que estaba pasando?.. pero Opacho lo mantenía al margen y las pocas veces que lograba avanzar chocaba contra el escudo de Hao.

En un segundo el SOF apareció y desapareció frente a sus ojos, luego solo quedo Nate en el piso desmayado

-YOH: Nate? {Tratando de despertarlo}…[que está sucediendo allá adentro] {mirando preocupado hacia la cabaña}

\- - - DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA - - -

-MITSUKI: Está ofreciéndome tu cuerpo para que mi demonio termine su desarrollo? {con cara de desconfianza}

-HAO: Mira dejémonos de estupideces, tú tienes miedo porque sabes que puedo sellarlos y crees que no lo haré solo para salvar… bueno a eso… y yo la verdad no me importa mucho salvarlo o no… pero no quiero hacerle algo así a Anna y si la sello o hago la decantación que tenía planeada no sobrevivirá …eso… míralo como un gana-gana, tu tomas el cuerpo más fuerte y sabes que yo no voy a dejar nunca que sellen mis poderes porque me convertiría en lo que más odio… un vil y asqueroso humano y nadie más que yo puede hacer la decantación, así que no es un peligro más para ti… y yo {mirando a Anna con tristeza} la salvo a ella.. y a esa cosa…

-MITSUKI: Suena interesante, y si la verdad es que en lo que he podido ver no hay nadie más fuerte que tu… pero dime…por que la ayudas, sé que te interesa pero …ella esta con tu hermano… es más ahora esperan un hijo… aunque aún no lo sepan … {mirando a Anna también}

-HAO: Lo se… pero ella ha sufrido tanto o más que yo… y …merece ser feliz…

-MITSUKI: mmmm

-HAO: Bueno aceptas o te despides de tu demonio? {Muy serio}

-MITSUKI: Esta bien... pero si veo que intentas algo … no solo la creatura no va a nacer nunca, sino que ella se queda sin alma…

-HAO: Entonces apenas los poderes de Anna regresen ordénale a tu demonio que salga de ella.. yo no haré nada para impedir que entre a mi cuerpo…

\- - - FUERA DE LA CABAÑA - -

Nate recobraba la consciencia

-YOH: Nate estas bien? Que sucedió?

-NATE: Hao! {con enojo levantándose}

-YOH: Espera… que sucede adentro?

-NATE: Yoh… {Mirándolo con tristeza} los poderes de Anna regresaron y no sé por qué pero Hao dice que no puede decantar su alma ni sellarla…

-YOH: ¿QUE? Entonces qué sucederá con ella! El demonio no dudara en tomar el control apenas sus poderes estén de vuelta!

En ese momento Yoh estaba desesperado, se paró e intento de nuevo pasar, pero Opacho se lo impedía, Nate también empezó a intentar junto a el pero Opacho se los seguía impidiendo.

-YOH: POR QUE! Opacho! DEJAME PASAR! ANNA ME NECESITA!

Opacho miro a Yoh con miedo, nunca lo vio actuar asi..

-OPACHO: Opacho… Opacho también quiere ayudar a la señorita Anna {llorando}… y es por eso que no puedo dejarlo pasar! {Atacándolo con toda su fuerza}

\- - DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA - - -

Hao y Mitsuki esperaban pacientemente que retornaran todos los poderes de Anna, ya casi era hora… pero quien sabe si la habitación y l cabaña aguantarían más tanto poder. De pronto el cuerpo de Anna empezó a brillar y a elevarse un poco, Hao la observo con cierto misticismo, era hora…

-HAO: Bien… hazlo

Hao se acercó y tomo el cuerpo de Anna que levitaba, este al sentir el contacto bajo en los brazos de Hao… él la sostuvo cerca de su pecho y la miro con mucha ternura… y como si lo escuchara le hablo

-HAO: La verdad nunca pensé que algo como esto fuera a pasar, jeje se que te dije que quería el demonio para mí pero no así, espero que con esto puedas ser feliz…. La verdad, leí tu diario que estaba en Osore, eres más fuerte que yo y mereces más que nadie la felicidad… sé que debes estar acostumbrada a oírlo más estando con Yoh, pero te amo… y siempre lo haré aunque no se ni por qué {agachándose y besando su frente con ternura}

Cuando Hao se separó un poco vio que Anna lo miraba con los ojos entre abiertos.

-ANNA: {suavemente entre dormida} Que…que… sucede? {Tratando de mantener su vista en Hao}

Hao la puso suavemente en el piso

-HAO: Anna debo irme… no quiero lastimarte…

-MITSUKI: Que cursi, pero es hora…

En ese momento Mitsuki entro al cuerpo de Anna

Anna pareció sentir como entraba ya que se tocó el pecho como si le doliera..

-ANNA: [que es esto que siento?]

Del cuerpo de Anna empezó a salir una niebla negra que apenas salió se adhirió a las extremidades de Hao…

Hao sentía mucho dolor, pero le preocupaba más que Anna lo sintiera, no quería que nada le pasara, en su estado…

Todo paso muy rápido… la energía negra proveniente de Anna se detuvo.

Anna apenas estaba consciente y miraba a Hao quien estaba arrodillado frente a ella.

-ANNA: Hao… que… sucede?

Pero él estaba estático con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello y la boca entre abierta…

-ANNA: H…a….oo

Hao se levantó y apenas dirigiéndole una rápida y triste mirada a Anna… desapareció…

\- - - FUERA DE LA CABAÑA - - - -

Opacho ya no podía más, luchar contra Yoh y Nate era más que demasiado para el. La batalla se detuvo y los 3 voltearon a mirar la cabaña

-YOH: El escudo…desaparecio?

-OPACHO: Hao-sama se fue?

-NATE: Esa es la presencia de Anna?... [se siente más fuerte… ha recuperado sus poderes… pero se siente más débil que cuando la conoci…]

Los tres entraron corriendo a la cabaña, todo era muy extraño. Cuando llegaron a la habitación encontraron que esta estaba casi totalmente destrozada, en la mitad estaba Anna en el piso recostada.

-YOH: Anna! {llegando rápido a su lado}

-ANNA: Yoh… {desmayándose}

-OPACHO: HAO-SAMA!

Nate apenas miraba la situación… que habría pasado adentro? A donde habría ido Hao? Habría podido ayudar a Anna?

\- - - MONTAÑA NEVADA- - - -

-HAO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! {sujetándose la cabeza y cayendo en la mitad de la nieve}

-MITSUKI: Que sucede? JAJAJA no te gusta que jueguen contigo {voz dentro de la cabeza de Hao}

-HAO: ERES UNA MISERABLE!

-MITSUKI: BLA BLA ya sabias que esto iba a suceder

-HAO: si, es solo que me parece deplorable que tengas que ser un parasito pegándote del poder de los demás para sobrevivir y ser algo!

-MITSUKI: Con halagos como esos no llegaras lejos JAJAJA

En ese momento Hao sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, escuchaba un gran golpeteo como de tambores en sus oídos, pero sentía que era el latido de su corazón y que lo volvería loco en cualquier momento.

El cuerpo de Hao se levanto … pero no era el quien lo manejaba

-MITSUKI: Es hora de probar nuestro nuevos poderes JAJAJAJA

\- - - - CABAÑA DE HAO - - - -

Nate e Yoh pusieron a Anna en la habitación de Hao para que descansara. Opacho había ido a buscar a Hao y a avisarle a las Hana-gumi.

-NATE: Arregle lo que pude, pero lo mejor será que Anna se cambie de habitación la otra quedo en muy mal estado.

-YOH: - … -

Nate se acercó a Yoh, él estaba sentado junto a Anna quien dormía con un gesto de dolor.

-NATE: Ella es fuerte, estará bien… además su energía furyoku está más bajo que antes, de seguro el demonio ya no está dentro de ella

-YOH: Eso espero… es solo que… no es la primera vez que no puedo ayudarla…

-NATE: No te sientas así, en esta situación el único que podía ayudarla era el..

-YOH: SI el puede yo debo poder! Somos un alma partida en dos! Que tiene el que no tenga yo!

-NATE: Puede que sean una sola alma… pero debes aceptarlo que así es, no todo lo que puede él lo puedes tu; así como no todo lo que puedes tú lo puede el… él no puede hacerla feliz tanto como tu

Yoh miro a Nate por un momento… él tenía razón… por que se lamentaba de las cosas que carecía en comparación a Hao, debía alegrarse de las que tenía a diferencia de el

-NATE: Porque Hao se habrá ido tan de repente? Es extraño… el generalmente se hubiera quedado a cuidar a Anna…

-YOH: Lo sé, espero que vuelva pronto y no los explique…

La noche llego, Anna seguía inconsciente, Opacho y las Hana-gumi seguía buscando alguna señal de Hao. Nate se fue a su cabaña y les conto a los chicos lo que había ocurrido, todos estaban preocupados por Anna y hasta por Hao, el no era tan malo como antes y de seguro había hecho lo que había podido por ayudar a Anna.


	34. El extraño nuevo Hao

Era un nuevo dia en la aldea, Yoh estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno para Anna, cuando Anna bajo las escaleras.

-YOH: Buenos días Anna, como te sientes?

Anna solo miro a Yoh con inquietud, tenía vagos recuerdos del día anterior, pero sabia que algo pasaba

-YOH: Emm … si quieres siéntate mientras, en seguida te serviré tu desayuno :D

-ANNA: donde esta Hao?

Yoh dejo de cocinar y la miro con duda

-YOH: No lo sé, él se fue desde ayer y no ha vuelto… Opacho y sus demás seguidores lo están buscando

-ANNA: Y por qué? El muchas veces se va sin decir nada {sentándose}

-YOH: Opacho esta preocupado, el ayer se fue de una forma extraña e intempestiva, además… es muy raro que te hubiera dejado en el estado que estabas y pasando lo que pasaba {sentándose frente a Anna}

-ANNA: Que sucedió ayer?

-YOH: eso mismo quiero que me digas, cuando yo volví a la cabaña Opacho no me dejaba entrar, y Hao había levantado un escudo por qué estaba tratando de ayudarte ya que tus poderes…

-ANNA: Lo sé, lo supe desde que me desperté… lo que quiero saber es… como es que Hao… mmm

Anna no sabía que tanta libertad tenía de hablar, Mitsuki no se había manifestado pero eso no significaba que no estuviera dentro de ella aun.

-YOH: quisiera poder decirte pero la verdad es que cuando al fin pude entrar a la cabaña, Hao no estaba, nuestra habitación estaba totalmente destruida y tú estabas inconsciente en el medio de todo {cara de preocupación}… Anna {tomando su mano suavemente} por favor… necesito que cualquier cosa que pase contigo me la hagas saber… yo se que eres muy fuerte, pero no olvides que yo estoy aquí para que lo que sea que venga lo enfrentemos juntos.

Anna sonrió ante lo que Yoh decía, era tan tierno, tan protector con ella.

-ANNA: Esta bien, pase lo que pase lo afrontaremos juntos.

-YOH: {con una gran sonrisa :D } Bueno, Annita… yo creo que Hao encontró la solución a lo del demonio, porque no sé si ya te diste cuenta pero tus poderes han vuelto a la normalidad, es decir a lo que eran antes del incidente en Ujumi

Anna se quedó pensando por un momento, era cierto no tenía tanta fuerza como antes, aunque sus poderes se habían incrementado algo a raíz de tanto entrenamiento… además no sentía la presencia de Mitsuki por ningún lado.

-ANNA: Creo que tienes razón… pero como lo hizo?

En ese momento Anna recordó… Hao le había dicho muchas cosas, a lo mejor porque pensaba que ella no lo escuchaba, él le dijo que la amaba y que había leído su diario! O.O! Pero como! Estaba muy bien escondido en su vieja habitación en Osore!, recordó el dolor en el pecho, la niebla negra que abandonaba su cuerpo… y entraba al de Hao… él dijo que no quería el demonio de esa manera… el… había aceptado al demonio dentro de el para salvarla a ella? Pero por qué!? Por qué no sello sus poderes o decanto su alma como le había propuesto en un inicio?

Anna pensaba todo esto mientras Yoh hablaba, ella no escuchaba nada… solo pensaba en Hao…

-YOH: Annita…Anna… {Pasando su mano frente a sus ojos ya que ella parecía y estaba desconcentrada}… me escuchas?

-ANNA: …. Lo siento .. Que me decías?

-YOH: {mirándola extraño} te decía que ayer Nate también se vio involucrado, al parecer Hao lo trajo para que lo ayudara a decantar tu alma… pero… al parecer cuando iban a hacerlo Hao se retractó y dijo que tampoco podría sellar tus poderes, por qué sería muy peligroso… {Soltando un suspiro} yo no lo entiendo, por qué sería peligroso sellar tus poderes, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que los conservaras pero como fue que logro eliminar al demonio y por qué decidió de repente que sellarte era peligroso?

-ANNA: No lo sé… pero… deberíamos buscarlo también, necesito hablar con el {parándose de la mesa}

-YOH: {parándose igualmente} No… lo buscare yo… tu no estás bien, no has comido nada y se que aun sigues cansada, puedo verlo en tu semblante.

Anna sabía que era cierto, pero como podía estar tan cansada! Llevaba semanas sin hacer un esfuerzo real y además había dormido casi todo el día anterior también.

-ANNA: Yo estoy bien, debemos encontrar a Hao… yo siento que nos necesita {diciendo esto último en voz baja}

-YOH: {mirándola con asombro} uff… pensé que era el único jiji… yo también lo siento… le pediré a los chicos ayuda e iremos a buscarlo

-ANNA: Ok…

-YOH: Tú tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?

-ANNA: {pensativa}[creo saberlo, pero lo mejor será ir sola y no arriesgarlo] {miro a Yoh} [pero le prometí que estaríamos juntos en esto… no… no quiero que le pase nada por mis descuido… iré y cuando vea que es seguro se lo haré saber] No… empecemos la búsqueda.

Yoh "convenció" a Anna de que se quedara en la cabaña mientras el pedía ayuda a los demás, Anna por su parte simulo que la convencía de forma que apenas el se fuera ella pudiera llevar a cabo su plan para encontrar a Hao.

\- - -MONTAÑA NEVADA - - - -

Hao se encontraba en una cueva oscura, parecía estar en estado de trance.

-MITSUKI {dentro de la cabeza de Hao} : veamos que tanto puedes mantener el control esta vez

-HAO: …

-MITSUKI: tengo que reconocer que eres fuerte, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer contra nosotros

Los ojos de Hao se abrieron de golpe, pero no tenía la misma mirada, era una mirada vacía… con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida de la cueva… por un momento sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos y callo de rodillas.

-MITSUKI: Por qué haces que sea todo tan complicado!... bueno aún tenemos tiempo para perfeccionar el control.

-HAO: [Miserable!... usar al gran Hao Asakura como una marioneta!]

\- - - CABAÑA HAO/ANNA/YOH - - - -

Anna estaba impaciente… miraba a todos lados..

-OPACHO: Señorita Anna.. {Apareciendo} me buscaba?

-ANNA: si… necesito que me hagas un favor…

\- - - CABAÑA YOH - - -

Yoh llego y encontró a los chicos desayunando.

-LEN: Yoh… como va todo por allá… como se encuentra Anna?

-YOH: Hola chicos!... ella está bien, un poco cansada pero bien… chicos tengo un favor que pedirles :D

\- - -MONTAÑA NEVADA - - - -

-OPACHO: Esta segura señorita Anna?... yo ya lo busque aquí…

-ANNA: Algo me dice que esta acá {mirando hacia la cima de la montaña}

-OPACHO: Quiere que vayamos más arriba {mirando hacia donde Anna miraba}

-ANNA: No Opacho, no te preocupes… por favor vete

-OPACHO: Pero O.o! como volverá?

Anna lo pensó por un momento, ella estaba más que segura que Hao estaba allí pero no estaba segura de como irían las cosas

-ANNA: Hagamos lo siguiente, ve y nos veremos en este mismo punto dentro de 2 horas

-OPACHO: No quiere que la acompañe?

-ANNA: No Opacho, necesito hacer esto sola… por cierto {mirando a Opacho con ternura} por favor no le digas a nadie que me trajiste acá, si Yoh pregunta por mi dile que no me has visto pero que de seguro estoy buscando a Hao por la aldea.

Opacho asintió y se fue..

Anna dio un largo suspiro. Metío su mano en su chaqueta y del bolsillo saco el pequeño brazalete que compartía con Hao y se lo puso.

-ANNA [Cuando este cerca podré percibir sus pensamientos] {caminando hacia arriba}

\- - - ALDEA APACHE - - -

Yoh buscaba a Hao aunque sabia que el no estaba en la aldea, pero en algún lado tenia que buscar a su hermano…hasta que

-KINO: Hola Yoh

-YOH: Abuela… que quieres ¬¬ ¿?

-KINO: Que son esos modales jovencito!... no te eduque para que fueras asi

-YOH: Como sea… tengo afán …asi que con permiso {SIGUIENDO DE LARGO}

-KINO: Con que Anna recupero sus poderes

Yoh se detuvo por un momento al escucharla

-KINO: No te sorprendas tanto, que todo lo que ella sabe se lo enseñe yo… además sentí su furyoku… disminuyo… es casi como antes de que fuera a Ujumi

-YOH: Y?...

-KINO: Ella sigue siendo un peligro… ella y Hao

-YOH:{Mirandola} si quieres decir algo solo dilo!

-KINO: No sé qué estás buscando, pero si es Anna y la encuentro primero sabes lo que sucederá..

-YOH: No me preocupa…. Ella puede defenderse de ti… además no…no la busco a ella

-KINO: está bien… pero Yoh… ten cuidado por favor… {Yéndose}

-YOH: [lo mejor será avisarle a Anna que la abuela sabe que sus poderes están de vuelta y no dudara en atacarla y sellarla si tiene la oportunidad {yendo a la cabaña rápidamente}

\- - - -MONTAÑA NEVADA - - - -

Anna camino casi por 1 hora…. Tenía frio y no había percibido ni la más mínima señal de Hao.

-ANNA: {sentándose en una piedra y mirando el paisaje} [donde diablos esta?]

De pronto Anna escucho un murmullo

-ANNA {mirando a todo lado} [que fue eso?]

….el murmullo otra vez, pero esta vez más fuerte….

-ANNA: Hao?

-HAO: [Maldita sea!]

Anna lo supo, el estaba cerca y por suerte también seguía usando el brazalete… así que empezó a subir más rápido entre la nieve.

Anna subió al menos unos 2 Km más, la voz en su mente ya no era un murmullo, ahora podía escucharlo claramente, Hao estaba allí y estaba en problemas… ella trato de mantener sus pensamientos enfocados en los de el por qué si notaba que estaba allí podía huir o peor si sus suposiciones eran ciertas y ahora él estaba poseído por Mitsuki y el demonio podría ser que la atacara…

Anna llego hasta la entrada de una cueva, donde escuchaba claramente los pensamientos de Hao… decidió no dudarlo mucho, no haría diferencia y entro. Dentro era difícil ver… pero escucho claramente en su mente..

-HAO:[Anna vete de aquí!]

-ANNA: [Que sucede Hao?]

-HAO (MITSUKI): JAJAJA Veo que no me equivoque {prendiendo una gran llamarada en su mano} es tu presencia… Anna… {Lanzando la llamarada a ella}

Anna detuvo la llamarada con un escudo..

-ANNA: Que diablos te sucede!?

-HAO: [ TE DIGO QUE TE VAYAS!] {hablándole a Anna telepáticamente]

Otra llamarada… pero más grande

-HAO: (MITSUKI) Anna… Anna… Anna, que me extrañaste y viniste por mí? JAJAJA

-ANNA: [ Hao… es Mitsuki la que habla verdad?]

-HAO: [Asi es, por eso es mejor que te vayas! No puedo controlar mi cuerpo… y no quiero hacerte daño {triste}]

-ANNA: [que debo hacer? Vine a ver si estabas… pero no puedo hacer mucho por ti en este momento {voz mental triste}

-HAO: [No te preocupes por mi… tienes que irte ya… yo encontrare la forma…]

-ANNA:[ Hao.. {triste}… porque lo hiciste?] {Mirándolo seriamente}

-HAO (MITSUKI): y a que viniste Anna? A salvarlo a el JAJAJA

-ANNA: No pensé que reconocieras que estabas allí… maldita miserable! {mirada dura}

-HAO (MITSUKI): no tengo por qué mentirte a ti Anna… pero dime… que piensas hacer…

-ANNA: …. … …

-HAO (MITSUKI): Sabes lo que pasara ahora verdad {sonrisa diabólica}

La cueva exploto de golpe

-HAO (MITSUKI): JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Sobre los escombros de la montaña… es una lástima {mirando alrededor} espero que no te importara … tu sacrificio fue en vano ...ninguno de los dos pudo sobrevivir a eso … lo mejor será volver a la aldea..

Hao desapareció en la nada…

En ese momento de entre los escombros, surgió una gran esfera roja, en la mitad de esta se encontraba Anna

-ANNA: ¿Pero... Cómo? {Mirando la esfera que la rodeaba}

La esfera desapareció cuando ella estuvo de pie en la superficie… segundos después apareció el SOF junto a ella.

-ANNA: pero… tu qué haces aquí?{mirándolo con extrañeza}

El SOF (ESPIRIT OF FIRE) solo la miraba…

-ANNA: Hao te dijo que vinieras conmigo verdad?

El espíritu solo asintió

Anna se sentía muy mal… Hao… él había sacrificado su libertad por ella, ella sabía lo que el sentía y él sabía lo que ella sentía...por Yoh … porque lo hacía… siempre tratando de protegerla, no lo merecía… no pudo evitarlo, varias lagrimas escaparon a sus ojos..

-ANNA: {secándose las lágrimas} no debo llorar, debo…ayudarlo!

Anna empezó a bajar para ir al punto de encuentro con Opacho, el camino se le hacía eterno, estaba muy cansada…

En el camino pensaba que hacer… lo mejor sería averiguar cómo hacer la decantación de almas de la que el le había hablado, pero sería muy peligrosa o por qué él no la había hecho en ella… si alguien sabía algo era Nate, ya que según lo que le había dicho Yoh él estaba listo con Hao para realizarla hasta que Hao se detuvo.

Anna llego y encontró a Opacho esperándola..

-OPACHO: Señorita Anna… se encuentra bien?

-ANNA: Si Opacho, perdona la demora..

-OPACHO: no se preocupe!... quería decirle que Hao-sama ya volvió a la cabaña! :D

-ANNA: {preocupada pero tratando de simular}… aaa si… que bien, y que dijo? Donde estuvo este tiempo?

-OPACHO: Opacho no lo sabe… Hao-sama actúa extraño, desde que volvió se encerró en su habitación :´( pero al menos volvió y se encuentra bien :D

Anna solo miro a Opacho preocupada. Era peligroso para Opacho, para Yoh, para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de Hao que Mitsuki los atacara, ella sabía cómo era ella, no le importaba nada… pero entonces por qué volvería a la cabaña? Cuál era su plan?... además si se cruzó con Opacho por que no hizo nada…?

-OPACHO: Señorita, esta lista para volver?

-ANNA: eemm… si… pero por favor llévame a la cabaña de los chicos no a la nuestra

-OPACHO: Como ordene señorita

\- - - CABAÑA CHICOS - - - -

Los chicos buscaron a Hao todo el día, pero tampoco encontraron ni una señal de el por lo que decidieron volver a la cabaña y esperar por noticias de Yoh…

-ANNA {entrando como Pedro por su casa XP} : Hola…. Nate necesito que hablemos… a solas

Todos se quedaron callados cuando Anna entro asi intempestivamente y más con ese comentario que acababa de decir como una orden..

-HORO: Emmm… si Hola Anna.. como estas? Nosotros estamos bien … por favor sigue

Anna apenas miro a Horo con una mirada más alla de asesina

-ANNA: Quieres pelear? {sonrisa vengativa- aparecen Zenki y Goki tras de ella}

-HORO: O.o! No solo decía jeje que que bueno verte y tan bien!

-NATE: Vamos {saliendo de la cabaña}

Anna miro la cabaña alrededor antes de seguirlo..

-ANNA: Opacho

-OPACHO: digame señorita

-ANNA: De ahora en adelante te quedaras aquí

-OPACHO Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS: 0.0! o.O! QUE! POR QUEEE!?

-ANNA: Es una decisión ya tomada {brazos cruzados}

-OPACHO: Pero… Hao-sama!?

-ANNA: {mirándolo con ternura y agachándose a su altura} Opacho…. Hazlo por él, créeme que él está de acuerdo en la decisión… más adelante lo entenderás

Opacho lo pensó por un momento. Anna no era de las que hablaban asi por que si

-OPACHO: Si señorita Anna ..

Los demás quedaron muy sorprendidos por la escena, Anna nunca era asi de amable, pero bueno si decía que Opacho se quedaba era por que era punto final, el se quedaría como fuera.

-ANNA: Ya vuelvo {saliendo de la cabaña}

\- - - - FUERA DE LA CABAÑA - - - - - -

-NATE: Me alegra ver que estes bien : )

-ANNA: Gracias… Pero eso no es por lo que vine…

-NATE: Dime, que sucede?

-ANNA: Necesito que me digas todo lo que paso ayer?

Nate le conto todo con pelos y señales, ya que para el también todo fue muy extraño..

-ANNA: Ya veo… pero entonces la decantación es muy peligrosa?

-NATE: Al parecer..{Pensativo}… aunque no lo se, Hao estaba muy dispuesto a hacerlo pero de pronto se detuvo antes de empezar… se veía muy mal…

-ANNA: Y lo que me dijiste es todo lo que sabes de la decantación de almas?

-NATE: Asi es, eso fue lo que me explico Hao… la verdad que es una técnica muy extraña… me atrevería a pensar que la invento el…

-ANNA: Ummm…. Ya veo

-NATE: Anna pero dime, que sucedió con Hao? Ya apareció?

-ANNA: Si…

-NATE: Pareciera que no te alegrara {mirándola con tristeza y duda}

-ANNA: No es eso… es solo que… él no está bien, y no sé cómo ayudarlo

-NATE: {pequeña sonrisa melancólica} no te preocupes, tu eres Anna Kyoyama, ya encontraras la solución

Este comentario hizo que Anna le devolviera la sonrisa a Nate… se notaba que el confiaba más que demasiado en ella…

-ANNA: Eso espero…

De repente Anna sintió que todo se le movía y perdió el equilibrio

-NATE: Anna {sujetándola antes de que cayera} estas bien? {mirándola con preocupación}

-ANNA {restableciendo su postura con dificultad} …sii… si … no te preocupes

-NATE: {mirándola con duda} estas segura?... te ves… diferente

-ANNA: Diferente? … diferente bien o diferente mal?

-NATE: jeje diferente bien, pero preocupada… ya comiste?

-ANNA: {en ese momento su estomago gruño..}emmm

Era cierto no recordó comer en todo el dia, o mejor dicho no se le antojo hasta que Nate lo trajo a colación

-NATE: A mi me parece que no jejeje… ven te invito a comer donde quieras :D

-ANNA: No lo se … {mirando la hora}

-NATE: Vamos Anna, yo tengo que comer…tú tienes que comer jeje que pasa si coincidimos en un restaurante para hacerlo :D … además hace mucho no hablamos

-ANNA: ¬¬ … Pues… {gruñido estomago}… está bien… pero que sea rápido

-NATE: Se exactamente el sitio :D:D

\- - - - CABAÑA HAO - - - -

Yoh había vuelto a la cabaña y se había encontrado con que ni Anna, ni Opacho ni Hao estaban… por lo salió de nuevo a buscarlos, pero luego de unas horas decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la cabaña y esperar a que volvieran, rezaba que nada le pasara a Anna luego de la advertencia de su abuela…

Cuando volvió, sintió una presencia en la cabaña…era Hao…

-YOH [Que extraño Hao volvió, pero Anna no está acá aun]

Yoh subió y golpeo la puerta de la habitación de Hao

TOC TOC TOC

-YOH: Hao?

…. No hubo respuesta….

-YOH: [A lo mejor está dormido… ya mañana hablare con el… ojala Anna vuelva pronto]

Dentro de la habitación Hao estaba en pose de meditación, si se concentraba mucho podía evitar que Mitsuki usara su cuerpo a su voluntad, estaba preocupado, no quería lastimar a Opacho, era una suerte que Mitsuki lo dejara pasar así como así, aunque ni él lo creyera, no quería lastimar tampoco a Yoh y definitivamente no quería lastimar a Anna; el sabía que ella había salido ilesa de la explosión por qué el mismo mando al SOF a cuidarla… pero no sabía que esperar... ella volvería a la cabaña? Si era así que haría Mitsuki al verla viva? Para él era muy difícil mantener el control no sabía que hacer… ni siquiera sabía los planes de Mitsuki… para que lo había hecho volver a la cabaña? Podría haber esperado al equinoccio en cualquier parte del mundo para liberar a su demonio.. Por qué tenía que estar precisamente allí? Además ya no sentía la presión de ella… asi que se relajó un poco, estar en ese estado era agotador..

\- - - RESTAURANTE - - - -

-ANNA: Asi que… {mirando el menú} sushi? {ceja levantada}

-NATE: jeje… la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí parecio gustarte :D

-ANNA: Y que tal a ti?

-NATE: emmm … no sabia que leías mentes entonces jeje pero entonces me imagino que ya lo sabes jejeje…

-ANNA: Asi es… odias el pescado… pero aun asi insistes en venir aquí y en comer el pescado que te cocine en la montaña

-NATE: Solo quería complacerte jeje no puedes culparme

Anna lo observo con curiosidad, había extrañado a Nate sin darse cuenta, el era su soporte… pero ela sabia que el la veía como algo más… debía ser cuidadosa

-ANNA: Hubiera estado igual de satisfecha yendo a cualquier otro sitio con que tuvieran comida buena…además hoy no se me antoja nada de pescado {bajando la carta}

-NATE: O.o… a no?... entonces que quieres comer?

-ANNA: Pues…

\- - - TIENDA DE HELADOS - - - -

-NATE: No crees que ese lado esta… jeje algo grande?

Anna había pedido el tazón más grande de la tienda y para colmo, no había compartido nada con Nate… el solo la miraba comer con su cono en la mano a medio terminar

-ANNA: No he comido en todo el dia… deja de observarme y termina tu helado {comiendo su super tazón de helado!}

-NATE: [Nunca la vi comiendo dulces antes y menos sin comer bien antes o.O!]

Anna capto el pensamiento pero no le dio importancia, estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando su super hiper mega helado …

Luego de un rato Anna se despidió de Nate que insistió en acompañarla a su cabaña, pero ella sabía que lo pondría en riesgo si Hao estaba allí… por lo cual se negó rotundamente…

-ANNA: [Espero que Yoh no haya llegado aún {girando la manija de la puerta}

\- - - - DENTRO DE LA CABAÑA - - -

-MITSUKI{en la mente de Hao}: Pero que fue eso… acaso el pequeño Yoh ha llegado a casa… no deberíamos darle la noticia de que se quedó viudo antes de tiempo JAJAJAJA

-HAO: …. ….. …

-MITSUKI{en la mente de Hao}: Vaya… eres más aburrido que Anna ¬¬! … vamos!

Hao intento con todo lo que pudo, no quería que Mitsuki hablara con Yoh… menos que le dijera algo así de devastante aunque no fuera cierto.. pero Mitsuki le gano y lo hizo bajar a donde estaba Yoh.

-HAO {MITSUKI}: Hola Yoh… {sonrisa diabólica}

-YOH: Hao! Nos tenías preocupados! Por que te fuiste asi ayer?

-HAO {MITSUKI}: eso no importa ahora… quiero decirte algo…

Hao no entendía, por que ella fingía ser el… acaso quería coger a Yoh con la guardia abajo..?... en todo caso tenia que estar pendiente de que eso no pasara y ver si podía impedirlo..

-YOH: Si… dime..

-HAO {MITSUKI}:Es algo sobre Anna {risa malévola}

\- en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abrió- y entro Anna…

-HAO {MITSUKI}: Pero! O.O! Que demonios! Como es que!?

-ANNA: Sorprendido de verme viva {cara retadora}

Hao (Mitsuki) y Anna se miraba con mucha atención, la tensión del cuarto era palpable.

-YOH: Emmm disculpen {parándose entre ambos}… me perdí de algo? {ceja levantada}

Hao y Anna esperaban que Mitsuki respondieran y se revelara ante Yoh… pero..

-HAO {MITSUKI}: No… no es nada… ¬¬

-HAO: [Que diablos intenta hacer?]

-ANNA: [No lo se… pero no me gusta esto nada…]

-YOH: Bueno… chicos me alegra que estén los dos aquí, ahora si díganme donde estuvieron cada uno, me tenían preocupado?

-HAO {MITSUKI}: si Anna por favor dinos… nos tenías preocupados… con tantos accidentes "naturales" y sobre naturales que pasan jajaja

Yoh y Anna apenas lo miraron …

-ANNA: solo estuve caminando… eso es todo…

-YOH: Ammmm… ok .. y tu Hao?

-HAO {MITSUKI}: Tenia asuntos pendientes… pero ya los solucione


	35. Ya no es solo tu vida Oo!

-YOH: Bueno.. ya que están ambos aquí podrían explicarme que paso ayer.. por qué pusiste un campo de energía… y como fue que ayudaste a Anna? {mirando a Hao}

-HAO: [QUE IRA A DECIRLE?]

-MITSUKI (DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE HAO): Bueno más vale que inventes algo… si no quieres que ellos dos.. bueno tres se mueran aca mismo jajaja

-HAO: Veras, puse el escudo por que no podía permitir que nada entrara o saliera … tenia que ayudar a Anna y lo hice…. Eliminando al demonio despues de sacarlo de ella… pero es algo muy complejo y no lo entenderías asi que alégrate y ya..

Yoh miro a Hao con duda… Anna también lo miraba… era Hao quien había mentido o Mitsuki?

-YOH: Bien.. bueno lo importante es que están bien… {acercándose y extendiendo una mano a Hao}… gracias por ayudar a Anna, estaré en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida

La cercanía entre los cuerpos de Hao e Yoh hicieron que tanto Anna como Hao se tensionaran, quien sabe que haría Mitsuki, estaba loca y era impredecible.

-HAO (MITSUKI): Emmm si claro {apretando la mano de Yoh}

-YOH: Me alegra que eso terminara, en verdad… lo que esa mujer y su demonio planeaban hacer no tenía nombre… que persona tan egoísta querría acabar con la belleza de este mundo

-HAO (MITSUKI): Sera con la plaga y podredumbre… ¬¬

-YOH: O.o! pues… pensé que te gustaba el mundo solo que no te agradaban los humanos, no me digas que ahora piensas destruirlo? O.O!

-HAO (MITSUKI): Destruir algo que ya está destruido o en camino a la destrucción es solo ahorrar el tiempo…

-YOH: estas bien Hao? … por qué estás tan...molesto?

-HAO (MITSUKI): Estoy cansado… eso es todo {mirando serio a Yoh}

-ANNA: será mejor que… todos nos vayamos a dormir {mirando a Hao fijamente}

-HAO (MITSUKI): Si…algunos lo necesitamos más que otros¬¬

Anna no entendía… no sabía si era seguro dormir en la misma cabaña… y no sabía si decirle a Yoh lo que pasaba.

-YOH: Bueno… pero Annita tú ya comiste? no haz comido bien últimamente

-ANNA: {aun mirando seria a Hao} si no te preocupes… vámonos a dormir {subiendo las escaleras}

-YOH: Por cierto Opacho no ha vuelto…Hao sabes algo de él?

Por dentro Opacho maldecía a Yoh por llamar a colación el nombre de Opacho… entre menos Mitsuki pensara en el más a salvo estaría

-ANNA: El se quedara a dormir en la cabaña con los chicos… allá estará bien

-YOH: Con los chicos? {cara de duda} es extraño… no lo crees Hao?

Hao se mantenía callado y en estado pensativo..

-ANNA: No le veo nada de malo… no le pasara nada y es más puede estar allá con más personas

Luego de eso Anna subió a su habitación, menos mal la cabaña tenía varias para que ella e Yoh pudiera tomar otra luego de que la que usaban se viera destruida…

Anna se cambió rápidamente y entro en el futon … Yoh subio unos minutos después

-ANNA: Hasta mañana {cerrando los ojos}

-YOH: Que duermas Annita {Agachándose y besando su mejilla}

Anna simulo que dormia… lo que en realidad quería era hablar con Hao mentalmente… Ella escucho como el subia a su pieza y se encerraba… tenía que estar pendiente de cualquier cosa

-ANNA [Hao me oyes?]

-HAO: [Si {desanimado}]

-ANNA: [Que vamos a hacer?]

-HAO: [Yo… no lo se.. pero no te metas]

-ANNA: [No me vas a venir con que tu puedes solo y no necesitas de nadie ¬¬]

-HAO: [Asi mismo… lo mejor será que se vayan a la otra cabaña también apenas puedan]

-ANNA: [No… te guste o no yo me quedo… esto es… mi culpa, voy a solucionarlo]

-HAO: [Por favor Anna {voz molesta}… esta situación es difícil hasta para mi lo es… es mejor que se vayan asi tendre más libertad de hacer lo que deba]

-ANNA [ Y que se supone que debo hacer… decirle a Yoh que nos vamos por que estas poseído por un demonio y una loca? Créeme que menos que se ira… él no te va a dejar tampoco]

-HAO: [ Anna… tienes que irte enserio.. {Voz triste}]

-ANNA: [NO..no voy a hacerlo… me quedare y te ayudare… y no puedes hacer nada al fin y al cabo es mi vida y yo elijo]

Hao estaba agotado, no podría esconder más ese pensamiento y ese sentimiento…

HAO: [Ya no es solo tu vida]

En ese momento Anna capto los recuerdos de Hao, el tratando de hacer la decantación, estando a punto de hacerla y luego …dándose cuenta de algo…

En ese momento Anna abrió los ojos de golpe… no podía ser… no podía creer lo que vio en la mente de Hao…ella…estaba…embarazada O.o!

-HAO:[Así es… por eso tienes que irte… no quiero que sufras una perdida irremediable por mi culpa]

Anna seguía en shock… apenas se había sentado en su propio futon de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando hacia al frente… el recuerdo de Hao se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, como el descubría que ella estaba en cinta … la palabra se repetía incesablemente en su mente …Embarazo, embarazo, embarazo, embarazo, embarazo, embarazo… 

Hao seguía en la mente de Anna, sabía que la noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, no se sentía feliz, no se sentia triste, se sentía preocupada… tenía muchas dudas… cómo? Por qué? Cuando? Que iba a hacer?... que iba a hacer Yoh? Como lo tomaría?

Su cerebro funcionaba a mil revoluciones por segundo… no podía dejar de pensar en todas las implicaciones … tenía miedo, como nunca antes

-HAO:[Anna… no te preocupes…estarás bien…estarán bien… pero tienes que irte, no sé qué planea Mitsuki pero no puede ser nada bueno y menos para ti]

Yoh sintió que Anna se levantaba de golpe y esto lo despertó…

-YOH: Anna? {Refregándose los ojos por el sueño}

Ella lucia estupefacta y no daba señales de responder próximamente

-YOH: {acercándosele} Annita estas bien? {Mirándola como inspeccionándola}

En ese momento Anna hizo algo de forma inconsciente y aun mirando hacia la nada… levanto su mano derecha y la puso sobre su vientre.

-YOH {sentándose frente a ella y cogiéndola con cuidado de los hombros} Anna… responde que sucede? {Muy preocupado}

-HAO [Sera mejor que se lo digas… {con un dejo de dolor en su voz}]

-ANNA: …. … ….

-YOH: Anna por favor reacciona… {Sacudiéndola un poco de sus hombros}

-ANNA: Yo..yo… {mirando hacia abajo a su estómago y aun sujetándolo} estoy bien…

En la otra habitación Hao estaba meditando, trataba de bloquear a Mitsuki, y esta extrañamente no hacía nada… por lo cual Hao abrió sus ojos y empezó a hablarle

-HAO: Que ya no te interesa tomar el control? Jaaa

-MITSUKI: No tiene sentido tenerlo ahorita, tu cuerpo necesita descansar o será inútil… será mejor que duermas…

-HAO: Como si pudiera contigo dentro… no quiero despertarme y estar en la mitad de la nada sabes ¬¬

-MITSUKI: ¬¬ No exageres… además tranquilo, yo solo estoy consciente mientras tú lo estás y además no me interesa manejarte siempre... aunque eso no significa que no estaré pendiente, asi que no intentes nada extraño..

-HAO: Bueno y que… cual es tu plan… si quieres liberar al demonio podrías hacerlo en cualquier lado del mundo

-MITSUKI: Eso no es de tu incumbencia.. pero ya pronto lo sabrás JAJAJA

En la pieza de Yoh y Anna, la situación seguía igual… Anna totalmente perdida en pensamientos. Yoh estaba preocupado, Anna claramente no estaba bien, pero por eso mismo no quería presionarla.

Anna seguía incrédula y en shock… necesitaba un poco de aire…se levantó del futon

-ANNA: no te preocupes… yo estoy bien, solo tuve un sueño algo extraño…voy a tomar un vaso de agua

-YOH: Quieres que te acompañe?

-ANNA: No, no tardare {saliendo de habitación}

Hao por su parte esucucho toda la conversación entre Yoh y Anna, sabia que la noticia la había dejado muy preocupada y asustada, el lo sentia… y quería estar con ella ya que ella al parecer no se lo contaria a Yoh en ese momento… Hao empezo a hacer leves movimientos para ver que reaccion tenia Mitsuki … parecía que ella no lo melestaria, hasta que se dirigio a la puerta..

-MITSUKI: A donde vas?

-HAO [no puedo mentirle…] yo… {suspiro largo} quiero hablar con Anna …algo personal si no te importa ¬¬

-MITSUKI: Ummm… pues si en verdad eso no me importa, pero no temes que le pase algo estando cerca de ti jajaja bueno nuestro

-HAO:¬¬ Si intentas algo Yoh vendrá y créeme que si lo intento le puedo dar la oportunidad para que acabe conmigo y de paso contigo…

Mitsuki se quedó en silencio, era cierto Hao podía interrumpir su control si lo intentaba seriamente…

-HAO: Solo quiero hablar con ella por unos minutos…

\- MITSUKI: Ummm ….esta bien… igualmente no es como si fuera a cambiar algo realmente..

Anna estaba en la cocina tomando agua, podía sentir como sus manos temblaban.

-HAO: {llegando por detrás} te ves…nerviosa

Anna volteo enseguida y lo miro fijamente, sin embargo leyó en su mente que era el quien hablaba y no Mitsuki

-ANNA: Que quieres?

-HAO: Hablar contigo {acercándose}

-ANNA: No tengo nada que decirte.. {Bajando el vaso}

-HAO: No tienes que actuar conmigo… sabes que… estamos sincronizados {sonrisa pequeña e inocente}

-ANNA: Entonces para que hablar si ya sabes todo…

-HAO: Anna… no está mal tener miedo… es lo más natural… todo esto

-ANNA: Todo esto? {cara de duda e ironia} que no te das cuenta de la situación en general! Estamos en la mitad de una batalla casi suicida, y no hablo solo del torneo… además…

Hao sabía lo que sentía Anna, pero no solo porque lo sintiera de ella sino porque él se había sentido así toda la vida…

-HAO: {acercándose aún más} Anna… no estás sola… tienes a Yoh… y si eso no es suficiente siempre me tendrás a mi

Anna miro a Hao, ella tenía mucho miedo… y no pudo contenerlo más… varias lágrimas de escaparon de sus ojos por más que ella luchara para que no fuera así. Hao sintió que tanto ella como él lo necesitaban, se acercó y la abrazo con toda sus fuerzas.

-HAO: No te preocupes más… como el idiota dice… todo se solucionara

Este ultimo comentario saco una pequeña risa de Anna, cuanto más había cambiado Hao… se separo un poco de el rompiendo el abrazo

-ANNA: en verdad crees que todo va a estar bien? {mirándolo con duda y miedo en sus ojos}

-HAO: Te lo aseguro

Anna no dijo nada más, solo le dio una sonrisa a Hao y se fue de la cocina.

Hao se sentia … casi bien, las sonrisas de Anna eran todo lo que necesitaba para sentir que su vida valia algo.

-MITSUKI: Cursis…

Anna volvió a su cuarto, aunque dudo un poco en la puerta para entrar; cuando al fin lo hizo Yoh estaba parado cerca de la ventana… a lo mejor esperándola por la preocupación que mostraba su semblante.

-YOH: Annita ya iba a bajar… estas bien?

-ANNA: Ya dije que si… no fue nada

-YOH: {mirándola con duda} umm… bueno… aunque dijiste que habías tenido un sueño extraño… debió ser algo fuerte e intenso para que te despertaras así

-ANNA: Si… fue algo… extraño

-YOH: Quieres contarme?

-ANNA: {suspiro largo} fue algo…. Estúpido {risa baja para si misma}

-YOH: JIJIJI No lo creo, tu no sueñas estupideces.. no lo creo

-ANNA: Soñé que teníamos un hijo

Este comentario dejo helado a Yoh, no es que fuera algo malo, solo que a la edad que tenían era algo difícil de visualizar. Anna solo observaba la reacción de Yoh, él se veía tieso, casi asustado, tal como ella se sentía en realidad.

-YOH: ….emm… es un sueño… lindo en realidad {acercándose a ella y abrazándola por un costado}

-ANNA: no lo se…

-YOH: Que tiene de raro? Yo me imagino muchas veces que tu y yo estamos juntos en el futuro, y eso incluye formar un dia una familia {poniéndose muy rojo}

-ANNA: En el futuro…

-YOH: Si Annita, que tu no lo crees?

-ANNA: Yo…

Anna sentia la mirada de Yoh clavada en ella, por algún tipo de reflejo simplemente subió su mano a su propio vientre.

-ANNA: también lo creo { pequeña sonrisa}

-YOH: Y en cuanto a tener hijos jijii… creo que nuestros hijos serán muy bellos por que se parecerán a ti, y los vamos a amar mucho, y a apoyarlos en todo… por que es nuestro deber darles el tipo de familia que hubiéramos querido para nosotros mismos.

Anna se sintió más tranquila despues de escuchar a Yoh, no sabía por qué pero sus palabras habían sido las perfectas para ese momento, ella simplemente se giró y se puso frente a él para besarlo con mucha pasión por un largo rato.

-YOH:{separándose un poco de ella y hablándole bajo} Annita no me digas que quieres jijiji {mirada picara}

-ANNA: Solo quiero estar contigo… {Volviendo a besarlo}

Esa noche Yoh y Anna volvieron a estar juntos, pero esta vez parecía que todo lo hacían con mucha más entrega, cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro llenaban sus almas. Sentían que el amor los consumiría por completo.

-YOH: te amo Annita… {Acostado con Anna en el futon y poniendo su cara sobre la cabeza de Anna para besarla}

-ANNA: Y yo a ti… no puedo esperar por el futuro contigo {cayendo dormida}


	36. Problemas y más problemas

Llego otro nuevo día a la aldea apache. Yoh y Anna se levantaron a desayunar.

Anna se encontraba sentada comiendo lo que Yoh le había servido, ella estaba muy pensativa; que debía hacer? Ella nunca había estado ni siquiera cerca de una mujer embarazada como diablos se supone que supiera que hacer al respecto, ella sabía que las mujeres embarazadas requerían ciertos cuidados pero no sabía muy bien cuales; además tenía que decírselo a Yoh y eso la asustaba, cuál sería su reacción?

-YOH: {bajando las escaleras} Al parecer Hao salió temprano, parece que seremos solo tú y yo {acercándosele a Anna con una tierna sonrisa}

Yoh se sentó al lado de Anna y se acercó mucho a ella, le gustaba hacerla sonrojar, pero Anna parecía ni notar la presencia de Yoh, ella comía muy concentrada.

-YOH: Annita…

Anna apenas vio a Yoh tan cerca, se alejó un poco…

-ANNA: Que crees que haces? Hao podría bajar en cualquier momento

-YOH: -.- él no está, te lo dije pero creo que no me escuchaste… ¬¬

-ANNA: aaaa… bueno lo mejor será ir a entrenar {levantándose}

-YOH: -.-¡ Si Annita

Yoh se puso su ropa de entrenamiento al igual que Anna

-YOH: Annita! Correrás hoy conmigo :D?

Anna lo había pensado varias veces mientras se cambiaba, sería malo para ella… bueno para el bebe… solo pensar la palabra la asustaba… pero sería malo para…el o ella….que hiciera ejercicio? O que entrenara?

-ANNA: [no creo que sea malo o si?] Si yo también sigo en el torneo… tengo que entrenar [ será mejor actuar como si nada por ahora, no creo que nada malo pase mientras sea cuidadosa]

Yoh se sentía feliz, sabía que Anna lo estaba también ya que no había tenido que renunciar a sus poderes al fin y al cabo, aunque ella parecía extraña, algo distraída. Corrieron casi una hora cuando Anna empezó a sentir muchas nauseas.

-ANNA: [no me siento nada bien, pero no quiero preocupar a Yoh] deteniéndose… Tu sigue corriendo, debo ir a … ver a Jun…

Yoh miro a Anna con duda, por que de pronto recordó que necesitaba ver a Jun, no lo había mencionado para nada y además se veía un tanto palida

-YOH: umm.. te acompaño hasta la cabaña

-ANNA: {tratando seriamente de no vomitar} noo… tu tienes que terminar de correr! ¬¬ ve!... nos vemos cuando termines en la cabaña

-YOH: Pero si vas a ver a Jun será mejor que nos veamos en la cabaña de los chicos

Anna no quería decir más asi que solo asintió y se fue a la cabaña de los chicos, igual quedaba más cerca que la de ella, cuando llego alla entro y para su desgracia estaban todos en la sala

-NATE: Hola Anna! Como estas?

-ANNA: bien… ¬¬[maldición tengo que llegar a un baño pero si entro corriendo sabran que algo me pasa] solo venia de camino por que… necesito hablar con Jun

-JUN: Dime Anna : ) que se te ofrece?

-ANNA: hablaremos en privado…

Jun empezo a caminar hacia afuera, pero luego vio que Anna subia…

-ANNA: Hablaremos en tu habitación

Jun la miro y la siguió hasta alla, cuando estuvieron en la habitación

-JUN: Y bien Anna dime, de que quieres hablar?

-ANNA: [que debo decirle…Ummm] Queria saber si…. Has tenido nuevas noticias de los Asakura? Ya que ustedes son aliados principales en la batalla contra Hao

-JUN: mmmm..no por ahora nada, creo que Len tampoco ha recibido información ya me lo hubiera dicho

-ANNA: Esta bien [No puedo más tengo muchas nauseas]… eso era todo {yendo a la salida de la habitación con rapidez..pasaria al baño antes de bajar y ya}

-JUN: Espera Anna…

-ANNA: [No puede ser] {girando a mirar a Jun} si?

-JUN: Queria saber… tu e Yoh.. umm aun nos ayudaran a derrotarlo..a Hao?

-ANNA: por que lo dices?

-JUN: Pues… ustedes ahora viven con el, y por lo que he escuchado… son ahora un tanto cercanos… dime Anna que sucede, no tienes que fingir conmigo… acaso sucede algo que no nos dices con Hao?

-ANNA: [No puede ser en este momento…] Si quieres hablar te contare lo que pasa, pero antes podrías traerme un vaso de agua.. corri toda la mañana con Yoh y estoy algo sedienta

Jun miro a Anna con extrañeza, Anna siempre mandaba a los chicos a hacer de todo, pero nunca le había a ella a hacer algo.

-JUN: Claro Anna [que extraño] {Saliendo de la habitación}

Apenas Jun salio, Anna escucho como bajaba las escaleras, y en ese momento salío corriendo al baño…

Estaba muy mareada, por desgracia devolvió todo el desayuno y luego de eso sintió que se quedaba sin fuerza por mucho que intento y tuvo que descansar en el piso del baño..

TOC TOC TOC

-NATE: Anna… estas bien?

-ANNA: [no puede ser… como es que siempre llega en los peores momentos -.-] Si… estoy bien

Nate noto que la voz de Anna sonaba un tanto extraña y débil, él iba a buscar a Anna ya que Jun le dijo que ella la estaba esperando en su habitación, pero cuando subió vio que la pieza de Jun estaba con la puerta abierta y vacía, y escucho ruidos extraños en el baño; era claro que quien estaba adentro era Anna ya que todos los demás estaban abajo.

-NATE: Anna?

-ANNA: {tratando de reponerse y levantarse} que quieres!?.. no ves que estoy en el baño! Dame privacidad!

-NATE: Anna, tienes que bajar ya.. Algo sucedió…

-ANNA: [Que habrá pasado? Suena serio?] Iré en un momento

-NATE: Bueno…

Anna se levantó, se miró al espejo tenía un estado deplorable, estaba muy pálida así que se hecho algo de agua… aun así se veía muy mal.

Anna miro a su estómago, cuanto tiempo tendría.. no podría ser más de un mes y algo ya que su vientre aún no se hinchaba y además hasta hace pocos días ahora que lo pensaba habia empezado a tener síntomas solo que hasta ese día los relacionaba con su estado.

-ANNA: Por favor no me causes problemas por ahora {tocando su estómago}… {Sonrisa} [No puedo creer que alguien esté creciendo dentro de mí y más aún que le esté hablando jeje]

Anna abrió la puerta del baño … y hay estaba…Nate

-ANNA: o.O! Que demonios!... no ves que estaba en el baño... necesito privacidad sabes! ¬¬

-NATE: {mirándola con extrañeza} con quien hablabas? …

-ANNA: O.o! que estas loco… con nadie estaba sola en el BAÑO! Entiendess…

-NATE: umm.. te escuche hablar que extraño…

-ANNA: Aveces me hablo a mi misma que tiene eso de malo ¬¬

-NATE: Nunca vi que lo hicieras… pero bueno… te sientes bien? Te ves un tanto pálida..

-ANNA: Bueno más bien dime que es eso tan importante que querias ¬¬

-NATE: Umm.. pues… será mejor que lo veas por ti misma… ven {bajando}

Anna dio un gran suspiro y luego lo siguió… Cuando llego abajo vio algo que la asusto mucho, era Yoh, estaba mal herido, al parecer no era nada grave pero aun asi la preocupo, que le habría pasado?

-ANNA: Que sucedió?

-YOH: Annita por favor no te preocupes… solo fue un pequeño percance

-LEN: Cuéntale ¬¬

-YOH: Pues veras… estaba trotando cuando recibí un ataque de la nada, menos mal logre esquivarlo. El punto es que un hombre salió de la nada y empezó a atacarme con mucha furia, yo no quería pelear por que no tenía por qué, así que trate de hablar con él, pero …él no quería razonar… estaba muy enojado. Al final tuve que pelear para defenderme, y cuando vencí me dijo algo que... no lo sé… es extraño.

-ANNA: Ve al punto que te dijo ¬¬

-YOH:{mirando a Anna con culpablidad} me dijo que.. iba a matarme, por que yo habia matado a su amigo..

-ANNA: ¿? Que? …

-YOH: Eso mismo le dije yo… que estaba confundido.. pero me dijo que el me vio con sus ojos, que puede que hubiera hecho algo con mi cabello… pero que aun asi el reconocería mi cara donde fuera… estaba en verdad muy enojado… y no lo culpo, si alguien matara a alguien que quiero estaría en un estado similar de ira.

-ANNA: Tu cabello? Tu cara…. Es decir…

-YOH: no lo sé..

-LEN: OBVIAMENTE HABLA DE HAO!... ¬¬

-ANNA: Pero… el no ha matado ha nadie hace mucho… yo lo se

-YOH: Al parecer la muerte del otro hombre fue esta mañana…

-ANNA: Y tu crees que fue el también?

-YOH: Quisiera creer que no, porque en realidad creo que ha cambiado…pero no lo sé… que otra explicación hay? {cara de mortificación}

Anna miro a Yoh con compasión, sabía que a él le dolía y mucho… Yoh quería ayudar a su hermano, pero si Hao volvía a ser el de antes no iba a tener más opción que enfrentarse con él y sabía que curso tomarían las cosas. Sin embargo ella sabía algo que los demás no, Hao no era solo Hao ahora, era él y Mitsuki… seria en realidad el quien lo hizo y si fue así… seria a causa de Mitsuki?

-ANNA: No podemos asegurar que fuera el, tenemos que investigar más a fondo..

-LEN: No se por qué quieres creer que no fue Hao, pero según lo que Yoh dice o fue Hao o fue Yoh.. y yo podría jurar que Yoh no lo hizo… el no es un asesino, en cambio Hao.

-ANNA: nosotros no sabemos ni siquiera si ese hombre no se equivocaba o algo, debemos buscarlo y averiguar bien

-YOH: No lo sé Annita, se veía peligroso y muy enojado… no quisiera volver a enfrentarlo..

-ANNA: Entonces que propones?

-YOH: Que le preguntemos a Hao directamente

-HORO: Y crees que lo aceptaría y ya?

-HAO: No tendría por qué negarlo si lo hizo, no lo hizo nunca en el paso por que empezaría ahora?

-LEN: Para hacernos creer que no es el de antes y darnos la puñalada por la espalda

-YOH: No lo creo, el no es de los que miente, si quieras acabarnos lo hubiera hecho y ya…

-ANNA: Yo hablare con él…

Todos miraron a Anna, era cierto si el le fuera decir la verdad a alguien seria a ella…

-ANNA: bueno … Yoh ya que no estas lastimado gravemente… seguiremos con el entrenamiento

-NATE: Entrenamiento? O.o

-ANNA: Así es y tú también deberías.. o que quieres morir en la semifinal

-NATE: … Ya sabes lo que pienso…tu seguirás participando?

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en Anna… ella pensaba en hacerlo pero temía por la vida que se gestaba dentro de ella… luego ella miro a Yoh estaba igual de expectante que los demás, ella sabía que él no quería que ella participara desde un inicio porque sentía que estaba en peligro, pero ella quería hacerlo, sentía que debía… los grandes espíritus de los seguían demostrando con sus decisiones..

-ANNA: sí... lo haré

-NATE: Esta bien, yo te lo prometí… así que también lo haré

-PILIKA! WOHOO! ANIMO NATE! Yo te estaré apoyando! {Colgándose del cuello de Nate y causando que este se sonrojara un poco}

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Anna, que se sintió un poco molesta al respecto…

-ANNA: Bueno si … entonces a entrenar {jalando a Nate de la camisa y arrastrándolo afuera junto con Yoh}

-JUN: Espera Anna.. aun no hablamos..

-ANNA: Hablaremos luego… es hora de entrenar

Anna puso los chicos a hacer varios ejercicios mientras ella solo los observaba…

Luego de varias horas puso a Yoh a hacer la silla eléctrica mientras ella meditaba con Nate… aunque mientras esto pasaba Yoh no los perdía de vista…

-ANNA: {con los ojos cerrados aun} tenemos un problema

-NATE: {ojos cerrados también} ¿de qué hablas?

-ANNA: El demonio… no desapareció…

Nate abrió los ojos de golpe… Anna seguía hablando mientras estaba en pose de meditación…

-NATE: Entonces?

-ANNA: Esta atrapado… con Mitsuki…dentro de Hao

Nate se puso serio, eso sí que era grave, Hao era fuerte de por si con esos poderes demás seria imparable y si era cierto que había vuelto a matar sería muy peligroso.

-NATE: Y qué piensas que debamos hacer?

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro para responderle, pero noto que Yoh estaba muy pendiente de ellos a lo lejos.

-ANNA: Mira la verdad solo te lo digo porque… sé que sabes algo más de la decantación de almas y yo…quiero ayudar a Hao, él está en este lio por mi culpa, así que necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes. Pero no hablaremos de eso por ahora, ni Yoh ni nadie más lo saben.

Nate volteo a mirar a Yoh el cual cuando vio que lo miraban simulo estar viendo hacia otro lado.

-NATE: Esta bien, no te preocupes, te ayudare en lo que pueda

-ANNA: no te estoy pidiendo ayuda, es muy peligroso…

-NATE: Mira Anna asi no lo aceptes si me lo dices es por algo más que para averiguar de la decantación, porque sino simplemente me hubieras preguntado que sabía o lo hubieras leído en mi mente y ya

-ANNA: …. …. …. No es eso…. Es solo que … si te lo hubiera preguntado igual te hubieras preguntado el por que quería saberlo… y en cuanto a lo de tu mente, tu y yo sabemos que has mantenido el escudo activo la mayoría del tiempo desde que recupere mis poderes ..

-NATE: Y no te preguntas el por qué?

-ANNA: Tus razones tendrás, además ya te lo he dicho yo también mantengo mi escudo, no me gusta percibir pensamientos ajenos

-NATE: Creo que no te gusta en especial leer los míos, te hacen sentir incomoda y está bien no quisiera que asi fuera… {Parándose} … me voy, quiero comer con mi padre… el se ira próximamente a China

Anna solo miro a Nate mientras se iba, le molestaba saber que el sufría por ella y también estaba enojada con ella por haber sentido celos por Nate esa tarde cuando Pilika lo abrazo, ella era feliz con Yoh… es más! Ahora esperaba un hijo con el… algo estaba muy mal con ella

-YOH: {llegando por detrás} Que sucede con Nate? Se veía algo serio cuando se fue…

-ANNA: {mirando a Yoh que estaba parado al lado de ella} no es nada, solo va a comer con su padre

-YOH: Ya veo {mirando por donde se fue Nate}

-ANNA: Deja de preocuparte..

-YOH: {poniéndose tieso} leíste mi mente?O.o

-ANNA: no… solo que lo veo en tu rostro cada vez que lo ves {parándose} él es solo mi amigo…

-YOH: Lo sé.. es solo que

-ANNA: siempre seras Yoh {con una sonrisa pequeña}

-YOH: Lo dices como si fuera algo malo jiji {acercándose}

-ANNA: No lo es, o si… cuando te preocupas de los sentimientos de todos todo el tiempo… Nate se repondrá y todo esto pasara a la historia

-YOH: Ahora si leíste mi mente ¬¬

-ANNA: Es difícil no hacerlo, tu preocupación por sus sentimientos es muy fuerte…

Yoh miro Anna, ella era tan perfecta para él, era obvio que Nate estuviera enamorado de ella.

-YOH: Quieres ir a comer ya?.. no hemos almorzado y llevamos mucho tiempo aquí

-ANNA: No hasta que termines tu hora restante de la silla eléctrica

-YOH: :´( Annitaaaaa

Anna miro a Yoh, el siempre seria Yoh, debería decirle lo del…bebe… esa palabra otra vez hasta pensarla la asustaba…

-ANNA: Yoh

Yoh volteo a mirarla fijamente

-ANNA: …. …. …..

-YOH: Si dime…

-ANNA: …. ….. …. ….. …. Apresúrate a hacer tu ejercicio [no puedo, me da miedo]

Una hora después Yoh y Anna estaban de vuelta en su cabaña… Anna se sentía muy cansada desde hace rato asi que decidió tomar una siesta antes de comer, cuando se acostó escucho algo en la pieza del lado; Hao debía estar en la cabaña, pero ella no escuchaba nada, a lo mejor Hao se había quitado la pulsera.

Anna se levantó y golpe la puerta.

Se escuchó como Hao dejaba de caminar en la pieza y segundos después se abría la puerta.

-HAO (MITSUKI): Anna.. que te trae por aquí?

-ANNA: Quiero hablar… con Hao..

-HAO (MITSUKI): Veo que sbes reconocer bien cuando no es el quien esta al mando

-ANNA: Pues claro, el será un prepotente pero al menos hablar con el no me pone de tan mal humor como pasa contigo

-HAO (MITSUKI): jajaja sigues igual de amable no… en todo caso el no esta disponible ahora…

-ANNA ¬¬ : Dejate de estupideces y déjame hablar con él

-HAO (MITSUKI): ¬¬

-ANNA: ¬¬

-HAO (MITSUKI): Pues lo que quieras decirle dilo de una vez, sabes que el puede escuchar y asi lo dejara hablarte ahora yo tambien escucharía lo que dices…

-ANNA: Es cierto… bien.. quiero saber si es cierto que…{tomando aire como si le faltara} esta mañana asesino un hombre

-HAO (MITSUKI):JAJAJA pero como vuelan los chismes en esta aldea… pero si eso te lo puedo responder yo.. asi fue…

-ANNA: Como lo suponía, fuiste tu y no el

-HAO (MITSUKI): y? al fin y al cabo todos pensaran que lo hizo el , no es como si no tuvieran por que no creerlo

-ANNA: yo no lo creo… y no lo creí desde el principio, era más que obvio que la responsable eras tu…

-HAO (MITSUKI): y? que vienes a reclamarme JAJAJAJ o a hacer justicia o algo por el estilo

-ANNA: Todo en su debido momento… {cruzándose de brazos} … solo quiero saber … por que lo hiciste? Y cual es tu intension al quedarte aca?

-HAO (MITSUKI): que quieres que me vaya y me lleve a tu querido Hao :D

-ANNA: Solo responde la maldita pregunta {mirándolo muy mal}

-HAO (MITSUKI): no seas insolente mocosa… que no tengo por qué decirte nada!

-ANNA: Pff… que quieres respeto, pues gánatelo dejando de ser un maldito parasito en cualquier cuerpo

Dentro del cuerpo Hao intentaba tomar el control, Mitsuki se estaba enojando y no tardaría en hacer algo contra Anna,

-HAO (MITSUKI): no me provoques más… no querrás que le pase algo en este momento {mirándola directo al estómago}

Esto último fue la gota que sobrepaso el vaso

-ANNA: Maldita miserable! Te voy a destruir! Así se me vaya la vida en eso!

La mano de Hao se levantó.

-HAO:[NO PUEDE SER! POR QUE LA PROVOCO! ANNA!]

Mitsuki tenía problemas manteniendo el control en ese momento, pero pudo así lanzar una gran llamarada de fuego a Anna a esa corta distancia que estaba.

Anna apenas reacciono poniendo sus brazos frente a ella, todo había sido muy rápido…

Yoh venia subiendo en ese momento ya que había terminado la cena cuando vio lo que pasaba

-YOH: ANNA!

Cuando el brillo del fuego desapareció, Anna estaba en el mismo sitio pero el espíritu de fuego estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola. Anna abrió los ojos vio al SOF y luego a Hao quien la veía con una cara insatisfecha.

-HAO (MITSUKI): qué demonios!

-YOH: O.O! Qué? … Que está pasando aquí!?

Hao y Anna apenas miraron a Yoh mientras el SOF seguía en posición de defensa.

-HAO (MITSUKI): pues tu que crees?

-YOH: Hao! {con ira y poniéndose frente a el}

-HAO (MITSUKI): que?! … mira no me provoques… si no quieres que esto se vuelva una batalla {empujándolo mientras pasaba}

-YOH: {tomándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo} el que no debe provocarme eres tu…por que la atacaste!?

-HAO (MITSUKI): JAJAJA… Y por que no? {mirando a Yoh con risa burlona}

-YOH: Por que… se supone que te importa no es asi

Anna se habia mantenido al margen hasta el momento pero empezaba a temer por Yoh y por Hao, los dos saldrían mal librados de esto…. Maldita Mitsuki!

-ANNA: Bueno ya… ¬¬ … Yoh déjalo que se vaya…

Yoh miro a Anna y luego a Hao {soltándolo}

-YOH: No te acerques a ella… te lo advierto {voz amenazante}

-HAO (MITSUKI): Que temes quedarte sin familia {bajando las escaleras}

-ANNA: O.o!

-YOH: {serio}… Anna que sucedió?

-ANNA: umm…discutimos

-YOH: Pero que tan grave pudo ser la discusión… ese ataque.. Pudo ser mortal… además porque te atacaría y luego aparecería el SOF para protegerte?

-ANNA: No lo sé… él está loco…

-YOH: Anna…. {Reproche}

-ANNA: QUE!

-YOH: Anna no creas que no sé que pasa algo {masajeándose la cien en señal de molestia} … algo muy extraño sucede y tú no me lo estás diciendo… por qué dices que confías en mí y luego te guardas todo..{Cara de decepción}

-ANNA: No pasa nada… estas imaginando cosas

-YOH: Mira Anna no te voy a presionar por que quiero que si confías en mi sea porque así lo quieres sino las cosas van a seguir siendo así siempre.. {Dándole la espalda para irse con tristeza}

-ANNA: Tienes razón, y si confió en ti… la verdad si sucede algo que tienes que saber

Anna le contó a Yoh que Hao estaba poseído por el demonio y Mitsuki… y que lo había hecho por ayudarla…

-YOH: porque no me lo querías decir?

-ANNA: No quería preocuparte ni entrometerte, esto es muy peligroso y es todo mi culpa

-YOH: Pero Anna, si alguien tenía derecho a saberlo soy yo! él es mi hermano! Y además …{tomando sus manos} no sé cómo más hacértelo entender.. yo estoy contigo, para ti, aquí contigo todo lo que te pasa, me pasa a mi, no me dejes fuera de estas cosas… porque me niegas la oportunidad de ayudarte y no podría perdonarme que algo te pasara menos si pude evitarlo.

-ANNA: yo… lo siento… [Debería decírselo ya. Vamos Anna dilo]… Yoh … yo

-YOH: no me digas nada… no estoy enojado, es solo que… no sé qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que de verdad estoy contigo y no voy a ir a ningún lado… además más en este momento que el que necesita ayuda es mi hermano…. Será mejor que vayamos a comer {jalándola suavemente de su mano para bajar}

Anna simplemente se dejó llevar por Yoh, seguía pensando en cómo decirle lo del embarazo.

Cenaban de forma callada, Anna seguía muy pensativa, esto tenia a Yoh preocupado, ella tenía otra cosa que no le estaba diciendo, y debía ser algo grande.

-ANNA: [debo decírselo… el sabe que algo pasa… y tiene razón debo confiar en el… debo decírselo ya] ..Yoh..

Yoh volteo a mirar a Anna, se veía seria

-ANNA: yo…..{pasa saliva fuertemente}….est….

TOC TOC TOC

Anna se detuvo, quien seria a esa hora! Y en ese momento

-YOH: {soltando un suspiro} ire a ver quien es {parándose}

Luego de unos segundos se escucho una explosión, Anna se paro rapidemente a ver que era lo que sucedia… y se encontró con que Yoh estaba siendo atacado en la puerta de la cabaña

-YOH: Anna entra a la cabaña! {Esquivando los ataques}

-ANNA: ¬¬

En ese momento aparecieron Zenki y Goki para acabar con el intruso, dejándolo en el suelo desmayado.

-ANNA: Quien es este sujeto? {Mirándolo con sus brazos cruzados y fastidio}

-YOH: Es el mismo que me ataco en la tarde… Ummm… que debemos hacer… si Hao hizo lo que este sujeto dice, debe ser por culpa de Mitsuki…o no?

-ANNA: Así es…

-YOH: Lo sabía: D

-ANNA: Lo sé, tú no dudaste de Hao desde un principio

-YOH: Él ha cambiado mucho… no creí que fuera a hacer algo así

-HAO (MITSUKI): {apareciendo} vaya este sujeto de nuevo {mirando al hombre desmayado}… debí matarlo también {sonrisa sádica}

Yoh solo lo miro, sabía que no era Hao el que hablara, pero Anna lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo; no ganaría nada confrontando a Mitsuki…

Hao solo entro a la cabaña después de eso


	37. un cena incomoda y una batalla diferente

Era tarde en la noche, pero Anna no podía dormir.

-ANNA: [Tengo hambre… umm pero no me quiero levantar, además despertare a Yoh e {volteando a mirarlo}… se ve tan tranquilo siempre, pero dormido es casi como si no existieran problemas que lo perturbaran]

Anna sonreía mientras observaba a Yoh a su lado, tenerlo cerca la hacía muy feliz; ella saco su mano de las cobijas y con cuidado acaricio la cara de Yoh. El pareció percibirlo aun dormido y sonrió al contacto mientras parecía hablar dormido..

-YOH {dormido}: Annita … mi Annita….mmmmm…mmm

Esto le causo risa a Anna, el soñaba con ella, era demasiado tierno.

-YOH: Annita… te ammmoo…. Los amooo…

-ANNA: [Los? Con quien estará soñando]

Luego de eso Yoh solo reía suavemente entre sueños y murmuraba cosas inentendibles. Anna solo se quedó dormida cuando Yoh se quedó en silencio, ella quería saber que soñaba el pero no pudo descifrarlo.

Eran casi las 5 AM cuando…. BIP BIP BIP!

-YOH {rascándose los ojos}: ¿qué? ¿Dónde?¿cuándo?

-ANNA: Son los oráculos {sentandose en el futon tranquila y mirando el aparato}

-YOH: Que dice Annita?

-ANNA: Dice que la siguiente etapa se llevara a cabo en una semana…. Y que no nos reportemos a ningún sitio, que los apaches vendrán a nosotros.

-YOH: Que extraño.. y no dice hora ni cuál será la metodología?

-ANNA {aun leyendo sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla}: no… eso es todo lo que dice,,,

-YOH: ummmm

Anna volteo a mirarlo, Yoh se veía muy pensativo..

-ANNA: Estas preocupado?

-YOH: Si…

-ANNA: Por mi? {subiendo una ceja}

-YOH: JIJIJI Pues… ya sabes lo que pienso y se lo que piensas al respecto, pero entiende que no es algo que pueda apagar como un switch

Anna sonrio ante el comentario de Yoh..

-ANNA: Eres un caso perdido {acostándose de nuevo}

Yoh solo rio suavemente y se acostó acercándose a Anna y pegándola a su cuerpo. Anna empezaba a acostumbrarse a dormir tan cerca a alguien, no le molestaba y en realidad casi que lo necesitaba en esos momentos de su vida.

\- - - ENLA HABITACION DEL LADO - - -

-HAO: Con que ellos vendrán por nosotros? [Que será lo que planean los apaches, esto no tiene precedentes en el torneo y no he podido leer nada en la mente de los oficiales… se lo guardan muy bien]

-MITSUKI: Sera interesante… no lo crees?

-HAO: ¬¬ {acostándose a dormir de nuevo} [espero que cuando sea shaman King pueda liberarme de esta molestia]

Pocas horas después Yoh entrenaba mientras Anna meditaba. Cuando llegaron Manta y Nate.

-MANTA: Hola Yoh! …uyyy veo que volviste a la rutina de antes.. -.-¡

-YOH: JIJI asi es, lo que pasa es que la siguiente ronda será la otra semana

-MANTA: Si Nate nos lo comento… el también vino a entrenar

Yoh volteo a mirar a donde estaba Nate…

-YOH: [No me sorprende que llegue directo a donde ella… mmmm]

Anna estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol a unos cuantos metro de distancia, Nate vio que ella estaba meditando asi que simplemente se sentó cerca de ella y empezó a hacer lo mismo, por su parte Yoh seguía hablando con Manta pero de vez en cuando su mirada escapaba para ver que hacían ellos.

-MANTA: Yoh! Yoh! YOH!

-YOH: JIJIJI lo siento… es que hacer la silla eléctrica me agota hasta la atención

-MANTA: Conmigo no tienes que fingir {hablando bajo}… es obvio que te interesa ver que pasa entre Nate y Anna

-YOH: Entre ellos no pasa nada, y no… solo que me gusta verla meditar JIJIJI

-MANTA: Bueno llámalo como quieras, pero si tu mismo lo dijiste entre ellos no pasa nada asi que deja de mirarlos que vas a enojar a Anna

-YOH: JIJIJ tienes razón {mirando ahora fijamente a Manta} como va todo en la cabaña?

-MANTA: pues… bien, las cosas han estado un poco aburridas sin ti y sin Anna alrededor jeje… como va todo en la de ustedes?

-YOH: Ps… umm bien…

-MANTA: Seguro?

-YOH: Si :D claro que si

-MANTA: Yoh… la verdad es que desde ayer hay unos rumores en la aldea…

-YOH: Rumores?

-MANTA: asi es, rumores… de Hao… dicen que el es malo de nuevo, tal vez peor que antes

-YOH: UMM?{Cara de duda}

-MANTA: Dicen que ataca gente sin razón, además de lo que paso ayer con ese hombre…

-YOH: Ya veo… y tu que crees?

-MANTA: Pues… yo nunca he sido fan de Hao, pero no creo que sea malo después de conocerlo un poco mejor o al menos no ahora… si el hubiera querido hubiera podido matarme a mí, es más a todos en diversas oportunidades, pero ni siquiera nos hizo daño alguno

-YOH: Haces bien en no creer en todo lo que dice la gente

-MANTA: Si les hiciera caso nunca me hubiera acercado a ti jejeje…. Es broma :P

Anna había meditado cerca de 2 horas, estaba casi en otro mundo… cuando empezó a volver… abrió sus ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio…. Nate, meditando a su lado

-ANNA: [A qué horas llego aquí?] {Miro hacia donde se supone estaba Yoh y lo vio hablando amenamente con Manta mientras aún seguía haciendo sus ejercicios}

Nate no tardo en abrir sus ojos

-NATE: Hola :D

-ANNA: Si… hola… que haces acá?

-NATE: Vine a entrenar :D

-ANNA: Ok… yo ya termine por hoy

-NATE: Estas segura? {Parándose y sacudiendo su ropa} quería decirte que si quieres tener una batalla como …las de antes.

Anna recordó las batallas en la montaña nevada con Nate.

-ANNA: Esta bien…aunque necesitamos un apache, ya que los participantes no pueden luchar entre si sin un oficial no?

-NATE: No te preocupes por eso… {mirando a un lado, ya le habia dicho a Nicrhom que estuviera pendiente}

Anna vio a Nichrom, que se encontraba parado a lo lejos pero los veía como esperando

-ANNA: Bueno… pero no esperes que te deje ganar

-NATE: Ni por los viejos tiempos? :D

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} ni por los viejo tiempos {sacando su rosario}

Nate hizo su posesión, llamando la atención de Yoh y Manta.

Anna se paró con su rosario en las manos, sería la primera vez que luchaba en un buen tiempo y desde que se había separado del dominio y de Mitsuki. Rápidamente Nate lanzo un ataque con su daga, pero Anna fue más rápida y antes de que si quiera la tocara lo había golpeado con Goki.

-ANNA: Entonces.. sin escudos? {con una sonrisa de autocomplacencia}

-NATE: Ni anulación :D

-ANNA: De que otra forma seria divertido {sonrisa maliciosa}

Nate luchaba contra Goki, se sentía como antes cuando practicaba con Anna y estaban solos, trataba de cuidar su espalda ya que por experiencia cada vez que Anna sacaba solo uno de los demonios era para emboscar con el otro. Y tal como lo predijo sucedió, Zenki salió de la nada mientras Nate esquivaba un ataque de Goki, solo que esta vez el no caería.

Nate estaba logrando abrirse camino entre los demonios, aunque aún le costaba trabajo ya que los ataques de Anna no eran para descuidarse ni un segundo, logro hacer chocar a Zenki y Goki entre ellos dándole un segundo exacto para llegar a Anna.

-NATE: Te tengo! {lanzándose en picada con la daga hacia ella}

Yoh que veía la batalla estaba muy inquieto y más al ver que podría atacarla directamente.

-MANTA: WOW! Va a lograrlo!O.o!

Pero cuando Nate estuvo a unos centímetros, empezó a salir fuego alrededor de Anna, dejando perplejo a Nate, Yoh y Manta.

Nate chocaría inminentemente contra el fuego…

-NATE [Tengo una idea]

Nate no detuvo el ataque sino que siguió de frente contra el fuego que rodeaba a Anna solo que lo atravesó casi de forma inmediata, tenía quemadas pero no eran graves. Cuando Nate salió del fuego llevaba su propio rosario en su mano y una sonrisa.

Yoh y Manta no lo entendían, por qué estaba sonriendo, estaba lastimado y Zenki y Goki se dirigían hacia el a toda velocidad. Pero luego Nate halo de su rosario y el fuego se extinguió de golpe. Lo que paso después dejo boquiabierto a Yoh y Manta; Nate había logrado aprisionar una de las muñecas de Anna con el rosario y esta parecía no poder zafarse por más que intentara.

Zenki y Goki intentaban golpear a Nate, pero era difícil para ellos ya que si no se movían con mucha precisión podían dañar a Anna quien estaba siendo halada por Nate durante la pelea.

Nate amarro el otro extremo del rosario a su propia muñeca para así tener libre nuevamente su mano, vio que Zenki venia a toda velocidad por lo cual levanto el brazo con el rosario haciendo que Anna quedara muy cerca de él y desapareciera la posesión de Zenki para no salir golpeada ella.

La cercanía entre Anna y Nate no solo la molestaba a ella sino que también a Yoh quien observaba atentamente.

Anna seguía tratando de soltarde del rosario de Nate

-NATE: Es inútil, no solo es el rosario sino mi poder espiritual lo que lo mantiene fijo a ti, jeje tendrías que romper mi posesión totalmente para liberarte, pero no creo que te sea muy fácil atacar tan de cerca sin salir lastimada {sonrisa victoriosa}

-ANNA: Eso lo veremos :D

De pronto Nate empezó a sentir un dolor en su muñeca donde tenía el rosario, miro a Anna que tenia una sonrisa malévola en su cara, y bajo la mirada de nuevo a su propia muñeca… empezaba a doler, mucho… el rosario se estaba calentando, y por la cara de Anna era ella quien lo hacía.

-NATE: prefieres quemarte la mano que estar cerca mío jejeje

-ANNA: Aun tardara en expandirse el calor hasta mi lado… pero si {mirada seria}

Nate no entendí como Anna lo estaba haciendo, ella podía llamar el fuego, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, como estaba haciéndolo? Este pensamiento le causo risa a Anna, Nate no se había dado cuenta, eso podía servirle de algo.

Nate no aguanto más y tuvo que soltar su rosario dejándoselo a Anna y sobándose la muñeca levemente quemada.

En ese momento re aparecieron Zenki y Goki atacándolo con todo de nuevo, Nate apenas podía con ellos cuando sintió un golpe lateral y volteo a mirar…era el SOF

-NATE: O.o! que!-¿?

-YOH/MANTA: QUE!? {mirando a todas partes, de seguro HAO estaba cerca}

-NIRCHROM: [Como es posible que ell tenga al SOF… no solo es el espíritu del señor Hao sino que no cualquiera puede manejar tal poder] {mirando inquisitivamente de lejos}

Anna solo sonrió, al parecer ya no era el contra Zenki y Goki sino también contra el SOF, tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta pero de se sintió amarrado de pronto y cuando se dio cuenta no era un amarre común, estaba atado bajo su propio rosario.

-NATA: HEY!

-ANNA: {riendo levemente} no es divertido verdad?

Nate estaba rodeado y atado, asi que Anna camino hacia el lentamente pasando a los espiritus…

-ANNA: Dilo… {mirándolo con diversión}

-NATE: MMMM….mmmmmMM

-ANNA: {halando el rosario} dilo….

-NATE: Mmmm -.-¡

-ANNA: Si sigo halando puede que no solo salgas lastimado sino que el rosario se rompa irreparablemente

-NATE: ESTA BIEN!... {mirando a ANNA con derrota}…. Tu ganas….

-ANNA: Y? {mirándolo con una ceja levantada}

-NATE: {largo suspiro} …. Yo cocinare la cena ¬¬

Anna sonrió ante el comentario, cuando entrenaba con Nate en la montaña acostumbraban apostar sobre quien haría los deberes y el principal siempre era la cena, ya que no había mucho más que pudieran arreglar en la cueva.

-ANNA: Y no solo eso….

Nate, Nichrom, Yoh y Manta la miraron expectantes… Yoh y Manta de por si estaban dudosos, era obvio que Nate y Anna tenían una relación mas estrecha de lo que habían pensado, hasta sus costumbres tenían.

-ANNA: Prepararas solo… pescado :D JAJAJAJA

-NATE: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anna solto a Nate y desaparecio las posesiones, Nate se acercó a ella con una sonrisa..

-NATE: tu si sabes como torturar a un hombre ;P jajaja

Nichrom se acercó a ellos

-NICROM: Una buena batalla, como siempre…{luego miro a Anna} tu poder… es diferente pero sigue siendo sorprendente… Por cierto necesito hablar con Hao {ahora con mirada incriminatoria}… sabes donde esta?

-ANNA: No {haciéndose la desentendida}

-NICROM: Es extraño… que tu tengas el SOF… y Hao sama no este cerca… por un momento pensé

-ANNA: Pensaste mal… yo solo le estoy guardando el SOF por una circuntancia especial

-NICROM: especial?

-ANNA: No es de tu incumbencia {mirándolo retadoramente}

Nicrom sabia mejor que hacerle reclamos a Anna, ella no solo era casi tan poderosa como Hao sino que gozaba de la protección de este.

-NICROM: Esta bien, necesitan algo más {mirando a Yoh y Manta que los observaban}

-NATE: No muchas gracias Nicrom.. será todo por ahora

Yoh y Manta miraban la escena y se acercaban

-NICROM: esta bien, solo me alegra que no terminara como las batallas de antes en la montaña {mirando con algo de odio a Anna y Nate}

-ANNA: Pensé que las disfrutabas tanto como nosotros {sonrisa malvada}

Nate no pudo evitar reir ante el recuerdo de la cara de Nicrom cuando terminaba siendo objeto de sus ataques o en la nieve por culpa de ellos

-NICROM: Como sea, volveré luego para hablar con Hao-sama {mirando mal a Anna y desapareciendo}

-MANTA: Bueno veo que hoy cenaran con Nate

-YOH: Ummm si, pero bueno lo mejor será invitar a los muchachos si es así … aunque no entiendo por qué sufre tanto no es como si Anna no nos pusiera a cocinar a todos

-MANTA: jeje lo sé, lo que sucede es que el odia el pescado, tampoco debe ser de su agrado prepararlo

-YOH: Ummm [parece que lo conoce más que bien, pero bueno no debo armarme películas no es como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo] {acercándose junto con Manta y Anna a Nate} Que buena pelea Annita…

-ANNA: Gracias

-NATE: Eso mismo le decía, me sorprendió mucho… en especial ver al SOF

-MANTA: Si a mi también me sorprendió mucho… que sucede Anna, por que lo tienes contigo?

-ANNA: [Ummm tal vez usarlo no fuera buena idea, levanto muchas dudas de los curiosos] No es nada, solo lo estoy cuidando por Hao mientras él hace sus cosas y sus entrenamientos…

-MANTA: Es extraño [Hao debe confiar mucho en ella, para dejarle a nada menos que el SOF]…

-ANNA: No lo creo, simplemente no podía llevarlo consigo a donde iba… es como cuando Yoh entro a la cueva de Yomi en Izumo, no podía llevar a Amidamaru.

Yoh y Nate miraron extrañados a Anna, obviamente había mucho más de fondo… pero que?

-ANNA: Como sea, Yoh.. Nate… terminaran su entrenamiento y luego Nate preparara la cena {sonrisa de autocomplacencia}

-NATE/YOH: SIII ANNA -.-

-YOH: Esta bien si los chicos se unen jijiji? Nate es un gran cocinero van a estar felices :D

Anna lo pensó por un momento, no era seguro tenerlos en la cabaña cerca de Hao y Mitsuki…

-ANNA: Nate cocinara hoy para todos, pero en su cabaña… {MIRO AMANTA QUE CLARAMENTE TENIA DUDAS}… será más fácil que llevarlos a todos a la nuestra y que la destrocen

-NATE: Si Anna…

Yoh y Nate hicieron abdominales, flexiones, sentadillas… Anna por su parte se encontraba sentada junto a Manta.. Anna solo pensaba en cómo ayudarían a Hao. Ella había notado desde del ataque de Hao que el SOF estaba siempre cerca de ella, pero no trato de invocarlo a propósito sino hasta la batalla con Nate, era obvio que Hao lo había mandado con ella a protegerla, eso solo la hacia sentir peor ya que el estaría en un claro estado de indefensión, el era fuerte sin necesidad del SOF, sabia muchos trucos, pero siempre habría gente con artimañas y trucos que podrían hacerle una mala pasada y más mientras estaba bajo el poder de Mitsuki.

Manta miraba a Anna, ella se veía pensativa y preocupada, no era normal verla así.

-MANTA: Anna {llamando su atención}… te ves más pensativa de lo normal… puedo ayudarte en algo?

Anna solo vio a Manta por unos momentos, el era una buena persona, se preocupaba por el, el solo era un humano y no que tuviera algo de malo, pero era obvio que corría un gran riesgo cada dia que pasaba con ellos.

-ANNA: No es nada enano cabezón, solo estoy…algo… cansada

Y era cierto Anna sufría terribles ataques de sueño cada rato, ella sabía que tenía que ver con los cambios que sufría su cuerpo a causa del embarazo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, tenía demasiadas obligaciones por adelante.

-MANTA: Si quieres ve yendo a la cabaña, yo me quedaré con los chicos mientras terminan

-ANNA: Ummm.. bueno... pero recuerda que si no terminan el entrenamiento al pie de la letra me enterare y no solo ellos dos estarán en problemas {mirándolo seriamente y causándole temor al pequeño}

-MANTA: jeje no te preocupes, yo me encargo

Anna se fue a su cabaña a descansar, aún tenía varias horas antes de la cena. Cuando llego a la cabaña se percató de que Hao estaba allí ya que escucho varios de sus pensamientos, los cuales se detuvieron en seco cuando se percato de la llegada de Anna.

-HAO (MITSUKI): Que milagro verte sin tu guarda espaldas… o bueno sin uno de ellos ya que no creas que no me percate que el idiota de Hao mando a su espíritu contigo.

-ANNA: y? acaso te da miedo que tenga más poder de mi lado del que puedas manejar {mirada retadora}

-HAO (MITSUKI): no, solo que es una lástima no poder disponer de tal poder mientras esta en manos de una mocosa como tú.

-ANNA: Ajaa {subiendo las escaleras} como sea

-HAO (MITSUKI): ya veo… te da miedo estar en la presencia del gran Hao Asakura JAJAJA, pero bueno es solo obvio por que si no haz escuchado en el pueblo el no es más que un MONSTRUO!

Anna se detuvo antes las palabras de Mitsuki, y se devolvió hasta quedar frente a Hao

-ANNA: Hao no es ningún monstruo {mirándolo con dulzura a los ojos aunque sabía que estaba al mano era Mitsuki pero de todas formas Hao estaba presente}, solo tuvo la desgracia de quedar atrapado en un sucio juego, ningún monstruo haría lo que él hizo por mí.. {mirada dura ahora} y estate segura de que no lo voy a dejar solo en esto, y el pueblo puede pensar lo que se le de la gana… por qué yo se quién es él y lo mucho que vale como persona.

Hao estaba estupefacto, esa era Anna? Hablando de él?...

Y al parecer no era el único, Mitsuki no decía nada, es más parecía casi ausente.

El cuerpo de Hao sonrio levemente y el color normal chocolate volvió a sus ojos

-HAO: Vaya me alegra que lo reconozcas :D

Anna lo miro con suavidad de nuevo

-ANNA: Me alegro de verte {pequeña sonrisa}

-HAO: Anna yo… [he matado muchas personas estos días pero… ]

-ANNA: No te preocupes [aprovechemos que no está molestando Mitsuki] … sírveme un té {a modo de orden}

-HAO: ¬¬ [solo por qué creo que por ti es que se fue] {yendo a la cocina}

Anna se sentó en la sala, Mitsuki había dejado libre a Hao aunque fuera por el momento, ella sabía que Mitsuki no quería que eso fuera muy seguido por lo que había pasado con Anna, le había dado a su criterio demasiada libertad y eso había terminado en su sellamiento y el del demonio, pero recordó también que Mitsuki tendía a desentenderse de la conciencia de Anna de la misma forma… pero cuando ella estaba con Yoh más que todo, por que en sus palabras no estaba interesada en ese tipo de escenas, abría pensado que la escena con Hao se dirigía a algo similar, que ridículo; pero bueno al menos lo había dejado por el momento, ya que una cosa era que hablaran mentalmente, pero sabia que Hao extrañaba la libertad. No podía imaginarse lo que sentia el, las pocas veces que Mitsuki tomo el control total para ella habían sido devastadoras, ser controlado constantemente debía ser insufrible.

Hao volvió con dos tasas y se sentó con Anna, el se sentía libre aunque fuera por el minuto, había pensado muchas veces que hacer si se tomaba una libertad, pero era difícil ya que cualquier cosa que hiciera Mitsuki la vería así que no podría buscar su libertad asi de fácil, asi que decidio disfrutarla por el momento, de todas formas el estaba buscando que hacer aunque fuera lentamente por sus medios.

-ANNA: Hoy tuve una batalla de entrenamiento con Nate… {tomando un sorbo}

-HAO: {tomando te} y ganaste… por supuesto?

-ANNA: {solo sonrio} asi es… aunque tuve una pequeña ayuda

Hao pudo ver los recuerdos vividos de Anna, esto le causo una sonrisa. Ella había usado al SOF, es decir que sabía que estaba a su disposición por el momento.

-HAO: esta bien… y {tomando otro sorbo y mirando a lo lejos}… como te has sentido.. tu sabes con todo eso del… mmmm…

Anna entendió a lo que Hao se refería, a él también le costaba hablar de eso…

-ANNA: umm… estoy bien {sonrojándose}

-HAO: Pero no se lo has dicho

-ANNA: No se ha dado el momento…

-HAO: Nunca se va a dar, debes hacerlo y ya

-ANNA: No es tan facil

-HAO: Pero no es imposible {mirándola fijamente}

-ANNA: No es de tu incumbencia ¬¬

-HAO: Pero si es de de la de Yoh, debería hablarle a el de eso :D {risa molestona}

-ANNA: O.o! Ni se te ocurra! {levantándose de la mesa para gritarlo}

TOC TOC TOC

-ANNA: Y ahora que? {mirando a la puerta[siempre alguien molestando] mirando a Hao}

-HAO: A noo ni creas que me voy a parar a abrir, ya mucho con tener una mujer molesta mandándome todo el tiempo ¬¬

-ANNA: ¬¬ {respiro resignado}

Anna abrió la puerta, era Nicrom

-ANNA: Que quieres?

\- NICROM: Busco a Hao… Opacho dice que está aquí

Anna lo pensó por un momento, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Hao.

-HAO: Déjalo pasar

Nicrom siguió y con una leve reverencia se dirigio al shaman del fuego

-NICROM: Hao-sama

-HAO: Dime por que me estas buscando si no te he mandado a llamar.

Nicrom miro a Anna, definitivamente no quería hablar frente a ella, y más que su mayor pregunta era a que se debía que ella tuviera el SOF, aunque sabia que debía formular la pregunta de la manera más cuidados posible ya que Hao no era de los que daba explicaciones.

-ANNA:{viendo la aactitud de Nicrom} estaré en mi habitación {subiendo}

-HAO: Veo que eres un tanto curioso

-NICROM: Lo siento Hao-sama, es solo que… me cuesta creer que ella tenga al SOF, además no he recibido instrucciones hace mucho tiempo de usted… hasta hoy que Amay me buscó pensé que era por que usted necesitaba algo.

-HAO: Nicrom Nicrom Nicrom… no deberías meterte en lo que no es de tu incumbencia… cuando necesite algo de ti te lo haré saber… por ahora desaparece.

-NICROM: Si señor Hao… {mirándolo con temor pero aun muchas dudas}

Nicrom se fue…

-MITSUKI: Creo que todos están empezando a sospechar que algo sucede

-HAO: Y no crees que es por tu descuidado actuar¬¬ , todos saben que yo no mato a cualquiera y por que si… solo a quienes no merecen vivir y se cruzan en mi camino

-MITSUKI: Bueno al fin y al cabo no pueden hacer nada en contra tuya… o bueno nuestra JAJAJAJA

-HAO: Por que no me dices de una buena vez! Que quieres! {golpeando el piso con fuerza}

-MITSUKI: Calmate…pero bueno est bien, si podrás actuar mejor de acuerdo con mis intereses… quiero que cumplas tu sueño de ser el shaman King

-HAO: Comoo? O.o

-MITSUKI: Pero no por ti… sino por qué de esa forma no habrá poder más grande que el nuestro… y acabar el mundo con ese poder y mi demonio será pan comido.

-HAO: [Si me vuelvo shaman King podré separarme de ella con mis poderes o ella tomará el control de estos?, es difícil de saber, ese demonio no es cualquier cosa.. más con el tiempo que convivio con Anna, gano mucho poder]

-MITSUKI: contento?

-HAO: Pues no estoy decepcionado, pero no es la forma ni para lo que yo quiero llegar al trono… sería como perder contra mi mismo la batalla

-MITSUKI: Bueno siempre puedes… upss no.. no puedes hacer nada más JAJAJA espero que el mundo este listo para el poder que va a caer sobre el!

En su habitación Anna se había quedado totalmente dormida, el cansancio la tenía muy mal así como la falta de sueño en las noches y las náuseas repentinas.

Ella se despertó cuando Yoh llego a la habitación, parecía recién bañado ya que su cabello escurría agua y solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

-YOH: Lo siento Annita no quise despertarte jiji, termine mi entrenamiento y vine a alistarme para que vayamos a cenar con los muchachos… pero aun puedes dormir un rato más

-ANNA: No está bien {reincorporándose en la cama} me alistare en un momento {yendo al baño}

-YOH: [Annita ha estado muy cansada últimamente… estará enferma?]

Anna salio del baño, Yoh ya estaba vestido y listo para salir

-ANNA: Que rápido te alistaste

-YOH: JIJIJI es que quería saber si quieres que demos un paseo juntos antes de ir a comer con los muchachos : D

-ANNA: Si, esta bien..

Anna e Yoh caminaban por la aldea, Yoh tomo la mano de Anna casi desde que salieron de su cabaña, ella en un principio trato de soltar el agarre, no quería darle a la gente de que hablar, pero al ver la cara de felicidad de Yoh no quiso dañarle el momento…el momento…Hao tenía razón no habría un buen momento nunca, debería decírselo y ya… era algo que le concernía a él o no? Pues al fin y al cabo era su hijo el que ella esperaba y los síntomas cada vez eran más notorios

Anna pensó tanto en como decírselo que no se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la cabaña de los muchachos.

-YOH: Annita…Annita yohooo… {mirándola de frente}

-ANNA: aaamm? Que? Ya llegamos?

-YOH: {cara de duda} Annita estas muy distraída últimamente… estas segura que..

-ANNA: Si Yoh si! Me encuentro bien!

-YOH: umm esta bien, creo que para ahora la cena debe estar lista

Anna sonrio ante el recuerdo de Nate y su cara ante la derrota, entraron a la cabaña y se encontraron con todos en la mesa esperándolos. Se encontraban la mayoría allí, excepto Jun, Bruce Long y Opacho ya que habían llevado al pequeño a dar un paseo por que el ahora convivía allí con ellos desde que Anna lo había enviado

-HORO: Hasta que al fin! Me moría de hambre! Pero Nate dijo que no comeríamos sin ustedes! :'(

-YOH: JIJII lo siento muchachos, es que pensé que nos tomaría menos llegar hasta aca pro otro camino que tomamos.

Anna e Yoh seguían tomados de la mano sin recordarlo

-HORO: Si claro ¬¬ si su cabaña no es tan lejos {mirando las manos unidas} por que no nos dicen mejor que se entretuvieron haciendo cosas de novioss {simulado dar besos al aire}

Esto enojo mucho a Anna, como podía ser Horo Horo tan metido!

Todo miraron con miedo como Anna callaba a Horo de un puño, y así inicio la cena sin más.

Nate estaba sentado frente a Anna, ella al sentarse noto su plato también tenía el pescado que el cocino.

-ANNA: tenías que cocinarlo porque perdiste, no es necesario que lo comas si no te gusta

-NATE: jejeje no te preocupes, no me gusta pero no me voy a morir por comerlo… después de todo no puede saber peor que el sushi jejeje

Anna pensó que era gracioso y tierno, era cierto el había comido pescado antes con ella, aunque ahora al menos era algo que había hecho él y podía mezclarlo con más cosas que el mismo hizo.

-SR AMAY: ya veo, con que el pescado es por ti jejeje {mirando a Anna}, ya me parecía extraño… pero está bien hijo uno hace lo que puede siempre para complacer a una bella dama

Tanto Nate como Anna se sonrojaron por el comentario, además ahora todos ponían atención a su conversación.

-NATE: jeje no es tan así padre, es solo que debo mantener mi palabra es lo que he aprendido de ti…

-SR AMAY: Es cierto, la palabra de un caballero es muy importante más cuando es respaldada por sus sentimientos {mirando con una sonrisa a Anna}

Anna solo desvió la mirada mientras comía.

-SR AMAY: alguna vez te he contado la historia de cómo conocí a tu madre?

-NATE: Si padre muchas veces asi que por favor…

-SR AMAY: Cuando yo conocí a Nataly, ella era la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos

Esto llamo la atención de Yoh, que diablos quería decir el padre de Nate con eso ¬¬

-NATE: Esta bien padre, ya lo se… y no creo que ellos quieran escuchar

-SR AMAY: Por quí no, es una historia muy bella y podría servir de ejemplo a cualquiera…. Bien, la madre de Nate Nataly, era una hermosa dama que venía de este mismo país, Norte América, de hay que Nate no tenga un nombre típicamente chino

-MANTA: Ya veo, siempre me había preguntado eso jejeje

-SR AMAY: el punto es que yo la conocí por qué un amigo de mi infancia muy querido por mi había venido a vivir a América por un par de años, cuando regreso a China no estaba solo, llevaba a Nataly para que conociera a su familia y amigos; ellos llevaban un año juntos y según mi amigo, era la mujer de su vida. Cuando yo la conocí pensé que era la mujer más bella, inteligente e interesante que hubiera conocido, sin embargo ella era la novia de mi amigo así que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, establecimos una relación de amistad con ella, ella me dijo que había escuchado mucho sobre mí y que estaba feliz de conocerme al fin. Pasaron los años y Nataly se quedó a vivir en China definitivamente con mi amigo, yo los visitaba de vez en cuando ya que el solo verla me hacía muy feliz, pero cada vez que la veía notaba que esa felicidad iba desapareciendo de a poco; un día fui a casa de ellos y mi amigo no estaba, así que decidí irme para no tener problemas, pero ella me invito a comer con ella ya que no le gustaba hacerlo sola; luego de mucha insistencia me quede y ese día la note algo nerviosa y triste, le pregunte si se encontraba bien o si podía ayudarla, pero ella no quería responder nada, pero me quede intentando animarla y terminamos pasado un día muy hermoso que nunca olvidare…{suspiro de nostalgia}; al final de ese día cuando me fui a despedí no sé que me impulso a hacerlo pero … la abrace de una forma en que creo que era más que obvio que lo que sentía por ella era más que amistad, ella precio devolver ese abrazo y sentirse feliz con esto; luego de esto decidí que por el bien de mi amigo y la felicidad de Nataly no volvería a visitarlos en un largo tiempo… hasta que tiempo después y luego de varias llamadas de mi amigo preguntando el por qué no iba a visitarlo ahora fui a su casa y encontré a mi amigo…solo, él se veía algo triste y al preguntarle la razón me dijo que le había pedido matrimonio a Nataly esta lo había rechazado y terminado las cosas con él. Me sentí mal por mí amigo y trate de animarlo, pero solo podía pensar en el fondo a donde habría ido Nataly, ella solo tenía conocidos que había hecho por mi amigo era claro que no buscará a ninguno de ellos. Al anochecer volví a mi casa y para mi sorpresa ella estaba allí sentada en el pórtico de la cabaña, donde vivimos ahora Nate. Ella me contó lo mismo que mi amigo, yo no quería preguntarle más por qué no quería aprovecharme de su estado de vulnerabilidad, pero ella insistió en contarme más detalles, ella había terminado con mi amigo por que se había dado cuenta que si bien lo quería no lo amaba, se sentía agradecida y acostumbrada a él, pero había algo especial por otra persona que la hacía dudar. En ese momento la mire a los ojos y ella a mí, nunca olvidaré si mirada era tierna, asustada y apacible..

Todos en la mesa escuchaban con mucha atención.

Anna tratan de simular que no lo hacía pero la historia era interesante no podía negarlo, además era la primera vez que escuchaba algo de la madre de Nate.

Yoh escuchaba atento, no le gustaba como se veía la historia y a donde iba, es más no le gustaba por qué sabía que el padre de Nate la contaba con una segunda intención que si bien no era mala, no era del todo buena.

-SR AMAY: Ella me dijo que ella pensó que era amor lo que sentía por mi amigo, pero que desde el momento que me conoció a mí, algo había hecho clic! Como un switch, le gustaba verme y que los visitara, pero al tiempo le molestaba por qué sentía que traicionaba a un buen hombre así fuera solo en su subconsciente; al parecer mi amigo se había dado cuenta de que ella se distanciaba poco a poco y le pidió su mano en matrimonio para poder retenerla, pero ella no quisó mentirle más y le dijo que amaba a otro, aunque no le dijo a quién, y que lo sentía mucho. Pero que no hacía esto solo por ella misma sino por él, para no engañarlo debía terminar las cosas. Yo escuche la historia de su boca y me sentía muy feliz y afortunado pero al tiempo muy mal y culpable, asi que le dije a Nataly que entre ella y yo no podría haber nada, lo cual rompío su corazón en ese momento, ella siendo la dama que era, simplemente se disculpo y se retiro. Yo trate de retenerla por que sabia que no tendría a donde ir al menos esa noche, pero ella me trato de tranquilizar diciéndome que estaría bien y que lo perdonara, que de igual forma no quería ponerme en esa posición y menos con un hombre tan bueno como era mi amigo.

-PILIKA: {entre lágrimas} Como! Y que paso!? :'(

-SR AMAY: Ella regreso a su país, me lo contó mi amigo; pasaron dos años, y todos los días pensaba en ella, en como estaría, si estaría bien, habían días que sentía que el vacío que tenía por ella me carcomería desde adentro. Mi amigo por su parte a los pocos meses de que se fuera Nataly conoció una chica de nuestro país con quien sintió lo mismo que yo con Nataly, quedo flechado a primera vista, la invito a salir congeniaron y un año después se casaron. El día de la boda de mi amigo el me dijo que nunca pensó que fuera a casarse, no después de lo que paso con Nataly, el había sentido al igual que yo que su vida y su alma se fueron con su partida y que no podría volver a amar, pero era sorprendente ver como estaba con su nueva mujer, podía verse que la amaba más que a la vida misma. Yo me cuestione si algún día yo también podría olvidar a Nataly y estar así de feliz, pero paso otro año en el que conocí mujeres muy bellas y ninguna me causo el sentimiento que tu madre Nate. Una noche cuando volvía solo a mi casa la vi de nuevo, Nataly después de casi 3 años, de la misma forma que la vi esa noche cuando termino con mi amigo, sentada en el pórtico. Ella tan pronto me vio me tomo de la cara y me beso… y saben que me dijo'? {Sonrisa tierna}

-HORO HORO: {con el moco escurrido de llorar} noo! Que dijo!?

-SR AMAY: Dijo que ya me había dado tiempo más que suficiente a mí y a mi amigo. Yo simplemente le devolví el beso y la abrace como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a ser uno de los muchos sueños que tenia de ella. Al siguiente día fui a donde mi amigo y le dije que él era como mi hermano y que estaba muy feliz por el ya que sabía que el lo era con su mujer, así que esperaba que él lo fuera por mí y por la persona que yo amaba. El no lo entendió sino hasta que fue a mi casa y se encontró con Nataly, el simplemente la saludo y le dije que se alegraba de haberla conocido pero que se alegraba aun mas de que ella hubiera podido tomar la decisión de alejarse de el para buscar su verdadero amor, ya que gracias a eso el encontró el suyo. Luego de eso Nataly se quedó conmigo, nos casamos, nació Nate y por desgracia ella murió dos años después debido a una extraña enfermedad. Pero eso es otra historia; mi punto aquí es que agradezco cada día que pase con ella, y muchas veces me cuestiono que sería de mi si ella no hubiera tenido el valor de decirle la verdad a amigo y de volver a mí, seguramente yo no hubiera conocido la felicidad, ni ella ni mi amigo ni su esposa. Muchas veces dejamos que el miedo de no herir a alguien eclipse nuestro propio dolor, pero lo cierto es que alguien que luche por un sentimiento tan noble como lo es el amor no puede estar haciendo el mal.

-LEN: Es una historia ciertamente… enternecedora, pero no creo que sea un ejemplo muy aplicable a todas las situaciones [mirando a Anna con recelo], por qué no todos tienen la suerte de ser correspondidos.

-SR AMAY: O no tienen la suerte de arriesgarse y saberlo

-MANTA: Yo creo que todos los casos son diferentes y por eso no es bueno tomar referencias de otros.

-SR AMAY: Bueno pero en todos los casos lo importante es que si hay amor hay esperanza, no lo creen?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ellos eran jóvenes y el sr Amay llevaba una vida de ventaja en eso.

Nate no despegaba la mirada del plato, deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, como podía su padre decir esas cosas frente a Anna y peor frente a Yoh y todos los demás, la mayoría sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos hace tiempo, pero estaba seguro que para entonces ya lo habrían dejado pasar como para que lo volviera a traer su padre a colación y más de una forma tan obvia, ya que el padre de Nate sabía de lo que su hijo sentía por Anna y no perdía la oportunidad de animarlo e incentivarlo ya que según él aunque Anna estuviera comprometida ella no daba por descartada la idea de Nate ya que lo trataba diferente a los demás según él veía.

-PILIKA: Es una historia muy hermosa! Nunca además no sabía que Nate tuviera ascendencia americana, pero ahora tiene sentido por sus rasgos jeje… es muy guapo {mirándolo con gran sonrisa}

-NATE: jeje gracias Pilika, he visto fotos de mi madre y si en parte me parezco a ella más que a mi padre

-SR AMAY: Asi es, Nate heredo ese atractivo que tenía Nataly, no dudo que cualquier muchacha o dama pueda caer ante el {con orgullo}

-NATE: ¬¬ Papa….

-PILIKA: Es cierto… {Sonrojándose} no es difícil sentirse atraída ante alguien atractivo y menos cuando es tan caballeroso y amable…

-HORO: Pilika tu estas muy joven para esas cosas! ¬¬ Nate es muy grande para ti además

-PILIKA: pues entonces que lo diga Anna que tiene la edad apropiada o no! {mirando a Anna en búsqueda de su apoyo}

Todos miraron a Anna, Nate con vergüenza, Yoh con enojo, Manta y Horo con duda, Len con cara de aniu tenía que ser…

-NATE: Esta bien Pilika… {Cortando las miradas hacia Anna} Horo tiene razón jeje eres muy joven aún pero agradezco tus cumplidos jeje

Anna sintió un fresco cuando las miradas se apartaban de ella, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera en esa situación no hubiera salido bien, en especial que sabía que Yoh trataba de controlar sus celos pero la historia claramente lo había dejado estresado, además ella también leyó la mente del padre de Nate, él lo hacía con la intensión de demostrarle a ella, Yoh y Nate que el amor no siempre es fácil ni algo sencillo de aceptar cuando tiene ese tipo de complicaciones.

Todos terminaron de comer, en un punto se retomó la conversación. Luego de la comida Yoh se despedía de sus amigos y Anna esperaba junto a la puerta ya que ella no era de muchas despedidas sino más como una adiós general.

-NATE: Anna espero que te haya gustado la cena jeje

-ANNA: Estuvo bien … {mirando hacia donde se encontraba Yoh}

-NATE: Lamento si mi padre te hizo sentir incomoda en algún momento… el solo tiene buenas intensiones

-ANNA: lo sé, y no no tendría por qué sentirme incomoda ni tu culpable. Es la historia de tus padres, no hay nada de malo en ella

-NATE: Lo digo por qué yo sentí que lo dijo por…

-ANNA: Pues si asi fue no importa por qué no es mi caso

Nate se sintió algo triste al escuchar eso de Anna, el sabía que ella estaba feliz con Yoh pero aún le costaba algo escucharlo de ella y de forma tan contundente y decidida, además que habían veces que estaba con ella como en la tarde que sentia que todo era como los días que pasaban en la montaña y eso le daba cierta esperanza.

-SR AMAY: Buenas noches jovencita, espero que le termine de ir muy bien en el torneo

-ANNA: Si gracias

-SR AMAY: Yo regresare a China mañana pero si no le importa me gustaría hablar con usted un momento A SOLAS {mirando a Nate} antes de partir

-NATE: Papa… no creo que…

-ANNA: Esta bien, no es como si fuera a pasar algo malo

-SR AMAY: gracias {saliendo de la cabaña}

\- - - FUERA DE LA CABAÑA - - -

-ANNA: Y bien? {mirándolo}

-SR AMAY: entre más te observo más veo lo que mi hijo me cuenta de ti

-ANNA: es decir?... ¬¬

-SR AMAY: jeje no lo tomes a mal, solo cosas buenas; tienes mucho carácter y eres muy intuitiva… por eso mismo

-ANNA: Por eso quiere decirme que si entendí lo que quería decir con su relato hoy …no es así? {levantando la ceja}

-SR AMAY: Asi es… aunque veo que si… y lamento si los incomode, solo quiero que conozcan la experiencia de este viejo, que les sirva de algo… jeje .. no busco entrometerme en sus vidas.

-ANNA: Ummm…Gracias sr Amay {mirándolo sería}… espero que tenga un buen viaje. {Dándole la espalda para entrar a la cabaña}

-SR AMAY: Nate es un gran muchacho… estoy seguro de que si le das la oportunidad.

Anna se detuvo y aun de espaldas respondió

-ANNA: Nate es una gran persona y…amigo… sé que usted tiene las mejores intenciones pero como le dijeron adentro, este no es el mismo caso.

-SR AMAY: Estas segura? Yo no supe cúal era el caso de mi historia sino hasta varios años después…

-ANNA: No definitivamente no es mi caso.

-SR AMAY: Entonces tu prometido es un hombre afortunado

-ANNA: {con una pequeña sonrisa} la afortunada soy yo, por que el me corresponde y espero que sea así siempre.

Luego de esto Anna iba a entrar pero Yoh salió antes.

-YOH: Annita con que aquí estabas… ya estas lista? :D

-ANNA: Si… vamos

-YOH: Fue un gusto verlo Sr Amay, Nate nos dijo que mañana partiría de vuelta a China, que tenga un buen viaje

-SR AMAY: Si gracias… mucha suerte en el torneo y en todo muchacho. {sonrisa sincera a Yoh} [es un buen muchacho, es una lástima que Nate tenga que sufrir este desamor, pero me alegra que este rodeado de gente tan valerosa]

Tan pronto iba a partir Anna tomo la mano de Yoh, sorprendiéndolo ya que el era quien siempre lo hacía. Empezaron a caminar, Yoh iba muy sonriente.

-ANNA: Pensé que estarías … umm.. Indispuesto después de..

-YOH: Lo estaba… la verdad me enojo un poco que el padre de Nate contara su historia a modo de mostrarte que estar conmigo podía ser un error para ti… {Defendiéndose y con esto a Anna}, pero luego me quedé pensándolo y sé que no lo hizo con malas intenciones, el solo quiere que Nate sea feliz y tenga todas las oportunidades para serlo; además aunque me duela pensarlo, tu … tuviste tu oportunidad y me elegiste no es así {con una sonrisa tierna mirándola con amor}

-ANNA: Asi es {se acercó a Yoh y le dio un beso en la mejilla} me alegra que lo entiendas en verdad. Soy muy afortunada de tenerte

-YOH: JIJIJI y yo a ti… te amo {acercándose para besarla}

-ANNA: [Creo que es el momento de decírselo, sino es ahora no será nunca! O no habrá un mejor momento] {seprandose un poco de el y mirando al piso} Yoh… hay algo muy importante que debo decirte… {Pasando grueso}

-YOH: {mirando a Anna con preocupación, ella se veía seria y con miedo} … si dime Annita

-ANNA: Últimamente me he sentido, algo …. Extraña y paso algo que … no confirmo mis sospechas por que no lo sospechaba sino… que…aclaro mi mente…

Yoh estaba que se desmayaba, que le quería decir Anna que le costaba tanto decírselo

BANG!

Una explosión llamo la atención de Yoh y Anna. Vieron a lo lejos como había fuego mucho fuego proveniente de la dirección en que quedaba su cabaña.

Los dos se miraron y lo sintieron al tiempo

-YOH/Anna: Hao! {Corriendo hacia la cabaña}

Y no fueron los únicos en sentirlo, los amigos de Yoh también lo sentían. Así como Kino y los soldados X.

Hao se encontraba cerca a la cabaña, acababa de asesinar a 2 personas y una tercera luchaba por su vida.

-YOH: {llegando corriendo} Detente!

Pero antes de que Yoh pudiera dar un paso más cerca, fue interceptado por las Hanagumi.

-KANNA: No te acerques… {con un pie sobre el pecho de Yoh presionándolo}

Anna sabia que Yoh estaba bien y es más no estaba feliz de que Kanna lo detuviera de esa forma pero al menos lo mantenía a salvo de Hao y Mitsuki en ese momento

-ANNA [debo evitar que mate a ese hombre…]

Mientras llegaron los amigos de Yoh que observaron la escena con temor en sus caras, para ellos Hao era el mismo sádico asesino de antes y se preguntaban como no lo habían notado, su mirada ausente de alma lo denotaba.

-LEN: Era obvio que no iba a cambiar de un dia para otro {lanzándose al ataque}

Asi mismo Matty se interpuso en el ataque de Len y Matty de Horo que buscaban ayudar al hombre que luchaba por sobrevivir.

Anna saco su rosario y se dispuso a actuar

-ANNA [Debo vencerlo sin matarlo, pero como Mitsuki de seguro peleara hasta el final…]

-SILVER: lo sabia! Esa esencia era suya! {llegando con Kalim en el águila}.. HAO DETENTE! No tienes ningún derecho a asesinar a ese hombre!

Hao miro divertidamente a Silver

\- HAO (MITSUKI): Que bien llegaron más inútiles para practicar {lanzando un ataque a Silver}

Silver salto y esquivo el ataque, pero en cuanto estuvo en el aire apareció Hao detrás y lo pateo con tal fuerza que lo mando en picada de cara al suelo.

-ANNA: [HAO ME ESCUCHAS] {MIRANDO LAS PELEAS CON HORROR}

-HAO [QUE QUIERES {Voz de fastidio}]

-ANNA: [Como que que quiero! ¬¬ idiota…. Voy a ayudarte...]

-HAO: [Y A que… no ves como disfruto hacer esto]

-ANNA [Lo dudo, y asi lo disfrutes no lo permitiré, no pueden seguir muriendo inocentes a manos tuyas ni de Mitsuki]

-HAO: [Que piensas hacer! La loca de Mitsuki te devolverá el ataque! Es muy arriesgado!]

-ANNA [No si tu me ayudas… necesito que me des un segundo para…]

-HAO [Paralizarme…? Estas loca… una cosa es que quiera asesinar a Mitsuki pero otra es que me deje matar por ella, si me paralizas … sabes lo que pasar]

Anna miro alrededor, los amigos de Yoh luchando por llegar a Hao, de seguro Len y Horo no dudarían en matarlo asi como Silver; además sentía que Kino venia en camino con los soldados x.

-ANNA [ Te protegeremos, confía en mi]

-HAO: [Las Hanagumi son fuerte pero no podrán contra ellos, los Asakura y los soldados; no más mira como esta la pelea por el momento…]

-ANNA [Me refería a mi, Yoh y Nate]

-HAO [ Por que les dijiste!... lo que necesitaba más entrometidos {voz furiosa}]

Mientras tanto Kalim y Silver luchaban contra el cuerpo de Hao con todo lo que tenían pero de seguro no durarían mucho.

-ANNA [ por que… es mi responsabilidad y sea como sea debo ayudarte asi signifique pedir la ayuda de ellos {con voz triste}]

Hao sabia lo mal que se sentía Anna por todo esto, asi que guardo silencio.

-HAO [que más da….Confió en ti… a la cuenta de tres hazlo]

-ANNA: YOH! NATE! {Haciendo poses con sus manos y haciendo brillar el rosario}

Yoh se alejó de Kanna de un salto y Nate que había estado al margen ya que no sabía que hacer hizo su posesión y espero las instrucciones de Anna.

-HAO [1,2 ….3]

El cuerpo de Hao que se encontraba en el aire listo para lanzar un nuevo ataque se detuvo de golpe, y en ese segundo fue alcanzado por Goki que lo llevo a donde Anna.

Todos miraron sorprendidos lo que pasaba.

Las Hanagumi se lanzaron a atacar a Anna ya que desde su punto de vista ella iba a matar a Hao. Pero Yoh y Nate se interpusieron en su camino.

-MITSUKI(en la mente de Hao): QUE DEMONIOS! YA VERASS! ANNA LAS VA A PAGAR POR LOS DOS!

Hao hacia su mayor esfuerzo para tomar el control, temía por Anna.

Pero Anna era efectivamente rápida; en un segundo creo con su rosario un hechizo de paralisis dejando el cuerpo de Hao estatico en las manos de Goki.

Anna le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Hao y le dijo suavemente

-ANNA [Te sacare cuanto antes de aquí]

En ese momento llegaron los soldados X con Kino y Yomei.

-MARCO: Es el momento de acabarlo! {lanzando un ataque directo a Hao}

El ataque de Marco fue detenido por Zenki mientras Goki trataba de alejarse con Hao y Anna, pero alguien se atravesó en el camino.

-LEN: Entrégalo Anna, no sé por qué lo defiendes pero ya viste lo que hizo, el no ha cambiado…. Asi tu no lo quieras aceptar.

-ANNA: Apártate Tao… no voy a darte explicaciones, pero… necesito que confíes {con mirada apacible}

Esto solo enojo más a Len que lanzó su ataque directo a Goki y Hao.

-LEN: NO DEJARE QUE ME TOMES MÁS POR ESTUPIDO!

Goki esquivo el ataque pero Anna sabia que no era suficiente asi que se preparo para el siguiente ataque de Len.

-KANNA: Debemos proteger a Hao-sama a como de lugar, tratando de llegar también a Anna.

-YOH: Que no lo ven! {recibiendo un ataque de Mary}, Anna solo quiere ayudarlo llevándoselo de aquí.

-MATTY: Y entonces por que lo paralizo!? {Atacando a Yoh también}

-NATE: Ellas no lo van a entender Yoh, la situación es difícil de explicar… tendremos que vencerlas sino atacaran a Anna {mirando hacia atrás con preocupación a Anna que estaba enfrentando a Len}

Las cosas se veian difíciles, Anna hacia lo mejor que podía por mantener la posesión de Goki, el hechizo de paralisis y además un escudo alrededor de donde estaba Hao con Goki ya que sabia que los soldados y Kino atacarían en cualquier segundo. Horo miraba la escena con confusión, no sabia a quien atacar, pero opto por lo lógico, seguir a Len para acabar con Hao ya que a sus ojos el seguía siendo malo.

Anna luchaba con Zenki, y usando la anulación, pero Horo y Len no eran cualquier tipo de oponentes, además que no quería lastimarlos tampoco. Yoh trataba de llegar a Anna y Hao, entendia que ella quería protegerlo, despues de todo el sabia lo de Mitsuki, pero las Hanagumi no lo dejaban avanzar hasta que..

-ANNA [Demonios que debo hacer!... {viendo que Kino estaba cerca, muy cerca esperando un momento de debilidad}… las cosas solo van a empeorar… pero creo que peor no puede ser]

Zenki desaparecio, Horo y Len lo tomaron con una buena señal, ella empezaba a cansarse; Kino lo vio de la misma forma pero permaneció en su lugar; Marco, Liserg y Jean esperaban por el momento oportuno que según ellos estaba bastante cerca. Yoh y Nate se preocuparon por Anna y Hao… por lo cual Yoh dejo inconsciente de un golpe a Kanna y Matty, y corrió hacia donde Anna.

´Pero lo que paso después dejo a muchos atónitos. El SOF apareció tan imponente como siempre frente a Len y Horo. Y de un golpe los dejo inconscientes ya que estaban de por si lastimados por los ataques de Zenki. Los soldados miraban con asombro, como podía Hao mantener la posesión si estaba paralizado, además todos tenías sus dudas de por qué Anna lo paralizo para luego protegerlo de equipo.

-JEAN: Es ella..

-LISERG: De que habla doncella?

-JEAN: El SOF no está siendo controlado por Hao… sino por Anna Kyoyama

-MARCO: Como dice! ¿? Pero por que! Por qué ella controla ahora el SOF

Mary detuvo su pelea con Nate y observo la escena

-MARY: Mary no lo entiende, por qué ella tiene al SOF… acaso ella…venció a HAO- SAMA!

-NATE: Tranquilízate, y por favor hazme caso {bajando su posesión} … solo queremos ayudar a Hao, sé que es difícil de entender y creer pero Anna tiene el SOF porque Hao se lo cedió momentáneamente, el necesita de la ayuda de Anna y Anna de la nuestra para sacarlo de aquí.

Mary solo observo a Nate… y luego a Anna, era claro que ella lo estaba protegiendo. Es más luchaba contra sus supuestos amigos, Nate podría estar en lo cierto, además sabía que Hao confiaba en Anna, él era Hao-sama si el confiaba en ella, era por qué de verdad era de confiar.

-MARY: Lo entiendo… vamos a ayudarla

Los soldados X lanzaban sus ataques contra Yoh y Anna.

Anna estaba empezando a cansarse, había usado mucho furyoku ya y empezaba a temer que si no hacía algo ella y …el bebe… podrían terminar dañados no solo por sus actuales oponentes, sino por que si seguía asi el conjuro de parálisis se rompería y Mitsuki inevitablemente la atacaría.

La pelea era intensa, pero al final quedaban en pie una Anna muy agotada, Yoh malherido, Hao en el sueño ya que Goki ya habia desaparecido por que Anna decidió que lo mejor sería usar toda su energía en el conjuro de parálisis y en el SOF y en contra de ellos Liserg que no se daría por vencido teniendo la oportunidad tan cercana de acabar con Hao.

-LISERG: lo sabia! Son unos traidores!

-YOH: Liserg tienes que calmarte, matarlo no va a solucionar nada…

-ANNA: Eso no devolverá a padres ni les ayudara a estar tranquilos

-LISERG: CAYENSE! {Atacando de nuevo}

Yoh recibió el ataque

-ANNA [ No creo que pueda más, lo mejor será escapar ahora que hay la oportunidad, pero me siento muy agotada…]

Anna empezaba a sudar frio y a sentir fuertemente sus palpitaciones. Miro al frente y vio a Kino… ella se acercaba tranquilamente a Anna.

-ANNA [No debo hacer algo]

El SOF levanto a Hao, Anna iba a dar un paso y a subir a el pero un fuerte dolor la detuvo.

-ANNA {Muy asustada} No… no puede ser {poniéndose una mano en su vientre}

-HAO:[ Anna… que sucede] {muy asustado ya que no podía verla solo sentir su miedo en sus pensamientos}

-ANNA: yo… yooo {Anna cayo en sus rodillas}

En ese momento Kino ya estaba frente a ella…

-KINO: Veo que aunque estes muy agotada puedes mantener la posesión del SOF y la parálisis… definitivamente eres muy fuerte, solo que me inquieta, porque lo paralizas y lo proteges { mirándola seriamente}

Pero Anna no escuchaba nada, le dolía su vientre y sabía que no era bueno, nada bueno. Trataba de no perder el conocimiento por el cansancio y el dolor… ya que sabía que de ser asi estarían perdidos ante Mitsuki.

Yoh al ver a Anna arrodillada con lágrimas frente a su abuela se asusto mucho, y lanzó un ataque con toda sus fuerzas alejando a Liserg de la pelea por completo aunque el mismo quedando muy débil.

-YOH: {Con su posesión hacia su abuela} Aléjate de ella

-KINO: A lo que hemos llegado Yoh, estas amenazando a tu abuela?

-YOH: NO, Estoy protegiendo a mi prometida

Kino no entendía la situación, algo muy extraño ocurría.

-KINO: Ya veo, decidieron retomar el compromiso… ojala lo hubieran hecho desde un principio, se hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas

-YOH: No lo creo y eso no es de tu incumbencia además {agachándose para tomar a Anna de medio lado sin bajar su posesión} … será mejor que te vayas

Kino lo pensó por un momento..

-KINO: Lo siento Yoh, pero esta es una oportunidad única

En ese momento aparecieron dos espíritus muy conocidos para Yoh.

-YOH: Papá?

-MIKIHISA: Así es Yoh, es nuestro deber acabar esto de una vez, pero descuida ni tu ni Anna serán lastimados…

Los espíritus de Miki se lanzaron hacia Yoh, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos de donde estaba Anna.

-YOH: Tu no lo entiendes! {defendiéndose} Hao no es malo…

-KINO: Y entonces de quien son esos cuerpos? {señalando a los dos hombres que había matado Hao}

-YOH: eso… no es su culpa

Anna estaba muy asustada, al igual que Hao que la escuchaba en su mente, además veía la situación desde la mente de Yoh y de Kino.

Vio desde esos pensamientos como Anna estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y temía por ella y por el bebé, ella podría tener un aborto por tanto esfuerzo y era obvio que ella misma lo sabía por el miedo que sentía.

-HAO:[Anna debes calmarte!.. concéntrate en mi…concéntrate..]

Anna no reaccionaba, estaba muy cansada, sentia mucho dolor.

-HAO: [ANNA! Si no lo haces… tu bebe morirá]

Esto último capto la atención de Anna

-ANNA: morirá? {casi como un zombi y hablando suave}… mi bebe morirá..

Esta última frase llego a oídos de Kino que estaba aún frente a ella.

-KINO: [bebé?]

Kino vio que Anna se sostenía el vientre con fuerza… Anna estaba embarazada? Y si era asi de seguro sería de Yoh ya que habían vuelto a restablecer el compromiso entre ellos… seria por eso?

-KINO [Esto… no es posible, si ella esta embarazada… ella es muy joven… pero entonces es mi bisnieto, y el hijo de Yoh… ]

-KINO: Mikihisa… vámonos

Tanto Yoh como Mikihisa la miraron con duda

-MIKI: Pero..?

-KINO: He dicho que nos vamos… Yoh Anna necesita atención inmediata {dándose la vuelta}

Mikihisa solo la siguió, ella tendría que explicarle, pero sabia que sus razones tendría.

Mientras Anna habia sido levantada por el el SOF, Yoh corrió a ella

-YOH: Anna!...Anna estas bien!? {Muy preocupado}

-ANNA: No.. no estoy bien {con lagrimas en sus ojos} necesito descansar, pero Hao {sosteniéndose con fuerza el estomago}

-YOH: Anna! Dime que debo hacer! {muy asustado}

-ANNA: Debes… dejar inconsciente a Hao…

-YOH: ¿? Pero..

-ANNA: HAZLO!

Yoh se acerco a Hao, el estaba consciente pero inmóvil

-YOH: Lo siento jijiji

Y sin más lo golpeo en el cuello con la vaina de su espada

En ese momento Anna dejo de escuchar los pensamiento de Hao, el de seguro estaba inconsciente y también Mitsuki.

-ANNA: Busca a Opacho… y dile que debe llevar a Hao al estanque de purificación de LAKHO (**CAPITULO 8**)….. pero que debe ser ya antes de que recupere la conciencia, ya que cuando este consciente Mitsuki también lo estará…

Anna hablaba entre cortado y con mucho esfuerzo, Yoh no entendí ella no estaba tan lastimada, auqnue era obvio que estuviera agotada

-YOH: Pero no puedo dejarte aquí…. Estás muy mal!

En ese momento el SOF desapareció, Hao cayo al suelo, asi como Anna pero Yoh la tomo antes de que tocará el piso; ella había perdido la consciencia, pero parecía aun tener dolor por su gesto.

-YOH: ANNA! ANNA!{agitándola fuertemente}

-NATE: {muy lastimado} yo ire por Opacho, llevala a la cabaña

-YOH: Si… {miro alrededor} pero no podemos dejar a Hao aquí… cuando se despierten….

-NATE: Lo llevare conmigo, y luego vendré ayudar a los otros, ocúpate de Anna, gasto demasiado furyoku.

\- - - - DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE ANNA - - -

-ANNA: [Me duele… me duele mucho… mi bebe… alguien ayude a mi bebe]

Todo estaba oscuro en la mente de Anna… de pronto el dolor ceso…

-ANNA: [Que sucede?} una luz apareció frente a ella, así que camino hacia la luz que veía, pero cuando llego lo que vio la asusto, era Mitsuki

-MITSUKI: Asi que quieres que te salven JAJAJA pues olvídalo por que tu morirás y el {señalando a su vientre} nunca nacerá JAJAJAJAJAJ

La risa se volvió ensordecedora, Anna tapo sus oídos para no oírla, al tiempo que cerro sus ojos como esperando que si no la veía ella desaparecería, y asi fue, Anna sintió que algo cálido la rodeaba, y cuando abrió los ojos todo se veía blanco, y no había nadie más.

-ANNA [Dondé estoy?... estoy… muerta?]

-YOH {caminando hacia ella y tomando sus manos} : Annita vas a estar bien, yo te voy a cuidar… siempre

Luego Yoh se acercó y beso su frente.

Anna sintió que un calor la envolvía, pero era un calor que la curaba y la hacía sentir viva.

Sintio que la luz que los rodeaba se volvia mas fuerte, la molestaba lo intenso de la luz… asi que puso su mano tapando sus ojos y luego como si saliera del agua luego de un largo tiempo sumergida respiro hondo y se sento de golpe.

\- - - HABITACION DE ANNA E YOH - - -

Anna se acababa de despertar.

-ANNA: [Estaba dormid…] {mirando alrededor}

Todo parecía en calma, estaba sola en su cabaña, pero donde estaba Yoh? Que habia ocurrido con Hao? Luego recordó algo más importante… su estado

Anna toco su estómago rápidamente… estaría bien su bebe? Como podía saberlo! Necesitaba saberlo ya! Pero como!

Yoh entro en ese momento a la habitación

-YOH: Anna! Que bueno que ya despertaste… me preocupe mucho!

Anna miraba a todos lados como buscando una respuesta, necesitaba un medico urgentemente!

-ANNA: Yoh necesito…

En ese momento entro Fausto a la habitación ..

-YOH: Annita… fausto llego está mañana, como no habías despertado aún ayer lo mande a llamar, manta nos hizo el favor de hacerlo llegar lo antes posible en uno de sus jets

-ANNA: Pero… cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Que sucedió mientras?

-YOH: Pues.. {agachándose preocupado hasta donde Anna} la batalla fue antier en la noche, es decir llevas un día entero aquí, yo apenas te traje te revise, por que vi que hacias gestos de tener mucho dolor, pero no pude encontrar heridas graves; solo que estabas muy débil asi que te pase gran parte de mi Furyoku y al parecer eso ayudo por que a los pocos minutos parecias no estar más adolorida, pero un asi no recobraste el conocimiento por mucho tiempo.

-ANNA: Y Hao?

-YOH: Nate y Opacho lo llevaron a donde dijiste, Opacho dice que podrá estar en el estanque hasta tres días hasta que recupere la consciencia, pero la verdad Annita, no sabemos qué sucederá… {preocupado}

-ANNA: Dejamé con Fausto

-YOH: Anna…

-ANNA: Yoh retírate por favor… quiero que Fausto me examine{cara de tristeza}

-YOH: Esta bien, estare afuera por si me necesitas

Yoh salio y cerró la puerta detrás de el, en ese momento grandes lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Anna; cosa que dejo perplejo a Fausto, el la conocía y ella no era una persona que llorara por nada del mundo…

-FAUSTO: Anna, que te duele? {acercándose y abriendo su maletín}

Pero Anna parecía no escucharlo, ella se seco sus lágrimas y lo miro fijamente

-ANNA: Necesito que guardes un secreto…

\- - FUERA DE LA HABITACION - - -

Yoh esperaba impacientemente, estaba muy preocupado por Anna, ella no se veía nada bien, pero no físicamente sino anímicamente, algo muy malo estaba pasándole lo podía sentir.

-MANTA: Yoh {llegando} perdona que entrara asi de repente, pero no me contesto nadie cuando golpee

Manta vio que Yoh estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación de ANNA Y tenia un semblante muy preocupado

-MANTA: Sucedió algo? Fausto ya llego no es asi?

-YOH: aaa…Manta, si asi es, él está revisando a Anna es estos momentos pero ella me pidió que saliera mientras tanto

-MANTA: Pero ella ya recupero el conocimiento!, entonces cual es el problema?

-YOH: No lo se Manta {dejándose caer con su espalda pegada en la pared hasta el piso} es solo que, algo anda mal… pero no se que es {tomando su cabeza entre sus manos}

Manta miro a Yoh con tristeza, sabia que su amigo estaba muy preocupado por Anna, el no se habia separado de ella sino hasta que llego fausto, además sabia que los presentimientos de Yoh generalmente eran acertados

-MANTA: No te preocupes Yoh… como tu dices…todo estará bien {sonrisa calmada}

\- - - MONTAÑA LAKHO - - -

-OPACHO: Opacho no entiende por que tuvo que traer a Hao-sama :'( … y menos en ese estado

-NATE: No te preocupes Opacho, son ordenes de Anna y sabes que lo que ella hace es por su bien {mirando el lago}

Dentro del estanque Hao se encontraba en su mente…

-HAO: [De seguro me trajo a Lakho, no puedo equivocarme por este sentimiento, fue muy inteligente de su parte, pero eso solo le dará poco tiempo… tendré que hacer algo…espero que no haya nadie cerca cuando salga de aquí, no será bonito]

\- - - CABAÑA ANNA - - -

Fausto salio de la habitación de Anna, se veía contrariado

-YOH: Como esta ella? Que te dijo? Que es lo que tiene?

Fausto miro a Yoh con algo de lástima

-FAUSTO: Ella esta… bien a simple vista pero será mejor dejarla descansar y .. Yoh ella te necesita ahora

-YOH: Yo siempre estaré con ella, pero por favor dime que sucede? {cara de preocupación extrema}

-FAUSTO: Mejor sigue y habla con ella.. {bajando las escaleras y dejando a Yoh y Manta con duda}

-MANTA: Sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestarla

-YOH: Gracias Manta, pasare cuando pueda por la cabaña para hablar con los muchachos

-MANTA: Será lo mejor, Len está muy molesto y bueno Horo no sabe que pensar… pero tienes que entenderlos, yo no estuve allí pero por lo que me contaron Yoh la situación es muy extraña y no es para menos su reacción

-YOH: Lo sé Manta, pero ya le explicare todo a su debido tiempo… por ahora, gracias por confiar en mi {sonrisa amistosa} se que no tienes muchos argumentos para apoyarme por ahora, pero eso me muestra que de verdad tienes fe en mi y no se como agradecértelo

-MANTA: Para eso son los mejores amigos no jeje … dile a Anna que espero que mejore pronto {yéndose}

Yoh entro a la habitación, Anna estaba en el futon en posición fetal. Parecia que quisiera esconderse del mundo por que estaba totalmente cubierta por las cobijas y parecía no haberse ni dado cuenta de que Yoh entro

-YOH: Annita … estas bien? {acercándose al futon}

Pero no hubo respuesta

-YOH: Annita… necesitas algo? {poniendo su manos sobre su espalda por fuera de las cobijas}

-ANNA: No… déjame {aun debajo de las cobijas}

-YOH: Annita {con voz preocupada} por favor dime que esta mal?

Yoh se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta, pero lo que escucho lo asusto mucho, Anna sollozaba debajo de las cobijas. Yoh no espero más y se recostó a su lado abrazándola desde afuera, el no sabía que pasaba, pero para que Anna estuviera asi debía de ser algo muy grave.

Estuvieron asi varias horas, Yoh pensaba que Anna eventualmente se quedaría dormida. Pero no fue asi ella solo lloro por lo bajo hasta que no pudo más.

Yoh no sabia que hacer, no sabia que decir por qué no sabia en absoluto cual era el problema… seria por Hao? Ella estaba preocupada por el claramente pero hasta tal punto? Ella no lloraría por esas cosas les buscaría solución y ya… eso era Anna no lloraría por algo que tuviera solución… que podía ser eso que no la tenía?

Era de nuevo de noche cuando Fausto volvió

-FAUSTO: Como esta Anna?

-YOH: ella, no me ha dirigido la palabra desde esta mañana y temo por lo que pasa, ella está al parecer muy triste pero no lo entiendo, Fausto si sabes algo por favor dímelo {mirada suplicante}

-FAUSTO: Lo siento Yoh, pero no puedo decir nada sin romper mi juramento como profesional, necesito revisar a Anna pero luego ya hablaran {cara seria}

Yoh siguió a Fausto hasta al habitación, pero cuando Yoh iba a entrar Fausto lo detuvo.

-FAUSTO: No me tomara nada de tiempo pero debes esperar acá

El tiempo que Fausto estuvo adentro parecía eterno, en realidad había pasado solo 30 minutos cuando volvió a salir.

-YOH: Que sucedió?

-FAUSTO: Será mejor que hables con ella… por cierto ella tiene que guardar reposo total

-YOH: Gracias Fausto, así será

Yoh temía pero entro, lo que fuera que pasara con Anna el estaría con ella para afrontarlo…

Cuando Yoh entro Anna estaba acostada pero esta vez no estaba tapada por las cobijas, y respiraba de forma regular

El se acercó lentamente, al parecer ella estaba dormida

-YOH {acariciando sus rubios cabellos} debes estar agotada, lloraste todo el día bajo las cobijas… por favor dime que hacer y lo haré

Anna pareció escuchar porque una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara en ese momento.

Yoh se relajo un poco al ver esto, ella no estaba sufriendo más, lo que sea que pasara ella lo superaría.


	38. Vamos a ayudar a Hao?

Yoh observaba a Anna dormir, no quería despegarse de ella. Así paso rápidamente la noche a la mañana siguiente alguien golpeo la puerta de la cabaña, Yoh fue a abrir rápidamente ya que no quería que despertaran a Anna, ella necesitaba descansar.

-LEN: Yoh…debemos hablar {brazos cruzados, cara de odio}

-YOH: Lo sé {mirando hacia arriba para ver si escuchaba algo}, pero no será ahora, necesito que estén presentes los demás..

Yoh quedo con Len en que llamaría a los muchachos para que fueran a la cabaña y ahí hablarían ya que el no pensaba dejar a Anna sola y no se movería de allí. Len se enojó pero lo acepto, de seguro Yoh al fin le daría algunas respuestas.

\- - -MONTAÑA LAKHO - - - -

-OPACHO: Hao-sama nunca tardo tanto purificándose… es extraño

-NATE: [sera que debo decirle lo que pasa?, puede que si no salga lastimado o se entrometa y no podamos ayudar a Hao… será lo mejor además el es uno de los que más se preocupa por Hao] Opacho hay algo que debes saber…

\- - - - CABAÑA ANNA - - - -

-LEN: Ya veo, {asimilando la información} entonces ese demonio que estaba dentro de Anna no fue eliminado, Hao lo paso a su propio cuerpo para ayudarla… o eso es lo que quiere que creamos? {mirada acusadora}

Yoh le conto a Len, Horo, Manta y Fausto lo que sucedía, él sabía que si no lo hacía sería un problema después tal como lo había sido el día anterior.

-YOH: Que quieres decir con que lo que quiere que creamos?

-LEN: Piénsalo Yoh, Hao tuvo la oportunidad de sacar el demonio de Ann, por qué simplemente no lo destruyo y ya? No será que lo quería para hacerse más fuerte? Al fin y al cabo él siempre estuvo interesado en usar a ese demonio como herramienta..

-YOH: Pues… mira Len no sé por qué Hao no lo destruyo en ese momento, pero yo creo en él

-LEN: Dirás que Anna cree en él

-MANTA: Pero Anna generalmente sino es que siempre tiene razón, deberíamos confiar en su criterio; aunque tampoco entiendo por qué no lo destruyo, según entendía él tenía el conocimiento suficiente para decantar el Alma de Anna, si lo logro por que no lo destruyo después de eso?

-YOH: Al parecer el pensó que la decantación no sería posible por qué la pondría en riesgo, pero no sé como obtuvo sacar el demonio solo sé que lo hizo y eso se lo agradeceré por siempre.

-HORO: Mira Yoh yo sé que el ayudo a Anna y créeme que a mí también me alegra, pero debes entender que suena muy extraño todo esto, no es como si Hao no hubiera matado antes, quien nos dice que simplemente no volvió a ser el mismo y que ahora mata con más poder por el demonio.

Yoh no sabía cómo responder a todas esas preguntas, el simplemente se había limitado a confiar en el criterio de Anna, aunque también por su parte el confiaba en Hao.

-ANNA: Nadie les esta pidiendo su ayuda, ni que lo crean… solo les pedimos que no estorben como en la batalla del otro día {bajando las escaleras}

-FAUSTO: Anna no deberías estar de pie... {Mirándola con preocupación}

-ANNA: no puedo estar más tiempo acostada o me volveré loca, además se lo que tengo que hacer y cómo debo hacerlo

Yoh fue a donde Anna, él estaba preocupado ni ella ni Fausto le habían dicho que sucedía con ella, pero al recordar lo mal que estuvo al final de la batalla y en la habitación después de la primera visita de Fausto sabía que era algo grave.

-YOH: ¿Anna te sientes bien?

-ANNA: Si… ya estoy bien… pero hay algo muy importante que debemos hacer {mirando a Yoh y sentándose en la mesa donde estaban todos}… es sobre lo que Yoh les acaba de decir…asi que si quieren ayudar y creer quédense sino ya saben donde esta la puerta

Hubo tensión en el cuarto, los muchachos no sabían que creer..

-LEN: Dime Anna, porque crees tanto en Hao? No crees que haya una mínima posibilidad de que el haya adquirido el demonio por gusto propio y así mismo por eso haga todo lo que está haciendo

-ANNA: No, Hao… solo lo hizo por ayudarme … yo confio en el y se que lo que pasa no es lo que el quiere

-LEN: Pero por que? Hace un año lo hubieras matado si pudieras o no?

-ANNA: Hace un año todo era diferente, el nos hubiera acabado cuando quisiera y ya no lo crees… pero no lo ha hecho

-LEN: Por que las reglas del torneo no se lo permiten

-ANNA: las reglas del torneo no cobijan a la mayoría de ustedes, pero aquí siguen o no {ceja levantada}

Len se quedo en silencio, era cierto.

-HORO: Bien suponiendo que creemos en todo esto… que se supone que debemos hacer?

-ANNA: no se supone, o lo hacen o se largan… no voy a perder mi tiempo con inútiles que solo quieren escuchar para tomar ventaja de la situación!

-YOH: Annita … es mejor que te calmes... lo mejor será que solucionemos esto nosotros

-HORO: Que ahora te sobra nuestra ayuda!?

-ANNA: Yoh tiene razón, no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer… solo no se entrometan más y ya.

-LEN: Bien…{parándose y saliendo de la cabaña} vámonos

Horo lo observo por un momento, el no quería dejar solos a Yoh y Anna en esto, pero al parecer ellos no querían su ayuda y el aún no estaba muy convencido si debía ayudar a Hao

-HORO: Esta bien {saliendo tras de Len}

Manta se habia mantenido al margen, el sabía que no podía hacer mucho pero quería ayudar a sus amigos, además el no creía que Hao fuera tan malo si Yoh y Anna confiaban en el.

-ANNA: Fausto, Manta por favor retírense.

-FAUSTO: Como digas {parándose} pero recuerda que necesitas reposo total… podría ser muy riesgoso… cualquier cosa que hagas…

-ANNA: Lo sé, no te preocupes

-MANTA: Yo… yo quiero ayudarlos, y creo que lo que se podría servirles

Anna levanto su ceja con duda, que podía saber Manta?

Manta le contó a Anna sobre la investigación que había hecho con Hao para la decantación de almas y las conclusiones que habían podido llegar ambos y lo que el le habia comentado, en realidad si habia sido de ayuda, mas de lo que Anna esperaba.

-ANNA: Ya veo… puede que sirva de algo lo que me cuentas, gracias enano.

-MANTA: No es nada… espero que puedan ayudarlo, yo no creo que sea tan malo como dicen

Esto hizo sonreir a Yoh y Anna, Manta definitivamente no era un humano ordinario y era digno de confianza en cada aspecto.

-MANTA: Bueno me voy, pero hagan lo que hagan tengan mucho cuidado por favor. En especia tu Anna, si Fausto dice que necesitas reposo es por algo.

-ANNA: Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Manta

-YOH: Gracias :D nos veremos luego

Manta se fue dejando a Yoh y Anna solos.

-YOH: Que es lo que planeas? {mirándola con duda}

-ANNA: Llevar a cabo la decantación de alma que Hao había planeado

-YOH: COMO!? Pero si el mismo dijo que era muy peligrosa y por eso no la uso en ti!... no es que dude de tus capacidades pero puede ser peligroso para el, e incluso para ti… Anna, no creas que estoy pasando de largo que no estuviste nada bien durante la batalla aun cuando no tenías heridas graves, y ahora toda esta preocupación de Fausto… Anna dime que sucede {mirada seria}

Anna planeaba decirle todo a Yoh, pero que tan conveniente sería hacerlo en ese momento?. Ella corrió con suerte y aunque estuvo en peligro de perder a su bebe, no había pasado nada ya que Yoh le paso su energía en el momento indicado haciendo que el sobre esfuerzo que realizo ella no fuera letal para el no nacido. Pero si le decía en ese momento de seguro impediría que hiciera la decantación y ella no podría ayudar a Hao.

-ANNA: No tienes de que preocuparte, lo que sucede es que desde que me separe del demonio mi furyoku bajo de golpe y como no me habia acostumbrado use más del que debía sin calcular esa disminución. Pero no es nada que no pueda ser compensado con descanso y siendo cuidadosa.

-YOH: Descanso? Pero si planeas hacer la decantación me imagino que deberá ser antes de que Hao recupere la consciencia que será a más tardar mañana!? … tus energías no serán aún suficientes!

-ANNA: Lo serán gracias a que me brindaste ayer gran parte de las tuyas…{anna acaricio la mano de Yoh sobre la mesa} y por cierto muchas gracias… no sabes lo importante que fue y lo mucho que me ayudo

Para Yoh Anna estaba actuando extraño, no era la primera vez que el le pasaba de su energía pero si la primera vez que se lo agradecía y con tanto sentimiento.

-YOH: Sabes que es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de todo tu luchas por salvar a mi hermano..

-ANNA: Hao no es solo tu hermano para mi, el también es alguien … {mirando a otro lado} cercano a mi

Yoh sonrio ante este gesto, Anna quería a Hao casi tanto como el lo quería, le alegraba que ella y su hermano fueran cercanos ya que ambos habían estado muy solos la mayor parte de sus vidas.

-YOH: JIJII bueno.. y cuál es el plan?

Anna invoco a Kuzo, el espíritu de Nate para que le dijera a Opacho que fuera por ellos, y asi fue.

\- - - LAKHO - - - -

-NATE: Anna! Yoh! {acercándose a ellos} … ya me parecía que Kuzo habia desaparecido a causa tuya

-ANNA: Lo siento pero era necesario… y bien {mirando el estanque donde estaba Hao}

-NATE: Sigue dentro… {miro a Anna}… pero dime que planeas? Tienes esa cara de tener una gran estrategia

Anna le sonrio a Nate ante ese comentario

-ANNA: Que tan obvia me estoy volviendo con mis expresiones?

-NATE: Jejeje tal vez solo me estoy acostumbrando a ellas

-YOH: {aclarando su garganta} ejemm ejemm ¬¬ … solo dile lo que pensamos y ya

Anna le conto a Nate y ya que el era el que más cerca había estado a hacer la decantación con Hao le dijo que requeria de su ayuda, ella no quería en un principio involucrarlo tanto, pero seria lo mejor ya que si ella volvia a esforzarse mucho, su bebe podría sufrir las consecuencias

-NATE: Pero… el mismo dijo que era riesgoso? Como podremos hacerlo, además yo solo se que tenia que mantener un alma dentro del cuerpo de la persona en estado de pseudo muerte… creo que la parte difícil es la que estamos perdiendo

-ANNA: por lo demás no te preocupes, yo puedo inducirlo a la pseudo muerte y con lo que Manta me dijo que habia investigado con Hao y mi conocimiento sobre el tema lo lograremos

-NATE: Esta segura Anna? Que pasara si cometemos un error

Yoh la miro expectante asi como Nate

-ANNA: Lo más seguro es que o Hao muera o cambie radicalmente aunque no sabemos en que sentido..

Se sentía gran tensión entre ellos… Anna lo tomaba como su matar o cambiar a Hao no fuera la gran cosa… pero lo era. Podía ser que Hao se volviera tan malo o más que antes y con sus poder, seria el fin. O si lo mataba el encontraría una forma de volver y vengarse?

-ANNA: Dejen de pensar estupideces, a menos que sepan una mejor forma no tenemos otra opción

-YOH: Espera! Debe haber otra opción… como es que Hao saco el demonio de tu cuerpo? Y como llego al de el?

-ANNA: Hao le ofrecio un trato a Mitsuki, mi cuerpo por el de el como huésped, no vamos a hacer lo mismo… además dudo que ella acepte cambiar a Hao por alguno de nosotros…

-YOH: Ummm…. No lo sé…. Pero… {mirando a Anna} si crees que lo lograremos no me queda más que confiar en ti :D

Anna le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa a Yoh, le alegraba saber que el confiaba en ella y sus habilidades hasta con la vida de alguien tan importante para el como lo era su hermano.

-NATE: Esta bien, si crees que es lo correcto te apoyo… pero entonces{mirando el lago}

-ANNA: esto es lo que haremos….

Anna invoco al SOF

-ANNA: Hao esta en el etanque…sácalo {modo de orden}

El SOF no hizo más que obedecerla…

Luego lo saco del agua aun en estado de inconsciencia y lo recostó en una roca a donde Anna se acerco rápidamente y con varios movimientos de sus manos hizo su collar brillar sobre Hao

-ANNA [Debo apresurarme, no se cuánto tarde en recobrar la consciencia ]


	39. Decantación

Anna empezó a hacer unos rápidos rezos acompañados de varios movimientos por sus manos, una luz empezó a salir del cuerpo de Hao hacia las manos de Anna; en ese momento Nate se acercó y sin más introdujo a Kuzo en el cuerpo de Hao mantenido sus manos sobre el pecho de este como presionando el alma hacia adentro.

-NATE: Debes apresurarte calculo que podré mantenerlo con vida con el alma de Kuzo por 30 minutos por mucho.

Anna parecía no escuchar lo que decía Nate, ella observaba con cuidado la luz que estaba en sus manos, era el alma de Hao y esta se veía roja con negro una vez salió del cuerpo.

-ANNA: [uno de los dos colores representa la esencia del demonio… pero me pregunto Mitsuki … estará aún en el cuerpo de Hao o allí dentro del alma con su maldito demonio]

Anna había ideado un plan con ayuda de lo que le dijo Manta que habían investigado con Hao. Así que sin más esperar empezó a rezar con el rosario de los 1080 en sus manos y aun sosteniendo el alma. El rosario empezó a flotar y se elevó hasta quedar encima de Anna la cual seguía con los rezos y tenía los ojos cerrados; cuando el rosario estuvo encima de Anna se extendió y en el centro se creó un especie de portal de luz que al caer sobre Anna la absorvio y luego cayó al piso manteniéndose el portal abierto pero sin dejar rastro de Anna.

Yoh y Nate solo miraban el portal y esperaban que todo saliera bien.

Yoh tenía un mal presentimiento, se supone que Anna debía estar guardando reposo pero no más llevar a Hao ese estado y abrir el portal debía requerir mucha energía.

\- - - DENTRO DEL PORTAL - - -

Anna miro alrededor, todo era blanco y había mucha niebla. Miro sus manos, el alma de Hao ya no estaba allí. Sabía que al entrar allí en estado puro el alma de Hao se fraccionaria en sus elemento básicos y era su trabajo re armarla cuanto antes para salir de allí y unirla a su cuerpo antes de que fuera tarde, pero además tenía que ser muy cuidados ya que el demonio también estaría allí y quién sabe si Mitsuki.

Ella miraba alrededor y vio a lo lejos algo moverse entre la niebla..

-ANNA: Que será eso {forzando la vista}

Un pequeño niño venia saltando hacia ella

-ANNA: Opacho? O.o!

-"OPACHO": HOLA! :D …

-ANNA: Opacho que haces aquí? {poniéndose a su altura y con cara de duda}

-"OPACHO": yo no soy Opacho

Anna lo miro con mucha precaución, ciertamente no hablaba como Opacho… hablaba más como ..

-ANNA: Hao?

-"OPACHO": Asi es… y tu eres?

-ANNA: Mmmmmm [será parte de la alma de Hao? O por que responde a su nombre?]… yo soy Anna y estoy buscando a Hao…

-"OPACHO": Yo soy Hao! {haciendo un puchero}

-ANNA: Ya veo… [parece ser su niño interno, actua como Hao cuando empieza a ser caprichoso]… te molestaría ir conmigo?

-"OPACHO": y a donde! :D? {saltando alrededor feliz}

-ANNA: Iremos a buscar a …un amigo mio

-"OPACHO": a Hao?

-ANNA: Pero no me acabas de decir que eras Hao?

-"OPACHO": si pero nunca dije que fuera el único jejeje

Anna lo miro con muchas preguntas…

-"OPACHO": asi allaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…{señalando a lo lejos} vi cuando venia un muchacho

-ANNA: Un muchacho?

-"OPACHO": si!

-ANNA: Y como sabes que también se llama Hao?

-"OPACHO": simplemente lo se

-ANNA: Bueno vamos..{ caminando detrás del pequeño}

\- - - - LAKHO - - -

Habia pasado menos de 1 minuto, al parecer el tiempo dentro del portal de Anna pasaba más rápido que afuera en el mundo real.

-YOH: [Espero que Anna este bien]

\- - - DENTRO DEL PORTAL - - -

Anna seguía a "Opacho" en la niebla, el parecía saber a donde ir… saltaba y corria delante de ella… hasta que ..

PUMMMM

-"OPACHO": :'( me golpee! {HABIA TROPEZADO FUERTEMENTE CON ALGUIEN}

-ANNA: Tu? Que haces aquí?

-"YOH": JIJIJI… {girando} lo siento pequeño.. {mirando a Anna y sonrojándose} Hola!

-ANNA: YOH?

-"YOH": Lo siento señorita pero soy Hao

-"OPACHO": Yo también!

-"YOH": jijiji lo sé! …y que hacen por aquí?

-"OPACHO": no lo sé jeje.. buscamos a un amigo de ella

-ANNA: más bien que haces tu aquí?

-"YOH": La verdad es que no lo sé… simplemente estaba buscando hasta que el pequeño tropezó conmigo

-ANNA: es este el muchacho al que habias visto?{mirando a "Opacho"}

-"OPACHO": Ummm…. Ummm- {examinándolo}… noooo

-"YOH": Yo vi otra persona por allá {señalando el mismo camino hacia donde ellos iban} tal vez sea a quien buscan…

-ANNA: Umm ya veo… bueno vamos {mirando ahora a "Yoh"}

-"YOH": YO?

-ANNA: SI … Vamos { a modo de orden}

-"YOH": JIJI CLARO {sonrojándose y muy feliz}

Caminaron por 10 minutos, Anna sabía que debía apurarse pero trataba de ser lo más observadora posible para que no se le escapara nada, ella no sabía si "Yoh" y "Opacho" eran partes del alma de Hao, pero el hecho que ambos se llamaran Hao le decía algo. Así que decidió que los mantendría cerca, podían ser de ayuda.

Luego de la nada BANG!

Una gran bola de fuego cayo muy cerca a ellos!

-ANNA: {esquivándola} que demonios!

La niebla era muy espesa debido al humo creado por el impacto de la bola, pero cuando se disipo pudieron ver a Hao, tal como Anna lo conocía caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa malévola, pero no la sonrisa que hacia de vez en cuando cuando luchaba sino una sonrisa que de verdad reflejaba la crueldad misma.

-"OPACHO": Es el! {escondiéndose en los brazos de "Yoh"} pero … por que nos ataca!?

-HAO: JAJAJAJA débiles estúpidos! {formando otra llamarada en su mano y apuntándola a "Yoh" y "Opacho"

-ANNA: Hey! Tu! Por que no te metes con alguien de tu tamaña! {apareciendo Zenki}

-HAO: Por que no veo nadie que me llegue ni a los talones {mirada retadora y sonrisa mala}

Hao ataco a Anna, la cual se protegio con Zenki, aunque cuando vio que Hao llevaba la ventaja también incluyo a Goki.

Anna empezaba a temer, ella estaba gastando mucha energía, había pasado bastante tiempo y no sabía que tan cerca estaba de hacer lo que debía hacer. Todos estos pensamientos la hiceron desconcentrarse por el momento y uno de los ataque de Hao la alcanzo a lastima en un brazo.

-"YOH": Oye! Como te atreves! {metiéndose en la pelea}

"Yoh" y Hao luchaban entre ellos ahora, era una batalla extraña de ver para Anna, ya que "Yoh" no luchaba como siempre con Amidamaru, sino que podía manejar los elementos y grandes técnicas de batalla al igual que Hao.

La batalla estaba bastante reñida, hasta que Anna volvió a intervenir

-HAO: OYE! MALDITA! {siendo aprisionado por el rosario azul de Anna} ME LAS PAGARAS! {haciendo fuerza para soltarse}

-ANNA: SI SI como sea

-"YOH": T e encuentras bien{mirando el hombro herido de Anna}

Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarse, "Yoh" estaba muy cerca y lo sentia tan real como cuando estaba con su Yoh en el mundo real.

-ANNA: Si estoy bien { tapándose el hombro con su pañoleta}

-"OPACHO": Por que nos ataco asi? Cuando lo vi antes apenas me miro y siguió caminando.. {observando al Hao atado}

-"YOH": Eso es por que el es la maldad..

-ANNA: la maldad? {mirándolo inquisidoramente}

-"YOH": Si…lo puedo sentir aquí {señalando su corazón} … el alberga mucho odio en su corazón

-HAO: No digas estupideces! Otra cosa es que tu seas un maldito débil y sensible {cara de asco}

De pronto Hao, "Opacho" e "Yoh" se silenciaron y volteraon a mirar hacia un mismo lado llamando la atención de Anna hacia alla.

-"OPACHO": Es el…. Hao

-"YOH": Deberiamos ayudarlo!

-HAO: JAJAJA Al menos alguien se divierte {soltándose del rosario y yendo hacia donde miraban}

-ANNA: Que sucede!?

-"YOH": Hao esta peleando…. Contra… un demonio

Esto dejo fría a Anna… seria el demonio de Mitsuki? O que otro demonio podría haber allí

-ANNA: Lo mejor será ir a ver {corriendo hacia donde Hao había ido}


	40. Pelea con el demonio

Anna,"Yoh" y "Opacho" siguieron a Hao hasta un punto en el que se sentía una gran energía explotar. Anna no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero debía averiguarlo y salir de Hay cuanto antes.

Cuando llegaron la cara de Anna no pudo esconder su sorpresa con lo que vio.

Hao se encontraba un tanto lastimado y estaba frente a una gran mancha negra. Hao apenas volteo a mirarla a ella y los demás, pero estaba vez su cara no era de odio como sino de calma y en un estado de pensamiento profundo. La mancha negra empezó a moverse a toda velocidad hacia Hao pero este apenas desapareció antes de que lo alcanzara haciendo a la mancha estrellarse contra el piso con mucha fuerza y esparcirse como un charco que se volvió a retomar la forma anterior segundos después.

-"OPACHO": Woww! Que es eso! :O

-"YOH": {cara seria} se ve peligroso

De la nada parecio Hao sobre la mancha y empezo a lanzar varios ataques con fuego, pero esta vez se podía ver el odio nuevamente en su cara, la gran mancha negra no parecio ser afectada en lo más minimo por los ataque asi que lo golpeo de forma directa arrojándolo lejos.

Anna observo con preocupación, seria ese el demonio? Y por que Hao parecía atacarlo de esa forma que no producia efecto.

-HAO: {apareciendo al lado de Anna, "Opacho" e "Yoh" y con cara tranquila} no lograra dañarlo con esos ataques, mirando al Hao que acababa de caer herido un poco lejos.

Anna, "Opacho" e "Yoh"apenas lo voltearon a mirar

-HAO: Hola, soy Hao.

-"OPACHO": Es el! El muchacho que habia visto {señalándolo}

Ante tal comentario Hao apenas le devolvió una sonrisa

-HAO: Así es… y ustedes son Hao {mirando a "Opacho"} y Hao {mirando a "Yoh"}

Luego miro a Anna

-ANNA: Yo soy Anna Kyoyama

Hao pareció considerarlo hasta que un golpe de la batalla entre la mancha y el otro Hao llamo su atención.

[ACLARACION***HAO MALO: el primero que se encontraron; HAO CALM: El segundo que se presentó bien***]

Hao Malo luchaba con la mancha negra pero los resultados parecían no favorecerlo.

-HAO CALM: No lo lograra, si sigue luchando de esa manera; en realidad no lo lograra de ninguna manera solo {mirando a "Yoh" y "Opacho"}… todos somos un alma, todos somos Hao, nuestra fuerza proviene de lo que aportamos cada uno individualmente a formar el ser que somos, sin nosotros solo tiene 1/ 4 de posibilidades de lograrlo.

"Opacho e Yoh" lo miraron por un momento absorviendo sus palabras. Hasta que una gran explosión llamo nuevamente la atención de todos. Hao Malo habia caído nuevamente pero esta vez parecía gravemente herido. Anna no lo soporto más e intervino con Zenki Y Goki, mientras ella se acercaba a Hao Malo para ayudarlo ya que no parecía estar nada bien; ella estaba más que segura luego de las palabras de Hao Calm que ellos eran el alma de Hao, y le gustase o no la actitud de Hao Malo no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara o podría afectar a Hao en la realidad.

-HAO MALO: {tirado en el piso herido} quien diablos te pidió ayuda!

-ANNA: Callate! {empezando a curar con sus furyoku algunas de las heridas de Hao} si mueres ahora no servirá de nada.

La mancha negra logro derribar a los demonios de Anna e iba a atacarla ahora directamente mientras ayudaba a Hao Malo. Pero en ese momento "Yoh" y "Opacho" la protegieron y atacaron a la mancha, haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco.

-HAO MALO: Lo que faltaba, mas inútiles!{corriendo a Anna de su camino para pararse}

-HAO CALM: Deberias ser más agradecido, sino es por ella no podrias pararte y de seguro ese monstruo ya hubiera acabado contigo.

Hao malo lo miro con ira y luego miro a Anna quien lo observaba con mucho enojo por lo grosero que fue.

-HAO MALO: Nadie pidió su ayuda… { dándoles la espalda} sino quieren salir heridos será mejor que se vayan

-HAO CALM: Si vuelves a atacarlo como antes el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo, pero si lo atacamos todos de seguro será más fácil {viendo como "Yoh" y "Opacho" habían logrado mantener un buen nivel de pelea con la gran mancha.}

-ANNA: Eso es..

-HAO CALM: El demonio

-ANNA: Vaya {mirándolo con sospecha a Hao calm} como es que…

Hao calm solo sonrio apaciblemente y poniendo un dedo sobre su propia cabeza y señalándose a el mismo

-HAO CALM: Yo soy la inteligencia y astucia … por supuesto que debo saber más cosas que los otros.

Anna se quedó pensándolo, era claro que los 4 representaban las principales características de las cuales nacía el carácter y la forma de ser e Hao. "Opacho" representaba el niño interior de Hao y esa inocencia, "Yoh" era la amabilidad que habían en Hao, Hao Malo era el odio y pues Hao Calm le acaba de decir que era la astucia dentro de él.

-ANNA: Cuando dijiste que solo tenía 1 / 4 de posibilidades de ganarle..

-HAO CALM: Si significa que solo somos los 4, no hay más partes esenciales de su alma… pero lo mejor será acabar con el demonio rápidamente no debe quedar mucho tiempo.

La pelea era dispareja ya que hao Malo luchaba por su parte sin importarle si en el camino hería a "Yoh" u "Opacho" que peleaban juntos y sin querer herir a Hao Malo.

Luego de varios ataques fallidos y muchos golpes los chicos Anna decidio intervenir de nuevo con Hao Calm.

-ANNA: No pueden seguir luchando asi, pierden mucha energía en golpe no contundentes

.-HAO CALM: ASi es, debemos idear una estrategia conjunta y atacarlo

Yoh y Opacho estaban dispuesto a colaborar, Hao malo apenas los miro y siguió atacando solo.

-ANNA: Bueno tendrá que ser suficiente con nosotros

-HAO CALM: Tu no debes intervenir… podría…ser peligroso

Anna entendió, Hao Calm sabía de su estado y no quería arriesgarla…típico de Hao.

-ANNA: Si solo están los tres y Hao {mirando a hao malo} no colabora solo son 3 / 4 de lo que deben, tendré que ser el cuarto que les falta.

Yoh y Opacho le sonrieron a Anna, ella los ayudaría sin duda, aunque para ellos no era claro el por que de la batalla pero sabían dentro de si que era importante acabar con esa mancha, era peligrosa y claramente no le importaba lastimar a nadie.

Hao calm lo pensó, ella tenia razón y el lo sabia… pero no quería que algo malo le pasara

-HAO CALM: Esta bien, pero solo intervendras en lo necesario… y de ser peligroso no debe dudar en volver por donde viniste

Anna y Hao Calm mantuvieron un duelo de miradas por unos segundos, ninguno quería ceder su posición

-HAO CALM: Si no aceptas desde ya te digo que no podrás pelear con el demonio sin antes pelear conmigo y ese es un tiempo que no podemos perder ahora.

Anna soltó un bufido enojada

-ANNA: Esta bien… cual es el plan?

\- - - - MONTE LAKHO - - -

Nate empezaba a tener problemas manteniendo a Kuzo dentro del cuerpo de Hao, Anna llevaba casi 20 minutos desde que entro al portal

-NATE: [Que le está tomando tanto tiempo? Que estará pasando dentro? Estará bien]

-YOH: {al ver la cara de Nate} Debes dejar de preocuparte {mirando serio hacia el portal también} sino no podrás concentrarte en mantener a Kuzo dentro del cuerpo de Hao y todo esto será en vano.

Nate solo asintió y torno su total atención al cuerpo de Hao tratando de alejar los demás pensamientos.

-YOH: [Le digo que se calme y yo estoy a punto de entrar al portal… por que estará demorándose tanto? Estarán bien?]

-MITSUKI:

\- - -DENTRO DEL PORTAL - - -

Hao Calm había quedado en que Anna inmovilizaría al demonio mientras el, "Opacho" e "Yoh" concentrarían su energía en un golpe… era difícil ya que no habían encontrado hasta ahora que la mancha tuviera un punto débil ya que era un gelatina amorfa que absorbía la mayoría de los golpes, la única solución sería atacarlo con tal magnitud que no pudiera absorberlo.

Anna saco su rosario azul al tiempo que llamo a Zenki y Goki, de seguro la mancha intentaría atacarla cuando viera lo que planeaban.

Hao Malo seguía atacando pero era inútil, sus golpes no hacían mayor efecto en el demonio, llamo su atención el ver a Anna rezando y el rosario azul iluminándose.

Anna intentaría usar la paralisis, pero le costaría mucha energía ya que inmovilizar un ente con tanto poder y aun asi mantener el portal abierto no eran tareas fáciles. Anna aprovecho la distracción del demonio que insistia en atacar a Hao malo para llevar a cabo su plan.

-ANNA: {como un susurro entre rezos} Paralisis

La mancha negra quedo como congelada, no se movia. En ese momento Hao calm, Opacho e Yoh atacaron a la mancha con todo lo que tenían pero enfocando su ataque en un solo punto.

El ataque y la niebla hicieron que la visibilidad no fuera la mejor, pero al despejarse un poco más el ambiente ya no estaba la gran mancha… ahora en su lugar había un claro y definido demonio, pero este no era un demonio normal, era un esqueleto de demonio muy temible a simple vista

Todos se sorprendieron pero no por la apariencia del demonio, sino por que ahora este empezaba a moverse, habia roto la parálisis aunque el ataque le había costado su apariencia anterior.

-HAO MALO: Ahora si lo lograre {parándose y atacando al esqueleto}

Pero el demonio fue más rápido y antes de que Hao malo lo atacara el ya lo había tomado en su mano y lo apretaba con fuerza. Definitivamente el poder del demonio no había disminuido ni su velocidad.

-ANNA: Lo va a matar { mandando a Zenki y Goki}

Pero en cuanto Zenki y Goki llegaron a donde estaba el demonio este desapareció y re apareció detrás de Anna, la cual estaba empezando a sentir el cansancio además de estar sin sus guardianes cerca.

-HAO CALM: ANNA! {llegando y recibiendo el golpe que mando el demonio el lugar de ella}

Anna apenas pudo voltear y ver como Hao era golpeado antes de que Yoh y Opacho llegaran hasta alla y se situaran entre ella y el demonio.

-ANNA: Hao! {preocupada por Hao calm y por Hao malo que seguía en la mano del demonio siendo fuertemente apretado}

El demonio los tumbo a los 3 de un golpe; la situación no se veía bien.

Hao calm se levanto nuevamente y ataco al demonio directamente en su brazo haciendo que soltara a Hao malo.

-HAO CALM: No tiene sentido que muramos por tu culpa, por no saber pelear en equipo

-HAO MALO: Yo no necesito un equipo

-HAO CALM: Entonces arriesgas su vida en vano {mirando a Anna en el piso con el hombro herido}

Hao malo la vio y se quedo pensativo

-HAO CALM: Se que no lo entiendes pero lo sientes, ella es importante para ti… y está aquí por nosotros… si no quieres sentir más esa culpa que te invade ahora se´ra mejor que colabores… sino ninguno de nosotros va a sobrevivir por más tiempo.

-HAO MALO: {con resigancion} esta bien… que debo hacer?

Anna se levanto y miro a Yoh y Opacho habia recibido el golpe de forma más cercana que ella… debían estar lastimados, se acerco a "Opacho"..

-ANNA: Hao… {mirándolo con dulzura}..estas bien?

-"OPACHO": Si… solo un poco adolorido…será mejor que te vayas…

-ANNA: No… no los voy a dejar… [al fin y al cabo todo esto es por mi culpa]

-HAO MALO: Será mejor pensar algo rápido {acercándose con los demás a Anna}

-YOH: El plan anterior funciono, en cierta forma…deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo… ahora que Hao {mirando a Hao malo} está con nosotros será más efectivo {con sonrisa estúpida}

Anna solo pudo observar la sonrisa de Yoh, era igual a su Yoh… de cierta forma esa era la parte que la acerco a Hao en un principio, y era obvio que fuera así, Yoh había sido una parte de Hao antes, era obvio que surgiera nuevamente una parte como el en Hao.

-ANNA: El demonio no es tan estúpido para dejarse paralizar dos veces.. no funcionara

-HAO CALM: Ella tiene razón… lo mejor será atacarlo los 5 directamente y ya para no perder energía en cosas que no funcionaran.

Todos aceptaron y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia donde el demonio, lo mejor era rodearlo ya que era muy rápido y podría encontrar una salida y la oportunidad de atacarlos.

Los 5 empezaron a atarlo con todo, el demonio parecía sufrir con los ataques, ciertamente ya no los absorbía como antes.

-HAO CALM: Debemos aumentar el ataque, sino solo lo lastimara por el momento

Todos usaron su máximo poder, el demonio empezaba a resentir el golpe estaba siendo claramente afectado por el poder de los 5 combinados.

\- - - MONTAÑA LAKHO - - -

Todo permanecía igual, los chicos preocupados y todo en silencio… hasta que..

-MITSUKI: Esa maldita Anna me la va a pagar!

Yoh y Nate escucharon eso… era una mujer, y por la forma en que se dirigió al portal y entro de seguro era Mitsuki.

-YOH: No puede ser!... Anna lleva mucho tiempo y ahora esto…debemos ir a ayudarla {corriendo hacia el portal}

-NATE: está bien, dile que debe apresurarse, no podré mantener el alma de Kuzo dentro por más tiempo…

Yoh asintió y entro al portal con

\- - - DENTRO DEL PORTAL - - -

Anna estaba cansada, tendría que salir rápido del portal o no lo lograría, y no sabia si podría abrir el portal desde adentro menos sin el rosario de los 1080,podían quedar encerrados con Hao para siempre allí.

Anna vio que algo se acercaba a toda velocidad a ella

-ANNA: Mitsuki? {viéndola dirigirse a ella}

-HAO CALM: No puede ser… la va atacar directamente.. pero si detenemos el ataque en este momento estamos perdidos ya que hemos usado toda nuestra energía casi.

Anna tambien lo sabia, si detenia el ataque perderían de seguro… asi que disminuyo un poco la intensidad de su ataque para así crear un escudo alrededor de ella ya que de seguro Mitsuki si tendría una entidad física en esa dimensión asi como el alma de Hao y el demonio.

Mitsuki choco violentamente contra el escudo, haciéndolo temblar, pero no se daría opr vencidad quería atacar a Anna a como diera lugar para asi salvar a su demonio . Anna emepzaba a temer que su escudo no aguantaría pero antes de que esto sucediera apareció Yoh, su Yoh.

-ANNA: Yoh?

Yoh ataco a Mitsuki haciendo que esta se alejara del escudo.

-YOH: No te permitiré que le toque ni un pelo!

-MITSUKI: Me las pagaran tú, la estúpida de Anna y el desgraciado de Hao! {pose de ataque con pergaminos en la mano}

-ANNA: Yoh… debemos acabar ya con el demonio!

-YOH: Lo se… Nate no podrá mantener a Kuzo dentro del cuerpo de Hao por más tiempo {mirando retadoramente a Mitsuki y esperando el ataque}

Yoh lanzo varios pergaminos a Yoh, los cuales el detuvo con su espada, solo que estas al hacer contacto con la espada empezaron a lanzar hondas eléctricas que lastimaron a Yoh haciéndolo soltar la espada.

-ANNA: {manteniendo el ataque pero ya notándose agotada y su hombro sangrando por la herida que habia sufrido anteriormente} Estas bien?

-YOH: No te preocupes… acabare con ellas y los ayudare

Yoh no quería golpear a una mujer, pero definitivamente necesitaba hacer algo y dado que no podía tocar la espada, solo le quedaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Además Yoh no había llevado a Amidamaru ya que no sabía que podría pasarle al entrar al portal siendo el solo un alma.

Yoh empezo a atacar a Mitsuki, los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Anna le habían ayudado a ser mejor y definitivamente Mitsuki era una sacerdotisa, no conocería técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero debía ser cuidadoso ya que ella un podía usar sus poderes como hace un momento con los pergaminos.

El demonio empezaba a disminuir de tamaño, haciendo que Mitsuki se tensionara más, ella podía sentir como este iba perdiendo fuerza.

-MITSUKI: NOOO! {descuidándose y recibiendo un golpe directo de Yoh}

Yoh vio que Mitsuki no se pararía por el momento asi que corrió a donde Anna

-YOH: Te ves cansada {poniendo sus brazos sobre los de ella} te daré mi energía

Anna solo asintió, el poder de Yoh era lo que necesitaban para terminar de una vez con ese demonio.

Anna sentía el poder de Yoh llenarla nuevamente de energía e incremento el ataque. El demonio disminuyo de tamaño nuevamente, ya era un poco más bajo que ellos, casi como Manta.

-"OPACHO": Lo lograremos!

Mitsuki no sabía qué hacer, el demonio seria aniquilado de un momento a otro si no hacía algo todo su esfuerzo todo su odio todos sus planes serian en vano. En un ataque de locura y sin saber que más hacer se lanzó a donde el demonio esperando poder protegerlo pero esto solo termino en que ella también recibiera el ataque que era muy poderoso de por si…

Una explosión en el centro de todos en donde estaba el demonio y Mitsuki…

Luego de la explosión todos esperaban en modo de defensa a que se disipara el polvo y la niebla, y cuando así fue.. no quedo nada..

-YOH: Lo lograron? {mirando a Anna}

-ANNA: Asi es {sonriendo levemente} gracias a ti

-HAO CALM: Pues en realidad fue gracias a todos {llegando a donde Anna e Yoh}…bien creo que es hora de irno

-YOH: {mirando con duda a Hao, Hao, Opacho y …a el mismo} que? Pero o.O! como es que!?

Anna apenas le dio una leve cachetada a Yoh para que se calmara ya que claramente ver dos Haos y a el mismo lo habia tomado por sorpresa pero ella estaba agotada y no quería lidiar con esos ataques de estupides.

-ANNA: Ellos son Hao… todos ellos y son las partes del alma de tu hermano

-"OPACHO": Hermano? {examinando a Yoh}

-ANNA: Asi es, Yoh es su hermano… de todos

-"YOH": JIJIJI :D con razón me parecía familiar

Todos lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza, primero que todo eran iguales en todo además de que Hao tambien era idéntico a ellos al ser gemelos

-YOH: Jijiji es cierto!... bueno Nate me dijo que no aguantaría mucho, debemos apresurarnos

Anna asintió con su cabeza y miro a Hao calm…

-HAO CALM: Sabes lo que debes hacer… confío en ti

Dicho esto Hao calm cerro sus ojos y se convirtió en una luz roja que fue directo a las manos de Anna.

"Opacho e "Yoh" le sonrieron e hicieron lo mismo, pero cuando su luz se acercó a las manos de Anna se mezcló la de Hao Calm

Ahora solo faltaba la parte del alma de Hao malo

-ANNA: [ Si no lo mezclamos a el, el odio que siente Hao desaparecerá] {mirándolo seriamente}

-HAO MALO: No se por que.. pero que esos sujetos entraran allí{señalando las manos de Anna} me hace pensar que también debo hacerlo {sonrisa petulante}

Yoh solo observaba la escena, no la entendía muy bien pero sabia que Anna sabía bien lo que hacia.

-ANNA: Ummm.. [pero el odio de Hao es parte de él… no puedo privarlo de ser quien es solo por que no este de acuerdo…] asi es… y apresúrate que no tengo todo el día

Dicho esto el Hao Malo sonrió y entro en la esfera de luz junto con los otros

-ANNA: [Es roja… la parte negra debía ser el demonio, y a desaparecido…{sonrisa interna de autocomplacencia por un buen trabajo hecho! ;D}] vámonos

-YOH: Ire por mi espada y nos vamos

Cuando Yoh fue hasta donde se supone estaba Harusame no la encontró, miro alrededor pensando en donde podría estar, no tenia tiempo para estar buscándola.

Pero luego escucho un golpe seco y una risa macabra, volteo a mirar y la escena que vio lo dejo congelado hasta lo más profundo; Mitsuki en un estado deplorable, un esqueleto con poca piel, casi un zombie encajaba su espada en uno de los costados de Anna, la cual apenas miraba la herida causada y sujetándose con fuerza con una mano.

-YOH: ANNA! {Corriendo hasta ella}

-MITSUKI: {hablando con mucho esfuerzo}Ahora la única que perderá todo lo que quizo no seré solo yo {volviéndose polvo y despareciendo}

Anna parecía no reaccionar, pero en realidad estaba tratando de mantenerse tranquila, cundir el pánico o perder el conocimiento eran cosas que no ayudarían en nada, debía salir del portal con Yoh y con Hao ya! Además ella sabia que su herida era grave, pero gracias a los grandes espiritus habia podido esquivarla ya que Mitsuki quizo apuñalarla directo en el estomago {ya se imaginaba por que} pero ella pudo moverse a tiempo de forma que la espada la habia lastimado pero solo de lado, empezaba a perder mucha sangre, además del dolor en su costado y en su hombro…

-ANNA: Sacame de aquí rápido

Yoh apenas asintió, con cuidado levanto a Anna quien se sujetaba con una mano la heridad, haciendo presión para no perder sangre tan rápido y con la otra sostenia el alma de Hao. Yoh corrió lo que más pudo, estaba muy preocupado por Anna, por Hao y hasta por Nate.

Salieron rápidamente del portal…

-NATE: Anna… apresurate… {sudando}

Cuando Nate vio el estado de Anna se quedo en silencio y casi pierde ell control de Kuzo.

-ANNA: Apartate {bajando de los brazos de Yoh y levantando el rosario de los 1080 que acababa de volver a su estado natural}

Nate se movio y dejo el alma de Kuzo salir del cuerpo de Hao

-YOH: Anna.. estas segura que podrás?-

Anna apenas lo miro mal por un momento y luego empezo a rezar con el rosario de los 1080 haciendo que unas llamas azules empezaran a salir sobre el cuerpo de Hao… luego de eso Anna tomo el alma de Hao y dándole una última mirada, la puso sobre el cuerpo de Hao en la mitad de las llamas azules que ella había invocado.

Anna se arrodillo y siguió con sus rezos, cada vez eran más rápidos, ella tenía que apresurarse pero debía hacerlo bien o Hao podría morir.

Luego de unos minutos Anna levanto su mano con el rosario de los 1080 en ella y agitándolo como una maraca hizo desaparecer las llamas azules, en ese momento el alma de Hao entro de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Anna hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero no podría más…

-ANNA: Yoh… yo… {Mirándose la mano llena de sangre y el vestido de igual forma}

Anna se quedó en silencio, no se sentía nada bien y sabía que de seguro perdería al bebe, no había forma de que Yoh o Nate pudieran ayudarla…

-YOH: Annita… tengo que curarte, estás perdiendo sangre muy rápido {el miedo notorio en su rostro, rasgando parte de su camisa para crear una venda para Anna}

Nate no sabía que hacer, estaba preocupado por Anna, pero el único que podría ayudarla en ese momento era Hao o Opacho llevándola a recibir atención médica.

Hao empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, primero estaba todo oscuro para el ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados, luego empezó a sentir muchas cosas a la vez, miedo, preocupación, agonía, eran sentimientos y no eran de el eran de quien estaba cerca y reconocía muy bien las voces en su cabeza para saber de quien se trataba.

Al escuchar el pero que del miedo y preocupación que llegaban a su cabeza se levantó de golpe…

-HAO: Anna!{mirando alrededor y encontrándose con la escena de Anna herida y cubierta de sangre en los brazos de Yoh y siendo observada con tristeza por Nate}

Esta escena lo devasto, el sabia de su estado y por la magnitud de sus heridas lo más posible es que…

-HAO: Debo ayudarla

Yoh y Nate se sorprendieron, Hao había aparecido de repente ni se habían dado cuenta de cuando recupero la conciencia.

Yoh asintió y se la entrego, sabía que Hao podría curarla… y asi fue, Hao empezó a curar las heridas de Anna, esperaba que pudiera hacerlo a tiempo y que no fuera a pasar a mayores.

Anna seguía consciente pero parecía absorta en si misma, tenía miedo mucho miedo, había arriesgado la vida de su bebe sabiendo que eso podía pasar, solo que nunca pensó que algo así pasaría. Solo fue hasta que empezó a sentir calor en sus partes heridas que volvió en si.. y se encontró un Hao muy preocupado curándola.

-ANNA: {voz atónita y suave} H…Haooo..

-HAO: Anna no te preocupes todo va a estar bien… pero debemos irnos de aquí, el clima podría … no ser bueno para tu condición

Luego de curarla, Hao los teletransporto a la aldea apache de nuevo.

Yoh busco en seguida a Fausto a petición de Anna, este al enterarse de lo ocurrido se preocupó de sobre manera, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yoh, él sabía que era normal que Fausto se preocupara por Anna, pero como doctor lo había visto atender casos que sonaban más graves sin tener esa actitud tan extraña.

Anna convenció a Nate de que se fuera a su cabaña, que ella estaría bien; él le creyó ya que Hao la había curado ante sus ojos, no había razón para preocuparse ahora, pero él tenía dudas acerca de lo pasado en la montaña, quería saber que era todo lo que había ocurrido y si efectivamente el demonio ya había desaparecido; pero Hao lo hecho de la cabaña ya que sabía el nivel de estrés que tenía Anna en el momento como para tener que estar explicando todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando Yoh volvió con Fausto, este enseguida fue a atender a Anna, la cual insistió que fuera a solas; Yoh estaba preocupado, por que Anna necesitaba atención médica urgente si Hao la habia curado? Además veía la impaciencia en la cara de Hao? Que era eso que el tambien sabia y lo ponía en ese estado?

-HAO: {leyendo en la mente de Yoh que estaba a punto de preguntarle} No puedo decirte nada… tendrás que hablar con Anna… y ver que pasa.

A Hao tampoco le constaba que el bebe estuviera bien o mal, pero sabia que Anna sufría mucho por eso, además de que ciertamente no le había contando nada aun a Yoh.

Una hora despues de haber entrado Fausto salio de la habitación, de forma silenciosa.

-FAUSTO: Ella estaba muy cansada, se quedó dormida pero esta bien…

Hao leyó en la mente de Fausto que Anna habia corrido con suerte, suerte de que el golpe no dañara el bebe y que la hubieran curado y le hubieran pasado energía a tiempo, eso lo alivio rápidamente; pero también leyó que Fausto no esperaría mas que Anna le dijera a Yoh de su estado, según el era riesgoso ya que ella parecía seguir poniéndose a ella y al bebe en riesgo constantemente, se lo diría a Yoh ahora mismo para que el pudiera ayudarla y hacerla tener más conciencia al respecto…pero antes de que Fausto dijera algo más..

-HAO: Gracias, es mejor que te vayas ya {mirándolo seriamente} nos encargaremos de aquí en adelante

-FAUSTO: Pero primero quisiera..

-HAO: Eso no te concierne… {soltando un suspiro y cruzándose de brazos} yo personalmente me encargare de que ELLA se lo diga y que nada más le pase mientras.

Fausto estudio con cuidado la cara de Hao, se veía más que serio al respecto.

-FAUSTO: Esta bien… me retiro, cualquier cosa me quedare hasta el final del torneo de ser necesario.

Fausto se fue enseguida.

Yoh había entrado a la habitación, ver a Anna dormir lo tranquilizaba, pero aun así sabía que habia algo que ella, Hao y Fausto no le decían… esperaría a que ella se despertara y se lo preguntaría directamente, si ella no le decía nada iria directo con Fausto.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Anna despertó.

-ANNA: [Es cierto me quede dormida luego de que Fausto me atendiera {poniendo su mano sobre su vientre con una pequeña sonrisa} pero todo está bien…gracias a los grandes espiritus]

-YOH: Anna… ya despertaste … como te sientes?

-ANNA: Estoy bien [por que esta tan serio?]

-YOH: Anna… tenemos que hablar…

\- - - - TECHO CABAÑA - - - -

Hao estaba recostado en el techo mirando el cielo, estaba muy feliz de poder volver a tener el control de su cuerpo, sintió como si fuera a ser un esclavo para toda la eternidad, pero por fin había acabado la pesadilla.

Sabia que Anna habia recién despertado, pero decidió quitarse la pulsera y no escuchar los pensamientos de Yoh ya que de seguro ella le contaría todo y no quería ser parte de ese momento, bastante amargo había sido para él el solo enterarse como para ahora ver como Yoh se enteraba.

-OPACHO: Hao sama! Se encuentra bien?

-HAO: si Opacho, solo estoy descansando un poco

-OPACHO: Opacho esta feliz de volver a tener al Hao sama de antes!

Hao miro a Opacho y le sonrio.

-HAO: Lo se Opacho, y te comportaste muy bien con la situación. Te lo agradezco

-OPACHO: Opacho solo quiere que Hao sama este bien y sea feliz!

\- - -HABITACION ANNA/YOH - - -

-YOH: Se que me están ocultando algo Anna…

-ANNA: Yoh yo.. [es el momento no puedo posponerlo más {pasando grueso}]

Yoh se quedo en silencio esperando a ver que le decía Anna, pero ella solo siguió en silencio por un largo tiempo

-YOH {Soltando un largo suspiro} sabes… no entiendo por qué me sigues ocultando cosas, cuando hemos hablado de esto mil y un veces… te lo dije, te di tu espacio, pero ya no se que hacer…nunca vas a confiar en mi ciertamente y pedírtelo que lo hagas no va a solucionarlo… {cara de tristeza}

-ANNA: Yoh no es eso… yo confio en ti , es solo que [no es algo fácil de decir]..

-YOH: Es solo que ¿? {enojándose} Anna no se que hacer más… siempre hay algo… secretos entre nosotros y miran a donde nos llevan… tu arriesgando tu vida y yo como un idiota que se entera hasta el final…

Yoh estaba empezando a molestarse, la preocupación que sentia por Anna lo empezaba a afectar, el no sabía que más hacer para que ella dejara de dejarlo por fuera de su vida y sus desiciones…como es que ella no entendia que lo que ella hiciera le afectaba directamente a el?

-ANNA: No es asi, yo no es que no quiera contarte las cosas es solo…que no siempre es fácil..

-YOH: Pues si no lo intentas nunca será más fácil…. Por el contrario se ira volviendo más difícil

-ANNA: Tienes razón

Esto dejo a Yoh callado, ella nunca le daba la razón en nada…

-ANNA: He pospuesto esto lo suficiente, y la verdad si no te lo dije antes es porque no era conveniente, pero tal vez nunca lo sea ya que vivimos de inconveniencia en inconveniencia…Yoh la verdad es que…estoy… {Mirándolo a los ojos con algo de miedo} embarazada….

Yoh parecía no reaccionar a lo que Anna dijo… su mente se detuvo en el momento en que escucho la palabra embarazada…

-YOH [Dijo que esta…que esta….. embarazada!O.o!? … si Anna esta embarazada significa que yo…] {como un susurro} voy a ser papa {formándose una sonrisa}

Anna solo observaba a Yoh, sabía que estaría en shock, para ella también lo había sido, pero tenía miedo de su reacción ya que ciertamente ellos eran muy jóvenes para ser padres. Pero cuando escucho ese último susurro de parte de Yoh y vio cómo su sonrisa empezaba a formarse, no su típica sonrisa tonta o las que le daba a ella cuando estaban solos, sino una sonrisa que nunca vio en él, era de felicidad, orgullo y ganas de llorar, lo podía ver en sus ojos también.

Yoh apenas reacciono vio la mirada de miedo de Anna, el había sido un idiota enojándose con ella cuando ella en verdad tenia claramente miedo de decirle, además como era posible! Ella habia tenido que cargar con ese tema sola desde hace cuanto?

Yoh se acerco a Anna que estaba sentada en el futon y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, quería que supiera que estaba feliz, y que estaba con ella, con ellos….siempre lo estaría.

Anna simplemente recibió el abrazo sin moverse excepto por una sonrisa que se formo en su delicado rostro. El abrazo duro varios minutos, luego de esto Yoh se separo un poco de ella para quedar frente a frente.

-YOH: Te amo….Los amo… {poniendo su mano suavemente en el vientre de Anna} … y quiero que sepas que aunque tengo un poco de miedo estaré siempre con ustedes, por que se que el amor es más grande que el miedo y aunque sea casi imposible hoy te amo más que ayer

Anna sonrio ante las palabras de Yoh, era bueno saber que sentían lo mismo, los dos tenían miedo pero los dos soportarían por que el amor los ayudaría a afrontar lo que viniera.

-YOH: Annita y hace cuánto…?

-ANNA: Un poco más de un mes…. Pero me entere hace poco también, en realidad me entere… el día que Hao sacó al demonio y a Mitsuki de mi cuerpo… el fue el que se dio cuenta cuando fue a sacar mi alma para decantarla… fue por eso que no lo hizo al final…porque temía por la vida del ….bebe {sonrojándose}

-YOH: bebe jijijiji es una palabra extraña de escuchar cuando hasta hace unos segundos no sabía nada… pero bueno ya veo… entonces {con cara de sorpresa} Hao traspaso a el mismo el demonio para salvar su vida {refiriéndose al bebe}?

-ANNA: Así es, es por eso que no podía dejarlo asi no más…

-YOH: fue muy noble de su parte, pero sé que aunque no hubiera sido asi hubieras hecho lo posible para ayudarlo… asi eres tu…pero aun asi tendré que agradecérselo

Anna sonrió de nuevo, Yoh en verdad la conocía bien, lo amaba demasiado por eso.

-YOH: {poniéndose entre triste y pensativo} pero…. Hao…. Umm… el siente algo muy fuerte por ti…. Como tomo la noticia?

-ANNA: {acomodándose para pararse y largando un gran suspiro} la verdad no recuerdo mucho porque cuando se enteró yo estaba inconsciente, pero se que lo afecto, aun lo afecta pero trata de esconderlo de mi… pero no creo que haya nada que pueda hacer más que darle tiempo.

-YOH: umm… ya veo… me entristece que la alegría más grande de mi vida le cause dolor, es como si estuviéramos destinados a que uno de los dos fuera infeliz..

-ANNA: No lo creo, Hao es fuerte, lo superara… además tu también sufres porque el sufre y eso es algo que tenga sentido, es como tu mismo entristecerte porque eres feliz.

-YOH: lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo… bueno no quiero hablar se algo como eso en este momento tan feliz! {Parándose al igual que Anna y tomándola de las manos}… quieres que te prepare algo de comer, quieres descansar? Dime lo que quieras y feliz lo haré por ustedes!

-ANNA: No te preocupes, solo quiero darme un baño y relajarme. Este bebe no hace que tenga mucho apetito últimamente {tocándose el estómago}

Yoh la observo con mucha felicidad, ver a Anna así de feliz y a causa de algo de lo que el mismo formaba parte lo hacía sentir que la alegría que había sentido antes en su vida sumada no era nada comparado con la que sentía en ese momento.

-YOH: Creo que nunca fui más feliz Anna, gracias {acercándose y besándola en la frente} no creo que hay forma de que pudiera sentir esto que me inunda sino es contigo

Anna se sonrojo ante las palabras de Yoh.

-YOH: Ire a prepararte la tina :D

-ANNA: Gracias ….por todo … {sonrojándose más}

-YOH: No tienes por qué agradecerme, hacerte feliz me hace feliz a mi… es un círculo vicioso jijiji

Anna se quedo sola en la habitación, sentia que una gran carga se habia quitado de sus hombros, la reaccion de Yoh fue…

-HAO: Muy estilo Yoh {entrando por la ventana}… no quise entrometerme, pero fue difícil los sentimientos de Yoh eran..

-ANNA: Los más fuertes que hubieras experimientado {con una pequeña sonrisa}

-HAO: Asi es {sonrisa} veo que también los sentiste

-ANNA: si… y como te sientes?

-HAO: JJAJAJA creo que el que debería preguntar eso soy yo a ti..

-ANNA: Yo estoy bien ….

-HAO: Y aunque no lo estuvieras no lo dirias, lo sé…

-ANNA: al igual que tu

-HAO: Lo sabes todo… me gustaría que me contaras que fue lo que ocurrió ciertamente ya que lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en Lakho es al idiota de Yoh noqueándome con su espada el día de la pelea con esos hombres…

-ANNA: Ya te lo contaré… porque al parecer tenemos visitas

TOC TOC TOC

Hao bajo a abrir la puerta.

-HAO: Silver…

-SILVER: {con odio} Hao…

Yoh que escucho la puerta fue a ver quién era también…

-YOH: Hola … Silver! :D .. que haces aquí?

-HAO: {leyendo la mente de Silver y causándole molestia a este} Vino por que Goldva lo mando a buscar a Anna

-YOH: A Anna?...pero para…

-ANNA: {bajando las escaleras} dile que iré a verla mañana, no tengo ganas de salir el día de hoy.

-SILVER: Pero al parecer es algo urgente..

-ANNA: Pues o voy mañana o no voy en absoluto… creo que preferirá esperar

-SILVER: {enojado} esta bien, se lo dire… debes ir a

-ANNA: Lo sé… y si es todo puedes irte

-SILVER: Esta bien {dándose la vuelta para salir}… Nos vemos

-HAO: Si cuídate :D

-SILVER ¬¬

-YOH: Adios! :D …

Cuando Silver se fue Yoh hablo enseguida

-YOH: saben que es lo que quiere Goldva? {mirando a Anna y Hao con duda}

-HAO: A mi ni me mires, no pude encontrar nada en la mente de Silver más que maldiciones hacia mi ser

-ANNA: Tampoco lo sé, al parecer el tampoco lo sabia…

-YOH: Umm bueno… espero que no sea nada malo… pero Anna, ya que vas a hablar con Goldva… Ummm… no se como… decir esto… {mirando a Hao con duda}

-HAO: Dilo y ya que al fin y al cabo aquí ya todos sabemos que es.. {cruzando los brazos con molestia}

-YOH: [por que todos pueden leer ahora mi mente-.-¡] Anna debido a tu estado no creo que sea bueno que sigas en el torneo.

Hao solo miro a Anna que se quedo en silencio pensando lo que dijo su hermano, el estaba de acuerdo pero era difícil saber que pensaba Anna, ella era impredecible para él.

-ANNA: Ummm… lo pensaré

-YOH: Como que lo pensaras!? Es muy peligroso! NO SABEMOS QUE PUEDA PASAR!

-HAO: Anna el idiota tiene razón, te has expuesto ya más que demasiado …

-ANNA: Es mi decisión no la pueden tomar ustedes

-YOH: pero el riesgo ya no es solo tuyo, también es mio…. No puedo arriesgarme a perderte, a perderlos…no podría…

Hao y Anna miraron a Yoh, sentían su dolor, el solo pensar que algo podía pasarle a Anna y a su hijo lo consumió de golpe.

-ANNA: lo sé… pero nada malo va a pasar… además quiero hablar con Goldva primero luego tomare la decisión al fin y al cabo falta 3 días para la siguiente ronda.

-YOH: Esta bien, pero aun no entiendo por qué te Interesa tanto participar…

-ANNA: Te lo dije cuándo entre al torneo, es algo que siento que debo hacer [y los grandes espíritus me siguen dando señales de que lo haga]… además no estoy diciendo que ya vaya a seguir dije que lo pensaría… solo te pido que confíes en mis decisiones

Hao se sentia fuera delugar presenciando esa pelea

-ANNA: En cuanto a ti…{mirando a Hao} no creas que si salgo del torneo te quedara el camino libre hacia el trono… yo misma me encargare de que Yoh sea el Shaman King!

-HAO: JAJAJAJ eso suena más a la Anna que conozco… estaré esperando su mejor intento…


	41. los asakura de nuevo? -semifinal

NANI27 Gracias por tu review :) yo también ya quiero que Nate se entere jajaja pero me esta costando trabajo llegar a ese punto,pero ya próximamente será no te preocupes :D

Christal MP Lo se... extraño tus reviews :'( y se que querias un ANNAXHAO pero es que la tenia muy pensada como YOHXANNA ... si algun dia vuelvo a hacer otra historia prometo que sera un ANNAXHAO! :)

* * *

Anna se relajó esa noche tomando un baño y luego teniendo una tranquila cena con los muchachos. Yoh se veía muy feliz, Hao por su parte se veía tranquilo.

-YOH: Hao… quería aprovechar para agradecerte… todo lo que has hecho por Anna y por {mirando al estómago de Anna y luego a Opacho que estaba también presente} bueno por nosotros, ella me conto por que no pudiste decantar su alma y terminaste pasando el demonio a tu cuerpo; fue algo muy noble de tu parte..

-HAO: Si si si {como molesto con el tema} igual lo hice por que en el momento fue lo único que se ocurrio y la emergencia lo ameritaba… Además es un tema cerrado, el demonio y esa horrenda mujer desaparecieron y deben estar pudriéndose en el infierno y eso es lo que importa

-ANNA: pensé que querías el demonio para ti ¬¬ {tratando de molestarlo}

-HAO: asi era… {mirándola a ella ahora con atención} pero no lo necesito, para vencerlos a ustedes bastan y sobran mis poderes. Claro a menos que en agradecimiento por todo acepten renunciar al torneo, de seguro a Amay no le importara que yos ea el Shaman King y acabe con los humanos, o no que pudiera hacer algo al respecto :D

-YOH: JIJI lo siento pero no podemos hacer eso… luchare por el trono hasta el fin, por que no puedo dejar que elimines a los humanos…

-HAO: Como sea, estas seguro que Mitsuki y su demonio fueron eliminados totalmente?, no quiero llevarme una desagradable sorpresa después ¬¬

-ANNA: Si estoy más que segura, consulte con unos espíritus del infierno ellos llegaron hoy allá a recibir el castigo para sus almas..

-YOH: Espero que sus almas aprendan la lección y puedan ser salvadas algún dia

-HAO: JAJAJA Siempre tan …tu… hay almas que no pueden ser salvadas por que no quieren serlo

-ANNA: Y otras que simplemente simulan no quererlo pero es lo que en verdad anhelan {mirando a Hao con una pequeña sonrisa burlona}

-HAO: si hablas de mi estas muy equivocada ¬¬ … yo no necesito que me salven de nada y las veces que he estado en el infierno me han servido para ser quien soy… es todo parte del camino… {con orgullo}

-YOH: -.-¡ [Hasta suena como si tuviera razón]… en todo caso gracias por todo Hao… estoy en deuda contigo…

A la mañana siguiente Anna salió temprano de la cabaña, quería saber qué le diría Goldva.

Yoh insistió en acompañarla, pero ella no quiso ya que sabía que lo que fuera que quisiera Goldva sería algo privado de lo contrario simplemente le hubiera mandado la razón con Silver.

-GOLDVA: Veo que al fin decidiste venir

-ANNA: No podía venir ayer solo porque así lo deseara usted, yo SI tengo más cosas que hacer

-GOLVA [Que niña tan grosera -.-¡ ayúdenme grandes espíritus] Bueno lo importante es que estas aquí.

-ANNA: Si… pero por favor vaya al grano, por que quería que viniera?

-KINO: Por que yo se lo pedí {apareciendo}… Buenos días Anna

Anna miro a Kino como si no le importara en realidad verla allí, pero tenía muchas dudas, por q Kino quería verla? La atacaría de nuevo? Por que Goldva habia ayudado a Kino? Que ahora todos se unian a Kino en su lucha contra Hao y contra ella por asociación?

-ANNA: Si, bueno días…

-KINO: No tienes que preocuparte, no estoy aquí para atacarte, es solo que sabía que si iba a hablar contigo Yoh y Hao intervendrían y de seguro no me dejarían

-GOLDVA: Las dejare a solas para que hablen, pero luego yo necesito hablar contigo Anna. {saliendo de la habitación}

-ANNA: Y bien, dígame que es lo que se le ofrece señora Kino ¬¬

-KINO: {sonrisa} veo que ya no soy tu sensei …

-ANNA: No, no lo es más porque asi se dieron las cosas..

-KINO: Bueno .. lo que quería saber es…como vas con tu embarazo?

Esto dejo en shock a Anna…Kino lo sabía y ahora que lo recordaba mejor era su propia culpa, fue muy descuidada.

-ANNA: Que pretende? {cruzándose de brazos}

-KINO: Vamos Anna solo quiero saber… es cierto que esperas un hijo y que ese Yoh es de mi nieto Yoh?

-ANNA: Ahora si Yoh es su nieto? Pensé que lo había sacado de la familia… {Sonrisa irónica}

-KINO: No te vas a ir por las ramas… responde mi pregunta y ya {seria}

-ANNA: [ya lo sabe, no se para que pregunta]… pues que le dijo su lectura del futuro…. Ya que todas sus decisiones se basan en ella?

-KINO: Entonces si es cierto, esperan un hijo… el heredero que tanto esperamos {sonrisa calida}

-ANNA: {ceja levantada} disculpe pero este o no embarazada, si tengo un hijo no será el heredero ni nada de los Asakura… y es porque usted misma se encargó de que eso fuera así o no lo recuerda?

-KINO: Sé que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes y la familia… pero esto es un acontecimiento muy importante para todos… aunque nosotros no estemos de acuerdo con las decisiones que Yoh y tu toman y menos las que son respecto a Hao, ustedes necesitan nuestro apoyo o dime Anna como piensan mantener a su hijo? A donde van a ir cuando acabe el torneo que harán?

-ANNA: Eso es sencillo Yoh ganara el torneo y nos quedaremos aquí en la aldea, si es el shaman King tendremos todo lo necesario

-KINO: Veo que aun te empeñas en cumplir su sueño y apoyarlo, eso está bien… pero que pasa si no lo cumplen, o en el peor de los casos Yoh muere a manos de Hao…

-ANNA: Entonces no tendría caso hablar de esto, porque de seguro si Hao vence a Yoh y se convierte en el shaman King ustedes no seguirán con vida mucho tiempo después de eso y no podrían ser de ayuda aunque quisieran.

-KINO: Sigues siendo directa y dura con tus palabras, pero es cierto… en todo caso piénsalo Anna, tu hijo puede llegar a necesitar a su familia, no se la niegues.

Anna lo pensó por un momento, ella no quería que se hijo no tuviera una familia, de por si era algo que hería a Yoh profundamente aunque no hablara mucho de eso.

-ANNA: Y entonces que quiere ofrecerme?

-KINO: Que tu he Yoh vengan esta noche a cenar para que podamos hablar tranquilamente de este tema, ya que Yomei y los padres de Yoh también tienen que saberlo

-ANNA: Que no se los dijo ya?

-KINO: Primero quería estar segura, y tu actitud me confirmo que estaba en lo correcto y que te había escuchado bien ese día.

-ANNA: Mmmmmm

-KINO: Anna deja de ser tan desconfiada, sabes que nunca te haríamos nada y más sabiendo en el estado en que estas

-ANNA: ¬¬ Olvida que intento sellarme?

-KINO: Pero no te hubiéramos hecho nada más alla, además veo que tus poderes han vuelto a la normalidad no veo razón para hacerlo

-ANNA: Aunque Yoh y Yo vayamos hoy a hablar con ustedes, no hay solución para el problema de fondo…

-KINO: Hao

-ANNA: Asi es, Yoh y yo no creemos que sea necesario acabar con el [no puedo creer hasta donde hemos llegado], sin embargo haremos lo posible para que no sea el shaman King pero solo porque no queremos correr el riesgo de que elimine a nadie [no que realmente creamos que fuese a suceder de todas formas]

-KINO: Anna no se por qué han cambiado tanto de opinión respecto a Hao hace unos días no más el estaba matando gente inocente a sangre fría, aun asi tu lo paralizaste para luego defenderlo de los demás?... eso es algo que también queremos que nos expliques.

-ANNA: {soltando un suspiro} yo… tengo mis razones [tendré que contarles todo?] en todo caso Yoh y yo no lucharemos contra Hao por fuera del torneo de no ser estrictamente necesario, es algo que le puedo asegurar.

-KINO: Veo que tienen su posición muy clara….junto a Hao…. [se habrán vuelto sus seguidores]

-ANNA: No somos sus seguidores ¬¬ …. Hao e Yoh son hermanos y eso es razón más que suficiente para que esté en nuestras vidas, sin intensiones de fondo…

-KINO: [Sera mejor esperar que nos expliquen todo, no hay que cerrar la oportunidad de que vuelvan a la familia y más con un heredero de por medio] Ya veo… en todo caso, los esperamos esta noche en nuestra cabaña para cenar.

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero… no se haga ilusiones las cosas no van a cambiar solo porque ahora ustedes quieren que cambien… y nosotros no vamos a darle la espalda a Hao {actitud fría y firme}

-KINO: esta bien, pero deben ir en son de paz; no puedes mantener esa actitud si queremos llegar a algo… {saliendo de la habitación}… por cierto…felicidades a ti y a mi nieto

-ANNA: Si…gracias {viéndola con duda}

Luego de que Kino se fuera entro Goldva

-GOLDVA: Bueno fue más rápida de lo que pensé… Anna tengo un mensaje de los grandes espíritus para ti.

Anna volvió hasta la cabaña la tarde, donde encontró a Yoh y Hao entrenando en compañía de Nate y Nichrom que los supervisaba.

-YOH: Annita! Como te fue!? {corriendo hacia ella, interrumpiendo la batalla con Hao}

Anna vio la intensión de Yoh de besarla, ciertamente el estaba muy emotivo desde que se enteró del embarazo, pero no quería dar de que hablar menos frente a Nate y Nichrom. Asi que con su mano lo detuvo en seco.

-ANNA: bien… pero termina de entrenar… ya hablaremos más tarde.

-HAO: No puedes escapar en la mitad de una batalla! {llegando a donde Yoh y Anna, sin camisa y sudadndo mucho}

Anna apenas lo miro…

-ANNA: Veo que están entrenando en serio

-NATE: Anna!... como estas? Vine a ver como seguías y termine entrenando con ellos jeje

-ANNA: Estoy bien… me parece bien que entrenen… no los interrumpo más {entrando en la cabaña, ya que tenía un sueño terrible}

-YOH: Annita {alcanzándola mientras abria la puerta} olvide decirte que… los chicos están dentro jijiji

Apenas Anna abrió la puerta se encontró con Manta, Pilika, Horo, Len y Jun.

-JUN: Hola Anna, como estas?

-ANNA: {mirando a Yoh con molestia} bien… a que se debe ..su visita? {mirándolos a todos}

-LEN: Queríamos saber que había pasado con ustedes ya que Nate nos contó que al fin habían eliminado el demonio así que vinimos e Yoh nos contó todo lo ocurrido

-ANNA: Pero aun asi no crees que Hao sea inocente del todo

-LEN: Pues ya sabes lo que dicen… una imagen vale más que mil palabras… y lo que vimos el otro día dejo mucho que desear…. En todo caso Jun y yo vinimos porque queremos hablar contigo.

-ANNA: [Ya me imagino de que será…] está bien, hablaremos arriba para que no nos molesten {subiendo las escaleras}

Anna subio con Jun y Len y entraron a la habitación que ella compartía con Yoh.

-ANNA: Y bien?

-JUN: La ultima vez dejamos una conversación pendiente lo recuerdas?

-ANNA: Es cierto, pero era una conversación entre tu y yo, no veo que tiene que ver len en esto.

-JUN: Pues veras Anna… lo que pasa es que hace unas horas nos llegó un comunicado de nuestro padre… él decía que… veras

-LEN: Decía que no nos fiáramos de ustedes ni los Asakura ya que Kino le había mandado a decir que no fuéramos a atacarte a ti luego de que se lo había exigido de todas las formas posibles, él sabe … no por nosotros sino por otras personas, que tú, Yoh y Hao se han vuelto un tanto cercanos y le preocupa que tanto como ustedes los Asakura terminen uniéndose a Hao, porque pareciera que es así… al menos por parte de ustedes dos.

-ANNA: entonces… vienes a decirme que me cuide de ustedes {risa ironica} JAAA

-JUN: No lo tomes asi Anna, nosotros queremos saber… por qué tu e Yoh están con Hao, si el cambio en verdad o ustedes cambiaron …

-ANNA: miren sé que es difícil de creer, ni yo misma lo puedo creer a veces {acariciándose la cien en señal de molestia} pero Hao no es tan malo, él ha cambiado… pero no sé por qué me molesto en decírselos si igualmente sé que al menos tu Len no lo cree..

-LEN: Quiero saber los motivos de fondo que te hacen creer que el cambio {mirada gélida y dura a Anna}

-ANNA: {soltando un suspiro} yo simplemente lo sé… y debería bastarles por qué si me equivoco, que no lo voy a hacer, una de las principales afectadas seria yo… o no creen que si todo esto fuera un acto de Hao el primero en pagar las consecuencias con su vida no sería Yoh.

-JUN: Veo que no nos dirás tus razones, pero aun asi… siento que te creo… he visto como Hao actual alrededor de los demás… no es como antes, además ya habiendo aclarado lo que paso con el demonio y esos hombres

-LEN: Para mi no es tan claro, a mí no me consta que Hao de verdad no tuviera la intención de matarlos y solo dijera luego que fue por el demonio

Esto molestaba mucho a Anna, ella conocía de primera mano los manejos de Mitsuki y su demonio

-ANNA: Mira Tao ya te lo explicamos, si no quieres creer no lo hagas al fin y al cabo que es lo que puedes hacer tu {mirada de superioridad}, lo único que lamento de que no creas es que desconfíes no de mí y de Hao sino de Yoh que es uno de tus mejores amigos.

-LEN: No lo tomes como amenaza Anna, pero para mí Hao no ha cambiado y no voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos viendo como tu e Yoh le dejan el camino libre para que haga y deshaga… solo queremos que para la familia Tao todo el que se atraviese en el camino para destruir a Hao es el enemigo, incluya a quien incluya {mirada dura a Anna}

-ANNA: Nosotros no le estamos dejando el camino libre a Hao, lucharemos en el torneo hasta el final, pero no vamos a atacarlo por fuera de este porqué nuestro objetivo no es destruirlo porque si, sino evitar que asesine gente inocente.

-LEN: Y que si lo sigue haciendo… lo detendrán o lo protegerán como el otro día?

-ANNA: si Hao volviese a ser el mismo de antes, que no lo es… y se empeña en asesinar lo detendremos… a como dé lugar.

Jun veía a Anna, era claro que Anna creía fervientemente que Hao no era malo ahora, y le costaba decir eso… ella conocía a Anna sabía que sus criterios no eran al azar, si ella confiaba en el, tanto como para convivir con el después de todo es por qué en verdad el había cambiado; solo que Len se empecinaba en ver el peor caso.

-LEN: Eso espero, pero como te dije… no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados {dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación para irse}… por cierto Yoh debería ser más ordenado {mirando el futon en el piso des tendido} jmm {saliendo}

Anna sintió un poco de vergüenza frente Jun, era obvio que ella e Yoh ahora compartían habitación, habían dos futones, uno perfectamente doblado y el de Yoh des tendido junto con varias de sus cosas en la habitación, como la funda de Harusame.

-JUN: Jejeje no tienes que apenarte, es apenas lógico que compartan pieza viendo lo bien que va su relación.

-ANNA: Eso es todo de lo que querían hablar? {Seria}

-JUN: Asi es Anna, yo la verdad no puedo hacer mucho para cambiar lo que piensa Len y mi padre, pero por mi parte estaré pendiente quiero saber si Hao efectivamente cambio como tu aseguras por qué a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de tener que estar sacrificando a nadie mandándolo a luchar contra su terrible poder.

-ANNA: Lo sé…

Jun se retiró y Anna se quedó pensativa… por que todos querían que destruyera a Hao y nadie se detenia a mirar de fondo si destruirlo era realmente necesario, era justo como cuando Kino la quería sellar, solo por precaución pero sin una razón real.

Un ataque de sueño ataco a Anna, asi que simplemente se acostó a dormir en el futon de Yoh que estaba ya puesto, podría dormir unas cuantas horas antes de ir donde los Asakura, estaba nerviosa ciertamente esa reunión seria difícil, pero ella quería darle la posibilidad a Yoh de arreglar las cosas con su familia ya que sabía que era importante para él.

\- - - - - - …. - -

Jun y Len y bajaron a donde estaban los demás sentados.

-HORO: Y bien? De que tanto hablaban con Anna?

\- LEN: Nada que te importe

-HORO: ¬¬ Tan amable como siempre

-JUN: Queríamos saber por que su repentino cambio y el de Yoh para con Hao

Esto los dejo a todos pensativos, er algo que todos se preguntaban pero en cierta forma sabían o lo percibían

-MANTA: Es por que el ha cambiado, Yoh y Anna son buenas personas y les gusta darle la oportunidad a cualquiera que la merezca… además yo tambien creo que el ha cambiado…

-HORO: Yo se que ayudo a Anna con lo del demonio, pero luego mato esos hombres, pero era culpa del demonio o no lo era?... yo no lo se… pero es cierto el ya no se comporta tan fríamente como antes… es más miren donde estamos… en su cabaña… es difícil de creer

-PILIKA: Yo poco he hablado con el, pero no creo que sea tan malo; se que odia a los humanos pero no he visto que le haga nada malo a Manta es más hasta se lleva bien con el y es muy dulce con Opacho

-LEN: No me digan que todos le compran el cuento de que cambio!... soy yo el único que recuerda como trato de asesinarnos mas de una vez! Y que ha matado miles de personas! Es nuestro deber detenerlo ya que tenemos la oportunidad!

-HORO: empiezas a sonar como los soldados X ¬¬

-LEN: Tal vez ellos son los únicos cuerdos y con memoria {saliendo de la cabaña}

Cuando Len salió de la cabaña un ataque cayo frente a el, Len apenas miro con ira al frente, era un ataque de fuego; ciertamente de Hao que lo miraba con una sonrisa cinica…

-HAO: Ups… falle

-LEN: Si mira bien a donde apuntas podrias lastimar a alguien

-HAO: JAJAJA por eso lo digo no lastime a alguien, mi puntería fallo :D

-LEN: No me provoques!

-HAO: O que? {bajando de su espíritu y quedando frente a Len} o que las amenazas solo te salen con Anna {mirándolo duramente}

Yoh y Nate al escuchar esto detuvieron su batalla y se quedaron pendientes, esto definitivamente iba a terminar en una batalla.

-LEN: además de todo no tienes buenos modales, que no sabes que las conversaciones son privadas…

-HAO: Lo que pasa dentro de MI CABAÑA no es privado para mi, además que tanto no podía escuchar si todo lo que hablaron fue sobre mi o no? O te da miedo decirlo en MI CARA!

-LEN: No para nada… asi que de una vez lo aclaro para que tanto tu como Yoh escuchen ya que no se si Anna se los dira… La familia Tao no descansara hasta que Hao sea exterminado, por que no nos creemos ese verso de que ha cambiado que tanto anda profesándose; y cualquier que se atraviese en el camino {mirando duramente a Yoh} será también exterminado.

-HAO: Eso quiero verlo {sonrisa :D retadora}

-LEN: {haciendo su posesión}… pues…{des haciéndola} no soy estúpido, luchar contra ti en este momento seria suicidio, pero no por eso esto termina acá.

-HAO: me gusta que sepas que al menos una estrategia necesitas para al menos tener la mas minima posibilidad de herirme… pero lo que no voy a permitir es que la amenaces…{tomándolo del cuello} ella no tiene nada que ver en esto y no tiene por qué aguantarse las pataletas de un mal perdedor {tirándolo al piso con fuerza}

Yoh y Nate fueron a ayudar a Len y a terminar esa semi discusión.

-NATE: Será mejor que nos vayamos

-LEN: No necesito tu ayuda {quitando la mano de nate y parándose}

-NATE: Len…

-YOH: Dejalo que se vaya

Esto sorprendio a Hao, Len y Nate… que Yoh ahora no consideraba mas a Len su amigo por lo que dijo Hao?

-YOH: El necesita estar en paz para pensar las cosas… en todo caso Len… no puedo permitir que molestes a Anna porqué ella está de por si un poco estresada, y si decides atacar a Hao, estoy seguro que será una batalla sorprendente, pero no dejaría que ninguno terminara muerto.

-HAO: Que ahora me vas a venir a proteger a mi JAAA… Yo no lo necesito {cara de dignidad}

-YOH: [Es tan parecido a Anna en eso jijiji]… no se que no, ni tu ni Len necesitan protección, pero no me gustaría perder a ninguno de los dos… jijiji… por cierto ya que estamos en el tema… Hao sabes que mi misión es convertirme en Shaman King asi como evitar que asesines a los humanos y demás shamanes no?

-HAO: Si lo se… y?

-YOH: Que en ningun lado mi motivo es asesinarte, y no creo que las cosas lleguen a ese punto… pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para detenerte

Hao miro a Yoh con duda

-HAO: Lo se Yoh, tus pensamientos son bastante claros en eso, pero tambien te aclaro de una vez… tu y Anna quieren creer que yo he cambiado y no se que más… pero yo tengo la misma misión ser el shaman King, acabar con los humanos, destruir a los shamanes de baja categoría y por ultimo… recuperar tu alma que desde un principio me perteneció.

-YOH: ok

-HAO: Lo digo enserio Yoh… deja de pensar estupideces… las cosas son iguales que antes…

-YOH: Ok

-HAO: YOH!

-YOH: Lo siento pero para mi esa es la verdad… creo que has cambiado aunque te cueste aceptarlo…

-HAO: {enojado} me estas cansando con tus estupideces….pero bueno ya protno esto terminara y no habrá lugar a dudas cuando lleve a cabo mis planes {desapareciendo en una llamarada}

-LEN: El mismo lo acepta, los únicos que quieren vivir engañados son ustedes mismos {yéndose enojado también}

Yoh y Nate se quedaron mirando a LEN, Por que eran tan complicadas las cosas con Hao y Len, en cierto punto eran parecidos entre ellos y un poco con Anna, eran muy obstinados.

-YOH:{Suspiro largo} bueno creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy jijiji… quieres comer algo con los demás?

-NATE: Claro {limpiándose el sudor de la frente}

Yoh le pidió a Manta que cocinara algo para todos mientras el se bañaba, cuando Yoh salio de la ducha y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse se encontró con Anna dormida profundamente, le pareció una imagen muy tierna, además que ella dormía en su futon.

Se vistió tratando de no hacer ruido, pero Anna ya se habia despertado al sentir su presencia

-YOH: JIJI lo siento no quise despertarte, quieres comer algo?.. no almorzaste… y eso no puede ser bueno para ustedes {agachándose y con una mano acariciando el vientre de Anna}

-ANNA: Si tengo un poco de hambre… pero primero tengo que decirte algo…

Anna le comento a Yoh sobre su encuentro con Kino, al principio el parecía tenso, le preocupaba que Kino le hubiera tendido una trampa a Anna, pero cuando Anna termino de contarle se sintió un poco aliviado, pero aun así lleno de dudas.

-YOH: Pues… me alegra que tengamos la oportunidad de comunicarles nuestra buena noticia {con una sonrisa que desapareció al momento}, pero todo lo que le dijiste es cierto, nosotros no vamos a acabar con Hao solo por que si…

-ANNA: Lo sé, y se que es una situación difícil para ti… es tu familia después de todo

-YOH: Hao también es mi familia y no voy a darle la espalda más que se que ha cambiado ahora… además la única familia que necesito vive conmigo en esta cabaña {acariciándole la mejilla}

-ANNA: Yoh piénsalo bien, no estoy diciendo que consideres el enemistarte de nuevo con Hao, pero piensa que las cosas pueden mejorar si ponemos de nuestra parte {A Anna le costo decir eso mucho, ya que ni ella lo creía, pero quería que Yoh tuviera la oportunidad de estar con su familia de verdad}

-YOH: Tengo que pensarlo… aunque bueno algo que no tengo que pensar es lo de Hao… yo se que el ha cambiado asi muchos no lo crean y el mismo lo niegue…

-ANNA: Lo sé..

-YOH: Entonces Goldva solo te llamo por que la abuela selo pidió?

-ANNA: Umm…. No, ella también quería hablar conmigo…. Ella tenia un mensaje de los grandes espíritus para mi

-YOH: {mirándola con duda ya que ciertamente Anna parecía incomoda con el tema} aaa si… y que era?

-ANNA: No te va a gustar la respuesta…

-YOH:- -

-ANNA: No te lo puedo decir

-YOH: ¬¬ Estas bromeando verdad?

-ANNA: No Yoh, lo siento mucho pero es algo que los grandes espíritus me compartieron solo porque la situación los obligaba a eso… no puedo decírtelo por ahora

-YOH: Annaaa ¬¬ … esta bien entiendo por que sus razones tendrán los grandes espiritus… pero no podrias decirme al menos de que se trata

-ANNA: es sobre el torneo…. Yo…. debo seguir participando

Esto para Yoh fue como un balde de agua fría

-YOH: QUE!? Porque los grandes espiritus te pedirían eso! Ellos saben que estas embarazada! Y que algo podría pasarte!

-ANNA: Entiendo tu preocupación… en realidad a mí también me preocupa mucho… {cara de tristeza} y la verdad es que es incierto para mi que sucederá en ese aspecto, lo que si pude ver fue que pasaría si yo decidiera no participar más, por que creeme que lo pensé mucho despues de que lo hablamos ayer… y es algo que no puedo permitir

Yoh miro a Anna con duda, debía ser algo muy grave para que ella se arriesgara asi y a su hijo

-YOH: Y no hay forma de que cambies de opinión?

-ANNA: No Yoh, lo siento…

-YOH: {suspiro largo}… esta bien… confió en ti, pero no esperes que me quede cruzado de brazos, si tengo que hacer doble prueba o interrumpir en la tuya lo haré

-ANNA: {sonriendo} sabia que dirías eso

-YOH: Por que me conoces {sonriéndole}

-ANNA: Más que a mi misma {recibiendo un beso de parte de Yoh}

-YOH: Será mejor que bajemos a comer, Manta estaba preparando algo para todos… de paso que están reunidos podemos darles la gran noticia! :D

-ANNA: Ummm … no lo se Yoh

-YOH: Por que? Que no quieres que se enteren… estarán muy felices por nosotros

-ANNA: Lo sé, es solo que… {suspirando tristemente}… no quiero que algo pase y todos sepan lo que perdimos

-YOH: Eso no va a pasar!... no permitiré que nada les pase a ustedes {con seriedad} pero si te deja más tranquila se los diremos despues de que acabe el torneo :D asi tendremos más por que celebrar

-ANNA: Esta bien… ahora si bajemos… tengo mucha hambre

-YOH: JIJII Por que comes menos que una persona generalmente y necesitas comer por 2!

-ANNA: lo se, es solo que no he tenido mucho apetito últimamente…

-YOH: No importa Annita! Voy a encargarme de que comas todo lo que debes desde ahora! {pose de héroe}

-ANNA: jajaja esta bien [soy muy afortunada], vamos a comer…

-YOH: Y más noche iremos donde los abuelos.

Comieron todos juntos, era obvio para todos que Anna e Yoh estaban más felices de lo normal, se sentia en el ambiente en especial por que Yoh no dejaba de sonreir y de mirar a Anna con más amor que el de costumbre.

-MANTA [Que habrá sucedido, Yoh se ve más enamorado, y pensé que era imposible…además Anna se ve extrañamente tranquila]

-NATE: [Anna se ve muy hermosa cuando esta en paz… me pregunto cual será la razón de su buen humor?]

-HORO: [Esta comida esta deliciosa! Espero que Manta siga cocinando mas seguido!]

-PILIKA: [El amor el amor! Yo quiero que Nate me mire como Yoh mira a Anna! {volteando a mirar a Nate y sonrojándose}]

-YOH [No puedo creer que Anna y yo vayamos a tener un hijo! Una persona mitad ella y mitad yo! no puedo esperar a conocerlo o conocerla?... vamos a ser muy felices juntos]

Todos comían tranquilos cuando llego Opacho..

-OPACHO: Señor Yoh, Señorita Anna… han visto a Hao sama? No lo puedo encontrar por ningún lado {cara triste}

-YOH: JIJI el se fue en la tarde luego de entrenar un rato, estaba algo molesto y necesitaba espacio, pero siéntate y come de seguro vendrá más tarde

Opacho lo pensó por un momento, Hao tendría que volver, era su cabaña…

-ANNA: Por cierto Opacho puedes volver aquí si lo deseas… ya que todo se soluciono

-OPACHO: Si señorita Anna! :D

-PILIKA: Ashhh voy a extrañar al pequeño Opacho

-OPACHO: Opacho seguirá yendo a visitarlos :D {sentándose a comer}

Luego de la comida Anna e Yoh se quedaron solos en la cabaña con Opacho, este tomo una siesta mientras Anna e Yoh aprovecharon el tiempo para hablar del futuro y de lo que había dicho Kino. Así llego la hora de la cena y partieron a la cabaña de los Asakura.

Apenas llegaron Keiko los esperaba muy feliz, ella extrañaba mucho a Yoh y verlo bien la llenaba de alegría. Ademas ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las decisiones de Kino en cuanto a separar a Yoh y Anna.

-KEIKO: Yoh! Hijo! Que bueno verte! {abrazándolo}, Anna tan bella como siempre {abrazándola también}

-YOH: JIJII Hola mamá… como estas?

-KEIKO: Preocupada por ustedes, y por la situación {mirándolos con tristeza}

Yoh y Anna se asustaron ante el comentario, que Kino no dijo que ellos mismos debían decirles?

-KEIKO: Créanme que hable con mis padres intercediendo por ustedes pero ustedes saben cómo son, me alegra que vengan hoy y espero que solucionemos todo esto y volvamos a ser una gran y feliz familia.

-YOH: JIJIJI Si eso espero mamá

-KEIKO: Y… {mirando alrededor} … como esta Hao?

Anna le pareció tierno, Kieko siempre se había preocupado por Hao ya que tambien era su hijo.

-ANNA: El esta muy bien, pero no nos acompaña hoy…. Tal vez en otra ocasión si las cosas se solucionan pacíficamente.

-KEIKO {sonriéndole a Anna} eres muy dulce Anna, estoy feliz de que mis hijos te tengan en su vida… no hay nada más satisfactorio que ver a los hijos crecer en compañía de gente que los quiera tanto.

Anna se sonrojo ante el comentario, que tan obvio era que ella se preocupaba por Hao también.

-MIKIHISA: Pasen los estábamos esperando… Yoh… Anna

Yoh y Anna apenas asintieron como saludo a Mikihisa, ellos no olvidaban su ultimo encuentro.

Dentro en el comedor los esperaban Kino, Yomei y Tamao que servia la mesa

-TAMAO: Joven Yoh! Señorita Anna! Que gusto verlos tan bien y por aca!

-YOH: JIJIJ Hola Tamao!

-ANNA: Tamao {saludo formal}

-KINO: Bueno ya siéntense, tenemos mucho de que hablar o no … Tamao haz el favor de retirarte

-YOH: No… yo quiero que ella este presente ya que para mi ella también es parte de … bueno lo que sea que sea esto, pero es allegada a mi y quiero compartir con ella mis buenas noticias :D

Este comentario llamo la atención de Keiko, Mikihisa y Tamao, ellos no sabían que Yoh fuera a darles noticias de nada, hasta donde sabia él iba por que Kino lo mando a llamar para hablar de sus problemas como familia.

Anna miro a la pobre de Tamao, ella era una buena muchacha pero seguía enamorada de Yoh ciertamente por como sintió sus emociones cuando lo vio a el.

-ANNA: No lo sé, tal vez será mejor que yo hable con Tamao después ya que necesitamos tocar puntos muy delicados aquí.

Yoh no entendía la actitud de Anna, pero claro el no sabía que Tamao estaba tan enamorada de el.

-YOH: Ella puede escuchar todo lo que vamos a decir, al fin y al cabo la abuela la mantiene al tanto de todo…

Anna suspiro resignada, además Tamao también se estaba inquietando por saber que iban a decir.

-KINO: Bueno díganlo de una vez así podemos empezar a hablar de todo lo demás {tomando un sorbo de te muy tranquila}

Yoh se paro y tomo la mano de Anna invitándola a hacer lo mismo, ella acepto y se paro junto a el sujentando su mano, Yoh la paretaba fuertemente estaba muy nervioso, y no era para menos decirle eso a tus padres y abuelos con quien no hablas hace tiempo por peleas familiares.

-YOH: Como todos saben aquí Anna y yo hemos decidido estar juntos no por el compromiso que habíamos adquirido hace años, sino por que realmente asi lo deseamos {miro a Anna la cual se veía tranquila como siempre} … estoy seguro de que nuestra relación perdurara más alla de la muerte por que lo siento aquí {señalando su corazón}

Keiko miraba emocionada a su hijo, el se veía serio y muy sincero, era todo un hombre y todo gracias a Anna.

Tamao pasaba saliva lentamente, las palabras de Yoh la herían ella siempre tuvo la esperanza de que si Yoh y Anna no estaban juntos ella podría intentarlo, pero ella deseaba en verdad lo mejor para ambos.

-YOH: Anna es la persona con quien quiero compartir mi vida, asi que hace ya un tiempo le pedí que me hiciera el honor de convertirse en mi esposa..

La sorpresa se reflejó en varias caras… que se habían casado sin decirles y eso era lo que querían decir?

-YOH: Por lo que restablecimos el compromiso pero en nuestros términos JIJIJI {recordando el dia en que selo pidió, había sido su primera noche juntos y los recuerdos eran dulces para su corazón y para el de Anna}…. Tras una serie de incidentes decidimos que lo mejor seria vivir juntos ya que Anna {mirando mal a Kino} corría el riesgo de ser atacada por alguna gente mañ intencionada , y yo no podía permitir que algo le pasara…a lo que voy es que {poniéndose rojo como un tomate y pasando saliva fuertemente}…es que mamá, papá… van a ser abuelos… Abuela, abuelo van a ser bis abuelos… y yo y Anna vamos a ser padres {pasando su mano alrededor de la cintura de Anna y tocando suavemente su vientre}

Keiko los miro como si no entendiera lo que decían, Mikihisa solo miro a Yomei y Kino, ellos no parecían sorprendidos en absoluto, de seguro ya lo sabían, es mas por eso Kino no dejo que el siguiera luchan do con Yoh ese dia para que pudiera ayudar a Anna, si Anna estuvo embarazada todo ese tiempo era sorprendente ya que pudo haber perdido su bebe ese dia por tanto esfuerzo. Tamao por su parte apretaba sus manos debajo de la mesa y trataba de no dejar que las lágrimas salieran y de respirar normalmente.

-KINO: En nombre de todos los presentes {mirando a los demás que estaban estupefactos} los felicito, en hora buen… esperemos que esta nueva vida permita que no unamos y no que nos separemos más.

-YOMEI: Son un poco jóvenes aun, pero felicidades… {tomando te tranquilamente}

-YOH: IJIJI Gracias {rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre ya que aun sostenía a Anna, o bueno se sostenía de ella por que pensó que se iba a desmayar del miedo al decirles}

-MIKIHISA: Un bebe…. {con su mano en el mentón} es una experiencia…. Única …felicidades.

-KEIKO: {Con lagrimas en los ojos} Estoy muy feliz por ustedes!... no crean que pasamos por alto su falta de responsabilidad! Pero no es momento de regaños sino de apoyo! {levantándose a abrazarlos}

-TAMAO: {sosteniendo el aliento} felicidades… si no les importa me retiro… estoy muy…cansada

Yoh miro con extrañesa a Tamao… que ella no se alegraba por ellos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo..

-ANNA: Esta bien Tamao, ve tranquila.

Tamao hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí, necesitaba desahogarse.

Todos se sentaron al comedor nuevamente.

-KINO: Bien, ahora que ya todos lo saben… vamos a hablar de lo demás…. {tomando un sorbo de te}… que se necesita para que vuelvan a ser parte de la familia?

Todos miraron a Kino y Yomei… era extraño que ella ofreciera algo asi tan laxamente.

-YOH: Ustedes saben que para mi siempre serán mi familia, independiente de lo que haya pasado, para mi la familia va más alla de un apellido…

-KEIKO: Es cierto Yoh, tu sabes que siempre serás nuestro hijo sin importar que, y ahora que seas padre lo entenderas mejor.

-YOMEI: Aquí no estamos hablando de lazos de amor, por que sabemos que todos queremos a Yoh y a Anna, aunque no estamos de acuerdo con sus decisiones, lo que queremos es que vuelvan a ser parte formal de la familia Asakura de forma que mi bisnieto no crezca sin una familia.

-ANNA: Con todo el respeto sr Yomei, el crecerá con una familia… Yoh y yo sus padres, ustedes están bienvenidos a ser parte de su vida cuando nazca, tanto como ustedes quieran, pero siempre que no implique una carga para el…

-YOH: Es cierto, ser un Asakura.. {tomando la mano de Anna bajo la mesa} es algo muy especial ciertamente, pero no le voy a pedir a mi hijo que viva una vida que no quiere solo por llevar un apellido.

-KINO: ser un Asakura acarrea responsabilidades, como shamanes y como miembros de la familia… pero entiendo de donde vienen.. mi bisnieto o bisnieta … podrá llevar el apellido, pero deberá entrenar en el arte del shamanismo para seguir con la tradición; en cuanto a otras decisiones ustedes como padres serán libres de escoger lo que crean conveniente, pero se que no diferirá mucho de lo que pensamos nosotros, ya que al volverse padre o madre uno empieza a entender más a los propios… créanme

Anna e Yoh se miraron por un momento, ellos habían hablado ya de eso; ellos querían que su hijo desarrollara sus habilidades como shaman ya que para ellos ciertamente era una parte importante de sus vidas que esperaban compartir con el o ella.

-ANNA: Esta bien, pero que conste la última palabra será siempre nuestra.

-KINO: Así será….ahora en cuanto al tema de Hao … necesitamos saber que sucede exactamente por qué no entendemos el por que de sus acciones y asi no podemos aceptar que lo ayuden y se que debe haber una gran razón detrás de todo esto para que actúen como lo hacen.

Yoh y Anna habían decidido que lo mejor seria contarles toda la verdad sobre el demonio y como Hao los ayudo, sino no habría forma entendieran el por que de sus acciones.

Todos escucharon atentamente al relato de los jóvenes, varias cosas impactaron a más de uno, principalmente a Kino ya que aunque no avalaba muchas de las decisiones tomadas por Anna sabia que en su lugar hubiera actuado de la misma forma en varias ocasiones.

-YOH: Y es por eso que creemos que Hao ha cambiado… lo demuestra cada dia con su forma de ser y no solo con los sacrificios que hizo.

-KINO: Ya veo… primero tengo que reprocharte Anna por haber tomado decisiones a mis espaldas como esas, estuvieron en riesgo por mucho tiempo…

Anna solo permaneció tranquila, no pensaba disculparse por sus desiciones ya que ella sintió que eran las correctos cuando las tomaba.

-KINO: Y segundo… entiendo lo que paso y lo que ustedes quieren ver… pero es más que obvio que si Hao cambio fue solo a raíz de Anna, eso no significa que el vaya a cambiar con los demás

-YOH: Pero lo ha hecho! Conmigo y con mis amigos

-KINO: Y de nuevo te lo digo pero es por Anna… y no podemos confiar en que sus sentimientos los detengan por mas tiempo de ser quien es...

-YOH: Puede que haya cambiado en principio por sus sentimientos hacia Anna, pero el cambio que genero va más alla de eso, además el sabe que Anna y yo estamos juntos y esperamos un hijo, no hay oportunidad para que el este con ella… por que seguiría actuando entonces

-KINO: Por que de seguro piensa que si acabo contigo todo eso puede cambiar… y no lo dudo, estoy segura que sigue pensando en absorber tu alma cuando se presente la mejor oportunidad

Yoh recordó que Hao mismo le habia dicho eso, pero no el no lo haría sabia que Hao le habia empezado a tener afecto, lo sentia.

-ANNA: Bueno cual es el punto, ustedes quieren que acabemos con Hao y nosotros nos negamos a hacerlo si no podemos pasar ese punto no tiene sentido seguir en esta conversación.

-YOMEI: Calmate Anna, busquemos un punto en que todos estemos de acuerdo no seas tan radical.

-YOH: Ella tiene razón, no vamos a ceder en cuanto a Hao, yo no voy a acabar con el solo por que ustedes quieran.

-KINO: Entonces que pasara cuando se enfrenten en el torneo? Lo dejaras ganar y pasar al trono?

-YOH: No… yo luchare por el trono hasta el final, pero eso no implica que tenga que matar a mi hermano en el camino

Keiko se sentia orgullosa de escuchar a Yoh, claramente el y Hao eran hermanos de verdad como ella siempre soño.

-KEIKO: creo que tienes razón y más si Hao cambio realmente no tenemos por que llegar al extremo de asesinarlo.

-MIKI: No lo sé, Hao es una persona muy complicada… puede que no haya cambiado en realidad … uno no deja una ambicion de 1000 años en un día.

-YOH: Y por qué no si se da cuenta que esa ambición solo lo destruirá al final?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no era común ver a Yoh enojado ni respondiéndole asi a Mikihisa o sus abuelos.

-YOMEI: Yoh se que quieres creer que Hao cambio, pero eso no es algo que nos conste… no podemos entrar en su mente para saber que de lo que dice es cierto y que no

-ANNA: Yo conozco su mente… {mirando hacia otro lado, ya que no es algo que le gustara admitir}- {todos la miraron} y se que el y sus pensamientos han cambiado mucho desde aquel dia en Ujumi, el aun siente algo de confusión al respecto de o que quería y quien es ahora… pero estoy segura que lograra aclara su mente a tiempo.

-KINO: Lo dices con mucha certeza… puedes leer mentes y ver el futuro?

Yoh miro a Anna con extrañeza, acaso el futuro que le mostraron los grandes espíritus tenían que ver con el cambio de Hao?

-ANNA: No… y si lo viera no me confiaría por que cambia con cada decisión de cada ser en el planeta… pero he conozco a Hao de ante y al de ahora y se que va en buen camino… además alguien {mirando a Yoh con ternura} me enseño que todos merecemos la oportunidad… Todos aquí sabemos que yo y Hao no éramos muy distintos en un inicio, pero la diferencia la hizo Yoh dándome una segunda oportunidad… creo que es apenas justo que Hao tenga una.

Las palabras de Anna eran ciertas y los dejaron pensando a todos.

-KINO: No van a cambiar su posición, ya me doy cuenta… pero bueno… les propongo algo… Ustedes vuelven a ser parte de la familia de manera formal, el pasado en el pasado; pero deben prometer que si llegado el caso Hao debe ser destruido por que como pensamos algunos no ha cambiado o no lo hara, ustedes no deben escatimar recursos en hacerlo.

-YOH: No será necesario..

-KINO: Entonces aceptan?

Yoh miro a Anna con duda, el no sabia que hacer…

-ANNA: Aceptamos…

-YOH: Anna estas segura?

-ANNA: Tu mismo lo dijiste y yo lo se, no será necesario… por que armar más problemas por cosas que no importan.

-YOH: JIJIJI está bien…

-YOMEI: Pero también queremos pedirles algo más

-ANNA: [Ya me lo suponía]

-YOMEI: Queremos que por el tiempo que quede del torneo vengan a vivir acá con nosotros

-ANNA: Eso o que nos alejemos de Hao para ver que sucede? {mirándolo con fijeza}

-KINO: Es de mala educación leer la mente de los mayores sabes {con una risita}

-YOMEI: Hao se comporta bien a mi parecer por que ustedes están cerca, pero no siempre será así… ustedes creen que el definitivamente cambio, no hay razón para que les asuste irse de allí y dejarlo solo… además Anna necesitara ayuda ahora que está en estado de embarazo aquí tendrá toda la ayuda que requiera.

-YOH: No aceptamos

-YOMEI: Entonces me dan la razón no es así? El solo se comporta mientras están ustedes alrededor

-YOH: no no creo eso en absoluto, solo que {su cabello cubriendo sus ojos} Hao a estado solo por mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que ha cambiado y que lo seguirá haciendo a medida que pueda dejar atrás la soledad con la que ha cargado todos estos años, abandonarlo ahora solo haría que…

-KINO: Que vieras que no ha cambiado en verdad

-ANNA: No… que su proceso de curación sea más lento…

-KINO: Entonces no se irán de esa cabaña?

Yoh y Anna se miraron

-YOH: no… y si no pueden aceptarlo lo siento {parándose y saliendo}

Anna se paró enseguida y con una pequeña reverencia salió tras de Yoh.

Keiko estaba muy enojada, como es que su padre había tirado todo a la basura con una petición tan absurda.

-KINO: fue un gran avance… esperemos que las cosas sigan su curso. {Sintiendo una presencia hacia fuera de la casa}

Anna e Yoh caminaban en silencio hacia la cabaña, Yoh estaba enojado con su familia, como podían hacer que un momento tan feliz se volviera tan turbio solo por no querer aceptar que Hao podía cambiar. Anna se sentía mal por Yoh era obvio que su familia lo afectaba y mucho.

Llegaron a la cabaña… todo estaba oscuro

-YOH: No comimos nada al fin…quieres que te prepare algo Annita?

-ANNA: Esta bien, puedo prepararlo yo… tu necesitas estar tranquilo, te llamare cuando la cena este lista.

-YOH: No me molesta hacer la cena, me ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa JIJIJI

-ANNA: {mirándolo con tristeza, el escondía su dolor tras esa sonrisa} está bien, estaré en la habitación descansando un poco.

Anna subió a su cuarto, y le pareció extraño Hao no había vuelto aun al parecer y Opacho no estaba, se supone que el esperaría a Hao.

Anna se acercó a la habitación de Hao y golpeo levemente la puerta, esperando recibir una respuesta, pero en lugar de eso la puerta se abrió lentamente…la habitación estaba vacia; completamente vacía.

Anna entro y miro alrededor, las cosas de Hao no estaban, que extraño, el no tenia muchas cosas pero por que no estarían las pocas que tenia siempre allí, lo único que habia era un libro que reconoció en seguida.

-ANNA: {Acercándose y tomando el libro en sus manos} mi…diario…

Anna fue a la habitación de Opacho, y también estaba vacía totalmente. Cuando Opacho se fue a vivir momentáneamente con los muchachos había dejado varias cosas, por qué no estarían más?

Anna se quedó en silencio, era obvio Hao y Opacho se habían ido… pero ¿por qué?

-YOH: Annita la cena ya está lista {llegando por detrás y encontrándola en la oscuridad parada a mitad de pasillo}…sucede algo?

-ANNA: {miro a Yoh con tristeza, sabía que lo pondría triste} Hao y Opacho… se fueron… y se llevaron todas sus cosas

Yoh escucho lo que dijo Anna y lo asimilo lentamente..

-YOH: Estas segura? {yendo a la habitación de Hao y revisando alrededor}

-ANNA: Lo estoy… lo siento Yoh {siguiéndolo}

-YOH: {suspirando con tristeza}…está bien … sus motivos habrá tenido, solo hubiera deseado que me dijera el por que para ver si podíamos hacer algo al respecto.

-ANNA: Sabes como es Hao, no te iba decir si algo lo molestaba

-YOH: Por eso mismo debí estar más atento

-ANNA: no es culpa tuya… [si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo, el no se sentía a gusto con toda la situación]

-YOH: Y tampoco es tuya {levantando la cara de Anna suavemente}… tienes razón Hao sabe lo que debe hacer y lo que es mejor para él, espero que este bien y encuentre un sitio donde este a gusto.

-ANNA: De todas formas lo veremos en un par de días para el torneo

-YOH: JIJII Lo se, es solo que será diferente todo… disfrute vivir con el mientras duro :D

-ANNA: {mirándolo con sonrisa triste} Yoh…. Donde esta mi cena… tu hijo tiene hambre! ¬¬

-YOH: JIJIJI Ya voy Annita {dándole un fugaz beso y bajando rapididamente}

-ANNA {mirándolo bajar} [siempre poniendo una buena cara hasta en los peores momentos]

\- - - - CABAÑA HANAGUMI - - - -

-OPACHO: Entonces viviremos aquí en adelante? :D

-HAO: Así es Opacho… estarás mejor acompañado por las chicas… [si me voy los viejos los dejaran en paz y tendrán algo menos de que preocuparse…. Tal vez Yoh tiene razón he cambiado y no me doy cuenta sino hasta ahora]

-OPACHO: Hao sama? Se encuentra bien? Se ve algo …triste

-HAO: No es nada Opacho, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar..

-OPACHO: Hao sama… que vivamos aquí significa que Opacho ya no podrá ver a Ana e Yoh sama?

-HAO: Será lo mejor por ahora Opacho…

-OPACHO: Si Hao-sama

A la mañana siguiente Yoh corría por la aldea, tenía que seguir entrenando más que nunca, cuando se topó con Nate.

Nate venia acompañado de Pilika y estaban también trotando, solo que Pilika parecía que fuera a caer desmayada en cualquier momento, mientras Nate se veía fresco como lechuga.

-YOH: Buenos días!:D

-NATE: Buenos días Yoh… veo que madrugaste a entrenar

-YOH: JIJIJI [En realidad a cocinarle algo a Annita para sus antojos…] si… Annita no me deja desperdiciar ni un segundo antes de iniciar la semifinal…

-NATE: Y donde esta ella? No debería entrenar también?

-YOH: Ummm…eeee… sii.. solo que esta… entrenando por su lado ya que ella necesita entrenar más mentalmente que físicamente

-NATE: Ya veo… seria bueno unirme a su entrenamiento después de todo también me servirá

-PILIKA: Si mejor vayamos con Anna… [necesito descansar pero no quiero que Nate sepa que estoy en tan mala condición física]

-YOH: Nooooooo [Anna debe estar aun indispuesta con las náuseas que le causo el desayuno]

-NATE: Por qué no? {Mirándolo con duda}

-YOH: Por que ella dijo que quería entrenar sola hoy JIJIJII {rascándosela cabeza}

-NATE: Ya veo… bueno entonces seguire trotando otro rato y luego meditare

-PILIKA: Por que mejor no tienen un combate de practica con Yoh… eso les ayudara más [no puedo dar ni un paso más-.-¡]

-YOH: Pero no hay ningún oficial que supervise la batalla cerca…

-NATE: Ya será en otra ocasión, dale mis saludos a Anna {mientras salía corriendo}

-YOH -.-¡ Si…[se pasa de obvio y descarado aveces ¬¬…]

Pilika corrió detrás pero casi muriendo por aire.

-YOH: Suerte Pilika JIJIJI

-PILIKA: si… graciasss

Asi pasaron los dos días hasta que llego el día de la semifinal.

Anna e Yoh no habían sabido nada de Hao, decidieron darle su espacio, ya lo verían ese día más tarde. Por su parte Kino los habia ido a visitar y al no encontrarse con Hao les pregunto si lo habían pensado bien, ellos dijeron que su respuesta era la misma… y no le contaron que Hao se habia ido ya que seguían firmes en que no rechazarían a Hao solo porque la familia asi lo quería.

Kino estaba preocupada porque Anna fuera a participar en el torneo estando en embarazo, pero decidió no presionarla más ya que Goldva le había comentado ese día que al parecer era esencial que Anna siguiera en el torneo a petición de los grandes espíritus.

Era la mañana de la semi final, Anna e Yoh estaban en la cabaña como cualquier otro día, según el oráculo les había avisado no debían ir a ningún lado ya que los apaches irían por ellos al parecer.

Nate estaba en su cabaña en compañía de los demás que se preguntaban que seria lo que pasaría, y Hao estaba tranquilo desayunando con Opacho y la Hanagumi… cuando

-OPACHO: HAO SAMA?

Hao habia desaparecido de la nada ante los ojos de sus seguidores, era normal que Hao se teletransportara, pero no cuando estaba comiendo o de esa manera tan desprevenida.

Nate también desapareció ante los asombrados ojos de sus amigos…

-MANTA: Ya va a iniciar la semifinal… espero que les vaya bien.

-PILIKA: Nate…

\- - - - UN LUGAR EN LA MITAD DE LA NADA - - - -

Hao, Yoh, Anna y Nate habían sido teletransportados aunque no sabían a donde, el lugar parecía ser un sitio oscuro, sin techos, paredes ni piso…

-YOH: Estamos flotando!?

-ANNA: Asi parece {muy tranquila}

-NATE: Anna? Yoh?..

-ANNA: Nate… veo que estamos en la semi final…

-HAO: Asi es

-YOH: Hao! Como has estado?

-HAO: Bien… no tan bien como otros ..pero bien

-ANNA: Me puedes decir por que demonios te fuiste sin siquiera decirnos! ¬¬ y por que lo único que dejaste atrás fue MI DIARIO! Que por cierto {cachetada dura a Hao} como te atreves a aun conservarlo... además de haberlo leído ¬¬!

-HAO: {sobándose la cara} vaya… yo también te extrañe Anna JAJAJA es bueno verte

-NATE: Que ya no viven juntos? {cara de confusión}

-HAO: No veras Amay, decidí que era mejor dejar a la parejita para que se empezaran a acostumbrar a lo que es a vida de casados…

-ANNA: Callate {viendo la cara de Nate, no era momento de que el se enterara de lo del embarazo y menos por Hao}

-NATE: aaaa ya veo {notorio enojo}… y entonces donde se supone que vives ahora?

-HAO: Eso no es de tu incumbencia..

-YOH: Oigan… no han notado que nos traemos ni nuestras armas ni nuestros espiritus acompañantes!

Era cierto, Anna no tenia sus rosarios, y Kuzo, Amidamaru ni el SOF estaban allí.

-HAO: A de ser que no son necesarios para la prueba… aun asi sigo teniendo la ventaja

-ANNA: Ni sabes cual es la prueba, como puedes tener ventaja? ¬¬

-HAO: Simple… por que yo soy mejor que ustedes en todo aspecto… tengo más experiencia y soy más fuerte

-NATE: además humilde no ¬¬?

-GRANDES ESPIRITUS: Ustedes los elegidos que han llegado a la semi final iniciaran un nuevo y viejo reto ya…

-ANNA: [Nuevo y viejo reto?]

-HAO: [Estamos dentro de los grandes espiritus?]

Este pensamiento llamo la atención de Anna… podía escuchar la mente de Hao… y lo recordó ella aun llevaba la pulsera y de seguro el se la había vuelto a poner…

-HAO[ JAJAJ es por si acaso, no sabemos que clase de prueba sea]

-ANNA [ Apenas termine debo recordar regalarle la pulsera a Horo Horo ¬¬]

-HAO: [A Boro Boro?por… ¬¬ quieres que me enloquezca con pensamientos estúpidos y ruidosos]

-ANNA [Así sabrías que siento contigo al menos una vez {sonriendo a Hao de forma burlona}]

La habitación empezó a alumbrar… tanto que los dejaba ciegos del brillo…

Yoh se acercó a Anna antes de perderla de vista y la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos, no sabía que pasaría pero debía protegerla a como diera lugar.

De un momento a otro ya no estaban más en ese cuarto al vacío, ahora estaban en…

-HAO: [No puede ser este sitio es….{cara de trauma total}]

Anna volteo a mirar alrededor, estaban todos juntos, no sabía dónde pero claramente Hao si lo sabía.

-NATE: ¿Dónde estamos?

\- - - - - BOSQUE EN JAPON - HACE 1010 Años - - -

Estaban en una hermosa pradera, todo se veía tranquilo; a lo lejos se veía alguien correr, era un pequeño niño de pelo castaño y ojos grandes y cafes… el niño era seguido por una hermosa mujer, la mujer era alta, delgada, muy bella y de cabello rubio.

-NATE: Esa mujer… se parece mucho a ti Anna

-YOH: Es cierto {aun sosteniendo a Anna cerca}

Anna miraba a la mujer, pero más allá estaba pendiente de las reacciones de Hao, el parecía estar fuera de lugar al observar la escena.

La mujer y el niño jugaban alegremente, era obvio que eran madre e hijo, el amor que sentían entre ellos era indudable… era una escena muy conmovedora.. La mujer entro a la casa mientras el niño se quedó afuera jugando inocentemente, el se acerco hasta el grupo y se detuvo justo frente a ellos, específicamente donde Hao.

Hao se quedo perplejo, el niño estaba muy cerca y parecía mirarlo fijamente también con cierta duda. Pero el niño después de un momento siguió feliz jugando..

-YOH: Creo que no nos ve…

El niño jugaba felizmente hasta que de la nada, una piedra salió de entre los árboles y lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara haciéndolo llorar y sobarse.

Nate e Yoh se acercaron al niño intentando ayudarlo, pero sus intentos eran en vano, solo lo traspasaban como si ellos fueran fantasmas. El niño estaba levemente herido y tenia un poco de sangre en su rostro, pero eso no fue lo peor del caso, de repente dos hombres salieron de dentro del bosque y empezaron a tirar más piedras al pequeño niño, este solo se protegía con sus brazos que estaban siendo lastimados por los golpes.

-YOH: Que diablos les pasa! No ven que solo es un niño! DEJENLO!

Yoh gritaba a los hombres y trataba de proteger al niño pero todo era en vano, no lo escuchaban y las piedras lo atravesaban golpeando al niño.

De pronto la madre del niño salió de la casa y corrió a donde el niño…

-MUJER: Aléjense de aquí! Monstruos! Protegiendo al niño

Los hombre simplemente se alejaron pero ahora tiraban piedras contra el niño y la madre..

-HOMBRE 1: Los monstruos aquí son otros… mujer maldita madre del maldito! Lárguense de nuestro pueblo!

-HOMBRE 2: FUERAAA NO QUEREMOS DEMONIOS AQUÍ! MENOS AQUELLOS QUE SE DISFRAZAN COMO UNA MADRE… ASANOHA ERES UN DEMONIO DISFRAZADO DE HADA.

-YOH: A…sa…no…ha?

Yoh volteo a mirar a Hao… si mal no recordaba ese era el nombre de

-YOH: La madre de Hao hace 1000 años?

-NATE: Que?

Anna miraba a Hao, sus dudas eran ciertas, esa mujer era la madre original de Hao y por lo que veía el niño mismo era Hao cuando niño en su primera vida…

Hao observaba todo con mucho dolor, los recuerdos, los detalles que había querido olvidar volvían a él.

La mujer estaba lastimada por los golpes de las piedras, pero insistia en proteger a su hijo y mirarlo asegurándole que todo estaría bien… pero el niño estaba herido y muy asustado.. cuando vio que su adre recibió una gran pedrada que la derribo sobre el, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente… luego el ambiente de volvió gris y muy pesado

Anna conocía esa aura que se empezaba a formar … eran..

-ANNA: Demonios {cara preocupada}

El viento se agitaba fuertemente

-HOMBRE 1: No son los poderes de la bruja!

En ese momento el hombre fue golpeado por algo fuertemente en el estómago. Solo que los hombres no veian que era lo que lo habia golpeado.

-HOMBRE 2: QUE DEMONIOS! {Cayendo al piso golpeado también}

El pequeño niño miraba perplejo como unos horribles seres grotescos atacaban a los hombres malos, pero al tiempo esto ocurría empezaba a sudar y a sentirse muy cansado.

Asanoha vio a su pequeño que estaba muy asustado y sudaba frio…

-ASANOHA: Hijo estas bien! {moviéndolo lentamente} responde! Hijo {agitándolo}

Cada pensamiento de los hombres y cada sentimiento llegaban al pequeño niño y lo cortaban como cuchillas.

-ASANOHA: Hijo! Estas bien! {cachetada}

El niño apenas miro a su madre como saliendo del trance y luego calló desmayado en sus piernas.

Asanoha lo alzo asustada, miro atrás a los hombres… ya no estaban, pero no sabia por que, tomo a su hijo y lo entro rápidamente a la cabaña.

Anna, Nate, Yoh y Hao estaban estáticos ante lo que habían presenciado, esperaban que Hao reaccionara de alguna forma, pero el parecía casi ausente en su cuerpo, de un segundo para otro las estaciones empezaron a cambiar violentamente, era ahora invierno, pero ello no sentían el frio solo veian como si de una película se tratara.

El niño estaba de nuevo jugando pero en la nieve, parecía que habia sufrido varias heridas pero alguien lo habia curado.

-ASANOHA: Te he dicho que no quiero que salgas solo!{saliendo tras de él}

-NIÑO: Si madre, lo siento mucho

Asanoha le sonrio al niño causando que este se sonrojara, para el su madre era el ser mas hermoso en la faz de la tierra.

De pronto bolas de nieve empezaron a golpear a la mujer y su hijo

-ASANOHA: Entra a la casa cubriendo al niño..

Al parecer unos niños estaban allí y querían atacarlos

-NIÑA: son los demonios que lastimaron a mi tio!

-NIÑO MALO: LARGO DE AQUÍ ENGENDROS DE LA NATURALEZA…

-ASANOHA: Pequeños rufianes será mejor que se larguen si no quieren que les enseñe lo que son buenos modales! {yendo a donde los niños}

De pronto una bola de nieve la golpeo en la cabeza, pero donde la golpeo la lastimo visiblemente, la bola de nieve tenia piedras en ella, esos niños querían lastimarlos seriamente.

El pequeño Hao miraba desde la puerta de su casa lo ocurrido… se asusto mucho cuando vio a su madre lastimada…

Y como la ultima vez, aparecieron los demonios y atacaron a los niños.

Asanoha no entendía que ocurria, de donde venían esos demonios… ella no quería esos niños cerca pero no podía permitir que los lastimaran tampoco.

Se acercó a los niños para ayudarlos, pero uno de los demonios la ataco y la dejo en el piso… en ese momento el pequeño Hao salió de la cabaña para ayudar a su madre.

-ASANOHA: No hijo! Aléjate de aquí! Entra a la cabaña!

Pero el pequeño Hao no hizo caso y llego hasta donde su madre.

Asanoha lo observo con cuidado, su hijo parecía estar muy cansado y sudando mucho como la vez que los habían atacado los otros hombres, pero era extraño por que Hao no habia sido golpeado esta vez..

Los demonios estaban atacando a los niños que trataban de correr por sus vidas. Asanoha se levantó de vuelta y apartando a Hao de golpe fue con una rama a ayudar a los niños, dándoles tiempo para que huyeran y se llevaran a uno de ellos que estaba convaleciente por los golpes.

El pequeño Hao se asusto mucho al ver a su madre luchando con esos monstruos además que claramente la estaban dejando muy herida.

-PEQUEÑO HAO: déjenla en paz! {llorando}

En ese momento los demonios desaparecieron y el pequeño Hao se desmayó.

Asanoha recogió a su hijo y lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza, que tenía que ver el pequeño con esas criaturas?, lo llevo dentro de la casa y de golpe la nieve desaparecio.

Los chicos seguían atentos, estas situaciones eran duras de presenciar, y sabían que no podían hacer nada ya que al parecer eran recuerdos, el pasado que es inalterable por mucho que se desee.

En ese nuevo día que presenciaban el ambiente era peor que los anteriores, todos sentían un fuerte escalofrió aunque el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad.

-HAO: {casi como un susurro}…este…es…el día

Nate, Yoh y Anna lo miraron y lo entendieron… por la línea de tiempo y por lo que sabían de Hao, este era el día que lo había marcado, no solo en su primera vida sino para todas las siguientes.

Asanoha salio de su casa y empujaba al pequeño hao fuera de ella.

-PEQUEÑO HAO: Pero madre a donde debo ir!? Por que no vienes conmigo?

-ASANOHA: Deber irte ya! Lejos… eso es todo! Veteee {regañándolo y señalándose el bosque}

-PEQUEÑO HAO: Pero madre… por que debo irme? Que acaso he sido malo?

Asanoha se agacho y miro al pequeño con compasión

-ASANOHA: eres el mejor pequeño que hay, haz cuidado de tu madre todos estos años pero ahora es mi turno de cuidar de ti… nunca olvides lo fuerte que eres y que esa fuerza proviene de aquí {señalándole su corazón}

Automáticamente el Hao de presente sintió como si su madre le señalara su corazón, haciendo que el empezará a caminar automáticamente hacia ella. El estiro su mano como tratando de tocarla pero en ese momento apareció un espíritu…

-ESPIRITU: No hay tiempo ya van a llegar

Asanoha miro a su hijo con tristeza

-ASANOHA: Vete ya! Empujándolo

El pequeño Hao se fue y entro en el bosque por donde su madre señalo

Mientras el Hao del presente se habia alejado unos pasos de su madre, el sabía lo que venía y no sabia si podría ser capaz de vivir ese momento de nuevo.

En ese momento llego una gran multitud enfurecida con antorchas y armas.

-HOMBRE 1: Ella es el demonio que me ataco!

-HOMBRE 2: Nuestras familias no estarán a salvo hasta que acabemos con los monstruos que viven aquí! {acercándose a la casa}

-ASANOHA: lárguense de aca…

-MUJER: USTED Y SU DEMONIO HIJO! LASTIMARON A MIS PEQUEÑOS! DEBEN PAGAR!

La gente gritaba todo tipo de cosas a Asanoha, ella solo los miraba con disgusto pero muy tranquila

-ASANOHA: Nunca le he tocado un pelo a nadie… ni a sus mocosos malcriados que tanto lo merecen… márchense y déjenos en paz {dándose la vuelta y entrando a la casa}

Apenas Asanoha entro la multitud enfurecida ataco la casa, tiraban piedras, rompían las partes de la estructura que podía. Era una situación terrible de ver.

De pronto un hombre tranco la puerta con un pedazo de madera..

-HOMBRE: Si no se van a ir de aca, entonces no seguirán molestándonos y amanazando nuestra tranquila comunidad más…PRENDALE FUEGO A LA CASA!

-NATE: NOO!

Anna e Yoh miraban indignados, pero no se movían de su sitio; por su parte el Hao actual miraba cada recuerdo de su antigua casa con melancolía mientras las dempas personas la destruían.

El pequeño Hao veía todo desde el bosque… con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ESPIRITU: Debes irte de aquí ahora! De lo contrario el sacrificio de tu madre será en vano y ambos morirán

-PEQUEÑO HAO: MADRE… mi madre va a …

-ESPIRITU: vete de aquí!

La casa estaba en llamas, los aldeanos se sentían felices y orgullosos de haber acabado con los "monstruos", el pequeño Hao solo miraba estupefacto, su madre estaba adentro iba a morir quemada viva! Por que estaba pasando eso! Como podía ser! Malditos! Miserables!

El aire se volvió turbio de nuevo, los demonios aparecieron y atacaron a los aldeanos que terminaron por huir antes los ataques de seres "invisibles" para ellos.

Al final de todo solo quedo las ruinas de la casa y el pequeño Hao desmayado.

La oscuridad volvió, ya no se encontraban más allí.. Sino en la mitad del vacio de nuevo.

Hao seguía mirando al vacío como esperando que la imagen que acababa de revivir despareciera para siempre de su memoria.

-ANNA: Hao…{Acercándose a él}

Yoh y Nate miraban de lejos. Lo que había tenido que vivir Hao a tan corta edad había sido horrible, haberlo experimentado de primera mano, era más de lo que podían soportar.

-HAO: Ustedes lo vieron… ella era un ángel y esos malditos demonios llamados humanos le arrebataron la vida! {con fuego en sus ojos}

Anna sentía el dolor de Hao era muy profundo, por que los apaches revivirían algo así, eso solo haría que Hao insistiera más en acabar con la humanidad.

-ANNA: Es duró, pero el pasado eso es pasado… ella quería que vivieras y fueras feliz no que vivieras lleno de odio y resentimiento {acercándose a él lentamente}

-HAO: Como puedo vivir si ese día me mataron! Hubiera preferido morir en su lugar!... el demonio era yo! que no lo vez! Ella solo …solo me protegía aunque sabía que era un peligro para los demás

Anna se acerco a Hao y lo abrazo, verlo sufrir asi la estaba matando, el era una muy buena persona pero con un pasado muy complicado que lo venia acosando desde hacia siglos.

-ANNA: Entonces te pareces más a ella de lo crees, tu me protegiste a mi cuando era un peligro para los demás… y se que no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho… piensa que ella tampoco se arrepintió de proteger a quien amaba

Hao apenas levanto su cabeza y vio a Anna de frente.

-HAO: Cada vez que te miro… la veo a ella… por que? {cara triste}

-ANNA: Ella era muy parecida físicamente a mi

-HAO: No… no es eso… es como si pensaras como ella lo hacía… demasiado igual no es una coincidencia

-ANNA: No lo sé, pero si pensaba como yo pienso ella de seguro te quiere mucho y espera que puedas ser feliz sin vivir con el dolor del pasado, por qué ella murió para poder darte un futuro

-HAO: Siempre sabes que decir.

-ANNA {pequeña sonrisa}

Yoh y Nate vieron que Hao se calmaba un poco, aunque sabían que no era fácil, ni ellos podían calmarse no más habiendo visto el momento, el haberlo vivió y tenerlo que revivir debió ser fatal para él.

-YOH: Cual será el motivo de los grandes espíritus en habernos mostrado lo que ocurrió hace tantos años si no podíamos intervenir?

-HAO: No lo sé… pero esta prueba no parece ser una competencia normal, como deciden quién gana y quien pierde si todos estamos en el mismo estado de impotencia frente a la situación?

En ese momento la habitación volvió a cambiar de golpe… Ahora se encontraban en la mitad del desierto, pero era un sitio algo conocido para todos.

-YOH: Volvimos al desierto junto a la aldea?

-ANNA: No lo creo {pasando su mano sobre unas rocas y atravesándolas} seguimos en una ilusión

–HAO: Más precisamente otro recuerdo… y si no estoy mal, también es mio {suspirando largo…iba a ser una prueba larga}

Nate, Yoh, Anna y Hao presenciaron como hace 500 años Hao habia luchado contra alguien muy importante para el… Matamune, claro que viéndolo desde la perspectiva de Hao se sentia traicionado, el había sido su único amigo y ahora estaba allí ayudando a derrotarlo para que no pudiera ser el shaman King.

-HAO: Que los apaches quieren que me enoje más con este maldito mundo de basura!

Volviendo a estar en la habitación negra todos

-YOH: Tienes que calmarte, de seguro hay una razón para que estén reviviendo tus recuerdos

-NATE: [El ha pasado por cosas muy duras]

-HAO: {leyendo su mente y mirando la lastima en los ojos de Nate} no necesito de tu compasión o lastima… lo que he vivido me ha llevado a ser quien soy ... y no una débil basura como otros!

-ANNA: no le pongas atención, está molesto por que está herido {cruzandose de brazos}

-HAO: ¬¬ … Bueno y que piensan de la prueba?

-NATE: Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, creo que estamos reviviendo los recuerdos y memorias más dolorosos…

-YOH: Pero entonces eso significa {mirando a Anna con preocupación}..

-HAO: Que posiblemente veamos no solo mis recuerdos…. Sino los de los demás {mirando también con remordimiento a Anna}

Hao e Yoh sabían que el paso de Anna era muy doloroso para ella, y aun la atormentaba a veces, ellos no quería que ella sufriera y menos por una prueba que solo traería esas cosas malas de vuelta.

-YOH: Anna…

-ANNA: Lo sé, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, si asi debe ser así será… es mejor no pensar mucho en eso

-HAO: Será muy doloroso, te lo digo por propia experiencia {serio y preocupado}

-ANNA: lo sé, pero sobreviviré… ya lo hice una vez..

La habitación se llenó nuevamente de Luz… estaban yendo a otro nuevo recuerdo..

-YOH: Estamos en Izumo?

-NATE: Es la casa donde creciste Yoh no es así? {mirando alrededor}

-YOH: Sii {voz apagada}

Anna y Hao permanecieron quietos y serios, sabían de quien era el recuerdo y como iba a ser.

Nate miraba alrededor, hasta que vio un pequeño niño corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa… el niño se parecía mucho a..

-NATE: Yoh?

El pequeño Yoh se resbalo antes de llegar y fue cuestión de segundos para que un grupo de niños llegara y empezaran a golpearlo y tirarle cosas

-NIÑOS: El demonio Asakura!

-NIÑA: Mi mama dice que su familia es la causante de todas las desgracias en Izumo!

-NIÑO: Cuando aprenderá el demonio que no pertenece entre la gente normal.

Anna y Hao no querían ver más, Yoh habia sufrido rechazo y maltrato cuando pequeño por los niños de la escuela ya que la familia Asakura era conocida en toda la región de Izumo como una familia con poderes sobrenaturales, los niños alimentados por los comentarios y el temor de sus padres molestaban a Yoh, ya que como todo humano lo que no entiende le teme y a lo que le teme es mejor alejarlo antes de que los dañe.

El pequeño Yoh se protegía de los golpes lo mejor que podía, pero los demás el jalaban el pelo y le daban patadas. Un niño tomo la maleta de Yoh y la empezó a romper lo que más pudo, luego de un rato de que Yoh no se moviera ni llorara más los niños lo dejaron solo con todas sus cosas rotas. Yoh estuvo en el suelo cerca de 20 minutos, y cuando se sintió seguro abrió los ojos y miro con temor a su alrededor, no habia nadie; tomo con cuidado sus cosas y camino a su casa todo aporreado.

Cuando llego a la puerta, Yomei lo esperaba adentro.

-YOMEI: Llegas tarde

-YOH: Los niños de la escuela

-YOMEI: Sabes que no debes meterte con ellos, ellos temen a lo que es

-YOH: SI si ya se…diferente

-YOMEI: Y esta vez por que fue? {mirándolo con lastima}

-YOH: estaba aburrido en receso, nadie me habla nunca y solo se burlan de mi, asi que … empecé a hablar con un sujeto

-YOMEI: Un sujeto?

-YOH: JIJIJI un espritu

-YOMEI: Yohh {mirándolo con reproche pero ternura ya que su nieto hasta en esa entonces sonreía sin razón}… sabes que ellos no lo pueden ver y piensan que hablas solo, no les des más motivos para que te hagan esto..

-YOH: lo sé… lo siento abuelo….

-YOMEI: Ve a comer algo… es hora de tu entrenamiento… le dire a Keiko que vuelva a cocer tu maleta

-YOH: No! Yo lo haré! No le digas a mamá!

Yomei vio a Yoh con ternura, sabia que Yoh no quería preocupar más a Keiko.

-YOMEI: Se va a terminar enterando de todas formas…

-YOH: pero hasta que eso pase por favor no se lo digas!

-YOMEI: Y tu maleta? Esta muy dañada…en que llevaras tus cosas mañana a la escuela

-YOH {suspirando} [tengo que volver… como odio ese lugar] yo mismo la arreglare después de entrenar.

-YOMEI: mmm… está bien…

Escenas similares ocurrieron repetidamente en el mismo sitio, era claro que Yoh sufria un acoso constante por parte de sus compañeros. Nate se sentia mal, como podían ser asi los niños y más con alguien tan bueno como Yoh, el nunca había sufrido tal clase de acoso era obvio que ser shaman ante la sociedad no era tan fácil como el creía ya que en su experiencia con ese mundo ser shaman era algo de lo que se debía estar orgulloso no algo que debía ser escondido, al menos algo bueno había tenido estar entre lo Tao.

Yoh miraba todo como si no le importara, el había logrado superar el dolor que esa etapa le causo, había sido duro y difícil, pero sabía que vivir en el pasado era algo inútil además que sabía que las cosas mejorarían después de eso; más específicamente cuando había conocido a Anna y con el tiempo cuando conoció a Manta y a los demás.

El siguiente recuerdo en llegar a ellos fue uno particularmente duro para todos ellos….

-YOH: Ahora donde estamos?


	42. Dolorosos recuerdos

Era una noche fría y oscura, pero ninguno parecía reconocer el sitio. Se miraban entre ellos para ver a quien pertenecía el recuerdo. Se encontraban en un bosque, empezaba el invierno, si bien no había nieve aun la naturaleza se veía bastante acabada. Luego escucharon un sollozo muy leve… alguien lloraba.

-HAO: [Suena como… una niña]

Anna se sentía inquieta, pero no sabía bien por qué.

De pronto una mujer totalmente cubierta por una túnica paso corriendo frente a ellos, parecía tener mucho afán y miraba hacia atrás de vez en cuando mientras corría.

Todo que en silencio luego de que la mujer pasó por allí; varios minutos después se escuchó una pequeña vocecita acercándose..

-VOZ ACERCANDOSE: Madre…. Madre…. MAMA?

La pequeña voz partencia a una pequeña niña, y al verla todos supieron enseguida de quien se trataba.

-YOH/NATE/HAO: [Anna… {con tristeza pensaron}]

Los chicos voltearon a mirar a la Anna de la actualidad… ella miraba a la niña de forma dura como reprochándola por estar allí.

La pequeña niña empezaba a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía encontrar a su mamá y ya era tarde y hacia mucho frio, ella apenas llevaba consigo un pequeño saco para tal clima.

El recuerdo se aceleró un poco, la niña había buscado toda la noche a su madre mientras lloraba con mucho temor, cuando empezó a amanecer ella habia caminado bastante, estaba muy cansada y perdida, se había caído varias veces y su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia al igual que su rostro y manos.

La niña se sentó en una piedra a descansar, había llorado toda la noche y no tenía más lágrimas al parecer, sus labios estaban morados del frio.

De repente unas ramas empezaron a moverse cerca de ella, pero ella no se inmuto… de la dirección de las ramas salío un hombre, al parecer un leñador

-LEÑADOR: [una niña? Que hace aquí tan sola?... será un espiritu, dicen que en este monte habitan almas en pena y demonios libremente] oye tuu {dirigiéndose a la niña}

La pequeña Anna parecía no escucharlo, ella estaba perdida en su mente a causa del miedo, el frio y la angustia.

-LEÑADOR: OYE TU! TE HABLO A TI!

La pequeña Anna apenas miro al hombre con una mala cara, el estaba gritándola y de por esi ella podía sentir que ese hombre emanaba energía negativa de su ser que empezaba a acumularse en ella

-LEÑADOR [Esa mirada… una niña pequeña no puede cargar tanto odio en su mirada… a de ser un demonio!]

-PEQUEÑA ANNA: NO SOY UN DEMONIO!

Esto hizo que el hombre se helara… como es que ella sabia lo que había pensado el, claramente no era una niña normal.

-LEÑADOR: {Alejandose con miedo} no me lastimes demonio! Aléjate! {poniendo su hacha en pose de defensa}

La pequeña Anna lo miraba con miedo y dolor ahora

-PEQUEÑA ANNA [ Por que…. Por qué todos me miran asi… ella también lo hacía]

Un gran dolor de cabeza ataco a la pequeña niña haciendo que esta pusiera sus manos en su cabeza y cerrara los ojos con fuerza, el viento empezó a agitarse asustando más al hombre, esa niña estaba haciendo algo que tenía efecto en la naturaleza..

-LELÑADOR: NOOO! POR FAVOR! TEN PIEDAD DE MI!

La pequeña niña apenas podía mantenerse de pie, seguía con los ojos cerrados hasta que escucho un grito desgarrador que la hizo volver a la realidad; cuando ella abrió sus ojos el leñador era devorado por horrendas creaturas… era una situación intolerable y más para una niña pequeña como ella, uno de los demonios que atacaba al hombre se detuvo al sentir que la pequeña lo miraba fijamente, y con una sonrisa demoniaca empezó a acercase a ella.

La niña empezó a retroceder, tenia miedo..mucho miedo…

-PEQUEÑA ANNA: Alejaté de mi…. {retrocediendo muy asustada}

El demonio solo sonrio y se acerco a la niña que mientras retrocia se habia tropezado y ahora estaba en el sueo mirándolo con mucho temor. El demonio cerró la distancia entre la niña y el y con una sonrisa muy demoniaca levanto una de sus garra llenas de la sangre del leñador y la embarro en toda la cara de la niña… la niña estaba tan asustada e impactada que no pudo más que abrir los ojos con mucho miedo.

-DEMONIO: Nos vamos a divertir mucho JAJAJAJAJA

La niña lanzó un gran grito y luego todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo…

Los muchachos miraban a Anna, ella estar enojada y también podían senitr su cambio de actitud, como si hubiera subido su muro de hielo para no dejar que nada llegara a ella.

-YOH: Annita {acercándose a ella}…

-ANNA: No tienes que decir nada

-HAO: Eso fue algo …. Duro de ver…. Nunca pensé que tuvieras algo así en tus recuerdos

-ANNA: No no lo tenía …

Esto hizo que los chicos se preocuparan más, era algo traumatico, por que demonios los grandes espiritus le mostraban algo así! Ella ni lo recordaba! Por que traerlo de vuelta a su mente

-ANNA: Dejen de mirarme idiotas…. Estoy bien {mirada fría y distante}

-HAO [No creo que este bien..]

-ANNA: YA TE DIJE!...{guardando la calma…} estoy bien… {soltando un largo suspiro}… por supuesto que no es algo lindo de ver y menos de presenciar, pero era solo una memoria distante, algo casi ajeno para mí. No hay por qué darle importancia… el pasado ya paso… no vale la pena llorar sobre cosas que no pueden cambiarse.

Los chicos estaban muy sorprendidos, Anna era una persona muy fuerte… y tenia razón, no podía amargarse por algo que no podía cambiar…era una lástima lo ocurrido, en verdad lo era, pero con lamentarse no iban a mejorar las cosas solo iban a acumular culpas, dolor y tristeza .

-HAO: [es más fuerte de lo que pensé, ella vivio cosas similares a mi…pero…totalmente sola… yo perdí a mi madre pero ella estuvo conmigo mientras pudo, los padres de Anna…]

-ANNA: Asi es,{interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hao y brazos cruzados} el pasado puede ser triste, pero el futuro puede ser muy feliz… si es lo que queremos, por que aferrarme a lo malo… cuando la vida me ha dado también cosas tan buenas {mirando a Yoh}.

Yoh vio que Anna lo miro con esto último y le dirigio una cálida sonrisa que ella reciproco a menor escala.

-YOH: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... haz cambiado mucho desde que…. Jijiji nos conocimos.

-ANNA: Lo sé, conocerte me ayudó, empecé a dejar entrar lo bueno… y creo que tienen mucha razón cuando dicen que las cosas buenas atraen más cosas del mismo tipo, por que desde entonces las bendiciones no dejan de llegar….aunque les cueste un poco {poniendo una mano en su vientre suavemente, cosa que tanto Yoh como Hao detallaron}

El cuarto volvió a llenar de luz, estaban siendo transportados a otro recuerdo… todos estaban un poco nerviosos, que sería esta vez, a quien lastimaría… sería a ellos mismos?

-ANNA: mmmm…estamos en…. el monto Osore

-YOH: QUE!? NO ME DIGAS QUE!

-ANNA: Así es, aquí fue donde tú y yo… nos…conocimos [debe ser uno de mis recuerdos]

-HAO: Ya veo… entonces fue aquí cuando..

-ANNA: Si cuando Matamune se sacrificó por mi culpa {sin darle importancia y mirando al frente}

Nate observaba seriamente, si era otro recuerdo doloroso para Anna la afectaría esta vez? no le gustaba eso. Pero ver algo fue tan duro como para marcarla la ayudaría a conocerla y entenderla mejor.

Todo estaba tranquilo y entre la nieve. Hasta que un gruñido acabo con la paz… Un gran demonio apareció, pero no estaba solo Yoh luchaba contra con toda fuerzas mientras Anna solo estaba detrás viendo al demonio lastimar a Yoh.

-HAO: Vaya en verdad es un demonio formidable, eras muy fuerte desde joven Anna

Yoh y Anna apenas miraban serios la situación.

Observaron la batalla, las palabras de Yoh, las palabras de Matamune y las palabras de Anna.

*** PARA ENTENDER DEBEN HABER LEIDO LOS CAPITULOS DEL MANGA EN QUE YOH Y ANNA SE CONOCEN***

-ANNA JOVEN: Yo he empezado a amar a este chico!

Luego de eso todo paso muy rápido, el sacrificio de Matamune, la victoria de Yoh…

-HAO: Ummm… entonces tan pequeños y ya estaban en esa tónica… no me sorprende que ahora vayan a…

-ANNA: Callate¬¬

-HAO: Yo solo decía ….

-YOH: JIIJIJIJI Es un recuerdo triste pero a la vez feliz {mirando a Anna dulcemente} siempre recordaré todo sobre cuando nos conocimos, pero me alegra haber podido revivir la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas : )

-ANNA {totalmente roja} …. Era joven no sabía que era el amor

-YOH : {cara de perrito} que no me amabas?

-ANNA: … sabes a lo que me refiero…. No era el mismo amor que siento por ti ahora… era un amor más inocente…

-YOH: JIJIJI Tu primer y único amor :D

Anna sonrió ante el comentario de Yoh, era cierto y era una forma muy dulce de verlo, sintió una pequeña turbación en la atmosfera, pensó en seguida en Hao, el hacía cara de desagrado pero definitivamente no era él; era Nate, el comentario de Yoh le había hecho poner celoso y no podía controlar sus pensamientos menos aun sus sentimientos.

-ANNA: Como sea… empiezo a pensar que ese no era un recuerdo mío sino tuyo

-YOH: Por que lo dices?

-ANNA: Por que claramente no es un recuerdo que me alegre, pero la verdad tengo muy pocos recuerdos al respecto de ese día desde que salí del festival, y si ves bien el recuerdo comenzó desde que tu llegaste si hubiera sido mio hubiera sido desde antes… además de que {con tristeza} la muerte de Matamune fue algo muy duro para ti…

-YOH: {mirándola y sintiéndose mal porque ella se sentía mal por eso aún} puede ser, pero para mí ese recuerdo no sería doloroso solo por eso… sería doloroso por qué temí mucho por ti, pensé que algo muy malo te iba a pasar y hasta dude en un momento el poder hacer lo necesario para salvarte… no quería perderte…aunque te acabara de conocer JIJIJI

-ANNA: Eres un bobo

-YOH: Pero al bobo que amas desde que tienes memoria ;P

-HAO: Bueno ya basta de cursilerías, no ven que Amay va a tener que revivir este recuerdo cuando sea su turno por qué esta que se atraviesa su daga solo escuchándolos!

Yoh miro a Nate con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa

-YOH: JIJII Lo siento..

-NATE: no te preocupes, Hao está exagerando… en verdad fue interesante ver parte de su pasado…

-ANNA: Una parte muy importante además

-YOH: Así es, por que después de eso le prometí a Annita que la ayudaría a estar bien… o sino escaparíamos juntos JIJIJI

-ANNA: Entonces lo estás haciendo bien. Por qué no hemos tenido que escapar {mirándolo con amor}

-HAO: Ya por favor! Pasen otro recuerdo así sea mío! Que nada puede ser peor que estar con ustedes en este momento ¬¬

Nate e Yoh se rieron antes el comentario de Hao

-ANNA: Idiota ¬¬

Los chicos fueron llevados nuevamente a otras memorias: las de Nate entrenando con Len y viendo a su padre ser tratado como un sirviente o más bien casi como un esclavo en la mansión de los Tao, Anna al igual que Yoh siendo acosada por los niños del pueblo cerca de la montaña Osore y varios incidentes en los que invocaba más demonios sin poder controlarlo. Empezaron a llegar a recuerdos un tanto recientes, entre ellos la batalla de Yoh y sus amigos contra Hao al final del torneo anterior, era un recuerdo de Yoh, a el lo habia afectado mucho el tener que luchar con Hao sabiendo que posiblemente la batalla terminaría con más de una muerte y más estando sus amigos de por medio, Hao por su parte se sintió mal al verse a si mismo en ese estado de locura en que se encontraba al final del torneo pasado, no era una imagen muy buena de él.

Rápidamente llego un recuero no solo doloroso especialmente para uno de ellos sino muy incomodo de observar para todos. El recuerdo de Nate de como Anna le habia dicho que lo quería, pero que amaba a Yoh cortando sus ilusiones luego de que él le había ofrecido luchar por ella.

-HAO: [Ouchh! Que dura… pero estuvo bien que le aclarara las cosas de frente… lástima que fuera por…{mirando la reacción de Yoh ante el recuerdo}]

-YOH {cara desinteresada} [será un recuerdo doloroso de Nate o de Annita?... bueno eso no importa, soy un estúpido sintiendo celos y esas cosas, ella le dejo claro todo…tal como lo había dicho….ummm…lo siento por Nate, pero yo sé que puedo hacerla feliz… siempre mientras ella asi lo desee.}

-ANNA: {cara de desinterés aun mayor que la de Yoh} [Este recuerdo me causa… soledad y tristeza, y ahora viendo con más detalle la cara de Nate… pero fue lo mejor, Yoh y yo nacimos para estar juntos definitivamente]

-NATE [como puede seguir siendo tan doloroso…. {mirando a Anna}… es por qué tenerla cerca hace que el recuerdo sea permanente {suspiro triste…}

\- - - - - - DE VUELTA AL CUARTO OSCURO EN LA MITAD DE LA NADA - - - -

-YOH: Cuanto tiempo habremos estado aquí? {soltando un largo suspiro cansado}?

-ANNA: Probablemente más de medio dia

-HAO: Aun no entiendo, como saben quien gana y cual es la prueba {rascándose el mentón}

-NATE: Bueno no debe faltar mucho, al parecer las memoria venían en una línea de tiempo, empezando desde la más lejana de hace casi 1000 años hasta …. {mmmm tristeza}… hace un mes…

-ANNA: Espero que asi sea, ya tengo hambre [además no creo que pueda soportar por más tiempo todos estos sentimientos negativos]

Hao volteo a mirar a Anna, después de todo las memorias la afectaban más de o que dejaba ver o lo que se permitía pensar, el también estaba cansado, quería estar solo y desahogar su frustración y dolor, sus recuerdos, los de Anna y los de Yoh lo habían dejado un tanto desanimado.

El cuarto se ilumino de nuevo… todos se quedaron quietos solo esperando…que seria lo siguiente?...

La siguiente escena era conocida para al menos dos espectadores…

-HAO [Esto fue…hace muy poco {viendo una cabaña de la aldea apache en un desastre total}]

-YOH: Eres tu Hao! Debe ser un recuerdo tuyo! {mirando con atención}… y esa que esta allí en el centro de la habitación es…Anna? O.o?

-ANNA [No recuerdo nada de esto, de seguro es por que estaba inconsciente]

-NATE: Esta situación…{mirando alrededor} fue cuando el demonio dentro de Anna había despertado después de estar sellado temporalmente :o

Nate podía recordar la atmosfera y la escena, el estuvo allí ya que Hao lo llamo para ayudarlo a decantar el alma de Anna, solo que luego decidió no hacerlo quien sabe por qué y lo saco bruscamente de la cabaña… tal vez ahora si podría presenciar como paso todo efectivamente!

Paso todo de nuevo para Nate, Hao pidiéndole que lo ayudara, luego este quedándose paralizado antes de sacar el alma de Anna de su cuerpo, la forma ruda en que saco a Nate… y luego lo que el no habia visto antes.

-NATE: [Es la tal Mitsuki?... no se supone que seguía sellada en el cuerpo de Anna entonces?]

Hao estaba más que seguro, era un recuerdo de el; no solo era él el único presente de los 4 (o al menos consciente) sino que aun recordaba agriamente ese día…. El día que se enteró del embarazo de Anna…

Todos escuchaban con atención la charla entre Mitsuki y Hao:

 _-MITSUKI: Ya es tarde {apareciendo frente a Hao}_

 _-HAO: JAAA sabía que no había sido sellada en el cuerpo de Anna…_

 _-MITSUKI: los poderes de Anna están por restablecerse, una vez sea asi podre volver a estar en contacto con el demonio y ya sabes lo que viene JAJAJA_

 _-HAO: Sellare sus poderes antes de que eso pase {mirándola con odio}_

 _-MITSUKI: Sera que lo lograras?_

 _-HAO: Tu y yo sabemos que no hay imposibles para mí, de seguro lo lograre_

 _-MITSUKI: Sera un esfuerzo muy grande para el cuerpo de Anna {Risa burlona}_

 _-HAO: Ella es fuerte, lo soportara_

 _-MITSUKI: Ella sí, pero el PEQUEÑO no lo creo_

 _-HAO: {mirada seria} pues… si es la única salida_

 _-MITSUKI: JAJAJA ya lo sabes también, con razón no llevaste a cabo la decantación no querías acabar con la vida de …tu SOBRINO JAJAJA_

 _-MITSUKI: Si claro, trata de convencerte la verdad es que si decantas su alma él bebe muere y si la sellas completamente de seguro también_

 _-HAO: Bueno en todo caso al final del día ni tu ni tu demonio molestaran más_

 _-MITSUKI: ¿Sacrificarías a LA VIDA QUE CRECE EN SU INTERIOR solo por acabarnos?_

 _-HAO: Seria lo más lógico de hacer… aunque te propongo una solución mejor…_

\- - - - - - DE VUELTA AL CUARTO OSCURO EN LA MITAD DE LA NADA - - - -

-YOH [Pobre Hao, se notaba en su rostro que enterarse de que Annita y yo esperamos un hijo lo puso muy mal…. Además esa mujer! Como se atrevió a amenazar la vida de mi hijo y de Anna! {apretando sus puños con ira}]

Hao y Anna por su parte parecían estar totalmente desentendidos de la situación, pero la realidad era muy lejana ambos estaban pendientes de Nate…

-NATE: [El pequeño? Tu sobrino, LA VIDA QUE CRECE EN SU INTERIOR!... Anna está…. Anna está…. {levantando lentamente su mirada pero a la vez llena de ira y tristeza… ANNA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!]

La mirada de Nate se clavó en Anna, la miraba con enojo… Anna por su parte miraba hacia otro lado, ella había escuchado los pensamientos de Nate, además podía sentir su enojo y tristeza por la situación, esperaba que el se calmara o podría ser que esa fuera la gota que derramara el vaso ya que se encontraba llena de muchas emociones.

-NATE: {hablando suavemente y aun mirándola} Todo el tiempo… todo este tiempo…

-HAO: No es el momento Amay {deteniéndolo del hombro firmemente pero sin lastimarlo}

Nate apenas movio con dureza la mano de Hao para avanzar hacia Anna.

-NATE: TODO ESTE TIEMPO PENSANDO QUE ALGÚN DÍA … EN ALGÚN MOMENTO… O EN ALGÚN LUGAR PODRIAMOS TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD… PERO TU YA TIENES UNA VIDA TOTALMENTE HECHA CON ÉL Y SU HIJO!{señalando a Yoh y llamando la atención de este}

Anna apenas lo miro con aburrimiento, le empezaba a doler la cabeza; trataba de cortar los fuertes sentimientos de Nate, sin mencionar que ella sentia mucha tristeza por el dolo que le estaba causando.

-ANNA: Yo fui clara contigo, nunca alimente tus esperanzas y lo sabes.

Nate miro a Anna con mucho enojo, el en su corazón sabia que ella debía estar con Yoh pero también el amor que sentia por ella alimentaba una esperanza absurda, cada momento que lograba compartir con Anna para el era una señal divina de que debía estar allí, para ella.

-YOH: Nate será mejor que…

-NATE: Que! QUE ME ALEJE DE ELLA!?... crees que no lo intento!

-YOH: Iba a decir que te tranquilices… se que … la noticia no te cayó del todo bien, pero no tienes por que reaccionar asi {viendo que Anna trataba de poner una cara fuerte pero que conociéndola debía sentirse muy mal al respecto}

-NATE: Yoh que sentirías tu… si te enteraras que Anna ya no va a volver a estar contigo.. por que ama a otro… esta con ese otro y de seguro lo estará por siempre por que acaban de iniciar una familia… {tristeza en su voz}

-YOH: Lo sé {haciendo cara de tristeza, si eso pasara de seguro el caería en un pozo depresivo mucho más hondo que el que se habia cavado Nate para él}… pero… pienso que si ella en algún punto me dejara para ella ser feliz…. Aunque me doliera la dejaría, ya que no quisiera ser yo la causa de su infelicidad

Nate miro a Anna una vez más, ella se veía incomoda… de seguro era a causa suya y su reaccion; ella tenia razón, no le habia dado esperanzas a sus emociones el debía aceptarlo y dejarla ser feliz, con Yoh y con…. Su hijo.

La habitación se ilumino de nuevo…


	43. Felicidades ustedes 2 son los finalistas

_Nn (Guest), nani27_ _GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! es bueno saber que les gusta la historia :) espero sigan disfrutando los nuevos capítulos!_

* * *

Luego de que el brillo enceguecedor se dispersara los 4 se encontraron con que no habían sido transportados a ningún sitio, sino que ahora frente a ellos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Golva.

-GOLDVA: Saludos participantes de la semi final, se preguntarán cual es el objeto de todo lo que acaban de presenciar… pues bien, como saben el shaman King es omnipotente y omnipresente quien sea que termine siendo el ganador

-ANNA: ejmm ejmm {aclarando su garganta} ¬¬

-GOLDVA: ¬¬ o lA ganadora…. Tendrá que acostumbrarse a presenciar todo tipo de cosas como estas…

-HAO: No lo creo si no hay humanos de seguro cosas como esas no pasarían

-GOLDVA: {soltando un largo suspiro} como sea… no se si lo saben pero llevan aquí tan solo 1 hora

-ANNA: [1 HORA! … sere la única que se siente tan agotada y frustrada en tan poco tiempo {mirando la cara de los chicos simulando su tipica frialdad}

-HAO: y? aun no sabemos si quiera cual es la metodología de esta prueba -.-

-GOLDVA: Bien… esas memorias que vieron, las volverán a vivir una y otra vez… pero no crean que será tan fácil, cada vez que la revivan irán compenetrándose más con el principal afectado es decir el dueño de la memoria, eso significa que ya no solo serán observadores sino que sentirán lo que sintió la persona en la situación y como pueden ver son situaciones difíciles… son las que los han definido y en cierta parte a ser quien son hoy…

Estás palabras dejaron callados a los 4, haber visto algunas de esas memorias asi no fueran propias habia sido terrible y hasta aterrador, pero vivirlas ellos mismos, eso seria algo que podía marcarlos de por vida.

-YOH: [Si sentimos lo mismo que Hao después de todo lo que paso…cabe la posibilidad que cambie nuestra forma de ver el mundo y de pensar?... …. No! Eso no va a pasar! Y es más después de ver todo lo que el sufrió es necesario seguir luchando… por que quien sabe si en verdad pueda cambiar tanto como había pensado más después de ver todo lo que vi {mirando a Hao con preocupación}

-HAO {tras escuchar los pensamientos de Yoh} JAJAJA que tan rápido perdiste la fe…. Pfff… ya lo sabes y ya te lo dije mis planes no van a cambiar y si sigues en la competencia entenderas aun más el por qué!

-NATE: [Este reto…. Es más duro de lo que creí… que debo hacer… no tengo ganas ni de estar aquí, pero no puedo irme asi de fácil y abandonar todo…]

Anna lucia tranquila, aunque es u interior no se sintiera igual

-ANNA: [Tengo que ser fuerte….ahora más que nunca…]

-HAO: Bien… pues continuemos! [tengo que resistir…. Aunque ver a mi madre sea… muy doloroso]

Anna escucho el pensamiento de Hao y lo volteo a mirar con preocupación, sabía que revivir ese momento lo consumía poro dentro… pero no habia nada que pudiera hacer; Hao notando que Anna lo miraba decidio que lo mejor seria quitarse el brazalete, era suficientemente malo lo que pasaba, para tener que compartir la miseria con ella.

-GOLDVA: Bueno… que los grandes espiritus estén con ustedes

La habitación empezó a brillar de nuevo y como por arte de magia estaban de nuevo en el primer recuerdo, hace mil años con Hao y su madre…

Revivieron los recuerdos 3 veces más desde que Goldva había aparecido, empezaban a sentirse un tanto afectados por las emociones que evocaban cada recuerdo, además que cada veían más detalles que hacían todo peor y más real.

-ANNA: [Tengo que….resistir {apretando sus puños con fuerza}

Yoh estaba preocupado por ella, él se sentía cansado, es como si llevaran días estando allí, aunque según la proporción de tiempo establecida por Goldva serían apenas 4 horas por mucho, ella necesitaba descansar en el estado que estaba, además no podía ser nada sano que ella tuviera que vivir ni una vez en su vida la escena en que su madre la abandonaba en el bosque… era una especialmente dolorosa para él de observar y más ahora que podía sentir lo que Anna de pequeña sintió.

Nate por su parte estaba casi traumado, el no habia sufrido nada en comparación con ellos y empezaba a notarse, el no sabia si podría manejar una situacion asi si le pasara a el mismo, seria muy difícil.

Presenciaban los horribles recuerdos por 7ma vez cuando Nate cayo de rodilla en el cuarto oscuro, sudando mucho y con los ojos muy abiertos…

-YOH: Nate estas bien? {yendo hasta donde el a ayudarlo}

-NATE: El dolor… es… demasiado… {sosteniendo su cabeza como si pudiera bloquear los recuerdos y los sentimientos}

-HAO: Te acostumbraras a vivir con el {cruzado de brazos viéndolo serio}

-ANNA: O te volveras loco y no podrás llevarlo ¬¬ {mirando a Hao pero tambien muy seria}

-YOH: JIJIJI no le hagas caso…

-NATE: Yo… yo no sabia que {mirando a Yoh con lastima, ya que no podía creer lo que habia sufrido el tampoco}…Yoh como soportaste tanto

-YOH: {Mirandolo con compasión} Pues… en esos momentos no sabia si podría… son esas cosas que se dan con el tiempo

-NATE: Pero… tu siempre sonreíste ante toda situacion… incluso ahora… como puedes…como puede ser?

Yoh miro a Nate y luego a Anna… no quería lastimarlo más pero era la verdad..

-YOH: Por que se que por cada mal recuerdo que tengo, tengo 100 buenos y vendrán 1000 mejores..

Nate volteo su mirada a ver donde miraba Yoh, estaba mirando a Anna

-NATE [Algún dia encontrare alguien que me haga sentir lo mismo?... bueno alguien más….]

Nate se reincorporo lentamente…

-NATE: Creo que…este es mi limite {mirando a Anna e Yoh en forma de disculpa}

-ANNA: Aguantaste lo suficiente…no te preocupes

-NATE: Anna… tu…estas bien?...por que digo…ummm… en tu estado… estas situaciones de estrés pueden ser un tanto…dañinas…

-ANNA: Estoy bien…

-NATE [Ella sentirá eso cada vez que recibe pensamientos negativos?...{hablando al respecto del dolor físico, mental y emocional que causaba el reishi y la creación de demonios que había empezado a experimentar como propios en los recuerdos}]

-HAO: Si… siempre es igual de doloroso y agotador

-NATE: Ya veo {mirándolo con cierto entendimiento ahora}

-YOH: Hablas del poder de escuchar los pensamientos y y crear demonios de esa energía negativa verdad?

-ANNA: Se llama el reishi

-YOH: Se lo que sientes Nate {mirando a Anna y Hao} es duró verlos sufrir por eso y ahora lo será más ahora que como se siente de primera mano

Anna miro al piso como tratando de evadir el tema

-HAO {entre dientes} No tienes idea [y eso que solo a sentido una milésima de lo que se siente en realidad… creo que a medida que avancen los recuerdos lo sentirá más y más]

-NATE: bien ya es hora…. ME RETIRO! {GRITANDO EN EL CUARTO OSCURO}

De repente asi como llego, desaparecio…

\- - - CABAÑA DE LOS CHICOS - - -

-MANTA: Nate! Que sucedió!?

Nate miro a su alrededor… vio la cara de Manta y Horo que eran los únicos presentes y luego de eso…se desmayo.

\- - - - CUARTO OSCURO SEMI FINAL - - -

-HAO: es un debilucho después de todo

-ANNA: En realidad soporto más que una persona normal…

-YOH: Lo que pasa es que ustedes tienen…umbrales más altos y mayor tolerancia en ese aspecto…por todo lo que han vivido

-HAO: jaa entonces renunciaras de una buena vez y nos dejaras a mi y a Anna luchar por el trono {cara de burla}

-YOH: No…. Mi deber es convertirme en el shaman King… por mi..por Anna…. Y ahora por nuestro hijo {sonriéndole a Anna}

-HAO: ¬¬ como sea… sabes que entonces tendrás que vencer a Anna…

-ANNA: Espero que lo haga… significara que el entrenamiento tanto físico como mental que ha recibido de mi parte habrá valido la pena... además {risa burlona} quien te asegura que no te venzamos a ti de una buena vez

-HAO: JAJAJA pues por tu parte no me sorprendería mucho… pero dudo que Yoh lo logre… menos si empieza a sentir el verdadero dolor del reishi

-YOH [El verdadero dolor del reishi?... como puede ser más doloroso?]

-ANNA: Eso ya lo veremos

-HAO: Anna no es por nada… pero Amay tiene algo de razón y creeme que no es de mi incumbencia ni nada por el estilo… pero no crees que te arriesgas mucho estando en tal estado… se que si fuera otro tipo de prueba saldrías bien librada… pero en cuanto a pruebas de este tipo…

-ANNA: jaaaa que te da miedo que te gane que ahora tratas de hacerme renunciar con terrorismo ¬¬

-HAO: Haz lo que quieras….

La habitación se ilumino de nuevo.. y luego de otras 4 rondas de recuerdos…

-ANNA [ {respiración un poco agitada y empezando a sentir el sudor en su frente} No sé si pueda soportarlo más tiempo]

Hao parecía distante de Yoh y Anna, no les había dirigido la palabra ni siquiera una mirada en un largo rato, además de que ellos sentían que llevaban días allí y se sentían muy agotados.

-HAO: [debo mantenerme concentrado… y tranquilo {respirando entrecortado} sino las cosas empeoraran…]

-YOH: {cara de zombie} Anna…

Anna apenas volteo a mirarlo…. Ella empezaba a sentir fuertes dolores de cabeza hace una ronda de recuerdos..

-YOH: No se que tanto pueda soportarlo… y estoy preocupado por ustedes {poniendo suavemente su mano en el vientre de Anna}…

Anna e Yoh sabían que no debían renunciar por duro que fuera… Yoh por que no perdia la esperanza de evitar un enfrentamiento con Hao si el y Anna ganaban y Anna…sus razones tenia gracias a los grandes espiritus.

-ANNA: No te preocupes… debemos seguir… Hao también esta agotado

Anna e yoh miraron a donde se encontraba Hao… el parecía estar meditando y era extraño que no hubiera objetado a lo que Anna dijo, de seguro no estaba poniendo atención en verdad… lo cual era más extraño aun.

Luego de un rato volvieron a los recuerdos de Yoh, en el cual era atormentado por los niños del pueblo…

Anna no quería ver más… le dolia ver que Yoh sufriera y verlo asi de desprotegido y solo de pequeño lo hacia más duro ya que claro el tenia sus propios problemas cuando fue a conocerla a Osore pero aun asi decidio ayudarla a ella sin importar nada más… ella cerro los ojos tratando de evitar las imágenes pero en cuanto los cerro cambio de angulo totalmente la visión, ahora ella sentia que era el pequeño Yoh y que estaba siendo golpeada por los otros niños viendo todo desde los ojos del pequeño, esto la hizo abrir de golpe sus ojos… cuando los abrió volvió a estar en su sitio viendo la escena de cerca pero no desde adentro…

-ANNA: [Malditos apaches … no quieres que podemos librarnos de esta pesadilla ni por un segundo… me siento muy cansada… y si no me tranquilizo…. Las cosas empeoraran]

Otra ronda entera paso… ahora vivian de nuevo el abandono de Anna.

Hao habia tenido la misma experiencia que Anna, al cerrar los ojos la escena se volvía aun más real y se veía desde una perspectiva mucho más protagónica, y esto fue algo que lo descontrolo como hace siglos no lo hacía.

Hao empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y a sudar en frio mucho…

-HAO: [{mirando sus manos temblorosas} esto no puede ser…tengo que calmarme….]

El demonio que habia creado Anna ese dia acababa de aparecer y se dirigía a matar al hombre que habia molestado a Anna …cuando

El viento en el recuerdo empezó a soplar bruscamente

-ANNA [Que sucede… el recuerdo…cambio? {mirando alrededor}

Algunos arboles que antes solo estaban en el fondo del recuerdo empezaban a moverse fuertemente… llamando la atención de Anna, Yoh y Hao.

-YOH [Que esta sucediendo? Eso no habia ocurrido antes {mirando seriamente las ramas}]

Las ramas se corrieron dando paso a…

-ANNA: O.o! {CARA DE PANICO Y ESTRÉS} Otro…demonio?

Yoh se quedo estatico… ese demonio no habia aparecido antes y ahora se dirigía directo a ellos como si pudiera verlos… pero lo que más los sorprendio fue ver que el demonio atravesaba la escena como si fuera un fantasma…al igual que ellos cuando trataban de acercarse a los personajes del recuerdo.

-YOH {cara de susto y poniéndose frente a Anna en modo de defensa aunque no tenia arma ni a su espíritu con el} El demonio… no es parte del recuerdo!

Anna no entendia lo que pasaba…o si… ella estaba estresada por que sabia que si no era cuidados iba a crear un demonio por que lo sentia en su corazón y su cuerpo… pero no habia sido ella… seria imposible que …. {volteo a mirar a Hao}

Hao parecía muy cansado y estaba sudando casi al punto de parecer que se desmayaría

-ANNA: Ese demonio… lo creo Hao

El demonio ataco en ese momento a Yoh que hábilmente esquivo el ataque y alejo a Anna del ataque del demonio.

El demonio seguía a Yoh que al no tener con que defenderse ya que no podía tomar nada de la escena del recuerdo sin atravesarlo solo podía esquivar los golpes.

Anna fue a donde Hao, si no lo ayudaba de seguro seguiría creando demonios, y con lo poderoso que era Hao no serian demonios nada fáciles de vencer.

-ANNA: Hao {sacudiéndolo levemente} reacciona!

Hao mantenía la mirada distante al vacio… parecía estar fuera de si…

Mientras Yoh fue alcanzado por un golpe del poderoso demonio… dejándolo mal herido

-ANNA {mirando a Yoh preocupada} HAOOO! {sacudiéndolo con fuerza} REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ {SPLSHHH! CACHETADA DE ANNA A HAO}

-HAO: Emmmm… {mirando confundido la situación}

-ANNA: Ya era hora!...Que demonios sucede contigo!...

-HAO: yo..yo….perdi el control del reishi? O.O!

-ANNA: Es apenas lógico {sobándose la cabeza con una mano} tantos recuerdos, tantas emociones…. Son difíciles de controlar

-HAO: Es decir que tu {mirándola con duda}…

-ANNA: Todo tiene un limite no es asi? {con una pequeña risa ironica}

-HAO: Pensé que no conocías los tuyos…

-ANNA: Solo los veo cuando van a desaparecer… me gusta vivir empujándolos al extremo

-HAO: jeje si así eres tu

-ANNA: Bueno será mejor ayudar a Yoh {dándose la vuelta}

-HAO: Será mejor que lo haga yo… es muy arriesgado, más si estas llegando al limite

Hao fue en ayuda de Yoh, pudo sellar al demonio gracias a sus técnicas de hace siglos con la que había sellado a Zenki y Goki.

-YOH {malherido y cansado} gracias {respirando duro}… otro segundo y …

-ANNA: {dicho como un suspiro muy suave} me retiro…

En ese momento Anna desapareció del sitio, dejando a un Yoh y Hao muy preocupados.

-YOH: QUE!? Donde esta ANNA!?

-GOLDVA: {Apareciendo de la nada} Felicidades… ustedes dos son los finalistas del torneo… el trono se decidirá en una batalla final… obtendrán los detalles a través de sus oráculos…. Que los grandes espíritus estén con ustedes {desapareciendo de nuevo}

-YOH: JIJIJI Buena suerte {ofreciéndole la mano a Hao}

-HAO: {dándole la mano a Yoh} no la necesito… tu si

-YOH: Nos veremos antes de la batalla?

-HAO: Tal vez

Luego de eso empezaron a desapareces del sitio…pero antes de eso Yoh logro decir:

-YOH: Te esperamos esta noche para cenar :D

Hao apenas pudo sonreir por la amabilidad que siempre parecía tener su hermano.

-HAO [Yoh siempre será…Yoh]


	44. visitas gratas y no tan gratas

Mary, Nn, nani27 Gracias por los reviews :) Estoy un poco colgada de tiempo pero apenas pueda subo el siguiente capitulo! espero que disfruten este aunque sea corto. Un abrazo!

* * *

Yoh apareció de vuelta en su cabaña, apenas pudo mirar alrededor antes de caer desmayado.

…..-…-…

Unas horas más tarde Yoh despertó de golpe..

-YOH: Donde estoy? [mirando alrededor] que sucedió? Como llegue aquí?... y donde esta…

En ese momento la vio, Anna… ella estaba acostada al parecer durmiendo en un futon un poco más alejado de el.

Yoh se reincorporo rápidamente y se acerco hasta donde estaba ella

-AMIDAMARU:Amo Yoh! Esta despierto!

Yoh solo miraba a Anna con tristeza y preocupación

-AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh…{notando la latente preocupación de su amo} se encuentra bien?

-YOH: Amidamaru.. que sucedió?

-FAUSTO {entrando al cuarto}… veo que no me equivocaba, ya despertaste..

-YOH: Fausto! Que es lo que sucede…. Ella… ellos están bien?

-FAUSTO: Amidamaru por favor dejanos solos

Amidamaru apenas miro a Yoh y luego a Fausto… el no comprendía lo que pasaba… por que Yoh estaba tan triste y angustiado…además que habia pasado en la seminifinal?... luego desaparecio

-FAUSTO: Yoh veo que Anna ya te conto .. por lo cual no entiendo.. {mirándolo seriamente} porque dejas que se exponga de esa manera… sabes cuan peligroso es para ella estar viviendo constantemente situaciones de estrés y tanto sobre esfuerzo físico!

Yoh se sentia muy mal, por supuesto que el tambien estaba preocupado por Anna, el mismo le habia pedido que no participara más en el torneo, pero ella le aseguro que era muy importante que asi fuera

-YOH: Lo se… pero por favor Fausto dime, ellos están bien? {mirada de mortificación}

Fausto solo un gran suspiro

-FAUSTO: Si… lo están, pero Anna necesita guardar reposo ENSERIO!... siempre que vengo aca o la veo le digo lo mismo pero ella no hace caso, la verdad es que ha tenido mucha suerte, pero si sigue arriesgándose a ella y al bebe asi es posible que no haya una siguiente vez en que la suerte les sonria asi

-YOH: Haré todo lo posible para que nos e mueva de aquí

-FAUSTO: Eso espero… no sabes lo afortunados que son {sonriéndole amablemente como siempre}, yo lo daría todo no solo por tener a mi Elisa conmigo en vida sino por que hubiéramos podido formar una familia..espero que sepan apreciar el milagro que están viviendo y no sigan siendo asi de descuidados

-YOH: Lo se Fausto, lo tendré en mente… pero por cierto… como llegaste tu aquí?

-FAUSTO: Nate volvió poco antes que ustedes … al igual que ustedes parecía estar muy mal y se desmayo apenas re apareció en la cabaña, supuse que lo mismo sucedería con ustedes asi que vine en cuanto me cersiore que Nate estuviera bien.

-YOH: Ya veo… gracias Fausto, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra que estes aquí… no creo que pudiéramos confiar en alguien más que en ti en este caso

-FAUSTO: Gracias por su confianza… bueno Yoh creo que ya podras encargarte, por favor has que Anna guarde reposo DE VERDAD!...y nos veremos luego para que me cuentes que paso en la semifinal… {abandonando la habitación y despidiéndose con una mano}

Apenas Fausto se fue Yoh se arrodillo frente al futon de Anna para hablarle aunque estuviese dormida

-YOH: Annita no voy a dejar que sigan arriesgándose…{acariciando su frente} eres… jiji son… lo más importante en mi vida…. Los amo

-ANNA: Y nosotros a ti {despertándose lentamente}

-YOH: Annita : ) como te sientes?

-ANNITA: {soltando un gran suspiro} tengo hambre ¬¬ tráeme algo de comer

-YOH: JIJIJI

-ANNA: Pero ya! Asakura!

-YOH: Jeje si Annita!

Yoh bajo corriendo a la cocina , mientras Anna se quedaba un tanto triste y pensativa en la habitación

-ANNA: Desearia poder olvidar …

Anna habia sentido el dolor de revivir esos recuerdos le habían hecho tanto daño que prácticamente los habia bloqueado de su mente, y no solo eso sumándole el vivir lo recuerdos de Hao e Yoh eran cosas que le pesaban ya que ella les tenia mucho cariño y ver esos momentos que tanto los habia lastimado le causaba un gran daño.

Anna estaba encimismada en sus pensamientos cuando escucho un leve golpe en la puerta de la habitación

-YOH {asomándose}: Annita tenemos visitas…

-ANNA: Quien quiera que sea no estoy de humor…

-HAO {entrando empujando a Yoh} Pues que mal por que yo si!... ya era hora deque despertaran {molestando a Anna}

-ANNA: Hao…tu.. que haces aquí? {tono serio y desinteresado}

-HAO: el idiota aquí presente me invito a comer con ustedes

-ANNA: ¬¬ pero pensé que te molestabaaa tantoooooo nuestra compañía que por eso habias decidido mudarte ¬¬

-HAO: Asi es, pero de vez en cuando no esta mal aceptar una invitación y más para celebrar mi próximo triunfo en el torneo

-ANNA: {soltando un gran suspiro como si estuviera muy cansada} como sea…bajare en unos momentos

Hao e Yoh se extrañaron de la actitud de Anna, ella generalmente hubiera respondido que no habia forma que elle ganara a Yoh y que Yoh seria el shaman King… que acaso ya no pensaba lo mismo?

Anna se cambio y bajo a comer con los gemelos que la esperaban para empezar a comer

-HAO: y…que tal te sientes? {mirando a Anna}

-ANNA: Bien… igual que siempre no veo por que lo preguntas

Hao apenas la miro como con sospecha

-HAO: [Se que puedes escucharme y a mi no me engañas, lo que vivimos te afecto….nos afecto a todos]

Anna decidio ignorar el pensamiento de Hao y poner su barrera no quería saber nada de nadie solo comer y volver a dormir

-YOH: Ustedes… no creen que deberíamos hablar de lo que paso en la semi final? {seriamente, bajando su comida}

-HAO: Por que lo dices?

-YOH: Pues… no se ustedes, tal vez por que ustedes son más fuertes que yo en ese aspecto… pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que vi…. En lo que sentí {sosteniéndose el corazón y con cara de tristeza}

-HAO: Eres muy débil aun… pero uno aprende a vivir con esas cosas [ o a ignorarlas lo mejor que puede]

-ANNA: Pensar en esas cosas no sirve de nada, son cosas que ya pasaron… lo importante es poder superarlas {actitud más fría de lo normal}

-YOH: Lo sé, es solo… que me pesa no haber podido ayudar[te]… los o apoyarlos más…

-….-…-

Nate se encontraba en su cabaña, el no habia querido dejar su habitación se sentía un tanto deprimido por lo que habia pasado, pero sabia que esconderse del mundo no iba a ayudarlo asi que decidió que era hora de salir ..

Apenas bajo se topo con Len

-LEN: Con que al fin te levantas…

-NATE: Solo quería estar solo un rato

-LEN:Y bien…

-NATE: Bien que?

-LEN:No te hagas el desentendido, sabes de que hablo

-NATE: {suspiro largo} en realidad no quiero hablar de eso….

-LEN: Tan mal te fue JAAA… {dándole la espalda}… esta bien… ya comimos todos pero en la cocina quedo un poco para ti

Nate apenas miro a Len, definitivamente el no era tan malo como pensó en un principio

-NATE: Gracias

-LEN: Agradécele a Pilika que fue la que más molesto para que dejáramos algo para ti

Luego de eso Len se fue a dormir..

Al siguiente día todos en la aldea se preguntaban que era lo que habia pasado, si bien todos se habían enterado que la seminifinal se habia llevado a cabo ya, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta los resultados. Ni siquiera los amigos de los Yoh que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el.

Horo, Manta y Pilika se dirigían a la cabaña de Yoh. Tenían mucha curiosidad pero el dia anterior no habían podido hablar con Nate y esa mañana cuando se levantaron el ya no estaba.

TOC TOC TOC

-YOH: Buenos días…O.o Abuela! Abuelo!... que haces aquí?

-KINO: {bastonazo} saluda con propiedad a tus mayores! Y como que que hacemos aquí! Vinimos para que nos cuenten como les fue en la seminifinal y que sucedió.

-YOMEI: Ademas tu abuela ha insistido mucho en saber como esta Anna más que no sabemos que clases de pruebas tuvieron que pasar ayer y nos preocupa mucho por su estado

-YOH: Ummm… bueno por ella no se preocupen, ella esta un poco cansada pero bien… en este momento iba a decirle que bajara a desayunar, si quieren sigan y nos acompañan hay más que suficiente

Yomei y Kino pasaron

-HORO {llegando} uuuu! Desayuno!

-YOH: JIJII Chicos que hacen aquí

-MANTA: Vinimos para ver como estaban y como les fue : )

-YOH: Que Nate no se los conto?

-PILIKA: No… {cara triste} Nate no ha hablado con ninguno de nosotros, ayer se quedo en su habitación desde que volvió y esta mañana cuando nos levantamos ya no estaba

-YOH: ya veo… pasen, les contaré que sucedió

Yoh subio a avisarle a Anna que tenían visitas, pero cuando estuvo en la habitación

-YOH: Anna…Annita?

Miro alrededor… y lo único que encontró… fue una nota sobre el futon

 ** _Yoh, no te preocupes por mi… fue a caminar un poco, ya que no tenía hambre y sentí que tus abuelos y los demás venían. No estoy de ánimo para visitas. Nos veremos más tarde._**

 ** _P.S. lo digo enserio no te preocupes_**

 ** _Anna_**

Yoh apenas dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y tristeza, como quería que no se preocupara…ella parecía no entender que era necesitar reposo! No solo es sino Fausto se lo habían pedido. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer en el momento tenia varias personas abajo esperándolo y Anna de seguro se molestaría si iba corriendo a buscarla ya que por algo se había molestado en dejar la nota, por lo cual solo se resigno a bajar.

-KINO: Donde esta Anna?

-YOH: Lo siento abuela, ella salio a caminar …volverá más tarde

-KINO: Ella debería cuidarse más y no pasar tanto tiempo sola y menos con tantos peligros rondando..

-YOH: Anna estará bien, ella sabe cuidarse sola

-YOMEI: Bueno al punto Yoh…dinos que sucedió en la semifinal… quienes pasaron a la final?

-YOH: Pues verán la final será entre ….Hao …y yo

-MANTA: Pasaste a la final!? :o FELICIDADES YOH! Sabia que lo lograrías

-HORO: QUE! No me lo tomes a mal pero que Hao pasara ya me lo esperaba… pero…jejeje… que sucedió con Anna? Ella es muy fuerte tambien

-YOH: JIJII lo se, es solo que no fue una prueba convencional… no se media en ese tipo de fuerza

-MANTA: A que te refieres?

-YOH: Ninguno pudo usar sus poderes espirituales para la prueba, de hecho ni nuestras armas…

-KINO: Ya dinos que sucedió

-YOH: durante la prueba…tuvimos que revivir los peores momentos de nuestras vidas

Este comentario de Yoh los dejo a todos en silencio pensando, Kino, Yomei y Manta sabían que Yoh y Anna habían tenido una infancia muy dura… y eso era poco decir.

-MANTA: A que te refieres con eso?

-YOH: pues… fue algo extraño… todos presenciamos repetidas veces los peores momentos de nuestras vidas y las de los demás…y entre más veces veíamos los recuerdos más empezábamos a sentir lo que sintió la persona en carne propia en el momento.

-KINO: Es decir que… vieron los momentos que volvieron a Hao la persona que es ahora

-YOH: Desgraciadamente si… el tuvo unas vidas muy duras

-KINO: Y?... me imagino que vieron las de Anna tambien, ella tambien tuvo una vida muy dura pero no se volvió una asesina serial

-YOH: No estoy d ehumor para eso ahora… el punto es…que luchare con Hao por el trono

-HORO: Estaremos apoyándote! Se que tu puedes! Tengo toda mi fe en ti!:D

-MANTA: ¬¬ Pero si hace un segundo no creías que Yoh hubiera pasado a la final

-HORO:O.o jejeje era por que estando Anna de por medio nunca se sabe

-MANTA: Y… como esta Anna… no creo que haya sido una muy buena experiencia para ella… bueno para ninguno…

-YOH: Asi es Manta, fue algo muy duro… pero ella estará bien…siempre lo loográ!

-HORO: Y por cierto…donde esta Hao? Es extraño no verlo por aca

-YOH: Veras… el hac unos días …se mudo {tratando de no mirar a sus abuelos que de seguro estarían más que felices con la noticia}

-MANTA: Pero por que? No er esta su cabaña principalmente?

-KINO: Me parece bien que les de su espacio y más ahora que..

-YOH: abuela! O.O! Por favor! No es momento ni lugar [de seguro iba a decirle que Annita y yo estamos esperando un bebe! Anna me mata donde alguien se entere!]

-KINO: En todo caso, sigue en pie la propuesta de la familia y no creo que ahora tengan inconvenientes ahora

-YOH: No lo se abuela, tengo que hablarlo con Anna

-KINO: Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos por ahora Yoh, pero queremos que nos mantengas enterados…de TODOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kino y Yomei dejaron a los chicos que se quedaron hablando tranquilamente

...-...-...-

En otra cabaña

TOC TOC TOC

-MARY: Hao-sama es..

-HAO: Lo se...dile que siga

...

-HAO: Anna, a que debo el placer? {sonrisa molestona y malévola}

-ANNA: Deja de sonreir como idiora, vengo a que hablemos de lo que paso..

-HAO: no se a que te refieres, tu misma dijiste que hablar al respecto no cambiaria nada o no?

-ANNA: asi es, pero solo para aquellos que ya lo superamos no hace ninguna diferencia, en cambio para lo que sequedaron atrapados en elpasado si es más qu necesario


	45. El futuro no es tan incierto

-HAO: No se a que te refieres

-ANNA: Vamos Hao, se que pareces estupido… pero no lo eres tanto

-HAO:¬¬

-ANNA: entre tu y yo… aunque no me guste decirlo …{cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos} ya no hay secretos

-HAO: Ahora me vas a decir que por que viste pequeñas partes de mi pasado ya me conoces completamente pffff

-ANNA: esta bien puede que no te conozca al 100% pero conozco lo importante en ti… tus pensamientos, tu dolor…tu miedo y entiendo en parte porque actúas como lo haces

-HAO: Entonces vienes a unirte a mi jajaja… ya era hora

-ANNA: No Hao, vengo a pedirte que reconsideres tu posición al respecto de los objetivos que quieres llevar a cabo como Shaman King

-HAO: Y por que debería hacerlo? {poniendose serio}

-ANNA: Por que si alguien te entiende en el mundo… soy yo…

-HAO: No puedo negar que compartimos muchas cosas en cuanto a nuestra forma de ser y pensar, y luego de ver… tu pasado me quedá más claro

-ANNA: que te queda más claro? {mirando con cara de duda}

-HAO:Que definitivamente los que sufrimos en el mundo somos los que menos lo merecemos

-ANNA: entonces?

-HAO: No cambia mi posición acerca de lo que haré cuando gane el torneo…pero aquí la que cambio en algo es otra… por que no has dicho que Yoh va a ser el shaman King en un buuuuen tiempo, que ya perdiste la fe en el pobre JAJAJA por que sabes que mis puertas estarán siempre abiertas para ti

-ANNA: no me hagas reir JA… Creo en Yoh, creo en el más que nunca…es solo que no me gusta ver que después de tantos años, tantas vidas y demás sigas teniendo ese pensamiento obtuso sobre los humanos y sobre lo que debería ser el planeta…

-HAO: Anna por que te empeñas en negártelo, mas después de lo que vimos {poniéndose serio y triste} los humanos son la plaga que tiene al mundo infestado… piensa en que tan diferentes serian nuestros recuerdos si ellos no existieran

-ANNA: Porque lo pienso te lo digo… yo no estaría aquí, tu mismo lo viste, mi madre era humana

Hao se quedó en silencio

-ANNA: No puedes generalizar las cosas como buenas o malas de forma definitiva, a veces de las peores cosas surgen las mejores

-HAO: mira las cosas buenas que han hecho los humanos en el mundo no son nada en comparación al daño que han causado… que no lo ves, el mundo se acaba y es por ellos, no cuidan nada, no les importa más que ellos mismos… en un punto el equilibrio si es que ya no lo hizo, y esos pequeños aportes que defiendes de los humanos no podrán salvarlos de su propia destrucción

-ANNA: Eso no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta… puede que la humanidad cambie y todo sea para mejor

-HAO: Anna si los últimos siglos demuestran algo, es que no será asi… deja de engañarte en cuanto a ellos y por consiguiente en cuanto a mi, no voy a cambiar mi posición cuando gane el torneo los humanos desaparecerán definitivamente y punto final

-ANNA: espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo mal que estas….

-HAO: JAJAJA O tu te des cuenta de que la equivocada es otra; supongo que solo te queda rezar que gané Yoh, pero tu y yo sabemos que es más que imposible… no es lo suficientemente fuerte… le llevo dos vidas de ventaja… y más

Anna no dijo nada y se retiro de la cabaña de Hao, tenia muchas dudas y sabia que no habia forma de conseguir respuesta…o si la habia?

Camino hasta el lago desde donde podía observar el espiral de luz que eran los grandes espiritus a lo lejos, y sentándose en el suelo empezo a hablarles

-ANNA: Hao no va a cambiar de parecer, no entiendo por que me invitaron a participar en el torneo entonces; acaso falle y el precio es que la humanidad llegue a su fin!?

Anna sabía que los GE la escuchaban, pero ellos no responderían nada, nunca lo hacían; asi que solo se quedó sentada pensando en lo que le habían mostrado los GE el dia que Goldva la mando a llamar.

\- - -FLASHBACK - - -

-GOLDVA: Anna los grandes espíritus quieren mostrarte algo, pero es algo que solo podrás conocer tu… es el futuro

-ANNA: Pero hay mucha gente que puede predecir el futuro {pensando en Tamao}… que tienede especial esta predicción?

-GOLDVA: Los grandes espiritus no predicen como los profetas, ya que estos se basan en solo indicios del futuro que son muy inexactos, lo que los GE te mostraran es el futuro cierto, es algo muy raro de que suceda ya que si la gente en general conoce su futuro este tiende a torcerse.

-ANNA: Y como sabe que no sucederá conmigo eso mismo?

-GOLDVA: Por que los grandes espiritus han previsto desdeel inicio que el futuro es afectado por que lo conoces de antemano… ellos necesitan que lo conozcas para que cumplas con tu destino

-ANNA: mi…. destino?

-GOLDVA: Asi es Anna, todos tenemos un destino escrito

-ANNA: Es decir que no somos tan libres como pensamos

-GOLVA: Al contrario todos somos libres de cumplir o no con el destino que se nos ha preparado, solo que aquellos que lo cumplen … bueno eso es algo que no te corresponde saber.

-ANNA: Bien, entonces muéstreme lo que los GE necesitan que vea

Luego de eso Anna tuvo dos visiones

La primera era un mundo de solo shamanes, pero no era el mundo que Hao habia visualizado; era un mundo consumido por la guerra, que al parecer se llevaba a cabo entre los que estaban de acuerdo con los ideales de Hao y los que no. Anna vio a varios de los amigos de Yoh y otros shamanes que habia conocido en el torneo, al parecer formaban parte d ela resistencia, pero vivian en una situacion deplorable entre escombros y escondiéndose. Hao parecía ser el gran soberano, pero habia perdido todo indicio de paz en su alma, su mirada era fría y turbia, aun peor que en la primera parte del torneo.

La segunda visión de Anna era un mundo muy parecido al actual en el que vivian, pero en este Hao tambien era el shaman King solo que se mantenía al margen delas situaciones y de la humanidad en general, solo observaba; pero se veía paz en sus ojos.

Luego de que Anna tuviera esas visiones volvió en si a donde mantenía su conversación con Goldva.

Goldva observaba a Anna, ella se encontraba seria tranquila peor notoriamente absorta en su propia mente

-GOLDVA: Asi que ya lo viste?

-ANNA: Eso era lo que querían que viera… que..

-GOLDVA: noo no noo, no me digas que viste… ni siquiera yo puedo conocer el futuro que te fue revelado; solo tengo un mensaje que según los GE te ayudaran a comprender mejor la situación. Ellos te mostraron dos posibilidades, el futuro sera unas de las dos definitivamente; el primero es el futuro en que tu te retiras del torneo antes dela semifinal; el segundo es en el que sigues adelante hasta donde realmente puedes.

-ANNA: Pero… no entiendo cual es la diferencia?

-GOLDVA: Por que no sabes aun cual es la prueba semifinal

-ANNA: Y me imagino que no me dira de que se trata

-GOLDVA: JAJAJA asi es… los GE solo quieren que veas que puedes hacer la diferencia, no se muy bien como al no conocer lo que te mostraron, pero si ellos te mandaron a llamar y te mostraron el futuro estoy segura de que es algo grande.

-ANNA: Pero, en ninguno de los futuros me vi a mi [o a Yoh o mi bebe]… que significa eso?

-GOLDVA: No es nada fijo, ellos te mostrarían a ti misma tu situación ya que podría influir sobre las decisiones que tomes pero de forma que solo te beneficien a ti..

-ANNA: Ya veo… y…

-GOLDVA: No hay nada más que pueda decirte, debes descubrir lo que viene por ti misma… me imagino que es la forma de los GE de decir … que gran parte del futuro esta en tus manos.

Anna se quedo pensándolo todo el trayecto de vuelta a la cabaña… pero habia tomado una decisión… participaría en la seminifinal y trataría de hacer lo mejor para que ese primer destino no existiera, aunque …le pesaba saber que definitivamente no habia un futuro en que Yoh cumpliera su sueño; Hao seria el nuevo shaman King; y no habia nada que pudiera cambiarlo.

\- - -FIN DEL FLASHBACK- - -

Por su parte Yoh se había empezado a poner inquieto, Anna había estado fuera toda la mañana.. habría comido? Que tal le hubiera dado algo por el embrazo… despacho lo mas rápido que pudo a sus amigos bajo la excusa de que debía entrenar para la final y luego de esto salio a buscar a Anna.


	46. La tristeza de Nate

Yoh caminaba por la aldea buscando a Anna, definitivamente ella había ocultado su presencia.

-YOH {cansado y preocupado} …donde estará Annita, no puede haber vuelto a la cabaña por que Amidamaru ya me hubiera avisado.

-NATE: Yoh! Que sorpresa, que haces aquí?

-YOH: Hola Nate… solo ando… {Mirando alrededor y luego con sospecha a Nate} buscando a Annita…la haz visto?

-NATE: Ummm no la verdad es que no

Nate no había querido ir a donde Anna ya que verla lo hería y mucho, él quería estar feliz por Yoh y Anna pero en verdad le costaba mucho, Anna ya no sería Anna más, ahora sería la Anna de Yoh definitivamente, la Anna de su familia… la familia que formaría con Yoh.

-YOH: {viendo la inusual cara seria de Nate} Nate… yo… no se si quieras hablar y menos conmigo… pero se que te molesta aun ..la noticia {sonrojándose mucho} de que Anna y yo… mmm ..bueno tu sabes

-NATE: No quiero ser grosero Yoh pero si no quiero hablar de eso … y menos contigo…en realidad con nadie ya que me imagino que tampoco nadie más lo sabe o seria un gran escandalo… en todo caso….{pasando grueso} felicidades… se que la harás feliz, y formaran….{suspiro largo} una bella familia ..

-YOH: Eeeemm gracias Nate… estoy seguro de que en su momento encontraras la persona indicada que te haga sentir algo asi

Nate apenas miro a Yoh fijamente

-NATE: [Pense que lo habia hecho…] en todo caso, no he visto a Anna, pero…sucedió algo con ella? Como les termino de ir en la semifinal?

-YOH: Bien… pues algo asi, Hao y yo pasamos a la semifinal…

-NATE: Ya veo… pero entonces …Anna… {cara de preocupación}

-YOH: Ella renuncio, pero esta bien…

-NATE: Nunca pensé que… los tres tuvieran una vida tan dura… en realidad me es difícil creer que alguien haya sufrido tanto

-YOH: Pues… no es algo de lo que nos guste hablar, pero son las cosas que nos ha llevado a ser quienes somos…

-NATE: Lo sé, es solo que… verlo fue muy duro…

-YOH: Tu tambien has sufrido Nate no tienes por que sentirte mal por nosotros

-NATE: Pero no tanto como ustedes… desearía poder…. Hacer algo para cambiar…tanto sufrimiento… en especial el de..

-YOH: El de Anna…lo se; muchas veces siento lo mismo, preferiría sufrir mil veces que verla a ella sufrir por un segundo, pero si algo he aprendido es que ella es fuerte y es por lo que ha vivido, además no hay nada que podamos hacer ya más que ayudarla a tener el futuro más feliz que pueda… pues cada uno a su manera

-NATE: lo se… tú dices yo siendo solo su amigo {suspiro largo}… solo que no es tan fácil… no lo entenderías

-YOH: Lo siento Nate, créeme que también quisiera que tu no sufrieras; pero lo único a lo que nunca podría renunciar es a ella… y menos ahora que vamos a ser padres {cara seria}

-NATE: jeje haz cambiado Yoh.. tal vez maduraste, y eso esta bien… bueno te deseo mucha suerte en la final… Yo de seguro me vaya a China en los siguientes días.

-YOH {viendo la cara de tristeza de Nate} lo entiendo… pues en todo caso gracias …espero que te vaya muy bien, dale mis saludos a tu padre

Después de eso Yoh y Nate siguieron por su camino, pero ahora Nate no podía dejar de pensar en por que Yoh buscaría a Anna, estaría bien ella?

\- … - …. - … -

-YOMEI: Que sucederá ahora?

-KINO: lo dices por el torneo?

-YOMEI: no, me refiero a Yoh y Anna… es claro que Yoh tendrá que enfrentar a Hao, además el ya no está con ellos, lo lógico es que vuelvan a pertenecer a la familia

-KINO: los espiritus me dicen que la razón por la que Anna no estuvo esta mañana en la cabaña cuando fuimos es por que fue a buscar a Hao…

-YOMEI: sabíamos que ellos no querían abandonarlo…

-KINO: Solo queda esperar a que Yoh enfrente a Hao, solo hasta entonces podremos estar seguros de que ellos en realidad no se han unido a él, y menos después de todo lo que han pasado.

-YOMEI: Sabes que no creo que Yoh se uniera a Hao bajo ninguna circunstancia, yo mismo lo crie prácticamente.

-KINO: Y yo a Anna…pero eso no garantiza nada…lo que no me queda claro es que haremos mientras… no podemos solo esperar, pero ciertamente no tenemos como vencer a Hao, él se ha vuelto más poderoso aun

-YOMEI: los únicos capaces de vencerlo son Anna e Yoh

-KINO: Debemos buscar la manera de que lo hagan…. Que definitivamente enfrenten a Hao a como dé lugar…

-…-…-….

Anna seguía observando a los grandes espiritus de lejos, cuando una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-NATE: Con que aquí estabas…

Anna no volteo a mirarlo, solo siguió observando a los GE

-NATE: Sabes…Yoh te está buscando {recostándose contra un árbol que estaba tras de Anna}

-ANNA: Y viniste hasta acá a decirme eso? Wow {irónicamente} que considerado…

-NATE: En realidad no… solo vine a ..ver cómo estas

-ANNA: - - -

-NATE: que es lo que tanto te molesta?

-ANNA: Quien dice que algo me molesta…claro además de ti..

-NATE: Yo solo…lo se…

-ANNA: Crees conocerme…. Pero la verdad es que no es así…

-NATE: Sabia que dirias algo asi jeje entonces creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tu piensas

Anna apenas pudo mantener la sonrisa que quería colarse entre sus labios, estar con Nate la tranquilizaba además que ella veía perfectamente que el solo trataba de hacerle compañía en ese momento y como lo venia haciendo desde que se conocían .

-ANNA: Que es lo que quieres Nate?

-NATE: [eso ya no importa en realidad]… solo quería saber como estabas, después de la semifinal… no pudo ser fácil para ti..

-ANNA: Sobrevivire… lo hice y lo he hecho desde entonces…. Si eso es todo puedes

-NATE: No no es todo {parándose frente a ella y bloqueando su vista de los GE}…Yo quiero saber…. Por que no me lo dijiste

-ANNA: {sabiendo que se referia a lo del embarazo}… por que habría de hacerlo, no es como si cambiara algo o fuera de tu incumbencia {desviando la mirada de donde Nate estaba}

-NATE: Anna…sabes lo que siento por ti {agachándose para quedar frente a ella}

-ANNA: Y tu sabes lo que siento por Yoh…

-NATE: lo sé {soltando un largo suspiro} solo creí que… me tendrías un poco más de consideración … la forma en que me entere…

-ANNA: No habia buena forma de que te enteraras, pensé que entre más tarde lo hicieras mejor, por que para entonces tus sentimientos ya habrían desaparecido

Nate veía a Anna, ella simulaba no poner atención pero sabia que no era asi, se dio cuenta que ella tambien se habia sentido mal por el, ella no quería causarle dolor de seguro y hay estaba el haciéndola sentir peor al respecto

-NATE: Sabes …. Creo que serás una excelente madre {fingiendo una gran sonrisa}

Esto tomo a Anna por sorpresa, Nate habia cambiado de tónica en un segundo… extraño… intento leer su mente aunque le causara un poco de miedo encontrar dolor a causa de ella allí dentro…pero nada… él había puesto un escudo…definitivamente no quería que ella supiera lo que pensaba

-ANNA: No lo sé… nunca he tenido un modelo de madre a seguir…

-NATE: pues yo creo que serás muy buena, como en todo… jeje… no tienes que preocuparte

-ANNA: {mirándolo con tristeza y duda} gracias Nate

-NATE: Bueno de paso aprovecho para despedirme…volveré mañana a China, solo quería felicitarte y desearte lo mejor de aquí en adelante

-ANNA: Lo dices como si no fuéramos a volvernos a ver

-NATE: jeje el destino es extraño y lo sabes, pero no digas … cuando el tiempo llegue nos volveremos a ver… y por cierto Anna…{empezando a caminar hacia la salida del bosque y dándole la espalda} gracias...por todo

Anna no dijo nada solo espero que Nate se fuera… poco después agacho su cabeza sobre sus piernas y empezó a sollozar levemente; ella sabía que la única razón por la que el había subido su escudo y se había ido así de intempestivamente es por qué estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, y no quería que ella lo viera o lo sintiera, y se sentía muy culpable al respecto, ella apreciaba a Nate profundamente, es más se atrevía a decir que lo quería, tal vez no como a Yoh pero le tenía un cariño muy especial.

-ANNA [así debe sentirse Yoh respecto a Hao… que entre más feliz es el más lo hiere y no sabe qué hacer entre tanta alegría y dolor..]

\- - - UNOS CUANTOS KM DENTRO DEL DESIERTO - - -

Nate empezó a caminar sin rumbo en la aldea… necesitaba estar solo… asi que fue hacia el desierto esperando poder desahogar su dolor sin que nadie lo viera…

Cuando estuvo lejos de la aldea

-NATE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! {GRITANDO CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS}

Luego de esto se dejo caer de rodillas y empezo a golpear el suelo con toda su fuerza, dejano lagrimas de dolor, rabia y tristeza salir libremente. Kuzo apareció junto a Nate, lo miraba con pena, sabia que su amo sentia un gran dolor y no sabia como ayudarlo más que brindándole su compañía

-NATE: {hablándole a Kuzo} No se que debo hacer, se que ella es feliz con el… y el merece ser feliz con ella… pero la ira y el dolo que siento adentro es más grande que todo lo que he sentido….

Kuzo apenas lamio la mejilla de Nate

-NATE: Bueno {mirando a Kuzo que lucía muy preocupado} no más grande que el amor… si tan solo pudiera reprimir esto que siento aquí {apretándose el pecho} …

De repente un gran ataque impacto muy cerca de donde Nate llamando su atención y la de Kuzo… cuando la arena de despejo pudo ver con claridad de donde provenía el ataque

-NATE: {cara de Odio} Tao… que demonios quieres {levantándose y tratando de ocultar las lagrimas}

-TAO: Patetico… {lanzando un ataque físico a Nate}

Nate lo esquivo y lo miro con duda…definitivamente Len quería pelear y el no sentia deseos de escapar así que inicio una batalla entre ambos, al principio Nate usaba una posesión de almas para poder evitar los ataque de Len ya que no traía consigo su arma, solo que a medida que fluían los golpes Kuzo salío del cuerpo de Nate sin que este lo notara y se volvió una lucha física de golpes sin la compañía de sus espíritus, ya que de por si Len no había usado a Bazon en todo ese tiempo..

Ambos recibieron varios golpes, y tras casi media hora parecía cansandos

-LEN: {arrojando a Nate de nuevo al suelo} Veo que has tenido suficiente… {y sentándose junto a Nate} como te sientes ahora?

Nate apenas miro sorprendido a Len

-NATE: Aunque no lo creas…mejor…. {luego de eso se levanto y empezo a caminar hacia la aldea siendo observado por Len, Bazón y Kuzo}

-LEN: {mirando a Kuzo} el estará bien… solo necesitaba desahogarse… como cualquier otra persona con el corazón roto {empezando a caminar en la misma dirección}

Kuzo apenas miro a Len, nunca pensó que alguien de la dinastía Tao…pudiera ser….bueno, menos el gran heredero.

\- - - BOSQUE CON ANNA - - - -

Anna se habia levantado, era hora de volver… de seguro Yoh estaría como loco y más depsues de que Nate le dijo que el la buscaba… asi que dejo que el escudo que ocultaba su esencia desapareciera, de seguro Yoh lo sentiría e iria a buscarla.

Sin embargo en ese mismo momento la esencia de Yoh apareció

-ANNA: [Yoh había desaparecido su esencia?]

Anna se levantó, sacudió su falda y se dio la vuelta para salir del bosque y lo vio allí, sentado en un árbol lejano pero no tanto solo observándola. Anna no entendía, cuanto tiempo llevaba allí Yoh observándola? Y por que si la buscaba no se había acercado y ya.. Habría presenciado su conversación con Nate? O la habría visto llorar enseguida de que él se fuera?

Ella solo camino como si el no estuviera allí, pero en cuanto paso junto al árbol desde el cual el la observaba el bajo de un salto

-YOH: Veo que ya estas lista para ir a la cabaña :D {con su gran sonrisa de siempre}, quieres ir a comer algo antes o que yo prepare la comida?

Anna apenas lo miro como si estuviera loco…que no estaba enojado?

-ANNA: Comeremos en la cabaña… necesito una siesta {mientras seguía caminando como siempre seria}

Yoh empezo a caminar junto a ella y le tomo la mano…

-ANNA: no tienes que fingir que estás de acuerdo y bien siempre conmigo y lo que hago sabes {sin mirarlo y aun caminando}

-YOH: Lo sé… pero tampoco tiene sentido que me enoje por que hagas lo que quieres si no es algo malo

-ANNA: - - -

-YOH: Se que necesitabas tiempo a solas… por eso no quise molestarte una vez te vi sentada en el bosque

Anna apenas miro a Yoh de medio lado, parecía serio al respecto.. pero sabría que estuvo con Nate?

-YOH: No tienes que buscar en mi mente, sé que estuviste hablando con Nate.. pero no no se de lo que hablaron ya que cuando los vi juntos preferí mantenerme al margen… solo se que el se fue muy triste y tu también te quedaste en el mismo estado

Anna detuvo su marcha y ya que iba de la mano de Yoh el también se detuvo

-YOH: {mirándola seriamente} Anna se que el que Nate este mal te hace mal a ti, pero así como me lo dijiste respecto a Hao, no puedes entristecerte por tu propia felicidad… yo se que Nate es una gran persona y encontrara esta misma felicidad que tú y yo compartimos; no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso…

-ANNA: {retomando lentamente el paso} es cierto…gracias..

Yoh siguió junto con Anna y aunque ella no volteara a verlo el tenía una gran sonrisa, esperaba que lo que el dijera la ayudara ya que no quería verla triste a ella ni a Nate.

\- - -ALDEA APACHE - - -

Nate y Len iban llegando a su cabaña… pero antes de entrar

-NATE: mañana mismo partiré a China… es posible que no nos volvamos a ver

-LEN: Por que… ambos vivimos en la mansión después de todo…aunque si te quieres ir la decisión es tuya… a mi no me molesta que tu y tu padre vivan allí…

-NATE: no quiero ser un subordinado, no olvides la razón por la que luche todo este tiempo

-LEN: Lo se… y si deciden quedarse será como invitados, podrán irse cuando quieran… solo lo digo por que no creo que tengan un lugar al que ir enseguida..

-NATE: {mirando con extrañeza a Len} gracias?... por que estas siendo tan amable ¬¬?

-LEN: En donde dice que no puedo serlo? ¬¬ además no es amabilidad, simplemente necesito alguien con quien entrenar de vez en cuando y los demás en la mansión no me llegan ni a los tobillos..

-NATE: Ok como sea {siguiendo derecho}

-LEN: Lo que no me queda claro es… por que tanto afán repentino de irte? {serio mirándolo fijamente}

-NATE: - - -

-LEN:Jaa ni se por qué pregunto… Es por Anna verdad?… pero que pudo ser tan grave para que de un día a otro decidieras que no podías verla más con Yoh, ya que no es como si no hubieran estado juntos todo este tiempo

-NATE {Soltando un largo suspiro} es solo que me canse… no puedo seguir fingiendo que hay esperanza donde no la hay

Len nunca había visto a Nate tan desesperanzado, no aun cuando luchaba por su libertad..

-LEN: [Algo muy grave debio pasar con Anna pero que?] Amay… se que entre Anna y tu pasaron…. varias cosas… {brazos cruzados y odio en su voz} que a lo mejor te dieron algo de esperanza… pero ella esta con Yoh.. y van a estar juntos por un largo tiempo… es algo que debiste tener presente hace tiempo…

-NATE: Cuál es tu punto Len?

-LEN: Que es extraño que de repente te dieras por vencido… si yo {mirando hacia el cielo} hubiera creído que tenía la más minima oportunidad con ella, no hubiera dejado que se me pasara entre las manos… no entiendo por que despues de todo solo irse, no es que este diciendo que debas interponerte entre ella he Yoh solo no entiendo el repentino cambio de idea

-NATE:[No puedo decirle que Anna esta embarazada…] es eso mismo.. me di cuenta que entre ella y yo no puede haber nada…nunca

-LEN: De verdad la quieres..no es asi?

-NATE: pues….Nunca sentí algo tan grande…

-LEN: Entiendo…

-NATE: Sé que tú..

-LEN: Eso ya paso… y por experiencia sé que…todo va estar bien{mirada apacible}

-NATE: jeje empiezas a sonar como Yoh..

-LEN: Cállate ¬¬{entrando a la cabaña}

Nate siguió a Len dentro, se sentía mucho mejor de haber podido hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Len Tao. Lo que ninguno de los dos noto es que Pilika escuchaba escondida toda la conversación

-PILIKA [QUE! Nate se va mañana a China! Y es culpa de Anna! El está….enamorado de Anna o.O!]

El saber esto sorprendió mucho a Pilika, ella respetaba mucho a Anna, y sabía que todos lo hacían, además siempre noto una actitud muy particular de Nate hacia Anna, pero pensó que era porque él era una persona muy decente y amable no por algo como lo que acababa de oír, Pilika sentía mucha simpatía por Nate, la atraía… a quien engañaba estaba enamorada de el, saber que él estaba mal y que estaba enamorado de Anna la entristecía.

\- - - -… - … - …. -

Rápidamente oscureció en la aldea.

Nate le había avisado a sus amigos que al día siguiente volvería a China, cuando ellos preguntaron el por que el simplemente dijo que había estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y era tiempo de volver, además quería estar con su padre.

Manta y los demás decidieron organizarle una comida sorpresa esa noche de despedida ya que no sabían cuando volverían a verlo, asi que por supuesto invitaron a Yoh y a Anna.

Horo fue quien les aviso, Anna sabia que si Nate tenia tanto afán de irse ahora era por ella, y por la actitud de Anna al recibir la noticia por parte de Horo Yoh se daba una idea de que asi era. Cuando Horo se fue de la cabaña tras invitarlos Yoh solo miro a Anna, el sabía que el que Nate se fuera la entristecía y más si era por lo que el pensaba, ella por su parte solo dijo antes de subir a tomar una siesta

-ANNA: Estaré lista a las 6 para ir a la cena

Yoh solo la observo subir las escaleras, por el estaba bien que fueran después de todo el apreciaba a Nate independiente de todo lo sucedido, solo esperaba que no afectara a Anna la situación.

\- - - HORA DE LA CENA CABAÑA CHICOS - - -

Manta preparo la cena con Pilika… querían darle una grata sorpresa a Nate… pero tenían que ser muy discretos ya que Nate había estado encerrado en su habitación desde que había vuelto con Len y les había anunciado a Horo y Manta que se iria.

TOC TOC TOC

-MANTA: Deben ser Yoh y Anna… llegan a tiempo la cena ya casi esta lista

-HORO: Yo voy!

-PILIKA: ¬¬ es lo mínimo ya que solo nos miraste como cocinábamos todo solos ¬¬

-HORO: Que bicho te pico Pilika…estas más amargada de lo normal ¬¬

´Pilika ignoro a Horo y siguió cocinando … Horo y Manta apenas cruzaron miradas, era extraño ver a Pilika en esa actitud y el no haberle contestado a su hermano

Horo invito a Anna e Yoh a seguir al comedor mientras la cena estaba.

-YOH:JIJI Gracias Horo y como están todos por aquí?

-HORO: Bien Yoh …ya ves que un poco tristes por la partida de Nate…

-LEN: Yoh …Anna {bajando las escaleras y a modo de saludo} no los sentí llegar

-ANNA: Pues no dicen que es una cena sorpresa, sino cubríamos nuestro furyoku la sorpresa se hubiera arruinado ¬¬

-LEN: umm ya veo {sentándose también en el comedor}

-HORO: la vamos a pasar de lo mejor! :D … ojala Nate no se fuera pero bueno ya que se va al menos podremos hacer una reunión de despedida… aunque… {poniéndose un dedo en el mentón y levantando la ceja} no les parece raro que se vaya tan rápido sin esperar al final del torneo?

Len e Yoh apenas miraron disimuladamente a Anna, ellos sabían que Anna era la razón por la que el tenia afán de irse

-LEN: Si es extraño que de repente le diera afán de dejar la aldea… no lo creen…¬¬

-YOH: No claro que no {sintiendo que Anna debía sentirse mal por esos comentarios} el ya cumplió con su objetivo… es normal que se vaya si cree que no tiene más que hacer por acá

-MANTA: {entrando con una bandeja llena de comida} Hola Yoh! Anna! Como están!?

-YOH: JIJI Manta! Veo que tu eres el chef esta noche :D

-MANTA: Jeje no en realidad casi todo lo hizo Pilika, además fue su idea

-ANNA: Tengo hambre… espero que todo este bien preparado ¬¬

-MANTA -.-¡ Si Anna, solo esperen un segundo, Pilika fue a buscar a Nate para que baje

Anna no pudo evitar mirar hacia las escaleras por donde bajaría Nate en cualquier momento con un dejo de tristeza casi imperceptible…

\- … - … -TOC TOC TOC

-PILIKA: Nate soy yo…la cena esta servida

Pero no hubo respuesta

-PILIKA [será que esta dormido?]{golpeando con más fuerza}NATE ESTA ALLI? LA CENA YA ESTA LISTA PARA QUE BAJES Y COMAMOS TODOS JUNTOS!

Nate abrió lentamente la puerta

-NATE: Lo siento Pilika, no tengo hambre… y no estoy de humor no quiero arruinarles la comida

-PILIKA: Pero Nate..{con tristeza} es tu última noche aquí… no quieres compartirla …con…nosotros

Nate vio la cara de Pilika, sus ojos lucían tristes pero él no entendía por que

-NATE: Lo siento Pilika en verdad no estoy de humor, estoy muy cansado…

-PILIKA: Pero….

-NATE: disculpa, en verdad quiero dormir {cerrando la puerta lentamente}

Pilika se quedó varios minutos frente a la puerta… sus ojos se aguaron un poco, nunca había visto a Nate así, le rompía el corazón no solo su rechazo sino la tristeza que el cargaba. Trato de recomponerse y bajo a donde los demás esperaban para comer con la mejor sonrisa que pudo simular.

-HORO: Y Nate!? Me muero de hambre!

-PILIKA: {suspiro largo} no se siente bien, dice que va a dormirse ya

-HORO: QUE QUE! O.o!

-MANTA: Y le dijiste de la cena que le preparamos?

-PILIKA: No tuve la oportunidad se encerró en su habitación {cara de tristeza}

Los chicos se sintieron mal, sabían lo mucho que se había esforzado Pilika preparando la cena y ahora sería todo en vano…

-LEN: Lo mejor será comer antes de que se enfrié, él se lo pierde

-YOH: Bueno, ya no hay motivo para esconder nuestras presencias Annita jiji… lo mejor será comer como dice Len :D {tomando un plato}

-ANNA: {mirando las escaleras}… mm…sii {tomando otro plato}

Anna e Yoh descubrieron sus presencias en ese momento..

\- … - … - CUARTO DE NATE … - … -

-NATE: Esa presencia… {Levantándose lentamente de su cama} es de ….{abriendo la puerta y bajando las escaleras lentamente} ….

-PILIKA: Nate! Decidiste bajar! :D SORPRESA!

Todos se quedaron quietos mientras Pilika y Horo se paraban y hacían algarabía alrededor de Nate!

-NATE: Esta cena… es una sorpresa para mi? {mirándolos a todos lentamente}

-PILIKA: Si asi es! :D es tu cena de despedida, ya que mañana te iras de la aldea

-NATE: jeje gracias chicos, y perdonen por no bajar antes {mirando ahora fijamente a Anna que parecía no estar interesada mínimamente en la presencia de Nate}

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Pilika, desde esa tarde que se enteró que Nate estaba interesado en Anna no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza.

-YOH: JIJI Bienvenido! Espero que disfrutes la cena por que esta deliciosa! :D

-HORO: SI si ya mejor comamos!

Todos comían tranquilamente…

-PILIKA: Nate no quieres comer de este plato{acercándole un plato de pescado que Pilika había preparado especialmente para el ya que era su plato favorito y quería que Nate lo probara}

-NATE: jejeje [-.-¡ Ughh pescado] No gracias Pilika estoy bien

-PILIKA: Vamos Nate! Pruebalo! Está delicioso! Te lo aseguro! {tratando de presionarlo}

-NATE: Jeje no enserio no te preocupes {mientras Pilika le acercaba más el plato}

Anna e Yoh apenas observaban la escena ya que estaban sentados directamente frente a Pilika y Nate.

-PILIKA: Vamos Nate! Pruebaloo! :D :D :D

-NATE [por que a mi…voy a tener que aceptarlo de lo contrario se sentirá ofendida ya que ella misma lo debió preparar]

-ANNA: [pobre… será mejor ayudarlo] Si no lo quieres yo si…

-NATE [Ufff… menos mal… gracias Anna] Si tranquila Anna adelante {tomando el plato de las manos de Pilika y poniéndolo a disposición de Anna}

-PILIKA: {enojada} ese pescado es para Nate! {Llamando la atención de todos en la mesa más que no era normal que nadie le hablara así a Anna y menos Pilika}

-NATE: Esta bien Pilika si Anna lo quiere por mi esta bien jeje

-PILIKA: si ya se que para ti todo lo que ella quiera hacer esta bien!

-HORO: {hablándole bajo} Pilika basta..calmate

-PILIKA: No! No me voy a calmar…

-ANNA: Es solo pescado {tan calmada como siempre y aun comiendo de su plato}

-PILIKA: Solo pescado! 0.o! Que no te das cuenta! El….

Anna bajo fuertemente su plato contra la mesa y mirándola fuertemente la dejo en silencio… Anna leyó la mente de Pilika y sabía lo que diría, es más sabia ahora muy bien lo que Pilika sentía.

-ANNA: Ya basta… {Parándose de la mesa} estoy cansada de tanto drama…. Me retiro

Los chicos miraban atentos…no entendían lo que sucedía

-NATE: Espera Anna… no tienes por qué…

-ANNA: Esta bien, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir… buena suerte en tu viaje Nate, nos veremos

-YOH: Espera Annita me voy contigo

-ANNA: No…{hablándole bajo a Yoh quien se acercó a ella} quiero estar sola… nos vemos en la cabaña…

Luego de que Anna se fuera ante la mirada asombrada de todos..

-PILIKA: Entonces Nate! Quieres el plato! Lo hice especialmente para ti :D

-NATE: {apenas mirando la puerta} lo siento Pilika, la verdad es que no me gusta para nada el pescado… {Siguió comiendo}

-PILIKA: esta bien {con tristeza y bajando el plato}[ se nota que no le gusto para nada que Anna se fuera y más tan enojada y por mi culpa…pero como es que Anna no me dijo nada por cómo le hable? Y por que parecía saber lo que quería decirle?]

\- - - - CALLES ALDEA APACHE - - -

Anna caminaba de vuelta a su cabaña, estaba molesta por la escena de Pilika, estaba molesta por que sabía que Pilika tenía razón en lo que pensaba, que ella era una fuente de infelicidad para Nate, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué Pilika sabía que el tenia sentimientos por ella. Además sabia que Nate sufría, lo mejor era que se fuera, seria más fácil para todos; además venia la final del torneo y sabia que no seria fácil más sabiendo el resultado de ante mano.

-HAO: Anna… que haces sola a estas horas por aquí? {apareciendo frente a ella en una llama}

-ANNA: Que no lo ves ¬¬… estoy caminando…

-HAO: JAJAJA Tu amabilidad nunca cambia… si quieres puedo llevarte a la cabaña ya que parece que vas para alla

-ANNA: Bueno ya que estas aquí no estaría demás que fueras algo útil

-HAO: ¬¬ Ser amable no paga

-ANNA: {pequeña sonrisa} entonces para que lo sigues intentando

Esa pequeña sonrisa de Anna saco una gran sonrisa de Hao

-HAO: Ya comiste?

\- - - CABAÑA CHICOS - - -

La comida fue rápida, aunque no lo pareciera para muchos.

Yoh quería irse cuanto antes, sabia que Anna se habia ido por que no se sentia cómoda y menos con su casi confrontación con Pilika.

Nate no podía dejar de pensar en Anna, verla lo heria y más cuando tenia esos detalles con el tan imperceptibles para los demás como el querer salvarlo de comer el pescado de Pilika, algo pequeño pero significativo para el.

Pilika observaba a Nate, se veía un tanto triste y retraído en su mente

Len, Horo y Manta apenas sentían el mal ambiente que había quedado con la partida de Anna.

-NATE:: Bueno, la cena estuvo deliciosa….

BIP BIP BIP

-LEN: Es el oráculo virtual

BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, COMO TODOS SABEN LA SEMIFINAL FUE LLEVADA A CABO HACE UNOS DÍAS, Y ES TIEMPO DE QUE FINALICE EL TORNEO… LA BATALLA FINAL SERÁ ENTRE ASAKURA HAO E ASAKURA YOH DENTRO DE TRES DÍAS, POR DECISIÓN DE ULTIMA HORA DE LOS GE LA BATALLA SE LLEVARA A CABO EN TERRITORIO SAGRADO, ASI QUE SOLO PODRÁN ASISTIR LOS PARTICIPANTES CON UN ACOMPAÑANTE CADA UNO, EL DIA DE LA BATALLA UN OFICIAL DEL TORNO IRA A BUSCARLOS. LOS DEMÁS PODRAN VER LA BATALLA EN LA PLAZA CENTRAL DE LA ALDEA GRACIAS A LOS GE. LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES EL CONCURSANTE QUE PIERDA SU POSESION, MUERA O NO PUEDA LUCHAR MÁS PERDERA Y EL OTRO SERÁ PROCLAMADO SHAMAN KING.

-HORO: El que muera?

-MANTA: Es decir que se puede asesinar sin ser descalificado ahora!

Los chicos miraron a Yoh con preocupación, este por su lado seguía comiendo de su plato muy tranquilo

-YOH: JIJIJI Noo se preocupen tanto…de seguro todo se solucionara :D

-.-¡ Gotita general de todos

\- - CABAÑA ANNA E YOH - - -

Mientras Hao y Anna tomaban el te

-HAO: Con que se puede matar en esta ronda JAJAJA

-ANNA: {tomando su té calmadamente} No pensaras en matar a Yoh ahora?

-HAO: Anna…. Ustedes sabían desde el principio mis planes, asi que no me vengas con …

-ANNA: No está bien, ya entendí…tu nunca cambiaras {cara seria poniendo duramente su tasa sobre la mesa}… fue estúpido de nuestra parte pensar que lo lograrías

-HAO: ¿Lograría? JAAA ni que fuera una meta de mi parte… {Parándose para irse}… Yo no les mentí nunca, ustedes solos se engañaron queriendo creer en sueños de redención y conversión…

-ANNA: [¿qué debo hacer? Hao parece ser el de antes… pero aun así yo siento dentro mío que puede cambiar… porqué sigo teniendo la estúpida esperanza?… solo por qué yo perdone y cambie no significa que él lo haga… Hao ganará…lo sé…pero no puedo permitir que acabe con Yoh] … Solo pensamos que si cambiabas de idea serias más feliz… como en estos días..

Hao miro a Anna con fastidio, que trataba de manipularlo?

-ANNA: pero tal vez estuvimos mal todo este tiempo como lo dices… tu eres feliz siendo quien eres… supongo que las cosas serán como querías que fueran

-HAO: Que estas aceptando la derrota de Yoh?

-ANNA: Solo digo que si ganas las cosas serán como tanto lo soñaste, un mundo lleno de shamanes, sin humanos, sin mi y sin Yoh

-HAO: Tu no eres de los débiles, no tendría razones para eliminarte y lo sabes

-ANNA: Si, pero parece ser que no dejaras que Yoh salga con bien… y sabes que no puedo permitir eso, si tengo que luchar lo haré

-HAO: Aunque signifique arriesgarte a ti y a la vida que llevas dentro? {mirada seria}

-ANNA: {poniendo su mano levemente en su vientre} No se si pueda vivir sabiendo que no luche por salvar a una de las personas que amo…

-HAO: Espero que en estos tres días piensen bien las cosas Anna, por que si luchas contra mi…no me va a quedar otra opción mas que..

-ANNA: Matarme?

-HAO: Esperemos que no llegue a eso

-ANNA: El que debe pensar bien las cosas en estos tres días eres tu … no se que tan feliz eras antes, pero por lo que conozco de ti se que nada hace más feliz a tu alma que la paz, y puede que si la sigues alimentando de tanto odio no la vuelvas a conseguir nunca jamás

-HAO: tendré que correr el riesgo {sonrisa cinica}… nos veremos en tres días ;D


	47. Despedidas

**ALERTA LEMMON MÁS ABAJO!**

* * *

Yoh llego a la cabaña unos minutos después de que Hao se fuera y encontró a Anna pensativa tomando él te.

-YOH: Veo que preparaste comida {viendo los platos en la mesa}, y yo preocupado de que tuvieras hambre te traje algo jeje

-ANNA: Lo preparo Hao

-YOH: ya veo…. Y hace mucho se fue?

-ANNA: Justo después de recibir el mensaje del oráculo

Yoh miro a Anna, ella se veía tensa y al parecer tenía que ver con el tema de la final

-YOH: Annita no te preocupes…todo se soluci…

-ANNA: Ni termines esa oración {mirándolo seriamente y bajando su te}, Yoh que crees que pasara en la batalla…con sinceridad..

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

-YOH: La verdad…. No lo sé…algo dentro mío me dice que si doy mi mejor esfuerzo las cosas se van a arreglar al fin y al cabo como siempre..{poniéndose serio} pero por otro lado, la realidad es inegable….Hao…es más fuerte que yo y por mucho…y el dice que no va a cambiar …

-ANNA: Pero sientes que eso no es cierto solo que no sabes como ni por que

-YOH: Exacto

-ANNA: Algo parecido pienso yo {mirando el piso}

-YOH: Anna…

-ANNA: Yoh yo confio en ti, de veras lo hago…con mi vida, con la vida de nuestro hijo…pero….no veo una forma en que puedas derrotar a Hao en tan poco tiempo y eso me asusta….

-YOH: T e asusta que pierda?

-ANNA: Me asusta perderte {cara seria}

Yoh miro a Anna, podía ver el miedo en ella aunque ella tratara de fingir que estaba bien.

-YOH: Annita… no sé lo que pase en el futuro, pero luchare con todo lo que tengo no solo por mi sino por estar al lado de ustedes {sentándose y poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Anna}

-ANNA: - - -

-YOH: no te preocupes de verdad, algo me dice que no debo temer y menos ahora

-ANNA: Porque todo estará bien? {Formando una pequeña sonrisa al ver la tranquilidad que trasmitía Yoh} [Desearía poder creerlo 100%… pero lo que me mostraron los GE y lo que me dijo Hao…. No puedo dejar que todo esto recaiga sobre Yoh…debo hacer algo]

Anna se levantó para ir a la habitación ya que ya había comido

-ANNA: Mañana entrenaras desde las 5 am , será mejor que laves los platos rápido y te vayas a dormir cuanto antes.

-YOH: JIJI si Annita {acercándose a ella}…aunque sabes preferiría usar la energía que me queda en otra cosa {abrazando tiernamente a Anna}

-ANNA {pequeña sonrisa por la acción de Yoh} ni creas que te vas a librar de lavar la loza

-YOH: Bueno que tal si hago algo que yo quiero y luego lavo la loza como tu quieres…

-ANNA: Pero tienes que madrugar aun asi, no lo olvides

-YOH:JIJIJ No importa {empezando a besar a Anna} lo haré, lo prometo

Anna amaba la cercanía de Yoh aunque no le gustara aceptarlo abiertamente, y a decir verdad hace mucho no podían tener un rato íntimo con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, y quien sabe cuándo más podrían volver a vivir un momento como ese con lo que se venía.

 **LEMMON-LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON- LEMMON-**

Anna disfrutaba de los dulces labios de su prometido, primero recibiendo un beso en la boca cargado de amor, pasión y necesidad de cercanía, luego el empezó a bajar por el cuello de Anna, para Yoh el cuello de Anna era no solo suave si no que podía saborear en el su aroma que tanto amaba.

Anna empezaba a sentir un poco de desesperación por la cercanía de forma que pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Yoh tratando de sentir su calor y su cuerpo. Yoh empezaba a recostar a Anna sobre la mesa del comedor, hasta que..

-ANNA: La loza ¬¬

Yoh apenas sonrío y lo siguiente que hizo tomo a Anna por sorpresa, aunque no fue para nada de su desagrado.

Tomo a Anna por los muslos y la levanto sin separarla de él y aun besando su cuello, y la llevo con rapidez y cuidado hasta la pequeña sala que había junto al comedor. En cuanto la puso en el sofá empezó nuevamente a recostarla mientras se abría paso entre la ropa de Anna para poder sentir su cuerpo.

-ANNA: Yoh…aquí en la sala? O.o!

-YOH: JIJIJI Pues Annita a decir verdad no creo que llegue hasta la habitación {mirándola con deseo y amor}… igual nadie nos va a molestar

-ANNA: Y Amidamaru?

-YOH: JIJIJI le dije que se quedará con Manta por hoy para hablar contigo.

-ANNA: {Con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa} parece ser que lo tenías más que planeado

-YOH: JIJIJI Que puedo decir Annita…te necesito y te necesito ahora más que nunca {mirándola profundamente con una mirada apacible}

Anna lo sabía, Yoh también estaba asustado aunque dijera que todo estaba bien y quería que el tiempo que tuvieran juntos lo aprovecharan al máximo, asi tanto como ella

-ANNA: Yo también te necesito…te amo

Luego de esto la sonrisa de Yoh volvió

-YOH: Y yo a ti…más que a nada en el mundo… hoy...mañana y siempre

-ANNA: Eres un cursi {sonrisilla}

-YOH: puedo ser más que cursi JIJIJI {quitándose rápidamente la camisa y recostando a Anna ahora totalmente mientras solo le mantenía la mirada de forma seductora}

Anna sonrió y volvió a atrapar los labios de Yoh con los suyos mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de este. Yoh no perdió el tiempo empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido de Anna y a bajar el vestido lentamente hasta su cintura.

Para Yoh ver el cuerpo de Anna no dejaba de ser mejor que la primera vez, era perfecto y sentia que era suyo ahora, prueba de eso era el hijo que esperaban, Anna y el estaban unidos por el amor ahora y para siempre.

Yoh besaba los pechos de Anna aun sobre el brasier, le daba pequeñas mordidas, Anna suspiraba mientras con sus brazos trataba de acercas a Yoh más a su cuerpo. No paso mucho tiempo para que tanto Yoh como Anna perdieran el resto de su ropa por completo.

Cada uno acariciaba con pasión y casi locura el cuerpo del otro, Yoh besaba desde el cuello de Anna hasta sus piernas, Anna masajeaba la espalda de Yoh y de vez en cuando daba caricias a su miembro ya erecto.

Por uno momento todo se detuvo Yoh se levanto un poco y miro a Anna, verla sudando debajo de el, desnuda y totalmente sonrojada y con esa pequeña sonrisa tan coqueta que el amaba ya que sabia que era solo por el y para el.

-YOH: Anna quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase mi cuerpo, mi alma y mis pensamientos son todos tuyos … y no lo hubiera deseado nunca de otra forma, estoy feliz de haberme arriesgado esa noche hace varios meses ya en tu habitación a besarte, ya que gracias a eso pude conocer el amor y la felicidad que consigo trae… mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado desde aquella noche… por que lo que ese día era una pequeña chispa ahora es una llama que me consume cada vez que te veo… te amo…los amo..

Anna se acomodo lentamente quedando sentada pero aun bajo el cuerpo de Yoh

-ANNA: Yo quería conocer otra vida, porque no pensé que la llevábamos antes de esa noche me fuera a permitir llenarme al máximo, pero ya no me importa que vida sea, siempre que sea junto a ti…a ustedes… no importa lo que suceda en adelante Yoh… yo siempre seré tuya y tu siempre serás mio..por que así debió ser desde un principio

Yoh sonrió luego de lo que Anna le dijo, ella pocas veces se mostraba tan emotiva y tan vulnerable, pero le alegraba que sintiera que podía confiar en el para estarlo. Yoh abrazo el cuerpo desnudo de Anna por unos segundos, ella también se apegó al cuerpo de Yoh para intensificar el abrazo.

Luego de esto Yoh tomo a Anna de la cintura y la puso con cuidado sobre su cuerpo de forma que él quedo sentado en el sofá y Anna sobre él con sus piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de la cintura de Yoh, los dos frente a frente. Los dos se miraron con amor, sabían lo que venía y cuanto lo disfrutarían, pero más allá del acto sexual, disfrutarían la unión que representaba.

Yoh acomodo su miembro erecto de forma que entrara en Anna mientras ella estaba sentada sobre él, luego de esto profundizo su unión tomando a Anna de las caderas y empezando a marcar un vaivén, Yoh sentía el placer de que su cuerpo y el de Anna formaran uno, presionaba las caderas de Anna con fuerza ya que quería penetrarla lo más que pudiera.

Anna por su parte sentía gran placer no solo por qué Yoh la penetrara sino por la forma en que la sujetaba, ya que no solo sentía el fuerte agarre de Yoh sobre sus caderas sino que al estar casi sentados en el sofá el pecho de Anna estaba a escasos centímetros de la cara de Yoh, al principio ella sentía la fuerte y excitada respiración de Yoh contra sus atributos, luego empezó a sentir como este lamia y mordía suavemente sus pechos mientras aun la sostenia firme por ls caderas y la penetraba.

Anna sentía mucho placer así que con sus manos empezó a acariciar el cabello de Yoh de forma que lo incentivaba a seguir, el ritmo marcado por Yoh con sus manos sobre las caderas de Anna empezó a acelerarse, los dos estaban llegando al momento del clímax, el vaivén era casi frenético. Sus cuerpos sudorosos se chocaban en un intento de unirse lo que más pudieran y de repente Yoh sintió en su pene como el interior de Anna parecía pasar de estar tenso a muy relajado, esto acompañado de algo que Yoh no había escuchado jamás pero que lo ayudo a el mismo a llegar a su climax, un gemido de placer de Anna.

El cuerpo de Anna se relajó mientras el de Yoh soltaba todo su excitación dentro de ella. Luego de esto Yoh y Anna se quedaron en la misma pose descansando con sus respiraciones agitadas pero sintiendo el latido del corazón el uno del otro.

Luego de unos minutos Yoh beso uno de los hombros desnudos de Anna y retirándola con cuidado la levanto así como estaba y la llevo hasta el futon en su habitación, donde la recostó y la observo con mucha atención mientras ella parecía descansar aun agitada por la excitación.

Anna sabia que Yoh la habia subido a la habitación, pero habia dejado que asi fuera ya que desde que llego al climax se concentró en ese sentimiento con los ojos cerrados, quería guardar el recuerdo de su cuerpo estando fundido en uno solo con el de Yoh. De pronto Anna sintió como uno de los dedos de Yoh recorria su cuerpo delineando sus curvas suavemente, además sentia la mirada de Yoh clavada en ella.. iba a decir algo pero Yoh se le adelante

-YOH: Tu cuerpo, esta cambiando sabes {deteniendo su dedo sobre el ombligo de Anna y haciendo círculos sobre este}

-ANNA: Estoy embarazada {aun sin abrir los ojos y simulando molestía} que esperabas

-YOH: JIJIJI Es bueno saber que yo logre algunos cambios aquí {tocando aun el estomago de Anna} y aquí {subiendo su dedo hasta el pecho de Anna y señalando su corazón}

Anna no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapará entre sus labios, era cierto asi como esos dos simples toques Yoh habia entrado a su vida y la habia cambiado totalmente sin que ella supiera como. Anna tomo la mano de Yoh y aprisionándola entre las de ella jalo a Yoh hacia su cuerpo, lo que tomo por sorpresa a Yoh, cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros Anna abrió los ojos y mirando a Yoh le regalo una bella sonrisa seguida de otra profunda sesión de apasionados besos.

Yoh empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Anna con sus manos de nuevo, asi que Anna hizo lo mismo. Las cosas se empezaban a calentar de nuevo…

-YOH: JIJIJI veo que no soy el único que quiere más

-ANNITA: Culpo a las hormonas de esto sabes…

-YOH: JIJI que! No me digas que estas en esa fase del embarazo! JIJIJI

-ANNA: O.o! como sabes que eso le pasa a las embarazadas?

-YOH_ JEJE le pedi a fausto que me diera toda la información sobre embarazos y bebes! Ya que quiero estar listo para lo que venga!

-ANNA: {pequeña risita} ya veo… pues si.. la verdad es que es algo extraño

-YOH: Yo no le veo nada de extraño a desear estar con el amor de tu vida… bueno existencia en nuestro caso :D

-ANNA: jeje lo sé … es solo que no me acostumbro…. {sonrojándose aun más} ahora a veces cuando te veo entrenar …siento que quiero…estar asi como estamos ahora contigo {mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose la desentendida}

-YOH: JIJII Bueno con tal solo sientas eso cuando me ves a mi y solo a MI ¬¬ todo está bien… amo tu cuerpo…. Y con solo una mirada tuya me basta para encender todos esos deseos…

Luego de esto Anna e Yoh volvieron a estar juntos, disfrutando sus cuerpos hasta no poder más y quedar dormidos juntos totalmente agotados.

 **FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON-FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON-FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON- FIN DEL LEMMON-**

A la mañana siguiente Anna empezó a despertar…

-ANNA [Que horas son] {abriendo los ojos lentamente y mirando alrededor}…[Donde esta Yoh?]

Anna miro el reloj, eran las 6 de la mañana y la única razón que la habia levantado era un ataque de hambre… de seguro Yoh se habia levantado a las 5am como habían quedado para que el entrenara.

Anna se puso una bata y bajo a prepararse algo de comer ya que de seguro Yoh volveria casi hasta las 7 para preparar el desayuno de ella, pero cuando llego abajo a la mesa vio un pequeño desayuno todo cubierto y junto a este una nota la cual empezó a leer:

PARA LA MADRE DE MI HIJO O HIJA Y EL GRAN AMOR DE MI EXISTENCIA: CREO QUE DEBES ESTAR UN POCO HAMBRIENTA COMO YO DESPUÉS DE ANOCHE JIJI {Anna apenas imagino la risa de Yoh cuando leyó eso} TE PREPARE UN DESAYUNO BALANCEADO SEGÚN LAS INSTRUCCIONES DEL DOCTOR, LAMENTO NO ESTAR A TU LADO CUANDO DESPIERTES PERO TE PROMETI QUE MADRUGARIA A ENTRENAR, NOS VEREMOS EN LA TARDE POR FAVOR DESCANSA Y CONFIA QUE MIENTRAS ESTEMOS JUNTOS…TODO ESTARÁ BIEN.

-ANNA: Cursi {con una sonrisa tierna y guardando la nota}

Así pasaron rápidamente los tres días. Yoh llegaba todos los días cansado de entrenar pero siempre sacaba fuerza de donde no había para poder estar con Anna. Solo fue hasta el ultimo día que Anna le dijo a Yoh que mejor descansara ya que no habría caso en ellagar cansado a la pelea.

Anna por su parte trataba de mostrar una cara de tranquilidad, pero no habia vuelto a hablar con Hao y temia por la vida de Yoh, tal vez si Hao viviera con ellos como antes no se sentiría tan tensa por que en esos tiempos ella veía más el lado humano de Hao, pero solo pensar eso significaría darle la razón a Kino y Yomei en cuanto a que Hao solo seria amable y bueno cuando estaban ellos cerca y eso que ellos no sabían que Hao les decía de frente que el no cambiaria nunca ya que no quería hacerlo

El dia de la batalla Anna se levanto casi a las 4:00 am, no podía dormir se sentia nerviosa, vio a Yoh durmiendo tan tranquilo como siempre asi que decidio levantarse con cuidado para no despertarlo. Bajo a la cocina donde tras varios minutos de no saber que hacer empezo a prepararle el desayuno a Yoh.

Media hora después

-YOH: {bajando las escaleras} Annita?

-ANNA: Que haces despierto tan temprano? Será mejor que descanses un poco más

-YOH: JIJII normalmente me levanto a esta hora a hacer tu desayuno

Anna apenas sonrio, el de por si estaba cansado, entrenaba, pasaba el tiempo con ella que ella necesitaba y aun asi el madrugaba solo para hacerle su desayuno, el era sin duda el hombre más maravilloso en la tierra y por suerte estaba con ella

-ANNA: Ya veo… pues yo lo estoy preparando hoy asi que puedes ir a dormir un poco más

-YOH: {acercandose} esta bien, prefiero pasar este tiempo contigo… buenos días {gran sonrisa y dándole un beso en los labios}… y bueno días a ti hija {besando el estomago de Anna}

-ANNA: {sonrojada} por que piensas que es niña? O.o

-YOH: JIJIJI Por que me imagino que es tan bella como tu, con tus hermosos ojos, cabello y sonrisa

-ANNA: Y no crees que se parezca en algo a ti?

-YOH: JIJII si lo hace tendré suerte! Pero de seguro heredara solo lo mejor lo cual es todo lo que sea tuyo… yo quiero una mini Anna :D

-ANNA: ¬¬ mini Anna?

-YOH: JIJI Asi me la imagino, hasta con un vestido como el tuyo pero naranja :D:D

-ANNA: bueno yo por mi parte creo que es un niño..

-YOH: Un niño? Por que lo dices Annita?

-ANNA: {mirando a otro lado y muy roja} por que al igual que tu me imagino un pequeño Yoh corriendo por toda la casa desesperándome tanto como su padre

-YOH: JIJIJI Lo crees!?

-ANNA: Quieres apostar?

-YOH: Bueno jijii…. Si es niña yo escojo el nombre y si es niño lo escoges tu ..te parece? :D

-ANNA: jeje una interesante propuesta Asakura, pero bueno … ya….haz pensado algún nombre?

-YOH: Por supuesto! JIJI pero cuando te diga me vas a decir que soy un cursi

-ANNA: Eso ya lo pensaba desde antes ¬¬

-YOH: JAJAJA Bueno…entonces no importa… creo que el nombre para nuestra pequeña princesa debe ser HANA….

-ANNA: HANA? Es decir flor?

-YOH: JIJI Si por que si es como tu será bella y tendrá un aroma entoxicante…además {sonrojándose} HANA es la unión de los Kanjis que forman nuestros nombres

Anna observo a Yoh primero con sorpresa, el habia pensado algo no solo muy bello sino que le gustaba en realidad… y luego con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió

-ANNA: no suena nada mal…

-YOH: Y tu Annita has pensado algún nombre?

-ANNA: La verdad…es que no..

-YOH: De veras? Y como le dices cuando le hablas entonces?

-ANNA: O.o! que dices! Yo no le hablo! El aun no nace… no tendría sentido

-YOH: JIJIJI Pues yo le hablo cuando puedo… hasta cuando duermes… y juraría que te he escuchado hacerlo tambien jijiji

-ANNA: ¬¬ mejor desayunemos antes de que se enfrie

Anna e Yoh desayunaron tranquilos, eran casi las 7 cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta

-ANNA: Son Manta y los otros…de seguro quieren

-YOH: Lo se… yo abrire

Anna empezo a subir las escaleras una vez Yoh dijo esto

-YOH: Espera Anna a donde vas?

-ANNA: Creo que necesitas tiempo con tus amigos… {cara seria e inexpresiva}

Yoh se acerco a ella..

-YOH: Annita quiero pasar este tiempo con ellos, pero también contigo… por favor quédate

Anna miro la cara de Yoh, sus ojos le rogaban asi que no pudo hacer más que quedarse abajo mientras Yoh abria la puerta y todos sus amigos entraban

-YOH: Hola chicos como están?

-MANTA: Bien Yoh… Hola Anna

-ANNA: {apenas mirándolos mientras entraban}

-LEN: Y que tal te sientes Yoh…estas listo?

-YOH: JIJII Pues lo más listo que se puede estar en estos casos

A la cabaña llegaron Manta, Horo, Len, Jun, Fausto y Pilika

Pilika se sentía avergonzada por la última vez que había visto a Anna, ciertamente ella no sabía todo hasta que ese mismo día le pregunto de frente a Nate lo que sucedía…

++++++FLASHBACK+++++

-YOH: Bueno me retiro, debo descansar… buenas noches.. Nate podemos hablar por un segundo…

-NATE: Si claro Yoh… {Siguiéndolo fuera de la cabaña}

-YOH: Nate, quiero despedirme bien de ti y que quedemos en buenos términos

-NATE: Lo dices como si no nos fueramos a volver a ver nunca…

-YOH: JIJII pues uno nunca sabe no es asi jijii

-NATE: que no me digas que están empezado a creer que vas a perder contra Hao y peor aun que vas a…

-YOH: No lo sé, la verdad no creo que vaya a suceder en mi corazón, pero si algo he aprendido de los espiritus que he conocido…es que no está bien dejar cosas sin resolver

-NATE: - - -

-YOH: Nate se que quieres mucho a Anna y eso hace que sufras… y no solo eso hace que tengas sentimientos no muy gratos hacia mi

-NATE: Yoh si quieres saber si te odio por que Anna esta contigo y no conmigo…pues…. Si es asi…

Yoh se quedo en silencio muy serio, nunca pensó que Nate le fuera a decir algo asi…

-NATE: Pero a la vez te tengo un gran aprecio y cariño por que eres una gran persona, por los momentos que compartimos y la gran ayuda que me diste tu y tu familia… asi que si lo pongo todo en una balanza no es suficiente motivo lo de Anna para que te odie aunque aveces sienta que es asi, yo espero que sean felices juntos… y que el dia que yo pueda dejar de sentir ese dolor podamos volver a ser los amigos de antes…todos.

-YOH: Como lo suponía, eres un amigo y un hombre excepcional… por lo cual … tengo algo que pedirte….

Yoh y Nate hablaron por casi media hora…. Luego de esto Yoh se retiro y Pilika salio de la cabaña

-PILIKA: Nate yo…

-NATE: Pilika… que haces aquí? {dejando de mirar por donde se había ido Yoh y ahora frente a ella}

-PILIKA: {pasando grueso saliva}… pues… quería hablar contigo a solas, ya que mañana te vas… y no se cuando te vuelva a ver

Nate apenas miro a Pilika con duda, que paso a sorpresa mientras esta le confesaba sus sentimientos por él

-NATE: Pilika {mirándola apaciblemente}… mira la verdad, es que me alaga que pienses todas esas cosas buenas de mí, cualquiera se sentiría honrado de que una chica tan hermosa y amable como tu se interesara en el…

Pilika tuvo una gran sonrisa que se desvanecio a los pocos segundo

-NATE: Pero la verdad es…{suspiro largo y triste} que no puedo corresponder a esos sentimientos… lo siento mucho de verdad

-PILIKA {ojos aguados} es por…por que hay alguien más verdad

-NATE: por como lo preguntas es por que ya lo sabes, y de hecho no es un secreto para nadie en esta cabaña ahora que lo pienso… pero no no es por Anna

-PILIKA: Claro que si es por ella! Sino por que!

-NATE: Pilika el amor no es tan fácil, si yo no…sintiera lo que siento por Anna, no es seguro decir que sintiera algo por ti

-PILIKA: Pero tampoco podemos saber que no fuera asi

-NATE: jeje en eso tienes razón, pero no la verdad yo … no soy un chico romántico que se interese mucho en las chicas… de hecho Anna ha sido la primera… y única {sonrojado}

-PILIKA: ya veo… bueno tal vez haga falta alguien muy especial para que despierte eso en ti… lamento si te moleste {dándose la vuelta para entrar}

-NATE {sujentandola} espera, tu eres alguien muy especial sin duda… eres una persona alegre, divertida, amable y con carácter… yo lo que quiero decir es que el que yo me haya enamorado de Anna es un misterio tanto para mi como para ti… por eso no puedo decirte que si no me hubiera enamorado de ella me hubiera enamorado de otra por que no me consta…

-PILIKA: bueno de igual forma sea o no por ella….Anna…esta con Yoh… y yo se que ellos se quieren…

-NATE: {triste} lo sé… ella misma me lo ha dicho…

-PILIKA: Y tu aun asi… sigues enamorado de ella

-NATE: Es algo que no puedo evitar jeje {sonrisa triste} y creeme que me pesa no solo a mi, a ella también, por que Anna y yo antes de todo esto fuimos amigos y se que ella extraña a su amigo tanto como yo a mi amiga. {cara triste}

-PILIKA: No sabia que Anna sufria por eso… no lo pareciera

-NATE: Lo se, y desearía que fuera asi…. Por que verla triste por mi causa solo aumenta mi dolor

-PILIKA: Y eso el de ella entonces

-NATE: jeje asi es, por eso lo mejor es que me aleje de ella… mientras ella no me necesite

-PILILA: Nate yo la verdad, te escuche hablando con Len de lo de Anna y asi fue que me entere …y la verdad como pensé que solo sufrías tu la trate como la trate en la cena

NATE: Eso explica mucho jeje… sabia que tu no eras asi, pero Pilika si querias saber esto pudiste venir y preguntarme directamente y haber evitado la escena de hoy, se que querías que probara el pescado que preparaste y tambien se que la única razón por la que Anna intervino es por que jeje sabe que odiooo el pescado {haciendo cara de guacala} y que si seguias insistiendo me lo comería solo por no hacerte el desaire…

-PILIKA: oooh esp por eso q lo quería para ella…Lo siento Nate, yo no sabia; la verdad pensé que ella habia actuado asi por egoísta

-NATE: Por un pescado? Jeje

-PILIKA: jeje no, por que pensé que le molestaba que me acercara tanto a ti…

-NATE: Pero tu sabes que ella a quien quiere es a Yoh {cara de duda}

-PILIKA: Lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tambien te quiere algo a ti…

-NATE: jeje soñar no cuesta nada… En todo caso lo siento Pilika, se lo que se siente no ser correspondido… [mejor que nadie]… pero asi como Anna fue sincera conmigo yo quiero serlo contigo.

++++++ FIN FLASHBACK+++++

-PILIKA: Hola… Yoh… Hola Anna {muy apenada}

Anna apenas la miro y siguió mirando a los demás entrar

-ANNA: [Nate debio marcharse ya de la aldea, hace mucho no siento su furyoku]

TOC TOC TOC

-ANNA: Ire yo {dejando a Yoh charlando con los demás}

-KINO: Anna… buenos días

-ANNA: Señores Asakura, es una sorpresa..

-KINO: Que sorpresa ni que…vinimos a ver a Yoh antes del combate final…

-ANNA: Adelante

-KEIKO: Anna… te ves radiante : ) definitivamente {hablando bajo} el embarazo te sienta bien ;)

Anna apenas se sonrojo y rezaba internamente que los Asakura no dijeran nada de su estado frente a los amigos de Yoh.

Kino siguió hasta el comedor junto con Yomei y Keiko

-YOH: Abuelos? Mama? O.o

-KEIKO: Hijo! {abrazandolo y haciendo que todos se burlaran de la tierna escena}

-KINO: Ya Keiko! Que lo vas a ablandar para la batalla de hoy!

-YOMEI: Dinos Yoh has entrenado como se debe?

-YOH: JIJII pues si… con Annita como entrenadora es como se debe si o si JIJI

-YOMEI: Muy bien… y dinos… piensas que en verdad podrás vencer a Hao?

Este comentario dejo a todos en silencio, es como si todos tuvieran la misma pregunta en mente pero Yomei fuera el único que la hiciera, es más hasta Yoh no sabia la verdadera respuesta, pero no quería preocuparse por algo inevitable.

-YOH: Pienso que… sean como sean las cosas debo dar mi mayor esfuerzo….

-KINO: [Ummm el mismo duda?] Anna tu que piensas?

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Anna

-ANNA: Pienso que Yoh tiene razón, el debe dar lo mejor de si para obtener los mejores resultados [asi signifique que pierda… pero por favor que vuelva con vida]

-KINO: es extraño… los dos esquivan la pregunta… y no solo eso es la primera vez que no respondes afirmas que Yoh será el ganador al hablar de este tema….que acaso ya no lo crees?

Todos miraron a Anna de nuevo, era cierto, hace mucho no proclamaba que Yoh seria indudablemente el Shaman King

-ANNA: Sabe que… tiene razón hace mucho no lo digo y es por que no tengo necesidad de recordarle a Yoh lo que tiene que hacer… yo confió en el con mi vida y la verdadera pregunta es por que ustedes han dejado de creer en el… pero no pienso hacerla por que no vale la pena perturbarlo con estupideces el día de hoy… pase lo que pase el debe esforzarse y punto.

Anna parecía tan segura como siempre, aunque dentro de si estaba muy asustada; que tan obvio era para todos la diferencia entre poderes? Que era prácticamente suicidio mandar a Yoh solo a luchar? Podría ella haber vencido a Hao de seguir en el torneo?...pero luego lo recordó, ella no siguió por que no quería arriesgar más la vida de su pequeño milagro… no era hora de quedarse como Hao en el pasado sino recibir con frente en alto el futuro.

-MANTA: {tratando de romper la tensión} y bien Yoh… jeje… me imagino que quien te acompañe durante la pelea será Anna.

-ANNA: Por supues…

-YOH: No…

Anna y los demás se sorprendieron mucho… como es que Anna no acompañaría a Yoh, después de haber sido siempre quien más lo apoyo, más ahora que todos sabían que eran una pareja y aun más la propia Anna parecía no saber de la decisión de Yoh.

-ANNA: a que te refieres con NO! {rabia totalmente notoria}

-KEIKO: Hijo explicate por favor, sino es Anna entonces quien?

-YOH: No creo que sea apropiado para Anna estar presente en la pelea {suspiro largo}… por que el estrés podría ser muy malo para su condición

-ANNA ¬¬ [O.o! NI SE TE OCURRA DECIRLO ASAKURA YOH!]

-JUN: A que condición te refieres?

-YOH: JIJIJI Bien muchachos la familia ya lo sabe… y es una gran noticia que me emociona darles!... Anna y yo vamos a ser padres! :D

-HORO/LEN/PILIKA/JUN/MANTA O.o! (o.O)! (O.O) O.O! (O.O)! QUE QUE!?

-FAUSTO: Me alegra que al fin entiendan que Anna requiere descanso y no estrés para cuidar del bebe :D

-MANTA: OSea que…osea que…osea queeeeeeeee…

-JUN: ANNA! ESTAS ESPERANDO UN BEBE! {levantándose y abrazándola}

-LEN: [O.o Un bebe!? Es por eso que Amay decidió irse tan de repente] {brazos cruzados y mirando el piso}

-PILIKA: emm {acercándose lentamente a Anna} Felicidades Anna

-HORO: {llorando a cascaditas} Ya se nos crecio el muchachooo {abrazando emotivamente a Yoh}

-YOH: JIJIJI No llores Hoto Hoto

-HORO: Lloro por que yo aun no he tenido ni mi primera novia :´( buaa!

-LEN: {dándole la mano a Yoh} Felicidades

-YOH: JIJII Gracias Len

-LEN: Pero hay algo que no entiendo {cara seria}…. Por que no los dices ahora en este momento?

Todos parecieron quedarse pensando en el cometario de Len, además Anna se habia mantenido callada mirando muy seriamente a Yoh

-YOH: JIJIJI Pues quería compartir este emocionante suceso con ustedes… asi podemos celebrarlo cuando vuelva de la batalla también

-KINO: Bueno muchacho mucha alegría y todo ..pero dinos quien te acompañara entonces a la batalla?

-YOH: Lo hará Nate

En ese momento Yoh escucho como la puerta de la cabaña se cerraba con fuerza y todos miraban hacia alla.

-LEN: Creo que a Anna no le gusto para nada la idea {haciendo referencia a que habia sido Anna quien se habia marchado}

-YOH: IJIJI Disculpen un momento ya vuelvo {saliendo tras de Anna}

Yoh salio de la cabaña esperaba encontrar a Anna muy enojada, y sabia que tenia razones para estarlo… pero cuando salio nada

-YOH; [Donde esta Anna? …cubrió su presencia para que no pueda encontrarla además]{cara de duda y preocupación} ANNA! {LLAMANDOLA A GRITOS}

-LEN: {saliendo de la cabaña} Con que se fue… tambien sentí su furyoku desaparecer

-YOH: Debo buscarla

-LEN: Debes esperar a que venga por ti para la pelea…

-YOH: Pero… no puedo irme sin hablar con ella…tengo mucho que decirle… AMIDAMARU!

-AMIDA: Si amo Yoh

-YOH: Por favor busca a Anna urgentemente

-LEN: Espera si llegan por ti y no esta tu espíritu será inútil que vayas… Bason la buscara en su lugar

-YOH: Gracias Len {mirando preocupado hacia todas partes y dando la vuelta para entrar}

-LEN: Yoh espera… tu… piensas que no vas a regresar

-YOH: {serio} lo pienso…pero no es lo que siento…

-LEN: Es por eso que nos diste la noticia, querias ser tu quien nos la diera

-YOH: JIJI si quería compartir la alegría con ustedes, además… se que ahora que lo saben estarán mas pendientes de Anna…y de mi hija

-LEN: Hija¡ O.o! que ya sabes que es niña?

-YOH: JIJIJI es una pequeña suposición…

-LEN: En todo caso… eso y no haberle dicho a Anna que quien iria contigo es Nate… es por que… crees que Hao te matara en la batalla

-YOH: Pues la verdad Len siento que todo va a estar bien, pero cuando lo pienso… con lógica… el es mucho más fuerte además me dejo claro que no cambiaria su posición sobre los humanos ni sobre nuestras almas… yo solo quiero que si algo asi llega a pasar Anna no tenga que cargar con ese doloroso recuerdo

-LEN: El que no lo vea no significa que no le cause dolor

-YOH: Pero si que no intervendrá… tu la conoces… ella podría meterse en la batalla y salir lastimada

-LEN: Crees que Hao la lastimaría?

-YOH: No lo se… siento que no

-LEN: Pero piensas que si… Yoh yo te lo dije…Hao no cambio y nunca va a cambiar, porque no escuchaste antes cuando tuvimos todas las oportunidades!

-YOH: Por que yo no creo que el sea el mismo y que no pueda cambiar…

-LEN: Entonces por que haces todo esto?

-YOH: Por que no quiero que si el pierde esta oportunidad yo pierda la mia de haberme despedido de ustedes y haber compartido estos últimos momentos

Yoh y Len entraron de vuelta a la cabaña, Yoh se veía un tanto triste quienes lo conocían bien lo sabían … pero el simulo como si nada pasara y sigui charlando con sus amigos como si nada, todos decidieron que no valia la pena estresarlo ya que como el mismo habia dicho tendría que dar su mejor esfuerzo fuera como fuera.

-JUN: Len {hablando bajo} donde esta Anna? Por que no volvió con ustedes?

-LEN: Ella se fue

-JUN: Pero entonces…ella no se despedirá de Yoh?

-LEN: Lo dices como si no lo fuera a volver a ver ¬¬

-JUN: {mirando con tristeza a Len} la verdad… es que no sabemos que vaya a suceder…

-LEN: Lo se…Bason esta buscándola

TOC TOC TOC

-MANTA {Abriendo la puerta} Silver! Nate!

-SILVER: Hola a todos! Venimos por Yoh, es hora de la batalla

Todos le desearon suerte a Yoh con una gran sonrisa en sus caras al igual que el

-YOH: Nos veremos JIJIJI… {despidiéndose y saliendo de la cabaña}

-LEN: Lo siento Yoh, Anna no está por ningún lado…

-YOH: {dejando de simular felicidad y con cara seria} esta bien, solo dile que lo siento; y en caso {pasando grueso} de que pase lo peor…dile que lo siento mucho

-LEN: Ella entenderá

-YOH: Por favor Len… cuidalas {hablando de Anna y si "hija"}

-LEN: tu mismo lo haras cuando regreses…buena suerte {mostrándole una sonrisa}

-SILVER: Ya es hora {desapareciendo con Yoh, Amida y Nate}

\- … - BOSQUE QUE LLEVA AL TERRITORIO SAGRADO -…. -….-

-NATE: Yoh te ves tenso… tienes que tranquilizarte o no pelearas como debe ser

-YOH: JIJI tienes razón

-SILVER: Bueno yo solo puedo acompañarlos hasta aquí… ustedes deberán seguir el camino {señalándole a los grandes espiritus y los grandes pilares de Luz que habian frente a ellos}

-YOH: JIJI Veo que será donde la última vez peleamos al final del primer torneo {*haciendo referencia al final de la serie de TV ya que tendrían que entrar en las columnas de luz para que los llevara hasta arriba y luego pasar las columnas sagradas y finalmente llegar a donde los grandes espiritus*}

-SILVER: Asi es… buena suerte Yoh

-NATE: Parece que Hao se adelante {señalando como el ya había entrado en una de las columnas de Luz junto con el SOF y con …}

-YOH: ANNA! O.o!

Nate miraba con duda, Hao y Anna se veian tranquilos, casi aburridos dentro de la columna

-SILVER: Ya me preguntaba por que Anna no venia contigo…pero entonces..ummm… eso significa que…

-NATE: Que ella se unio a Hao?... pfff… no lo creo… ella solo quería presenciar la batalla

-SILVER: umm ya veo… pero entonces Yoh por que no le dijiste a ella que viniera contigo en lugar de Nate… {Mirando a Anna y Hao en la columna} … YOH? {volteando a mirarlo}

Yoh ya había empezado a correr a una de las columnas siendo seguido por Nate

-SILVER: BUENA SUERTE!{ viéndolos partir}

\- -TERRITORIO SAGRADO - -

-HAO: {caminando tras de Anna tranquilamente y con los brazos tras su cabeza como acostumbraba Yoh} Me pediste que te trajera para ignorarme?pfff… pensé que serias más divertida de compañía

-ANNA: {aun caminando frente a Hao con los brazos cruzados} y que quieres que me ponga una peluca y diga chiste estúpidos como Chocolove… ¬¬

-HAO: no estaría mal para empezar jejeje… lo sientes… Yoh y Nate acaban de llegar arriba también..

-ANNA: … …. …

-HAO: No entiendo por que no te trajo con el, es más por que de todo traería a Amay?

-ANNA: ….. …..

-HAO: No lo sabes? O no me quieres decir?

-ANNA: …. … …

-HAO: JAJAJ por supuesto que lo sabes… a menos que… hayas temido leer su mente y por eso no lo sepas

Anna se detuvo en ese momento, haciendo que Hao se detuviera para no chocar con ella

-ANNA: No quise leer su mente desde el dia en que me entere cuando seria la final… porque mis dudas de por si ya me ahogaban….{pasando grueso y el cabello cubriendo sus ojos}… y tenía miedo de que si descubría que el también tenía al menos lo más mínimo de duda yo no podría soportarlo…

Hao la miro con cuidado y en silencio, Anna no parecía estar bien

-ANNA: Si tus ideales son tan grandiosos como tus ideas… COMO PUEDEN CAUSAR TANTO DOLOR SIN SIQUIERA HABER EMPEZADO A EJECUTARSE {mirando a Hao con lágrimas en sus ojos}

-HAO: Anna yo…{acercándose lentamente a ella}

-ANNA: DIMELO! Si se supone que haces esto para un mundo mejor porqué pienso que si ganas prefiero que se acabe el mundo y ya!?

-HAO: Anna se que no lo comprendes pero lo que hago es para evitar que más inocentes sufran como tu…

-ANNA: y que yo y mi hijo no somos inocentes y merecemos sufrir!

-HAO: Lo dices por que elimine a los humanos o por que absorba el alma de Yoh?

-ANNA: No se ni para que la absorbes, sin el aun asi eres mas que suficientemente fuerte…

-HAO: solo estoy haciendo que las cosas sean como debieron ser desde un principio…. Yoh nunca existio solo es una parte de mi ser…debes entenderlo

-ANNA: No! El es Yoh y tu eres Hao! … si el en algún momento fue parte tuya esa parte ya se recupero dentro de ti…

-HAO: A que te refieres?

-ANNA: Lo vi …{secándose las lágrimas} cuando decante tu alma… una pequeña parte tuya… era el…

-HAO: Anna eso solo era una representación de una prte de mi alma

-ANNA: Lo se! pero era el…tenia su calidez, su sonrisa, su amor…

Hao miro a Anna directo a los ojos, nunca la habia visto tan triste

-HAO: Ese amor… es el amor que siento por ti Anna

-ANNA: Y es el mismo que siente Yoh…yo lo se… si lo absorbes será en vano por que tu esencia ya no lo necesita…

-HAO: Solo lo dices por conveniencia

-ANNA: Tal vez… pero sabes que no miento… {dándole la mano a Hao}

-HAO: Anna {con cara triste y apretando su mano}

Anna separo lentamente su mano de la de Hao y en ella se veía

-HAO: El brazalete

-ANNA: Es el tuyo… puedes leer mi mente y ver que no miento… no solo lo digo por que me convenga sino por que yo misma lo vi cuando peleamos con el demonio

-HAO: Anna yo..

-ANNA: {cara triste} por favor

-HAO {suspiro largo} esta bien…pero no habrá diferencia..

Hao se puso el brazalete y vio los recuerdos de Anna, era cierto parte de su alma era la viva imagen de Yoh y no solo por su apariencia sino por su esencia…

-HAO [Será cierto que esa parte de mi alma ya se regenero por si sola?... es decir si absorbo a Yoh podría generar un cambio en mi personalidad ya que tendría dos partes con la misma debilidad {mirando directamente a Anna}]

-YOH: ANNA!{ llegando corriendo a donde estaban ella y Hao}

Anna y Hao rompieron su contacto visual y ahora observaban a Yoh.

-HAO: Vaya… pensé que nunca llegarías {empezando a caminar para donde iba ya que no quería tener que presenciar la charla que de seguro tendrían Yoh y Anna}

-ANNA:{dando la espalda a Yoh y caminando hacia donde iba Hao} será mejor que esperes a Nate o puede que pierdas a tu acompañante}

-YOH: {tomándola del brazo} Anna espera… tenemos que hablar

-ANNA {soltándose bruscamente y mirándolo enojada} que no has hablado ya demás hoy frente a tus amigos… o por que no hablas con Nate ya que parece ser mejor compañía que yo para estos momentos.

Yoh se atravesó en el camino de Anna

-YOH: No voy a pelear si antes no hablamos {parándose firme en su posición}

-ANNA: Bien… que Hao gane sin siquiera luchar… al menos así cuando te pregunten si estabas preocupado o listo podrás responder con sinceridad que no lo estuviste en vez de simular que "todo iba a estar bien"

-YOH: Anna… yo… lo siento…..se que debí decirte que tenia miedo y bueno si lo tengo… no se si pueda ganar… no se si salga con vida de esto

Anna se detuvo al escuchar esto

-YOH: Yo solo… quería darte lo mejor de mi estos últimos días, y no hubiera podido hacerlo si hubiera aceptado en voz alta que posiblemente muera hoy….

-ANNA:- - -

-YOH: Anna a mi no me asusta morir tanto como la idea de dejarte… si muero, no podré estar contigo, ni con nuestra hija y eso me asusta, y tambien se que te asusta a ti asi que no quería que pensaras en eso por eso simule que todo iba a estar bien….pero la verdad es que no lo se

Anna giro lentamente

-ANNA: Creo que también es culpa mía, la verdad sabía que tenias miedo de cierta forma pero trate de dejarme convencer por tu mascara de tranquilidad, aun cuando sabía muy bien que no era real. Esta mañana cuando les dijiste a todos lo del embarazo y empezaste en cierto modo a despedirte de tus amigos me asuste mucho, por que sabia que habíamos llegado a un camino sin salida… pero al menos pensé que me dejarías acompañarte hasta el final..

-YOH: Anna, claro que quería que fueras tu quien me acompañaras… pero no quiero que ..{pasando grueso} si algo sale mal tengas otra mal recuerdo que te marque… es más la única razón por la que le pedi a Nate que viniera conmigo es por que se que despues de mi y tal vez Hao sea el que mejor te entiende, si algo pasaba el sabría que hacer, sabría darte la noticia.

-ANNA: {acercándose a Yoh} es lo más estupido que he escuchado, no hay buenas formas de dar una mala noticia {ojos aguados}

-YOH: Lo se…pero por ti hasta lo intento jijiji… y la verdad es que eso no es todo… {poniéndose seria} tengo miedo… de que intentes interferir en la pelea y salgas lastimada… Anna prefiero morir mil y un veces a que verte lastimada y más estando embarazada}

-ANNA: Yoh tienes que confiar en mi… aunque la verdad no es como si no hubiera cruzado por mi mente

Yoh tomo la mano de Anna

-ANNA: Yoh… no puedes pedirme que simplemente te deje morir… no podría vivir conmigo misma…

-YOH: Anna y la bebe?

-ANNA: El bebe {pequeña sonrisa}?

-YOH: Si sales lastimada tambien la lastimaran a ella…o el jijiji

-ANNA: Lo sé, por eso prometo intervenir solo si es necesario y solo hasta donde piense que no corre ningún riesgo HANNA

-YOH: Hanna?

-ANNA: No se si es niño o niña pero me gusta el nombre… asi que ese será el nombre de nuestro hijo….o hija … por que asi lo llamo cuando pienso que no me escuchas y le hablo

-YOH {sonrisa dulce} lo sabia jijiji… bueno… está bien… pero enserio Anna por mi y por Hanna… si ves que corres algún riesgo no debes dudar en irte

-ANNA: Como si no supiera que ya le dijiste lo mismo a Nate ¬¬

-YOH: JIJIJI desde el momento en que entramos a la columna de luz siguiéndolos

-ANNA: Será mejor que sigamos {viendo que Hao se habia detenido varios metros adelante en espera de ella}

-YOH: si… pero antes… {se acerco y le dio un rápido beso a Anna en la boca} lo siento… la verdad es que tengo miedo, pero me alegra que estes conmigo para enfrentar lo que sea que pase…

-ANNA: Esta bien

-NATE: ejemm ejemm {rojo} perdonen que los interrumpa…pero no creen que es hora de seguir adelante

-ANNA: Si vamos

Los tres caminaron hasta donde esperaba Hao

-HAO: Ya era hora… {con aparente molestia} …Anna no olvides que asi tu prometido este luchando tu eres MI ACOMPAÑANTE y debes animarme a mi :D

-ANNA: ¬¬ Ya quisieras…

-YOH: JIJII creo que Hao tiene razón… no seria justo que yo tuviera dos acompañantes

Anna apenas miro a Yoh, tenia la misma sonrisa estúpida de siempre, pero se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-ANNA: Como sea… sigamos


	48. Confundido?

Hao, Anna, Yoh y Nate avanzaron hasta los pilares de Willacan, donde al igual que la última vez aparecieron las extrañas aves.

-AVES: Mostradme…. Mostradme su esencia

-ANNA: que molestos

-HAO: Yo me haré cargo {mirando retadoramente a las 4 aves, ya que había uno para cada uno.}

-ANNA: no lo creo

En ese momento apareció Zenki y elimino a las 4 aves

-NATE: eso fue fácil {mientras seguía a Anna y los demás}

Pero apenas empezaron a acercarse aparecieron 3 aves de nuevo

-AVES: Mostradme…. Mostradme su esencia

-YOH: Q! pero si Anna las acaba de destruir

-HAO: Deja de llorar lo haré yo entonces

Hao destruyo las 3 aves, todos prosiguieron su camino; pero nuevamente aparecieron 2 aves

-NATE: Solo dos… creo que son una mínima por cada uno de nosotros…

-YOH: Pues si no hay de otro {desenfundando su espada y atacado una, que apenas y fue destruida}

-NATE: [Parece que son más fuerte de lo que Anna y Hao las hicieron ver] {pose de ataque}

-ANNA: Apresúrense…

-NATE: si no te exasperes ;P {atacando el ave pero sin lograr acabar con el} [definitivamente es más fuerte de lo que parece {cara de serio}]

-HAO: Por qué no vamos siguiendo, no quiero postergar más la victoria :D {caminando entre los pilares y entrando al sitio del encuentro}

-YOH: Vamos Nate! Tu puedes! :D

Nate sostuvo una pelea con el ave por 20 minutos hasta que lo logro ya muy cansado, Anna e Yoh apenas lo observaban con paciencia.

-ANNA: Ya era hora…prosigamos

-YOH: Espera {halando a Anna suavemente del brazo y haciendo que ella lo mirara con duda}…Nate por favor adelantate… necesito hablar algo con Anna….a solas

Nate asintió y siguió su camino

-YOH: {viendo que Nate salía de su vista} Anna… {mirándola fijamente}

-ANNA: Si Yoh?

-YOH: No voy a ganar verdad?

Anna apenas miro a Yoh con mucha duda

-ANNA: No seas tonto, por que dices eso?

-YOH: Lo veo en tu mirada… es…. diferente

-ANNA: Estas loco… si has entrenado todo este tiempo por que ahora dudas

-YOH: Viste lo que le costo vencer el ave, ni siquiera se esforzó, yo lo logre de un golpe pero tuve que esforzarme

-ANNA: La fuerza no lo es todo en una batalla

-YOH: si tambien cuenta la experiencia.. y el me gana por dos vidas en eso.

-ANNA: Que tal la motivación?

-YOH: {mirándola con duda} pues tu ya sabes sus motivos

-ANNA: Y que tal los tuyos?... que no crees que haya algo por lo que valga la pena luchar {tomando la mano de Yoh y poniéndola sobre su vientre}

-YOH {empezando a formarse un pequeña sonrisa}… tienes razón…no debo dudar…la duda es el primer paso al fracaso

-ANNA: Asi es… tu puedes …. Confio en ti…

Asi Yoh y Anna empezaron a caminar juntos tomados de las manos haciendo donde se libraría la batalla final. Cuando llegaron Nate y Hao miraban en silencio a los grandes espiritus, vaya que estaban cerca.

-HAO: Hasta que te dignas!...pensé que habías huido JAJAJA

-YOH: Para nada… hay compromisos ineludibles… por desagradables que sean

De repente apareció Goldva frente a ellos

-GOLDVA: Bienvenidos sean Asakura Hao {mirando a Hao} y Asakura Yoh {ahora mirando a Yoh}, hoy el torneo de los shamanes llegara a su final, como saben las reglas son sencillas el primero que quede sin posesión o no pueda pelear más perderá, y el otro será el ganador del titulo de shaman King. Pero recuerden que ese gran honor lleva consigo una gran responsabilidad, el que no solo tendrá la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño sino de cumplir o destruir los de los demás.

Tanto Yoh como Hao escuchaban atentos, Yoh parecía nervioso, Hao apenas sonreía más para si mismo que para los demás. Anna por su parte se sentia un tanto nerviosa aunque no quería mostrarlo.

-GOLDVA: Bueno sin tener más que decir la batalla comenzara ahora

-HAO: Por fin! {creando su posesión en forma de espada con el SOF}…Será mejor que se retiren si no quieren salir lastimados {mirando a Anna y a Nate}

-YOH: Nate {mirando a Anna con preocupación..} te lo encargo

En ese momento Nate, Goldva y Anna se alejaron un poco para que la batalla pudiera iniciar.

-HAO: Espero que estes listo…por que ya sabes lo que viene o no {sonrisa gigante}

-YOH: {suspiro largo y formando la posesión} lo estoy

La batalla empezó, Yoh y Hao luchaban con sus posesiones en forma de espada; Yoh atacaba a Hao con todo lo que tenia…pero esto al parecer no era suficiente, Hao apenas y se estaba esforzando apenas bloqueaba algunos de los ataques, anulaba otros y esquivaba varios con movimientos rapidos, el en verdad parecía casi divertido.

-YOH [Es como cuando entrene con el, el no esta tomando esto enserio…debe pensar que ya gano…pero no puedo {mirando a Anna}…yo debo]

Yoh volvió a atacar a Hao, pero esta vez para sorpresa de Hao no logro salir totalmente librado del movimiento de Yoh ya que una vez trato de esquivarlo Yoh fue igual de rápido voltenado y haciendo una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de Hao.

\- - - PLAZA CENTRAL ALDEA APACHE - - -

Todos se habían reunido en la plaza central de la aldea, como lo habían prometido los apaches se podía observar desde hay en pantallas gigantes la batalla entre los Asakura.

-MANTA: VAMOS YOH TU PUEDES!

-HORO: WOHOO! LO ALCANZO!

-LEN: Aún falta mucho por batallar [Yoh …. ]

\- - - DE VUELTA AL TERRITORIO SAGRADO - - -

Hao observaba como una gota de sangre se deslizo por su rostro en donde Yoh logro herirlo. Apenas toco la herida con su dedo y esta desapareció.

-HAO: Con que al fin pelearas enserio…esta bien {arrojando su poncho lejos}…peleemos!

Ahora Hao empezaba a atacar a Yoh, ya que hasta ahora no había hecho más que esquivar sus ataques.

-NATE: Vamos Yoh! Tu puedes! [Yoh debe concentrarse y mantener la calma…de otra forma no hay forma de que le gane a Hao]

Bang! Primer golpe… una patada directa al estómago de Yoh…

Yoh se encontraba en el piso tratando de tomar el aire que le saco la patada y veía a Hao acercarse tranquilamente.

-HAO: Que eso es todo Yoh? JAJAJA… como es que alguien como tu llego a la semifinal…

Yoh apenas se levantó e hizo caso omiso a lo que dijo su hermano, sabia que debía dar lo mejor de si no importaba que no fuera lo suficiente para Hao, el debía tener fe…

Yoh continuo atacando a Hao, este de vez en cuando le arrojaba golpes, son embargo todos los que observaban, incluidos Yoh y Anna sabían que Hao no estaba ni esforzándose, habían visto las batallas titánicas de Hao, el estaba solo jugando con Yoh. Así transcurrió cerca de 20 minutos en lo que Yoh empezaba ya a agitarse.

-HAO: Bueno Yoh….creo que es hora de acabar con esto {lanzando un ataque que dejo a Yoh en el suelo muy lastimado}

-NATE: VAMOS YOH! TU PUEDES! LEVANTATE!

-ANNA: [Yoh….] {cara preocupada}

En ese momento Anna miro a Hao… su cara, su expresión era muy parecida a la de su visión del futuro…. Parecía ser un hombre sin alma ni sentimientos, solo una sonrisa diabólica.

-ANNA: [Este…este no puede ser el futuro….]

El pensamiento de Anna, gravado con sus emociones y las imágenes de la visión que recordó ella llegaron a la mente de Hao sorprendiéndolo mucho. Hao se detuvo por el momento miro a Anna, la preocupación que no era obvia para cualquiera que la viera si lo era para el que no solo escuchaba lo que pensaba sino que la conocía; luego miro su muñeca…. El llevaba la pulsera desde que Anna quizó que viera sus recuerdos, poco después de que llegaron al territorio sagrado… pero las imágenes que Anna acaba de ver… que eran?

-ANNA: Es el futuro… {llamando la atención de Nate e Yoh que antes estaban en Hao quien se habia detenido abruptamente y solo observaba con duda a Anna}

-HAO: quieres decir que yo….{gran sonrisa} …. Pero…como lo sabes?

-ANNA: Los grandes espíritus me lo mostraron {volviendo a revivir el recuerdo en su mente para que Hao lo apreciara mejor}

-HAO: JAJAJAJA YA veo por que el cambio de actitud… pero no se cual es la sorpresa desde el inicio era más que obvio…. Lo que me parece extraño es que no hicieras nada más para impedirlo

Anna empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Hao… este apenas tenía una diabólica sonrisa en su cara, el ya sabia que iba a ganar, pero verlo en la mente de Anna y más proviniendo de los GE era una satisfacción más para el.

-YOH: ANNA ALEJATE! {Tratando de pararse}

-NATE: Anna no interfieras {caminando tras ella para halarla del brazo, pero antes de que eso pasara}….esto es….un escudo… {Mirando a Anna y Hao} [pero de quién es?]

-ANNA: Así es, ya sabía que pasaría…. Pero si no trate de detenerte antes…es porque creo en ti

-HAO: Otra vez con la misma estupidez! … ya les dije que..

-ANNA: Que quieres ser el shaman King… que quieres esta victoria por qué eres el más fuerte…que no te detendrás ante nada… pero nunca dijiste… que quieres ser un monstruo…por que no miras de nuevo el recuerdo con más calma… trata de fijarte más allá de tu victoria que está pasando.

Hao volvió a mirar el recuerdo de Anna, con más atención…era cierto, ahora que veía más allá de su victoria el mundo era un caos total, envuelto en una guerra, al parecer no habían humanos ya…pero aun asi el estado del planeta era simplemente deplorable.

Ademas de esto Hao pudo ver su rostro en la visión del futuro que proyectaba Anna para el, el parecía estar fuera de si… y según lo que veía en la mente de Anna no hace más de unos segundos se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-ANNA: Yo se que eso no es lo que quieres… además te puedo decir con franqueza y toda seguridad que el Hao que yo conozco….y …. Quiero no es ese.

Todos se encontraban en total silencio, pocos entendían lo que veian, es mas solo Anna y Hao lo hacían al 100%, pero esperaban atentos la reaccion de Hao.

-HAO: Anna yo…entiende…es lo que debo hacer… tu no lo entenderias

-ANNA: crees que no?... yo… vi lo que viviste…lo sentí y se que no en toda su intensidad…pero aun asi vivi algo muy parecido…y crees que no lo entiendo

Hao analizo las palabras de Anna, era cierto…si alguien en el mundo lo entendería seria ella

-HAO: que no lo ves! Lo hago por mi! por ti! Por todos los que hemos sufrido y van a sufrir

-ANNA: No… lo haces por los que no pueden superar el pasado… no les das la oportunidad de crecer, asi como te la intentas negar a ti mismo

-HAO: Eso es reidiculo

-ANNA: Lo es?... mira todo lo que ha pasado… al menos a mi y mira a donde he llegado…y sabes porque es, por que deje todo eso que me lastimaba donde debe estar… en el olvido

-HAO: Olvidar no hará que las cosas cambien…

-ANNA: pero si harán la diferencia… que no lo ves… si yo no olvidara lo que paso seria como tu… y no tendría todo esto que la vida me ha dado para ser feliz… y si tu te dignaras a superar el pasado ..

-HAO: PFFF No hay nada que podría tener que yo quisiera que no pudiera obtener ahora

-ANNA: Estas seguro?

Anna le mostro a Hao su otra visión del futuro, un futuro en el que era el shaman King pero el mundo no ardía en un caos total, aun existían los humanos y el aun tenía un alma y una mirada… que lo llenaba de paz.

-ANNA: La victoria es tuya… asi como la decisión del como apropiarte de ella…ese es el Hao que yo conozco y admiro.. y no soy la única

Anna empezó a proyectarle a Hao pensamientos que ella había captado de los demás en esos meses anteriores que Hao habia compartido un poco más con ellos

\- FLASHBACK DE PENSAMIENTOS - -

-NATE: [Hao Asakura… es tan fuerte e imponente como lo imagine….pero no parece ser tan malo como dicen…. Es…. agradable]

-HORO: [AYY MAMITA! No puedo creer que estemos en la cabaña de Hao! O.O {Mirando a Hao y Anna discutir}… pero bueno…..viéndolo de cerca e interactuando con el… no es tan malo, hasta se parece un poco a Yoh en su forma de ser]

-OPACHO: [Hao-sama se ve diferente…ha cambiado mucho desde que encontramos a la señorita Anna en Ujumi…. Opacho solo quiere que Hao sama sea feliz como parece serlo desde aquel dia…. Ya no se siente tanta soledad en su corazón]

-PILIKA:[ Anna y Hao parecen llevarse bien…es más Hao parece llevarse bien con Yoh y Manta… después de todo no es tan malo como parecía ser]

-MARY: [Mary cree que algo sucedió con Hao-sama… algo bueno... se ve más tranquilo]

-MANTA: [Hao se preocupa por Anna y por Yoh aunque no lo diga en voz alta…. Me pregunto qué sería de él si hubiera tenido un pasado menos duro… el no solo es una persona muy inteligente y recursiva sino que también es agradable…bueno cuando quiere jeje]

-NICRHOM: [Hao-sama ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo en Norte América… parece…que se le hubiera quitado un peso de encima, y aunque no me agrada del todo Anna e Yoh… parece que el disfruta de su compañía y hasta la de los otros insectos…. Que podrá ser?]

\- - FIN FLASHBACK DE PENSAMIENTOS- - -

Hao parecía confundido, el mismo sentía en parte que quería ser ese Hao, el Hao que podía compartir con los demás, el que no parecía un demonio al cual miraban con miedo y ahora lo sabía habían dos caminos, los dos llegaban al trono pero uno le iba a quitar la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

-ANNA: {estirando la mano para tocar a Hao} no dejes que el odio decida por ti….

-HAO: ….. …. …

Yoh apenas se acercó a Anna y a Hao, el apenas mantenía una débil posesión, hao por su parte aun mantenía la suya pero estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-YOH: Anna? Hao? Que sucede….?

-HAO: Lo que sucede…es…. que ya me canse de estos jueguitos….

-ANNA: No son juegos…

-HAO: {Alejando la mano de Anna y quitándose la pulsera y arrojándola lejos con odio} Que crees que no se lo que piensan pfff… más que nadie lo se y me parece que editas muy bien tu presentación

-ANNA: No niego que hayan tenido tal vez duda o miedo, pero solo te muestro que las cosas pueden ser diferentes si tu lo quieres… cuando mostrabas tu lado humano esa era la reacción general

-HAO: Lado humano pffff… no me quieras ofender!... además no dejaría al odio decidir por mí, pero menos a un montón de idiotas perdedores…este es quien soy y si no lo puedes aceptar Anna déjame decirte que tu destino no será muy diferente que el de los idiotas que tanto proteges y los humanos…

-ANNA: Que no lo entiendes… si sigues ese camino nadie ganara… que no viste..

-HAO: Yo ganaré… nadie dijo que la paz y armonio serian instantáneos… si tengo que luchar por que se den lo haré… pero nadie se interpondrá en mi camino…NADIE {mirando sádicamente a Anna}

En ese momento Yoh alejo a Anna con un rápido movimiento, y fue algo exacto ya que Hao empezaba a reir desquiciadamente mientras grandes llamas se formaban a su alrededor

-YOH {con Anna en sus brazos} Anna estas bien?

-ANNA: Si lo estoy… {mirando con preocupación a Hao y luego a Yoh}…yo …lo siento…debi decirte que..

-YOH: No te preocupes, es algo que presentia…

-ANNA: Que debemos hacer?

-YOH: Seguire luchando….hasta el final

-ANNA: Yoh ….

Anna no quería que Yoh muriera o se arriesgara a manos de Hao, quien claramente no sedería, pero sabía que el era la única esperanza que tenían ahora… o no?

-ANNA: Yoh… la verdad es que Hao ganará el torneo sea como sea

-YOH: Lo se… pero entonces?

-ANNA: Ya no importa si te descalifican… así tu no puedas ser el futuro shaman King debemos detenerlo…

-YOH: Anna no estarás pensando en…?

Zenki y Goki aparecieron en ese momento junto a Anna

-ANNA: Si luchamos juntos y con la ayuda de Nate {bajando el escudo para que Nate llegara hasta ellos} tenemos posibilidad aun

-NATE: {llegando a ellos} Anna que sucede!? Por que interrumpiste la pelea!?

-ANNA: No hay tiempo de explicaciones…debemos….derrotar a Hao

-NATE: pero si intervenimos… Yoh de seguro será descalificado

-ANNA: y si no lo hacemos…. Yoh perderá y seremos de seguro todos asesinados

-NATE: Pero Hao…no creo que el…

-ANNA: Hao en este momento es capaz de cualquier cosa…. El está confundido

-YOH: Confundido?

-ANNA: Pude captar en su mente antes de que rompiera el lazo que me permitía entrar que gran parte de su ser no quiere ser el monstruo que es ahora…solo que es un cambio un tanto drástico para el mismo luego de casi mil años…

-NATE: Entonces?

-ANNA: no podemos dejar que Hao se convierta en shaman King… o el mundo se volverá un desierto caótico arrasado por la guerra…me lo mostraron los grandes espíritus

Yoh y Nate miraron a Anna con tristeza,, sabían que a ella le dolía mucho porque si alguien había creído en Hao era ella, más para haberle dado la oportunidad sabiendo de antemano lo que pasaría.

-YOH: Esta bien pelearemos… Nate y yo

-ANNA: {mirando con molestia a Yoh}

-YOH: No creas que se me olvida que estas embarazada! De NUESTRA HIJA!

-ANNA: Este no es el momento para eso…además si no peleamos juntos no tendremos oportunidad

En ese momento una gran bola de fuego cayo sobre ellos… haciendo que todos los que observaban la batalla desde la aldea quedaran con los ojos colgando ya que de seguro tal ataque habría acabado con los tres

-HAO: JAJAJA Pero que desconfiada estas… cuando bajaras ese escudo Anna? JAJAJAJA

-ANNA: Ves…sino hubiera estado yo aca de seguro hubieran acabado muy mal heridos ¬¬

-YOH: Anna…lo prometiste

-ANNA: {soltando un suspiro largo} y lo cumpliré… en cuanto vea que no puedo pelear más me retirare...pero por ahora {sacando el rosario de los 1080 …tenemos que hacer lo que este en nuestras manos por este planeta.

Nate e Yoh se pusieron en modo de ataque

-HAO: Por mi esta bien que peleen los tres… no habrá diferencia

-GOLDVA: [Debo intervenir…. O no? Los GE no han reaccionado….además ellos son los que más insistieron en que esa chica estuviera acá todo este tiempo{mirándolos luchar}]


	49. lo siento Anna

Nate e Yoh atacaban directamente a Hao con sus posesiones, mientras Zenki y Goki lo hacían por Anna, ella sabía lo riesgoso que era en su estado y sabía que solo debía interferir totalmente si el casi lo ameritaba, y estaba segura que así seria por lo que veía.

Hao recibía los ataques de Yoh y Nate de forma sencilla, y al parecer se había aburrido por que empezaba a lanzar golpes y ataques que amenazaban la vida de los muchachos.

\- - - PLAZA CENTRAL ALDEA APACHE - - -

-HORO: Debemos ir allá! A ayudar a Yoh y Nate!

-LEN: Es cierto, no podemos dejar que Hao se salga con la suya; además Yoh ya debió ser descalificado desde el momento en que Anna y Nate decidieron intervenir.

-MANTA: Yo también iré!

-HORO: No Manta, seria peligroso

-LEN: Déjalo, el ha sabido lidiar con situaciones más peligrosas y al fin y al cabo si Hao gana no importara nada más y menos para los humanos {mirando a Manta seriamente}

-HORO: Esta bien, en marcha {corriendo hacia el cuartel de los apaches}

\- - -TERRITORIO SAGRADO - -

Anna estaba cansada de ver la pelea, era obvio que Hao llevaba las de ganar. Asi que decidio actuar.

Hao acababa de lanzar un fuerte ataque de fuego contra Yoh y Nate, quienes estaban tras un escudo creado por Nate protegiéndose. De pronto una gran llamarada de fuego apareció de la nada tras de Hao y empezó a atacarlo con gran fuerza, haciendo que Hao tuviera que usar un escudo para proseguir su propio ataque, sin embargo a sus lados aparecieron Zenki y Goki que con sus golpes empezaban a amenazar el escudo de Hao, por lo cual este no tuvo más que hacer para evitar un fuerte golpe directo que abandonar su ataque y subir al SOF.

-HAO: JAJAJA Con que has decidido unirte a la fiesta…Anna?

Quien en ese momento miraba Hao volar en el SOF a pocos metros del suelo mientras ella sostenía el rosario de los 1080 en modo de ataque. Hao empezó a descender con gran velocidad en picada en dirección de Anna.

-YOH: [NO! NO SE ATREVERIA!]

-NATE: ANNA!

Ambos corriendo hacia donde estaba ella

Pero Hao era muy rápido, aunque no por eso Anna lo era menos. En el momento en que el SOF debía chocar a Anna con toda sus fuerzas este desapareció, haciendo que Hao apenas saltara levemente y callera a pocos metros de ella con suavidad.

-HAO: Creo que ya sabes que esto va enserio {mirándola fríamente y con una sonrisa irónica}

-ANNA: {tranquilamente con el rosario en sus manos} es por eso que anule tu ataque, sino de seguro hubiera muerto con el impacto y la fuerza con la que venía.

En ese momento el rosario de los 1080 empezó a brillar y varias luces que provenían de el empezaron a rodear a Hao, quien estaba parado a pocos metros de Anna, Hao apenas se mantuvo quieto. Yoh y Nate aprovecharon la oportunidad ya que sabían que la intensión de Anna era inmovilizarlo aunque fuera por un momento.

Sin embargo algo tan simple no contendría a Hao y Anna lo sabía perfectamente, en el momento en que los ataque de Yoh y Nate iban a llegar a Hao, el SOF emergió del suelo levantando a Hao en su camino sobre uno de sus hombros.

-HAO: JAJAJAJA Débiles

Pero en ese momento el SOF sufrió un gran jalón, llamando la atención de Hao. La tierra trataba de devorar a posesión y lo hacía con mucha fuerza. Hao enseguida empezó a buscar a Anna con su mirada, de seguro era su ataque ya que ni Yoh ni Nate podían manejar los elementos, era algo que él le enseño a ella y que no cualquiera podría lograr.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que los ataque de Nate e Yoh se hicieron presentes por lo cual la única salida de Hao fue desaparecerla posesión y empezar una defensa directa con escudos y anulación hacia los ataques.

-YOH: Las cosas no tienen que ser por las mala sabes {lanzando ataques a Hao con toda su fuerza para que no fuera totalmente anulados}

-HAO: lo sé así que por que no se dan por vencidos y me dejan en paz y ya… al fin y al cabo sabemos que solo hay un resultado para esto {lanzando un ataque lejano de fuego que al llegar al suelo se consumió dejando solo ver a Anna parada con los brazos estirados y rezando}… no creas que con un conjuro así podrás escapar más que unos cuantos segundos de mi {apareciendo rápidamente frente a Anna}

Anna apenas abrió los ojos y cuando parecía que el SOF la golpearía, Zenki y Goki detuvieron el ataque.

-HAO: {sonrisa entre irónica y juguetona} Por que no jugamos un poco tu y yo Anna… al fin y al cabo aquí todas sabemos que solo tú puedes hacer el intento en realidad.

-ANNA: como quieras

La batalla de Anna y Hao era una batalla tan increíble que Yoh y Nate apenas observaban anonadados, sin embargo intervenían de vez en cuando… podía verse que al atacar los tres había una minina posibilidad ya que ahora no solo ellos sino que Hao parecía un poco cansado.

Por su parte Len y Horo no habían podido ni entrar a los cuarteles de los apache ya que el trio de la flor y Opacho les impedían la entrada, esto hasta que aparecieron Jean, Liserg y Marco.

-LEN: {dejando sin posesión a Kanna} sabia que en algún momento intervendrían

-JEAN: Necesitabamos algo de tiempo..

-HORO: Que tienen un arma secreta o algo por el estilo? {mirándolos con duda}

-LISERG: En realidad estamos esperando aun…

-LEN: Que es lo que esperan acaso?

-JEAN: En este momento Hao esta peleando con Yoh, Nate y Anna

-LEN: Y? eso todos lo saben

-JEAN: Entonces sabes que será cuestión de tiempo antes de que la energía de los cuatro empiece a agotarse

-LEN: Nosotros no podemos esperar tanto…asi que seguiremos {pasando de largo a los soldados x}

-HORO: {corriendo junto a Len} estas preocupado… lo se

-LEN: No se cuanto tiempo puedan sostener la pelea contra el [en especial Anna en su estado]

-HORO: Y crees que nosotros hagamos la diferencia?

-LEN: Eso espero

\- - TERRITORIO SAGRADO - - -

Anna empezaba a sentir el estrés de la pelea… Hao habia herido a Yoh con un fuerte ataque, este se levanto casi enseguida, pero su blanca camisa empezaba a teñirse de rojo rápidamente.

-ANNA [Será mejor que lo cure antes de que pierda más sangre {corriendo hacia donde Yoh estaba}]

Pero en ese momento un muro de fuego se levantó haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco y al hacerlo tropezó su espalda con el pecho de alguien que instantáneamente la sujeto de la muñeca.

-ANNA. Sueltame

-HAO: JAJAJA Si tanto te gusta leer mi mente por que no lo haces ahora… no voy a soltarte

Con la otra mano Hao tomo el brazalete de la muñeca de Anna y bruscamente lo rompió con su pie.

-HAO: A ver si con eso dejas de atormentarme de una buena vez

-ANNA: No es mi culpa que no te guste lo que ves dentro mio, pero es lógico es un mundo lleno de miseria, guerras y muertes… no es algo que nadie quisiera ver

-HAO: Anna Anna Anna, me entristece que no veas la imagen completa…. Para que las cosas mejoren deben primero cambiar y el cambio no siempre es tan placentero

-ANNA: Porque no tomas tu mismo consejo {librándose del agarre de Hao y alejándolo con una gran ráfaga de aire}

Hao y Anna estaban dentro de un domo de fuego creado por Hao, Yoh y Nate hacian su mejor esfuerzo para acercarse pero el calor era abrumador y las llamas parecían tener vida propia ya que cuando intentaban penetrar el escudo este solo los atacaba de vuelta

-YOH: ANNA! ANNA! ME ESCUCHAS {sosteniéndose con fuerza el brazo ya que la herida que tenia empezaba a molestarle}

\- - - dentro del domo de fuego - - -

-ANNA: Mira Hao, entiendo que quieras un cambio {hablándole suavemente} creeme que lo entiendo mejor que nadie… {mirándolo a los ojos} esos días de sufriemiento, en el que quieres que todo desaparezca, y que {voz entrecortada} los que te causaron tal dolor lo paguen y co creses} son días perdidos…. Las personas que nos hicieron tanto daño.. ya no están en este mundo

-HAO: El daño lo hicieron los humanos… ellos todos deben pagar y desaparecer de una buena vez

-ANNA: Eso no disminuirá lo que sentiste en el pasado, lo sé y lo sabes… solo seguirá alimentando un odio irracional, es estúpido odiar un grupo de seres solo por que coincidencialmente están en la misma especie de los que te causaron tal daño…. No serias mejor que los humanos que tanto detestas si haces lo que ellos con nosotros… nos generalizan..

-HAO: Ellos nos temen Anna! Y por eso nos odia! Odian lo que no entienden!

-ANNA: O como tu odian a lo que les ha hecho daño… no crees que ellos tienen miedo por experiencias pasadas que les hacen temer a lo diferente

-HAO: Que experiencia negativa pasada con shamanes pueden tener los niños… como los que agredían y molestaban a Yoh?

-ANNA: No digo que sea una experiencia propia sino más grupal… o es que tu tienes una mala experiencia con los humanos que no conoces o hasta con los que si como Manta?... se que no solo dejas que una generalización se apodere de lo que sientes por ellos en común

-HAO: …..

-ANNA: Hao si de verdad quieres ver un cambio {acercándose a el lentamente} haz que comience de lo más importante …de aquí {acercándose y poniendo su índice sobre la mente de Hao}

-HAO: Pense que me ibas a salir con la cursilería que de aquí {señalando donde quedaba su corazón}

-ANNA: tu no eres de lo que se dejan llevar mucho por eso…. Y te lo digo por experiencia propia, mi cambio …por el cual aprendí a ver de forma diferente las cosas empezo en mi mente… despues de racionar lo que sentia una vez Yoh me salvo me di cuenta de que no tenia sentido odiar a todos por cosas que no han hecho.

-HAO: Pero tu cambio fue por lo que sentiste con Yoh entonces no es tan cierto eso

-ANNA: La calidez y confianza que sentí con Yoh el dia qu eme salvo fue como un llamado a despertarme, pero si no lo hubiera asimilado como lo hice en mi mente no hubiera durado mucho… yo creo que ese llamado que atribuyes a los sentimientos ya sucedió en ti…solo es cuestión de que lo asimiles y entiendas

-HAO: Lamento decepcionarte pero no …. Y lo siento Anna, pero ya no tengo más tiempo para seguir jugando {levantando la mano hacia donde estaba ella…listo para lanzar un ataque a corta distancia}

-ANNA: {pequeña sonrisa} Esta bien {soltando su rosarios y haciéndole ver que no se defendería más}

-HAO: [que es lo que planea? ¿ que no le importa que la ataque, si la ataco de esta distancia no hay forma de que salga ilesa]

-ANNA: Se lo que piensas… solo quiero que seas consciente de lo que es acabar con la vida e un inocente… por que una vez seas coronado SK y acabes con tus enemigos y los humanos… es algo que sucederá no una sino millones de veces… pero al menos hoy podrás ver la cara el inocente que asesinas…

Hao se puso serio…que Anna pensaba dejarse matar a ella y a su hijo solo para probar un punto… por defender una raza tan inferior como la de los humanos?...como podía ser?

-HAO: No bromeo Anna…. Estes o no en este mundo va a pasar lo que debe pasar

-ANNA: Lo se…

Hao no sabia que hacer, no quería lastimarla, por su puesto que no… pero no podía dejar sus sueños de lado tampoco por una niñería asi

-HAO: Lo siento Anna


	50. quien gana y quien pierde todo

Todo sucedió muy rápido….

Anna cerró los ojos al ver que Hao formaba una gran bola de fuego en una de sus manos a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ella… Anna esperado el golpe y luego… nada… Anna al fin abrió los ojos y se encontró sola dentro del domo de fuego.

\- - FUERA DEL DOMO - -

-HAO: [lo mejor será acabar con Yoh y Nate de una buena vez…. Ya luego lidiare con Anna.. una vez me pertenezcan los GE {viéndolos tan cercanos A EL}]

-YOH: Que le hiciste!? Donde esta Anna! {lanzando un ataque a Hao}

-HAO: Lo que debía hacerse JAJAJA

Esto último enfureció y altero mucho a Yoh, no sabía que había pasado con Anna y por qué solo Hao había salido del domo de fuego, así que empezó atacar con desesperación a su hermano

-NATE: Yoh… tienes que calmarte! {Impidiendo su paso, ya que si seguía así acabaría con su energía muy rápido sin lograr nada}…

-YOH: {Tratando de llegar a Hao por encima de Nate} que no ves que ese desgraciado le hizo algo a ANNA!

-NATE {cara de preocupación} Lo más seguro es que ella esta bien …observa {señalando el domo}… estoy seguro que el solo creo el domo para contenerla… de otra manera por que lo mantendría en pie

Yoh lo pensó por un segundo

-YOH: Aun asi…. Debe sacarla de ahí! ella podría estar en problemas…lo mejor es derrotarlo de una buena vez!

Nate solo podía ver la desesperación de Yoh, era obvio que tenia una carga muy grande en cuanto a detener a Hao, más ahora que Anna podía salir lastimada

-NATE: Esta bien, pero si no te calmas antes…nunca lo lograremos

Yoh sabia que Nate tenia razón,no era la primera vez que el se dejaba llevar por el estrés y preocupación, debía calmarse… además aun podía sentirlo en su corazón… de una forma u otra todo se solucionaría…pero como?

-YOH: {dando un respiro profundo} lo siento Nate… cual es el plan?

Hao apenas observaba el domo que contenía a Anna.. por que ella se empeñaba en defender causas perdidas y más sabiendo como eran las cosas, además eso último que le dijo sobre destruir inocentes sin siquiera verlo directamente lo tenía muy pensativo… podría Anna tener razón? No todos los humanos eran malos, el lo sabía… lo experimento de primera mano con el pequeño amigo de Yoh, Manta… Pero aun así… el siempre tuvo muy claro lo que debía hacer…estaría dudando solo por Anna? O de verdad tenia ella razón en el fondo?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un ataque muy bien sincronizado de Nate e Yoh.

-HAO: [Eso estuvo cerca] {volteando a mirar donde ellos se suponía se encontraban en el momento}

Yoh y Nate aprovecharon que Hao pareciera estar distraído y lo atacaron de nuevo, esta vez sus ataques al ser sincronizados no fueron en vano, empezaba a parecer una pelea más equilibrada.

Anna dentro del domo pensaba en que debía hacer, era clara la situacion…Hao no quería cambiar de pensamiento, pero quedaba la duda podía ella hacer algo más? Existiría otro destino que los GE no le hubieran mostrado? Deberia ella acabar con hao con sus propias manos para cambiar el futuro?...ella no quería lastimar a Hao, pero no estaba quedándole de otra…

Anna cerro sus ojos y se concentró lo más que pudo…

\- - - CON HAO, NATE E YOH - - -

Hao luchaba contra Yoh y Nate, la pelea parecía pareja entre los dos y Hao…

-YOH [Estoy muy cansado… además ya casi no siento el brazo {sujetándose la herida que tenia} debemos acabar esto rápido}]

-NATE:[yoh ha perdido demasiada sangre… puede…no no debo pensar en eso…debo concentrarme]

-HAO: [Esta batalla es solo una perdedera de tiempo… Yoh morirá de seguro sigue asi… bueno al menos no tendré que matarlo con mis manos….]

Este ultimo pensamiento que fluyo por la mente de Hao lo sorprendió a el mismo…antes no hubiera dudado en matar a Yoh si tenia la oportunidad… ahora se aliviaba de no tener que matarlo? Que diablo pasaba con el O.o!

-HAO: Acabemos ya… {lanzando un fuerte ataque de fuego a Yoh y Nate en laespera de acabarlos de una vez y dejar de dudar}

-LEN {apareciendo con Horo de la nada} no lo permitiremos! {cubriendo a Yoh y Nate que parecían agotado}

-HAO: cuantos más insectos planean venir!

Hao estaba enojándose enserio, se sentía confundido… quería llevar a cabo su plan de apoderarse de los GE espíritus lo más pronto posibles ya que si seguía sobre prensando todo quien sabe donde acabaría, de seguro siendo tan blando y estúpido como su hermano menor.

LEN: Nate… encárgate de Yoh…parece ser que está herido gravemente… {mirando al rededor rápidamente} …[donde estará Anna?]

Hao empezó a atacar sin piedad a Horo y Len, mientras Nate hacia lo mejor que podía para vendar a Yoh con un retazo de su propia camisa.

-HAO: son muy molestos {música de suspenso y ataque jeje}

Un golpe, aquí un ataque alla…rápidamenteLen y Horo fueron heridos de gravedad. Hao no pensaba retrazar más las cosas acabaría con Yoh y los demás ya mismo, no quería dudar más quería hacer lo que debía y ya, pero en ese momento el domo exploto llamando la atención de todos

-YOH: ANNA! {soltándose del agarre de Nate que trataba de ayudarlo y corriendo hacia el domo}

-LEN: [Anna estaba allí! ¡!{Levantándose muy lastimado y preocupado}]

-HAO {hablando más para si mismo} asi que piensas derrotarme..

Anna enseguida apareció frente Hao dejando a todos perplejos, como lo habia hecho? Y que pensaba hacer?

-ANNA: Pense que podía hacerte entrar en razón…pero falle

-HAO: JAJAJA Hay batallas que ni tu misma puede ganar

-ANNA: Pero este no será el caso {mostrando una pequeña sonrisa}

En ese momento Zenki y Goki empezaron a atacar A Hao a un velocidad impresionante, Yoh, Horo y Len no podían creerlo! Nunca habían visto tal despliegue de fuerza y popder por parte de Anna. Nate por su parte sabia que Anna era capaz de eso …y más, ya que el mismo habia presenciado los entrenamientos entre ella y Hao, esto hasta ahora comenzaba

La pelea de Anna y Hao era casi imperceptible para los demás no solo por la velocidad con la que aparecían y desaparecían, sino por que los golpes causaban que el viento y la tierra se levantara.

En un momento Anna y Hao quedarón frente a frente, los dos parecían agotado luego de media hora, esto tenia impresionados a todos ya que era raro ver a aquellos dos en ese estado, pero luego de ver como peleaban no quedaba duda, ellos eran verdaderamente poderosos.

Anna empezaba a verse cansada y no se sentia del todo bien,sabia que tenia que darlo todo ahora…pero algo se lo impedia, luego se dio cuenta de que Hao estaba también cansado ya que pudo escuchar un leve pensamiento escapándose de su mente… en el pensamiento el sonaba…

-ANNA [esta confundido?... pero entonces por que sigue con todo esto? {mirándolo con duda}]

Hao sabia que Anna habia escuchado lo que recién el pensaba asi que prosiguió la pelea para que ella no tuviera más oportunidad de pensar en eso. La velocidad de la batalla aumento, hasta que

-ANNA [Este dolor no…no puede ser] {Anna apenas se detuvo en seco dando una oportunidad a Hao de atacarla directamente, por suerte Zenki y Goki recibieron el golpe, pero desaparecieron por completo]

-LEN: {apenas sentado junto a sus amigos en elsuelo muy mal herido viendo la pelea} algo no esta bien…

Yoh enseguida se levanto como pudo, el también habia percibido que Anna habia frenado casi en seco y ahora respiraba con dificultad, además parecía muy caansada…

-YOH:Debo ayudarla

-HORO: Pero apenas puedes mantenerte en pie…

-NATE: No importa {al igual que Yoh} no podemos dejarla sola

Hao tambien noto lo que pasaba con Anna… quería acabar con ella ya que ella definitivamente era el único obstáculo ahora para el trono, pero podría hacerlo?

Hao se acerco caminando a Anna lentamente, ella intento poner un escudo pero el sin el mayor esfuerzo lo anulo y entro como si nada

-HAO: No esta bien que te esfuerces más de lo que debes … y menos en tu estado sabes

Anna parecía no escucharlo estaba quieta y empezaba a sudar mucho…

Yoh y Nate llegaron a unos metros pero al intentar acercarse más..

YOH:ES UN ESCUDO!... DEJALA! HAO! A QUIEN QUIERES ES A MI!

Golpeando el escudo con fuerza

-HAO: JAJAJ lo escuchas…Yoh te trata de defender, pero ..no soy yo la que te tiene cautiva en este campo de fuerza… tal vez deberías bajarlo… aunque no creo que lo hagas ya que no quieres que yo acabe con sus miserables vidas…

Anna seguía ensimismada, Hao ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella hablándole casualmente como si nada malo pasará-

-HAO: Dime Anna… que piensas hacer…. Claramente ellos no podrán vencerme ni en 500 años jajaja y tu… no puedes usar más energía o sabes que _eso_ {mirando al estómago de Anna} morirá…

La sonrisa arrogante de Hao, el estado de Anna y como se veía el futuro tenían desesperado a Yoh, que podría hacer.. seria este el final? Que pasaría con el? Con sus amigos? Con Anna y su hijo o hija?

En ese momento Anna levanto la cabeza lentamente y aun sosteniéndose el estomago miro a Hao

-ANNA: Se que no quieres esto {dejando a Hao estupefacto… como tenia fuerza para hablar es más para discutir y tan calmadamente después de todo?}… lo leo en tus ojos y …lo vi en tu mente… ya no quieres lo que un día quisiste con todo tu corazón…

-HAO: No empieces con…

En ese momento el aire dentro del campo de energía empezó a agitarse bruscamente

-ANNA: Pero también se que no lo reconocerás… y la verdad es que en parte lo entiendo, por que también fui una vez asi… {dándole una pequeña sonrisa}

Yoh y sus amigos observaban atentamente todo, mientras intentaban romper la barrera que los separaba de Hao y Anna

-HAO: Que demonios!

Zenki y Goki aparecieron dentro del escudo y sujetaron con fuerza los brazos de Hao, Hao intento llamar al SOF pero este no podía atravesar el escudo tampoco

-ANNA: No puedo permitir que sigas con esto…y aunque me costo mucho decidirlo… no por mi sino por _el_ {señalando su estómago} se lo que debo hacer…

Anna miro hacia donde Yoh intentaba penetrar el escudo y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a el, y en ese momento yoh lo supo

-YOH: ANNA! NO LO HAGAS!

El pobre Yoh estaba desesperado, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas entrar, Anna se iba a sacrificar por acabar con Hao! Y no solo ella sino que su hija también!

-YOH: ANNA! NO PORFAVOR! NO ME DEJES!

La herida de Yoh estaba sangrando de nuevo por la fuerza con la que atacaba el escudo

-YOH: NO LO HAGAS! PIENSA EN HANNA! POR FAVOR!

Los amigos de Yoh se encontraban en el mismo estado intentando penetrar el escudo, mientras la atmosfera en el campo de fuerza solo empeoraba, Hao intentaba safarse de los shimankis , pero Anna anulaba cualquier intento de ataque de Hao mientras este era sujetado con fuerza.

-HAO: {viendo que no se podía safar} no puedo creer que sacrifiques tu vida y su vida por unos insignificantes…

-ANNA :- {Tratando se usar toda su concentración y fuerza}

-HAO: {voz triste} en verdad tanto lo vale?

-ANNA: no solo lo hago por ellos…. {esto hizo que Hao la mirara con duda}… no quiero que te consuma ese odio que te enloquece… por que conozco al verdadero Hao, y se que en el fondo…esto no es lo que quiere

Hao lo sabia en el fondo, por mucho que le costara el al igual que Yoh deseaba paz, no solo en el mundo, sino en su corazón… sin embargo Anna ya no podía darse el lujo de tratar de convencerlo, era ahora o nunca, después de esto quedaría sin fuerza y de seguro sin vida.

Ya no se veía nada dentro del escudo por el viento y polvo, así que los chicos desde afuera apenas pudieron ver que sucedía una gran explosión que lo consumió todo de golpe, unos minutos después de eso el escudo desapareció. Y una gran ola de humo y viento empujo a los muchachos a lo lejos.

Yoh estaba ya muy mal, pero no le importó, corrió a donde se encontraba antes el escudo, llego al tiempo con Len al sitio exacto, había mucho humo y el suelo se encontraba destruido totalmente, tendrían que buscar entre los escombros, empezaron a remover varios pedazos bastante grandes del suelo, todos parecían desesperados, en especial Yoh a quien sus amigos observaban de ves en cuando con un dejo de dolor; no podían imaginar lo que el pobre estaba pasando.

En ese momento llego Goldva, junto con Jean y Liserg. Ellos habían podido observar gran parte del final de la batalla, veian con lastima la situación, aunque desde el punto de vista de Jean y Liserg sentían cierto alivio ya que el objetivo final habia sido conseguido, Hao habia sido derrotado.

Goldva se aclaro la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos; pero estos seguían buscando rastros de Anna o hasta de Hao.

-GOLDVA: No quiero que se alarmen, pero estoy segura que al igual que yo….no pueden sentir ya sus presencias.

Nate, Horo y Len se quedaron quietos por un momento mirando a Yoh desesperadamente buscar, ellos ya se habían percatado de eso desde la explosión , pero no dejarían a Yoh solo en esto, no hasta que se moviera la última roca de ese sitio si fuera necesario.

-LISERG: Yoh detente, estas muy herido que no te das cuenta…. Podrias morir si sigues perdiendo sangre de esa forma

Pero Yoh parecía no escuchar nada… Liserg miro a Jean con preocupación, el se preocupaba por su amigo despues de todo aunque hubieran tenido problemas en el pasado; Jean apenas se acerco a Yoh y puso su mano sobre su hombro haciéndolo que se detuviera y la mirara.

Pero no salio palabra alguna por parte de ninguno solo una luz de las manos de Jean, que de manera rápida curaron la gran herida de Yoh

-JEAN: Has perdido bastante sangre, pero por ahora no lo harás más… te ayudaremos a buscar

-LISERG: Esta segura doncella? {hablándole bajo a jean que se habia alejado un poco de Yoh para unirse a la búsqueda}

-JEAN: Necesitamos comprobar que esta vez si acabaron con Hao, sino deberemos hacerlo nosotros; la ultima vez nos confiamos y ese demonio volvió

-LISERG: Por cierto Goldva…que pasara con el torneo? Si Hao muere el ganado es Yoh según yo veo?

-LEN: no lo creo Yoh fue descalificado después de que Anna interviniera en la pelea

-NATE: Pero tal vez en esta batalla las reglas eran diferentes, asi como no prohibían expresamente asesinar tal vez podía usar ayuda

Los muchachos observaban seriamente a Goldva para que les respondiera sus preguntas, ella apenas los miro calmadamente

-GOLDVA: {mirando a Yoh} Nos veremos al anochecer en mi oficina {luego de esto se dio la vuelta, dos pasos y desparecio en el aire}

-LEN: Anciana tramposa! Que quizo decir!

-NATE: Será mejor seguir buscando{mirando con mucha preocupación y dolor a Yoh en los escombros}

Jean curo a los demás para que puedieran ayudar más en la búsqueda…. Pasaron casi doshoras y aun no habia rastro de Anna, Hao…. Ni de sus cuerpos.

Yoh empezaba a desesperarse, eso mezclado con el miedo, dolor, cansancio lo hacían sentir que en cualquier momento desfallecería, pero tenia que seguir… tenia que encontrar a Anna a como diera lugar… ella tenia que estar bien! No podía ser de otra forma

Empezóa caer la noche… para los demás aunque les costara aceptarlo Anna ya no hacia más parte de este mundo, no habia forma, ya habían movido todo; asi que ahora se limitaban solo a mirar a su amigo Yoh que seguía buscando y rebuscando.

-NATE: Yoh… {acercándose a este}… no quiero ser yo quien diga esto… pero… no hay rastro de Anna… y ya buscamos en todas partes…

Yoh seguía en lo suyo ignorando a Nate….

-LEN: {viendo que Nate no había tenido ningún avance con Yoh} Mira Yoh, Anna no está aquí… no hay razón para seguir aquí…además necesitas descansar e ir a hablar con Goldva … se que no es lo más importante ahora, pero necesitamos saber que pasará con elt torneo y con el titulo… ya que si no nace un nuevo shaman King pronto el mundo que conocemos llegará a su fin.

Yoh se detuvo en seco tras las palabras de LEN

-YOH: El mundo que yo conozco …YA LLEGO A SU FIN!{ desplomándose en el piso ante la mirada triste de los demás}

-LEN: Yoh… {con tristeza}

-YOH: QUE!? CREES QUE NO SE QUE NO HAY DONDE MÁS BUSCAR! QUE NO SE QUE SU ESENCIA DESAPARECIO DESDE LA EXPLOSIÓN! {EMPEZANDO A SOLTAR GRANDES LAGRIMAS Y APRETANDO SUS PUÑOS FUERTEMENTE}… SOLO-..déjenme quieren

-LEN: Como quieras {serio y dándole la espalda}… vámonos {mirando a los demás}….el necesita tiempo a solas {mirándolo con tristeza}

Todos asintieron y empezaron a irse… menos Nate

-NATE: Yoh…

-YOH: Que quieres Nate?

-NATE: Sabes… tu no eres el único que perdiste algo…Anna era alguien importante y …especial para todos nosotros

-YOH: Tienes razón, no soy el único que perdió algo… yo lo perdí TODO!...Anna…mi hija!...mi hermano… las ganas de vivir!

-NATE: Entonces no lo mereces {seriamente}

Yoh miro con mucho odio a Nate, y este le reciproco la mirada

-NATE: Anna se sacrifico por que tu y los demás tuviéramos un futuro… se que las perdidas que sufriste son irremediables… pero… no dejes que ese sacrificio sea en vano {dándole la espalda para irse} si Anna estuviera aquí, de seguro te golpearía por siquiera pensar en renunciar a todo lo que te queda por el frente {pequeña sonrisa imperceptible por el recuero de Anna en la cara de Nate que Yoh no podía ver ya que estaba de espaldas}…ella siempre fue asi… y para mi siempre lo será {dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas y yéndose}

Yoh apenas vio a Nate alejándose… luego se quedó allí solo, con su dolor y sus pensamientos

-YOH: si tan solo yo… si tan solo… HUBIERA SIDO MÁS FUERTE! TU NO TENDRIAS QUE HABERTE IDOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- - - ALDEA APACHE - - -

-MANTA: {entre lágrimas} entonces Anna…Anna… pero….

-LEN: Lo se Manta… creeme que fue mejor que no estuvieras allí… fue algo…muy doloroso de ver {mirada tapada por cabello}

-SILVER: Me duele mucho lo de Anna… pero…. Me preocupa ahora mucho Yoh…el… la quería mucho…

\- NATE: No era el único {voz triste}…

-HORO: Todos la queríamos a nuestra manera….ella siempre fue… una muy buena persona a su modo…

-SILVER: y saben que sucedió con Hao?

-LEN: Tampoco había rastro de el

-SILVER: [Como la última vez… esto me parece extraño… podría ser que…] muchachos lo siento mucho, iré a ver a Yoh en cuanto pueda, pero por favor manténganme informado de cualquier cosa…debo irme {desapareciendo}

\- - - ALGUN LUGAR EN EL DESIERTO - -

Yoh había empezado a vagar sin rumbo…. No quería ir a su cabaña, no quería ver a sus amigos…no quería ver a nadie... solo quería que todo acabara ya... ese dolor…esa desilusión… esa tristeza que lo consumía, había pasado de tenerlo todo … a tener nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….Maldecía su suerte y su intuición, porque aunque el mundo se le callera encima le decía que todo iba a estar bien…pero para el no había manera.

\- - - FRENTE A LA OFICINA DE GOLDVA - - -

Eran casi las 10 de la noche, los amigos de Yoh esperaban por el ya que según Goldva el no habia ido aun.

-LEN: No piensa enserio decirnos nada a nosotros!

-GOLDVA: Lo lamento, no puedo…todo sea por..

-HORO: SI si si… "el deseo de los GRANDES ESPIRITUS {DICHO CON IRONIA Y MOLESTA}"

Era casi media noche, cuando Yoh llego a la oficina de Goldva

-NATE: Yoh! Estas bien?

Yoh lucia totalmente triste, demacrado, sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras, y era bastante obvio que habia llorado bastante.

-GOLDVA: Bien muchacho, sigue…

Yoh apenas siguió por donde Goldva le indicaba

-GOLDVA: Lo mejor será que se vayan… ya que no pueden seguir… mañana hablaran con el

Los muchacho se vieron bastante molestos, pero ver a Yoh "bien" dentro de lo que cabia bien en el momento los tranquilizaba por ahora… asi que decidieron retirarse

\- - - DENTRO DE LA OFICINA- -

-YOH: Bien ya vine…asi que digame lo que necesite de una buena vez…

-GOLVA {observando con seriedad al muchacho} lo lamento…pero no es tan sencillo…aun hay alguien más a quien debemos esperar…

Yoh levanto la mirada del suelo por un momento

-YOH: A quien?

De las sombras surgió una tercera figura que enseguida hablo

-HAO: A mi….

Yoh observo a su hermano con sorpresa, el se veía un tanto lastimado y su ropa estaba en muy mal estado… pero como? Y si el estaba allí eso significaba.. que… Yoh se levanto de golpe y tomando a su hermano con fuerza de los hombros

-YOH: MALDITOO! DONDE ESTA! DONDE ESTA ANNA! {LA RABIA Y LA TRISTEZA MUY PRESENTES EN SU ROSTRO}

-HAO: {sacándose las manos de Yoh de encima y mirando a Goldva fijamente} Di rápido lo que tengas que decir… tengo cosas importantes que hacer

-YOH: {la rabia más fuerte que antes} deja de ignorarme! Que sucedió! Que sucedió en ese momento!{grandes lagrimas empezaban a surgir de sus ojos llamando la atención de los presentes}

-HAO: Calmate Yoh… {suspiro largo} hablaremos con Goldva y luego hablaremos tu y yo de lo ocurrido

-GOLDVA: me parece bien … sere breve… los grandes espiritus se han pronunciado sobre todo lo ocurrido, es más sienten que no habia necesidad de hacerlo por que al parecer ustedes ya lo sabían…el ganador es…Hao.

Hao e Yoh se quedaron en silencio. Hao miraba a Goldva con seriedad e Yoh a Hao con odio…

-HAO: Bien si eso es todo {dándose la vuelta para irse}

-GOLDVA: Que no te alegra? No es lo que siempre habías querido?

-HAO {voz corta y baja} no siempre…. Bien sígueme Yoh

Yoh salio tras Hao de la oficina de Goldva…

-YOH: ESPERO QUE ESTES FELIZ… YA TIENES LO QUE DESEABAS ERES EL SHAMAN KING , PODRÁS HACER LO QUE TE PLAZCA, NADIE TE DETENDRA…. Y YA NO QUIERO PERMANCER EN ESTE MUNDO EN EL QUE SEGÚN TU NUNCA DEBI ESTAR DESDE UN PRINCIPIO

Hao nunca habia escuchado a Yoh de esa forma, se veía destrozado … los sentimientos que emanaban eran sofocantes…. Eso lo hacia sentir culpable…ya que de una forma u otra Yoh era inocente, el no habia lastimado nunca a nadie y aun asi pagaba por errores de los demás.

-HAO: Ya terminaste?

-YOH: Que crees que me falto algo… o tal ves esperas que te ataquepara que acabes conmigo de una vez… pues pierdes tu tiempo… por mi puedes acabar de una vez conmigo… no opondré la menor resistencia

-HAO: Ya?...

-YOH: - -

-HAO: {suspiro cansado} no tengo animo para esto… quieres ver a Anna o no?

Esto dejo congelado a Yoh… a que se referia Hao verla verla? O ver el espíritu de Anna… por que si fuera asi el no lo resistiría

-HAO: {leyendo los pensamientos de Yoh} me refiero a verla verla…en carne y hueso

-YOH: DONDE ESTA ELLA!? TENGO QUE VER QUE ELLA Y ….. {Yoh se helo por un momento… si Anna estaba viva después de lo sucedido estaría apenas viva asi que de seguro el bebe no ….}

-HAO: vamos {desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo en la cabaña que Yoh compartia con Anna}

-YOH: Esta aquí? En nuestra cabaña? {cara de extrañeza}

-HAO: Era lo obvio, de hecho pensé que vendrías antes pero como no lo hacias solo pude esperar a sentir tu presencia cerca a la de Goldva

-YOH [Pero yo no sentí sus presencias…desde la explosión]

-HAO: Claro que fue asi… por que apenas se dio la explosión lo único que pude hacer fue teletransportarnos lejos de allí… y luego cuando vinimos aquí no podía hacer obvia mi presencia sino hubiera sido atacado y en el estado que estoy no hubiera podido defenderme ni ayduarla a ella {subiendo las escaleras}

Yoh entro rápidamente a la habitación, Anna se encontraba en el futon inconsciente, al parecer las heridas habían desaparecido, pero ella lucia…

-HAO: Agotada….

-YOH: Pero como?

-HAO: al teletransportarla conmigo no salio lastimada por la explosión que ella misma causo, pero ella uso demasiada energía {mirando hacia otro lado con preocupación}

-YOH: Ella necesita atención medica inmediata… necesita de..

-HAO: Fausto ya la vio…

-YOH: Fausto?

-HAO: Claro… no soy estupido sabes… sabia que necesitaba atención y que yo no soy medico…

-YOH: Y…{con miedo de preguntar}…que dijo fausto {mirando con tristeza a Anna}

Hao apenas miro de medio lado a Yoh…

-HAO: Lo siento Yoh… {Yoh empezaba a tener lágrimas en sus ojos}… pero tendrás que aguantar sus antojos de embarazada por otros cuantos meses

-YOH: Entonces te refieres a que!

-HAO: Si Yoh …el….bebe… esta bien….

La sonrisa de Yoh volvió a su rostro… no sabia como pero habia pasado un milagro! Y la vida le sonreía a el.. por el momento..

-HAO: No fue un milagro Yoh… Anna uso gran parte de su energía en protegerlo.. aunque no se como lo hizo ya que según veía ella estaba decidida totalmente en acabar conmigo

-YOH: Que quieres decir?

-HAO: Fausto piensa que Anna uso demasiado poder y podría entrar en coma en cualquier momento, si es que ya no lo esta…

-YOH: QUIERES DECIR QUE NO DESPERTARA!?

-HAO: podría ser… Fausto no tenia todo lo necesario aquí para dar un resultado concluyente {risa ironica} dijo quedebia llevarla a un hospital cuanto antes para saberlo

-YOH: y por que nolo hizo!?

-HAO: Yo se lo impedi

-YOH: {con mucha tensión en el ambiente}… bien.. no hay razón para alargar lo inevitable… quiero que me lo digas… que va a suceder ahora? Tu eres el shaman King… y nosotros ..no podemos hacer nada…

-HAO: Que crees que suceda?

-YOH: Hao… no estoy para esto… la verdad no lo se…solo te pido que por favor me dejes salvarla… te lo pediré de rodillas si eso es lo que quieres… es más te daré mi vida de ser necesario {cara de desesperación}

-HAO: Tu vida ya me pertenece Yoh, si quisiera la tomaría en este momento y ya…. Pero… no lo haré, no me serviría de nada

-YOH: Dejarla morir tampoco te sirve de nada…se que la quieres a tu modo te lo ruego…no la dejes morir…déjame llevarla a donde pueda recibir la ayuda que necesita

-HAO: Te refieres a esos hospitales con los humanos…

Yoh observaba como Hao lo consideraba..rezaba que lo ayudara, que la ayudara a ella, en ese momento nada más le importaba

-HAO: No la dejaré morir… pero no ira a un hospital como tu quieres.. ellos no podrán ayudarla

-YOH: Entonces?

-HAO: La verdad es que sigo un poco debil y reponiendo mi energía, pero apenas este mejor le pasare un poco a ella, eso deberá bastar para que mejore…

-YOH: lo dices enserio? …

Hao apenas lo miro con cara de "crees que bromearía en algo asi"

-YOH: Muchas gracias Hao..pero hay algo que no entiendo, por que…la salvas si ella intento… Ummm …todos lo hicimos

-HAO: eso no es de tu incumbencia… será mejor que descanses tu tambien, se nota que lo necesita {dejando la habitación}… ya mañanas será otro día

Yoh observo a Anna toda la noche.. no podía creer la suerte que tuvo, pero se sentía un tanto nervioso, el futuro era incierto con Hao como shaman King… y sabía que poco podía hacer el.

Ese mismo día cuando amaneció todos en la aldea despertaron con la alarma del oráculo virtual y una no muy grata noticia para muchos:

" _el día de ayer se llevó la final entre Asakura Hao e Asakura Yoh, el vencedor de la batalla y nuevo Shaman King es Asakura Hao, se rendirá homenaje a esta gran figura a medio dia en la plaza central, y en la noche Hao Asakura hará el ritual por el cual tomará posesión del titulo, junto con sus poderes y facultades. Los grandes espíritus extiendan bendiciones sobre nuestro nuevo rey."_

-HAO: {leyendo el oráculo} con que es oficial… {parándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Anna e Yoh}

Yoh vio entrar a su hermano , se veía cansado aun pero mucho mejor

-HAO: No dormiste nada… se nota en tu temple

-YOH.- - -

-HAO: Bueno es hora de que le ayude a Anna {poniendo sus manos sobre ella para pasar energía}

Hao paso gran parte de su energía a la chica, pero ella seguía inconsciente, pocas horas despues llego fausto, se veía muy preocupado por la situacion

-FAUSTO: Si no despierta hoy deberemos empezar a administrarle suero a ella y al bebe para que no entren en desnutrición

-YOH: fausto dime la verdad, ella…estará bien?

-FAUSTO: No lo se Yoh , al decir verdad no lo sé

-YOH: {suspiro largo}… hablaste con los chicos?

-FAUSTO: {mirando a Hao mal} si, pero no de esto, lo tengo prohibido… por el shaman King

-HAO: Deja esa cara de amargura… pero más te vale seguir callado

Yoh no lo entendí, ni fausto, que pretendía Hao, el era el ganador, por que no los destruía y ya, al menos les ahorraría la agonía, pero el parecía disfrutar cada minuto de su sufrimiento.

Fausto se fue dejando solos a los gemelos.

-YOH: Hao que planeas hacer?

-HAO: …la verdad… no lo se….

Yoh observo a su hermano con mucha curiosidad, parecía ser honesto

-HAO: por un lado soy el SK como siempre quise, pero por el otro {mirando a Anna inconsciente} .. no se el tipo de SK que deba ser…

-YOH: Pues… solo has lo que te dicte tu corazón…

-HAO ¬¬ … que consejo taaaannn…emmm…

-YOH: Lo digo enserio Hao, se que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, asi que solo sigue a tu corazón, si no le crees a el… no vas a poder creer nunca en nadie

Hao lo pensó, Yoh tenia un punto valido, la primera persona en quien debía confiar era el mismo, sino no podría saber nunca que era lo correcto.

Hao se levanto y salio de la habitación un tanto pensativo

-YOH: {hablándole a Anna dormida} Annita por favor tienes que despertar y mejorarte, por mi… por nosotros {posando su mano sobre el vientre de Anna}

En ese momento la mano de Anna se levantó por si sola y se situó sobre la mano de Yoh que se encontraba en su vientre.

-YOH: ANNA!

Pero no hubo respuesta… Anna seguía inconsciente


	51. FINAL

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron la historia hasta aquí! Se que es un poco larga, y no se si eso es muy bueno o muy malo jeje, espero que la hayan disfrutado, que haya logrado sacarles una sonrisa o distraerlos de su planes cotidianos.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews frangarrido1993, Nn, Mary, nani27, Alice y Christal MP. Lamento si no les di lo que querían a veces, pero es no siempre era fácil para mi cambiarle el sentido a la historia sin distorsionarla mucho.**

 **Disfruten! :D**

* * *

Amanecía nuevamente en la pensión En, el sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación iluminando el cabello rubio de Anna y causando que esta despertará.

-YOH: Buenos días Annita!

-ANNA: {pequeña sonrisa} Bueno días Yoh

-YOH: El desayuno ya está listo… te espero abajo

Anna vio como Yoh salía de la habitación, el niño que había conocido, el adolescente del cual se había enamorado se había transformado en un hombre muy atractivo.

Habían transcurrido varios años desde que había finalizado el torneo y de aquella fatídica noche en que Yoh pensó que Anna había perdido la vida junto con su hija, pero como lo presintió Yoh desde un principio, todo tuvo una solución, todo lo tendría siempre mientras sintiera un mínimo de esperanza en su corazón.

La rubia se levantó del futon que compartía con su ahora esposo, el tiempo también le había favorecido, ahora tenía cabello largo y curvas muy bien definidas. Se alisto rápidamente y bajo a la mesa para desayunar con su familia.

-ANNA: Buenos días hija {dándole una pequeña caricia a una pequeña niña que estaba en los brazos de Yoh comiendo}

-YOH: Estas feliz de ver a mamá jiji

La pequeña apenas sonrío

-YOH: Hoy regresaran verdad?

-ANNA: Así es, según las predicciones de Tamao hoy es el día {comiendo tranquilamente}

-YOH: No tienes que simular conmigo, se que estas ansiosa y muy feliz, por qué siento lo mismo… Asaky ni yo se lo diremos a nadie…no es asi {hablándole a la bebe en sus brazos y levantándola sobre su cabeza a modo de juego}

Habian pasado 7 años desde el final del torneo… y hace casi 8 meses Hana, el primogénito de Yoh y Anna habia partido junto con su tio, el actual Shaman King, Hao Asakura en un viaje a entrenar, Anna e Yoh no querían que fuese al principio ya que Hana era aún muy joven, pero sabían que si Hao lo requería asi sus motivos debía tener.

-ANNA: Solo espero que el estúpido de Hao no le haya enseñado ninguna insolencia a mi hijo!

-YOH: JIJI…{gotita en la cabeza} [más insolente de lo que ya era, con ese carácter que heredo de Anna…]

-HAO {apareciendo de la nada} : que interesantes pensamientos tiene Yoh, no lo crees asi Anna? {Sonrisa gigante}

-ANNA: Yo ya no me fijo en sus niñerías

Hao se veía tan joven como siempre, él podía adoptar la figura y edad que quisiera, pero había optado por conservar su edad joven ya que le facilitaba el pasar desapercibido mucho más.

-YOH: Hermano! Qué bueno verte… {mirando de un lado a otro}… pero donde esta…

-HAO {tomando a la bebe de los brazos de Yoh para jugar con ella} Hana…juró por mi mismo que soy Dios, que si ese niño se pareciera más a ustedes…

-YOH: Lo querrías más jijiji por que dudo que puedas…

-HAO: {suspiro largo} prefirió quedarse en el cementerio de aquí cerca, dijo que necesitaba tiempo para el solo… muy Yoh y Anna a la vez… no lo crees Asaky :D

Asaky tenía un poco más de un año asi que solo sonreía y jugaba con el cabello de su tío

-ANNA: Y que tanto progreso Hana?

-HAO: Al principio fue difícil, era muy caprichoso [de quien lo habrá sacado ¬¬] pero luego empezó a avanzar rápidamente, no me decepciono para nada…. Creo que te gustara saber que fuimos a entrenar a la misma montaña nevada que solíamos entrenar en el torneo

-YOH: Y Hana soporto esas condiciones así nada más!?

-HAO: Recuerda que no solo es hijo tuyo ¬¬ también es de Anna y ella nunca se quejo estando allá, por duras que fueran las circunstancias

-ANNA: Ya basta de parloteos! Puedes decirme de una buena vez porque te llevaste a Hana todo este tiempo! {Levantándose y golpeando la mesa} no creas que no se que algo tramas!

-HAO: jejeje Extrañas poder leer mi mente ;P lo se… hahaha pero supongo que ese es un gran pro de ser el shaman King… poder saberlo todo y que nadie más sepa lo que yo.

Anna empezaba a impacientarse!

-HAO: Calma Anna… pues la verdad es que necesito la ayuda de Hana para una batalla muy especial que se llevará a cabo en unos años

-YOH: Batalla? De que hablas?

Hao le explico a Yoh y a Anna sobre la batalla de la _Flor de Maíz_ (The _Flower of Maize *referencias en Shaman King flowers!_ y sus intenciones en cuanto a Hana.

-ANNA: Pero entonces Hana no será suficiente, necesitaras un equipo entero {mirando a su hija con preocupación}

-HAO: No te preocupes Anna, Asaky seguirá siendo muy joven para entonces, pero se que sería un gran elemento algún día… antes de empezar a entrenar a Hana, estuve de viaje {sentándose a la mesa} tuve la suerte de ver con mis propios ojos a algunos viejos conocidos… suyos.

-ANNA: Se más claro

-YOH: Estuve de visita en China y aquí cerca en Hokaido

-YOH: Viste a Len y Horo!...como están…hace mucho no sabemos de ellos!

-HAO: JAJAJA lo se… Pues el aniu, sigue siendo el mismo molesto idiota de siempre; solo que ahora se dedica en verdad a lo que siempre soñó

-YOH: Su campo de fugi :D

-ANNA: Comer hasta reventar? ¬¬

-HAO: Ambas cosas JAJAJA, en cuanto a Tao, el está…bien…más que bien hace unos años tuvo la suerte de ser padre, aunque él lo buscaba casi que lo anhelaba a diferencia de otros :D

-ANNA: ¬¬

-YOH: QUE!? Es padre! Pero no nos dijo nada!

-ANNA: Y con quién?

-HAO: pero simula el interés Anna, que creías que el pobre iba a estar toda la vida suspirando por ti jajajaja… bien… {viendo la furia asesina en los ojos de Anna, menos mal no había soltado a la bebe sino de seguro ya estaría de vuelta en China de una patada} el chinito claramente no pudo contigo, así que decidió ir por lo segundo mejor que pudo encontrar…. No es alguien a quien le guarde mucho afecto, pero lo suyo ha de tener…

-ANNA: nos vas a decir o a hacerte el interesante?

-HAO: Las dos cosas :D

Yoh apenas tomo a su pequeña hija de las manos de Hao, sabía lo que venía si Hao no hablaba rápido

-HAO: Bien bien, el hijo de Tao es de … Jean

-YOH: La doncella de hierro! :O

-ANNA: Lo suponía

-HAO: ya lo sabias más bien…

-ANNA: los furyokus de jean y Len se sentían juntos constantemente después del torneo

-HAO: Y como lo supones ese tercer furyoku que has percibido, es de Men …. Su hijo

-ANNA: Pero… el furyoku de Jean

-HAO: Desapareció el año pasado….

-YOH: A que te refieres? {tensionándose}

-HAO: Jean fue asesinada, por un equipo del torneo la flor de Maiz

Yoh y Anna se miraron con mucha preocupación, el torneo era peligroso y los competidores no eran cualquiera…acabar con Jean, era algo remarcable, muy remarcable

-HAO: Por eso necesito que no bajen la guardia, y que los elegidos estén lo mejor preparados posible

-ANNA: Entonces quien más esta elegido y que tiene que ver con que estuvieras visitando a los idiotas?

-HAO: Los elegidos para estar en mi equipo son Hana, como líder; Men, el hijo de Jean y Len; Gakko, el aprendiz a cargo de Horo Horo, Yohane, miembro de la otra rama de mis descendientes por parte de los Asakura y Alumini.

-ANNA: Alumini? Que relación tiene ella con todos?

-HAO: jeje me alegra que preguntes, cuando estuve de viaje en China no solo me encontré con Len Tao, sino con un viejo amigo tuyo Anna… {Sonrisa pícara}

-ANNA: [Nate]

Anna no había vuelto a ver a Nate después de que se despertó del casi coma en el que cae tras la batalla final, el solo había ido a verla mientras ella estaba "inconsciente", ella en realidad ya no lo estaba solo que no sabía que decirle por lo que fingió seguir dormida, él le había dicho muchas cosas en esa ocasión que prefería no recordar. Anna había pensado en su amigo de vez en cuando, lo recordaba con cariño y con un poco de tristeza al saber que ella era la raíz de su infelicidad en esos tiempos.

-HAO: Así es

-YOH: Que? De quien hablan?

-ANNA: {con la mirada de Hao clavada en ella} Nate

-YOH: aaa ya veo… ¿y como está el?

Yoh no le guardaba rencor a Nate, es más siempre recordaba sus palabras en las que le decía que cuando estuviera listo y el no sintiera lo que sentía por Anna podrían ser amigos de vuelta…todos.

-HAO: Muy bien, después del torneo viajo un poco con su padre, hasta que Len lo mando a buscar para un favor… le pidió que lo ayudará a entrenar unos cuantos shamanes en la dinastía; luego de varios meses Nate decidió quedarse con su padre en la mansión Tao, ya que ahora no solo no eran empleados sino que entre Len y Nate se formó una gran amistad, Nate es la mano derecha de Len ahora.

-YOH: Que bien! Y Nate… ummmm

-HAO: JAJAJA los dos tiene la misma pregunta en sus mentes, solo hágala alguno JAJAJA

Yoh y Anna se miraron un tanto sonrojados por la situación

-YOH {aclarándose la garganta} [ como pregunto que si Nate está casado? O algo sin que suene tan mal]…emmmm Nate encontró a esa persona especial que lo complemente? {mirando la reacción de Anna}

-HAO: Que forma tan delicada de poner la pregunta, pues…. Nate… no está casado… pero si encontró a esa persona…. O más bien esa persona lo encontró a él…

-ANNA: me alegra por Nate…

-HAO: Y no vas a preguntarme quien es esa persona!?

-ANNA: Con que sea feliz me basta, además no es de mi incumbencia

-HAO: Me parece perfecto que digas eso... por qué el debe estar llegando aquí mañana mismo :D

-YOH: COMOOOOOOOOOOO!?

-ANNA: O.o!

-HAO: Como les decía, me encontré con él y le puse una tarea muy especial… solo que es una tarea que por desgracia para ustedes tendrá que ser compartida… Nate está entrenando a la otra integrante del equipo… Alumini, ella es hija de Silver, de la tribu apache, solo que el no podía enseñarle lo que yo necesitaba que aprendiera…

-ANNA: Poderes que solo pueden usar las sacerdotisas y monjes

-HAO: Asi es… Alumini ha sido entrenada desde que nació por Silver y los apaches, el último año por Nate y el año anterior a ese por Kino.

Esto dejo perpleja a Anna, Kino no recibía a cualquiera de alumno y más increíble aun por órdenes de Hao, ya que si bien las cosas entre los Asakura y Hao se habían calmado cuando el acepto el trato de Yoh y Anna, la situación entre estos no era cordial remotamente.

Después de que Anna se despertara días después de la final y de que habían anunciado que Hao era el SK, ella e Yoh habían hablado con Hao, el no había tomado aún posesión del título, no quería hacerlo hasta que sus dudas se despejaran.

\- - - FLASHBACK - - - -

-HAO: Me alegra ver que estés bien {mirando a Anna sentarse en el futon después de estar al borde de entrar a un coma}

-ANNA: No lo entiendo… pudiste salvarte tu solo, pero me salvaste aun cuando yo trate de destruirte… por que lo hiciste? { voz seria sin mirarlo}

-HAO: Por qué.. { agachándose frente a ella} quiero entender…

Anna lo miro por un momento, Hao se veía intranquilo, parecía un niño tratando de entender algo tan simple como cuanto es 2+2 pero que no sabía sumar aun.

-ANNA: Quieres saber por qué me sacrifique asi {sonrisa casi sarcástica en su rostro}… ya te lo dije

-HAO: Lo sé, crees que los humanos merecen ser salvados, asi como yo….

-ANNA: Asi es

-HAO: Anna no entiendo por que lo haces…. En verdad…..

-ANNA: Por que con ellos es igual que contigo, solo se necesita la oportunidad de poder ayudarles a ver como todo puede mejorar si tan solo deciden hacerlo

Hao se quedo en silencio, el cambio lo sentia y lo sabia, los humanos podrían tambien hacerlo?, Anna no era delas que decía las cosas a la ligera.

-YOH: Annita! Ya te estaba trayendo la comida {entrando sonriendo}

Hao apenas vio la cara de felicidad de Yoh, podría el algún dia sentir esa alegría y paz que su gemelo

-ANNA: {LEYENDO SU MENTE Y SU MIRADA} Claro que puedes, si te das la oportunidad…recuerda que tu e Yoh son en esencia el mismo… lo único diferente es

-HAO: Nuestra actitud….{Hao se levanto para irse}

-YOH: Hao espera…{Hao se detuvo en la puerta} ya sabes…que va suceder?

-HAO: {Suspiro largo} Anna me ha dado mucho en que pensar

-YOH: JIJII tiene el mismo efecto en mi {acariciando la mejilla de Anna}, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo

-HAO: Creo que haz hecho mas que suficiente {mirándolo con remordimiento por todo lo que habia pasado}

-YOH: Eres mi hermano, haría mucho mas si me dejaras

-HAO: {suspiro largo y volviendo} los humanos, te han dañado, casi tanto como a ella y a mi, por que crees que valen la pena ser salvados, opr que conservar este mundo tal y como esta?

Yoh parecio considerarlo por un segundo y luego con una sonrisa respondio

-YOH: Yo no creo que el mundo deba seguir como esta… el cambio es posible pero a algunos les cuesta más que a otros, lo único que se requiere es la oportunidad

-HAO: JEJE suenas mucho como Anna {mirándola comer lo que Yoh trajo} [ todos piensan que ella se parece a mi en su forma de ser, pero en verdad también se parece mucho a Yoh]

-YOH: Hao tu eres el shaman King después de todo, y lo serás por los siguientes 500 años, dejame demostrarte que la humanidad puede cambiar para mejor

-HAO: JAJAJA Y como piensas hacer eso?

-ANNA: Yo también lo creo, lo haremos juntos…. En cuanto al como, dinos que se necesitaría para que creyeras?

Hao lo pensó por un momento

-HAO: Si los humanos son capaces cambiar, deberán ser capaces hasta en las peores circunstancias…. Quiero que me demuestren que aun en lo peor de ellos queda algo bueno

Yoh y Anna se miraron, no sabían muy bien a que se referia Hao, pero una oportunidad era una oportunidad… no podían desaprovecharla

-YOH: Lo haremos!

-HAO: Esta bien… pero no crean que esperare por siempre, sus vidas mortales no son tan largas como la mía, asi que tendrán el tiempo que duren sus vidas para demostrarlo

-ANNA: Y si no?

-HAO: Pues… no habrá nada que puedan hacer al respecto porque ya habrán muerto , pero no se preocupen podrán ver que yo tenía la razón desde la sociedad más alta en los GE, la del rey shaman.

\- - - FIN DEL FLASH BACK - - -

Luego de esa charla Anna e Yoh habían hablado con los Asakura, ellos confiaban totalmente en Yoh y Anna después de ver la batalla final transmitida por los apaches, era claro que Yoh y Anna trataron de acabar con Hao a toda costa ,

Yoh le explico a sus abuelos y padres lo que habían hablado con Hao, ellos se encontraban tan confundidos como los jóvenes en como demostrarían a Hao que los humanos podían cambiar, pero bueno tenían tiempo para preocuparse por eso, ahora lo importante era que Anna e Yoh volvían con salud y que volvían a ser parte de la familia., además de que su pequeño milagro venia en camino y llegaría en unos cuantos meses..

\- - VOLVIENDO A LA ACTUALIDAD - -

-HAO: Así es, Alumini fue entrenada por Kino, los apaches y Nate, ella es quien podrá ayudar a Hana a controlar sus onies y a volverse más fuerte…. Y por una decisión irrevocable tomada por Kino y yo … Alumini será la prometida de Hana.

Anna se levantó de nuevo y golpeo la mesa con fuerza

-ANNA: No!

Yoh apenas observaba, claro que el tenía algo que decir al respecto, pero sabía que Anna lo diría por ambos

-ANNA: Cuando decidimos reintegrarnos a los Asakura formalmente aclaramos que sería bajo nuestras condiciones, no tienen derecho a decidir con quien unirá su vida mi hijo!

-HAO: No lo tomes como una decisión de Kino sino del SK

-ANNA: No…

-HAO: Que no confías en mis decisiones? {poniéndose serio}

-ANNA: Me estas amenazando? ¬¬

-HAO: No, pero así como tu, ni yo ni Kino tomamos decisiones a la ligera

-ANNA: No... toman las decisiones que les convienen!

-HAO: Y si sabes lo mucho que nos preocupa Hana por que no crees que es algo que le conviene a el

Anna se quedó en silencio, no quería ceder, pero que tal si Hao supiera algo que ella no, y que la chica que le mencionaba era elemental para ayudar a Hana, ella también quería lo mejor para su hijo, pero no quería cometer los errores que habían cometido con ella e Yoh en el pasado. Además, si Hao decía que Alumini era quien ayudaría a Hana con los onies, era porque la chica en verdad era poderosa y tal vez la única capaz de contener tal poder que contenía su hijo

El poder que contenía Hana, no lo habia ganado de gratis, un año después de que Hana naciera, Yoh y Anna se dieron a la tarea de viajar por el mundo para iniciar su misión solo que no todo salio como ellos esperaban, un viaje al medio oriente en medio de una situación bélica le había costado la vida a Yoh, Anna y al bebe Hana, de tan solo un año de edad [*referencia a lo que paso en SHAMAN KING FLOWERS]. Estos habian sido revividos por Hao, a petición (Demanda y amenazas) de Anna; solo que desde entonces Hana tendría un poder/maldición que lo ayudaría a mantenerse con vida en situaciones como la que habian llevado a su muerte en ese momento.

-HAO: Creeme, será lo mejor para Hana

-YOH: No es una decisión tuya, lo hablaremos con Anna y luego te diremos lo que pensamos

-ANNA: Pero necesitamos saber lo que te impulso a tomar tal decisión, más si sabes lo que pensamos y sentimos al respecto de ese tipo de compromisos

-HAO: se los explicaré mañana de ser necesario en cuanto llegue Amay con Alumini, pero traten de pensar que solo lo hago por ayudar a Hana

-ANNA: a ganar tu batalla...además no entiendo por que el tiene que venir ….

En ese momento sonó la puerta de la pensión

-HANA: Ya volví..

Todos guardaron silencio, Hana apenas llego y subió directo a su cuarto sin siquiera saludar a sus padres

-HAO: Debe estar cansado.. [ y con lo que le espera… será mejor que descanse]

-ANNA {venita a punto de explotar} ese niño mal educado! Ni siquiera vino a saludar después de estar por fuera casi un año!

-YOH: JIJI Tranquila Annita, déjalo que descanse, ya mañana hablaremos con el, será mejor terminar esta conversación en otro momento.

Hao se fue, dejando solos a Yoh y Anna, quienes apenas acostaron a Asaky a dormir empezaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido entre ellos.

\- - HABITACION YOH Y ANNA - - -

-ANNA: Que crees que debamos hacer?

-YOH: No lo sé, la verdad… me preocupa un tanto la batalla que enfrentara Hana, va a necesitar toda la ayuda y motivación posible

-ANNA: Y crees que una prometida que no conoce lo sea?

-YOH: JIJI Pues conmigo funciono bastante bien {abrazándola de la espalda}

-ANNA: Es enserio Yoh, recuerdas lo que es sentir que un compromiso te sofoca {cara triste}

-YOH: lo se Annita, pero por eso mismo, este puede ser el empujón que necesite para empezar a decidir por si mismo… yo nunca lo obligaría a casarse con alguien, pero tal vez la situación lo ayude a manejar mejor lo que viene ya sea que termine rompiendo el compromiso o seguir con el… además…quien dice que no pueda tener un final feliz como el nuestro {acercándose peligrosamente a Anna}

-ANNA: {pequeña sonrisa} quieres decir que termine siendo un padre adolescente?

-YOH: Fueron momentos difíciles, más cuando tuvimos que dejarlo aquí con Tamao por tanto tiempo, pero creo que al final…todo salio bien

-ANNA: Lo mejor será conocer a la chica, si Hao cree que es necesario el compromiso…quien soy yo para contradecir al señor " todo poderoso shaman King dios de los dioses" ¬¬ {dicho con sarcasmo}… Hana sabrá manejar la situación, confió en que lo hará.

A la mañana siguiente era un poco más de las 8, la familia desayunaba tranquilamente, Hana siempre habia sido un niño un tanto distante de sus padres por lo cual la bienvenida fue poco escandalosa, más bien fue como un saludo normal de cualquier dia. Comían tranquilamente hasta que

TOC TOC TOC!

-ANNA {dándole papilla a Asaky} Yoh, ve a ver quién es

-YOH: Si Anna ¬¬ ..[todo yo todo yo] {apenas sintió la mirada de Anna clavada en el salio corriendo a abrir la puerta}

-YOH: Pension Asakura, buenos…. D…i….a…s?...Pilika?

-PILIKA: HOLA YOH! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!

Anna alimentaba a Asaky, cuando sintió una presencia un tanto familiar

-HANA: Esa presencia que acaba de revelarse… se siente… muy poderosa {poniéndose alerta ya que no conocía la esencia}

-ANNA: termina de alimentar a tu hermana {dándole la bebe}

-HANA.: -.-¡ Si mamá

Anna camino lentamente hacia la puerta y para su sorpresa se encontró con Yoh hablando animadamente con una bella muchacha que le resultaba muy familiar

-ANNA: Pilika?

-PILIKA: Anna! Que alegría verte! Estas …muy bella…

Anna miro hacia todas partes, hay estaba esa presencia, pero no lo veía… donde estaba?

Momentos después entro detrás de Pilika un joven muy apuesto que Anna conocía, de antes.

-ANNA: Nate…

Nate lleva una gabardina larga y varias maletas cargadas, de seguro suyas y de Pilika, ya que el viajaba antes muy ligero.

Pero la mirada de Anna fue desviada a una pequeña que entro tras la pareja

-ANNA: Tu debes ser..

-ALUMINI: Alumini, es un gran honor señora Asakura; he escuchado mucho de usted {mirando a Anna casi con adoración y miedo}

Anna quería conocer a Alumini, para saber que tramaba Hao.

-ANNA: Yoh termina de alimentar a Asaky, lleva las cosas de ellos a las habitaciones, y ponte de una vez a entrenar con Hana!, yo debo hablar con Nate y Alumini

.PILIKA: Y YO?

-ANNA: Sigue pero¬¬ no hagas desorden ni reguero como tu hermano

Pilika miro a Nate y este le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, ella asintió y entro detrás de Yoh al comedor.

Anna salio de la casa, haciendo que Nate y Alumini la siguieran, los tres iban en silencio, hasta que llegaron al parque cercano a la pensión.

-ANNA: Necesito hablar a solas con Nate, ve a jugar o algo {mirando fuertemente a Alumini}

La niña apenas la miro con la misma seriedad y sin más se alejó un poco de ellos para darles privacidad.

Nate miraba a Anna, ella seguia siendo tan imponente como la recordaba, Pilika tenia razón Anna se veía igualmente bella, los años le habían favorecido más. El silencio entre ellos era un tanto incomodo después de varios minutos…hasta que..

-ANNA/NATE: Te ves bien {hablando al tiempo y mirándose ahora con una pequeña sonrisa}

-NATE: jeje Gracias

-ANNA: Asi que tu y Pirika?

-NATE: Tan directa como siempre jejeje… si asi es…{sonriendo ampliamente}

-ANNA: Me alegra mucho…en verdad

-NATE: Lo sé, me alegra que tu e Yoh estén bien…

-ANNA: asi es, no voy a decir que ha sido fácil, pero no creo que ningún matrimonio lo sea

-NATE: Y menos uno con hijos jijiji

Anna miro a Nate con duda

-NATE: JEJE es que la última vez que te vi estabas esperando a tu primer hijo y por lo que me entere no fue el único que tuvieron

-ANNA: asi es, tenemos a Hana de 6 años

-NATE: el pequeño milagro, que nació después del torneo

-ANNA: Y una pequeña de un año, Asaky… {Dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Anna al hablar de su familia}

-NATE: me gusta verte feliz, sabia que Yoh lo lograría… La última vez que nos vimos, bueno que te vi

-ANNA: En la batalla final

.NATE: No… poco después cuando tu estabas "inconsciente" {haciendo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos}

-ANNA: Asi que lo sabias… {refieriendose al hecho de que ella en verdad estaba escuchándolo y consciente de todo}

-NATE: jeje vamos Anna dame un poco de crédito, no es como si para esa entonces fueramos desconocidos

-ANNA: lo sé

-NATE: Lo que te dije ese día, fue mi forma de dejar todo eso ir, necesitaba cerrar la herida pero que no quedará veneno en ella

Ese día Nate habia vuelto a decirle a Anna todo lo que sentia por ella, como nunca sintió eso por nadie más y no sabia si seria capaz de volver a sentir eso por nadie, tenia miedo, de alejarse y dejar ir a la única persona que lo hacia sentirse lleno, completo… pero sabia que no debía luchar por ella si eso la lastimaba, asi que esa seria la ultima vez que hablaría de eso.

-ANNA: Veo quela herida ya sano {ahora mirándolo fijamente}

-NATE: asi es, aunque te menti jejej

Anna apenas levanto una ceja

-NATE: Esa o fue la ultima vez que hable de…eso que sentia…. En realidad pase varios meses viajando con mi padre en los cual me escuchaba a diario, necesitaba desahogarme; y varios meses después de terminar el viaje y volver con los Tao, Len me pregunto por ti, solo que ahora cuando hablaba de eso, no dolia como lo hacia antes; y finalmente cuando decidí darme una oportunidad con Pilika hace un poco más de un año, hablamos de eso, ya que sabíamos que este día llegaría y en esa entones me di cuenta que ese amargo dolor, se habia vuelto un recuerdo un tanto melancolico pero que guardo con cariño de mi adolescencia….

-ANNA: Me alegra saber eso Nate

-NATE: Lo se, extrañabas a tu amigo :D

-ANNA {con una sonrisa que trato de disimilar} no más que tu a la tuya

-NATE: Me imagino que no me sacaste con Alumini de la casa solo por esto no es asi {mirando a la niña a lo lejos que no jugaba con los demás sino que se habia sentado apartada a meditar}

Anna se sorprendía, a pesar del tiempo Nate podía aun entenderla sin siquiera haberle dicho nada al respecto.

-ANNA: Esa niña…. Que pasa con ella?

Nate soltó un largo respiro

-NATE: Es …complicado, pero te dire lo que se… al fin y al cabo se que no cualquiera es digno de llegar a ser la suegra de la gran Anna jejeje

Anna apenas y lo miro seriamente y luego volteo a ver a la chica de nuevo

-NATE: Hace poco más de un año, Hao vino a china hablar con Len al parecer, sin embargo me sito a mi y a Jean también a la conversación, allí nos explicó sobre una nueva batalla que se llevaría a cabo

-ANNA: La flor de Maíz

-NATE: Veo que ya sabes de que te habló… él le dijo a Jean y a Len que Men, su hijo habia sido elegido para participar como sucesor de grandes guerreros, Jean al principio se negó, no quería que su hijo tuviera que pasar por algo asi, Len solo escucho atento al resto; yo personalmente no entendía mi papel allí, hasta que me menciono que tu hijo Hana participaría también, luego me dijo que Hana requería toda la ayuda posible y que mi misión era entrenar en ciertas habilidades a otro de los reclutas.

Ese dia no me dijo más, pocos días después volvió con la niña, ella se veía un tanto retraída era muy callada, pero se sentia un gran poder en ella, cuando me la presento me dijo que llevaba un año con Kino, por lo cual me explique el por qué me recordaba tanto a ti en su forma de ser jejeje. Entrene con ella en lo que Hao me pidió, y hace unos meses el volvió para ver su progreso, en esa entonces se sintió satisfecho y me dijo que iba a la par con Hana, y que le alegraba ya que no podía haber una diferencia muy grande de poderes entre consortes o podían terminar como tu e Yoh; ahí me entere que ella habia sido escogida para ser la prometida de tu hijo, la verdad no esta en mi cuestionar sus desiciones Anna, pero según recuerdo tu e Yoh no siempre estuvieron de acuerdo con el compromiso…

-ANNA:Y no lo estamos con este…

-NATE: ok…ya me parecía, en todo caso lo que se además de ella es que es muy reservada, lo cual me imagino que aprendio con Kino [además de su carácter], es muy poderosa y lo que necesitaba Hao que aprendiera era a sellar onies pero a gran escala, es decir varios onies no de uno en uno, además de esto puede luchar y tiene varios espíritus acompañantes como los de Silver, al ser una apache de nacimiento.

-ANNA: Y ella… sabe del compromiso?

-NATE: No lo se, nunca le hable de eso, no soy nadie para decírselo… pero como te lo digo es muy reservada y no me consta que Kino o Hao no le hayan dicho algo. Además cuando escucha hablar de Hana es totalmente indiferente al respecto.

-ANNA: Ya veo… si quieres sigue a la pensión, yo hablaré con ella por unos momentos.

Nate apenas miro a Alumini, estaría bien con Anna, Anna parecía ruda, pero era buena al fin y al cabo, esperaba que supiera tratar con niños, después de todo ella ya tenia dos!

Nate empezó a caminar de vuelta a la pensión, pero la voz de Anna lo detuvo

-ANNA. Es bueno volver a verte.. {dicho muy suave}

Nate no giro solo sonrio para si y siguió su camino

Anna fue hasta donde Alumini

La chica sintió la presencia de Anna y enseguida salio del trance y se paró

-ALUMINI: Dígame señora Asakura

Anna examinaba a la pequeña de pies a cabeza, en ese momento varios onies aparecieron de la nada y atacaron a la niña, que con solo sacar su rosario y decir una oración, elimino de golpe a todos.

-ANNA: -[esta niña, es muy poderosa, Kino y Nate hicieron un buen trabajo…. Tanto poder… la batalla ha de ser muy peligrosa, por que más Hao necesitaría alguien asi… Hana puede estar en peligro….] Dimelo todo

Alumini sentia un gran respeto por Anna, asi que se dirigio a ella sin titubear pero de forma amable

-ALUMINI: Soy Alumini, hija del apache Silver y descendiente de Asakura Hao en su segunda vida, fui entrenada por su sensei Kino Asakura y el gran maestro Amay Nate, fui reclutada por el SK para participar en su equipo en la batalla de la flor de Maiz.

Anna leyó la mente de la niña, era cierto eso era todo lo que ella sabia, no sabia quien era Hana ni del compromiso, además vio que ella tenia un carácter muy parecido al de ella mucho antes de entrenar con Kino, eso le gusto; la niña era fuerte y valiente, y de seguro podría llevar a Hana a su máximo potencial.

-ANNA: Esta bien, de ahora en adelante entrenaras conmigo. Sigueme.

Alumini siguió a Anna hasta la pensión.

-ANNA: espérame aquí {haciéndola esperar fuera de la pensión}

Anna entro y encontró a Yoh, Nate y Hana entrenando en el patio de adentro, haciendo flexiones, mientras que Pilika jugaba con Asaky.

-ANNA: Yoh, Nate {los llamo entrando de vuelta}

Hana, Pilika y Asaky apenas la miraron y vieron como ambos la seguían ahora.

-YOH: Si Annita?

-ANNA: Me voy a Osore

-YOH: Y si no es problema preguntar jiji por que?

Anna miro a Nate

-ANNA: Para entrenar a Alumini

-YOH: QUE!? Y eso cuanto tiempo tomará?

-ANNA: Al decir verdad no lo se…. tal vez un año…o más… necesitamos que estén listos

-NATE: asi que la haz aceptado?

-ANNA: Solo como aprendiz… ella tiene…

-NATE: Casi tanto potencial como tu jeje…lo sé… ella estará feliz… {mirando la cara seria de Yoh} los dejo para que hable {saliendo de la habitación}

-YOH: Como me dices tan tranquila que te vas por un año! Que hay de mi! de Hanna! De Asaky!

-ANNA: Yoh, necesitamos preparar a Hana lo mejor que pueda para lo que viene, no será fácil.

-YOH: {viendo la seriedad de Anna} pero Anna..

-ANNA: Hana ya ha estado fuera más de 7 meses y no estuvimos con el por unos años, no digo que….{suspiro largo} no me duela, pero es lo mejor; el necesita entrenar y esa niña necesita estar lo más lista que pueda si quiere ayudarlo.

-YOH: Y Asaky?

-ANNA: Ella se quedará contigo, Osore no es un buen lugar para que crezca una niña; tu te quedaras a entrenar a Hana, de Asaky se ocupara Tamao

-YOH: Anna estas segura? Podemos encontrar otra manera…

-ANNA: No podemos perder tiempo Yoh, se que no es lo ideal pero no quiero que nada le pase a Hana, el necesita estar listo… además….

-YOH: Además?

-ANNA: lo lei en la mente de Nate, aunque el no quizo decirlo… si el equipo de Hao pierde la batalla, el mundo que Hao deseaba sin humanos será un paraíso en comparación a lo que vendrá.

Yoh estaba preocupado y tenso

-YOH: Esta bien, haremos lo posible para salvar el mundo…de nuevo jijii

-ANNA: Un mundo no solo para nosotros, sino para nuestros hijos {sonrisa triste}

-YOH: todo saldrá bien… cuando los niños ganen la batalla, aún tenemos nuestra propia batalla por ganar {refiriéndose a la promesa que le hicieron a Hao}

-ANNA: Lo sé, espero que la ayuda que brindamos años atrás este dando frutos, se que el cambio no es algo de un día… pero tenemos que volver y cosechar lo que sembramos en esos sitios {cosecharon sentido metafórico de sembrar paz jeje}

Anna se despidió de Asaky y de Hana.

Hana se entristeció al ver a su madre irse, ya que algo le decía que no la vería en un largo tiempo, aunque no era la primera vez en su vida que esto pasaba; solo esperaba que su pequeña hermana no sintiera tanto la ausencia como la sintió el en sus primeros años cuando habia sido cuidado por Tamao bajo la creencia que esta era su madre, hasta el momento en que sus padres volvieron

-NATE: Buen suerte Anna, despídeme de Alumini {dándole un pequeño abrazo}

Anna se marchó de la pensión dejando a su familia y amigos. Estaba en el tren de camino a Osore….

-HAO: {hablando en la mente de Anna} estás haciendo lo correcto, como siempre lo has hecho… y no te preocupes que el idiota de Yoh tiene razón …todo saldrá bien

PAM PAM PAM!

\- - - FIN - - - -


End file.
